Sweet Cute Green Obsession
by guyNumber23
Summary: Love is a very complicated thing. It changes the way one sees the world around itself, and push us past our limits. But there is a thin line between burning love and crazy obsession, and Uraraka Ochako may have crossed it, and not only her. One by one, they all fall in the charms of a certain green-haired teen. Can he take on all that "love"? Rated M for the lots of lemons.
1. It All Starts With a Though

**Sweet Cute Green Obsession**

 **Soo, good morning/ afternoon/ night for everyone who is reading this. Umm, first story on Boku no Hero Academia. I warn you, the characters may diverse greatly from the originals due to lewd things. this huge mess popped on my mind inspired by a certain doujinshi where our dear Quirk Inheritor was born with a Quirk, one that lead to the formation of a harem, as you may or may not be used to, depending on how much schoolar life animes you had seen before. That said, rated M for obvious reason, don't own nothing related to Boku no Hero Academia except for this fic, just the usual. Forgive me in advance for any errors you may find in the text, not natural language, still working on it.**

 **It all starts with a thought**

U.A. High School. The number one college for those who seek the most popular and viewed profession in the world: a Hero. Since the appearance of the first baby with a Quirk, the world changed completely, with more and more people manifesting those unique characteristics. This, of course, caused major problems, the biggest of them all being a huge increase in criminality, but with that also came the age of the heroes, people willing to use their Quirks to help others and make the world a better place. Such was the greatness of these changes, the heroic acts became a profession itself, just like a fireman, a medic or a professor, and with that came some benefits and also some rules. Thus, in order to prepare the next generations for the great responsibilities of having others trusting their lives on them, the Hero Course was created, and it quickly became the most popular among all the girls and boys.

And in the middle of this huge wave stood Midoriya Izuku, a very shy and recluse teen, once quirkless, but now the inheritor of the Quirk of the number one hero, All Might: One For All. Due to his previous lack of quirk, Izuku never had many friends. In fact, his condition lead to what one could call a miserable childhood, being constantly bullied by his 'friend', Bakugou Katsuki. But despite all that, Izuku grew up with a dream that one day he would be a cool hero that saved people with a big smile on his face, just like his idol.

The first step was having a Quirk, check. Then, enter in the best Hero Course, the one his idol and mentor went by, check. Now he had to learn how to control his new power without breaking every bone on his body, in progress. And due to the lack of social skills, he had to work on interacting with people in order to be a suitable successor of the Symbol of Peace, also in progress.

Despite his introverted personality, his mumbling habits and his maybe, probably, just a little bit exacerbated adoration for All Might, he was a kind boy with a heart of gold and a will strong as steel. You just had to give him some time and then he would show the best of him. Yes, Midoriya Izuku was without a shade of doubt someone you could count on. And Uraraka Ochako knew that pretty well.

Ochako was also a very kind girl with a bubbly, warm and bright nature, as her name suggested. They met at the entrance of the U.A. and even went through the admission test together. She would not admit it, not even to herself, but she fell in love with the guy as fast as her other friend Iida Tenya could run. But that was back then. Right now she had other conflicts on her head to solve.

 **Ochako's POV**

 _This is bad, really bad. I did it again, and the worst part is that I'm starting to not care about it, as if it was something normal. Am I a lost case? Well, it doesn't matter right now, as in right right now, because I am thinking of him so forget the rest, I'll worry about my morals tomorrow. This is so more important._

 _Deku-kun, you are really a bad boy, you know it? No one should be so adorable and cute and nice and smart and so damn sexy at the same time. Just thinking about you makes me get hot. It was easier back then when I just got flustered, but every time you come to my mind I get so, so hot. I can't resist the urge. Damnit, Deku-kun, you are making me a needy girl, you know it? Of course you don't, but that's my fault. You are such a pure person that you probably won't look at me in other was beside a friend. But I want to be more to you, I need to be more to you. I need you so bad I think I'll go crazy at some point._

 _Wow, tone down Ochako, he surely won't like a crazy and needy girl glued on him, right? But, what if someone else catch his attention? Ugh, the simple thought of some random bitch seducing my Deku-kun makes me want to puke. Oh my, am I turning into some kind of yandere? Aah, Deku-kun, I need you so much, so so much, and you don't even know it! I wish I could just go and tell you right away, but I can't. What if I say something wrong? And if you just say no? What if you end hating me?! No, no, that can't happen! Deku-kun hating me?! What would I do then?! Ah! Deku-kun, you make me so wet…_ **(A/N:** yes, she is doing what it seems she is doing **)**

It was way past midnight, everyone was sleeping in the Heights Alliance, except for a certain Uraraka Ochako. In the darkness of her room, alone with a picture of Midoriya doing his workouts at the gym, the strange angle giving out that said person didn't exactly allowed her to take this photo with her phone. Ochako stopped counting how many times she touched herself while thinking about her dear green haired boy around the number seventy four, and ultimately she wasn't worrying much about it either. She had her mouth muffled by her pillow, because her moaning could get her into a embarrassing situation with the other girls, one of the downsides of the dorms system. Seriously, sometimes she forgot to lock the door and one of them just HAD to enter almost without warning, not that she spent all of her free time doing it, just jn the times she 'started early'. By so, she decided to always double check the lock and start after midnight. This proved to be a difficult choice because Ochako wasn't getting any additional hours of sleep, but seeing Midoriya's face every day worked as a mental recharge.

This night, thought, was totally different. On the classroom of yesterday **(A/N:** since is past midnight **)** they went through a rescue training, and she happened to be one of the victims. She was tied by hopes over a fake pit of acid, and the rope would be cut down in some minutes, the time the hero had to defeat the villain, save her, or do both if he/she could. And Midoriya did it so perfectly, at least in her eyes. He was against Kirishima and Iida, not exactly the most perfect combination, but each one was pretty hard to deal with. But Midoriya being Midoriya used one of his best powers: his mind; to think of a plan to get through the barrier and save the hostage. At the end he used Kirishima as an unmoving object against Iida's unstoppable force, and the result was catastrophic for the red head and the running teen. Using his Full Cowl he saved Ochako at the very last second, catching her mid air bridal style after the rope was cut, a true hero save scene. And while in Midoriya's head he was freaking out about holding his not so secret crush like a bride, in Uraraka's head there was a whole list of what they would do and try at the night of their honeymoon. Heck, she had to hold herself in order to not wet her hero costume.

And with that event in mind Ochako could not wait to midnight to come. She had to release her tension, but due to what happened it didn't seem the same as usual. She came four times already and was still feeling hot. Hot? Was really it? Maybe it was frustration. Yeah, she was frustrated for a lot of reasons. For one she didn't have the courage or the nerve to ask her crush out, not even to a simple outing between friends, let alone a date. Second, she noticed it before but now it was clear to her that simple pictures of Midoriya would not satisfy her needs. The ones she had weren't erotic in the slightest. This one where Midoriya had his arms exposed and a very small portion of his abs showing was the closest thing she had. Third, and maybe most important, her fingers and imagination had a limit, a very high limit, but a limit nonetheless. The waves of pleasure coming from her inwards didn't have the same effect of the first times. She was very ashamed of herself for doing it, thinking about Midoriya above all things, but now it was just a good feeling.

She fell on the routine, and to get out of it and release her tension, she would need to reach new levels, go beyond. But the question was how. How to get a closer feeling of her dear Deku-kun? She could try these 'toys' she heard about some times, but it would be too risky to leave possible 'crime proofs' in her room. Then something clicked on her light head. The best way to get 'closer' to Deku-kun was having the real deal.

 **Ochako's POV**

 _I… I… I can't do it… He's… he's too beautiful, too perfect, too pure. Do this to him would maculate his very image. I feel guilty of being playing with myself having him on my head. Not that this will stop me. I can get over this low level of guilt._

 _Ah… Deku-kun… if only I could have you for a single moment, one minute to memorize your everything. Umm… Deku-kun's curly hair, his cute freckles, his bright eyes… Deku-kun's strong arms… his toned abs that I know he has, his defined chest. Deku-kun's… his… his ~mentally screaming~ DEKU-KUN'S DICK?!_

 _Whaa, Ochako, what the hell are you thinking?! What are you? A bitch?! Get yourself together, I can't give up to the temptation! Even if it is… Deku-kun's virginity… Wait, what if he has already done it…? No, he isn't that type of guy. Ah, just lay on your bed and sleep, Ochako, that won't happen, not today, not tomorrow, probably never happen. Yes, stay on the bed, today is saturday after all._

She was telling herself that, but she already on the balcony of her room. There, in the middle of night, she took a deep breath as she pondered what she was about to do. Looking up at the starry sky, she thought about all the consequences that could come from that idea, both for her and Midoriya. A gentle cold breeze blew by, brushing her hair. It also sent shivers down there because she was hot and wet. She has set her mind.

Using her Quirk to make herself lighter, she jumped from her balcony and started climbing up to the roof, as silent as she could, to reach the boys' side. She climbed one balcony after another, her cheeks puffed as she was fighting her sickness of using her power. Impressive how a turn on could help so much, she had to see it better later, maybe. She finally reached her destination, releasing her zero gravity effect.

Luckily the glass door was open, so it was easy to get in. Once inside the room dark room, she laid her eyes on her dear Deku-kun, the bluish white light of the moon illuminating his tranquil face. Ochako didn't knew how much longer she had been staring at his sleepy form but she shook her head and cleared her mind. This was the last time to consider things, there was no turning back after that. Her deep thought wandered to lewd things so quickly that all the restrictions she had put for herself went flying through the imaginary window. Hell, she was drooling a little.

 **Ochako's POV**

 **(A/N:** just to make things clear, in this part the normal text is one 'voice' in Uraraka's head and the italic is another 'voice' **)**

Deku-kun is sleeping, I shouldn't do it. I feel like a sinner for disturbing his sleep. _But when will I have such a good opportunity?_ But what will he think of me? What if he hates me? _i just have to make sure he enjoys it so much he will ask for more!_ No! Deku-kun isn't like that! He is such a great person! _He surely is but I want to see how great he really is… no comment?_ No, me too.

His sleepy form is so beautiful. Forgive me Deku-kun, but I must do it. I cannot resist you any longer!

Uraraka reached for his blanket and removed in a swift motion, and for her most happiness, he was sleeping without shirt, only using boxers. No lost opportunities, she took some good shots with her phone. Sitting at the end of the bed, she leaned over his legs, reaching for his boxers and carefully removing them. After that hard task she allowed herself to appreciate her 'hard work', Deku-kun's exposed inner regions. Her breath immediately became irregular as she was getting excited. Her head hovered over her target, but centimeters away from jt she heard something, something that would change her life.

"Mmm… Uraraka… not here… they are looking…"

" _My name! He said my name! Deku-kun is dreaming with me!"_

She felt in heaven, so much that she didn't even consider what kind of context she was on his dream. That aside, she became so aroused and love blind that her mind focused on a single thing. If he was awake, Midoriya would see pink hearts on Uraraka's bright eyes and a kind of menacing and lustful aura around her.

" _Just wait, Deku-kun, you are going to feel amazing! I promise!"_

And with that she took hold of the sleepy boy's member and started jerking off at a slow pace at first, the increasing the speed until it became hard. Uraraka had to cover her mouth not to let out her gasp when she saw his erect member. Her eyes were big like saucers. And then came the final blow to the girl's unstable mind: Midoriya let out a small moan.

" _YES! Deku-kun moaned! I am all yours Deku-kun! Take as much of me as you want!"_

Without second thought she put her tongue out and licked the tip of his dick, then licked along the entire thing, enjoying herself the taste of her loved one. It was unusual, different, but wonderful in a way she could not describe in words. The more she licked the more she wanted. Opening her mouth, she started sucking it while using her tongue to lick the tip inside her mouth. With her now free hand she removed her panties and started fingering herself. Indeed this was a whole new level of pleasure. It was totally worth the risk.

She could feel his body tensing, his dick getting even harder as she sucked in, and it only made her hornier. Ochako dared to go beyond and tried to put his entire dick inside her mouth but she gagged when it reached her throat, making her back off and gasp for air.

"Deku-kun… so… big… heh, heheh…"

She tried again and again until she finally managed to touch the base of his dick with her lips. She had to focus completely on this in order to not choke on this huge boner, and waited some time like that to get used to the feeling. Once her lungs could not wait any more for air she backed off again, breathing heavily.

" _Right! I think I got it. Be ready Deku-kun, Uraraka Ochako will make you cum tonight!"_

With this… unique motivation Uraraka dived back at the cock of her loved one, determined to give him the best night of his life so far, even if he was sleeping. She started sucking again, this time with much more… technique? She had a fast pace and was stroking the base of his member while sucking the rest. From time to time Midoriya would involuntarily let out a low moan, which only encouraged the brunette to keep going on. Uraraka herself was enjoying it so much she came by herself, but she kept sucking and stroking him anyway.

Then something got her attention. His body was becoming more stiff, which she supposed to be the signal that he was close. Perfect! A chance to taste Midoriya's 'juices'. She sped up a bit and felt his member twitching inside her mouth. It was the time. She shoved as much of his dick as she could inside her mouth and sucked it with all her strength. Sparks started to form around the green haired boy's body and he squeezed his eyes shut, and then he came out.

Now, Uraraka heard about those hentai animes where there was a massive jet of cum all over the place and she was smart enough to know it was impossible to happen, which was the main reason why she got so surprised the massive stream that exploded inside her mouth. It went straight to her throat, some going down right away and the rest filling her mouth. She had to back off, but not before making sure of suck every drip of it. She finally made it and lifted her head, her cheeks full with semen while she took slow gulps of the thick liquid. With her mouth finally free she allowed herself to gasp for air.

"Well… it doesn't taste… so bad…". She said in a low tone to herself.

"Huh…?"

After hearing that her whole body tensed. She slowly looked up and found Midoriya, half awake and looking at her with a puzzled face. She became like a statue. Maybe he could believe he was dreaming, right? But the progression from confusion to understanding and then panicking told her otherwise.

"U… U-U-Urara-"

"Shhh, shhh"

Uraraka quickly covered his mouth with her hand. Unfortunately, or not, she used the hand that was down there inside her, so it was covered with, you know, which only made the boy panic even more. Inside Midoriya's head was like a tornado. He was flustered that he had such a lewd dream with Uraraka and them when he woke up he was without pants and with Uraraka herself on top of him in a very suspicious position. Could it be the attack of a villain? No wait, why would a villain attack him like this? And at U.A. on top of everything. Another wait, could there be Quirks related to… well, sex? He never heard about it before so…

"Deku-kun". Uraraka whispered.

"Huh?"

"You are mumbling again"

On the bright side it wasn't an attack, at least of a villain. On the dark, terrible side it really was Uraraka on top of him covering his mouth with a hand suspiciously wet. But before he could ask what the hell was happening, he saw something that completely threw him off. Uraraka was crying. Small tears formed in the corners of her beautiful eyes and rolled down her peachy cheeks. For a second he stopped to acknowledge just how precious she looked when in light of the moon.

"Sorry, Deku-kun, I did something unforgivable"

"What…? Uraraka- san, what happened?"

"I- I couldn't contain myself. I needed it so much that I- I…"

"What is it…? What did you have to do?"

"I sucked your dick…"

"Sorry, I didn't hear it"

"I sucked your-"

"Whah! there's no need to repeat, I thought I heard it wrong"

An odd minute of silence.

"Can… can I ask why?"

The two of the were a mess of blush and awkwardness, so Uraraka decided to throw what was left of her dignity away and tell him right away. There couldn't be ANY better time.

"Well, Deku-kun, it happens that… I love you. I really love you. So much that I cannot get you out of my head, and I got so, so horny that… whah, it's a shame to simply say it…"

"... You really… love me?"

"Huh? Yes, I really do. I love you, Deku-kun"

There was no way he could get any more red than now.

"Oh, I see… well, I-I-I l… you- I mean, umm… I love you too, Uraraka"

There was no way she could get any more red that now.

"You are not lying…?"

"No. Since the first time I saw you… I knew a loved you. I just never had the courage to say it. Sorry"

Midoriya was looking to anywhere but the girl on top of him but when he said it he had to face her, and he found her with tears on her eyes. He was about to go on his famous sequence of apologies but he was interrupted by a big smile forming and a deep passionate kiss from his crush. At first he was scared and lost, but soon he gave into the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying it himself. He felt her soft and small hands caress his face and his hair, and he also allowed his hands to wander around her body as well. In other circumstances the fact that she was only wearing a long t-shirt would worry him, but now he was more interested in kissing the girl of his dreams than thinking.

So much that Uraraka easily held his hands and guided one of them to her private parts. When Midoriya felt a wet sensation, his brain restarted to function properly and he broke the kiss.

"U-Uraraka, what are you-"

"Shhh… please, let me enjoy it a little too…"

She guided his middle finger inside her as she went into bliss. Midoriya now could see the pink hearts on her eyes. By some reason he felt that he had to give this to her, maybe because of what she did to him earlier, so he went on and kept sliding his fingers in and out her wet hole. The small moans of the brunette completely turned him on, and he was liking the vision he was getting. He could see a small part of her breasts. Well, it got better because now she removed her shirt and shoved her breasts in his face.

"Deku-kun, can you suck them? Please?"

How could he say no? Uncertain at first, he started slowly, but Midoriya was a fast learner and soon he got the way of how to make her moan and tremble. He even used his other hand to caress her other breast alternating between them.

"Deku-kun… can you lick my… pussy…?"

Caught in the moment, he nodded a yes and so she lifted herself and put her wet hot hole in front of him, her face filled with expectation. He licked it and she felt a jolt of electricity course through her entire body, and when he stuck his tongue in she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from moaning too loud. Her eyes were starting to roll up and her insides were on fire. Midoriya ran his rough and scarred hands on her round butt and thighs, feeling her tremble as he did so. Uraraka played with her nipples, almost crying of happiness, after all she was being pleasured by the person she loved, and the best part, he loved her too. It was like all of her dreams becoming true at once, so much that she was afraid of being asleep, so she pinched her nipples, just to be sure. Ends out it aroused her even more.

As for Midoriya, well, he was surely having his time too. He never really thought seriously about having a girlfriend before, due to his focus on being a hero and also because of his low self-esteem, so when Uraraka said she loved him, he felt the best in the world. Also due to his lack of social skills and his pure nature, he never thought about doing what he was doing now. To be honest he never really understood why Kaminari and Mineta would always talk about this kind of topic. Well, now he did, but he was sure they didn't get anywhere near his actual level. Was it pride he was feeling? Well, he was happy that he had Uraraka for him but, it wasn't as if he was a thing for him to keep. There, he HAD Uraraka. Thinking simple about it it was a achievement for him, a great one, considering his shyness and clumsiness. Anyway, that was too much overthinking. But deep in the back of his mind, the last bit of his rational part considered making some 'research' on this topic. He felt that he had to make Uraraka feel as good as she made him feel. Speaking of which…

"Deku-kun... I'm… ah~ I'm about… aah~ I'm about to… cum… ah~"

He kind of knew what that meant, so he sped up a bit and tried to reach a little deep inside her. Uraraka was feeling sheer pleasure and was on her limit. None of the times she fingered herself could compare to what she was feeling now, by a huge difference. At her breaking point her whole body tensed and she thrusted her hips forth while holding Midoriya by his head, and then she came. She had to hold her breath to stop the screaming from coming out loud. She was shaking and her inwards were wet and hot as if they were on fire. A huge wave washed over her and she finally relaxed, all that while Midoriya tried to take in her juices without making a mess. Both were short breathed, but Uraraka had the most lustful face Midoriya has ever seen. None that he saw a great number anyways, his reference was a teen magazine with Midnight on the cover that he saw once when he was at the comics' stand. That view of Uraraka would be cauterized in the back of his eyes forever, he was sure of it.

The brunette then seemed to get back from lust land and looked endearingly at her green haired crush, that now was more than just a crush. She laid her naked body over his and rested her head on his chest.

"Deku-kun… did you like to touch my breasts…?"

"...umm, yes…"

"Deku-kun… did you like to touch me down there?"

"Umm, yeah…"

"Deku-kun… did you like to lick my pussy?"

"I, umm, I… yes, I did…"

"Deku-kun… forgive me for making you do it. I just-"

"Stop it. You didn't forced me, at least not after I woke up…"

"I feel very ashamed of doing it. Do you hate me? Do you think I am a-"

"Don't even say it, Uraraka. I would never hate you, and you are not a, well, you know, that kind of woman"

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, I do"

"Deku-kun… can I be your girlfriend?"

"Sure. Can I be your boyfriend?"

"Absolutely"

"Umm, can I… well…"

"Do you want my ass now?"

"What? No! Umm, can I call you by your first name?"

"Oh, sure, but it is better not tell the other right away. They would make a lot of noise… in a good way, I guess"

"Yeah, I was also thinking of that"

Ochako then locked her new boyfriend in another passionate kiss, the juices of each other mixing in a strange yet nice mess inside their mouths.

"You taste wonderful, Izuku"

"You… you to, O-Ochako"

Another glimpse of the pink hearts. Was he seeing things? Well, anyway, with that she playfully kissed his forehead and left the bed, picking up her shirt and moving to the balcony so she could go back to her room. Izuku got up and reach for something on his bed.

"Ochako, y-you forgot this"

"Oh, this? You can keep it as a memory of tonight, okay?" As she said it she winked playfully and jumped up while using her Quirk to make herself lighter.

And Izuku was left alone with her pink striped panties. Looking closer at it it was clear to him that she was wet way before she got here. " _She must have been looking forward to it for a long time…"_. And while he resisted the urge to sniff this piece of clothing that his girlfriend was using moments ago, said girlfriend was hoping he would do so, after all she did get his underwear.

 **Well then, we have a lost Midoriya and a crazy yandere-like Uraraka. Not that it really matters but since Uraraka has this 'maximum determination' side of her, I ended thinking that she could fit the yandere role, was it an ecchi anime or something. I don't promise regular updates because I simply cannot, there are good days for writing and extremely bad weekes for it too. But I'll keep trying and this will get done. some day.**

 **Anyway, see you all readers on the next chapter. I say bye, just the guyNumber23.**


	2. Changes in the Daily Routine

**Hello dear readers, guy here. I want to thank you all for the favorites and reviews. Seriously, I wasn't expecting that much in such a short time AT ALL.**

 **Yes, Sungodescanor, this will end in a harem. Good to know I'm not alone when it comes to yandere Uraraka, I guess. Also, speaking of Quirks, I there's this one part of the manga/ anime where Midnight says that her choises on her costumes came from the best way to use her Quirk, which is exposed skin. It's like saying someone with Tentacles Quirk would be directly related to lewd things, but we all know whete this leads to. [MANGA SPOILER ALERT] There's this girl ahead in the manga though, who has a Quirk that is basically a strenght enhancer directed for those she loves. This is the closest thing I'd seen so far.**

 **Anyway, here goes another chapter.**

 **Changes in the daily routine**

After the last weekend, Midoriya Izuku felt like a whole new person. In one night, not only he achieved his goal of confessing his love for Uraraka Ochako, he also asked her to be her boyfriend and she said yes. And let's not forget the completely new and unexpected 'experience' with his new girlfriend. To say they were intimate was an understatement, but putting aside the gigantic amount of happiness he felt, both agreed to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the class, for the sake of avoiding too much noise. They decided that a more gradative approach would be better, giving some hints here and there until they officially came up with the news.

Monday morning came and Midoriya woke up to the first day of the first week of his new life as a teen in a relationship. He was eager to go to class and stay near his girlfriend.

"My girlfriend, huh…"

That simple thought was enough to put a huge smile on the green haired teen's face. He jumped from his bed and rushed to his wardrobe, changing into his training clothes. In fact he woke up pretty early to go on his matinal run, usually twenty laps at the running track. After that he took a quick shower and went to the common room to get his breakfast. He decided to go with some cereal today and sat with his bowl at one of the tables, letting his mind wander freely around Uraraka in the meantime. Such was his daydreaming that the boy failed to notice some of his friends talking with him and sitting beside him, Kirishima, Aoyama and Ojiro, to be precise.

"Oi, Earth to Midoriya. Is someone there?". Kirishima waved a hand in front of the distracted boy's face, bringing him back to the real world with a jump.

"Oh, Kirishima. Good morning"

"Morning Midoriya. Man, you wake up pretty early. Do you even sleep?"

"Ah, well, I'm kind of used to it, it's like an habit"

"Ah, you seemed very caught up on your thoughts. What did you have on your head, mon ami?". Aoyama, always twinkling, asked with his usual smile as the grabbed a toast and put on some butter. Midoriya had to stop his mouth from saying right away about Uraraka and him together.

"Uh, ah, nothing in particular. You guys also wake up early"

"I always woke up early because of the martial arts training so it's pretty much the same as you"

"Having the right amount of sleep is pretty important if you want to shine all day"

"My old man always told me that a true man doesn't slack off"

The small group kept talking about other topics and Midoriya was relieved he didn't have to get into that particular point again. Soon the rest of the crew joined them and after breakfast they headed to the classroom. Class went on like usual, except for some brief glance exchanges between the secret lovebirds. Then came the hero training, today a standard rescue mission on Ground Beta, two heroes, two villains, one hostage, contain or defeat. Midoriya teamed up with Shoji against Tokoyami and Sato, and Iida ended as the hostage. No big deal, except for when Midoriya went to his place and passed by Uraraka, the girl discreetly gave him a slap on his butt, which obviously startled the boy, but he managed to fake it while Uraraka had a sly smile on her lips.

And so the week went as usual, normal classes and hero classes, lunchtime, etcetera, but here and there Uraraka would 'interact' with her boyfriend, always avoiding possible observers, like touching some, well, compromising parts in intimate ways, and locking him in passionate kisses while he training alone or walking by. One time she even snuck on a brush beside the running track and just pulled Midoriya in like a cat jumping on bird. But it reached the peak at friday, during lunchtime.

Before he could get a seat with the crew at the tables, Uraraka dragged him out saying that she needed help with something. For their classmates it wasn't more than the obvious crush they both had for each other so they ignored it. It wasn't like they were dating, right? Yeah, keep thinking like that…

Uraraka dragged Midoriya without saying another word until they reached the back of a gym, far from the other buildings and paths that students and teachers used, and surrounded by some trees and bushes. There, alone with her man, Ochako didn't waste time in planting her lips on his, kissing the greenette fiercely and reaching inside his shirt to run her hands over his chest and abs. Izuku at first was startled by the sudden move but soon he joined her into the kiss, also running his hands over her back and thighs, thought without the same amount of invasiveness. After four long minutes they finally broke up, gasping for air. Ochako leaned her head on his chest and held his clothes. Izuku was the first to talk.

"You seem like you didn't saw me in the entire week"

"What can I say, I didn't exactly see you"

"Huh, what are you talking abou-"

He was interrupted by Ochako and she quickly got on her knees and brought down his pants and underwear in a single move.

"Woah, Uraraka, hold on, we can't do this here!"

She answered him with a pout and puffy cheeks.

"Deku-kun, I thought we were already on the first names"

"Oh, sorry, it's still kinda weird, and we only do that when we are alone so…"

"Which is why we should spend more time together"

"Well, the others could start to suspect…"

"Oh, I not talking about THIS way of spending time~"

"Ura-Ochako, someone could see us"

"Don't worry sweetie, I checked it the entire week. No one will get here, so it can be our secret place~"

"Okay, but don't you think it is too early to- oh shit!"

She didn't bother to listen the rest as she grabbed Izuku's member and started stroking it at a fast pace. She had a seductive smile on her lips and her eyelids half open while she looked up at the boy's red face.

"You may be saying 'no', but down there you are screaming 'yes'..."

In fact Izuku was already hard, which only made it harder to talk her off it. Not that he could no anything. She just shoved his boner inside her mouth, sucking and liking it while she pleased herself with her fingers and the low moans of her boyfriend. She just made a short pause to comment.

"You know, I waited the entire week for this~"

Thought he wanted to deny it, Ochako was really good at what she was doing, considering that it was the second time she did it. He was sure it was her second. He believed in her. Anyway, he knew he was enjoying it more than he should, her head moving back and forth, the wet sounds that came from her mouth, the shivers that her moaning on his dick sent to his spine, the soft touch of her hand on his skin, the feeling of her tongue rolling around, and the passionate look she had for him, her endearing eyes never leaving his, as if she constantly asked if he was liking what she was doing. No, more like is she was asking if she was doing it right. Due to the lack of experience, for Izuku it was beyond perfect, but that was the point. Should he really like it that much? Well, the answer was hard to find because each stroke and each suck dragged his mind to the brunette kneed in front of him, impending his brain from working properly.

So his focus changed completely to Ochako. What did he like on her? Well, she was really beautiful, happy and positive about most everything. He liked how she always tried to sheer up everyone around her and how she cared for the feelings and well-being of her friends. He loved her bright brown eyes, even when they were filled with a menacing aura of determination. He loved her brown hair and how it framed her cute round cheeks. He loved how she looked on her hero suit, cute and sexy at the same time, the curves of her hips and thighs, the moves that her breasts made when she was running, and now the newly discovered face she had whenever she was aroused. It was really hot. So much that Izuku could not hold much longer.

"O-Ochako, I'm… I'm near to-"

"Go on, cum on my mouth!"

"What?!"

"Cum on my mouth, Izuku! I want to have it all!"

"But-"

"Can you cum for me, Izuku?~"

Without saying more she went to suck him again, only with her mouth, looking straight up at him, her eyes pleading for him to concede her wish, and also with pink hearts. He couldn't say no to her, not in this situation, hell, not in any situation. He was caught up in her eyes, her bright eyes, glistening with joy and lust. And so he held her head gently and thrusted his dick inside, reaching her throat. She gagged a bit, which made him back off on instinct but she held his hips and looked at him with a look that said to keep going, and so he did. He was breathing heavily, the tension building up as he kept going. She moaned on his dick, starting to enjoy the sensation of being deprived of air for a short time, and also getting the hang of dealing with the big member inside her mouth.

Caught in the heat of the moment, Izuku barely noticed that he activated his Quirk on Full Cowl, and only when he reached his limit he understood what was happening. Once again a huge wave of semen came out, instantly filling Ochako's mouth. This time she managed to swallow a great part of it on the act, but still ended with her cheeks full. After some slow gulps she finally breathed and stuck her tongue out while she looked up at the green haired teen.

"See? I swallowed it all~"

"Oh my… I think this is too stimulating for me… well, I guess it's my turn now"

"No"

"Huh, what?"

She got up and planted a quick peck on his lips.

"I want you to enjoy it as much as I. You don't need to force yourself because of me. Besides, when you really want to do something, you always surprises me~"

"So… what now?"

"Until you feel like, I'll keep doing it as much as you want. I have to say it's kinda selfish of my part but, if you don't mind…"

"No, not at all…"

"Okay then. Whenever you feel tensed, call me. No more need to use your hand, right~"

"I… never did it, really…"

"Hahahah, Deku-kun, you really are a pure boy! But look at all the cum you fed me, I'm still baffled!"

"...well, when I was near to, you know, I activated Full Cowl on instinct... Since my Quirk is a power enhancement, maybe…"

"Oh, Deku-kun, your Quirk boosts you up when you-"

"Whah, don't say that so loud!"

Then a line of thought formed on his mind.

" _Hmm, they way I manifest One For All is by simply using the raw strength, unlike All Might and the muscle form he had back then. So if One For All manifests in slightly different ways then the effects should also follow the pattern… so, in this case…"_

"ALL MIGHT WOULD HAVE A GIANT-". Midoriya stopped himself from completing the phrase. He could have exposed his secret to Uraraka and under the most ridiculous situation. Uraraka was used to the mumbling, but that sudden burst was new to her. Anyways, he said it was nothing, so to her it was nothing.

After that they left to the lunchroom to grab food. Midoriya had to insist since Ochako kept joking she was already satisfied.

And after that it became a routine for them. They did it after midnight and on Sunday too. They did it early in the monday morning, on the classroom when they were on the duty to clean everything, on their secret place, behind the bushes on the running track, on a blind spot on Ground Gamma, during a rescue training, and even on the Heights Alliance showers, one of their darest moves. The next week went on like a hot breeze, driven by Uraraka's apparently endless lust and need. Sometimes Midoriya thought that he would eventually run dry, even if he knew it was biologically impossible.

And yet, every time Uraraka dragged him out to their 'secret dates' he would feel guilty in a way, because at the end he was the only one being pleased, and that feeling kept growing up as time passed. And so came the end of week again, and again the brunette dragged him out to their hideout. Would the Fridays always be so 'busy'? She didn't even have to say anything, just a look or a light nudge would be enough for him to take the hint. Once behind the gym, she didn't waste time and already pulled down Midoriya's pants. He kind of already had a turn on, knowing what would happen next.

"Oh, just thinking about me makes you like that, Izuku dear?~"

"Well, what can I say…"

She started stroking his member and soon after shoved his dick inside her mouth, pretty much as usual. Now that he had more experience, Izuku could tell that she got better at it with each time she sucked him. Also, he noticed that for some reason he gained some 'endurance', because it was taking more time hor him to reach his limit. It kind of worried him that maybe he could reach a point where he would be unable to, you know, let it all out, but Ochako never ceased to surprise him. Thought he would never truly admit it or tell her that, she had some talent to this. Speaking of which, Ochako was very 'caught up' in what she was doing today. She had the entire length of his dick inside her mouth, without gagging and moving her head pretty fast, if compared to the previous times. If he could tell, she seemed extremely thirsty for him today.

"Oh my… Ochako, you are going to suck me dry- fuck!- sorry! I didn't want to- holy!- swear…"

She stopped just for a moment and looked up at him with her lustful yet cute and bright eyes.

"Don't worry about it, dear. I want you to be yourself. Don't hold nothing back~"

And then she resumed to suck him, this time even faster. By now she kind of knew when he was near his limit, and she felt very proud of knowing these details about her boyfriend. Izuku was a really good guy and even when she was obviously driving him crazy from sheer pleasure he would keep himself from swearing or touching her in a way that could hurt her.

" _He is so careful sometimes, but he is finally opening up for me"_

The green haired boy couldn't hold himself much longer, as the brunette kneed in front of him was using all her 'skill' and with lots of energy. He felt the energy of One For All building up inside him as he got closer to climax, small sparks appearing here and there. On instinct he held her head on the sides and moved it faster, catching Ochako by surprise. She got startled for some seconds but quickly adjusted to the new speed and let him have it his way, happy that he was taking some initiative. Izuku's low moans and grunts sounded like music to her and she took the opportunity to use her free hands on her breasts and clit, which was already wet. When Izuku reached his limit, the huge stream of semen came out and he held her head close to his hips, her lips glued on the base of his dick. This time she had some difficulty swallowing everything, but somehow managed to do so. The boy was so lost in his world that Ochako had to use her hands and pull off his member to breathe.

"Whah, sorry Ochako! I kinda got lost in my mind…"

"No _~cough~_ problem really. It means you liked it a lot~"

And like that Ochako was getting up to change her underwear since the one she had now was completely drenched, but Izuku suddenly held her arms, his eyes looking straight at hers.

"Izuku, is everything alright?"

"No, not really…"

He started kissing her, exploring her mouth and catching some of the flavor on it, then proceeded to nibbling the tip and lobes of her right ear, and the kissing and sucking the base of her neck. Not only Ochako felt extremely aroused, she was confused about what he was doing and why so sudden, but she could wait a little longer to ask because he was doing an awesome job and by no means she wanted him to stop.

Izuku took out her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt, then lowered her pink striped bra and started to nibble and pinch her nipples. She held his head gently and ran her hands through his green locks as he send waves of pleasure through her body and her legs started to feel wobbly. Her breath was short and she let out low moans as Izuku trailed her abs with kisses.

Izuku then kneaded and lowered her skirt, stopping for a moment to look at Ochako's wet pink striped panties while his hands slid across her thighs. Resisting the urge to shove his face on her wet place, she managed to tell the boy what she had in mind.

"D-Deku-kun… you don't have to… do it if… you don't want to- ah!"

He cut her by running his finger under her panties and on her clit, sending shivers up her spine.

"I want to…"

"...you want…?"

"Sure. I had been thinking about it for a while now and, well, after all you did to me I don't have the right to hold myself back. You also deserve to feel good, right?"

"This is very kind of you, sweetie… but it is hard to focus… with your fingers inside my- ah! Fuck!"

"Heheh, I suppose so. Well, then let me show you what I mean by taking actions"

Izuku took off her panties and put them aside, now sliding his fingers in and out her pussy while his other hand squeezed her butt and thighs. Her legs felt like jelly so she had to put some of her weight on him. After a while Izuku made her lie on her back in the small path of grass and opened her legs a bit. Ochako had anticipation stamped on her face as she bit her thumb seductively and played with her breasts. Izuku lowered his head and then gently blew over her clit, earning a little yelp from the girl. He then started licking and sliding his fingers inside her vagina and she Ochako almost instantly started to moan and shake a bit, breathing heavy and even drooling a bit. If he could see her face right now, he would find sheer pleasure and happiness, mixed in an unusual and maybe worth of worry way. Her eyes were rolling up and her mouth had a wide smile, while her cheeks were completely red.

The next thing he did was use his fingers to open her clitoris and stick his tongue inside her as far as he could. The reaction was so intense he even surprised himself, as she arched her back and let out loud moans this time. At this point, the last piece of sanity in his brain worried a bit about how Ochako was reacting.

"Aw yes! Yes! Lick me Izuku! Lick my wet pussy clean! Fuck! Ah! Make! Me! CUM!"

But even now he ended find it extremely sexy, even if completely out of her normal personality. In a way, it was another side of her that he got to know, and the admitted he liked it.

"Ah!- Ah!- Izuku, I'm gonna, I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum! Yes! Ah!"

" _Wow. She is… very honest, I guess"_

She didn't last much longer. Ochako locked her legs around his torso and pushed his head with her hands as she came, arching her back and screamed a bit, even if she tried to hold it. Izuku felt her body go limp and her grasp on him loosen up. He looked up at her to see if she was fine. Well, it would depend on the proper definition of 'fine'. She had a kind of silly smile across her mouth, slightly agape, she was looking up at the sky, apparently spacing out, and there were the pink hearts too. Ochako was laughing very low and spaced, as if her mind was blank.

"Ha… haha…"

And then, out of nowhere, her eyes focused again and she sat up in an instant, holding Midoriya by his arms and locking him in a hot kiss. The sudden move really got him unprepared. And as fast as she got to him, she let go of his face, with the most hyped face he'd ever saw she make.

"Deku-kun! That. Was. Awesome!"

"What?"

"I think I went to heaven for a second. Oh my, who would know you could do that!"

The now flustered teen scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I kind of made some… research… and ended up learning something…"

And by 'research' he meant…

"Do you mean you watched porn…?"

An invisible arrow crossed his chest.

"I-I just thought t-t-that I could get a-an i-idea of w-what t-to do! A-after all I n-never d-did something like this and… and… sorry"

"Don't say that, Deku-kun. I'm very happy you did it"

"You- you are?!"

"Sure! You did it because you wanted to know what you were doing, because you cared about how I would feel. It's so lovely…"

"I wouldn't call it lovely, thought…"

"Well, you did your best, and I'm really happy. I mean it. Seriously, I'm really really happy"

"But, you don't mind about about me seeing… another girl?"

"Did you even jerk to her?"

"What?! No!"

"See? Even if you did, it isn't as if she was really there. This is the fun part about videos! Besides, I watched a couple of those too, I even found some doujinshis…"

"What? For real?"

"Yeah… you know how it goes. Still virgin, all alone, sexy guy on my head…"

"How long have you been, umm, attentive to me…? You don't have to say if you don't want to!"

"Hmm, let's see… your fight with Todoroki-kun was pretty flashy, but you were showing up a lot during the training camp"

"I was completely beaten at that time. Did you really paid attention to me in that way?"

"Well, not at the time, but after the dust sat down it crossed my mind. Oh, I know, after you fought Overhaul, I definitely started to look closer at you. You know, you get extremely sexy when you workout at the gym. Care to do some sit-ups without the shirt next time you go there?~"

"Umm, sure… but I have to ask. Did you passed by the, ahem, 'stalker' phase?"

Her eyes diverted from him for a second, finding the leaves of the tree nearby a lot interesting. She gave up with a sigh and lowered her head a bit, even getting a light tinge of red on her face.

"Well, yes… I wasn't very secure of myself back then. You know, the competition is kinda hard…"

"Huh? What competition?" Midoriya asked as they finally got up and started to clean up the mess and themselves.

"For starts, I'm not the tallest of the girls in class. And well…" she kind of muttered the next part. "...my breasts aren't that big, and I think I could lose some numbers on my waist. And I'm not the brightest mind in the class, and all that without counting the other classes"

"Ok, that's enough"

"What...?"

She looked up at Midoriya, who had his eyes closed as if he was thinking of something. Then he turned around and looked her straight in her eyes, holding her shoulders gently.

"I don't think I should say it because it's like a fact, but I guess you have hear it. Ochako, you are perfect. I didn't really care much about your looks when I first fell for you. And if you don't know yet… I… find you to be really, really sexy… and I can't believe I said that out loud…"

While Midoriya entered in a spiral of anxiety, Uraraka let his words sink for a moment. So he didn't care that much about her looks. Sure, he made it clear that he found her very attractive, but what counted was the interior?

" _Hmm, maybe he's saying I'm really good at sucking his dick? Well, I'm sure he thinks that, but that would be too much for Deku-kun, even internally"_

"Is that so…?" Midoriya broke from his nerve wreck and focused back on Uraraka, who lifted her head again with the brightest of the smiles. "I have to say Deku-kun, you really are a bad boy~"

"I-I am...?"

"Yeah, no one should be so sweet, soo cute, soooo sexy… at the same time~"

This made his blush instantly. Midoriya had a serious problem with receiving compliments, mostly because he didn't got these much as a kid. Uraraka then walked ahead of his and then turned around playfully.

"Seriously, you could get every girl in here if you wanted" She pouted as if she was mad, and Midoriya couldn't help but find her puffed cheeks completely adorable.

"Well, I don't think I need to, right?" He said as he walked up to her side.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe you are too much for me alone? Nah, I'm keeping you for myself as long as I can!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were still far from the main building so there was no one near to see them.

"As long as you can? Don't you mean forever?" Midoriya said, failing to completely hide the nervousness in his voice.

"I'm not dumb Deku-kun. Some day you can get enough of me and then maybe look for someone else. That's why I want to make the best of every moment I got with you. No regrets, right?"

This time Midoriya hugged Uraraka by her waist, pulling her closer to him. He didn't mind the blush or the heat of his face, and completely ignored the feeling that his heart would explode. His words were clear and he didn't even stutter.

"I love you Ochako, and I'm yours to keep, alright?"

"Aw, you drive me crazy me, Izuku~~. Can I accept that as a wedding proposal?"

"W-Wedding?! Umm, I, well, it's pretty early, but if you want then maybe I can get a part time job until we graduate and then, then-"

She stopped the mumbling train before it left station with her light laugh.

"Sorry, Deku-kun, you are so cute when you get nervous! No need to rush things, right? Also… thank you for being there for me…"

"Always…"

Looking at them now, walking together and in silence, their heads leaned on each other and with smiles crossing their lips, one could say Midoriya and Ochako were just another pair of lovey doves, enjoying the warmth of each other and talking about silly things and dreams for the future, but Hagakure Tooru knew better. After all, she just saw Midoriya going wild over Uraraka, and the poor gravity girl couldn't do nothing against it.

 **Oh well, another chapter done. What am I even writing? Hope you guys enjoyed, leave any coments and opinions if you feel like. They are very welcome. Well, see ya all later, this guy's out.**


	3. Busted

**Hello everyone! guy here again. Another chapter with me. Well, once again I'm mostly surprised with the number of favorites and follows. Surprise, surprise. Anyways, thanks for the support. Hope this one is also good as the others.** **Busted**

She saw it. Not all of it, her eyes didn't handle it, but she clearly saw Midoriya lacking trousers and underwear, invading Uraraka's 'private places' with his fingers. She hid behind the corner full of shame, fear and confusion. What if they saw her? No, the real problem would be if HE saw her. Uraraka needed help, but Hagakure wasn't sure if she could help, knowing Midoriya and his powerful Quirk. She dared to look again, slowly poking her head around the edge and completely oblivious to the fact that she was invisible, and the next thing she saw was Midoriya with his face buried in the middle of Uraraka's open legs, which instantly made her react by bringing her hands down there in a protective way. They were a little bit far but she could hear the noises Uraraka was making, the poor girl. She could not even imagine what she was going through right now to scream like that, which only made her feel even more guilty.

She heard about it before. What was the name again? When someone, well, licks a girl in, well, that part? She had the name on her mind but she quickly brushed the thought away as she felt her head getting hot. If someone with infrared vision passed by, he or she would notice that it wasn't only her face that was 'red' **(A/N:** I'll leave you free to wonder **)**

When she heard Uraraka scream loud and then go silent, she panicked and ran away as fast as she could, hiding in the first spot she found. What if he found her and decided she was the next? She didn't knew that happened at the end back there, and Uraraka would have to forgive her, she didn't want to find out. Getting behind a large tree, she took good five minutes to catch her breath and get her heartbeat down to safe levels. That aside, she couldn't move right, for the sight of Midoriya, the boy that everyone found so unharmful, aside for himself and villains, was doing such a thing. That counted as crime, right? Was he going to turn into a villain? What if he was bad all the time? Could he be responsible for all the attacks that they suffered before?!

"No, stay calm Tooru. Just… think about it. Midoriya-kun wouldn't fight so much and break all his bones every time if he really was a villain. Or would he? No, no, he isn't a villain in secret. But what he did… why did he do it? Didn't he like Uraraka-chan? Could it be that… he liked her too much? Oh, this is bad! I thought that she liked him too but what if she don't?! Oh no, does this mean she will never get married?!"

Hagakure was interrupted in her line of thought when she heard some familiar voices. She looked around the tree and saw Midoriya and Uraraka, walking together and hugging each other. The first thing she thought was that maybe Midoriya would force her to say she was his girlfriend. He could easily do it, with all the strength he had. And being the good friend she was, Hagakure had decided to help her friend Uraraka out of this huge problem and knock some sense on that green haired head. He was still a friend after all. And so she moved from her hideout, making another way around to the main building in U.A. to find her friends. She felt that she would need help.

Unfortunately the lunch was over and she had to go back to the classroom. There she couldn't focus on whatever Aizawa sensei was talking, her eyes darting from Uraraka to Midoriya then to the clock and back to Uraraka. One of the advantages of being invisible was that when you weren't paying attention to something in specific, no one noticed. But after all that time teaching the 1-A class, Aizawa mastered the ability to detect such deviations of attention, like a spider sense or something like that.

"And the solution comes in this way… Hagakure"

"..."

"Hagakure"

"...huh… oh, here!"

"The answer"

"Thirteen!"

"Well, I doubt that the first emperor of the Tokugawa won his first battle at that age. I suggest that you read again that section of the book and make a resume of at least two pages"

"Okay…" no one noticed but she lowered her head.

"And try to pay attention on the lesson"

Okay…" now they noticed because her head was on the desk.

After that went the hero training and in the way to change into their training clothes, none other than Midoriya walked up to Hagakure.

"Umm, Hagakure-san, if y-you want I can help you o-out with these lessons-"

"Whah! I mean- ah! Don't worry, I can handle it!"

"R-really? I don't mind-"

"A-ah, but I do. I mean, I feel like I have to do it myself. Besides I'm sure you are pretty busy with Ura- with your training! Yeah"

"W-well, t-t-that is true but I could skip one day to-"

"Oh, please don't! I'd hate to get in your way! To training, that is! I-I should go, bye!"

And just like that she darted to the girls locker room, leaving a confused and embarrassed Midoriya behind.

"Did I said something wrong…?"

"Don't worry Midoriya-kun, I'm sure she means it when she says she needs to do it herself. As heroes in training, we all should do our best to overcome our difficulties!" Iida said proudly as he comforted his shorter friend with a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess so…"

And by the work of destiny, the hero training ended up being a game of tag, but in teams of two, one tied to another. The objective was to steal the headband of the opposing team, similar to the chivalry battle. And of course Hagakure would end up facing Midoriya. Why not? Her partner was Kirishima, and he was as hyped as usual. They were against Midoriya and Koda, not a particularly strong combination but still, she had to face Midoriya. The result, which surprised practically everyone except for Bakugou who kept swearing and Uraraka who kept saying Midoriya would win, was a victory to Koda and Midoriya. It all ended with one attack, after lots of talking, that is.

Knowing that Kirishima wouldn't leave any openings and that Koda wasn't exactly the most outgoing person, even compared to him, the greenette formed a plan and then proceeded to convince Koda in helping. Using his Quirk, the shy boy called a group of crows, which swarmed around the Harden Quirk user and Invisible girl, distracting him. With that opening Midoriya used Full Cowl and launched them at their target. Being the stubborn guy he was, Kirishima held Midoriya in place, managing to keep both him and Koda away from Hagakure, who had the headband, but the invisible girl panicked when Midoriya tried to reach for it while Kirishima held him down. She rolled up the redhead's back and entered on the range of Koda, who easily stole the headband, much for his and Hagakure's relief. After the match everyone got around Koda, making the poor boy a pile of nerves while Kirishima complained with himself about this lose not being very mainly. As for Hagakure, well, she got as much distance as she could from the Quirk inheritor.

Class was over and as soon as everyone got out of the shower, the invisible girl ran from her room to Yaoyorozu's room, where the other girls would make a study group. Hagakure just bust the door open, closing it quickly after her and startling her friends in the meantime, but the bigger shock would come now.

"Girls! Midoriya was between Uraraka's legs!"

Todoroki wasn't nowhere close to them but the room instantly froze. It took Hagakure a moment to realize that Uraraka herself was also invited to the group so, maybe, just maybe, that wasn't the best way to give the news. Lucky enough, she didn't see the brunette here so she was safe. As for the others…

"He WHAT?!"

"I said that Midoriya got-"

"Don't repeat that, please!" Jiro was the first to manifest.

"Hagakure-san, gossiping is a very bad habit, you know, even more with… this kind of topic…" Yaoyorozu, still shocked from the sudden information, couldn't help but act as the more mature in the room. Ashido, on the other side…

"Oh my, girl, where did you hear that?!"

"Hear? Girl, I saw it with my eyes!" The memory of the event made her shudder.

"Ribbit. As shocking as it sounds, I really doubt that Midoriya would do something like that"

"I agree. Those two are falling for each other since the start of the year and we didn't see them getting slightly closer. I'd even say it is impossible for them before we graduate" Jiro said. They all kind of agreed with it, but that didn't remove the blush on everyone's faces. The simple suggestion of them maybe doing something like that, well, the girls had a little bit of imagination, right?

"Umm, Tooru… what do you mean exactly by… between her legs…?" For once Mina was feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Exactly what it seems!"

"Can you please talk louder?"

"Oh, sorry Momo-chan! By the way, shouldn't Uraraka be here too?"

"She said she had something to do and would come another day, ribbit"

That made their minds trail back to that thought again, but they quickly banished the mental image.

"Well, as I said before, I mean exactly what I say"

"And… how did you find that out Tooru…?" Mina was so embarrassed she was even looking kinda downwards and pushing her index fingers together.

"Well, remember when we were talking about how these two always seemed to vanish at the same time? So I got out and saw them walking away to somewhere and I followed because I got curious. At some point I lost them and just wandered around, but then I heard some noise coming from behind one of the gyms and I came to see what it was. I thought it was a cat but I ended up seeing Midoriya putting his fingers on Uraraka's-"

"Ah, stop! Too much details!" Jiro even covered her ears.

"Hagakure-san, this is a very serious situation. It could get you in a lot of trouble if it came to their knowing, or of the teachers, that you are telling this story around"

"But Momo-chan, I saw it, I swear"

"As much as I'd like to see Ochako-chan being bold enough to confess to him, ribbit, this is way over the limit"

"Aw, come on girls. Mina, back me up here"

"Umm, sorry Tooru, but it is really hard to believe that Midoriya 'the nerve wreck' would make a move like that…"

"But I've really seen it! Midoriya with his face buried in Uraraka's-" Tooru covered her mouth to stop herself from continuing, but she already said too much.

Inside the girls minds, something broke, like a glass, in millions of tiny pieces. The mental image of the green haired boy and the brunette, doing that… lewd thing, it was too much. The cold of the room soon turned into an uncomfortable and unwelcome heat, after all, they weren't completely oblivious to this topic, given their age. Once again Momo felt that it was up to her to act as a more mature person.

"W-well then. Umm, as serious as it seems, we should not jump to conclusions. They didn't notice you, right?"

"Well, no…"

"So there was some distance between you and… them, right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then they could be… doing something else. Who knows! Maybe someone with an illusion Quirk played a prank on you!"

"Yeah, it could be that Tooru"

"Not you too, Mina…"

"Ribbit. How about we keep an eye on them, ribbit, just to be safe?"

"And if we find something strange, we stop them and ask the questions"

"I guess it could work, Kyoka-chan… but still, what do I do about what a saw, trick or not…?"

"Just… just try not to focus on it, okay. You'll forget about it soon" Mina said that but the simple idea of the dynamic duo being this 'intimate' got cauterised in the back of their minds. Everyone felt uneasy and a little bit warm, and they couldn't help but wonder what was it that Ochako had to do that she couldn't come to the study group they decided to do three weeks ago. Pure thoughts, focus on pure thoughts.

Following the start of a plan they formed, the weekend passed by with the group of girls watching the possible couple from the distance, sometimes asking things in a way that wasn't suspicious, hoping that they would let something slip. Unfortunately, or maybe not, the two seemed pretty normal, no big deal. Hagakure insisted on what she said and so they decided to keep an eye on them during the next week too. Now, instead of not find any signs, they started to seem the two slightly getting closer. The details were pretty subtle, but they were there. An exchange of looks during the classes, sharing small bits of their food, sitting a little closer to each other, talking more and openly cheering for each other during the hero training. And of course, there were those smiles that never left their faces. If it wasn't for the actual situation, they would be very happy that Uraraka and Midoriya finally noticed the mutual feelings.

By the end of the week, pretty late in the night, they all were gathered in Yaoyorozu's room. After finishing the homework, they discussed about the couple and what Hagakure had supposedly seen.

"I guess it settles it. As far as I can see they are finally getting together, but not in an illicit way"

"Yeah, I agree. So Tooru, do you have any idea of who could play a prank on you?"

"Mina, Momo-chan! I know what I've seen!"

"Even if it was the case, it's your word against theirs, ribbit. We didn't find any proof of it, ribbit"

"Just try to forget it, Hagakure-chan"

"You just say that because you didn't see it with you own eyes, Kyoka-chan… I feel like it got marked by fire in the back of my mind!"

"If it is the effect of a Quirk, we could find the user and ask him to undo it"

"Hmm, good idea. Oh, I bet Midoriya could help out-"

"No, please don't!"

"Geez Tooru, relax. I know you had been kind of on the edge but, come on, we are talking about Midoriya here…"

Hagakure let her head fall and let out a sigh. She was tired, mostly because she didn't have a lot of quality sleep during last week.

"We should get ready to bed. We have a special class tomorrow"

"Don't remind me of that. Who had the idea of having a class on Saturday?!"

"At least it will be a hero training, ribbit"

"Well, whatever. Night, girls"

Everyone dismissed and left to their own rooms, soon falling on the beds, but Hagakure didn't feel like sleeping. She knew what would cross her dreams, and she was a bit sad that her friends didn't believe in her. Not that she blamed then, she also wanted it to be a lie, a trick of some sort, but for her it was so livid that she couldn't help but think about it. How exactly Uraraka felt? She heard that there was a number of women that were into this… thing… so she supposed that there was a reason, right? Anyway, she didn't want to find out herself, but she also couldn't just walk to the gravity girl and ask 'hey, how does it feel like to have your vagina liked like an ice cream?'.

"Oh, what am I thinking about? This way that image will never leave my head… I think I need some air"

She removed her blankets and walked to the balcony, opening the glass door and leaning on the short wall as she let the cold breeze brush her hair. The night sky was full of stars today, without clouds and the moon was full and with a bluish glow. She kind of lost the track of time looking up at the sky. Her mind wandered so she didn't have to think about that other topic. But then something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. A figure, illuminated by the moonlight, climbing the wall of the building, jumping to the balcony of the fifth floor and then to the roof. She looked closer, trying to figure out what or who was it. It came from, let's see… the fourth floor.

"Hmm… I am on the third floor with Kyoka-chan. Mina's room is the one above mine. And on the fifth floor there's Momo-chan and Tsu-chan… so that is…!"

"Ochako's room!"

And then that dreaded image came to her mind. Oh no, she wasn't going to HIS room, right? Would she confront him to let her go? But what if he caught her again?! The invisible girl then rushed out of her room, going from room to room and waking up the other girls.

"...Tooru…? It's two in the morning…"

"Mina, hurry up! Ochako-chan may be in trouble!"

"...what…?"

"I saw someone climbing up the building and I think it came from her room so I-"

"Oh my gosh, could it be a villain attack?!"

"No, I don't think-"

"You wake up the boys, I'll get the girls! Meet me at Ochako's room"

"Wait, I don't think that- and she's gone…"

After five desperate minutes all the girls were in front of Uraraka's room, and found Tooru, and only Tooru, waiting at the door.

"Tooru, what happened? The boys didn't wake up?!"

"What? No, I didn't call them. If you had listen to me, you would know what this is about…"

An still sleepy Yaoyorozu stepped in and spoke.

"Then what is the reason for all this noise…? _~yawn~_ "

"I think that Ochako-chan went to Midoriya's room to face him. I guess he forced her to do it, maybe…"

"Hagakure-san…"

"Wait, look at it"

Hagakure opened the door and showed them the room, completely empty.

"Now, I bet that she's at Midoriya's room. Will you go with me?"

The girls looked at each other. Now their suspicions were up. Well, checking wouldn't harm, right?

They went to the boys side of the dorm and quietly walked by the corridor, reaching for Midoriya's room. They hesitated for a bit, looking at each other. They even whispered, afraid to wake up someone.

"What will we say if he wakes up?"

"Ribbit. We could say we saw something outside and thought it could be a villain"

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Umm, Tooru, open it"

"What? Why me?"

"Well, this was kind of your idea…"

"Kyoka-chan… that's not fair…"

"Okay, let me do it. I… I can deal with Midoriya later…"

"Taking the lead, Momo-chan? Ribbit"

"Someone has to… ah, the sooner we do it…"

Yaoyorozu turned the knob. I was locked. She looked behind her and all the others had those expectant looks, waiting for her to act. She sighed and waved her head as she created a small lockpick. The others took a mental note to talk about Yaoyorozu's hidden ability later. The lock clicked and she turned the knob again, opening the door oh so slowly so it wouldn't make noise. The room was slightly less dark than the corridor because of the moonlight shining through the glass door, which was open, letting the cold breeze enter a little bit. They entered almost together, one glued on the other, their eyes getting used to the darkness, and then, when they looked to the side, most specifically to Midoriya's bed, they saw the naked forms of Uraraka and Midoriya, the former currently with her head lowered between the latter's legs and with her mouth… busy. Only because Mina knocked her foot on the desk and made a noise that the couple noticed the 'guests'.

Time has stopped.

Midoriya and Uraraka slowly, really slowly, turned their heads to the side, finding a bunch spectators while they were on their… activities. Uraraka never let go of his dick. As for the girls standing up, they had to take a whole minute to process what was happening in front of them, due to the shock of the scene itself and because now they knew how Hagakure felt. The image got cauterised on their minds and they wouldn't get rid of it for a very long time.

"... M-MidoRIYA!"

Yaoyorozu, Hagakure and Ashido shouted, but covered their mouths almost instantly because they would wake up everyone in the dorms. Kind of screaming while whispering, Yaoyorozu was the first to speak.

"Midoriya! What in the world does this mean?! Are you insane?!"

"Whah! Y-Ya-Yaoyorozu-san! I, well, I-I can e-explain-"

"Explain? Explain?! I want to see you try, you worthless pervert!"

Uraraka finally got up, recovered from her own shock and was quick to try and help her Deku-kun.

"W-wait a minute, girls! T-this is n-not what it seems-"

"Ochako, what the hell?! You was, you was… you was sucking his- I cannot even finish it!"

"Mina-chan! Girls! Just calm down and listen…"

"Yes, just let us explain and-"

"I can't believe this happened to you, Ochako-chan… Ribbit, Midoriya, what have you done?!"

"I told you guys I saw them before!"

Midoriya and Uraraka tensed. So Tooru saw them, but what did she saw, and when? Did she knew they were doing it or she spotted them kissing behind the bushes? Shit, Mina was there too, the word would spread like a wildfire. No, they wouldn't do it, at least they hoped so.

"Midoriya… you're… so dead…" Not once had they seen Kyoka so serious, to the point that Midoriya let out a yep and backed to the wall, revealing his naked glory in the moonlight for everyone to see. The group froze in place again, terror and embarrassment plastered on their faces as another mental image was carved deep on their minds. After realizing his move, Midoriya had the minimum of consideration to cover his, let's say, impressive length with his hands, his face completely red. Taking advantage of the short lapse, Uraraka jumped from the bed and stood in between the aggressive girls and her precious boyfriend, her arms wide open and without any panties.

"Wait up! Don't get near him!"

"Ptss, Ochako"

"What?"

"I… well, I can see it all from here…"

"Oh, right"

She picked up her long shirt on the bed and wore it, barely covering her butt. For now that would do, at least in her head.

"Uraraka-chan… I should warn you that this isn't a good place to be right now. In front of that pile of trash, I mean…" Yaoyorozu had a serious look on her eyes and Uraraka could see a menacing aura around the group of five.

" _Wow, do I get like this when I'm serious…?"_ "I… I don't think so… you guys got things wrong-"

"Ochako-chan. Ribbit, you don't have to defend him. We can take care of it"

"No, you don't understand, Deku-kun did nothing wrong-"

"Are you out of your mind?! He got you naked on his bed!"

"Well, yes, but Ashido-chan-"

"Talk no longer. No matter what he said he would do to you, you don't have to do what he wants. Now, Midoriya, come here so I can tie you on a straight jacket and throw you on the nearest river!" Boy, Yaoyorozu was seeing red.

"Hey, hey. I can use my acid with he doesn't die, right? Right?!"

"Now you all, STOP!" The last shout was loud and clear, which made the girls flinch. Uraraka then went back to whispering. "Are you even listening to yourselves? How can you even think about hurting Deku-kun?!"

"Ochako, look, if he said something to force you into this then-"

"No, he didn't, Ashido-chan"

"... What?"

Uraraka took a deep breath. "I'm here because I want to. And I was doing what I was doing because I wanted to"

The girls got taken back by the honest and unexpected answer. This wasn't likely for Uraraka to do, not in the slightest. No, something was wrong, something had to be wrong. Maybe Midoriya had a second Quirk of mind control or maybe he asked someone else, but Uraraka couldn't be doing it by her own will. That was not possible.

The anger melted into worry for the gravity girl. The poor thing must have suffered some kind of brainwash, or maybe he threatened her with his Quirk, or even blackmailed her with some kind of past secret. And so, deciding that the well being of Uraraka came ahead of serving 'justice' to Midoriya, Yaoyorozu put a hand on Uraraka's shoulder, confusing the girl.

"Don't worry, we'll work this out, okay?"

"Huh…?"

Ashido was the next one.

"We won't tell to nobody. Promise"

And with that they moved out of the room, pushing Uraraka all the way while she tried to resist.

"No, wait, you didn't get it again. I-" And she was already out. As for the five girls standing on the door, the turned around for a second to send a death stare towards the green haired teen, now covered by his blanket. Midoriya felt like he was looking at Death itself. They moved out and closed the door, leaving him alone with tons of questions and scenarios in development about what would happen next. And of course, a deep feeling of fear for his life that he had never felt before.

On Yaoyorozu's room, they all gathered around Uraraka, asking what happened and what Midoriya did to make her do it, and the girl was getting more and more frustrated with each question.

"As I said before, I went there by my own"

"There is no point in hiding it now. He is not here and we won't judge you"

"For the eleventh time, Yaoyorozu-chan'... I. Wanted. To. Do. It"

"Do you remember what happened last week, dear?"

"Yes, Ashido-chan, perfectly. No one brainwashed me"

"Damn, whoever did it made a good job"

"Oh, for the love of- can I go now?"

"Ribbit, I don't think you should be alone. He could get to you while you sleep, ribbit"

"Well, that would be a lovely surprise, but Deku-kun isn't that forward, at least for now…"

"How many… how many times…"

"We sucked each other? Hmm, I don't know, twenty, thirty, maybe"

Terror was stamped on the girls faces.

"T-that much?!"

"Yeah, maybe. Oh, right, Tooru, you said you saw us before. When was it?"

"W-well, at last Friday, behind one of the gyms…"

"Oh, dang it! I knew I should have looked around. Well, I can't cry over the spilled milk. Now, if you excuse me I have some unfinished business with-"

Kyoka held her by the wrist, a serious and concerned look on her eyes.

"Uraraka-chan, you don't need to go back"

Uraraka returned with a smile, even if she failed to hide the annoyance she felt.

"I know"

"He cannot harm you"

"He won't"

Yaoyorozu pulled her down again, in a gentle yet stern way. She also had a serious face.

"Uraraka-chan, I know you harbor some feelings for Midoriya, but we have to tell this to the teachers. Who knows, he can even avoid expulsion and-"

"Are you STILL implying that he abused me?"

"Ochako, there's no shame in admitting it-"

"There is when it's not true, Ashido-chan. We all know Deku-kun wouldn't harm me in any way"

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what, Kyoka-chan?"

"Stop calling him that. You don't consider him your friend after that, right?"

"Of course not, we are much more than friends. It's been a week since he became my boyfriend"

"Your what?!"

"Ribbit, I have to agree with Mina-chan. This is a bad idea, ribbit"

"I'll say it one more time. I was with Deku-kun because I wanted to. He didn't force me, neither harmed me"

"Ochako! Stop being so stubborn!"

"Me?! Stubborn?! Then tell me Yaoyorozu, who is still talking shit about what they don't know, huh?!"

They all became silent. As wrong as it seemed, Uraraka really went there because she wanted, but they were still at denial. Midoriya, he must have done something to her.

"I thought you girls would be happy that me and Deku-kun got together. Guess I was wrong…" she said as she stomped out of the room.

"Uraraka-chan…"

"What?!"

"... You are not using any panties…"

"I know!"

And then she left to her room, falling on her bed and burying her face into her pillow. Deku-kun would have to forgive her, but she wasn't in the mood, for once in almost a month.

 **Well, I did it again. I'll try to avoid any cliche scenes from the avarage ecchi animes but there are those things that I cannot just ignore. As usual, comments and opinions are always welcome, no matter what they are about. Thanks for reading!**

 **This guy's out!**


	4. Confrontation

**Hi again, fellow readers, this guy's back! First, thanks for the reviews again, in special Bastion Heartz. It's always helpful to have other perspectives and opinions. I'll make this quick and just go on with the chapter. On with the story!**

 **Confrontation**

Saturday morning came and Midoriya didn't have a single minute of proper sleep, due to the terror of being caught in the act with Uraraka and also because of a certain unfinished business. So in order to stay conscious at least during the special class, he went to the bathroom and took a cold shower. After that he grabbed something for breakfast and quickly moved to Ground Beta, where the special class would occur. There, alone with his thoughts, he let his mind wander to his girlfriend, inevitably thinking about what would happen now. The shocked faces of the girls were as fresh on his mind as the menacing ones. Leaning on the gate, he ended falling half asleep, and didn't noticed when his classmates arrived. Most of them got surprised that he was up so early, but thought that is was just an habit of him. The girls, on the other hand, were internally thinking how could he even sleep after what he did.

Soon Aizawa sensei appeared, rolled up on his sleeping bag and with huge marks under his eyes. He mentioned that he had to revise the homework of the last week but maybe he was getting too much of it alone. Anyway, he just introduced the objective of the special class, increase the teamwork in uncommon and disbalanced situations, along with planning in advancement and reaction to sudden events. That said, he just rolled out to somewhere else while the responsible teacher carried on with the class.

 **"I'm here to take care of the special class!"**

"All Might!" cheered the students.

All Might appeared in his muscular form, then instantly blew off smoke and the skeletal form of Yagi Toshinori appeared. Since the last flames of One For All vanished, this was kind of the way that All Might greeted the others. It was kind of funny when you got used to it, a towering and muscular form puffing out into a short and skinny man. The Support Team made some adjustments on his uniform so even when he was on Small Might form it wasn't four times larger than him. Even after all that happened All Might was still the Symbol of Peace.

"Good morning, young students. It is quite unusual having classes on Saturdays, but we have a lot of ground to cover on your path to becoming Pro Heroes. Ahem, now, for the activity of today, it will be a game of capture the flag, with some special rules"

"Cool!"

"Alright! I'm getting flared up!"

"Let me finish first! Well then, you'll be grouped in two opposing teams of five each, chosen randomly. This simulates real life situations in which you have to work together with whoever is at the place. The objective is to take the enemy flag and carry it back to your base. You can select any place to hide your flag and make your base"

"I see, this way we'll need to take care of our flag and also think of a way to discover where the other one is. As expected from the teachers of U.A! Always thinking ahead!"

"Iida-kun, there are more rules"

"Oh! I'm really sorry, sensei!"

"Right… well, you can use any type of strategy you think about. The match is over if the enemy carry your flag to their base but you can try to retrieve it while they steal it. Also there's a time limit of fifteen minutes. In this case the winner will be the team that manages to hold the enemy's flag, even out of their base, and no, you are not allowed to carry your own flag around"

"What about the special rules? Ribbit"

"There will be a total of six villains around the city, completely random too. Their only objective is to get in the way of both teams"

"What?" Most of the students said.

"Villains most of the time commit crimes just because they feel like. They put people in danger and destroy things, all because of selfish desires. As heroes in training, you need to learn how to deal with this type of obstacle and also focus on the objective in front of you. Think about a person that you have to carry to the hospital, or a hostage or victim of an accident"

Everyone suddenly got more serious. There was this thing about All Might that, even on his Small Might form, he inspired the others to do what was right, exceed the expectations, go beyond. The Symbol of Peace was really indestructible in that way.

They passed to sorting out the teams, and the first one was: Yaoyorozu Momo, Hagakure Tooru, Sero Hanta, Shoji Mezo and Midoriya Izuku.

The second team: Kaminari Denki, Kirishima Eijiro, Asui Tsuyu, Ashido Mina and Sato Rikido.

The villain of this round: Todoroki Shoto, Ojiro Mashirao, Mineta Minoru, Jiro Kyoka, Aoyama Yuga and Bakugou Katsuki.

The two teams got into Ground Beta by different ways while the villains scattered around. The remaining students and All Might went to the monitoring room. Turning on the speakers, he said:

"You have fifteen minutes. Game start!"

The horn soared and immediately the teams started to make their moves.

-/-

-Team A-

As soon as they found a good place to hide their flag, Midoriya started to form a plan. Considering his team members, it would be the best to leave Hagakure and Shoji at the base. Shoji could detect the enemy easily and Hagakure's stealth nature would work better at the defense since she didn't have much physical capacity. As for him and Sero, they would act as a first offensive line, taking advantage of the mobility the tape hero and him on Full Cowl had. But the main force would be Yaoyorozu. She didn't have the top skills in combat but that wouldn't be a problem, being the strategist she was. His idea was to attract the attention to him and Sero, giving her plenty of space to find the enemy base, sneak in and steal the flag.

That said, he also had to consider the other team and their components. Sato and Kirishima were bound to be on the offensive, given the nature of their Quirks and their own personalities. As for Ashido and Tsuyu, well, they also had a lot of mobility, so there were some possibilities: they could act as scouts and cover more ground. They could also split and form two equal teams combining strength and agility, but Midoriya bet that they would just run in together while Kaminari's area of effect Quirk acted as a defensive measure. That said, there were also the team of villains, but since they could run into any of them at any time he didn't bother to plan anything now. The greenette shared his thoughts with the team and his mates pretty much agreed with everything, but he expected Yaoyorozu to add some details, or at least make a comment on their strategy, but the girl seemed to be determined in ignoring him. Hagakure herself kept quite a distance while they were inside the building they choose to hide the flag.

Sero and Midoriya were now moving across the city using the roofs to gain view of the area and possibly drag some attention to them. They were doing well and the plan seemed to be working, but maybe too well. All of sudden a sparkling beam of light crossed the air and cut Sero's tape while he was in midair, resulting in him falling and rolling on the rooftop of a building. Midoriya saw that and instantly jumped back to help his partner, but almost got caught in a huge explosion, barely dodging it with a flip while in the air. He ran to Sero and helped him up, then moving quickly to under a water tank. They then heard footsteps and a very known voice.

"I'll make something clear for you Deku. You are not going to get past this point…" said Bakugou as small explosions formed into his hand, his face menacing and with a toothed grin.

"Man, that's really bad. Facing Bakugou right in the start… it couldn't be worse" Sero was about to jump out of the hideout but Midoriya held him.

"Not yet. Somewhere on the right buildings… Aoyama is watching us. He will cut your tapes before you can escape"

"Then what will we do?"

"I'll… I'll think of something…"

-/-

-Team B-

Once they found a good place to hide the flag, team B left to pursue the enemy flag while Kaminari stood at guard, just like Midoriya had predicted. In their heads, having Todoroki and Bakugou as villains was a major problem, enough to discard the idea of going alone. It could be a little bit slower but they wouldn't find much difficulty to get past obstacles, a single and powerful offensive, going straight for the objective. Kirishima wisely added that Midoriya would have predicted that and that they should end it as soon as possible. The team agreed with the redhead, mainly Mina and Tsuyu, but for other reasons. They didn't want to cross paths with the boy right now.

And as the horn soared they started to move, but before they could make any significant progress, like finding the direction of the enemy base, the first obstacle appeared in front of them, a huge iceberg out of nowhere. This was a very bad sign. On top of the cold mountain sitted the half-cold-half-hot teen, Todoroki Shoto, with an amused face.

"Oh, so I met with the Team B first… hmm, maybe I should have insisted and not changed my direction with Bakugou. I bet he found Midoriya already"

Down on the street, the group of students had nervousness plastered on their faces.

"Man, this is bad…"

"Don't worry, Ashido. All we have to do is get past him!"

"Easier said than done, Kirishima-kun"

"A true man never quits a challenge!"

"Except that we are girls, ribbit"

"What matters is what is in your heart!"

"Hey, you are not going to just ignore me, right? I know Todoroki draws attention but I'm here too" Ojiro walked off an alley, surrounding the group of four and taking a fight stance. "Now, I have to work hard or else he will get the spotlight alone"

Standing back to back, team B found themselves in a pinch pretty soon.

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know, Sato-kun. I… We have think of something!"

-/-

-Team A - Yaoyorozu-

She quietly moved around the streets and alleys, looking around every corner before sprinting to the next cover. Yaoyorozu even created pair of binoculars to find the hideout from the distance and she planted tripwires with small rattles as she passed by to prevent a surprise attack from behind. As much as she hated to admit it right now, Midoriya was very ingenious when it came to analyzing the present situation and planning in advance. It didn't passed two minutes and she heard a loud explosion far away, coming from the direction the boys went to. In sequence, she saw with the binoculars a huge iceberg forming. Now she had a lead to the enemy base, but going straight to that way would be counterproductive, as there was a great chance of running into more 'villains' or team B. With that in mind Yaoyorozu decided to make a small detour, but now she could move faster since she knew where she had to go.

Sprinting across the street, she reached a large garage and entered it. Crossing it would be enough to avoid everyone and in a short time. The place was very dark and had lots of crates everywhere, like a maze. She created a small candle, since it was easier that an electric lantern and walked in the maze until she felt something attach to her ankle. Bringing the candle near it, her pupils shrunk as she realized what it was. A small purple sphere, glued to her, and she knew pretty well where it came from, worse, from WHO it came from. And just like that she heard an ominous laugh echoe in the place.

"Hahahahaha, welcome to my web, little ladybug! You are on my hands now, Yaoyorozu!"

"Mineta… I should be worried, but I don't think I really should"

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!"

"I can hear you too, you purple idiot!"

"Jiro-san? She is here too? Why would she team up with Mineta of all options?"

"Shut up, Forever Flat, I'm talking to Yaoyorozu!"

"What? Yaoyorozu-san is here?!"

"That little prick blew up my cover"

"Yaoyorozu-chan, don't move around. The grape head covered the place with his purple thingies!"

"Hey! You just told her my plan!"

"Your stupid plan got me stuck in here too! Stupid!"

"It took a lot of time to think on this plan, okay!"

"Well, just because you are just that dumb. What a poor excuse for a plan!"

"Ha! You are the dumb one because you fell on that completely stupid plan, created by me!"

"Wait, didn't he just called himself stupid?"

It took sometime for him to realize. "Ah! I take back what I said!"

Thought they couldn't see each other, both Yaoyorozu and Jiro face palmed. Yaoyorozu kept walking, taking care with every step while she held the candle near the ground. It was slow but it was progress. She also noticed that Mineta was moving around, given how his voice sounded earlier. She could not afford to let this little pervert get to her, like in the Sports Festival. Still, the chances of ending bumping on him were high. The moment she got stuck on those purple spheres, she would lose.

Being on the edge like that, she got startled when she faced none other than Jiro around a corner, with some spheres glued on her already. Jiro made a signal to keep quiet and plugged one of her jacks on a crate. Yaoyorozu understood what she was thinking and then created something. Jiro unplugged from the crate and then looked at something that was thrown near her foot. It was a small piece of paper, and she found something written on it: I have a plan. Jiro was listening.

-/-

-Team A - Midoriya and Sero-

"GET OUT DEKU! I'M GOING TO BLAST YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T STAND UP!"

"Geez, he's really aggressive…"

"It could be worse, thrust me"

"So what is the plan now?"

Sero asked while they kept hidden under the water tank. They tested already and if Sero launched a tape to get out, Aoyama would cut it with his Navel Laser. And Bakugou was waiting for Midoriya out the in the open. He wanted to fight but he also doing his job and getting on their way, since Midoriya couldn't get out to take Aoyama and Sero didn't have a chance against the Explosion Quirk user in combat. Unless…

"Sero-san, I have an idea, but it's gonna be risky and we have to act really fast"

"I'm listening…"

And then they got ready to act. Midoriya activated Full Cowl and made a running stance on the ground, while Sero got ready to launch his tape. On the count of three, Midoriya ran from the hiding spot and instantly jumped at Bakugou with his fist ready to strike. Bakugou widened his scary grin as he dodged the attack almost like a bullet with ease. Knowing how stupid Deku was, of course he would come for an direct hit once he got out of options.

In a fluid motion Bakugou twisted on his feet and brought his hand down, exploding the ground and Midoriya away, who only escaped it due to his momentum. Midoriya rolled out and quickly got to his feet, jumping out of the way of another blast punch. Bakugou kept going after him, destroying everything while Midoriya dodged his attacks my inches.

"DEKU! STOP RUNNING AWAY AND DIE ALREADY!"

"As if I would do that!"

"You are even more stupid if you think you can get past me!"

"I don't really need to! Sero-san!"

At that moment Midoriya faked a jump to the side, instead closing the gap between him and Bakugou. The explosive teen reacted to the move in time, but not soon enough as Midoriya managed to hold him by his wrists and shove his arms down right before the explosion, which created a lot of dust. His plan, inspired in Uraraka, was to create enough dust in the roof so Aoyama's vision as blocked. He tested with Sero and he was sure that Aoyama would be in one or two specific buildings, given the angle of the lasers and from the distance that the boy could snipe like that. Using the opening, Sero launched his tapes, but to two different directions. The laser cut one of them while the other glued on another building, and then he used his max strength to retract it, quickly exiting the place and swinging around the building in a low trajectory. Bakugou saw that and jumped to reach the tape hero, but the moment he got his feet out of the ground he had to use his blasts to dodge from Midoriya.

"Smash!" Midoriya barely missed, but he only had to buy some time for Sero so he could keep going with the plan. He planted his hands on the ground and launched a vertical kick, forcing Bakugou to dodge again. Meanwhile, Sero made his way around the buildings, avoiding Aoyama's line of sight. When the blonde teen found his opponent, it was too late. Sero crashed through the window and immediately transformed him into a mummy of tape. The cocoon he made forced Aoyama to stand with his legs near his belly, so that way he wouldn't use his laser to cut the tape.

"Sorry for the awkward position, Aoyama-kun, I'll get you out of it later"

"Okay…" said the tied boy while some tears ran down his always sparkling face.

-/-

-Team B - against Todoroki and Ojiro-

"Do you think this will work, Ashido-san?!" asked Kirishima while he blocked Ojiro's attacks with his hardening Quirk.

"This is the best I could think of!" Ashido had to avoid another geiser of ice. Todoroki wasn't playing, well, at least to them, since the boy had the most calmed face as he sat on top an ice block.

He generated ice faster than her acid could melt, and whenever any of them tried to approach him, a wall of flames sprouted in the path. And to worsen things, Ojiro kept picking them on one-on-one fights, breaking their formation. It was a miracle that she managed to tell the plan without having to scream. Exchanging glances, they put the plan on motion. First Kirishima changed his focus from Ojiro to Todoroki, going straight to the fire and ice teen. The tailed teen went after him but had to deal with Ashido blocking his way. As for Kirishima, he ran past Sato, who grabbed him by the arm and made a power throw with him, sending the redhead like a cannon ball at Todoroki. An ice wall appeared but thanks to Kirishima's Quirk it shattered to pieces. Now in close range, Kirishima had a chance to stop him, but he would still have to deal with the flames. They didn't exactly burn through his hard skin but the heat was too much for him to handle, even with the extra protection his Quirk gave him. Unless…

"Red Riot UNBREAKABLE!"

Todoroki knew it would end bad for him if he let Kirishima stay near him in this state, so he trusted in the strength of his friend and increased the amount of heat and flames he was projecting, completely engulfing him in a giant inferno. But what he didn't expect was to Kirishima to bust out of the flames, his arm stretched for behind, preparing a powerful blow. If he didn't reacted on time and created an ice pillar in between them, he would fly much more than a few meters. Kirishima's punch completely broke through the ice and hit Todoroki, thought with much less force than he intended.

"Seriously, are you sure you guys aren't monster?" Said Todoroki as he got up, still with a smile on his face.

"Says the guy that makes ice mountains out of nowhere and creates an instant hell" Kirishima also had his usual grin, but he seemed tired. In fact, his Quirk was losing effectiveness and his skin became normal again. "Man, I need to work more on my resistance"

"Are you sure you can stop to breathe?"

"Yeah, sure. I did my part"

As he said that the glacier Todoroki created first when he appeared shaked. He looked at it and saw Sato punching through it and opening a hole, then giving way to Tsuyu, who was quick to cross it and leave the place as fast as her legs allowed her.

"Oh, now I understand… but I cannot let you do as you want-"

"You have to face me now!"

Sato ran to Todoroki with his fists ready to punch him, but he reacted quickly by creating another ice wall, but this one was thinner than the last he made.

"Heheh, you seem to be running out of ice, Todoroki-san"

"And what about you, Sato? How many sugar bars have you eaten already?"

"Who knows, tehehe"

Meanwhile, Ashido was still holding Ojiro. She was happy that her plan worked out. Tsuyu was one of the fastest around and the had problems with both the flames and ice of Todoroki, so she had to get out of here first. But for that they would have to distract Todoroki so Sato could break the barrier, and keep Ojiro away at the same time. Luckily for her, Ashido was very athletic and while it didn't exactly compared to his martial arts skills, she was handling him pretty well. The main deal was his tail. Since she couldn't hope to win in power, she wanted to take him down by throwing him out of balance using his own strength, but that damn tail was very useful, and Ojiro refused to meet the floor. Not only that, that tail was also very unpredictable and dangerous. And then another idea popped on her mind. She started to run around him, rather skidding with her acid, barely avoiding the blonde teen's attacks.

"Oi, Ashido-san, stay put, will you? I won't hit too hard" he teased.

"Not gonna happen, mate. I plan to win this!"

As she said that, she launched some drops of acid at Ojiro, who used his tail to jump high and avoid it.

"You have to do better than that if you want to stop me"

"Ha! I already got you where I wanted"

When Ojiro landed he understood what she meant. The floor was covered in a viscous liquid and he fell right before he landed. His tail was useless as a counterweight if he couldn't keep his feet firmly on the ground. He kept slipping on the slime until he felt a sudden weight over him. Ashido had melted a lamp post at the base, making it fall over him. It wasn't very heavy, but without a proper a place to firm his hands and feet, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, that was unexpected…"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of it later". As she said that, something went flying above her head.

Some minutes before, Sero reached the place and saw the confusion. He didn't understand what was really happening but he knew that getting involved in it was a bad idea. He had to get past them without letting them a chance to catch him, so he launched tape on the buildings and took some steps back, making an human slingshot. As the tension on the tape reached the maximum, he jumped up and retracted, flying at high speeds over team B and villains, much to Ashido's surprise.

"Oh no, you are not getting away!"

The pink skinned girl ran after him, changing to slide with her acid to try and catch up with him. Todoroki thought about going after them but he was forced to stay as Sato was now throwing ice blocks at him. He could melt them with his flames, but he knew that the objective was to hold him in place.

"Tsc, I should have ended it sooner, huh?"

-/-

-Team A - Yaoyorozu-

"Mineta! When I find you, you are going to get a beat like you never seen before!" Jiro shouted while Yaoyorozu was kneaded on the floor, busy creating something.

"Would you shut up, please? Now, Yaoyorozu-san~ I bet you are covered with my balls already~ heheh… my balls…"

Jiro felt her eyes twitch. She was beyond angry and the purple annoyance kept with that little game of him. She was also angry with herself because she ended stuck in here. The game started and she just wandered through the place, sure that she would end crossing someone's path. She had decided to use this area in specific because the buildings were closer to each other and she could use her Quirk to detect people nearby, but she entered this garage and when she noticed there were three purple spheres stuck on her clothes. So that was what the tiny pervert was doing…

"Listen up, you midget! You are going to have a bad time! Trust me!"

"Huh? What was that? I cannot hear you under your flat chest!"

"That doesn't make any sense, stupid!" She shouted while plugging one of her jacks on a crate.

"It doesn't have to make sense because you are flat!"

"I'm gonna kill him… I'm sure…"

"As tempting as it sounds, we cannot do that"

"I know, Yaoyorozu-chan. You ready?"

"Ready. Now we need to find the grape head"

"Leave that to me, he keeps running his mouth nonstop"

With that they started to move, careful to avoid the traps Mineta laid around. Every ten steps Jiro used her Quirk to locate the little pervert.

"How can be so many of those things?"

"As soon as we entered Ground Beta he ran away. Guess he found this place and kept throwing those things around"

"Yeah, sure, but there was a limit, right?"

"Ha! And for what do you think my training was? Let me tell you that my limit go doubled, no triplicated!"

"He's making this up, right?"

"Of course, Jiro-chan"

"Hey! I mean it! How many balls do you think are around?"

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is that soon you'll be seeing stars!"

"All talk and no chest. I kind of feel sorry for you sometimes…"

"Keep talking, you won't see what hit you"

"Like you could do anything. Even if Yaoyorozu helped you, there's no way you could find me"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Of course, Yaoyorozu. I mean, it's not like she can see anything in here and…"

"I don't need to see when you can't keep your mouth shut for a damn minute"

Mineta felt a chill run down his spine as he looked up, the heads of Jiro and Yaoyorozu hovering over him. It could be the lack of light, but their faces were pretty scary right now.

"... I-I-I, well, look, I'm sorry I made such a silly trap! I didn't have any hidden intentions behind it or anything!"

Jiro cracked her knuckles while Yaoyorozu snapped what seemed to be a belt. She also had some kind of clothing on her hand. Mineta gulped. He knew he was screwed.

And so, the grape head boy ended with a dizzy head, his ears ringing a bit, tied on a straight jacket upside down and with additional restrains in the form of leather belts tightly wrapped around his small body. And just because he talked shit a lot, he also earned a belt over his mouth. Small tears of regret fell from his eyes, not from having this idea, but from wasting a justificable chance to grope Yaoyorozu.

Outside the garage, the two girls let out a tired sigh of relief. Yaoyorozu took some steps back while she created a staff and took a fight stance, leaving Jiro with a confused face.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"Well, you are on the hole of villain, right?"

"Oh, that. Well, All Might said that villains do what they want, and I'm not in the mood for that right now, so let's just say you won, okay?"

"What, really?"

"Yeah. Look, I have some things on my head right now, if you know what I'm talking about…"

"Oh, that… if it helps, I don't think HE will be coming over here"

"Oh, that's… nice. Well, you should be going. One thing, don't take the main road, Todoroki is near this place"

"Thanks. See you later"

And while Yaoyorozu resumed her task, Jiro found a place to just lay down, the two of them with a certain green haired boy on their heads.

-/-

-Team A - Midoriya-

Bakugou was mad. He was sure because whenever he got that way his left eye twitched and he kept grinding his teeth. Seriously, one day he would shatter his own teeth, Midoriya always warned him.

"So you want to take a beat so much, huh…?"

"I don't plan to take that option"

"So, in other words, you are saying that you plan to win?"

"Yes, Kachan"

"I'll make you know your place…"

A huge blast propelled Bakugou forward, and a second one made him spin in the air, dealing a great impact on the ground as he missed Midoriya by inches. He kept after him, throwing explosive punches that barely missed the green haired boy. Midoriya was clearly on the defensive, which only made Bakugou even angrier. Did he think he could win by just running away? Well, running away was what Deku did, because he was Deku. Still, that pissed Bakugou off. Deku should just give up and lay dead on the floor.

"DEKU! ARE YOU FUCKING PLAYING WITH ME?!"

"As if I had time for that!"

Midoriya made a fake step and closed in to Bakugou while he threw a punch.

"LIKE IT WOULD WORK TWICE!"

"I know that!"

Midoriya dived under Bakugou, dodging another blast. He planted his hands on the ground and used his Shoot Style to kick Bakugou on his side. Though a strong blow, Bakugou managed to hold it, maybe by sheer rage, and grabbed Midoriya's leg, spinning him and slamming the boy on the floor. Midoriya got up a bit dizzy and Bakugou held him on an arm lock, threatening to explode him on point blank.

"Give up Deku, and maybe I'll let you get out with just scorches"

"You should know that by now, Kachan… GIVING UP IS NOT AN OPTION!"

Midoriya jumped up with Full Cowl, getting both of them high. Then, using his free arm, he got a hold on Bakugou's shirt and twisted them in the air.

"OKLAHOMA SMASH!"

The force of the spin sent Bakugou flying away, crashing on another building while Midoriya landed. With that the Quirk inheritor gave a last glance at his rival before dashing away. He spent more time than he intended in here so he had to get back to the plan quickly.

He ran and jumped through the rooftops, looking around to see if he could find Sero, but he ended spotting someone else, Asui. He didn't think that team B would split in individual lines. That said, and given the distance she travelled, something must have happened to team B similar to him and Sero. So somewhere else team B and or his teammates could be facing the other villains, Todoroki being the first to come to his mind. He had to decide between go after them for support or prevent Asui from finding their hideout. At this rate they would have to deal with Bakugou and or Todoroki, and considering her agility, just defensive measures wouldn't delay the frog girl for long, resulting in them having to recover their flag while facing the villains. By estimative, Yaoyorozu should be near the enemy base, and if luck was at his side, Sero wouldn't be far behind. That said, the members of team B that could handle the half-cold-half-hot teen were Kirishima and Sato, and Tsuyu was right here, leaving Kaminari on the base and Ashido as an unknown variable. Making a detour could help Midoriya to lose Bakugou for longer.

"Alright then"

Tsuyu was running, or jumping, as fast as she could. She saw Sero moving through the building not a minute ago and used the direction he came as a reference to the location of the enemy base. Judging by the way he was going, she decided that speed was more important than discretion right now. But she ended regretting it as a figure covered in sparks bounced from wall to wall, skidding to a halt in front of her. A frown formed on her face, in a way she didn't manage to hide. From all people to appear…

"Sorry, Asui- I mean, Tsuyu-san. I won't let you go past here"

She just stood there, unmoving, no, not completely. She was shaking a little bit, her head down and her hands balled in tight fists. Something was off with her.

"...why you…?"

"Huh… Tsuyu-san… I didn't hear what you-"

"Why it had to be you?"

She looked up and Midoriya was shocked as he was confronted with an expression he had never saw at his friend's face: complete anger.

"Tsuyu-san… w-what's wrong…?"

"Don't call me… that way"

He knew why she was that way. He ignored until now, but it was clear that all the girls were acting differently around him. Of course they would, after what happened. But he wanted to believe that this would get resolved itself with time, or at least that it wouldn't influence on their cooperation as heroes in training. Guess he was wrong. Who he was kidding? What happened couldn't just be ignored like that, but still, Midoriya had hope that his friends would forgive him, eventually.

"...Asui-san… I don't think t-this is the best moment or p-place to discuss this…"

"You are right… but I cannot help it, ribbit. I want to punch you in your face too bad. Ribbit… Ochako-chan… what did you do to her…?"

"I-I said before, it i-isn't like that-"

"What did you do to her?!"

Midoriya stepped back by instinct. Asui wasn't exactly a powerhouse but she was pretty scary right now. And to make things even more 'fun', he was fully aware that he couldn't use his maximum strength like in fight with Bakugou, but holding back would lead him to a bad end. Midoriya had to decide quick what course of action take, because Asui was already on the attack, running around him and searching for an opening. It was probably too late to run now because she would be after him anyway, plus, if he managed to get through the anger, it was an opportunity to clarify his relationship with Uraraka, maybe.

The frog girl jumped to the side, holding on a lamp post and gaining momentum to launch herself at Midoriya, hitting him with both feet and jumping away in sequence. Midoriya defended himself easily, but still got surprised with the amount of strength she had. Maybe he gave Asui an unfair low ball, but the time to consider it was really short because she took impulse and jumped at him again. She kept hitting him and bouncing back, not giving Midoriya any chances to counter. She was fast enough to react and avoid his punches while mid air and she didn't seem to be getting tired.

"Alright, two can play this game"

Now on Full Cowl, he started to jump around, similar to Asui, but going farther with each jump, and lacking precision compared to the frog girl. He could learn a thing or two with her, if she didn't want to beat the life out of him right now. The fight now seemed a pinball game as the two teens leaped around, hitting one another in the air and bouncing back. Asui landed on top of a lamp post and used her tongue to hold Midoriya, predicting where he would land. Midoriya struggled against her, taking care to restrain his strength. In a sudden move Asui let go of the post and recoiled her tongue, flying right at Midoriya and knocking him off balance, but he reacted quickly by planting his hands on the floor and using his Shoot Style to propel his legs up, wrapping them around Asui and throwing her on the ground. Asui got up quickly, but not sooner than Midoriya, who surprised her with a fake punch and held the frog girl in a headlock, his arms passing under hers and his hands clasped together behind her neck. She tried to break free but Midoriya only put more strength.

"Asui-san! Stop just for a minute!"

"Ribbit! Where did you learn this?!"

"Ojiro-san gave me some lessons!"

She kept struggling for a minute, but suddenly stop, letting her body go numb as she released a tired breath.

"... Ribbit, go ahead, do whatever you want"

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to talk"

"... Is this… what you said to her?"

"A-Asui-san! You know I would never do something like this with Uraraka! Trust me, I didn't force neither harm her"

"Midoriya… you had to see it… you had to see the look on her face, ribbit… it was like… she was another person"

"... I… I know she looks kinda different but she's still the same, and so do I"

"Forgive me if I'm sceptic about it. So, will you take me too?"

"W-w-what?! I-I-I didn't even think a-about that!"

"It seems fit for your liking. Am I wrong? Defenseless girls depending on you?"

"... Is this what you think… of me and Uraraka…?"

He never heard the answer because on the next second a loud sound blast hit him and Asui. He let go of Asui to cover his ears and ended receiving a kick on his stomach. The sound ceased and when his head stopped ringing be saw Jiro helping Asui to get up.

"Jiro...san?"

"Are you alright, Tsuyu-chan? Did he do something?"

"I'm alright, but I'll feel better…" she glared up at Midoriya. "...when I hit him straight in the face"

Not only Asui, but Jiro too, looked ready to kill, and Midoriya was the target.

"Shit. I already lost too much time and I didn't even got to explain anything. It seems that everything got worse! I have to leave now. Jiro-san will be hard to deal with"

Deciding to flee instead of fight, Midoriya activated Full Cowl and dashed away. Jiro and Asui went after him, completely ignoring the objective of the training.

-/-

-Team B - Sato vs Todoroki-

He should stop taking easy on his classmates. No one in class 1-A was playing around. Sato kept throwing ice blocks and other heavy objects at Todoroki, who had to either dodge or use his flames, but he was starting to get tired of it, mentally and physically. He didn't know that Sato's Sugar Rush had an increase in duration. Not only that, was in the start of the year, Sato would be snoozing already, but the buff teen was surprisingly focused on what he was doing. Todoroki also progressed a lot with his flames and using both powers in conjunction, but still had the problem of relying too much on his Quirk, so prolonged fights were a major difficulty for him. He felt the strain on his body, his ice side with the extremities feeling cold and his fire side aching like light sun burns.

"It is pretty fun, I have to say, but I should end this now"

"Still acting cool, huh? I guess that suits you"

Sato picked up another ice block and tossed it at Todoroki, who launched flames and instantly melted the ice into a cloud. But then from the cloud came a piece of metal, that Todoroki found to be a street sign, swung by Sato. Todoroki created an ice pillar but it didn't came up fast enough so it only reduced the damage. Sato went after him while he bent the street sign in the form of an U. He thought that Todoroki was weak enough to be held in place for some moments, and that would be the end of his part. Kirishima used his Quirk as much as he could until he ran out of stamina. Right now the redhead was resting inside a building. Todoroki was getting up, breathing heavily from the hit to his side. Sato towered over him, ready to bind the teen on the ground, a smirk on his face once he the thought of defeating the prodigy Todoroki Shoto crossed his mind. That smirk faded into a confused face and then complete surprise when he got stuck into an ice pillar.

"Huh?! How?! I thought that you were-"

"Out of ice? Well, I have some problems with relying on my Quirk so much. One way to get around is always having a little bit saved"

"Ah, I thought I would get to act cool defeating you"

"Don't worry, I'm practically out of the game. This ice you are wont break so easy"

"Still… it's freaking cold here… I'm… _~yawn~_ feeling kinda… tired…"

"Huh? Hibernation?"

While Todoroki checked the heartbeats of his asleep classmate, a blur passed by above his head, a glimpse of green telling the white and red haired boy who it was. And right after Midoriya, seeming rater frustrated, or maybe angered, came Jiro and Asui, obviously pursuing him. Being quite worn out, Todoroki didn't bother to stop them or ask, neither go after them or Midoriya, thought the last one sounded tempting. He just let himself slide to the ground on the ice block Sato was stuck in. A couple more minutes and he would melt the ice.

-/-

-Team A - Sero vs Team B - Ashido-

The tape hero had spotted the pink girl that was after him. He had to admit, he was impressed that she managed to keep up with him. Now, to discover where the base was. He swung himself up, reaching the rooftops and getting out of Ashido's view. As for the pink skinned girl in the street, she skidded to a halt.

"Tsc. Lost him. But he doesn't seem to know where the base is. Still, he's kinda close, better warn Kaminari"

She then ran through an alley and entered a tall building by the backdoor, oblivious to the observer after her. From the rooftop, Sero had his eyes on her since he got there. He also saw someone else from there, none other than Yaoyorozu. He quickly jumped down and made his way to her, telling what he had seen. He also told that Todoroki was near and that Midoriya was holding Bakugou. And so, Yaoyorozu decided to go into that building and try to capture the flag themselves.

They would do it like that: Sero would break in and keep Ashido, and possibly Kaminari occupied while Yaoyorozu searched for the flag. Once she find it, she would create a distraction, give the flag to Sero, and hold the enemies for the longest time she could, leasing her teammate free return to the base. Seemed good enough for a plan, and so they did.

Sero was on the rooftop of a building in front of the one Ashido ran into, and Yaoyorozu was waiting at the corner, ready to enter. On a count of three, the black haired boy jumped and used his tapes to latch on the wall and push him past the window of the third floor, where he had seen the silhouette of who he believed to be Ashido. What he encountered thought was surprising to say the least. A manequim using a wig similar to Ashido's hair. And then, from the shadows, the real deal came out in a flip, like a gymnast, and kicked Sero, making him fall on the ground. The wooden floor broke under his weight, and so did the other floors until he ended on the underground garage. Ashido used her acid to weak the structure in some points, creating a trap. Sero was dizzy but still able to keep going, but he didn't have much time to recover because a bolt of electricity coming from the ground almost got him.

"Hey Sero-san, what took you so long?"

"Kaminari?! So if you're here than this must be the base!"

"Ha! Think again, buddy, we hid it in another place!"

"Kaminari! Don't tell him that!"

Ashido just got through the stairs and ran directly to Kaminari to give him a slap behind his head, then ran again to cut Sero's escape routes.

"Give up man, you are not going anywhere and you are outnumbered"

Sero was desperate, looking back and forth while searching for an opening, and the he looked up the hole he fell into, gaining a smirk on his face after that.

"I think you don't know to count, Kaminari. Who said I was alone?"

"Smash!"

The ceiling above Kaminari revealed Midoriya, his fist breaking through the concrete. Moments ago, Yaoyorozu, who had heard Kaminari talking out loud about the hideout, spotted Midoriya running and called for him, giving the boy a quick explanation of their plan. He quickly understood and prepared to enter on another fight. Now on the underground, Midoriya jumped at Kaminari, grabbing him and tossing the blonde away, while Sero tried to immobilize Ashido, but her acid was melting his tape.

"Midoriya! Change!"

"Right!"

The One For All user jumped at one of the walls and then leapt at Ashido.

"Acid Veil!"

Ashido used her special move and created a wall of acid, but she didn't count with Midoriya's next move.

"Five percent Delaware SMASH!"

The strong wind created by the flick of his finger made the acid wall be blown away, and some ended falling over Ashido. The acid wasn't strong enough to hurt, it only stinged a bit, but could melt clothes with some ease, and it did in the worst way. Ashido's pants melted near her abs, revealing a light pink underwear with small red ribbons on the sides. Both of them froze in place, their eyes never leaving the pink colored piece.

When Midoriya broke the ceiling, he ended breaking some pipes to, so there was some water around. Sero was winning over Kaminari easily because his tape could isolate most of the discharges Kaminari threw at him. Using a tactic suggested by Midoriya, Sero jumped around Kaminari, dodging his attacks with ease and throwing some tape here and there, but never hitting him. He had to say that the blonde had some skills, but not enough to get him.

"Are you going to keep running around? This ain't funny at all, Sero!"

"You're already dead, man" "Hehe, I always wanted to say that".

Sero pulled one of his tapes, starting some kind of chain reaction that pulled all the others, wrapping the electric teen in a cocoon of tape.

"Spider Trap! … hmm, what do you think about this name?"

"Sounds nice, but it needs to be more flashy"

"Like what?"

"Oh, something like… INDISCRIMINATE DISCHARGE!"

Kaminari let out his max output, sending electricity through the ground. Sero had one of his feet on a puddle of water, and before he could jump away he received the charge, being electrocuted and fainting after, small trails of smoke leaving his uniform and a light smell of burnt tape in the air. As for Kaminari, as expected, his brain went into short-circuit and he just stood there wrapped in tape and with the dumbest face ever.

Back to Midoriya and Ashido, still staring at the former's underwear. Midoriya was the first to react.

"... Uh… I-I-I I'm sorry A-A-Ashido, I d-d-didn't wanted t-t-that to happen-"

"MIDORIYAAAA!"

Panties showing off or not, she went after him like a lioness hunting a gazelle, her hands covered in acid. Midoriya's eyes went big like two dishes, jumping back and barely avoiding being burned by the acid girl.

"RWAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! IDIOT! PERVERT! ENEMY OF ALL WOMEN!"

"A-A-Ashido! It wasn't on purpose!"

"Like what you did with Uraraka?! That was an accident too?!"

"No, that was different- oof!"

Midoriya just received a kick from behind that sent him flying at a column. Asui and Jiro had just arrived. He barely got up, a kunay got stuck near his head, completely scaring the boy. He looked up, kind of knowing where that came from, and found Yaoyorozu glaring at him from the hole on the floor above, already creating more dangerous objects. She must have seen the scene from the upper floor since she was the one that gave Sero a signal. He never thought that he would be afraid of hearing his own name.

"Midoriyaaa…"

Neither that amount of menacing auras together.

"I, umm, well, uh… I'm sorry…?"

Let's go back some minutes back in time, more precisely to when Todoroki and Sato were fighting. Like Sato said, he was keeping Todoroki occupied, and with that opportunity, Kirishima started to run as soon as his body recovered some energy. He probably couldn't use his Quirk normally, but he was still able to move. As he ran around the streets, he heard the sound of explosions in the distance.

"Bakugou!"

Soon he met with the explosive teen, who ran to him and grabbed his uniform while shouting.

"Hard Head! Where's Deku?!"

"Midoriya? I didn't see him but I bet he's probably reaching our base by now"

"Where's it at?!"

"Huh?"

"The fucking base! Where?!"

"This way, the small store in the middle of two tall garages"

Bakugou let go of him an ran into the direction Kirishima pointed, but before he left, he called Kirishima.

"Hard Head! There!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you fucking stupid?! The flag is there!" Bakugou pointed the direction and Kirishima saw a column of smoke not too far away. "Make sure you get it. Shitty Deku won't win nothing today" he said that and took off using his explosions to propel himself.

"Huh, so this is your way to help… alright, can't throw that favor in the trash!"

Kirishima followed the smoke and when he got closer, he couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. There was this huge hole on the side of a store and he could see Shoji moving rocks around, as if he was looking for something. And then he heard an known voice.

"Shoji-san! I found the flag!"

Both Shoji and Kirishima looked at the blue uniform jumping up and down while a small green ball, the 'flag', hovered above it. At that moment Shoji noticed Kirishima and they changed a glance before the six-ams teen turned back to his invisible teammate.

"Hagakure! Get out of here!"

"Eh…? Eeehhh!?"

She also saw Kirishima, already running after her. Shoji stood on the red head's way to buy Hagakure some time.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I have a flag to capture and a game to win, so I have to go now"

"Only over me, buddy!"

"Sure! That's how a man do things!"

Kirishima was aware that it would be hard to get past Shoji without his Quirk, so he had to think of something. The extra limbs were pretty hard to deal with.

Shoji was also kinda tired. Out of nowhere Bakugou appeared blasting everything and shouting Midoriya's name and a selection of foul words, most of them referencing the green haired boy. The flag got lost in the middle of the rubble and he shielded Hagakure from an secondary explosion caused by a small gas cylinder. The explosive teen just left then after not finding Midoriya. They had to change the location of the hideout because it was practically no more, but first they had to find the flag. And right when Hagakure found it, Kirishima found them.

They were in a stall, exchanging some punches here and there, but without a sign of making the other back off. It was at that moment that Kirishima decided to try something different.

"Ashido! Tsuyu! Go after Hagakure! I'll hold Shoji here!"

Shoji heard that and thought for a moment. Kirishima arrived here alone, but if Midoriya was right about the moves of team B, the rest of them should be near, but he wasn't detecting no one on his radar. Suddenly he heard the sound of something around the corner of the store and looked at it. On that split second, Kirishima dived under Shoji, holding his legs and lifting up quickly, sending the dupli-ams boy to the ground. Kirishima faked that his team was around and tossed a rock at the corner, hoping to distract his living radar friend. Not a very manly way to get past Shoji, but that would do. Now, to go after Hagakure. When Kirishima stepped out of what was left of that store, he saw Hagakure, rather her clothes, not much far in the middle of the street. Shoji also got out of the store and his eyes went wide when they laid on the floating uniform.

"Hagakure! You should be running right now!"

"Whah! I thought you could beat him!"

"Hagakure, stay right where you are!"

Both Kirishima and Shoji started to run after the invisible girl, who panicked and also ran away. Kirishima was slightly faster than Shoji and practically equal to Hagakure, so the dupli-ams teen was slowly falling behind while the redhead and invisible girl kept a constant distance.

Hagakure kept running aimlessly with Kirishima hot on her heels and Shoji managing to keep up, when the trio ended on the road where Todoroki, Sato and Ojiro, still stuck in the slippery trap. She immediately made a turn to avoid them and went through the alleys and passages between the buildings, deciding to use her 'tactical advantage': getting her clothes off. And guess where she ended? Near the base of team B, where right now a bunch of possessed girls were trying to put their hands on none other than Midoriya Izuku.

Midoriya had to exit the underground floor he was since there was no space at all for him to move, and now it was an open fight between him and the angry ladies. Well, 'fight' in a way because he was basically dodging punches, kicks, sharp objects and loud sound waves, and he didn't knew for how much longer he could keep up with it. And to worsen things he didn't have a single idea of where the enemy flag was since the last hideout was a fake. He didn't thought about that. The time was running and he was sure that he wouldn't make it to their base, even if he had the flag right now, that is, IF these girls ever gave him a chance to run away. He had to gain some space and think, so he managed to bounce Asui back when she tried to kick him, sending her flying at Kyoka's direction, stopping her from using her Quirk with the frog girl in her line of shoot. A quick grab on Ashido's arm and he made that toss move he used on Bakugou, only applying less strength. With that he easily jumped away from Yaoyorozu and her staff, but by the work of the forces of the universe (also known as plot), he landed on the wrong place, knocking into something and falling face first on the floor. Or did he?

Midoriya wasn't touching the floor. There was a clear space between his body and the street. Also, he felt a strange warm and soft feeling on his face.

"Wait? Soft?". He questioned himself as he rested his hand on the mysterious object, lightly squeezing it.

"Midoriya…"

Then it hit him.

 _"Shit!"_ "Shit!"

The boy, now red as a tomato, got up as fast as he could and tried to find where was Hagakure's hand to help her get up, already running his mouth on a stream of apologies, but he got cut out, with a loud sound.

Even though he knew she was invisible, Midoriya didn't dare to look at Hagakure. His right cheek was hot and with a red mark of a small hand. The slap didn't even compare to the several powerful punches he received until now, but that surely shook his entire structure, his very being. And to add even more wood on the fire, rather a tank of gasoline, he could sense, and I mean sense in a literal way, the menacing presences of the four other girls that were after him not a minute ago.

"This is the end… isn't it?"

"DEEEKUUUUU!"

The sound of that very known voice, screaming what once was the thorn on his life, that cruel nickname, got Midoriya back to the real world, and almost instantly he activated Full Cowl and jumped away, avoiding the meteor slam that was Bakugou landing, grabbing Hagakure by instinct in the process. He earned another loud slap, now on the left side of his face, while the invisible girl flailed on his arms to get away from him. He carefully put her on the ground and turned around to face his rival again, coming out of the crater he created, a glare full of rage focused straight at him. So it was either dealing with the five girls that wanted to flail him alive, of face Kachan on rage mode. It was really clear for Midoriya.

"Come on, Kachan!"

"DIE!"

Bakugou went straight towards Midoriya and caused an explosion so big it brought half of the store that was behind Midoriya, who evaded the damage by jumping as high as he could. That moved had a price because now he was falling straight down and he had no way to evade from Bakugou's next attack, as he lifted his hands to 'blast Midoriya into oblivion', as the angered teen would say. But surprisingly, Midoriya was saved by Asui, who used her tongue to hold him and pull him away from Bakugou still in the air. Help wasn't the best word because as he landed, and he landed face first, he almost got struck in the head by Yaoyorozu's staff. He quickly got up and took some distance from the group of girls.

"HEY YOU BUNCH OF STUPID GIRLS! STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

Bakugou shouted already running after Midoriya, who was also running around to avoid getting harmed. Seriously, everyone here wanted to cause damage to his person. Well, not everyone as Kirishima was on the store Bakugou destroyed, lifting the debris and digging while he looked for something.

"Shit! The flag was around here, right?"

Shoji was distant from the mess but his Quirk allowed him to get this precious piece of information and decided to act. Once Kirishima found the flag, Shoji snuck up behind him and grabbed him by his legs, flipping the redhead over and catching the enemy flag.

"Shit! Using my own trick?!"and

"Midoriya! I got it!"

"Shoji-san!"

"WHERE YOU ARE LOOKING AT, DEKU!"

This time Midoriya received a direct hit that sent him flying onto a mailbox, completely crushing it. Bakugou rocket jumped while he was in the air and gave him one of his explosive punches, but he wasn't done yet. Bakugou was ready to launch a true inferno blast towards the recovering Midoriya, and he would have knocked the green haired boy out cold if it wasn't for Shoji holding his arms up, making the attack miss.

"Midoriya! Catch this!"

Shoji created an extra hand and passed the 'flag' to Midoriya, who somehow managed to grab it and run away, understanding what Shoji had in mind. Bakugou released his arms and spun a kick at the tall teen, who managed not only to endure, but hold him like that. Kirishima was already up and running after Midoriya, when he spotted the team A flag floating near Ashido and Asui.

"Ashido! Tsuyu! Get the flag! We win if we bring it to the base!"

They didn't listen, going after Midoriya, who activated Full Cowl once more, wincing as his body ached from the blows he received.

"No! The other one! In Hagakure's hand!"

Asui barely missed wrapping Midoriya with her tongue, as he jumped in the last second. Bakugou freed himself and rocket jumped at the green haired teen ready blast him. Kirishima was about to reach Hagakure. And then the horn finally sounded.

"Game set! Team A wins by having the enemy flag at the end of the time!"

Kirishima even tripped over and fell on the ground. So close…

Bakugou landed and immediately started to shout to the air as usual.

Midoriya stopped running and released a tired breath. Finally some peace- not! Poor Midoriya received a tackle from behind that brought him to the ground, and after that a pile of girls formed on his back, every single one of them wanting to tear his limbs apart as they held him. He had to resort to his Quirk once again to get up and move, very very slowly. It took Kirishima, Shoji, slightly burnt Sero and Todoroki to free the boy from the grasp of his pursuers. By now Midoriya had scratches and bruises all over his body, but his bones were intact, so that kind of counted as a minor damage.

The reason for All Might not doing a single thing once things went haywire was because he had to leave and take a medicine that helped him to not cough blood all the time, but he forgot it at the teacher's room. Instead, Tokoyami, Iida, Uraraka and Koji stood there, watching the fights and the hunt at the end of the game, too shocked to say anything. Somewhere in the town, Aoyama finally broke out of his prison, focusing his laser in a very thin line that passed by the little space between his legs, without cutting them. He was very proud of his feat. Mineta was still hung up, still crying and still regretting the lost opportunity.

The other match went on much better, with both teams focusing on capturing the flags of each other during the entire time. The villains of the last game and the four that stood at the monitoring room were split into: team C, Bakugou, Iida, Uraraka, Mineta and Aoyama; team D, Todoroki, Jiro, Tokoyami, Koji and Ojiro; The ones that stood out this time were Midoriya, Ashido, Hagakure and Sato, due to the after effect of his Quirk. No need to say that Midoriya stood as far as he could from the girls.

The match ended in victory to team C, having more mobility with Iida on the team and a strong offensive in the form of furious Bakugou to counter 'Todoroki the ice fortress', thought Tokoyami almost pulled a trick on team C and got the flag. It was a very balanced match in fact.

After being dismissed by All Might and half asleep Aizawa, they went to the bathroom to take a well deserved shower.

Midoriya was the first to enter and the first to leave, rushing to the dorms before certain people could get to him. The boy went straight to his room, locked the door and flopped on his bed, eventually falling asleep. He only woke up when he heard a knock on the door and soft and low voice that he knew very well.

"Deku-kun… is everything alright? You have been in your room since the special class ended"

How much time he had been sleeping? It felt that it was just minutes, half an hour at the best. He slowly got up and walked to the door, hesitated for a bit, and then unlocked and opened it, giving view of Uraraka, who had worried eyes and a small smile on her face.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure"

He opened the door more and moved so she could enter. She sat on his bed as he closed the door and then sat at her side, keeping at least the distance of an arm between them. The brunette pouted a bit because of this, but let that slide, getting just a little closer to her boyfriend.

"~yawn~ How long I have been sleeping?"

"Well, it's already dark outside and you lost lunch and dinner"

"Oh man, I didn't plan to drop dead like that" Midoriya said as he looked outside, the moon already high in the sky.

"I thought you would feel hungry, so I saved some for you. Here, we had meat and potato stew today"

She handed him a small box wrapped in a pink tissue. Midoriya untied it and opened the box, revealing the stew and a big portion of rice, still letting out some vapor.

"It's still warm…"

"Well, actually, I heated it again on the microwave. Hope you don't mind…"

His belly made a deep and loud noise, that soon lead to a small laugh between the two and a big blush on Midoriya's face.

"Not at all, hehehe…"

Midoriya ate quietly, enjoying the food Uraraka brought to him. It wasn't exactly the legendary home made meal prepared by a girl, but she cared about his well being, so it kind of counted as one, at least for him. That said, there was the huge and awkward silence between the two while Midoriya was eating. They never got silent when they were together, be it at the lunch break, on the class, and when they were alone…

That lead them to address the elephant in the room, the fact that every girl on the class wanted him as good as dead, at least metaphorically. Midoriya gave Uraraka the now empty box, thanking for the food and stood another long minute silent, looking at his carpet like it was the most interesting thing around, until he gave up.

Letting out a sigh and holding his head on his hands as he loomed down, he finally spoke.

"I… I messed up, Uraraka. I messed up really bad"

"What? No, Deku-kun. What happened wasn't-"

"Yes. Yes it was my fault. I… I should have thought about it better. I mean, it's not that I don't like you, or that I don't en-enjoy what we d-do together… but they're right. There's a right way to do things, right…?"

"Deku-kun, I told them already, and I'll tell again if I need. I did what I did 'cause I wanted to. In the end, I'm the one to blame"

"No, no, I'm not saying that you are guilty of nothing. It's just that…"

"Go on, tell me"

"It's just that… you, I mean, since you first came to me… y-you seemed a little d-d-different, and I think that if I had said s-something… maybe if I said n-no… you wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't what? Be so crazy over you?"

Midoriya didn't find in him the strength to voice his answer, instead nodding quietly with an ashamed face. Uraraka looked at her love, always taking the weight of the world on his shoulders. She scooted closer to him and put her arm around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Is this what you think… or what the girls told you?"

"Well… it does make sense… in a way…"

"Hey… look, I told you before that I fell for you on the act, didn't I? If you want to blame yourself, then it should be for being so darn cute and having this toned body~"

"...hehe…"

"Oh? Did I just heard laugh?"

"What…? No, I-"

"Oh, look, look. I see a smile forming~"

"Uraraka, this is serious"

"You say that but you are barely holding your smile"

"No, I'm not- whah! S-stop! S-s-stop tickling! Stop t-tickling me!"

"But you look so beautiful when you laugh! I can't get enough of it!"

"N-no hahaha, I'm- I'm serious hahahaha. Someone's gonna hahaha, hear us!"

"Let them hear us! They should know we are happy! Am I right or not?"

"Y-yeah haha, sure hihihi, just give me ahahahaha, a moment!"

She let go of the boy and let him catch his breath, even wiping away a tear on the corner of his eye.

"Feeling better?"

"Sure, hehe"

"Still think we should not be together? Or that you can harm me any possible or impossible way?"

"Well I… no. But I still think that we kinda crossed a line here"

"I know that. I felt so bad when I started to have those… lewd thoughts about you. It consumed me, but the more I tried to forget it, more you looked attractive to me. It may be because you always work out, but you get my drift"

"So…"

"So you are not to blame for looking good. I lost myself, yes, but that's not your fault. It's only normal to react the way you did on the first time, rather, your reaction could be considered above the average"

"R-really?"

"Sure. I don't have past experience but I always heard that guys would always put their own pleasure above their partners, but you kept caring for me, even if you felt nervous and uncomfortable. That's just who you are, I guess"

"And what about what they said? That you… changed…"

"We never truly know a person until you spend a long and meaningful time with them. They are really good friends with me, but you know me better than anyone by now. The Uraraka they used to see is still here. They just found out a new trait of me that they are not used to"

"Umm… have you always been, you know… into this thing of s-s-s…"

"Sucking dicks and playing with myself? No. I 'found the wonders' of those after I realised I was head over heels for you. Talk about a turn in the life"

"Oh, I see…"

"And you, Deku-kun? Did you used to have hot dreams with Midnight?"

"What?! No! I never t-t-thought about s-s-s-something like that!"

"Hahahaha, I know silly! You are just too pure! But seriously, did you ever jerk one to me?"

"Will you always be so straight forward like that? N-not that I complaining, it's just so I can get used to it…"

"Hmm… only when we are alone. You can say I'm kind of a closet pervert"

"Are you sure this is the best way to define yourself?"

"It's either that or yandere. Hmm, do you want me to tie you up and spank you?~"

"I-I-I think you got the wrong idea of what a yandere is…"

"Oho? Really? Then, would you care to explain to me…?"

"I'd rather not, hehe…"

Uraraka was already on top of Midoriya, acting seductive and dangerously close to him in places that they shouldn't be. Just to tease the boy a bit, she pressed her breasts on his chest, making him go red, and planted a kissed him for a moment, before running her right hand on his curly hair.

"I'll talk to the girls later, get things cleared up"

"That… didn't go too well when I tried today. And didn't they talk to you before?"

"People tend to not listen much when they are mad at something. I was mad yesterday. Just wait for them to calm down and they'll understand. I've got this, okay?"

"Okay. I trust you'll find a way"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"You are so sweet, Izuku. Wanna go one round real quick?"

"As… tempting as the idea and you look, you clearly much more, we should keep it low for some time. You know, until we sort this out"

"Yeah, you are right, as usual"

"Then…"

"Then…?"

"T-then we could, you know, catch up the lost time…"

"I'll look forward to it~"

After a quick peck on his lips, Uraraka got up, reached for the lunchbox and waved at him as she left Midoriya's room. As for the teen, he now felt much less troubled and conflicted, like a huge weight was removed from him. This was just a part of Uraraka that no one knew about. No one beside him. That made Midoriya feel special. They shared something that he could say was unique for them, and he loved the thought that he knew Uraraka better than anyone, what made her happy, what she disliked… what spots were more sensitive, the face she did when she was hot…

"Wait, wait! Don't overthink about it. You're going to give yourself an endless turn on"

While Midoriya focused on pure thoughts, Uraraka, now on her bedroom, laying on her bed, was planning on how to approach her friends with the matter that she loved Deku-kun and she had this 'forward' side of her all the time.

"Hmm, I heard that the best way to convince someone is having them to try it themselves… well, not literally in this case, maybe"

A suspicious smile formed on Uraraka's lips, as she planned on how to give her friends a new way of looking at her dear Deku-kun.

 **Another chapter done. Expect the next to come soon because I got kind of caught up in this and I'm writing like there's no tomorrow. Also because I'm on vacation so tons of free time. Umm, I should have warned it before, maybe, but the characters, especially the girls, might be a bit out of the canon so yeah, sometimes my brain goes too far. Oh, there will be plenty of shenanigans from now on, don't worry, I guees... anyways, thanks for reading, see you next time!**


	5. If You Can't Beat Them

**Aaaaand guy's here again! Since I'm so motivated lately and with extra free time, the next chapter comes in record time. From now on, shenanigans, shenanigans everywhere. Thanks again for all the reviews and opinions, they help a lot. Okay, on with the story.**

 **If you can't beat them…**

Monday morning came. As the sun appeared in the horizon, a green haired teen ran on the track, finishing his tenth lap. Midoriya was still nervous about the whole deal between him and the girls from his class, so he decided to exercise in order to distract himself. He had spent half of Sunday on the gym lifting some weights, and the other half swimming at the pool. It also allowed him to keep a safe distance from the possible aggressors.

Now, it was time to wash up and get ready to the class. Taking care to not wake up anyone, he quickly ate his breakfast and moved to the classroom, enjoying the extra time at peace before everyone arrived and the classes started. Iida, usually the first to get there, got surprised to see his friend quietly waiting for the class so soon, a fact he didn't let pass without complimenting Midoriya for his exemplary behavior. That said, the two chatted a little about the next classes and what training they would receive today, until their other classmates started entering the room and take their seats. The room quickly got full of noise and chat, and as usual Iida waved his arms around vigorously while he tried to maintain the order in the classroom. For Midoriya, everything was the same as always, if he didn't count the mean glares directed at him, very subtle, but always present.

Aizawa-sensei entered the room and soon class started, going as usual. Then came the lunch break and hero training, of course. During lunch, the group of girls sitting together and glaring daggers at Midoriya's backs were visited by a certain brunette really close to said boy.

"Hey guys, umm… are you all free later today? I kinda wanted to discuss a thing…"

Changing slightly worried looks, they nodded between themselves and Yaoyorozu gave her an answer.

"Sure, Uraraka-san. Well… can you tell what this is about?"

"Umm, I think not here… it's complicated"

With that she walked away and sat on another table near her friends Iida and Midoriya, eating her food with the usual enthusiasm. And so, after class ended, the girls received a message on their phones to meet Uraraka in front of Ground Gamma around ten p.m. A weird location and time for this, but they thought that maybe the girl was feeling embarrassed, or that she could be afraid of having Midoriya around.

At exactly ten hours, Yaoyorozu arrived at the Ground Gamma front gate. It was slightly dark in here, and she waited for her friend to arrive. She was wondering what Uraraka wanted to discuss, thought she had an idea, but then, suddenly, everything went black.

Yaoyorozu slowly woke up, feeling quite different. Something was off, but she couldn't tell what it was. She then realized that for starts, she was upside down and with her hands tied by hopes. Second important point, she didn't feel the weight of her body. And third but not less important, she wasn't alone. By her side, also tied by the hands and floating like balloons were Ashido, Asui, Jiro and apparently Hagakure, as she could see a set of clothes floating.

"Hey, guys. Wake up. Tsuyu-san, Jiro-san, Mina-san, Hagakure-san"

That slowly woke the other girls from their slumber, getting similar reactions to Yaoyorozu.

"What? What is this? Where are we?"

"Ribbit. When did that happen?"

"The last thing I remember was getting to Ground Gamma, and then nothing…"

"You too Kyoka-chan?"

"Well, it's only normal for that to happen. I learned that move with Gunhead-sensei"

"Uraraka!" the tied girls said in unison as they looked at the gravity girl, now looking upside down for them.

"Uraraka-san, what is this? Why are we tied up?"

"Well, Yaoyorozu-san, I wanted to talk with you guys, but I don't think you'll listen to me… at least on the start"

"What? Come on girl, this is silly. Untie us, okay sweetie?"

"Nuhuh, and don't try to melt the ropes Ashido. Unless you want to make a trip to space"

"You- you are kidding, right?"

"Who knows the extent of the effect of my Quirk, right?" The brunette had an innocent smile on her face, but her eyes, they were dead serious.

Letting out a sigh, Yaoyorozu decided to go with the flow.

"Alright. We're listening"

Still smiling, Uraraka calmly walked in front of them, going from a side to another.

"Where do I start from…? Oh, right. Well, you all got to know that me and Deku-kun are dating now. On a harsh way, yes, but that doesn't matter now. As a girlfriend, I should let you know that my dear Deku-kun is feeling really bad because of some things you had said and done"

"If you are talking about Saturday's game, girl, he had it coming"

"I understand that you were angry because he saw your underwear Ashido, but isn't melting him with acid too much?"

"Well, umm… yeah, sure…"

"And Jiro-san, he could end deaf"

"I'm not gonna say I'm sorry"

"Neither I, ribbit"

"Why not, Tsu-chan? Can you tell me why?"

"Ochako-chan… that's not the Ochako I know, ribbit… I don't know that he did to you, but you have changed…"

" _~sigh~_ Yeah, he told me you'd say that…"

"Did Midoriya told you to do this?!"

"No, Yaoyorozu-san. It was my idea, and mine alone. I just wanted… just wanted you to understand"

"Understand what? That you are a crazy girl now?"

"Well, in a way… but that's not about me. It's about Deku-kun. He's not a bad person and you all know it"

"Ochako-chan, I don't think that he's such a good person, after all, at the game… he… he grabbed my chest! Did you knew that?!"

"I, umm, I'm sure it was an accident. He would never do anything hurt someone, me included"

"I have a question, Uraraka-san. What is so special about him? What did you see on Midoriya to be this linked with him?"

"But Momo-chan, what's not to like? He's kind, he's always caring, it's so cute when he gets nervous that I feel like I could hug him forever!" She giggled while she said that. Uraraka then looked straight at their eyes with a different smile on her lips now.

"And let's not forget about his beautiful freckles, his green curly hair, his toned and sexy body… and his huge delicious dick…"

That made all the girls go red like Yaoyorozu's hero suit.

"Oh, don't make those faces, you know what I'm talking about. You all had seen it when you caught us in our, hehe, private moment"

"Y-yeah, so w-what? What's the big deal?"

"You can deny as much as you want, Ashido-san, but one thing I know for a fact: you want him"

"What?!"

"You all want to know, right? What we did together… how did it felt… you are all curious deep inside, or I'm lying?"

"This… this is r-ridiculous. None of us ever thought about… about…"

"About Deku-kun's dick. That's what you want to say, Yaoyorozu-san"

"Ochako-chan, it doesn't sounds like you. I'm seeing you, but I cannot recognize you, ribbit…"

"Tsu-chan… don't be sad. I'm still myself. It's just another part of me you never got to learn about. Deku-kun didn't made me this way. At least, not on purpose"

"... Ribbit… if you're going to insist, then I guess I can't do anything about it"

"Thank you, Tsu-chan"

"But I don't agree with it in the slightest"

"Comprehensible"

Ashido started to move her wrists.

"Well, you said what you wanted and we heard you. Now, care to undo these ties?"

"Oh, but we're not done yet"

"Huh?"

Uraraka walked towards one of the ropes tied on the floor, the one holding Ashido, and pulled it down, bringing Ashido near her. The brunette had a devious smirk on her face, which was very near the pink skinned girl.

"You know, I was thinking… no matter how many times I say it, you'll never believe me. Unless…"

"Unless…?"

"Unless you see it for yourself. Feel on the skin what I feel when I'm with Deku-kun"

"I'll pass"

"No you won't"

Uraraka held Ashido and made the pink girl lay on the ground facing down, and sat on top of her.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Do you know why I went after him? Can any of you imagine why?" Uraraka slowly ran her hands over Ashido's butt, making the girl squeak. "I was… so. Damn. Horny. I couldn't hold myself…"

"Holy shit. N-not everyone is so thirsty t-to get into his p-pants like you, you know?!"

"It's because you don't know him like me~ But we can fix that. He should be getting here any time now…"

"What…? You called him here?"

"Yes! You're all gonna like it, trust me! Just don't get jealous because I'll have him all for myself~"

"Okay, you are definitely out of your mind. Let. Me. Go"

"Nope"

"Uraraka, let me- ah!"

Uraraka silenced Ashido, kind of, by sliding her hand under the pink girl's underwear, touching her on that place. Slowly but steady, Uraraka explored Ashido with her fingers, making the pinned down teen squeal and moan while she protested against it. The others watched in horror as they saw the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Ashido-san, I'm not hearing you complaining anymore~ Could it be that you're liking it?~"

"... I'm… not…" she said between heavy breaths. "Uraraka is crazy… and she's making me go crazy too…"

"Ashido-san, look up here. The face you are doing… is so adorable~"

Ashido did her best to resist, but she was burning inside. She felt completely ashamed, but she also felt good. This felt good. Did Uraraka get to feel like this every time she was alone with Midoriya?

"Oh, I feel sooo much better~ Did… did I say that… out loud…?"

"Yes. The voice you are making is adorable too. I wonder what Izuku would think?~"

"I-Izuku? No… not him… he cannot… see me… like that…"

"Shh… don't worry. He's too nice to think poorly of you, and you know I'm right"

"No… Uraraka… stop it… please. I… I… I think I'll-"

"Okay, that's enough for you. Next!"

Uraraka got out of Ashido and gently let her float up again, leaving the pink girl completely lost, her face with a bright purple hue. Ashido, breathing heavy, looked at Uraraka while the brunette calmly walked to another rope, the one holding Asui.

"What… was that…?"

"Oh? I just teased you until you almost reached your limit. No big deal"

"Why…? Why not… finish it…?"

"Ashido, I would never steal your first time, not even on this! We are friends after all"

"You have a twisted concept of what a friend is"

"Don't worry Yaoyorozu-san, I'll get to you in time~"

Uraraka did the same as before, pulling the rope down and sitting on top of Asui, but this time Asui was facing up. The brunette stared at her for a moment before moving her hand, but Asui held it using her tongue. Uraraka got surprised at first, but soon that weird smirk appeared on her lips again. She pulled down Asui's pants and ran her free hand between Asui's legs, immediately earning a squeal from her. She teased the green haired girl, who tried to move Uraraka, but felt her strength fading as she was being teased. On a moment of distraction, Uraraka managed to pull her tongue more and then made Asui lick her own pussy, slightly wet by now. No need to say that the frog girl almost panicked on the act.

"Wow, Tsu-chan, I never heard of girls that could do it. I'm impressed~"

"Ofaco-fan… stop if… fleafe…"

"Huh? I can't understand what you are saying if your tongue is around my arm"

Asui let go of Uraraka's arm, but the gravity girl kept teasing her, sliding her fingers in and out, and opening Asui's private places now and then. The frog girl was doing her best not to moan or do any weird sound, but her friend was making her go crazy. Even though Uraraka was doing this to her, Asui still saw her as a friend. She didn't understand the reason of the brunette, but she was sure that she wouldn't harm her. And as much as she hated to admit it, deep down she was kind of enjoying it. Asui never really thought about this kind of thing, but it felt good in a way, but she couldn't accept it. It wasn't right, but Uraraka was doing it. She had been like this with Midoriya for a time now.

 _"Midoriya… even now I still see Ochako as a friend… should I really… be mad at him…?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something different, and that was Uraraka opening her legs and reaching a little bit deeper. This time she couldn't hold her moans and gasps, feeling her legs shake a bit as the brunette kept sliding her fingers in and out. Asui was about to reach her limit, and then Uraraka stopped, again earning a confused and a little expectant look.

She got up from the panting and sweating frog girl and slowly let her float again, a huge blush adorning her face and her big eyes slightly unfocused and half open. Uraraka walked to the next rope, the one holding Hagakure. The invisible girl immediately started shaking, trying to break free and pleading for her to stop what she was doing. As she pulled the rope down, Uraraka stared at where should be Hagakure's face, a thought starting to form into her mind. She sat on top of Hagakure's belly and kept looking at the invisible girl until she decided to say something.

"You won't… umm… tease me…?"

"Uhh, someone is eager~ I was just wondering, what kind of cute face you would make…?"

"What kind of- ah!"

"Oh, so loud. Your voice is so sweet~"

"No! Stop! I don't wanna!"

"Hey, Hagakure-san. You were complaining about Deku-kun touching your breasts, but you have idea how good he is at it~"

Uraraka lifted Hagakure's shirt and bra, and started caressing her breasts, making the girl moan loud, thought she tried to muffle it with her hands. Uraraka looked intensely at her face, like a tigress looking at it's pray.

"Your voice is so sweet… I keep imagining your cute face blushing… you know, I bet Izuku would like it too…"

"... M-Midoriya… no… ah… h-he wouldn't… mmm…"

"You sure? He is like an angel. He would love to make you happy like this"

"... Ha-happy?! Ah!"

"Tell me the truth, Hagakure-san? Do you dislike it? What you are feeling right now, do you hate it?"

"..."

"The two of you too, Ashido, Asui, did you really hate it?"

"..."

"..."

"I…"

"Huh, what is it, Hagakure? I cannot hear you under your moaning~"

"I… I… I don't… hate it"

Uraraka stopped, removed her hands from under Hagakure's shirt and got up, letting the short breathing girl float up again.

"See? It doesn't hurt to admit it, right?"

The next one was Jiro, who had a cold stare directed to the brunette. As Uraraka pulled her down and they were face to face, her gaze intensified.

"Jiro-san, if you make that face for too long you might get stuck with it forever"

"Like I care about it"

"Tsc, tsc. You don't have to act tougth, you know"

"Who's acting?" A smug grin formed on her lips. There was no way Uraraka would break her shield, thougth deep inside Jiro was worried about the unusual 'abilities' of her friends.

"Okay, it seems we have a harder shell to break…"

As she said that, Uraraka put Jiro on the floor, sitting on her back and quickly reaching inside her shorts and panties. Jiro covered her mouth as Uraraka slid her fingers quite fast in and out her pussy. From all the things that could happen, Jiro never imagined something like that. It was intense, barely violent, and yet, she couldn't help but enjoy it to a very little extent. The purple haired teen kept her mouth shut but she didn't knew how much longer she would be able to do so. Uraraka wasn't holding back with her apparently. Only when she felt a strange heat build up inside her, Jiro stopped muffling herself. Her breathing was ragged and she needed air. Fortunately, when she was about to let out a scream, and she could tell it would be a loud one, Uraraka stopped, getting and giving a slight slap on her butt as Jiro floated up again.

"See? Sometimes all we need is a stronger push"

Uraraka walked to the last rope, the one holding Yaoyorozu, who had closed her eyes for the entire time.

"Don't be so timid, Yaoyorozu-san, there's nothing to worry about"

Before Uraraka put Yaoyorozu on the ground, she opened her eyes and looked straight at the gravity girl with an intimidating face.

"Do whatever you want, you won't convince me about this"

" _~sigh~_ I have to be honest, you were always my biggest worry"

"What?"

"Since I realised I liked Deku-kun, I got worried that maybe he didn't like in the same way. I thought, what if he doesn't like my looks? What if he end interested in another girl?" As she said that, she hugged Yaoyorozu, putting a hand on her face and caressing her. "I thought: if at least I could be more like Yaoyorozu…"

"Like me…?"

"Sure. Just look at you. Gorgeous, smart, polite, talented. You are the closest to a perfect girl I had ever seen…" Uraraka had her face really near, and Yaoyorozu could feel her hot breath brushing her chest, since Uraraka was shorter and she was still with zero gravity.

"I had a lot of competition, not only you, but all the other girls. You all guys are so awesome, and I didn't even considered the other classes at the time. What if some senpai got her eyes on him? How can I win against this? And still…"

"And still…?"

"On our first time, the first time I tasted Izuku's dick… he said I was beautiful. I even mentioned I wanted to lose some weight, and he said that I was perfect the way I was. Do you see now? Why I love him so much?"

"That's very touching, Uraraka-san, but it doesn't makes what you two did any less wrong"

"I know. I know this is wrong… but I feel sooo good~"

Uraraka sat on top of Yaoyorozu's back and ran her hands over her arms, torso and tights.

"You are so perfect, Yaoyorozu-san~ I wish you can find someone like Izuku one day~"

"L-like Midoriya? I guess I'll pass"

"Still mad at him? Did you know that he misses you guys?"

"He misses us?!"

"Yeah. You all had been so mean to him lately, ignoring and trying to beat the life out of him"

"I… I think we got out of hand, just a little bit…"

"You'll never know how I feel unless you see it for yourself…"

"So you decided to show us your point?"

"Well, yes. That, and I wanted to check on something"

"And that would be…?"

"Yaoyorozu-san… are you jealous of me and Deku-kun?"

"... What? Of course not- ah!"

"Be sincere with me, we are between friends. I don't like to brag but-" Uraraka got close to Yaoyorozu's ear and whispered. "I can easily make you cum with only my hand~"

Yaoyorozu had to use all her will to stop herself from moaning, but that threat wasn't an empty one. Uraraka was really breaking her apart, making her body heat up like a furnace. She could feel her inwards getting wet as Uraraka played with her. She didn't want to admit, neither believe in it, but she felt good. The sensation was strange and kinda invasive on the start, but now it was a different thing. She shivered each time Uraraka separated her fingers, opening her a bit, and she felt horrible because she was enjoying it, even if just a bit. Is she knew about this before, then maybe she would not be so mad about Uraraka and Midoriya doing it. Did the girl always felt like that when she and Midoriya were together? How many times they did it by now? Was Midoriya so good at it that Uraraka simply could not say no?

 _"No, stop Momo! Even if it feels… good, it's still wrong. They can't do it. Midoriya can't do it to her, even if Uraraka likes it. She… she really likes it… because of him? Or because he's really good at it? If he did that with me… would I feel the same…?"_

In her mind, Yaoyorozu started to form an image of Midoriya, replacing Uraraka for the green haired teen on top of her.

 _"How does it feel…? How does his fingers feel…? His touch…? He's really kind, I know. He's a good person. But… how about when… he's doing it…? How is it…?"_ "... Midoriya…"

"Oh, did I hear that moan right? Did you say his name?~"

Yaoyorozu frozen for a second. She got so lost on her thoughts while Uraraka played with her that she ended thinking out loud. But the most shocking part was that she was thinking about Midoriya in a way she never did before. And that thought alone was enough to heat herself up completely. And it only got worse.

"Ochako, you there? I got your message and- oh my God, what happened here?!"

"Izuku baby, you finally came!"

Back at the Alliance Heights, Midoriya was doing some homework when he received a message from Uraraka, telling him to meet her at Ground Gamma, but without mentioning the reason. He wondered why, thought. Maybe it had something to do with she and the girls talking. Did she manage to come to terms with them? Well, it would be very nice but Midoriya didn't really think it would be that easy. Well, there was also the possibility that she wanted to have some time alone with him, and considering the risks of doing that near everyone, he kind of guessed how this would turn out. So he finished his tasks and left to Ground Gamma, searching for the place Uraraka pointed out and now that he was here Midoriya couldn't be more surprised.

In the middle of the small and dark warehouse were four of the girls of his class, tied by ropes, floating in the air like balloons and with red and purple blushes crossing their faces. More to the side, a fifth girl pinned down by a sixth one, which happened to be his girlfriend. Needless to say, shock and confusion flooded Midoriya's mind as he tried to make some sense out of the strange scene, to say the least, that was presented to him.

"Ochako, I mean, Uraraka, what is this? Why are the girls tied and up in the air? And why are you sitting on Yaoyorozu?"

"Oh, that? It's nothing really. I was just showing the girls a, how can I say, a new point of view!"

"About what, if I dare to ask"

"Well, about you, dear~"

"M-me?!"

"Not exactly you, maybe we together as a couple. You know, you only understand when you have a taste of it"

"And by taste you mean…"

"Don't worry, I didn't go too far. They didn't even cum"

"Oh my- Uraraka, I really don't think this was a good idea"

"I said I was going to convince them, didn't I?"

"Yes, but t-there are better ways to do it…"

"Are… are you angry with me?"

"No, I mean, you had the best intentions but… well, you… we shouldn't invade their privacy like that, since we'd like to have our own. Also… t-t-they should c-choose if they w-want to d-do that kind of t-thing…"

"... You are right…"

"I'm, right…? Now, we should untie them…"

"Yeah… but since we are here…"

Uraraka got up and Yaoyorozu floated up, speechless due to the shock of Midoriya seeing her like this, the same with the others. Her face was feeling hot and she knew she had the biggest blush on her cheeks. Midoriya off all people, seeing them with those red faces. There was no mirrors around, but they knew that right now 'horny' could pretty well define how they looked, and that only made things worse. Thought this whole time they had been avoiding looking at the green haired teen, they followed with the eyes as Uraraka walked to a confused Midoriya, wrapped her arms around his neck and locked him into a deep kiss. Midoriya at first showed some signals of resistance, but soon gave into the kiss, until a minute or so passed and he backed off.

"Uraraka… this is not the best time…"

"Why not? It's just the two of us… and a little audience but who cares?~"

"I think THEY would care…"

"So you okay with doing it out here?"

"No, I didn't say that!"

"Come on, Deku-kun, just a little bit. It's nothing they'd never seen before~"

Uraraka jumped on him and made Midoriya fall on his back, then removed his shirt and started to kiss him again while running her hands over his arms and chest. The teen protested, even if weakly, but she kept going on and enjoying herself, all while the five girls witnessed them, unable to look to another direction. Something inside them seemed to flare up, and their heartbeats started to rise a bit.

With a single hand Uraraka lowered Midoriya's shorts and boxers, and held his half hardened member, stroking it slowly while kissing him. Midoriya, thinking less about the situation as time passed, lifted her shirt and reached under her bra, massaging her breasts, squeezing them lightly and pinching her nipples, which earned some moans from Uraraka as she sucked on the base of his neck. He could never get tired of her soft to the touch skin, her perfect curves, her breasts that cupped just right on his hands, and of course, her round and soft butt that he learned to love in a special way. No matter how much he tried to resist, he could not control his actions when she was like that, so sexy and seductive that the rational part of him just shut down.

The upside down girls were now looking at the couple as some other pieces of clothes were tossed away and Uraraka moved to between Midoriya's legs, still playing with his now visible dick, and started to lick and suck the tip of it, while sliding her fingers in and out her vagina. Looking away and ignoring the moans and sounds coming from them proved to be a hard task, if not impossible. That and another considerably important factor that was themselves getting a hot feeling by the minute. Their breathing was becoming heavier and their faces were hot. Another place also felt hot and inconveniently wet, but that wasn't the main focus right now. The girls had their attention locked in the couple in front of them, and a single thought crossed their minds: was Uraraka enjoying it that much? Once it came to their minds, they immediately shoved it away, but the hot feeling building up inside was still there.

Ochako now was sucking the entire length of Midoriya's dick, making sure to now and then look up at her friends, staring at them with sultry eyes as if she was saying: You don't know what you're missing. Midoriya also was kind of a show himself. Thought he tried his best to hold his breath and not make much noise, Ochako was just that good at what she was doing, earning a moan of him here and there, which was too something that caught the attention of the spectators. That was too much stimulating.

"Ochako… I'm near to-"

"Oh, let it out, Izuku! They won't believe it~"

She shoved the entire thing on her mouth as Izuku held her head and moved up and down slightly faster, and then he came, releasing an insane amount of cum on Ochako's mouth. She let a lot of it spill out on purpose, but still had a lot to swallow. She sat up and turned to her tied friends with a smile on her face, and then she opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out a bit. That simple move sent shivers and a bit of disgust to the girl's bodies, but aside of that they were still feeling as hot as before, if not more. Ochako seemed to be happy with the mix of terror and arousal all over her friend's expressions, but she wasn't done yet.

A simple hold of Izuku's hand was enough to tell him what happens next, and he didn't waste time saying anything against it like before. She laid her back on the ground in a way that the others could have an almost full view of her, being covered by Izuku's back at first. He squeezed and suck on her breasts, and used his free hand to reach between her legs, which quickly made Ochako go wild, moaning loud and calling for her boyfriend's name. Izuku lowered himself and without wasting time he started to lick her clit and stick his tongue in, earning more moans from the brunette. Ochako was already losing it, breathing heavy and even shaking a bit. At some point she bit the tip of her thumb and looked straight at the upside-down girls, taunting them with her face full of lust.

If there was a limit to being teased, the girls were really close to it. It was like they were on the verge of crossing a line and that wouldn't end very well, or at least they thought so because, sincerely, they all had some 'problems' that they needed to attend to. Ashido was squeezing her legs together, trying to contain the heat in her private parts, and her face was so hot she knew she looked like a berry right now. Hagakure tried to hide the small stain that formed between her leggings. Asui was feeling her heart beat too fast and too strong for her well-being. Jiro's body was so heated up she was starting to sweat. And Yaoyorozu felt every muscle of her body aching to get free and do something about that extremely intense heat that had overcome her. And then something came to their minds. Even if for a fraction of a second, they wanted to be there. They truly wanted to be in Uraraka's place.

Speaking of her, Ochako suddenly held Izuku's head and laced her legs around his neck while she let out a considerably loud scream of sheer bliss. Her eyes unfocused a bit and she arched her back. After that she just let go of him and let her body go numb, gasping for air while Izuku finished drinking her juices. Another minute and the couple got up, trying to clear the most of the mess they made. Due to the number of 'occasions' that they had been in before, Ochako always had a small towel with her, just in case. After that, they moved to the tied group, which was now completely in silence. Midoriya pulled down the ropes and Uraraka released her gravity effect, letting her friends finally touch the ground normally. Midoriya and Uraraka untied their hands, acting so peacefully, as if nothing had happened, that they didn't even know how to react. They just stood there, running a hand over a slightly bruised wrist and looking at any place but the two teens in front of them. There was this extremely awkward silence between them and there was no right way to start a conversation. Heck, right now Ashido was considering just running away and Yaoyorozu wished she could burry herself. Hagakure wanted to disappear but that would involve getting naked so no, Jiro was stiff like an statue and Asui's mind was blank as much as her expression. The first one to do anything was Uraraka, who decided that enough time in silence has passed.

"Umm… so, okay. That was kind of what I wanted to discuss… I guess I made my point clear so… hope we are all good now, right?"

She received small nods, except for Asui who was still kinda out. Midoriya was the next one, feeling that maybe things only got worse, thought he didn't felt the assassin aura that was coming from them before.

"W-we should all go back now. It's kinda l-late and someone could get w-w-worried…"

With that Uraraka held Midoriya by his hands and they walked away from the group, leaving the four girls standing on the warehouse.

-/-

The next days were the definition of strange for Midoriya. For starts on the following days to the 'discussion' between the girls, aside for Uraraka, none of them dared to even look at his face. The simple mention of his name was enough to make them flustered, that when they didn't desperately try to change subject or just flee from the place they were. Class duties were becoming hard as whenever he was chosen together with one of them, either they tried to do everything alone and as quick as possible, or they just left everything for him, the latter being more recurrent. Not that he didn't knew the reasons behind these actions. He fully understood and even accepted that these were the expected reactions that they would have, after all that happened. What was really bothering him was how things were between Uraraka and the girls.

They didn't want any contact with Midoriya, okay, but with Uraraka was another whole level. It wasn't just distance, there this kind of fear whenever the brunette walked in, as if she was a shinigami ready to harvest their souls. Midoriya had asked her what exactly happened before he arrived, and Uraraka was quick on telling him how she, quote, gave them a small taste of Izuku Magic, unquote, in a level of details that he had some difficulty focusing on listening. She assured him that this wouldn't be enough to traumatize them, after all everyone had been in much worse situations due to villains attacking, and she even went further saying that the only way to get them like that would be if Midoriya himself had gone too far.

"What do you mean by 'too far'?"

"Hmm, something like you going deep on them with your d-"

"OK, I GOT IT, DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Uraraka had a point. Kind of. So for what reason the girls were acting like that? It could be the huge shock that was Uraraka's 'other side'. Even him got surprised this time, but the rage against him seemed to have vanished, being replaced by an strong but unharmful rejection, and they would almost freeze in place whenever Uraraka entered the classroom of the common room at the dorms. She also stopped being invited to the study group, which lead her to her very smart and reliable boyfriend, thought it was really hard to focus on the tasks sometimes. And Uraraka didn't even seem to notice.

Aside from the study group, things were still the same, Uraraka kept her bright and upbeat nature, and they still talked to her and did things together on the class, but there was this hidden hesitation and smiles that seemed a little faked, as if they had to keep things going on as usual. That made Midoriya worry for Uraraka. He could endure the ice treatment he was receiving, but he wanted Uraraka to be okay with her friends, even more if the reason for these problems was himself. After thinking a lot, Midoriya decided himself. He would get to each one of the girls and talk to them, even if it meant getting a slap or a punch across the face.

 **Man, that's almost too much for me... What am I even doing? So yeah, a different Yandere Uraraka but still Yandere Uraraka, because shes bound to be on that role. That said, I guess you all can imagine what comes next. Poor Izuku, is he ready for what lies ahead? Let's find out soon. This guy's out. See ya!**


	6. True Colors

**Hello dear readers! Sorry for the delay, my free time is gonne together with my vacations so, from now on the updates might take longer. Good thing I got some chapters written down already. Anyways, hope you like this one.**

 **True colors**

 _"There's no easy way to do it, there is?"_

Midoriya thought with himself as he looked around the corner of the common room, spotting a yellow shirt with a pink heart floating on the couch. Hagakure was watching one of those novels on the TV and was by herself, which kind of made it easier to get to her. The problem was what to say, how to address the huge elephant in the room. She wouldn't willingly talk to him so Midoriya had to think of an excuse, anything that would give him an opening to talk about the situation between her and Uraraka. Hopefully he could think of a way of return things back to normal, or at least close to it.

He checked all the variables. Yaoyorozu was studying on her room, Asui was at the pool and Ashido was at the gym practicing break dance. Alone like that, she would be more easily persuaded, but that wasn't enough. There had to be some spectators when he went to her, in a way that she would feel too embarrassed to say no or just flee. Cruel, yes, but necessary. And right on time Kirishima, Tokoyami, Kaminari and Sero entered through the main door, talking about anything. That was Midoriya's chance. He quickly walked towards the couch and lightly tapped on Hagakure's shoulder, making the yellow shirt turn around, and when it did, it jumped up a bit, accompanied by a small squeal.

"Mi-Mi-Midoriya?!"

"H-Hi, Hagakure-san! Are you busy right now? I was t-thinking if you could h-help me out on a new training I thought about"

"T-training you say… I'm kinda busy with, umm, well I-"

"Please Hagakure-san, just for today"

Midoriya even bowed a little and put his hands together, getting the attention of the small group passing by as he planned, and Hagakure noticed them too. They had curious faces because when they left to the gym she was still watching TV, not that they should cafe that much for her business, but it wasn't exactly the definition of 'busy' if you asked them.

"I, umm… what kind of training was it, Mi-Midoriya…?"

-/-

They were at one of the many dojos of U.A, using one of the judo tatamis for the 'training'. On one side stood Midoriya, doing some stretches and inwardly harnessing all his might to put his plan on action. On the other side, Hagakure just stood there, looking right and left and shifting from one foot to another. There was no one around on that gym and Midoriya never said he had in mind, neither why her help was so needed, which only made the invisible girl even more anxious. Had her other friends been around when he asked, she would have denied on the spot but for some reason she didn't found the strength in herself to do so. Or so she thought. The next time she glanced at the green haired teen, he was done with his stretching and with a blindfold on himself.

"Mi-Midoriya, what's with the blindfold?"

"Oh, that? Well, I had been thinking about training my combat skills, focusing on reaction time and some kind of awareness of the surroundings"

"And… wouldn't Ojiro-kun or Todoroki-kun be better options?"

"Maybe in combat, but you're the best when it comes to stealth. And I know you don't like when others see you undressing, so the blindfold is for that"

That caught Hagakure off guard, both the compliment and the consideration for her. After what had happened, she was sure that Midoriya was a shameless guy with a shy personality as a disguise, which made him somehow even more dangerous than Mineta, but right now that image of him fell down. The young man took a defensive stance and readied himself.

"Alright, I'm ready. You can hit me from any direction you want and in whatever way you think of, and I'll try to block"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, no need to hold back"

Hagakure slowly started to walk around the boy, her eyes fixed on him as she decided if she should or not play his game. Just one more second and her doubt went flying over the window, as she dealt a strong kick to his sides, catching Midoriya completely off guard. He felt the kick and went a step to his left, but quickly recovered and turned around to where he thought Hagakure was. He completely missed her because she was behind him again and gave a quite strong knock on his head. He tried to backhand her, but missed by an entire meter. Seeing the student wonder Midoriya Izuku unable to do a thing against her kind of felt great. Not that Hagakure wanted to be mean to the boy, but she felt so frustrated ultimately, apparently because of the whole teasing deal with Uraraka and the relationship between the two of them. She felt strange because for some reason she couldn't stop thinking that the scene she watched on the other night happened many other times, and she felt bad knowing that, but why? Why would the fact that Midoriya and Uraraka were that intimate bothered her so much?

Well, now that she thought more about it, it really bothered her. At first she didn't know what was the feeling, but even now the word didn't seem enough to describe how she felt. Anyway, this could be an opportunity to vent off those frustrations. Midoriya was okay with receiving some people nches and she knew she couldn't hit that hard, plus the guy seemed to be indestructible, so why not?

And so, letting herself go with the flow, Hagakure started to strike the green haired teen with more and more strength and speed, dealing punches and kicks one after another while circling him to prevent him from blocking, exactly what he asked for, right?

She would knock him to the ground with low sweeps and then hit on the face of in the sides when he got up. Whenever hr tried to counter her, he would miss by a great distance, only to receive a chop on his back or a knee to the guts. Damn, at one time she even grabbed him by the arm and tossed him over her shoulder, slamming his back on the tatami and making Midoriya lose his breath for a moment. She felt great, both with the exercising and for letting go those bad vibes she was feeling. And yet, she still felt frustrated. Something kept nagging on the back of her mind. And, most important, no matter how many times she took him down or hit him, Midoriya kept coming back up, as if he was a machine instead of a human being. Either she was too weak or the boy was that resilient, probably the latter. And to worsen things, he was actually getting the hang of it.

It took him some time to get used with the new situation, but now Midoriya was starting to use his other senses more, notably his hearing. He could hear the very light steps of Hagakure, her slightly short breathing and even 'feel' when she was going to attack. After all the training worked more that just an excuse. He could feel the difference in the strikes, they felt more desperate, as if she felt that she had to take him down for good. And it only increased when he managed to dodge and block some of her attacks.

At some point she was making enough noise to be easily detectable, that or he really got good at fighting blind. Anyway she was attacking him like her life depended on it, sending punch after punch, trying to make Midoriya kiss the floor. Why? Why did she felt so angry?

Angry? That was new. He did touch her during the hero training and he had been doing naughty things with Uraraka for a while, which may or may not have broken the mind of her friend. Thinking again, the incident on the hero training was an accident, after all he was fighting and she was and invisible girl so okay, comprehensible. And about him and Uraraka, well, the girl did seem happier than ever, at least when they saw her with him, and even during the classes you could notice that Uraraka was kind of shining with happiness. So who was Hagakure to cut out her friend? Sure, the two lovebirds should learn a thing or two about how a relationship goes, but still they were happy, both of them were. Should Hagakure really be mad at Midoriya? Why did she felt that way for him?

"It doesn't stop… why it doesn't stop?"

"What?-off!" Knee to the guts.

"It only got worse after what Uraraka… had shown…"

"Hagakure-san, what are you- ouch!" Elbow on the right side, under the rib cage.

"This feeling… it doesn't go away" left punch to the face, blocked.

"All the time, whenever I think about it, I feel like that" kick on the he right leg, he barely flinches.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me so why do I care so much?!" Left hook, connected with his chin but Midoriya endured it well.

"Why do I feel so frustrated and sad… whenever I think of you?!"

Hagakure tried to punch Midoriya right in the face but at the last second he dodged and managed to get a hold of her arm, shifting his weight and sending her to the floor in a smooth and light toss. She barely felt the impact, but still stood there looking at the ceiling for a minute. It took Midoriya thirty minutes of blindfolded sparring to keen his senses and take her down. There was no way of denying that he was a wonderful person. Only when he called for her she got out of her thoughts.

"Hagakure-san… if there's something bothering you about me and Uraraka… you can tell me, you can tell us. We won't be able to do anything if you don't say it…"

"...no…"

"...what?"

"It's not you two. It's you alone that's bothering me" she said as she sat up, looking at the still blindfolded teen. Even if he wasn't, he wouldn't see the pout forming on her face anyways. She then punched him on the face, making him sit on the floor too, and while he held his aching nose Hagakure tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms and legs while she hovered above him.

"Ha-Hagakure-san…?"

"Don't talk… if you keep talking, I won't feel angry anymore"

"But I don't want you to be angry at-"

"I know! But- geez, I should be mad at you to no tomorrow and still…"

"You… you are not?"

"Not completely… and I don't know why! Do you have a second Quirk of hypnosis or something like that?"

"No. I would know if I had…"

"I'm sorry… I know your Quirk is a touchy spot…"

"N-no problem…"

"..."

"... Hagakure-san… to be honest, I didn't really wanted to train. It was an excuse to talk with you, only the two of us"

"This is why you chose blindfolded sparring?"

"Yeah… that and this way you could vent off some of that anger you felt for me…"

She could not believe it. The guy just made himself her punching bag. All because she was mad at him and he wanted to fix things. A weird way of sorting things out, but the whole situation they were was also very weird so… worth it?

"... It does not counts…"

"Sorry, what…?"

"Letting me hit you… it doesn't counts as asking for forgiving"

"I-It doesn't?!"

"Of course not. You touched my breasts after all…"

"A-a-a-about that I'm really sorry and-"

"Shhh, that doesn't count either"

"So… what can I do?"

"Huh?"

"What can I do so you can forgive me? Not only that, I want things between you and Uraraka and everyone to be like it was before. I know there's something strange between you girls. If you cannot let what I did pass okay but… at least keep being the same with her. She doesn't deserve to be treated differently because of what I did"

"You… you are priceless, you know it…?"

"Huh?"

"You asked what can you do… so here's the answer: nothing"

"Nothing…?"

"Yes, don't do nothing, no matter what happens next. Don't move or say a thing. You can't do nothing"

"But Hagakure-san, I don't get it. What do you mean by-"

She put one finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Shhh… not a single noise… you touched me in a very personal place, and also you made me feel very strange, so the way to give it back is…"

Hagakure lowered herself a bit and let one of her hands slide over Midoriya's arm, running over his side and leg and then stopping at his waist, where she got a hold of his shorts and started pulling it down.

"Hagakure-san, what are you- mmfmm!"

"Don't talk, remember?! I'm also nervous here! I've never did this before…"

While she used her free hand to cover his mouth, the other pulled down his underwear, uncovering his manhood. He held Hagakure by her arms and was ready to protest but she spoke before him.

"If you ever want me to forgive you… you won't do nothing, okay…? I want you to feel weird like I felt… when you and Uraraka-chan were doing this in front of us… you make me feel weird… hot… whenever I think about you, so this is my revenge… got it?"

Something told him that she was saying that to herself more that she was saying to him.

The next thing Midoriya felt was a warm and soft sensation wrapping his member, and that felt awfully familiar for him. And then, another familiar sensation, the one of being stroked. He had been there with Uraraka enough times to know what was happening, even blindfolded. He was really considering getting up and leaving the scene as fast as he could, but Hagakure was willing to get back to normal with Uraraka, and also forgive him. It felt like he was betraying his girlfriend, but it was for the greater good, plus, it wasn't anything too serious. Right…?

Wrong. It was very wrong. One because he didn't even tell Uraraka about this crazy plan, not that he had expected that outcome. Two because in the deep of his heart he knew he was enjoying it, and even if he got a liking for it given the many time he and Uraraka had been together, he shouldn't be so easily impressed like that. And three, but not less important, Hagakure was squeezing him way to hard. His eyes were shut tight under the blindfold and he had to give some taps on her shoulder so she would look at him, since she was really focused down there, for what he could tell.

"Huh, what is it?" She let go of his mouth.

"Too. Tight. Let go, let go!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

It's okay, just go easy on-"

"I mean… huh, don't- don't you like it?"

"Hagakure-san…"

"...what?"

"You don't need to force yourself in doing this, you know…"

"I'm not forcing myself! I… I'm not forcing myself…"

She stopped for a moment, in what Midoriya thought to be a pause to think again about what she was doing. He even tried to imagine what kind of expression she made when she was thinking like that. Maybe it was a blank face of maybe she made some kind of deep thought face, furrowing her brows or something like that. And while Midoriya himself got lost on his thoughts, Hagakure returned to Earth and took action. And by action I mean kissing the greenette under her, much to his surprise.

She locked him on a deep kiss, cupping his cheeks with both hands so he couldn't turn his head. She stood like that for a whole long minute until she had to breathe again.

"Hagakure-san, what the hell was that- gah! Don't squeeze!"

"Don't talk then"

She lowered herself to near his legs, never letting go of his now hard member. She stared at the huge thing in front of her. How the hell did Uraraka manage to do it? Well, if she could, so could Hagakure.

Midoriya was glad he had the blindfold. Even if she was invisible, seeing the set of floating clothes in that position would really turn him on, and he wanted to avoid it, but a warm breath near his private parts gave him the hint that it wouldn't happen. From all the outcomes he had predicted, that one wasn't even close to possible, and yet, here he was, alone with the invisible girl, about to do what he thought only Uraraka would do. He should really leave now, but the cells on his body told him to stay. That and his objective to make Uraraka and Hagakure and the others good friends again, let's not forget it.

Holding on the base of his cock, Hagakure started licking the tip of it and then sucking it, finding it the weirdest thing in the world. She didn't understand why Uraraka liked it so much, but looking up a bit she found Midoriya's face, his expression of someone who's fighting against himself, as if he wanted to believe that he wasn't enjoying it. It was kind of cute, now that she looked better. That put something on her mind. She tried to suck some more of his cock and what she earned as an even more adorable face from the boy. She liked it. She didn't like to admit, but she liked the face Midoriya did whenever she sucked his dick a little bit harder, the sound of him trying to restrain himself from moaning, it was really adorable, and she loved adorable things. Hmm, love, right?

 _"It's not that, right…? I mean, looking at him like that it's surely the most adorable face I'd ever seen but… love him? I guess not. Maybe. Probably"_

How would he react if she went further? Hagakure knew that was one way to discover. She shoved inside her mouth the most of his cock that could fit and to her surprise a lot was still out. It seemed a lot easier when she saw Uraraka doing it in that night. Guess it comes with practice. So the next question was whether Hagakure would want to do it again. When did she even consider it? Maybe it was after Uraraka had shown her how it felt, how it looked like. And again, she hated to admit it but she felt great sucking Midoriya like an popsicle. She also felt hot, which lead to the invisible girl using her free hand to please herself. She wasn't caring about Midoriya anymore, not in that revenge thing. Yeah, that was a sad excuse she brought up to hide the fact that she wanted to do it, that she wanted him. And that triggered something on the back of her mind.

If she wanted him that bad, and knowing that he and Uraraka had done this before many times made her feel sad, it meant that she at least liked him. That said, she couldn't stop thinking over the nights about Midoriya doing to her what she saw him do to Uraraka on that night. In a strange effort she tried to imagine any other person, be it from her class or from the novels she watched, even some really popular heroes among the girls, and none of them seemed to fit. She really wanted Midoriya to take her. So the sad feeling she had was jealous, and what she felt for the boy was love, and right now she was aroused enough so that made sense on her head. Accepting it made things clearer and easier to deal with, so she might as well admit that she liked to suck him, and that she loved these adorable faces he made while she did so.

"Hagakure-san… I don't know how long… you want to go but… I'm about to cum _~gasp~_ "

 _"It means he's on his limit, right? So soon there will be this huge load of that white sticky thing. Well, if Uraraka got this, I can too"_

Hagakure sped up a bit, sucking harder and going deeper on his dick, to the point where Midoriya couldn't hold more and released his seed inside her mouth. The sudden burst got her by surprise and she ended choking a bit, letting most of it splash on her face. By unknown forces Midoriya found strength in himself to remove the blindfold, panting a bit, and looked down at where should be Hagakure, only to find what would be her face covered with his semen. Not only that, she was wiping the white stuff from her face and licking it from her fingers, at least from what he could tell. And to make things even 'better' she licked what had spilled over his still hard member. After that, she pulled his pants and shorts up again and sat on top of him, allowing Midoriya to notice a slightly wet sensation above his abs. On a closer look, lifting the blindfold a little, there was a dark stain between the legs of Hagakure's yellow leggins. He was speechless for a long time, until he decided to say anything that came to his mind so he could break the awkward silence.

"So… are you done?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. For now, I guess…"

"Does… does that mean what I think it means?"

"I hope so"

"About you and Uraraka-"

"It's okay, we're good. I was just kinds afraid that she would, you know, drive me crazy again…"

"Yeah… she's kinda scary when she wants to…"

"..."

"..."

"And… what about you?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Did you, you know, did you like it?"

"Well I-"

"Please be honest. You don't need to compare me to her, I just… wanted to know"

"Y-yes, it felt g-great, I guess"

"So I can do it again, right?"

"What? Uh, I don't think so"

"Why not? Doesn't Uraraka gets to suck your dick whenever she wants?"

"Yes, I mean, no. Not all the time… but she's my girlfriend"

"And?"

"And… you are not…?"

"G-good point… but we could keep that a secret"

"For what reason?"

"The reason is that… I love you Midoriya"

"... You what?"

"I love you, really. And you make me feel hot too"

"I what?!"

"I didn't get it at first but now I'm sure. I can't stop thinking about you, and when I do, I get so wet~"

"Hagakure-san, we don't go around saying those things so careless…"

"The love part or the wet part?"

"Both of them!"

"Well, it can't be helped thought, you already won me over!"

"What?!"

"I hope you can lick me over on the next time"

"Next time?! Are you serious?!"

"I'm damn serious. I know Uraraka-chan can be very hard to deal with, but I'm not going down without a fight"

"A fight?"

"Yeah, for you, cutie!"

And just like that she got up and ran to the gym's door, but Midoriya called her before she crossed the doorway.

"Hagakure-san!"

"Yes, cutie?"

"Your leggings. They have… a mark on them…"

"Oh, true. Thanks, sweetie. Oh, don't look now~"

She joked while she undressed and giggled, still kinda unaware of what means to be invisible. As the invisible girl left the gym with her clothes rolled up on a ball, Midoriya looked at the ceiling and ran the facts that had happened not a minute ago and tried to understand where this all left him. So now Hagakure and Uraraka were good, not that the invisible girl ever stopped being her friend, it was just the shock from being teased by her, and Midoriya knew very well that Uraraka could be very terrifying on that matter. They would probably get back to normal in time. That said, now he had another problem in the form of a ridiculous love triangle, with two girls apparently addicted to him. What was that? An cliché schoolar anime? A poorly written fanfiction of some sort? **(A/N:** if only he knew... **)** Well, to be honest he was in highschool so… Anyway, one problem at a time. Somehow he managed to pass by Hagakure, now to the next one.

 **Well then, a chapter for everyone from now on! I have to say, from all the girls Hagakure was the hardest to think of a possible scenario, though this one still feels a bit forced. But I hope you all have liked it. Even though I have chapters already done, keep up with the reviews, there may be things that I can change. Thank you all for reading, you beatiful readers! Guy's out!**


	7. Ordeals of a frog

**Hello again dear readers! Hope you didn't wait for too long. Well then, another daym another chapter. On with the story!**

 **Ordeals of a frog**

3am. By the his time everyone in UA Heights Alliance dorms were sleeping peacefully, resting for another day in the famous school known for possessing the best hero course there was. Everyone except for a certain girl with a frog Quirk. Asui Tsuyu had her eyes wide open and slightly darkened marks under them, a clear signal that she hadn't been sleeping too much in a while. The reason for it, you can guess, was a particular classmate, Midoriya Izuku. Since the night where her friend Uraraka knocked her and her other friends out cold and tied them up, using her Quirk so no one would try to escape and risk float away like a balloon, she had a hard time trying to sleep. It wasn't because of the 'kidnapping', but because of what happened after. Asui watched as Uraraka, one of her best friends, went on yandere mode and, for lack of better word, molested her friends and her. Not only that, she had to watch while Uraraka transformed into another person and gave what she discovered to be a blowjob on none other than Midoriya. And the worst part, she couldn't avert her eyes from it.

It made her feel sick, and that could also be because she was upside down and with zero gravity effect on her body. Anyways, the image never left her mind, be it during classes, on the hero training, on her free time and worst of all, on her dreams. It plagued her mind and didn't let her rest a single bit, to a point that it was directly affecting her life as a whole. Uraraka was a constant reminder of those memories, so whenever her friend entered the same room she was, she felt a chill run down her spine, and Asui felt as if she would let out a strange sound if she ever so dared to open her mouth. And Midoriya, oh, Midoriya. If she was giving him the cold shoulder before now Todoroki would be impressed. She was avoiding him like the devil runs from the cross, sometimes even causing some problems, like the time at the hero training where she left Midoriya to 'die' during a rescue mission. And it went further.

With the lack of proper sleep she became extremely tired and somehow grumpy, being a little bit too straight on her answers. It was hard to focus on the classes and Asui didn't feel like hanging out with her friends like she did before. That, of course, raised some suspicions and some of her classmates came to her to ask if everything was alright, and she told all of them that everything was okay, that it was just some bad nights of sleep, which was a half truth, but was also a half lie, and she really disliked telling lies, especially to her friends.

Asui had been going like this for almost a week now, and she felt too far from her friends. That and the last test she did was a utter failure. She had to do something about this, something about him.

Speaking of him, Midoriya was also planning on how to approach his amphibious friend. Right now he was at the couch of the common room in one of his muttering sprees. It was 9:00pm already from the next day and he had no idea of how to proceed yet. By now the rest of class 1-A learned to ignore it. Only when he stood like that for more than ten minutes straight would they interrupt the bullet train of thought of the greenette. He barely formed an idea, Midoriya felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up and over the couch, he followed the arm of the person next to him and met wit the familiar and visibly annoyed face of Asui. She looked at him right on his eyes for a moment before she did anything.

"Pool. Ten minutes, ribbit"

"Huh, what…?"

"You heard me"

She left before he could question her again, leaving a confused Midoriya on the couch alone with his thoughts as he imagined what would wait for him once he went there. Asui was like an open book about her opinions, but when it came to her expressions Midoriya couldn't read what she was feeling or thinking. The only time he was sure about that was back at that special class. Man, she was mad on that day. Anyway, he got out of the dorms without drawing attention and went to the pool on the right time. He got there and waited a bit, looking at the night sky, until he heard the sound of footsteps getting near.

"Asui-san, look, umm, I know that-"

"You can stop that apologie right there, ribbit. It won't make things any better"

"I know. Listen, it may not help but at least can you and Ura- ouch!" Midoriya received a slap on his face, dealt by Asui using her tongue. The sudden move pretty much surprised him.

"I don't want to hear you talking so much"

"So why did you call me here?"

"Ribbit… I want to make something clear here"

"Okay then..."

She moved closer to him, getting very near his face. Her eyes never left his, her stare burning his very soul like she was about to judge all his sins and flaws. He could feel her warm breathing brushing on his face, which only added to the blush crossing his face. Midoriya was a nerve wreck. She didn't move, just stood there, looking at him, so in order to calm down a bit he decided to focus on anything to keep his mind bush. There was this sweet scent in the air, of vanilla, probably the type of shampoo that Asui used. Her hair was slightly humid, apparently she just got from the shower, and he had to shove away the image of her during bath.

And after what seemed an eternity, she made her next move, a very daring one. Her hands fell on his shoulders, holding him tight in place, she closed her eyes and pulled him closer. Midoriya had one second to register that and on the next moment she locked her lips on his. Thought he tried to back from it, she held him close to her, even wrapping her arms around his neck. Asui overpowered Midoriya on the kiss, her strong tongue invading his mouth and literally rolling around his. The frog girl glued her body against his, lifting one leg and putting it around his legs. A little shift in weight and they fell to the ground, Midoriya under Asui while she maintained the deep kiss, until she felt he couldn't hold his breath any longer. Having a amphibious related Quirk, she naturally was used to hold her breath for long periods. Breaking the kiss but still holding him tight, she watched while Midoriya gasped for air, a huge blush adorning his face.

" _~heavy breathing~_ Asui… what was… that?"

"I said earlier. I wanted to make some things clear"

"And that would be…?"

"One. I like you, ribbit. Even if I hate it, even if I think this is wrong, I like you Midoriya"

"You-you like me?"

"That's right. Otherwise I wouldn't feel so sad and frustrated that Uraraka is dating you. I tried to resist without running away, but there's no denying it anymore"

"You say that but-"

"Ribbit, I know, you are her boyfriend. It makes me feel bad because Uraraka is my friend after all, but she is to blame too, ribbit"

"What do you mean, Asui-san?"

"Call me Tsu. There's another thing. I like you, and you make me feel really hot"

Midoriya frozen for a moment. Had he heard that last part right?

"When you say hot, you mean-"

"That I want you between my legs"

"Oh, that kind of hot…"

"After that night… I didn't get ten minutes of decent sleep because I kept thinking about you, ribbit… knowing that you and Uraraka do that all the time… you should take responsibility"

"What?! Why should I- what responsibility?!"

"You turn me on like that, so you have to do something about it"

"Asui-san, you are not thinking clearly. Let's talk more about that and-"

"I think you didn't get it. You ARE going to take me"

A very quick and slick hand got a hold of Midoriya's member, squeezing it a little and earning a squeak from the green haired teen.

"Also, it's Tsu, remember?"

Midoriya couldn't move at all. Tsuyu wrapped her legs around his and her other arm was locked around his body. There was little to no space for him, and the fact that she was touching him on rather delicate place was very aggravating. His mind was racing as usual, going from the technical betrayal of his girlfriend to the reasons behind the actions of Tsuyu, then back to basic panic of being that intimate to a girl. And only then he noticed something weird, as in, weird even in this situation. His body was slowly getting numb, he felt a little tingling here and there, and his strength washed away bit by bit. The reason for that he discovered when he noticed a very subtle but still present smile on Tsuyu's lips. She let go of her vice grip on him and then just hovered over him, her hand never leaving from his underwear. Her usual blank expression gave place to one that was still kinda blank, but much more readable in comparison. Midoriya could see a blush growing on her cheeks and her eyes were slightly closed, the face of one endeared with something.

"You seem to have noticed, ribbit~"

"I… I can't move at all…"

"That's right. The toxin I have can be secreted by my skin, and you know, it's not very strong but it causes a little tingling and numbness with the right amount. It's easier to get more of it if my skin is humid"

"Oh, so that's why you took a shower before getting here… wait! I shouldn't be impressed right now!"

"Ribbit, ribbit, you are so cute when you get nervous~"

"I have been hearing that lately…"

"I bet you have. Midoriya…"

"... What… Tsu-san…?"

"... I'm really wet right now"

"... And… why are you telling me this…?"

"You can clean me, right? Like you do with Uraraka"

"Well I, you see, this is a thing between the two of us…"

"But she didn't think twice before showing off to us the other night"

"I-I know, but we only do that with each other…"

"You never did that to anyone else?"

"No, I have not"

"Not even once another girl… sucked your dick?"

"... No…"

"Midoriya"

"What?"

"You are lying"

The young man didn't manage to hold his embarrassment, looking anywhere but to the frog girl on top of him. The fact that she somehow read his mind was a bad sign, and he was glad that she didn't mention any names, otherwise he was sure Tsuyu would discover about the other day and Hagakure's unusual confession. Speaking of weird confessions, Tsuyu didn't fall behind on that point, going to the extent of paralyzing Midoriya with a light toxin. What's next? Would Mina hang him over a pool of acid or maybe Yaoyorozu was just waiting to lock him in a cell or something? Honestly, neither Midoriya or myself could know that…

"I won't ask names, because I don't care that much. Midoriya… I really wish you can enjoy as much as I do"

From his position, Midoriya watched as Tsuyu removed her shorts and panties, and turned around, giving him a full view of her rear. She lowered his sweatpants and underwear, exposing his already erect member, staring at it for a very embarrassing minute, at least for Midoriya, and then looked back at him with a nervous smile on her lips and a finger on her chin.

"It's bigger when I look closer at it"

"Could you not look at all?"

"Don't be so shy, ribbit~"

Tsuyu lowered herself, getting really near the huge thing and also making Midoriya almost kiss her down there. She was nervous and expectant, being completely new to that kind of thing, but it only took her a small warm breath from Midoriya and she made her mind, liking the tip of his dick and soon after rolling her tongue around it. The eyes of Midoriya went wide as he never felt that sensation before. It was completely different from what Uraraka did and even more surprising than when it was Hagakure, being blinded and all. He could feel Tsuyu sliding her tongue up and down around his member, gently squeezing it sometimes while she wrapped up the entire thing. It was extremely hard not to focus on her when he couldn't feel his whole body at all, plus her pussy was right over his face, visibly soaked, to the point that her juices were almost dripping over him. But forget about that because on the moment Midoriya opened his mouth to say literally anything shocking enough to make the girl let go of his dick, Tsuyu just sat on him, shoving her pussy on his mouth and almost making him have a heart attack. As for the frog girl, she let out a loud moan as she felt his lips touch her clit.

Midoriya was on a tight spot having Tsuyu all over him. She didn't seem like she would move so soon, and he couldn't move either due to the toxin. Plus, once again he found himself liking the feeling too much. He tried everything to restrain himself, thinking of anything that would cut out his boiling libido, but to no avail. Not even the mental image of Recovery Girl on a swimsuit had effect over his hard on, thought now he wanted to puke. He tried to empty his mind of all thoughts, choosing to focus on Uraraka, like a good boyfriend would do. Yes, she would be very mad and disappointed if she knew that this was happening, and imagining her sad broke his heart into pieces. Turns out that he remembered of her naked and that only added to the hard on. If his arms were working now, Midoriya would punch himself.

Tsuyu moaned lightly from sliding her clit over his shut tight mouth, and kept sucking and licking his cock, without signal of ever letting go. So Midoriya came to a conclusion. The only way to get out of this was to play her game. She wanted to do the same as Uraraka, so she better prepare herself for what the brunette gains too. Steeling his will and asking Uraraka a billion forgivings, Midoriya lightly licked Tsuyu's pussy, making the girl stop what she was doing for a second, while she felt a shiver run across her entire body. The move surprised her as she didn't knew the sensation, and it only got better as he kept licking and nibbling her folds. Her moans increased and she shook some times. If he could see her face right now, Midoriya would see a huge blush forming, her mouth ajar in a goofy smile and her eyes rolling up a bit. Her breathing was heavy and felt jolts of electricity run across her body. Tsuyu refocused on her previous task, determined to give Midoriya the best treatment she could. She shoved his entire member inside her mouth, gagging a bit from the size of the thing, and wrapped the base of it with her tongue while she sucked with increasing speed.

Midoriya was having a hard time holding back now. He thought that if he managed to make her cum before him, she would just leave him but damn, she got the hang of this. The only thing keeping his mind from going blank was, ironically, her pussy, which he was licking furiously, trying to reach as deep as he could. He hated to admit but he was enjoying it, the taste of her juices and the unique feeling of her tongue around his dick, but Midoriya was focused on his task. As soon as she reached her limit, he would be pretty much free, aside from the fact that he would need to wait for the toxin's effect to wear off. The problem was that he was also reaching his limit.

 _"What's up with all those girls?! Whenever they start it, I feel like I'm going to lose my mind! Focus Izuku!"_

 _"Ochako-chan, I get it… you have an amazing boy… all for yourself… I've never felt like this before. I think I'm close to…"_

Tsuyu sped up her pace, determined to make Midoriya cum together with her. She felt her mind going more and more fuzzy so she was almost there, but she didn't knew about Midoriya. Little did she know that he was at the same place she was. The green haired couple couldn't hold any longer. Midoriya felt Tsuyu's legs twitch and then she latched her legs around his head. At the same time, Tsuyu brought her lips to the base of his cock and gave a final suck, and then the two of them came. She wasn't near as ready to the huge load of semen that exploded in her mouth, spilling all over the place and getting stuck on her throat, which forced her to back off. Midoriya got some of her juices but the different position made things harder and he ended with a face completely wet from it.

Breathing heavily, Tsuyu turned around to face him, her face and chest covered with some white stuff, and laid on top of him, locking Midoriya on another deep kiss and tasting the mix inside their mouths. It was different, but she could definitely get used to it. She could get used to having Midoriya like this too. After breaking the kiss, leaving a thick trail between them, she looked at the flustered face of Midoriya again, and with a warm smile, nuzzled on his chest, croaking while she snuggled in.

"Ribbit~ Midoriya, I have never felt like this before"

"R-really…?"

"Yeah. I mean both in love and horny"

"Oh…"

"Ochako-chan is so lucky, ribbit~ She can have you anytime she wants. I'm jealous! Just kidding~"

"We don't do it all the time, you know. We do a lot of things together"

"Really? We had never seen you two together like this"

"Well, we decided to not tell you guys yet, but we hang out to see movies when no one is around, we go to the rooftop at night when the sky is clear, and we help each other with the homework"

"We didn't call her to the study group anymore…"

"Yeah, about that, in fact I wanted to talk with you about this, but you acted faster. Listen, even if you still hate me, please keep friends with her. You don't need to ignore her because of me…"

Midoriya then received a flick from Tsuyu on his forehead, and he instinctively put a hand over it, noticing that his body was responding to his commands again. He then focused again on the girl on top of him.

"Didn't you hear it? I said I love you, didn't I? Plus, Ochako-chan will always be one of my best friends, no matter what, which is why I feel bad for doing things behind her back with her boyfriend, ribbit…"

"Yeah, don't even tell me. Now there are two things that I have to explain…"

"You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"I have to. It would be wrong to hide it from her"

"But… if you tell, then we won't be able to be together again"

"Wait, Asui- Tsu-san, this was a one time only, and that alone is already bad-"

"I want you to take responsibility"

"Huh?"

"Over me. You make me feel horny, so you have to take care of me. No one else will do, I'm sure of it"

"I cannot just do that"

"But you have to. And if possible, I'd like to skip the part where I use my toxin, okay?"

"But I-"

A quick peck on his lips silenced the teen. She got up, looking at the mess all over her face. Tsuyu wiped it with her fingers and licked them, and the shirt she washed on a tap near the pool. Luckily, there were some spare towels on the locker rooms. After fixing herself up, she said good night to Midoriya and headed back to the dorms, leaving the boy on the pool, still laying on the ground.

He looked up at the clear night sky, still trying to understand where did he missed to end like this. Even considering what happened with Hagakure, he never thought, not even for a second, that it would come to this with Tsuyu. Looking back, Hagakure also mentioned that she intended to repeat the 'training', which made him panic for a moment. New problems aside, he managed to get two of the girls back on good terms with Uraraka, leaving three left, and he couldn't help but wonder what would be the outcome of talking with Jiro, Ashido and Yaoyorozu. But no matter what happened, Midoriya couldn't see them doing something like that, not that something was wrong with Asui or Hagakure. It was just that he thought it would be very unlikely. Jiro was very self contained, Ashido would probably be a pile of rage, and Yaoyorozu probably had a huge lecture ready for him.

Letting out a tired sigh, Midoriya got up, and following Asui's lead, used some ot the towels to clean up the mess that was left over his shirt and on the floor. No clues could be left behind. He then left to the dorms. He knew he was going to have a long night with his dreams. Again.

 **Well then, as usual the reviews and comments are always welcome. Hope you guys have enjoyed. See you all another time. Guy's out!**


	8. Listen Up

**Hi again my everyone! Another week, another chapter. Oh boy, what am I even doing...**

 **Listen Up**

" _~sigh~_ How can I get closer…?"

It had been almost three days since the last 'incident', and Midoriya was still trying to form a plan to deal with Jiro. At first he thought that she would be the easiest one to approach, but turns out she was kind of an introvert, not near his level, but still kinda hard to reach, even more for him due to the previous events.

The obvious route would be asking her to teach him on some kind of instrument, but she wasn't fond to show others her musical skills. Jiro had decent grades so there was no point in offering help with that. He could try and get to her with some tips about her Quirk, but that could raise suspicions since he never shared his opinions and notes to anyone like that. Without direct options he could always wait for a situation where the two of them ended together, probably during the hero training. That could get in the way of the training, considering the last time he tried, but there weren't much other options left, and he didn't expect her to come to him like Asui did. So be it, he would wait.

Lucky enough, on the next day, the hero training would be a rescue mission on the USJ, and for further luck, he and Jiro would be victims trapped on Landslide Zone. The house they were was almost completely covered in dirt and mud, a choice from Midoriya with the pretext of being a harder place for their friends to locate. All in name of the training, right? But in reality the place was secluded and allowed much privacy, and he hoped that the few minutes together with Jiro would be enough to solve the problem. One thing was for sure, there wasn't time for any lewd shenanigans, thought he didn't expect her to react like that.

So, here they are, waiting for the rescue team, composed of Tokoyami, Kaminari and Iida, to rescue them. Learning from the previous times, before an awkward silence formed, Midoriya went straight to the point.

"Jiro-san, there's something I need to talk with you"

"Huh? Why bring it up right now?"

"Well, the truth is that I couldn't find a good excuse neither the right time so…

"Oh. So, what is it?"

"It's… about Uraraka. I know things got out of hand but… ultimately you guys had been acting different around her, and I wanted to ask you to keep things like they were before. I know it's hard to hear that from me but, if you're going to hate me, okay, but please don't let that get to her. She doesn't deserve to suffer because of my mistakes"

Jiro just stood still for a moment, looking at the green haired boy bowing almost ninety degrees in front of her. Surprise was just the first of the many things she was feeling right now.

"Midoriya… I didn't want to keep Uraraka away, at least not on purpose. Had I really been acting like that? How did you noticed…? Well, of course you would notice…"

Jiro sat on top of a chunk of concrete, fiddling with her right earphone jack while she looked at the floor. She actually felt very wary whenever the brunette in question was around, and thought she didn't want to, she maintained a safe distance from Uraraka, after all she got completely surprised knowing her so divergent other side. Then again, she never really was that close to Uraraka, and even Asui, the closest to her besides Iida and Midoriya himself got really off guard. Jiro just didn't know how to react. That and other thoughts that plagued her mind. She looked up at the green haired teen still bowing at a straight angle and could not help but tilt her head to the side while a small smile formed on her lips. Uraraka was right, he wouldn't harm a fly if it wasn't a villain.

"Hey, Midoriya, don't worry okay? You don't have to apologise, after all it was us that ended ignoring her. We should not have stuck our noses where they didn't belong"

Midoriya straightened his back and looked at her with bright eyes and a shiny smile plastered on his face.

"Really? That's really good"

"Not only that, I guess I should say I'm sorry to you, too…"

"What…? No, Jiro-san, you don't need to-"

"I want to, and yes I need. What happens between the two of you doesn't concern to me so I can't tell you what to do"

"You just wanted the best for Uraraka, I'm sure of it"

"I guess so…"

Jiro looked at the floor again, contemplating the thoughts that had been on her mind for a while now. Now that Midoriya told her his side of the events, she couldn't help but think again about that night when Uraraka got to them. She was desperate to show them that Midoriya wasn't a bad person and that her actions where by her will alone. So it raised another question on the purple haired girl, which was the reasons for Uraraka to get so attached to him. A mental list went by, starting from the obvious things.

Midoriya was a kind heart and after getting through his shell he would be one of the best persons you could meet. He was timid and his shyness caused a lot of social awkwardness, which other girls could consider something cute. And of course, whenever the situation asked for it, Midoriya showed more courage and willpower than most of people, even comparing with pro heroes, something she admired on him. That all said, there was some kind of charm on his freckles and unruly curly green hair. And the last details about the boy, courtesy of Uraraka exposing her boyfriend material for everyone, Midoriya was ripped, not to mention another very flashy aspect. This made Jiro's mind wander about a certain topic that always bothered her, even when she entered in class 1-A. Against her best judgement, maybe this green haired cinnamon roll of sunshine could help her.

But before she could voice that daring question the two teens heard a voice coming from above them. Apparently the hero team managed to found them, much earlier than Midoriya expected which was why he was so glad that he managed to talk with Jiro and sort things out. Even more because there were no 'surprises' this time. All he had to do on the next times was just going straight to the point like right now, and after solving this he would deal with his unexpected affairs.

"Don't worry, citizens! Stay calm and in order! We, the heroes are going to get you out of danger!" Iida's shouts were muffled by the layers of dirt and debris above them, and Jiro and Midoriya couldn't help but laugh lightly at the over professional acting of the class rep. Midoriya could make the scene developing above, with Tokoyami using Dark Shadow to remove the debris and dirt while Iida waved his arms around like a robot, coordinating the team. In a matter of minutes Kaminari showed up at the doorway of the room they were, using his Quirk as lantern to light the way. As they got out of the place, Iida made the procedures on checking their health and mental state, making sure that the victims stood tranquilized and then carried them on his back, on by one, to the point where should be the hospital, finishing the simulation with a record time of fifteen minutes. On the way back, while carrying Midoriya, he could help but notice the slight different expression on his friend's face.

"You seem much less stressed than lately. Something happened, Midoriya?"

Letting a smile form into his face, he replied to his running friend.

"Not much. I just feel that a weight was lifted from my shoulders"

"I see… well, it sure is good to hear it"

Inwardly, Midoriya was really happy and relieved to know that Jiro had not only got back in terms with Uraraka, but also forgiven him for the misunderstandings that happened. Soon enough everything would be just like it was, with the addition that he now had a girlfriend. Yeah, that's right, they could bring it to the class after these problems were solved. There was no point in hiding it since so many people already knew. Midoriya thought that even with the ice cold treatment the girls were very nice not telling everyone about he and Uraraka, thought they kind of said that it was more because of her. What matters is the intent, right?

Well then, after the end of class, Jiro quickly came to Midoriya, grabbing him by the sleeve of his training suit and making the boy turn around.

"Midoriya, can you meet me at my room after dinner? There's something I… something I need to speak with you…"

"S-s-sure! But it has to be in your r-room?"

"It's… something kinda personal… never mind, forget I said it-"

"No, wait. Umm… after dinner, right?"

The slightly nervous girl nodded in silent, confirming her meet with him later. Midoriya nodded back and headed to the boy's locker room to take a shower and change clothes.

-/-

The afternoon went on and soon the moon appeared in the sky, bringing with her the dark colors of the night and many bright stars. Right now Midoriya stood in front of Jiro's room door, frozen like a statue as he summoned the courage to keep going ahead on this. The fact that Jiro asked for him to come here made him nervous, one because it was a girl's room and they would be alone, which lead to two, a sick feeling of replay, thought he didn't dare to think if Jiro would have the slightest of interest in him in other ways besides a friend and a classmate. There was enough things on his mind right now, besides, there was no way it could happen, right? Yeah…

From inside the room, Jiro got startled as she heard the knocking on her door. After some seconds she heard the voice of Midoriya, even though she already knew it was him. She got up from her bed where she had been sitting since dinner ended. She rushed upstairs and went to brush her teeth, for reasons not very clear to her. After that she had been just waiting until the greenette showed up. As time passed she became nervous that he would not come, but she shrugged away the feeling, after all we are talking about Midoriya. Before opening the door she felt the urge to run her hands on her hair and fix any possible rebel strands. Her hand shook a bit as she held the knob, but she steeled her nerves and made the most normal face she could as she opened it, having a full view of a visibly tensed Midoriya.

She let him in and closed the door behind her, taking a second to glance at the corridor, just to check on any possible witnesses. She turned back to the young pile of nerves that she called Midoriya, standing still the middle of her room as he found the carpet and the curtains a lot interesting. Jiro walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the boy jump a bit, and made him sit beside her on her bed. There was an awkward half minute of silence before Midoriya started, well, tried to start a conversation.

"So, Jiro-san, you wanted to ask me something?" He decided to end it as soon as possible, so both of them could get out of that awkward situation.

She hesitated a bit before she decided to speak. "Well, yes. It's more like a favor"

"Well, if I can be useful, I'm more than happy to help"

"Please don't say it…"

"..."

"..."

"... So, it has something to do with school or-"

Jiro got up, breaking his sentence, moved to her door and locked it, then turned back, looking Midoriya in the eyes for a moment before she came back and sat on his side again, looking at the black and white chess carpet while resting her hands on her knees. On her mind she shook away all doubt and decided to just be as straight and honest as possible with the boy at her side. Her face shot up and her eyes locked into his again, her hands moved and held his, throwing Midoriya in a confused and flustered state.

"Midoriya, I want to ask you something, and you have to promise you will be completely honest"

"O-o-okay, Jiro-san"

"You also can't go back after that…"

"R-right"

"..."

"..."

"Midoriya… do you think I am sexy…?"

"..."

Jiro just stared at the green haired teen who had a blank expression. After what she supposed was his brain resetting, his eyes focused again and she waited for her answer.

"Jiro-san… just to be sure, did you asked if I think you are… s-sexy…?"

"... Yes"

"I, umm, I don't… know what to say…"

"M-Midoriya, just be honest with me. You promised, remember?"

"Y-yes, but I cannot just answer a question like that so easily…"

"Why not…? Is it that hard to… see me in that way?" Jiro looked really down now. She let go of his hands, her eyes staring at the ground and bed sheets again. Upon seeing this Midoriya's instincts kicked in and he put his hands on her shoulders. Like when she asked him earlier, he acted without thinking, wanting to help his friend with whatever problem she had. It was just his nature to help others. Now, with Jiro lifting her head again and looking at him with expectant eyes, he had to say something, but he could not afford to say anything because he could end hurting her. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind while he mentally murmured, all that in some seconds, and at the end he just said what crossed his mind while he tried to describe the girl in front of him.

"J-Jiro-san! I think, I think that… I think you are sexy!"

"R-really?"

"Y-yes! In a very unique way, but sexy without doubt!"

"You mean it? Well… what do you like in me then…?" She asked shyly as she pushed the tips of her index fingers against each other and looked away, a small blush crossing her face. She wasn't expecting that answer or the contact from Midoriya at all.

"Well, you see, I mean- you hair… looks good…?"

"My hair…?"

"Yeah… it kind of frames your face, and your eyes a really pretty, and there's these cute red marks under them so…"

"Well I, umm, thank you Midoriya. That's really nice of you to say. But… isn't there something else that, umm, catches your attention…?"

"Catches my attention…? Your… ear fone jacks…?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they do but… isn't there anything that… that turns you on?"

Midoriya froze in place. Just when he thought he managed to get out of this touchy subject, she dragged him back. Why did she even came up with that? What could possibly make her think that he would be a good reference on that topic?

"Jiro-san… why are you, you know, asking me this…?"

It took her some seconds to think about her answer, or if she should answer at all.

"As you can imagine, after what happened with Uraraka… I kind of became more aware of this. Not that it was the first time this came to my mind…" she rested her hands on her knees again, which only made Midoriya regret asking in the first place.

"Since I came to U.A, I could not help but feel kind of displaced, seeing as all the other girls were so, developed… Even at that time when that stupid purple annoyance was trying to peak at the girls locker room, did you know that I was the only not mentioned? Ugh, I hated myself for being so worked up about the ridiculous opinions of that midget. So, after you came and talked with me, I thought that you would be the perfect person to ask. It's dumb, I know, but still…"

She was on the verge of tears when she felt some weight on her shoulders, that being Midoriya putting his arm around her.

"To be honest, I cannot talk about those things without turn into a mess of embarrassment and stuttering, but one thing I can say, you are beautiful, Jiro-san. And you don't have to worry comparing yourself with anyone, because this is who you are, and you should be proud of it"

A smile made its way on her lips as she looked at the boy besides her while he looked at her with truly caring eyes.

"You are too good to for this world, did you know that?"

"Well, that's new"

They shared a small laugh as Midoriya let go of Jiro, feeling that she was feeling at least a little better. It came to his understanding that this kind of topic could be very meaningful to girls, so from now on he would pay extra attention whenever Uraraka or any of them came up with it, not that he expected to talk about it with others besides his girlfriend. And while he took that mental note, Jiro got up and in front of Midoriya, and then proceeded to remove her shirt and pants, startling the green haired teen.

"Jiro-san! What are you- why are you taking off you clothes?!"

She just looked at him nonchalantly as her pants were half way down.

"Well, since I'm not so 'grown up' like Yaoyorozu or Uraraka, they have to go if you want to see me, right?"

Her point had some logic, but still he was confused.

"And why should I look…?" Midoriya asked with his head turned to the side, only catching a glimpse of the purple haired girl on the corner of his eye.

"So you can tell me what do you find sexy in me"

"I don't think you should go so far for that…"

"Aw, come on Midoriya. You said you would not back off, and it is also taking me a lot to do it" as she said that her shirt was on the ground together with her pants. She had one of her arms over her chest and with the other she reached one of his hands, bringing him to look at her. The greenette was a pile of nerves, already seeing where this would end. If only he remained on his original plan to make things straight forward and quick, there would be no time for that to happen, or so he thought. Jiro was also looking away, but her eyes changed to him from time to time, expectant for his answer.

"So, what do you think…? It's not like your girlfriend, I know, but… can I at least make you… hard?" She blushed madly at the last word, and so did Midoriya. He decided to play along and just end this.

His eyes ran over Jiro's almost naked form, trying to catch the details. Her clear skin, the subtle curves that appeared when he went from her flat abs to her thighs. Her slender figure wasn't like the other girls on his class, just as he said before, she had an unique appeal to her. Jiro wasn't exactly skinny as she actually had a quite toned body. Her muscles didn't show up but the lack of body fat gave her some curves that, in Midoriya's opinion, made her look like she would break if one held her with too much force, which kind of contrasted with her cool nature and tough acting some times.

After realizing that he had been staring in silence for who knows how much time, he voiced his thoughts to her, uneasy and sometimes stuttering, getting redder by the minute as he spoke. On the end he closed his eyes, uncertain if he said the right things, and just waited. He didn't know what to expect so he just waited. And then he got surprised as he felt an unexpected weight knock him in the bed he was sitting. When he woke up he found Jiro shadowing his face and with a wide smile on her lips. Before he could start his stutter again Jiro embraced him into a warm hug, making the boy go stiff for some seconds before he relaxed. She seemed to be much happier now, and he was also happy because of that. And then, another surprise.

Just like that Jiro went on and kissed Midoriya on his lips. The shock made his eyes go wide like saucers and she wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent the boy from running away from her. While she assaulted the greenette, he tried to speak something, which allowed her to invade his mouth with her tongue, something she didn't exactly knew how to do but always heard of, and boy she was enjoying this kissing thing. And Midoriya, having some more experience and recovering from the shock, decided that she would not do everything as she wanted. In an attempt to scare her away, Midoriya deepened the kiss, struggling and winning a battle for dominance between their tongues, but it backfired because Jiro let a small moan escape, which made him back off, leaving both of them to stare at each other breathing heavier than before.

"Jiro-san, what was t-"

"I know it was strange, but I felt so happy that- I couldn't hold myself"

"I see, but you know that I have Uraraka, right?"

"Yeah, about that… there's another thing I wanted to ask you…"

"And… that would be…?" He was really afraid of asking and was almost certain that he would regret it.

"I was thinking if… if you could… _~sigh~_ what you do with Uraraka. Do it with me"

"What?!"

"I know it's strange but, I want to know how it feels like. I mean, she did make it look like it was the best thing in the world"

"I,umm, I-"

"Midoriya, please~ You can do it with Uraraka any time you want. Can't you make an exception for me? Just for tonight?~"

"Jiro-san, this is not how things work. Besides, the girls on the other dorms could hear, well, us…"

"Oh, didn't you know? My room has been sound proofed. I have lots of instruments after all"

"Still, this is not right. I have a girlfriend, and I this is the kind of thing that you do with, you know, someone you really like"

"Okay. Guess I like you that much then!"

"Wait, are you serious?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I always thought that you, that you liked Kaminari"

"Jamming Wheeey?! Now I'm hurt, Midoriya. There's no way I would like Kaminari. Not that I hate him, but he's just too annoying…"

"I thought that since you teased him so much, then…"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. He's just that fun to tease, just that. So, are we free to go now?~"

"Jiro-san, I-"

"It's the last thing I ask. Just for tonight…" she leaned in, stopping half an inch from his face, feeling his hot breath brush her face. "...can I be your girlfriend?~"

She didn't let him actually speak because she kissed him again. Midoriya wanted to get out but the moment he moved Jiro held his wrists down on the bed, enjoying the kiss herself. She never felt like that, in so much agitation that her mind didn't work as usual, focusing only on the boy under her. She felt powerful that she managed to hold the great Midoriya Izuku in place. She felt kinda loved because of what he had said earlier. She felt, for the second time in her life, horny, and somehow proud of herself because she could feel the growing bulge under Midoriya's shorts. So she could turn him on. That was good, I guess, but Jiro wanted more, she wanted him all.

Using her ear fones skillfully, Jiro removed Midoriya's shirt while keeping him pinned down and then took some time to look at his developed chest and toned abs, tracing a finger across his muscles, which made him shudder at her touch and blush, much to her delight. He had this adorable face while he tried to resist, even if it was becoming more and more clear to her that he was also enjoying it. She envied Uraraka for a moment because she had such a loyal boyfriend to herself.

Next were his pants, making more visible the boner that Midoriya had. Daring to make another move, she moved one hand down there, running her fingers around his member, which only made him shudder even more. She, by trial and error, learned how to tease the boy under her, gaining more confidence to keep going further and removing his underwear. And at that moment she got surprised by the length of the boy, looking at his face with a sultry smile on her lips and eyes full of lust.

"You're always full of surprises, Midoriya~"

"Jiro-san. You should stop. Really. It won't end well…"

"Oh, come on Midoriya, we are already that intimate. Kyoka is fine for me. Can I call you Izuku then?~"

"Well, uh, only my mom and Uraraka call me by my first name…"

" Really? Well, I won't steal that from them, so I'll stick with Deku. You can still use my first name thought"

"Jiro, I mean, Kyoka-san, this isn't right, you know that?"

"Yes… but your little friend here is telling me otherwise. If you're like this then you want to, right?"

"That's not how it works!"

"Hmm, so I have to convince you? Well then, but I warn you that this is my first time, and there's no way I can be near Uraraka at this point, okay?"

"What are you talking abou- holy shit!"

Kyoka held Midoriya's dick all of sudden and with some strength so of course he got surprised.

"Don't move, okay?~"

She glided down to his nether regions and took some time to look at his erect member before she reproduced what she had witnessed when Uraraka tied her upside down and with zero gravity on her body. She licked the tip of Midoriya's dick, feeling a bit strange at first but soon getting used and even enjoying it. When she put it on her mouth and sucked a bit, Midoriya couldn't held back a moan from escaping, which only made Kyoka more excited. She alternated between licking his entire length up and down and sucking some of it while she jerked him of, making it very hard for Midoriya to restrain himself. Once again he found himself enjoying the situation too much. Why did things have to always end like that?

Kyoka managed to get him on the edge, barely holding back. Midoriya could not guess if she knew was going to happen next, so he felt the need to warn her before it was too late.

"Kyoka...san… I'm about… to cum!"

"Is that so? Then show me what you've got~"

Increasing the speed of her hand, she looked fixed at his face, endeared with the cute faces Midoriya was doing. And if she remembered right, she had to pick up in the white stuff, like Uraraka did.

"Well then, here we go"

She shoved her mouth on his cock and sucked as fast as she could, moving her head in rhythm with her hand, until she felt a throbbing and saw some sparks flow from his body and then the flood came. She wasn't prepared for the copious amounts of semen that Midoriya let out, which lead to some gagging and a lot of white stuff spilled. After recomposing herself, Kyoka looked at the green haired teen laying on her bed, his arms wide open and his chest going up and down as he breathed heavily.

Midoriya just gave up. Kyoka got what she wanted as he once again was unable to stop a crazy girl from having her ways with him. Lucky enough it would only be for tonight.

Midoriya got brought back from his thoughts as he felt some shifting in the bed, and that was Kyoka crawling back on top of him. She stood over him and her eyes never left his.

"So, I made you cum. Can I get my reward now?~"

"What are you talking about…?"

"Isn't that how you two do? She sucks your huge dick and then you make her go crazy"

"As I said, it's not how it works…"

"Aw, you are not being fair at all, De-ku-Kun~ Didn't you said you would help me out? I feel sooo hot right now~" Kyoka said as she unclipped her bra and removed her panties, throwing them somewhere near her other clothes.

"S-so you want me to do… what I do with Uraraka? That's it…?"

"Well, you can always surprise me"

"Umm, then… then turn around…"

Kyoka at first raised an eyebrow, but them understanding dawned on her and a sultry look appeared on her eyes. Kyoka did as Midoriya said, standing on her hands and knees right over him. She even wiggled her butt in front of his face, earning another flustered face from the greenette. Her expectant eyes turned back to him, eager to receive her 'reward'. In the end Midoriya got himself on the same situation that he was with Hagakure and Asui, so either he got this done already or he would be delaying the inevitable. And so he threw away the last restrains on his mind, just for a moment sealing the memories of Uraraka being his girlfriend, or at least the official, as far as he was concerned.

Kyoka jumped in surprise when she felt Midoriya put his hands on her rear, lowering her closer to himself. A jolt of electricity ran across her body when she felt his hot breath brush her wet hole. Even though she asked for it, she didn't really knew what to expect, which was the main reason for the loud gasp when Midoriya gave her pussy a quick lick, just to test her reactions.

Going ahead, Midoriya did what he knew, licking and nibbling lightly, which proved to be very effective because Kyoka was moaning loud and squeaking with each time he stuck his tongue in. Turning up a notch he ran his thumb in circles above her pussy, making Kyoka squirm and moan even louder, without signs of any try to muffle the sounds, which made Midoriya question the effectiveness of the sound proof of her room.

Going even further, Midoriya used his free hand and reached for her small breasts. Even though they weren't as big as Uraraka's, or Hagakure for a matter of comparison, they were still very soft to the touch, as he squished them lightly on his hand. He fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples and running a finger around them, earning even louder moans from Kyoka. Shit, she was nearly screaming by now.

"Oh my-! Shit! Deku-kun, you are- ah! Amazing!"

He didn't want to admit it but the loud noises Kyoka was making were turning him on, but there wasn't much sense in denying because his hard cock wouldn't let him lie, and that didn't went unnoticed by the purple haired girl, who started to lick away the white stuff that was still spilled from the last time, which earned moans from Midoriya, thought he had some restrain. Hearing him make those sounds only aroused her even more, and so she started to lick and suck on his dick again, while using her free hand to caress her breasts, trying to do it like he did just now. Kyoka was in pure bliss, her mind could only focus on the boy eating out her pussy and on the hard member she was sucking on. Every part of her body was incredibly sensitive, she felt jolts of electricity run over her spine every time his fingers got inside her pussy, and she couldn't help but moan louder and louder, only that now she had something on her mind to muffle it. Midoriya was driving her crazy, way past what she thought that was her limit. Her entire body trembled and she felt extremely hot, especially down there. A new and strange feeling started to build up inside Kyoka. She didn't know what it was, but she was eager to discover. It made her lose all strength on her body, making her back off from Midoriya's dick.

"D-Deku-kun- ah! I feel- ya! I think that- _~gasp~_ oh shit! I'm gonna, I'm gonna- ah!"

Moving on instinct, Kyoka forced her rear on Midoriya's face while she let out a loud scream, hey eyes rolling up a bit as she arched her back. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and completely lost on her first orgasm ever. She only managed to focus on the huge boner in front of her face and somehow summoned strength enough to lift the upper part of her body with her arms, shoving his entire length on her mouth. She gagged and almost choked on his cock, but she was determined to make it just like his girlfriend, and so she started bobbing her head at a surprisingly fast pace, which threw Midoriya over the edge, finally reaching his limit.

"K-Kyoka, I'm about to cum!"

 _"This time I got this!"_

And then Midoriya came again, unleashing the huge wave of semen directly on her mouth. Kyoka did her best to avoid another gagging, letting it fill her mouth and swallowing some bits of it. Only after swallowing everything she let go of his dick, sucking as she lifted her head in order to get every single drop of Midoriya's seed. She leaned on her hands as she sat on his chest, gasping for air and with red all over her face. She turned around to look at the greenette under her, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out in a seductive way. Midoriya then saw as she gave him a thumbs up while she held a wide grin on her face, as if she was saying 'victory' of something like that.

After that she turned around, sitting on his lap, running her hands around his chest, abs and arms feeling the hardened muscles, fruit of his hard work. She was practically eating him with her eyes. After cauterizing this image of Midoriya on her memories, Kyoka let herself fall on top of him and snuggled on his chest. She felt tired, she felt wonderful, and for the first time in her life she felt love. Love towards this stunning boy at the reach of her arms. Even though she knew Midoriya would stick with his girlfriend no matter what, she felt happy that at least she could put up some competition with the gravity girl when it came to have his attention.

"Deku-kun"

"... What…?"

"I love you"

"..."

"Too soon?"

"No, it's just… this is something very meaningful to say to someone"

"I know. I really mean it"

"Kyoka-san. We just had this, umm, moment. How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know, maybe you have a natural charm"

"That's hardly a good reason"

"Yeah, you're right. But you are just that endearing, once I got to know you better. I guess I should thank Uraraka for knocking me out and tying me up. It opened my eyes"

"Something is very wrong in that sentence"

She let out a small laugh.

"Probably. But it doesn't change the fact that I love you. Don't worry, I won't try to steal you from Uraraka, but you have to know that I'll miss being this close to you"

After some more time just hugging him, Jiro finally let Midoriya go, who then had to sneak into his room without coming across anyone, and from there he went to the bathroom, taking a cold shower to wash away some of his unstable state. And by midnight the greenette was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and running again the events that happened from the night Uraraka sneaked up into his room to the present moment. Somewhere. Somewhere in that mean time, Midoriya knew he made a really bad mistake. He repeated to himself, trying both to discover whatever it was and convince himself of it. On other rooms, specifically of the girls, hot passionate dreams awaited for at least four of them.

 **Aaaand there you go. Man, it was hard to think of something with Jiro here. I'm running out of ideas. Anyway, I can imagine that things are getting monotonous here, always the same development. There's a reason for that, maybe a good one, matbe not. Before jumping to the next level I wanted to work on each of the girls individually. That said, so far no one went further, and that's because of what Uraraka did in front of them when she tied the crew up. That's kind of what they know. Does it even make sense? Anyway, hang in there just a little bit more.**

 **As usual, comments and opinions are always welcome. Guy's out!**


	9. Pink Passion

**Guess what? Two chaps in one day! I don't want to go much further with the same thing so I'm speeding things up, at least a bit. Hope you all like it.**

 **Pink Passion**

Another night, another waking up covered in sweat, another dissolved set of bed sheets. It would be embarrassing but at that rate she would need to ask her parents to send her the old acid proof sheets. She didn't use them since the kindergarten, but the situation called for drastic measures. It was bad enough that she had to come back up with the old habit of sleeping without clothes, and Ashido wasn't going to buy a new set of sheets every time she dreamed with the boy. She didn't want to dream with him in any circumstance anyways, but damn, the boy was ripped, and she couldn't help but wonder how hard his body felt to the touch. If only he could use all that strength with her…

 _"Ah, stop right there Ashido! Get yourself together girl!"_

Jumping to the class time, Midoriya was present in the classroom, but his mind was way far from there, which earned him not one but three warnings from Aizawa and at least seven 'Are you feeling well?' directed to his person. The teen just said sorry to his teacher and waved away the worries of his classmates, but his mind kept racing and revolving around his current situation. Midoriya had Uraraka as his girlfriend, but at the same time Hagakure, Asui and Jiro confessed their love for him, in the most uncanny way possible.

Wait a moment, Uraraka confessed in the same way too. What did Midoriya ever do to get this much attention? Okay, they all agreed that he was cute, probably due to his shy nature but, come on, that can't be enough to make them go crazy over him like this. Sure, his workouts seemed to pay off besides making his body able to handle One For All. That said he was sure that he fitted the definition of 'ripped' and all, but it didn't seem enough reason for four girls apparently falling in love with him. Not that he didn't like it, he was damn happy because Uraraka felt the same for him that he felt for her. It was just unsettling that in a short period of time the girls around him were one by one coming after him, desperate to satiate their, umm, womanly urges. And why only him? Midoriya was sure that his friends had many attractive traits. Anyway, that was kind of beyond the point.

Instead of trying to deny to himself that a group of girls had the hots for him, Midoriya decided to focus on something more important, and no, it's not the class going on. No sir, the next on his list of 'I need to explain things' was Ashido Mina. This time he would plan far ahead enough to predict what she would choose between spaghetti or chicken on lunch. Yes, this time there would be no space for errors, no more crazy girls over Midoriya Izuku. He was also feeling positive this time. All the girls seemed to be very comprehensive and forgiving, plus it had to be a limit of how many girls would be eager to get down with him. If only he knew…

"...doriya? Midoriya!"

"Huh! What?!"

He got brought back to Earth as someone put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little bit. Looking at the clock his eyes widened as it was already time for the hero training. He had been so deep in thought that he just missed the entire class. Hopefully he could catch up with Iida or Uraraka. Scratch that, Iida was way safer if he really wanted to get notes and notes only. But the one to wake him up from his self induced trance was none other than his actual target, Ashido. She had a worried face directed towards him, and looking around he noticed that no one was in the class besides the two of them, meaning that she waited for him to leave. Shaking his head slightly he put up a smile on his face and got up from his seat.

"Dude, are you alright? You totally zoned out there"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought"

"I get it, that last math question almost made my brain jam"

"Yeah, I guess so…" He didn't have a single idea of what she was talking about.

"Anyway, we should go already, or else we'll be late to the training"

"Oh right, let's go"

While they went to the locker rooms, Midoriya decided to start some level of interaction already, just to test where he was at with the pink skinned girl.

"Umm, Ashido-san, why were you at the class back there? I mean, usually you go together with Hagakure and Asui, right?"

"Oh, that. I, umm, I forgot to take something then I came back and you were still there so…"

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks anyway"

"Don't mention it"

At least she was being friendly. He wondered if she was even capable of keep a cold treatment for a long time, given her friendly nature. There was just no person that she didn't at least became friends with.

And so came the hero training class. Today the mission would be a race with obstacles to save the victim. Today's victim was none other than Midnight, and Cementoss would be providing the obstacles with his Quirk, creating a constantly changing course, forcing the students to adapt quickly to the present situation. They would be split in five teams of four. The results ended with Iida, Sero, Bakugou, Midoriya and Asui being the top five on the class, in that order. Aizawa dismissed them and Midoriya headed to the dorms and right to his room, where he stayed for the rest of the afternoon, thinking about his approach on Ashido. He passed the details and possible outcomes over and over again, searching for the smallest of the flaws, perfecting his master plan. He was so focused that he ended skipping his daily workouts, which his cellphone remembered him through an alarm. Not feeling hungry at all, Midoriya decided to use the gym since he was free of homework today. As he passed by the common room, he grabbed an apple from a bowl on one of the tables as he headed to the gym with a towel over his shoulder.

He really felt proud of the work he did under All Might's coaching at the beach, after all the place was a dump before and he managed to clean it practically by himself, but he couldn't deny that using the installations of U.A were just awesome to use. At this gym they had so many different equipments that he could spend the entire day here without using the same twice, not to count the equipment specialized for the most diverse Quirks. Last time he checked they were installing some kind of wall treadmill for adherence Quirks.

And so Midoriya started with his usual training. He always started from the basics, some push-ups and jumping jacks to warm up, then working on the muscles of his legs, usually a lot of squats. Next was the mid section, with some sessions of sit-ups and abdominal crunches while he was hanging on a bar with his legs. After that, his chest and arms, the part where he focused more, given his main style of combat. Midoriya did lots of push-ups, sometimes even managing to make them while lifting his body on a vertical line. His sections of bench press had very heavy weights, considering his own size, and even the ones he used on biceps curls seemed extremely disproportionate to the teen. And what was most impressive, Midoriya looked like a machine, making every move with precision to prevent any harm and make the most of the exercises. Even his pauses for rest were timed. After two good hours at the gym, Midoriya ended his training routines and headed to the locker room of the gym while he emptied the bottle he got in the way to there.

Midoriya always felt proud of himself after working out. The burning sensation on his muscles and the heavy breathing were signs of his efforts. Not only that, day after day he felt that he could control his Quirk slightly better. Bit by bit, he would control the full extent of the power given to him and then he would be the best hero in the world, just like his idol and mentor. The thought still made him laugh and smile. If someone told him that he would be chosen by All Might to be his successor one year ago, he would think it was a really bad taste joke, even though it was his dream. That said, he knew that he had a long path to follow, but that didn't discouraged him, on the opposite, it gave him strength to keep going, keep pushing his limits.

 _"My limits, huh?"_

Another thing that changed in his life was the fact that he had lots of friends now who he could count on any time. And most of all, he had a very special someone that felt the same way for him. And the thought of Uraraka brought to his mind the plan he was formulating earlier. By his estimates, he would be ready to act in two days, tops. He had to make sure that everything happened as expected, and then he revised it again while he let the cold water refresh his body. He then turned on the hot water, not wanting to catch a cold. The warmth washed away all the tiredness of his body and mind, and for a moment he didn't worry about the three girls after him, or with the two that he still had to talk with. Midoriya even considered leaving things solve themselves, but there was always the possibility that it could last much more than he expected.

" _~sigh~_ Should I just go to her and jump to the part where we suck each other…?"

Midoriya shook away this thought from his mind, when suddenly the lights of the locker room went off, surprising him. He turned the hot water closed and looked around, calling for anyone who could be there.

"Hello? Hey guys, I'm still in the shower… Kaminari-kun, this is not funny at all"

Deciding to just ignore the little prank, Midoriya reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist, going to where the light switches were. He walked across the corridor of lockers, the fog of the hot water making it even harder to see in the dark. He reached the door of the lockers where the switches were and ran his hand on the wall to find them, but he felt something strange when his hand landed on it. They seemed distorted and were somehow glued to each other because he could not press them.

"Ha ha, very funny guys. Come on, I still need to change"

Not hearing any sign of his classmates, Midoriya let out another slightly frustrated sigh as he reached for the door knob, only to find out that it was missing.

"Huh? What is this?"

On closer inspection, the knob seemed to have melt away, which made him think of Todoroki, but it wasn't like him to play pranks. Maybe Kaminari could do it, but if he did then he would be short circuited by now. He could always have some help though. A very faint noise caught Midoriya's attention, which made him go on alert state automatically. It couldn't be… a villain, could it?

He slowly walked through the lockers, sharpening his senses while he navigated in the middle of the thin fog of the hot water, and then he heard the faint and wet sound of footsteps. This atmosphere ended getting the best of him, messing up his logic. It couldn't be a villain, he was sure of it, but if so, who or what was lurking around? Something in the back of his mind was saying that he didn't want to find out. Suddenly, a shadow appeared on a corner for a brief moment, which made the boy stop dead on his tracks. He had to hold his breath to avoid a small squeal from escaping his mouth, and when he heard the footsteps coming back he immediately turned around and went to the opposite direction. It was stronger than him.

He sneaked around the lockers, trying to avoid whatever was coming, and after circling two of the locker rows, he was sure it was following him, which made him panic a bit. The footsteps suddenly came really close and fast, so he entered into one of the lockers as quiet as he could and waited in there, looking at the darkness outside by the little slits on it, when the shadow passed by. He had to cover his mouth to hold that scream, and his heart beated faster when the shadow walked back, stopping right in front of the locker he was. Midoriya even held his breath and pushed his back on the end of the locker. Only a minute after the shadow moved again the now terrified teen allowed himself to release his breath and get away from the locker. Not hearing any sound, Midoriya decided that he would just kick the door open and tell to someone from the school staff later. He walked to the bench where he left his change of clothes, but something seemed off. He looked up very slowly, as if he moved too fast, whatever was in front of him would jump at his neck and tear it open. And then, nothing. Midoriya let out another tired sigh, while a pair of golden orbs floated behind him.

 _~click~_ A brief light flashed behind him.

His heart stopped for a moment before it went at max speed.

"Whaaah!"

Midoriya jumped forward, almost activating Full Cowl on accident and hitting his head on the ceiling. He looked around with eyes wide and a hand on his chest, his breathing unsteady and ragged. That's when he saw what he thought that was the shadow of before, illuminated by the light of the smartphone it was holding. Ashido, from all people, just stood there, looking at Midoriya with a face devoid of emotions and pointing her phone towards him. It took Midoriya three clicking sounds to realize that Ashido was taking pictures, and some more time to react properly and cover his already red face.

"A-A-Ashido-san?! What are you doing here?! Did, did you just take a photo of me?!"

"Wow" Was her response as she looked at her phone, apparently ignoring the flustered, almost naked boy in front of her.

"Ashido-san!"

"Huh? Oh, hey there muscles~" She waved at him with a suspect smile on her face, from what he could tell given the lack of light. He just ignored the sudden nickname and tried to calm down while he kept inquiring on the acid girl.

"Ashido-san, when did you get here and why?"

"Oh, I sneaked out of the dorms when no one was looking, and…"

"And…?"

"I came here… for you. Dar. Ling~"

 _"Oh shit, not again"_ "Why does the light switches and the door knob look like they melted away…?"

"Oh that? I used my acid on them"

"Thought so… Anyway, why are you here, Ashido-san…?"

"I told ya already" She walked up to him, which made Midoriya back off with each step she made, until his back reached the wall of the showers, and Ashido quickly pinned him on the wall. She leaned closer to him, feeling his breath brush her face. "I came here for you~"

"By that you mean…"

"Yes, that's what you're thinking. You are not so innocent after all this time with Uraraka, right?~" she could practically see the blush increasing on his face, even though she couldn't see it in the dark.

"A-Ashido-san, look, I have to say something to you. I know that-"

"Yeah, I know, I forgive you, I'm totally good with Uraraka"

"Wait, how did you know that-"

"Tooru told me you came to talk with her"

"S-she told you that?!"

"Yeah, and after some thought I decided that I should do the same. You know me, I cannot be mad at someone for very long"

"Did- did she say anything else…?!"

"Only that you were absolutely cute, but that I already knew from the start"

"I see…"

Midoriya let out a sigh of relief thought he was still pinned to the wall. So Ashido went after him because Hagakure told her about what happened, at least the part where he explained things. But then why turn off the lights and why the pictures? Knowing her it could be a prank, a friendly way to 'punish' him. Well, that thought instantly vanished when he felt the warm touch of her hand on his still wet chest.

"Ashido… san? What are you-"

"Wow… your workouts really pay off…" she said as she ran her hand over his chest, tracing his muscles with her fingers.

"Ashido-"

"Shhh, don't speak" she put a finger on his lips. "Let's enjoy the moment before the emergency lights turn on"

"What?"

" _~sigh~_ I let a small drop of acid on the cables. It will melt it soon, then the emergency lights turn on. Just keep silent, dear"

"Dear?!"

Ashido kept exploring his body with her hands, feeling the muscles on his shoulders, then gently squeezing his arms, and then feeling his abs and the muscles on his back, always commenting on how hard and defined they seemed to be. And just like she said the emergency lights turned on, revealing the half naked form of the pink skinned girl. Before averting his eyes from her figure, Midoriya noticed that her clothes, or what was left of them, looked pretty ragged, like they had been burnt. She didn't move, just staring at the boy in front of her. Midoriya could feel her intense gaze on him, and he was completely lost in what to do. The only thing clear to him on his mind was that it was an awfully familiar situation, and it could end in only one way.

"Ashido-san… why are your clothes so, umm, torn up?"

"Hmm, let's see… it has something to do with my Quirk. Can you imagine what happened?"

"You lost control of your Quirk…?"

"Pin pon! You are right! Now, how did it happen?~"

"I don't have idea why"

"Here's a hint, it has something to do with a certain green haired person~"

"With m-me? How can I have anything to do with it…?"

"Well, a certain someone had been on my dreams. Do you know what they were about?~"

"I think I have an idea…"

"In that case, here goes another hint"

As she said that, Ashido planted a kiss on his lips, startling Midoriya for a moment. Honestly, he was kind of expecting this. And to think that his fail proof plan failed, after all that hard work thinking on everything, just because Ashido made her move first.

In the middle of the kiss, her hands once again ran freely all over his body, squeezing and caressing his muscles, while the girl leaned on him, lifting her right leg a bit and wrapping around his. She broke the kiss and looked straight at his eyes.

"Midoriya, on my dreams, you always appeared like that, barely naked, but the real you is way better than the one I imagined"

"And… what exactly happened on your dreams…?" He knew he didn't want to know, but he had to confirm his suspicions. She let out a small giggle.

"Let's say that they were hot. Really really hot"

 _"Shit"_

"You know Midoriya, I kind of have a thing for guys who workout… and you are soo hot~"

"But t-there are other guys with much more muscle than me. I'm sure anyone from our class could be better. There's no point in coming after me" He tried desperately to talk her off of keep going with this.

"Yeah, maybe, but size isn't all that matters. Not that I have something against the other guys but" she then started to count on her fingers as she said the names. "Kaminari, Aoyama, Tokoyami and Todoroki don't exactly fit in the definition of 'ripped', Bakugou and Kirishima are too loud, Ojiro and Iida are way taller than me, Shoji and his extra arms are kinda weird, Rikido and Koda are big but I'm more into definition, Sero could be the Slender Man and Mineta is totally out of question"

"This is, a very picky list"

"Sure, which leaves only one option left~"

"I don't think this is a good idea Ashido-san…"

"You can call me by my first name, though I really wanted to hear 'honey' from you~"

"I-I-I'm Uraraka's boyfriend so-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. She'll have to forgive me. Shame is on her for exhibiting her man like that~"

Ashido removed the towel wrapped around Midoriya's waist and almost instantly reached for his half erect member, making the green haired teen gain a red tinge on his face. She glued her body on his, making it almost impossible for Midoriya to move without rubbing himself against her. She could feel his heart beating fast as her breasts pressed against his chest. His eyes were closed and his head turned to the side, focusing all his efforts and will in resisting to her teasings. Ashido stroked his now hard dick faster, making the boy gasp as he tried to hold back his moans, which only encouraged her to keep going. She couldn't get enough of his flustered face. But he wouldn't just sit around this time. If he needed to, Midoriya would use his strength to get out of her hold, and so he did, grabbing Ashido by her right wrist.

"Mi-Midoriya, relax, I won't bite"

"Ashido-san, we shouldn't do that"

"Come on, don't be so stubborn"

Midoriya used his free hand to push her back a little but she held him by the wrist too, struggling to get closer as he tried to keep her away and break free from her hold. The more he resisted, more strength Ashido used, but the difference between them was pretty clear as she was having a hard time trying to get close to Midoriya again. Ashido tried desperately to move the arm she was holding away so she could lean on his chest again, but Midoriya held it in place, still red faced from being this close and naked in front of a girl, which made him close his eyes. All of sudden, Ashido let his wrist slip from her grasp, and then his hand kept moving, hitting Ashido straight on her face with a loud slap.

Shock took the place of shame on Midoriya's face as he looked speechless at the pink skinned girl in front of him, a light lavender mark on her right cheek. Ashido seemed pretty much shocked too as her efforts to grab him and overall movements ceased. He let go of her arm as if it was a hot iron bar.

"A-A-Ashido-san, it wasn't o-on purpose! Really! I d-d-didn't mean to hit you"

She still didn't move for a whole minute, until she brought a hand to her sore cheek, lightly touching it. And then Midoriya noticed a purple blush making its way on her face. She slowly brought her other hand to his lower parts, gently caressing him. Her eyes were not focused directly on him, as if she was shy or something.

"Midoriya… again…"

"... Again, what?"

"... Hit me…"

"I… I didn't hear you…"

"H-hit me…"

"What…? A-Ashido-san… it's hard to focus when you are-"

"Hit me, Midoriya!"

"W-what?! Hit you?! Why?!"

She faced him again and slammed her other hand on the wall right beside his head, making him recoil a bit.

"I don't know! I don't know why but I always dream with you… and this toned chest… and those rock solid arms… spanking my rear like I was a bad girl… hit me, Midoriya..."

"But I can't-"

"Hit me already, damn it!"

Acting on instinct, Midoriya's hand moved and slapped her butt, earning a gasp and a moan from the pink skinned girl, and a sultry look directed to him.

"... Again…"

He slapped her again, and once again she moaned, this time a little bit louder. Bit by bit her face filled with happiness and lust. He didn't know why, but he kept doing it. Her shorts were pretty torn up from the acid, and so were her panties, which allowed him to make contact directly with her skin, and he kind of liked the sound it made when he slapped her butt. That and the noises Ashido made. Her expressions would turn into a mix of surprise, slightly in pain and also pleasure, wincing every time he hit her. Curiosity got the best of him and Midoriya inclined his head forward a bit and just as he suspected, a faint lilac mark in the format of his hand was taking form.

 _"Wait, what the hell am I doing?! I should get out of here, not get into her game!"_

When Midoriya realized that he immediately tried to run away, even lacking his clothes, but as he moved Ashido held him and pushed him back. The wet floor caused her to slip, bringing him down to the floor with her, and of course, they ended in a very compromising position, with Midoriya hovering over Ashido, his hands on the sides of her head.

"Oh my, I didn't knew you were so straight forward~"

"I-it wasn't on purpose!"

"I know silly! You are so pure, Midoriya"

"Why does everyone says that…?"

"Everyone? Hmm, so Uraraka wasn't the only one, huh?"

He froze for a minute, failing to hide his shock from the girl under him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he silently nodded.

"Wow, you are full of surprises, muscles! Who else got down with you? Momo-chan? Tsu? Someone from another class?"

"... Tsuyu. Also, Kyoka and… Tooru…"

"Eh?! Tooru too?!"

He nodded positively again.

"Then I'm late for the party. What did Uraraka said about that?"

The silence coming from Midoriya gave her the answer.

"You didn't tell her yet?!"

"Well, no. I wanted to solve things first… but you all girls only make it harder! I just wanted to talk and say I'm sorry, not have a taste of everyone's intimate parts!"

"Wow, now we're talking! Don't hold back on me, muscles! I want to see stars too!"

"Ashido-san! I'm not eating your pussy tonight!"

"Midoriya, you even talk dirty like that?! You have to do it with me now!"

On a surprise move she flipped him over and now she was on top of Midoriya's lap, looking at him with eyes full of lust as she licked her lips.

"Guess I'll have to convince you, then~"

Without waiting any longer Ashido got down on his legs and started to stroke and lick his dick, instantly earning moans from the boy. She didn't waste much time teasing him and shoved what she could of his cock into her mouth sucking it and bobbing her head at a fast pace, which made Midoriya let out some grunts as he tried to resist her. She increased her speed, sending Midoriya almost over the edge. He was focusing to not let his body take over control of his mind, but Ashido proved to be a really tough 'opponent'.

"Shit! A-Ashido-san!"

She backed off from his cock briefly.

"Midoriya, slap me again!"

Unable to think straight, he did as she said, slapping her face lightly, but with enough force to leave a stinging sensation, which only made her more aroused. Ashido heard about that kind of thing, and at first she found it the weirdest thing in the world. How could someone like being harmed, even if slightly? But on her dreams, Midoriya did that and many other things to her, and everytime she would wake up covered in sweat and acid, with the place between her legs soaked and hot. She lost many pijamas in this way, and she had to release all that tension.

On Midoriya's head he felt bad for doing this again behind his girlfriend's back, but he couldn't stop. Ashido moaning on his dick while she sucked it and the lustful face she had as she looked at him were taking all his attention, making him forget about the rest. He was enjoying it way too much, and each time it happened he cared less about it, but still felt guilty.

 _"Why does it feel so good when he slaps me?! He's hitting me lightly but it still hurts a bit and it gets me so turned on! His body, his muscles! Midoriya, you are so hot I think I'll get burns!"_

Ashido ripped off her torn up clothes and started to run her fingers over her clit, sliding one finger in, then two, and then three. Looking at his red face, and being hit by his hands, it all was throwing her over the edge of her sanity. Had she known Midoriya could get her to feel like that earlier, she would be totally over him from the first day on. Too bad that now he had a girlfriend, which meant she needed to make the most of this moment with him. And so she felt something different. His cock twitched a bit inside her mouth, and the boy seemed extremely focused in holding something, so she guessed he was near his limit. Good thing because she was also feeling something building up inside her.

"I… I'm close to cum! Mina!"

Hearing he using her first name surprised her. She felt very happy as it was a sign they were closer than before. Heck, if sucking his dick wasn't a signal of closeness than she didn't know what was.

When Midoriya came, his hands moved on their own, holding Mina's head in place as he unloaded his seed deep inside her mouth. The insane amount almost choked the pink skinned girl, but the lack of air ended making her feel even more turned on. The greenette was always full of surprises, she thought. After swallowing what she could and take a minute to catch her breath, she sat on Midoriya's lap with her hands on his chest, feeling the up and down of his muscles as he breathed heavily, her eyes never letting go of his reddened face.

Midoriya slowly opened his eyes, meeting with her, a sultry look still present on her face. She wasn't done yet. As a smile crept into her lips, Mina rocked back and forth on his lap, letting out low moans as she rubbed her wet pussy against his body.

 _"This is way too stimulating for me"_

Suddenly, Midoriya sat up, almost knocking Mina to the floor, but he held her by under her arms, getting up with her and laying the girl on one of the benches that stood between the lockers. Mina wasn't expecting this reaction from him, neither the mild rough treatment he was giving her, since he just dropped her, making her head hit the bench with some force. Not that she didn't like it, on the opposite. Midoriya hovered over her, his fierce gaze focused on her eyes while she eagerly waited for his next move.

She let out a yelp when she felt his hand touch one of her breasts, squeezing and twisting it. Immediately her face gained a purple hue and her heart beat faster. The green haired teen then lowered his head and started to suck at the base of her neck, making Mina wide her eyes in surprise. He then trailed down to her bosom, sucking at her other breast while he still fondled with the other on his hand. Mina had never felt something like this. He was driving her crazy from pleasure, and she could feel her pussy getting even more hotter and wet. She tried to squirm her legs together but his knee was in the way. Noticing her moves, Midoriya let go of the breast he was holding, changing to suck it, while he reached for her nether regions, running his fingers in circles over her pussy and then sliding one finger in, which made Mina gasp and moan louder.

Her hands reached for his back, lightly clawing his skin while she brought him closer to her, biting the base of his neck. Her eyes were shut tight and her body shivered as he slid his fingers in and out her wet pussy. Midoriya then got out of her hold and lowered himself to down her waist, licking some of her juices while he kept sliding his fingers, which earned him some loud moans from Mina. He then stuck his tongue inside, using his hands to open her legs and lift them a bit, which allowed him to go even deeper. Mina was now screaming and moaning very loud, playing with her breasts and running a hand across his green locks, sometimes pressing his head against her.

"Ah! Ah! Midoriya! F-fuck! Ah! K-keep going! Yes! Ah!"

Mina was on her limit, once again feeling hot as if she would catch on fire. She wrapped her legs around his neck, bringing him as close to her as she could, she arched her back a little and then she came, shouting the name of the boy she was holding. As her juices flooded, Midoriya did his best to not let a single drop of it escape from his tongue, practically licking her clean.

When he felt her hold on him get loose, Midoriya got up. He didn't want to reach this point but Mina left him without options. It was either give her what she asked for and finish this already, or keep playing that game of teasing until she got tired of him, and by his previous experiences, it could take a lot of time. Anyway, it was over and once again Midoriya felt the worst boyfriend, no, the worst man in the entire world, but that line of thought stopped for a moment when he glanced again at the pink girl in front of him.

Mina's expression was one of pure bliss, her eyelids half open and her mouth open in a wide smile. She was even drooling a bit. Her eyes seemed unfocused, and she just laid there with her legs and arms hanging from the bench. For a moment Midoriya worried that he may have caused some kind of mental damage to the acid girl.

 _"Oh my God! Did I break Mina?!"_

But she moved again, shoving away that possibility and allowing the greenette to release a relieved sigh. Trying to keep his eyes away from her, Midoriya gave her a hand and helped her sit up, still dizzy from their small 'adventure'. Her eyes focused again and the next thing she did was wrap her arms the waist of the still naked Midoriya, which made him try to push her away from him, to no avail.

"Mina, let me go already"

"No, I don't wanna~"

"Mina, I have to go back to the dorms. You also have to go back!"

"But then we won't get to do it again"

"That's the main idea. Did you forget that I STILL have a girlfriend?"

"No…"

She let go of him and crossed her arms with her lips turned into a pout and her cheeks slightly puffed up.

"It's not fair. Uraraka have you all to herself"

"That's one of the thing of being in a relationship"

"Hmpf, she just had a lot of luck that you got your eyes on her since the entrance exams. I bet I could get you to like me if I had tried"

"So are you planning to steal me from her…?"

"What?! Of course not! I ain't that kind of girl. Besides, Uraraka is one of my very best friends, I would never try to steal her man. Not that I would make it anyways…"

"Huh?"

"I mean, just look at you now, muscles. Tell me you didn't think about her at least once when you were eating me back then"

"Well I…"

"You two are made for each other, I have to admit. Guess I was just jealous that Uraraka got to find someone before me, and you from all people! But I always shipped you two together so…"

"I… I don't know what to say"

"Would 'I love you Mina' be too much to ask for?"

"Yes. Yes it would"

She let out a light laugh and playfully punched him on his abs, getting up and resting her hands on her waist.

"I know, I know. But!"

She turned around and planted a quick peck on his lips, making him back off a little.

"I doesn't impedes me from saying that I love you, Midoriya…"

He blushed as he heard that, making her let out a small giggle.

"You must have heard that a lot but I'm gonna say it anyway. You are so cute~"

"A-Anyway, we should at least take a shower. I'm sure there are some spare training clothes around here"

"Uh, did I just heard 'we' taking a shower?~"

"Yes. I go by that way and you go to the girls locker room"

Midoriya pointed to the showers where he would take another bath and then pushed her towards the door. Mina playfully resisted and begged him to let her stay, even stopping him by putting her foot on the wall.

"No, stop! Someone could see me naked! Hahahaha"

"It's just two meters to the other door, I trust you can do it"

"Please, muscles! Hahahahaha! What if they see me leaving the boy's locker room?"

This time Midoriya stopped pushing her and considered it for a moment. After that he turned her around and rested his hands on her shoulder as he looked at her in her eyes.

"Okay, but we have to make it quickly or else the rest of the class will get suspicions. Oh my, how long have we been here…?"

He said as he trailed off but Mina quickly brought him back by making circles with her index finger on his chest.

"Hey, muscles, we have to hurry. Unless you want to repeat our little session~"

Shaking his head, Midoriya headed to the showers with Mina right after him. Thought he stood at least seven showers of distance from her, Mina came closer, using the one right to his side. When he looked away, she gave him a quick slap on the butt, earning a squeak from the greenette, and when he turned around to say something about it she just hopped into the same shower, standing millimeters away from him as the water washed away the soap from their bodies.

"You are… very straight forward…"

"What can I say? I'm just like that"

After the shared shower and getting some spare training clothes, the two of them moved back to the dorms, sneaking up all the way to their rooms without being seen by the other students. Midoriya didn't want to explain everyone why he was using the hero training clothes, neither why Ashido was also using or the reason for they being together. After changing on his normal clothes, Midoriya let his body fall on his bed. Forget the plans, if he had to repeat the same thing with Yaoyorozu, so be it. The sooner he solved this problem between Uraraka and the girls, the sooner he would be able to focus on the next one: a bunch of girls wanting a piece of him.

 **Done. Well, that's a very complicated thing to handle. Fetiches, that is. There's this thin line separating a specific preference and... weird?. Anyway, next stop, Momo-chan. I'll post as soon as I can since it's kind of already done.**

 **As always, leave a comment if you feel like. Thanks for reading, guy's out!**


	10. Who's the boss here?

**Hello everyone, guy here! Boy, you guys got really hyped for this update. Oh well, when I said I had something done already, it really was something, but not that much. Anyway, I'll try to not take too long on the updates. That said, here comes the last girl. Hang in there, Midoriya!**

 **Who's the boss here?**

 _"She would not do it, right? Yaoyorozu wouldn't be after me. I didn't expect any of them to do what they did but… not her, being raised in a high class ambient and all. Not to mention she threatened to throw me at the nearest river. Extreme, yes, but comprehensible, given the shock from the situation she found us in. Still… I have this bad feeling that I'm going to get more surprises, which makes me seriously consider licking first and talking later. Oh boy, when did it became a course of action for me…? How will I explain that to Uraraka? I'm already seeing it. Oh hey, I know we are dating and all but I just got wild with the girls from our class. Yes, all of them, hope you don't mind. Shit, and I was worried because of my 'research'... She's gonna freak out. What if she turn the Yandere switch?! I'd rather face Kachan in a bad mood without my Quirk. Come on, relax Midoriya, she's not a monster. All you have to do is keep calm and talk things out, like a sane and normal person. In the end, it could even strengthen our relationship. I had been severely tempted but I kept loyal to her. Sort of. Lucky that no one dared to go further than… sucking my dick. Ugh, it's embarrassing so say even if it's only on my mind…"_

Midoriya sat at one of the couches of the common room, his hands put together in front of his face and his head lowered a bit as he kept in deep thought, oblivious to the movement around him, namely a floating yellow shirt and blue shorts that seemed to skip towards the place he was, leaning forward once it stopped behind the couch. The mumbling teen had his habit interrupted when he felt something cover his eyes, but he still could see things normally.

"Guess who it is?~"

"Hagakure-san?"

"Huh? How did you know? I thought you were distracted mumbling"

"Your voice…?" Hagakure still seemed to fail at grasping the concept of being invisible.

As she let go of him, Midoriya felt something land on his side, probably the girl jumping over the couch and sitting by his side. He then felt her arms wrap around his neck and the weight of her head resting on his shoulder. Thought he got a reddish hue on his face, he didn't overreact at the intimacy Hagakure was having with him. Maybe he was gaining some resistance.

"Midoriya, I never asked before but can I call you by your first name? You don't mind right? Since I already suck-"

"I-I-I don't mind at all!"

She held him closer to her and he could almost see the smile on her face.

"Izuku?"

"What…?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"... Maybe?"

"Then… do you want me to suck your dick again? Oh, you could like me this time, right?" She said whispering on his ear, but the way she talked was as if it was the most common thing to ask someone.

"Ha-Hagakure-san!" Midoriya whisper shouted.

"Izuku, you can use my first name too!"

"T-Tooru-san, then. We don't go around asking those things"

"I'm not asking around, I went straight to you, cutie~"

"A-Anyway we cannot do that"

"Why not?"

"Uraraka. T-that's why"

"Oh, so you can lick Mina clean but when I ask you have Uraraka?"

The boy palled.

"Ashido told you?!"

"Yes, she told me. Some time after I told her about our little 'talk', she came back saying a lot of things like 'how Midoriya was so ripped', 'the cute faces he made when we was flustered' and 'his impressive hard on'"

Midoriya felt a pinch on his cheek.

"Hmpf, what does Mina have that I don't? It's just because you can't see my breasts?"

"Tooru-san, someone could hear us?!"

"If they don't will you get down on my bed with me?"

"Are you still thinking about-"

"What's up with the noise- oh, hey there muscles!"

Ashido just walked into the room and spotted her favorite green haired boy and ran up to him.

"Ashido-san?!"

She playfully put a hand behind her ear, another on her waist and leaned closer to him.

"Huh? What was that? Did I just heard someone being unnecessarily formal?"

"M-Mina-san, what are-"

"Huh? I didn't hear it?"

"Mina, what brings you here?" Midoriya said with a nervous smile, knowing this could not end well for him.

"Hmm, I was just going out for a shopping trip. Gonna call Tooru and all, but since I found you here, what about repeating the dose, you get me?~" she nudged him, and winked, still oblivious to the third wheel present, until Tooru manifested herself.

"Ahem. Excuse me Mina, but if you want to have some 'quality time' with Izuku, let me tell you that I got here first"

"Tooru?! Girl, I totally missed you there! Sorry"

"Well, it's really hard to notice me when you have only eyes for 'muscles' here"

"Oh shit, right, you got down with him too. Umm, at least can I have him after you are done?"

"Now excuse me, are you really discussing that in front of me?!"

Both girls looked at the flushed boy between them and just shrugged.

"You telling me you don't want to?"

"Yes"

"Really, Izuku?"

"Yeah, really"

"But-" Mina put her arm around his neck, getting very close to his face and running her finger around his chest. "If it was Uraraka asking, then you would do it without thinking twice, am I right?"

"Y-yes… but she's my-"

"We know that, you made it very clear. My point is, you WANT to go wild, but you don't want to do that with US"

"Umm… yeah. That's pretty much it"

Mina then threw her arms up in a dramatic fashion.

"Oh, what a cruel world! This sexy and stunning cinnamon roll of sunshine, just waiting to be taken, and we cannot because the mean girlfriend told him so!"

"Mina, are you really implying that we could, you know, share?"

The pink girl turned around with a sly grin, one eyebrow raised and her hands on her waist.

"You don't want to? I know that he can handle more than just one of us, so I'm trying to think in everyone"

"Everyone?! Who else he had…?"

"That's it! I'm calling Kyoka and Tsu. Tooru, hold him please, dear?"

"Oh, they too?" Tooru said already trying to climb on top of the panicking teen.

"Oi, who's calling me and for what- huh?! D-Deku?!" Kyoka just entered through the door and her eyes feel on the green haired teen with a set of floating clothes over him and Mina reaching for her phone.

"Speaking of the devil, Kyoka! Come on, we're going to get down in bed with muscles!"

"We?! WE ARE?!"

"No, we are not! Tooru, let go of me!"

"Hello, Tsu-chan? Oh, yeah, I'm doing fine, are you busy now? You are at the pool? Oh, we just got around Midoriya and thought about having some fun. Don't need to stutter, he got me too. Yeah, practically everyone, in fact. If you don't mind sharing… oh, you are coming right now? Okay, just gimme a sec, hey guys, do you know a good place to go and, you know, do stuff?"

"My room is soundproof. If we move things a bit there's plenty of space"

"Kyoka-chan, are you sure about that?"

"I don't like to brag but we did it right after dinner, and boy I was being loud" the purple haired girl scratched her cheek, looking away with a slight blush on her face.

"Okay, you heard the girl, Tsu. Don't get late~"

With that Mina ended the call and looked at the paralyzed teen at the couch, still under Tooru, with the eyes of a tigress hunting its prey. Not only her, but Kyoka and he was sure Tooru too.

"Well then, muscles… shall we do it?~" she said between giggles.

As soon as she heard from the pink girl she felt completely embarrassed and ashamed, but it soon turned into a weird kind of relief and then into a burning sensation between her legs. Tsuyu didn't waste time and got out of the pool, **(A/N:** I'm going to believe her phone is waterproof **)** jumping from the floating bed she was on and quickly swimming to the edge. She barely dried herself and didn't even bother to change from her bikini. She wouldn't be using clothes anyway. The idea of sharing the green haired teen between them all seemed pretty overwhelming at first glance, but on second thought it was a great opportunity to at least get another taste of Midoriya. She rushed to the dorms and came in time to see Mina, Tooru and Kyoka holding said boy by his arms as they dragged him upstairs, and the boy fought against them desperately. In the middle of that chaos Mina spotted the frog girl and called for her help.

"Tsu! Glad you showed up, girl! We need an extra pair of arms here!"

She was quick to get behind Midoriya, who was standing still by planting his left foot on the wall near to the stairs, and in an actually dirty trick, started to tickle the poor boy, who couldn't hold much longer before his strength vanished and he teared up in laughs.

"Ahaha! Haha! T-Tsu-chan! T-that's really low! Sh-shit! Hahahahaha!"

With that opening, the group of girls quickly reacted and each of them held him by his arms and legs, effectively lifting Midoriya and carrying him to Kyoka's room. He wriggled around, trying to get free, but they kept tickling him. Between some tears and laughs he spotted the door of Kyoka's room and his eyes widened, becoming even more desperate.

"W-wait up girls! Time! Pause! We cannot do s-something like that!"

"Nonsense! Of course we can"

"I trust you can handle us pretty well, ribbit"

"It's not like you never did it before, anyways"

"Kyoka-chan, Kyoka-chan. Did you know I'm the only one Izuku didn't eat out?"

"No shit"

"I know, right?"

"What is happening here?"

They group of girls stopped in their tracks, right in front of Kyoka's room. They slowly turned their heads around and found out the last person they wanted to meet right now. The brunette had a confused look on her face and her head tilted to the side, trying to make some sense out of the situation before her eyes, her friends carrying her boyfriend as a prize from a hunt.

"O-Ochako-chan!"

They all suddenly got wide smiles on their faces and let go of Midoriya as if he was a hot piece of iron, letting the poor boy fall on his back with a thud. Uraraka ignored the slightly forced smiles and went to the main part of her confusion.

"Umm, girls, why were you carrying Deku-kun like that?"

"Oh! Umm… girl, you don't know what happened! Midoriya here was at the gym and he was lifting so much weight he ended hurting his muscles"

"He what?"

"Y-yeah. Mina had seen it and she called for help so we could bring him here!"

"Really Tooru? It's hard to believe since he's always so careful with his routines. Are you still hurt, Deku-kun?"

"I-I-I'm better now! The girls helped me a lot"

"But… why are you here? His room is on the other side"

"We thought about asking some help for Momo-chan, ribbit"

"Wasn't she on the library?"

"Oh, so that's why she didn't respond when we called out! Well, since you are here we'll leave him to you. You have your gravity Quirk after all. Lets go girls. We have that thing to do at that place"

"Kyoka, wait, I don't-"

They all quickly fled from the scene, leaving Uraraka alone with an red faced Midoriya, still tense from the meet with destiny he barely avoided. She turned back to him with a sincere concerned face, ready to use her Quirk on him.

"Do you want me to take you to the infirmary, Deku-kun?"

"No, there's no need. I bet some rest will do. Plus, Recovery Girl would be mad at me for exaggerating"

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard. I know this is important for you but… just take care okay?" She said as made him practically weightless and lifted him in her arms as if he was a bride, carrying the embarrassed teen to his room. Around the corner and out of her vision, four girls stood against the wall, some letting out relieved breaths while other bit at their finger or at the hem of their shirts, regretting the lost opportunity. And unknown to any of them, the last piece in this crazy puzzle heard everything that had been said. She had her suspicions during the last weeks, and when she saw Tsuyu running around in a swimsuit, Yaoyorozu knew something was up. Apparently Midoriya had a hidden talent for the art of deceiving. So it was up to her to put an end on this madness.

-/-

Midoriya walked across the corridors, heading towards the exit of UA's main building. He wanted to get to the dorms right after class ended, but he was on duty to clean the classroom today, plus he was paired up with Tsuyu, who kept trying to tease him. Not only that, he even bumped into Tooru and Mina, having to escape from them using his Full Cowl. The brief moment at lunchtime replayed again and again on his mind.

"Midoriya. There's something I need to speak with you. Meet me after class on my room" That's what Yaoyorozu said to him. Iida, who was the only one besides him at the time, thought that she wanted to talk about his opinions on a new method of studying that could benefit the students of class 1-A. Midoriya hardly believed it was the case, thought he hoped his friend with glasses was right.

Some time ago he would try to not draw attention at all but after what happened yesterday with the other girls, he felt that things would get much worse if he kept delaying it, and Yaoyorozu even made it easier for him, calling him out to talk with her. Whatever her objective was, it would have to wait as he was going to pass through that door and say all that was on his mind, leaving no openings for misunderstandings or crazy girls over him.

All that determination melted away once he reached her door. Standing still in front of it, Midoriya had to breath in deeply before he knocked on the wooden door. Seconds later it opened and Yaoyorozu greeted him with a neutral face. He got inside her almost completely filled room and sat on a chair once signaled for him. Taking a seat in front of his, which was slightly higher so she kinda looked down at him, Yaoyorozu started to speak.

"Thanks for coming, Midoriya. Now, the reason that I called you here is that I wanted your opinions about a new system that we are planning to implement and help our class excel at studies" Midoriya nodded, paying attention to everything she said. It wasn't as he planned but on she got done with that it would be his time to speak.

"Your opinion was that we should focus more on solving questions, thus helping to remember the bases of every problem. That's what you have to say if and when Iida question you"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not dumb, Midoriya, and neither are you. We both know why I called you here" a serious tone appeared on her voice. Midoriya, on the other side, seemed more at ease. She was making this so much simple.

"Oh, good to know. You see, there had been some time since I wanted to discuss this and-"

"This is not a discussion, Midoriya. If you feel like you can think of this as a trial. Anyway, I'm going to talk and you are going to listen, and only when I say you will answer"

Midoriya got taken aback with the severity in her eyes but decided to play it cool and enter her game. She breathed in and started, her gaze never leaving his figure.

"In the past weeks, not only you got into a relationship with Uraraka, you two went way off the limit and engaged into… libidinous acts. Repeatedly. While I cheer for your relationship, I cannot let that last part slip. The only reason I didn't warn any of the teachers or the principal is solely because this could pretty much get you two expelled, not to mention the harm for the public image of both. It would be wise of to you to keep that in mind"

"Thanks for that, by the way. I know it's messed up but-"

"I'm not done yet"

Once again she cutted him with that authoritary tone of her. It was starting to get on his nerves.

"But you didn't stop on that. Some time later me and the other girls had see you two doing… that… right in front of us. She knocked us out and tied us, Midoriya"

"I know it was extreme but she just-"

"Still speaking. After that you assaulted Asui and Hagakure-"

"Now wait just a second, that was an accident"

"I didn't say you could talk, Midoriya"

"Why are you trying to play the judge role here?"

"I'm not judging anything, yet. And I make the questions. Now you can talk. Have you been involved in those illicit acts with other girls?"

"I, umm…"

"Answer Midoriya. Yes or no?"

"You see, actually, there's some story behind that and…"

"I don't need to remember you that as a hero we all should be truthful, do I?"

"I, well… okay! Yes, I did!"

Midoriya lowered his head and ran his hands on his hair, feeling the pressure Yaoyorozu was putting over him.

"... Who were they?"

"... Huh?"

"The names. Who were the girls that… that you, you know what"

He had to summon an incredible amount of will to say it loud.

"... Tooru, Tsu-chan, Kyoka and Mina, in that order…"

He just waited in silence for her next question, guilt consuming his insides as he could feel her burning gaze digging a hole at him. After a moment longer than he expected he slowly lifted his head and his eyes met with Yaoyorozu, her face really near his and with a desperate expression. Her hands reached for his shirt and held it with force, and then she started to shake him back and forth while she lashed at him, the tone of her voice a mix of anger, fear and confusion.

"Why did you do that, Midoriya?! Are you insane?! Do you want to be expelled or you just can't control your damn hormones?!"

"Yaoyorozu-san! Calm down!"

"Calm down?! Do you realize what you just spoke out loud?! Don't ever try to order me around!"

She was practically freaking out and Midoriya had to do something. He held her by her wrists, gentle but firmly, and looked straight at her eyes as he talked.

"Yaoyorozu, shut up just for a minute and let me talk. Yes, I know pretty well that I had done, and I'm the one that regrets it the most, trust me. But it wasn't all my fault either. Ask any of them, what I wanted was to sort things out, but turns out suddenly everyone got a liking for me and they were all too curious about how it felt to be in Uraraka's place. That's what happened"

"No… they wouldn't do something like that…" the girl was in conflict between crying or not.

"I thought so too, but they did, that's a fact. And another fact is that… everyone liked it, even me"

"You can't just go around and… get with every girl that comes by you. Don't you have a single drop of shame?!"

"I do! For fucks sake, you talk like I wanted to do it the entire time!"

"Midoriya! You just- did you just swear!?"

"Sorry if I'm not in the best mood, but you got me on the edge. All the girls got me on the edge, to be honest"

Yaoyorozu felt silent, looking at her expensive carpet for a moment.

"I cannot let you keep doing these lewd things with everyone"

"I don't plan to do it either" he was more calm now, and he felt that she also put out some of her anger outside.

"I also cannot let you keep going like that with Uraraka"

"What? Why?"

"Why…?"

Here's the question. Why was she so mad at them being together like this. Was it because she was the vice class rep? Or because they were still under legal age and in high school? She couldn't blame him because she knew from the start that he didn't hurt Uraraka, neither made her do anything. Apparently it was the other way around. Even then, she had pretty good reasons to want to stop them, but still, it wasn't the cause of all her outrage. So why? Why did she bother so much?

"Yaoyorozu… umm, it's really funny to say this but, you are kind of muttering"

She? Muttering? Somehow she got herself in the same habit of Midoriya. So, did he hear all that she was thinking?

"Yeah, most of it"

The now flustered girl got up, a light red blush taking place on her face.

"I-I-I was just thinking out loud! I mean, I really think that way but-"

"It's okay, I know how it is" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Even after her terrible acting as a superior person and her freak out, he still held that warm smile of him. That smile, it always managed to cheer her up, even when everything seemed to be wrong. It was just who Midoriya was. Yes, he was just like that, warm, bright, reliable, cute in a way that only he could manage to be. Not to mention his boldness and willing to fight and save others, no matter how impossible the problems seemed. All that while he kept that smile. When did she started to look at him like that? Maybe after being tied and forced to witness his moment of intimacy with Uraraka. No, she could just have turned away, closed her eyes. She wanted to see, everyone wanted, based on what he said earlier.

All her life she was taught that she should work hard to be an example, a model of a student, a woman and now a hero. And she felt proud of it, she felt proud whenever she was able to match her friends expectations. But she found Midoriya even more impressive, because time and time again he went beyond the expectations, surpassing his limits and becoming stronger. Always with that smile on his lips. He said that he wanted to be a cool hero that saved the others with a bright smile on his face. Someone capable of that, despite all the problems that might appear, that someone was a really awesome person. One worth to receive only the best, but here is Midoriya, in front of her and having to stand her while she played the role of model student. Shel felt that she had to be the mature one, but at the very end she was being childish. So the more mature thing to do would be face the true.

"Sorry Midoriya"

"Huh? What for? I think that I should-"

"No, you don't… you don't have to apologise. I was… I wasn't honest with you, Midoriya"

"What are you talking about? You are right, I can't go around sticking with every girl that happens to have a thing for me"

"Yes, but the reason I said it is that I don't want to see you with another girl"

The points started to connect on his mind. He had seen this before. _"Oh no… oh, hell no"_

"Not only the other girls from the class, but Uraraka too. I… I think a felt envy of you two together…"

"Yaoyorozu-san, I appreciate that you are opening up for me but… I think we should leave it like that for today and-"

"Midoriya" she held him in place by his shoulders. He instinctively stiffened as she touched him.

"Midoriya… I… I-"

"Please. Don't"

"... What?"

"Please don't say it. I know what it is, but please don't say it"

"I… I don't get it. Midoriya, I just think that-"

"It will sound harsh, but I don't want to hurt your feelings, really. It's just that I cannot hear it again. I think my mind will break if I hear that again. Whenever a girl says that to me, it doesn't ends well"

Yaoyorozu now had a more determined face in place of the one of confusion that had been present. She felt challenged by the green haired teen in front of her.

"Oh, you mean it? Is that… how it happened with the others?"

"Your next line is going to be 'Midoriya, I think I love you'. And that simple word will seal away yours and my common sense, because that's how it works. That's what happens. Every. Single. Time. And I really don't know why…"

"Didn't it pass by that brilliant head of yours that this happens because it's true?"

"What is true?"

"Midoriya, I think I love you"

"..."

"..."

"... You kidding me, right?"

"As if I could at a time like this"

"Come on, I have enough girls to deal with already"

"Then forget about them. The one in front of you is me"

"Y-Ya-Yaoyorozu-san! What about being the model student?! You are the best of our class so-"

"Midoriya, dear. I'm a woman before all things, and as such I also have some urges and needs. You understand that, don't you? After all, you had been so helpful with the other girls…"

Yaoyorozu held him again and brought him closer to her, spinning around and shoving the teen on her king sized bed. She slowly climbed on it, loosening the tie at her neck. She had that familiar yet new look on her eyes. They all got like this before they went wild over him, and yet, every single one of them was different, unique. He could swear he saw Yaoyorozu lick her lips as she rested her hands on the sides of his head. A lustful smile formed on her mouth.

"You know Midoriya, you said a lot of things, some of them really harsh. That's no way to treat a lady, and I can't just let you go around with manners like that. So…" she leaned in closer to his ear and whispered. "I have to teach you a lesson". This sent shivers down his spine. Something clicked on her head and Midoriya didn't feel it would be good for him.

Yaoyorozu undid her ponytail, letting her long black hair fall over her shoulders, gently brushing the red face of Midoriya under her. Her onyx eyes focused on every detail of his face, the color of his lips, his freckles swimming in a sea of red, his bright green eyes that looked everywhere but to her. She smirked as she slowly unbuttoned the first buttons of her uniform, revealing some of her ample bosom. A very quick and involuntarily glance allowed Midoriya to see a thin line of black laces, giving the boy a hint on Yaoyorozu's choices of intimate clothing.

"First lesson. Always stay focused on the girl you are with. She has to know you are interested in her"

The next moment she cupped his chin with one hand and locked him into a deep kiss, closing her eyes and moaning very low as Midoriya had his eyes pretty wide. After a minute or so she parted lips with him, leaving a small trail between them. She surely had his attention now.

"Second lesson, manners. You shouldn't touch a girl if she doesn't allow you to do so. Always be gentle. Also, it's very polite to let the ladies go first"

Her hand opened his uniform shirt and then traced a bee line down to his waist, where she started to pull his pants down. Midoriya reached for her hand, trying to restrain her from going further but Yaoyorozu quickly gave him a slap, earning a surprised yelp from the greenette.

"Ah-ah-aah~ No touch, Midoriya" she waved her index finger in front of his face.

Her hand moved back to his waist and in a single move she pulled his pants and underwear down, exposing his half hard cock to view. She looked at it for a second with lustful eyes and then turned her intense gaze to Midoriya, making him bury himself a bit on the mattress. She then started to rub her hand on his dick, getting it completely hard and increasing Midoriya's heartbeat rate. Rubbing turned into a full grasp and slow stroking, always slow and steady, making this a battle of endurance for the teen.

Her eyelids were half closed and she had a grin on her mouth, clearly enjoying teasing Midoriya this way. She liked the way she could make him do noises or shudder, depending on how she touched him. Yaoyorozu really liked being in control of the Midoriya Izuku. It made her entire body feel hot, and she was losing herself in his green eyes, whenever she managed to see them, that is.

"Third lesson. You must, at all times, listen to what a girl says, pay attention to every word… Midoriya, your eyes are not on me~" Yaoyorozu held his cock again and started to stroke it really fast, quickly bringing him to his limit, but when she felt him twitching, she let go of him and just looked at his reddened face. Thought he tried to hide it, there was some expectation on his expression, and that made her even happier and hot. She could manipulate him just that easily.

"What is it, Midoriya? Did you want me to finish? Oh, I bet you wanted". She leaned closer to his ear again, nibbling on it before she whispered to him. "You won't cum unless I tell you to, got it?". And on instinct he nodded. This side of her was creeping him out, and still his boner never faded.

"Where was I again? Oh, right. Now, let's practice how well do you listen"

She sat up, still on top of him, but giving him enough space to sit up too. She gave him that sultry smile again.

"Take off my shirt"

"What…?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" She threatened him by moving back and forth on top of him, and Midoriya quickly understood where this was going, so he sat up and, with much hesitation, undid the remaining buttons of her shirt and took it off, revealing her black laced bra and her huge round breasts. He averted his gaze but Yaoyorozu held his head with her hands and gently made him look at her.

"What was the first lesson again?"

"S-stay focused on the girl I-I'm with"

"Correct. You are such a good boy, Midoriya. Let's make it this way, if you do well, I'll give you a very special reward. Answer wrong, and you get to be punished"

"P-punished?!"

"Don't worry, you just have to answer right~"

Was it some kind of game to her? Every cell of his body was telling him that he didn't want to answer wrong.

"Now, Midoriya, can you describe the vision you are getting. Don't spare the details"

"I, uh, I… y-your breasts are p-pretty… pretty…"

"Yes?"

"... Pretty big… and they seem really, really smooth…"

"Oh, is that so? Why don't you check for yourself?"

"Huh?!"

"Midoriya, take of my bra

"But-"

"Midoriya~"

She looked at him seductively, but at the same time she had a seriousness in her eyes that made Midoriya sure that she wasn't taking a no for answer. Never before had he felt so pressed, not even when he and Kachan had to face All Might in the hero training. Yaoyorozu had him on her hands. Speaking of hands, his had reached to her back, and while she lifted her long her to help him a bit, he undid the clip of her bra, removing it from her body and setting free her huge mounds to jiggle right in front of him. He got himself caught up in that vision for a moment.

"That's a lot of staring"

"S-sorry!"

"No, you are acting just perfectly, giving your undivided attention to me. And since you are such a good boy, I'll give you your reward~"

He didn't have any time to wonder what it was. The next moment Yaoyorozu wrapped her arms around his head and back and buried his face on her valley, holding him close to her as his face got red like Kirishima's hair.

"You said they looked smooth. Can you feel them? Are they as nice as you imagined?"

His mind was racing both with her totally different and kinda aggressive behavior and the thought of throwing away the last drops of restrain within him and let her have him. That said, she was more than right. Her huge breasts didn't only look, they were smooth like anything he had touched before. Thinking just a bit about it, they kind of reminded him of Uraraka, just bigger and maybe more firm, but that had yet to be confirmed.

 _"What the hell am I thinking! I shouldn't be comparing them!"_

He didn't know if she had a mind reading Quirk too, but she slowly pushed him away and ran her hands on his arms until she found his hands, taking them on hers and guiding them to her chest, which made Midoriya panic a bit again.

"I wonder, how do they feel compared to Uraraka? You played with hers a lot, didn't you?~"

"I-I, well, umm, yes…"

"Can you tell me the differences, then?"

"Yours are… your breasts are… bigger and… they feel more firm when…"

"When?"

"...when I squeeze them like that…"

Midoriya gently squeezed her breasts, feeling the warmth on his hands. Yaoyorozu closed her eyes and let out a low moan as he caressed her chest, but then she removed his hands, looking at him as if she was conflicted about something.

"Remember the second lesson?"

Then it hit him.

"Can… can I t-touch… your breasts…?"

"Can I touch your breasts…'?~"

"Can I _please_ touch your breasts, Yaoyorozu?" Though he said that out loud, he didn't manage to do it while looking at her, so he didn't see the large smile forming on her lips.

"Since you asked no nicely… remember to be gentle, okay?"

"Right…"

Yaoyorozu put her hands behind her back and lifted her arms, showing off her bosom for him. Midoriya, very slowly, reached for her huge mounds and, like he did before many times, started to fondle with them, squeezing a bit and pinching her nipples, which once again made her moan, her eyes closed as she bit the bottom of her lips. He seemed to be lost in her flawless skin, in the warm feeling on his hands, but Midoriya returned to his senses when Yaoyorozu moved again, pushing him back on the mattress. She hovered over him, eating him with her eyes.

"Midoriya, pull off my skirt"

"Your skirt?!"

"Is this a 'no'?"

"No, I mean- I'll do it!"

He quickly rushed his hands to hold her skirt but he ended receiving another slap on his hand.

"Be gentle, remember?"

"Right…"

Now much more slower, he held at the hem of her skirt, sliding his fingers under it while his thumb was outside, but he stopped on his tracks, looking at her hungry eyes before proceeding.

"...can I touch your legs, please…?"

He could see her eyes shining with some kind of proud. Maybe she was happy that he was acting as she told him to do so, and if that was the way to get over with it, so be it.

"Yes you can, Midoriya~"

Now with permission, he slid her skirt out, running his hands over her thighs and feeling them shake a bit. She lifted her legs so he could remove her skirt with ease. _"Is she enjoying it that much?"_

He also noticed something else. She was using black stockings instead of the standard socks from the uniform. The elastic in the hem lightly pressed against her thighs and the black color contrasted with her smooth and milky skin. _"Wow, she looks really nice in those… wait, was she planning that from the start?"_

"Midoriya, can you caress my butt?"

As gently as he could, he reached for her rear, running his hands in circles and giving some squeezes here and there, earning more moans from the black haired girl over him. Something worried him and that was the fact the the more he did what she said, more thirsty she looked, and the worst part, he was starting to get into her game too. It wasn't that bad to do as she said after all. He mentally punched himself because of that thought.

"Midoriya, take off my panties~"

He hesitated for a moment, but just like he did with her skirt, he removed her laced black panties, putting them together with her bra at the mattress. Yaoyorozu then sat on his lap, rocking back and forth a little before she said her next order.

"Midoriya… put your fingers in there~" she pointed down to her crotch, with sultry eyes and biting her inner lip. Midoriya faked a confused face as if he didn't knew what she was talking about.

"I… didn't get it…"

"I know you did it a lot already with the other girls. Are you saying that you won't do it for me?~"

He couldn't decide whether her voice sounded pleading or demanding. All he knew was that he had to do as she said if he ever wanted to get out of here, not that she was torturing him or anything, on the opposite. _"Focus Midoriya, you have to get out!"_

Having some experience, he knew what to do. Midoriya reached for her tights, running his thumbs in circles around her folds, earning moans from the girl on top of him. She closed her eyes and was biting one of her thumbs, as if she was trying to resist him teasing her. At some point she rested her hands on the mattress, slightly lifting her rear from his abs. Midoriya had an idea.

"Can I slide them inside? Please?"

"I-Inside?...yes, do it…"

He slowly slid his mid finger inside her, making her shiver and moan lightly. He could feel her hot breath brushing his face. Since they came to that point, Midoriya didn't see a reason to not give her what the other girls gained. He was a fair guy, after all.

"Yaoyorozu, can I suck your breasts, please?"

"S-suck them? Did you do it with the others? Of… of course you did… go on. And call me- ah~ call me by my first name. Yah!"

She leaned on her elbows, allowing Midoriya to reach her huge jiggling mounds, and he started to suck at her right nipple while using his free hand to caress her left breast. This made Momo moan louder and pant a bit, feeling her entire body on fire. She couldn't believe that Midoriya made her feel like that, neither that he also made her friends feel this too. She was having a hard time focusing and every time he slid his fingers inside her pussy she felt jolts of electricity run over her body.

"Mi-Midoriya-ahh~ lick me… hnng!"

"You want me to- I mean, can I lick you, Momo?"

"Yes. Yes, do it! Oh my- ahh!"

She quickly moved and sat on his chest, eager for him to start. She ran her hands across his green locks, caressing his head.

"Oh, Midoriya, you are such a wonderful boy. You are going to make me feel good, right?~"

"I'll… I'll do my best"

The moment his tongue touched her clit, Momo widened her eyes and she held on him with more force, making Midoriya wince at the light pull on his hair. When he started to lick her inwards, she went to a whole new level, practically screaming instead of moaning. Momo rocked back and forth on top of Midoriya, who slid two fingers inside her pussy as he kept licking her clean. Momo wasn't showing any signs of being tired or near her climax, which made him wonder how high was her limit.

"Ah! Yes! K-keep going! Midoriya! Hnngh! Gah! F-fuck! Make me-hyah! Make! Me! Cum!"

 _"Holy shit, she's almost as loud as Kyoka!"_

"Mi-Midoriya! Look- ah! Look at me!"

From between her legs, Midoriya lifted his eyes to meet her gaze as she had her hands running across his green hair. She was panting heavily and her eyes seemed to be fogged by what he could only describe as complete lust. Damn, Momo was a thirsty girl.

"Yes! That's my good boy~ You are so amazing, Midoriya- ah! But I have to teach you! You can't- gah! You can't do that- hyah! With other girls. So do it with me! Learn with me! You only need to- aah! Do it with my body! Aah! You are only allowed- fuck! To do it with me! I'm all that you need, right?!"

 _"Oh my God, what the hell is she talking about?!"_

"Midoriya!"

Momo shouted his name as she reached her climax. It was intense, she arched her back and held on his green locks. From his position Midoriya could see her eyes rolling up and he felt her shake a bit. For the first time he had some difficulty drinking the juices of a girl, since Momo opened the floodgates on his face, not to mention that the way she held him in place made it a little bit hard to breathe. After apparently shutting down for almost a minute, Momo looked at the boy under her legs and gently run her hands on his cheeks, still panting.

"Midoriya, you are so incredible. Who's my good boy?"

"I… I am?"

"Yes, you are~ you are my good boy~ Now, since you was soo good there…" she lowered herself and touched the tip of his nose with hers. "... It's time for your reward~"

"R-reward…?"

"Yes, dear. My good boy deserves it, don't you think?~"

Momo positioned herself between his legs. Midoriya knew what was coming next.

"M-Momo-san, t-t-there's no need to reward me! Really! I mean, there's a lot I still need to learn and-"

"Oh, Midoriya, you don't know how it makes me happy to hear you want to learn from me!"

"I… didn't mean that, actually…"

"Don't worry, dear. Momo knows what's best for you~ Plus, it makes me wonder…"

"W-what do you have in mind…?"

"Hmm… is she really good at this?~"

"She? You mean… Uraraka…?"

"Yeah, actually, all of them. I heard got to do it"

"If I remember well- I mean, we don't need to confirm that, right?"

"Oh, but we have to! I want to be sure you are receiving only the best treatment. This way…" Her head got dangerously close to his crotch and Momo slid her right hand up his tight and rolling her slender fingers around his hard member. "... you will only need me, right?~"

Before he could protest further, Momo started to lick his dick, running her tongue up and down and sucking at the tip. Her eyes never left his face, as she wanted to be sure he was enjoying what she was doing.

 _"He keeps restraining himself… Midoriya, you don't need to hold back. Give everything you got to me, you don't have to be with anyone else. You are my good boy, right?~ You like it when I teach you, right?~ You won't see any more girls, right?~"_

At first she was slightly unsure of what she was doing, Midoriya could tell, but she quickly learned how to control her reflexes and she was shoving most of his length inside her mouth. Momo held the base of his cock and bobbed her head up and down, making sure to run her tongue around it and moaning, putting up a pretty intense show both for his eyes and body. Thought Midoriya tried, he couldn't help the sounds that escaped his throat. She really knew how to break his defenses, getting really near how he felt whenever it was Uraraka doing this. He really didn't want to say it but damn Momo was good at that. And she kept looking at him with those eyes, those eyes full of lust and… something else. It was enticing and strange at the same time, a weird mix of desire and an almost motherly look, the same his mother held whenever he was out to school or when he moved to the dorms at U.A. And at that moment it occurred to Midoriya that maybe Momo wasn't in the best of her faculties, or that at least this was a new and unsafe side of her he didn't knew about. Could it be that after all those years working hard to be the model student and all, she kind of snapped and developed a new lust fueled trait of her personality?

Well, he tried his best but mumbling internally didn't help him with ignoring Momo sucking the life out of him. He was on his limit and she didn't show any signs of stopping right now. On the opposite, she sped up a bit, making it impossible for Midoriya to hold any longer.

"M-Momo-san! I'm about to-"

He felt the energy of One for All gathering around his body once again, sparks flying. Every time with Uraraka and with each of them, whenever he reached his limit and released his seed, his Full Cowl mode activated, something that still intrigued him. And for whatever reason this allowed him to release immense amounts of the white sticky stuff, which was now filling the mouth of Momo and spilling a bit out of it, while she did her best to swallow it. After that she licked the few drops that she missed, her eyes always focused of his red face.

"You taste… so good~"

"T-thanks… I guess…"

"Did you like it?"

"Well, I-"

"Don't be shy, Midoriya, you can tell me"

"~sigh~ Yes, Momo-san. It was… awesome…"

"More than your other 'experiences'?"

"I wouldn't compare it like that…"

"Oh yeah? Care to explain?"

"It's… complicated"

"Midoriya, make it simple. Explain to me, okay?" she had that demanding tone in her voice again.

"Well, umm, each… each one of you girls is different so, I don't know, every single one is different from the other"

"So it's like that…?"

That sad look on her face. Was it… disappointment?"

"Yeah, it is like that"

Both teens flinched once they heard a familiar voice coming from the door. As they slowly turned around, none other than Uraraka stood there, her arms crossed, a plain face with a small pout and an eyebrow lifted.

"Oh, don't mind me, please go on. I'm sure Deku-kun can keep on for a long time"

Behind her, on the doorway some heads poked out, eyes focused at the naked couple at the king size bed, with mixed emotions on their faces. While Midoriya shut down and didn't respond for a while, Momo tried to speak, stuttering as she shook in terror.

"T-this… this is not what… w-what it l-looks it i-is… I can-"

"Explain? Well, don't worry about it Yaoyorozu-san, I have been watching for a while. Just a hint for the next time, double check the door lock, trust me, I have experience"

"I-I-I didn't, I mean, we just, umm-"

"Okay, relax" Uraraka held a friendly smile towards her naked friend as she walked to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"See? I told you he wouldn't harm me"

She couldn't believe it. Uraraka not only caught her with Midoriya, her boyfriend, but also manage to do it in the same way she did before, with all the other girls, and the first thing she did was this? Seriously, Momo didn't have a single idea of what was passing on the mind of the brunette in front of her. So, finally letting go of the cock she was holding, she slowly got up, reaching for a blanket to cover her front side, eyes still wide with shook and with some small tears forming on the corners, threatening to roll free over her red cheeks.

"Oh my… U-Uraraka… I'm so… so, so sorry… I don't know what came to me, I-"

She got cut by a warm embrace from Uraraka.

"Shhh, it's okay. I know it's pretty hard to resist his charms"

"What are you ~sob~ talking about…? I tried to steal your… your…"

"Yeah, you tried, but honestly you couldn't do it even of you were the sexiest woman in the world"

"What…?"

"Yaoyorozu, no, Momo-chan. Deku-kun loves me. He really loves me and that's enough for him to ignore things like appearance and wealth. He loves me for who I am, and so do I for him"

"... Still, I was… sucking his penis… and I made him act like my… my…"

"Oh, impressive. You really managed to get him into the game"

"Actually, it's not that hard, Ochako" Mina was the first one to come out of her cover, slowly walking to her friends and fighting to avoid staring at the naked boy lying on Momo's bed. "Once he gets all flustered and red, it's kinda easy to turn on his… other side"

"Oh, really?"

"It was pretty much it, ribbit"

"I have to say, he really surprised me that time"

"Asui-san? Jiro-san?"

"Yo"

"Hi, Momo-chan. Guess even you ended falling for him, ribbit"

"No, I-"

"Don't feel sad, Momo-chan, we all had been in the same place you are, literally"

"Hagakure-san… I… I feel so ashamed…" Momo looked down but she felt Uraraka put her hand under her chin, lifting her head up to look at her friends right in front of her.

"Hey, it's okay. We won't judge you. As if any of us could" they all nodded in agreement.

"But… what about you said earlier… that I couldn't steal him from you? I… I think I…"

"Love him? Hmm, in the end you really felt jealous, even if a little bit" Momo just nodded. Not only her, but all the other girls seemed a little bit shaken by those words, a reminder that Midoriya was still Uraraka's boyfriend, and that it wouldn't change if depended of him. Surprisingly, Momo was the one to break the silence.

"I thought that… if I could get all his attention, if I could make him look just at me, then he wouldn't need to look at other girls. That's what I said to myself… but the reality is that I really wanted him to… to look at me the same way he looked at you, Ochako…"

"I get it… and you all feel the same, right…?"

"Yeah…" "Ribbit" "Sure" "Yup"

Putting her hands together and on the bridge of her nose, Uraraka breathed in deeply, apparently in deep thought. Releasing her breath slowly, her eyes opened and with a calm expression on her face, she made a proposal to her friends.

"What if I told you… that you all can kind of have Deku-kun…?" Surprise and confusion filled the minds of the group.

"No shit, you serious, girl?!"

"Let me finish, Mina, I'm still thinking about it. Look, it's pretty clear that you all care for him in a very special way, but in the end I'm still his girlfriend"

The small excitement vanished as fast as it appeared.

"But… I'm also your friend, and I wouldn't want you to feel sad… or thirsty. Anyways, I have an idea. I don't believe that I'm saying this… but what about we all-" she had to make an effort right now. "s-share him?"

At this moment, everyone looked at Uraraka as if she suddenly had grown a second head. Did she really proposed to share Midoriya? Yes, she did, and between utter confusion and surprise, Momo was the first to speak, hope being all over her eyes.

"Do… do you really mean it?"

"Well, uh, I wouldn't like seeing you guys sad, like I said. Plus, since everyone here got a round with Deku-kun, I don't want to put up with competition, so I'd rather have y'all on my side… kind of"

"Ochako… you beautiful crazy girl! That's the most rad idea I heard of!"

"Mina? Are you really going to agree with this?"

"You not, Tooru? Just think about it. A chance to get down with muscles!"

"Huh, your own nickname for him? Guess you're already in then"

"You bet, Ochako! What about you two? Tsu? Kyoka?"

The two of them were taken aback both from the idea of the brunette and from Mina's overexcited reaction. But, all in all their pink skinned friend had a point. Some time with Midoriya was better than none at all.

"Well, since you put it that way… I have to join this mess"

"Ribbit. It does make things easier"

"G-guys? Really?" Hagakure felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she found Uraraka with a supportive look on her face.

"It's okay if you don't feel comfortable, Tooru-chan. But let me remember you that there's plenty of Deku-kun for everyone~"

The invisible girl searched for the last source of common sense around, Momo, but when her eyes laid on the black haired teen she found her with the tip of her thumb on her mouth, apparently deep in thought and… mumbling something? But suddenly her head snapped up and she turned to Uraraka.

"Ok, I'm in"

"Eh?! Momo-chan too?!"

"Well, after all that happened there's no denying that I like him in this way. Plus, I know I'll feel horny again in the future…"

"Girl, the future is now because I totally need to go a round with him"

Before Mina could jump at the bed Uraraka raised an arm, blocking her way, a more serious look on her eyes.

"Now, wait just a moment, Mina. There's still one person that has to agree with it-"

"Yes! I'm in! I love Midoriya too!" The group got startled with Tooru's sudden outburst but they quickly recovered from it.

"Well, I'm happy for you Tooru, but I was referring to Deku-kun. He's the one with the final word on that"

"Do you think he'll agree with it, Ochako?"

"I'm not sure, Mina"

"I find it very difficult, ribbit"

"But you always could, well, convince him, Uraraka"

"I never tried to convince him of anything I wasn't sure he would do, Kyoka-chan. This time I really don't have a single idea of what he will do"

"Then we should just ask him already"

"And how should I say it, Momo-chan? Hey, Deku-kun, dear, since everyone got to suck your dick we all decided to make a huge harem, what do you think?"

"Well, that's the dream of most boys"

"You know he's not like most boys, Mina"

"Yeah, I know, which only make things harder… is he still out?"

"I guess the shock paralyzed him" Uraraka said as she waved a hand in front of his face. Touching his cheeks with her hands brought Midoriya back to this plane of reality.

"Deku-kun, are you feeling well?"

"Ochako…?"

His head was spinning and his vision was slightly blurry, the only thing focused being Ochako's caring eyes and her pretty round face framed by her adorable brown hair. His brain started to restart and Midoriya tried to remake his steps. There was the class, and after that Yaoyorozu called him to talk, he came to her room and…

"Oh… shit… O-O-Ochako, I can explain this, I-"

"Wait, wait, slow down, Deku-kun, I know what happened. No big deal, ok?"

"But I-"

"Shhh. Relax, breathe, and… prepare yourself a bit. Umm, how can I say it…? I know that all the girls kind of… got more intimate with you so…"

That was it. She was going to break up with him, he was sure of it. Midoriya braced himself for her words, thought he was sure he would break into a pool of tears once he got out of here, with some damn clothes on, of course.

"... we all decided to share you. Everyone loves you, Deku-kun. Umm, congrats, you got yourself a harem, I guess…"

The nervous smile on her lips confused him. Was she joking with him, at a moment like this? Or was it a dream. If so, he hoped that the past weeks also had been a dream. Heck, even the first night when she got to his room could be a dream. Once he wake up, Midoriya would go straight to Ochako and confess his love for her, in front of everyone to make things easier. If she said not, so be it, but he felt much more confident after all this mental stress he passed by. That said, it didn't feel like a dream, and just to make things better, all the other girls from his class were there too, one of them only using black stockings and half covering her naked body with a blanket. Too much coincidence to be a dream. So, in other words, yes, the love of his life just said he gained a harem.

"Huh?"

 **Alright, here's the chapter. Man, I wasn't expecting you all to be so into this, AT ALL. You guys are awesome. Anyways, my stock of done chpaters if empty, so please wait just a bit longer, I'll try my best to update frequently, no guarantees. Welp. hope you all have liked this one. See ya later, you beautiful readers! Guy's out.**


	11. Shall We Do It?

**Yooooooo, hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I hear you guys, I hear you. Weekly updates is a dream tha I have yet to achieve, given my little to no free time. You see, most of the chapters until now were done duin my vacation, which ended about a month ago. Sad. Anyways, I'll do my best to update as fast as I can. Hope you all like this one.**

 **Shall we do it?**

"Umm, Ochako-chan, he's not moving again. Is he alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure it was just the shock from the news, Hagakure-san" she said that but Ochako had a nervous smile on her lips as everyone watched the frozen figure of Midoriya sitting on the bed. But then he blinked and his eyes started to slowly wander around and look at his surroundings, so the brunette decided to give him some space and time to absorb that new information.

"Okay girls, I think we should give some space to him, you know, let him think a little about it. Deku-kun, dear, we're just behind the door, okay?" She said as she ushered the group outside.

"Um, Momo-chan"

"What?"

"You are still, umm, unclothed"

"Oh, right" Momo grabbed her clothes and they all got out of her room, closing the door behind them and leaning on the wall. Uraraka, in front of the door, let her body slide to the floor and brought a hand to her head.

" _~sigh~_ Oh well, that could have been worse"

"You sure of it?" Momo sat at her left side.

"Yeah, he could have fainted or freaked out. Something like that"

"Well, right now he's mumbling nonstop and apparently pacing around. To me he sounds very euphoric" Kyoka ha one of her earphone jacks plugged on the wall.

"What is he saying?" Mina leaned on the door but she couldn't hear a thing.

"It's hard to understand when he speaks so fast but, something about a villain attack and mind tricks. Oh, he's considering if that was some kind of prank involving Shinso and that Monoma guy from 1-B"

"It's likely that he's gonna assume the worst, even if there are no signs of danger, ribbit"

"Let's just give him some time. Deku-kun is overthinking most of the time but I'm sure he'll sort things out and come up with a positive response-"

"Girls!"

The door swung open, letting Momo and Ochako fall with their backs on the floor. In the doorway, an anxious looking Midoriya looked at the group in front of him and after glancing at the corridor, pushed them one by one back to the room. Once everyone was inside he closed the door and locked it, even making sure that it wouldn't fall from the hinges. The girls sat on the bad and waited with some worried faces for the green haired boy to do something. Always looking to the floor, Midoriya quickly walked back to the group and stopped on his tracks for a moment, pondering something on his mind. He started to pace back and forth with a hand on his chin and the other on his elbow, which only made them worry more for his well-being, but suddenly he stopped again and took a deep breath before looking up at them.

"I can't do it"

"Huh?"

"What you said earlier, Ochako… I can't do it"

"Are talking about the har-"

"Yes, that! I-I can't do it. No matter what I try to do, I can't do it"

Mina was the next one to manifest.

"Now, umm, come on. It's the dream of every man, right…? Lots of beautiful girls all to himself, right?" She even made a pose, putting one hand on her hips and the other behind her head. But just when she finished, Midoriya got really close to her face, putting his hands on her shoulders, which made everyone flinch a bit.

"Yes, you are right" he backed off. "But I thought about it. There's no way I can do it"

"What do you mean, Midoriya? It's really different but I'm sure we can-"

"No, Momo-san. Look, I thought of about fifty possible ways that things could happen from now on"

"And… how many of them have you saying yes?"

"Well, most of them, but that's beyond the point. Umm, imagine that I say no. Then what happens next? One could say that things would get back to normal but I'd be with Ochako and you girls would be trying to separate us, but this time to get me"

"What? C-come on Midoriya, we wouldn't do that" Tooru said that, but the nervousness in her voice was clear.

"I believed in that too before, but given how things developed between all of us, I doubt you wouldn't try. Not that I blame you, it's just what I expect to happen"

"Then the best thing to do is go on with the harem idea, ribbit"

"I thought about that too. If I agree with it, there might be even more problems" from now on Midoriya started to speak faster and faster.

"For starts, this is clearly an unbalanced relationship. There are six girls and just one boy so there will be competition for my attention, even if everyone agrees to share equally. Also there's the fact that I'm much more attached to Ochako so there would be a difference with the others, the difference in numbers would create some kind of line to spend time with me and that could lead to discontent and the breakup of the group. And if I tried to be fair and give everyone a shot then we would have to go on some kind of date to know each other better and at the end I would have to choose one of you, I'm sure it would be Ochako anyways, but that would lead to the initial situation of competition with me as a prize, no matter who I choose in the end and even if the group kept together there would be my physical limitations since I'm just one guy, which could also lead to some of you not being satisfied with-"

"Alright, the mumbling train has arrived at the station. Calm down, Deku"

Kyoka got up and rested her hands on the shoulders of the frantic teen, trying to make him less anxious, which seemed to work. He slowly looked up at her, finding true concern for his well-being on her onyx eyes. Looking to the sides, everyone had the same look directed to him. He sat on the floor with his legs crossed and ran a hand through his hair, a light laugh escaping his lips.

"You guys are making this even harder…"

"Deku-kun, we all agreed that this would be the best thing to do, but you have the final word"

He looked up again at the girls in front of him, at Ochako. He had a tired look on his face.

"I don't… I don't know what I even do to deserve this. All this attention… I don't think that… that you all should care that much about me"

"Don't say that, Deku-kun, of course you deserve it"

"You deserve this and much more, Midoriya"

"Girls, please. Just look at me. I don't have anything much special or unique. I get clumsy and stutter whenever there is someone I don't know around, even more if it is a girl… I'm really glad that Ochako accepted to be my girlfriend, but I know there's a lot I have to work on. I can barely… control my Quirk… and if I can't deal with more than one girl having feelings for me… how do I expect to deal with problems as a hero?"

He was sure some tears were daring to form and fall from his eyes, so Midoriya shut them to hold them back. He also didn't want to look at them like this, after all that had passed between them. But then he felt something, something warm, wrap around his neck. That faint scent of vanilla, he remembered it very well. It was the same smell of Ochako's hair, and the warm feeling clearly was her embrace. And then, another pair of arms got around his waist, he felt some weight on his right shoulder, and a warm breath on his neck. That smooth sensation of something pressing on his arm could only be Momo's breasts. On his left shoulder, the weight of another head and a pair of hands running over his chest and abs. Mina. Big hands also wrapped around him and he felt some slender figures press against his back, probably Tsuyu and Kyoka. The light patting and caress on his head, as of he was a puppy lost during a moving, told him that Tooru was there too. He dared to open his eyes and Midoriya found exactly what he thought he would see, all the girls around him and involving him in a world of warmth, love and care. He didn't know why but he felt that even if All for One unleashed a new wave of chaos in the world, he would be secure, as long as he had everyone around him like this. The only times he felt like that were when he was a kid. Time and tims he would be beaten up by Kacchan and other mean kids, and at home his mother would clean him up and cuddle with him on the couch as they watched the news showing All Might and other heroes saving the day. Those moments were precious to him, he felt invincible back then, and now he didn't feel different.

Mina, Tsuyu, Tooru, Ochako, Momo, Kyoka, every single one of them truly loved him. There was no way he could let them down, not after that. Ochako then lifted her head from his chest and looked at his eyes.

"I know how much important being a hero is to you, Deku-kun, we all know. And you don't have to be afraid of it because I know that you'll be the best there is, I'm sure of it. I'll be here to help you whenever you need, and I know you'll do the same, because I love you, Deku-kun"

"I love you too, Midoriya"

"Me too, Deku"

"I love you, ribbit"

"I love you too, Midoriya. You and that fine body~"

"Me too, cutie"

Cornered like this, he had no other option.

" _~sigh~_ You really made it impossible for me to say no… I guess… I love you all too"

The girls hugged him tighter, and then everyone planted a quick peck on his cheeks, except for Ochako, who aimed at his lips.

"Hey, not fair"

"Let she have it, Mina. She's the official girlfriend after all"

"Speaking of it, we should really think of a way to divide equally, ribbit"

Breaking from the kiss, Ochako spoke.

"I have an idea…"

-/-

And so, they decided to split the time in the days of the week. Momo would have Mondays, Mina would be on the next day, then Kyoka, Tsuyu, Tooru and Ochako would have the Saturdays. There was some complaining about her having more free time with Midoriya but nothing to worry about. With much difficulty Midoriya convinced them to allow him at least one day to himself, since they wanted Sunday to be a day where everyone would be together. That said, if two or more of them agreed, they could spend some time in group without problems.

Another point taken in consideration. Thought he said he loved all of them, Midoriya didn't exactly knew the others as well as he knew Ochako, so in the first week he made sure to have some quality time with each one of them.

After a study session, he had some tea with Momo. He got some dance lessons from Mina, arter she watched him doing his workout routines. Kyoka showed him some of her favorite songs and the vinyl collection she had, also playing guitar for a bit to him. He spent the whole afternoon at the pool with Tsuyu, just chilling at the water and chatting. He went to an arcade with Tooru and he managed to get her some plushies in the crane game. And on Saturday he went to a cafe with Ochako. It had occurred to him that he had never taken her out on a date. The week passed like a breeze, and at the end Midoriya couldn't feel happier. He was loved and he loved too. The world seemed much brighter now and he felt much more confident about his goal to be the number one hero, having so much precious girls at his side. All the problems were solved in his life. Well, at least for one Sunday. His previous routine with Ochako? Add more five thirsty girls to the mix. Each one in her own way, they all were craving to have some intimacy with his person.

Ochako was sneaking up on him even more, and Tooru seemed to be following her lead, hiding behind bushes and kissing him by surprise around the corners. Momo constantly asked him favors so they could get out of everyone's sight and she could make out with him. Kyoka was more restrained during the day but she let all out whenever she called him to her bedroom. Much more than one time Mina got in the middle of his routines to 'have some fun' and Tsuyu insisted in coming after him when he was on the shower, even with the risk of them getting caught by someone else.

Midoriya was starting to get worried again. First of all the Cultural Festival was coming and even though he had faced many hard battles until now, he couldn't help but feel nervous about it, with everyone talking about differents kinds of presentations, which would involve him performing on a stage with hundreds of unknown students watching him. That was probably the worst situation for him, given his shy nature. Let's go even further, what if every girl in U.A decided to fall in love with his endearing person?!

 _"No, no, you're going too far, Izuku…"_

That said, another thing started to bother his green haired head. Thought he loved to spend time with the girls, let's say that his late night sessions were starting to lose their 'magic'. He didn't knew about the girls but for him each time was kinda longer than the other, as if he was doing it by obligation, not to mention it was taking more time to him to get there. Could it be that he was getting tired of it? Was that even possible, considering the number of girls gathered around him?

 _"Tired isn't the word… maybe, I'm falling on the routine?"_

Sitting up on the bed he was lying, Midoriya grabbed his phone and sent a text to Uraraka, asking if she wanted to go out tonight. The answer came pretty quick and positive, thought she questioned why on Sunday, since it was his free day. The boy just said he wanted to do something different, which was true. And then he took a quick shower and changed into a blue jeans, a white shirt with a silhouette of All Might on he back and his usual red sneakers, and moved to the common room as he waited for his girlfriend. He sat on the couch for some minutes and soon he spotted Uraraka making her way to him, dressed in a brown frilled skirt, a light pink shirt without the top of the sleeves and some with sneakers. She walked to him as he got up and both headed out of the dorms. It was much easier right now because there was no one in the room besides a certain pink girl.

"Oh, the love birds are going out on a date?"

"Yeah, I just thought about doing something tonight"

"Oi, Ochako, it's not fair to take Muscles all to yourself like that"

"It's just for tonight, Mina. I know he'll compensate you later" Uraraka said and laughed lightly.

"Oh, I know he will~" she let the couple go, but not before giving a quick slap on Midoriya's rear, earning a little squeak from him.

Deciding to go with something more common, they went to see a movie and after that they went to that cafe they had been before. Uraraka really liked the parfait from this place. But even though she was loving to spent some time with Midoriya, something was off. He was smiling and laughing but she knew there was a reason behind this sudden call for a date, not that she didn't like it, but it made her wonder. After some time thinking, she decided to just ask him.

"Deku-kun, you have something on your mind, right?"

"W-what?! Umm, no, nothing important"

"Deku-kun… I know when something is bothering you. You can tell me, whatever it is" she reached for his hand on the table but he moved it before she could. His smile faded as he looked at the table. Letting out a sigh, he looked at her again, his expression filled with worry.

"You really know me, don't you?" She returned with a smile, but her eyes were filled with concern for her beloved one.

"Well, Ochako, you see, the last weeks had been really awesome, with you and the girls, I mean. But… I think that… I feel that I'm kind of falling on the routine. Not that this is your fault or of them! I just… I don't know, it feels like I'm doing it just for doing… am I being selfish or something?"

Uraraka reached for his hand again, this time effectively holding his, and interlocking her fingers with his as she talked.

"I don't think you are being selfish, Deku-kun. In fact, after last night I felt that something was different with you… I guess that… when you do something a lot for a long time this is expected to happen. But I don't think you are being selfish. After all, even feeling like this, you are still treating us the same way…"

"Then… what should I do? Maybe, we could stop for some time, then-"

"I wouldn't recommend that…" she said with some nervousness in her voice.

 _"She doesn't want to stop…"_ "So what do you think we should do? I want to do something about it, but only if everyone is ok with it"

"Always so caring, Deku-kun… hmm, oh, let's gather everyone so we can think of something together"

"Alright then. I'll pay the bill while you call them"

Midoriya got up and headed to the lady on the balcony, so he didn't see the sly smile that formed on her lips as Uraraka texted to her friends on her phone. She had a plan already, and it would surely bring something new to her dear Deku-kun.

-/-

"Seriously, couldn't we discuss this another time? It's past midnight already..."

Midoriya said to himself as he headed to Kyoka's room, as Ochako said everyone would be there to talk about what was bothering him. If two heads are better than one then he was mostly sure they would come up with a solution for how he felt lately.

"Well, at least we have a lot of privacy. It's really tiring having to hide from everyone whenever one of them wants some time with me… Should I tell the guys about it…? probably not..."

Without noticing the boy arrived at Kyoka's room. he knocked lightly on the door and it quickly opened, revealing the view of Kyoka, dressed in blue shorts and a white tank top. Behind her he spotted the other girls of his self declared harem. Momo was using a light blue semi transparent nightgown, which allowed him to see that she was with her black set of underwear. Tsuyu had a plain green shirt many numbers bigger than her. Mina was using a blue sleeveless shirt and white shorts. Ochako was with one of his shirts with 'All Might' written on the front, and Midoriya could see there were no undies. And there was another tank top, pink in color, floating together with dark blue shorts. Well, everyone was here.

As he entered, Kyoka closed the door behind her, checking of it was locked, while the greenette headed to the group sitting on the black and white carpet, taking a seat between Tsuyu and Ochako. Midoriya felt nervous, having all the eyes focused on him, even knowing they must be concerned about him. Ochako was the one to break the silence.

"Um, as I told you earlier, there's something bothering Deku-kun a bit, so we decided to call everyone" she then turned to Midoriya. "Deku-kun, can you tell what it is?"

"Well, umm… the last weeks had been really awesome, with you all, but… I think that… I'm starting to fall on a routine. Not that I'm blaming any of you! It's just how I'm feeling right now…"

He didn't dare to look at them at eye level. He felt kind of ashamed for feeling like that, after all he was in the middle of the dream of a lot of guys. Mina was the first one to speak, running a hand over her messy hair.

"Ahh… That was bound to happen. Guess we passed the limit"

"No, really. This doesn't have anything to do with you-"

"She's right, Midoriya. We should have gone slower. There's no need to feel bad about it"

"Momo-san…"

"Ribbit. I think I speak for everyone when I say, even if it wasn't you, eventually we would start to feel the same"

"I'm with Tsuyu. It's normal to go a little bit further on these things right? What do you think, Deku?"

"To be honest, Kyoka, I even thought of telling the others, make things official, so we don't have to be sneaking around all the time, but that can end pretty bad…"

"Hmm, I kinda like the sneaking around thing. It makes things more interesting!"

"It's easier when no one can actually see you, Tooru-chan"

"You're no fun, Ochako-chan"

There was a moment of silence before Midoriya spoke again.

"I… wanted to go further on this. By now I already accepted you all as my girlfriends, but I don't have idea of what to do next"

Ochako leaned closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"So, Deku-kun, we have to spice things a bit between all of us, right?"

"Yeah… that's the main idea, I guess"

"Heheh, then we might have just the right thing here"

"Really? did you guys thought about something earlier?"

"Oh, you bet we did. It was unanimous"

Midoriya visibly felt better. He looked at the smiling face of his first girlfriend and could not help but smile too, knowing that not only her but all the girls cared deeply about him. Well, that smile turned into a nervous one really quick. After saying this, Ochako moved back and held him in place, while the other girls moved. With warm smiles plastered on their faces, they held him by his arms and legs, lifted him from the floor and gently flung him on the bed.

"One… two..."

He landed almost gracefully on the bed and right after Ochako got on top of him, sat on his lap and started to take out her shirt, which, of course, made Midoriya panic a bit.

"O-Ochako, what are you doing?!"

"Huh? Undressing"

"That I can see, but why...?"

"Hmm, it's harder to do it with your clothes on, right?"

"Do… what…?"

At this moment Midoriya glanced around and he saw, the entire harem standing next to the bed, with wide smiles crossing their lips and a powerful aura of lust surrounding them. This was a bad sign. Turning back to Ochako, she already had her shorts and panties off.

"You know, sex"

She said that with the most calm face ever, and was already reaching for his shorts so she could remove them too. Midoriya held her hands, gently but firm, and looked at her straight in the eyes, completely red at this point.

"Ochako… is that… the plan…?"

"Well, yes. It does count as going further in the relationship, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

Momo interrupted him, and by doing so he noticed that, not only her, but everyone was taking their clothes off.

"It's something we all have been thinking, really. When it comes to you, we can't get enough of you, Midoriya~"

"Even if you say so, this is a really big step, isn't it?!"

"I know you can do it. Let's give our best, Muscles" There was a mix of glee and hornyness in Mina's voice.

"And since she was the first one, we all agreed that Ochako-chan should be the first one in this too, ribbit"

"This will be a very special moment for you two! Isn't it sweet?"

"That's definitely not the point, Tooru!"

"Deku-kun, please be gentle, okay...?" Ochako had her hand balled into a fist in front of her mouth, looking to the sides as if avoiding direct visual contact with the boy under her.

"If you are so nervous then stop it..."

"Just do it already. It'll be easier once you get started, right?" said Kyoka, nonchalantly.

"Then those shorts need to go. Tooru, help me here"

"Oi! Wait!"

Mina held Midoriya up a bit, though he tried to resist, which forced Momo to help too. And in less than ten seconds his shorts and underwear were gone, tossed aside by the invisible girl while she stared at the scene in front of her.

"Oh, is that hard already!"

Mina also melted away his shirt, just because she wanted, but the boy wasn't worrying about it right now. As if he could, having Ochako so near his now exposed and hard member. Judging by the kinda foggy and lustful eyes of his harem, he knew that they would not stop, but he had to try as much as he could.

"O-Ochako, girls… I don't have any… well, you know what..." He was trying to resort to common sense, but that would prove to be less than effective. He could practically see the pink hearts on their eyes. To be honest, they were at that state most of the time they were alone with each other, but right now it was much more intense.

"I don't mind of having a children of Deku-kun..."

"C-Children!?"

"Just kidding~"

For a moment he almost fainted, but Midoriya quickly recovered as he felt a familiar sensation wrapping around his hard member. Ochako stroked him lightly and then moved herself down, starting to lick and suck his dick. Maybe she gave up on the idea, though Midoriya. If she kept at this level then he wa more than fine with it. He didn't feel mentally prepared or confident enough to make such a bold move like, well, actually have sex. Unfortunately, he was the only one that though this way.

Ochako let go of him and made her way up to him again, resting her hands on the mattress besides his head. Caressing one of his cheeks, she locked Midoriya in a deep passionate kiss, allowing her eyes to close, while her wet and hot pussy hovered above his dick. Using one of her hands, she guided him to her entrance, breaking the kiss and opening her eyes when the tip touched her clit. Ochako felt a wave of electricity course through her body, which only made her more eager to try this new thing with her dear Deku-kun. The brunette moved her hips, rubbing his cock on her clit, which only made her feel even hotter than before.

As for Midoriya, she could see he was liking it too, thought he tried to hide it as usual. They didn't even get to the 'funny part' and were already breathing heavy. The poor boy felt like his heart would blow up any time, but they were far from done, he knew it. With no doubt he was enjoying the new sensation, but someone had to keep the mind in place here, though Midoriya wanted to know what was going to happen next. And as if she had read his mind, Ochako positioned herself again, letting the tip of his cock barely part her lower lips.

Eyes locked into an exchange of stares, waiting for each other's sign to keep on. This brief moment seemed to last half an eternity, mostly because of the small audience, which didn't waste much time before they started to attend their own urges, some sitting on their legs, others leaning on the bed, but all of them with a busy hand. The eyes never let the couple on the bed, though. Both of them took a deep breath, and Midoriya helped Ochako to start the move, gently placing his hands on her rear and lowering her on him at a very slow pace.

When her lips parted, Ochako let out a small gasp, which made Midoriya stop, but she assured him to keep on with a light nod. First was the tip and then, bit by bit, Midoriya entered his girlfriend, the first one, that is. For the first time on his life he was doing it.

Every move made Ochako moan, gasp, whimper, or a combination of each. She was discovering a whole new bunch of sensations. She was eager, afraid, worried and, most of all, horny as she could be. Sucking his dick and Midoriya licking her pussy didn't get anywhere near how she felt right now, so much that her legs were shaking and she had hold on his shoulders. And then, they reached something that felt like a wall in the way, but it stretched a bit. Midoriya looked for her consent again, and then moved again, at first slowly, but then giving a small thrust, officially taking Ochako's virginity away and losing his too. The girl let out a short scream and gasped for air, her nails digging on the flesh of his shoulders and almost making him bleed. It hurt a lot, but at the same time it felt really good. The pain started to being washed away as pleasure took over. Ochako was burning at her core, soaked and aching a bit, eager to go even further with her loved one.

"Izuku~"

"Ochako..."

She locked him on another deep and long kiss while she got used to the new sensation, shifting her hips a bit, which earned some moans from the greenette under her. As she explored his mouth, Izuku ran his hands over her silky skin, feeling the curves of her body, until he found her chest and started to caress and squeeze her breasts, pinching her nipples and running his thumbs around them. It was her turn to moan inside his mouth, until they had to breathe again.

"Izuku… I want you… so, so bad~"

Ochako got closer to him, until her lower lips reached the base of his dick. At this point she was barely holding herself up as her whole body trembled. Moved by the sheer power of her hornyness, Ochako moved her hips up and down, at first at a very slow pace, but catching some rhythm soon after. Izuku didn't lose time either, catching up with his girlfriend as he explored this new world full of lust with her. It was completely different from the feeling of her mouth. It was still warm and wet, but he could feel the walls of her pussy wrapping around hi, as if it was made for him. Could it be a proof that she truly loved him? He would worry about it later because right now his focus was totally directed to the beautiful girl on top of him.

Maybe it was his instincts kicking in, but suddenly Izuku got up and flipped Ochako on the bed, now on top and still connected with her. This surprised not only the brunette, but all the other girls, not really used with the boy being so forward. Not that any of them had something to complain.

"Izuku" she had surprise and pleasure mixed on her face.

"You should not do all the hard work, hehe..."

The simple sight of Izuku being that 'proactive' was enough to make his harem feel even more horny. This could be the birth of a whole new Midoriya Izuku, one that would knock them out cold by pleasure alone.

And so he resumed to move again, reaching under Ochako's thighs and lifting them up, earning more and more moans from the brunette. He had figured out that it would allow him to go deeper inside her from other times when he was with the girls, but he didn't even imagine that it would feel so good. Izuku leaned closer and grabbed one of her mounds, sucking it and nibbling her hard and sensitive nipple, which only made her moan louder and hold on the bed sheets.

"Izuku… Ah~ F-Fuck! Yah! Yes! Fuck me! Mmm~ More! Harder!"

"Shit! S-so… tight!"

He picked up his pace, entranced by her breasts freely moving up and down, and the beautiful face she had, reddened cheeks and foggy eyes focused on him and him alone. The feeling of her skin touching his, her eyes, her moans and whimpers, her sweet voice calling his name, the sound of his hips slamming on hers, everything about Ochako caught his attention and turned him on. Izuku wasn't thinking about the implications of having sex anymore. The only thing that mattered was that he was going to give her all the pleasure he could. He was determined to make her feel happy. Izuku wanted to show her how much he loved her, and if the way to do it was this one, so be it, he wasn't going to complain.

And then a familiar feeling started to build up in both of them. The surge of power that came whenever Izuku used One for All, and an intense sensation on her lower regions, for Ochako. They were close to the limit. Considering how much time it took to make Izuku cum, it was a surprise that they were there already, but she wanted to share this moment with him.

"Ochako… I'm… I'm gonna cum any moment now!"

"Do it! Ah!~ Fuck me, Izuku! Cum inside me! I want everything! Ah!~"

At the last moments they sped up even more. Ochako laced her legs around his waist and her arms around his torso, getting as close as she could to his body. Izuku, with one hand held her waist, and with the other her head, locking her into another hot kiss. The sparks of his Quirk started to appear. He could not hold any longer, neither did her. One final thrust and they broke the kiss, shouting each other's names.

"OCHAKO!" "IZUKU!"

And then, bliss. This felt very different from the other times. Releasing his seed inside her was a sensation that Izuku didn't manage to describe, and the feeling of being filled with an huge amount of it also made Ochako go crazy with pleasure. How come no one told them about it earlier? Ok, they all are underage, but every time someone brought up this particular topic, it always seemed to be the worst thing in the entire world. Izuku fell on top of Ochako, taking care not to fall too hard, and just stood there, breathing heavily and feeling the warmth of her body pressed against his own. Ochako, also gasping for air, spent some more time on orgasm land before she recovered her senses and wrapped her arms around him.

"Izuku… you are… the best. I love you"

"I love you too, Ochako. And you are awesome too..."

They kept like this for a moment before they felt a light push, then another push, and finally something that flipped Izuku out of Ochako. Not something, someone. Someone with pink skin, messy hair and horns. Mina, with a purple face, breathing heavily and visibly aroused, made her way on the bed to the greenette, which included going over Ochako. No words were shared as she apparently prefered to express her feeling with her actions, kissing Izuku and running her hands across his body. She made it clear last week that she really loved to feel his muscles, but right now there was other things that she wanted to feel. As for Ochako, though she felt slightly annoyed, she just got some space from them and watched as Mina acted as an snake, rolling around Izuku.

"Sure, you can have your turn now, Mina. Thanks for asking so politely"

Upon hearing her name, Mina let go of Izuku, kind of, and turned to the brunette with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. Guess I got too excited with it"

"I guess we all are" Ochako said as she looked at her friends, each one seeming more eager than the other, blushes adorning their cheeks and the middle of their legs pretty much soaked. One of them, Momo, had a small pout.

"I just wanted to know. Who said you were the next, Mina?"

"It can't be helped if I'm faster than you, Momo"

"Hmpf"

"Girls, come on. There's enough Izuku for everyone. Right, Izuku?" she turned to the greenette, still being held close by Mina. Izuku then found all the eyes turned to him, expecting his answer. Talk about pressure. He wasn't sure if he would manage to do the same he did with Ochako with everyone, but he had at least to try. No, he had to. That was the meaning of being the center of this harem, he had to make all his girlfriends happy.

 _"That's… a really strange way of motivating myself..."_

"So, what do you say, Muscles? Up to another round?" there was true concern in Mina's voice, buried under layers of lust, but still there.

Izuku sat up and with a surprisingly confident grin he said:

"For my girls, always"

"Ooh, look at this new bold side of you. Mina likes it~"

He moved on the bed with Mina so she was laying on the bed on all fours and he stood up right behind her. Looking back at the greenette, Mina couldn't help but smile. She was sure he was going to love it. Izuku put his hands on her butt, running them around, just to tease her a bit. He knew that Mina liked to go straight to the point, so she always got slightly annoyed when he went slow like that, and he loved when she pouted because of that.

Izuku then aligned himself with her entrance. Though he was feeling more confident right now, he knew he had to go easy with Mina since it still was her first time. Hopefully, he would know better what he was doing.

Just like with Ochako, he slightly parted her lower lips with the tip of his cock, waiting for her to say he could continue. She didn't wait too long. In fact, he barely moved, Mina moved her hips back, instantly feeling pain on her intimate parts. Good thing he had his hands on her waist, otherwise she would have gone further. He was already at her hymen. Apparently, Mina was slightly smaller than Ochako, but her walls wrapped around his member just as nice.

"F-fuck! Izuku, you are so big~"

"Go easy, Mina. I don't you to get hurt. Also… you are tight as fuck, you know..."

"I love when you talk dirty like that… come on, gimme that huge thing, Muscles" she bit her lower lip in anticipation and braced herself.

Izuku slowly pushed himself deeper on her, and then he gave a single thrust, shoving his entire length. Mina tried to hold back her scream, but she failed to do so, instead muffling it with one of her hands. Small tears formed on the corners of her eyes as she felt the pain between her legs, and soon a wide smile formed into her lips as the pain turned into pleasure. She was breathing heavily again, and even though she was still aching a bit, she started to move her hips back and forth, sinking in the sensation of his dick sliding inside her.

"Mina, are you okay to go already?"

"Forget… about it. Ah~ Fuck me senseless"

With that said, Izuku held on her waist again and started to thrust into her, matching her pace. As he expected, Mina seemed to like going faster, so he sped up a bit, but not enough to hurt her.

"Mmmm~ Yeah… Yes, yes! Ah~ Izuku! You feel so good inside me~ Ah!"

"You're… awesome too… Mina!"

He then remembered a particular detail about Mina. Letting one of his hands from her waist, Izuku gave a quick slap on her butt, strong enough to give her a stinging sensation, and Mina let out a surprised yelp. Looking back at him, her smile widened into a large grin full of lust. He really knew how to please her.

"You like it... right?"

"Ah~ So you- mmmm~ you remembered. Ah!"

Izuku kept slapping her butt, earning shouts of pain and pleasure mixed every time he did so. He only stopped when there was a visible purple mark of his hands on both sides. He then climbed on the bed, lowering her head on the bed in a kinda harsh way, and leaned close to her, opening her legs a bit with his knees. Izuku reached for her breasts, fondling with them and squeezing lightly while he kept thrusting and increasing his speed. Mina held on the bed sheets, moaning louder and louder, and screaming whenever he hit her rear. She would shudder and gain a goofy smile whenever he pulled her hair a bit, but the best part was yet to come. The greenette held his pink girlfriend by the waist again, opening her legs some more, and started to thrust into her pussy at a fast pace, slamming his groin on her each time.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck! Ah! Fuck me! Izuku! Harder! Harder! Aaah!"

He couldn't see it, but her eyes were rolling up, and she was holding on the bed sheets like her life depended on it. She wouldn't last longer at this pace, she could tell, but Izuku wasn't far behind, as her walls were getting tighter by the minute. Would he still be able to reach his climax after his turn with Ochako? Well, the surge of energy suggested that yes. Feeling relieved and somehow proud of himself, Izuku sped up some more, making Mina moan even louder. And then they came.

"Izu-IZUKU!"

"MINA!"

Mina felt the hot load of cum fill her insides, as her walls clenched around his cock, and a strong wave washed her body, making her go numb for some moments and her mind went blank for some seconds. When she recovered her senses, she felt a pair of hands lifting her up and then a pair of lips touching her as warm and strong arms involved her body.

 _"Damn, he's just too loving… and sexy"_

Gaining control over her body again, Mina returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and enjoying the feeling of his hard chest against hers, until she heard a fake cough, which was an annoying reminder that she had to let go of him, for a while at least.

"Ribbit, are you done yet, Mina?"

"Alright, alright. Geez, no need to rush me, Tsu. Also, you're drooling a bit"

Tsuyu wiped the corner of her mouth and quickly jumped on the bed, right on top of Izuku, and instantly locked him into a kiss, wrapping her arms and around his body. Izuku let his hands run freely over her body, feeling her cold to the touch skin. When they broke the kiss, Izuku turned Tsuyu to the other side, getting behind her and lifting her left leg with one of his hands and rubbing her pussy with the other. One interesting thing about Tsuyu that fascinated him was the fact that she kind of croaked very lightly whenever she moaned, and he could not get enough of that.

Being the straight forward girl she was, Tsuyu didn't wait too long to hold Izuku's cock and guide him to her entrance. And as he did earlier, Izuku slowly entered her, taking care to notice any signs for him to stop. Tsuyu had a lean frame compared to his other girlfriends but she had near to zero body fat, which left her with very toned muscles, especially her legs, in which Izuku found a liking to caress them. She also seemed to like it a lot, so whenever she felt anxious or nervous about something, he would do that to her, like right now, to ease the pain of breaking her inner barrier. Tsuyu covered her mouth and muffled some whimpers, but soon they transformed into low moans, and after she gave the boy a positive signal, the moans became louder and louder.

Once again, he found the sensation he was feeling completely incredible. Surprisingly, she wasn't as tight as Ochako or Mina, but he could slide inside Tsuyu with much ease. Maybe it was because of her Quirk mutation, but he would worry about it later as he had more important things to do right now, like pleasing his beautiful green haired girlfriend. He was going slower than when he was with Ochako or Mina, but that seemed to be more like how Tsuyu liked. She shuddered a bit every time he slid his whole length inside her, coming in and out slowly while he fondled with her breasts. Her breathing was heavy and her tongue hung out from the corner of her mouth as she rubbed her fingers over her pussy.

"I-Izuku~ ah~ You feel so- ah! so good inside me! mmm~ Ribbit~"

"You also- hah- feel awesome, Tsu"

"Izuku~ I want- ah~ deeper. Harder! Ah! Go harder!"

Izuku then lifted her leg some more and thrusted with some more strength, but still keeping his slow pace. As for Tsuyu, her eyes got shut tight and she moaned louder and louder. Damn, she was having the time of her life now. she could feel every inch of his dick inside her, moving back and forth, molding her inner walls to match his format, and she loved every single bit of it. By now Tsuyu carved deep on her memory the feeling of having Izuku inside her, and something told her things were going to get better. She felt another sensation build up inside her. She started to twitch a bit and her mind was getting fuzzy.

"I-I think I'm - ah! Aah! Izuku! I'm gonna- mmmm~ I'm cumming soon! AH!"

"M-Me too! Fuck! I'm close too!"

"Cum with me! Izuku! Cum together with me! Ribbit!"

As he felt the energy surge again, Izuku leaned closer to Tsuyu and pulled her into a deep kiss. They came out together and Tsu pulled back from the kiss, screaming loud as she orgasmed. She felt his wave of hot seed filling her insides while her walls clenched against his cock. She took a minute to catch her breath again, and then got on top of her dear green haired boyfriend, her big eyes never leaving from his face, which had a small smile on it.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that… you really loved it, right?"

There was this very subtle smug look on his face, something Tsuyu also found to be lovingly, at least on him. Maybe someone was starting to get overconfident. Then again, confidence and Midoriya Izuku were pretty much two opposite things. Good thing that it was changing, slowly, but continuously.

"Hmm… ribbit, you're right, but I bet you loved it as much as I did~"

Now it was her time to hold the smug look, after all she did make Izuku cum hard like Ochako and Mina. Could the green haired teen have an unlimited source of energy or something? Only one way to discover, and three beautiful ladies to go.

"Yeah, you are right too. You girls are really amazing, you know it?"

"I do my best, ribbit. We all do. So, who's next?" Tsu said as she got off the bed.

"Oh, oh, me! I'm going now!"

Suddenly Izuku felt some weight and a warm sensation pressed against his body. He knew exactly who it was. Tooru sat on top of his abs, and he could feel a warm and wet sensation, a signal that she was more than eager to have a piece of him too. Something came to his mind and Izuku searched her waist with his hands, pulling her closer to his head.

"Izuku? What are you planning?"

"It just got to my mind that I never got to… lick you clean, as you girls like to say"

"Aaaw, you even care for this? You're so precious, my love!"

And so Tooru lifted herself up a bit, getting closer to his face. It took Izuku some time to figure out where he was going, running his hands from her thighs to her waist, then to her entrance. He knew he had hit the spot once he felt a moisty sensation on his fingers, also because Tooru let out a small squeal. Wasting no time, Izuku pulled Tooru down by her waist and started to lick her folds, earning moans and small shouts from the invisible girl as she squirmed her legs and caressed his green locks. She slowly moved her hips as his tongue explored her inwards, tasting some of her juices and finding all her soft spots. In no time her breath was labored and Tooru moaned loudly, apparently arching her back and involving Izuku's cock in one of her hands, gently stroking him. Though she was loving it, she knew it wasn't the main goal. No sir, from what she just witnessed, the best part was yet to come.

So, doing her best do get up, Tooru moved again and positioned herself over Izuku, letting her hands rest on the bed near his head. He could feel her knees touching the sides of his thighs, and then again he felt slender fingers wrap around his hard on. By the warm blows of air brushing his face, he knew Tooru had hers really close, so he leaned in a bit and gave her a kiss, and he heard a small laugh.

"That's my nose, silly" She then kissed him. "These are my lips. And this..." she guided him to her entrance, lightly rubbing the tip of his dick. "... is my pussy~"

"You ready, Tooru?"

"Come on, take me..."

And so he did. Slow but steady, Izuku went deeper and deeper inside Tooru, and as he did she let out moans and small whimpers. A little bit more and he took out her virginity, which made Tooru cry a bit. Her hands were holding hard on his shoulders while she got used to the feeling of having Izuku inside her. Soon the pain gave place to pleasure and the invisible girl started to move her hips, going up and down and making small circles, all while she deeply kissed her green haired boyfriend. He was aware that Tooru liked to make things at her pace, something that contrasted with her usual energetic nature, but it only made her more enticing. Izuku wrapped his arms around her, running his hands over her back, down to the butt and thighs, then up to her neck.

Since he could not rely on appearance, Izuku focused on memorizing every single detail about Tooru, the feeling of her silk skin, the faint smell of vanilla that her hair had, every curve of her slim yet alluring body, the warm sensation of her breasts as he gently held and squeezed them on his hands, the places where she was more sensitive, like the inner parts of her thighs, what made her more aroused, like pinching her nipples and nibbling her ears, and now, how to hit her soft spots, as she moaned no stop.

She was somewhere between Mina and Tsuyu, not much thigh but still she fitted him perfectly. What was really unique on her, mostly for those watching. was that whenever Izuku thrusted into her, his member would simply vanish in the air, just to appear again and vanish again, and so on. At first the girls though they would be able to see across Tooru, but that wasn't the case, which made sense since they could not see the food when she was eating. For Izuku, the most fascinating thing was to wonder what type of expressions she had. She had her eyes closed? Was her tongue sticking out? How red was the blush on her cheeks? Did she had that hungry and seductive look on her eyes while she kissed him? That last one he was most certain of.

"Izuku… you are… so big… mmm~ You feel… amazing inside my- ah~ my pussy… I love it!"

"You feel awesome too- hah- Tooru"

She felt the need to rush. Slow as she was going, taking every inch of his length inside her and feeling him expanding her walls bit by bit, that was the best thing in the world for her. Never before she felt like that. She was extremely hot, breathing heavy, and the more she kept moving her hips together with him, more she felt a foreign sensation build up inside her. Totally different from her other nights with the boy, she was about to experience a whole new level of pleasure. She was close to her limit, she knew it, and it only made her more eager to it. She held him like her life depended on him, calling for his name between her increasing moans.

"Ahh~ Izuku! Ah! F-fuck~ Yes! Fuck me! Izuku~ Just like that- ah~ Izuku! More~ Deeper! Hng~ Mmmm~ Izuku! Izuku!"

"T-Tooru! I'm c-close to cum too!"

"Yeah! Keep going! Mmm~ Fuck me! Izuku! Make me cum~ Cum with me! Please! Ah! Ah!"

"Tooru! Hah!"

"IZUKU!" "TOORU!"

They came together, Izuku surrounded by sparks and unleashing a huge load of hot seed inside Tooru, while the invisible girl screamed and pressed herself against him. She felt like a wave had washed her away, sending her entire body into a sea of bliss and pleasure. Her legs trembled a bit as she slowly recovered from her orgasm. Having some strength on her arms again, Tooru planted a last kiss on Izuku's lips before she moved to give place to the next girl, but not before saying to him.

"I really love you, cutie~"

"I love you too"

The teen barely had time to catch his breath. As soon as Tooru gave space, Jiro was already clinging on him, locking him into kinda rough kiss. She ran her hands fiercely across his body, soon finding his still hard cock and wrapping her slender fingers around it. Reacting to her actions, Izuku sat on the bed, making her lie down on the mattress, while he stood and dragged her close to him. He then started to rub his length on her entrance, making her feel even more hot. Jiro played with her breasts, and convided Izuku to join her, and so he did, leaning closer and sucking at one of them and pinching the other lightly while she squeezed them with her hands. Jiro then held around his torso, looking at him with expectant eyes, and he took this as a sign to go. He readied himself and started to penetrate her folds, which made Jiro moan and squeal with every single bit he put in.

Tears fell when he broke past her barrier, but in no time all the pain vanished from her face. He straightened his back and held Jiro at her waist, starting to thrust slowly at first, but picking up the pace as Jiro asked for it. she wasn't containing herself regarding the noises she was making. From all six of them, Jiro was the one that moaned louder, and it was common to her let out a scream quite often. She was much more sensitive when it came to touch, and it seemed to extend to that part as well.

As he thrusted his dick inside her, Izuku couldn't help but feel that he could break her at any moment. Her slim frame made Jiro look like it was possible, but she was as aggressive as Ochako, only louder. Her loud moans got the best of him, making him even more aroused than he was, if that was even possible. And Jiro, well, she was practically in heaven. Each thrust, each time he went completely inside her, each time she felt his hips slamming on her, she simply loved all of it. She didn't want him to stop not even for a second. She needed him entirely.

"Deku! No, Izuku- ah! More! Gimme more! Fuck me more! Ah! Aah! Gimme that fucking dick! Aah! Hgn! Mmmmm! Yeah! Yees! Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck! Fuck! Aaaah!"

A small grin somehow formed on his mouth.

"G-Geez, Jiro- ah! Are you… liking it t-that much? Hah!"

"Yes! Yes! I love it! AH! I love your dick! Mmmm! I love your dick- Ah! deep inside me! Fuck! AH! Oh, yeah! Just like- Mm- that!"

"Shit! You all are really tight! I don't- ah- know how much longer… I can go"

"Fuck my tight pussy! Izuku! Yes! AH! AAH! Yeah! Fuck me!"

Her body started to tremble. Probably she was near her orgasm. He feet, that were at the edge of the bed, started to shake a bit. She held at the bed sheets. Her breath was ragged, be it because of her heartbeats or her shouting. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes seemed to be rolling up a little. Izuku also felt near to his limit, sensing the energy of One for All once again surging and sending some sparks around him, so he held her closer and leaned in, fondling with her breasts and kissing her passionately. Her hands quickly moved to embrace him, but Jiro cut the kiss as she kept screaming. Izuku then started to suck and kiss at the base of her neck, one of her most sensitive spots, and of course she would react to that by making more noise.

"Jiro! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum! Cum with me! AH! Izuku! I wanna cum! Make me, Izuku! Fuck! AAH! Gimme that cock! AAAH! AAH! AAAAH! IZUKU!"

"JIRO!"

As they came, Jiro felt her inwards being filled with Izuku's hot cum, mixing with her own juices. Her body went numb, but she could feel the hot touch of his body as he fell on top of her, catching his breath. Once her mind focused again, she was able to say something on his ear.

"It was… amazing… I love you, Izuku..."

"I love you too, Jiro..."

"... and I love your dick a lot too~"

"Yeah… you're… you know what I mean..."

Jiro got up and, as fast as her wobbly legs allowed her, she crawled out of the bed, giving Momo a wink as she passed by the black haired girl. As for Momo, she was obviously looking forward to share the bed with Izuku. To think that she was the last one. Luckily this wouldn't happen in the future, and even better, she would have a day alone with him, so she wasn't going to complain much about it.

Momo climbed on the bed, standing on her knees as she stared at her green haired boyfriend. Izuku was already reaching for her her but she made him stop, waving a finger in negative. A devious smirk formed on her lips as she slowly crawled on top of him, without really making any contact. She kept staring at him for a whole minute before she decided to speak.

"Izuku, you remember of our special lessons, right?~"

"Oh, you want to play like that…"

"The girls can let you have your way with them, and even though I trust that you can take very good care of me, I like to be on the lead~"

"I will follow whatever orders you give me"

"Oh, such a good boy. My good boy~"

Momo sat on his lap, running her hands over his chest.

"Let us start the lesson. Izuku, you will not move, okay. There are times a girl needs you to be at her side"

And so he did. Izuku just stood there, lying on the bed while Momo moved her hips back and forth, letting out light moans. Her eyes never let his, memorizing every detail of him. Momo bit her inner lip, feeling a intense heat between her legs.

"Mmm~ I love it when you behave so well, Izuku. What about I give you a small reward?~"

"If you think I deserve it"

"Yes you do. You are my good boy after all, right?~"

She said that and wrapped his dick with her hand, stroking him while she slowly slid on his lap. Getting back on her knees and hands, she leaned closer to his face, letting some strands of her hair brush his face.

"Now, Izuku, you must do as I say, okay?"

"Alright, you have me"

"I feel my butt a little bit sore. Can you take care of this?~"

"Sure. Can I please touch you, Momo?"

"Yes, go on"

Izuku reached for her round cheeks, running his hands in circles, feeling her silky skin, squeezing gently sometimes, which earned many noises from her.

"Now, I want you to massage my breasts. Remember to be gentle~"

"Okay"

His hands wandered from her rear to her waist, then to her backs and finally to her ample bosom. He knew exactly how she liked it, slow, making circles around her nipples and squeezing them together one time or another. Momo was very sensitive on that part, even more when he used his mouth.

"Momo, can I suck on them? Please?"

"A-alright. Do it"

He started at her right breast, sucking and kissing while he tended to the other with his free hand. Momo moaned a little bit louder and she ran her fingers over her entrance, doing her best to hold herself just a little bit longer. She wanted to make the most of her time with Izuku. He changed from side, taking care of the left now, and one of his hands made its way to between her legs. He slowly slid one finger in, but she held his wrist and pulled his hand back.

"N-not yet! I didn't say you could do it"

"But you are so eager already-"

"Doesn't matter. I give the orders, remember?"

"R-right…"

"Now, you may slide one finger in"

Now that she allowed him, he slid one finger inside her pussy, feeling her hot and wetness. Momo kept holding her moans, but she was pretty much melting on his hands.

"I-Izuku~ I- mmm~ I want you to- ah! Fuck"

"As in, literally?"

"I mean- ah~ Yes, yes! Now. Take me!"

"Can I-"

"I said fuck me, Izuku! Ah!"

She was holding on his shoulders and gazing intensely at his green eyes, but she was failing to keep her authoritarian face and voice given the wonders Izuku was making with his fingers. It was a mix of demanding and mild desperation, with a small bit of angered threatening. Anyways, she used her hand to put him in place and nodded to confirm that he could proceed. Izuku slowly entered her, but he stopped at the tip, letting Momo lower herself the rest of his length. He didn't move at all, waiting for her to do it at her pace. As Momo lowered herself, she felt her barrier being stretched, until she was officially not a virgin anymore. She endured the pain and enjoyed as it turned into sheer pleasure, starting to move her hips.

Once she felt him inside her, Momo could not hold her act anymore. The feeling, the intense and hot feeling of his shaft inside her pussy, expanding her inner walls as it went deep in and then out, was almost too much for her. They had barely started and she was already with her mind fuzzy. How could this be so good? How could Izuku make her feel like that with so low effort? Then again, it must be because it is was Izuku. Surely, only him would make her feel like that, not that she felt like he need to confirm by looking for someone else. She knew there was no one else for her besides her good boy Izuku.

"Aah~ Izuku! You feel- Mmmm! You. Feel amazing- ah! inside me!"

"You are- hah!- incredible too, Momo"

Something about her demanding behavior, the act she pulled out whenever you they were in their intimate moments, made Izuku feel extremely enticed with her. Maybe it was the contrast between the 'leading' thing and the way she practically gave off herself to him, as if her very existence depended on his persona. He would follow whatever she told him to do because in the end he was sure it would make her feel happy, and he was going to do his best every time.

That said, Momo apparently had a hidden talent for this because he was reaching his limit fast. The way she moved her hips, making circles and going up and down in a broken rhythm was driving him crazy, rushing his climax, then giving him some time to 'recover', all that without stopping to thrust. Not only that, the noises she made every time her hips matched with his, the tender touch of her fingers running across his hair, everything she did was meant to pleasure all his senses. This was her goal.

"You like it, don't you?~ You love my- ah! my pussy, right?~ You want to- ahn~ fuck me more, Izuku?~ Tell me- yah! You want more from your Momo?~"

"Y-yes ~pant~ I want more. M-Momo!"

A seductive smile crossed her lips, combined with eyes full of joy and lust. That's what she liked. Her dear Izuku needed her as much as she needed him.

"Then ask for it! Ah! Yes! You want to fuck me more?! Ah!"

"Yes! F-fuck! Momo, I want more- hah- please, let me… fuck you more. Shit!"

"S-so be it! Ah! Aah! Fuck me, Izuku! That's your- mmm~ reward for being- fuck! a very good boy, okay?~"

Izuku, feeling he was near and also sensing the same from Momo, quickly held her waist and started to move, going faster and deeper inside her. As his hips matched hers, her whole body moved up and down. Her breasts bounced freely over his face, making Izuku change his focus from her flushed face to her chest all the time. Momo moaned loud and screamed, lost in the moment as she got on the verge of her orgasm.

"Aah! Yes! Just like that! Izuku! Fuck me! Aah! Like the good boy- mmm! You are! Yeah~ Ahn~ Who's my good boy?~ Say it~ Say it, Izuku!"

"I-I am! I'm your- fuck! I'm your good boy, Momo!"

"More! Harder! Aaah! ~gasp~ You love to fuck me, Izuku?! Ahhn! You love it, right?! Then fuck me harder!"

"S-shit! Momo! I'm gonna- hah- cum any time now!"

"Aahh! Don't leave me- mmm~ behind~ I want to cum! Izuku! Make! Me! CUM!"

"MOMO!" "IZUKU!"

The sparks from his Quirk flew by. One final thrust and they came. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down and going as deep as he could inside her while he released his hot seed. Momo held on his shoulders as her she felt the huge wave of pleasure from her orgasm. It was so intense she didn't even manage to scream, instead locking him into a passionate, hungry, almost aggressive kiss. Her hips spasm a bit, as she felt the heat of their juices mixing inside her pussy. Her mind was blank, except for the green haired teen she called her boyfriend.

They had to break the kiss you to breathe, but Momo kept connected with him, slowly making circles with her hips and leaning her chest on his, dazed and lost in her mind. Izuku ran a hand across her dark hair, bringing her back to reality.

"I-Izuku…"

"Yes, Momo…?"

"I love you… so much~"

"I love you too, Momo…"

Izuku then felt another source of heat, that being Ochako taking some space over his chest. As she snuggled in, she gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you, Izuku"

"Me too" "And me"

Mina and Jiro crawled on the bed after Ochako, somehow finding a way to lay down holding some portion and of him. Almost instantly Tsuyu and Tooru got in the bed, being on top of Momo and Ochako, but still holding on Izuku.

"I love you too, ribbit"

"And me too, cutie~"

There, covered in sweat and surrounded by stark naked, beautiful girls, Izuku could only reply equally to them, from the depths of his heart.

"I love you too... Each one of you, girls…"

Something was happening. He never took that long to recover his breath. His mind was getting foggy, but not like some minutes ago. He started to drift way, thought he fought to keep awake, but his eyelids felt heavy and the apparently rush of energy his body had back then had completely vanished, instead giving him the sensation of a huge void that dragged him out of his conscious state. He should not sleep right now. There were still things that he had to worry about, like the fact that he had sex with SIX girls, without any protection, or that they were all inside Jiro's room and it would be hard to explain that to everyone what they were doing. Probably he should also worry about the mess that they should be right now. No doubt a shower was required, and they would have to do something about Jiro's bedsheets.

But there was no use, he could not keep himself awake. He felt drained, exhausted. Izuku once wondered if Ochako could suck him dry. Well, this surely seemed close to be the case. The last thing his brain managed to register was the light sounds of his harem falling asleep and a blank covering them, then black out.

Bonus Chapter: Let's make something clear

Apparently knocked out for the rest of the night, Midoriya laid on Kyoka's bed, covered by a red blanket, while the girls fixed the place. The bedsheets were changed, and Hagakure offered herself to take care of washing them, since she could sneak around with ease. As quiet as they could and one by one, the girls took shower and changed into their sleeping clothes, but still returned to Kyoka's room. When it came to Asui and Uraraka, they decided to go together while carrying Midoriya, who surprisingly, or maybe not, remained asleep while they gave him a bath. It was easier with Uraraka's Quirk, but they had to resist the urge to 'go for round two'. After that, the girls carried the green haired teen to his room and, reluctantly, headed back to their own rooms.

They dozed off quickly, after all it was past two in the morning, but a certain dark haired girl with cat like eyes suddenly felt a disturbance during her sleep. Yaoyorozu was a light sleeper, and for some reason she felt she was being watched. Scratch that. When she slowly opened her onix eyes, she met with the intense gaze of a pair of brown ones, as if they were to consume her soul away. Yaoyorozu could not hold back a yelp once she met with Uraraka, resting on her hands and knees, hovering above her. The dark of her room made it hard to see properly, and the moonlight that shone across the window only added to make it look like the brunette was possessed by some evil force. Her face lacked emotion, or maybe it was the face one make when he or she looks at something completely devoid of value or meaning. Swallowing nothing, Yaoyorozu uneasy started, or at least tried to start a conversation.

"U-U-Uraraka… san? Did… did something happen?"

She kept with the cold lifeless stare.

"Uraraka…?"

This time she managed to elicit a response from the brunette, which tilted her head a bit, but still held her cold stare.

"... Huh, I wonder…"

"Y-yes…?"

"... Where did Yaomomo learned to act like that…? It's not like her at all…"

 _"Is she… talking to herself?"_

"... Could it be… she was a bitch all this time…?"

Hearing that, Yaoyorozu clearly got mad, but the monotone tone of Uraraka stopped her from responding they way she wanted, instead carefully continuing their 'talk'.

"W-what do you mean by that, Uraraka-san...?"

She brunette lowered her head, getting her face really close to Yaoyorozu's. Feeling the invasion of her personal space, she backed her head as much as she could on her feather pillow, which didn't help much.

"You know, Yaomomo, when I found you doing naughty things with Deku-kun… I thought with myself. 'Whaaa, I can't believe she is making something like that. Like, what?'"

She made a short pause, in which her eyelids lowered a bit.

"I also thought. 'I should make her float away'"

Yaoyorozu was shocked, to say the least. Her pupils shrank and her mind was racing. Didn't they agree with sharing Midoriya? They just had sex and they spent the last week on separate days with him.

"When I heard Mina giving that idea" her voice sounded more serious and menacing now. "I thought that it was a bad idea, having to share my Deku-kun. But I know he's too much for me to take him alone. Sure, I'd gladly let him fuck me senseless ad even more night after night but… what if he gets tired of me?"

"I-I'm sure he would never g-get tired of you…"

"Oh, that's right. My Deku-kun is the most lovely, endearing, adorable person in the world. He would never leave me"

"He is, right? Then why don't you-"

"But! Doesn't it mean that he will be kind with every other girl? What if they start to like him too? He won't be able to hurt their feelings, will he?"

"It's okay, Midoriya would never cheat on us!"

Yaoyorozu was getting more and more nervous, due to the proximity and expression of her friend. But then Uraraka gained a almost psychotic look, her eyes wide open and her 'serious aura' flaring up. Her voice had a low tone she never heard coming from the brunette before.

"Us…? Pathetic… the main reason why I allowed this harem to form was because it would be too much a pain in the ass to deal with you all girls"

Yaoyorozu's was beating a hundred times a second. She then felt Uraraka come even closer. The brunette put her right knee between Yaoyorozu's legs, rubbing her private parts and making her blush as the entrapped girl squirmed under her.

"Let's make something clear, Yaomomo. You may have my Deku-kun for you, but only because I allowed you to. So don't get to excited saying that my Deku-kun is your good boy. My Deku-kun seems to like it, since it makes you all happy and giddy, so I'll let you have it your way. But… it would be wise of you to remember this lesson…"

Uraraka practically glued herself on Yaoyorozu, pressing their chests together, intertwining their legs and touching their nones.

"... he is MY Deku-kun. Deku-kun is mine to keep, and I won't have it any different from this. Do you understand, Yaomomo… chan…?"

The cold wave Uraraka sent completely killed the small fire that was coming from her private parts. Never before in her life Yaoyorozu felt so scared. The only thing that assured her of still being alive was the thumping beat of her heart, way too fast and strong to be at healthy levels. Frozen as she was, she could only nod with her head, gently brushing Uraraka's nose and even touching her lips for a split second. And suddenly she backed off, and a huge smile formed on her mouth. Her face regained the usual warmth and brightness, and Yaoyorozu was sure that her room became less dark and warmer than before.

"I see. Glad we had this talk!"

Uraraka said, standing on her knees and clasping her hands together as she tilted her head to the side. She then leaned in again and, surprisingly, gave a quick peck on Yaoyorozu's forehead, jumping from the bed and skipping to the door. Before leaving, she turned around, still with her bright smile plastered on her face.

"Good night, Yaomomo-chan"

"G-good night… Ochako-chan…"

Uraraka went to her room, flopped on her bed, pulled her blankets and fell asleep with a peaceful face.

Yaoyorozu remained awaken, eyes wide open and barely blinking, the hem of her blanket tightly held by her hands. She kept replaying her encounter with possibly Death herself for at least two more hours, until she made her mind about something.

 _"In fact, that's more like the reaction I'd expect from her. Way over the limit, yes, but more likely to happen than accepting a harem with her boyfriend in the middle. Which is why I should me be even more glad for having some time with Izuku. Just remember, Momo, he may love you, but he has a dreadful guardian by his side, and you are lucky that she's not your enemy…"_

" _~sigh~_ I should have noticed him earlier…"

And with that she went to sleep in the few hours she still could.

 **Boy, that one was especially hard to finish, since everyone was having a go. Not to mention, since I kind o run the scene on my head, yeah... it was... quite difficult. Anyway, again, I'll try to keep the updates at a weekly basis. Oh, and from now on it will only grow. Who will be the next one? Can you guess it? Will I get lost and have to re read what I have done already to keep things in track? Probably...**

 **Oh well, thanks for reading and for the amazing support. As always, the comments are welcome. See ya all later! guy's out**


	12. The storm, the lull, and another storm

**Hello there my dear readers! Day after day a new follower appears and boy, I can' thank you guys enough! Anyways, so far, weekly updates. Yay! Hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **The storm, the lull, and another storm**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The buzzing of his alarm clock, thought quite annoying and dream invading, surely was effectively in awakening him from his slumber. Not he had any problems to wake up early. In fact, it was more of an habit to him, but given the huge amount of 'fun' he had last night, Midoriya was glad to be awaken by the alarm so he wouldn't miss class. He would not hear the end of it from Iida.

"Oh, yeah… last night…"

Midoriya brought a hand to his face, rubbing away some of the sleep from his eyes as he yawned lazily. A small smile formed on his lips as his mind slowly started to remember the events from last night. 3… 2… 1…

"YOOOOOOO!"

He shot up, sitting on his bed and with both hands on the sides of his head. Realization dawned on him as his mind finally got on the rails. At once all the concerns he had previously flooded his head, mainly the part where he had unsafe sex with all six of his girlfriends. The idea of any of them becoming, well, pregnant, threw him over the edge. And of course he had to think about the worst scenario.

"What if… all of them…"

He had his hands put together in front of his nose as his imagination worked furiously, creating a mental image of his harem greeting him at their hypothetical house, all of them holding a small bundle of happiness, some of them with two at the same time.

He could already see it. A little girl with messy green hair and horns. Another one with short green hair and small earphone jacks on the ears. A pair of twin boys with their frog like tongues sticking out and freckles covering their cheeks. Another girl with cat like eyes and her dark green hair fixed into a tiny ponytail. A floating set of blue baby clothes. And yet another little girl with green hair that framed her round face, dotted cheeks and tiny pink pads on her hands.

All the ladies present welcomed him with warm smiles as he entered.

"I'm home"

"Oh, darling, welcome home" Ochako was the first to meet him.

"Welcome home, dear" They all said and together.

"Did everything went good at work, ribbit?" Tsuyu beamed.

"Dinner is almost ready" That was Momo.

"Would you like to eat now?" Jiro said.

"Or take a bath?" Tooru came in.

"Or perhaps…" Mina started, and they all said in unison.

"You. Want. Me?~" **(A/N:** Is it just me or this is much better in japanese? **)**

Midoriya shook his head vigorously.

 _"No, no, calm down Izuku. It's not possible that it could happen…"_ he scratched the back of his head.

"Or is it?!" He held his head again.

Anyway, it was pretty early in the morning, class would still take some time to start, so as usual he decided to follow his morning routine, hoping that it would at least calm him down a bit.

Class went on and he could not feel more anxious, mostly because every time he looked around, at least on of the girls was looking at him. Oh my, what if they already checked? Could they know just by feeling it? Did it really happen that fast? On the first time? If so, how many of them? Seriously, could they all get pregnant at the same time?! The class went like this for Midoriya, unable to focus completely on whatever was the lesson Aizawa sensei was giving. And of course sensei would notice it, which ended with poor Midoriya being called to answer question four times, and at the four times he managed to mess up somewhere. At this point the whole class was wondering if he had some problem going on, mainly the girls. Before going out to lunch, Iida, Kirishima, Aoyama and even Todoroki stopped by him to see if he was okay. Bakugou being Bakugou just shouted something about Midoriya not standing a chance of surpassing him with this low level, which was his way of manifesting his concern for the green haired teen.

During lunchtime, just to test his hearth further, his whole harem decided to show their concern at the same time. So right now he was sitting on a table, completely surrounded by girls and waving his hands nervously as he tried to convince them that he was as okay. Of course it didn't work at first, but soon enough they dropped the matter. The only problem now was the high level of attention Midoriya was drawing, mostly of other guys. A certain duo, blonde and midget, were digging their food while staring intensely at the green haired teen, completely filled with a strong envy. But the last straw was when not only Uraraka, but Yaoyorozu and Mina started to share Midoriya's food and, the best part, fed him like these lovey dovey couples they saw around. Getting up in a dramatic way, Kaminari wnd Mineta marched to the table of beauties and the blende teen slammed his hands on the table with so much strength one could mistake him with Bakugou.

"Oi, Midoriya! What the heck is this supposed to be?! HUH?!"

"Ka-Kaminari-kun?! W-what are you t-talking about?" Midoriya knew what he meant. Suddenly having so much feminine attention surely would make him stand out, but he decided to keep playing dumb, as it could easily get out of control.

"Don't give us shit, Midoriya! Why…? Why?... Why are you suddenly so popular with the ladies?!" Mineta had to stand on the bench to hit the table with his fists.

"And with so many! Damn it, I'm jealous as hell!"

"That's right! Are you forming a harem, Midoriya?!"

"W-w-what are you two screaming around?! T-t-that's nothing l-like that!"

"Cut the stutter! Man, if it was Todoroki I would understand… but you of everyone?" Mineta was practically crying blood tears while Kaminari followed suit and agreed with him.

By now, all the other tables had their attention focused on the source of noise, and they also noticed that it was at least unusual for the green haired teen to have so much feminine company. Speaking of which, Midoriya was a mess of embarrassment. He could pick up on some of the whispers near him. Everyone got a suspicious look at him, he didn't even need to check. What would he do now? He wished the ground would open up below his feet and take him anywhere else. Luckily, he wasn't alone on this. Quietly standing up, but with a stern look on her face, Yaoyorozu cut out the tantrum of the perverted duo.

"You guys... stop it right now!" As she said that, not only Kaminari and Mineta recoiled a bit, but all the whispering ceased. Blonde and shorty grape-head swallowed nothing as they felt the intense gaze of the vice class rep on them.

"Can't you see that Midoriya isn't in a good day? Please show some concern, or at least don't make things worse"

"Momo-chan is right. Plus, what makes you two think there's anything special on being at his side? Can't we show a friend that we care for him?" Mina also stood up, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her brows were slightly furrowed and she also held an annoyed gaze against the two boys.

"Ah, no, we didn't mean to… I just thought-" Kaminari, now devoid of any anger, started to speak, but was quickly cut out by Uraraka.

"Next time you think something like that about someone, think again and go mind your own business"

Everyone in the cafeteria felt a small chill run down their spines. There was this unspoken, yet undeniable shield the group of girls raised around Midoriya. Even if they didn't know them so well, none of the other students dared to defy the group of girls from class 1-A, at least concerning the well being of the grenette. As for the others from 1-A, most of them were between shock and amusement. It was clear that Kaminari and Mineta had it coming, given their history of 'bold moves'. But also, no one expected the girls to be so active in defending Midoriya. They didn't say a thing, but in their heads they wondered what could be going on between the group and the greenette.

The usual ruckus from lunchtime slowly returned, with everyone acting like nothing happened, except for blonde charger and grape-head, who recoiled on their seats, quiet and shaking a bit. Besides them, Todoroki and Bakugou stared at the group from the corner of their eyes, similar thoughts crossing their minds. Something was up, but while Todoroki had some kind of concern, Bakugou didn't give a shit about whatever mess shitty Deku was in. That's what he told himself.

Hero Training came in, and today's task would be a trust exercise. As Aizawa-sensei explained, during the rescue of victims, a hero had the duty to stand up with a trustful image, in order to assure those in need of aid that they would keep them safe. They had a great example, if not the greatest of them all, right beside them, All Might. He alone built the image of Symbol of Peace, and was able to give hope and tranquility, not only to the people he saved, but for those who watched him by far. And they also had to give people this sensation of security. Needless to say, those words hit ten times heavier on Midoriya, as the inheritor of All Might's Quirk and will.

The training also had the intent of putting them under physical strain, since they had to pull of the image of confidence in any circumstances, so the number of victims would be much larger than the number of heroes, and they would use Ground Gamma to amplify the area they would need to cover.

The first team to play as heroes was Tokoyami and Midoriya. Once the horn soared, they started to run, deciding to split once they reached the center of the arena. Since Tokoyami suggested to search through the interior of the industrial buildings, Midoriya decided to try a more broad approach, using Full Cowl to gain height and scan the areas from above. After some search the first victim he found was Yaoyorozu. She was calling for help from under a steel beam, and her face lit up in a bright smile once she saw the greenette landing near her.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take you out of there. Did you get hurt? Any kind of cut or concussion?"

"No, just some scratches, I think"

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Yes, Yaoyorozu Momo"

"Right, Yaoyorozu-san. How did you get stuck in here?"

"The structure shook and this beam fell from its place"

"Just give me a minute… the structure seems stable enough. I'll lift the beam slightly so you can get out, okay?"

"Okay"

Midoriya activated his Quirk and slowly lifted the heavy steel beam, allowing Yaoyorozu to crawl from under it. Once she got out, he let go of it with caution and proceed to check on the victim's condition again, before holding her on his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to safety" The whole time he held a warm and shiny smile, combined with emerald green eyes burning with determination, and Yaoyorozu loved every second of it. As he carried her to the entrance of the arena, she hugged him tightly.

"My hero~"

"Y-Ya-Yaoyorozu-san, stay on the character" he said nervously.

She let out a light laugh, but didn't let go of him until they reached the rendezvous point.

And so, one by one, the victims were being rescued. Funny thing was that whenever Tokoyami came around one of the girls, they changed place or hid themselves, just to wait for Midoriya to come around. Uraraka got stuck on a car accident, but she only cried for help when she saw a blur of green. Tsuyu got trapped inside a lock, but once she heard the voice of the greenette she started to shout and hit the steel door. Mina apparently had been kept as a hostage, since he found her tied to a chair. When Tokoyami came around this building she hid the ropes and jumped behind a crate. Midoriya only found Hagakure because she actually grabbed him from behind. She had been hiding in plain sight, naked, of course. At some point a fire started and when he reached the place, he found Jiro waving her hands on top of the burning building.

Besides the girls, Midoriya also rescued Shoji, Kirishima and Bakugou, thought the last one was difficult to say the least.

The training took about half an hour for them to complete, and by the end Midoriya and Tokoyami where panting and covered in sweat. The degree of their success depended of the evaluation each of their classmates made from their rescues. Overall they did pretty well. Even though Dark Shadow was quite menacing, he and Tokoyami were able to tranquilize the victims, thought Iida made a comment that he should work on his dark nature to look, well, less dark. As for Midoriya, he received some shouts from Bakugou, a strong slap in the back from Kirishima, and way too much praise from the girls. This made Aizawa look at him with suspicious eyes, but he let that one pass, at least for now.

And so the training kept going. As Midoriya suspected, whenever one of the girls was playing the hole of hero, they would run around, almost ignoring the others just to find him first. When he faked a car accident together with Sero, he had to insist that Ashido should take care of the tape boy first since he had worse injuries. When he 'got stuck' under some debris, he said about twenty times that he could walk just fine, but Uraraka had to use her Quirk and carry him. You know, 'just to be safe'. But boy, things almost got out of hand when Kyoka and Asui found him at the same time. On his comments, he was truthful when he said he felt very secure and relaxed, thought the hyperactive personality of Hagakure could make some people a little bit uncomfortable. And of course, Kacchan HAD to find him, right? He thought for a moment that Bakugou would lock him back into the vault he was, but he was surprisingly attentive to his condition. When Midoriya said he had a sprained ankle thought, Bakugou gritted his teeth, and held back apparently a succession of swearings that crossed his mind. No one was able to hold back laughter they saw the scene in front of them: Bakugou, taking large steps and grinding his teeth as he looked up, and Midoriya being carried on his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Good thing he was not facing his classmates, or else it would be even more embarrassing.

At last class ended, and Midoriya let out a tired sigh as he walked by the corridors on his way to the teacher's room. The whole deal with his girlfriends plus all the unwanted attention he got today led him to a mental exhaustion. Whenever he felt lost on what to do, he came to one of the persons he trusted most, and actually the only one he could really open up to. As he knocked on the door, he heard a familiar voice coming from inside, and it opened to reveal All Might, sporting his usual yellow suit. He greeted the boy with a smile.

"Hello, young Midoriya. Come in"

Midoriya followed his mentor and sat across him at the couch. As usual, Toshinori had some green tea, and after both of them take a sip of the warm drink, he started.

"So, you have something you want to ask me, right? Does it have something to do with your training?"

"Umm, no. Actually, is more like a personal matter. I… I kinda lost about what should I do" Midoriya scratched the back of his neck, unsure of how to put it in words and tell his mentor what was worrying about.

"Well then, what would it be?" Toshinori asked as he drank more from his tea.

"It's… umm… I was… I was thinking… w-what would happen if…" he couldn't say it, so he tried a different approach. "I remember that thing you said about One for All, that it could not be taken by force, but… could it be, like, passed down during… if I got really intimate… with a girl?"

The skeleton like man stopped on his tracks for a second, then asked before resuming on his drink. "... Intimate?"

"Yeah… as in… sex…?"

"Pfffft!"

That caught All Might completely off guard. Not only he choked on his tea, some blood came out from the sheer surprise.

"All Might?!"

" _~cough, cough~_ Give me a second _~gasp~_ " The Symbol of Peace held a hand up as some more blood came out. Once his coughing fit subdued, he looked again at Midoriya, who was now sitting straight at the couch and shaking in place, a nervous smile plastered on his face. Toshinori himself didn't have a clue about what to say now. Surely the teen came to him seeking for many advices, and as his mentor he couldn't feel happier that he would trust him like that, but it never came to his mind that Midoriya would bring up that topic. Sure, it had something to do with One for All, but he sensed that it was more of a disguise for his real intentions. By know he could tell when the greenette was just too shy to say what he had on his mind. Oh well, as a teacher and mentor, it was his duty to guide him on those things too, thought he wished Midoriya Inko could take his place on this.

"I-I see. Umm, yes, it makes sense. I guess… you are on that age, huh…"

"Ahaha… ha…" Midoriya was a pile of nerves.

"Well, as I said earlier, One for All is like a torch. It can be passed down to other people they will gain access to the power cultivated by the former bearers. In order to inherit it, one has to absorb the DNA that contains the Quirk, like the strand of hair I gave you"

"Yeah, that…"

"You do remember that the actual bearer must pass the power by his own will. That said, I actually asked that to my master when I was younger"

"Y-you did?!" Midoriya was surprised that All Might, THE All Might, would ask his teacher about it. Then again, by that time he wasn't All Might yet. He was a hero in training, just like him. As for Toshinori, he was quick to explain himself.

"Not in that specific way, umm, I inquired if there were other ways to inherit the power, without being by consuming hair"

"So… she also gave you one?"

"That's right" he said with a small smile as he scratched his head. When he did it with Midoriya, it was more for the effectiveness of the process, but it was also nostalgic for him. His face became more serious again. "Anyway, yes, you could pass down One for All in such a way, but it would be the child born from this that would inherit the power. That alone could lead to the death of the infant"

Midoriya swallowed nothing. At least he didn't have to worry about accidentally passing the Quirk. Anyway, this was far from tranquilizing him, but All Might kept talking.

"I also must say, there's a peculiar trait of One for All regarding that topic. When I asked my master about it, she also told me about some side effects. In fact, the immense amount of raw energy stockpiled is very effective to destroy reproduction cells. If you were to… experience such things, there would probably be some manifestation of the power, and that would practically nullify the chances of… getting your partner pregnant"

Emerald green eyes were wide as he realized what his mentor just said.

"So… there's no way that I could…"

"Well, with some practice you could learn to lock the activation. At this moment you would be just like the average male population"

Midoriya just stood still, looking at the steaming tea on his hand while he absorbed this whole new information. So that's why he felt the surge of One for All whenever he, you know what. So following that lead, One for All could also explain the massive loads he seemed to have stocked. In a way it put his mind at ease, but at the same time he felt it was a convenient excuse to forget about the possible consequences of his acts. Even if there was no chance of the scene from the his morning as he currently was, without knowing how to lock the energy surges, Midoriya thought that it would be just too irresponsible of his part not to worry about. His attention was drawn by All Might as he faked a cough.

"Young Midoriya. Perhaps the reason you brought that topic up was… that you were planning to engage in such an activity?"

Midoriya immediately went on defense mode, flailing his arms in front of him frantically and with a bright hue of red adorning his cheeks.

"N-n-no! T-that wasn't the reason! It n-never crossed m-m-my mind!". _"Geez, I'm a terrible liar…"_

 _"Seriously he's a terrible liar!"_

The greenette shifted uneasy on his seat. He was way past 'planning' at this point, but could not find within himself the strength to tell All Might. He was afraid of what his mentor would say, how he would look at him. Midoriya was supposed to be the next symbol of peace, so he wondered how would the world react if it came to public knowledge about his… very special relationship with his girl classmates.

"Ahem. I must stress that you should focus on your training as a hero and on your studies. That said, there's really no problem in having interest on these topics"

"R-really?"

"Surely. We heroes are idolized by the people we save every day, and because of that, most of the time they tend to forget that we are also humans, that we have our personal lives and desires, that we have flaws and moments of weakness too, and that we seek for happiness and comfort. They don't make this on purpose, but it happens"

"So… I can, like, date someone? There's really nothing wrong with it?"

"As long as you keep your objectives clear, yes. Remember that, by no means we should put our desires ahead of the wellbeing of those we vowed to protect"

"I see…"

The pile of nerves that was Midoriya now faded into a much more calm version of him. His mentor was right. He could still work hard on his mission to be the number one hero and keep his relationship with the girls just fine. Sure, having so many of them around him made it kinda difficult to spread his love and care to everyone, but he figured out he'd need to work harder on that too. Midoriya now felt determined, as he got up with his bright smile back on his face. As long as everyone was happy, he could keep going forward. He was sure that all of his girlfriends would help him along his path, and he would do the same whenever they needed him. Midoriya thanked his mentor for his time and moved to the door, but something popped into his mind, a question that intrigued him, even more now that he heard about some of All Might's past. Stopping at the half open door, he turned around.

"Erm, All Might, did… did you ever… have you, like, done this before…? I know you spent a lot of time on America, and even here in Japan… Since you are so p-popular, I was wondering…" No matter how he tried to formulate it, he was embarrassed for asking that, but as the huge fan he was, probably the number one in the world, he just had to ask.

The scrawny blonde man, who was already picking up the tea cups, looked at his protegee, then he straightened his back, his face looking slightly down so his bright blue eyes were hidden.

"That, my young man… **IS A SECRET! AH HA HA HA!"**

Midoriya was somewhere between shocked and hyped from the possible meaning of this, being a huge fan and all, and a unsure smile formed on his lips as he watched his idol on his muscular form, striking a pose with his arms flexed and laughing his trademark laugh.

As his student slowly gout out of the teacher's room, Toshinori returned to Small Might form and resume to clean the small table that held the tea cups. He heard the voice of the greenette from outside and not a minute later, Kayama Nemuri, also known as Midnight and the Modern Hero Art History teacher of U.A entered the room. Her eyes came from the way Midoriya headed to meet the Symbol of Peace.

"Ah, I see. You are really getting the hang of this teacher thing, right, Yagi-san?" She said with a warm smile as her head tilted a bit. Seeing the clumsy skeleton like man running around trying to help each and every student was a captivating sight. It made her want to work even harder on her task of putting something on the heads of the teens she was responsible for teaching. Even being out of combat for good, All Might still managed to inspire those around him, at least that was what she though.

"It is my duty as a teacher and as his mentor" He told her with his face full of determination. As he promised to Midoriya Inko, young Midoriya and to himself, he would use every fiber of his body to guide the boy through the arduous path he was following. Plus, he now more than ever felt the need to also be a reference to the many other students. This would be his final legacy, the next generation of heroes.

"Yes, yes. It's really good to see you so committed. But, don't you think you are pushing the boy a little too much? I mean, he already has a huge burden to carry, being your successor and all" She said as she sat, crossing her legs and leaning on the arm of the couch. Though the question earned a serious face from the blonde man, it soon turned into another grin full of pride. His eyes gleamed as he spoke.

"I understand your point, no kid should take such a burden, but Midoriya is one of a kind, and I can assure you that he'll succeed at this, in a way that none of us will ever be able to imagine"

"You sure do like this kid, don't you?"

"I believe he has the power to bring the best of himself and of the others around him. I include myself on this, and this is a wonderful trait of a true hero"

"Yeah, the more I look at him, more surprised I get..."

Since Yagi took the cups and left the main room, he didn't notice the look on her eyes, neither the way she lightly bit her bottom lip as she said that last part.

-/-

Here's one of the reasons why Midoriya never was very fond of drawing attention to himself. Word spread like wildfire. It didn't took two days to the entire U.A hear at least one thing about him and the personal squad of girls he apparently had around him. Sure, after the last incident Midoriya said that they should be more careful, like avoiding doing couple things when they were near the others, and mostly not gathering everyone around him at once.

Otherwise, things had been fine lately. The girls seemed to be much satisfied with their last time since they didn't ask yet to go again. He wasn't complaining, but there was this relief he felt with some normal days possibly coming. Wait just a minute.

Once he approached the main building of the school, Midoriya suddenly felt eyes following his direction as he walked by. From the corners of his eyes the only thing he could notice were subtle movements from students around him, trying to conceal their presences. There were some less discreet looks, usually coming from girls, that he supposed to be veterans. For some reason, whenever his hearing caught up any of the whispers, it would be either a worried tone or restrained giggles, as if the subject of their talks, whatever it was, was something forbidden.

Midoriya decided to tone down his surroundings. He didn't want to overthink as he usually did. Soon enough this gossiping about him would fade away, giving place to anything that was more recent or flashy.

As he entered in classroom, the green haired teen greeted his friends. Class 1-A was loud as usual, until Aizawa made his way in and the lessons started. Things were finally back to normal, he thought with himself. But unknown to Midoriya, some people still had their interest focused on that unique interaction between him and the female students of the class, namely Todoroki Shoto and, surprisingly, Bakugou Katsuki.

On these last two days Todoroki had been more attentive to the interactions between his classmates, trying to make any sense out of it. For starts, Midoriya always struck him as a puzzle. He just could not truly accept the poor explanation for the lack of control of his powerful Quirk. Being an extremely late bloomer seemed too convenient and unlikely. The boy also amused him, always going out of his way to help others. It was like he was trying to prove something all the time, for himself at least. And let's not forget about the highly suspicious connection he had with the former number one hero. There was so much more than just a fan thing, he was sure of it, but Todoroki wasn't going to confront him since he knew it would prove a waste of energy.

And just to add things up, now the boy seemed to be a beacon for the attention of his female classmates, for whatever reason.

Not that Todoroki cared about who liked who or felt jealous. No, these silly things were bellow him. What gave him this slightly annoying itch was the fact that Midoriya was the very definition of socially awkward. The half hot half cold teen wasn't a specialist in matters of interactions between people at his age, but he doubted Midoriya would fit the role of 'high quality boyfriend material', as he heard Ashido say one or another time. Sure, he was a hardworking and reliable person, and his will power seemed to know no bounds, but as far as he could see it didn't count much as positive points a girl would look for. Was he missing something?

As for our favorite king of explodo-kills, the blonde boy could not be more andry for apparently no reason. Just looking at the scene that happened during lunchtime made him want to go there blast Deku back to his place. Each time the shitty nerd seemed to forget more and more that he was just an useless piece of shit, and what was even more infuriating, everyone around him ignored the fact, acting like he could make it somehow. For Bakugou, it meant that everyone around were as hopeless as the greenette. It was beyond his mind just what they had seen on him.

For these two days, he had been thinking about it. He knew better than to fall for that poor excuse pineapple head and pink face gave back then. Showing someone that you care about them? Please. As if Deku was worthy of it. Anyways, it was way too care to show someone, even if it wasn't Deku, which only made him angrier. Hell, back at school he was the best guy around, as in THE best. Everyone always had praised him for being awesome at everything he did, and yet he never had a bunch of girls clinging at him. Stupid girls.

Were they blind or did they lack any brains? What good could come from protecting Deku? He didn't have anything special about him. Even his Quirk looked stupid as he could not use it to its full extent without breaking his entire body, which made him even more useless than when he didn't have a Quirk at all. It pissed him. Bakugou was really pissed.

He had to fight back the urges to just blow up Deku's desk since Aizawa threatened to expel him if he did it again. Shitty teacher, it was only four desks. Anyway, he had to do something. The contained anger and energy were begging to be released in the form of large explosions, and the hero training had been only about rescues lately. He wanted to punch Midoriya right on his face, he wipe out that stupid grin he showed off all the time. Did he really think he was allowed to feel happy having some girls around him? He saw through the nervous face of the teen. Bakugou knew him to some extent, after all they used to be friends. It was settled. At the first opportunity Bakugou would beat the hell out of Deku, make him remember his place and crush that stupid smile to dust, all that in front of his 'special' babysitters so they would acknowledge just how whortless the boy was and maybe finally notice his unmatched superiority.

-/-

All the time. It was Midoriya all the time at the 1-A dorms. The boys started to notice since the event at the cafeteria. Not that they were annoyed or something, it was just… odd. Okay, some of the boys were pretty annoyed, namely Mineta, but still they couldn't help but take in the signs. As much as they wanted to deny it, Midoriya somehow managed to get the attention of his girl classmates.

Starting in the early mornings, more than one time Kirishima or Aoyama caught the greenette and Yaoyorozu sitting together at the kitchen table, chatting and enjoying some tea. It would be very normal, if it wasn't for the closeness they had. She was practically sitting on his lap, but whenever they made their presences noticeable, they would move away, barely able to act natural.

During the afternoons, while he went to gym, Ashido followed him like a puppy. She would do stretches and aerobics, but most of her time at the gym was at his side or at least near him, cheering while he worked on his routines. One time, somehow he and Sato got into a competition to see who could make more push-ups, and when they noticed, all the girls were gathered around Midoriya. Thought Sato was fairly stronger, the smaller teen had a lot of resistance, which favoured his victory, and once the winner was declared the girls took him from the ground and carried him around as if he had won a world tournament or something. Seriously, it was just 200 push-ups, only forty more than Sato.

When he wasn't training, Midoriya was somewhere in the dorms doing something with one of them. Kaminari was pretty much surprised when he discovered that he spent a lot of time listening to Kyoka as she played her bass. She always made it clear that she didn't like to show her skills, which only added to to the blonde's shock. He would not admit it but Kaminari felt a bit jealous deep inside. Ojiro slowly felt the absence of his usual sparring partner, Hagakure, as she helped the green haired teen keen his senses via blind fighting.

Overall, his name was the most called in the dorms. They kept calling him, looking for him, asking things about Quirks and lessons, or simply dragging him around. Tokoyami stopped on his way to his room when he crossed the common room and spotted the teen watching a soap opera with Ashido and Tsuyu. The bird headed teen would not judge, but he wasn't denying it was pretty much unusual.

The breaking point came in the form of a purple grape-head midget. When Mineta saw, not one, not two or three, but four girls dragging Midoriya to Kyoka's room for a 'study session' (the red hue on their cheeks told him otherwise), he reached the limit. Luckily, or maybe not, they were in the common room and almost everyone was there.

"That's it! Just what is the meaning of this?!" He said as he pointed to the group almost leaving the room. Everyone turned around to look at the short boy, and then followed his direction. All eyes landed on Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Uraraka, and Midoriya, of course. Concerns surfaced in the minds of the boys as they looked at them. No one said it out loud, but they all shared with he same thoughts. Midoriya was up to something, and it involved all of the girls. All of them.

"Excuse me, but what are you trying to say, Mineta?" Once again Yaoyorozu took the lead, effectively making Mineta hesitate, but the boy steeled his will and kept going on. He had to do something about this unfair situation.

"D-don't act dumb! Midoriya this... Midoriya that… Did you see Midoriya around?~ Can you call him here?~ Go away Mineta, I'm busy with Midoriya! Why are you girls so glued on him?!"

"W-we are not glued on him! Where did you get that from?" Kyoka said, making her best to act tough.

"Yes you are! During the last week… each one of you spent at least two more hours with him than you normally do!"

"I don't know if I should be impressed or creeped out with this information…" Uraraka started. "But anyway, we can spend time with whoever we want, right?" She was clearly annoyed.

Ignoring the fact that Mineta was openly stating he had stalked his classmates, Sero, from the other side of the common room, decided to voice his opinion.

"Well, he's not completely wrong. You all had been pretty close to him. No big deal, just saying"

"I-It is fun to be around Deku-kun! Not that I don't like hanging with you guys, it's just that-" she didn't manage to finish her sentence.

"Then why don't you all marry him already?!"

"M-m-m-marry?!" Midoriya's eyes went wide like dishes as the midget pointed at him.

"You are not fair, Midoriya. Why you, from all people? I bet that you get to do all kinds of presentations things with so many girls around you. Damn it!" While grape-head cried jealous blood tears, Iida stood from the seat he was, waving his arms around like a robot.

"Mineta-kun! As students and heroes in training we should not pry into the private lives of our classmates! Have some decency! Thought I must say, we also should keep focused on our studies, and… this kind of relationship could seriously compromise our performance"

The last part he said facing the group of girls and Midoriya. In fact, Iida also felt things were different lately. Since the beginning of the year he, Uraraka and Midoriya had been practically inseparable, but in the past few days he felt more like the third wheel. He was secretly supportive of a relationship between his two friends, but he hoped that they would still keep him near. Not only that, Iida and Midoriya used to spend a lot of time together, but as Mineta and Sero pointed out, most of the time he was with at least one of the girls, and poor Iida couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was too boring or maybe too strict, but he had to, given his position.

 _"It seemed that the path of a class rep was a lonely one"_

"W-well, it can't b-be helped. I didn't notice until you guys mentioned it" Uraraka was as good at hiding her feelings as Midoriya.

"I don't intend to censor any of you regarding the way you spend your time and with who. I just want to advise… be sure to avoid doing anything that you could regret later"

Iida was clearly avoiding address the elephant in the room, but everyone understood what he meant. They were way too close to him to say it was just a simple demonstration of affection towards a friend. And considering everything that happened between them and Midoriya, the girls failed to hold back a snicker. Each of the girls nodded, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Sure, Iida-kun. We'll take your words in consideration" said Yaomomo.

"Don't worry about a thing, rep" Kyoka faked a salute in a playful manner.

"Thank you for your concern, Iida-kun. Ribbit"

"Now, we should get going. There's a lot I want to study, right, Deku-kun?"

"R-right. L-l-let's go then"

The boys watched as the group left the common room. One single thought crossed their minds.

 _"Something… There's definitely something between them!"_

As they slowly accepted the idea, or at least that it was possible, they wondered just how did Midoriya manage to be the object of affection of all the girls. Just what has he done?

 **There we go. Well, to be honest, I'm not very sure on how to feel about this chapter. I think it started well, but at some point I got kinda lost so... you tell me. Here's a hint, I plan to add more girls, just to make things even harder for our dear Izuku, I just don't know how many. Who will be the next, and, more important, should I or should I NOT include mama Midoriya on this mess, because I just got another idea and I'm between adding this here or making another separated story. Again, I ask for the infinite wisdom of you guys. Well then, see ya people, guy's out!**


	13. He Must Be Protected at All Costs

**Hey hey heeey, everyone. Guy's back! So, yet another chapter. Man, how can I thank you all for the tons of favorites and follows and all? Well, for starts, a good chapter, I hope. Well then, to the story!**

 **He Must Be Protected at All Costs**

"I'm calling this meeting to discuss something really serious"

Everyone in her room looked at the brunette with serious eyes. Uraraka had her hands on the small table with tea and cookies they had brought like a general ready to give out the strategies. It was kinda diluted, but they all could see her 'really serious' aura.

"What is it, Uraraka?" Yaoyorozu was the first one to speak.

Uraraka took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before she spoke.

"Deku-kun… he's too hot"

"Aaaw" "Come on" "That's it?" Said some of the girls as they brought they hands to the face. Sure, no one was going to disagree with her, but calling an emergency meeting at two in the morning, knowing they had class, was clearly off the limits of acceptable. Even with the annoyed reactions, Uraraka remained in her seriousness, which slowly made them all silence and focus on her again.

"Look, we all know that for a fact Uraraka. I think I speak for everyone when I ask: why call us at this time just to say that?"

"No Momo-chan, I really mean it. I have been thinking about it lately. Deku-kun had almost been exposed. I think that he's too hot for his own good"

"Girl, you are not making any sense. Sure, we almost messed up big time but that aside I don't see any… _~yawn~_ problem with Muscles being so damn sexy" Ashido did her best to keep awake and pay the minimum of attention to her friend.

"Ribbit. I think I know what she's talking about. After what happened, a lot of people started to talk about him" Tsuyu said, her index finger poking the side of her mouth, her big round eyes half closed.

"Exactly. Good point, Tsu-chan. Now imagine this. The Cultural Festival is getting near. We're going to be on stage in front of the entire school. With that much attention focused on us, don't you think there'll be a lot of people speaking of him again? A lot of _girls_ , to be more precise?"

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit? We love him, okay, but the other girls? And from the entire school? They don't even know him. Why would they suddenly get any interest?" Jiro asked out.

"You underestimate his power. I really think… that he could have any girl if he tried to. It's like a natural spell or something, and it's definitely not on his control. So we go through the Cultural Festival, everyone starts to notice Deku-kun more, some chatting here, some whispers there, then bam! A crowd of drooling hoes flooding the gym when he's going to workout! It's not like he would do anything on his own, but… how can I say…?" Uraraka, at first filled with energy, now seemed very uneasy about what she was going to say, scratching the back of her head. The others seemed to understand where she was getting to because their reactions were similar. And at the end Yaoyorozu was the one to finish that line of thought.

"Midoriya can be… he's very… easy to induce"

Given their present situation with the emerald boy, there was no denying that some random girl could end having her ways with their precious boyfriend. Not that it was his fault, no sir. The world was to blame for having so many worthless women around. **(A/N:** Uraraka's words, not mine **)**.

"So, Ochako-chan, what are we gonna do?" Hagakure, sounding very concerned, asked the gravity girl.

"That's why I called you here. We can't lock him away, can we…? Eh hehe… he" Her eyes darted right and left and a nervous smile wavered on her lips as Uraraka pushed the tips of her index fingers together. Upon hearing the suggestion, Yaoyorozu clenched her fists lightly on top of her knees, looking at the table with much interest. Ashido opened her mouth to say something but she decided that it was better not, while Jiro just stared. Even though the usual unreadable expression, there was this tiny bit of doubt on Tsuyu's face, as if she was pondering the option. The shifting of floating clothes gave the same feeling.

After a weird silent minute, Ashido broke it with a forced yet energetic response.

"R-right! No way we c-could do that. Now, if we can't keep his away from danger, we should keep the danger away from him"

"I s-see. There'll be no problem if no one else gets to talk with him. Ribbit"

"I got it! We would act as a shield to protect his cuteness!"

"Sounds like a plan to me. What do you think, Uraraka-san?"

"Well, it seems a good answer. But we have to do it in a way that no one notices it, even Deku-kun"

"Don't worry, I've got this" Yaoyorozu assured her friends with a warm smile and determined onyx eyes. That was something she could do.

And then, the weeks went on normally. Yaoyorozu's plan was basically fill every gap of Midoriya's time with their presence, that way they could keep him away from any dangers. Where is dangers, read girls. The key points were that they didn't need to be alone with him, on the opposite, having more people around would eliminate any suspicions. If some random girl got near Midoriya, they would have to create a distraction, come up with some stuff to do, anything to drag him away from said girl, all this with the maximum of discretion.

To the Cultural Festival, class 1-A would play some music with a band and dance, pretty much a show, so everyone could enjoy it and feel more relaxed. Everyone was beyond excited with it and they were giving their best to make this a moment everyone would remember. Said efforts were doubled for our green lovers since they had to work on the preparations for the Cultural Festival AND watch out for possible threats around precious Midoriya.

As usual, Ashido went with Midoriya to the gym to workout, but instead of being around him all the time, she kept an eye on the girls from other classes and years that came here too. Since Midoriya always pushed himself a lot, of course he would draw some attention, something natural at this place. The way the pink skinned girl found to work around this was to drag some of her stronger classmates with them. In no time Ashido talked Sato and Kaminari into going to the gym together with Midoriya and her. She just had to convince Sato that working out together was nice, and Kaminari instantly said yes when she mentioned some girls were assiduous attendants.

Turns out bringing the blond was the best thing she did. After just two sessions, enough to tense his muscles, Kaminari would walk around the gym with a towel on his shoulder, pretending to be tired and flirting with the girls around, without success, of course. Lucky enough they would stop coming here at this time, thought Ashido doubted it.

Lunchtime thought was more… complicated. Since they were in the same place with all the other classes, the girls had a lot more to cover. With the news of 1-A planning to make a show for the Cultural Festival, everyone got at least curious about it, and many of the other classes and years came around. Add the rumors that were running around about Midoriya and the girls and you have a huge problem to deal with. As Hagakure noticed, given her natural stealth abilities, some girls still talked about how 'weird' it looked that Midoriya had so many girls around him.

"Maybe he's one of those types of boys. You know, those who hits at everyone"

"Eh? But he seems so harmless"

Thought she really disliked some random girls talking poorly of her sweet precious totally cute boy and wanted to give them a piece of her mind, what worried her more was the other comments she heard around.

"You know what they say, the quiet ones are the most dangerous…"

"My, my. Did you saw him at the gym once? I'd totally give a try on him"

Uraraka was right. On purpose or not, Midoriya got a lot of attention to himself, and they would have to counter this apparently magical aura of his. Uraraka and Tsuyu always made sure to bring enough people with them so the table they were sitting was completely full. The others managed to fill the tables around, so there was no way someone could sit near him.

Something particularly problematic was class 1-B, Monoma, to be more precise. Since it came to common knowledge about 1-A's plan to the Festival, the annoying blond kept coming around to tease them, and with him came Kendo Itsuka, the 'big sis' of 1-B. Yaoyorozu knew her a bit from the time they spent together at their internship with Uwabami. She wasn't much of a big concern, being friendly towards everyone, but something about her taste in motorcycles told Yaomomo that she could be as convincing as herself.

Overall, the plan was working perfectly. Whenever a girl managed to pass by their primary defences, one girl of the Midoriya Protection Squad would make something to drive away the attention from him. One time Ashido dragged away a girl, faking an overreact over the shiny and healthy looking horns she had. Well, some of her interest was fake anyways. When a duo of girls, one with butterfly wings and other with bee like features seemed to get within danger zone, Tsuyu 'involuntarily' shot out her tongue at them and got away with some apologies and some blaming on her frog Quirk and instincts.

When a senpai from the third year, an attractive one with diamond looking skin, was spotted making her way to Midoriya, swaying her hips and all, Jiro took a drastic measure and exploded a potato via soundwaves from her earphones. That potato belonged to none other than Bakugou, who was shouting something at Kirishima while the redhead laughed. Needless to say, lord of explodo-kills, with a face full of mashed potato, wreaked havoc on the cafeteria, starting a huge food fight enhanced with Quirks. Midnight had to step in and knock out everyone, and by the time the students woke up, Aizawa brought some of them to have a little talk with principal Nedzu, namely, Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Tetsutetsu, Monoma, Honekuni and, surprisingly, Togata and Amajiki. Togata got 'affected' with so much energy and ended dragging Amajiki with him on the fight. More important, the shiny diamond like senpai had been successfully blocked so Jiro and the rest of the Squad mentally thanked for Bakugou, Kaminari and Kirishima's sacrifice.

But! Much to Uraraka's displeasure, there was still one big problem she could not stand neither deal with properly. Well, actually two big problems. They could keep other girls away from Deku-kun, but not if he was actively going to see one. Technically. And this one HAD to be her.

 _"Oh, if only I could put my padded fingers around that neck…!"_ she thought as she looked at Hatsume Mei, from the Support Department, class 1-H. Thought Uraraka held a warm smile with closed eyes in one of her brightest expressions, on the inside she was burning like a vulcan in eruption. She just could not stand the pinkette, talking so casually with her Deku-kun, being so close to him, touching him, breathing in the air he breathed out. And in front of her, above all things. The nerve she had!

There were a lot of talented students on the Support Department, even a pro hero, Power Loader, but Deku-kun kept coming to her. Unfortunately, the brunette couldn't deny the superior skills Hatsume possessed when it came to her inventions. Well, it is debatable given how much failures ended blowing up on her's and other's faces, but she did made an awesome job. Which made Uraraka particularly nervous.

Not only she seemed to be a prodigy on inventions, she had that huge pair of melons attached to her chest, and even though she constantly invaded his personal space, Deku-kun didn't seem to mind it at all, just having his usual reactions. And let's not forget the huge common ground between the two. Uraraka wished she could borrow Bakugou's Quirk just for some minutes whenever they started to talk about some pro hero and the support items he/she used or could use. And it got even better.

Lately Midoriya had been seeing her even more, going time and time again to the Development Studio. She couldn't afford to glue on him and go there every time, so Uraraka always got on the edge of her nerves whenever he went there. Not only that, if she wasn't mistaken, she spotted some messages on his phone one or another time and they had the name Hatsume as the sender. Since when they exchanged phone numbers?!

 _"Calm down Ochako, you already had sex with him, why worry about silly contacts? Yes, that's right. Now put that phone back where it was. You're not supposed to break into his room and read his messages since he's out to see pink haired busty bi- Hatsume-san"_

Uraraka slowly put Midoriya's phone back at his bed, a wavering smile crossing her lips and her eyebrows twitching a bit as the thought that he was with Hatsume right now ran over and over on her mind. She, as calm as she could, walked out of the room and closed the door. Good thing she made a copy of his dorm key, or else she would need to lock pick it again.

-/-

There had been some time since class 1-A started with their training for the Cultural Festival. Midoriya was particularly eager because Eri-chan, the girl he and Togata senpai rescued from Chisaki Kai, the villain Overhaul, together with many pro heroes, Uraraka and Tsuyu, was coming to watch them. Even after the rescue and the caretaking, he and Togata still felt she was entrapped by Chisaki's actions, as if he still held her, in a way. So they were more than happy when they received an approval from principal Nedzu, and Midoriya felt especially glad that she said she wanted to see him dance. Forget this thing with being nervous in front of people or stage fright, for her he was going to make his best.

Which was the main reason why he was so shocked when Ashido came to him, clad into a into a black suit, dark shades and with a sad expression adorning her pink face, rested her hand on his left shoulder, and said three words that made something shatter inside him.

"Midoriya… you are fired"

He stood there for some seconds, mouth agape and his pupils shrunk to the size of dots, before the pink skinned girl beamed a much more warm and bright smile, opening her arms as she tranquilized the teen.

"By 'fired' we mean a transference to the staging team! Looks like they need a hand!"

Midoriya's voice trembled as he spoke, his shocked face never fading.

"Why… me…? I said to Eri-chan… that I would dance with her…"

 _"Uaaah! I'm really sorry Muscles! You don't know how much it pains me!"_ Ashido internally cried but outside she kept her bubbly nature.

She explained that they needed help to get Aoyama on his position.

"I'll leave the stage as a dancer to be a disco globe. My new move Navel Buffet can be controlled at long range. It's the perfect job for me" Aoyama then struck a pose, pointing up his finger. "We want you to leave at the same time with me to help us"

"In other words, 'fired' means reducing my time on the stage…"

Kirishima clasped his hands together apologetically. "Sorry! Really sorry for making you practice for nothing… but can you do this for us?! It's for a bigger cause…!"

The green haired boy scratched his head as he thought about it.

"Hmmm… as long as I dance at least a bit, I wouldn't be lying to Eri-chan. If this is for a good cause… understood!"

"Merci!"

"Thanks, you're mainly as hell, bro!"

"You have been going well with Aoyama lately, so everything's gonna be alright!"

Ashido beamed with her friends, thought inside she cheered for other reasons. Sure, someone had to help Aoyama, but the fact that Midoriya would have less time in vision field of many unknown girls played a big hole on her decision. _"Don't worry, Muscles, Mina is going to recompense you big time!~"_.

 **Bonus Chapter: Missing you, needing you**

Success. A complete and wonderful success, that's the way everyone described this year's Cultural Festival. The show of class 1-A surprised and amazed the entire school, shaking away some of the heavy atmosphere created by so many events and attacks U.A had suffered recently. The other classes from all the years said in a way or another how they got filled with the energy of 1-A and how they wanted to transmit that energy ahead. But, for a certain green haired teen, it was so much more than that.

By the end of the festival, he was able to see Eri-chan show to the world a true and warm smile, after all the pain and suffering she endured being held by Chisaki. She was finally free from her dark past, and Midoriya couldn't be more happy, both for her and with himself. Being the successor of the Symbol of Peace, he finally felt that he was filling the hole properly. More than fighting the villain Gentle, he protected the hopes and dreams of his friends, and he was able to open a path to a brighter future to Eri-chan. That's right. Thought Midoriya knew of the still long way ahead, he couldn't feel any happier right now.

And as Midoriya waved at Eri-chan, who was leaving escorted by Aizawa-sensei and Togata, from afar a group of girls watched him, caught up in the sweet scene that had just happened. They snuck up on him while he looked up in the sky, probably with something on his mind. Whatever line of thought it was, he lost it once they tackled him, hugging the life out of his body and tickling him on the ribs.

"W-w-what?! G-girls?! Stop! S-stop that! Aha! Ahahaha!"

"But you are laughing. It can't be bad, Deku-kun"

"Aren't you the cutest guy in the world? I thought my heart would melt back there!"

"Haga- hahaha- Hagakure-san, what are- hehehe- you talking a-about?!"

"You and Eri-chan. We saw you with her just now, even giving her a candy apple, which she simply loved. That was really sweet, ribbit"

"Yeah, my sugar level is over the charts from this sweetness, Muscles!"

"G-girls- hahahaha! stop, I can't- hehehe! I can't breathe!"

Midoriya just gave up. He felt he was going to die out of laughing, but they finally stopped, just staying on top of him. It was hard to breathe, even more considering the extra weight, so it took him some time to catch his breath, but the smile on his face never faded. Boy, how he loved to be loved by these girls, and of course, he also loved them all. It was as if they were trying to compensate all the time of his life he was practically alone, showering him with their caring and affection non stop. He didn't regret this not a single bit.

But, as soon as he was able to steady his breath, they all got up, bringing him up to. Midoriya found himself in the middle of them, as they formed a very closed circle around him. Each one found a space to lean against him, holding an arm, on the neck, around the chest, abs and waist, anywhere that allowed close contact. Thought he couldn't see everyone, he could guess that they had the same look Uraraka had. That single focused, hungry and lustful look. He knew pretty well what that meant.

"G-girls…?"

"Deku-kun~... It's been some time…"

"Since we started to practice for the Festival, we barely had any time to spend together, right, Midoriya?~"

"Umm, yeah, we've been pretty busy, Yaoyorozu-san…"

"Around here we're always rushing with something, ribbit…"

"So we should make the most of the opportunity, right Cutie~?"

"I-I guess so…"

"You helped me a lot with the band, Deku~"

"And you did your best at the dance team. I'm really sorry that you had to change your place a bit at the end. But… since you were so awesome…" Ashido, currently hugging him from behind, trailed a hand from his abs to his private parts, eliciting a small squeal from the boy. They just loved when he did that.

"G-girls, n-not in here. A-a-and I guess we s-should wait a little bit l-longer. People might s-suspect if we-"

"Ahh, leave they say whatever they want. I don't care at all, De. Ku. Kun~"

"We should… be more careful about this…"

Uraraka, being the one in front of him, got on the tips of her toes, getting her face really close to his. Her brown eyes half closed, her rosy cheeks, her face slightly tinged with red and framed by her brown hair, it filled his vision field, and her lips brushed on his.

"I need you… Izuku"

Midoriya felt warm, not only because of her closeness, but also from the body contact everyone put on him right now, and also because Ashido never removed her hand from his crotch. Hands, some more slender than others, ran across his body, featherly like in the touch. He felt jolts run over his body, and his heartbeat rate increased rapidly. For a split second, he thought about doing it right here and right now, but that was enough to get his head back on it's place. At least enough to not make such a mistake.

"H-how about… my room…? There's no one on the dorms right now…"

His voice sounded deeper than usual, slightly husky and alluring in a totally different level. None of the girls complained about it. He was still the same kind hearted guy, but this side of him, only they got to see it, he only got like this with them. So, not wanting to waste any second, the greenette and his harem quickly made their way to 1-A dorms. As Midoriya said, none of their other classmates was there, so they had the whole place for themselves.

They didn't even reach the floor where his room was, Ochako already pinned him on the wall, locking him into a passionate and hungry kiss. It was like he was the source of her life and she was desperate to taste him. And she wasn't the only one. Every time the whole group got alone with Izuku, somehow they managed to make things in order, but right now none of the girls minded it at all. Mina, pushing Ochako slightly aside, wrapped her arms around his waist and started to kiss and suck at the base of his neck, on the left side, while Jiro followed suit on the right. Izuku couldn't help but moan inside Ochako's mouth as she kept kissing him, pushing her body as close as she could to his.

When she broke the kiss to breathe, Momo pulled him from the wall, dragging him by the hand while Tsuyu and Tooru glued their already half naked bodies on his back. It was difficult to walk properly like that, but they made it to his room, quickly locking the door and almost instantly falling on the bed. Clothes fell to the floor and on the bed at record time. Their heated bodies moved against each other as each girl tried to have some taste of him. They were already breathing heavily, and surely soaking wet.

Slender fingers and a long tongue wrapped around Izuku's hard member as Tsuyu and Momo lowered themselves to his lower regions, while Mina and Ochako took turns on kissing him, and Kyoka and Tooru received some attention to their chests. It was a mix moans and low noises that everyone made, thirsty to have their precious Izuku. At some point Ochako claimed the main position, standing on top of Izuku and quickly lowering herself on his hard dick. As he entered her, she immediately let out a loud moan, moving her hips in small quick motions once she reached the base of his dick. Ochako started slowly and sped up pretty fast, earning some grunts from Izuku. While they fucked each other, Momo took the opportunity to climb on the back of the brunette, using one hand to caress her breasts while with the other she caressed her butt and thighs, making the gravity girl moan even more and shiver. Momo moved her hips back and forth, loving the sensation of her crotch rubbing on Ochako's back, while Izuku managed to reach her breasts, squeezing them lightly and pinching her rosy buds.

"I-Izuku… I missed you… so much!~ Ah! Yes! Fuck me, Izuku! I need you! Ah~ I need you dick! Ahn~ So big~ Harder~ Fuck me harder!~ Izuku!"

She was already lost in pleasure as she felt his cock part her inner regions. For her, it felt like ages since the last time she felt so good. She had to make this more frequently.

"Ochako… so tight… I'm going to… I'm gonna cum soon! Fuck!"

"You two are… very dirty… did you know that~" Momo, still using Ochako as a saddle, said as she bit her lower lip, her long black hair falling free from her head and on her back.

"I don't want to- ah! hear that from- mmm~ someone riding me like a- oh, fuck! like a horse! Oh, yes! Yes! Right there, Izuku! More! Fuck! Keep going!"

Feeling the surge of energy, Izuku held Ochako by the waist, increasing his speed and strength, hitting her sweet spots again and again.

"I- I'm close to cum! Ochako!"

"Izuku! F-fuck me! Fill my pussy! Cum with me! Ah! Aah! AAAH!"

She reached her climax, releasing a flood of hot juices in his dick. Her walls tightened around him, so he didn't last any longer, releasing his hot seed inside her. Ochako shook from her orgasm and her breath was short, just like his, but he didn't even had time to rest as Momo rolled Ochako out of him and took her place, opening his arms wide with her hands on his wrists.

Her eyes were full of lust, just like Ochako, and she had a seductive yet somewhat aggressive grin across her lips. Momo didn't waste time and shoved his cock inside her pussy. She made circles with her hips, then started to move them up and down at a fast pace, slamming their bodies together as she lowered herself each time.

"You like it?~ You do, right? No, you love it!~"

"Y-yeah… hah!"

"S-say it- ah~ You love my pussy, right?~ Ah! Say it for me!~ mmm!~"

"I- shit! I love it, Momo!"

"Ahh~ What?!~ What do you love?! Izuku~ Yahn~"

"I love- hah- you pussy! I love to fuck it! Hng!"

"N-no, not that~ I'm fucking your dick!~ Oh! Fuck! But you love this~ Aah! Right?~ Fuck!"

"Yes... I love it…! I love you, Momo…!"

Her eyes, locked on his red face, sent the message that she was the one giving out the orders, but that stare was broken once Ochako returned to the game getting on top of Izuku, facing Momo and with his head between her legs.

"Eat me out, Izuku~"

He didn't waste time on doing so, sticking his tongue inside her folds while he took care of her and Momo' chests. Momo didn't like very much the intrusion, even less the smug grin on the brunette's lips.

"Very greedy, a-aren't we? Ah~"

"You won't tease me and- ah! just get away. Ahn~"

As she said that, Ochako quickly soaked her fingers with her mouth and some if her juices, and then reached for Momo's round ass, returning the treatment she received earlier. Momo tried to hold back the moans, but both Ochako and Izuku were pulling her over the edge, so she decided to fight back Ochako, using her hands to squeeze and fondle with the brunette's mounds. Ochako leaned forward, their breasts pressed together, and Izuku felt he didn't have any work left there, so his free hands were occupied by Tsuyu and Kyoka, both at his sides and currently fondling with their breasts while the greenette worked his magic fingers between their legs. As for the duo fighting on top of him, the two of them had the same idea and suddenly they locked each other in a deep kiss, involving their bodies with their arms. Whoever let go first was the loser, but they weren't letting go, even though their lungs ached. But they had to stop when Izuku cummed again, making both of them cum too.

Both girls arched their backs as their orgasms washed through their bodies. In the end, they had to lean on each other for support themselves, panting and slightly dazed. Then, someone took the chance and shoved them out of the bed, even though they tried to resist.

"You girls… are being… too greedy!" Mina shouted as she knocked Momo and Ochako, still holding each other, on the ground, but mere seconds before they met the carpet their hands reached up and grabbed the pink skinned girl by her wrists, bringing her to the ground too. She landed between the two and immediately felt hands holding her in place. With a quick glance and a nod, Ochako and Momo teamed up, taking over their friends body. Mina's eyes went wide when she noticed the situation she was, with Momo sucking at her breasts while Ochako fingered her relentlessly, their hands running over her pink skin, their mouths planting kisses and sucking at her neck and collar bone.

"L-let me go! I don't want to… ah~ make out w-with you two! S-stop…! ... don't stop~ Ah~"

Her hands stopped fighting against her friends. While she caressed Momo's ample chest with one hand, her other hand found its way between Ochako's legs, making both the girls join Mina on a session of low moans. In no time they all tangled up, Mina kinda on top of the two, and they all sliding their fingers in and out of each other's folds, taking turns on kissing and sucking at the breasts. Meanwhile, Izuku looked from his place. He sat up once the three of them fell from the bed, and now he couldn't look away from the scene.

"This is… they are… so hot"

"Forget about them a little bit"

Kyoka yanked him back, making him go on top this time. She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, a grin crossing her lips and onyx eyes burning with desire.

"You know how I like it"

"Sure. Shall we do it?" He asked playfully.

"Fuck me senseless"

As she said that, a gasp escaped her throat as Izuku parted her lower lips, getting his full length in and then getting on rhythm. Feeling his huge cock moving inside her, Kyoka started to moan loud and scream. It was just what she liked, being fucked hard by Izuku's huge dick, feel him stretch her inner walls every time he went inside and hit her most sensitive spots. From all the things she liked most, fucking with Izuku was together with being a hero and playing music. She doubted she could leave without it after knowing how it felt.

"AAH! YES! FUCK ME! OH! HARDER! FU-! FUCK! IZUKU! SO BIG! YOUR DICK! I NEED IT! MORE! AAAH!"

"You say… everything- hah! that you think- hng! at those times, right Kyoka?! Fuck"

"Y-you know me! I love to make noise! AAH! FUCK! YES! THAT'S THE SPOT! AAHHH!"

Izuku held her waist closer to him, lifting her up, which allowed him to reach other places, and Kyoka was loving it. He was so sweet normally, but he also knew how to be harsh when it was necessary, and with her it was definitely necessary. Forget about all the noise she was making, she loved every single second of this, and this was her way of showing him that.

"Kyoka! I'm almost there!"

"ME TOO! KEEP FUCKING ME! FILL ME IN! IZUKU! AAAAHH!"

"KYOKA!"

Izuku let out sparks and unloaded his seed inside Kyoka, who held tight on him, even clawing his backs a little. Her eyes rolled up a bit and her legs trembled as she orgasmed, panting heavily and with her mind fuzzy. Her triangular onyx eyes focused on the shiny green ones, and she pulled herself closer to him, locking him into a kiss while she kept moving her hips. When she parted lips with him, she felt the stare of a pair of round eyes, telling her that she wasn't alone with him. So, with a sigh she let go of Izuku and rolled to the side on the bed, giving space to Tsuyu, who pulled the green haired teen around, making him look at her naked form while she waited on all fours.

"Hurry up and take me. I'm as horny as the others, you know~"

"Always straight to the point…"

Izuku took his position behind her and quickly got his dick inside her, making Tsuyu gasp.

"S-so big… I really missed it~"

"R-really? That much?"

"Less talking, more fucking. But yes… I missed it… a lot, ribbit~"

Izuku started to thrust into her, holding on her hips and bringing her to him as he moved. He loved to grasp on her butt cheeks when they were like that. Her slick skin felt so soft on his hands, and he could hold her ass and move it in small circles, which only made her moan even more. Her cold skin was a huge contrast with her burning core.

"Ribbit~ More… Go deeper!~ Izuku~ Aah!"

"It feels… so good… inside you, Tsu!"

"Have as much- mmmm~ as you want. That pussy- yahn! is all yours!~"

Izuku went faster. The further he went, more absorbed on it he became. It happened with all of them, as everything around him fell into silence and darkness. The only thing on his head, the only focus of his very being, was the girl in front of him. All his senses were directed at Tsuyu, the moans she let out that had a tiny croak hidden somewhere, her faint scent of coconut, probably from her shampoo, the warmth and the feeling of her inwards wrapping around his length. Damn, how he loved that. He loved her. He loved them all. And he was near his limit again. Thanks to his inherited Quirk, he could go on with his girlfriends for a very long time, which he doubted quirkless Izuku would manage to do so. In fact, maybe he would never be somewhere near here if it wasn't for him being at U.A and meeting these wonderful girls. Going for a final push, Izuku leaned in, held Tsuyu on his arms and pulled her up with him, then one, two, three thrusts as he came inside her. Their juices mixed together in a hot mess while Tsuyu gasped for air. She didn't always scream loud like Kyoka, but her orgasms were just as intense.

As Izuku felt her body go limp, he held her, leaning in a bit to plant tender kisses at the base of her neck. Tsuyu slowly opened her once shut tight eyes, looking back at her loving boyfriend.

"I can't get enough of you, ribbit~"

"Me neither"

"That's... _~huf~_ really… _~pant~_ sweet... _~gasp~_ So… can I have my… fucking turn now?!" Mina climbed on the bed, breathing heavily and with a deep purple on her face. She looked tired, to say the least. From behind the pink girl, two hands made their way up to her shoulders, trying to bring her back to the ground while the figures of Ochako and Momo struggled to also climb on the bed. They seemed even more tired.

"Why such… rush, Mina…?" Momo, also short of breath, held on the bed sheets.

"Don't you want to… have fun with your friends…?" Ochako, with a reddened face, tried to hold herself on Mina.

"You two… let go...I just want… some time with my man, damn it!" Summoning a great strength she jumped right on Izuku, who was watching the quite comic scene, if it wasn't for the fact that they were worn out by teasing and fingering each other. As Mina landed on her main objective, she let out a relieved sigh and hugged him, playfully acting as if Momo and Ochako were some kidnapers or something like that.

"Izuku! These mean girls are trying to take me from you! But you won't let them, right?~"

"Well, I-"

"Oi, Mina, you can't just bust in while I'm with Izuku and expect me to do nothing!"

"Ochako, you went with him twice in a row. That's not fair!"

"Only because Momo was on top of my back and running her hands around" Ochako directed a hand to Momo.

"Oh, and what about it?" she looked back at the brunette.

"It's supposed to be one at a time, as far as I remember" she pouted.

"I didn't hear you complaining" Momo had a smug smile on the corner of her mouth.

"Only because Izuku was fucking me so good that I-"

"Alright, alright, you two crazy heads are totally ruining the mood!"

"Actually… not"

They all looked at Izuku.

"When you three were… busy on the floor, how can I say… it was really hot to see"

"Really? Muscles, you are into those things?"

"Well, I guess so. Until now I never saw it, but…"

"Hehe. So… seeing me, Ochako and Momo in 'action' turned you on even more?~"

"Y-yes… you can say that"

"Izuku…"

"Yes…?"

"I'm so horny right now…"

"Even though you had a lot of, umm, fun just a while ago?"

"Oh, that? Yes, they are pretty good… but here's a tip" she leaned in to whisper on his ear, while looking at the duo on the edge of the bed with the corners of her eyes. "I'll only cum for you, my big, hot, sexy boy~"

Ochako and Momo were about to protest but before they could, Izuku held Mina by her arms, lifting her and making her lean on the wall. He then turned to the two with a very misplaced smile.

"I like to be a fair person. If you all still want to go, I'm more than up to a second round. But you have to wait until everyone has a turn, okay?"

They just nodded, unsure about how to react to the kindness he showed when they were in the middle of a group sex. Most surprisingly thought, was the shift on his expression once he turned back to Mina. The kindness was gone. It gave place to the eyes of a predator hunting its prey and… just what was up with his smile? They'd never seen him like this, so… hungry looking.

"Ochako…"

"Yes… Momo"

"I think… we clicked something on Izuku's mind…"

"Oh… you noticed too…"

"Now you two… just watch me and Mina… it'll be fun…"

Mina trembled with excitement.

"I don't know what switch we turned on, girls… but I'm already loving it- ouch!"

Without previous warning Izuku gave Mina a slap on her butt, leaving a stinging sensation and a very faint purple mark. Mina looked back at her boyfriend and found green eyes, eyelids half closed, looking back at her, desiring her. She could not avert from this sight of him. That small smile on his lips, it seemed to conceal something, something she would love to discover.

"Izuku… you are looking so hot right now~"

"You too, Mina… That pink ass of yours…" _slap!_ "I love to hit it…"

"I- ah! I love when you hit me too~ Ah! Yes…"

"You want me to fuck you, Mina…?"

"Oh, how I want~"

His hand reached to her head and he lighty pulled her hair back, earning a squeal from her.

"I didn't hear it~ You want my dick inside you…?"

"Yes, yes! I want you to fuck me! I want your dick inside me so bad!"

"Is that so…?"

"Yes! A thousand yes! Fuck me, Izuku!"

"Then I have to do it…"

Izuku adjusted himself and put the tip of his dick on her entrance, making Mina wait for some painfully slow seconds before he shoved it inside her at once, making her whole body jerk forward a bit. She wanted to scream, but it didn't came out. All of a sudden, having his entire length inside her, it was a huge and very welcome surprise. In no time Izuku started to move, thrusting inside her, smashing their bodies together. Good thing he made her lean her hands on the wall, otherwise she would be pushed forward every time he went in.

"Ooooh… myyyy… Goood~ Izukuuuu… this. Is. Fucking. Awesome! Ahh! Aaahh! Yes! Harder! Fuck me! Yah!"

Has was relentless. Again and again Izuku slapped Mina's ass, and sometimes puller her hair a bit, and every time she let out a yelp, overflowing with pleasure. It wasn't as if he didn't give his best with the others, but liked it rough, she liked to feel his raw strength, so that was what he was doing. He even went that far to act so out of his normal self, our maybe it was a hidden side of him that never surfaced before, she thought to herself. Anyway, she was more than happy to find this new side of him. Mina didn't need to look to know her butt cheeks were bright purple as she could feel the stinging. She felt like her core was on fire, and each thrust he did sent shivers across her body. She was so lost in her world of pleasure she didn't notice that her tongue was sticking out a bit, or that she was starting to drool, or that her eyes were rolling up to the back of her head.

"Aah! Yesyesyes! Fuck! Oh! Ah! Izuku! Keep fucking me! Hit me more! Yahn! I want that dick! Ahhh! Fuck! Gimme your dick! Mina needs it! Mina loves Izuku's dick! ...Aaah!"

"F-fuck! So tight! Hah… ah… Mina, you're… amazing. I'm gonna… cum any time now!"

"Keep going! Cum with me, Izuku! I want it all- ah!"

"MINA!" "IZUKU!"

Once again he released an immense amount of cum. Mina shook while she felt the hot fluid filling her. At some point her arms lost the strength and she slowly fell on the bed, letting the huge wave of her orgasm wash thought her body. As for Izuku, he wasn't exhausted it, but tired was a way to describe his state. When it came to Mina, she was pretty intense, to say the least.

Izuku then felt a light poke on his shoulder, but when he looked around he saw nothing besides Tsuyu, sitting and looking at him with what he thought was awe, then he felt a light peck on his lips.

"Guess who it is?~"

"Tooru?"

"Pin pon! It's my turn! Thought… I would like if you went easier with me…"

"Don't worry, Tooru… this is a thing… between me and Muscles…" from the place she was, Mina slapped his ass, earning a small squeal from Izuku, something totally different from what happened minutes ago.

"I know you like it slow. Don't worry"

Leaning her back on the mattress, Izuku hovered above her, slowly inserting his cock inside her pussy. As always, he wondered what face she made while he parted her folds. There was something about it that enticed him, and since she had a much slower pace, he could let his mind wander freely about those details. He wished he had a Quirk that allowed him to see invisible things, just to look at the pretty and cute face he was certain she had. Then again, this mysterious vibe was part of her charm, at least for him.

As he moved, Tooru let out low moans and entwining her hands on his. She felt every inch of his member inside her, expanding her walls and reaching places what made her feel even hotter. Thought he couldn't see, her eyes, filled with lust, were focused on his green ones. He was so big, so strong, and yet he was just as kind and careful when he was with her, as if she was made of glass. Sure, she knew she could handle Izuku going more wild, but she just found it to be the best way for her. Tooru could focus on his everything, his toned muscles slowly flexing, his shiny green eyes probably trying to imagine her in a visible form, his freckles that swam at a sea of red, his green locks that she loved so much to ran her hands over. He was her special one. Her precious boyfriend.

Izuku spread her legs a bit, allowing him to reach inside her in a different angle, which earned more sounds from the invisible girl. Going slower didn't make this a single bit less pleasuring. On the other side, at this pace, both of them kind of stood on the edge, waiting anxiously for the time where they would reach their limit, and it only turned them on even more. Tooru and Izuku moved together, matching the time so their bodies connected in a steady rhythm. Their breathing gradually became labored as Izuku kept thrusting inside her. From the shifting of the bedsheets and the slightly louder noises she was making, he knew she was near her limit, and so was he, so he picked up his pace a bit. Tooru wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him and locking his lips on a kiss. Her moans echoed on his mouth with each thrust, until she had to breathe again.

"Izuku~ ah~ You feel so good inside me! Yah! Yes~ Keep going… just like that! Ah! Mmmm~ So big… so deep~ Izuku!"

She clinged on him, digging her nails on his back.

"Tooru…! I'm close to- hah"

"Me too! Make me cum! Izuku… Fuck my pussy~ Ah! Izuku… Izuku… IZUKU!"

"TOORU!"

As they shouted for each other, they reached their climax. Izuku felt her slender arms wrapping around his torso, holding him tight and pressing her bosom against his chest. Once again he came, and again it felt awesome, feeling her walls clamp his hard member as Tooru released hot juices to mix with his cum. Tooru relished her intense orgasm as it coursed her body, making her mind travel to somewhere far for some seconds, before she came back to Earth. Between pants, she pulled him into another kiss before she let him go.

"You are… the best… cutie~"

"Hah… you are… awesome… Tooru…" Izuku let his body fall to her side on his bed. "You all… are amazing…" He said as his eyes slowly lost focus, getting a blurry sight of the giant poster from All Might on the ceiling he got recently. What would his mentor think if he knew he had so many ladies at his side like that? The words from the teacher replayed on his mind. As long as he kept his main goal in mind, it was okay, right?

 _"That's bad… I can't keep awake… What if… they want another round…? I have to keep awake…!"_

Izuku tried to summon all his strength to get up, but he just felt drained. Guess he still had to work on his stamina with this too. He was sure they were more than up to more, but he couldn't keep awake. His eyelids felt heavy, and the rush from his blood subdued. He didn't even manage to summon One for All, thought he pondered later that using his Quirk solely for this purpose was way out of question. During his struggle to remain conscious, he felt his body getting warm. It didn't came from the inside, it was an external source. Looking down, he found his harem, all gathered on top of him and cuddling on his chest.

"Girls… just give me… a minute… I can still…"

"Shhh… Relax baby. You did an awesome job today" Mina put her index finger on his lips.

"You can rest now, Deku-kun. We are aware that we push you to your limit"

"But… Ochako… Didn't you want… another go…?"

"I can wait a little bit"

"We all can" Momo said.

"Plus, if we really need some… help, we can ask each other, right girls?" Kyoka said, implying that they didn't have to rely on Izuku every time they felt their... urges.

"Ribbit~ I don't see why not"

"Me neither. Now, have good dreams, Cutie" Tooru ran her hand across his green hair, giving the final blow to knock him out into dreamland.

They kept there, watching his sleeping form for a while before they realised.

"Girls, we have to clean up! The rest of the class must be getting back!" Ochako said as she got up, followed by the others.

Like last time, as Izuku rested they cleaned up the room, changing bed sheets, picking up pieces of clothing and finally, putting the knocked out boy under a shower. This time, Mina and Kyoka were up to the task.

As soon as they cleaned everything up, the rest of the class arrived at the dorms. That was really a close one. If they planned to keep on this, they would need a better place to… get intimate.

 **Sooo, there we go. Umm, I should probably have said it before but, the story is set after the Internship/Overhaul Arc, way ahead in the manga so, beware anime followers, some spoilers. I didn't add much details though, just some references. And about that thing I said earlier about Izuku's mom, yeah, I'm gonna spare her from this mess to put her into another mess, in another story, and I'll be adding Bakugou Mitsuki too, just because people seems to have a thing with her.**

 **Oh well, Y'all can guess already who's next, right? And just wait about Kachan, he's going to receive what he deserves. Boy won't know what hit him. As usual, comments and opinions are welcome! Thanks for reading, guy's out!**


	14. I've Got You in My Sights

**Hey, hey, heeey everyone! Guy again, with yet another chap! It's always awesome seeing so much people following this story born from the dark corners of my not so sane mind. Anyways, this chap is a little shorter but I hope you all can enjoy it. Moving on!**

 **I've Got You in My Sights**

Since the first time they met back at the Sports Festival, she instantly got a liking to him. He drew a lot of attention so he was perfect to show off her babies, plus, he had much interest in discussing about pro heroes, so she quickly found on Midoriya a partner to share her thoughts about their support items and the ideas and projects she was working on. Yep, Hatsume Mei definitely liked being around him. And as the time passed and they spent more time together, she discovered that he was really fun to tease. She was aware, at least to some extent, that she could be very impulsive, normally invading other's personal space, but Midoriya always took the cherry of the cake.

Now that she thought about it, when he came to the Development Studio for the first time, they met via test blow up, one of the many unstable stages across her projects. She landed on top of him and didn't remember his name at the time, but she surely knew him. That panicked expression was unique and impossible to forget. She laughed internally whenever the image came around her mind. To think he got shocked at such a level just because her chest was touching his. Not only that, when she took some insight on his physical conditions, he shook on his place while she squeezed his muscles.

By now, making Midoriya jump around and squeal was part of the her daily routines. She particularly liked to squeeze her hands on his sides when she was pretending to take measures. He still didn't get why she more than occasionally touched and measured his muscles, and his face while he was holding still like a statue was priceless. Approaching him from behind and talk really close to his ears was one of the most effective ways to activate 'jumpy mode', but her best shot was that time when she landed on top of him 'by accident', blaming a bolt on the floor. She made sure that his body had as much contact with hers as the position they were allowed, and after seven seconds getting more and more red, his brain apparently froze.

 _"He seems on the edge all the time, hehe"_

Right now Hatsume was working on a support item for him. By now she accepted that whenever she worked on something related to him, her mind would wander to those more trivial things. That must be because they were friends.

"Friends, huh…"

Yes, friends indeed. Not that she didn't like or get well with her classmates at 1-H, but the thing between her and Midoriya was… different. In no time she found absolutely endearing and impressive when he started to mumble at inhuman speeds, something she believed only she did until then. Such was their liking for heroes that at some point they developed some sort of mind link that allowed them to understand each other when both entered on rambling mode.

Also, the guy was a genius, not like her, but a genius nonetheless. His skills in analysing other heroes Quirks and the situations surrounding him, with the level of detail and precision he had, was something she described as a rare talent. But Hatsume knew for a fact that it was the fruit of years of studies and research. He shared with her many of the annotations he had been recording so neatly on the notebooks he had. One could work wonders with that incredible amount of high quality information. She found out later that this was his main activity during his childhood. She could totally relate.

When she was a kid, Hatsume already had an inclination to build things, rather breaking them and putting them back together. When the other kids on the kindergarten wanted to watch their TV shows, the small pink haired girl wanted to crack the TV open and see how a box could show so many different images and make sounds. On primary school, girls and boys ran around the playgrounds and parks while she spent her afternoons at the junkyard, trying to bring an old lawnmower motor back to life. It was at that time that she realised that taking showers consumed a lot of precious time, much to her father's dismay.

But that aside, her parents always supported her dreams and objectives. She remembered clearly of her 12nd birthday party, when their parents gave her a tool kit she was saving money to buy. She would take forever to buy it on her own, given the low quality of her lemonade. She put the blame on the lemons since her experimental mixes couldn't be bad. And with that she only improved her skills, taking on challenges bigger and bigger. She was absolutely passionate for the heroes that used lots of complex, cool looking gear, and she decided what would be her future: a famous, no, the most famous and great inventor of support items. She would be known world wide and every single hero would use her equipments. This way, she would be helping to save the world, right?

That burning passion, she also found on Midoriya, looking at his eyes whenever he talked about his goal to turn into a hero. She admired and respected it. Loved even. Why not? What was wrong with loving such a wonderful trait of someone? For Hatsume, if someone on class 1-A could turn into a hero, and she meant a famous one, that one was Midoriya. She would bet all her money on him without thinking twice. And she wanted to be part of this.

 _"Just imagine… Breaking news! The hero Deku rises to the top 10! On interview he states: I could not make it without the help of Hatsume Mei's support items. Kyaaah, I can already see the magazines covers: Great inventor Hatsume Mei releases her own line of equipments. The biggest company of support items! The secret to success: an interview with Hatsume Mei!"_

Hatsume laughed as she entertained her mind with her goals. Goals, not just dreams. But jokes apart, she really wanted to make part of his success as a hero. She wanted to see him win, go there and become the cool hero he wanted so much to be.

She never voiced it to Midoriya but she always worried about his physical conditions. During the Sports Festival, after she lost on purpose to Iida, she watched in awe and then in horror as she saw his fight with Todoroki. Hatsume admired his persistence and his will to go so far because his opponent was holding back, but seeing him harm himself so much caused a pain on her chest.

Many pro heroes ended in irreversible states due to fights and accidents, and she couldn't help but think that it could be avoided if they had the proper equipment at the time, which was why she secretly wanted so much to help the green haired teen that she didn't remember the name at the time.

It only got worse with the time as class 1-A kept being attacked, and every time Midoriya had to be involved. It was like he was a problem magnet, a very strong one. So she was more than willing to develop equipments for him when he came asking for upgrades on his hero suit. First, the iron soles and reinforced arms, and now the special gloves to help his middle ranged attacks. What had he called the move? Doesn't matter, anyway.

She was surprised when he appeared after the Cultural Festival with the gloves all dirty and worn out. Apparently she underestimated the power he held on his fingers.

"Oh well, back to the sketch board then!"

She said as she got up from her working bench. She managed to get the gloves back at functional shape, so now Hatsume would work on redesigning it to sustain more damage and, if she was inspired enough, increase its power. As she walked around the studio, looking around for some ideas, Power Loader, the responsible teacher, from his place called her. Normally he would lecture her about the trail of mess she always left behind or scold her for yet another dangerous experiment with her 'babies', but this time it was different. She looked different lately.

"Oi, Hatsume. Working on the gloves for the kid from 1-A again?"

She didn't bother to look at him as she searched on one of her piles of 'working-in-progress' babies.

"Oh, Power Loader-sensei. Yeah, he took it for a test run and it returned with some scratches. Nothing serious, but I want to make them more resistant anyway. Do we still have some of that light alloy compound?"

"You'll have some if you find something to recycle in that pile of your…" Sensei clearly sounded annoyed. She constantly asked him material because of her poor organization habits. "Anyway, what do you want it for?"

"Well, that compound is very resistant and lightweight so I can replace some parts of the gloves without putting much strain on his arms muscles. That way I can also reinforce the joints and give the air blasts a boost" She said nonchalantly, as if anyone with some common sense could have thought of it.

"Hmmm"

"What? Bad idea?"

"Now, this is new. Not only I see you asking my opinion, but you seem extra careful with this project. Coming to think about it, it was the same when you designed those iron soles…"

Power Loader got up from his seat and calmly walked by Hatsume, a hand on his chin as he looked at her. She suddenly felt slightly nervous. Her teacher never talked like this with her. She was used to lectures and all, but this was way out of her standard of normal.

"What with it? I can have some help sometimes, right…?"

"Sure you can. In fact, it would spare us a lot of accidents and machines exploding. What I mean is that you usually don't do things this way, and as much as it gives me a headache, it's your own style of inventing things. So I ask myself, when did you changed that, and why?"

He opened a metal locker, searched a bit inside it, and came back to Hatsume, handing her two plates of a metallic material.

"Here you go. Be sure to make a good use of this alloy. It weighs a lot on budget. Also, there are some heavy duty metals around my working bench. Don't sleep on the Studio again, you have your own room at the dorms, okay?"

"O… kay…"

The teacher left on his usual calm manner, and before he crossed the door, Hatsume called him.

"S-sensei. Why all this of a sudden?"

"Hmmm. Let's say, you are much more bearable when you are working on something for this Midoriya boy. Less things blowing up and tool tossing. I'd like to enjoy this peaceful state a little bit more"

And with that he left, leaving behind a confused and wordless Hatsume, as hard as it is to believe. She kept staring at the doorway for a minute, processing what he said. Had she really changed that much? Sure, having Midoriya around gave her someone to talk about what she liked. Actually talk, not a one sided rambling or a monologue. But she didn't think she changed her habits at all. To be honest, she felt much happier lately.

"Happy, huh?"

She walked back to her working bench and stared at the blueprints of the gloves she made. She stared at it, looked around, looked at the white lines on the blue sheet, found the ceiling interesting for a moment, looked at her table again. Hatsume brought her hands to her head, brushing her pink asymmetric locks while releasing a frustrated sigh.

"Waaah, I can't focus! Why did Power Loader had to say all that…? I just want to help Midoriya. We are friends, after all"

She leaned her elbow on the table and rested the chin on her hand. She didn't get it. What was so different with her, that her teacher noticed, and how did she not? Her yellow eyes trailed to the windows outside the Development Studio. Power Loader let the door open, so the orange tones of the ending afternoon flowed to her second home, sometimes the first.

-/-

"...me …tsume ...alright? … Oi... feeling sick… Hatsume-san!"

"What?! Where?! The fire extinguisher!"

She jolted up from her place, looking around frantically. Midoriya, also surprised with her reaction, tried to calmed her down.

"Hatsume-san, calm down. We are not on the Development Studio"

"Heh? So where's the fire?"

"Lucky enough, nothing's on fire right now" he sweatdropped as Midoriya understood she was used to have something on fire around her. He looked at her with a concerned face, which told her something was off for him.

"What's up Midoriya? There's… there's some food on my face?"

She pointed at herself with a silly smile, but somewhere inside her she was kinda worried. Hopefully it would not surface and be noticed by the green haired teen. She didn't have such luck. He waved his head but remained with those concerned eyes directed at her. Her smile waved a bit to a nervous one.

"No, it's just that you spaced out back there, like, way out. Are you feeling sick?"

"M-me, sick? No, no, I think I got lost in thought, just that"

"Are you sure? You seemed to be worried about something really important"

"No, not at all. I guess the low amount of sleep hours is affecting me, hehehe…"

"Hatsume-san, you should not skip your sleep hours. It's not healthy" Midoriya knew it for a fact, since All Might scheduled even his sleep hours during his training to inherit One for All.

"I can't help it, I have been pretty busy lately" she scratched the back of her head.

While this was true, she didn't say was that the reason for it. Hatsume had been taking project after project, in an attempt to keep her mind busy. Whenever she wasn't working on something her thoughts made its way back to what her teacher said the other day and, consequently, the greenette himself. She didn't even manage to work much further on her designs for the support gloves version 2.0, and it was slowly driving her crazy. It didn't help either that she became more aware of her surroundings lately.

With less focus on her work, she started to notice things around her. Namely, she got to know about some rumors running on the vast gossiping net of the school. She never was into those things, but when she heard, or at least thought she heard the name Midoriya, she stopped a bit to try and hear more about it. In the end her poor sense of personal space betrayed her as she practically poked her head on the small circle of girls chatting about who knows what.

"Excuse me, umm, Hatsume-san, wasn't it? Do you need something?"

"Oh, me?" She realized her position right now. "A-ah, no, not at all, it's just that I thought I heard a familiar name. Sorry to cut your chat like that!" She waved her hands in front of her, much like Midoriya would do, and was about to leave when one of the girls called her back.

"Wait, Hatsume-san. You were at the Sports Festival finals, right?"

"Oh, yeah" she looked back at the group. Something was up.

"Then-" the girl, who had a pale skin like snow, looked to the sides and signaled for her to come closer. "Maybe you got to know that buy from class 1-A, Midoriya"

"Midoriya? Sure, I-"

"Shhh, not so loud"

Hatsume quirked an eyebrow at the girls as they looked around anxiously and pulled her closer.

"So you were near him, right?"

"Near? We were in the same team on the chivalry battle, and he comes a lot to the Development Studio"

"So, what's he like?"

"What's he like…? I don't know, he's nice, I guess"

"Nice?"

"Yeah. He's very kind and sometimes he worries too much about the others, even more than with him…"

"I see…"

She didn't get it. Why did she got the feeling these girls were somehow disappointed with her answer? Did they expect something different?

"Well, umm, you were talking about him, right? Does it have something to do with his last equipments, because if so then I-"

"Huh? No, nothing silly like that. Didn't you know?"

"Know… what?" Hatsume held back the words that crossed her mind as the girl called her babies 'silly'. Another look around and the snow like girl spoke again, putting her hand next to her mouth.

"There's this story running around… that this Midoriya guy is a real beast"

"A real… beast?"

"Yeah, I heard he's dating both the pink skinned girl and the frog one" said another girl with curly black horns that resembled a sheep.

The one, with butterfly wings, added up to the fire pit. "Really? I heard the he doesn't date any of them, but he gets to make out with them whenever he wants"

"No shit"

"I mean it"

"Okay, stop"

The small group looked at Hatsume. She had a quite annoyed look on her face. She definitely didn't like gossiping.

"Look, I'll jump the part where I say it isn't nice to talk behind the others. Midoriya it's not that type of guy. He can barely walk around with me without stuttering or getting all flustered. There's no way he would do something like that, plus he cares for his friends and no one from 1-A would do something so low like that"

"If you say so" said butterfly girl.

"Aren't you saying that because you are one of his friends?" Snow white crossed her arms with a doubtful eyebrow raised.

"Or could it be that you like him?~" finished the horned girl.

At the last sentence, Hatsume lost all her seriousness.

"L-like him? S-sure, I like him, but only as a friend! In fact, I totally plan to use him as the promoter of my support items, you know…" she lied, but about what, exactly?

"Mmhmm, have it your way then" snow white said again as the group walked away.

That simple supposition almost threw her over the edge. But there was no way she liked him in that way. Yeah, she just liked to tease him and talk with him about heroes, and make support items for him. Wait, where did that last part came from? And about him going around with his girl classmates? Nonsense! Hatsume was almost sure Midoriya was incapable of handling social interaction with the opposite sex like a normal person. Still, she felt strange, in a way. For a moment, she felt worried, even afraid. The seed of this idea had been planted on her mind and she couldn't get it out. It kept hidden in a dark corner, poking her brain every time she thought she forgot about it. Which was why she had been so lost in thought lately.

Back to her and Midoriya, he was saying something about All Might having used some kind of support item, but she zoned out as soon as he started to speak. She thought he would be hurt by her involuntarily move, but he ended being worried about her.

"So, you were talking about All Might, right?"

She did her best to subdue her inner feelings and resume her talk with Midoriya. Maybe talking with him would help her clear her mind. And turns out it worked out. As the cinnamon roll of sunshine talked about his theories and researches about his idol, Hatsume felt more and more at ease. There was no way this bright child of sunlight would do something so dark like what these dumb girls were implying. Plus, what if she liked him? He was nice to hang around, and she knew he liked to be with her too. Forget about those complicated things involving relationships and dates, they were good friends and that was enough for her.

Hatsume leaned her elbow on the table they were and rested her chin on her hand. All the noise in the cafeteria subdued as she heard the voice of her green haired friend, her friend. She even unconsciously started to pick some of his potato chips as she listened to him, her eyes focused on his figure and a warm smile crossing her lips.

And unknown to her and Midoriya, from another table at the other side of the giant place, brown eyes burned with anger as a padded hand crushed the strawberry milk box she was holding. Lips curled up sucked the drink by the straw. The burning stare didn't pass unnoticed by the companions of the fuming brunette. All five of them, thought in a much lower and bland level, had the same feeling of possessive jealousness.

From a nearby table, watching the group of girls glaring not only daggers but axes and swords too, Sero, Kaminari, Sato, Shoji, Aoyama and Tokoyami wondered who could be the poor souls that were the targets of those intense eyes. The dense aura emanating from that table made something clear to Tokoyami and his sentient Quirk, who also poked out to see it.

" **Is this what I think it is?** "

"Yes, Dark Shadow… Revelry in the dark"

 **Yep, shorter than the avarage, I guess. The next chapter might be longer, though. So, finally Hatsume made her appearance. I wanted to focus more on how exactly she interacted with Midoriya before, you know, throw her into the middle of the harem for apparently no reason. Hopefully this will not look like it just happened because of protag powers.**

 **About 1-B, hmmm, still waiting to know them better, but I might add them ahead. I don't know what will be the extent of this anyway. Oh, and just to let you know, I made up my mind and already began another story, starring the Midoriyas. The first chapter will be posted soon. Welp, see ya guys! Thanks for reading!**


	15. A New Challenger Arrives

**Hey, hi, hello everyone! number23 back again with a new chapter. You wanted her, now you have her. Hatsume Mei is on the game too. Each day more people are following up and favoriting this story and I can't stop the smile from appearing. It's kinda embarassing! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **A New Challenger Arrives**

 _"Think, Izuku, where did you mess up?"_

Midoriya replayed the past months since he started dating Uraraka. Again he had the feeling he messed up somewhere. There had to be a reason, he thought as Hagakure dragged him around to the library, whining about some difficulties she was having with a particular subject. He let her lead the way, so Midoriya didn't have to worry about seeing where he was going while his mind raced. Such was his engrossment on his own thoughts, he even ignored the fact that she had her right arm wrapped tightly around his left one AND the many students looking at them while they crossed the school hallways. This action. Those actions he noticed recently. They had to have a reason.

For starters, Hagakure didn't go to the library. It was an unspoken fact that everyone agreed, even the invisible girl. Being always full of energy and having her bubbly nature, she just couldn't keep quiet for long periods, something strictly necessary in that type of ambient, hence the awkwardness of their actual situation. She had no problem studying with her friends, but going to the library told Midoriya that something was off, and he naturally started to think about what possible mistakes he could have done. Of course he was to blame, right?

If so, he must have done something awful because it wasn't only her. In fact, his whole harem had been acting different and, if he could tell, they had been kind of on the edge. Second case, Tsuyu is being extremely clingy with him. Midoriya could count on his fingers the total of hours he had without her at least two meters away from him. She sat so close at his side during lunch that their shoulders brushed every time. Between classes she kept coming to his desk. At the dorms, no matter what he was doing or where he was, the frog girl was with him or near him. She also got a habit of hugging him a lot whenever they were out of sight.

Third case, Yaoyorozu and her nearly control freak manners. Not that he didn't feel the caring and affection she had for him, but lately it had been too much, WAY too much caring and affection. She constantly texted him, saying lots of cute things, but also asking where he was, what he was doing or when he planned to return. And lets not forget the regimen she put him into, and the odd need to praise him whenever he made something. Give her a green hair dye and he would pretty much end with a younger version of his mother, which was unsettling to say the least.

Fourth case, Ashido's social force field. While Tsuyu kept glued on him, Ashido made sure that Midoriya had little to no contact with others besides his harem. Her tactics were diverse. Surprise and convenient duties to fill, places to see and things to do, not a single one he could remember of even thinking about. But here she was, always ready to take them out of the scene, usually to somewhere secluded. It only got worse when it came to other girls. One time he was mumbling something through the corridors and ended stumbling on Yanagi Reiko, from class 1-B. Some stuttering and frantic apologies came as usual and she, in her always quiet behavior, was about to say something too, but Ashido sprang out of who knows where and pulled him away, eventually shouting something about wanting new clothes.

Fifth case, extremely aware Jiro. It took a single female crossing their path and she instantly snapped her head around, glancing at said lady before shifting her gaze to Midoriya, inquiring him with a simple yet dangerous question. "You looked at her, didn't you?". Her tone was calm and collected, but the intensity of her onyx eyes assured him that he didn't want to give the wrong answer. And what's worse, once she asked it, he naturally looked at the way the random girl went by. It was like someone saying, don't touch the red button, then you feel that urge and curiosity to press it. And at that moment she went on showering him with questions, most of them in the lines of " was it her butt?" "Is it her waistline?" "your eyes were on her thighs?" "Are you really that much into big boobs?" and his favorite, "did you tried to imagine her naked?". Even though he firmly denied each and every one of her questions, deep down Midoriya knew she was most likely taking the opposite for answers.

And sixth case, probably the most weird and worrisome, Uraraka's general absence. Since they met at the entrance exams they had been hanging out together, and it only increased after they started dating. Now that he was the center of a harem, Uraraka practically never left his side, spending time with him and his other friends, so it made him worry sick about her lack of presence. Not that she wasn't there with them, physically speaking, but her mind seemed to be somewhere else. And there was also a coldness in her eyes, in her overall features that lead Midoriya to wonder if something really serious had happened. And the top of the cake, she wasn't going to talk about it, apparently. When he asked if something was bothering her, she simply shook her head and beamed a smile, saying she was totally fine. He didn't buy it.

-/-

"It's okay, you just need to take some measures. Actual measures. Yeah, focus on the work"

Hatsume said as she walked through the roads that lead to the dorms. She fiddled with the metric tape on her hands while she headed to a building that was not the one her class was in. She stopped for a moment in front of the building, somehow feeling intimidated by the big sign with 1-A written on it. Or was she worried about something else? Someone, maybe? Before she could take a step into the entrance, a voice loud and slightly aggressive called her from behind, making her jump a bit. Damn, she never was a person to be scared like that. She must be spending too much time with Midoriya.

"Oi, you there, shitty pink locks. Did you get lost on your way to your dorm?"

She turned around to find none other than Bakugou, using a black sleeveless shirt and light yellow shorts. Given the small towel hanging from his shoulder he must have been training somewhere. He had an annoyed expression across his face, but at the same time she sensed some dangerous attention towards her, as if he was deciding whether he should or not blow her up here and now. From what Midoriya had said, the blond had some issues to keep his anger in check, so Hatsume tried her best to sound as friendly as possible.

"O-oh, no, not at all. What was the name again… Kacchan-"

"Haah?!"

His face instantly changed to one of anger upon hearing the nickname. Only one person on Earth called him that.

"I-I mean, Bakugou-san! I was just hoping I could find someone here. You see, I have some projects and I have to take some measures, get some details, stuff like that…"

This seemed to put the explosive teen at a less aggressive state as his teeth stopped grinding and the tiny explosions on his left palm ceased.

"You are from the Support Department, right?"

"Y-yeah. You must remember, I was at the last event of the Sports Festival and-"

"I don't recall any dumb looking girls with stupid cross sights for eyes. Get out of my way before I decide to put you in your damn place" Bakugou said as he walked by her, never looking at the pinkette.

Hatsume spinned on her heels once the shivers on her body stopped.

"Ah, B-Bakugou-san! Have you seen… do you know if Midoriya is there?"

He stopped on his tracks once he heard the name. He shot a glare at her from above his shoulder and lifted his right hand, already cracking with tiny blasts. His eyes, accompanied by a terrorizing grin, sent a killing intention, thought not directed exactly at her.

"Haah? What do you want with shitty Deku?"

"M-my project is f-for him! I wanted to discuss s-s-some things…"

His eyes narrowed and she could feel his intense gaze searching in her very soul for something that she didn't know. After some tense seconds, he resumed on his way to the dorms, but visibly more angered than before.

"It seems trash always stays with trash" he muttered that part but she heard it. "Listen up! I don't care about that useless Deku, neither where the fuck he is! Don't fucking waste my time with stupid shit!"

And with that he stomped into the building. Midoriya said that Bakugou had always been, intense, but she clearly had doubts about the popularity rank he would get once he became a pro hero. That is, if he didn't get mistaken for a villain and locked into a max security prison. After that encounter, Hatsume wished she could find someone more cooperative or friendly within the class 1-A.

As she stepped into the common room, she met with loud noises and much agitation, way different from her dorms since her classmates were more on the quiet and secluded types. Plus, she was sure most of them avoided interaction with her at some level, no blame on them for this. As she looked around, someone apparently recognized not only her presence but her identity as well.

"Aren't you… oi, Iida, guess who's here paying a visit!"

"Kirishima-kun! It's not advisable to shout like that! It can be inconvenient for the other- you?!"

Hatsume watched as the red guy laughed at the perplexed expression of the tall blue haired guy once he spotted her, bringing his ironically loud lecturing to a halt.

"Ummm, what was your name again…?"

As Iida started another heated speech about good manner between students, her eyes scanned the rest of the common room, hoping to find a certain mess of green hair. Her attention, thought, was drawn to half white half red hair and mismatched colored eyes. Todoroki just entered the scene with his neutral semblant as usual, then he spotted Hatsume from the corners of his eyes and walked to his other friends. Maybe he recognized her from the Sports Festival.

"What is all this noise about? I can hear from my room"

"I'm really sorry for disturbing your activities, Todoroki-kun!" Iida said making a robot like bow.

"No, I wasn't doing anything at all. More important, it seems we have a guest" Half-hot-half-cold looked at the pinkette with a curious face. Kirishima then jumped from his seat and walked to Hatsume with a toothy and warm grin.

"Oh, yeah. We never got to talk with each other! Kirishima Eijiro! You are that girl from class 1-H, the support class, right?" he came to her an offered a hand, which she accepted with some hesitation. What was it that meeting Midoriya's friends made her nervous? She spoke as her arm was shook with a little bit too enthusiasm.

"Yes, Support Department, Hatsume Mei. Ummm, if it doesn't bother you, can you tell me where Midoriya is? I'd like to talk with him" she showed a bright smile but it waved a bit when she noticed the decrease of the surrounding noises. All the students looked at her with many different expressions, which confused her. Since he was closer to her, Kirishima was the one to speak first, clearly uneasy and maybe having some other thing on his mind.

"Oh, Midoriya… yeah, he got some items from you already…"

"Indeed. In fact, I came to talk about another item for him"

Now most of the surprised faces turned into relieved ones. Was she missing something? It sure seemed she was because some of them still had this suspicious look directed at her, namely, that Todoroki guy, Kirishima himself, the boy with the bird head and blond guy with the headphones. Hatsume also saw a small dark aura coming from a corner, she found the purple haired midget of 1-A, crouching on the floor and chewing on a purple ball. Was he supposed to do that since they came from his head and wait, was he crying?

"Midoriya usually goes to the gym or the running track at this time of the day. You can look up in these places, but if you don't find him then…" Todoroki spoke from his place with his calm voice. All the noise had subdued. He didn't finish his sentence because he, like everyone one, knew where he could be but didn't want to say that out loud, as if the silence negated the fact. It was at this moment that Kaminari entered the awkward chat.

"Then he must be with one of the girls. Normally Jiro drags him to listen some of her old vinyl discs"

"I believe he either went to gym with Ashido-san, or to the library with Yaomomo" Shoji spoke from his place.

"But it's Thursday. He should be somewhere with Tsuyu by now..." Sero pondered with a hand on his chin.

"Umm, guys, am I missing something…?" She hoped she could get a simple answer.

"Revelry in the dark" It never came.

Shoji came from his place and walked to Kirishima and Hatsume.

"Umm, Hatsume-san, right? I think you shouldn't be so close to Midoriya, really"

She looked at the tall teen with surprised and confused eyes. She was okay with the extra limbs, the way above average size of his body and with the ninja mask. What didn't sit well was the implications of his statement.

"And why not? We already spend a lot of time together"

"That's kind of the deal. You should avoid that amount of contact with Midoriya. Trust me, it's for your own good"

"Waaah… you guys aren't making any sense now… I just wanted to talk to him"

"Let's say there are some… external forces, and you will do well if you avoid them…"

"Oi, Shoji, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Kaminari, leaned on the couch where he was sitting, removing his headphones to listen clearly.

Shoji ran a hand through his white hair, looking down and in deep thinking. He then looked at his classmates.

"Yeah… pretty much"

"What do you mean, big boy? Umm, Shoji-san"

"You may not have noted, and I don't want you to get paranoid, but right now you are… kind of being targeted"

"Targeted…?"

"Ooh, so she was the one" Kirishima said in realization. From the corner of the room, curses sounded, directed to the green haired teen.

"How can you be so sure, Shoji-san?" Todoroki asked.

"You know I… have a very good hearing… they were whispering some things around and I accidentally heard some of it" Shoji didn't say anything before because he didn't want his friends to think he walked around peeping at their private businesses. In fact, whenever Shoji wanted to train his sensorial skills, he moved as far as he could from his classmates to respect their privacy. Also, from previous experiences he knew very well the dangers of hearing too much.

"Don't worry! No one thinks you made this on purpose, Shoji-kun!" Iida said, waving his arms around as usual. But for Hatsume it wasn't enough. She felt dragged into a huge internal joke or something, and she didn't even get to talk with Midoriya, her main objective. Too bad she already sank so much on the subject. Now she was curious.

"Wait, wait, lemme get this straight. There's someone actually wanting me to get away from Midoriya?"

"That's right. We had our suspicions, but it's pretty clear now" said the half and half teen.

"But why? Why would anyone want this?"

Tokoyami lowered his head and closed his eyes as his arms kept crossed. "Revelry in the dark".

"Oh right, that. Does it mean something or-"

"Look, you seem to be a nice person" Kirishima cut her out putting a hand on her shoulder. A heavy hand on her shoulder. "Because of that, we are warning you. Its kinda hard to explain why but… just give some space to him, okay? It's for the best" He had his other hand on his neck and looked away as he finished his sentence.

Hatsume looked at the floor. She let everything sink in for a minute, then her head shot up. She shook her head and gently removed his hand.

"I appreciate the consideration, but there's no way I'm going to stop hanging out with Midoriya just because someone doesn't want me near him". Her voice showed clearly she intended to do as she was saying.

"I'm not saying to completely ignore him, just to get a little-"

"And there's more. Who is this person to tell who he can hang around with or not? Midoriya is a nice guy and I lo- I like to be around him"

"S-sure, we all do, but you need to understand that- oh shit"

"No, you all and whoever this person is have to understand that I'm going to be with Midoriya as much as I want! You know why? Because he also likes to be around me, so deal with it!"

Hatsume didn't notice until she was finished and short breathed that her tone and voice were pretty altered. She started to say things and they kept coming before she could properly reflect about them. Damn, she almost let the L word slip and the best part was that she didn't know why she got so frustrated.

Frustrated. That's how she felt. For not being able to see Midoriya, for knowing that someone wanted to separate them, for hearing that Bakugou guy talking poorly of him, for knowing that all around the school a bunch of dumb girls were spreading rumors and gossips about him. She felt frustrated about all that, and other things that didn't matter right now. But the harm had been done and now she had to make up for it, so she quickly waved away all that frustrations and made her best to apologise with class 1-A.

"S… S-sorry for that! I just said what came into my head! I should not say something like this in that way, even if I really mean it, umm…"

She searched for their reactions, but they all were frozen in place. Todoroki, barely changing his expression at all, nodded to her that they were all good, which she took as her cue to leave. As she thanked for their time and help with a quick bow, she turned around and left the dorms, deciding to cool her head before looking for Midoriya again. And on her way through the half open doors she passed by some of the girls from 1-A. She saw the girl with earphones on the ears, the one with a huge pony tail, the girl with the round face and frog girl too. She just looked ahead as she walked away but she could feel some gazes at her back. The frozen faces of the guys back there weren't because of what Hatsume said, were they? She thought not.

 _"With eyes like that, Revelry in the Dark sounds like euphemism…"_

As the pinkette walked away the group of girls followed her with their eyes, unconsciously focusing on the small sway of her hips. Uraraka slowly raised two hands balled up into fists and took a step forward, instantly being held back by Yaoyorozu.

"Release me, Yaomomo!"

"Uraraka, I know how you're feeling but you can't just go after her like that"

"I just want to talk with her! Repeatedly! With my hands!"

"Easy there, Ochako-chan. We all feel the same way, but we can't act like that. At least legally, ribbit"

"Oh, Tsu-chan I swear, if I see her any closer to him, I'm gonna go there and beat her a-"

"Now, let's not get too heated up, the boys are near" Jiro shut Uraraka's mouth before she finished her threat, the boys inside were already staring at them. It took another whole minute to put Uraraka into a more controlled state, then they entered the dorms, ignoring the uneasy and partially scared looks they were receiving from their classmates.

"Hey, if Tsuyu is here, where's Midoriya?" Kaminari raised the question, breaking the awkward silence.

While they wondered, Todoroki walked to Shoji, who was just expecting the questions to shower over him.

"Shoji-san, what exactly did you hear from them?"

"Well… something about protecting Midoriya, and… lots of bad language directed at most of the girls from U.A. They seem very possessive, to be honest"

"They should not offend our schoolmates, even if they didn't hear it!"

"Oi, Iida, this is almost a life or death matter"

Iida was about to go up there and lecture them about language and respect but Sero was quick to stop him. Meanwhile, Kirishima talked with his friends near him.

"Man, whatever it is, Midoriya really did a number here. To think he ended in that place..."

"I would not be so surprised"

"Really? I mean, he's a nice guy but I would never imagine he could pull off something like this, Todoroki"

"Midoriya seems to possess a hidden power that allows him to charm people around him. Be it good or bad, he's always drawing attention. Take me for an example"

"So… you telling me you feel attracted to Midoriya…?"

"You not?"

"No, ummm… the way you put it..."

"Man, you sounded really gay" Kaminary joined the group, poking Todoroki on his shoulder. Half and half just looked at the blond with his unamused eyes, as if what he said didn't make sense at all.

"I don't see how appreciating the hard work and determination of a friend can be considered as gay. If nothing, the one to fill the role would be Kirishima" Todoroki said plainly, pointing to the redhead.

"Wait, what?!"

"Don't get me wrong, but you seem way too friendly towards Bakugou"

"Come on, guys! He's like a bro, no, he IS my bro!"

"Alright, alright, enough of this talk. We are sounding like a bunch of girls talking about some smut novel" Sero joined the group. "But just for curiosity's sake, who do you think Midoriya would hook up with?"

The guys stopped to think. All of the girls seemed to be head over heels for the green haired teen, but he'd need to pick one, right? **(A/N:** Right… **)**. Todoroki had a hand on his chin as he pondered.

"Maybe… Yaoyorozu"

"Yaomomo? Are you sure?" Kaminari said.

"Why not? She's pretty, intelligent and polite. I don't see why not"

"Yeah, she's pretty hot, but that's the point. Too much sand for his little truck. He'd be better with Tsuyu"

Sero was the next to share his thoughts.

"Tsuyu, huh…? Seems nice, but I think it would be more interesting if he hooked up with Ashido"

"Ashido? Man, I know her a bit. She's always hyped" Kirishima added.

"But doesn't the contrast add up to the pair? I think it would be fun seeing her dragging him around a shopping trip or something, he getting nervous and all"

"Huh, sure thing, but by what I just saw, that Hatsume girl would be the perfect match" Kirishima lifted his fist in a assurance sign.

"Hmm, Hagakure could work just like Ashido, right?" Sero spoke again.

"Maybe Jiro, since she has a personality similar to his, in a way..." Todoroki added.

I was a that time that Iida came in, adjusting his glasses.

"I think you all are missing a crucial point. Since the beginning of the year, Midoriya and Uraraka had been hanging around each other, and I can assure you that they are most likely to be together" His glasses flashed some light was he held a proud pose. Since he secretly supported the two of them, he just had to defend his cause. Surprisingly, Tokoyami also joined the group.

"Given the recent situation, I'd stick with Iida, but for a different reason" Everyone looked at his, waiting for him to finish his train of thought. "Uraraka-san… I can sense a strong force emanating from her. A dark powerful force that will certainly lead her to her goal"

"I don't know. Something in their talks seemed off, like they were being aggressive only against strangers, but not between themselves. Do you think they could… work around this problem?" Shoji added.

"By problem, you mean who's gonna get with him in the end, right?" Todoroki cleared up.

"Yes. So, what do you think?"

They all thought about it again, trying to create a mental image or something. At first it seemed impossible, but given the recent events…

"As I said before, since we are talking about Midoriya… there's a chance it could change the course of this situation" Todoroki concluded.

"In other words..." Shoji started and everyone finished along with Tokoyami.

"Revelry in the Dark"

The boys dispersed, going back to whatever they were doing before. As Todoroki returned to his room, he spotted Bakugou leaning on a wall at the corner of the corridor, and stopped by the blond, who had a plain expression.

"You had been listening, didn't you? So, what do you think? About Midoriya"

"What I think?" His plain face twisted into an angered one, grinding his teeth and almost putting his eyebrows together. "Deku is Deku, so no matter what dumb bitch he stumbles on, he's still going to be the useless loser he always was. He's going to die alone and virgin, like the useless piece of shit he is" His voice was low, but something on his tone told Todoroki that Bakugou was telling this to himself, instead of just 'sharing' his opinion. The explosive teen left the place he was, walking past Todoroki, bumping on purpose on his shoulder. He then shouted another thing to the half and half teen.

"And just for your information, you SURELY sounded gay back there! Watch out or else round face is going to be after your sorry ass!"

"You should also be careful. At this rate, there will be no girl left on Earth to try and find something nice on your face" Todoroki had a tiny smug smile on his lips, and Bakugou would sense it from a mile away, hence why he stopped dead on his tracks, turning around with murderous eyes.

"Hah?! Did you say some shit just now?!"

"I just said that, if you don't make something about that bad attitude of yours, no girl will want to hang around you"

"Listen here, half and half fucker. If I wanted, I could get as many girls I wanted! Got it?!"

"Sure. That's why you are alone here when Midoriya was a crowd after him without making much effort" the smile on Todoroki's lips was pretty visible now.

"If you like him this much, WHY DON'T YOU GO SUCK HIS DICK HUH?! OH, RIGHT! IT WOULD BE TOO SMALL FOR THAT TOO!" Bakugou screamed and turned around, blasts coming nonstop from his hands as he stomped his way to his room.

Almost at the 1-H dorms, Hatsume still felt frustrated. She didn't get to talk with Midoriya like she wanted and now there was the show she gave in front of his classmates, not counting this whole deal with this person or persons trying to separate them. She walked quickly and with her eyes on the floor so she didn't see someone on her path and ended knocking into that person and falling on top of him/her. She heard a squeal when she moved, trying to get up.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going to and..." _"Wait, a squeal?"_. She tried pressing her body against the person again and as she expected, another squeal came. "Midoriya!" Her head shot up, being once again very close to his face. "I was just looking for you!"

"F-for me?!"

"Yes, for you. Come on, we have to talk" She said as she got up and held his hand, already dragging him once he got up.

"Wait a moment, Hatsume-san, I have to go to the dorms. It won't take much time-"

"No, we have to talk now. It's really important"

"But I lost my phone. I was looking for it, and I even went to the Development Studio but you were not there-"

"Don't worry, I'll make another for you later. Just follow me"

"Y-you can make a phone too?!"

"Who knows? We can find out later!"

She wasn't letting go of him until she did whatever she wanted, so Midoriya decided to go along. Still, he felt kinda nervous about his misplaced phone since it meant he couldn't answer the messages from Yaoyorozu. Anyway, when he noticed, they were already on 1-H dorms, most precisely on Hatsume's room. As he quickly looked around, Midoriya could not help but feel that this was some kind of alternate version of his own room. The place was littered with miniatures and posters on the walls, only that they were themed after other heroes instead of only All Might all over the place. Hatsume had many models of what he thought were support items the pros used. She probably used those to get new ideas. Along the posters were also many blueprints on the walls, some with stickers, apparently notes on the working of the described items.

Midoriya got out of his surrounding analysis once Hatsume got him to sit at her side on her bed. She suddenly got closer to his face, making him back off a bit. She kept staring at his eyes for a little longer before returning to her place. Since she didn't say a thing, Midoriya decided to start.

"So, you wanted to discuss something?"

"Yeah… the repairs on the gloves are going well. I'm replacing some of the parts with a lighter material so they won't stress your muscles too much. Also, I'm working on a way to power up the air blast"

"Oh, thanks. It's really nice of you to think about those details. I'd never think about it alone" he flashed a bright smile at her. If Midoriya looked at her for a little longer he would notice a faint pink crawling up her face.

"Don't mention it. That's my job, you know"

"Still, it's very impressive. You always surprises me, Hatsume-san, though sometimes not in a way I'm very fond to" he was obviously referring to her teasing. And indeed she always surprised him since he had never seen or expected to see Hatsume shift uneasy on her spot with her eyes focused on her black carpet. His hero instincts instantly kicked in as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hatsume-san, something happened?"

She hesitated for a bit, opening then closing her mouth, but with a light shook her resolve was reinforced and she spun her head to him, once again making him flinch a bit.

"Actually, yes"

"Oh, did I mess up with the gloves too much?"

"No, no, it's more… complicated than that"

"Oh no, I broke them, didn't I?"

"Forget the gloves for now, this has to do with you"

"With me?"

"Yes… lately, I have been… hearing some rumors and… I not saying that I believe it, I even told them that you were… I just wanted to… I just wanted to know..."

"Know… what, exactly?"

Hatsume had her hands between her knees and she shifted on her place. Unknown to her, the movement pushed her bust up a bit, showing some more of the cleavage her black shirt didn't cover so well. And for a moment Midoriya's eyes traveled to the forbidden region, before he mentally punched himself.

"Midoriya… do you have… are you, kind of… as in, maybe you have..."

She couldn't say it. Why couldn't she just say it? It wasn't that hard. What was wrong with her? Maybe, maybe she was afraid of the answer. If he really had a girlfriend, then eventually he would stop hanging around her. That's how it worked, right? You get to spend time with someone you like, and a girlfriend meant more than just a friend. Would she ever be able to hang around him again? Hatsume didn't knew. Her head was filled with a lot of thoughts and she could not focus on a single one. Could it be that the person the guys mentioned before was his girlfriend? They didn't exactly made it sound like that, but they also didn't seem to be completely sure. And if no one knew for sure, then she had to ask him directly, but now that she was in front of him, the words got stuck at her throat, refusing to cross her lips and giving her a suffocating sensation.

The things those girls said before and the rumors she heard flowed into her mind. Was it possible that Midoriya was involved in a relationship with many girls? That seemed impossible for her, but the burning glares she received from the girls at the 1-A dorms told the pinkette that there was more than a good friendship going on between them. Good friends don't give a death sentence with a look when you walk around the person they are friends with. What if it was true? Did Midoriya faked to be a nice guy all this time? What if he was planning to hit on her too? Hatsume never thought about it before, dating a guy, that is. And one that dated other girls? She wasn't exactly known for sticking to common sense, but even she found it strange. To some extent.

What should she do if he really tried to make a move on her? Should she call him a pervert? Give him a slap across the face? She watched some anime before. But what if the other part wasn't true and he really liked her? I mean, for someone so clumsy and nervous, it was a surprise that Midoriya liked to spend some of his time with her, given her personality and general disregard of personal limits. How does the saying goes? Opposites attracts each other? And what if one of the girls on his class liked him? Would she be mad at Hatsume because Midoriya liked her? Well, she couldn't help it, they liked the same things, shared a passion for pro heroes and analysis. Come to think of it, she didn't see how they wouldn't be a good couple.

 _"C-c-Couple?! M-me and Midoriya?! When did I started to think about it?!"_

"Hatsume-san"

"W-What?!"

Midoriya carefully placed a hand on her left knee, offering her a reassuring smile filled with concern.

"If you want to tell me something, I'm ready to hear it. I promise I'll do my best to help you out, no matter what the problem is"

His smile melted her inside, shoving away all her doubts and fears. There was no way Midoriya would do things like that, and he would not leave her, even if he had a girlfriend by any miracle. So she steadied herself, put in a more at ease expression on her face and turned to her green haired friend.

"Midoriya, are you dating someone?"

"... Huh?"

Back at 1-A dorms, inside Yaoyorozu's room (the non official HQ of Midoriya Protection Squad), Uraraka was ready to blow, balling her fists so hard her knuckles were getting white. Besides the fuming brunette, Yaoyorozu typed away on her phone, frustrated that Midoriya wasn't answering her messages. Jiro and Tsuyu tried to calm down the angered girl but to no avail.

"I'm gonna kick her from here to the moon, I swear!"

"Ochako-chan, if you get any angrier than that you're going to have a heart attack"

"But Tsu!" she held the frog girl by her shoulders, oblivious to her excessive use of strength. "She came here! Hatsume came here and started to shout out a shit load about Deku-kun and her together! And in front of me!"

"Well, she didn't see us coming, to be honest"

Jiro flinched once Uraraka hastily spun her head towards her. Right now they didn't really want to be on her path.

"Are you going to be at her side?!"

"I'm not at her side. I'm also angry, but what are we supposed to do?"

"I'll tell you what! Momo-chan! Did you find him?!"

"Not yet. Tsc, he's not answering. Maybe he misplaced his phone" she stared at the small screen as if it would send a telepathic message to him. Uraraka took it from her hand.

"Let me see it! Hmm… he said earlier that he had something to do after class, but didn't say what"

"By that time he stopped answering, but I thought he would be with Tsuyu"

"Ribbit, he told me earlier that his hero costume had a hole and he had to fix it, so we didn't see each other after class"

"But then where is he now?" While yaoyorozu thought, Ashido came into the room.

"Hey girls, I- huh? Why is Tsuyu here?"

"What do you mean, Mina?"

"Well, Kyoka-chan, I saw Muscles walking around some time ago. I thought he was going to the pool as usual but Tsu-chan is right here. Did I miss something?"

Uraraka quickly got up from her seat on the bed.

"Mina, have you seen Hatsume on your way here?!"

"Hatsume? The one from 1-H? Yeah, why you'd ask?"

Uraraka's pupils shrunk to small dots. Her Deku Sense screamed danger all over her head. In an instant the brunette dashed out of the room, reaching the common room at high speeds, so much that Iida barely had time to finish his warning about running on the corridors, and he almost got knocked down when the rest of the crew came after her.

"She better not… She better FUCKING NOT!"

On Hatsume's room, Midoriya stood frozen for a minute. Had he heard it right? Yes, she asked if he was dating someone. So, how should he answer her?

"I… I… No…?"

"Really? No one?"

"Yeah… no one"

"You really mean it?"

"I really, really mean it..."

"Midoriya..."

"... What is it, Hatsume-san...?"

"You are terrible at lying"

 _"Shit!"_ "It's not like that! I'm not d-d-dating anyone right n-now"

He could feel the heat increasing on his cheeks. Why did she asked something like that to him? What did she heard? Were people talking about him? Since when, and what were they saying? Did he get exposed?! His thoughts came to a halt when he heard a short laugh. He looked to his pink haired friend and found her staring at the ceiling, her face devoid of any apparent emotion except for the small curve on the corner of her lips.

"Well, it was expected"

"What…?"

She turned to him again, still expressionless.

"You are dating one of your classmates, right? Don't worry, I won't spread it around"

"Well I… I didn't..."

"It's okay, really. It would be strange if you didn't have someone by now"

"What do you mean… Hatsume-san?"

"Since you are so nice and kind… and quite handsome… someone would eventually get together with you"

The silence fell between them and lasted for a long minute before Midoriya spoke again.

"Why… why did you ask that?"

"To be honest, it's because some girls were talking about it and I kinda got curious. Not that I'm into this gossiping thing, I just wanted to, you know, hear it from the source"

"I see… people have been talking about it..."

"Yeah… also, I wanted to know… for another reason"

"Another… reason?"

"Yeah… It's that… normally you would hang around your girlfriend instead of some random girl so… I thought that maybe… we wouldn't have as much time together like we used to"

Midoriya was surprised that she was so worried about something like that. He liked to spend time with her, but he could never imagine this meant so much for her. Unless… there was something behind that. He gulped, not even daring to start that line of thought.

"Ha-Hatsume-san, listen, I would never do something like that, even if I had a real girlfriend. You are my friend and I'll care about you the same way I do now"

Her eyes focused on her hands on top of her legs. Hatsume managed to bring a weak smile, but the tears were threatening to roll from the corners of her eyes.

"Thanks, Midoriya, really. To be honest I… I've never had many friends. All the kids gathered around when I started to build things but when my projects became bigger and… slightly more dangerous, they slowly moved away. I can't remember of any other person I got to chat and hang around like I do with you"

She sustained the smile on her lips but the tears were already rolling free down her cheeks. She sobbed a little with her head down, unable to look at him at this state. It was at that moment that she felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around her form. She dared to look up a bit and she found Midoriya hugging her and apparently making an effort to not faint, given his red face. After a moment of hesitation, she moved closer to him, snuggling on his chest while he involved her with his warm embrace.

"I… I know how you feel, Hatsume-san. When I was a kid, I also didn't have many friends, and the one I had, well… you know about it, I guess. But it's alright now… because I'm here. And I don't plan to leave"

There he goes again. Midoriya was probably the All Might number one fan in the entire world, to use one of the hero's famous phrases to comfort her in this fragile state. Not that she found it bad, on the opposite, it was very endearing. Once again he managed to put a smile on her lips and shove away her bad feelings.

"You sure your girlfriend will be okay with you holding me like this?" Her playful tone was slowly coming back to her voice.

"W-what are you t-t-talking about? It's a friendly hug! Plus, I don't have a-"

"Midoriya, I know. Yours friends didn't say who, but I know you're dating someone from your class. Is it the one with the ponytail or the one with the gravity Quirk?"

Hatume didn't see it, but Midoriya's face now looked much more serious.

"Hatsume… san…"

"Huh, what is it? Oh, could it be the invisible girl-"

"All of them"

"... What?"

He took in a deep breath before saying it more clearly. Before it barely came out in the form of a whisper.

"All of them. At this moment… every girl from my class… is one of my girlfriends"

How did he manage to say it, Midoriya didn't know. To admit it out loud and in front of Hatsume, from all things. Why did he even do that? If he kept denying it, she would eventually let the topic drop, probably only bringing it up again in the form of a small teasing or something, but he just told her the truth. Probably, he felt she deserved to know, being a close person to him and all. He trusted her and honestly, sharing this with someone felt like a ten ton weight being removed from his shoulders. Maybe he should do the same to his classmates.

"Aha… Ahahahaha, Midoriya, I didn't know you had that in you! Funny joke, really"

Now that he thought about it, Midoriya didn't really consider what her reaction would be, and that one seemed very forced, to say the least.

"No, I mean it… it looks ridiculous but… it's the truth"

"Ahaha… haha… I… you, umm… wow"

"Yeah… to be honest I never expected that to happen"

"I s-see… well, good for you then. Being surrounded by pretty girls must be… every guy's dream"

"P-p-probably. But… Don't you think this is… wrong?"

"W-well, it depends on the way you look at it, I guess. I mean, in the past people made this all the time so… if everyone agrees, there's no problem at all. Probably. Maybe"

"Yeah… you are right… probably"

The awkward silence returned, and to add up Midoriya was still holding her close to him. By now he was completely aware of the soft and warm feeling of her chest pressing against his body. For a brief moment he allowed his mind to think that her cup size was the same as Yaoyorozu's, if not slightly bigger. The shifting of her body under his arms banished such impure thoughts away. Wrapped by his arms, Hatsume now faced Midoriya, her eyes still with a glint of tears. She inched closer to his face as she talked, her voice low and timid, almost like a whisper.

"Midoriya, I was thinking. You are a really nice guy and I never got to know someone so kind and endearing like you. So… even if you have, you know, a ton of girls already… that I'm sure must love you to no end… I was thinking if… if you could… if we could…"

He was frozen in place. Yellow eyes were locked on green ones. The more he looked, more he got the feeling that something very familiar was coming, and he had to take action before it happened.

"Hatsume-san, we should stop here"

His voice was low and filled with care, as if he was afraid she would break in the case he suddenly let go of her. He moved his arms but once she felt the warmth source getting away Hatsume held on his shirt, pressing her body even more on his.

"Please… just one time…"

Uraraka sped by the sidewalks like a runner at the Olympics. From all the possible reasons to discover where was the 1-H dorms, this was by far the worst. Her eyes were burning with intense anger, but at the same time her face was one of fear, borderline despair, in fact. She dared not imagine what could be going on with her Deku while he went missing. It had been two dangerous hours since his last answer to Yaoyorozu, and at least half an hour since Ashido spotted him and then crazy crosshairs eyes. What could happen in the meantime? What could URARAKA do with him on that time? She hurried herself, if it was possible to go even faster, and after her the rest of the harem followed, just as worried and angered as the brunette.

Once brown eyes met the sign that read 1-H, Uraraka made a sharp turn, heading towards the door of the building. She busted in, breathing heavy and looking around frantically. Different from her dorms, there wasn't a single living soul on the common room and the silence was so absolute you could hear a feather falling on the floor. Well, there was ONE living soul, which was also the source of some noise. The figure of a small teen with light yellow short hair, round eyes with marks under them to put Aizawa to shame, poked from his seat at the couch once he heard someone busting through the door. His eyes scanned the area and found the intense gaze of Uraraka, then immediately some gears shifted on his head.

"Hatsume. Where?" Uraraka was barely containing her really serious aura. Spooking her classmates could lead them to cover her in some way.

"Third floor, left side. Her room has a cog on the door. Umm, did one of her gizmos blow up on you or something?"

"Uh? Well-"

"Oh, forget I asked. Just do whatever you have to do. And please don't disturb the others on their rooms, thought the walls are all sound proof because of Hatsume…"

The short boy said nonchalantly and then waved a hand at her. So people coming after her was somehow expected? She brushed away this brief thought. Her reasons to be here were completely different. Just as Uraraka dashed upstairs the other girls came in, looking around and searching for Hatsume, Uraraka and Midoriya. Then a voice came from the couch and a small hand pointed them a direction.

"Third floor, left side, girl with the round face is already there, please don't blow up anything"

Confusion took over them for a moment before Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Tsuyu and Jiro ran to where Uraraka headed to.

"Please… just one time… can we kiss?"

"K-k-kiss?! T-that's what you want?!"

Midoriya instantly let go of her, much to Hatsume's dismay.

"Y-yeah… I thought about it and… I think I wanted to, you know, see how is it like…?"

Hatsume poked her index fingers together and looked to the sides, unable to face him directly as she spoke. Her cheeks were as pink as her hair. Meanwhile, internally Midoriya felt relieved, so much that he breathed out. So she just wants a kiss? Practically a cake walk, given the things he had done so far. Wait just a minute, would the girls be mad at him if he did kiss Hatsume? It was just a kiss, probably just a peck on the lips. After all they did together, it wouldn't harm, right? Right?!

As doubt consumed Midoriya, Hatsume noticed two things. One, he had something else on his mind since he suddenly felt relieved when she said it was a kiss. Two, he was considering whether he should kiss her or not. Right now he was mumbling so she could hear some of it.

 _"But if he's considering it, does it mean that… I have a chance? Could it be?!"_

While Midoriya kept on his mumbling, she slowly got closer to him again, inch by inch, her eyes focused on his green ones as they darted left and right in a swirl of thoughts that must be crossing his mind. It was only when she leaned her hand on his leg that his attention turned back to her, of course, with a jolt from the green teen. His face had nervousness plastered all over while Hatsume held a look with mixed feelings. Doubt, curiosity, fear, eagerness, she wasn't sure about how she was feeling right now, but she knew that she wanted to be closer to Midoriya, to never leave his side. Those soft looking lips curved into a uneasy smile, they called for her.

Hatsume inched closer and Midoriya inched back, but she held him in place so eventually he fell with his back on the bed and she climbed on top of him. Her usual energetic aura and personality were gone. This Hatsume looked completely different, cute and adorable, instead of blunt and impulsive. She clearly didn't have a single idea of what to do, so much that Midoriya really considered taking the lead, but he kept holding to his sense of loyalty towards his harem, and that sounded ridiculously ironical. But at some point, that point being her closeness making his body reacts in undesired ways, he had to put a stop.

"Hatsume-san, I think we really should stop here"

"But…" Once again she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I get it that you have many, you know… I just wanted to know… how's it like"

"It is something really important, this thing you want to know. So, you should keep that to someone you really like, someone that also likes you"

"You… you don't like me…?"

"No, I like you, just not… in that way… Do you… do you like me in that way?"

"I don't know, maybe. I think so. It never happened to me before and I barely heard about it…"

"It's okay, I was kinda the same as you"

"Am I… not pretty enough?"

"What? Of course not, Hatsume-san"

"I know I'm not the girliest girl around. Sometimes I even skip shower to keep working at my babies and I can be pretty noisy and straight forward. So… I don't know if I fit the role of 'pretty girl'..."

"Don't say something like that. You are beautiful the way you are"

"Really? So, can you give me just one proof?"

"This is not the reason why we shouldn't do it…"

"Is it what your friends told me about? The Revelry in the Dark?"

Midoriya could imagine what that meant.

"No, that's not it. At least not only that"

"Then what could it be? You said I should keep it to someone I really liked. Well, that's you, Midoriya" She was sobbing and her tears were threatening to turn into huge falls. She was now practically hovering above him, her ample bosom filling a good part of his vision field.

"Is it because I have… a more _developed_ chest…? Do I look like a-"

"No! Hatsume, don't even think about it _~sigh~_ To be honest, I find you to be very attractive, but the situation I'm in right now, it's complicated, and I don't want to drag you into this"

She let out a small laugh between her quiet crying and sobbing.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy that at least you find me attractive. Chalk one up for me… Also, I find you very attractive too, and kind, and very, very cute"

"Thanks, I guess"

She lowered herself, resting her chest on his, but before she could reach for his lips, he held her by her shoulders.

"Midoriya… please… I can't think of anyone else I would give… my first kiss"

"Hatsume-san…"

"Since we won't be more than friends, I wanted you to take it… like a gift or something"

"But, it… it isn't my-"

"Shhh, I know. I understand. Anyway, I'd really like if you did this for me. I think it is very selfish of me but… I want my first love to take my first kiss. Is it… is it too stupid?"

"No. No, Hatsume, it isn't stupid, neither selfish. Actually is really beautiful"

"I see… Well, t-thank you for listening anyway, I should-" She was about to move but once again Midoriya held her in place, this time keeping her close.

"Where are you going? Didn't you want me to… t-take your first k-k-kiss?"

"Midoriya…"

"I can do something like that to my friend, since she cares so much about me…"

Hatsume leaned in closer until their noses touched. She was so nervous she couldn't help but smile and laugh, making Midoriya laugh too. She ruffled his green locks and closed her eyes, taking in a breath, but to her surprise Midoriya closed the tiny gap, connecting his lips on her in a way so tender and soft that she thought she would melt. Something clicked inside her mind. The jolt of electricity that ran across her body told her, no, it made it clear and determined that she loved him. It was just a brush of lips that got just a little deeper, nothing too flashy or even passionate, but to her it meant everything. Time stopped moving around her as she felt his softness caressing her mouth, his messy green hair brushing against her forehead, his sweet scent of cinnamon and mint. If she could, Hatsume would stay here forever, with her hands caressing his hair and her body being warmed by his, sharing this moment for eternity.

Time moved again as the door of her room was busted open with a kick. The loud bang from the door draw the attention of the duo lying on the bed. And there, standing still like a statue, at first shocked, then burning with rage like a thousand suns. The brunette's whole body shook and her hands balled into tight fists. Her eyes, fierce and filled with flames of sheer anger and mad jealousness glared at the scene in front of her. Uraraka Ochako has arrived.

Startled, Hatsume lifted her head and Midoriya brought his back as much as he could and when they found the source of noise **(A/N:** insert a _to be continued_ arrow here **)**. Dread took over them as the very sight of Uraraka sent a chill so powerful through their spines they wondered for a split second if the room had been frozen. It was like Death itself stood at the door. Hatsume froze in place, even with her compromising position. Her head would roll on the floor if she moved a muscle, she was sure. As for Midoriya, his mind stopped, leaving him with a shocked and terrified expression on his face, his eyes as wide as they could be and his pupils reduced to simple dots. His hands were still on Hatsume's arms.

After some seconds that seemed to last an eternity, the brunette, now completely surrounded by a demonic aura took a step in the room, making the duo in front of her flinch, but before she could take another step Ashido came from behind and used a powerful tackle to knock her on the ground, proceeding to pin the brunette's arms on her backs. After her Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu and Jiro entered the room, finding Hatsume and Midoriya, then freezing in place with wide eyes and shocked faces.

It all happened so fast Midoriya didn't have any time to process, but thanks to the major shock, his brain returned to normal work, just to go on overclock. Panic hit him like a loaded truck and instantly got up, or at least tried, which resulted in a quite strong headbut with Hatsume. The impact kicked her brain on, and she immediately backed off from him. Too bad she still kept sitting on his lap.

Recovering from the shock, the other girls started to move. Yaomomo, slowly raised a shaking arm, her slender finger pointing to the pink haired girl. Words dared to escape her mouth in the form of a stutter. Then the shock on her face morphed into anger, and she finally broke the silence.

"YOU!"

Hatsume flinched again. Once she said that all the uncalled visitors went on search and destroy mode, and she was the target. But before anyone could move or say anything, Ashido went flying to the side. Uraraka managed to free one of her hands and quickly got up, making a throw with the pink skinned girl in a smooth move. Her hunter eyes laid again on Hatsume and then she went to the offensive. It was like a tigress jumping at her prey. The next second Uraraka had already knocked Hatsume on the bed with her hands trying to grasp at the pinkette's neck. Hatsume was barely holding on, using her arms as a shield to the vice claws aiming for her throat.

"You bitch… DIE!"

Uraraka, making a perfect dub of Bakugou, raised her left fist and would have landed it straight on Hatsume's face if it wasn't for Tsuyu holding it with her tongue, thought she was struggling against the gravity girl. Jiro and Yaoyorozu ran and held her back, but Uraraka was surprisingly strong. Could it be that her rage state amplified her physical strength? As soon as she saw an opening, Hatsume rolled out of the bed and made a run to the corridor but got stopped by Ashido, who just got up.

"Where do you think you are going?!"

"Anywhere a mile away from here!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING PINK TRASH PILE!"

While Ashido held Hatsume firmly by her wrist, on the other side Uraraka slowly dragged her restrainers, who tried desperately to hold her still. Hatsume started to panic.

"L-l-look, I can explain! I was-"

"YOU ARE DEAD, YOU FUCKING CUNT! DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!"

"Uraraka! Calm. Down!"

"LET ME GO, MOMO! SHE WAS KISSING IZUKU! SHE WAS KISSING HIM! WITH THAT SEWER MOUTH! I'M GONNA BEAT HER UNTIL SHE GETS FLAT!"

"Ochako-chan! You are going. To be. Expelled. Ribbit!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! THAT FUCKING WHORE TOUCHED MY IZUKU! WITH THOSE. DAMN. HUGE. BOOBS! I'M GONNA KILL THAT COW!"

"Oh, for the love of- Uraraka, shut the hell up!" Jiro grabbed her phone and used the small speakers to channel her Quirk. "Heartbeat Fuzz!"

The speakers toned down a lot of her power so it only stunned Uraraka, giving her a loud ringing on her right ear. Now that she was at least contained, the remaining girls turned to Hatsume, who felt she went from the fridge to the oven. At this moment, the only thing she could do was show them a wavering smile.

Ashido closed and locked the door. Yaoyorozu was finishing the knots that restrained a still dizzy Uraraka. Tsuyu and Jiro burned Hatsume with stares while the pink haired girl was on her knees on the carpet like a condemned in the death hallway. And with a dumbfounded face, Midoriya watched wordlessy. Uraraka tied and door locked, they all gathered around Hatsume, who decided to look at the floor and at the floor only.

"So, what are we gonna do about her?"

"What do you mean, Mina, we can't do anything"

"Kyoka, do you think I'm gonna let this pass?"

"No. I feel like piercing those crosshairs eyes, but we can't do something like that"

"How much toxin do you think she can handle, ribbit?"

"Alright, stop it, you all" Both Midoriya and Hatsume felt relieved that Yaoyorozu was going to be the light of reason here. "If you're planning something like this, then we need to decide how to dispose the body later" And she failed miserably.

At this rate, they would actually do as they were saying, so Midoriya decided to speak.

"... Girls… can we like, discuss this-"

He stopped mid sentence because all the heads snapped to his direction. It would surely be bad to Ashido's neck.

"Midoriya…"

He swallowed nothing. Then just like that Yaoyorozu walked to him, held his hand on hers and almost with tears on her eyes, she spoke.

"Are you okay? Since when you were here? Did she forced you on other things?"

Seeing where this was going, Midoriya was quick to explain the whole deal.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Now, I came here on my own, Hatsume-san didn't force me to do nothing"

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. We were talking, then the subject turned into… relationships and… I kind of got carried away. Also, she knows about the whole harem thing" Midoriya deadpanned while Yaoyorozu had a poker face. When she put her hands on his shoulders, he started to think that telling them all this in that way was a bad idea.

"Midoriyaaa… remember our lessons about being a good boy…?"

"Y-yes"

"Let me tell you something, good boys DO NOT fuck other girls besides the ones from the harem!"

"J-j-just a minute! It was a kiss. Only a kiss!"

"Only?! Are you saying that kissing us doesn't mean anything to you?!" Ashido joined Yaoyorozu.

"Of course not! I mean that this one with her was just a kiss between friends! That's all!"

"Oi, last time I checked friends don't kiss like that, unless you have been secretly making out with Todoroki" Jiro joined them, followed by Tsuyu. On his room, Todoroki sneezed.

"C-come on girls, you know I'd never cheat on you…"

"And yet here we are. Ribbit, what exactly you planned to do after that?" Tsuyu crossed her arms, wanting his answer, and the rest of them made the same.

 _"No matter what I say they'll be mad at me, won't they?"_

Midoriya took a deep breath and was about to answer but he stopped when he saw Uraraka on the background, shouting something though the gag Yaoyorozu put on her and trying to kick Hatsume. The girls followed his line of sight and Yaoyorozu instantly regret not tying her legs too. Midoriya walked past the girls and kneed besides Uraraka. She turned to him and started to say something, or at least tried.

"Mmmmm, mmmm, mmmf!"

"Wait, gimme a sec"

" _~sigh~_ Much better. Now, Deku-kun, untie me so I can beat that sorry fat ass!"

"Uraraka, wait, this is not what it looks like. You see-"

"It looks like that busty bitch tried to steal you from me and-"

"Now, listen here, round face. You have been insulting and threatening me nonstop since you came here" Hatsume, kinda ticked off, got up and faced Uraraka.

"It's called saying the truth. Bitch" Uraraka got up, tied as she was. She walked to the pink haired girl and got as close as she could, bumping on Hatsume's chest in the process.

"Stay. Away. From him"

"Make me"

Eyes narrowed and shooting lightnings, Uraraka tried to press herself even further on Hatsume, and ended feeling even more frustrated and angry due to the… resistance she encountered.

"He's my boyfriend. _Mine_ "

"Well, he's my friend. _Best_ friend"

"How can you even compare this?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not leaving him"

"You think you're special, with those balloons hanging on your chest or something?"

"W-what are you talking about? If Midoriya likes them bigger, I-I-I can't help it…"

"You are lucky my arms are tied. You know you'll never have him, right? Like I would let you" Uraraka was taunting her, and by the way Hatsume looked down, she could easily crush her hopes, if there was any to begin with.

On the other side, Hatsume knew what the brunette said was true, but she didn't want to believe it. She refused to give up like that.

"You… you can't do this. Tell him who he can or cannot see and talk to. You don't control his life and he's not your pet or toy"

"Controlling? I'm just looking after him. I only want the best in the world for my Izuku. And you definitely don't fit in the definition"

"So you say what's best for him? How's this not controlling his life? Do you even care for him or this is just your way of getting satisfied?"

Hatsume actually made Uraraka flinch and recoil a bit. Not only her, the girls and Midoriya too, all of them got surprised that Uraraka, of all people, had to take a step back. But it wasn't the end for her. She still had an ace on her sleeve. Her face gained a calm expression, as if she didn't have to worry about nothing. Her eyelids were half closed, and her voice changed from the altered tone to a much calmer one.

"Say whatever you want, it doesn't change the fact that he's my boyfriend, not yours"

"S-so what? A lot of couples break up…"

"You would love if that happened, right? Anyway, do you think you know Izuku? Honestly?"

"Of course I know him. What do you mean by that?"

Uraraka leaned in closer, always keeping her eyes locked on Hatsume's yellow ones.

"What he likes, what he doesn't… the feeling of his touch…"

"I can… I could work around it…"

"Nee, Hatsume-san, do you know how it feels like…" She leaned in more, getting closer to Hatsume's right ear. Uraraka whispered so low that she barely heard, and yet it sounded like a loud scream to her. "... Izuku's dick inside you? Do you know how it feels to be fucked by him?"

While Hatsume got completely red and her eyes widened, Uraraka let out a light laugh. The pink haired girl processed what she just heard, then something else clicked on her mind as she glanced to her side. All of them, all the other girls where the same, right? It was hard to believe, but the look on their eyes… It was true. How should Hatsume feel about it? It never crossed her mind that Midoriya would do something like that. Maybe not getting involved with him was the best thing to do, after all. No, she was better than this, he was better than this. Even if Midoriya really did… what Uraraka said, she still considered him her friend. He was still the person she learned to love. No lewd acts and certainly no crazy girl would change her mind on that. And after that, what should she do? If Hatsume never thought about dating someone until recently, well, having sex was miles away from her mind. No matter how she looked, Uraraka had an advantage, one that she couldn't compensate with just being a good friend. Thought Hatsume hated to admit it, she lost to her.

"I _know_ what's best for him. I know what makes him happy… what makes him _hard_ … and you? You can talk as much as you want but you are just another girl on his life. Get on my level before you try to steal him from me"

Visibly satisfied with the sad expression of her rival, a wide smile made its way on Uraraka's mouth. Hatsume, who was standing tall and brave a minute ago, now looked at the floor, hope completely gone from her eyes. Uraraka watched along with the others as she slowly turned around and left the room. Her own room.

"Well, that should do. Now she know where her place is"

"Are you done?" Midoriya's voice sounded from behind Uraraka.

"Sure, now that she-" She turned around with her usual smile, completely different from the contempt face she held as she looked at Hatsume. Her smile though, met with cold eyes and something she never had seen before, an upset Midoriya Izuku. Not angry, not frustrated or nervous, just upset.

"Good" He said plainly and walked past her, without even looking on her eyes. Uraraka, shocked by the reaction, turned around again and started following him.

"Deku-kun, where are you going?"

He stopped at the door and answered without looking at her.

"Where do you think? I could see her tears from a mile away"

"But Deku-kun, she tried to-"

"Not now, Uraraka" When he finally looked at her, she wished he didn't. On his eyes there was only one feeling. "I can't believe you did this"

The other, who were just watching until now, tried to reason with the visibly distraught boy.

"Midoriya, wait-" Yaoyorozu called him but was quickly cut.

"You all too, what were you thinking? Why would I change you by the first girl that I met around?"

"No, we just-"

"Just what, Tsu? What did you had on your head? Uraraka? Jiro? Ashido? Yaoyorozu? What could possibly lead to this mess?"

"Hatsume. She made us do this, Deku-kun"

"How? She never made me any harm, on the opposite, I always have fun with her"

"We… we thought that she could… force her ways with you… if she got close enough…" Uraraka was timid, like a child who felt guilty for breaking something.

"Not only her… any girl, to be honest, ribbit…"

"He just wanted to protect you"

"I doubt that, Jiro, you all. Hatsume is right. Even though I love you and I know you love me, you can't control my life. You can't tell me who I'm allowed to talk to, or drag me away every time another comes to talk with me, or drive them away, or try to keep track of me all the time" Each one of them felt a sinking feeling of guilty once they heard their 'strategies' being mentioned. He turned to leave again but Uraraka ran to him, leaning her forehead on his back.

"Deku-kun, let's… let's talk about it with more care. You see, I-"

"Not now, Uraraka"

"But, Deku-kun-"

"Not. Now. I'm not in the mood…"

Midoriya left, trying to find Hatsume, leaving his harem frozen in place on Hatsume's room. They eventually left, but the shock from what happened lasted for the rest of the day. They only got to see him again at dinner and then he locked himself into his room. There, Midoriya used his retrieved phone to message Hatsume, asking to talk with the girl, but his messages didn't even get the viewed status. As for the girls, they appeared drained of all life force. During dinner, no one besides Bakugou could ignore the depressive aura around the group. When Hagakure heard from them what happened and Midoriya refused to answer when she knocked on his door, she started to cry, as if she had done something unforgivable. Sure, Midoriya didn't plan to be mad at them for a long time, but he had to fix things up with Hatsume before he could think about them in the same way again. Another thing that was clear. The most affected was Uraraka. She didn't even try to eat dinner, and she had that face devoid of any emotion and warmth. She walked to her room like a ghost, pale and lifeless, and there she remained until the next day.

-/-

It had been a week since the last time he talked with Hatsume, even seen her at all. He went to the Development Studio, but he didn't find her there, and he couldn't think of any other place she could be. Her classmates told him that she barely spent time at the dorms, only coming to sleep and eat, both often.

 _"Two hundred and forty seven unseen messages… what should I do?"_

Thought he wasn't upset anymore with his harem, the situation between them was still complicated. With the rest of the class they acted normally, but Midoriya still kept some space, and that didn't go unnoticed by his classmates, thought the boys opted by not making any comments. Uraraka was still depressed, and Midoriya still felt sad for not being able to talk with Hatsume.

She felt hungry, but she didn't want to go get lunch because he would eventually find her. She had tons of projects to work with, but every time she entered the Studio, she remembered of the time they spent here, she remembered of him, and at that point the tears would fall nonstop. It had been a week and Hatsume was still at this wrecked state. And what was worse, she knew she was making Midoriya worry about her, given the tons of messages that appeared on her phone day after day. She found in that some comfort, a sign that he cared about her and wanted to see her well, but she didn't have the strength to read what he had to say. Probably he'd want to see her and talk about what happened, but she didn't want to. She could not. What Uraraka said, thought being a hope destroyer, was true. She wasn't on the same level when it came to her relationship with Midoriya, and she hated to admit it.

She had been wandering around and doing whatever came to her mind, in a form of evade Midoriya and try to collect her thoughts, but the words of the brunette never left her mind. Uraraka and Midoriya… they had done something that put them in a different place from where she stood. Could she even think of him as a possible boyfriend if she couldn't do the same things Uraraka did? It was at that moment that she got up from the bed she was lying. One thing was for sure, Midoriya may not like her the same way she liked him, but he admired her skills for inventing. Wasting time here would make him sad and it wouldn't do any good to her either. So she got up and headed to the Studio. If someone asked, she would say she was cutting onions of something got on her eyes. She couldn't keep sulking like that forever.

"That's it. I have to finish his gloves. I'll ask someone else to deliver them, but only I can make them work properly. He needs those gloves or else he'll keep hurting himself"

With newfound determination, Hatsume grabbed her thick black sleeveless shirt and headed to the Development Studio. If she remembered well, Power Loader sensei wouldn't be there today, and many of her classmates prefered to work on their rooms, so if she was lucky enough she would have the entire place all to herself, which would save her some embarrassing explanations.

And luck shone a bright smile to her as there wasn't a single living soul on the Studio, besides her. So she quickly got to work on Midoriya's support gloves. As she expected, the tears rolled down her cheeks. Just seeing the items made her remember the moments of fun they shared, the funny and cute reactions she got from him while she teased him, the way he showed his care for her, and it broke her heart into tiny bits to know that she wasn't going to talk with him again, play with him again, feel his warmth again, see his tender and sweet smile.

"Damn you, tears… I can't see what I'm working on if you keep coming!" She joked with herself, her voice a mix of sobs and a playful tone.

Hatsume then heard the door open. Startled, she could not focus on a proper reaction, failing on her attempt to fix her face and hide her tears. When she looked at the doorway, the tears became waterfalls and she froze.

 _"He had to come, didn't he? The guys told me he had been coming here the entire week, but I thought he'd just give up by now… Well, I should know…"_

Midoriya stood at the door, and once he noticed her crying form, his face gained a tinge of sadness and maybe guilty. He slowly walked in, and Hatsume responded by taking a step back, but once he saw that he ran after her. She barely had time to react and in the next moment she was involved into a world of warmth and cinnamon with mint. At that moment, leaning on his chest, Hatsume let out all the tears she had been holding back without much success.

Midoriya was also lost. He never saw Hatsume at such a fragile state. He wasn't expecting this, but he had been preparing himself for this. During the week, he talked constantly with his mom by the phone about what he should say to someone in the situation Hatsume was. Of course he didn't give the details, because it was the problem of a friend, after all. He also searched for All Might's advice, which consisted of doing what he felt was right and put all his feelings on it. And so he did. Midoriya held her close to him and hugged Hatsume with as much feeling as he could. He made his best to transmit his feelings to her while she sobbed on his chest, hoping to free her from all this sadness and depression. He had to save her.

"H-hey… It's been… a while" Hatsume could not stop her sobs from cutting her sentences.

"Yeah, a whole week… sorry about it"

"No… please, don't say… that. I'm the one… to blame"

"Shhh, don't say something like that, it's not your fault"

"But I knew… you had someone else… and I still insisted…"

"And I said I'd do it for a friend, didn't I?"

Her arms wrapped around his torso and Hatsume hugged Midoriya, dropping more tears on his chest.

"Midoriya… I'm sorry… Your girlfriends must be mad at you" She searched in herself the strength to contain her cries, at least a bit.

"I can take handle this later. Right now, I have to take care of you"

"Why…? Why worry so much about me?"

"I already said. You are my friend, right?"

And… what about round face said? About you, you know what…"

"Yeah… that part is true. But you're still important to me"

Important. She was important to him, just as he was to her.

"I shouldn't be here, really. Everytime I get here, I start crying and all"

"I noticed. But it's okay, I'm here now"

A light laugh escaped her mouth.

"Sure… Midoriya?"

"Yes?"

"How is it like? To have… s… s-sex…?"

Midoriya stiffed and Hatsume felt it, so she couldn't help but laugh a little bit again.

"Well, I-I think it's… nice"

"That's it? Nice?"

"Yeah, it's much more than just 'nice', but, it's kinda embarrassing to say. And to you, of all people…"

Silence fell on the Studio.

"Midoriya… can you show me?"

"Show… what?"

"Whatever Uraraka and the others has seen… you…"

"Hatsume-san, that's not how it works…"

"I know but… I just want to be with you. Why I can't have that?"

"You can, but we don't have to, well, do that"

" _~sigh~_ Uraraka, she won't see me in any other way unless I step up to her level. And you're the only one that can help me"

"You two don't have to make a competition out of it"

"No, it's not like that, at least for me. I mean it, I want to be someone that you can see as a possible girlfriend" She lifted her yellow eyes to meet his green ones. "I want to be someone important on your life. I want to build support items for you so you don't have to hurt yourself. I want to help you fulfill your dream of being a hero, and just maybe have your help to achieve my dreams too. I want to be more to you than just a friend, just another girl in your life"

Midoriya became wordless. Her tears ceased as she spoke. He could feel it, every word was filled to the brim with her emotions. This was her everything, all that she thought and had at her heart. To think that once again he would have to face someone with so many intense feelings. He also wanted to help her fulfill her dreams. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have reached the point he was, and he was so much more than glad for it. But the question was, could he correspond her feelings? After what happened, he once again felt that he wasn't worthy of the love and attention he received. Due to his indecision and hesitation, not only her but all the girls from his harem were hurt and feeling sad. He had to make more assertive decisions, or else everyone would keep getting hurt around him. So, once again, could Midoriya return her feelings?

Yes. Yes, he could. He could and he did. Lifting her chin a bit with his hand, he quickly captured her on a kiss. This time, the kiss was much more meaningful. It was deeper, more passionate, and soft at the same time. She let him take the lead, guiding her through this unknown territory that was love for her. His tongue asked for permission to cross the limits and she gladly allowed. Hatsume didn't know exactly what to expect but so far everything he did was amazing. In mere seconds all her sadness, depression and lack of energy were washed away. She felt happy near him, and she didn't want to ever let go of him again.

Eager to have more, to taste more of him, Hatsume pressed herself against Midoriya, pushing him back and knocking him on the ground. The fall nearly winded him, and he found himself looking at her bright yellow eyes.

"Ops, stepped on a bolt"

"Oh yeah, the bolt…"

With her body on top of his, the cleavage of her black shirt giving a huge view of her chest, Midoriya noticed that his body functions were kicking in, and so did Hatsume. One of her legs was between his, so she felt something getting bigger and harder down there. Red took over her face as she realized what that meant. Not that Hatsume never teased him through body contact, but this new type of reaction was completely new to her. If nothing, this meant that he found her attractive. Luckily, he felt something deeper than biological instincts towards her. She had to know.

"Midoriya… is there… any chance for me? In your life, I mean…"

"You… you really want to take part on this?"

"I know I… I know I love you. But I don't want you to just do it for me. If it isn't asking too much, I want you to love me too, Midoriya"

"I… _~sigh~_ You know I have a… very special relationship. They all agreed to s-share me, so this is how things got like this"

"I can… I can share too. I don't know if… they'll want me in, but if it means I can have you close to me like this, then I'll do whatever it takes"

"Hatsume… okay, I'll make this work, somehow"

"Really?"

"Really really. After all, I love you Hatsume"

Hatsume slowly brought a hand to cover her mouth. Tears of joy ran over her cheeks. Seriously, she was starting to get on the Midoriya level of crying. Midoriya, finding her even more cute than before, gently removed her hand and kissed her again. He would need a way to convince his other girlfriends, because there was no way he was letting go of Hatsume now. That said, there was still one problem yet to be solved.

"Hatsume, about what you said earlier…"

"Huh?"

"That part of… doing with you… the same I do with my… you know, _that_ "

"Oh… that. I, umm, should we?"

"O-only if you want to. We don't need to do it right now"

"Well, it does looks like a test to get in…"

"A… test?"

"Yeah. As in, to get in you have to… fuck…"

"I hope it doesn't reach this level…"

"..."

"..."

"Midoriya…"

"Yes?"

"I'm… hot"

"... Me too"

They kissed again, but now it was much more heated. Between their kisses, Midoriya reached for her waist, lifting her shirt a bit and running his hands over her back and sides. Hatsume was quick to remove his blue jacket and black shirt, exposing his toned chest and abs. A wide smile crept on her lips.

"Found something interesting?" He asked playfully.

"Very, very interesting" She said and didn't waste time as her hands ran over his body, feeling every part and every muscles, much like how she used to take his measures, but with a completely different reason now.

With some help, her shirt was gone, and now Midoriya had a full view of her ample bosom, held tight by a rosy bra with a tiny cog in the middle. Now that she had his attention, it was her turn to make the jokes.

"Enjoying the view?"

"A lot. But, there's something puzzling me…"

"Did you expect something hi-tech?"

"Maybe. But I have no complaints"

"Really? I have one"

"What?"

She leaned in and whispered on his ear.

"They look better without the bra"

"Oh"

And in an instant the piece of cloth was gone. She was covered with reason, Midoriya thought, as he looked at her huge mounds while she moved up and down, pressing her chest on his. He then cupped one of her breast and sucked at the other, making Hatsume voice her first moans.

 _"Wow… he knows what he's doing~"_

She let out a small squeal when she felt a pair of fingers run over her crotch, instantly flaring up her core. Midoriya was making her feel amazing, but the pants had to go, and the rosy panties too. He noticed how fast she got wet, a clear sign that she was eager, but he had to take it bit by bit. She had never done it before, after all, so first he slid one finger inside her folds, then another, and slowly moved them, making Hatsume shudder and moan, short breathed and bright red.

Not wanting to be the only one having fun, as fast as her clouded mind allowed, Hatsume lowered his pants and underwear, reaching for his already hard dick and wrapping it with her hand. She stroked him at the same pace he fingered her. Her eyes were focused on his, slowly being filled with desire for more. The more he pleased her, more she wanted, more the heat inside her increased. She felt something building up inside her, an unknown sensation, but very welcome since Midoriya was the one causing it. Between sharp breaths and moans, Hatsume had her first orgasm, a whole new experience that made her body go numb for a moment. It took her a minute to fully recover, and after that Midoriya positioned himself to penetrate her.

"Are you ready? It's going to hurt at first"

"It's okay, I trust you. I'm ready"

Hatsume took a deep breath in and nodded to Midoriya. Her eyes widened as she felt him parting her insides with his cock, and winced when he reached her hymen. It stretched a bit, and then it hurt. It hurt. But he was kind and patient, remaining immobile while her face had any sign of pain or discomfort. The pain turned into pleasure that took over her whole body. His hot dick inside her, she was loving this new sensation, and even more when he started to move, sliding in and out her pussy, stretching her walls and hitting places that made her go crazy.

"Ah~ Ah~ Mmmm~ This is- Ah~ Awesome! Midoriya~"

"You're- ah! Amazing too… but, Hatsume- hah! You can use… my first name… hah!"

"O-okay~ Aah! So big! I-Izuku! So you can- Mmmm! Call me by mine too- Yahn~"

Mei wasn't the only one losing focus. Izuku felt her walls wrap around his shaft, her huge boobs bounced every time their bodies collided, and her moans were completely enticing. He sped up a bit and started thrusting harder, while his hands held her firm round ass. She felt tight, almost crushing, but really soft too, and very hot.

Mei started to move her hips, matching his pace and slamming their bodies together again and again. Her hands, supported on his shoulders, held him with increasing strength as she moved with more energy. Her eyes were focused on him and him only, thought they seemed clouded by a mist. She bit her lower lip while moaning louder than before.

"Mmmm! Yes! Ah! Izuku! Your dick! It's soo good! Ah! Fuck me! Fuck me more! Aah! Yeah! I love you! So, so much! Mmmm... ah!"

"I love- hah! I love you too, Mei! Fuck! So tight"

She was near her limit. He could tell by the way she looked, her eyes almost rolling up. He was close to cum too.

"Mei! I'm almost-ah! Cumming"

"Fuck! Do it! I want to- Aaah~ Aahh! I want to cum too! Izuku!"

The surge of energy flared up, creating sparks from his body.

"Aah! Aaah! Izuku! I'm cumming! Aahh! IZUKU!"

"MEI!"

They came together. For the second time Mei had an orgasm, but his one was much more intense, clouding her mind with sheer pleasure and bliss. She felt his hot seed mixing with her juices inside her, her wall tightening around his dick. She was short breathed and her heart beat fast. Her body was lazy to respond her commands.

 _"So… this is how it feels like… Uraraka"_

Mei tried to suppress the smile, but she couldn't. Not that Izuku noticed it. For him, she was just happy, like him. He never got tired of this. Well, actually yes, a lot to be honest. For a moment he wondered how he was supposed to please all these beautiful ladies. Did he bit more than he could chew?

That he would discover later. Right now, a new problem appeared, much more urgent and hard to deal with.

"Oh, what the fuck?!"

Mei's eyes widened. She didn't even need to look to know who it was. After so many insults towards her, she would recognize that voice anywhere. Izuku also knew that voice, though he was used with a much calmer and not menacing at all tone. Mei slowly lifted her body and sat on Izuku's lap. Her back was against the door. She slowly turned around and much to Izuku's surprise, her face didn't have a single drop of fear, unlike her last encounter with this person. Instead, Mei held a smug smile crossing her mouth, and her eyes were taunting, as if she wanted to say that she claimed him, even though others said she could not. And with that 'in your face' look, she stared at the brunette at the door. For some reason, Mei enjoyed seeing the fuming form of Uraraka.

"Oh, Uraraka-san. Long time no see"

Uraraka closed the door behind her with a loud bang, then walked in and stopped in front of the pink haired girl. Meanwhile, Izuku looked at everything in terror. Here we go again, he thought.

"You… how did you-"

"Got to fuck with him? Easy. I asked and he said yes"

Uraraka gasped and looked at the green teen, who only managed to lift his hands and elbows. Uraraka lowered her head. She was shaking with anger and her hands were rolled up into tight fists.

"This… this wasn't supposed to happen… it should be just us, his true lovers… but then, out of nowhere… you appeared and… and… I'M GONNA ERASE YOU!"

Both Mei and Izuku flinched at the burst of rage, and she barely escaped from Uraraka's hands, scurrying away. Izuku watched dumbfounded as Uraraka pursued Mei, still naked, around the Studio. It took him a minute to process this information, than he quickly lifted his pants, got up and went after Uraraka, holding her back before she could put her hands on Mei's neck.

"Uraraka! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Izuku! She fucked with you! That dirty hoe fucked with you!"

"I know! She asked and I did it. And don't call her that!"

"What do you mean you did it?!"

"I mean that she didn't force me, as you must be thinking"

Uraraka instantly stopped struggling. She turned around with eyes filled with tears and buried her head on his chest, hitting him with her fists, but with the strength of a baby.

"Whaaaa! Izuku, you cheater! You said you wouldn't let any girl have her ways with you!"

"She's not 'any girl', she loves me, and I love her"

The crying stopped and she looked at him again with a sceptical face.

"You kidding me, right?"

"No, why would I-"

"What happened with the 'I'll always love you, Ochako'?!"

"I still love you! And I love Mei too. It's the same with the girls"

"Mei?! No, this is no way like what we have. Our harem was supposed to share you because we loved you and we were all friends. She can't get in too!"

"Why not?! I like him as much as you do" Hatsume shouted, now with her black shirt that barely reached her thighs.

"It's not like him. It's _love_ him. And I tell you that, you can't love him more than me"

"You want to repeat that?"

"Do you think you have a chance?"

"You could be surprised. Want to see it for yourself?"

"Try me, bitch"

At this point they were already pushing each other with their foreheads. Midoriya had to go there and separate them, but at that moment Uraraka cupped his cheeks with her hands and locked him into a deep and kinda rough kiss. When she let go of him, she glared at Hatsume.

"See? It's obvious he loves me"

"Ochako…"

Hatsume, indignant, followed suit and locked the boy on a kiss of her own, much softer and tender than the previous one.

"What did you say? Of course he loves me more"

"Mei…"

"You call that a kiss? You barely made him hard"

"What are you talking about? Yours looked like you were going to suck the life out of him"

"Oh, you bet I'd suck, but another thing~"

"Girls…"

"I- that's... that's lewd"

"It's not lewd. My love for him makes this the most pure thing in the world" Uraraka said as she latched herself on his right arm.

"It doesn't make any sense! It's still lewd and you are still talking like a bitch" Hatsume held on his left arm, glaring daggers at her rival.

"You two, I-"

"Who you're calling a bitch? Bitch"

"Who has the round face here?"

"It makes me look cute. What about those melons hanging there?" She stretched her free arm and poked at Hatsume's breasts.

"They make me look sexy and mature, unlike a certain childish girl I know" Hatsume flicked a finger on Uraraka's forehead. Uraraka then pulled Midoriya.

"Let go of him"

"No, you let go" Hatsume pulled him too.

"I saw him first"

"That's childish"

"You want something mature? I fucked him first!"

"I, umm, I fucked him better!"

"What?! How would you know?!"

"I just know, okay"

"Now who's being the child?"

"I told you to let him go"

"No, I told you to let him go"

"Would you two stop bitching and LET THE FUCK GO OF ME?!"

Their hands released him like he was a hot iron bar. Midoriya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If only I had the balcony door locked… _~breath in~_ Okay, calm down you two or else… or else no Izuku for a month!" Whenever he refused to sleep when he was a kid, his mother threatened him like this, only that his favorite program was at risk, All Mighty Adventures Animated.

"But, Izuku-"

"Uraraka, if you're going to say something, be sure it won't be an offense"

"... Forget it"

" _~sigh~_ How did you even know I was here?"

"Yaomomo put a tracker on your phone"

"Are you serious?"

"It was a safety measure!"

"We need to have a serious talk. You just wait me, Momo…"

"Ummm, what now?"

Midoriya turned to Hatsume, pushing the hem of her shirt to cover her lower regions more, but also exposing more of her cleavage.

"Stay here for a while. I'll get something to you so you can, you know, clean up…"

"Oh, thanks, I guess…" A pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

"And you behave, alright?"

Uraraka nodded thought she had an annoyed face. And with that Midoriya left the two girls alone in the Studio. The tension in the air could rival with one of Kaminari's discharges.

"You know, I won't accept you"

Hatsume turned to Uraraka, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"In the harem. Even if you somehow manage to get in, I won't accept you"

"Good thing I'm not aiming for _your_ approval"

They faced each other again.

"You don't get it, right? We don't just share Deku-kun. We are all very close friends. We care about each other as much as we care about him"

"Hard to believe since you all crazy girls try to control his life"

"Only because of girls like you"

"Like me?"

"Yeah, like you. A bunch of b- of selfish girls who only care about themselves and want to use him so they can brag around"

"Do you really think I want to brag about this?"

Uraraka fell in silence. She was still here, so there was a chance that Hatsume really meant it when she said she… loved him. The brunette then heard a sigh and she found Hatsume sitting on the floor with her hands on her face.

"I really love him, you know. He's very special and I know why you all love him, to the point of doing something so insane. A harem, you say? Share? Okay, count me in. At this moment this is the only way to stay near him"

"Do you… do you think you know why I- why we love him?"

"I can guess. He's very kind, caring… and pretty hot too. Even now he's doing something he didn't need to because of me. What's not to love on him?"

"Then… then you should know how important he is to us. If you knew that, why did you try to steal him?"

"I didn't want to steal him. As if I knew he had six girlfriends already. Isn't it supposed to be a secret?"

"Yet, you did steal him…"

"Huh?"

"As much as it pains me to admit, Deku-kun loves you. He made it pretty clear and like you said, he being out there helping you out is a proof of it, so there's nothing I can do about it. But I still won't accept you!" Uraraka crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks into a pout.

From her place, Hatsume looked at the other girl, processing what she had said and all that happened. She got up and walked to Uraraka, who glared at her. But this glare wasn't like the others, filled with rage and killing intent. She was just upset, but in an almost playful way. Hatsume then held her hand out, which made Uraraka raise an eyebrow as she looked at the pink haired girl from the corner of her eyes.

"What is this?"

"A truce, rather a white flag. I never meant to steal Midoriya from you, and I don't plan to do it now"

"But you said you loved him"

"I do, but I'm not going to force him to include me on his life. Plus, I know that he'll feel sad if we keep fighting. You know him, he'll feel responsible for that"

"Hmmm. So, what do you want? An entire day with him? I warn you that he has the Sundays for himself and the other days are already taken"

"What? No, no need for that. I don't want to mess the things in your harem. I just want to be near him, share the table at lunch, chat with him, tease sometimes, build support items for him… and be your friend too, if that's okay for you"

Uraraka was clearly taken aback by the last part.

"You want to be friends with me…?"

"If possible, with you all from 1-A. You said you care about each other. I want to be part of it too"

"Why? Why going so far and have so little time with him?"

"Honestly, I've never had many friends. Midoriya is pretty much my only and best friend. I figured out that it's easy to hang around people who have common interests, and I'm sure Midoriya is a huge interest for both of us. Plus, I'm sure this would make him happy. I want him to feel happy"

"I want to make him feel happy too. If being friends with you will make this happen… no, that's not it" Uraraka considered something inside her mind, then looked at Hatsume in the eyes. "I admit that you really love him. Truth be said, I got a little bit off hand-"

"A little bit?"

"Don't test me. As I said, I got a _little bit_ off hand, and you helped me see that. And I'll tell you that, you have guts to get near him since he's my boyfriend" A small smirk formed on her lips.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get on your bad side ever again" Hatsume scratched the back of her head.

"Wise decision"

Uraraka then reached for Hatsume's hand.

"Share him?"

"Share him"

They exchanged smiles, finally ending the war between them. But Uraraka surprised Hatsume by pulling her closer and then locking the pinkette in a kiss. Hatsume just stood frozen while Uraraka kissed her, looking at the brunette with wide eyes. Uraraka broke the kiss and looked at the still shocked Hatsume with a tinge if red making its way to her face.

"Just a heads-up, we are kinda into that now, so if you're going to hang around us then expect to… have some fun while you wait your turn with Deku-kun"

"Well, umm, that's… something"

"You get used to it. At some point you'll like it and it'll be the most common thing in the world"

"Will I get used…? Ummm, let's see…"

Hatsume leaned in closer, held on Uraraka's waist and gave her a kiss, short and soft, the way she knew how to do it. Uraraka just gave in while she felt these new lips some more. After they broke apart, Hatsume had a questioning look.

"Hey, actually you are a good kisser"

"Well, thanks. I just started with this kissing thing"

They had warm smiles on their mouths. This could end working just fine.

"Ahem. I see you're getting along now"

Midoriya's voice came from the door, making both of them look at his direction with surprised faces. He just stood there with a slight awkward smile as he watched the duo exchanging kisses, holding on each other's waist and all.

"M-M-Midoriya?!"

"How long have you been there… Deku-kun?"

"I came in on the 'I want him to feel happy' part. But boy, you two surprised me. I should have let you two alone together earlier"

"Don't say that, Midoriya. She would have killed me some minutes ago. That'd be too dangerous"

"Yeah, she'd be gone by now"

"Don't agree so much with me"

"What? It is true"

"Alright, since we are all good now, Hatsume, I got a towel here. I'll give you some space, okay?"

"Thank you"

"Wait just a second. Deku-kun, WE are okay, but you still have to deal with the girls"

"Oh… Oh, I forgot! Man, this is going to take a while…"

"You wanted to add her, now you have to deal with it. But don't worry too much, they are going to understand when they get to know her better, right Busty?"

"Sure, but let's talk less about the size of my chest, okay?"

"Come on, don't be so serious about it" Uraraka gave a slap on Hatsume's rear. The pink haired girl quickly returned the gesture, and Midoriya had to get between them before it turned into a catfight. Turns out he ended gaining a slap from each girl, much to his embarrassment.

 **Tada! She made it. Just a heads-up, the interaction between Uraraka and Hatsume might be around the lines of a friendly rivalry. About the reactions of the rest of the boys, what do you think? Too simple? too out of character? Is Todoroki too supportive for Midoriya? Also, by now you may have noticed that I like the** ** _Revelry in the Dark_** **joke a lot. Chuunibyou Tokoyami for me is priceless and I love it as much as yandere Uraraka. Are her mood swings abrupt enought?**

 **Now, on the next chapter "Late Night Detention", guess who's coming now? Poor Midoriya, the things I'll make him go through... I'm ashamed but I can live with that. Oh well, leave your opinions if you feel like as usual. See ya later, guy leaves the room!**


	16. Late Night Detention

**Hello everyone! Guy here and *yawns* sorry for the late update. As you can see, this chapter got HUGE. Anyway, hope you guys like it.**

 **Late Night Detention**

It was a long, long night for Midoriya. He had to explain what had happened between him and Hatsume at least four times before the girls of his harem stopped complaining. Good thing Uraraka helped him, otherwise morning would come and he would still be talking. In general, they all got mad at him at first, then got mad at Hatsume, then slowly started to accept his point. If he loved her there was nothing they could do. Still, everyone was a little upset since he did this without talking to them, Uraraka included.

"Well, what did you expect? Oh, I'm going to get laid with Hatsume and she's joining the group, no big deal"

"You are not supposed to get laid with anyone else, for starts. That was the point in protecting you" Yaoyorozu pouted, looking to the side and with her arms crossed.

"What can I say, it was stronger than me. But I really love her! I'm not going to stick with any random girl passing by"

"You better keep your word, so help me"

"Okay, okay. So about that other topic, can we drop the vigilance scheme already? Uraraka told me about the trackers"

"Uraraka!"

"What, I could never lie to him!"

" _~sigh~_ Oh well. Besides the one on your phone… there is one at each piece of your uniform"

"And?"

"And… I may or may not have installed some cameras…"

"Wait, really?!"

"Just in case, we never know when a girl can try to sneak up on you during your workouts…"

"Let me guess, Mina's idea?"

"How- how did you know? Ahaha… ha…" Mina scratched the back of her head nervously.

"You know, you don't have to use video feed to watch me at the gym"

"Yeah, but there are some things I can't do in public, if you know what I mean…"

"Ribbit. Personal preferences apart, I still think you should have told us you liked Hatsume-san before, you know, add her"

"I'm sorry Tsu. I promise it won't happen again"

"So you saying you'll give us a heads up before getting laid with another girl, cutie?"

"Not that, I'm not getting laid with anyone else, Tooru"

"Oh, nice"

"Humph. We still don't know that Hatsume girl that much anyway. I don't like it" Kyoka had her arms crossed behind her neck while she leaned on the bed.

"I was thinking about it too. Hatsume seems to be a nice girl, but we are not familiar with her at all so I was thinking about we have a meeting with her"

"Why don't you all go out with her?" The girls looked at Izuku while he made his suggestion. They had inquisitive looks directed at him.

"You mean like a shopping trip?"

"Well, you tell me, Mina. I don't know, I was thinking that you all could go out together, a just girls thing. It's a good way to get to know each other, right…?"

"Hey, doesn't sound bad. What do you think girls?"

Momo seemed to be pondering about it with her head lowered and arms crossed.

"Hmmm, this could work. With the proper approach, we could get some info about other possible threats"

"Let's just focus on being friends, okay?" The boy almost begged, sweating a drop nervously. This harem of his got serious about the smallest of things when it involved him.

-/-

And so they set it. With the permission of the principal, the girls were going on a shopping trip on Saturday, and Hatsume would be joining them. When Uraraka came to invite her, rather enjoin her to this girls day out, Hatsume didn't know how to react or what to expect. To be honest, clothes and makeup never were items from her interest list. But since Midoriya insisted that she should at least give it a try, even if just to get closer to the others, she decided to go without complaining.

Ten in the morning and she was in front of 1-A dorms. As she entered the common room, pink haired teen met with most of the harem, only Jiro still absent. Given her hobbies and lifestyle, the wardrobe of Hatsume was pretty short on variety, made mostly of jeans jumpsuits, the type with straps, baggy pants, plain dark colored shirts and tops, and thick blouses for cold weather. For the occasion, she decided to be 'bold' and use a light blue top that reached waist along with some large dark green jeans she had. Lacking the sensation of her huge goggles on her head, she used a pair much smaller and less weird looking, with orange lens on an elliptical shape. And upon seeing that person walking into the room, Ashido almost had a heart attack.

"Girl! What are those?!"

The pink skinned girl went to encounter Hatsume, holding her hands open and directing them to Hatsume.

"Umm, what are you talking about, exactly?"

"Your clothes. Where did you find those?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Please, what's not? It's obvious now that this shopping trip is a long delayed need. Come on, let's see the others"

Ashido leaned an arm over Hatsume's shoulder and pretty much dragged her to the rest of the group, and Hatsume couldn't feel more nervous. Knowing the type of relationship they had with Midoriya, and after the first impressions Uraraka gave her, she couldn't help but be apprehensive. She made her best to be friendly, though.

"Erm, hey everyone…"

The girls greeted Hatsume in a warm yet kinda void way. She would not blame them, she practically stole their boyfriend, but luckily enough this social activity would help them get over this and soon they would be best friends. Or so Hatsume hoped. By the huge gap in appearance, she could tell they had a lot of ground to cover.

Ashido had a purple tank top with the word fabulous in capital golden letters and light blue jeans shorts that didn't make it to the middle of her thighs. Tsuyu whore a lime green shirt and a black skirt almost at the length of her knees. Uraraka also used a similar combination, but her shirt was white and her skirt was brown. Tooru whore a tank top just like mina, but hers was red and had a big black heart in the middle and her shorts were slightly longer. Yaoyorozu whore a cream colored sleeveless spring dress. And finally, coming from the stairs, Jiro walked to the group, wearing tight jeans, a white shirt with Rock It written on it and a grey jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"Yo, sorry, didn't find my black jacket"

"Now that everyone is here, guys, we have an emergency" Ashido said and pointed to Hatsume, scanning her from top to bottom. Hatsume flinched a bit when all eyes fell on her figure.

"C-Come on, it isn't that bad, right…?"

Yaoyorozu had a hand on her chin as she spoke.

"Well, not really bad but you could use, umm, how can I say…"

"You could look more feminine"

Hatsume looked at the set of floating clothes with a face that said she was lost.

"Doesn't girls also wear this type of pants? I have seen some of them using them and they looked pretty cool, dancing and all-"

"It is a trend, yes, but don't you think yours are a little bit too large?" Ashido said as she pulled one of the legs and shook it, showing that two Hatsumes could fit in there easily.

"I like it… they are really comfortable to wear while I work so-"

"For working they might do, but you are going out with your friends. Didn't you have anything else?"

"I don't get out a lot, just to get parts when I need them. Also, my wardrobe is practically like this and… wait, friends?"

"Umm, yeah, friends. What? Did you think we would keep distance from you while we hang out? We may be the definition of BFF but we're still your friends. That is… if you feel like the same"

That sudden turn on the events yet again put Hatsume in an unknown situation. They all opened up bright smiles to her as if she had always been part of the team. So these girls didn't hold grudges, even if it involved the boy they loved the most. Well then, Hatsume wasn't going to be the only one worrying about what happened if they already let it pass.

"Don't get us wrong, we still think you crossed the limit by getting with Deku-kun, but we have open hearts" Uraraka taunted with a small grin. Hatsume couldn't tell exactly how much of this was her show of friendship and how much was a threat.

"Then it's settled! The first thing we will do to our friend Hatsume here is help her with her style"

"Oh, Mina, does this mean what I think it means?!"

"You bet Tooru, Extreme Makeover!"

As Ashido and Hagakure jumped together pumping their fists in the air, Hatsume sweatdropped and took a small step back, only to feel a hand falling on her shoulder. Looking to the side she found Jiro with a comforting look.

"Don't worry, we'll hold them back"

Hatsume returned the smile, and while Ashido and Hagakure discussed whether to start by a haircut, some of the guys got into the common room, namely Kirishima, Sero, Mineta, Kaminari, Koda and Midoriya. Seeing the bunch of girls reunited in the room, the redhead was the first to speak.

"Hey, you all going somewhere? Oh, Hatsume?"

"Kirishima-kun, we are going to give Hatsume-chan a completely new look!"

"Maybe not so completely new…" the pink haired girl was clearly nervous about the enthusiasm of her newfound friends.

"Don't worry, they know what they are doing most of the time. Plus, Yaoyorozu and Jiro might keep them at the limits" None other than Midoriya walked to the group, a smile crossing his lips. With him present, the attention of the girls turned to him. Hatsume scratched the back of her neck nervously as she talked with the green haired teen.

"Well, guess now I know how you feel when you get a lot of attention…"

"Yeah, it can be a little bit difficult to deal with… but I know you will have a good time together"

"We sure will. Now let's go before it's too late. We have a lot of places to see and tons of outfits to test out! See ya later, Midoriya!" Ashido pushed Hatsume through the door with the others after her. He had his hope high that after this they would form a strong bond between them. To think that he would be surrounded by so many lovely girls. That he never expected to happen, but surely was very welcome.

Unfortunately, there was a downside with all this attention he had and it was another type of attention from his male classmates. For example, right now all the eyes were on him and he felt a small cold sensation run down his spine. He had his suspicions before but after what he heard from Hatsume's last visit to 1-A dorms, Midoriya was pretty sure they knew about him and the girls. To what extent they knew was the part that worried him the most, but he wasn't going to just stop being with the ones he loved because of third party opinions. No, his friends were important to him, but he had to set some priorities, right? Anyway, right now they were going to the gym together, and hopefully no one would ask about the unspoken fact, just make a joke or taunt if nothing, but the explosive blond that Midoriya called Kacchan made his presence noticeable as he walked through the room and stopped behind the green teen.

"Oi, just what the hell was that, Deku?"

"What… what are you talking about, Kacchan?" He turned around and met with the glare of Bakugo directed at him. His eyes narrowed in a menacing way.

"Don't give me that shit. Everyone noticed. Lately, you have been dragging yourself around the girls and they won't leave your sorry ass away, and now shitty crosshairs eyes comes around and they are even doing stupid girl shit together. You… explain this"

"I don't see where you're getting to. Why would I have anything to do with they-"

"Cut that shit, Deku! There's something, right? You have something with these shit brains that you're trying to hide, right?!" Bakugo held Midoriya by the collar of his shirt.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just being friendly and-"

"Since when being friendly involves a personal squad guarding you?!" Midoriya flinched, though he wished he could contain his reactions. It clearly confirmed Bakugo's statement. "You really thought no one would see it?"

Yeah, he hoped nobody would notice, but Midoriya knew deep inside that it was impossible to not see when all the girls were so clingy to him. But why Kacchan, from all people, would confront him. Knowing his childhood friend, it was obvious something was pissing him off, but why? Really, the fact that Midoriya was happy made him that mad? Just how miserable Bakugo wanted to make his life before he felt satisfied? At this moment the attention of the explosive teen changed from Midoriya to a slightly cool hand that landed on his shoulder. Todoroki had his calm expression as always, but his eyes sent the message that Bakugo better don't exert himself so much if he didn't want problems. But we all know Bakugo, problem is his middle name.

"What do you want, shitty half-and-half?"

"I think it would be better if you let go of Midoriya"

"Hah?! Care to explain, you fuck?!"

"There's no reason to harass him at this hour in the morning, especially when he didn't make anything wrong"

"I agree with Todoroki-kun! Bakugo, we should not show such an aggressive behavior to a classmate at any time of the day!" Iida joined them and was already flailing his arms around like a robot. Ignoring the class rep, Bakugo kept his eyes focused on Todoroki, still holding the stunned Midoriya by the collar.

"Listen here, you fucking popsicle, don't get in my damn way, or else I'm gonna blast you to pieces"

"Oho? Interesting, but why are you so upset anyway? Not that it is something new, but I really don't see any reason right now" Todoroki said with a small smile appearing on the corner of his lips, which only made Bakugo more nervous.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That useless Deku is acting like he's worth something. That alone is enough to piss me off"

"So you are mad because he got some attention from the girls. Well, maybe you could have some if you didn't shout and swear all the time. That scary face of yours, though, is another story"

"You want to die so bad, you fucker…?"

Midoriya had to stop them before they started a fight, so he tried to calm down his two friends before they destroyed the dorms.

"Guys, guys, let's not start a fight! Can't we just let that drop and head to training? What do you think about some Quirk strengthening and-"

"Actually, Midoriya, we're all curious about it too. What exactly did you do to be so close to the girls?" Kirishima voiced the thought that was on everyone's mind. Midoriya swallowed dry as all the eyes fell on him, but his focus turned back to Bakugo again as the blond pulled him closer again.

"You better admit it already or else I'm going to beat you to the moon and back"

"I already said, I didn't do anything"

There was a moment of silence between them while their eyes locked on each other, then Bakugo let go of his shirt. After a deep breath, he glared again at the green haired teen.

"You. Out. Now"

"K-K-Kacchan! We should not fight over this"

"Fight over what? Didn't you say there was nothing happening? I'm just going to beat your ass because I feel like" Bakugo said as he turned around and headed to the door.

"Frustrated?" Todoroki said and even though he had his back turned to the ice hot teen, Bakugo could see the smug smile on his face.

"Keep up with that sass and you are next, ice princess"

"Oi, oi, the fight is for real?" Kirishima said, having been watching the scene developing mostly in silence.

"We should only engage in combat with the purpose of enhancing our skill!" Iida said following the same way the explosive blond went.

"What are you going to do, Midoriya?" Todoroki showed some concern through his usual calm expression.

"I guess I can't run from it. He'll be shouting and taunting me even if I say what he wants to hear"

"So there's something to tell, after all"

Midoriya froze up for a moment. He let that one slip again. Though he tried to hide it, Todoroki just rested both hands on his shoulders and looked right at emerald green eyes.

"Midoriya, do what you have to do, but just remember… you have to be kind. Take care of them, always considerate their feelings"

"W-what…?"

"You have to treat them right, because each one is special, like Yaoyorozu. Especially Yaoyorozu" Todoroki then got closer to his face. "Don't become a stupid old man, Midoriya"

To say Midoriya was very unsure on how to feel about his friend's advice was an understatement. Could he consider Todoroki was cheering for him? If so, why? Anyway, somewhere he could notice something within the red and blue eyes, something that looked like resentment. Given what he knew about Todoroki and his relation with Endeavor, Midoriya understood what he was meaning. He even managed to show an assuring smile, but as soon as Todoroki let go of him, the perverted duo glued on him, steaming and crying blood tears.

"Midoriya! If you are going to fight then its true, right?! How could you do that to us?! Taking them all just to yourself! Man, that's so selfish!" Kaminari was somewhere between angry and completely sad, while the purple midget was a well of envy.

"How can it be that you got every girl in the class falling for you?! Just because you can punch hard?! And you didn't feel satisfied with having Yaomomo and Mina at the same time, you had to go and take the pink haired goddess from 1-H! What are you? A beast?!"

"I-I-I didn't t-take anyone-"

"Well, if they like you I guess it can't be helped. But man, you got yourself a lot of trouble with so many girls around, right? Mina… she had always been full of energy all the time… if you can handle them all, then you must be a man among men, bro!" Kirishima said as he passed by Midoriya, quickly giving him a pat on the shoulder and carrying/dragging effortlessly the perverted duo with him to wherever Bakugo went. Kaminari and Mineta complained and fought against the redhead but ended giving up. Todoroki gave him a nod and headed out too.

"Well, since it came to this point, this is a fight I don't want to miss. But seriously, you surprised every single one of us, Midoriya" Sero said as he passed by him with his hands on the back of his neck.

"What is going on? Where's everyone going to, Sero?" Sato, followed by Aoyama, Ojiro, Tokoyami, and Shoji, asked the slender teen.

"Oh, Bakugo challenged Midoriya to another fight, this time because of the Midoriya Squad"

"Oh, and where's the Squad anyway? I heard there was a new addition…"

Sato and Sero kept talking like Midoriya wasn't even here. At least the tall teen gave him a light tap on the shoulder, maybe a 'good luck' or 'my condolences'.

"This is the price for standing on the spotlight, _mon ami_. Some people can't stand our bright!" Aoyama flashed a pose and followed the rest.

"It seems the chains of Tartarus as trying to drag you down, Midoriya" Tokoyami said as he stood by Midoriya's side with his arms crossed, looking at the door.

"Don't be so negative, Tokoyami-kun. I trust that Midoriya knows what he's doing, right?" Ojiro looked at Midoriya's eyes for confirmation, but he received an unsure response from his friend.

"No, I'm not referring exactly to Bakugo. Every single heart hides a dark side. When this darkness surfaces and break loose, one can change drastically its appearance, rather, reveal its true nature"

"How… how do you call this… Tokoyami-kun…?" Koda asked in his usual low and shy voice. Dark Shadow appeared and lowered his head, covering his face with his right claw while the other held at his elbow.

" **Revelry in the Dark** "

"I wonder… what would be Tsuyu's true nature. Sorry, Ojiro-kun, that applies to the brightest of the persons, like Hagakure"

"W-what does Hagakure-san has to do with t-this?"

"Sorry, Ojiro-kun, it was kind of obvious after she stopped training with you" Shoji joined the group, leaning a hand on the tailed teen's shoulder.

The last group left, leaving Midoriya alone with his thoughts. One, in particular, had a high priority inside his mind.

"That's it. I'm so dead"

-/-

"So, where to start…"

Ashido looked around at the huge complex central square. Her eyes focused and scanned the showcases in search of the first item of their transformation process. Hatsume waited nervously and kicked at the floor, still anxious about this thing of hanging out with friends and social interaction. Suddenly the pink skinned girl shouted 'found it' and the next moment Hatsume was being dragged towards a shop. When she spotted the front of the one they were going into, full of sparkles and hot pink everywhere, her heels almost dug in the floor, bringing Ashido to a forced halt.

"What's up, Hatsume?"

"No way I'm going inside that one!"

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad"

Ashido said as she struggled to drag Hatsume in, eventually calling for the help of her friends. Yaoyorozu felt like the wanted to hide somewhere while Tooru and Uraraka helped Ashido drag their 'hostage' into the shop.

Once inside, the 'torture' session of Hatsume started. When it came to clothes, she always preferred practical rather than fancy, and her current attire was perfect to work. If she kept her clothes clean enough, they also could be used to go out, but she accepted to submit to the rite called shopping trip so she could get along better with the other loves of her love, so be it. Lucky enough this wouldn't take long, that's what she thought as she waited on a small cushioned box in front of the pink curtain of the changing room. Then Ashido came with a pile of clothes that almost covered her head and Hatsume's hopes died.

"Mina-chan, don't you think that's too many options…?" Even Tooru and Uraraka, the ones more into this type of activity, found the initial set of clothes pretty menacing. As Ashido put the clothes on a support desk and started sorting them, she turned to her friends.

"Nonsense! Since Hatsume here is very short of variety we have to test practically everything. Not that we'll get a piece of everything right now, but we have to check what fits and what don't. Plus, I found some things around here that I know you all will love"

Wit that she choose the first set of clothes and handed them to Hatsume ushering her afterward to the changing room.

"Now, go there and get off those thick clothes, dear"

Hatsume looked at the clothes on her hands with an unsure look.

"You sure this will work, Ashido-san…?"

"Not a single idea, but that's why we are trying, that's the best part! Oh, and call me Mina, we are shopping buddies already. I can call you Mei, right?"

Hatsume nodded. Feeling a bit more motivated, she closed the curtain and started undressing. After some minutes Mina called for her.

"Are you ready yet, Mei?"

"Umm, I think this won't do"

"Well, show us so we can give you our opinion"

The curtain slowly opened to reveal Hatsume in a black strapless dress with a square front piece in white with six buttons on the borders. The dress had a frilled skirt with black and white stripes, reaching at the middle of her thighs. Hatsume looked at the floor while the six girls in front of her judged her new look.

"So… is it bad?"

"Not _bad_ , but I guess this is… too formal. Maybe we should get something she could use on a daily basis" Yaomomo said as she searched something on the pile, while Ashido overreacted on the comment.

"But Momo-chan! This dress absolutely rocks! She would stop the traffic in these"

"Actually… I'm feeling a little bit… tight" Hatsume pointed at the general direction of her chest, which made Uraraka shift in her place a bit.

"Ribbit. Mina-chan, maybe we should find something that allowed more… movement"

"Found it. Here Hatsume-san, try this one next" Hatsume took the clothes from Yaomomo's hands and returned to the changing room. After a minute she came out in a light blue spring dress, also strapless and with a white stripe going from the right side of the waist to the left side of the hem of the skirt. Once again she looked at the floor, waiting for their verdicts.

"Hmm, seems nice but, I don't know…" Mina started, but had to stop as she tried to formulate a line of thought. That's when Kyoka came in.

"It doesn't makes her style"

"Yes! That!"

"Maybe something less delicate…" Kyoka said as she tossed some items around. After finding a good matched she handed the clothes to the pinkette and she went to change again. This time Hatsume had a white long sleeved shirt and plain blue jeans glued on her legs. The shirt was long and the end formed a type of skirt, and it lacked the right sleeve completely. Mei kept looking at the ground while the girls checked her out until Uraraka got up from her seat.

"Waah, that won't do, Hatsume-san, I mean, Mei-chan" She walked to the confused pink haired girl.

"Am I a lost cause?"

"No, that's not it. Here, straighten your back, lift the chin, open a smile. Don't you feel better?"

In fact, it made Hatsume feel more confident about her looks. Since she never really cared about it before now she was panicking inside with the thousands of thoughts that crossed her mind. What if she didn't fit any clothes? Or if she ended hating fancy? What would she do if she had to go to a high class meeting to show her inventions? Did she even look pretty on what she was wearing? But what Uraraka made gave her a boost on her confidence.

"There we go. If you have those huge melons you better put them to some use now and then" Ochako said playfully, or not, as she turned around and selected yet another combination.

The next look consisted of a yellow tank top with a black heart on it, skintight jeans with worn out marks on the thighs. But different from the other times, Hatsume kept looking up and she even dared to strike a small pose, putting a hand on her waist.

"Now we are talking! Okay, how do you feel?" Mina asked.

"Well, it's nice. I'm not used to tight jeans but they're not that bad. And the top is not pressing too much"

"Too much, huh…?" Ochako said to herself.

"Oh, me next! Me next!" Tooru jumped in place with a set of clothes already on her hands. "Try these, Mei-chan"

Next look of Hatsume, gray jeans, a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a small V neck and a small gray jacket, reaching only at the middle of her back and open at the front, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The V neck showed her cleavage a bit. Hatsume looked at herself, adjusting a bit and smiled as she saw the image on the mirror.

"Hey, not bad. I guess I can use this type of jeans, not too tight and not too baggy. And the jacket, I love it"

"Yay! We got our first new look!"

"You sure have a good eye, Tooru, I'll give you that" Mina said as she nodded approvingly. Mei looked at her other friends and also received positive responses, smiles and a thumbs up from Kyoka.

"Well, this thing of choosing clothes is not bad either"

"Glad you think that because we are only starting!" Mina beamed while Hatsume sweatdropped. She was really a cheerful girl.

And so they kept playing lab rat with Mei, as the pinkette herself said, and tried a lot of new looks and combinations. Based on the first style the girls managed to narrow the options and started to work more on the possible matches. For starts, Hatsume didn't felt much comfortable with tight clothes, especially regarding the upper half of her body, so tight jeans were practically out, except for one with cuts on it that Kyoka chose. Also, dresses were a last choice since, in her own words, there was a gentle breeze blowing that made her very insecure. Nonetheless, Yaoyorozu managed to get at least two acceptable dresses, plain enough to be used anywhere, but also fitting to more formal occasions if she used the right accessories and makeup.

Jackets and tops were a major choice from the girls as it helped to improve Hatsume's 'strong points'. At the end Tsuyu convinced the pink haired girl to take a dark green coat with some fluffs at the end of th sleeves. Winter was coming and Tsuyu was an specialist on how to get warm. Hatsume chose the green color because it resembled her of a certain someone. By the initial pile of clothes Mina picked up, they ended with three combinations of tops, shirts and jeans, a skirt, two dresses, a jacket and and a coat, a total of eleven items.

It didn't occurred to her before but as the cashier registered the prices, Hatsume slowly gained a panicked face. How was she supposed to pay for all these obviously expensive clothes? It would take her at least twenty functional and failproof support items. The problem was the last requirement.

"G-Girls… how am I supposed to pay for this? I don't receive a lot from my parents…" She was shaking nervously, afraid that she would need to leave the store with empty hands, but Kyoka laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Momo-chan got this"

Hatsume looked at Momo while the cashier told her the total, 15.000 yen. Hatsume and Ochako almost fell with their backs on the floor. The cashier asked for the form of payment. Momo then pulled from her purse a golden card, and this time Mei and Ochako fell backwards. Mei quickly got up and held Momo by the hand, lowering the card.

"Wait, Momo-chan, I won't be able to pay you for all this. Let's just take one and go"

"Don't worry, my allowance can cover this just fine. Consider this a friend's favor"

"No, you don't have to go this for me…"

Momo then showed a warm smile to Mei.

"Well, a certain someone I know taught me that going further than you need to is part of being a hero. Plus, you're part of the team now"

Mei kept her eyes locked on Momo as she paid for all these fine clothes and handed her the bags. Stunned, she kept in silence until they got out of the store. Mei then called the group slightly ahead of her.

"Girls!" They turned around and watched in surprise as Hatsume made a bow at a straight angle to make Iida proud. "Thank you for doing this to me! And for letting me in!"

It took them a moment to process. And while Mei expected their response, she felt hands straightening her back and then a world of warmth as they hugged her from all sides.

"Hey, that's what friends are for" Mina said in her cheerful tone.

"No need to thank us. We are happy to have you around too" Kyoka added.

"As long as we're together, and we have him, everything will be fine, right?" Ochako said and even made a bold move to plant a quick peck on her cheek.

"Right… right! You are awesome!" Mei beamed. Not only she found the love of her life, she gained a lot of friends that she knew she could count on. They just met, but she was sure about that, and they could count on her too for anything, anytime.

"So, next stop, make up!" Tooru shouted as she apparently raised a fist in the air.

"Wait, there's more?"

"Of course dear, we said it was an Extreme Makeover!"

And so they followed to the next store, full of cosmetics and a lot of things Hatsume (and the author) never heard of before. By the giggles between Tooru and Mina, she found a secure place in Ochako and Kyoka. After a long discussion about whether they should or not try a very extravagant makeup to see how it looked, the more conservative team won, much to Hatsume's relief. After some time picking up tones and brands, the girls finally came up with a look that made everyone pleased. It was pretty basic to be honest, some light yellow eyeshadow and a little bit of eyeliner to highlight her already unique eyes. A little bit of pink on her cheeks and boom, she was done. While Mei looked at her reflex on a small mirror, Kyoka and Ochako inspected her hair. Kyoka then draw her attention.

"Mei-san, you don't wash your hair quite often, do you?"

"Huh? Well, sometimes I skip bath, you know, when I'm caught up in my work, but I wash my hair frequently"

"And what do you use on it?" Ochako said.

"What do I use? Soap. Why?"

"Well, that explains it"

"Explains what?"

Kyoka the pulled some strands of her locks to show her.

"Using normal soap can make your hair grow weaker. Here, a lot of them are broken and with double edges. Since you use your hair in that style you should take more care of him. Take Tsu for an example"

Kyoka then showed the difference between Hatsume's hair and Tsuyu's long dark green hair strands. They were thicker and flawless, and had a nice brightness even with the dark color. It even felt smooth to the touch, as Hatsume felt the difference with her hands, also comparing her hair with Kyoka.

"Wow, it's really silky. Yours too, Kyoka"

"Sure. I like my hair short but I take very good care of it"

"Me and Momo-chan can help with this. Long hair does require some extra care, ribbit"

After that they selected some hair care items, Momo paid for them, and they had to make an effort to stop Mina from going to the hairdresser. No scissors to Mei's dear pink locks. By now it was already past noon and they stopped at the food court. After eating, Hatsume felt pretty much satisfied with this trip with her friends. She had new clothes and they helped her with some beauty care. Not that she was going to wear makeup all the time or that she would abandon her baggy jeans and oversized shirts, but she figured out knowing a thing or two about fashion could be useful. And now she was ready to go back to the Studio, after all the babies would not make themselves.

"Well, it sure was nice, hanging out with you girls. Now, shall we go back?" Mei said and was already getting up from the table they were when Mina stopped her.

"Just where do you think you are going? There's still ONE place to go"

Hatsume didn't get why Mina had that wide smile crossing her mouth, but something told her she was going to find the reason soon.

"Why? Why here, of all places…?" Hatsume covered her face with her hands while she stood in the middle of the lingerie session of a department store.

"Ribbit, I guess everyone needs a battle suit, right?" Tsuyu said as she tried to decide between white and blue of light pink panties.

"M-maybe, but we had to buy together?"

"It makes things more fun! Plus… we'll be seeing each other's choice anyway~" Mina said in a low voice. It was true that they were going to be… much more intimate from now on, but it still was kind of embarrassing for Mei. At this moment Ochako passed between them. She had a small pout.

"Ochako, dear, something troubling you?"

"Well, Mina, I can't help but feel… unjustified"

"What are you talking about, girl?"

"About this" Ochako then pointed to Hatsume's chest, making the pinkette unconsciously cross her arms in a defensive way.

"We are still talking about my measures?"

"Sorry, I don't want to offend but, ugh! That's so unfair"

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Kyoka poked her head at the end of the corridor. "Okay, sorry, touchy subject. Anyway, what is your size, Mei?"

"... Umm… D cup…"

"D…?!"

"Sometimes… I have to pick E…"

Ochako lowered her head in defeat, slowly walking to the D cup section, followed by Hatsume, who had a light pink hue on her cheeks. Does friends share this type of thing all the time? In that session they found Momo, already searching for something she liked.

"... Momo-chan is here so ask her if you feel in doubt. Now, excuse me as I go to the B section…"

As Ochako left, silence fell between Mei and Momo.

"Umm, does she get like this all the time?"

"Not all the time, but she can be very competitive. You get used to it. So, anything you like so far?"

"Well, I never was too pick on this so… I'm kinda lost"

"Hmm, here's a tip" Momo leaned in closer to Mei and whispered on her ear. "Think about something that would turn him on~"

Oh, now she got it. And with a light blush on her cheeks, Mei started to search for something along with Momo. On the C section, Mina and Tooru were giggling and exchanging their choices while Tsuyu, now accompanied by a sulking Ochako, searched in the B section. And with the most plain face, Kyoka stood isolated at the A section. After finding something of their liking, the girls gathered at the changing rooms.

"Oi, oi, are we really going to do this?" Mei asked while Tsuyu crossed the curtains. Mina then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Think of this as a friendly competition. We're not looking at the size, but at the type and color, this kind of stuff"

"Still… it's kinda embarrassing"

"Well, consider this a training for future occasions. We are… very fond to share" Momo said and instantly her face gained a tinge of red.

"Ribbit. So, how does it look?"

Tsuyu came from the changing room, wearing nothing but the underwear she selected, being a dark green and black colored set, much similar to her hero costume. The panties had a large black stripe on each side, while the bra had the upper borders black. It had some padding so it showed more her cleavage, even more when she straightened her backs.

"Oh, Tsu-chan, nice one" Mina said as she clapped. "Guess I'll go next"

Getting up, Mina entered the room to change. In no time she came out and showed her choice, a push-up purple bra and panties, combining with her skin color. Her panties, close to a bikini bottom, went up to her waist in a provocative V shape.

"Hehe, bet Muscles will get a nose bleed"

"Hi, I'm going now!"

Tooru exclaimed and ran to the changing room, and the set or clothes that came out floating were a dark blue set, triangular shaped bra and string type panties.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, it really is something but, you know, it's harder to say when we can't see you…" Mina felt a little bit guilty about it, but besides the part where Tooru walked around practically naked when she 'used' her hero suit, she had near to zero visual appeal.

"Hmm, maybe I should just use nothing then"

"Just don't start being naked on a daily basis, Tooru-san. Okay, I'm going now"

Momo got up from her seat and walked to the changing room, but the girls noticed she looked a little nervous. What did she choose? Her choice was revealed in the form of a red lace bra that didn't cover her chest too much since most of the material was pretty see through and there was just a tiny area of her butt that had been covered. And above all things, Momo HAD to choose on that would show her developed chest a lot, right? By now Ochako and Kyoka were internally crying, so the former decided to end this quickly. Getting up, Ochako closed the curtain and changed, revealing after a while her choice, a light pink set with white frills and tiny red ribbons at the sides of the panties and in the middle of her bra. Standing beside Momo, Ochako unconsciously filled her chest with air and opened her arms more. After that, she captured the eyes of her friend looking at her.

"What? I-I like the ones that look more delicate"

"Uh, no, that's not it. It really fits you. I think that… that you look very hot on it"

Ochako blinked twice, then her eyes wandered to the barely naked form of her friend and a small heat came to her face.

"Thanks. You too… you look hot too…"

Did someone in the store turn of the air conditioning or the place felt hotter than before. Everyone exchanged some uneasy looks before Kyoka decided to break the awkward silence, even pushing Mei with her to the changing room.

"Okay, okay, let's get this done with. I don't have nothing to lose anyway"

"Wait, are we changing together?!"

"It'll be faster. Don't worry, there's nothing to see"

"Don't… don't say that. There's nothing wrong with the smaller ones"

"Forgive my rudeness, but I DON'T want to hear that from you, Mei-chan"

And in no time Mei and Kyoka came out to show their choices. Kyoka had a strapless black bra with a white triangular shape upside down in the middle, and matching bikini like panties. Hatsume came up with a white set, panties similar in shape with Kyoka's, but her bra was a push-up that made her bosom look even bigger. The already present blush on her face only intensified when she noticed all the eyes were on her, rather on her chest. Seriously, Kyoka was staring directly at them as if she was hypnotized. Once again the temperature seemed to raise as all the girls glanced at each other, tracing the details of their exposed bodies. Ochako somehow managed to clasp her hands together, breaking the silence and preventing something dangerous from happening.

"So, now that we are all set, let's see… yes, we have a killing team here. I bet Deku-kun will be very surprised"

The mention of his name proved to be a bad move. Now their minds were focused on another thing. Taking this as the cue to leave, Yaoyorozu followed Ochako's lead and ushered the others to change so they could pay for it and leave.

The trip back to U.A was more silent than they expected. There was some chit chat and they even stopped to get some ice cream, in hope of subduing a bit of the heat they felt. By the time they crossed the huge gates of the school, it was already three in the afternoon. They headed to the Alliance Heights and helped Hatsume drop her things in her room, then followed to 1-A dorms. No one said it, but they were going to see Midoriya, Hatsume included. But when they got there, shock struck all the girls as they received the news from Kirishima.

"Midoriya? He got arrested again"

"Arrested?!"

"Yep, it happened a little after you all left…"

-/-

"Are you all just going to stand there and watch?" Todoroki asked his classmates as they gathered at the corners of Gamma Gym.

"Well, I'm curious to see where this is going. You don't?" Sero asked back.

In the middle was a square platform that Cementoss left behind, along with lots of pillars and walls. On one side stood Bakugo, stretching his arms and warming up. On the other, a shaking Midoriya. The green teen wasn't afraid of his opponent. Not much. What he was worried about was the fact that his classmates knew about his relationship with the girls. Forget what they think, if that came to the knowledge of the teacher and principal, it would most likely be his end as a U.A student. Midoriya was sure his friends would not do something that ended expelling him, but it was a simple question of numbers, the fewer people knew, the easier to contain an information. The simple fact that they would act differently now could be enough to raise the suspicions of the teachers. Heck, he just got a little closer to his harem during the days and they saw something was up.

That said, Midoriya was sure that Bakugo had a reason to call him for a direct confront. Maybe he wanted to vent off his anger, an apparently endless source Midoriya had yet to understand. Well, being the punching bag would definitely not help. It was similar to the last time they did it, but now the problem was another, and Midoriya didn't have a clue about what it could be, so how was he supposed to resolve this?

 _"I'll have to fight, even if I don't know why he's so mad"_ He thought as he adopted his fight stance.

"Deku" Midoriya flinched as he heard his nickname.

"Let me clarify it since your stupid face looks so fucking confused. I'm going to beat you… because you have to know your place. And that place is…" A huge blast propelled Bakugo forward. "UNDER MY FEET YOU FUCKING NERD!"

"It started!" Kirishima shouted as all the spectators became extremely focused in the battle. Every time those two were involved into a fight, something huge happened, be it an awesome comeback or a catastrophe of great proportions, not to mention that everyone got curious to know the results of their last match. Would it be the same?

Reacting to the sudden attack, Midoriya activated Full Cowl and evaded Bakugo in the last second, but the blond was quick on his moves and created another explosion to change his course in a sharp curve, going after Midoriya. The green haired boy kept running from his rival, making use of the experience he gained with Gran Torino and jumping on the walls and pillars to evade Kacchan. Different from the last fight, this terrain offered him much more maneuverability, since it wasn't a completely empty space. But only that would not give him an easy victory over Bakugo. For starts, moving like that for too long would wear him out at some point, and since he didn't have his Air Force gloves with him Bakugo had the advantage of ranged attacks. The words of All Might echoed on his mind, telling him that he should not rely completely on support items.

 _"Still, it would help a lot now to have the gloves!"_

Changing his tactics, Midoriya took impulse in a wall and jumped towards Bakugo. The sudden change surprised the explosive teen and gave Midoriya a tiny opening to attack, using his shoot style in a quick swing of his right leg. Unfortunately Bakugo had the advantage in mid air and he managed to spin and evade the attack, thought Midoriya was flying too fast to be caught in a counter attack. Bakugo landed and shouted to the bouncing teen.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY, GREEN HAIRED PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Who is running away?!"

Moving similar to Gran Torino, Midoriya jumped from wall to wall around Bakugo, getting on his blind spot for a second and then attacking. Bakugo quickly noticed and readied an explosion, but a shift in Midoriya's movements caught him by surprise. Instead of a kick coming from the side, Midoriya spun his body forward, bringing his left foot down to strike Bakugo, who was at least fast enough to block it with his arms.

"Manchester Smash!"

The powerful blow cracked the ground where Bakugo stood, and even though he felt his arms would break, he grabbed Midoriya by the leg with one hand, using the other to gain speed and spin in the air, resulting in a powerful toss that sent the green teen to a hard meeting with the floor some meter away.

"Gah! … That move… it was-"

"Do you think you are the only one that can learn a trick?! But don't expect me to call it something stupid like Oklahoma Blast or some shit"

Midoriya got up again, with some difficulty, but he managed to focus on the fight.

"Why, Kacchan?! Why do you want to fight with me so bad?!"

"Fight with you? You didn't get it. I plan to make this a one sided slaughter" Bakugo said as he cracked his knuckles.

He went into another attack, this time running at Midoriya. He brought his arms back and Midoriya reacted by jumping to evade the incoming tackle, but turns out Bakugo just kept running. Being in the air, Midoriya could not evade the true attack, a near point blank upwards explosion that sent him and a lot of debris flying away. He barely rolled on the ground and stopped his inertia, Bakugo surged from the smoke with both hands forward. It would be a direct strike if Midoriya didn't use a last resort.

"Delaware Smash!"

The gust of wind clashed with the powerful explosion, creating a strong updraft. It subdued and the two were already exchanging punches and kicks again. Bakugo had to admit, having so many obstacles in the area gave Deku a way to catch up with his ability while in the air, and the damn nerd was actually matching his blasts with sheer strength, not to mention the fact that he was much more skilled as a fighter than the last time they fought. But if Midoriya improved 10%, he would improve 20%. If Deku ran ten miles nonstop, he would run twenty. Even if he had the power of All Might, Bakugo would just hit harder with his explosions until Deku didn't have the strength to get up again.

He was better than Deku, at every single aspect. Bakugo was a cool dude, and Midoriya was a social wreck. Bakugo was a natural talent and could be considered a genius of combat. Deku just knew how to copy others and read their movements. Bakugo had a flawless skin, a trait he inherited from his mother, and his hairstyle was a blast. Compared to Deku's ugly face full of freckles, the scars the stupid nerd earned because he could not control his Quirk, that mess of green hair that looked like a crow made a nest on his head. No matter how he looked, Bakugo was superior in every freaking way. And yet…

"Why…? Why?"

"Huh?"

Between punches and blasts Bakugo started to say and eventually shout things.

"Why you? Compared to me you look worse than trash. I'm stronger, a better fighter, I don't have that dumb face… and I don't turn my body into useless shit every time I use my Quirk!"

Bakugo brought down a hand, barely missing Midoriya, and created a huge explosion on the ground that sent both him and Midoriya flying. He miscalculated. He, Bakugo, made a mistake. He didn't do mistakes. Deku did. Even knowing this fact…

"Why, Deku?! What is so fucking special about you, you green pile of trash?!"

Bakugo went on a barrage of explosions, punch after punch being deflected or avoided by Midoriya, but he was putting too much pressure. At this rate, Midoriya would end pretty bad.

"I can't stand it! You are a nothing! And you're always the center of attention! Midoriya this, Midoriya that! Don't fuck with me! There's no way you can surpass me, you stupid fuck!"

"Is this why you're so upset?! We already fought with each other over it!"

"SHUT! UP!"

Bakugo managed to break Midoriya's defense for a second, and with that opening he blasted him away, sending Midoriya to a cement wall, making a huge deformation on it. Midoriya fell from the wall, the front of his shirt completely burned. From the stinging sensation he felt, maybe there were some first degree burns on his skin. It was hard to breathe, his ears were ringing and his vision was blurry, but he could see the form of Bakugo making his way to him. Midoriya tried to get up, but he ended stumbling back and leaning on the wall for support. On the sides of the fierce battle, all the guys watched terrified the development of things. Iida and Todoroki were about to go there and stop Bakugo from going too far, but Kirishima raised his arms, blocking the way.

"Kirishima-kun! We have to stop this pointless fight. It is clearly out of the bounds of training!"

"Wait a minute, Iida"

"What are you thinking, Kirishima?"

The redhead turned to the ice hot teen with a determined look.

"This is something between the two of them. Bakugo would never let himself lose control of his Quirk, and just look at it… Midoriya is far from done"

And so they watched Bakugo stand in front of Midoriya, then hold him up by his green hair.

"Listen here, you fucker. No matter what you do, you will always be the same useless Deku" He leaned closer. "It doesn't matter either how many dumb bitches you have around you. If I tried I could have them all in a leash and they would still adore me. This is another thing that I completely win over you. Just lay down as the virgin loser you are and d- GAH!"

A single punch. A single punch to the guts and Bakugo was forced to shut up. Having the wind blown away from him, he didn't have choice and fell to his knees on the floor, holding his abs in pain. What the hell was that? One moment Deku was on verge of fainting and on the other he landed a strong hit like that? What kind of bad joke was going on here? Bakugo wondered as he slowly got up, fighting back a small urge to throw up.

"That damn nerd…!"

In front of him, cracking with energy, Midoriya stood on his feet, and something was different on his eyes. They were filled with something Bakugo had never seen on these emerald green orbs. Sheer anger. His fists were rolled into fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white. His whole body shook, but Bakugo didn't know if was the effect of his attacks or the obviously boiling feelings inside the green haired teen.

"Trying to act tough, shitty Deku?"

"Shut up…"

"Aah?! I didn't hear your fucking mumbling, Deku-"

"SHUT UP! KEEP THAT DAMN MOUTH CLOSED!"

Silence fell for a moment. Even the spectators flinched at the unexpected burst.

"Just because we are friends for a long time, Kacchan, I'll give you one chance. Take back what you said"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"About them. Take that back"

"Oho? I get it, your group of dumb bitches. No, I'm not taking it back. If they insist in staying around trash, then they are trash too. What will you do? Gonna cry about it?"

"I warned you…"

He tensed his body, holding his fighting stance. His eyes never left Bakugo, who also readied himself. Something big was coming.

"20%..."

He jumped forward, cracking the ground he was standing. He flew towards Bakugo at incredible speeds, his arm drawn back and all open to attacks.

 _"This fucker thinks he can just defeat me with raw power?!"_

Bakugo had his hands rolled into fists all this time. He was sweating a lot and accumulated a food amount on his hands. He lifted his hands up, ready to release the blast.

"Detroit... SMAAASH!"

The impact was huge. It sent debris everywhere and the shockwave shook the gym a bit. What was more surprising, the two monsters in form of teens were still standing. None of the spectators saw it, but if Bakugo had released his explosion a second later, Midoriya would have landed the hit, and it was pretty clear it would make quite the damage to the blond's face. They stood in front of each other, panting and all battered up.

 _"Damn, if I didn't have so much sweat on my hands… that fucker would have sent me flying to dreamland… why this sudden burst?"_

"I didn't hear… you say sorry… Kacchan…"

"For what?..."

"I won't let you… talk shit… about them… and just walk off!"

"You want me to say sorry?! Then make me! I fucking dare you to try!"

Midoriya powered up again and Bakugo was making small blasts on his hands. When they dashed to hit each other again, they both received a strong blow in their heads, making them kiss the cement floor. They struggled to get up, focusing at each other. They were at arms distance, perfect to a punch in the face. They raised fists, but then felt a hand touch the back of their heads.

"I said ENOUGH!"

She slammed the head of the two teens together, making them collapse on the floor. Considering how much of her aroma she released, she was surprised that they still got up and tried to hit each other.

"Seriously, those stubborn brats…" Midnight pinched the bridge of her nose, refusing to believe they were at it again. On the sides of the gym, the other students started to drift off too.

Midnight was busy doing nothing o the teachers dorms when her phone rang. Aizawa asked her to go check on Gamma Gym. Apparently, some idiots of his class were causing trouble since the sensors detected some strong shockwaves. His guess, Bakugo was blasting something. With a sigh that she made clear he could hear, Nemuri made her way to the gym. Luckily it was pretty close. And when she got there, what she found? Two brats beating the life out of each other for who knows the reason. She instantly released her Quirk, filling the area with her aroma, but then the two fighting pulled up a trick and a strong explosion was made. She immediately became serious and worried, just to see the two standing with their clothes tattered and burnt. She had to intervene, so she commanded them to stop. Be it because of the explosion or because they were just that stubborn, they completely ignored her, different from the other students that noticed her presence. Quickly moving to them, she gave a might knock on the heads of the two, effectively making them stop. Being so close to her and breathing like this, they would be asleep in no time, but once again surprised her and got up.

"You stubborn brats… Didn't you hear…? I said ENOUGH!"

And she slammed their heads together, finally making them stop.

"Seriously, what will I do with you…?"

-/-

"...and that's what happened. Fell asleep but when I woke up Midnight had already taken the two to the infirmary and said to us that they were under house arrest as long as she felt like. Also, she told us to not do something stupid like that or else we would join them…" Kirishima finished scratching the back of his neck.

Meanwhile, the girls were totally in shock. They didn't leave for a long time. It wasn't even the middle of the afternoon and all that happened. Worry took over their hearts and the harem instantly left to the infirmary, completely ignoring Kirishima while he asked how did the shopping trip go.

In no time they were at the infirmary. They just bust the door open, not even thinking if there were other patients here. They stopped dead on their tracks when they met with Recovery Girl, shushing them and lightly knocking the 'leader', Ochako, in the head with her injection shaped walking stick. In a low yet authoritarian tone of voice, she inquired the girls.

"What do you think you are doing entering here and making all that noise?"

"Recovery Girl-sensei, we heard that Deku-kun got in a fight with Bakugo!" Ochako whisper screamed, distress visible in her face. In fact, in everyone's faces.

Chiyo took a deep breath and explained the situation.

"Listen here, young ladies. If you don't know about this yet, I said I wasn't going to use my Quirk to heal Midoriya if he ended with a broken bone or something like that" Gasps escaped their mouths. They were expecting the worse. The short nurse then released a relieved sigh. "Luckily enough, he didn't break a single bone. Midoriya just had a lot of bruises, burns on his abdomen and a small concussion. I gave him the treatment already and he was just fine"

Relief fell on the group of girls as they released their held breaths.

"Ribbit, can we talk to him? We got pretty worried"

"I fear that no, young lady. Forward starts, you all know how drained people feel when I use my Quirk. Given the amount of gas he inhaled from Midnight's Quirk and… the amount of force she used to make him and mister explodo-kills behave, I estimate he won't be waking up until late in the night"

"Can we at least see him?" Momo asked, hoping to at least see his face.

"You can ask Midnight if you want to, but I doubt she's going to release him soon. You heard from your friends that these two got house arrest, right?"

"Yes, but why did Midnight sensei take him? And shouldn't he be resting here?" Kyoka, confused with the whole situation, let her worry seep into her voice.

"As soon as his body was back in shape, she took him. He must be sound asleep now, but once he wakes up he's going to give her some answers. I believe two students don't start a fight like that for no reason, even if we are talking about these two"

Now that she said it, why would they fight? Sure, there was an obvious rivalry between them, but to come to this point, what could have happened? They asked themselves as Recovery Girl ushered them out of the infirmary. In the end, she felt happy and proud that Midoriya somehow managed to keep his promise of not breaking his bones or exerting himself too much.

-/-

The can of beer fizzled as Takeyama Yu opened it, the third in the night. Closing the fridge door and taking a gulp of the cold drink, she returned to the couch she was lying previously. Her eyes trailed to the brunette with long hair across the room, busy reading a magazine and still in her hero suit, then to the sleeping green haired teen sitting on a chair and held on it by some leather belts.

 _"She does have some of these things, after all…"_

"Umm, so, late night working?"

"If you are bored you can always leave"

"No, no, just wondering, how much you'll have to wait until the sleeping beauty wakes up?"

Nemuri looked up from her reading and eyed the blonde, lying on her couch and emptying her stock of drinks. Yu surely felt in home.

"Given the amount of gas he inhaled and the blow on the head, he should keep like this for at least an hour"

"Really? It's almost one in the morning. What did this boy even do? He looks harmless"

"Yeah, Midoriya is not a troublemaker, but problems seem to always follow this guy here. Today was an exception as he got into a fight with a classmate"

"And if you had to stop them I suppose it was pretty ugly"

"They were probably going to cause a permanent damage to each other. That said, there are some things I want to know before I extend the house arrest"

"They are going to be arrested anyway…"

The silence fell on the room again until Nemuri talked again.

"Oh, right. Thank you for the help with the patrol duty. We don't have much personnel to spare so principal Nedzu doesn't give permission to the students to go out. He made an exception considering that it was a request from 1-A. Plus, the hey are teens. We can't keep them caged"

"Oh, right, the group of girls. No big deal. U.A pays very well so feel free to call me whenever you need!"

Yu flashed a grin and took another gulp from the can in her hand.

"Heh, I have to say, it was kinda fun to watch them going around the stores. Remembers me of when I was in high school too, though they are pretty forward…"

"Forward? What do you mean?"

"Hehe, well, I'm talking about a bunch of girls choosing underwear like they were getting ready to hunt, if you get me"

This took the interest of Nemuri as she put the magazine down and crossed her arms.

"Is that so? Now I'm curious"

Finishing the drink, Yu got up, went to the fridge and returned with two beers, tossing one to Nemuri and sitting back at the couch.

"I'm telling you, they were choosing like grown up women, and I have to say, you have some bold students, Nemuri. Did you teach them that too?" Yu had a sly grin crossing her lips.

"Of course not. What do you take me for?"

"The +18 hero, Midnight. Don't you think you can have some influence over the kids around here? Take green boy here for an example. I bet he has some hot dreams about you"

"Oh yes, because I'm the one who loves to show off in front of the cameras. Did you know a lot of kids watch the news?"

"Oh, come on. You walk around the school in a skin tight suit and carries a whip with you. But I can understand if you don't make the young ones drool all the time" Yu had a smug look as she implied something that ticked off the brunette.

"You want to explain that?"

"I understand that not all the guys are into older women nowadays. Well, it's for the best, as they will focus on the studies instead of an old lady"

Nemuri was visibly angry now, but managed to contain her temper to some level. She wasn't going to fall for the provocations of this cheeky blonde.

"I don't have the need to get all the attention, miss show-off-my-fat-ass-to-the-cameras"

Now Yu was pissed too.

"One, I'm always taking care of my health. The TV makes people look larger. Second, it would be much easier if the old rags stopped showing off. Don't you think it's time for a retirement?"

"Hah! Can't handle the competition? If appearance is the only thing you have to offer then you better give up"

"Give up? Why don't you go back to the adult film you came from first?"

"I heard there are some bridges needing to be lifted. This way you can just sit that lazy ass in place"

They were almost growling at each other when a weak groan came from the still asleep Midoriya. Both turned to the teen as he mumbled something.

"... Ochako…"

They stopped their arguing for a moment to look closer at him.

"Ochako?"

"It's one of his classmates, a girl with a round face and a gravity Quirk"

"Oh, that one. Hehe, so he dreams about her. His girlfriend?"

"Not that I know, but there are some rumors running around"

"Hmm, bet he is dreaming about a walk in the park or something"

"... so… tight…"

They froze in place for a second. Did they hear him right?

"Umm, okay, maybe not a walk in the park. Rumors, you said…?"

"Ahem, just normal gossip, probably, but apparently this boy here is… very popular"

"Ah, popular with the girls…"

"Yes. And there's another thing I heard that makes me wonder how much it is just a rumor"

"He looks harmless, but you never know. He was at the Kamino incident, right?"

"He was, and wherever Midoriya goes problems seem to follow him"

"Midoriya, huh? He must be a strong one since he made this far, given what you said"

"Yeah, he's pretty strong, and very stubborn sometimes"

"...gonna… cum…"

They ignored it. Yu and Nemuri ignored the sleep talk of the green haired teen and the fact that he was probably having a lewd dream involving one of his classmates. One could say he was at that age, but they didn't accept the fact within themselves. Nemuri's eyes trailed to the sleeping teen tied on the chair, then to the blonde sitting on the couch, and to her surprise, Yu was looking away and… was she blushing? She definitely looked uneasy as she refused to look directly at the mumbling boy, yet her eyes moved slightly, catching glimpses of green hair. At this moment, an idea crossed Nemuri's head.

She got up and stood in front of the boy, then told Yu to look at her.

"Yu, watch this"

"Huh? What do you want- Eh?! Ne-Ne-Ne-Ne-Nemuri?! What are you doing?!"

Nemuri put a finger in front of her lips as she watched the panicked expression of the blonde, wide eyed and with her face completely red.

"Shhh, you are going to wake up everybody. Only Eraser keeps awake this late" She said calmly as if her current activity was the most normal thing in the world? In fact, she even had a small smile on her lips. What she was doing?

Right now, slightly crouched, Nemuri slowly moved up and down her slender fingers wrapped around the boy's dick, which was half hard. Making her best to keep her voice level low, Yu asked again as the other woman clearly didn't understand her question.

"Nemuri, what the hell are you doing?!" She said in a whisper scream, and Nemuri answered in a normal tone.

"What, isn't it obvious? I'm giving this sleeping boy a hand job"

"That I can see! Why are you doing it?! Are you crazy?!"

"Of course not. If not, you are the drunk one around here. And about why, I was curious"

"C-curious?"

"Yes. I said I heard some things, right? Well, I got a small bit of a chat between this kid and his All Might, from all people, and guess what was the topic?"

"You serious?"

"Damn serious. All Might seemed to have done a good job so I didn't say anything, but with the rumors I heard… I started to wonder if he was worth the shot"

"All Might?!"

"No, Midoriya here"

"Who's the drunk one here?!"

Nemuri let out a light laugh.

"Hahaha, Yu… don't tell me you are still virgin"

Yu flinched as she heard the word with V, then somehow she managed to get even redder and lowered her head, looking to the sides and poking her index fingers together.

"What… what if I am…? Not that I'm! I'm not- _~sigh~_ Shit…"

Nemuri laughed again, but not in a way to despise Yu. She genuinely found it to be funny.

"Wow, what a surprise. I thought that by now you had something going on with Kamui"

"Ka-Ka-Kamui?! No way, we are just good friends, and he's older than me"

"Your choice, no big deal. But, coming to think about it, it's been a while since the last time I-"

"Aah, stop! Too much information!"

"Heh, don't be so embarrassed, there's nothing wrong in talking about it. We are both women and colleagues, right?"

"Sure. What's wrong is that you are still… you're still jerking him off"

"Oh, but doesn't he look cute this way? Look, he must be dreaming of Uraraka doing this to him. But, given what he mumbled earlier I think it's a little bit further, right?"

"Umm, I'll leave to you imagine that…"

"To think that Mt. Lady, the one who loves to show off and taunt with her looks, would be all shy and embarrassed when talking about sex"

The silence fell again and now Yu could clearly hear the small and low moans coming from the asleep teen. He kept mumbling and calling names while Nemuri moved her hand gently, her eyes never leaving his face. She seemed to be completely lost while she stared at him, looking at every detail. And then, without averting her gaze from the boy, Nemuri made a question that shocked Yu, if she could be even more than now.

"Nee, Yu…"

"What…?"

"... want to fuck him?"

"... That's it. You are definitely drunk"

Finally letting go of the boy, Nemuri got up and unfastened the belts holding Midoriya, then picked him up and carried over her shoulder. Passing by Yu, she took her by the hand and lead the confused and slightly panicked blonde to her bedroom. Once inside, she made Yu sit on her bed and let Midoriya fall on it.

"Okay, take out"

"Huh? Take out what?"

"What else? Your bodysuit"

"Why would I take it off?!"

"You don't have the convenience of having a costume easy rip like mine. So, what are you up waiting?"

"Forget that shit about your costume, why the hell I should get naked?! Wait, are you implying that I should have… with him?!"

"It's an opportunity. He won't wake up for at least half an hour, and he's all ready. Look" Nemuri pointed to the still hard member of the boy lying on her bed, and Yu caught herself staring at him more then she should. Damn, she should not stare at all.

"Nemuri, he's a kid! He must have 15 years tops!"

"Actually 16 years"

"Oh, now it's fine! You seriously considered that?"

"Well… I won't lie, Midoriya is a handsome young man, and as I was saying, it has been a while since the last time I… had some fun. And you're still virgin, so I thought, why not?"

"Thanks for remembering me of this. Anyway, you could get in jail for this"

"Only if you tell someone. Come on, you know you want it"

Nemuri gently turned Yu around, forcing her to at least look at the direction of the asleep teen. She rested her hands on Yu's shoulders and she leaned to talk on her ears.

"Look at him Yu, all peaceful outside, and dreaming with who knows what. You should get to know him, he's such a sweetheart, and very strong too. You don't find many boys with a body like that around"

"He's… I'm older than him"

"Yeah, so what? It will be fun, and he won't even remember. Take this as a training"

"T-Training?"

"Yep. You get used to the feeling without much harm done, though I must admit he surprised me with that size. What do you say?"

The more Yu looked at the boy sleeping in front of her, more her mind raced around the this. The alcohol must be getting to her head because she was starting to seriously consider the offer Nemuri was making. This Midoriya boy looked handsome, she would not deny, and Nemuri was right about his size too. It was… impressive for someone at his age. And after all that talk, she was starting to feel a bit hot, less because of embarrassing, more because of her hormones.

 _"Damn, when did I turn into a teenager again?"_

It didn't help either that Nemuri was kind of putting her in the mood. The hands on her shoulders squeezed lightly, pressing her muscles and washing away a tension she wasn't aware of. Said hands slowly made their way to her arms, then her sides and midsection. Nemuri made small circles on Yu's abs, going up inch by inch until she found the blonde's chest. She gently caressed them, making Yu get more and more lightheaded, until she heard a small moan escape her lips. At this moment Yu understood what was happening, stiffening a bit.

"Hey, hey, easy there, I won't bite. Hehe, only if you want…"

Her hands made their way to Yu's waist, then to her toned tights, getting very near her private parts, but not really touching, which made Yu anxious. She was provoking her, threatening to do something just to back off. It made Yu frustrated. She wanted to do something about the heat that appeared inside her.

"Nemuri…"

"Feeling in the mood now?~"

"You old rag... Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I'm helping my friend to lose her virginity with a handsome asleep guy"

"You forgot the part where he's underaged"

"But you won't let that stop you now, will you?~"

" _~sigh~_ I shouldn't have had so many drinks…" Yu said as she started to remove her boots.

"That's the spirit" Nemuri helped her to take off the bodysuit.

Before she knew, Yu was only on her blue panties and strapless bra. Nemuri was quick on getting Midoriya 'ready', tossing away the spare shirt he was using and his shorts. Yu sat on top of the boy, feeling the heat of his body on her skin. Both women stared at his toned chest, rising and falling in steady motion. The blonde felt slender fingers run around her hips, sending shivers down her spine. She was about to complain with Nemuri, but the words never came as she captured Yu on a kiss, making her go stiff for a second.

"Relax. If you get all tensed up like this it won't be good"

"Then stop teasing me…"

"You know you love it"

"Damn it. What am I even doing…"

Yu lifted herself a bit and Nemuri helped her adjust over Midoriya. The more she looked at the sleeping boy, more her doubts vanished in the thick mist her mind was right now.

 _"Oh, screw everything"_

Yu slowly lowered herself on his shaft, feeling the heat of his dick entering her folds. She started to take sharp breaths, feeling her legs shaking a bit. At some point she felt some resistance. Knowing what it was, Yu hesitated for a moment, but then Nemuri rested a hand on her shoulder, while the other rubbed and pinched between her legs. The brunette put some strength, making Yu lower herself more while she sucked at the base of her neck. Yu winced when she felt her hymen stretch and a small cry escaped her lips when it broke. Following Nemuri's directions, she just stood still, until the pain washed away.

"You sure… have experience… with these things"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"It was… this is awesome, though I hate to admit"

"It only gets better~"

Following Nemuri's lead, Yi started to move her hips back and forth, making circles on the lap of the sleeping teen, who let out low moans now and then.

"He looks so cute with that face~"

"Be careful Yu, you might fall in love with him"

"What…? Don't be silly. I would never fall in love with this beautiful kid…"

Nemuri noticed the alcohol was starting to affect her blonde friends. Well, at least she was more at ease, but she wished Yu could remember clearly of her first time, even if it was with an underaged student.

Yu now leaned on her hands and moved her hips up until his dick came out of her wet hole.

"Ops… that won't do… it has to go back in there…" She said as she used her hand to guide his cock inside her pussy again.

Yu moved slowly, going up and down along the entire length of Midoriya's dick. She breathed with her mouth, moaning and sometimes talking with the knocked out boy under her. Meanwhile, Nemuri took the opportunity to tend to her own urges, reaching for something on top of the drawer beside her bed.

"Nemuri… Ah~ Damn, why did I... Aah~ took so long to do this? Oh, my- Ahh~ So good… Mmmm~ he feels so good inside me… Fuck~"

"Oi, Yu… You might want to stop soon. Ah~"

"What are you- Mmmm! Talking about? I don't- Ah~ want to stop~"

"You don't want to… have children already, do you?"

"No, but I- Fffuck! I want more~ Ah! I want more of him~ Aah~ You want too? Right, Midoriya… Ah! Yes~"

"He's asleep, he can't hear you, you drunk…"

"Mmmm~ He knows what I am saying. Look- Aah! He's smiling, he's loving it too~ Aaah~"

"I'll say again… you should stop"

"Nemuri… I want to cum for him- Mmmm~ I want him to cum with me~"

"Shit… okay, get your drunk ass off of my student. I don't want any problems with his family"

"No- Ah! fucking way~"

Yu leaned in and wrapped her arms around Midoriya the moment Nemuri moved. She moved her hips faster, slamming their bodies together. Her walls clenched his dick and she felt him stirring under her. She pressed her whole body against his, feeling his heat emanating and warming her up. And then, something neither she or Nemuri were expecting. From his body, sparks started to fly and Yu felt him tense up. She sped up some more, digging her face under his neck and taking on his scent. There was the smell of sweat, but a faint scent of cinnamon and mint. It was probably the alcohol on her blood, but she found the mix to be intoxicating. The fire inside her increased tenfold. She was near her limit, and apparently he was too. It would be her first time, and even though there was a risk, right now Yu didn't care. She wanted everything from him.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna- AAAAHH! FUCK!"

She came and to her surprise Midoriya came together with her. Her eyes shut tight as she felt a huge wave of his hot seed filling her inside. She hugged him even tighter as her orgasm washed through her body. Yu was panting, feeling on fire and dizzy, but it all felt good to her.

"Now that I noticed, this whole time you kept your mask. Is this some kind of fetish?"

"Don't ruin… my moment- Nemuri? Is that a PHONE on your hand?!"

"Yes, it is. Oh, hold that pose"

The shot Nemuri took. Yu, completely naked except for her mask, leaning her hands on the bed and on sitting on top of an asleep Midoriya with his clothes also missing. Her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes were wide open and her pupils almost vanished. A red blush from alcohol adorned her cheeks. Maybe the photo was unnecessary because Yu seemed to have turned into a statue. It took her a minute to process what happened and react again.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Oh, I don't know. The scene was so hot I wanted to keep it"

"Delete this!"

"Nope. I got some really good material here"

Yu practically jumped from her place and tried to take the phone from Nemuri, but the brunette had the advantage of being sober, easily holding her back with a foot.

"Nemuri! Delete this! You can't show this to anyone!"

"Of course not. Are you drunk AND stupid now? How could I show one of my students in such an illicit act? Oh, there's your reputation too…"

"Then what are you going to do with it?" Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I'll keep it"

"Why would you keep it just for yourself?"

"Hmmm, knowing that I have this makes you worried, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then I need no more reason than this" Nemuri flashed a sadistic grin as she waved the phone in front of Yu. "Relax, it won't work as blackmail because I would get involved too. Now, you might want to get up and take a shower and change back into your clothes. Your little love is going to wake up anytime now"

"Oh, right" The blonde scurried out of the bed, grabbed her clothes on the floor and rushed to the shower as fast as her drunk state allowed her, but she poked her head back from the corner and pointed at Nemuri. "And he's NOT my little love!"

Shaking her head and laughing with herself, Nemuri got up and fixed Midoriya, cleaning the mess and putting his clothes on again. She reached for something under her bed and then carried the boy back to the chair he was before. Some minutes later, the boy finally woke up. Confused and with his mind foggy, Midoriya had to open his eyes slowly to adjust to the light, even if it was quite dim. He heard a voice in the distance. It sounded familiar, but he didn't manage to identify it. More important, where he was? What he was doing before he blacked out?

 _"I was… going to the gym with the guys, then Kacchan appeared, and we fought against each other… we fought… wait-"_ his head shot up.

"Kacchan?! Guys?! Huh? Where's everyone? Where am I? Am I tied? Why am I tied?!" Midoriya felt slender fingers cup his face and turn his head, making him meet with a pair of bright blue orbs behind a red mask. The orbs were focused on him, on his eyes, but he felt that they were staring intensely at his very soul. As they distanced from his face, he was able to identify the person in front of him.

"Midnight?!"

She tilted her head to the side and had a small smile on her lips.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Did you have good dreams?"

"Hah? I was sleeping all this time?"

"Yes, but that was to be expected. You received some hard blows and strong hit on the head, not to mention you inhaled a lot of my scent"

"I did? But I was- oh…"

Her gentle expression was gone. Midnight now held a serious face.

"Yes, 'oh'. Your little fight with Bakugo activated the seismic sensor at Gamma Gym and Aizawa asked me to check on what was going, and what do I find? Two idiots trying to make someone lose an eye or a leg. Care to explain?"

Midoriya was silent. He knew he did something wrong, but after what Bakugo said about the girls, he couldn't find a trace of guilty for fighting with him. That aside, the reason for their fight was obvious, Bakugo wanted to beat him because he felt like.

"Kacchan said he wanted to fight, and knowing him he would not stop until he got what he wanted"

"So you just went there and almost broke a limb. Again"

Midoriya lowered his head. He wasn't feeling any pain related to his bones, and if Recovery Girl took care of his wounds, it meant he didn't break anything. A small smile formed on his mouth. At least this fight had a positive point.

"You better wipe away that smile from your face. It isn't something to feel proud of since the start was all wrong"

"S-sure"

"So, why did you two fight? By now I understand you and Bakugo have your disagreements but expect a big problem to result in this"

Now, what he should say? From what he understood, Bakugo was mad because he had been getting a lot of attention from the girls, and it obviously pissed him off because it was Midoriya. So he felt jealous or something? Did he like someone of his harem and that's why he was so angry? He did say he was better, in his 'humble' opinion, so he was just being a damn narcissist that didn't know how to accept the fact that he wasn't the center of the world.

"Ahem. Midoriya, unfortunately I've never learned how to understand mumbling. Can you speak in a way I can follow?"

"Sorry! Well, umm, Kacchan and I… we fought because…"

 _"What do I say now?! If I tell Midnight that he was mad because I had been getting the attention of the girls, she's going to ask more about it and it can lead her to think I date one of them. Not that this is too bad, but I wanted to keep this a secret from the teachers. The less they know, the better"_

"... I-"

"You better think of a very convincing lie if you are going to tell me one"

She cut him before he could say another word. Her stare intensified.

"Is it that hard to tell, huh? Hmm, why don't we play a little game?"

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. It's simple, really. I ask the questions and you answer them. If you tell the truth, nothing happens. Tell me a lie…"

Midoriya swallowed dry. He was sure nothing bad would happen to him. It was Midnight, after all, a hero, but the fact that he was tied to a chair made him wary and quite nervous.

"First question. Did you sleep well?"

"Huh? I don't get it"

"Just answer"

"Y-yeah, I feel like new"

"Good, good. Now, did you have a dream while you were knocked out?"

"I think so…"

"Third question. Do you remember how it was, this dream?"

Midoriya tried to bring back the memories of the dream he had. What was this about again? Let's see, he had someone with him, someone close to him. And she wasn't alone.

 _"She? So it was a girl. And they were not alone"_

After some thought he remembered his dream and in a second he became red as a tomato.

"S-s-sorry, I can't remember well of it…"

She stood still for a moment, then rested her right hand on his shoulder. He flinched a bit at her touch.

"Well, what a shame. Let's refresh your memory then. You dreamed with a girl, right?"

"With a girl? I don't know…"

She got closer to him.

"Was it a girl from your class?"

"I can't remember…"

She crouched a bit, getting on eye level with him.

"You two were together… in a very intimate way?"

"I… I don't think so. My mind was kinda foggy…"

She got on her knees and leaned on his legs with her arms, keeping a few inches between their faces. The proximity obviously made Midoriya nervous as he got even redder and she could practically hear his heartbeat.

"Midoriya… you should not tell lies. You are terrible at it"

"N-no, I'm not-"

"But you can keep trying. You know, I love it when someone resists~"

"Huh?"

Her hands started to work on his legs, slender fingers caressing his thighs, getting near his private places.

"I have been hearing some rumors running around the school. The gossip net is like an underground info network. Do you know what they were about?"

"Who knows…?"

"Hmm, a lot of girls were talking about a certain someone. A person they were calling the beast of 1-A"

His eyes widened a bit.

"R-really? It could be Kacchan. After the impression he left during the Sports Festival…" Midoriya slowly averted his eyes from the woman in front of him but she cupped his cheeks and made him face her again.

"Hey, my face is right here. Can't look at me now?"

"Sorry…"

"The rumors are just that, rumors. But they tend to have a truth behind them. Do you know anything about it?"

"No. Not at all…"

She used her hands to spread his legs apart, though he tried to resist. Her hands kept rubbing his legs, much closer to his privates.

"I love to see you getting all nervous like this. It makes the sadist in me ache to play~ I think you know who is the real person behind the rumors. It's you, isn't it?"

He remained silent and lowered his head again, but this time his eyes found the ample chest of Midnight and he froze in place for a second before shutting his eyes closed.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, but I don't mind you staring at me. Do you like what you see?" She put a hand under his chin and lifted his head. Midoriya slowly opened his eyes.

"I… umm…"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Huh? I… yes, sure"

"Is there someone else you think it's pretty? Like, Uraraka-san, for example?"

"Well, umm, I guess so…"

"The girls from your class… they seem to be good friends of you"

"Yes, they are very nice"

"Finally some truths… It looks like they are very close to you. What do you think about it?"

"We do hang out, but I wouldn't say we are that close…"

"I'll tell you what I think. Your fight with Bakugo started because he felt envy of you. Knowing the boy, it could be about anything that you had, like the provisional license or something like that, but it was more personal. After seeing you surrounded by girls and seeing them being so nice to you, he got mad. Why would they stick to you when he was present? So to prove that he was better than you, Bakugo challenged you to a fight. If what I heard from Aizawa was true, then you only really fought back when something important got involved. This important thing would be your girl friends, right? He said something about them and you also got mad, almost resulting in a catastrophe. So, did I get everything right so far?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Continuing, there has to be something else. You don't go there and fight like this just someone is 'dissing' your friends. Say, Midoriya, how intimate you are with them? Maybe you even date one of them? Who it is? Uraraka? Asui? Or maybe you prefer someone with more… appeal, like Yaoyorozu?"

"..."

"Oh, did I hit the mark? Or am I still missing something? Hmm, I think I got it. Back to your dream, by the way you were talking, you are sticking with all of them, am I right?"

His eyes widened.

"I was… speaking while asleep…?"

"Yes you were. It must have been a really nice dream. I wonder if it is something you wanted to happen… or something that already happened"

"I-I don't know w-what you are t-talking about"

"You know it well. Midoriya… you are such a good student, with good grades and lots of effort and dedication. You always come up with a new trick, a box full of surprises. So I learned to always expect the unexpected from you. Do you know what they say about quiet people like you?"

"No…"

"The quiet ones… are the most dangerous~"

She leaned closer to him, pressing her chest on his, and whispered in his ear.

"You had a very vivid dream, didn't you?"

"Why… do you say that?"

"That was to be expected. Here, look at this"

She moved to the back of the chair, wrapping her arms around his torso and holding her phone in front of him. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Midoriya could not believe in the video he was seeing. A blonde woman, Mt. Lady apparently, on top of him, all naked. It couldn't be. During his sleep? So the reason his dream felt so real was that…

"Midoriya… how many times did you do it already? One? Two? Or more than you can count? If you ever want to brag about it, you should keep track of this numbers"

"No… I don't… I didn't-"

"Shhh, don't deny it. You may tell me 'no', but your body is telling me otherwise"

She pointed to the bulge on his shorts between his legs. If someone could die out of embarrassment, Midoriya was close to it.

"It all makes sense now. And to think you even went to All Might and asked about these things…"

"You- You heard that too?!"

"Just the last part where he said it was okay to you to date someone. Huh, could not have just one girl, you greedy boy?~ Or perhaps… just one girl can't handle you?~"

"It's… it's not like that- ah!"

In a sudden move, Midnight moved a hand down and took a hold of the bulge between his legs, surprising the teen. Her grasp didn't hurt him, but it was quite strong. He tried to close his legs in reflex, but she held one of them with the other hand. She squeezed a little harder and his strength decreased. Having Midoriya more subdued, she brought a hand under his chin, lifting his head while still holding his private parts.

"You know, Midoriya, you are such a naughty boy~ Not like that midget Mineta or Kaminari. You are on a whole different level. I could turn you into an excellent M type, but I think this would be a waste of high quality boy material"

"What… do you mean?"

"I want to turn you into a better you, like any teacher. You seem to have a natural talent, otherwise there wouldn't be so many girls after you. Such a rough diamond, perfect for me to work on~"

"Midnight-sensei… we can't do it"

"Huh? Why not? It's not like you never did it before"

"Well, I am a student and you are… a teacher, so we should not-"

She placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, don't say something like this. Your little group already reached another class, from what I heard, so if you wanted to keep the image of a model student you should have thought about it before"

"But- You are, I mean, I'm still… underage and all…"

"Oh, so I'm not on your league? You only get laid with girls at your age? Do I look that old to you?"

"No, you don't look old. The problem is-"

"Midoriya, do I turn you on?"

"Huh?"

"Do I get you aroused?~ You like to stare at my body?~"

"I, umm… Well… s-sure…"

"I didn't hear it~"

"Y-yes! You do turn me on, Midnight-sensei…"

"Please don't say it in such a sad tone. It hurts me this way~"

"Sorry"

She whispered in his ears again.

"If you are so sorry… why don't you do me a favor?~"

"A… favor?"

She removed the cuffs from his wrists. All this time he was cuffed and his wrists were starting to feel sore. Before he noticed, Midnight locked the handcuffs again, but now in front of him, and then shoved him up in her shoulder, carrying Midoriya like a sack of potatoes. Midnight waked to her bed and let him fall there, the lifted his arms and locked the handcuffs to a chain on the headboard. Midoriya just stood there, confused and with his face bright red.

"M-Midnight-sensei… what is this favor about…?"

She slowly crawled on the bed, until she was hovering above him, her face inches away from his.

"It has been a long time since I had some fun. I brought you here because I wanted to know the reason for the fight. Now that I know, why not use the free time?~"

"I-I-I am sure you can find a better person! I'm still just a teen, after all…"

"Don't think so poorly of yourself. Don't you remember that I saw you with Yu? I know when someone has potential"

"But-"

"Shhh, no 'buts'. Come on, I want to teach something nice~"

"I can't! No matter what happens, I can't do this with you. Not with anyone… besides them"

"Oho? Why, I must ask?"

"I promised them. I promised I would not… get laid with any girl that came around"

"Well, good thing I'm a grown up woman"

"Midnight-sensei! They'll get mad!"

"You think I can handle a bunch of angry teens full of hormones? What do you take me for?"

"That's not it… I don't want to disappoint them, to make them feel sad. I really…"

"You really…?"

He looked straight at her bright blue eyes.

"I really love them. Every single one of them. It may sound like an excuse, or ridiculous, but I love all my girlfriends equally, and I don't want to make them feel sad or betrayal them"

"Ridiculous? I would never say something like that about the true feelings of someone"

"Really?"

"Yes. I admire you for having such strong feelings at your age. It makes you an even more special boy"

Midoriya let out a relieved sigh.

"But we are still going to fuck. I'm not giving up on this"

His worry was back at full charge.

"But you just said-"

"Yes, I recognize your feelings, but I'm still craving for some action, and you are already here so deal with it. Try to resist me, do your best to don't feel good while I'm at it. If you love them so much it should be easy, right?"

"Do you actually think I can do it?"

"No, but I'd like to see you try really hard. I already said, I love it when you resist~" Midnight said as she licked her lips. Her sadistic aura flared up, making Midoriya regret the damn time he accepted Kacchan's challenge. Trying to resist the appeal of Midnight was like holding against an avalanche, but he was going to do his best, for the girls he held dear in his heart.

Midnight lifted his shirt until it was at his cuffed wrists, exposing his chest and arms. She then started to run her hands, exploring his body and feeling his muscles. Every touch made him shudder a bit, or gave him small goosebumps, and she found these to be extremely amusing. He was actually trying to resist, keeping a slightly serious face and avoiding to look at her. Now she was determined to see how long he could put up with this.

She planted kisses on his abs, making a trail up to his chest, neck and cheeks, proceeding to capture his lips in a deep one. Much more skilled than the green haired teen, it was easy for her to invade his mouth, exploring and feeling his taste with her tongue while moaning. Midoriya was actually really good to kiss, she thought. By the way he started to struggle, Midoriya was probably feeling the need to breathe, but she kept kissing him until his eyes flashed desperation. As she broke the kiss, leaving a trail behind, he gasped for air. His lungs ached, but the feeling of finally being able to breathe after being deprived of it was slightly exhilarating.

"Ops, let's not get too cheerful~"

"I'm not _~gasp~_ feeling _~pant~_ like that"

"Then what is this smile on your mouth for?~"

He stopped for a moment. Midoriya was unconsciously smiling. Well, it was to be expected. It was Midnight teasing him after all, but he hoped his will was a little stronger than that. Far from satisfied, Midnight resumed to kiss him, changing from his lips to his neck and to small nibbles at the tip of his ears, while her skilled hands made their way down his torso to his waist, removing and tossing away his shorts. She rubbed her hands over the bulge on his underwear, making Midoriya close his eyes in an attempt to focus. His gasps and suppressed moans only made her more and more eager to take him.

Finally getting rid of the last piece of clothing, Midnight sat on the bed between his spread legs, effectively capturing his attention with the pause. He swallowed dry as he looked at her lustful look and her sadistic smile as her eyes slowly trailed down to his hard member. He hated to admit, but the way she licked her lips was at the same time intimidating and really hot.

Midoriya flinched and turned his head to the side when he felt her slender fingers and delicate hand wrap around his dick, but Midnight reached with her free hand and cupped his cheeks, making him look at her again. He looked aside again but received a slap on the face and was forced to look at her in a rougher way. Maybe it was the shock, but his brain didn't process what happened right, so he moved his head again, and gained another slap before being forced to look at her once again. The grin on her face only widened. She slowly moved her hands, stroking his hard cock and caressing his cheeks, which still stung a bit from the slaps.

She leaned closer to him, almost sitting on his lap, then started to rock back and forth, rubbing his length on the fabric of her black leotard. She was begging internally to him to look away again. And so he did. His cheeks were so soft to the touch she couldn't help but slap them, hold them in her hands. She could really turn him into an M, but she felt that it would narrow too much her options. Midnight was sure she found a gold mine.

The dark haired hero backed off a little, still with his attention at her, and then put her hands on her collarbones. She pinched the thin milky white fabric and slowly pulled it, slowly ripping it off until her huge breasts were exposed.

"Don't drool~"

She said as Midoriya seemed too caught up in the scene she made. Lowering herself, Midnight enveloped his dick with her breasts, fondling and moving them up and down. His eyes were glued on the ceiling, but she was sure he was lost in pleasure. His ragged breath was enough proof of it, and yet he still tried. Midoriya maintained a neutral face as much as he could, with wasn't really much, but he was trying with all his might to resist her. Just the way she liked it.

Midnight looked down at the rod between her mounds. It begged to be sucked, and so she did, licking the tip at first. Her tongue made circles around the head and slightly parted the tiny slit in the middle, making Midoriya moan and shake although he tried to resist. It must feel too damn good to him, and she was pretty aware of it. Midnight then sucked the tip of his dick while she moved her breasts up and down. His suppressed voice sounded like music to her ears.

And then she reached the point she was looking for. His eyes shut tight and sparks came out of his body as his member twitched a bit. At this moment, Midnight stopped moving completely, and the surge of energy vanished as quick as it appeared. She held her sadistic face as the short breathed teen looked down at her with confusion all over his red face.

"Oh, you wanted to cum?~" She laughed with her mouth closed. "Only when I say you can"

And then, something that surprised her. A small smile appeared on his flushed face.

"I already _~pant~_ heard that"

"Oh, so we have a bossy girl around~ But you should know better than put me at the same level"

She returned to move her mounds again, licking his dick like a lollipop. No matter how much he focused, Midoriya could not stop himself from letting out moans and grunts. This woman was just too good at what she was doing. Her breasts looked and soft and silky as they wrapped around his dick, and the way she licked him made him shudder and even arc his back a little. He was sure his eyes were rolling up a little. Did he make the girls feel like this?

 _"Damn it, Izuku! Have some self-control! I can't by any means enjoy it! She might give up if I keep resisting her. Probably. I hope she does…"_

Midoriya told himself that, but he felt the surge of energy again. He was about to explode, but in the last second she stopped again, straightening her back and watching his sparking form vanish, leaving behind a slightly tired Midoriya with a frustrated face. He didn't manage to hide it as well as he wanted, since Midoriya himself wasn't fully aware he felt like that.

Always with the sadistic grin and eyes of a predator, Midnight made her next move and lifted Midoriya up and holding his legs, putting them on her shoulders, then started to suck his balls while giving him another hand job. Midoriya gritted his teeth and hissed, trying to stop himself from letting out any noises, but failed to do so. He lifted his eyes a bit and after t,hat he could not avert them from the scene in front of him. Midnight alternated from sucking his balls to run her tongue over his cock, always looking at him, taunting him to release his seed. What was the point of doing this if she would not let him? Was she really having fun with simply making him feel frustrated?

"Are you frustrated?~" She said as if she had read his mind.

"It's normal that you would feel like that. ~lick~ After all, I'm teasing you so much ~suck~ But if you feel frustrated, it means you want something, and that you must be really liking what I'm doing. Say that you are not, I wanna see you try~"

He was about to say something but she cut him by shoving his dick inside her mouth. She used her hands to move him while she bobbed her head, taking his entire length in and out of her mouth. She sucked him with such intensity that he felt she would drain his life force. Was she a succubus? His Quirk activated once again, but before he could reach his limit, she stopped and let him fall on the bed again. The energy vanished and now Midoriya was clearly annoyed, behind the flushed face. Midnight, on the other hand, couldn't feel happier as her grin only widened.

"Just… finish this already… damn it…"

"You wished I did, right?~ I warned you, Midoriya. Don't put me on the same level as your girlfriends. They are at least ten years behind me"

"Then what _~gasp~_ do you gain _~huff~_ with all this…? Why tease me so much?"

"Because it's fun. There are many ways a sadist like me can enjoy having sex. For example…"

She held his penis and bent it in the half just a little, but that was enough to make Midoriya wince in pain and grit his teeth to hold back a scream. His eyes widened as she added more pressure on her hold, before freeing him.

"Do you prefer the classic S&M? I thought of doing something different but if you are into that type then-"

"No, no, no! It's fine the way you are doing now!" He said without thinking, so now he wanted to cover his mouth.

"Oho? Eager to continue our little game?"

"No, I just…"

"You just admitted you liked what I did so far. How do you feel about it?"

"... Guilty"

Come on, don't feel bad. I'll let you imagine that I'm the mean woman that forced you on this"

"You DID force me on this"

"Oh really? And why didn't you just used your power up Quirk to break these fake handcuffs and leave? Given your speed increase, my scent would not affect you before you crossed that door"

His eyes widened in realization. He never thought of using his Quirk to escape. Now Midoriya felt like the most stupid person in the world. Why didn't he think of this sooner? Was it because she was a teacher and a pro hero? Midnight could not say a thing about what she was doing, so she would be unable to punish him later if he escaped.

"The answer is simple. The moment you understood what was going to happen, you wanted it to happen. You wanted to be where you are right now~"

He took a deep breath in. This fact hit him in the face like a Detroit Smash.

"Okay… you won, sensei. I give up-"

Slap! He was cut by a sudden move and his head turned to the side. With the stinging sensation came the touch of her hand as she made him face her again. Was she angry at him?

"You are not giving up, I won't let you"

"What?"

"Is that all it takes to break you? Please, I didn't even get started"

"You are not making sense now. Not that this whole situation makes sense anyways"

"Huh? Didn't you say you loved your girlfriends? Then show me. You can't convince me if you just give up now"

"How am I supposed to prove that?"

"Surprise me! Try to imagine them instead of me. I don't wanna know what you come up with, just make something about it"

He was about to complain again, but something crossed his mind.

"A very special someone once told me… when you are with a girl, you have to give her your full attention"

There it was. Midnight was looking for that determined look in his eyes. Her sadistic aura flared up again.

"Who told you that?~"

"Momo. She's… very demanding…"

"So we found the bossy one… Hmm, maybe I should have a small chat with her…?" She said the last part to herself. "So be it. Keep trying to resist me. I'm going to break your will with sheer pleasure~"

Given how many times Midoriya found himself facing strong opponents, he got used to say his own comebacks, but he got speechless when Midnight started to remove her leotard. The belt was tossed away and her stockings were next. She now stood in front of him with only the white fabric covering her body, already revealing her ample bosom. His eyes instinctively trailed down to her waist and a little further bellow, and he found a darker mark between her legs. He swallowed dry.

"Oh no…"

Midnight even made a pose, putting one hand behind her neck while the other traveled down and rubbed her wet place, looking at the cuffed teen with lustful eyes, licking her lips like a hungry tigress.

"Oh yes! You know what happens next, don't you?~ I have so many things I want to teach you, my naughty boy~ But don't get me wrong, my main objective is to have a good fuck"

For some reason the words of his mentos echoed in his head. Heroes also had their own lives. Midnight said she didn't do it in a long time, so she was just talking the opportunity, like she said. It happened that he was around, or so he believed. One thing was the girls from the same year he was falling in love with him. Midnight was a grown up woman tending to a need that apparently got ignored for a long time. Maybe it was his heroic instinct kicking in, but now he felt he had to do it, even if he was feeling guilty.

 _"No, no, stop that. She won't like it if I act like I'm doing this for her. Plus, Midnight is right. I must keep the girls in mind. This doesn't affect me in any way. I guess…"_

"Midoriyaaa~ Look here~"

He followed the direction she pointed, downwards, and what he saw was that she ripped the fabric between her legs, letting her vagina a completely exposed. Seeing her move her fingers around and playing with her breasts managed to catch his complete attention. So much that she snapped her fingers to bring him back to Earth. She hovered above him and flashed another lusty smile.

"Don't go crazy~"

She lowered herself and took his entire dick inside her, then sat on his lap with her backs straight and started to rocked her hips back and forth, and move them in circles, in a wild manner that mane his eyes go wide open. Midoriya was actually having some difficulty to breathe. Her hands were on his chest and ran freely around. The tips of her nails scratched his skin very lightly, making him shudder at every touch. Midnight was too intense for him, and even though she wasn't close to the tightness of Ochako, Mina or Momo, just to compare, Midoriya felt like he would explode. In fact, his Quirk activated and he felt his climax near, but before he could reach it she came to a halt, getting off of his shaft and locking him into a heated deep kiss. Like last time, she kept him like this until his lungs begged for air.

She didn't let him catch his breath as she was against inserting his dick inside her wet and hot pussy. Midnight moved her hips at an impressive speed, going all the way up and then slamming their bodies together. The way she did it put a lot of pressure on him, but it felt so good he could not care about it a single bit. Midoriya was in an internal struggle to convince himself this didn't mean anything to him, but he was losing, and losing hard. How did she think he would ignore her when she fucked him so wildly and kept her bright blue eyes focused on his green ones. It was like she wanted to devour him in every single way. Another surge of One for All came, and again she stopped before Midoriya could cum. By now the piled up tension was killing him.

Another session of breathtaking kissing, while her hands ran free over his chest, arms, abs, legs. They caressed his whole body. And once he was not sparking anymore, Midnight quickly got up and made Midoriya sit with his back against the head of the bed. She released his cuffs from the chain and put his arms around her neck. She pressed her body as close as she could to his, put his dick inside again and started to move her hips again at great speeds. With every thrust, Midoriya felt her mounds press against his chest. They felt as silky as they looked. Her hands held his ass, giving him a squeeze now and then.

"Damn! Midoriya~ What a delicious dick you have! Mmmm~ It's been so long- Aah! Since the last time I- Fuck! A cock so good~"

If he could talk, Midoriya would say that her pussy also felt delicious, completely amazing. She wasn't tight like the girls, probably because she was fully grown woman, but it didn't made her any less stunning. They way she moved made him reach places and hit spots in a way he never did before, not that he was really aware of it. Once again the sparks flew of his body and Midnight stopped moving, but this time instead of a kiss she buried his face in her great valley. She adjusted a bit to let him move some more.

"Come on, suck on them. Let's see how skilled you are~"

"I don't think I-"

"I didn't ask what you think. It was an order. You are familiar with those, right?~"

She took his arms out from her neck and pretty much forced him to suck at her right breast, almost like a mother feeding a baby.

"Does my little naughty boy likes mommy's boobs?~ You like them, don't you? Hold them for mommy~"

She guided his cuffed hands to her free breast. At this point there was little he could do against her, so Midoriya ended doing what she wanted. She let out moans, leaving it clear that she was liking it.

"Mmmm~ Very good. Did you learn this alone?- Ah~ But you have to cup them like this, squeeze harder. Don't be afraid to explore the limits of your girls. Here, try to twist my tits a bit"

She moved him and he changed for her other breast, while he played with her free breast, pinching and twisting her nipple.

"Oh yeah~ Like that! You are a faster learner~" She said as she ruffled his green locks.

In another sudden move, Midnight lay down on the bed and brought Midoriya with her, then moved his head to between her legs.

"You know what to do~"

Midoriya didn't even have time to question as she forced his face on her pussy. He got surprised, but recovered quickly and started to lick inside her folds, tasting some of her juices. He felt her legs covered in the white fabric squirm around him as she kept moaning. She lifted her waist a bit and pressed his head more.

"Here. This way you can reach further- Oh! Fuck! Yes! That's the spot! Damn it!" She kept moaning and making loud noises while she ran her hands ran across his hair, sometimes pulling a bit.

"Get ready, Midoriya~ I'm about to cum~ Ah! Don't let a single drop- Mmm! Be wasted~"

He heard her and felt her legs wrapping around him, so he had to support her. Midoriya noted and registered with fire in the back of his mind that Midnight's ass was round and smooth as hell. One last push from her hands and she orgasmed, releasing her juices so he could try to catch them. Having some practice, Midoriya managed to wipe her clean, much to Midnight's pleasure.

"Alright, keep going on that~"

She said before she held him and made Midoriya turn so now his crotch was over her face. He could practically see her smiling while she sucked his cock. It was much harder to lick her when she was doing it.

Another shift in positions. She got up, made him lay on the bed and lay by his side, with her backs facing him. She put his arms around her neck and lifted her right leg.

"In this position you can hit other spots. Try with one of the most sensitives, she'll go crazy~"

"You are… actually teaching me…"

"Of course. I'm a teacher after all. Now, less talking, more fucking"

Midoriya did as she said and put his dick inside her again, moving slowly at first, but Midnight pulled his arms by the handcuffs.

"Faster~ I'm not a novice on this~"

He sped up and hit harder, managing to earn some moans from her. She smiled as she felt his dick moving in and out her pussy. She really missed the feeling, and this boy must be worth more than diamonds. For someone so young and inexperienced, he had a lot of talent. She could feel every single thrust shake her body, and he was reaching very sensitive spots. Definitely an awesome fuck by her standards, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He might get cocky if she appraised him too much.

"Oh, yes! Keep going~ Midoriya~ Fuck! Faster!"

"I- _~huff~_ can't!"

"Make an effort- Mmm! Come on, just a bit more~ Ah!"

Weird as it was, her cheering actually helped him, going just a bit faster than his current max speed. The feeling of fucking her hot and wet hole was almost too much for him to handle. How could this feel so good? Midoriya suppressed these thoughts. Focus on the girls, he told himself, but every time he felt her insides it became more and more difficult. She was really breaking his will with sheer pleasure. And right now Midoriya was reaching his limit. Maybe, with her letting him take the lead, he could finally release all this built up tension. He felt the power course through his body, but right before he could cum, Midnight used her hand and pushed him back. Midoriya desperately tried to keep going, but she quickly moved his arms and rolled him on the bed, raising them above his head while he panted. He felt tired and annoyed. How much did she pretend to keep doing this?

"Oh my, do you need to cum so bad?~"

"Yes… Just one time… you don't even need... to do anything… Just let me-"

"Shhh, talk no more. Since you gave me such a good fuck, I'm going to let you have what you want. But remember, you wanted it~"

Midnight lay on the bed and guided Midoriya to be in front of her, on his knees. She pulled him closer, putting his cuffed hands behind her head and wrapped her legs around his torso, so her hips were lifted up. She put her hands behind his neck and licked her lips before she told him what he should do.

"We are going to reach deep here. You only have one thing to do, Midoriya. Fuck. Me. Senseless~"

Midnight even gave him a wink. Midoriya slowly inserted his cock inside her, then started moving and quickly picked up his pace. She helped by moving her hips to match him, effectively going much deeper. She felt his dick parting her in two, his body clashing against hers, and she loved every second of it.

 _"Damn, I might get addicted to him. That won't do, I'm supposed to be a teacher, but…"_

"It feels~ Mmm~ So fucking good~ Aaaah! Yes! Where you were all that time?~ Oooh! Yes!"

He kept fucking her with all his strength. Midnight surely was a woman hard to please, but if he could take her moans as a measure, she at least looked to be having a good time. And for him it was at the same time the best and the worst thing he did in his life. Though it was absolutely incredible to fuck Midnight, his mind kept haunting him with the feeling of guilt. That was something good, he thought. At least he knew it wasn't right, but he kept going. He kept going because he loved the feeling of Midnight's wet and hot pussy, he loved to her say his name with that seductive voice, he even loved to feel her silky hands giving him a rougher treatment. Damn, she wasn't bluffing when she said she could turn him into an M type, and to some point he felt he wouldn't mind at all it was here hitting him.

There, he admitted it. They could play this game as much as they wanted, and Midnight could say she took his feeling seriously as much as she wanted, and he could keep telling her and himself that this didn't mean anything to him, but at his core Midoriya knew he loved to fuck with her. Nothing too complicated, just because she was so damn good at it. Speaking of core, Midoriya felt the energy of One for All build up once again. Would she keep her word and finally let him release the huge amount of accumulated tension? By the previous attempts, being so close to doing it and being denied at the last second, he truly feared she would not let it happen. Midnight made it pretty clear that seeing him at this state turned her sadistic side on, so why it would be different now? With each thrust he felt closer and yet even more far away. The expectation was killing him. He had to do it this time, but he was too worried about the outcome. How could he feel worried while he was fucking her? She turned his head into a confused mess, but one thing he knew for sure, he had to give his best, otherwise he would never make it.

Midoriya went faster, hit stronger, reaching as deep as he could, and that didn't pass unnoticed by Midnight as she moaned louder. She pulled his green hair, and her legs brought him even closer. She was about to reach her climax too. She could see in his eyes, a mix of desperation and lust, a burning need to release his everything. Such look got engraved in her memory. she would hold these eyes dear to her heart for sure. He was already letting out sparks but he kept going. Maybe it was the extra energy from his Quirk, but he was increasing his pace and strength with each thrust, which Midnight absolutely loved. She could not remember she felt so good while having sex. Her core was on fire and she knew her orgasm would be insane, so she was eager to see him finish.

"Aaaaah! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Midoriya! You are so deep inside me! Aaah! So fucking good! Your dick! It's so good! AAH! AAAH! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING! AAAAH!"

He planned to pull out at the last second, but when he tried, she pulled him close with her legs. As she let out a loud scream, Midoriya finally came. It was so intense he thought he would collapse any second. Her walls wrapped around his dick. Midnight was so hot he could end with some burns. Her juices mixed with his hot seed in a huge mess inside her. She pulled him to her and locked him into a deep kiss, still moaning from her orgasm and squirming her legs. Her arms held him tight and she even dug her nails on his back a bit, leaving light marks. She moved her hips some more before she let him go and breathe, laying on the bed. This time he almost backed out due to the lack of air.

As he breathed heavily, resting on top of her with his head on her chest, Midnight hugged him with a hand and petted his head. Midnight herself was having some difficult to catch her breath. As she expected, her orgasm was really intense, even more than she expected. She looked at the ceiling, then lifted her head up to look at the teen on top of her.

 _"What the hell am I doing?"_

"Shit _~pant~_ I feel _~gasp~_ so exhausted..."

"That's to be expected. Even if you are used to taking all of your girlfriends at once, your body is still feeling the strain from your fight with Bakugo. Not to mention… I'm simply awesome at this~"

"I won't _~huff~_ deny it..."

"What about your girls? Won't they be angry with you?"

"Angry? They are going to kill me. I just promised them I would not let any girl fuck me"

"Again, I'm a grown up woman. One that had needs requiring attention"

"Are… are you feeling better now?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know… I mean, you obviously felt that you needed it. Being a pro hero, I guess your time and opportunities as pretty short. You deserve a private life, even if you are a hero, right...?"

She let his words sink a bit, then petted his head again. A smile crossed her lips, but a warm one instead of the lustful and sadistic smile she had so far.

"Hm hm hm hm…"

"What's so funny? Did I say something wrong?"

"So, it's just that… All Might keeps telling that you will turn into a great hero one day. Seriously, every meeting to discuss the progress of you students, he's the first to speak and he ALWAYS tells how much you have improved and how you are so special. Not directly, but it's obvious he sees something in you. By now we all accepted he is determined to make you his successor, though it started as a joke"

"R-Really? He says these things all the time?"

"Like a proud father. But I know now why he speaks so highly of you. You are indeed very special. Caring about how I feel after fucking? This is certainly a first time"

"I don't think it is so special. A hero cares about the other, right?"

"Yes, but you are on a whole other level. Can you tell me how many times you decided to put the well-being of the others in front of your own, just for the sake of it?"

"Umm, that would be hard"

"There you go. It reaches the point where you harm yourself to help others, and this, young man, is not a thing to be proud of" she playfully pinched his ear.

"Yeah, I heard that before"

"Anyway, yes, I do feel better. Heck, more than better. I don't think I had such an awesome fuck in ages, but don't let that get to your head. You still are ten years behind me to make me black out"

"Do I have to black out a girl when I'm, you know..."

"Not necessarily, but it makes things more dramatic, don't you think?~"

"... Probably. So, what now? _~yawn~_ Am I free?"

"Free? You are under house arrest for an entire week. The vacuum cleaner and the mop await for you, and you better expect to be summoned at the teacher's room without previous warning"

"Oh man, a week? But wait _~yawn~_ why would I be called to the teacher's room...?"

"For when I feel alone… honey~"

"Oh… oh, Midnight-sensei. You know we can't do that, right?" He was very uneasy now, knowing that she was implying more nights like that one.

"Why not? We just fucked. You are still naked, handcuffed and resting on top of my sexy body. What makes you say such nonsense?"

"Well, I'm sixteen, and you are… older, for starts"

"You, young man, is very wise with your use words. Well, screw the age gap. This way you can keep screwing me~"

"But if someone finds out you could _~yawn~_ end arrested"

"I'll tell you the same I told if they find out. So, how about we keep this between us? It will be. Our. Se. cret~"

"I… I don't have an option, do I?"

"Not at all. I plan to keep you around as much as I can. Don't hesitate in coming to me after you graduate, you hear me?"

"Sure..."

"Good. You better keep your word. Now, Yu, would please stop staring and drag your drunk ass here? I have to fix him before leaving him at the dorms"

"Yu?! You mean Mt. Lady?!" He turned around and to his horror, he spotted the blonde woman poking her head out of a corner. She walked up to them and stood at the side of the bed. Important detail, she only had a towel wrapped around her body, and it failed to fully cover her breasts and barely reached down her waist.

"I'm not that drunk, Nemuri. Hello, sweetie~ And can you stop bossing me around?"

"Wait, wait wait! How long had you been there…?"

"Hmm… since the time she slapped you because you were going to 'give up'. For a moment I thought she would turn you into an M type and though, what a waste!, but it turned into something pretty interesting. Say Midnight, care to call me here now and then?"

"Only if you can deal with a half dozen of hormone filled girls"

"So it's a yes"

"Wait, don't I ~yawn~ have a say in that?!"

"Maybe, but right now you need some well deserved rest, even though you kept knocked out the entire afternoon due to my Quirk"

Midoriya really felt exhausted. Maybe it was because at the end he kept his Quirk activated for a longer period than he was used to. Also, dealing with Midnight proved to be an energy draining task. So, half asleep as he was, he just let himself roll with it. Midnight took him to the shower and with Yu's help, they gave him a bath. After that Midnight carried him back to 1-A dorms, telling Aizawa that she learned from him the reason to the fight. He agreed with the punishment she gave him and extended it to Bakugo as well. Aizawa didn't question why he was sleeping in her arms, as he assumed she used her Quirk again after interrogating the boy. Right, 'interrogated'.

As for the rest of the class, the boys woke up shortly after she left the gym. When they noticed, Midoriya and Bakugo were gone, and after searching, they found them at the infirmary with Recovery Girl and Midnight, who warned them about the house arrest. The girls came in the afternoon and Kirishima was left confused as they left in a rush to see the green haired teen. Few of them saw Midoriya being carried by the teacher, namely Todoroki, Sero, Ojiro and Mineta, who obviously cried blood tears of pure envy.

After gently laying the sleeping teen on his bed and closing the door behind her, Midnight found the group of girls that probably formed Midoriya's harem. As she suspected, they all were involved, and to her surprise, the pinkette from the Support Course was really here too. They asked about his condition, if he was in trouble, and most important, if they could see him. Midnight calmly said that yes, he was fine, yes, he was in trouble and would be under house arrest for a while. As for seeing him, she told them she used her Quirk again so he could rest more, but she heard some complaints and even a suspicious glance or two.

 _"I guess I'll have to do something about these thirsty girls. If they keep like this, they are going to drain the life out of him. Well, I sure could keep going with him tonight, so a training to raise his stamina will be a good thing too"_

And the night ended like this. Midoriya sound asleep, his harem worried sick about him, Nemuri content with what she discovered, Yu slightly drunk and dreaming about the green teen, and last but not less important, Bakugo angrier than ever.

 **Tada! So now Midnight is on the game. First of all, why such a huge chap? There are two lines happening at the same time and a third after that. I didn't want to split it into individual chapters so here is the whole thing. Oh, almost forgot. I had to do a lot, and I mean a LOT of 'research' regarding certain topics out of my knowledge, so please forgive me if I don't have a good sense of fashion, and pretty please don't throw me at the fire pit because of the sizes of the girls. I did not find any official measures, so I had to look for a scale (there is a good number of them around, surprisingly) and try to guess based on it. I really don't have idea of how this bra size thing works since I don't have any.**

 **Well, in the next chapter: Special Classes. What will happen? Who'll be the next girl? Leave your opinions on the reviews if you feel like. Thanks for reading, guy's out!**


	17. Special Classes

**I AM HERE! *blows into a cloud of smoke***

 **Hello again, dear readers! I know, I know, I hear you guys, it's been a while. The thing is these past weeks the lines I was writing were of code, so I didn't have much time to work on the story. Anyway, I really, really hope this chapter is worth the waiting. Moving on, then!**

 **Special Classes**

 _"I have to tell them… but they'll get mad at me… but I have to tell them… oh man, the girls will Detroit Smash me dead…"_

Midoriya, currently under house arrest, was in the middle of an internal conflict whether say the truth to his harem or keep silent. About a week ago he fought with Bakugo and ended being caught by the teachers but the most surprising thing was that Midnight took him to her room and performed some kind of interrogatory, and after that they had sex. Yeah, things escalated quickly. Not only that, but Midoriya also discovered that Mt. Lady had a turn with him too while he was asleep. Now, the size of the problem he got himself into.

Not much longer before this whole mess took place, Midoriya promised to his girlfriends he would not get laid with any girl that decided to make a move on him, due to what happened between him and Hatsume. Well, he wasn't expecting this sequence of events at all.

 _"In my defense, I was forced on doing it. Midnight herself made it clear that she wanted to provoke me. Also, I was asleep when Mt. Lady… Still, what Midnight said…"_

The pro hero stated that he could always use his Quirk to escape if he really wanted. Broken limbs were an avoidable situation now. Why didn't he figure it out before? Maybe she was right and Midoriya really wanted to be where he was. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like it. Heck, it was probably the best fuck of his life so far, not that he didn't have a good time with his harem. In fact, his first time with Uraraka had a permanent spot on his heart, but what Midnight did with him back then was on another level. She was a grown up and apparently experienced woman after all. Another thing puzzled his mind. Why him, of all people?

 _"Midnight-sensei said I was special. It's nice to have people thinking of me like that but how does it makes a girl want to get laid with me? Modesty aside I am aware my training routines have an aesthetic result, and Mom always said I had a charm, but this is too much... Wait, could it be that I'm simply that good to fuck? No, no, Midnight told me to not get too cocky"_

Midoriya kept his internal monologue while he cleaned the windows of the common room. After a week, he mastered most of the tasks involving cleaning so the glass looked impeccable and crystal clear. Meanwhile, Bakugo was cleaning the yard, with a mildly angered expression that lasted the entire week. Midoriya was also quite upset, but with himself, as he was losing valuable class time being under house arrest. When he wasn't worried about his complex relationship problems, the feeling of being left behind took place to torment his mind. Who knows how much important knowledge he lost during these five days?

Speaking of knowledge, during this week he also avoided bringing up the topic of what happened when Midnight took him from the infirmary and only brought him back past midnight, sound asleep. The next day he woke up and was instantly surrounded by his harem once he came out of his room. They showered him with questions about what happened during the fight, why was he fighting and the usual check up on his vital conditions. Seriously, these girls worried too much about him sometimes, but Midoriya learned to love that overprotective side of them, to some extent.

Basically, every time they mentioned it he managed to either walk away or come up with a half truth or excuse. Lying still wasn't a strong skill of him, but Midoriya managed to avoid addressing the topic quite well. Though the girls didn't know about it, or so he hoped, Midoriya felt guilty because of the promise he made. He really wanted to make this harem thing work, but it was pretty hard when every girl/woman you know and some you don't are thirsty and wanting a piece of you. By now the green teen was afraid of interacting with class 1-B or even other classes, fearing that he might end in the middle of a legion of horny ladies.

" _~sigh~_ Would I manage to handle them all…? Seriously, why do I get so much attention? I really hope it doesn't escalate when I turn into a pro hero… What would Mom think of it? Wait, if I want to take this seriously, how am I supposed to introduce my girlfriend to Mom when I have six?!"

Midoriya put his hands on his head, shocked by this realization. The problems were only stacking up. How would he marry them all? Was it even possible? Also, he would have to be very well paid if he planned to sustain six wives and six children at least.

 _"Dad, wherever you are, I think I understand you a little better now"_

Wait just a minute. If he planned to marry all the girls from his harem, where did it leave him concerning Midnight and Mt. Lady? Hopefully, it would be a one-time thing, but he seriously doubted it. Deep inside he hoped not but if anyone asked he would deny it to the end.

"Man, did All Might have to deal with this type of problem?"

"What type of problem, cutie?"

"Whaaa!"

Midoriya almost jumped when he heard the voice coming out of nowhere. Looking around he saw no one until the set of clothes floating beside him drawn his attention.

"Here, silly~ Midori, what happened? Is everything alright?" Hagakure asked the still recovering boy.

"Ha-Hagakure… I think my heart stopped for a second… umm, I'm fine, just a bit anxious. I missed a whole week of classes and Aizawa-sensei applied the total secrecy penalty again…"

"Hmm, since it was you and Bakugo fighting again we are lucky he didn't go with the expel threat again"

"Don't remind me of that…"

"Well, cheer up. Next Monday you'll be back to action!"

"You're right. I'll just have to make an extra effort"

"Mmhmm. But, Midoriya… the classroom looks so empty without you~"

She leaned close to him, making circles with her index finger on his chest. He felt the soft and warm sensation of her chest pressing against his left arm.

"I suppose it is loud as usual, hehe…" He joked nervously.

Another thing that Midoriya was avoiding was getting too frisky with them, mostly out of feeling guilty. He was also worried about the possibility of sudden calls to the teacher's room. So far his excuses were working since he really had a lot of tasks to accomplish and by the end of the day, he felt exhausted. Well, it could be due to the fact that Midoriya was using almost all his free time exercising, but he wasn't telling the girls that.

"Midoriya~ Today is Friday so it's my day. I worked hard to do all my homework early, so why don't we have some fun tonight?~"

"A-ah, it seems nice but… I-I still have some tasks to do, you see…"

"Huh? Like what?"

"I have to clean the common room. Here, it's already afternoon and I just finished cleaning the windows" Tooru actually took a minute to admire the immaculate glasses. It was as clear as herself.

"Hmm, only because you insist on doing things so perfectly. You don't have to work so hard on it"

"Iida-kun would tell me otherwise…"

"Forget Iida-kun and these lame chores too! I'm feeling lonely, Midoriya~"

"Didn't… didn't you girls spend some time together this week…?"

"Actually, yes. Why? You interested?~"

"I-I thought that w-while I am busy you all could, you know, h-have some fun"

"Yes, it's nice to have sleepovers, if you get me" She wiggled her eyebrows, though no one could see. "but I'm missing something we all lack. Can you guess what it is?~"

"I think I have an idea…"

"So, what do you say, cutie?~ Just give a quick swipe with the broom and we have the entire night to get naughty~" Her hand was already making its way to between his legs but Midoriya was quick on reacting and managed to escape her grasp.

"A-aah, I'm in charge of the dishes tonight, and Kacchan would kill me if he found the floor with the thinnest layer of dust! Maybe another time!" Midoriya walked away stiff like a robot, making a really good impression of the class rep, leaving Hagakure behind with her arms crossed and an invisible pout.

Saturday was like the final stage of a game and Uraraka was the boss. Midoriya would have to draw all his cards if he wanted to avoid the brunette today. He on purpose left some hard tasks for this day, letting some of the trash accumulate and the grass grow, and he even offered to do the laundry of the guys. One of the rules Aizawa-sensei had was that if someone was under house arrest, no one should help said someone with the chores, and Midoriya planned to fully exploit it. If everything failed, he would use his ace in the sleeve and tell Uraraka he had to talk with All Might.

But turns out it didn't reach this point as Midoriya barely saw her more than the usual. Uraraka was calm and radiant as always, but he expected her to be clinging at him. It has been a week since they… had some intimacy. Well, strange as it was, Midoriya wasn't going to complain. He focused on his tasks and ended finishing them sooner than the planned. He used the extra time to train and at the end decided to sleep earlier tonight.

Midoriya was sound asleep on his room, but inside his mind, he had a very vivid dream. In that dream, Midnight had tied him to a bed, shackling his wrists and ankles to the corners and his mouth was covered with tape. Midnight used her first hero costume, a lower half of a black leotard and leather straps barely covering her breasts. She crawled on top of him like a cat and literally stripped his clothes off, tearing them until he was completely naked. The black haired woman lowered herself and held his half hard member in her hands, moving them gently until Midoriya was completely hard. Midnight then started to suck his dick, taking his entire length inside her mouth. She looked up at him and he could see a smile on her lips. She was almost sucking the life out of him, giving him a feeling so intense Midoriya thought he would black out.

And then he woke up, slowly and slightly lost. Where was he again? Oh right, his room. Midoriya brought a hand to his head, brushing his hair.

 _"Man, it felt so real…"_

"Oh, Deku-kun. Having good dreams?"

Midoriya lowered his half-open eye and found none other than Ochako, looking at him with a happy face while sucking his dick.

"O-O-Ochako?!" He covered his mouth for saying her name so loud, then changed for whispering. "What are you doing here?!"

" _~slurp~ ~slurp~_ Late night dinner!" She also whispered. The fact that she had a bright smile while holding his dick was kinda unsettling. And as she said that she resumed on sucking him.

Midoriya had to fight back a moan, hissing as the brunette moved her head up and down. He tried to remain focused and stop here before it went too far. In his head, Midoriya still felt he should solve the things with Midnight first.

"I see… but why now? If you wanted you- hah~ could have told me"

" _~slurp~_ I was going to make a surprise _~slurp~_ but you looked so adorable sleeping _~slurp~_ that I decided to give you some good dreams. So, _~slurp~_ did you like it?~"

Well, how should he answer that? It wasn't as if the dream was bad, except maybe for the shackles and the tape, but Midoriya was sure Ochako wasn't expecting him to say he dreamed with Midnight.

"It was… nice… hot… very _~hiss~_ vivid"

"Oh, good to know!

She kept sucking him with the happiest face and Midoriya kept trying to keep his head in the place.

" _~slurp~_ Deku-kun~ Your cock tastes so good! I can't have enough~"

"Umm, Ochako…? You look- hah~ different…"

"Really? _~slurp~_ How so?"

"You look- fuck… happier than usual…"

"Oh… sorry, Deku-kun. I was feeling so lonely this week, without you in the classroom… so I came here and just seeing you made me happy! _~slurp~_ Your dick, Deku-kun… It's so delicious~ Hehe… hehehe…" Ochako's eyes seemed out of focus as if her mind was distant. Her smile was wide and she was drooling.

"Ochako?"

Her eyes focused on him, but now they had an intense energy behind them, concealed by her bright smile.

"Nee, Deku-kun, I know me and the girls are sharing you and all, and we're even getting more intimate with each other. Did you know we fucked in group three times this week?"

"Oh… G-good to see you are getting along and-"

"But you are mine. Right?"

"... Sorry, what?" Midoriya looked at her eyes again. Her stare was intense, unwavering, and completely focused on him. It felt like another person, someone with a strong desire. Midoriya swallowed dry. He should be careful with his answers from now on.

"You are mine, right Deku-kun? We are all in a harem, but in the end you are mine"

"S-sure. I love you all and-"

"No, no, not that, silly..." The smile vanished and gave place to a kinda menacing grin. Her brows furrowed a bit and her hands held on his shoulders with some strength.

"You are my Deku-kun. And I'm your Ochako. This is all that matters. The girls, they are our friends. Hatsume is a very nice girl. But we all know you are mine to keep. Right? I. Zu. Ku?"

The green teen was shaking a bit. He knew Ochako could be very forward, but that was utterly scary. If he ever told her he fucked with Midnight and Mt. Lady… He could not imagine what would happen.

"Y-y-yeah, right. I'm all yours…"

"So, why aren't you fucking your lovely girlfriends? Since you are under house arrest, you should be missing us a lot, but you avoided getting frisky with us. Why, Deku-kun?"

"I-I-I didn't want to raise suspicions after the fight with Kacchan"

"Huh? It doesn't make sense. Does he know about us?"

"N-no but-"

"Then… did something happen _after_ the fight…?"

His heart skipped a beat.

"... No… nothing happened"

She kept staring at him, almost burning his soul with her gaze. After a long minute, she slowly leaned and whispered in his ear. Her tone of voice was cheerful as usual, but at the same time, it was filled with a powerful sense of lust that made all the alarms on his head go off.

"Deku-kun, since you promised you would not fuck with any random bitch, I'm going to trust you, after all, that's what couples do. They trust each other. I just want you to know that no one loves you more than me… Ochako loves you so much… she would kill to be with you. Ochako just asks you to love her back… and fuck her now and then. Ochako loves Deku-kun's dick… Does Deku-kun loves Ochako?"

"... Y… Yes… more than anything…"

"Yay! I feel so much happier now!" Ochako sat on the bed with the previous bright smile, as if nothing happened at all. She leaned close to his face again, planted a quick peck on his lips and got out of the bed, moving to the door.

"Good night, Deku-kun, sleep well. Also, I'm leaving these as a gift. Have fun~" Ochako said as she spread her pink panties with a visible dark stain in the middle and tossed them to the boy lying on the bed. After that she quietly closed the door behind her, leaving Midoriya alone and on the verge of panicking internally, as his body refused to react due to the state of terror he was.

 _"I… I am SO dead…"_

-/-

"Oh, she said that huh?"

Midnight sat on the couch of her room, sipping some of her coffee. Right now she was in the middle of advising Midoriya on a rather personal problem, as he told her. At first, she was surprised he didn't look for the words of his mentor, but it was clear why he came to her. There was no way Toshinori could deal with this.

"Okay, so we have a needy girlfriend"

"Needy?! I thought she would rip my soul out of my body!"

"Well, maybe possessive describes it better, with a tinge of madness"

"Sorry for being so blunt, Midnight-sensei, but how can you be so tranquil about it? I didn't have a single minute of sleep after that…"

"Yes, I can see by your eyebags that are rivaling with Aizawa" It was Monday already. "And don't worry, I understand you are distressed with this situation"

"Distressed… yeah"

"Hmm, did the others react in a similar way?"

"No, but Ochako is much more forward than the other when it involves… well, me. I could expect something like that from Momo or maybe Mina. _~sigh~_ That's why we should not have-"

"Oh, stop right there, young man, don't put the blame on me. From what you said they don't know nothing, so don't think this is some kind of jealous attack"

"I… I'm not saying that. I don't know, it looks like Ochako has a mind reading Quirk that only works on me"

"That's not it. She's just being too honest about her feelings"

"So… what should I do?"

"There are two solutions that I would suggest. The easier one: fuck her senseless"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Give her what she wants. If she needs your dick so bad, give it to her nonstop and she won't be complaining or acting up"

"What about the other option? Is it less… straightforward by any means…?"

"The second option: put the girl on a damn leash" His face told Midnight Midoriya didn't get it. At all.

" _~sigh~_ Since she doesn't know when to stop, you have to draw the line, establish a limit"

"And how do I do that? My current limit is when I black out…"

"Though it's almost cute that you go so far for your girlfriends, you should build up more stamina. I can help you with that~ About controlling your hormone driven harem, I have an idea"

"Huh? What do you mean, Sensei?"

"I'm going to have a little talk with them, from woman to girl. I was planning to do it anyway"

"Are you sure this will work? Shouldn't I be the one talking?"

"I'll just soften them up for you. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll listen to me"

"Okay… Thank you, Midnight-sensei"

"Don't mention it. This advising thing is actually really nice. Now go, you have the hero training. Oh, and expect to see a small surprise~"

Midoriya left her room and rushed to the lockers. When he rejoined his classmates, already changed and heading to Ground Gamma, the green teen couldn't help but laugh nervously at the 'surprise' the +18 hero mentioned.

 _"Small surprise…? Really…?"_

"Very well, today we have a special guest helping with your training. The purpose is to improve how you deal with unbalanced situations such as a huge difference between your size and the size of the opponent" Aizawa calmly said and motioned to the said guest as she carefully sat on top of a two store building.

"Hello to all of you brats! Let's go Plus Ultra!" Mt. Lady said as she raised a fist in the air. The students of 1-A sweatdropped and silently agreed they were done for this time, except for the grape head midget. Mineta was beaming with happiness.

"Now for the rules. Your objective is to successfully immobilize the villain for at least ten seconds. You can use any means you can think of but keep in mind that when you deal with a giant opponent there's a lot of collateral damage. If the city gets destroyed to a certain point, I'll stop the exercise and you all will have Quirk strengthening for the rest of the week"

"EEEHH?!" The class said in unison.

"That's the same as saying we'll be tortured for the rest of the week!" Ashido cried.

"I don't want to go through the summer camp all over again…" Sero said.

While the other students voiced their worries, Midoriya kept looking at the giant woman in front of them and he asked himself if this was part of Midnight's plan, or if there was another reason behind this. And as he thought with himself, Mt. Lady quickly sent him a wink. Everyone could see her but he knew it was for him.

"You can get ready to the exercise or keep complaining if you want to. I can even start the Quirk Strengthening right now since now, I don't care" Aizawa said as he calmly walked off to the monitoring room, eliciting desperate and anxious reactions from his students.

"Calm down, guys. If we work together, I'm sure we can make it"

"Midoriya is right! As heroes in training, we should work on our teamwork and learn to rely on each other!" Iida was about to start a speech, but the horn sounded off, starting the exercise. Mt. Lady stood in the middle of the large street and cracked her knuckles, faking an angry villain face.

"Alright, you tiny bugs! Time to show you who's boss around-"

A huge iceberg formed in an instant, enveloping her giant body and only leaving her face uncovered. her eyes were wide open with surprise and the sudden change of temperature. The students of 1-A all stood in a circle around Todoroki, looking stunned at the icy hot teen.

Todoroki, with his right side covered in ice, had his tranquil expression as always.

"Sorry for the bluntness and lack of teamwork, but I guess this solves the problem quite well"

Everyone agreed with him. Todoroki really was an impressive person. Not only he single handed immobilized Mt. Lady, but he also did it with the minimum of damage to the buildings. But then they heard a laugh coming from the giant woman locked into a frost prison.

"Hahahahaha, good move, totally got me unprepared! But you have to consider other factors besides the difference in size when dealing with villains like me. For example, the amount of heat I produce..."

Todoroki's eyes widened in shock as he saw the ice melting faster than it should. Inside the iceberg, Mt. Lady already had a little space to move around and with that she started to shake her body, then forced her way out of the ice, blasting the upper half with her arms. Tiny ice rocks rained over the place while she punched the lower part of the team ice, finally getting free. Yu shuddered a bit and rubbed her arms.

"Well, you almost made it. Nine seconds, right Aizawa?"

"You are right. Try again, you all, and this time consider the teamwork" The voice of their homeroom teacher sounded on the speakers.

Mt. Lady had a wicked smile on her face while she stared at the shocked students on the street.

"So, where were we again? Oh yeah… I'M GOING TO CRUSH SOME BUGS! NAHAHAHAHA!"

The class ran away as Mt. Lady brought her foot down, stomping the street and making a small crater. She faked a villain laugh as she pursued the group of screaming and desperate teen through the streets. It was like a cat chasing mouses inside a labyrinth, and Yu couldn't be having more fun, not to mention she was getting paid for it.

With the heroes in training, in midst of the commotion, Midoriya tried to form a plan while Iida calmed down the rest of the class. The fact that Todoroki failed to contain Mt. Lady surprised everyone, and if that huge iceberg didn't stop her, how would they do it? The first thing that crossed Midoriya's mind was that Todoroki used this move from the start, so he ran closer to the icy hot teen.

"Todoroki-kun, you created a lot of ice. You must be feeling tired"

"Not exactly, but I won't be able to replicate that. My right side almost froze back there"

"Then we need to think of something else"

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. To be honest, I don't know how can we contain Mt. Lady. It's totally different from the capture tape exercises"

"We need to keep her still for ten seconds, right?" Yaoyorozu approached the two. "What if we stun her or something?"

"Oh, I could try it. My Indiscriminate Discharge should do the trick without hurting her too much" Kaminari was near and overheard the talk.

"I don't think it would work the same way with her. Just think about how she managed to break free of my ice"

"Then what should we do?" The blonde whined.

"Maybe we can make one of her limbs go numb, like a stun gun..." Yaomomo suggested.

"We need to keep her immobilized, not debilitated"

"No, Todoroki-kun. Actually, this is a good idea" Midoriya started. By the way his eyes focused he was forming a plan. "Coming to think of it, none of us has an ability to contain her effectively besides Todoroki-kun, but even that didn't work. Maybe if we do the right combination, we can stop Mt. Lady without causing much damage"

"Oi, are you talking about me over there? Nahahahaha!"

Yu just made a tiny leap, to her at least, and landed dangerously close to the group of teens, even sending some of them flying a few meters ahead. She wasn't going to just let them form a plan, but at the same time, she was curious about what trick Midoriya would pull out.

"Midoriya! We are an easy target if we keep running around together. Did you think of something to stop her?" Iida approached the green haired teen.

"Not completely, but you are right. We need to scatter"

"Iida-kun, divide the class into smaller groups. Once we form a plan, we will tell everyone" Yaoyorozu said as she handed him some walkie-talkies she just created. Iida nodded and ran away, coordinating the class to divide into groups and handing them the talkies. They split into small teams and went to different directions, forcing Mt. Lady to choose someone to follow. At some point she lost track of them and started to look around, peeking at the buildings and alleys.

"Hey, come out, come out! You can't hide forever"

Meanwhile, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and Kaminari hid inside a store. They talked with the rest of the class through the talkie.

"Okay, everyone, I think I have a plan. Since we can't rely on just one person to take her down, we'll need to work together and-"

"SHUT UP DEKU! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO"

"Bro- just give me that. We are listening, Midoriya" Kirishima said as the voice of Bakugo sounded in the background.

"Well, the plan is quite simple, we have to make Mt. Lady fall. Given her size, this is the only way we can hope to immobilize her"

"But how are we going to do that?" Ashido asked.

"If we do it right, we can take her off balance enough to let gravity do the hard work"

"What do you have in mind? A giant banana peel?" Sero joked.

"In fact, I was thinking of using your tape, Sero-san"

"Really? My tape isn't that strong…"

"It doesn't have to be. We just need it to hold her for five seconds. Also, Tokoyami-kun, Mineta-kun, Ashido-san, you all will have the same task"

"Then what should we do? Also, only Ashido is with me"

"First we have to distract her. I was thinking that Aoyama, Hagakure and Kacchan would be the best options. Also, Jiro and Koda could help too. Taking out Mt. Lady's sight for a brief moment or making her dizzy will be important to the plan"

"HOW MANY TIME I HAVE TO SAY? DON'T TELL ME WHAT-"

"Okay, team distraction is a go! Aoyama-kun, Kyoka-chan, Koda-kun we should see a place to meet later" Hagakure just covered Bakugo's mouth as Kirishima held the talkie to her.

"Second step, bind her legs. That's where you enter, Sero-kun, Tokoyami-kun. You too, Mineta-kun"

"I see. We are going to make her trip"

"Exactly, Tokoyami-kun"

"Oh, I can make the floor slippery! This way she won't get up too soon" Ashido suggested.

"Good thinking. The next step is to throw her off balance, so we'll need a lot of raw strength. Sato, Shoji, I'm counting on you. Me, Kirishima-kun and Ojiro-kun will act as cannon balls. Kaminari will debilitate her too, and I think this will be enough to make her trip"

"And what about the rest of us, Deku-kun?"

"The fourth step is actually to restrain her movements. Todoroki will use his ice in a smaller scale and Yaomomo will create cables so can immobilize her. Iida and Tsuyu, since you are pretty fast and agile, you'll be playing a major role here. Keep in mind that this is just a guess and I'm not sure about the exact outcome. As she said, we have to discard the common sense since we are dealing with a huge difference in size"

"Don't worry, Deku-kun. I know this plan will work"

"I agree with Uraraka. You always show a great understanding of the situation, Midoriya"

"Well, so let's move then. I bet she won't keep quiet like this for long"

Just as Midoriya said that, outside on the streets, Yu stopped peeking at the small windows and started to shout.

"Oi, you tiny bugs! Show yourselves already or else I'll level this place! … Just kidding~ I'll break everything anyway" And just like that Mt. Lady landed a kick on the buildings, bringing them to huge piles of debris.

"Gaoooooh! I wish I had an atomic breath Quirk too!"

Yu was pretty much playing while destroying the city replica, much to Aizawa's annoyance. He told her she didn't have to hold back on the city, but these buildings had a cost to be rebuilt. There was a limit to Cementoss' goodwill, you know. While the giant blonde was at her fake burst of anger, a beam of light crossed her sight, pretty close to her face, actually. She looked around and found none other than Aoyama on top of a building. He winked at her and, holding a weird pose, shot his laser up in the sky. It was like one of those electric lights you put to kill bugs, but much larger.

"Huh? What do you think you are doing, shiny?"

"I am… a… distraction!"

The next second Mt. Lady got surrounded by a flock of many birds, flying around her head. They didn't harm her, as if they could, but it was pretty annoying. She carefully waved them off with her hands, then she heard someone call her.

"Hey, you there, the old lady"

"Who are you calling old, you- huh? Where?"

When she noticed the set of floating clothes, it was too late.

"Light Refraction!" Yu got blinded by a bright flash of light, making her vision get blurry. "Now! Kyoka-chan, Bakugo-kun!"

As Hagakure fell, being held by Shoji, Sato launched Jiro up at the height of Mt. Lady's head, while Bakugo rocketed to the other side.

"Heartbeat Fuzz!" "Die!"

The loud boom from the amplifiers and the blast on the other side added up to Yu's confused state, giving her a dizzy head and a ringing on her ears.

"Damn! Sneaky brats…"

She took a step back and then she felt something soft. On the street, Mineta tossed dozens of his purple balls, backing a large purple spot, and Mt. Lady just stepped on it. As Yu noticed she got stuck, she leaned on her other leg to break free, but at that moment, Kaminari jumped in and used his max output. The giant woman felt the electricity coursing through her leg until it felt dormant, while Kaminari walked aimlessly with his brain short-circuited. She tried to shift her weight but then Sero launched himself from a building, using his tape to tie her around the ankles.

"Don't think this will hold me"

"I know it won't. Tokoyami!"

From a dark alley, Dark Shadow sprouted, using his claws/wings to strengthen the tape holding on her ankles. And before she could react to the bird headed teen, she felt a strong force against her elbows. From the street Sato, filled to the brim with sugar, launched Kirishima on his hardened form, just like a cannonball. By his side, Shoji acted as a target system, since the muscular teen could not focus due to the side effect of his Quirk. Ojiro was next and then Midoriya, but Bakugo came flying and body slammed into Mt. Lady too.

"OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY, DEKU!"

"You little brats!-"

They managed to throw her off balance. The giant woman slowly leaned back, with her ankles still restrained, until gravity acted upon her body, making Yu meet the floor with her backs. She quickly tried to get up but her hands slipped. Meanwhile, Ashido beamed after seeing her plan working. At that moment, Iida sped around her with a long cable while Tsuyu and Uraraka jumped over Mt. Lady with more cables. Yaoyorozu created more cables and handed them to her classmates while Todoroki used his ice to lock larger parts. Though they managed to bring her down, Yu was far from done.

"Don't get cocky! I didn't lose yet!"

She thrashed around, breaking some of the ice and loosening the cables. At this point, everyone got there and found a part to hold. Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to hold one of her wrists and Sato was holding five cables alone. The teens used their maximum strength to keep the giant down for the necessary time.

"Hold her, guys! Just a little longer!" Kirishima shouted. Three, two, one…

The horn sounded, which meant the exercise was over. They did it. Class 1-A got free of the Quirk strengthening week. Most of the students let themselves fall on the floor, relieved for avoiding an entire week of spartan training.

"Ahem. Congratulations for you all. Now that the exercise is over, can someone please get me off this slime, tape and cables?"

By the time Yu got free, Aizawa made his way to the teens. He was pretty surprised that his students were so tranquil about the results of the exercise.

"Oi, you all seem to have forgotten that the exercise had two conditions. One was to immobilize Mt. Lady, a feat that I congratulate you for achieving. The second condition, the amount of destruction had to be minimal" Eyes were wide open in realization. "And to be honest she really got far here" Beads of sweat started to form and some of the teens even shock in fear and anticipation. "Seriously… next time I think I'll use the zero point anyways. Well, it was for a tiny bit but you passed. Keep in mind that this was a simulation. In a real situation you would have civilians and probably much less help. Besides, the enemy won't just stand still while you form a plan. That said, good teamwork, you all"

Class 1-A released a collective sigh. They avoided danger by a tiny bit. As the teacher left the scene, everyone decided to relax a bit as they headed back to the locker rooms, chatting with each other and commenting on the task they just finished. Midoriya walked more isolated from his friends. The fact that his plan worked out was pretty surprising for him. Sure, everyone worked together, which was the reason why they succeeded. Even Kacchan helped, though he kept swearing and shouting. But still, it was a plan he came up with, and everyone trusted on his judgment. The sensation was kinda overwhelming, having such a responsibility on your shoulders. Midoriya realized that being the number one also meant that people would be relying on him to this type of thing, guiding the others through dire situations. He understood a little better how much the society as a whole depended on All Might, and he would eventually fill this role, which made him pretty anxious. While the green teen dwelled on his thoughts, a certain blonde spotted him and decided to say hello.

Yu sneaked behind him, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. Luckily for her, the other kids were far enough, so she made her move and quickly swiped the teen up in her arms, taking him to an alley. On the shadowy alley, Yu put Midoriya against the wall, keeping him in place by putting both hands on the wall at his sides.

"M-Mt. Lady?!"

Midoriya was clearly surprised by the sudden move. His captor looked at him from above with an intense gaze, which only made him more nervous, but then the stare turned into a bright smile and he found himself wrapped into her arms. Yu hugged him tight, lifting the teen from the ground and making sure to press him as close as she could to her body.

"Hi, Midoriya! Good to see you! That plan your class pulled out, you were the one to make it, right? I'm so proud of you. Who's a beautiful young genius?~"

"Mt. Lady, let go, someone can see us" His voice sounded slightly muffled because his face was slightly pressed against her chest, much to his embarrassment. The woman looked down at him and spotted the red tinge on his cheeks, so she decided to tease him a bit, just for the fun of it.

"Huh?~ Midoriya, are you embarrassed by being seen with me?~"

"W-well, when we are so c-close…"

"But don't you like to be this close to me?~ Or maybe… you want to get even closer…" She put him on the floor and proceeded to bury his face on her bosom, enjoying the panicked reaction she earned from him.

"Here, come to the warm embrace of your lovely temporary teacher~"

"T-temporary teacher?!"

"Yep. Nemuri helped me a bit so now you are going to see me around more often, though only in combat lessons. I can't imagine myself inside a class with lots of annoying teens… not that think you are annoying! Midoriya is special~"

"I-I am…?"

"Yes, you are very special. After all… my first time was with you~" She leaned close to his ear and whispered the last part, making Midoriya even redder.

"Mt. Lady s-sensei… we should not t-talk about these things…"

"Ne, you can call me Yu when we are alone like this… Midoriya… I have been feeling so lonely lately~"

"R-really…?! I thought you were very popular. I didn't think you would have difficulty to find someone to go out and-"

"No, no, I'm not talking about this. I have been missing… you~"

"I… I wonder why…?" Midoriya did his best to focus on anything else but the woman in front of him. Yu pressed him against the wall again, this time much closer to his body. Her right knee lifted up a bit, rubbing between his legs. Midoriya was already breathing heavy and sweating nervously.

"Midoriya~ How about I give you a special class?~ I promise it will be fun"

"I-I thank the offer… but I have to pass"

"Oh, why? Is it because… of your little girlfriends?" Shock filled his face.

"You know about it...?!"

"Nemuri told me some things. You are actually a really naughty boy, aren't you?~"

"Sensei, erm, Yu-san. I know something happened between us before but… it can't happen again. I… I made a promise to them"

"Oh, but Midoriya, we have to. It was so, so... so good to fuck you~" She was dangerously close now, pressing her ample bosom against his chest. One of her hands caressed his cheeks while the other wandered down and ended groping his butt.

"B-but I was a-asleep! I can't even remember it!"

"Which is why I want to do it again. If you were so awesome while sleeping… I can't wait to see you fully awake~ Also, I want you to remember of me too~" Yu leaned in and nibbled at the tip of his ear, moaning low while her hands traced his shaking body. "I feel like I could take you here and now…"

"We should really not! S-someone would definitely see us!"

She let out a light laugh at the desperate manners of the teen. Yu let go of him and just stood in front of Midoriya, watching as he steadied his breath.

"Nemuri was right. You ARE funny to tease"

"Please don't say it…"

"Well, I must go now. Be careful from now on, Midoriya. Sooner or later… I _will_ have you on my bed~"

Midoriya swallowed dry as he watched the blonde walk off, taunting him with the sway of her hips that she made on purpose. Now he had to deal with Mt. Lady too.

"Oh man, fuck my life… No, wait, scratch that. There's enough of it on my life already. Can it get any 'better' than now…?" **(A/N:** Yes. Yes, it can **)**

Midoriya returned to the dorms and quickly moved to his room, carrying some notes he borrowed from Iida and started to see what he had lost during the house arrest. He kept buried on the books and notes until dinner. He quickly ate his food, put his plate on the sink and headed back to his room, eager to compensate the lost time. He even skipped training today to take on the urgent matter, but then something clicked on his mind. He didn't see any of the girls during dinner. In fact, he expected at least one of them to come to show up during the afternoon, but they never came.

"Well, I'm sure someone will call me later, probably Momo. At least I got to work on the subjects I lost. _~sigh~_ I wish I could deal with the girls just as easy…"

Midoriya started to think about his situation with his harem, Midnight and now Mt. Lady. It was starting to get out of his control. Truth be told, Midoriya never had much control over what was happening. Midnight was right, he should be more proactive and draw a line. He loved them all but there had to be a limit on certain things. That lead him to his previous talk with the +18 hero. She said she would talk with the girls, but she didn't exactly say what she would talk about. Also, it was just to soften up, so he would end talking with them, eventually. While he worried about these complicated matters, his phone vibrated on his desk. Midoriya picked it up and looked at the screen, finding a message from an unknown number.

"Room 132, close to the Development Studio. Be there in ten minutes... Ne… Nemuri?!"

It was a message from Midnight. After that, he received another one, a picture. He opened it and saw a selfie of said woman, laying on a bed and only using the milky thin fabric of her costume, her mask and dark blue stockings. The legend of the image said _don't make me_ wait _3_. He stared at the screen of his phone for some moments, first because Midnight looked stunning from any angle, and after that, he worried about what awaited him.

"Please just be a joke…" The green haired teen said to no one and then got out of his room, heading to the pointed location. Midoriya made sure to draw the least of attention possible. At this point, any question could be compromising. He moved quickly through the Alliance dorms, reaching the building where the Development Studio was. Many times he took this path, going to see Mei while she worked on her babies, but that was back then. Now he had a completely different objective. Not that he was eager to see Midnight since he knew what she wanted. That said, Midoriya felt anxious. He tried to deny it but he had some expectations, rather, his body had. Nemuri sure left a strong impression on him.

" _~sigh~_ When did I pass to the first name basis…?"

He stood in front of the door, large just like the one from the Development Studio. Midoriya pressed the button on the side and the door opened, giving him access to the dark room. The light of the hallway didn't allow him to see much further inside the room so Midoriya decided to just end with this already and entered the room. Once inside the door closed behind him, bright white lights came on and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. By the soft sensation pressing against his back, Midoriya guessed who was this unidentified person.

"... Midnight-sensei… you called me here for something?"

"Hello to you too, Midoriya. Yes, there's something I wanted to show you"

"Show me? What… what could it be?"

"Hey, hey, don't be so nervous. No need to rush things. Since we are here why don't we have some fun?~"

"Midnight-sensei, I-"

"Ne. Mu. Ri. We are pretty intimate already, don't you think?"

"Ne… Nemuri… san. I think we should skip that part"

Nemuri then started to gently bite his ears and suck at the base of his neck, while her skilled hands traced his body down to between his legs. Midoriya stiffened at her touch, trying to at least pretend he wasn't liking it.

"So, how was your day? Did you like the surprise I mentioned earlier?"

"Y-yeah… a _little_ surprise… Why did Yu become a temporary teacher anyway?"

"Why do you think? Because… of you~"

"What are you- hah~ talking about?"

"She will deny it but she absolutely loved her first time with you. More than that, I think she's actually developing a crush. Soon enough this will turn into true love, I'm almost certain. So, what do you think of your newest addition?~"

"I.. didn't add no one _~huff~_ "

"You sure you want to dismiss Yu? Give her some time and she'll surprise you, trust me"

"That's not... the point… hah… I can't do this"

"Oh, always so loyal. Anyway, did you do something about your needy girls already?"

"I didn't have _~pant~_ much time"

"Hmm, I thought so. Guess what, I have another surprise for you~"

"Why am I _~huff~_ so nervous about it?"

"Relax, you'll love it. They will too~"

"They…?"

Nemuri let go of him and lead Midoriya to the bed at the center of the room. It was large, really large, and was covered in white blankets and bedsheets. Near the bed, two sofas colored in light grey. Midoriya looked at it even though he feared the answer, he had to ask.

"Nemuri… what are those for…?" He said pointing to the furniture.

"You don't want to do it on the floor, do you?"

"Do what… exactly?"

"I love it when you play dumb and get all nervous~ Okay, sit there for a moment, it'll be really quick. You may come out now"

Midoriya was glad he sat on the bed or else he would fall on the floor. Another door on the other side of the room opened and, one by one, the girls from his harem came out, wearing nothing but underwear and looking at the floor to hide the embarrassed and red faces. His eyes widened at the scene taking place in front of him. So, Nemuri told them what happened? That's why he didn't see any of them today?! What would happen now?

While he felt being filled with terror, Midoriya sought for Nemuri, hoping to have some answers, and what he found was a sincere smile crossing her lips.

"Now, what's up with these faces? Come on, show some energy. Don't you think your precious boyfriend deserves a better sight?"

Midoriya flinched as all the eyes lifted up and turned to him. There would be another session of explanations and apologies, that if he didn't get killed. He expected furious looks but they looked really embarrassed, glancing at him then averting their eyes, holding on the arms and shifting in place nervously. Just what was happening?

"Nemuri… did… did you do something…?"

"Who? Me? I just had a talk with them like I said I would, from woman to girl. Right, ladies?" Midoriya watched as they nodded vigorously. It was like they were scared of her.

"Are you sure you just talked with them…?"

"Of course. My mouth didn't stop working. Isn't it true, Ochako-chan?~"

"Y-yes…" Her voice sounded shaky and timid. Ochako was clearly nervous with Nemuri's presence.

"Now, Midoriya, why don't you appreciate your girls a little bit. They chose these clothes just for you, you know"

"R-really?!"

"Sure. Here, you all, come closer and show yourselves for him~" The girls quickly moved, standing around the bed while Nemuri made Midoriya sit on her lap on the bed.

"Hi… Deku-kun"

"O… Ochako…"

"I… well, we chose these ones when we… when we went to the shopping trip with Mei. Did… did you like them?" She slowly made a pose, lifting her right arm and putting her hand behind the head, while the other rested on her waist. The other girls followed suit and made similar poses.

"Come on Midoriya, say how beautiful and sexy your girlfriends look~"

Midoriya stared at each of the girls. There was no denying it was quite the view. Each one of them looked stunning, easily making a bulge appear on his pants. There was Momo's red lace bra that showed her breasts a lot and the black stockings she was wearing were really tight around her thighs. Hatsume's white bra seemed to make her chest look even bigger. Mina looked very provocative and the purple bra and panties combined with her skin. Though she was invisible, Tooru looked really sexy with this dark blue triangular shaped bra and string panties. His imagination took care of the filling the blank spaces. Tsuyu's body curves were highlighted by her green and black set. Ochako, as always, looked stunning for him, the perfect balance between cute and sexy with this like pink bra cupping her round breasts. Kyoka black set contrasted with her light skin and her subtle curves looked even more attractive.

By now Midoriya had been staring for some time and he felt his face heating up. Not only that, something was off. He felt some difficulty to breathe. Then he brought a hand to his nose and when he looked at it, he saw a small red stain.

"Holy shit… we actually gave him a nosebleed" Mina voiced, as surprised as Midoriya. The comment brought the boy back to reality, and upon realizing the situation he was, he jumped to the part where he starts to apologize.

"Girls! I know what it looks like but I can explain and-"

"Don't even try, I told them about our little adventure~" Nemuri cut him mid-sentence. Midoriya hung his head in defeat, getting ready to scolds and maybe physical aggression.

"Girls, why don't you show your boyfriend what did we learn today?~"

"Huh? Learned?" He looked at the woman with a confused face.

"After classes ended, I called your harem to have a 'talk' about some topics. After that, we had some… special classes"

"It was like when Ochako captured us…" Kyoka said.

"Please, Kyoka-chan. What I did pales in comparison…"

"I agree…" Momo added.

"So… What are you waiting for?" Nemuri asked them.

"Ochako-chan? Do you mind…?" Tooru suggested.

"Well… I'm the first one, right...?"

Nemuri held Midoriya in place when she felt him tense up. He would try to run away this time, so she decided to use a tiny bit of her Quirk, covering his mouth and nose with her hand. The amount of her scent was so small it only made him get more relaxed.

"There, there. Relax, Midoriya. You'll be surprised with what they learned~"

As she said that, Ochako crawled on the bed and got in front of him. Still kinda unsure, she removed his pants and underwear, exposing his hard member. She exchanged a glance with Nemuri, as if asking for permission, and then proceeded to shove his dick inside her mouth. She stroked the base of his length with a hand while she sucked and licked the rest, changing her pace now and then. From the experience they had together, Izuku knew she got a lot better. In no time he felt like he would explode. It was like when Nemuri sucked him and… wait…

"F-fuck! N-Nemuri, did you- hah! Did you t-train them to do this?! Shit!"

"Oho? Did you notice? So the difference is pretty obvious. See, I told you he would love it" She said as she looked to the group of embarrassed girls. They kept watching as Ochako sucked the life out of Izuku, earning hisses and moans from him. Ochako slowly got more focused on what she was doing, letting her worries fade away as she gave pleasure to the love of her life. As the brunette started to moan, the others also started to get in the mood, feeling a hot sensation building up on their lower regions. The dark haired woman invited the others to join in, which they gladly accepted, crawling on the bed and finding a spot on top of Midoriya or at least on his sides. But before they could start anything, Nemuri pushed Ochako back.

"Okay, we don't need to go too far on this. We have other plans for now, right?~" The girls nodded with determined looks, while Midoriya looked lost at what was happening.

"Izuku, honey, after these special classes, I decided that you also had to receive a special training, so that's what we are gonna do now"

"Wait, wait, with everyone? And you'll be here too?!"

"Yes, and Yu will soon join us. Get ready for the best night of your life so far~" Nemuri then locked Izuku into a deep kiss, sucking his tongue and exploring his mouth, until he felt the need to breathe. Letting go of him, she gently pushed him to Ochako, who quickly wrapped her arms around him and locked him into a kiss of her own. "Like we did before, Ochako~"

"Right"

Ochako stood on top of him and quickly removed her bra and panties, rocking her hips back and forth on his lap. The green haired teen was still confused about the things taking place. Her eyes lit up with a known flame. Whenever she got that look, whenever any of them got that look, Izuku was sure they were serious. So, Ochako lifted herself up a bit and hovered above his shaft, proceeding to wrap his dick with her breasts. she moved them up and down while she kissed and licked the tip, making Izuku lose himself a little.

 _"Damn. They're so soft… fuck, I need to focus, but she's making this impossible..."_

"O-Ochako… I messed up, I-"

"Shhhh, don't talk… just… enjoy it. I'm not angry"

"What…? ahh~"

"I could never be angry with you, Izuku. I love you so much~ I want to make you the happiest person in the world, so I'll give my best. I'll give you my everything"

"Aw, isn't it touching? Come on ladies, Ochako here is doing all the work" Nemuri teased the other girls. At this instant, they all focused on giving Izuku any for of pleasure they could imagine.

Mei pushed Ochako a bit to the side and also used her breasts to envelop his dick, while the two of them kicked him up and down. Tooru managed to find space between them and started to suck on his balls. Tsuyu and Mina got hold of his hands sucked his fingers in an erotic manner, while Momo and Kyoka alternated between kissing him and sucking on his neck and collar bones. Izuku felt many tender and gentle hands running over his skin, only adding up to the huge amount of pleasure he was feeling. The sensation was overwhelming as practically all his senses were overloaded with different stimulus.

One for All activated much faster than usual, a clear sign that he was near his limit, but before he could release his seed, everyone stopped and Momo locked him into a deep kiss, holding him like that until his lungs ached for air. Gasping for air, Izuku felt the surge of energy fade away. He looked at his harem, currently blushing madly and staring at him with desire, but looking like they were waiting for something. Between sharp breaths, his head lifted up a bit, guided by the gentle hands of Nemuri. He found a smile on her face as she stared at him.

"So, did you like it? By the shade of red on your face, I bet you did~"

"I loved it… but Nemuri, what I did with you, I-"

"Shhh, you heard the girl. No talking, unless you call for them while you fuck. Now, here's the deal, honey. Based on what I saw last time, I think I have an idea to give you a little boost. Until you can sustain that sparkling form on your own, you won't be able to cum"

"What?! How can this be of any help?" Though Izuku was truly concerned about the reason behind this bold decision, he also didn't like the implication that he would pile up the tension again.

"I hope that this level of stress will force you to do it. Now, you may continue, ladies"

Izuku didn't have time to protest as he quickly was silenced by Kyoka. They returned to do what they were doing before, with so much passion it looked like they had to do it in order to live. The sensation of having his cock involved in soft and warm breasts, the sucking, the kisses, the low moaning coming from them and the heat of so many bodies making contact with his own, everything around him was meant to make Izuku lose his head. And yet, when he was about to cum, they stopped and Kyoka was the next one to try and steal the air from his lungs. It was kinda desperating, but exhilarating at the same time.

"Fuck- hah- could you please… stop it?"

"Sorry Muscles, it's for the best"

"Don't give me that- oh, shit!" His eye widened in surprise as he felt someone sucking the life out of him. Said someone was Tooru, and even though he could not see her, she was deep throating him and boy, she knew what she was doing. Meanwhile, Ochako changed places and she started to suck his balls while Momo and Mei sat on his abs, in front of each other and rubbing their groins together, rocking back and forth on top of the green haired teen.

Kyoka hovered above him, practically shoving her pussy on his face. Getting what she wanted, Izuku started to like her, while the slender girl got caressed by the skilled hands of the pro hero. At the same time, Tsuyu guided one of his hands to her breasts and Mina brought the other to between her legs. Nemuri got close to his ears, whispering then biting him.

"How long do you think you can handle all these girls?~ Or maybe I should put on more pressure on you"

As she said that, the woman wrapped an arm around his neck and started to squeeze it a bit, gradually increasing her strength. Izuku reached with his hands to remove her hold but the effect of Midnight's Quirk was still working, not to mention the group of girls taking over his body. He felt his lungs aching for air while his face was still buried between Kyoka's legs. His vision was getting blurry and he started to panic, yet in the middle of this confusion he felt really good due to his harem giving him so much 'attention'. His brain short-circuited for a second as for a brief moment he liked the sensation of being choked. After that quick lapse and almost losing consciousness, his eyes shot wide open and Izuku activated his Quirk, suppressing the effect of Nemuri's scent.

The girls stopped again as they felt him tense up and Nemuri let go of his neck, allowing the glowing teen to breathe. Izuku gasped and coughed a bit, letting himself fall back on Nemuri's lap while he steadied his heartbeat. These girls, they almost got him killed. He knew this wasn't the case, but he felt like it. And what was worse, for a brief moment he actually thought it would be a nice way to leave this world.

" _~gasp~_ Let's not… _~pant~_ do that… _~huff~_ ever again…"

"Okay, but I was right. Look"

Midnight pointed to him and then he noticed. Izuku was using Full Cowl and he wasn't even focusing on doing it. In reality, the way he felt was different, like, laking the boost of strength and muscular tension he usually felt when using Full Cowl. Right now he felt a great increase in energy like he could run ten kilometers at full speed without getting tired. Or, putting it on another use, he felt like he could go through the entire night with these girls without blacking out.

"Wow. I feel… full of energy"

"Yay, the plan a success. Ne, Midoriya, are you sure you are not a hidden M type?~" Nemuri poked at his cheeks, making the boy blush madly.

"O-o-of course not! I felt desperate"

"My, my, don't be so serious. It isn't like we would let you die. Now that you have a new boost to keep you going, what about we test it out?" Nemuri said as she removed his shirt and tossed it somewhere. Bras and panties of many colors and formats flew after. All of them held eyes full of desire focused on his figure. Suddenly, the door slid open, startling the green haired teen. The sound of a known voice only managed to calm him down a bit.

"Hey, did I miss something?"

"About time you showed up, Yu. We were going to start without you"

The blonde woman approached the bed, removing her uniform and underwear while she walked.

"Don't be so mean, Nemuri. I want to fuck my favorite emerald boy too~" Already naked, Yu got on the bed and gave a quick peck on the cheeks of the terrified teen. Okay, he felt like he could go through the entire night, but he wasn't sure of that. And let's not forget that Midnight was here, and now Mt. Lady too? How was he supposed to please all these ladies?

"I'll show you how" Nemuri said. Oops, Izuku was thinking loud again. "Ochako, care to do the honors?" As she said that, the brunette quickly got on top of him and lowered herself on his hard member. The smile on her lips widened as she felt Izuku parting her inner regions.

Ochako started to bounce up and down, slamming her crotch against his. The way she moved, her intensity, the way her walls wrapped around his length, everything felt different, better. She kept looking at him with those eyes full of lust as she licked her lips seductively and moaned loud.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Fuck! Izuku, I love you! Oh~ Ah! I love your dick~ I love to be fucked by your huge cock~ Aah~ I missed it so much! Mmmmm~ T-take me! Fuck my little pussy~ No, yours~ That's your pussy~ Yahn! Yes! Fuck me more, Izuku! Aah!"

"Fuck! It's even- tighter than before! Fuck"

Ochako moaned loud and moved her hips at a fast pace, holding on Izuku as her life depended on him. Meanwhile, around the bed, the girls were already fingering themselves of licking each other. Just looking at the duo turned them on to that point. Izuku was lost in his pleasure. It was much closer to what he experienced with Nemuri than anything else. Wait, was it okay to compare this kind of thing? He didn't give that much attention though as he focused on the girl he was currently fucking. Nemuri guided his hands to hold on Ochako's hips, pressing them down while she moved.

"Here, honey, match your pace with hers"

Following what the pro hero said, Izuku moved his hips together with Ochako, pushing her down with increasing strength and speed. His hands ran over her ass and squeezed it while she moaned louder and louder. Her nails dug into his shoulders, making tiny marks, but he didn't care a single bit.

The expression adorning her face, he loved it. It was pure as she focused on him and him only, and at the same time seductive and full of lust. Pleasure was all over the place, from her deep red blush to her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head and her tongue slightly sticking out her agape mouth. Izuku absolutely loved to hear her call his name, moan for him. He was making her do these noises, he was the source of all these reactions, and he loved it.

"Aahh! Yes! Fuck me! Izuku! Fuck my tight pussy! Ahhh! I'm cumming~ I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna- Ffffuck!"

Ochako had her orgasm and glued her crotch against his as much as she could. She breathed heavily while she stared at the teen under her, then suddenly Izuku moved, knocking her on the bed. Now he was on top, hovering above her, staring at her body with eyes of a predator. From behind them, Nemuri guided Izuku to lift Ochako's hips a bit, spreading her legs and bending them almost over her head.

"This way, honey, you can reach much deeper. Go there and break her~"

Without a second thought, Izuku entered her again and went on a fast pace, slamming his body against hers relentlessly. Her eyes widened in surprise with the sudden change of pace, but it was more than welcome to the brunette.

"Ah-ah-aah! Fuck! So deep~ yes! Fuck me, Izuku! B-break me in two~ Ooh!"

Izuku was completely focused on her, on giving her all he had. Her expression, her voice making those lewd sounds, the way her boobs and her whole body moved as he thrust in her, it was enticing.

"You love it, don't you? You love to be fucked by me. I love to fuck you too, Ochako! So take it. Take the dick you love so much!"

"Ohh! Yes! I want your dick, Izuku! Ahh! So big! It's getting even bigger inside me! More! I want more~ Ahhh~ I need more! C-cum for me, Izuku! Give me your hot seed! Ahh! Fuck! I- I gonna cum again~ Aaaah! IZUKU!"

Ochako had another orgasm, releasing a flush of her juices that mixed with the huge load of cum Izuku let out, so much that it started to pour from her inwards.

"S-so much… I've never felt… so good before~" Her voice was kinda wavy and she was shaking a bit.

"It was your first double orgasm, and be ready because it won't be the last~" Nemuri said as she pressed her breasts against Izuku's backs and reached for his cock, holding it on her hands. "Right, Midoriya?~"

"I'll ~huff~ give my best ~pant~"

"That's how you talk. So, who is next?~"

Mina quickly let go of Mei, who she was currently in a sixty-nine, and jumped on the green haired teen, practically eating him alive while she kissed him. Izuu returned with the same intensity and then gave a quite strong slap on her butt cheeks, earning a yelp from the pink skinned girl.

"Rawl, someone is wild tonight~"

"You want me to tune it down?~"

"Look at my pussy and tell me if I want"

"Shouldn't I look at your eyes?"

"Nah. Now take me, Muscles~"

Before they could kiss again, Mina was pulled and spun around, ending leaning on her hands and knees. Her cheeks then got cupped by a hand and she found the gaze of Nemuri.

"Oh, so we have a brave girl. Let's see how far you go with this boldness~"

She barely finished, Izuku gave her another slap, making a loud sound. Mina winced a bit but started to giggle as he kept hitting her from behind. When she looked back at him, she got surprised. Izuku was grinning. He was actually grinning as he slapped her again and again and held her ass with these strong hands of him.

"H-hey, you seem to be having a good time back there"

"Yes, I'm. What? You don't want me to spank your pink round ass?~" He said that as his hands made circles over her butt cheeks, slightly purple from the spanking.

"Who said that?! I just never saw you like that. You are… really liking it~"

"What's not to like? I love to hit your pink ass, Mina. Like… this!" Izuku hit her with a little more strength.

"OW! That hurt… Again"

Izuku hit her two or three times more, then landed a hand on her hips and guided his member to her entrance, rubbing the tip on her wet slit. Before making his move, Izuku glanced at Nemuri, who pulled Yu closer.

"Mina, look ahead just a bit"

"Huh? What for- mmff!"

As the girl turned around, Nemuri grabbed her by the hair and pushed her head down, burying her face between Yu's legs. The blonde held her in place and gave Izuku a wink, signaling for him that he could go on. He didn't spend time and entered her quite roughly, just like Mina liked. Her eyes widened as she felt his huge cock stretching her walls.

"Ahh! Muscles~ It's so big~ It's going so deep inside me~ Aah! Aaah! Fuck~ Izuku! More~ Ahh, yes!" She pushed herself up a bit before Yu shoved her back into her private parts.

Izuku started moving fast, banging Mina mercilessly while she licked the wet folds of Yu. Getting into the kink of the pink skinned girl, the blonde pulled her hair a bit, while Izuku kept spanking her already purple ass. Mina moaned loud as she licked Yu clean, which only made Yu hornier. Izuku then reached for her head and pulled Mina up, cupping her cheeks in one hand while the other squeezed her breasts. He nibbled and whispered on her ears.

"You want me to hit harder? Huh?"

"Y-yes~ Ahh~ Harder~ Fuck me harder~"

"I didn't hear it~"

"Ahhh! Harder! Fuck me harder! Izuku! Ohh!"

Izuku started to fuck her even harder, probably making use of his Quirk a bit. Mina felt her entire body shaking every time he thrust his cock inside her. That, along with his strong hands holding her and the light sore sensation on her butt, was driving her crazy. Her eyes were shut thigh due to the pressure he was putting her in. It hurt, but she loved it. Mina then felt another pair of hands pull her from his hold, much to her annoyance. Nemuri made her lean on her hands again and made Izuku back off a little.

"W-wait… _~huff~_ put it back in there…"

"Calm down girl, I know what I'm doing. Izuku, let's try something new. Here, put it in there" As Nemuri said that, her fingers made circles around Mina's asshole, making the pink skinned girl shiver.

"Are you sure, Nemuri?"

"She's clean. They all are, in fact"

"I... didn't need this type of information…"

"Ne-Ne-Nemuri-sensei, I'm not s-sure about this…"

"Don't give me that, you were having fun with my toys, weren't you?~"

"It wasn't on purpose, Momo forced me! Also… I'm kinda scared… he's so big…"

The older woman leaned in and lifted Mina's chin. Surprisingly, she held a warm smile that managed to calm down the pinkette.

"Relax. Just breathe in, breathe out. There's nothing to worry about" Mina didn't see it, but Nemuri winked at Izuku really quick.

"Okay, in and out… huh, actually it wor- AAAAH!"

Without warning and pretty rough, Izuku entered her asshole with his entire length. The sudden move clearly surprised Mina as her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk to the size of dots. Her mouth hung agape, without any sound coming from it, and her hands gripped on the bed sheets. Her body shook a little before her torso collapsed on the bed.

"FUCK!" Her eyes were shut thigh and she gritted her teeth. "Izuku! I wasn't! Ready!"

The green haired teen gently ran his hands over her round ass, trying to soothe Mina.

"I thought you liked it rough"

"I-I do! Fuck… it's so big~ You are going to break me apart~"

Nemuri helped the pinkette to lean on her hands again.

"Hang in there a bit. Soon you'll be begging for more~ What about you, honey? Enjoying the feeling?~"

"Y-yeah… it's different… but I really liked it"

"R-really? Then… then fuck my asshole, Izuku- ah~ I… just do it~"

Without waiting any longer, Izuku moved his hips back and forth, first at a slow pace. With each thrust, Mina moaned. In the beginning it hurt a lot but the more he slid his cock inside her, more she liked it. The pain wasn't such a big deal once you got used to it. Heck, she was actually liking it. Izuku was widening her asshole with his huge delicious dick and she was loving it. The feeling of him reaching deep inside her, the heat of his rock hard member moving in and out, it was driving her crazy. Every time the tip opened the way inside she let out a loud moan, and then it got better. He held her hips and put his dick as deep as he could, smashing his groin on her ass, and thrusting his hips forward, pushing Mina over the edge. She could barely sustain herself on her hands and her breathing was ragged.

"Oh, yes! Fuck! Fuck my ass, Izuku~"

"Fuck~ Your ass is so tight, Mina~"

"Ahhh! Yes! Fuck my tight ass~ Break me in two, Izuku~"

"You want me to fuck your ass more?~"

"Ahhh~ Yes~ Fuck my little asshole~ Harder!"

"Then prepare yourself"

As he said that, Izuku went much faster, slamming his dick inside Mina's asshole nonstop, while the girl screamed and moaned in pleasure. He slapped her butt cheeks again, increasing the purple hue already present, much to her delight. Feeling her core on fire, Mina moved a hand between her legs and started to slide three fingers inside her wet hole, moving them as fast as Izuku was banging her.

"Oh my- fuck! It's breaking me~ Your huge cock is breaking my tiny asshole~ Izuku! Ahhh! More~ Fuck me more! Gimme that dick! I want your cum~ Fill my ass with your hot seed! Ooh! Fuck! Aahh! Aaah!"

Making as she wished, Izuku gave a final thrust and released his seed inside her ass, filling the pink skinned girl to the brim. Mina also released a wave of her juices while she had an orgasm. Her body fell on the bed and she gasped for air.

" _~gasp~_ Damn… that was awesome _~pant~_ "

" _~pant~_ again… fuck my ass… again, Izuku…" Mina barely had the strength to speak, still shaken from the intense climax.

"Okay… just wait a bit… as I fuck the others. Who's next?"

He barely finished the sentence, Tsuyu jumped on him, fiercely kissing him and rubbing their bodies together.

"Mmffmm- Tsu, easy there, I'm not going anywhere"

"I'm really horny. We haven't fucked in a while~"

Between the assault of kisses, Izuku ran his hand over her cold skin, feeling the curves of her body, until they found her butt. Moving his hands a bit further, he noticed she was soaking wet. Damn, she wasn't lying about being horny. Izuku didn't wait longer and adjusted himself under her to enter her. Tsuyu guided his dick to her entrance and lowered herself on him, quickly moving and picking up her pace. She moaned and sometimes croaked while he fucked her, holding her ass and slamming his body against hers.

"Ribbit~ More, Izuku~ Go deeper! Ooh!"

Izuku then stopped for a brief moment and rolled on the bed with her, standing on top now. He then lifted her legs up, almost bending Tsuyu in half. This wasn't much of a problem for her since she was pretty flexible. From what he learned with Nemuri, this would allow him to hit other spots inside Tsuyu, and so he slid his cock in again, earning more moans from the frog girl. He moved faster and faster, leaning in a bit to hold on her breasts. He fondled with them, making the frog girl shiver at his touch.

"I-Izuku~ You are so deep inside me~ Ooooh, yes! Fuck my pussy! Izuku!"

"You are so good to fuck, Tsu _~huff~_ You all are"

Drawing some extra energy from his Quirk, He increased his strength and speed a bit, Making Tsuyu moan even louder. She shook with every thrust and her firm breasts bounced up and down in an almost hypnotic way. Her eyes were kinda unfocused, but they never left his face.

"Aah, yes~ Fuck my pussy, Izuku! Cum all over me! Mmm! Fuck!"

Tsu held him as close as she could. She was near her climax.

"F-fuck! Izuku! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna- aahhh!"

She released her juices on his cock, but Izuku kept going. Her body felt numb from her first orgasm and the only thing she could feel was his dick slamming inside her folds. Her eyes rolled up a bit and her tongue was sticking out. Tsuyu didn't even recover from her first orgasm, Izuku sped a little more.

"Fuck! Tsu, I'm gonna cum!"

"Y-yes! Cum for me! G-give me it all~ Oh! Yeah! Aahh!"

One final move and the released his seed inside Tsu, but he ended pulling it out, spreading the white stuff all over the green haired girl. It landed on her belly, on her chest, and on her face too. Izuku took a moment to admire the sight in front of him, Tsuyu licking herself clean, not wasting a single drop of his cum.

" _~pant~_ You always… release a lot…" She said with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry _~huff~_ there's more where it came from"

"I hope so. I need it so bad, Izuku~" Momo sneaked up behind him and pushed him on the bed, getting on top of the green teen.

She slowly rocked on his lap while her hands caressed his chest.

"Izuku, I have something for you"

"Really? What would it be?"

Momo lifted a hand with her palm down and used her Quirk to create something. It looked like it was just a small red stripe, but at a closer look, it was a cat collar, with a golden tag and everything. Needless to say, Izuku was confused.

"Momo? What it the collar for…?"

"Well, dear, you always behave so well. Almost always, to be honest. So I thought of giving you a small gift. This tag has my name. Do you know what it means?~"

"That I'm… a good boy?..."

"That you are my good boy. You love to see me naked like this, don't you?~" Momo said as she put on the collar, taking some seconds to admire him. "You want to fuck me?~"

"Yes"

She created a pair of handcuffs, locked them around his wrists and raised his arms above his head. "Then ask for it~"

"Can I please fuck your pussy, Momo?"

"Absolutely"

As she said that, Momo guided his dick inside her pussy and they immediately started moving, matching their pace as the sped a bit.

"Ooh, fuck~ I missed your dick inside me~ Aaah! You missed my pussy too, right?~"

"Yeah~ Your tight pussy… it's awesome"

Momo moved faster, changing between making circles with her hips and bouncing up and down on his lap. Though Izuku also moved his hips, she was the one dictating the rhythm. Momo discovered, ratter realized that she liked to be in control. Seeing her beloved boyfriend under her like this, cuffed and wearing a collar, listening to each one of her commands, it made her almost as horny as the feeling of his cock inside her. Almost. While they were at it, Nemuri sneaked upon behind Momo, groping her mounds and squeezing them on her hands, pinching the nipples and twisting them lightly. She leaned closer to Momo's ears, whispering in a seductive tone.

"Have you ever tried hitting his face? I bet you'll love it~"

"M-Midnight-sensei! Ahh~ I could never do that… Hurting my dear Izuku- ohh~ when he's such a good boy... mmmm, fuck!"

The dark haired woman shook her head lightly.

"And here I thought I found an S friend… What about you, Yu?"

Oooh, yahn~ A bit busy here, Nemuri- fuck~" Right now the blonde was being fingered by Tooru while she fondled with Kyoka's breasts. Nemuri just let out a small chuckle.

"Heh, you don't know how to have fun…"

"I can be… hah… whatever the way you girls like…" Izuku said from his place under Momo.

"Izuku~ Focus on me, okay? Fuck~ Focus on fucking Momo" The dark haired girl demanded undivided attention when he was doing it with her, so to make sure of it, she increased the speed. Nemuri then guided her to lean in, pressing her ample chest against his.

"There. If you want to take the lead, this position is better" Despite the situation, Nemuri was still a teacher.

Taking advantage of the position, Momo sped up even more, slamming her body against his while she let out louder moans and kissed him.

"Aaah! Yes! You like it when I take the lead, right?~ Oohh! Izuku! You love it when I fuck you like that?~"

"Y-yes! Your so good to fuck, Momo!"

"I love to fuck you too! Ahh, Izuku! I'm cumming soon~ Cum with me~ Cum with me!"

"Fuck! I'm almost there!"

In the end, Momo gave him some more space and Izuku moved his hips up and down, thrusting into her as fast as he could, which made her scream out of pleasure. One final push and they came together. His hot seed spilled inside her as her walls wrapped around his dick and she released her juices, making a hot mess that poured out a bit. Momo let her body fall limp on top of him while she recovered her breath.

"So hot… Izuku's hot cum inside my pussy…"

Though he was still feeling yet another climax, he didn't feel tired like the other times. He felt full of energy, so this different form of his Quirk was really working. Maybe this way he could keep up with all the lovely and needy girls and women surrounding him. The thought that he would be in situations like the one he was currently in many more times was kind of surreal. So the next to put him into this weird 'stress test' took the place Momo was in as the dark haired girl rolled out of him. Izuku felt a familiar pressure on his chest, though he could not see the source of it. Good thing Momo made some cheap handcuffs as he easily snapped the chain.

"My turn, Cutie~"

Tooru kissed the teen with her soft lips while her body entwined on his. Her hands ran freely across his chest, shoulders abs and arms while her legs rubbed against his lower regions. Izuku returned the treatment, caressing her body with his hands, taking care as if she was made of glass. Given the number of times they had been this intimate, Izuku knew by memory the shape of her body and what spots were more sensitive. Not that he didn't pay attention to these details when he was with the other girls, but with Tooru was more of a special thing between them since he couldn't see her and she happened to be one of the more sensitive.

That, along with being invisible, meant that every touch was meaningful, every noise she made, the faint smell of lavender and the taste of her mouth were subtle details that got an incredible highlight when he was with her. Tooru, in her bubbly and upbeat nature, also seemed to play when they were at it, like right now. She broke the kiss and Izuku felt what he supposed to be her index finger trailing circles on his chest.

"Ne, Izuku. How about we play a little?~"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm, try to guess what place your dick is in" The invisible girl got up, leaving Izuku at lost for a second, then he felt something soft wrap around his hard member. Her voice came from the same direction, a mix of playfulness and seduction.

"So, what part of my body you think it is?~"

Judging by the softness and the feeling he was getting, there was little doubt about it. She was clearly pressing her breasts around him, moving them up and down at a slow pace, sometimes licking the tip of his dick.

"It's your breasts,Tooru…"

"Pin pon, you're right. Now, what could be the next one…"

Once again her touch left him and Izuku waited for the next guess. That was quite interesting, to be honest, not to mention, the curiosity and expectation of discovering how would she please him did add to his turn on. So the next thing he felt was a more hard sensation, at first pressing his length against his abs. It then changed to a feeling of something wrapping around his dick, but not in the same way as before. He felt his member being gently twisted in circular motions but Izuku couldn't figure out what Tooru was doing. He then felt something that gave him a hint, small stubs that he thought were her toes.

"Tooru, are these your feet…?"

"Oh, it took you a while but you found out. You must be a genius, Cutie"

"I don't know about the genius part _~gasp~_ but it sure feels… different"

"Fufufu, Nemuri-sensei taught me some tricks~ Do you like it?"

"Y-yeah… it's pretty nice…"

The invisible girl let go of him again and Izuku waited eagerly to the next turn to guess. This was something he really got interested in. Soon enough he felt a familiar sensation of slender fingers wrapping around the base of his cock, followed by the rest of his length being involved in a warm and wet sensation. The muffled moans and a slightly wet noise gave him a hint of where she stuck his dick now but the main point was the feeling of being sucked, along with a well known tongue making circles on the tip of his dick. Izuku hissed and let his eyes close as he enjoyed the blowjob she gave him.

"That one is… easy. It's your mouth…"

The let go of his dick with a pop sound, still gently jerking her hands up and down his cock.

"You are very fond of that, right?~ What about… this one?"

As she said that, Izuku felt a hot sensation involve his member, along with a familiar pressure of a tight place and some weight on his lap.

"Come on, Tooru _~hiss~_ of course this… is your pussy _~huff~_ "

"That's because- aahh~ you know me very well. Fuck~"

Tooru moved her hips back and forth, taking it slow and easy, the way she liked. Sometimes she wished to venture into the more rough style Mina loved so much but she had to admit it was pretty intimidating, to say the least. She was fine with the way her dear Cutie fucked her.

"Ooh~ Izuku, you always feel so good inside me…"

"Your pussy feels really good too, Tooru _~huff~_ "

His hands wandered to where she should be and Izuku planted them on her ass, making small circles and squeezing her cheeks lightly. The more he caressed her, more soft moans Tooru let out. His hands trailed up to her waist and then to her breasts, fondling with them and gently pinching her nipples. At some point, Tooru lifted up a bit and he felt her slender hands rest on his chest for support.

"G-go easy there, okay?"

"What do you mean, Tooru-oh, fuck" His eyes widened a bit in surprise but surely not as much as Tooru's asshole as she lowered herself into his dick.

"T-Tooru? Is that- hah- is that your ass?"

"Y-yes, you guessed right… Oh my… fuck… Izuku, you feel so big inside my tiny ass~"

"Fuck… so tight"

He waited a moment as Tooru got used to the new feeling and then slowly started to move his hips. At first, Tooru hesitated, lifting up when he moved, so he held her waist and pushed her down whenever she tried to escape, as gently as he could. Soon the pain in her moans vanished and she got more and more addicted to the sensation, finally taking his entire length in.

"Ooh, yes~ Izuku's dick… inside my tiny asshole… fuck! It feels so good~ More… keep fucking my ass, Izuku!"

She moved slightly faster as she held on him like her life depended on it. Clinging on the green teen, Tooru used a hand to guide his dick in and out her ass. She absolutely loved the feeling of the tip parting her asshole open after a small pressure. She could feel every inch of him moving inside her, slowly stretching her walls and hitting places that made her go crazy.

"Izuku~ More… fuck me deeper~ bury that cock deep inside my ass!"

Izuku then rolled on the bed with Tooru, standing on top now and lifting her hips a bit. He leaned close to her and pushed himself inside as much as he could, making the invisible girl gasp.

"Is that… deep enough?"

"Aa-aah y-yes~ f-f-fuck… so big~ s-so deep~"

He couldn't help but imagine the face she was making right now, maybe with her mouth agape in an O shape, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Or perhaps her eyes were closed tight and she had a slightly pained smile crossing her lips. Maybe her eyes were burning with lust and she had an almost silly smile across her face, with some drool on the corner, like how Ochako got sometimes. He backed and pushed in again some more, then switched back to fuck her pussy. By the wetness and the sensation of her walls tightening even more around his dick, Izuku knew she was close to her limit, and so was him.

"Tooru… _~gasp~_ I'm gonna cum soon"

"M-me too! Fuck~ Fill my pussy with your hot seed~ Izuku! Aaaaah!"

She came, releasing a wave of her juices on his dick, pouring out of her wet hole. He didn't last much longer and with a final deep thrust, he released a stream of white stuff inside Tooru, much to her delight. While the invisible girl caught her breath, someone pushed Izuku around. Said someone happened to be Yu, now resting on her side and supporting her head on a hand, elbow leaning on the bed.

"Is it my turn now?~"

She asked but that was more like a statement as she pulled him closer and locked Izuku into a deep kiss, guiding his hands to her chest and private parts. She moaned inside his mouth as Izuku slid two fingers inside her and massaged her breasts with the other hand. Yu then moved and, still on her sides, lifted her right leg as high as she could. Getting her intentions, Izuku pretty much embraced her toned thigh and lifted her waist a bit, getting on his knees. He adjusted himself while Yu ran her fingers over her entrance, licking her lips with a lustful gaze towards the teen.

Izuku slowly inserted his dick, earning low moans from the blonde until his crotch met with hers. The smile on her lips widened as she felt his dick stretching her walls.

"Give me that dick, sweetie~"

"You asked for it"

Izuku then started to move, rapidly increasing his pace. With each thrust, Yu moaned and her body moved accordingly, going back and forth as he slammed his dick inside her. Yu used her hands to caress and squeeze her breasts, feeling her core burning like a furnace. It was the second time she had sex, and like the first time, she was loving it. More than that, she didn't feel that striking pain of having her virginity taken and the one fucking her was Izuku. That definitely made a huge difference. There were the age gap and the fact that he was still a student, but his dick felt so good and so right moving inside her, expanding her walls and practically messing her up completely. Maybe he was fucking with her brain too because she was really considering Nemuri's offer. When she called her to be a temporary teacher, she said Yu would be much closer to Izuku, something the blonde wanted for known purposes, but the way she put it made it sound like Yu was actually in love with the kid.

Back then, she just wanted to fuck and get that amazing feeling again, but now that she was here, surrounded by teenagers and Nemuri herself, Yu started to think if she should or not enter to this harem full of hormone driven, lovesick girls.

"Ooooh~ Izuku! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck~ Fuck my pussy! Aaaah! Yes! Harder! I want more~ Gimme your dick! I love your dick, Izuku! Aaah! Yahn~ I love you~ I love you fucking me! Izuku!"

Even in the middle of the hot orgy, the other girls stopped for a brief moment to acknowledge that Yu had just confessed to Izuku. One could say it was the heat of the moment but she clearly said she loved him. Yes, having sex was also involved, but by now none of them was in position to judge. Heck, most of the girls, if not all of them, confessed to him while they were in an intimate moment. A small part of Izuku's brain processed this and remembered when Nemuri said Yu had a crush that would soon turn into love but he wasn't expecting that to happen so fast. It was the far he could think as every other neuron was focused on making that hot blondie go crazy as he fucked her.

"I-Izuku, my ass~ I want it in my ass! Fuck my tight ass!"

"You better prepare your anus"

Doing as she said, Izuku got his dick out and inserted it inside her asshole. She wasn't as tight as Tooru or Mina but she was still amazing, nonetheless. At that position, he could reach deep inside, and his strong pounding was making her whole body shake. Once he sped up, Yu moaned even louder. Her mouth widened into a silly grin, her cheeks had a deep blush and her eyes were threatening to roll back. If the was any doubt she was loving it before, not it was gone. Her fingers moved furiously in and out her wet hole while Izuku smashed his dick into her asshole.

"Ohhh yes! Gimme, gimme that dick! So fucking big! Delicious- ahh! Yes! Fuck me more! Make me your cum depot! Mmmm! Cum for me, Sweetie! Keep fucking Yu! Yahn! Harder! I wanna cum for you! Make me cum, Izuku! Fuck me until I black out! Ooooh! More! Izuku! Aaaah!"

As Yu had her orgasm, she pulled Izuku closer to her, making sure to take all his cum inside her ass. She shivered in pleasure as his hot fluids tainted her inner walls and filled her, to the point some of it was spilling out. At the same time, she came so hard she practically soaked the bed sheets she was in. Her mind was light and Yu relished the bliss she was in right now. Meanwhile, the green haired teen was snatched in the arms of Kyoka, who embraced him from behind, sucking at his neck while her hands reached between his legs.

Following a tip Nemuri passed her earlier, she slowly dragged him to the edge of the bed, then turned him around and latched herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Izuku seemed to understand where she was going and stood up, carrying her with him while they kissed. Kyoka brushed his hair while Izuku ran his hands on the lower part of her backs, going further down and holding on her butt. She moaned inside his mouth as his hands squeezed lightly and caressed her. Izuku held her under her thighs, so she let go of his waist, spreading her legs wide open.

"You sure you want to go like that?"

"Sensei told me this way you get full control. Just come and break me"

Kyoka looked so determined that Izuku didn't see why he should hold back. Sure, her small frame gave him the impression she could really break, but since was asking so hard for it, what could he do? She adjusted herself a bit, hovering above his hard member. Kyoka let one hand on his shoulder to help her balance, while the other guided his cock to her entrance. She bit her lower lip, her eyes rolled up she and inhaled deeply as he lowered her on his dick, letting out her breath once he was completely inside.

"Damn… your dick is so fucking good, Izuku~"

"Your pussy feels amazing too~"

"Okay, less chat, more fucking. Make me cum hard~"

Without further questioning Izuku moved his hips as he held Kyoka, bringing her back and forth on his dick. Kyoka quickly started to shout and moan loud, holding on the green teen for her life. She bounced up every time he smashed his dick inside her and she could feel him hitting her sensitive spots, again and again, each time harder. The faster he went, the louder she shouted. Kyoka was lost in pleasure, barely managing to keep her hold on his neck. Her nails dug into his backs, making thin red lines on his skin. She felt every mighty thrust send a wave across her body as she bounced up and down, completely controlled by the will of her boyfriend.

Izuku, on the other side, felt along with the pleasure of Kyoka's hot and wet hole, a sensation of power, or at least pride. The loud moans and screams she made, he was the cause of them. He was smashing his dick inside her pussy relentlessly and Kyoka was loving it. He was the one taking the lead and doing what he wanted with her small frame. Did Nemuri or Momo felt like that when they were the ones in control? Well, if so, he could totally understand. Not that he would change it or stop them from having their own ways with him, but at least with Kyoka, he was going to keep that sensation in mind.

"AAAAH! AHH! FUCK! IZUKU! Your dick is breaking me! Shit~ So fucking big! GO FASTER! PUSH HARDER! OH MY- OOOOH! I wanna cum! Izuku~ Make me cum! Yahn! AHHH! YES, YES, YES! Right there~ Hit me there again! OOH FUCK! I'm cumming~ I'm cumming! Fuck! Cum with me, Izuku! YAAAAAH!"

One final push and Kyoka orgasmed, releasing her juices that mixed with the huge load of cum coming from Izuku. He felt his legs shake a bit and he gently dropped Kyoka on the bed, hovering above her with his hands leaning on the bed. As for her, Kyoka wasn't feeling her legs at all. Izuku barely recovered his breath, another girl was all over him again.

Mei grabbed him and tossed the teen on the bed, sitting on his lap and rocking back and forth while she rubbed her clit on his hard member.

"Pretty eager, aren't we?"

"Do you know how much I'm waiting, seeing you fucking the other girls?"

"You seemed to be having fun with Yu, Tsu, Momo and even Ochako until now"

"Yeah, it was fun but what I really want… is you burying your huge dick inside me~"

"If that's the case, allow me" Nemuri got close and made Mei spin around, having her backs turned to Izuku, then made the pinkette lean on her elbows, hovering above the green haired teen. The woman even guided his dick to her entrance, then leaned close to his ears and whispered.

"Fuck her senseless"

Actually, both the teens herd that. For Mei, it only increased the heat in her core. For Izuku, his confidence and overall lust gained a boost. Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist and started to pound her at full speed. Mei's eyes widened as well as her smile as she felt his hot rod sliding inside her folds, stretching her walls, making her mold to the form of his dick. Her whole body shook as he smashed her nonstop.

"Aa-aa-aah-aaah! Fuck! Yes! I-Izu-ku! Keep-going! Aaah! Oo-ooh! Mm-mmm! Fuck! I'm gon-na break~ Aaaah!"

Mei arched her back as she reached her limit. She came so hard Izuku ended a bit soaked under her. Her body fell limp on top of his while her legs trembled a bit.

"Holy- _~pant~_ Izuku, I… my legs… _~gasp~_ feel like jelly…"

"Already? I didn't even finish with you"

"You… you serious?" She turned a bit a saw the smug look on his face. Mei was pretty happy to hear that.

He lifted her again and then slid his dick inside her asshole, making Mei gasp as she felt it entering her. Once was completely in, he started to move again, as fast as he was before. Though her eyes were closed tight, the grin on her lips was a clear sign that she was liking to be fucked like that. In fact, anything Izuku did to her would be okay because Mei was sure he only wanted the best for her, and boy, Mei was really relishing every second of this.

"Fuck! You are all so tight~"

"You are- aahh! the one with- oooh! the huge- fuck! dick! Oh my- aaaah! Yes! Fuck my ass! Izuku! Fuck my tiny ass!"

The green teen felt his limit coming closer, so Izuku quickly lifted Mei and shifted positions, being on top of her while she laid flat on the bed, still connected. The pinkette leaned on her elbows while Izuku kept thrusting into her, and he took the opportunity to reach for her breasts, squeezing her huge soft mounds on his hands.

"Mei! I'm cumming now"

"C-cum inside me! Fill me with your seed! Aaaah! Izukuuuu!"

Mei shivered with pleasure as she felt his cum blasting inside her. She gripped the bed sheets as he pulled his dick even deeper inside two or three times more.

"I… I… I love this _~huff~_ I love you so much… Izuku _~pant~_ "

" _~gasp~_ Me too. I love you too, Mei. All of you"

Izuku breathed hard. His Quirk was still holding on, which was a huge surprise. Sure, he felt kinda tired, but not exhausted. He may have overestimated this new state, but at least a second round with everyone he thought being possible.

"Well, am I included in 'all of you'?" The question came from Nemuri, who got behind Izuku and now ran her hands freely across his body. The sparks of his Quirk faded for the first time tonight.

"Nemuri… I… well, I wasn't exactly referring to absolutely everyone, but…"

"But?"

"But if you want- then… well, since you already… had some time with the girls, I thought you would want to join, maybe, probably…"

"Aw, how considerate of you. It doesn't have anything to do with wanting to fuck me again, does it?~"

"N-no! I mean, not only that…"

The truth was that Izuku loved the night he spent with Nemuri, even if he was cuffed and slapped and psychologically tortured during some time. It was still one of the best days of his life, thought today seemed to be pretty close on the list.

"Oh, Izuku, If you wanted me to join your not so little group of horny girls, you should just have told me"

"Huh? R-really?!"

"Well, now I say 'yes' without doubt. I played so much with them and they learned so much too. Not to mention the biggest cause, a certain green haired teen who stole my heart. And…" She rested her chin on his shoulder. "you are so good to fuck, did I mention that before?~"

"Yes. Everyone did, actually…"

"But the question is, do you love the absolutely stunning woman behind you?"

"I, umm, you see… l-love is a strong word"

"Aw, don't you have a little space on your heart for this sexy teacher who cares for you so much?"

"S-sure. I do want to h-have you c-close to me. I mean, us. Since you know about everything and-"

"Shhh, don't be so shy. You can tell me if you just want my body. It won't be the first time"

"No" Izuku then turned around and rested his hands on Nemuri. "I won't deny that I really liked to, you know, do that with you. It was really awesome. I mean it. The thing is, I don't want this to be the only thing between us. I mean, it's kinda weird since I'm still sixteen and you are… not, but I want to consider your feelings too. The problem is that I'm not sure about how I really feel, so I can't be completely honest and give an answer. It's a bit confusing, I don't know if I like you just because of what happened that night. I mean, the part where we, you know, and I fear that I'm fooling myself and in the end, I can hurt your feelings and-"

Izuku, already on the mumbling train, got cut by a slender index finger, gently placed on his lips, then his face got buried into the great valley of Nemuri's chest.

"Shhh. It's okay. I know you would never hurt me in any way. This is really sweet of you. And don't think about it too much. I like the idea of a wonderful boy like you being attracted to me, even if just by the looks. I'll still love you, honey"

"I, umm-"

"That counts for me too" Yu got up from the place she was and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him from behind and making sure to press her chest on his back. At this point, Izuku was as red as the human body allowed him to be. "Just be honest with yourself. Whatever your answer is, I'll accept it, as long as I can be close to you like this"

"Who would know you were such a romantic" Nemuri teased the blonde.

"You are one to talk miss _I'll still love you, honey_ " Yu returned the provocation.

While the two women inadvertently squished Izuku in a world of softness, the teen took a minute to seek deep within himself how he felt about all this exactly. And much to his annoyance, he could not find a proper answer for the two ladies currently pushing each other's foreheads.

"Ummm" He has drawn the attention of both ladies, who gave him some space between them and looked at the green teen expectant. "I… I can't give you two a final answer, but I want this to work out. I mean, I want to truly return your feelings, because I can see you two care about me as much as the girls, and I really want to feel something more than just sexual desire. So, if you are okay with it, I want to learn to love you two, just like I learned to love every single one of my girlfriends"

He stood there in silence for a long minute, waiting for their answers. When it didn't come he worried of having said something wrong, but in reality, the two grown up ladies were amused, almost shocked, with the sweet and sincere declaration he just made. It almost broke the fire in them, replacing it with a need to marry this precious cinnamon roll of sunshine. Almost. Izuku lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak but before the sound could come out, Nemuri tackled him on the bed, locking him into a deep kiss while her hands touched his body everywhere. The way she kissed him, he could tell, was much different from the other times. It was more passionate as if she meant more on it than just pleasure or the intention of make his lungs ache for air. Honestly, Izuku liked it a lot. Her tongue invaded his mouth as she kept deepening the hungry kiss. Her hands trailed to his shoulders, then to his arms, and then to his wrists, where she held tight and lifted his arms above his head. As she broke the kiss, Izuku heard a sound of clicking. Looking up at his hands, he round cuffs around his wrists again. Nemuri returned to kiss him, running her hands over his chest and making light marks on his skin with her nails.

She broke the kiss again, hovering above him and staring intensely at his eyes. And when he last expected, Izuku received a stinging slap on his right cheek. The just let his head the way it was, turned to the left, as he was focused on processing what just happened. Wasn't Nemuri kissing him passionately just now? So why the slap? He felt her silky hands make contact with the other side of his face, also leaving a stinging sensation, prompting Izuku to make eye contact with the woman above him.

"Nemuri, what was that f-" _slap_. "Ow! Nemuri!"

She cupped his cheeks on her hand and kissed him again before answering.

"Sorry, I can't help it. What you just said… it made me so happy that…" She licked her lips. "My sadist side just turned on~"

"... Umm, what?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love you, but I can't help it. Seeing you like this… you are begging to be spanked~ I want to, no, I _have to_ hit you, then fuck you so good you won't ever forget it~"

"I… uhh…"

"This is the way I show my love. Can you accept it?~"

Izuku hesitated to a moment, unsure about the implications of a relationship with Nemuri and her… unique way of showing affection. That hesitation just lasted a moment.

"Yes. I'll accept it. Do whatever you feel you need to do. I know you'll not hurt me, kind of"

As he said that, Izuku received another slap across his face. Looking up, Nemuri held a look full of lust and the sadistic grin she had the other night. He would grow used to it, Izuku was sure. Her hands made their way to his lower regions, leaving tiny scratches all the way down, and Nemuri wrapped her fingers around his hard dick, putting pressure on her hold until she heard Izuku wincing. She loved the face he did when she bent his dick in her hands. He was completely under her control.

Nemuri kissed him again and lowered her hips, putting his dick inside her wet hole, and started to move her hips quite roughly, slamming her body against his. As always, she didn't give him the chance to breathe until she felt Izuku desperate for air. While the teen gasped for air, she dug her nails on his shoulders, enough to draw little blood drops. H hands then traveled over his chest and moved to his neck. Nemuri put her fingers around his neck one by one and then started to tighten her grip, at the same pace she increased the speed her hips moved.

"Oooh, fuck~ Your cock is the best, Izuku~ You said you would be whatever we wanted, right? How is it to be an M type? Aaaaah! Fucking me while you are choked, it's pretty different, right?~ Yes! Ah aah~ How do you like the pussy of your horny teacher? Huh?~ Aaah! Aaaaah!"

"I-it's… amazing…" Izuku said between tentatives to breathe. His lungs ached and his throat was sore, but still, Nemuri gave him so much pleasure that all the pain faded into it. One hand left his neck to hit his face again.

"Aaaah! Yahn~ Give me more, Izuku~ Fuck me… fuck me hard. Show me the sparks~ Ooooh! Fuck my pussy, Izuku!"

Following her request, Izuku managed to activate his Quirk and started to move his hips up and down, matching her pace. He was going deep inside her and hitting sensitive spots time after time.

"Aaaah! Yes! Right there, Izuku~ Ooooh! Keep going! Fuck me more! Fuck your horny teacher! Ahhh~ Izuku~ Make me cum! Fuck! Gimme your cum, honey~ Fuck~ Izuku!"

"N-Nemuri- I'm almost… there!"

It was hard to breathe and that amount of movement only made Izuku even more short breathed. His vision was blackening and his mind was between foggy and rushing with the feeling of being choked. He gave a last push, speeding up a bit more. Nemuri bounced on his dick, feeling every thrust inside her pussy. Her body felt the waves coursing, making he huge mounds follow as she moved up and down.

"Mmmmm! Izuku! Make me cum! Fuck me more! Aaaaah! Yes yes yes! Aaaah! Harder~ Izuku, I'm cumming~ With me~ Ooooh~ Cum with me! Ahhh! Fuck! Izuku!"

Her walls tightened around his cock and she slammed herself on him a last time before they came together. Nemuri bit at his neck as she felt his hot seed filling her inwards, mixing with her own juices. Pleasure washed over her body and she let herself fall on top of him, feeling his chest rise and fall while he desperately tried to catch his breath.

"Damn… _~huff~_ I feel like _~gasp~_ I get more _~pant~_ than I deserve…"

"Don't feel like this. You deserve every single bit of this. I'm all yours, honey~"

"I had always been yours, Deku-kun" Ochako made her way on top of him, sharing the space with Nemuri. One by one, all the girls somehow hold on him, almost stacking on top of the green haired teen.

"Ne, Muscles. You up to another round?~"

"Mina, he must be exhausted by now"

"Actually Momo, I'm still feeling full of energy"

"Ooh, I like to hear that, cutie~"

"Ribbit, so you are not done yet"

All of them had their eyes focused on him, so Izuku couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous inside.

 _"Well, I love them all equally. Guess it can't be helped. If I have to blackout after that, so be it"_

There was some shifting here and there and Momo and Ochako ended holding on each side of Izuku. Nemuri stepped in and guided them so Momo laid on the bed with Ochako on top. She spread the legs of both girls and dragged Izuku closer.

"So, honey, isn't it a beautiful view?"

Izuku stared at both girls, their breasts squished together and their wet holes rubbing against each other, inviting him to join the fun. Ochako and Momo looked at him with expectant eyes take screamed 'take me' for him. Waiting no longer, Izuku slid his dick between them, rubbing in on both girls while they moaned lightly and moved their hips. The feeling was amazing for him, something completely new, but Izuku wanted more. He decided himself on fucking Ochako and Momo together, right there. So first he entered Ochako, sliding two fingers inside Momo, and started to move his hips. Both girls moaned louder and called for his name while he fucked them together.

"Aaaah! Yes! Izuku~ Give me more! I want your cock deep inside me!" Ochako shouted.

"Izuku, me too~ Fuck my pussy, Izuku! Aaah~" Momo begged between moans.

Attending her wish, Izuku quickly changed and now was fucking Momo while he fingered Ochako. By now, the girls were exchanging kissed and groping their breasts, squeezing each other's ass and relishing on the pleasure Izuku was giving them. He kept changing between Ochako and Momo, then suddenly he got out and rubbed his dick between Ochako's butt cheeks. The brunette looked back at him with a surprised face.

"Izuku…?"

"You don't want me to?"

"No, take my ass too. Fuck me there too, Izuku~"

"My ass wants your huge cock too, Izuku~"

"Hey, wait for your turn, Momo"

"Ochako, is now the best time to be so childish?"

"I'll show you the child- OW, FUCK!"

"Both of you, behave or else I'll have to force you" Izuku said that as he was halfway inside Ochako.

"O-o-okay! Fuck~ it's so big, and it isn't even completely inside"

Momo muffled her moans by kissing the brunette while Izuku increased his speed, holding Ochako's plump ass on his hands. After that, he changed and went inside Momo, who also got caught by surprise.

"Aaa-aaah! Izuku! Yahn~ My ass just got invaded~ Ooh, fuck~ it's deep inside!"

"Damn~ You all are so delicious to fuck…"

Izuku gradually picked his pace, making both Momo and Ochako shake as he banged the dark haired girl. Now and then he changed from Momo to Ochako, making sure to give them equal time, until he felt he was near his limit. Izuku then leaned over Ochako and slid his dick inside her pussy again, going at full speed and sucking at the base of her neck.

"Aaa-aa-aaah! Fuck! Izuku~ Harder! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna- aaaaah!"

Her backs arched and her tongue stuck out a bit, then Ochako let her body fall on top of Momo, with her head blank from her orgasm. After that, Izuku pushed her up a bit and adjusted himself, going inside Momo at full speed again.

"Ooooh! Yes, yes! Izuku, fuck me more~ I want my good boy's cock! Aaahhh! It's coming! Aaah!"

Her legs twitched a little as Momo felt her orgasm washed through her body. Also light headed, she just stood there, panting heavily. When the two girls got back to earth, they saw Izuku on his knees, waiting for them, and Yu right behind him jerking him off.

"Come on, ladies. Don't you want a fresh dose of milk from our precious boy?~"

Both girls crawled and sat on the bed like two cats and stuck their tongues out, waiting for their 'milk'. Izuku averted his eyes but Yu used her free hand to bring his head to face the scene.

"They are waiting for your milk, I. Zu. Ku~"

The blonde kept moving her hand until he released his seed, sending a huge load of white stuff all over Ochako and Momo. It landed on their laps, on their chests, a bit on their mouths, and most of it straight on their faces.

"So much came out…" Ochako said, giggling a bit.

"Yes, it's amazing…" Momo said and laughed lightly.

That was a scene he found himself unable to avoid watching, and it got better. They took some of his cum with their fingers but out of nowhere they held on each other and started to lick it from their bodies, not leaving a single drop behind. The duo then came and sucked on his dick, cleaning any traces of his cum they could find, until Yu pulled him away.

"Hey, slow down ladies, everyone wants a second"

They way they looked at him as Yu pulled Izuku away was almost like she took a piece of them with her, which made the blonde wonder, just how thirsty these girls were for him. They were comprehensive at least, so now she had Izuku to herself. Yu quickly turned around while dragging him and rested her chest on the bed, leaving her butt up and in front of the teen. She wiggled a bit, inviting him to go ahead, and even sent him a wink. Izuku too a minute to admire the sight in front of him, Mt. Lady's round ass and her pink wet hole, just waiting for him. Not wasting more time, Izuku held firmly on her waist and started to bang her, moving her hips back and forth.

"Ooooh, that's it~ Harder, Izuku, harder! Mmmm~ Your dick is so good~ Yeah~ Aaah! My ass~ Put it on my ass, Izuku!"

He pulled out and wiped some of her juices with his fingers, spreading it around her asshole, which made Yu shiver in anticipation. Izuku then slid his cock inside her, earning some loud moans from the blonde but before he could move, Nemuri pushed him forward, making him rest on his hands.

"Just a little hint, that way you'll go deeper and hit a different spot. Go get her, honey~"

Izuku then started to fuck Yu hard, banging her and making her whole body shake as his crotch hit her butt. Meanwhile, Nemuri licked and fingered her pussy, driving the blonde crazy.

"Aaaaaah! Aaaah! Yes! Fuck my ass, Izuku! Ooh, fuck! I want your dick all the way in~ So fucking big~ Gaah! Ooow! Yes! Harder! Aaaah! I'm cumming~ N-Nemuri- Aaah! Izuku, I'm gonna cum, I'm- Yaaaah!"

Yu let out a stream of her juices flow from her pussy, almost soaking the bed if it wasn't for Nemuri taking most of it. A little after Izuku came inside her ass, filling her so much that some of his cum spilled when he took it out. Yu, who tensed her body when she reached her climax, let her body slide flat on the bed, feeling the warmth of his seed inside her asshole.

The next to hold on him was Mei, who dragged him out of the bed while kissing until her backs hit the wall.

"You want to go like this?"

"Midnight-sensei said this is very intense. Is it a problem to lift me?"

"Not a single bit"

Izuku locked her into another tongue kiss while he pressed his body against hers, holding under her tights and lifting Mei up while she wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her arms on his neck. With a little shift, he entered her pussy, going deep and pressing his crotch against hers. He started to move, not going much back, but still hitting her hard and fast. Mei held on him tighter as she felt his hot rod moving inside her and her walls taking the form of his dick.

"K-keep going~ Izuku~ More! Your cock is- aaaah~ so delicious! Ohhh, fuck! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me- aaah! Yes!"

" _~hiss~_ You love to- hah! being fucked like that, don't you?"

"Yes! Aaah! In any way! Fuck! As long as it is- ooooh~ your huge dick~ Izuku! I love you! Fuck! More! Fuck my tight pussy! Aaaaaaa!"

"I'm cumming, Mei!"

They came together and Mei held him as close as she could, almost taking the air out of his lungs. Izuku felt her inwards squeezing his dick as he unloaded his cum inside her. Even after her orgasm, Mei remained clung on him, so he had to carry her back to the bed, still connected. Izuku laid her down, but she didn't let go until Tsu kind of forced her to.

The frog girl took Mei's place, clinging on him for her life while she tasted his mouth in a deep kiss. Izuku just laid on the bed and let Tsuyu take the lead. At some point, Nemuri whispered something on her ears.

"Ribbit… S-seriously?"

"Why not give it a try?"

For some reason, Tsuyu gulped and turned to look at Izuku, under her and with a slightly confused look. The green haired girl then lifted up and slowly made a split, hovering centimeters above his shaft. This, of course, made Izuku concerned.

"Tsu, are you sure you want to go… like that?"

"Well, sensei said it would be nice since I'm more flexible than the average"

"Trust me, this is gold. I would do it myself but you can open that split much better than me" Nemuri assured her.

Nemuri then landed both hands on Tsuyu's shoulders and lowered the girl on Izuku's shaft until he was completely inside. Each centimeter going inside made her gasp as she felt her walls being stretched in a whole new way. Izuku also noticed the difference, feeling her wrapping around his dick like she was molded to him. After a minute to catch the breath, Izuku held her by her waist and started to move her up and down on his dick, effectively driving Tsu crazy. Her tongue was sticking out and her eyes seemed out of focus as if her mind was covered with a dense fog. Her hands rested on his abs and trailed his toned muscles.

"Aaahh… ribbit~ So thick~ Izuku, your cock is breaking me~ Oooh! Ribbit~ It's going deep inside my pussy! Fuck~ I'm being parted in two~ Aaah! More! Izuku!"

Izuku couldn't focus on anything else than bringing Tsuyu down on his dick time after time. It was too good to fuck her, just like all the girls. He was starting to get addicted to it.

"You are so tight right now, Tsu ~gasp~ You like to feel me inside, don't you? ~hiss~"

"Yes! Yes! I love it~ I love it so- ahhh! So much! Fuck! Izuku! Oooh! I'm gonna cum~ Make me cum, Izuku! Ribbit!"

Tsuyu released her juices as she came hard on his cock. The girl had to lean her hands on his chest as she felt her body lose strength. She stared at his eyes intensity, hers filled with emotions, unlike her usual plain looks. She lifted her hips a bit, taking out his dick and guiding it to her ass, poking the tip on her asshole, temptingly. Izuku held her waist again and slowly lowered Tsuyu, putting his entire length inside. Tsuyu shut her eyes tight as she felt his cock invading her, making her breathless. He bounced her on his lap again, this time a little faster, making Tsu moan louder as she played with her breasts.

"Oooh! Yeah! Fuck me, Izuku! Take my tiny asshole~ Aaah! Ribbit~ Cum inside me! Fill my ass with your thick cum! Aaah!"

A final push and Izuku unloaded a stream of cum inside Tsu, rolling his head back as he did so. While he panted, Tsuyu fell on his chest, snaking her tongue into his mouth and rolling it around his own. She pulled him into another kiss that didn't last much as she felt hands holding her waist and dragging her away from him. Turns out it was Tooru.

The invisible girl took Tsuyu's place and straddled Izuku. By the way, her hands were touching him, she had her backs to him. He was sure of it when he felt her tongue running up his length, so he joined her and searched for where her waist should be, pulling her closer to his face and shoving his face on her private parts.

Tooru let out a squeal and a low moan in sequence, lowering herself and sucking his dick right after. She took her own pace, nice and slow, managing to swallow his whole cock inside her mouth, even if with some difficulty. The way she sucked him was so full of care it almost looked cute. On the other side, Izuku was licking her clean, tasting every drop of her juices and rubbing his thumbs in circles on her clit. He bit her lightly and then blew air, making Tooru shudder every time. The teen then stuck his tongue as deep as he could, aiming for the source of fluids that seemed endless. Tooru moaned on his cock as she bobbed her head, fondling with his balls with her free hand. It was already tricky enough to not gag while he ate her pussy like that but he went further and slid a finger wet with her juices and his saliva inside her asshole, which took her completely off guard. She coughed a little, which made Izuku stop.

"Tooru, are you okay?"

"~ _cough~_ Yes- ahem, just got surprised"

"A good surprise, I hope"

"Oh yes, a delicious surprise~"

He could almost see the horny look on her face. She resumed to suck his cock, much more intensely now, and Izuku returned to eat her out, sliding a second finger inside her ass and making circles with his free hand on her butt cheeks. Tooru moaned louder and louder and wiggled her butt, taken by the pleasure Izuku was giving her. Feeling her limit getting near, she picked up her pace, using a hand to jerk him while she sucked and licked his dick, making some wet noises. Izuku responded by shoving his face as deep as it could go between her legs, reaching deep with his tongue.

"Mmmm! Mmmmm! Gah~ Yes! Izuku! Eat my pussy~ Fuck~ You're so good! Keep eating me! More~ I'm going to cum! Oooh! Yahn~" She shouted as she kept jerking him off. Not a minute later Tooru felt her orgasm wash through her body and Izuku came, covering her chest and face, apparently, with his cum. She let her body fall limply to the side, using her index finger to wipe the white stuff from her body and eat it. While she was at it, Izuku got pulled up by Kyoka.

Her onyx eyes were full of lust and completely focused on him. Kyoka then got on the edge of the bed and rested her upper body on the mattress, letting her knees touch the carpet. She looked back at Izuku and she had a seductive grin that taunted him to take her.

"So, what are you waiting for?~"

Nothing. He wasn't waiting for anything at all. Izuku held firmly on her hips and aligned to enter her. Kyoka held on the bedsheets in anticipation and her head rolled back when she felt his dick making its way inside her asshole. Izuku moved his hips at a fast pace but careful enough to not hurt her. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't help but feel he could really break Kyoka if he used excessive strength. The purple haired girl was loving it nonetheless, shouting and calling his name.

"AAAAH! IZUKU! FUCK MY ASSHOLE! FUCK~ OOOOHH, SHIT~ SO FUCKING HUGE~ IT'S GETTING EVEN BIGGER! AAAAH, YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE, IZUKU!"

"Fuck! I feel like I could break you in two… Kyoka~"

"BREAK ME! BREAK ME WITH YOUR COCK! MY PUSSY! IZUKU, PUT IT ON MY PUSSY!"

Izuku pulled out and right after entered her pussy, sliding a finger inside her asshole. She kept screaming and holding the sheets for her life. Kyoka looked back at Izuku with lustful eyes, biting her lower lips, holding her shouts for a moment. She was begging him to go further, and so he did. Izuku was now banging her hard, not aggressive enough to compare to him and Mina, but still pretty wild. Her mouth stood open in a wide smile. Kyoka shouted and moaned loud, her eyes rolled up a little and her tongue was sticking out.

"AA-AAH! YES! MORE, IZUKU! FUCK ME GOOD! OOOH! YAHN~ FUCK ME… IZUKU!"

"Kyoka! I'm almost-"

"YES! ON MY PUSSY! GIMME ALL YOUR CUM! IZUKU! AAAH! OOOH! YAAAAH!"

Izuku gave a final thrust and held her in place, filling Kyoka with his cum. Kyoka arched her back, her toes curled and she felt a jolt course through her body, then she fell on the bed, breathless and lost in pure bliss. Izuku gave a gentle tap on her butt and crawled back on the bed. Apparently, he was reaching his physical limit, but there was still two more to go.

Speaking of which, Mina jumped on him and brought Izuku down on the bed, running her hands across his body and feeling his muscles while she kissed him passionately. Her legs entwined on his and Izuku noticed she was soaking wet. Just looking at her face was enough to tell Mina was eager to have her second round with him. Always aiming to please, Izuku got on his knees and lifted Mina with him, holding her head at his waist level. Mina looked up at him with expectant eyes.

"Will you treat me well, Izuku?~"

"Oh, sure. I'll treat you very well, Mina~"

There it was. The predatory look she was waiting for. Izuku was a sweetheart, but when it came to sex she liked this side of him much more. He ran a hand across her pink locks, then it turned into a closed fist and Izuku shoved his dick on her mouth. Mina, on all fours, let him take the lead completely, relishing the rough treatment. He held her head with both hands and made her swallow his cock completely and without mercy. Mina had to put a lot of effort into not gagging but sometimes she felt she would puke. The taste of his cock was delicious to her. In fact, she was having a taste of every single girl in there too, herself included.

At some point he let go of her head so Mina held on his waist and kept deep throating while he leaned forward and slapped her ass again, hitting exactly the still visible purple marks. The stinging sensation was making her even more horny and wet. Izuku slid two fingers inside her pussy, then changed to her asshole, making her moan even more on his dick.

At some point, Izuku pushed her back and made Mina lay on her backs. He hovered above her, eating her out with his eyes. Mina spread her legs, inviting him to go ahead and he slid his cock inside her asshole, making her shout and moan loud. Small bites and kisses at her neck and earlobes followed, then pinching and twisting her hard nipples. Mina held on him tight, begging for Izuku to keep going.

"Aaah! Fuck me harder! Izuku! More! Aaaah! Oooh, fuck! Yes! Like that~ Hit me harder! Aaah!"

Izuku, grinning almost like a beast, got up and proceeded to slam his cock inside her pussy, using his hands to fondle with her breasts, pushing them together and rolling them around. Mina wrapped her legs around his waist. Her climax was near, and so was his as she sensed him tensing up. Her inner walls already took the form of his cock, the sensation forever engraves in her mind. Izuku leaned forward again, picking up his pace. His hands held on her shoulder and head, a thumb pulling her mouth open.

"Izuku! Cum with me, Izuku! Break my pussy with your cock! Oooh! It's coming~ It's coming! Nyaaaah!"

Mina came hard, releasing her floodgates to mix with the huge load of hot cum from Izuku. She shook and panted as her orgasm came, feeling her pussy drip with his seed. Mina looked with endeared eyes at the green haired boy, his face covered with a mess of hair as his head hung low. She could not take away the seductive smile from her face as she elt one of his hands hold her neck on the last seconds. Izuku was breathing heavily too. He was sure he was on his limit, but there was still one to go, Nemuri.

The dark haired woman took him into her arms and laid him in the middle of the bed. Nemuri reached for something under the bed, wiggling her rear up while she hummed and searched for the object. She found it and when Izuku saw what was on her hands, he swallowed dry. Nemuri had her whip on her hands. The many leather stripes were entwined into a single red string that she snapped, making a loud and unnerving sound. The girls and even Yu looked as uneasy as Izuku, so the blonde decided to intervene, just to be safe.

"Ummm, Nemuri, aren't we going too far…?"

"Oh, don't worry girls, I'm not going to hurt him…" She looked at him again. "Much~"

She licked her lips seductively and shot at the teen her sadistic grin. Nemuri reached under the bed again and took a small chain that she locked on the collar he was still using, pulling it quite roughly to be sure it was secure.

"You like it when Momo calls you a good boy, but you also play the bad guy with Mina. Let's see how much can you be my type~"

As she said that, Nemuri gave a strong pull on the chain, hurting Izuku a little on the neck. He landed on top of her with his face between her huge valley. Another pull on the chain and he looked up at her, sensing that he had a task to accomplish. Given his position, he started to suck at her breasts, the right choice since Nemuri patted his head and brushed his green hair. He reached with his hand to grope her free breast but he received a whip on his hand, instantly backing off and holding the sore spot, but Nemuri whipped him again on the leg.

"Ow! What did I do wrong?"

"I didn't say you should use your hands, neither that you could stop"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Want another whip?"

Izuku quickly resumed his task, now sucking at her other breast. Nemuri embraced him like he was a baby, feeding on the milk of his mother, which gave Izuku a weird feeling. Probably it was part of her plan, make him embarrassed. After that she laid her backs on the bed and pulled the chain down, making him face her private parts very closely.

"Come on, you know what to do~"

He bent down just a little further and stuck his tongue inside her slit, but the whip snapped close to his leg and he backed off.

"Not so fast. Take your time"

Izuku decided to start by just licking around her entrance, tasting some of her juices that were already leaking. Nemuri moaned lowly and let her head fall back as she let him do his work. A small pull on the chain and Izuku went a little further, just opening her folds with his tongue.

"Oh, yes, just like that~ You really are talented, honey~"

Another pull and now he stuck his tongue in, tasting more of her. Izuku focused on licking her clean and tempted to rub his fingers on her clit. Luckily for him, Nemuri not only allowed that she also pushed his head further between her legs with a hand. A small shift and she made Izuku face her ass. He hesitated for a bit but the whip snapped on him again.

"Don't worry, I'm completely clean"

Still hesitant, he stuck his tongue on her asshole. There was the taste of every other girl and something slightly bitter, probably lube or something like that. On the other side, her eyes were rolling to the back of her head and she couldn't stop from smiling.

"Oh, fuck~ That's it~ Keep going, Izuku, yes yes yes- ooooh! My- aah!"

Nemuri sat up and pulled the chain with her. She dragged Izuku around like this to the couch, where she stood on her knees. Nemuri rested her elbows on the couch and pulled Izuku to stand behind her.

"Come on, don't leave me waiting~"

Izuku was unsure about what to do. He tried to enter her pussy but received a whip on his arm. Wrong option. The green teen used his hands to part her round butt cheeks, rubbing his hard dick in the middle before prodding her asshole. Another whip on the arm told him he should not waste time, so he went straight and entered her, going fully inside Nemuri.

"Aa-aaaa-aah~ Fuck~ Come and fuck my asshole, honey!"

He held on her waist, ignoring the possibility of another whip and started to slam his cock inside her ass. Nemuri's body moved with every pound, so each time the chain on her hand pulled his collar, bruising his neck lightly. Good thing Momo made it loose enough and quite soft. She pulled again and he picked up his pace until she told him to stop. Nemuri then turned around and brought him closer to her body, lifting her legs above his shoulders.

Izuku pulled out of her ass and quickly slid inside her pussy. Since there were no whips, he was doing the right thing. He began to bang Nemuri again, now having the wonderful view of her whole body following his moves, her bosom bouncing as he slammed his dick inside her. Nemuri pulled him closer by the chain and rolled her whip around his neck, making it tighter and tighter, until she felt his throat was constricted enough. Even with the pressure, Izuku kept fucking her with the same energy, rather, he seemed to get even faster and stronger. He had to lean on her shoulders to support himself as his vision was blackening on the corners. By now the lack of air was something he was getting used to, at least while he was with Nemuri.

She gave him some slaps across the face. Nemuri simply loved the softness of his cheeks and the sound it made when she hit him like that. His cock was hitting her sweet spots and he didn't slow down a single bit despite being obviously exhausted. It was lovely that he went so far to give his girls what they wanted from him, she thought.

"Aaaah, yahn~ Izuku, honey, I'm gonna cum soon! You want to fill me too, right?~ Come on, gimme your dick~ Give it to Nemuri! Oooh, yes! Fuck! More, Izuku! Fuck my pussy, honey! Aaah! Harder! Smash that amazing cock inside me! Oooh! Oo-ooh! Yeah! Yes yes yes yes! Ahhh! Like that~ Put your dick deep in my pussy, Izuku! Aaah! It's coming! Fuck! Izuku, I'm gonna cum! Aaaaah!"

At that moment Nemuri wrapped her legs around his waist, making Izuku go even deeper inside her. She pulled the chain and locked him into a kiss as Izuku came too. Her walls clamped his dick, milking away all of his hot seed. After the bliss, Nemuri got up and helped him stand up, then called all the other girls to be at her side. There, somehow aligned in two rows, they stood on their knees, mouths open and tongues sticking out while Nemuri gave Izuku a handjob.

The teen was barely standing now. Izuku felt a surge of energy build up inside him again until he reached his limit, unloading his 'milk' for who knows what time this night. It splashed everywhere, covering the girls and women from his harem. Izuku, breathing heavily, slowly focused on the scene in front of him. All these women, kneeled before him with their mouths open and showing some white stuff inside, then swallowing it and now showing their tongues clean. The scene was so hot and stunning that he felt dizzy. It could be his physical limitations and his body screaming that he went too far on this. The sparks subdued completely.

Izuku just fell back on the bed behind him, his face deep red and a wide smile crossing his face. With the last traces of consciousness he had, Izuku said something as he felt his harem climbing on the bed with him.

"Hah… hah… amazing… _~pant~_ you all… are awesome… hah… I love you all girls…"

Before any of them could answer the teen, Izuku felt asleep.

"Hey, did you hear that? He said 'I love you _all_ '"

"Don't be so forward, sensei. Deku-kun still needs to think about it"

"Ochako, did you forget I can still fuck you as good as him?~"

"O-of course I'm sure he'll say yes. There's no reason for him to say no, right girls…?" She answered nervously.

"U-umm, since you are such a lovely and caring teacher, I'm sure Izuku will agree" Mei tried to back Ochako up.

"Oh, good to hear you agree too. We are going to be a big happy family!"

"When you say family, you mean… ribbit… a wedding is going to happen…?"

"Well, who knows. How would it be a marriage with this harem…?" Nemuri wondered as she cuddled near the sleeping teen. After her came Ochako, then Tooru, Mina, Momo, Mei, Kyoka, Yu, and Tsuyu. They pulled a huge blanket and covered themselves along with Izuku. They all felt somehow tired thought none of them could compare to the exhaustion Izuku must have been feeling. They kissed him goodnight, earning a small mumble from the teen. Even while sleeping he was so caring and sweet. Before falling asleep, Nemuri remembered something important.

"Oh, right. Hey, girls, we all have to take a pill tomorrow. Don't forget"

She got answered with many okays, then the dark haired lady let herself fall asleep.

-/-

The next morning came and Izuku was the first to wake up, confused and disoriented. He thought about the wild dream he had last night, but when he noticed the pile of girls on top of him, completely naked, let's point out, the memories flushed into his mind and Izuku spent the next five minutes reflecting on the fact that he had sex with nine girls last night. What was the record for an orgy, anyway?

 _"No, no, no. That's not the right thing to think! What time is it? If everyone is here, the guys back at the dorm will notice that we went missing!"_

Izuku sat on the bed but immediately was drawn back by a set of arms and a tongue.

"No… just more five minutes, Muscles…"

"Ribbit… let's stay here for today"

"I totally agree, Tsu-chan

"Tsuyu, Tooru, we should head to school. But… just five minutes…" Momo said between yawns.

"Come on, girls. You have class and I have lessons to teach"

The group slowly got out of the bed, heading one after another to the bathroom. Shower taken, Nemuri gave each one of them a single pill and one to herself, that they swallowed dry. Izuku wished to tell them about the effect of his Quirk but that would also be revealing that he was the successor of All Might. Well, someday he would have to tell.

Moving on, with some rush they managed to return to the dorms before most of the class was up. Izuku and his harem took breakfast normally, as if nothing had happened, and went to the classroom. The day went quickly as Aizawa-sensei passed a lot of theory and All Might coordinated the training, an elaborated obstacle course in which you had to save people while you progress. Everything was perfectly normal until the explosive hot head decided he had unfinished business with Midoriya.

"Oi, Deku!" Bakugou stomped his way to the green teen and held on the collar of his training uniform as usual.

"K-Kachan! What do you want?"

"You know what it is, you fucking nerd! I still have to kick your sorry ass from last week!"

"Kachan, we already got in trouble because of that discussion. Can't we leave it alone and-"

"SHUT UP! Did you think I would that pass after your pathetic try to defeat me?! I'll make you kiss the floor, that is your place!" Bakugou brought a fist back and Midoriya was ready to go on Full Cowl and counter it but the two boys received a not so light knock on their heads.

"Fuck! Again with that shit- aAH?!"

Bakugou expected to find Midnight but to his surprise Mt. Lady was standing in front of him. All Might, who was taking his medicine, just arrived and found the commotion.

"Mt. Lady, what is happening here?"

"Don't worry, All Might, I've got this. I was passing by when this hot head here was looking for a fight. But we are all fine now, right? I bet you learned your lesson during the week you got house arrested" Yu held a smug grin that infuriated Bakugou because he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Tsc. Damn nerd. Saved by the bell"

"Did I hear you murmuring something, young man?"

"Nothing of your concern, temporary" Bakugou left still murmuring but he stopped once he felt a hand hold on his wrist. Who would be so stupid to make this move? He turned around and met with emerald eyes and green hair. Of course, shitty Deku.

"Kachan, that wasn't a nice thing to say to Mt. Lady"

The blonde was barely containing himself, gritting his teeth to stop his fists from hitting that piece of trash in front of him.

"And what will you do about it? Can you even do something, useless Deku?!"

"I will-"

"HUH?! I didn't hear it! WHAT WILL YOU DO ABOUT IT, DEKU?!" Bakugou held on his collar again, almost throwing away the last straw of his very limited patience. But then he felt a tap on the shoulder. How could be it be now?

"THE FUCK YOU WANT, YOU- OW!"

"Manner your tone of voice with me, young man. I'm not as nice as I look like" Midnight appeared, and now she was pinching Bakugou's ear, hard. She didn't release him until he let go of Midoriya. Frustrated that he could not let his anger out, Bakugou decided to leave, but not before knocking some 'sense' on that thick head of Deku.

"Listen here, Deku. You can think you won something but in the end, you'll have to face that you can't beat me in any way!" He looked at the group of girls approaching him, then got closer and said the last part in a lower tone. "Hurry up and die as the shitty virgin you are" And with that, he spun on his heels and left.

After hearing that, and after last night, something clicked inside Midoriya's mind. He had been taking this kind of shit his whole life in silence from Kachan. He thought that he had respect for him, even admiration, but the more he progressed with One for All, more he noted that he didn't want to admire Katsuki. Midoriya wanted to surpass him, exactly because the explosive blonde was so strong and skilled. It was his goal to surpass. Yes, Midoriya still respected him both as a hero, but he just had enough of that bullshit. So he decided to take action, even if hesitant.

"W-well, Kachan, in that l-last part… I already beat you by a mile"

Bakugou stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around, glaring missiles at the green teen.

"What did you just say, you fuck?"

All Might was about to intervene but Midnight signaled for him to stay away. Midoriya was slightly nervous but he still shone a smug grin as he looked at the short-fused teen.

"I said, I beat you by a mile in this. You know what I'm t-talking about, right?"

Bakugou quickly understood what he meant and he started to laugh as if Midoriya had told him a joke. No, he was the joke.

"You fucking kidding me?! Hahaha! You wouldn't do it even if you paid for it! Maybe shitty popsicle could accept if you asked him, but you would be just too small to do any shit!"

"Ne, Kachan, if you behave, t-then maybe I can g-give you a round"

Bakugou stopped laughing instantly. His rage was back at full strength.

"What was that?! Repeat that if you want to die so bad!"

"Who knows, Kachan, you could end liking it" Midoriya said, feeling more confident as the time passed. "If you're are feeling so bold you can try, but I won't guarantee you'll want to leave after" He finished his taunt and crossed his arms, flashing a trembling yet cocky grin.

The blonde looked at Midoriya as if he suddenly grew a second head. Bakugou noticed in the background, the girls with dumb faces and a light tinge of red on their cheeks, temporary was the same and Midnight seemed amused with something. There was no way Deku did it. With so many girls? And most important, BEFORE him?! No, no, he was up to some shit. He had to be. Still, the way these bitches were looking at him.

"No shit…"

"Face it Kachan. That battle you lost. You lost really bad" Midoriya threw the truth on his face, making him shake in anger.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class, still hearing them, got multiple reactions. Some were utterly shocked, others were somehow impressed, proud even. Sero himself didn't know exactly what he felt about the whole situation, while Kirishima was in an internal conflict whether this was a manly thing or not. Iida froze in place, internally crying of happiness and sadness because his ship could pretty much be real, or not. Todoroki, oh, Todoroki. The icy hot teen was a mess of thoughts right now, mostly because of the accusations that he could have some gay tendencies. So, should he be happy for Midoriya that he succeeded in his personal life? Or should he feel envy, and envy of who, exactly? Between the small chat what was rising and All Might's apparent inability to take a hint, Bakugou blasted into an explosion of shouts and curses directed at the sky, earth and this plane of existence as a whole, unable to stop the blasts on his hands and launching great flame towers up. He left angered and stomping his feet on the ground.

"Oi, BakuBro! Wait up! We can sort this out, man!" Kirishima went after the enraged boy while the rest of the class observed in shock and awe. Meanwhile, Mineta, crying blood rivers, hit his tiny fist on the floor, feeling utterly defeated. Midoriya, of all people, got laid before him, apparently much more than one time.

"S-so, did he really…?" Ojiro asked Shoji, who was by his side. The masked tall teen just shook his head, not knowing how to answer.

It could pretty much be just a prank Midoriya came up with to make Bakugou angry, though it was highly questionable if the green teen would do something like that. No one said he did something, neither Midoriya nor any of the girls but they also didn't deny it, and they weren't going to accuse their friends without concrete proofs. That would pretty much define the mood in class 1-A for the next few weeks. It was an unspoken fact that everyone preferred to avoid mentioning or even thinking about. Most of the guys stood a few meters away as the girls dispersed and All Might came to Midoriya, apparently wanting him to clarify what exactly was the cause of this contend. Dark Shadow sprouted from Tokoyami's back, hiding his face with a claw.

 **"Hm hm hm hm ha ha ha… it has finally come"**

"Revelry in the Dark" said Tokoyami, along with his classmates.

 **Bonus Chapter**

In a large room, warm enough to be considered comfy, the dim light of a small screen broke the shadows, illuminating a small figure, even if just a little. Whoever the person was, it was completely focused on the screen that replayed a video sequence full of bright colors and flashes that didn't seem to hurt its eyes, despite the dark ambient. Yellow cat like orbs watched with much attention the footage of U.A's Sports Festival, particularly a certain fight between an icy hot teen and another boy known for self-inflict damage to his body while fighting. The person laid on a small bed, resting the chin on her hands while her legs moved back and forth and she happily hummed an unknown song. Upon seeing the green haired teen fighting and getting badly hurt by using his own Quirk, a Cheshire cat grin made its way on her lips. Her slender hands cupped her cheeks, locked into a permanent blush. The video rolled back and paused at a scene that showed Midoriya visibly in pain, and a finger touched the screen, tracing the figure of the boy.

"Midoriya Izuku…" Toga Himiko let out a sigh that could pretty much be one of a girl in love if you ignored the knife on her other hand.

"I wonder… how does your blood tastes like? I bet it is sweet, though it usually has a coppery taste… but you are special, right…?"

A sound of knocking came from the door and the infatuated blonde girl sat on her bed, welcoming her visitor, a tall man with dark hair and pretty ugly burns on his body, most notably on his jaw.

"Again with this video. You must have added ten thousand views already"

"Dabi! What brings you to my soon to be love nest?"

He eyed her as if she was crazy, like, more than she already was.

"Love nest? What are you talking about? Don't tell me you're falling for Twice or some shit like that. Not that it matters anyway"

Toga waved a hand at him.

"No, silly, Twice is just an idiot I like as a friend. I think I found him, Dabi"

"Found who?"

"My soul mate, the person destined to meet me. Isn't it awesome?" She looked back at the screen and touched it, sighing as she watched Midoriya getting hurt again. Dabi, summoning all his patience, ran a hand through his hair and let out a tired breath. He didn't have time to this bullshit.

"Listen, Toga. You better don't forget that Shigaraki has plans for this teen, so don't make anything stupid"

"When did I ever make something stupid?"

"I could give you a long list… We are supposed to meet Twice and Compress at one of the hideouts. Don't get late" He said and turned around to leave her room but stopped briefly.

Dabi spotted from the corner of his eyes a large image with a familiar mess of green hair. What was really worrying about it was the even larger heart drawn around it, and knowing Toga, this red wasn't paint. Also, there were dozens of photos scattered on the floor and pinned on the wall. Did he just saw a kiss mark?

"Toga, whatever it is that you think is happening between you and this guy… stop. Just. Stop" Dabi was pondering setting this sick collection on fire but then Toga would be whining on his ears for who knows how long, so he just left the room, remembering that it wasn't his problem.

Toga, always wearing her fanged and wide smile, waved goodbye at him and got up from her bed, walking to the wall where the image of her interest was. It had a pretty bad resolution since the image had been amplified and slightly distorted, but for her, it was enough. She risked herself a lot taking this picture, just like the others she had. Her hands trailed his face on the image and then touched the red marks around it.

"Hmm, it's getting dry… I need to paint it again. I'll use arterial this time. It's much more vibrant~"

The blonde in sailor uniform twisted a strand of her messy hair into a finger as she walked around her room, reading things she had written on other walls. Observations, detailed routines, maps with paths highlighted and a image with a target on it. It showed the face of a brunette with brown round eyes and cheeks marked with pink spots. The grin on Toga's lips widened even more as she bit the tip of her thumb, eager to see her betrothed one.

 **Aaaaand here you go! Oh boy, you guys were waiting for her to appear, right? So, on the next chapter, White Fangs, since it's obvious Toga will appear, what do you think it's going to happen?**

 **Man, I have to say, there are so many request to add more girls that I'm beggining to get lost, hehe. I wonder just how many ladies will stil fall for Izuku, rather, if I can actually make it happen. I didn't think of an end yet to this fic, which means it can get really, really huge. About Melissa Shield from the movie, I didn't watch it but... in the future, maybe...**

 **Well, that's it readers. See y'all soon, hopefully. Guy leaves.**

 **Edit Note: Hey there readers. So, I thought about the end of the chapter for some time and it felt kinda 'meh'. Then, one of you beautiful readers suggested that the 'revelation' could come in another way, so I did some minor changes here. It's not a big change but it'll lead to things in the future.**


	18. Taken Away

**I'm back! Sorry for the huge delay, everyone. During the last weeks I had to completely focus on a huge work and all the line I wrote were code lines. Well, now that this is over, we return to the weekly updates (or so I hope).**

 **Taken Away**

Another day went as usual in class 1-A. After class and exhaustive training, the students headed to the dorms thinking about the huge load of homework they had to do, courtesy of Aizawa-sensei. Some of them, namely Yaoyorozu and Iida, headed straight to their rooms to finish this task with a lot of enthusiasm, while most of the others were just eager to be free of it. Ashido and Kaminari were planning to do it another time but they were forced to do it by Jiro and Sero. Last week was the last time they let these two copy their homework. Once everyone finished it, the students had half of the afternoon to do what they usually did, and for Midoriya, it was training. On his way to the gym, Mina caught up with him.

"I'm serious Mina, you don't have to work out with me if you don't want to. You can just watch"

It became a habit of the pink skinned girl to follow the green haired teen on his routines, but as expected, Izuku had much more resistance and stamina than Mina when it came to physical strength. Not only that, since Mina liked to stare at him while he did his exercises, she often got too caught up and ended messing up on her own exercises. One time she tripped on the treadmill and almost sprained her ankle, making worry sick. On the bright side, he carried her bridal style to the infirmary, insisting in checking her up just to be sure, and she wasn't complaining about that.

"You know me, Muscles. I never miss a chance to watch you flex these beauties". She said that and proceeded to latch on his right arm and squeeze his biceps.

"Then, just. Watch. I don't want you to get harmed because you were distracted"

"That would be embarrassing! But I like it that you care so much about lil me"

"You say it would be embarrassing, yet here you are, holding my arm and all"

"Well, no one is looking now. By that way, do you think of saying it?"

"Say what?"

"You know, about us. And I mean all of us"

"Oh… well, to be honest, it crossed my mind, but I cannot imagine all the implications it would cause…"

"Maybe you are thinking too much. What could ever happen? As far as I know, it's not worthy of an expel"

"Probably, but I'm thinking more of the image it would pass. We are students of U.A, after all"

"Yeah, so what? Who cares about the public opinion?"

"Uh, the public?"

"So you're saying that you can't tell anyone about your girlfriends because it would be bad for your image as a hero?"

"No, I mean, kind of. Like it or not, the personal life of the pro heroes has some effect on their public image"

"Humpf, let they talk. We all know you love us with all your heart and I know you'll be a great hero, the best hero". Mina assured him and gave a quick peck on his cheek, letting go of his arm as they got near the gym.

As Izuku expected, Mina messed up at some point and stumbled on a weight on the floor, but she was fine. It was already dark when they finished and the unofficial couple left the building, heading back to the dorms. Mina was kinda exhausted while Izuku seemed slightly tired.

"You know, I could help you out with your training if you're feeling too tired and-"

"Oh, hell no. We're not talking about exercises for the rest of the day. I'm already dead here!"

"I'm surprised though. You break dance a lot and all"

"Well, Muscles, dancing is very different from the weight lifting you do"

"Then again, you don't have to do it"

"But if I don't, how am I supposed to discreetly watch you?"

"I don't know, just-"

"Oi, Midoriya. Oh, yo Ashido". Kirishima came to their encounter. "Midoriya, Uraraka is looking for you. She asked me to tell you to meet her at the running track"

"Oh, did she tell you what it was about?"

"Umm, nope, she just asked me to say it I a saw you. Well, mission accomplished". And with that the redhead left the scene, leaving Izuku and Mina alone.

"Huh, does she know today is my day?"

"I don't think Ochako would do something like that, even more telling others about where we could be"

"So what's she up to?"

"I don't know. Well, I just have to find out. You coming?"

"Oh no, I need to take a shower. Hmmm, what about you come to my room later?~". She trailed circles on his chest with a finger.

"Yeah… sure"

Even though they had sex a couple of times now, mentioning it was still made Izuku kinda nervous. Of course, all the anxiety vanished once they started. Mina left to the dorms, swaying her hips on purpose to tease the teen, and Izuku kept staring until she was out of sight. He could never get enough of her, could he? After that, The teen headed to the running track. It was kinda far from the dorms and from the buildings themselves, but it didn't take him too long to get there.

"Ochako? I'm here". He called for her but didn't hear an answer.

 _"Weird. Did Kirishima missed something and I shouldn't be here? Even weirder, why would Ochako want to see me here? I don't think that she wants to… not today, at least. Hmmm, the running track was always so dark? Why are the lights off-"_

"Deku-kun"

"WAAAAH!"

Izuku jumped as he heard his name and felt a hand land on his shoulder. Behind him, Ochako stood with a confused and surprised face.

"Deku-kun, did something happen?"

"Oh, no, you just surprised me, Ochako"

"Hehe, sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Don't mention it. _~sigh~_ To be honest, we had been through so many situations that I'm kind of on guard most of the time. Even here on U.A, I feel like a villain could attack us any time now. That would be too much, right?" He said and scratched the back of his head. Ochako kept staring at him.

"Oh, right. Kirishima told me to be here so, what did you want?"

Ochako tilted her head a bit and put her index finger on her lips.

"Hm-hmm, what could it be…" A small smile formed on her lips. He didn't think so before, but Ochako seemed to have a plan in her head that involved getting naked.

"Umm, Ochako, I know you feel… lonely sometimes, but today's is Mina's day and I should be with her right now. If you have _that_ in mind I promise I'll make it up to you on Saturday and-"

"Mina's day?" She looked… confused. She kept smiling but Ochako was clearly confused. Did she really forget that Tuesday was Mina's day with him?

"Ochako, what are you talking about? You know we agreed to literally share me with everyone. Mina spends time with me on Tuesdays" Realization seemed to come to the brunette.

"Oh, now I get it. Wow, I'm surprised"

"Surprised?"

"Yes, I didn't know you were so popular"

What could she be talking about? Maybe she was delirious, or someone with a mind control Quirk could be pulling a prank on him. More than that, Ochako could be being forced into this. He had to do something, but before he could, she spoke again. Something was different, something on her eyes.

"Did you know, Deku-kun, we are made for each other"

"Huh?"

The smile on her lips widened to a big grin. Her eyes seemed to burn with a familiar flame of passion, yet something was different. He could see it but not tell what exactly what.

"I think we were born to meet each other. Don't you feel like that too, Izuku?"

"I, umm, maybe. Ochako, are you feeling well?"

"... You don't need them"

"I… what?"

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"You only need me, right?"

She had a strong blush on her cheeks now. Was she really that needy? By now Izuku got used to the girls being aggressive like this, but Ochako was on a whole new level right now. She was the one to come up with the harem thing and all, so why would she change her mind now? Or maybe she never wanted that from the beginning. Oh boy, what would the others say about it?

"Hey, Izuku, what is that thing floating there?" She pointed to something behind him. Izuku turned around by reflex. He didn't see anything.

"Where? I don't see it. More important, Ochako, what do you mean by-"

A loud sound of wood shattering. The moment Izuku turned around, he had half a second to see Ochako bringing down a large branch on his head, then the world around him started to spin.

What happened? Everything was blurry and apparently turned ninety degrees. Wait, that hard sensation on his left cheek and arm, he was on the floor, right? But why? Ochako, she was grinning. For a brief moment, he saw her with a wide fanged grin crossing her soft lips, and her eyes… her eyes were bright yellow and seemed familiar. Dangerously familiar.

 _"No… that's… how did she…"_

Izuku didn't get to finish his line of thought as a black veil covered his vision, surrounding his world in darkness, and he fell unconscious. If he was awake, he would at least hear the gleeful yet terrifying laugh of the brunette in front of his fallen body. She kneeled and ran a finger on his forehead, where a thin line of blood formed. Bringing it to her lips, she tasted it.

"Sweet"

At the dorms, Mina came out of the shower and just changed into her normal clothes. After waiting at her room for what seemed hours, she wondered where Izuku was and decided to look for him. She went down the stairs, getting a lecture from Iida about safety in stairs because she skipped some steps. Reaching the common room, she spotted a familiar round face with brown hair sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Ochako's, where's Mus- Midoriya?"

The brunette turned around and looked at Mina with a confused face.

"I don't know. Wasn't he supposed to be with you today?" She whispered the last part.

"Yeah, which reminds me, what did you wanted with him?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Girl, are you feeling okay? Kirishima told him to meet you at the running track. So, what was that about? … you better not be messing with the schedule" The last part Mina said in a low tone.

"I'm telling you Mina, I never said anything like that. And if I wanted to do, well, that, then I wouldn't let the other guys know where I could possibly be"

"Oh my, wait, he's right there. Oi, Kirishima, come over here for a minute"

The red haired teen casually looked up from the arm wrestle he was against Kaminari. The blond boy was clearly struggling while Kirishima didn't even flinch. He saw Mina waving at him and then simply slammed Kaminari's hand on the table, almost throwing him of his seat. Once he saw Uraraka on the couch, he became curious about what could they want.

"So, what's up?"

"Please tell Ochako here what you said to Midoriya and me when we met before"

"Huh? Meet you at the running track. Did you forget about it?" He looked at the brunette with a worried face. Uraraka also seemed concerned now.

"But I never said that. When did you hear that from me?"

"Not much long ago. I was heading to the dorms and you called me"

"Impossible. I spent the entire afternoon with Tsuyu"

The teens exchanged worried glances. Seeing a small commotion as he entered the building, Todoroki joined the group.

"Hey, is something wrong here- Uraraka?"

"Todoroki-kun. It's nothing, I guess. I think someone pulled a prank on Kirishima and Mina, just that" Mina was about to say something but the icy hot teen cut her to it.

"A prank, you say. Hmmm… that explains it" He seemed deep in thought.

"What are you talking about, bro?"

"It's just that I saw Uraraka going to the running track when I was coming from there. I just got surprised to see her here, but maybe someone with shapeshifting abilities is pulling a prank on Midoriya. Should we help him?"

"Wait, is there someone with this kind of Quirk here on U.A?" Mina asked.

"There was this girl from the Shiketsu High, right? Apparently, she turned into Uraraka during the exams for the provisional license" Kirishima remembered.

"Wait, why would she come all the way here just to pull a prank on Deku-kun? This doesn't make sense!"

"What doesn't makes sense?" Iida joined the group. Mina explained him the problem, leaving the tall teen in a thoughtful state too.

"Should we head to the track and check were Midoriya-kun is? Just to be sure"

Everyone agreed with Iida and they headed to the main door but stopped when it opened. Aizawa stopped at the entrance and his eyes fell on the small group of teens. Just by looking at their faces he knew they had something in mind. He didn't have time to this. He didn't have time to anything since once again he had problems to deal with.

"Whatever you think you are going to do out there, forget it. No one is leaving the dorms until second order" All the students present looked at their teacher with either confused or worried faces.

"Sensei, what happened?" Yaoyorozu just came from the kitchen. Aizawa ran a hand through his black hair and let out a tired sigh. Here we go again.

"The sensors alerted for a possible breach. Someone might have invaded U.A…" The news shocked everyone, but when the dots connected to Ochako and Mina, fear took over their bodies. Todoroki, Kirishima, and Iida also seemed to get the same conclusion. Aizawa saw their reactions and instantly had a bad feeling about it.

"You all, what were you going to do out there?"

Kirishima slowly looked at his teacher. He had to make an effort to stop his body from shaking, but his voice was another case.

"Well, sensei… we were going to look for Midoriya…"

Once he said that the atmosphere on the room became heavy. Time seemed to slow down.

"Oi, don't tell me…" Sero didn't want to say it out loud. No one wanted. Momo covered her mouth with her hands, then her eyes darted to where Mina and Ochako were. They were visibly shaking, just like her.

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose. It was just a possibility and it got confirmed in the worst way. What would he do with his students that seemed to be trouble magnets? Keeping his neutral tired face, the teacher called out for everyone present.

"Listen up. No one leaves the dorms until I say. Iida, I trust you to keep things in order here. I cannot stress this enough: don't do anything stupid or else… you know how I work" Aizawa didn't even have to mention expelling, everyone knew the drill by now.

It didn't pass a minute since Aizawa left, Ochako and Mina made a run to the door, just to be held back by Iida and Todoroki. Momo was on her way but Kirishima blocked her path too.

"Let go, Iida! I have to-"

"No, you don't. Just stay here as sensei told us to"

"Iida, he might… Izuku might have been… _~sob~_ "

Uraraka was trembling on his arms, and her voice wasn't much better. Iida felt something wet and warm dropping on his arms. He didn't need to see it, the tears were obviously running free. Looking at his side, under Todoroki's hold, Mina was breathing heavily and by the way, her eyes looked, she was clearly panicking. A little behind him, Kirishima gritted his teeth to the point they could shatter and Momo held on him for support. She probably lost the strength in her legs. Looking back at Uraraka, she slowly brought her shaking hands to her head. Desperate loud screams and cries followed.

-/-

Steps echoed through the corridors of the main building of the school. Small sneakers hastily made their way to the teacher's room. Once there, Nedzu sat on his chair and adjusted it to be at the level of the table. Resting his elbows on the table, he put his paws together and let out a sigh. Once again he had a huge problem to deal with. Not that he didn't like problems, but when it involved his students, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy any of it. As always, he had to keep his posture, after all, he was the principal and he couldn't allow panic to take over him. Being who he was, he had to stay rational at all times. With his usual tranquil tone, he started the emergency meeting.

"Sorry to bother you all of a sudden, but we have yet another alarming situation to deal with," He said that but none of the teachers seemed bored or annoyed. In fact, they looked eager to talk about it and get into action as soon as possible. Given the pattern they observed, this could be a problem much greater than the previous ones. On the table were Eraser Head, Midnight, Snipe, Cementoss, All Might, Present Mic and Vlad King. Nemuri seemed particularly impatient as she tapped her nails on the table nonstop.

"Don't mention it. So what happened this time?"

Nedzu could sense the anxiety of his colleagues. He was more concerned about Toshinori's state once he revealed the full extent of this situation.

"As you were previously informed, we had a breach on our perimeter not long ago. Unfortunately, we have one student currently missing: Midoriya Izuku"

As Nedzu expected, All Might didn't try to hold his surprise or the dread that took over him. Nemuri was more cautious in hiding her true feelings, but she couldn't stop from bailing her hand into a fist. That didn't pass unnoticed by Aizawa. The principal continued.

"Right now Hound Dog is searching for him or the invader through the small forest around the school and Ectoplasm is already using his clones to scour the buildings and surrounding. Aizawa, I believe you have already taken some measures concerning the other students of class 1-A"

"I gave them an order and a threat, but that will only work to some extent. This class tends to be… too much united sometimes"

"I see. Vlad-sensei, it would be wise to keep class 1-B at a safer state, but don't give any details on the reasons for it. We don't want panic to spread through our students. I'll pass this orientation to all the teachers"

"Understood. Hey, Aizawa, what's up with your class always getting in trouble?"

"Don't ask me questions without possible answers"

"It's not like they do it on purpose, Vlad" Midnight almost masked her anger perfectly, but there was a small hint of it on her tone.

"Now, calm down, everyone. We cannot allow ourselves to lose our heads. We need to think clearly about what to do now. This way we can act quickly. Aizawa, how exactly you discovered that Midoriya went missing?"

"When the sensors went off for a possible breach, the first thing I did was to tell the class to stay at the dorms. When I arrived there some of them were going out. Turns out Midoriya apparently went missing. I asked for Kirishima to explain what happened and apparently, someone disguised as Uraraka Ochako lured Midoriya to the running track and kidnapped him"

Across the table, Midnight let out a small tsc. The message she received from Tsuyu was true. She didn't want it to be true.

"The running track is close to the trees and quite far from the main building, so it makes a good escape route. What concerns me it the time"

"What do you mean, principal?" Snipe asked.

"According to our scans, the breach was detected around 11 pm. When did this supposed disguised invader was seen?"

"Probably around 8 pm. There's a huge gap there" Aizawa said.

"Exactly. Not only this person invaded the perimeter, but it also bypassed our security system. This person knew our students enough to disguise itself and lure Midoriya into a trap. To me, this looks like a very complex and premeditated act"

"You think Young Midoriya was the target from the start, just like Young Bakugou during the training camp" All Might finally speak. His expression was one of endless anger now, thought his tone was pretty controlled. "In your opinion, what are the chances of the League of Villains being involved, principal?"

"Oi, slow down Toshinori. We don't have any clues yet" Mic tried to calm down the infuriated retired hero.

"No, I would say it's very likely that the League of Villains is behind this, which only makes things worse. The leader of the League has made it clear that his objective is to ruin the image of heroes, so kidnapping one of our students under our noses would be a really serious blow to our public image. Once again we have to act undercover. All Might, do you imagine why would they aim for Midoriya this time?"

"Young Midoriya was on the group that rescued Young Bakugou during my fight against All for One. After that, he got involved with the Eight Precepts, not to mention his performance during the Sports Festival. Looking back at it, it was just a matter of time until he turned into a person of interest to the League"

Internally, Yagui had something much worse in mind. Shigaraki Tomura was the son of his former teacher. Knowing All for One, Shigaraki might have developed a sense of rivalry against Midoriya, taking him as his archenemy since he was the inheritor of One for All. He told Midoriya that no one could take his power by force, but he dreaded the terrors the young man could get through in an attempt to make him give up on One for All. More than that, he knew Izuku could be very stubborn, and he knew the strength of his determination. He wouldn't give up on One for All, no matter what happened, and that was All Might's biggest fear.

"It seems pretty plausible. In that case, the League would probably try a different approach, maybe bringing it to common knowledge. I have another concern regarding Midoriya specifically. Toshinori, Aizawa, being completely sincere, what are the chances of Midoriya fighting back, even if it costs him some broken bones?"

There was a minute of silence. Everyone was aware of the modus operandi of the green haired teen and his tendencies to prioritize everything before his well being.

"To be honest, since he's alone, Midoriya would probably use his head rather than his muscles to escape. But it would be to easy to lure him if they had a hostage. In that case, a broken limp is the least I'd expect, unfortunately-"

"No, I don't agree" From the darkness of his skull like face, his blue eyes shone with the intensity of the Symbol of Peace. "Some time ago, I would agree with that, but now things are different. Young Midoriya evolved a lot, he made a huge effort to improve himself in many ways. He's not going to risk someone's life, but he isn't going to be careless about himself either. If it comes to that kind of situation, he'll find a way to save everyone AND himself. He won't be able to fight or save anyone if he harms himself, so he won't do it. That's what I think. No, I'm sure of it"

Even with his Small Might form, All Might always made his presence tall and overpowering. That was the former number one for you.

"Well then. We cannot leave one of our precious students at a situation where he'll have to make such dire decisions. Oh, it seems we have some reports from Hound Dog and Ectoplasm. Luckily we'll have some leads on what happened exactly and how to proceed. Once again, I'm counting on you all" Nedzu finished and two holograms appeared, one showing Hound Dog and the other showing Ectoplasm.

Back at the dorms, class 1-A as a whole didn't manage to get any sleep, mostly because of the condition Uraraka was currently on. At least four times she tried to leave, desperate to look for Midoriya. She didn't stop from crying, going from a screaming fit to completely depressed time and time again. Recovery Girl wasn't a psychologist, but she had seen a lot through her life and to her, Uraraka was at this state because someone apparently used her face to kidnap someone close to her. The shock made her mentally unstable so the rest of the class should be extremely careful with her right now. Letting her go around like this would definitely result in damage.

Right now she was tied by tape and glued on the wall since she used her Quirk on herself. Uraraka got rid of Iida making a toss she learned with Gunhead, so Kirishima had to literally tackle her down until she calmed down, but a few minutes passed until she burst into panic again and tried to leave. This time Todoroki froze her in place. Uraraka kept telling everyone she was fine now and asking Todoroki to let her go, but he was reluctant. In the end, when he melted the ice, she knocked him down and did the same with Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero.

Sato, who came down with the rest of the class to see what was the source of noise, had to hold her on a bear hug. Sato almost floated to the sky because she used her Quirk on him, but Tsuyu quickly held him. Until Sero effectively held her and Uraraka released her Quirk due to sickness, Sato, Tokoyami, Todoroki, and Ojiro got stuck on the ceiling.

It hurt everyone to see Uraraka like this. She kept crying and shouting at them. Things like, they weren't true friends and didn't care about Midoriya, they couldn't understand how she felt because someone used her face, he could be suffering right now, and many more things that felt like a stab to the heart. It hurt because they knew it wasn't true, everyone got worried, even Bakugou. Of course, it was in his own way. Her mind seemed to get worse when the crying tuned down and low laughs could be heard coming from the brunette. It became louder and louder.

"Hehe… Hahahahaha… just wait until I get out of here… someone… someone will lose its head… hahahaha! Someone! I don't know who yet, hahahahahah! But! Someone will definitely lose the head! Ahaha! _~sob~_ Hahahahahaha" She now switched from maniacal laughs and death threats to crying and asking for forgiveness. She felt responsible for Midoriya going missing and she would talk and say she was sorry as if he was there to listen. Momo tried her best to keep Uraraka at a more sane state.

"Uraraka, dear, listen to me _~sob~_ it's not your fault" Momo herself was barely holding her tears.

Mina wasn't nearly as bad as Ochako, but since Aizawa left, she sat on the couch hugging her legs and quietly let the tears roll free over her pink cheeks. She was the last person to see him.

"I should… I should have followed him…" She kept whispering to herself. Tsuyu and Kyoka also tried to help her, but she would not listen to a single word they said.

After a very long and noisy hour, Midnight entered the common room. Seeing the two girls this way and the others on the verge of crying too tore her heart apart. She herself felt like punching something right now just to vent off her frustration, but as a teacher and mature woman, she had to keep herself together. So the first this she did was use her Quirk and put Ochako and Mina to sleep. They could pretty much go the entire night like this. The boys helped her putting the two on their beds, and she suggested that everyone should also go and have some decent rest. She discreetly signaled for the other girls and she waited outside. The girls arrived and a little bit later, Yu and Mei joined them.

" _~sigh~_ I'll be quick and give you the bad news. There's a big chance Izuku was kidnapped by the League of Villains. We don't have any idea of why or where he could be, neither how did they get here without us noticing. The only thing I can say is that principal Nedzu will talk with the police in private and intensify patrolling. Until we get at least a clue of where he could be, this is the best thing we can do. It's not much, but it's something. So, for now, I ask you all, please try not to get too involved. Our situation is… complicated, and right now isn't the time to make revelations. I don't think I have to say but don't talk about it with the other classes. The fewer people knowing about it, the better for us to work"

No one said a word besides Mei. Yu was with Nemuri when she received the text. Mei asked how this mess happened and where were Ochako and Mina. After hearing the answers, her mood also got pretty bad. After that, the girls returned to their rooms and Yu took Mei back to her dorm. Nemuri headed back to the teacher's room where they would plan their next steps. On the way, she replayed the talk she just had with Toshinori.

"No one is listening now. Why did they take him?"

Nemuri had Toshinori pinned on the wall. Nedzu called for a small pause so the skinny man took the opportunity to get some fresh air. He had to keep his head cool and think of a way of rescuing his student and protege. Midnight followed him and once they were distant enough, she spun him around and pushed him back on the wall. She might blow her cover, but Nemuri had to know the truth. There was something he didn't tell back at the room.

"I believe I already shared my theory with everyone, Kayama-san"

"Not that half-truth. Why did they take Midoriya?" She was getting a true answer one way or another.

"I don't know what you are talking about-"

"Yes, you do! All Might, you can say you care for all the students but we all know he's a special case! Be it his borderline worship fan thing or whatever other reason, you have a different connection with him. So tell me. Please, tell me… why did they take Izuku?"

Her anger melted away. She planned on to keep pressing the man the entire night if necessary, but her strength vanished and her sight got blurry with tears. She held them back but the sobs kept coming. Surprisingly, she felt a pair of arms embracing her. A friendly hug, devoid of any lust or second intentions.

"Indeed, Kayama-san, I have a special connection with Young Midoriya. I think he has what is necessary to take my place as the next Symbol of Peace, which is why I make such an effort to train him. I sense that you too have a strong bond with him. I won't ask you about it, so I hope you understand that there are some things I shouldn't tell everyone. What I said back at the room is what I really think, but I also think Shigaraki, the leader of the League, wants some kind of vengeance because his mentor has been defeated. Because of that, this problem takes a more personal involvement from me. I want to solve this myself, if possible"

Nemuri slowly pulled out of his hug.

"How can you solve this at your state? You are under the average person"

"I know, but I can't just stand and watch. Just thinking that I don't have the power to go there and take him out of the danger… **makes me seriously angered, to the point I would consider getting rid of the person responsible for this once I got my hands on him.** That is if I still had my strength"

Nemuri looked straight at his eyes. Those blue orbs were burning with determination. Even if he couldn't do anything with his own hands, Toshinori was going to do everything at his reach. Somehow, knowing that made her feel a bit relieved. More than that, she also had to make an effort.

"Alright then. I'll do what I can too. But you have to promise me. We will get him back, okay? We will bring him back, no matter what"

All Might wasn't sure about the target of these words, but he completely agreed with them.

"It's a promise"

-/-

Three days passed. No, three days dragged themselves to the 1-A. The absence of green, the silence devoid of murmuring and the empty desk on the classroom were constant reminders of what happened. By now, Ashido and Uraraka were better, mentally speaking, but their emotional states were still devastated. Mina lost her appetite and passed most of the lunch break poking at her food. Uraraka on the other hand apparently shut down her emotions completely. She didn't look crazy and panicked like in that night, and she didn't look sad either. She held the same neutral face since she woke up the next morning. Thinking about it, maybe it would be better if she at least let herself feel sad, but no one dared to touch that topic with her, afraid that it would trigger another mental breakdown.

To Iida, though, things were as bad as they could be. He knew that look too well. Uraraka wasn't shutting down her emotions because she couldn't handle the pain. She was doing it because she had to think clearly. Right now, she probably had something in her mind, and whatever it was, he knew it would have terrible consequences to someone. Even if she started to cry again, he had to warn her about the danger of keeping on the path she was about to go.

"Uraraka-san, can I speak with you for a minute?" He pointed to the door of the common room, indicating that they would talk in private.

"Oh, sure" Her monotone voice gave him shivers. When he tried to avenge his brother, he faked emotions to keep people out of his way. Maybe she thought that her own state would do it so she didn't bother in faking.

"Uraraka-san, I know what you are thinking and I must say, forget it"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Iida-kun?"

"Please don't try to act a fool with me, not after what I did when my brother…"

"Iida, I don't get it. What do you think I'll try to do?"

"You won't just try. If you find an opportunity, you'll try to rescue Midoriya and get your revenge from the person who kidnapped him"

"What? I would never-"

"Uraraka, don't lie to me" He landed his hands in her shoulders but was pretty gentle. "I have been on the same spot before"

She hung her head low a bit, before looking up straight on his eyes.

"No, you don't, Iida-kun. Not exactly, at least. Someone stole my face… my body, my voice, and my personality to take Deku-kun away. So no, you don't know how I feel. And you are right. If I have the opportunity, I'll make sure to toss that person out of orbit, after a serious beating, that is" She calmly removed his hands from her shoulders and moved past Iida.

"Even if it ruins your chances of becoming a hero?"

"Yes, even if it happens"

"... Even if this changes how Midoriya feels about you? Do you think he would want you to pursue revenge?"

She stopped on her tracks. Iida hit a critical spot. He didn't like this method, using this type of emotional blackmail, but if he could stop Uraraka from keeping on that path, so be it. She didn't turn around completely so he couldn't see her face well, but Iida sensed it on her voice, a huge tank filled with rage and just waiting to explode. Her hands turned into tight fists and she looked ahead.

"He… that won't happen. Izuku… I'll save him, no matter what"

 **Dun dun dun! Someone is mad, and I wouldn't stand on her way. What will happen now, huh? As always, leave your comments if you fell like. More than once they were very helpful. See you on the next update.**


	19. Scarlet Love Marks

**Hey everyone! How are you readers? Welp, here comes another chapter from this crazy story. What can I say about it? Well, Toga Himiko is so insane I can't depict her madness in a proper way. That said, on with the chapter!**

 **Scarlet Love Marks**

His head hurt. His head hurt a lot. The pain wasn't as debilitating as breaking his arms and legs but it was constant and drowned his senses. Where was up? Where was down? What was this sound in the background? Why was so dark here? Oh, about that, he could try to open his eyes. Izuku did so but it didn't help much. The place, wherever it was, was pretty dark itself. His head was still spinning a bit so he had to wait until his dizziness passed. Once his senses came back to him, the teen tried to remember how exactly he ended like this, while he looked around searching for any clues of his current situation.

Izuku tried to move his arms, an instinctive reaction, but he found resistance. Then he noticed the shackles on his wrists, above his head and keeping him hung. Not only that, he was chained on the ankles, waist, and neck. Luckily he could breathe just fine since it wasn't too tight around his neck.

Speaking of breathing, wherever he was, it was a little bit cold here. It didn't help that he only had his shorts and a sleeveless shirt. He just came from the gym with Mina so…

"Right! I was going back to the dorms with Mina when Kirishima came to us and. He told me to meet Ochako on the running track. I went there and…" While his memories slowly became more clear, the sound of steps announced that someone was coming. The dots connected quickly on his head and Izuku braced himself, looking at the source of the noise. He heard a light laugh before a light flashed above him. It wasn't really bright but his eyes were used to the darkness so the sudden illumination forced his eyes to close a bit.

"You finally woke up!"

That voice. He didn't hear it a lot but he knew it pretty well. The mind registers sources of danger with much ease, and that voice triggered all the alarms on his head. As his vision adjusted, he watched in shock as a blond girl with a sailor uniform stepped into the small spotlight. Her cheeks were taken by a red blush and she held a wide fanged grin towards him. Her eyes seemed to glimmer as she stared at his face without averting her gaze a single moment.

"I was starting to worry that you wouldn't wake up"

"You are… Toga… Himiko" He did his best to not sound scared or intimidated. The last thing he needed was to let this villain know about his mental state. More than that, Izuku became aware of the condition of his body.

While the dizziness was gone and his senses were working again, there was a light and stubborn pain on his head. If his experience could tell him, he had at least a fracture on his skull. By the growing pain on his muscles, he was hung like this for some time. So she knocked him unconscious, dragged him somewhere and chained him like this. How long was this gap where he blacked out? Did anyone notice he was missing? Wait, he was inside the school so the alarms must have been triggered. That meant that the pro heroes should be already looking for him.

Still, he didn't know where he was or how long he had been here. Izuku had to discover these things before trying to break free. He could pretty much be in one of the hideouts of the League, which would lead to fights while he tried to escape. He would definitely be outnumbered and there were the villains with problematic Quirks, Compress and Kurogiri. Izuku had to get the maximum of information before he could plan his next moves.

Unfortunately, he would need to get them from the girl standing in front of him. Something about her made him feel uneasy after the way she attacked him back at the training camp. She had an intense gaze focused only on him, like right now. She had been just staring at him while his mind raced.

Speaking of her, she slowly brought her hands to cover her mouth, then jumped up in place with her arms wide open, squealing like a crazy fangirl.

"Yay! Yay! You remembered me! You can call me just Himiko, Izuku! We are so intimate already~" Toga said as she hugged him tightly. He was hung up in a way that she only managed to reach his midsection, so she buried her face on his chest while the bear hug around his abs made it pretty hard to breathe. She was surprisingly strong for someone of her size, but then again, Ochako was surprisingly strong too.

 _"Ochako! If I remember well, this girl can change her appearance. If she took Ochako's form… is she safe?! I have to get out of here fast"_

"Izuku~ you are spacing out" She still held him but not tight. Her eyes were focused on his face. "Could it be that you're worried about Ochako?"

 _"How did she-"_

"How do I know? Well, silly, I know you worry about your friends. But worry no more, Ochako is still at the dorms, if you need to know" For an instant, he felt relieved, but there were other things to worry about. For example, the objective of him being kidnapped thought the first thing that came to his mind was what All Might said about One for All. They could try to take it by force from him.

"I won't even give them the chance"

"Erm, Toga. What does the League of Villains plan by-"

"Himiko"

"... What?"

"Call me Himiko. Hi-mi-ko" She made a small pout. For now, he would play by her rules.

"Then… Himiko. What are the plains of the League of Villains with me being kidnapped?" He decided a straight question would be more effective.

"Huh? Who cares about Shigaraki? He's been doing so much boring things lately…"

Wait, so she wasn't under his orders? Then why on Earth would she have all this work, just to kidnap him? She invaded U.A, a complex with dozens of security systems and filled with pro heroes and experienced students. Coming to think of it, how did she accomplish that without being caught. There had to be much more than just disguising as Ochako.

"Toga, I mean, Himiko. How did you get inside U.A? The defense systems are pretty advanced and the place is full of pro heroes"

She perked up at the question with some interest.

"Oh, that? Well, it took me a lot of time to plan and at the end, I had to ask Malware-kun for some help"

"Malware?"

"Yes! He's pretty shy but he helped me out with some of his inventions. He looked so cute while he shook with my knife near his neck~" She said the last part with her hands cupping her cheeks, like a normal teenage girl. Her focus then shifted back to Izuku.

"But enough of these boring questions! Izuku~ We can finally be together" Toga approached him again.

"Together? What do you mean by that?" He didn't like the way she put it.

"Hmm, I guess they call it a 'date'. Yes! That's it! Our first date!" She jumped up and down, then moved from the spotlight and apparently pushed something. He heard the sound of chains, then gravity acted on his body and his feet met the ground. He almost fell due to the surprise move but Izuku quickly caught himself. His hands were still above his head thought. Back at the spotlight, Toga got really near his face as she spoke excitedly.

"So, aren't you excited to our first date?! I know I am. I had been planning this for so long and it never occurred to me this was a date! Silly me~"

Something was wrong with this girl, he was sure of it.

"Himiko… san, I don't think this is how a date goes"

"What do you mean? Don't we get to spend time with persons on dates?"

"Yes, but people do that with other persons they like"

She quirked her head to the side a little.

"So? Why are you saying that?"

"Huh? You are part of the League of Villains, right? And I am a student from the hero course. We are enemies"

"What about that? I like you, Izuku!"

His eyes went wide open in shock.

"Hah?!"

-/-

 _U.A: 1-A Dorms_

"Ribbit… Izuku…"

Tsuyu just floated on the pool with her head half immersed in the water. She thought about swimming to clear her thoughts a little but it didn't help in the slightest. What's worse, being here made her remember of the time she told him how she felt. Needless to say, she was devastated by the kidnapping of the green teen. All the girls were, though Mina and Ochako were on another level completely different. The frog girl also worried for her friends. Since that night Ochako hasn't been herself and a Mina seemed to have lost all her energy to do anything.

She just kept inside her room and more than once Tooru had to go there and drag the pinkette so she could eat. Not that Tooru or Tsuyu herself was any better. Only now Tsuyu noticed how much she relied on Izuku. Not that he did everything with her or any of the girls but his absence seemed to drain all happiness of the ambient. For the frog girl, the pool was one of the best places to spend time and whenever it was her day, she dragged him to swim, even on cloudy days. Now the pool felt empty. There was no one to swim with her, to help her if she got a cramp on her leg. No one to say how beautiful she looked when her skin shone in the sunlight, even if it made her look more like an actual frog. Despite the clear sky, clouds covered the pool.

Speaking of mood changes, Tooru was in a similar way to Tsuyu. The always energetic girl tried her best to keep the spirits of her friends up, but she was also losing her upbeat nature. She had been in a tough battle to make Mina crawl out of the hole she buried herself into but it seemed to be working the other way around. Not that Mina wanted to make the others feel sad, but depression can be as contagious as happiness.

Tooru tried to deal with her negative emotions the way she always faced everything: being open and trying to find the positive points in the situation. So far, she was sincere in saying she felt sad whenever someone asked and they didn't receive any threats or messages that could mean Izuku's life was at risk. The problem was that they didn't get any news yet, despite the efforts of the pro heroes and police. That left her with only one option, drow her sadness into a sea of her cute plushies, while she hugged her small doll version of the green haired teen. It used to be more effective. Being invisible, there were very few people that truly knew how she felt, and the most important one was missing.

If Mina chose to weep quietly and Tooru was open about what she felt, Kyoka chose to be the opposite of them both. Her answers to the ones who asked were pretty neutral, the concern you would expect from a classmate. However, for the first time at the 1-A dorms, the others started to listen to the sounds coming from Kyoka's room. Only one problem, it was soundproof. Her old man had raised her on the way of music and even with her desire to become a hero, she loved it nonetheless. She was taught that music was one of the greatest ways to express yourself, how you felt, and she had been doing this for some time now.

The notes and riffs came one after another at a fast pace, so fast that it sounded almost desperate. The distortion on the guitar and the volume turned to the max made the sound dirty and confused, a mess that would be fitting a show of heavy or death metal in a wide open stadium, but definitely not the closed room she was now. No one came to tell her that maybe it would do some harm to her ears or something. No one asked if she was working on something specific neither if they could hear her. Not that she wanted to be the center of attention here. She only wanted to get the attention of a certain person and he wasn't here.

Another person tried to be creative while dealing with this problem, Momo. Being one of the top students, Momo focused on what she did best, studying. During this week she borrowed at least ten books from the library, not counting the ones she already had to read for the classes. The titles were diverse and most of the time she found a good reason to read them. How to bake in easy steps; Creating a balanced diet; Advanced Chemistry; A thousand and one unique contraptions; Reading corporal expressions; The art of deceiving; A quick guide to the Art of War; Dealing with decisions. One could say she was just focusing on her training but those closest to her noticed that Momo was looking for anything that could keep her mind occupied.

If she was to allow herself to think about him, even for a second, in a more personal way, the tears would come nonstop. She had to hide in the farther sections of the library once because she just couldn't hold them back. Along with the sadness came a huge sense of loss, a void that was eating the place where her heart used to be as the time passed. She was aware this was a selfish and mildly possessive feeling, but she lost what was most important for her. Someone took something that was hers, and she was currently powerless to do anything about it.

On another side of the school, the Development Studio, a pinkette exploded yet another invention. It wasn't a spectacular and destructive blast, just a quite loud sound and a big cloud of smoke. Two things made the teacher and her classmates worry about it. One, it took four failed attempts for Mei to make some significant progress on her projects. Two, if she wasn't making any progress, she just kicked the defective invention on her pile of 'work in progress'. Neither of these things happened and that was the eleventh time she got a boring cloud of smoke to her face. What was worse, from what Power Loader sensei could tell, this project was pretty simple by her standards, so he was specifically worried. You could say he was lacking the explosions a little but he was more than glad they had stopped. The teacher only wished that these catastrophes didn't have any direct connection with the development of one of his best students.

With the pink haired girl, she didn't feel like working hard on her babies. More than that, the fountain of ideas just became dry and she only had lame and repetitive designs and functions in mind. Not that she was making these projects work, anyways. What good would do making them work if she couldn't share them with anyone? Most of her classmates avoided her testing stages due to the danger of explosion, but she found someone that really appreciated what she did, even if it didn't work at first. Even if it was a complete failure! The same someone that she learned to love and spent so much time sharing her ideas and opinions, and hearing his theories and analysis of pro heroes. The same someone that had a passion like her. If he was gone, how could she have any motivation to work?

-/-

"You… like me? As in, really like…?" He must have been misunderstood things. Maybe the hit on his head was affecting his hearing. Toga just giggled at his face of disbelief.

"Yes, silly! Since the first time I saw you, I knew you were special. Ah, is this what is called love on first sight?~" She cupped her cheeks and let out a sigh of a person lost in love. Her yellow eyes then turned to him, filled with a menacing intention that made Izuku shake internally. This couldn't be a good sign for him.

"Ne, Izuku, do you have someone you like…?" She slowly got closer to him. Izuku felt a chill run down his spine. Something told him that if he didn't get out of here fast, he wouldn't have another chance.

"Someone I like?"

"Yes, someone you admire. When we like someone, we want to be like them, right?" She stood right in front of him, inching closer to her chest touched his. Her hands slowly reached under his shirt, lifting it and exposing some of his abs. Her nails scratched his skin very lightly, making him shudder a bit. She wasn't going to do what he thought she would, right? This definitely was the worst moment and the worst person in the worst scenario possible. Yet, when she said that, Izuku's mind wandered to All Might. He surely admired him and wanted to be just like him. Could it be that this girl wasn't so bad at all? Maybe she was just on the wrong side and-

"I like persons covered in blood, so I want to be covered in it too!" She kept staring right into his eyes, her face mere centimeters away from his, holding a psychotic look that seemed to freeze him. Izuku felt her breath hitting his face and had a coppery, faint smell of blood mixed with a sweet scent of strawberries.

"I want to taste your sweet blood, Izuku~ We were made for each other. You can say we're soulmates! I'll make you perfect… perfectly covered in your sweet blood, and we'll be together forever on my heart! Don't this make your heart race?!" Yes, his heartbeat was as fast as it could be. As he understood his situation, Izuku couldn't stop his body from shaking in fear. This girl wasn't following orders from the League of Villains or any occult organization. What she did and what she planned to do were purely out of her own psychosis, and she had him right where she wanted him.

As terrifying as it was, at least that meant she was alone, which made his escape much easier. So Izuku forced his mind out of its shock state and focused. He'd need to act quickly, summoning One for All on Full Cowl shoving Tiga aside. He could break these chains without breaking his limbs but suspected he would have a short amount of time to get free before she could try something. Getting mentally ready, Izuku out the image of the microwave on his like always and… nothing?

 _"Huh? What's going on? I don't feel One for All coming"_

He tensed his body more, trying to harness his power, but to no avail. Then Toga started to laugh lightly.

"Are you thinking why you can't use your powerful Quirk, Izuku?~"

Dread took over him. Did she already manage to steal One for All? But she wasn't with the League on this. Did she lie to him? And how did she take it since he didn't intend to pass the torch?

"This is a small prize we got from that Yakuza guy. What was his name…? Well, who cares? As long as this is in place," Izuku felt a sharp pain near his ribcage, on his left side. Apparently, Toga was sticking her finger inside a hole he didn't notice before. Until now the area was kinda numb. Most important, he felt an object intruding on his flesh. It seemed to have a pointed end. "your Quirk will be shut down. Shigaraki doesn't know I took one of his Quirk erasing darts so this will be our-se-cret~". Toga winked and licked the blood on her slender finger. Terror took over his body and features as the blonde giggled like a mad woman and took off his shirt.

"So… where should I start?~"

-/-

U.A: Teacher's Room

Principal Nedzu scanned the lines of the reports he got so far with his beady black eyes. His impressive intellect lead him to some conclusions and he didn't like them a single bit. After pondering over the possibilities with a cup of tea, he summoned all the teachers involved in the case.

"Well then, as you know, by now Midoriya Izuku has been missing for 9 days. This surpasses by a far the period of time one of our students has been kidnapped and honestly, I hate these statistics with all my heart. That said, after checking all the dependencies of the school and the surrounding area, Ectoplasm and Hound Dog confirmed that there wasn't any invasion on the buildings, except for the running track, as Kirishima-kun has told us. What worries me more, they found some devices left behind at the point where the breach might have occurred. According to Hound Dog, he only detected a faint unique smell, almost completely masked. This leads me to conclude that, one: whoever it was, the enemy didn't bother to get rid of the proofs of invasion, but was cautious enough to hide any traces of where it could be. This person doesn't plan to be found. Two: it was a premeditated act, based on heavy plotting, meticulous calculation, and observation. Three: the few clues we have points to the terrifying fact that this person acted alone. It scares me that one person on her own invaded a school full of pro heroes and heroes in potential and managed to execute her plan"

His words hit like a truck at high speeds.

"But I refuse to think that we failed our students, at least completely. Only if we don't recover Midoriya-kun, I'll accept defeat, and I believe you all share this mindset"

 _"_ **Absolutely correct,** ** _Principal._** I have to ask, though, what is our next step. The patrols can only have a certain level of efficiency" All Might was really serious.

"I sense you made your own search, All Might"

"Yes. Once again I came to confront the former mentor of the League, All for One. Despite his sarcasm and cynicism, he told me that this could be a possible move of Shigaraki Tomura, but he doubted it would be the case. I also think that this is an isolated case"

"Based only on the opinion of a locked up villain?" Aizawa entered the conversation.

"No. This young boy, Shigaraki, this is like a game for him. He wouldn't act in a way that he didn't find interesting. Unfortunately, he's learning with every defeat, and by now he would already put his plans in motion if they included kidnapping Young Midoriya. Just think of how he fast he acted when they captured Young Bakugo"

"If what you say is true then we're even farther from finding him. We have info on possible hideouts and persons of interest of the League, but if this an isolated and unknown agent, things will be much harder"

"Can't Hound Dog track them by the smell?" Midnight spoke, trying not to sound desperate.

"Unfortunately, he said the smell was masked, even Midoriya's. The surveillance system has been hacked so we don't have any clues of how the kidnapper looked like" Nedzu added. Nemuri tightened her fists in frustration.

"How did he managed that, anyway? The security system is almost state of the art" Snipe questioned the principal.

"We indeed invested a lot on security recently. The technological artifacts we found are under the police custody and being analyzed by specialists, but they didn't get to understand how they were made neither the fabricant. We might be dealing with an individual full of resources"

The room became silent for a minute before the white mouse spoke again.

"Until we find at least a lead to the whereabouts of Midoriya-kun, we'll intensify the patrols. I again don't feel comfortable with this but the students might help. At least this will keep them from chasing trouble, right, Aizawa-sensei?"

Aizawa just nodded with a tired expression. More than usual.

"Yes. Class 1-A in special had made really strong bonds. Such strong feelings always affect the decisions they make. Personally, it isn't entirely a bad thing but they tend to go too far for each other"

"Isn't that what we're pursuing? Going beyond the expectations and your own limits to help others?" Toshinori questioned the black haired skinny man.

"Yes, but not in a borderline suicidal manner. Not everyone has been gifted with the power to level cities like you, you know"

"But still-"

"Hey, hey, let's not get too heated up here. Save that for the kidnapper" Mic decided to intervene before this discussion went any further. Both Aizawa and Toshinori were very proud of that class, but their visions and methods were pretty divergent.

"Speaking of 1-A, Midnight, you came to check on them on the night Midoriya had been kidnapped. How were things there?" Vlad asked. Nemuri chewed on her cheek a bit before she said anything, a habit she had whenever she felt frustrated.

"Not good. One of them tried to get out and chase Midoriya all by herself while the other seemed to have a mental break down. I had to put the two to sleep…" Deep inside she was crying, both for Izuku being missing and the state of the girls.

"I didn't check on them again but they seem to be handling this the best they can"

Nemuri got word from Tsuyu and Tooru about Ochako and Mina, the most worrying cases, but they didn't sound any better for her. She also overheard from Power Loader that Mei was really strange. Nemuri herself was a wreck, and she also had to worry about Yu. Since the principal started with the patrols, Mt. Lady was the first to offer herself to the task. She didn't ask for payment or anything. Nemuri never saw the blonde get so motivated to do something related to work, so much that it was dangerous.

They both chose to work hard instead of weeping and drowning their sadness in drinks, but Yu took the caffeine as a substitute as she drank cup after cup in order to keep up. She made the largest turns on patrols, searching around the city all night long, just to glue on the news once the morning came. Her room was full of journals and reports scattered all over the place and she kept searching for something, anything, on the internet, any hint that could lead them to the green haired teen. At this pace, she would collapse before they could find Izuku.

-/-

"Good morning, sweetie~ Did you sleep well?"

Izuku woke up with a strong smell of coffee invading his nostrils. His eyes tiredly opened and he raised his head so he could look at his captor. Toga held the cup in front of him and she was just like yesterday. She still had that sailor uniform that seemed quite warm, that wide fanged smile, and that blush that seemed permanent in her cheeks. On the other hand, Izuku felt cold, from the lack of clothes covering his upper body in this refrigerated room. His expression was one of exhaustion and he gritted his teeth while he looked at her. He had to keep himself together while the pro heroes searched for him. Speaking of which, one day had passed? She did say good morning, but she could be saying that just because she felt like. He lost the track of time.

Since he kept staring at her, Toga got tired of waiting and put the cup she was holding on a table, walking to where some chains hung from the ceiling. She pulled them and Izuku was forced to straighten his back since his neck was being pulled. His arms were tired of being held open to the sides and his feet were dormant. Toga then cupped his cheeks with some strength and forced the hot drink on his mouth.

"AHG! Hot!" Izuku spun his head as he felt the very hot liquid burning his tongue and mouth, letting some of it spill on his jaw.

"Aww, you made me spill it. How will you be awake if you don't have your breakfast? Isn't it the most important meal of the day?" She said in a way so natural that it made him feel sick. Like she cared for him a single bit. "Well, let's not put that to waste"

Toga then held his cheeks again and started to lick his jaw and neck where the coffee had spilled. After that, she took a big piece of bread and force-fed Izuku, almost choking him. While he struggled to chew on the bread and swallow it, she blew the hot coffee and once again forced it on his mouth. Now at a more suitable temperature, Izuku had to feel the absurdly sweet taste of the drink, so much that he thought he would throw up.

"Ugh… too sweet. How many spoons did you put in that?"

"Just one cup of sugar. I want your blood to keep that sweet taste~" She said innocently, but for the past hours, before he fell asleep out of tiredness, Toga had been slowly drawing cut marks on his body with a surgical knife. She carefully cut his skin deep enough only to draw some drops of blood. And it wasn't the worst part. After breakfast, the true test would continue. She kept switching from shoving bread on his mouth and forcing him to drink the extremely sweet drink until she felt satisfied, which didn't exactly match his level of hunger. Izuku really felt he would throw up now.

"So, shall we resume our date?"

The blonde girl said as she reached for another sharp tool in the table. It was a small kitchen knife. She tested the blade by cutting a piece of paper.

"Hm-hmm. Don't you love to see a blade so sharp?~"

She stepped closer to him, resting one hand on his shoulder and trailing with her fingers all along his arm until she reached the hand, where she carefully felt the scars Izuku had. He tried to resist and move away but his power never came, no matter how much he focused not even one percent. By instinct, his eyes closed when he felt the cold blade cutting his skin again. It wasn't a debilitating pain but it stung, and she did it in such a way that he felt every second it as if his senses were heightened.

Then came the worst part. After making a cut, Toga would always suck the first drops of blood she got out of the small wound. It didn't hurt, but it made Izuku deeply disturbed. Whenever she made this, almost in the form of a ritual, Toga let out a lot of noises, as if his blood was the best thing in the world. Yesterday she cut half of his right arm. Now she was catching up from where she stopped.

"Hmm… there's some dry blood here… I shouldn't do this since I like it fresh but… I can't get enough of you~"

And then she slowly licked his arm, sticking her tongue out like a cat. Some of the cuts opened up again and Izuku felt his blood getting out of his body again, only to be taken by her as she made his arm wet. It made Izuku sick to no tomorrow, but there was nothing he could do. No, he could resist. Aizawa once told the class that many villains try to break the mind and the body of their targets. As long as the mind keeps intact, there were much greater chances of escaping, even in complicated situations like this. So Izuku did his best to ignore her, drowning his senses as he focused on something else.

That's right, he had to come back in one piece to them. The girls must be worried sick about him. Keeping them in mind would give Izuku the strength necessary to endure anything Toga could throw at him.

Unfortunately, she didn't like the way her soulmate spaced out. Was she doing something wrong? Maybe she wasn't making him bleed enough. Well, that could be fixed.

Izuku kept his eyes closed, imagining his objectives when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. When did she stop to cut-

"Aaaagh!"

Izuku screamed as he felt a huge pain on his other shoulder. Slowly turning around and with one eye open, he was the knife with about a quarter of the blade sunk at his flesh. He didn't have time to think about it because Toga twisted if a little, making him feel more pain.

"Izuku~ What is going on your head? You spaced out a bit. Can I have your attention now?~"

He looked at her with water filling his eyes. His arm shook and it hurt whenever he moved it.

"Thank you, dear. Now, let's play a little game. If I think you are not paying attention to me, I stab you like this again. If you keep focusing on lil me, then I can cut you like before. Nice, clean and slowly. What do you think?"

He didn't answer, gritting his teeth to hold back the scream.

"Hmm? Am I being ignored?" She slowly twisted the knife, making Izuku wince in pain.

"Okay! Okay! I'll look only at you! You have all my attention!" He didn't want to sound desperate but the pain was too much. If his only options were feeling a small constant pain and a huge pain that could potentially kill him, he would choose the former. The grin on her mouth widened as she removed the knife from his shoulder, making him wince again. Izuku felt the blood slowly running down the side of his torso, while his open stung in contact with the cold air.

"Aah~ You make such a cute face when you are in pain~"

-/-

"Are you sure about that, Kayama?" Hizashi went after the woman as she walked hastily to the entrance of the school.

"I have to try, Mic. She said she could discover where they came from"

"Yeah, she said that, but are you really going to stop the police's work because a student said she could find the fabricant?"

Nemuri stopped for a second.

"Yes, I trust her" And with that, she left.

Midnight drove to the location where the Hi-Tech devices were being stored and studied. They didn't make any progress and he was missing for almost two weeks. She couldn't wait any longer. Nemuri argued with the officials and managed to get at least one of the devices. Back at U.A, she went straight to the 1-H dorms, where Mei waited anxiously for her. Once she opened the door, Mei shot up and hurried to take the device from her hands, already examining it as she walked to her workbench. Nemuri locked the door behind her and followed the pinkette.

"So, do you think you can find who made this?"

Mei looked up at her with a serious face.

"Whoever made this must really like to invent things. This signal scrambler was clearly manually assembled, but the work is pretty well done. This means that he probably left his signature somewhere. If I find it, you can try to use the name and search into these underground networks of parts"

"Ahem, and may I know how do you know about said networks?"

"Umm, I… heard about them in a forum?"

"I don't have to say that you should be more careful, right?"

"No… Anyway, let's see what we have here"

And then Mei spent the rest of the night dismantling the round device that was found near the walls of the school. It apparently has been used to cut the video feed and the alarms when the kidnapper invaded. After long hours of work, Mei found something, waking up Nemuri, who ended falling asleep on the teen's bed.

"Nemuri-san, I found something"

"Uh…? Oh, did you get the signature?"

"No, but it'll work just fine. Here"

Mei handed her a really small object that looked like a mini power cell, with a glowing blue stripe in the middle.

"This component is very expensive and hard to get, so I bet only a few people would have access to it. If you find the source, they'll probably know who bought it and then you can find the fabricant"

"Impressive. Why didn't the specialists found this before?"

"Well, the entire thing is wrapped in a self-destruction system. Once you try to open this, the circuitry and all the components are heavily damaged. This person didn't want to be found. It took me three hours and a baby I made some time ago to bypass this system"

"Thank you, Mei. You just put us a step closer to him" Nemuri said and made her leave, but she stopped when the girl called her.

"Ne, Nemuri-san. You will bring him back, won't you? He'll be fine in the end. Right…?"

The older woman tightened her fists but gave Mei a reassuring smile.

"Yes, we'll definitely bring him back"

-/-

 _"I have to get out somehow, but before anything… this damn thing stuck on my side..."_

Izuku tried to form a plan to get out, once again scanning the room for anything he could use. His eyes were used to the darkness now that Toga turned the lights off. The room was as cold as usual and he could see the table where she kept a painfully big collection of different blades and sharp objects. If nothing, he could use this to defend himself, though Izuku didn't have any experience in combat with weapons of any kind. He always fought with his fists and legs.

He wriggled again, trying to find how deep on his flash the annulling dart was. By the way it stung him, it wasn't so deep that he couldn't remove it but he was worried about the size of the thing. Now, he had to somehow convince Toga to let him free and alone at least for a brief period of time. Izuku though about trying to pull an act and fake that he was in love with her, like, in the same psychotic level. While this could work pretty well, there was a chance she would only feel more motivated to make him bleed, plus, even if faking, he felt completely disgusted with the idea.

So, what other choices he had? The last one would be the last option for sure. maybe something more on the side of a need?

 _"Well, that could work"_

So he waited until the blonde came to the room again. He heard a door opening and just a bit of light come from a corridor, then steps. The light above him got turned on and after his eyes adjust to the brightness, he saw her, same blush on the cheeks, same fanged grin, same psychotic eyes.

"Oh, hi Toga, I mean, Himiko-san"

"Izuku! You shouldn't wait for me awake"

"Ahh… I kinda… wanted to see you"

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?! Why did you want to see me?"

"Well, I need to ask you something. It's a little urgent"

"Huh? What do you want to ask me?"

"I… I have to… I have to go, you know..."

"I'm not understanding. You are on a date with me. Where would you need to go?"

He took a deep breath before saying. No matter his current situation, it was embarrassing.

"I need to go to the bathroom…"

She seemed to understand now.

"Ohh, why didn't you say it before, dear? Of course you can. There's one right here"

Toga said that and quickly walked to his back, unlocking the shackles holding him. Izuku had some trouble keeping himself up, probably due to the blood loss, but the girl held him and helped him get up. She even waked him to the door he was before, opening it and getting him inside the small bathroom.

"Umm, Himiko?"

"Yes?"

"I can't go if you are here..."

"You can't?"

"I can't do it if you keep looking, its… kinda embarrassing"

"Ohh, don't be so shy~ Well, I'll outside then"

He did it. Izuku got free of the chains and alone, just as he planned. Now he had to get rid of the dart and break his way out of here. His body was a bit tense from being held for a long period but he was sure he could use Full Cowl without problems.

Izuku sat and rested his head on the wall. Feeling under his ribs with his fingers, he found the spot where the dart was lodged, and as he feared, the hole wasn't very large. While it was good because he wasn't losing a lot of blood, but getting this damn thing out would be a huge pain.

Izuku held his breath and gritted his teeth, then slowly slid two fingers inside the wound. As he expected, it hurt a lot, but he couldn't make any noises. He had to open the wound so his fingers could reach the dart, but the pain was making it almost impossible not to scream. He wanted to scream, as it seemed the only way to vent off the pain he was going through. Why he had to pass through this? Tears started to roll over his cheeks. Just a little bit further.

"Izuku? Are you alright? You are in there for some time now"

 _"What?! It didn't pass five minutes, you psycho! Shit! This hurts! Come on! Get out!"_

"Izuku, what's happening? If you have a stomach ache I can get the medicine". She pushed the door. Izuku then hit his foot on the door to hold it close.

 _"Aagh! Respect other's privacy! Just a little more..."_

"Izuku! Open that door! Open it now!"

It was now or never. izuku forced the wound open with one hand and used the other to almost dig the dart out, but by doing this he couldn't hold any longer and started to scream. Between the pain and holding the door, he was barely keeping himself conscious, as his vision started to get a little foggy. He could feel the foreign object inside the wound. It was at the tip of his fingers. He just had to hold it and pull out, and all his problems would be solved. He only needed ten more seconds, five maybe.

The door burst open and Toga jumped in, hitting Izuku square in the jaw. She held his wrists and tossed him out of the bathroom, pinning Izuku on the ground and sticking her fingers inside his wound. She had a furious look n her face.

"So you were planning to escape?! After all that I did for you?! That's how you repay me?! With cheating?!"

"Aaaagh! Cheating?!"

"You were going to see her, wouldn't you?! You were going after Ochako!"

She got up and dragged him back to the spot where the chains were, locking his neck and pulling the chain so his feet were barely touching the floor. Izuku tried to hold his body up but the reopened wound and the pain drained his strength. It was getting hard to breathe. Damn it, he was so close. His vision was fading to black when he looked at her face one more time. Toga had… tears on her eyes?

 _"How long have I been here…? I can't remember well. Four days, maybe six? I lost count of how many times Himiko said good morning. No, wait. She could be lying. But I guess she likes to say it whenever I wake up. She likes my sleepy face. She likes the face I make when I'm in pain too…"_

His mind was foggy. It was hard to think straight. Izuku couldn't focus because of the overload of information flooding his senses. He got used to the ambient and noticed some things. There was a couch on the other side of the room. Sometimes she slept there. It was kinda soothing, seeing her sleeping peacefully over there. When she was sleeping, she wasn't stabbing him. There on the table, many things neatly organized on it. He confirmed it was her collection of blades and sharp things, unfortunately by the worst way. The small door in another wall, this was the bathroom, where she took him when he had to go, but the shackle on his neck was always present, and she cuffed his wrists. Sometimes she would keep the door open, just to be sure. She liked to keep him clean. The only thing allowed to cover his body was his blood, his sweet blood.

Izuku wondered. Did his blood really taste sweet? She had been feeding him with so much sugar filled food lately that he thought it was really starting to have a sweet taste. One thing was for sure, the smell of blood was pretty marked on his mind.

Another thing stopping him from thinking straight was his muscles in general. Being hung like this for so long made his whole body feel sore, tensed up. Recently, Himiko adjusted the chain on his waist so it was the main support of his weight. Thought it hurt a bit, at least it was easier to stand up. Keeping his head up was another challenge as every time he lowered it he felt choked by the iron belt around his neck.

Izuku was tired, exhausted. Himiko didn't stop cutting him. By now most of his upper body had been cut. From head to waist, he had thin scarlet lines all over his skin, which let small vertical lines of red, flowing slowly from the cuts. Some of them were closed, but it took just some licks or a smaller blade to reopen the tiny veils. He preferred when she liked him. It didn't hurt like the blades. Silly girl, she wanted to see him covered in blood but she kept licking it. This way she would never finish her work, this date would never end, and he would never leave.

"Leave…? When did… I stopped trying…?"

"About three days ago. You finally fell in love with me, didn't you, sweetie?~"

Himiko made her way from the darkness and stepped on the dim light. She still had the blush crossing her cheeks.

"Love…? I love them… the girls, they are special… hey, did you know? I have a harem full of beautiful… and lovely girls… I'm so lucky, right…?"

What was he talking about with her? Did the blood loss affect his head?

"Tsk, tsk, Izuku… why do you force me to do this? You know I have to finish my work with you, so help me out here" As she said that, Izuku felt something piercing his left leg.

"AAAAAGH!"

"Now, let's try again. Who is your soulmate?"

" _~gasp pant~_ you…"

"Huh? I didn't hear"

"You are… Himiko…"

"That's right! And who loves you the most?~"

"... Hi- Himiko…"

"Yes! I love you the most! And who do you love the most, Izuku?~"

"I… I…" His mind was racing. He knew the answer. They were waiting for him to return, but if he said that, Himiko would be mad. And when she got mad, that meant more stabbing. Stabbing wasn't good, it hurt too much. If she was in a good mood, she would just cut him. With a bit of luck, she would clean some of the dry blood and sweat that crawled in his skin and made him feel so sick and dirty. It hurt him but he had to say it, or else he would get hurt more.

"I love Himiko…"

"Yay! Glad we have that clarified. You don't need them anymore, Izuku. You only need me. You only have to be here by side and get all covered in your sweet blood~"

She picked up another blade from the table.

 _"Oh, the special one…"_

"This one is special" She held it like a treasure. "Stain used her before he got caught. You don't have any idea of how hard it was to get her! Well, I have a little surprise you~"

Oh no, not a surprise, he didn't like surprises. Surprises were bad. Himiko slowly got closer to him, held him by one of the shoulders and started to make a cut on his chest. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. She would stab him if he looked away. From time to time she looked at his eyes, her yellow ones meeting his greens. After some painful minutes, she started to clean some of the blood, with her tongue, of course, and then stepped back a little, flashing her fanged to him.

"So, what do you think?~"

Looking down at his chest, she made a heart and the letters 'I + H' inside it. He knew what he had to do.

"I… loved it, Himiko…"

-/-

Ochako finished changing her clothes. The hero costume was on her backpack and she used more discreet clothes. Putting the dark shades and covering her face some more with the hat, she parted to her destination. Sometime before Nemuri said anything, she was already making her own research, trying to find any clue about Izuku. When the older woman said she might have a lead, the first thing she did was to get ready to follow her. Ochako knew Nemuri wouldn't allow her to go with her since she was still a student, but she had to make this with her own hands.

She reached the alley just in time and used her Quirk to float up and hide in a secure place on one of the walls. She waited for a while until two figures appeared, one cloaked and the other wearing a thick scarf and a hat. With the hot weather of today? This person might be the target, from what she heard. She did well in spying on the teachers and on the police. The device Momo made helped a lot.

The two figures talked for some minutes, then the man with a scarf handed a large case. The cloaked one opened it, revealing an insane amount of money. After that, he took of his pocket a small box. The one with the scarf examined the contents of the box and then shoved it on his pocket. The two figures then parted ways and Ochako followed the one with a scarf. The person went inside a parking lot and got into a car, leaving the place. Thanks to Momo again, she had a small tracking device with her. Ochako had a lot of trouble to get her to create this, but she convinced Momo that they should do something about this situation. Her friend didn't want to just stand and watch while Izuku was missing, so as long as Ochako didn't do anything dangerous, when would be willing to help.

It took her more time than she expected but she got to the place the car went. It was a two-store old warehouse far from the center. Few people passing by and low surveillance from the police, really a good spot to hide. The brunette used her Quirk to float up and enter through a window on the second floor. Once inside, she tried to find the suspicious person she saw before, but it was nowhere to be found. The warehouse was empty, save for some dusty crates here and there. The device pointed to this place so where this person could be? Ochako saw some stairs and went to the first floor. There had to be some clues around here. But once she stepped on the floor, a click made her freeze in place, then came a terrible feeling of something cylindrical touching the back of her neck.

"Well, what do we have here? I don't remember ever being popular with girls, even more with the pretty ones like you" A voice came from behind her. It sounded a little deep, though she was sure this person was young. "Now, why don't you turn around so I can see your pretty curious eyes, huh?"

She didn't have an option. Ochako raised her hands and slowly turned around to face the man with a scarf she saw before. He covered his face almost completely, along with the hat he used.

"Oh, you have a really cute face. Now, what does a beauty like you want with me? Spying on others personal business and tracking their moves? Are you from some secret kids division of the government-"

"A name"

"Huh?"

Ochako had a gun pointed at her face but she couldn't let this wave her resolve. She had to discover who took Izuku from her.

"Some time ago… you made some devices to break security systems, didn't you? I want to know the name of the person who bought them"

His eyes squinted a bit and he let out a tired sigh.

"It's the second time a young girl comes to me asking for difficult things… listen here, if you had all this work to find me, then you might have an idea of what I do and how do I do my job. I don't ask questions, I just deliver the order and take the payment"

"But you saw who it was. Tell me at least that" She could not give up now, but being threatened like this was surely a test to her nerves. One wrong move and it would be the end of her. Ochako had to be absolutely sure of her actions in the next seconds. No room to hesitation, so she started to take deep breaths, increasing her focus.

"Oi, oi, are you deaf or something? Let me tell you something, in my line of work squealers always end on the river or in a dirty alley with their brains scattered on the floor. Mine is more valuable than you can imagine, so it's obvious I won't do anything that can put me in danger"

"Then why work like this? Wouldn't it be better if you just sold your inventions to enterprises legally?"

He let out a light laugh.

"That's what I expect of someone who probably had been raised into a wealthy house. Do you think I work in the dirt? Let me tell you something, beauty, the business are way more dirty and ugly. I'm not going to waste my talent with these greedy sharks"

"So you chose to waste it with robbers and assassins?"

"Well, it's a way of living, you can't blame me. I don't take any responsibility for the uses of my creations, as long as they pay me" She could practically see the smile on his face under that scarf.

"... Is that so?" It infuriated her. She had to keep her head cool what this man just said… Because of his work, someone managed to take Izuku from her. He didn't take any responsibility? He took it the moment he accepted the job, and anyone involved in this, no matter how much, was guilty at her eyes.

"Oho? Beauty, you have some pretty bad looks on these eyes of yours. Seriously, what's up with young girls these days? Do you all have this scary look?"

 _"A young girl? What would a girl want with Izuku- no… could it be-?!"_

"Sorry about that, Beauty. Since you found me with that cheap tracking device I can't let you go like this. In my line of work, the fewer people know about my existence, less dangerous is for me. You get where I'm trying to get?"

"Yes, I get it…"

"Nothing personal, trust me" He put his finger on the trigger.

"Nothing personal, huh…?"

It took three seconds. There were a flash and a loud sound of gunfire, and then a body hit the floor. Everything happened so fast there was no time to react at all. On one moment you are standing up and on the other, you are looking at the ceiling. Seriously, the man was confused. When did that happen?

Well, he would have to worry about it later because as soon as his back hit the floor, hard, his body was spun and he felt his arm in great pain. It was being bent into a position it definitely should not be. He would scream if the air hasn't been taken from his lungs, thanks to the fall. Just what was this girl?

She had a gun at point blank range, in her face, and yet she moved so quick he almost didn't see it. The moment he pulled the trigger, no, when he thought about doing it, she dodged to the side and grabbed him by the arm. He fired the gun by reflex. She held on his shirt and spun, tossing him over her shoulder and slamming his backs on the floor. A girl, almost half his height and probably less than half his weight, threw him at the ground with so much strength that the air left him. And if it wasn't enough, she immediately put him in a painful armlock, putting an insane amount of strength in that, way too much for a girl like her. But maybe the scariest thing was the glimpse he got of her eyes. A girl with a pretty face like her shouldn't have menacing eyes like that, though it wasn't the first time he saw something so unfitting like this. In fact, it has been almost three weeks since that.

"The name"

Was this girl for real? This whole situation seemed a joke of some kind.

"The name"

He snickered. He was surprised for sure, but she was pretty naive, wasn't she? As if he would spill the beans just because he got a little girl holding his arm with an unexpected amount of force.

"Are you kidding me? Like you would get anywhere with just that? So, you look really young but I bet you're some kind of investigator. Let me tell you, I lost the count on how many times I made the police look like an idiot and- _~crack~_ AAAARGH! WHAT THE-"

"I think you got me wrong"

"Huh?!"

The man made an effort and looked back at her, the pain on his right shoulder making things a lot harder. Oh, he wished he didn't look. What he saw was the cute face of a girl, serenity plastered on it like the didn't care about his disjointed shoulder. No, it was more like apathy, as if she couldn't care less about him, a facade of tranquility that served to hide a killing intent. Her gaze was so calm and yet so intense, that he felt like the worthless pile of trash in the world, the last and insignificant part of the food chain.

"You see, I'm a student. Someone made me really mad because it took something important for me, something really important, and I won't measure efforts until I have it back" She said that with a sweet voice that didn't match a single bit with the dark and heavy content of her words.

"Alright, now that we got this out of the way, about that name… can you tell me?"

She held a warm smile on her lips and it only increased the sensation of fear inside him. He still chose the silence, defying her. She was just a girl, right? A student. She probably had a policeman for father or was involved with some troublesome people, nothing he couldn't deal with after some calls. He even managed to flash a grin in the corner of his mouth, despite the pain. Her smile widened a bit.

"Hmm, quite stubborn, aren't we?~ Well, why don't we do something about it?~"

Another crack and his elbow also bent in an unhealthy way. He let out another scream.

"Nothing personal, trust me, but I really want to know that name. And your arm looks so breakable… You get where I'm trying to get?~"

Her eyes were staring at his face as he tried to resist the pain. She was… despising him?

"What's up with persons from the underground these days? Do you all have this pathetic look?~ Hey, don't go shit your pants, you have a girl in the room" Crack.

"AAAAARGH! MY WRIST! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK YET!"

"Sorry about that, how impolite of me. So, before I ask, do you prefer your fingers or should I break the other arm to keep things symmetrical-"

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU THE NAME!"

"Oho? See? You just needed an encouragement~"

"But I'll warn you. You don't want to mess with her"

"Her?"

"Yeah. She's quite hard to find, an urban legend, you could say. A blond little girl that can carry any assassination you can imagine"

"Oh, so we have a big fish here…" Her tone was more serious now.

"You bet, and it gets better. I heard she joined that group of idiots, the League of Villains. They are as powerful and dangerous as they are stupid, so don't ever think about underestimating them. So, still want the name?"

"Why are you talking so much? I asked you a simple question. Would you get to the point if I broke your legs too?"

"Ei, cut that shit! I'll tell you! Her name is Toga. Toga Himiko. She came around about three weeks and asked if I could make something to hack the security system of a max security prison"

"A max security prison?"

"Yeah. It's the same system they use at that famous school, U.A. I guessed it was her target, given who she teamed up with. There, I told you all I know. I don't ask a lot of questions. Let me go now, okay? Hey!"

He looked up again and then felt the temperature drop. Or it was just himself who imagined it. Her eyes looked menacing before, behind that cute mask she held, but now there wasn't any faking. He didn't know who the hell this girl was but he felt sorry for whoever got her mad like this. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion, yet she emanated some kind of aura, an aura of pure and absolute anger. Someone with that cute round face should not make this kind of face. Luckily, he wasn't her target. So he thought.

Her tiny hands made its way to hold his head. After having his arm disjointed in three places, he knew what would come from this and it would end really, really bad for him. She was shaking in place, maybe out of anger.

"... Ne, you said you didn't take any responsibility, right...? Well, I have news for you, we have responsibility for all our actions… You chose to make things illegally, you chose to help this girl… you chose to help her take him from me… So you're as guilty as her. Then you have to pay. Quite simple, right…?"

"W-wait up! I told you all I know! You are from U.A, if I understood. I can tell your teachers and the police a lot of things! Names, places, I got a lot of favors!"

"I asked you a simple question. Why are you still talking…"

"Come on! I just did my job! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I don't have to do this"

She stopped and he let out a sigh of relief.

"You didn't have to accept this job either…"

His eyes widened in terror. That was it, his end would come by the hands of a cute girl with terrifying eyes, while she looked at him like he was the most pathetic thing she'd ever seen.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sounded the voice of a woman.

 _"Oh great, now what?!"_ The man thought in desperation.

Right before Ochako could twist his neck like a damp rag, Nemuri held her and pulled the teen from the fallen man, putting her on a headlock. Ochako struggled a bit until she noticed it was someone she knew.

"Eh?! N-Nemuri?!"

"Don't come with 'eh?!' to me, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I, uh, how… how did you get here?!"

"The same way as you did. Momo warned me that you might get out of hand, so I decided to keep an eye on you, and look where I got"

"So you…"

"Yes, I let you follow me around. What, did you think I wouldn't notice? You have a long way to go if you want to follow this path, though I strongly advise you should not"

 _"Is this serious? The hero Midnight?! So this girl really is from U.A… What the hell do they teach at that place?!"_

"You heard everything, didn't you? She got him. Toga… Himiko…"

"Tone down the killing intent, girl. We don't do things like this"

"You were searching for this guy, right?"

"Yes, with the lead Mei gave me"

"Then how would you get the answers, then?"

"Normally I would just hand him to the police and let them to the work, but after a little survey, I think the method would be kinda different. To be honest, at my state, I would start asking after seriously beating this bastard"

 _"What's up with these women?! What could make them that mad?! And how did I get involved in this?! At least I told them what they wanted to know…"_

"So… mister Malware, I presume" He flinched upon hearing his codename. "You just told my young friend here some interesting things"

Midnight spun him on the floor and then forced his shoulder back in place. It hurt as much as disjointing it. She pulled him by his scarf and brought her face close enough so he could only look at her face.

"Since you seem to have a lot of connections, and so many people owe you favors, I was thinking if you couldn't help me out a little. What do you think?"

Malware felt his spine chill again. These women and their killing intent… he didn't get paid enough to deal with it.

Wearing her costume again, Ochako walked with Midnight, returning to U.A.

"What do we do now?" Asked the short brunette.

"We have to check the points Malware gave us. Once we make sure Izuku is in there, we invade and rescue him"

One would expect her to feel happy that they were so close to rescuing Izuku, but Ochako had an even darker expression in her face.

" _~sigh~_ Finally. Once I get my hands in her I'll-"

"You'll focus on taking him to a safe place and only after that we think about capturing Toga"

"Capturing? Do you think I'll let her go with just that?"

At that moment Nemuri held Ochako bu her wrist and made the girl face her.

"What the hell are you saying? Are you even listening to yourself, Ochako?!"

"What do you know?! All this time we had been worrying sick about him and I didn't see you drop a single tear!"

"That's because no one is supposed to know about us! Did you forget already?!"

Ochako forced Nemuri to let go of her arm.

"Whatever. Do what you want, but when I see that blond bitch I'll wipe that blush from her face with my bare hands"

"You'll keep your shit together and act as the hero you're supposed to be. Or do you really think Izuku will look at you the same way he used to after doing something like that?"

Ochako tightened her fists, but faced away from Nemuri, lowering her tone.

"Tsk. I don't want to hear that from someone who needs so bad to hide how she really feels"

"How I really feel…?" She was a grown up woman already. There was no point in keeping this argue with Ochako. Everyone was on the edge, and the brunette was doing what she could. Nemuri took a deep breath in. "Listen here…"

The taller woman held Ochako by her costume and brought the girl to her eye level, almost touching their foreheads. Nemuri looked visibly distressed now.

"What right do you have to say this about me…? Is it because you were the first one…? Because you are his first crush, huh? Just so you know…" Hot tears started to flow from her eyes. "I have been looking for clues everywhere. Since Mei gave me that lead I didn't get three hours of straight sleep. Yu isn't any better. She has been glued on the news for an entire week! Hide how I really feel? Yes, I have to because unlike you, young and lucky lady… I am MUCH older than him! What do you think will happen if someone discovers about me and Izuku?! Huh?! Do you think you have a problem with your harem? Try being at my place! So don't- don't you dare to say I don't care, don't even think about that, because I love as much as you do, Ochako. As much as any of you do! Do you hear me?! Get that in your thick head, you are not the only one suffering!"

She didn't want to vent off her frustration on Ochako, but she couldn't stop now.

"Did you know Mina is devastated?! She was the last person to see him! I get that you are angry because Toga used your face but you're not the only one! Momo is drowning herself in books, Yu isn't sleeping, even Tooru is trying her best to not let this situation take her down, so don't think for a moment that you're any worse than us! ~sob~ I had to hold myself at the teacher's room while they discussed what they could and could not do… Did you know miss Midoriya wasn't informed yet about her son…? You know who suggested that…? Me. Why? Because until we find him, I can't bring myself to let her suffer. I can't even imagine the damage it would do to her health, both physical and mental… What if she decided to take Izuku from U.A…? It is selfish of me but… I don't want him to leave. Yu doesn't want him to leave, either Mei, Tsu, Momo, Kyoka, Tooru… and you too, Ochako… We have to bring him back… but we have to do this the right way. If I just let myself go with my emotions, I… I don't know what I would do… So please listen to me, you stubborn round face. Don't do anything that will make you regret it later"

The guilt weighted on Ochako like a dozen ships.

"I… I really love him. Strange as it is, Izuku was the one to really care about me, and not only my body. He was the first to make me feel truly loved. I felt like someone ripped my heart from my chest when I discovered he was gone… but I had to keep myself together, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to help him… I had to hold back my emotions because that's what I was supposed to do as a hero. He needs a hero right now… and I swear to myself I'll be there, I'll save him as one of the heroes he admires so much"

Still crying, she let go of Ochako. Nemuri tried to wipe the tears but more came to roll free over her cheeks.

"Sorry about that burst, Ochako. I didn't… I didn't mean to-"

Her words were cut by the brunette giving her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Nemuri. I did and said a lot, didn't I? I'm really sorry I said those things to you. I just… I can't imagine myself without him, and I got so desperate to find him that… no, that's not an excuse. You're right, I have to act as the hero I'm training to be" She looked up and found the watery eyes of the black haired woman. "We'll save him, right? All of us?"

Nemuri slowly returned the hug, slowly smiling despite the still flowing tears.

"Yes, that's a promise"

 **End of Chapter**

 **There, all up and done. Oh man, I feel so embarrassed when I write these stories. Anyway, as usual, leave your comments if you feel like. See ya later!**


	20. Psycho Heartbeats

**Hello to you all readers. Guy here with another chapter! Well, about this one, just a warning, things will get a little dark here, but only for a moment or two. There are enough fics with Himiko harming precious Izuku, I guess. Oh well, moving to the story.**

 **Psycho Heartbeats**

"Do you have any idea of what happened, Mirio?" Hado walked through the corridors with Togata by her side. Amajiki followed them, mostly because she was holding his wrist and dragging him.

"I don't know, but something always happens with that class, plus I didn't hear a word from Midoriya lately. If someone knows what's going on is the guys from 1-A" Mirio said while a big smile adorned its features along with his trademark determined beady eyes. After all that happened between him and Midoriya, the third year student felt that they had a bond. Not only that, Nejire and Tamaki also worried about the green haired teen. Well, in their own ways, anyway.

The trio arrived at the 1-A classroom. By the time they should be just returning from hero training and they expected to at least talk with Midoriya. Unfortunately, before they could speak with anyone, Aizawa caught them peaking through the door slightly open.

"Can you tell me what the Big Three want here at my class?"

Except for Amajiki, who just recoiled and leaned his head on the wall, the students jumped in surprise and turned to face the teacher.

"Aizawa-sensei! I was hoping to talk with everyone, Midoriya in special! You see, there's something that has been bugging me for some time" Togata said with a sincere smile. Meanwhile, Hado shook her head.

 _"He's too honest. There's no way Aizawa-sensei will let us talk to them if he puts it like that"_

"Well, they didn't arrive from the training yet but they should get here anytime now"

 _"He actually did it!"_

"But it must be a big thing since you're concerned about whatever it is, Togata"

"Oh, I don't think it's nothing serious! I just wanted to talk with Midoriya about it"

"I see. You two worked together before, right?"

"Yes! I find in him an excellent example of how a hero should be, and he's very smart too!"

Aizawa just looked at them for a moment, maybe trying to see if Amajiki was here by his own will, then turned around and left the trio as he calmly walked.

"Just don't get all worked up for nothing. Since you all are in your last years, you have enough problems to deal with already"

While Togata took this as a normal advice from a teacher, Hado felt that Aizawa meant something behind these words. Well, she could worry about it later. They were pretty busy, indeed, but they had some time to spare with their friends, right?

And speaking of which, the students of 1-A just turned around the corner, visibly tired from today's lessons. Togata was quick to greet them all, much to their surprises. Hado also said hello but was much less energetic. Amajiki somehow managed to wave as the students passed by him, murmuring something that could be understood as a greeting.

"Aha, Iida-kun! Good to see you. Tell me, where's Midoriya? I wanted to talk with him" The blonde asked lively as always, but the mood in the class quickly dropped. He looked around and everyone was suddenly looking down. He didn't like it, this class was always so full of energy. He had to do something about it, after all, he was a senpai.

"Oi, why the long faces? Did you all have a bad grade? I know Aizawa-sensei can be very tough with his tests but with some studying I'm sure you can-"

"Shut the fuck up, cockatoo. Don't talk shit about what you don't know" Bakugou wasn't exactly looking sad but something was definitely making very upset.

"Bakugo-kun, please show some respect to our senpai!" Iida was waving his arms like a robot as always but his face didn't look good either.

Hado noticed the mood with more attention. The spiky redhead, Kirishima, was gritting his teeth so hard he could end breaking them. There was an aura so dense surrounding the pink girl Ashido that it could make Amajiki look like a bright star. And Ochako seemed… extremely focused on something. She didn't know the brunette had a fierce gaze like the one she had on her face now. And Midoriya was nowhere to be found.

 _"Something's not right here._ Mirio _…"_ Hado looked at her blonde friend, worried about the news he was waiting to hear. "Does it have something to do with the curfew principal Nedzu established?"

"Why would I give a fuck to them, shitty glasses? They came here talking shit and don't even know what happened"

This caught Togata's attention. "Huh? What is this? Something happened?" He kept his bright smile, which kind of made Bakugo angrier.

"Tsk. Listen here, 'senpai'-"

"Bakugo-kun! Aizawa-sensei was very clear when he said-"

"That we shouldn't tell anyone about it, I fucking know it. Still, considering the measures the principal took and all the teachers running around, it was just a matter of time until someone got suspicious. They came all the way here, so I might just say it and tell them to fuck off"

Bakugo then turned to Togata, looking straight at his black eyes.

"So, 'senpai', everyone is this fucking depression because someone kidnapped shitty Deku"

It was hard to keep the smile. His eyebrows furrowed. Hado brought a hand to her mouth. Even Amajiki looked away from his corner and looked shocked.

-/-

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head~" Her giggles echoed inside his skull. The worst part in all this mess was the fact that if you ignored the psychosis, the murderous intent, the long list of assassinations l, the completely insane liking for blood and the obsession with stabbing, Himiko could easily pass as a cute high school girl. Damn, even her fangs had its charm and her permanent blush was quite adorable. This type of thought crossed Izuku's mind more than once.

After being her toy for so long and being deprived of any other stimulation besides the blonde and the constant pain he felt, he started to entertain his mind with these things. Like, how would she look in a school uniform? What if she wasn't a dangerous murderer and part of the League of Villains? What if Himiko went to a normal school, or even to a hero course?

Well, given her abilities, she could be a great hero. The only downside in her Quirk was that she needed to drink blood from her targets to turn into them, but he imagined she would go into stealth missions, like Eraserhead. She would make a good hero.

 _"Eh…? When did I start to see her like this…? She's slowly killing me… I guess… there's nothing left to do… nothing else to hold on…"_

"Izuku~ Look what I have here~"

Something smelled really good. It was a huge turn from the stagnant cold air and smell of blood he was starting to get used to. Forcing his head up a little, Izuku's eyes slowly widened when he saw Himiko holding a bowl, a large one, full of katsudon. What was this, an illusion? The blood loss must have affected his brain, yet it felt so real. Actually, who cared if it was real or not, he loved katsudon. It made Izuku remember of his mother. He wanted to go home. This could bring him home. Maybe this whole time he was having a nightmare, a terrible and painfully long nightmare, and he would wake up to see his mother shaking him gently so he could get ready to school.

"Is that…"

"Yes! Katsudon! Your favorite, dear~" Himiko said and got near to feed him. Izuku desperately reached forward to eat.

"Hey, wait, the food isn't going anywhere!" She laughed lightly at the hurry of the green head.

Something clicked on Izuku's mind. His brain insisted in working all the time, noticing the details out of habit after years of taking notes on Quirks and heroes.

"... How… how did you know it is my favorite food…?"

Himiko made a confused face and quirked her head.

"Huh? You told me"

"I… I told you…?"

What? When? When did he share such a personal information? Why would he do that? Just for how long he had been here?!

"I… see… hehe"

"Izuku?"

"Hehehe… no one… no is coming anymore… hehehehe… I'm stuck with you, right? Himiko?" He slowly raised his head to look at her eyes. There was a wide grin crossing his lips.

"Don't say it like that, Izuku. But yes, you are not going anywhere away from me. After all, you have been so talkative lately~" She cupped her cheeks and giggled.

"Really…? What did we talk about…?"

"Well, a lot of things, actually. There are so many things I want to know about you!"

Himiko neared Izuku, touching his face gently in a way he didn't see yet.

"Ne, Izuku, I have a surprise for you. Since you finally started to show your love for me, I thought a lot about this and… even if I feel betrayed, I'm going to forgive you"

"Forgive me…?"

"Yes. I don't know exactly how to do this, but I'm really trying… you finally opened up for me, even if you kept talking about _her_. You really like her too, right?"

"Like…? You mean… Ochako?"

"Yes, Ochako. I don't like this but since you have been behaving so nicely lately, I think I can at least do this…"

Behaving? Maybe she was talking about his attempts to get out. He gave up on this about two days ago, or at least two 'good mornings' ago. His body wasn't responding as he wanted. Izuku has been on these chains for a long time and all his muscles felt numb. The pain was also very troublesome to deal with. Most of the time he managed to drown the feeling of the cold air on his open wounds, but only when Himiko was away. When she was working on him, she demanded all his attention. All his senses had to be focused on her, otherwise, she would start stabbing him. He took enough of these to know the cuts were much better.

If Izuku tried hard, he could focus more on the tender and careful way she cut his skin. Her slender pale fingers were so soft and precise that it was like he would break if she put too much strength. Himiko told him she had to work slowly or else he would just die. When did she tell him this?

"Izuku, you know I love you but you can't get her out of your head, right? Well, I decided that I'll cope with that in a way we both can be happy. I only want the best for you, after all~"

"What… are you… talking about?"

She placed a finger on his lips and slowly stepped back, them her head perked up. She looked at the direction of the corridor and slowly walked to the exit, murmuring something about who could it possibly be? Izuku just followed with his eyes until she was out of his field of vision. He heard the door unlock. He heard a loud sound, the door being slammed closed, and he heard Himiko shout. He heard on the floor above, and he heard what seemed to be fighting noises. Things apparently being broken, more fight noises, and multiple muffled voices coming from the other side of the darkness he was kept.

The noises ceased, and soon he heard the door open again. Hasty steps came towards the room and found him. Izuku turned to the corridor again and his eyes widened when he saw her, standing there and looking at him in shock.

"Deku-kun!"

Ochako. Ochako rushed to him and stopped in front of the teen covered in blood. She covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at the damage done to his body.

"O… chako…?"

What was she doing here? How did she find him? Didn't they give up on finding him? No, what was he thinking? Ochako would never give up on him. None of his girlfriends would, neither his friends or the teachers. Why did he even doubted? He just had to hold on, and now his patience and perseverance were being rewarded. Izuku would finally be free. There just so many things he felt like he had to do. Incredible how being held captive made you see things differently. The teen felt like there was a greater value in small things that he didn't see before.

Izuku wanted to talk with Mei about her babies again, he wanted to swim with Tsu, he wanted to listen to Kyoka's music. He wanted to read with Momo, even of her books were kinda hard to understand. He wanted to hold Tooru like she held her plushies. He wanted to sleep hugging Nemuri and Yu as close to him as he could. He wanted to show off his muscles to Mina. He wanted to hold Ochako close to him and never let go.

He wanted it so bad, but the chains were holding his arms so he found resistance. Not only that, moving his body came along with a lot of pain and effort. She was right in front of him, yet she felt so distant. Izuku tried desperately to get rid of this prison. She kept looking at him, her eyes never left his body.

"O-Ochako! I… I'm so happy to see you! You don't have any idea how much. For a moment I thought you guys gave up on me… no, more than one time… but you came anyway! I'm so happy _~sob~_ so happy… _~sob~_ I thought I would never see you again…"

His eyes were full of tears and he couldn't wipe them away. The brunette slowly got near him. A line in the form of a smile made its way in her mouth. She stopped right in front of him and reached for him. Her padded fingers traced the scarlet lines all over his chest, going up and finding his face. She stared deeply into his eyes.

"Deku-kun… I was so scared _~sob~_ I thought I would never see you again, but I kept looking. I felt so lonely… _~sob~_ so cold… I need you, Izuku. I need you close to me. I will never let you go ever again"

"Ochako…" Her words were so warm and soothing that Izuku even forgot about the cold he felt. This dark room seemed much brighter now that she was here. Ochako was a beam on sunlight, filling him with strength and a warm sensation. She was his life source, his hope for a better future, the exit to this endless nightmare.

She leaned closer, touching her forehead on his own. It was warm. Locking their eyes together, Izuku moved ahead as far as the chain on his neck allowed, and Ochako closed the remaining distance. He never thought he would miss this so much, her soft small lips. Izuku was decided to never forget about this sensation even again. He would kiss her in the mornings, during lunch, after training, before sleeping. Her and all his lovers. He had to tell them they meant everything for him. He would do that right now, in fact. Izuku felt that Ochako was smiling while they kissed. Suddenly, she held his head and deepened the kiss. Knowing her, she missed him as much as he missed her, so it was to be expected. He just didn't think she would do it right now. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her beautiful brown eyes again, but he only found bright yellow cat-like ones. It wasn't right, Ochako didn't have eyes like these. The only person he knew to have eyes like this was…

He tried desperately to back off, but Izuku was being strongly held on the kiss. He watched in terror as the image of Ochako melted, giving place to the blonde that had been the torment of his life during the last weeks. Tears ran over his cheeks again, but this time they were tears of pure fear and desperation. The only way Himiko could transform was by drinking the blood of her target, which meant…

 _"No… no, no, no, no, no… she… Ochako…"_

Himiko broke the kiss, still holding Izuku close to her. She pulled a mild seductive act as she whispered to him.

"I don't like the way you talk with her, but I'm learning to forgive. If you love Ochako so much, then I'll be Ochako for you. I'll be Tsu-chan too, and any other girl you love, because… I love you, Izuku~ And I'll make you love me too, no matter what I have to do. You don't need any girl beyond me, because I can be whatever you want, Izuku~"

He shook in fear, which was odd. His muscles were still functional when it came to this type of reaction. Everything didn't pass of a dream, a dream that ended as quickly as it started. Izuku was bound to live in this nightmare. Himiko was caring enough to at least give him a small memory to hold on, the image of Ochako. Yes, Himiko wasn't so bad after all. She seemed pretty jealous but she was willing to be Ochako when the real Ochako wasn't here. Wait, the real Ochako wouldn't be here, right? She would never be because Himiko needed blood. She was going to be anyone he wanted, so she would need a lot of blood.

 _"Ahh… they will never come… because they are already here. Himiko brought them all, so they can't get here… But, this is fine. I have everyone here so everything will be fine..."_

In the middle of the mental breakdown, a smile appeared to contrast with the tears on his face.

-/-

"Hah? What is this? Could it be that the rumors are true? So one of the brilliant students of class 1-A got captured again?!" Monoma Neito, from class 1-B, was being his obnoxious self as usual. Bakugo was right. After the short visit of the Big Three, now class 1-B was asking questions. There was a limited amount of time people could ignore a student missing, especially someone who draws so much attention like Midoriya. So the class rep, Kendo Itsuka, decided to talk with them. They might be 'rival' classes but she was truly concerned about the green haired teen. This class surely had a way to attract problems. Unfortunately, Monoma came with her and he seriously thought that taunting was a good way of showing his concern, which earned him a chop in the neck, blacking out the boy.

"Sorry about that, Monoma doesn't know how to properly show his concern for others"

"It's okay, Kendo-san. We're somehow getting used to it" Yaoyorozu naturally answered, being a little closer to the orange haired girl.

"Say that for yourself, ponytail! I'll beat the shit out of that bastard!" Bakugo shouted, clearly angered with the comment Monoma made. That dumbass was putting him at the same level of shitty Deku. While Kaminari and Sero held the explosive teen, Tetsutetsu, who also followed Kendo, also expressed his concern.

"I didn't get why we were not allowed to stay out at night, but when I heard that Midoriya was missing… I'm sorry I took so long to come! I know my words won't help much so please count me on when the rescue mission start!" He was curving and all when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he found the redhead from 1-A.

"Thanks for your offer, we gladly accept it"

Kirishima did his best to look fine but he still felt responsible for what happened, even if at a minor level. His metallic rival seemed to notice this.

"Kirishima… you want to help him with all your strength, right?"

"Hmm! I kind of had a part in this so…"

"I see! That's how a man acts!"

"You bet!"

Somehow, seeing the two hardening heroes made the ambient less heavy and dark. After letting Monoma in an empty lunch table, Kendo went to talk with Yaoyorozu.

"So, how are things on your class?"

"Well, as you would expect, I guess. Things are not the same, just like when they took Bakugo. Everyone in on the edge"

"It must have been hard for you, right?"

"Yeah, I- huh? For me?"

"Yes, you seemed pretty close to Midoriya. All the girls looked pretty close, to be honest… not that this is my business!"

"I-I see. Close, huh? If someone is taking it harder, I'd say it's Mina. She was the last one to see him"

"Oh, that's bad"

"In general, everyone thinks the same way. We want to find and rescue Iz- Midoriya, but we don't even know where to start. The fact that we didn't have any news yet is both good and concerning"

"Why would they take Midoriya, anyway? I mean, he did well at the Sports Festival and during the mission with Sir Nighteye from what I heard, but there should be a more clear reason, right? Like Bakugo and his villain looks"

"I ask myself that too… Being sincere with you, Midoriya is a genius by effort. He's very shy, yet bold when he goes to fight and save others. He uses his mind in a way I can only dream of and he's so strong and caring and… and… and he's a very nice classmate! Yes, we all are very good friends!" Yaoyorozu just let her mouth run as she thought about Izuku, with Kendo by her side. Now was not the time to daydream, even less to tell others about the person she loved. The black haired girl looked to Kendo with the corner of her eyes, hoping that the girl didn't understand this in the wrong way, rather in the right way.

"I see. Well, he sure seems someone to admire"

"A-admire?" Yaoyorozu tried her best to hide her light blush. Admire? She was so much further than that.

"Yeah, I can see why you look at him this way. I was pretty surprised at the Festival and during the Provisional License Exams. He never ceases to surprise. It's a good thing, right?"

"It is?"

"Mhmm. After being missing for so long you start to think about the worst but, knowing Midoriya, wouldn't it be a surprise if you found him just fine? Maybe he's trying to get out of wherever he is this moment"

Yaoyorozu let that sink for a while. "It would be a surprise… Expected, but a surprise" She seemed more lively now. "Yes, you're right"

"I am, right?"

"We can't give up just yet. There must be something I can do"

"What Tetsutetsu said also goes to me. Count me on when you go there rescue him" Kendo said as she got up and walked back to where Tetsutetsu and Kirishima were, currently in an arm wrestle. She waved at Yaoyorozu and hit the awaken Monoma with her big fist, knocking him out again. Kendo walked back to her classmates dragging the blonde, and something replayed on her mind.

 _"Smart, strong and caring, huh...? I hope you find your prince soon, Yaoyorozu-san"_

-/-

"Ne, Izuku, tell me again how you entered U.A…" Himiko said, almost purring at his ears. She was 'working on his backs now.

Izuku didn't mind anymore. These cuts he could ignore. More important, Himiko wanted to hear his story again.

"Oh… that one… Eh… how should I start…?"

"You were going to the entrance exam, right? But you didn't control your Quirk so well"

"Oh… yes, that happened. In the exam… we had to destroy a lot of robots to gain points. I couldn't fight so… I almost lost my hopes"

"Then, then, what happened?"

"... A giant robot, the zero points, appeared. Everyone ran but Ochako was stuck… I had to save her… I told myself…"

"And then you ran and attacked, right?"

"Yes. I jumped in the sky… I didn't feel my legs breaking. Then I punched the bot and it blasted to pieces… My right arm was gone… I wonder… if I looked cool…"

"I bet you looked more than cool. Did it hurt? When you broke your bones?"

"It hurt a lot… I cannot use all my power because my bones break… and then they hurt"

"But you were using your fingers at the Sports Festival. Did your fingers hurt?"

"Yes. They hurt a lot too… Everything hurts… but it's okay, I'm used to getting hurt…"

"I know. That's why I love you, my bloody hero~"

Himiko walked to his front and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Himiko… have you seen Ochako? I wanted to talk with her…"

"Oh, just wait a minute, I'll call her. Ochako-chan~ Izuku wants to see you~"

The blonde then walked the table and opened a small metallic box. She took a small cup from it along with a glass cylinder. Inside it was a red liquid. Himiko poured some in the cup and drank it in one gulp. After that, her body started to warp as if her skin was melting, and in the next minute, Ochako was standing there using a sailor uniform. Himiko dragged a chair, put it in front of the green haired teen and sat, resting her arms on the back of it.

"Hi, Deku-kun!~ Did you want to see me?~"

Once he heard her voice, rather Ochako's voice, his eyes lit up a bit.

"Hi… Ochako… ah, you are using the sailor uniform again…"

"You don't like it?"

"No… it looks… cute. Did you know? Himiko uses one that is just like this"

"Oh, so you have been talking with Himiko-chan"

"Yes… I think she finished with my backs… it stings a bit because of the cold air, but I can ignore it"

"Izuku~ Tell me a story of how we met~"

"Again? Well… it was pretty simple, really…"

"Izuku~ You can't sleep when I'm working on you~" The blade on his neck shoved all the drowsiness away. He had to keep awake.

"That's better. Izuku, we're going to work on your legs now~"

His legs? Wait, that meant that she would take off his shorts. It would be embarrassing.

"Himiko… you can't…"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's... embarrassing. You are a girl, so…"

"So what? Don't be silly, dear, I have to cover you in-"

"You can't! Ochako… would be angry with me…"

Himiko seemed a little angry.

"Ochako…? So I can't take your shorts off, but she can? Why?"

"We… I'm her boyfriend… she can do these things with me. They all can"

"What 'things'? If you don't give me straight answers I'll get angry with you"

Oh no, stabs. But he couldn't make the girls angry again. He made a promise.

"I made… a promise. I would not let any girl do these things with me…"

"But I'm not any girl and- ~sigh~ I'll call Ochako so she can say you can do whatever it is with me, okay?"

Himiko drank another cup of blood. Luckily for her, she took a lot from Ochako when they met at the training camp. She even put on her copy of Uravity's costume.

"Alright, Deku-kun, whatever it is that we do, Himiko can do it too and- huh, Izuku?"

Himiko was about to take off his shorts but then she noticed a volume that wasn't there before.

"Yes…?"

"What is this?" She poked the volume, getting more curious as it seemed to increase.

"I thought about our first time… sorry…"

"Our first time? What did we do?"

"... We… we had sex behind the gym, remember…?" His blush was as red as the blood covering his body. Himiko looked at him with a face that told she was completely lost. What was he talking about?

"Izuku, what is 'sex'?"

"Huh…? It's when two people… you know, fuck. We did it a lot of times…"

"And it has something to do with this?" She poked again at the bulge in his shorts.

"Yes… I use this to fuck you… and the others…"

"Really?! How?" Now she was curious.

"Uhh… normally I put it inside your pussy, don't you know?"

"Inside my- ah, I get it! It must be the thing Twice was talking about the other day. He wanted to fuck me as you said, but I didn't know what it was so I told him to go away and accidentally stabbed his leg…"

"Huh? When did you do that?"

"Oh, I mean, Himiko told me that. I fuck with you all the time, right?"

"Yeah… a lot"

She got closer to Izuku and held at the hem of his shorts.

"Izuku, do couples fuck?"

"I guess so… not all of them though…"

"... I want to fuck you… since we're on a date, we can, right?!"

"Y-yeah… but Himiko could be around… she could get angry at me"

"She won't, I promise. Now, how do we start this?~"

Himiko pulled down his shorts and pants, revealing Izuku's half hard member.

"Ooh… it's big. You use this, Izuku?"

"Yes… but normally… you like to suck my dick… ... why am I telling you that?"

"Suck, huh…?"

Curiosity took the best of her and Himiko slowly held his dick in one of her hands, guiding it to her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and tried to lick it, getting something she didn't know from Izuku yet, a moan. Her eyes lit up as she heard him moan. Himiko never heard him making his sound before, but she liked it. The blonde then started to lick off like a popsicle, getting even more impressed when it increased in size.

"It's hard! Izuku, it's hard! I have to suck it, right?"

She did as she said and shoved his cock inside her mouth. She didn't know exactly what she was doing but she liked it. There was some blood here so she could taste his sweet blood while sucking him. Himiko started just with the tip, then tried to put more and more on her mouth. She barely made it to the half before she gagged with it, but she kept sucking, enticed with the noises he Izuku was making. It was different from the screams, whimpers, and sobs, but she liked it a lot.

"O-Ochako… I'm going to… hah… I'm going to…"

"You are going to what? Izuku, what will you do?"

She asked but kept sucking. Himiko then felt him twitch inside her mouth, then heard Izuku moaning a little louder and finally, she felt something how and sticky blasting inside her mouth. Surprised at first, she looked at the white thing covering his dick and looked up at Izuku.

"What do I do with this white stuff?"

"Hah… Don't you ~pant~ like to eat it…?"

"Eat…?"

Himiko swallowed what was in her mouth and wiped the remains covering him. She found another way of having fun with Izuku. She also noticed that Izuku moaned when she shook her hand back and forth while holding his cock. She did it repeatedly and he moaned more, so she sped up, licking the tip. After some time, Izuku moaned louder again and another jet of white stuff came out, but it seemed less than the other time. It covered her face so she had to wipe it with her fingers.

"Izuku… this white sticky stuff, your cute voice… I like it! I want more. Let's do more of this 'sex', I want to fuck you more!"

"If you want…"

And for a long time, Himiko kept sucking and jerking him off, tasting his cum.

-/-

"Ne, Izuku"

"What?"

"Why do people like sex so much?"

"I don't know. It feels nice, I guess"

"Really? Do you feel nice?"

"Yeah, kinda"

"I like this sticky white thing. You call that cum, right? But… it's boring"

That's because you're only jerking off and sucking my dick"

"Oh, there's more?"

"Yes. You should know about it… Not that I think you are some kind of pervert, it's just that… well, not everyone at my age has my 'experience'..."

"Huhu, Izuku, you little pervert~"

"It's… it's not like that…"

Himiko sat by his side on the couch, hugging Izuku like he was a giant teddy bear. Since she discovered 'sex', her need to cut him practically vanished. Obviously, it would last until she lost her interest, then she would return to cutting and stabbing. For now, it was only cuddling, kissing and sucking.

She dragged the couch closer to the chains, gave him a nice bath and even started to feed him properly. She never let his side but at least he got to sleep. His body still felt weak and stiff from the restraining but he didn't pass the entire time hung by his wrists and waist. The cuts were still open and stung but the bleeding stopped to some degree. Most important, Izuku had Ochako with him. There was no need to run. Not that he could anyway, he was still chained.

"Ochako"

"Yes?"

"Where are the others?"

"The others?"

"Yeah. Momo, Tooru, Mina, Kyoka, Nemuri, Mei, Tsu, and Yu"

"I forgot you were so popular, Izuku. Well, they might appear sooner or later, if that's what you want"

"Good. I like it, being only you and me, but I miss them"

"Izuku, what about Himiko? She didn't appear much lately"

"Oh, her… Himiko is… complicated"

"Why? She said she loves you"

"Yes, and I even said I loved her too. The thing is, I have to love her, or else I get stabbed. I don't like stabbing…"

"Then… what if you fucked her? You two are on a date and all…"

"I don't know… I don't want to upset her. Knives and all…"

"She won't get upset, I swear. Just give her a try"

"Why do you care, anyway? She wants us dead so I can't see her in another way besides an enemy"

Nothing made sense anymore. Maybe the endless torture and psychological stress broke Izuku's mind. He acted as if everything was fine. It was easier that way. Even if the world came to an end, he had Ochako by his side. Yes, she would never leave his side. It wasn't like Himiko killed the true Ochako and took her place. Thinking positively, soon his other girlfriends would be here too. Himiko did say she was the only one he needed.

Himiko herself had her own conflicts. First of all, she didn't want to make Izuku bleed anymore. At least not like before. If he bleeds too much, he would die and then she wouldn't be able to taste his sweet blood again.

Second, she was being Ochako for Izuku. Ochako, her sworn enemy. It was so boring to be Ochako because the brunette didn't cut him. Plus, he only opened up to her when she was her. This could be counted as cheating, right? But she couldn't stab him being her. What Ochako had that Himiko didn't? She was much cuter and funny than miss round face.

 _"Humpf! I bet she can't even make a clean cut on someone's throat"_

"Izuku, I have to go for a moment, okay?"

"So, back to the chains?"

"Yes, back to the chains. I won't take long, dear~"

Himiko left him hung again and closed the door after her, transforming back into her normal form. Being the brunette was more tiring than she thought. All her anger had to go somewhere, or else she wouldn't be able to enjoy her date with Izuku.

"Aah… it's been some time since I stabbed someone… hihihi~"

-/-

Through the corridors of U.A, hastily made her way to the teacher's room. She entered the room and scanned with her eyes, looking for a familiar long dark hair.

"Nemuri" She said in a low tone, trying to catch her attention.

Midnight was reading some reports from the police when she noticed the blonde at the door. Getting up, she came to Yu and they stood outside the room.

"Yu, you should be resting now. I told you we have some possible locations"

"Yes, yes, you said that but you can't expect me to sleep when we're so close to finding him. Anyway, I was looking at the news and-"

"Hey, slow down. How many coffee cups you drank?"

"Enough, just seven, but that doesn't matter" Yu was speaking fast enough to rival Izuku when he was muttering. "Look at this, a man found dead in an alley this morning, nothing was taken, the police suspects it was some kind of execution"

"And you?"

"I don't think so. The report says his throat was cut and he died of blood loss. The body was found in an alley but was quite exposed"

"So what? These underground groups use this to show their power"

"There are no marks of any known group. Normally these groups leave a sign to identify themselves"

"Maybe a new group? Did you check to see if there's a pattern?"

"Yes, and it's much better than I expected" A smile formed on her mouth but Yu had determined eyes.

"What did you find?"

"A lot of similar cases, all of them isolated. The victims were all cut and died of blood loss. There are even some cases with suspicions of premeditated assassination"

"A serial killer and a hitman acting at the same time?"

"Why not both? You have been looking around the undergrounds, right? Didn't you hear something about a certain dangerous blonde?"

"Toga Himiko… So you think she did this?"

"It matches her modus operandi, and the location is near one of the possible hideouts"

Nemuri thought about it for a moment. If Yu was right, she might reduce the options to a single target. They couldn't miss this chance.

"Alright, I'm convinced"

"Then we have to tell everyone and-"

"Wait just a moment" She held Yu before the blonde entered the teacher's room.

"Nemuri, we have to tell everyone and prepare for the mission"

"About that, I was thinking about it and… I want to do this myself"

"Are you serious? The League of Villains is involved. You can't just enter there and rescue him alone. Don't you remember the last time we faced them?" Yu felt that she could have died that time if it wasn't for Jeanist saving her and the other heroes. Even if All for One was imprisoned, they could have other serious threats.

"I don't plan to go there alone. What I meant is that I want to save him with my own hands. I think you feel the same, don't you?"

Yu's eyes widened in realization.

"So you're planning to trick everyone and take that location? With what team?"

"You, me and the girls"

"Nemuri, this is madness. We can't put the kids in danger like that"

"I would say that too two days ago. Didn't I tell you what Ochako did? They want to do something as much as we want, and they'll take action even with we tell them to stay out of it. Wasn't it like that with Izuku when Bakugo was kidnapped?"

"I know but… isn't this too much? Even for them"

"One way or another, class 1-A went through a lot of things, and every time they surpassed the expectations. They'll be fine. We are going to be there and protect them, right?" Nemuri out her hand on Yu's shoulder, reassuring the blonde.

"Alright, I'm in. You do know we're going to act without the principal knowing, right? That alone is enough of a challenge"

"Yeah, don't remind me. I'll make it work, somehow…"

Yu laughed lightly, making Nemuri curious.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just thought… you're going this far for him. You really love the boy, don't you?"

"And you don't? Or you're scared of ending without someone?"

"Hah? You're talking too much for someone at your age, old rag"

"You're being very bold for someone at punching distance"

The two pushed their foreheads together, then started to laugh. They shouldn't be laughing in the current situation, but they felt really close to saving him. This was more than enough to make them feel better than a week ago when they didn't have a single idea of where he was.

-/-

She watched the scenes playing on the screen without blinking. She was so curious about it that she had to know how to do it. Himiko decided to watch one of these videos where people had sex and now she couldn't stop.

"So this is what Izuku meant when he said there was more…"

She had been watching for some time now, and Himiko started to imagine herself doing the same things she saw with Izuku. As her mind wandered through these scenes, she felt her body temperature rise, especially between her legs. It was an odd sensation, but she wasn't really sure about what to do. What did the woman in the video do? Oh, right.

Laying on her bed, Himiko held the phone with one hand while the other wandered down to her lower regions. She just put her hand in the middle and squeezed her legs. It was something like that. She kept watching and squirming as her core got more wet and hot. She had to do something about it.

"Izuku~ You know how to take care of this, right?~" She said to herself, burying her face on her pillow.

"Oi, Toga, where have you been all this- what the fuck?! Close the damn door!" Dabi appeared at the door but the moment he looked up he found the blonde laying on her bed, with one hand holding her phone and the other between her legs. He didn't have to listen too much to know what she was watching, so he just spun around.

 _"I never thought she would do something like this. Well, assassin or not, she is at that age, right?"_

"Dabi? I'm doing something right now… can you come later?"

"S-sure, I- No, I can't! Toga, where have you been? We didn't hear from you in three weeks"

"I told you when I left, didn't I? I'm on a date"

Dabi knew her idea of 'date'. Toga left all the time to torture the first unlucky guy she found cute or interesting. The problem was that it usually took two or three days for her to lose interested. This time she was taking way much longer and Dabi started to have some suspicions, based on her latest interest, Midoriya Izuku.

Still, he didn't bother looking for her until now because it was none of his business. Shigaraki, on the other hand, liked to know where all his 'players' were so the guy told him to look for the little psycho. Dabi expected to find Toga covered in the blood of someone else, not doing… that thing she was doing.

 _"Twice would kill to see her like that. Then again, none of my business. Still, where she had been all this time?"_

"Toga, you know pretty well that Shigaraki wants to keep contact all the time. Keep the damn phone turned on"

"But it would be rude to receive a call during my date"

"I don't care, just keep it turned on and near you. Anyway, you didn't get bored from this date yet?"

"Bored? How could I? I have been spending so much time with my soulmate~"

"Whatever. At least send a message if you're going to vanish again" Dabi said as he left. "And close that fucking door when you're doing something private"

"Private?"

"Yes, I'm not obligated to see you like that"

"Oh, so having sex is a thing to do in private?"

Dabi stopped on his tracks. He heard her voice coming from the room and he was almost out of the house. He could just leave, but for some reason, he felt the need to turn back. Was the girl that clueless?

 _"None of your business, none of your business-"_

Dabi felt something tugging at his coat. Toga came out of her room and was in front of him, staring at his face with a dumb curious look.

"... What?"

"Dabi, did you have sex already?"

Well, he didn't expect that at all.

"What?! Why do you want to know?"

"I wanted to know how does it feel. So, how does it feels?"

What passed through her mind was something Dabi always asked himself, but today she was completely insane.

"H-how should I know?! If you want to know so much then do it yourself! Like I care about what you do and who you do with"

He left the hideout quickly, leaving Toga alone. This definitely wasn't his business. The less he knew about her personal life, the better. From all the shit he had to put thought with, being some kind of babysitter for her was the worst of all. He would end in a bad situation because of her one of these days.

"Wait up… soulmate?" Once again Dabi froze in place. "Don't tell me…" He ran back to the hideout and to her room, only to find Toga back in her bed, missing her skirt.

"So that's the reason why the patrols were intensified lately… More heroes and police formed a task force to find one of U.A's precious students. They must be thinking we're the authors of this action"

Shigaraki just received a call from Dabi. He found Toga and apparently she captured Midoriya Izuku. How did she manage to do that alone he would ask later. Right now Shigaraki had to think. How to turn this situation to his favor.

"This wasn't on my plans…"

"Technically, the League can take the authority of the kidnapping since miss Toga is one of us. It would be a serious blow to their image, knowing that a single agent managed to break their defenses and take one of their students" Kurogiri said as he cleaned the glass cups with a white towel.

"Surely the image of the heroes would suffer great damage, but the problem is the time. It was a bad decision to ignore when she didn't answer two weeks ago. Now we have the streets full of heroes and policemen looking for any suspicious movements. One mistake and they'll find us"

"I can transfer her and the hostage as long as I know their location"

"That's the problem. Dabi found her at the hideout they share, but she has many more scattered around the city. She could be keeping Midoriya Izuku in any of them"

"And she didn't tell Dabi where Midoriya was?"

Shigaraki scratched his neck nervously. According to Dabi, Toga said she was on a date with Midoriya, which meant she had been torturing him in some kind of distorted dating sim game. The end to the green haired teen could only be one, death, and he was more valuable for his plans if he kept being alive. He knew the location of her hideouts and he even could narrow the options, but there was no time to check them one by one. This would spread his forces thin but he had to act quick the blonde killed him, or worse before the heroes found him.

-/-

 _"That Dabi! Just because he never went on a date he wants to ruin mine with Izuku. Well, I kind of feel bad for him. His scars look nice but he has a terrible personality"_

"Izuku~ I'm back~"

The green haired teen looked up from his spot, looking at her with a neutral expression.

"Hi, Himiko"

 _"Just that? Humpf! I bet Ochako would get a much warmer welcome…"_

"Izuku, dear, I'll call Ochako here, okay?"

"Really? Thanks, I was wondering where she went to"

 _"Izuku… this is cruel, did you know?"_

Himiko drank some blood and changed into her copy of Uravity's costume, transforming into the brunette after that.

"Hello, Deku-kun! I'm back"

"Ochako, you came again"

"Of course, sweetie. I can't be away from you for long~ Now, let's take you down" Himiko said as she released the chains, letting Izuku fall on his knees. She helped him to sit on the couch and then sat by his side.

"Izuku, I was thinking about something"

"What is it?"

"I want to have sex with you"

"Huh? Haven't we been doing this for some time now?"

"No, not only that. I mean, doing it for real"

"I don't get it. We already- ouch! Ochako, please be careful, I'm still covered in cuts and my muscles are sore so- argh! Ochako?"

Himiko (Ochako) climbed on Izuku, hugging him as tight as she could, which made some of the wounds open more and bleed again. Izuku didn't care much about them but Ochako was acting weird. Coming to think about it, she had been acting strange lately.

"Izuku~ I want you. I want to have sex with you. Couples do that, right?~ I want to fuck too, Izuku~"

She rubbed her body on his, just like she watched before. Himiko felt the place between her legs get hotter and wet. She wanted Izuku to do something about it.

"Izuku~ I feel so hot… when I think about you~ Let's have sex, sweetie" She was already short-breathed, out of eagerness.

"I'm still hurt, but if you want so much…"

His whole body was sore and it was hard to move his arms, but Izuku made an effort. With some help, he removed the pink belt and large boots. In no time Ochako was completely naked. She was quick to remove his shorts and underwear. She hovered above him, breathing heavily and with a strong blush on her face.

"Let's do it, Izuku!"

"You seem pretty eager. It's not like we never did it before"

Izuku laid his hand on her butt, squeezing her a little, which surprised Ochako. She kept her eyes glued on his, waiting for Izuku to take action and show her why people liked so much to have sex. She was curious to no end. Then, Izuku lowered her into his hard dick in a single move. Her eyes widened.

"IT HURTS!" Izuku froze in place. "It hurts! It hurts! Why do you like this so much?! S-something so big is so deep inside! Take it off! Izuku, take it off!" She cried and hit him with her fists.

Panicking a little with the unexpected reaction, Izuku let go of her but didn't move a single muscle to pull out. Instead, his hands held on her shoulders while she dug her nails on his skin.

"Ochako?! What happened?! Where does it hurt?"

"Where you put your huge thing! Where else?! Take it off, Izuku!" Tears formed on the corners of her eyes out of pain.

"Did- did you get hurt… down there? If so, you should have told me"

"It IS hurting! Just take it off, Izuku. It… hurts…?" Himiko (Ochako) stopped hitting and clawing Izuku, though she was still breathing heavily.

"Sorry Ochako, but if you're hurt you should tell me before. I'll go easy, okay?" As he said that, Izuku held her waist and started to move her up and down, trying to be as gentle as possible. Ochako had confusion plastered in her face.

 _"It hurts. It hurt before but it's so good. It's not hurting anymore… and it feels so good~"_

"I… zuku~ Aah~" She covered her mouth with her hands. What was this noise she just made? She never did that before, but she couldn't hold them back. The more she felt Izuku inside her, more of this noise she made.

"Aaah~ Izuku~ It feels good… it feels so good~ Mmmm~ Your dick is inside me… aaaaah~ So this is having sex?~" She rested her hands on his scarred chest. A smile appeared in her lips and it only increased.

Then, much to her surprise and happiness, Izuku held her close to him and started to suck at her breasts, earning more moans from the transformed blonde. Her whole body shook, she couldn't stop moaning and her mind was foggy. Now she knew why everyone liked this so much. It was all new and amazing to her. No one never did this to her breasts. She couldn't imagine that having his dick sliding in and out her would be so good. Himiko liked to cut people, see them covered in bright red, hear their screams, but this?

She was the one shouting and making noises, she was the one who felt pain, but it felt good, and she wanted more. She wanted to do this with Izuku again, and again. She wanted him to never stop.

"Aaah! Aaaah! Izuku! I feel so good~ You're making me- aaah~ feel so good! Mmmm~ Izuku, more~ Fuck me more- yaaah!"

"You're- aaah~ amazing too, Ochako"

 _"Why do I feel so happy…? Izuku said I'm amazing… he likes to fuck me. Do I make him feel this good too? That means he loves me too?! I feel something… something's coming…"_

"Izuku, I feel weird… something- aaah! Izuku!"

"I'm close to cumming too, Ochako~"

"Cumming?~ That's it?~ aaah! Izuku, I want to cum~ oooh! Izuku! Make me cum! Izu- Aaaaah!"

"Fuck! Ochako!"

Izuku gave a last thrust and released his seed inside her. Himiko had her first orgasm, and it made her lose the strength in her body. She just fell on top of him, gasping for air and holding Izuku as if her life depended on him. She loved every second of this, even the part where it hurt. She never did something like this and surely never felt so good in her life. And just when she thought it couldn't get better, she felt arms wrapping around her naked body. She looked up just to have her lips captured by Izuku in a soft kiss. He never did this on his own.

Ochako leaned in her hands again, hovering above Izuku again. She had a wide smile crossing her lips and her eyes had a different gleam, one of a hunter that got its prey cornered. Her psychotic nature was overflowing and breaking the disguise.

 _"No more faking… I want to fuck with you myself, Izuku!"_

Ochako held on his cheeks and locked Izuku ina deep aggressive kiss, which he returned after the surprise passed. His hands ran free all over her body, caressing her round ass, going to the lower of her backs, then to her belly, and going up to her breasts, which he cupped and massaged. He almost forgot the sensation. After some time they had to break the kiss to breathe. Both were panting.

"You do feel eager, Ocha… ko…?"

His face paled and his eyes widened. Those yellow eyes and this fanged grin weren't part of her face. They belonged to someone else. The giggles coming from the person above him also were different from Ochako's voice. She lowered herself on him again and bounced up and down, taking his entire length inside her. She kept staring at his terrified face.

"What happened, Izuku?~ Are you surprised to see me?"

Her brown hair slowly turned into a light yellow and her skin turned into a lighter tone. The round spots on her cheeks gave place to an everlasting blush that he knew too well. Ochako was gone, along with the illusion his brain forced him into. Izuku was back to the real world, and the reality he found was that he was this: Himiko, completely naked, fucking him. The shock paralyzed him for some time. Minutes ago he was sure he was with Ochako, and now he and Himiko where…

 _"So that means… Ochako never was here from start… all this time I… !"_

"S-stay back!" Izuku tried to push her back but he his current strength wasn't nearly enough to fight her back. Himiko held his arms and pinned them on the couch, still moving her hips.

"Hi there, Izuku~ Mmmm~ Missed me?"

"Hi-Himiko"

"Yes- aaah~ Himiko here. Not Ochako, or any of your old girlfriends- oooh~ just me, and you- yaahn~ fucking. Again and again. And then more! Aaah!"

"N-no, I can't- aaah~ fuck! Let me go! Hah~"

"But we were- aaah! fucking a while ago. I loved it- oooh~ and you loved it too"

"No! I didn't... I didn't-"

"Yes! You loved it! You loved fucking me! You just thought that I was- mmmm! Ochako, but you loved it. I want more… more~ Izuku~ I want to feel- aaaah! your huge cock inside me! Aaah! Yes! Izuku, more~"

"Fuck~ Let me go, Himiko. Hah~ You don't understand, I- aaah!"

"I'm not going to be her again… I won't be Ochako again! Aaah! Izuku, you'll only fuck Himiko from now on. Yaaahn! Aaaah!"

"Himiko- hah~ stop. I will- aaah~"

"You love it, right?~ You love to fuck me, right, Izuku?~ Aaah! We'll fuck all the time- mmmm! I'll make you feel good too~ aaah~"

She kept moving her hips, increasing her speed. Izuku couldn't hold much longer and released his hot seed. Himiko lasted a bit more, then she also released her juices on his cock. She stared at him straight in the eyes, panting and holding on his arms, then moved her head closer to his neck and dug her fangs near the base of his neck. Izuku let out a scream but turns out it was more of surprise rather than pain. If nothing, the way she was sucking his blood was kinda sexy.

 _"What the hell am I thinking?! I have to get out of here!"_

"Aaah~ Sucking your blood right after fucking you… Izuku, I can't have enough of you~

 _"She won't let go of me. It'll hurt like hell but I have to take the dart out. Maybe if I trick her in letting me out of the chains when she gets out…"_

"More… More!" Himiko banged his head on the couch. Her hands ran over his chest, making most of the wounds bleed again, just so she could lick it. Against his will, Izuku shivered every time she did that.

"You like it when I lick you, Izuku~"

"... Hell no" It was the first time in a long time that he answered her with his true thoughts. There was no point in faking anymore. Izuku saw the interest and curiosity in her eyes lit up like a flame.

"Oh, it's been so long since you talked with me like that. In fact, we didn't get to chat too much for starts. It was always Ochako this, Ochako that… Is she so good for you, Izuku?"

A grin formed on his mouth.

"Yeah, she's much better than you, Himiko. Especially when it comes to sex"

What was going through his head? He should be doing the opposite of them hat he was doing and try to get her in a good mood so she would listen to him and leave him alone. Yet, Izuku felt somehow challenged. She did what she wanted with him until now, and he was tired of that. If he wanted to make her angry, he did it. Her face was serious and her tone, lower and more menacing.

"Is that so? She's that better at it?"

"Way better. All of my girlfriends are better than you. You didn't even know what having sex was until now" Even if she left to bring a bigger blade to stab him, Izuku would make her leave him alone. Who knows? By the way, she got attached to him, he could make her run away crying like a normal girl.

 _"Attached, huh?"_

"So you're saying I don't have experience, right, Izuku?"

"Yeah, you barely know what you're doing. Maybe if I didn't have these chains, I could show you how it's done. I think I have a talent for it, you know…"

Okay, now he was being very cocky, but he was willing to try anything if that could help him get free. Then, Izuku noticed she was shaking a bit. She was… laughing?

"Aaah, I see… haha… hahahaha. Of course, I'm not like them. I'm totally new at this! But-" She looked down at him. Her eyes shone with a twisted mix of curiosity and lust. "I'm a fast learner. Plus, I like to do things with my own hands so I can understand them better. If I want to see someone bleed, I might as well use the blade myself, right?"

Himiko dragged Izuku out of the couch and hung him again. She circled around him, tracing the marks she made on him with her fingers. Stopping in front of him, Himiko held on his shoulders and raised her right leg, wrapping it around his waist. Izuku felt her pressing her warm body against his. Himiko cupped his cheeks with one hand and forced Izuku into another kiss. After breaking it, a wide fanged grin crossed her lips, slightly red from the blood she drank.

"Izuku~ How long do you think it'll take until I'm on the same level as your boring girlfriends?~"

"Huh? You really think you can do that?" He was bluffing. Izuku was a bit worried inside.

"Let's find out?~ I'll take you, Izuku… I'll fuck you so good you'll forget about them. You'll fall in love with me so hard you won't think about anything that's not me! Hahahaha… they are better than me…? Then I'll be the best there is! We'll fuck again and again until I hear from you, Izuku, that you love me and only me! And then… we'll keep going~"

So his plan backfired. Himiko was determined to make him love her. Izuku pondered for a moment whether he preferred this or the cuts and stabs. Well, this wasn't going to put his life in danger so he could endure whatever she might try. Be had to keep focused, though. Izuku wasn't with his head completely in place yet. One slip and he could lose his grasp in reality again. No matter what happened, he couldn't bring himself to like it for a single moment.

Himiko adjusted herself and guided his dick inside her pussy again, quickly moving her hips back and forth. Her eyes focused intensely on his as if it was some kind of staring contest. She didn't try to hold her moans as she kept moving with increasing speed. At some point she held on him and wrapped her other leg around his waist, making it hard for Izuku to stand up, even with the chains holding him. His muscles were so sore that he felt them burning with the increase in weight. These sensations, along with the cold air chilling the parts of his body Himiko left wet with her tongue and the stinging from the cuts made it very difficult for Izuku to keep his mind straight.

"Aaah~ What's up, Izuku? Your face is telling me- oooh! you're liking it a lot. Fuck~ Didn't you say a had a lot to- aaah! learn?~"

"T-that's nothing- hah~ Nemuri can this kind of thing- aah~ much better"

"Then let's keep going! Yaaahn! We have all the time- mmmm! in the world~" Himiko smashed her groin against his, moaning louder and holding tighter on him. "Izuku! I'm going to cum~ I'll make you cum with me~ Aaah!"

As Himiko came again, she bit his neck again, in the same place. Izuku came together with her, much to his annoyance. He couldn't help it when she did it like that. And she was biting him again! Come on, just because she had fangs and her Quirk was related to blood? She stood still for a minute, still with his cock inside her. Between pants, she kissed him some more.

"So, what do you think? _~huff~_ I saw this on a video~"

"So you have been… watching porn to know what to do…? Really…?" This seemed oddly familiar.

"I'm… a curious girl. The next one is… from the same video"

She let go of Izuku and pulled the chains, forcing him to lay his backs on the floor, with his hands above his head. "You look so sexy chained like this, Izuku~" Himiko said as she sat on his lap, slowly rocking back and forth.

"And you look like a crazy bitch from here"

"Aw, you flatter me!"

Himiko lowered herself on his dick and moved her hips with intensity, resting her hands on Izuku's chest.

"How long do you- hah~ pretend to fake that you- oooh~ don't love it?~"

"Are you kidding?- Fuck~ I could last all night long- mmm~ if that's all you can do"

Himiko went faster again, now digging her nails on his skin. Both were breathing heavy and sweating a bit, despite the cold air of the room. The blonde leaned down and, surprisingly, started to suck at his nipples.

"W-what the hell are you- f-fuck!"

"What? You did the same- aaah! with me, didn't you?"

"Yes, but- oh, son of a…"

"Hehehehe, you like this, don't you?~"

"F-fuck off!"

"I'm already- mmmm! doing that~"

Himiko got close to his neck again and bit the same place, reaching her climax shortly after together with Izuku.

"Are you going to… bite me every time?"

"Tasting your blood when you make me cum… it's delicious~"

Himiko moved and sat on top of his chest, making circles with her fingers around her wet hole.

"What are you-"

"I love to taste you, Izuku, so I thought you'd love to taste me too~"

And then Himiko locked Izuku's face between her legs. The way she did this didn't allow him to breathe and Izuku tried desperately to get out of there, but it only worked to please Himiko even more. Like it or not, Izuku tasted and swallowed her juices after she came again. A little bit longer and he would black out due to lack of air. She leaned her hands on the floor while she caught her breath. Izuku was in a similar condition.

"What…? Already tired?"

"Izuku, my love… for you, I'm never tired~"

She turned around and changed her position. This time she was leaning on her hands and knees, but with her backs facing Izuku. She guided his dick to her entrance and started to move her hips quickly.

"Fuck~ You could help me here- aaaah~ The girl in the video… she seemed to be liking it a lot- yahn!"

"Keep… dreaming- hah~"

"You say that but- mmmm~ you're liking it too, right?~"

"What are you… talking about?"

"We never chatted like- ahh! Like that! Fuck~ before, so you're starting to love me, aaah!"

Yes, Izuku always ignored her while she tortured him. She acted like it was a normal date while he was in great pain because of her. He wasn't going to play her game. He only started answering when he noticed it would make her less prone to do serious damage to him. His mind was weak, a thing he was ashamed of, so he had to do something to keep himself bound to reality, even if it was talking with Himiko. It was a constant reminder that Himiko was Himiko.

"That's the stupidest thing- aah~ I ever heard"

"Don't be so shy, oooh~ Here, help me out~" Himiko reached for the chains and brought his hands to wrap around her waist.

"I'm not… being shy!"

Izuku held her tight and thrust his hips together with Himiko. If she was thinking she could do whatever she wanted with him, she was going to discover she was very mistaken.

"Aaaah! Yes, yes, yes! More! Just like that~ Izuku! Fuck me like that, Izuku!"

"Shut… up! Himiko!"

They came together again. Izuku noticed that One for All made things a lot easier. Still, he was surprised with his current stamina. Maybe it wasn't all in his Quirk. Himiko let her body fall on top of his, still savoring the warm feeling of his hot seed coming out of her pussy.

"Don't you feel better now? _~huff~_ It's more delicious if you take some action too~"

"Shut up, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't love me… yet" She turned herself and hovered above him. "But be honest Izuku, you really didn't like any part of this?~"

"I didn't. Not a single bit"

"Hmmm, I wonder if you would like it if I was Ochako" Himiko changed her form, just to tease him.

"I know you're not Ochako. That won't work again"

"Really? I could be any girl you can imagine. I'm very good at copying the others, you wouldn't know the difference"

"Stop using her face. You want me to love you as Himiko, don't you?"

"Oho? Someone is afraid of losing its head again?~ Just admit Izuku, you love me"

"I. Don't. Love. You"

" _~sigh~_ Then we keep fucking. I can tell by the way your face is that I'm getting better. Be careful, you might end crazy if I get too good at it. I heard insanity is contagious~"

Himiko pulled the chains and Izuku was on his feet again. She pushed him to the wall and pulled the chains linked to his wrists so his arms were around her neck. Himiko had her backs turned to him. She leaned on her hands, bringing him down with her.

"Ne, Izuku, I think this is called anal. Does it feel good too?"

"Why don't you discover by yourself, as in, alone?"

"Oh, but you are here already~ You don't have a choice anyway"

Himiko guided his cock to her asshole, feeling the tip touching the unexplored place. She was shaking with curiosity. She slowly moved her hips back, inserting his dick inside.

"Aaaah! It's so big! So fucking big! Izuku, your huge dick is getting inside my tight asshole~ Yaaahn~ I love your dick, Izuku!"

 _"Did she learn to talk like this too? Anyway, fuck! She's so tight. Himiko didn't stretch a single bit. Is it because of her transforming ability?! Damn it, so tight…"_

Himiko stopped for a moment when she got his entire length inside. After a while, she started to move, getting faster and faster.

"Aaah! It's breaking me~ Izuku, your huge cock is breaking my tiny asshole! Aaah! More~ Fuck me more like that, Izuku!"

"Would you just- hah! shut up?!"

Izuku held on her shoulders and started to slam his dick inside her, making Himiko moan even louder. She was so tight that he felt he would get stuck. His hands moved out of habit and found her breasts, then started to fondle and squeeze them. They were big and round enough to be perfectly cupped by his hands, not as big as Ochako or Mina, but very soft to touch. And they seemed pretty sensitive too, as she was making more noises and shaking a bit.

 _"Wait, what am I doing?!"_

"Aaaah! Ooooh! Izuku! More! Fuck my asshole more~ I want more~ Give me your cum, Izuku!" She said as she turned her head to look at him. Despite being totally crazy and a dangerous murderer, for a moment she looked do be truly liking it. His body moved on its own before he recovered his senses and Izuku unloaded his seed inside her ass. She reached her limit right after. Himiko kept staring at him with this look that said 'I warned you'. She was starting to get inside his head, wasn't she?

He let go of her but Himiko let herself fall on the floor, dragging Izuku with her. He landed with his face on her chest.

"Enjoying the view?~"

"I have seen better"

"Will you keep talking poorly of me like that?"

"I can do it all night long"

"So do I~"

Izuku tried to get up but the moment he got on his knees, Himiko wrapped her legs around his waist. The extra weight forced him to lean his hands on the floor.

"Come on, Izuku~ You know you want to fuck me~"

"Trust me, you don't want to know what I want to do"

"Uuh, scary. Why don't you play the bad boy with me, huh?~"

"Did you learn that all by watching porn?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is that we'll keep doing this until you can't live without me. I don't care about what you'll do to me, or how long will it take. I only want you, Izuku~"

As she said that, Himiko put his dick inside her pussy again and started to move her hips. Once again her eyes never left his. Izuku was starting to getting used to staring at her face, covered in a permanent blush that now was much more intense.

If it was any of the girls instead of Himiko, he would hold firm on her hips and pull her as close as he could, making sure to out his entire length inside, hitting sensitive spots and sucking her breasts. If it wasn't Himiko, he would be enjoying it… right? Unfortunately, he wasn't so sure anymore. Izuku was trying hard to let her got to his head, but Himiko was making this an impossible task.

It took longer for them to reach their climax, giver the position and the fact that Izuku didn't help a single bit. Himiko didn't seem to care. On the opposite, she looked more and more motivated. Getting up and pulling the chains, she forced Izuku to stand up. Holding the chains that held his wrists, she turned her backs to him and lifted her right leg so it was resting on his right arm. She pulled the chains with one hand, raising his arm and her leg even more, then turned her upper body to look at his face. She got closer to his ears and whispered.

"It would be so much easier and fun if you were less stubborn~"

"I… I won't say what you want to hear…"

"Huh? I didn't even mention that… You're seriously considering whether you love me, right?~ I can wait for your response, you're not going anywhere. But… right now… don't you want to fuck me for real? I feel like I'm the only one having fun~"

"How about never?"

" _~sigh~_ At least you're talking with me. That alone is a great improvement since we started our date, right?"

Himiko guided his cock inside her wet hole again, moving slowly and moaning in a low tone. She twisted herself a bit and reached for him again, biting his ear and licking where she dug her fangs before, which made Izuku shiver a little. Himiko rubbed her free hand over her slit while she slowly dug her fangs at the base of his neck, moaning while she sucked more of his blood. Izuku didn't want to admit but hearing her making these noises and feeling her sucking at his neck again was making him even harder. She let go and whispered to him again.

"Izuku~ If you only knew how amazing you are making me feel~ Mmmmm~ I feel you stretching me every time your dick slides inside me… Oooh~ My legs are so open, I feel every inch of your cock~ Izuku, do you feel that too? Aaaah~ Do you feel every bit of my walls… wrapping around you…? taking your form…? I can't have other dick inside me that isn't yours~"

Himiko returned to biting his ear, then started to lick it and suck at his neck again, but without drawing blood. She kept teasing him like this while she slowly moved her hips, moaning and making sure that Izuku was aware of the pleasure she was feeling.

"Mmmm! Izuku, I'm going to cum again~ Aaaah~"

Himiko took a moment to catch her breath, then released the chains, letting Izuku fall on his knees. She got at his eye level and locked him in another kiss. Before breaking it, she bit his lower lip lightly.

"Do you love, Izuku?" She said holding his face on her hands.

Izuku raised his eyes and looked straight at her bright yellow eyes.

"... No. Never"

"We'll see about that. So, how should we do it now?~"

-/-

The girls got up in the middle of the night because they received a message from Nemuri. They all gathered outside the 1-A dorms, still half asleep. Nemuri was the last one to join the group.

"That couldn't wait ~yawn~ until morning, Nemuri-san?" Momo asked while rubbing her eyes.

"It could, but I thought you'd want to know about it as soon as possible. We're going to rescue Izuku"

All the tiredness vanished from their faces.

"Really?!" Mina glued on Nemuri, holding her arm tightly.

"Ribbit! Did they find him?!"

"Not exactly" Nemuri answered. "Thanks to Mei, I got some info from an underground inventor. There are some places where Toga Himiko could be keeping Izuku, so we're going to break into all of them at the same time. Yu found a case that points to Toga, so we're going to storm the hideout in that area"

"Wait, when you say 'we', you mean us too?" Ochako took a step forward. Everyone stared at the Nemuri with expectant eyes.

"Yes, you too, though I guess not everyone should go. It was pretty hard to convince Nedzu to let me form my own team and get this exact location"

"Well, that's where I step back. Sorry girls, I'm not exactly the combat type. I wish I could help, though…" Mei said, scratching the side of her head.

"Don't talk like that Mei-chan! If it wasn't for you, we would still be looking for him" Tooru was quick to reassure the young genius.

"The details I'll pass when the time comes. I will enter with three of you. The others will stay back as support with Yu. We detected some suspicious movements of the League. There's a chance they will try to move Izuku somewhere else. If they succeed, we're back to where we started"

They all looked determined, some more than the others. Before everyone returned to their rooms, Nemuri called Ochako.

"Nemuri, I know did something wrong, so I understand if you keep me out of the strike team and-"

"Are you kidding me? You're one of the best in close combat. We'll need that since the hideout is a closed space. Yu will turn giant in the worst case and I could knock off my team if I use my Quirk carelessly"

"But… what I did-"

"Was stupid, I know it. But I told you before, didn't I?" Nemuri got at her eye level. "You want to bring him back as much as any of us, don't you? I couldn't let you out of that" The older woman pulled Ochako in a quick hug. "We promised we were going to bring him back, right?"

Ochako returned the hug and then let go, looking lively as she used to be for the first time since Izuku went missing.

"Yes, that's a promise"

-/-

At an unknown location, Shigaraki sat at one of the bar stools. Kurogiri entered the room and noticed he was scratching his neck again.

"Still without news on miss Toga's location?"

"She's pretty hard to find when she wants to be left alone. We're taking too much time checking the hideouts, not to mention the risk we're taking"

"So what is your plan?"

"From the eight hideouts in this city, we searched three of them… Call everyone and get some random thieves, a gang or something. We have to get our hands on the boy before things get more complicated"

"I see. I suppose we should be ready tomorrow by night"

"Excellent" Shigaraki scratched his neck even more. "Your game of dating is about to trigger a big event, Toga"

 **Tada, done. As you may have noticed, our Midoriya is having a hard time inside his mind, but I'm not going to make it like he developed some attachment to his captor. There's a name for this, but I can't remember. We're very close to the part many of you waited for, the girls facing Himiko, especially a certain brunette. Hehehe, this is going to catch on fire. Well, se you all in the next chapter!**


	21. Back To Home?

**Heeeeeeey, hello everybody. Guy here. So, a little delay on the update but here it is. I know I'm geting pretty dark lately (Lord Vader would be proud) but wait just a little longer, I promise it is just a phase. Well then, to the chapter!**

 **Back To Home?**

"We will initiate the mission in five minutes. Everyone, be ready to enter the locations. We can't let that opportunity pass" Nezu spoke through the communicator, transmitting the last directions for this mission.

A few hours ago, the police confirmed the information Midnight got from the inventor Malware, at least eight different places that the assassin Toga Himiko used as hideouts. The surrounding areas of the buildings were being monitored by a large task force. If there were any villains around, the police would be ready to react and contain the damage.

Reuniting lots of pro heroes, Nezu organized eight different squads with two teams each. The 'strike' squad would be the one entering the building, one pro hero and two students with a provisional license. The 'support' team would guard the entrance, watch out for escape attempts and help with the rescue once the strike squad got out.

Nezu thought about this with extra care. There was a great chance that the League would make a move tonight. It was strange that they didn't act until now. Their purpose kidnapping Midoriya Izuku, the methods they used and the lack of activity at all were his concerns. If the word of Shigaraki's former mentor, All for One, was to be trusted, this wouldn't be a pattern the young villain would follow. He was determined to taint the image of U.A and degrade the reputation of heroes face the society.

That left him with two possibilities: a new agent entered the equation. If that was the case, they didn't have any idea of their numbers, capabilities or intentions. The other one was that the League had already reached their objectives. Though the latter option was more concerning regarding his student's integrity, the former was much more troublesome. To think that an unknown group or even worse, a single agent, managed to slip through their defenses like this was terrifying. In both cases, Nezu wouldn't take any risks without the proper countermeasures.

Sitting next to the animal genius, Toshinori was as worried as the principal, if not more. He hated having to use this method again but All for One was the only connection he had with Shigaraki. Unfortunately, the man taught the young boy what he knew. Shigaraki saw this whole crusade against the hero society as a game and to All for One, keep hidden all this time wouldn't bring Shigaraki any rewards. If it was on his plans from the beginning, he should have acted already.

Along with this and the safety of Midoriya, something else or someone else worried All Might. He might have lost his power, but his sense of justice and will to help the others were the same. He kind of felt it when people around him were in trouble and after that night he was sure Midnight was going through something. It was related to Midoriya at some level, but he couldn't tell what was the nature of this connection she had with him, only that it seemed to be a strong bond.

He noticed how she had been on the edge lately and she looked desperate to hide it from anyone. Proof of her relentless state was that she put down the mask to talk with him. She worked practically alone to track down the person involved in the kidnapping, something that proved to be crucial to find Midoriya. It was because of her huge efforts that they were about to start the mission to save the young hero in training. Still, it made Toshinori slightly angry, being at his current state. He looked at his hand, contemplating what once was the vessel of an almost unstoppable force. We wished he could do more with this power. Being reckless lead All Might to end his career too soon, and now he was passing his legacy and burden to a quirkless teen like him, holding on the strong will and sense of justice Midoriya showed him. Suddenly, Toshinori felt a small touch on his shoulder. Nezu apparently noticed him in his thoughtful state.

"Don't worry too much about him, Toshinori. You already did your part to make the world a better place. Now, allow us to use the great pillars you built up to take a step further and make this place safer"

"I… I suppose I can only watch from afar now, right?"

"I don't completely agree with it. When we rescue him, I'm sure Midoriya will need all the attention and support we can give him. You'll be pretty busy, Toshinori, as a teacher and mentor"

The skull-like face of the former number one shifted into a determined expression, his eyes burning bright blue.

"You're right, principal"

"Would you like to give the command?" Nezu offered him the small microphone.

Toshinori took it, staring intensely at the many screens in front of him.

"All the eight teams, be ready at your positions"

The eight teams, waiting hidden near the locations of the hideouts.

Team one: Aizawa, Ojiro, and Hagakure on strike squad; Present Mic, Todoroki and Kaminari on support squad.

Team two: Vlad King, Kendo, and Tetsutetsu on strike squad; Snipe, Komori, and Fukidashi as support squad.

Team three: Ectoplasm, Ashido, and Tokoyami; Thirteen, Bakugo and Mineta.

Team four: Uwabami, Tsunotori, and Kamakiri on strike squad; Ryukyu, Bondo, and Honekuni on support squad.

Team five: Fatgum, Kirishima and Iida on strike squad; Endeavor, Aoyama, and Sero on support squad.

Team six: Hound Dog, Shishida and Kuroiro on strike team; Cementoss, Kaibara, and Fukidashi.

Team seven: Mirko, Rin, and Monoma as strike squad; Hawks, Amajiki and Shoji as support squad.

Team eight: Midnight, Uraraka and Tsuyu on strike squad; Mt. Lady, Yaoyorozu and Hado as support squad.

The remaining students from 1-B would be at strategic locations to help out if things got out of control.

"We cannot allow ourselves to fail. Everyone, go beyond! **The mission to rescue Midoriya Izuku begins!"**

Following the command of the Symbol of Peace, all the strike teams dashed forward into the hideout. With team eight, Ochako kept repeating in her mind.

" _Just wait a little longer, Izuku. I'm coming to save you!"_

 _Two hours previous to the beginning of the mission: unknown location_

"Kurogiri, did you call everyone already"

"Yes, Shigaraki. I gathered some disposable personnel and sent them to the hideout. The Vanguard is leading each group"

"Good to hear that. We might risk being discovered but there's a great chance the heroes will try to rescue the boy. Dealing with them now would be troublesome"

 _Actual time_

"Shigaraki!"

"What? Did they get the boy already?"

"No, four of the groups reported that the hideouts were empty. The problem is, the heroes are entering the buildings and fighting our forces"

The pale skinned man started to scratch his neck nervously.

"Tsk. Tell the Vanguard to retreat without being tracked. They can cause as much damage as they can to distract the heroes. But whoever finds the Midoriya boy, they have to bring him to us no matter what"

"Understood" 

_Team Eight: Strike Squad_

The building they were going to enter was an old two store shop. There were large glass windows in the front, allowing to see the interior of the shop and two entrances at both sides. There were lots of shelves, aligned at the sides of the shop, most of them dusty and completely empty. Apparently, the business went bankrupt. Midnight opened the wooden door as quiet as a kick allowed her to be. Making a signal, she entered with Uravity and Froppy right after her, scattering around and going through the corridors. The place was silent. Too silent. There was a large space between the shelves and in the middle was a door, probably leading to the storage room. Midnight gave the girls another signal and they proceeded cautiously to the back of the store.

"Get down!" Midnight suddenly shouted. Being completely dark inside the shop, her eyes just adjusted to the lack of light. At that moment she noticed a movement on the other side of the shop and then a spark of blue light. The next second, a huge flame of a bright blue color flew over their heads. One second later and they all would have been turned into crisps. The trio quickly retreated and hid behind a shelf as another fireball came flying.

"Oi, oi, were you waiting to welcome us, heroes? I thought the boy meant more important to you than just a bait"

They didn't know exactly who that voice belonged to but Midnight, Uravity and Froppy already wanted to punch him hard in the face.

Outside the building, Mt. Lady quickly turned giant to turn two cars and use them as a barricade, shrinking again and hiding with Hado and Yaoyorozu. There was a bright flash inside the shop and they suddenly got under attack. Villains came from the alleys and started to shoot at them. Some had Quirks that allowed them to do that but most were using guns.

"Shit! Where did these guys come from?!" The blonde asked no one in particular as the bullets and other projectiles hit the cars.

"Principal Nezu guessed right. The League of Villains is trying to move Izuku from here"

"That means he's really here?" Asked Nejire.

"I'm not sure. I'm receiving info that all the teams are in combat like us" Mt. Lady heard from the other team leaders, thinking about how to deal with her own problems. "Creati, can you do something to shake them a bit? I will give you cover. Hado, you go around them and take them down since you have a better range than us"

Both girls agreed with the plan. For a second, Yu and Momo looked inside the shop. The possibility of Izuku being inside that place was enough to tempt them in simply bursting in, but they had to stick to the plan. Hado noticed their apprehension but for now, she chalked that as the worry for a friend in danger.

Back inside, the situation was heating up as the fireballs kept hitting the shelf, heating and melting the metal. He was playing with them.

"Ei, ei, what's up? Why don't you show your faces a little? Do you like to play dodgeball?"

Uravity and Froppy exchanged looks.

"Ochako-chan…"

"Yes, he was at the attack during the training camp. These blue flames…"

"Forget about it. More important, the other teams are being under attack too, so the League also knows the locations of Toga's hideouts. I'm almost sure Izuku is here so we can't lose time with this guy. They'll try to move Izuku to another place"

"But didn't Toga act alone in this, ribbit?"

"I guess… the League somehow discovered she had Izuku with her and then made this move. While I'm glad they didn't do this earlier, it had to be right now...?"

"Midnight, I have a plan"

Nemuri and Tsu looked to Ochako, waiting for the brunette to explain.

On the other side, a generic thug came out of the door in the middle, stumbling his way to the side shooting fireballs, barely avoiding one of them. She fell on the floor beside Dabi, coughing and apparently bleeding. The black haired man looked down at him with a bored face.

"Oi, what are you doing here? Where's the kid and Himiko?"

"Sir, we didn't manage to- ~coughs~ get to the target"

"Why not?"

"The girl… she stopped us. She killed everyone that tried to enter the- ~wheeze~ the room, sir. That fucking blonde demon- argh!"

Dabi looked at the fallen man. Probably would die of blood loss. Well, disposable. The problem was that he would be forced to go there and bring Himiko himself, and he really didn't want to do this, even less now that there were heroes here. He knew being her babysitter would only bring him problems. Speaking of problems, Dabi got distracted for a moment, but when he focused again on the heroes hiding across the shop, a shelf came flying at his direction. He barely avoided being hit.

"What the hell?! I saw them really quick but none of them should have super strength"

On the other side, Uravity made the shelf weightless and Froppy tossed it forward, and the gravity effect was cut right before the impact. They did that another two times, forcing Dabi to retreat.

"Now, Let's get in!" Midnight said.

"I don't think so" Dabi got up and launched a huge flame towards the door in the middle, forcing the girls to retreat.

"Seriously… I didn't need to be here. Himiko did a lot of stupid things because she got a stupid crush on that damn green haired boy. And now there's a bunch of heroes and kids giving me another headache. I'm not in a good mood so I'll just burn everything to ashes"

The heat in the shop started to raise. Midnight thought about using her Quirk but in this room, it would take too long to spread. By that time, this crazy ugly guy would have set the entire place on fire.

Outside, still under heavy fire, Creati finished her creation. She pulled her red leotard open and a rocket launcher came out, surprising both Mt. Lady and Hado, as the scene was flashy in more than one way. After that, the black haired girl popped some spheres from her right arm and piled them at her side, loading the rocket launcher with one.

"Mt. Lady-san, when I say, remove one of the cars. I'll shoot at them and Hado-san will fly up and get to their backs"

"Oi, we don't want to kill anyone. What's with the cannon?"

"Don't worry, these are some custom flash bangs Mei created. They look like fireworks. There might by some scorching, though"

"Well, in that case, just give me the order"

Creati made a mirror to look at the way the enemies were positioned. Some were behind cars like them, but others were using the alleys to cover. Luckily they didn't surround them, but these guys could do it any time now. She had to act quick. One shot, reload, another shot, and she couldn't afford to miss them. She breathed in and out to steel her nerves, thinking about what would Izuku do in her place.

" _Don't be nervous. Keep your head clear and cool. You have a plan, follow it. If something goes wrong, analyze the situation quickly and adapt. Overcome your problems with a clever solution"_

"Yosh! Now, Mt. Lady!"

Hado got ready to fly and Creati prepared to fire. What she wasn't expecting was Mt. Lady to grow and kick one of the cars in a single motion, launching it at the direction of the villains, who barely avoided being hit. Momo, still a bit shocked, got out of the barricade and took aim, shooting the flashbang at one of the alleys. She turned away and reloaded the cannon without looking, as Mei said these were some pretty strong flashbangs. Indeed, the alley became engulfed in a world of white and the thugs closer to the explosion got their clothes set on fire at some spots. In less than three seconds Creati shot again, hitting the other alley. She returned to cover and reloaded the cannon while Hado flew over them and landed on the backline of the villains, knocking them out with her shock waves.

Creati made a steel shield and a sword without edge and was ready to help the girl when the glasses from the store blasted into pieces. She and Yu watched in horror as the shop looked like a blue inferno.

Inside, Froppy leaped back and pulled Midnight and Uravity with her using her tongue, right before the place they were turned into a sea of flames. Dabi was setting the entire place on fire like he said he would. They got to the farther shelves but if the fire didn't directly burn them, the heat would knock them down. Tsu herself was already feeling the downside of her Quirk as the air quickly became dry. If she had thought better, Nemuri would have asked Momo some gas masks so she could use her Quirk from the start. She was so eager to get inside that she didn't consider this possibility. The girls would be asleep way before Dabi if she used her pheromones right now.

"Come out already, I want to end this was quick as possible" Dabi taunted. They were in a pinch. Through their heads passed a single thought, what would Izuku do now?

Suddenly, something came flying through the window, landing near Dabi. He just had time to look down and the thing exploded in a huge mess of pink foam that spread everywhere, covering him. At the same time Mt. Lady punched a hole where the door was and Momo came in. Hado landed right behind and followed her. At last, Mt. Lady blocked the way with the other car, shrunk and stood outside just in case she had to grow again.

"Momo-chan! What was that thing just now, ribbit?"

"It's a fire extinguisher for emergencies that Mei made. The foam quickly settles the flames, but since the villain is a flame generator it won't do much"

"We have to get in quick" Hado said.

"If I get near him, I can knock the guy out with my pheromones, but someone came out of that door before. They might have Izuku already" Midnight said.

"Nemuri, I'll secure the exit. Someone has to go inside and take Izuku" Mt. Lady told them.

"I'll go. Tsu, I'll make myself weightless and you launch me at the door. This is the fastest way to cross that distance. Momo, can you make another foam bomb?"

"Yes, just give me a minute"

"Wait, Uravity, you're going there alone?" Hado thought that is was a suicide plan, given their current situation, but then she felt Midnight putting a hand in her shoulder.

"Just trust in her. Getting Izuku out of here is the priority"

Still a bit reluctant, Hado decided to help in this plan. Creati-san, let me toss the bomb. I'll use my waves to spread the foam in his direction. This should slow him down more"

Everyone nodded and got ready, while Dabi got rid of the foam covering him. He ironically always kept his head cool, but right now he didn't have enough patience to deal with it.

"Seriously… I'm gonna burn you all to dust"

He lit up his arms on fire and was about to launch a hell storm at what was left of the shelves across the shop when suddenly a girl with hair curled up like horns jumped out of the blockade and tossed another one of that foam bombs. He raised his arms but the thing exploded in mid-air, and the foam flew directly at him, along with a shockwave that knocked him back.

Froppy used her tongue and launched Uravity towards the door. The brunette landed just in time to hear a loud blast from the other side. Dabi got up much faster, probably due to his temper. He didn't remember being so angry in a long time. He rose in the middle of blue flames, just to get another blast of foam to his face. He tossed fireballs at them while the girls countered some with the foam bombs. Outside, Hado and Midnight kept the villains at bay, the blonde using the rocket launcher Creati made before.

Uraraka ran through the corridor fast, reaching the stairs at the end quickly. She climbed it and got to the second store, but she froze upon seeing the place. Scattered around the place along with card boxes, at least a dozen corpses, all with large red marks and visible cuts. Looking at the rooms around, three or more lifeless bodies. She was preventing her stomach from throwing up with sheer willpower. Uravity quickly scanned the second store but she didn't find Izuku, either the blonde. From the floor below, she heard more explosions and the gunfire outside. She had to find him.

Getting back to the corridor, she spotted with the corner of her eyes something odd on the wall, a small hole. Looking closer at it and hitting the wall, it sounded hollow. Uravity stuck a finger inside the hole and felt some kind of lock mechanism. She pressed it and the wall opened like a door, revealing another corridor. So she modified the place, Uraraka thought.

Cold air came from the place. It could be a place to store meat or maybe an office, as the floor tiles were made of wood. It was quite dark inside, but she could see some brightness coming from the end of the corridor. She ran in and turned at the end, entering another room. The moment she stepped in, her eyes landed on him, hung by his wrists, waist, and neck, chained like a puppet. Her mind had a lot to process.

It has been so long since she had seen him. So long since she thought about the moment she would find him. And now that she was here, Ochako was lost. She didn't really know what to expect or in what state she would find him. She didn't want to think that he was suffering, so saying that she was shocked didn't nearly describe her current emotional state.

Her eyes were working just fine, she wasn't hallucinating. Izuku, her precious Izuku, was completely cut from head to waist. There was so much, so much blood all over him. He had done serious harm to himself before, but he never looked like this. Not only his body was tinged in scarlet, but his muscles also seemed frail, compared to the built up body she knew so well. He had lost weight, his skin was pale and his beautiful green hair looked dull and lacking the usual shine under that dim light. What has she done to him?

"Izuku…"

Only after a long moment, Ochako brought herself to say something, though the sentences didn't form in her head. She slowly approached but stopped again when she saw him twitch. His voice cracked into a tired mutter. Apparently, he acknowledged her presence. His head slowly and with effort raised. His green eyes, lacking some of the light she loved so much, slowly focused on her figure. His mouth opened a bit, having a thin red line coming from his lips. Was that a bite mark on his neck?

"O… cha… ko…?"

There was a brief moment where he seemed to be relieved, but this suddenly turned into confusion and wariness. He weakly shook his arms in a pitiful attempt to break free from the chains or at least get away from her. But why? Why would he ever want to get away from her? Ochako didn't know but that could wait. She had to save him. She walked closer to him and reached out to at least hold his face and comfort him, but the move was strongly avoided as he backed off with his head. His eyes now were filled with something that Ochako never thought he would feel towards her. Hate.

"Stay… away…"

"... Stay away…? I-Izuku. It's me, Ocha-"

"Stay away! I'm not kidding, Himiko! If you don't, I swear I'll kill you when I get out of here!"

Himiko? What was he talking about? Wait, these cuts… Himiko could shapeshift, right? That meant that she… with her face…

Ochako shook and fear and anger, afraid to imagine what was passing through his mind now. What terrors he went through while this vile blonde tortured him with her face. What image he had of her now? Did he still… did Izuku still love her?

"Izuku… Izuku, listen to me! I'm not her! I'm the real one! I came to save you!"

"Stop that! You're not going to trick me again! You wanted to play with me by yourself, didn't you? Then just show your face already. I already told to not use her like this"

It was too much for her. Ochako felt like her world had been broken into tiny pieces, then burnt and crushed again, until only the dust remained. In the middle of that mental breakdown, she reacted by impulse. The space between them suddenly vanished and she found herself hugging Izuku close to her. He trashed around as his chains allowed him, but she didn't let go of him. She felt that she would lose him for good if she ever let go.

"Let go, Himiko! You want to do something else, don't you?! Just do it already. Don't hug me as you love me. Just! Just… let me go…"

He didn't have that much energy to fight back, so he just hung his head down, tilting it to the side, letting his neck exposed. Ochako raised her head a little and looked closer at the bite marks. Two round tiny holes, like he was bitten by a vampire. She let go a little and held his face on her hands. She didn't care that now her costume had his blood all over the place. She looked deeply into his eyes and waited for his eyes to focus on hers.

"Izuku… look at my eyes, please. It's me, Ochako. I… I took so long to find you. Everyone got so worried… I'm here for you, my love. I'm your Ochako, right?"

The light fog on his eyes cleared.

"... My… Ochako…"

"Yes, that's me"

"And… I'm… I'm your Izuku… right…? Only yours…"

"Yeah… only mine… Don't… don't forget the girls, okay?"

"The girls…? They are okay?"

"Yes, everyone is fighting to get you back. We couldn't let you go, Izuku"

Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Ochako… you're… the real Ochako ~sob~ Not her. You're real. I'm not dreaming. I won't wake to a nightmare again, am I?"

"No, Izuku. It's over, everything will be fine now. I'm here for you"

She let him cry a little on her shoulder before getting rid of the chains. She made it. Ochako saved him. And he still loved her. But then she felt him getting stiff.

"Behind you!"

She had a second to react. Ochako spun around and then felt something cut her left arm. It wasn't a deep cut but it hurt a lot. She took some steps back and looked at the cause of all this while holding on the wound. She stood there, looking at her, holding a knife in her hand that now had some of her blood. Ochako surely didn't know what to expect. Right now the only thing in her mind was wiping that fanged grin from Himiko's face.

"Oh, look Izuku, we have a visit" She giggled.

"You…" 

_League of Villains hideout: unknown location_

"Kurogiri, what is the situation?"

"Six of the eight groups reported, Midoriya Izuku hasn't been found yet"

"The two remaining?"

"Dabi and Spinner. All groups reported being still in combat, though"

"Tsk. I told them to retreat. Are they really that desperate to go to jail?"

"From what I heard, this is a joint mission with the police so the number advantage has been greatly decreased"

"Tsk" Shigaraki scratched even more. This wasn't going the way he wanted. "Kurogiri, let's move. There are two locations remaining so our options are narrowed"

The pale young man got up from his seat and walked off with the black mist man right behind him. He would need to do things himself again.

 _Team Eight: Support Squad_

"I'll run out of nutrients soon… maybe I can do two or three more bombs-"

"Easy there, Momo, don't force yourself" Midnight made Momo sit. She looked pale a little dizzy. The room was hot so Tsuyu wasn't much better. She felt like she was suffocating, being used to a higher supply of oxygen from her skin respiration. Outside, Hado and Mt. Lady were having trouble keeping the thugs at distance. Midnight was running out of options and time as Dabi kept bursting flames everywhere.

"Aahh, this guy doesn't cool down!"

"Wait… cooldown?"

"What is it, Momo?"

"Nothing, it's just that… Todoroki-kun has a limit to how much of his ice and flames he can use. If he uses too much ice, his body starts to freeze, and he also has a limit to heat up"

"So you're saying…"

"... That this guy must have a limit too. His Quirk is quite similar"

"Ribbit, then you plan to make him overheat?"

"Not necessarily. After all this time, he must be close to exhaustion. It's just an assumption but… no, we can do this"

Momo ate the last cereal bar she had some minutes ago so she was ready to make her last creation.

"Hado-senpai, once we start, there will be a small window of time to react. Before he launches his fire, you have to hit this with your shockwave. After that, Midnight-sensei, you have to get to the other side quickly and knock him down"

Midnight let out a small laugh, despite the dire situation and the heat in the ambient.

"Is my plan… too dumb?"

"No, that's not it. You're sounding like Izuku now"

That comment made Momo bright red, but she shook that away and focused on creating her last object for today. It was a small light blue cylinder with metal caps on both sides. She held it firmly in her hand, looking quite nervous because it was smaller than the size she expected to create. " _Mei-san, please don't let this be another work in progress…"_

Creati handed the cylinder to Mt. Lady and they readied to the last attack. Dabi was about to melt the shelf they were hiding when he saw the blonde getting up and tossing something at him. It was quite small, the size of a baseball maybe. He didn't know what it was but after a dozen bombs covering him in pink foam, he wasn't going to wait and discover.

Before he could create another fireball, Froppy jumped up and tossed a piece of scrap metal. He reacted on instinct and burned the flying piece of metal. The light blue thing got dangerously near and he was ready to ignite his surroundings. Once again the girl with curly hair appeared and sent a shockwave towards him, but he was prepared now. Dabi firmed his feet and burst in a tower of flames. The moment the shockwave hit the small cylinder, it shattered and the blue content spilled over Dabi, creating a coat of crystals over his arms.

"What the-"

"Midnight-sensei!"

"I know!"

Midnight came from the half melted shelf and ran as fast as she could. She made it just in time for Dabi to get up, still with an arm immobilized. He raised his free hand and shot a fireball at her, missing by inches. The heat left some scorches, though. Midnight jumped over the cover he was, ripping her left sleeve in the process and liberating a pink cloud.

Dabi heated his trapped arm and it blasted the crystals, sending pieces everywhere. He got up and held Midnight by her other arm, making her wince in pain. Still, she pulled him and swiped Dabi out of his feet, making him fall face first on the floor. With that, she got him into an arm lock, but it was hard to hold the guy because he was heating up his body. She had to hold his arm that felt like a hot iron bar for at least three more seconds until her pheromones knocked the villain out.

"Gaah! Hot! Hot!" She quickly got away from Dabi, checking at the burns on her arm and hands, probably of first degree. It stung a lot but she would survive.

"Midnight! Did you get him?" Mt. Lady shouted.

"Yes. Don't come here, my Quirk will put you to sleep"

Now, the only thing to do was get Izuku and leave this place. 

Ochako tried to get closer to Izuku, but Himiko did the same, waving the knife along with her index.

"Nu-hu. Not so fast, Ochako-chan. I know you're happy to see Izuku but I came here first~"

"You… You took him from me! Not only that, you hurt him and tortured him to the point he was scared of me!"

"And what will you do about this, O-cha-ko-chan?~"

The brunette balled her hands into tight fists.

"Isn't it obvious?" A wide grin grew in her lips. "I'm going to take him back"

"That we will see"

Himiko spun the knife in her hands in a flashy manner while Ochako took a deep breath in and held a fighting stance, emanating her 'really serious' aura. For a moment, time seemed to freeze, then both dashed into the attack. Himiko used her blade with wide swings, still, Ochako couldn't find an opening. She dodged slash after slash, looking for a chance to counter the attack. All the time, that crazy blonde held that fanged grin. She laughed all the time. You could say she was liking it like it was just a game to her. That infuriated Ochako.

Himiko spun on her feet and made a broad move, managing to cut some strands of hair from the brunette, but Ochako used that to take a step closer, entering into Himiko's defense. She dodged an incoming stab twisting her body a little and used this momentum to hand a powerful blow under the blonde's ribcage, knocking the air out of her for a moment. Himiko quickly retreated, avoiding a punch to the face.

"Oho, so I can't play around with you~"

"Do it again and you won't see what hit you… bitch"

Second round. Himiko changed her hold on the knife, holding it backward. She got into a more defensive stance and, still grinning, taunted Ochako with a finger. The brunette decided to fall for it, running at her and throwing punches that barely missed. She hated to admit it but Himiko was pretty skilled.

And strong too and she stopped her right fist, pulling Ochako closer to the blade on her other hand. Ochako moved her head away and kicked Himiko in the guts, but ended with a cut on her cheek. She wiped the small line of blood while the blonde licked the red liquid from the blade.

"You really want me to get serious, Ochako-chan?~"

"I thought you were serious already. Can you even do better?"

Now Himiko seemed to emanate a 'really serious' aura, but it was dripping with murderous intent. She squinted her yellow cat-like eyes and dashed forward, making a wide swing that Ochako easily avoided.

"What was that? I saw it coming from a mile-" A butcher cutlass came flying, almost hitting her head, and got stuck firmly at the wall behind her. Himiko actually jumped to reach the table full of blades she had. She looked dead serious at Ochako. The grin completely faded. As she talked, her usually gleeful tone was replaced with a low menacing one.

"Aaah, seriously… I don't get it. What did he even see in you…?" She said taking off her oversized cardigan and tossing it away, revealing a white shirt, typical scholar uniform with short sleeves. She had a thin belt around her waist full of small blades. Himiko started to inspect the sharp objects laying on the table. Ochako, still a little shaken from her last stunt, took a step forward but instantly regretted it.

"What…? You must really be crazy if you think I'm going to let you-"

A machete flew by, passing dangerously close to Izuku's neck, and got stuck on the wall behind him.

"Shut up for a moment! Do you want me to kill Izuku?! I cut to kill when I'm angry!" Ochako and Izuku flinched at the blonde's sudden burst. Izuku himself never saw her in that state.

"Seriously, it pisses me off. Why it had to be you?" Himiko casually pointed a thin dagger at Ochako. "Why did he even see in you? Is it your breasts? That fat butt? Or this plain round face of yours? I like you as a friend, Ochako, but as a love rival… I _really_ hate you"

Ochako felt her left eye twitch a little. This girl didn't have her mind in the right place.

"Love rival? Are you telling me… you _love_ him?"

"Yes, that's it. I fell in love since I saw him at that Sports Festival"

"No, just… no. You can't love him"

"Why not?"

"For starts, 'cause I said so and second, you're a villain. Do you even know how many people died by your hands?"

"Do you know how many loaves of bread you ate in your life, Ochako?"

"I… why am I even talking to you?!"

"Because we're going to settle this" Himiko said, now with a shorter dagger on her other hand.

"Settle what?"

"Who will get out of here with Izuku"

"You can't be serious…"

"I'm very serious, Ochako"

That she could tell just by looking at the blonde. The grin was long gone and these yellow eyes followed every move she made, focusing all the hate she had on Ochako. It made the brunette a little nervous but she wasn't going to retreat now. Izuku needed her. Speaking of which, the teen could only watch with attention, being unable to stop Himiko from harming Ochako. He never felt so useless, being in front of someone he loved and not being able to help her. So he watched and hoped that Ochako could win without harming herself more.

The two girls stared at each other intensely, so much that they could feel the tension in the air. Both dashed forward at the same time. Himiko brought down the knife but Ochako held her wrist. The dagger came faster, almost stabbing the brunette near her waist, but she managed to hold the other wrist too. They kept at that struggle for a minute before Ochako separated from the blonde with a kick. Himiko kept on the attack, swinging her blades dangerously close to Ochako, who dodged some attacks and blocked others with her hands.

Ochako held Himiko's arm after an attack too wide and twisted it to force her to drop the dagger, but Himiko got out of the hold jumping up and spinning forward. Once she landed, Himiko pulled Ochako and brought the knife forward, making a cut on Ochako's right arm. The brunette got off the hold but she barely had time to recover as Himiko took three of the small daggers in her belt and threw them. Two missed but one got slightly stuck her Ochako's leg.

Ochako took it off with just a grunt and jumped to the side as Himiko kept coming after her, swinging her knives and throwing more daggers. Ochako was being pressed and it broke her rhythm for a moment, so it was hard to evade the attacks and recover. More superficial cuts appeared in her skin. Running around was making both of them short-breathed but Himiko didn't show any signs of stopping. Slash after slash, her psychotic gaze became more intense.

"Ne, Ochako, didn't you say before you were going to take him? How can you do that if you can't defeat me? Huh?! Where is all the boldness you had before?! This way you won't be able to save him"

"Shut up, you freak!" Ochako ducked and connected a strong kick to Himiko's chest, knocking her back. Finally, a moment to breathe. From the other side, Himiko kept talking while holding where she received the kick.

" You can't even kill for him... Can you really say you love Izuku, Ochako?" There she was again.

"Of course I love him! More than you, for sure!"

"Oh yeah? How can you be so certain? Just because you fucked with him?"

Even in that situation, Ochako got a little pink on her cheeks.

"W-what's wrong with what?! I mean, I love him for more reasons than that!"

"Oh, you don't say… Well, just so you know, I love him as much as you do. We even fucked, after all"

Ochako thought she heard something wrong. What was that blonde saying again?

"You… what?"

"We fucked. A lot"

"... No way… you're trying to distract me, playing with my head. That's really low"

"Oh, keep saying this until you convince yourself. If only you knew what we did together, right I-zu-ku?~" Her eyes moved to the teen hung by chains. Ochako followed her and saw in Izuku's face an unspoken plead for forgiveness as if he was the worst person in the world. Ochako let her head fall a little. She was shaking in her place.

"Oh, can't handle the truth? What if I tell you about that time we fucked and I was in your form? It was my first time, you know~"

No one heard a noise, but something snapped inside Ochako. When she looked at the blonde again, she had the same intense eyes of the villain, aiming to kill.

"You… you are dead"

"Uuh, scary~ You will get stuck with that look in your face, Ochako, though it would be an improvement to that plain round face"

"You shouldn't have done this, Himiko…" Ochako cracked her knuckles.

"What? Fuck with Izuku?"

"Take what is mine"

It was the last round, both felt it. They went into another attack, Ochako running straightforward. Himiko tried to hit Ochako with her knives, making short and quick swipes, while Ochako countered what she could, finding some breaches to punch the blonde. None of them backed away, so Ochako ended with some shallow cuts in her arms and belly. Himiko too didn't come out unharmed as her rival landed some heavy hits in her, making her body feel sore in many spots.

Both were equal in close combat, but Himiko had more speed, which she used to reach her opponent with her blades, while Ochako had more strength and managed break defenses more easily. The blonde girl blocked a fist with her right arm and closed in with the knife pointed forward, but is only made a thin red line as Ochako countered with a kick on her sides.

Himiko spun on her heels, making a broad swipe that Ochako evaded by jumping up. The blonde used that to catch her off guard and aimed at her left shoulder, effectively sinking the tip of the knife. Ochako held on her even with this and punched Himiko straight in the face, drawing some blood from her nose.

Himiko held both blades in reverse and attacked again, moving much faster than before. She spun the blades at her hands while she slashed at the brunette, changing her stance all the time. Instead of blocking the incoming blows, Himiko twisted her body and spun around, practically annulling the impact and creating a dangerously aleatory counter attack. Ochako was having difficulty to keep up because of the cuts but at some point, she held Himiko's arm, spun on her heels and used the momentum to toss her over the shoulder. Surprisingly, Himiko managed to land her feet on the floor, stopping her fall holding on Ochako's neck. She quickly got up but received a strong kick to her sides.

Ochako attacked now, taking advantage of the light dizziness Himiko felt. Most of her punches and kicks were evaded, but the ones she hit caused major damage. In a moment of recklessness, Ochako opened her guard and Himiko ducked, jumping at the brunette and tackling her to the ground. It became a battle of strength as Ochako held Himiko's hands while the blonde tried to sink the knife in her chest with her weight.

Ochako, in a surprise move, stopped struggling, moving Himiko's hands to the side so the blade hit the floor next to her head. This threw Himiko out of balance and Ochako tossed her rival over her with her legs. Himiko landed with a thud and got up in her knees, only to receive a kick at the side of her head. She got up again and the first thing she saw was an incoming fist.

The brunette started a streak of heavy blows, not giving any space for Himiko to react or breathe. Left hook connected to the face, followed by a rising punch in the jaw, a strong left kick at the sides and another at arms height, a spin and elbow at chest, then a knee to the guts. With all the defenses down, Ochako parted to simple and strong hooks, right and left, and a hick kick to finish the sequence. Each punch, each kick, carried all her anger. She never felt so angry in her life before, so much that she didn't know this kind of feeling even existed. Ochako brought her right hand back and landed a punch square in her jaw, making Himiko spin and stumble back. The blonde stood up, maybe with the sheer force of her own anger. Himiko spat some blood and stared at the brunette for a moment, breathing heavily. Her face was all bruised and with purple marks. She quickly reached for the small daggers again and threw them, but Ochako was quick to dodge them. Her vision was blurry so Himiko had a hard time aiming at round face. Once she ran out of daggers, Ochako ran and tackled Himiko, hitting her abs and carrying the girl with her. Himiko was ready to stab Ochako's exposed neck but then she felt the impact of her backs hitting the wall, knocking the air out of her.

Her feet didn't even touch the floor and her face got struck with another punch. Now the back of her head slammed on the wall. Her legs lost the strength for a moment, but she didn't fall because Ochako held on the wall like boxer cornering the other on the ropes and hit her repeatedly. She then held Himiko's shirt and made another toss over her shoulder, effectively slamming her backs on the floor this time. The blades she held until now fell from her hands. Himiko felt her head spinning and everything hurt.

Still short-breathed, Ochako slowly walked to Himiko while she tried to get up and sat on her lap. The blonde looked up and saw her eyes devoid of any emotion that wasn't related to hate. Even in the sea of pain, she was, the villain couldn't help but have a small fanged grin crossing her lips. Seeing this, Ochako raised her fists. Left, right, punch after punch, she hit Himiko with all the strength she had, letting out all her anger, frustration, all the stress and worry she felt during these weeks. She couldn't stop herself. She wanted to wipe that cursed grin from her mouth, get rid of that stupid blush.

"You! Fucking! Bitch! Do you know- what you made me- go through- these weeks?!" She held on her shirt and banged her head on the floor. "I thought I would never see him! You almost took my life away! Love him?! Are you insane?! Izuku would never love you! Why?! Because he has me! ME! YOU HEAR ME?!" Tears came out as Ochako found herself in a storm of mixed feelings.

"YOU WON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME AGAIN! NO ONE WILL! IZUKU IS MINE! ANYONE THAT TRIES TO TAKE IZUKU FROM ME… SHOULD JUST DIE!"

Ochako grabbed the knife that Himiko used to attack her, probably the same she used to hurt Izuku. For the first time, Ochako saw fear in her beaten face. She was about to give Himiko the end she deserved, but then she froze in place. From the other side of the room, Izuku shouted, making both girls stop.

"STOP!"

Ochako slowly turned and what she found was Izuku, with tears in his eyes, looking scared like she had never seen before. Why was he so scared? She was about to set him free, get rid of all his problems for good. Why did he tell her to stop?

"Ochako… stop it… please"

She let the knife fall on the floor. Himiko tried but she didn't have any strength to pick it up at the moment, so she just gave up.

"Okay, I admit, you win"

"I… win?"

"Yeah… I told you we would settle that. Come on, finish this"

Ochako looked at the knife but Izuku shouted again.

"Ochako, don't!"

She was confused. Why did he say that?

"Izuku, what's up...? I'm… I'm almost saving you. I just have to-"

"You can't! You… you can't kill her, Ochako"

"... What…? What do you mean? She hurt you… Izuku, she hurt you so bad… she has to pay-"

"No! Not like that. Not you, Ochako!" The tears didn't stop flowing. "You can't do this. The Ochako I know would never kill her like that… so please, don't do this. Please… please be real… the real Ochako… the real one…" Izuku seemed to drift away a little, repeating this under his breath. Ochako felt her blood freeze at the thought that Izuku was doubting she was real. She then felt Himiko move under her. The girl was… laughing.

"Hahahahaha. So it ends like this?! I knew you were a joke. You can't kill for him! How pathetic can you be, Ochako-chan?~"

"You…"

Ochako held her shirt and pulled Himiko up. The blonde showed her fanged grin again, taunting her to punch again. She wanted Ochako to hit her? That was her plan? Winning by making Izuku believe Ochako wasn't real? She didn't know, but just one more punch wouldn't kill her, right? Maybe two or three or twenty. Yeah, borderline dead was enough. But before Ochako could slam her fist in Himiko's face again, a pair of arms held her back. She reacted frantically, trying desperately to hold the blonde again and hit her with all her strength.

"Ochako! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

These words apparently brought her out of her angered state. Coming to her senses, she let her arms fall to her sides limply. Midnight held the brunette and dragged her away from the fallen girl, still feeling the pain from her burns. They finally stopped the guy with the ugly scars and when she entered the hidden room, what she found? Izuku hung on chains and a bloody mess, and Ochako about to punch Himiko into next life. What has happened?

"Midnight-sensei, I- ~gasp~ Mi… Midoriya…" Hado just came into the room and found the scene, being completely shocked.

"Hado, did the reinforcements arrive already?"

"Huh? Ah, yes, the police and some pro heroes are here. We'll use the back door to escape"

"Good. Quick, take Izuku out of these chains"

Hado moved and proceeded to free Izuku, making an effort to not let herself cry, as the state of the teen was terrible, to say the least. As for Izuku, he never stopped crying, and his eyes remained focused on the brunette.

"Midnight!" Mt. Lady came into the room, having a shock when she saw Izuku. "Oh my- not now, Yu… Midnight, more problems!"

"What now?"

"The villain you knocked down vanished!"

"What?! He shouldn't be able to wake up"

"He didn't. I was going to carry him with us, then I saw that guy with the purple smoke head. He teleported away before I could reach them"

"Damnit!"

"Nemuri, what happened to Ochako?"

"Huh? She fought with Toga, what else could have happened?"

"And where's the villain?"

"She right… where?!"

Looking around, they spotted another hidden door in the corner of the dark room. Mt. Lady checked it and it leads to the sewer system.

"She's… she's gone"

Midnight's eyes narrowed in anger. After all this, they didn't manage to catch her. She shook away this feeling, turning to look at Hado finally taking off the shackle on his neck while his body rested in her. The black haired woman let out a tired sigh.

"Let her go then. We came here for another reason"

-/-

When everyone received the information from Midnight that they got Midoriya back, everyone cheered with the success of the mission. They didn't get to capture the villains of the Vanguard as Kurogiri appeared on the hideouts and teleported them. The League suffered a great loss in numbers, though. Most of the villains were common robbers but there was a large number of gang members that were being searched for some time. Some known names of the underground also got captured as well, so to the police, it was a complete success. Thanks to the preventive measures principal Nezu took, the collateral damage was minimum and the number of victims, zero.

Well, there was one victim. The feeling of victory vanished when class 1-A heard that Midoriya was taken to the intensive care unit in a hurry. Mt. Lady carried her team in giant form to get there as soon as possible. The students wanted to see their friend, know his current state, but Aizawa was imperative in denying them. He also made Tsuyu, Momo, Hado, and Ochako promise that they wouldn't tell anyone about his current state, under a threat of expelling. The following days were full of anxiety for 1-A.

With the teachers, All Might and Recovery Girl arrived at the hospital to see the young survivor. Needless to say, they were shocked to see the kid. Toshinori felt his legs lose the strength and he fell to his knees, holding on the bed and looking at the floor, dread taking over his features. Chiyo then hit his head with her cane.

"Stop whimpering, Toshinori. This kid went through a nightmare. You have to stay strong and help him when he wakes up"

The skinny man slowly got up.

"You're right. I can't let Young Midoriya see me in a broken state. He… he went through this because of the path I lead him to"

"It's good that you're aware of it. Now, what you have to do guide him through this path. He'll need your help more than ever. Yours and of everyone"

After some hours, other teachers and some police officers reunited in another room of the hospital. They were discussing the results and how to proceed.

"Do you think… the damage was too severe?" Toshinori asked, apprehensive.

"To his body? I doubt" The short old lady took the medical records and revised them, as she got a preview from the emergency team that took Midoriya into the hospital. "Blood loss, and cuts all over his upper body. No signs of infection. The most serious things are bad nutrition and his muscles. The exams point out that he didn't move at all during these three weeks. To be honest, he caused himself more damage than that"

"And about his mental state?" Aizawa said.

"Well, that's what worries me the most. Tsukauchi-san"

The detective reviewed his notes. He interrogated the student of Team Eight that got to rescue Midoriya.

"According to Uraraka Ochako, Uravity, the assassin Toga Himiko used both physical and psychological torture on Midoriya. When she found him, he didn't recognize her at first, probably due to the transformation ability she possesses. While most of the cuts over his body were shallow and only intended to draw small amounts of blood, two things are more concerning. One, the large drawing carved on his chest, and two, the bite marks on his neck. This style of torture isn't new to Toga. In fact, it seems to be her main way of killing the victims, which is the beginning of the problem" He took a moment to breathe. Telling these things was never easy.

"Given her psychological profile, this extremely long period and the nature of the marks leads me to believe she developed some kind of attachment to Midoriya that isn't related to just torture and murder"

"So you think she fell in love with him" Nezu out it bluntly, shocking most of the people present, Nemuri and Yu more than the rest, of course.

"Well, you could say that. She carved their initials on his skin… From now on I can only speculate because she never did something like this before. My theory is that Toga Himiko assumed the form of Uraraka Ochako and other people closer to Midoriya, and tortured him. This would explain the distrust and detachment from reality Uraraka described"

"Is there any chance this attachment could be mutual?" Snipe asked. The question seemed to weight a ton.

"That we'll discover once he wakes up" Recovery Girl said.

"If you allow me" All Might started. "Young Midoriya is much stronger than he looks. The proof is that he survived all this time. I heard about this girl, Toga Himiko, and to me, that alone is a great feat"

"We're not saying he's weak, All Might. The problem is that being isolated and tortured for so long has serious consequences. We have to accept that the Midoriya we knew is gone" Aizawa said coldly. It wasn't as if he didn't care, but they had to face the facts.

"I… I agree with All Might" Mt. Lady hesitated a bit but gathered her courage to say what she was thinking. "I don't know him that well but… I believe Midoriya will still be the same when he wakes up"

"There's no point in worrying about the worst when it didn't happen yet," Nezu said. "If this situation aggravates, we'll take the needed actions. Until then, we must hope for the best"

"And about the little villain, she escaped, didn't she?" Mic brought another urgent topic.

"She was in a really bad state when I found her, but she managed to escape while we were rescuing I- Midoriya" Nemuri said. "She will be in the dark for some time, I think"

"It's a bit troublesome to know it. Someone that alone invaded U.A and kidnapped a student is still free somewhere. We'll need your help again to find her, Tsukauchi-san"

"Count me on, she had been causing problems for too long"

"May I ask exactly what do you mean by 'bad state', Midnight?" Ectoplasm asked.

"She… she was seriously beaten"

"And that happened after the League of Villains appeared?"

"Yes"

"After Uraraka found Midoriya" Aizawa had a suspicious look towards the 18+ hero.

"Yes… apparently, she fought the forces sent to move Midoriya"

"And at that state, she still managed to fight Uraraka and cause so much damage? Doesn't something seem odd to you?"

"What do you mean by that, Aizawa?"

"You tell me, you were in charge of Team Eight"

Before this transformed into a serious fight, Nezu calmed their nerves.

"Now is not the time to discuss this. The investigations are still ongoing. Mt. Lady said that Shigaraki and Black Mist appeared briefly to take their fallen partner. It confirms that Toga Himiko acted on her own. They might not have any bases in a code of honor but I believe the League will pursue her too. We need to find her before that to discover her intentions"

"Oh, there's something else" Recovery Girl remembered. "They extracted a very intriguing object from Midoriya, a small dart with the property of annulate Quirks"

Aizawa furrowed his brows when he heard that and Mirio came to his mind. "Does he still have his Quirk?"

"We don't know yet, Aizawa. We have to wait until he wakes up"

With that, Nezu dismissed everyone. They had a lot to review and analyze in order to solve this huge problem. Out of the room, Nemuri was going to try and sneak into Izuku's room to check him up but a hand prevented her from walking away. Looking back, she found Aizawa glaring at her with his usual tired eyes, but he had something in his mind.

"Aizawa?"

"Tsk… just what you had in mind, Kayama?"

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?"

"Since you want to play dumb… I'm talking about this borderline suicidal mission you got yourself into"

"I still don't get it…"

"Then let me explain. The team you selected could be much better. You ended in a situation where you couldn't use your Quirk, having _Yaoyorozu_ by your side? And these burns… were you so desperate that you couldn't think of a better way to solve this?"

"Well, sorry if this wasn't my best performance. What, did you come here just to point out my mistakes?"

"No, I came here to know why you made these mistakes. You're not like that"

"Thanks for your concern but it was just that, mistakes. We all have bad days"

"Bad days don't make you think sending a student alone after an assassin is a good idea"

"You saw my report, right? We were in a pinch and she was the one in the best condition. I couldn't leave the others. Besides, we rescued Midoriya"

"So please explain me the bruises on her hands. Or you want me to believe she simply met with Toga and let her make some cuts?"

"They fought, Uraraka knocked her down and we got him back, that's it"

"A simple fight wouldn't leave her at the state she returned. It was a serious beating"

"So your point is?"

"You knew it would happen or at least that it could happen, still you brought Uraraka with you and put her in the front line. So I'll ask again, what did you have in mind, Kayama?"

Nemuri was reluctant to answer but she said it anyway.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight. After three weeks I got… frustrated that someone took one of our students under our noses. She felt the same as me, I guess. She was so eager to save him that I couldn't say no when she asked me"

"~sigh~ You know, as a teacher, you shouldn't let your emotions affect your decisions. That goes for you and me"

"Huh? For you too?"

"Who do you think convinced Nezu to take classes 1-A and B with us? The brats promised to study twice for an entire month. After saying yes, Vlad came to me and told me 1-B wanted to help too"

Nemuri was surprised, to say the least. She wasn't completely honest with Aizawa but he also felt angered with Izuku being missing. He simply had his own way of doing something about it. She would never guess he felt like that because she was so used to his tired face. It was a pretty effective way to conceal his emotions.

-/-

"Kayama-san, you don't need to force yourself"

"No… I have to do this myself" She said, taking a deep breath as she stopped in front of the apartment door. She raised her hand and hesitated a bit but knocked on it. A voice called from inside and the door opened, revealing a rather short woman with dark green hair tied into a bun and some strands falling back. She seemed surprised to see two famous figures in more formal clothes, rather than their costumes.

"All Might? And… Midnight?" Inko opened the door completely. "What brings you two here? Oh, it must be Izuku, right? Does he need authorization for something? I haven't been able to talk with him these last weeks but I guess he's really busy. Maybe is a test period and he's studying-"

"Miss Midoriya, can we come in?" Nemuri politely asked. Inko didn't like the way she said it, even less the tone she used. Worry started to grow inside her, a worry that she ignored for the past weeks.

Once inside, Inko offered some tea for her guests but they declined the offer. To be honest, Nemuri had a bad taste in her mouth right now.

"So, may I ask the reason for this surprise visit then?"

All Might started to speak. This would be difficult.

"Maybe you should take a seat. Ahem. Miss Midoriya, we came here to inform that yesterday, at 11:57 pm, we successfully accomplished a mission to rescue Midoriya Izuku. He went missing about three weeks ago and was kept hostage by a member of the League of Villains. He suffered physical damage for an extended period and we're still searching for mental damage. Currently, he's being treated at an ICU"

All Might looked at Inko's face, not knowing what expression he should have at this moment. Inko, on the other side, looked beyond shocked. Her face lost its colors and a trembling smile formed in her mouth.

"What…? Is this… is this some kind of joke? I… there wasn't any news talking about kidnapping… in fact, nothing happened lately. And now you come to me saying that… that my son… ~sob~ Izuku got kidnapped… for three weeks…? It's a joke, isn't it?" She was shaking from head to toe.

"Unfortunately not. I wish it was just a really bad taste joke. Given the nature and objectives of the League of Villains, the case was kept hidden from the media to prevent chaos. The main goal of this organization is to stain the image of heroes before society and-"

"And what does it have to do with me…? It's my son who has been taken… I should have the right to know that when he was taken away… all this time I was acting like… everything was alright for me while my Izuku was somewhere with some cruel villain… oh my- what kind of mother does it make me…?" Good thing that was sitting because Inko felt all her forces being drained. She covered her face with her hands and hot tears came down her cheeks. Both heroes got up but All Might was faster to come to her side and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was a meaningless move, he knew, but it was the only thing he could do now.

Looking at the mother in great sorrow, Nemuri breathed in again. She had to do it.

"Miss… miss Midoriya. I-I… I'm the responsible"

Inko, still with waterfalls in her eyes, looked up at the black haired woman. "What do you mean? Responsible…?"

"I… I suggested that we should keep this in secrecy for you. I thought… I thought that you shouldn't have to deal with this until we could solve the problem, after all that your son went through already"

"So ~sob~ if it took three more weeks to save him ~sob~ you would keep that a secret until then?"

"... Yes. I judged that it was the best option. My intent was to save you from unnecessary pain"

Inko was speechless for a moment and so was All Might. When she decided to say something, Nemuri continued, shutting her eyes tight and clenching her fists.

"But! I know it was selfish of me to leave you in the dark like this. I cannot imagine how you must have felt not being able to talk with Iz- your son. I'm not a mother so I can't say I understand how you felt or how you feel right now! I had the best intentions but it doesn't justify what I have done"

Then came the most surprising part. Nemuri got on her knees, planted her hands on the wooden floor and lightly hit her forehead on it too.

"I ask you- no, I beg you, miss Midoriya. Please forgive me! As teachers and as heroes, we have failed to protect your son again. I know I don't have the right to ask you this but… if you could find in your heart at least a little bit of faith, we'll take care of him and work harder so it won't happen ever again. I beg you, miss Midoriya, that you trust in us again to guide your son through the path to become a hero!"

Nemuri didn't believe it hurt so much to get these words out, but it didn't matter because it must hurt way more for Inko while she heard them. She didn't have the courage to look up at the woman so Nemuri decided to keep her forehead on the floor. A little ahead of the famous hero, Inko was once again speechless, still crying.

The short lady got up from the couch or at least tried because she took one step and her knees failed her. All Might caught her but she nodded to him, meaning she was okay this way.

"I can't believe this… it's the second time a famous hero comes to my house and bows at my floor. Do you even know how overwhelming that is for me? I'm just a normal mother"

She reached forward and placed her hand on top of Nemuri's hand, something really unexpected.

"If you allow my boldness, Midnight, a hero like you shouldn't be bowing at the floor like this" She gently pulled Nemuri up. "And a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be crying either. I say that but I always cry a lot. I think I passed this habit down to Izuku, somehow…"

The small tears in the corners of Nemuri's eyes didn't compare to the rivers running down Inko's cheeks, but to the green haired lady, they carried the same meaning.

"Miss Midoriya I-"

"I understand. You did what you thought was best. I can't be that angry when you went that far thinking about my well being"

"And… about Iz- Midoriya. If you can trust us again-"

"Of course I trust you. You're heroes. Who should I trust in if I can't count on you? This… this kind of thing is a risk Izuku will deal with as a hero. I only wished he didn't have to face it so soon… But you'll help him to get through this, right? He has grown so much already. You'll have to pardon me, All Might. With all due respect, my son will be the greatest hero that ever existed" She looked up at the skinny man. He replied with a smile.

"I think the same, miss Midoriya"

"Glad to know we agree in that, but that won't happen so fast if you don't guide him there, right?" She turned to Midnight again. "So I have a request to you since you felt you had to tell me this personally. Midnight, please take care of my Izuku"

Inko stared intensely at Nemuri's eyes, really waiting for an answer. The short lady had a powerful aura for someone that looked so sweet and harmless. Maybe Izuku also got his bold side from her.

"Yes. I will"

"It's a promise. You have to do what you can, but please don't throw your life away for this. I'm happy to see you kept your promise, All Might" The man stiffened a bit upon being reminded of that. She indeed had a powerful aura. "You have to promise me too, Midnight"

"I… I promise" A light pink adorned her face, almost imperceptible. " _It's almost like… she's giving me her blessing. I feel so nervous now…"_

"Well then" Inko got up, still holding Nemuri and helping her get up too. "Can I at least see my son?"

"Uh, how can I say it…? Midoriya went through… some intense experiences. He… he suffered torture and… he's not in a good state right now…"

Inko struggled to keep the smile that she had now, but the tears were still rolling free. "T-then I must see him. He'll need me close to him when he wakes up"

" _How strong can this woman force herself to be for her son?"_

And so they left the apartment. Inko was allowed to stay at the hospital for an undetermined time, with a little help from Tsukauchi and Recovery Girl. Once she laid her eyes on her son, lying peacefully on that bed, she almost fell to her knees again, but Nemuri helped her to stay on her feet. Inko stood the rest of the afternoon and the entire night by his side.

During that time she talked with Chiyo about his condition. The old nurse told her he had been through worse cases, but he had to rest. The cuts were shallow so they would heal pretty quick even without her Quirk. She also knew a medic in that hospital. The woman was a lady with a different type of healing that could get rid of most the scars that could form. Inko was glad that he son wouldn't have to live with the marks of this nightmare. Well, at least not all of them. The one on his chest was too deep to be healed like this. This would be a permanent mark, just like the bite at his neck. Inko wondered what kind of heartless villain would do that to her precious son.

On the next day, Inko received a lot of visits. Izuku's friends wanted to see him but Aizawa-sensei didn't allow them yet. When they got to know Inko was at the hospital, they asked principal Nezu to at least see her. They brought a variety of gifts to her and to Izuku, and they all expressed their feelings for her, wishing for his quick recovery. All of them, even Bakugo. The blonde waited for everyone to leave and came to her, with his hands on his pockets.

"I guess… old rag would want me to at least say this. I feel sorry for De- for Izuku"

Somewhere inside all this rage and rebellion, Inko sensed an honest feeling. Bakugo was a good kid deep inside.

"Tell that loser when he wakes up that I'll beat him for being captured so easily"

" _So that's your way of wishing him a good recovery, Katsuki-kun…?"_ Inko sweatdropped.

Still, something bothered her. Among all the students, one of them looked like she wanted to say something, but gave up in the last moment.

"Katsuki-kun. Can you please call that girl with the pink hair?"

"OI! SHITTY PINK SKIN! Midoriya mom wants to talk to you!"

"Bakugo-kun! Don't shout at the hospital!"

"Bro, you're shouting too"

"Ahh! I broke the rule myself!"

"It's okay, bro"

Ashido timidly approached the short lady.

"You… wanted to talk with me, miss Midoriya?"

"Please, at least call me Inko, since you're a friend of my son. You seemed like you had something else to say before"

"Oh… I, well I…"

"It's okay if don't want to tell me, but I feel that sometimes we have to take these things out of our hearts, don't you think?"

Ashido took a deep breath in and said what she had in mind.

"Well, miss Inko. To be honest, I was the last person to see Izuku before he went missing. If I was with him at the time, then…"

"You don't know about that. This villain seems very dangerous. Both of you could end kidnapped"

"But I-"

"And I'm sure Izuku wouldn't want that to happen. I'm happy that you told me that. If it's not asking too much, please take care of him" Inko made a small bow while Ashido got a light lavender blush on her cheeks.

"Yes! I will!"

And with that, she left, with her heart beating fast inside her chest.

" _Izuku, please wake up. Your friends are waiting for you"_

 **Bonus Chapter**

The tunnels were dark and humid, and they smelled of an awful mix of rotten things. It was a long way, and her sore muscles only slowed her pace. Leaning on the walls, Himiko still felt her head spinning from the fight. Good thing she prepared more than one escape route.

"As the saying goes, eight hideouts are not enough when you stab people, hihihi- ouch"

She got in a small space on the wall and took side steps, forcing her body to slide in that confined space until she got to the other side. There, she climbed a ladder and opened a small trap door, finally breathing fresh air. Crawling out of that hole, Himiko just rolled over and stared at the low ceiling for some minutes. The carpet she was in was fluffy, so it would work as a temporary bed.

"Aaahaah, I lost… To think Ochako was really going to kill me. No, it was more like a possessed version of her. Those eyes definitely were not hers. Still, fufufu, Izuku said she couldn't kill me~ He must really love me, right?~"

She rolled on her belly and struggled to get up, holding on the small couch near her.

"I know I have- argh! some painkillers somewhere"

She leaned on the walls and made her way to a small shelf where she got some flasks with medication and started to eat them like candy. She limped to a yellow bean bag and let her body fall back, wincing as even this caused her pain.

"Well, what should I do? My other homes are busted, I lost Ochako's blood AND my collection of sharp things. Ahh, Stain's knife… Hmmm, Shigaraki must be mad at me because I hid Izuku from him. There's this huge win for the heroes too. Guess I don't have other options then, hahahaha- ouch! Hahaha- it hurts! Hahaha~"

 **Tada! Here you go, the fight everyone was looking for. I have to admit, now that I reached this point in the story I got kinda excited. I have some guidelines but most of the time I write whatever comes around my head and feels right. This chapter was one of these guidelines and I got so caught up that I ended writing the next two chapters. I'm going to keep the weekely updates, though.**

 **I will try my best to make the story follow in a way that Izuku doesn't develops traits of Stockholm syndrome (as you clever guys pointed out). In my opinion it would be way too cruel and quite lazy too. That said, who will be the next girl? Because yes, there will be more. I have the feeling that by the end of this at least 70% of the ships involving Izuku will be present... Oh well, as always, the reviews are very welcome. Hope you have liked it, thanks for reading!**


	22. Recover and Return

**Helloooooo everyone! Happy New Year for you all beautiful readers! Sorry about not updating last weekend, I went on a trip to pass the New Year's Eve. Family trips, aunt's house at the beach, no internet, you might know how it is. And since I'm not bold enough to post straight from my phone, here I am. Well, without further delay, the next chapter!**

 **Recover and Return**

 _Beep… beep… beep... beep…_

That alarm must have broken. During all his sleep that annoying and monotone noise seeped into his dream. He should be waking up now because it sounded louder and much more annoying. He would have a hard time focusing on class today because of this stupid alarm. Would it be too bad if he 5% Detroit Smashed it? No, no, using his Quirk in a sleepy state would be a bad thing as he could use more than his threshold allowed and end with a hurt arm. Well, it was worth tossing on the wall and- wait, hurt?

It brought back memories. The pain brought memories... of more pain. That's right, a lot of things happened. Truth be said, a few things happened but they were repeated to exhaustion, his exhaustion. There was the good mornings, the extra sweet food, lots of weird talks and… cuts.

Cuts all over him. She liked to see him covered in red. _She_ … Where was _she_ now? Would she give him yet another good morning, despite him being unsure about what time it was? Would he wake up again in that dark cold room? Would he even wake up? He didn't want to, for sure. Why wake up from a peaceful dream to get into a living nightmare? But… something was missing.

Something, or someone. Yes, someone. Someone always came and he always felt happy that she came. But in reality, she never came. But then she actually came, the real one. The true one he loved. What would Ochako be doing right now? Last time he checked she was beating the life out of Himiko and-

"Aaaah!"

Izuku woke up with a jolt. His eyes closed as fast as they got open. The place was too bright and white. Bright, it wasn't dark like the room she kept him. Slightly cold but not as cold as the room. It was pretty comfy, in fact. His senses were overloaded with new information. His vision was blurry, being used to the poor illumination after such a long time. His nose detected a sterilized smell, but no blood so far. His ears kept hearing this annoying beeping that now sped up, no sound of chains shaking. His wrists and ankles didn't feel heavy or restricted, neither his waist. He was breathing just fine without a shackle around his neck. You could say he was drowning with so much air coming into his lungs. Last but not less important, there was a strange source of warmth coming from his right hand. Moving his head slowly, he spotted a head with green hair tied into a very familiar bun. He could recognize that haircut from a mile of distance.

"M… Mom?" It was hard to speak. His throat was dry and his tongue glued at the ceiling of his mouth. He needed to brush his teeth as soon as possible.

The bun of green hair twitched and the short lady slowly woke up from her quick nap. She wanted to stay awake during the night in case he woke up, but just when she made a fifteen minutes pause, he came back from his sleep. Her eyes lost all signs of tiredness once she saw her son, awake and staring at her with those beautiful green eyes.

"Izuku!" She instantly jumped forward and held him in a tight hug, making some parts of his body hurt a little.

"M-Mom! What are you doing in here?" He managed to say though she was cutting him out of air again.

"What do you mean by what am I doing here?" She backed off to look at him again, holding on his shoulders.

A flash of memory coursed through his brain. Himiko. She could shapeshift. What if she came after his mother?! How would he tell if it was her or not?!

"I was… I was- I waS SO WORRIED! IZUKU!" Inko held him again while she cried rivers. Yes, this was definitely his mother, and knowing that made Izuku at ease, enough to return the hug with the maximum of strength he had at the moment.

The door opened and Izuku entered in battle mode, trying to pull her out of danger even at his weakened state.

"Izuku, calm down, it's just the nurse"

"Oh, he's awake. I heard someone crying and-"

"Oh, that was me. Sorry about that…"

"Mom, wait up, that could be-"

"Izuku, calm down, my son. Look at my eyes. Do you trust your mother?"

"Y-yes"

"Then listen to me. You're safe now"

Safe. He was safe. Himiko, she wasn't here anymore. Just him and his mother.

"Guys, I just heard from Aizawa that Midoriya woke up" Shoji came into the common room in a hurry. This news was more than enough for Iida to ignore a student running around. Practically the whole class was present and everyone looked at the masked teen with expectant eyes.

"Oi, Shoji, are you serious?" Kirishima asked.

"I was practicing my radar and I caught a bit of a talk, then I got a little curious. Aizawa-sensei said it himself"

"I should say that spying on our teachers is not good conduct to students like us but… good work, Shoji-kun!" Iida shouted.

"So we can finally see him. Hey, someone call Tsuyu, she's at the pool" Kaminari said.

"Do you think we should call Bakugo too?" Mineta asked Sero.

"We should tell Uraraka first…" Sero replied.

"You really want to see him, right Mina?" Tooru asked the pink haired girl.

The moment she heard Shoji's words, Mina let go of the book she was reading and got up from her seat, landing her hands on the table.

"We all want, am I right?" She replied to the invisible girl.

Sitting across the table, Momo typed quickly at her phone. "I'm going to tell Mei. Someone go get Kyoka out of her room"

Before they could go out, Aizawa appeared at the door. It took him a single moment and a scan through the room to know what was going on.

"News are spreading fast around here"

Shoji lifted three arms, feeling guilty about the way he discovered that. "Sorry, sensei. I was training my radar when I heard a little of the conversation and got curious"

Aizawa held two fingers up.

"One, good to see you're improving your sensorial abilities, keep working on it. Two, try not to turn hearing others conversations a habit"

"Yes…"

"Now, for the rest of you, I can guess what you'll ask me so I'll tell you this already. If you want to visit Midoriya, you have to ask his mother first. He just woke up and she might want some time alone with him" Even saying this, no one looked less eager to see the green haired teen.

At the hospital, Izuku stared at the sky through the window. His eyes were finally getting used to light again so they didn't hurt so much now. His body was another story. The doctor in charge of him said that he lost some of his muscle mass, due to the long period being immobilized and the lack of nutrients, so it was normal to feel weakness. Izuku sighed as he would have to increase his training to regain these muscles. That after the rehabilitation process, that is. He kind of knew what to expect, easy exercises, slow pace, and light food so his stomach wouldn't reject it. Maybe the worst part of this was the accumulated homework and lessons waiting for him. He was sure Aizawa wouldn't stop the lessons just because he went missing.

Still entertaining his thoughts, Izuku wondered what they were doing now. He knew his mother was worried sick over him. Apparently, she just got to know about the kidnapping after he was rescued, something he was glad for since she didn't have to suffer for long. It passed three weeks, three long weeks and she didn't have a sign of him so of course, she would be worried. To Izuku, this seemed to be a much longer period, an endless nightmare, so he thought about his girlfriends. How did they feel while he was gone? Did they cry a lot? Did they lack the energy to study and train? How lonely they must have felt. He wished he could see them again right now and hug them all, even with his weak arms and hurt body. He wanted to show them he was fine.

And like a genie heard him, someone knocked on the door and Inko poked her head into the room.

"Izuku, you have some visits. If you feel tired, I can ask them to come another time and-"

"Visits? W-who?"

"Well, your friends came yesterday but you were still asleep"

"Yes! They can come in"

The door burst open and the quite small room got invaded by a crowd of teens, shouting and pushing each other.

"Midoriya!" They all said, startling the green teen in recovery. He tried his best to understand what they were saying but everyone was talking at the same time. The concern and happiness to see him were easy to see in their faces, though. This mess was cut short by Iida, who somehow managed to form a queue with everyone so they could voice their thoughts.

"Midoriya, good to see you awake, bro!" Kirishima said with his usual energy.

"Everyone got shocked when we found you were captured, mon ami" Aoyama flashed a smile to him.

"Don't make us worry like this again, man" Sero joked but he looked really serious on his words.

"I brought a melon" Mineta raised the round fruit so he could see it.

Then, from the middle of the crowd, a pink mess of curly hair with horns forced its way and Ashido jumped at the hospital bed, locking Midoriya in a strong hug.

"Izuku! I was so worried! I-I… I'm sorry! If I was with you that time you wouldn't-"

"Mi-Mina, you're hugging too tight… Can't… breathe…"

She quickly let go of the bear hug but still held him close. For a moment Midoriya thought his wounds would open again due to the pressure.

"I'm really sorry, Izuku. If I just-"

"What are you saying? You could have been caught too" He doubted it, but she could really be in danger if she had followed him that night. "If you got harmed because of me, I would never forgive myself"

She stared at him for a moment in silence before tears came from her eyes and she hugged him again, making the boy wince again.

Similar to Ashido, the other girls made their way through an formed a small mountain over the green haired teen. Midoriya made an effort to endure the pain, as it was totally worth. He really missed the warmth he was feeling now.

"Ribbit, never make us feel like this again"

"I agree with Tsuyu-san. Do you know how worried everyone was?" Yaoyorozu said.

"You're not leaving our sight anymore, you hear me?" Jiro joked.

"We all missed you, cutie" Hagakure said.

Midoriya looked at the girls hugging him and at his other friends. Everyone missed him, and he gave problems to them again. He heard from his mother that there was a huge mission with many pro heroes and even the guys from 1-B, just to rescue him. With a slightly serious face, he made a small bow to them.

"Guys… I'm sorry to cause you all this trouble"

The class got full of smiles. It was the same Midoriya they knew.

"What are you talking about? Everyone wanted to help you, even Bakugo, though he won't admit"

Shut up, shitty popsicle!" Bakugo shouted from the back of the crowd.

"See? One could say he was more worried than most of us" Todoroki said in his calm tone, prompting more swearing from the explosive teen and making everyone laugh.

This warm sensation he felt, not only from the group hug the girls gave him a minute ago but from this atmosphere. He was surrounded by friends that cared for him and fought to see him doing well. This was a clear sign that he was back. He was safe.

"Wait, where's she?" Tokoyami looked around, looking for someone.

"Oh, right, I thought she was crazy to see you" Kaminari said.

"She?"

Dark Shadow sprouted from the bird teen and floated near Midoriya.

 **"Yeah, when you went missing she had a panic attack and- mmmff mfff"**

Tokoyami held the beak of the shadow bird before it said unnecessary things. The crowd opened in half and then a known round face came into view. Once she looked at him, Izuku finched back. His body reacted on its own, and he hated himself for it. Todoroki didn't use his Quirk but the warm room suddenly got a little cold. Uraraka slowly got near Midoriya, hesitation plastered in her face. She stared at him in silence for a moment before shedding in tears and hug him. She just cried on his shoulder, while Midoriya remained frozen like a statue. Inside his mind, he repeated over and over again, he was safe, he was safe.

 _"She's gone. Himiko is gone. This is not her. This is not a trick. You're not dreaming, you won't wake up in the dark again. You're safe, Izuku. You're safe with everyone. This is not her. It's… this is the real…"_ "Ochako?"

Her head shot up and her eyes stared at his. The tears carried with them all her worry and fear, opening space inside the brunette for relief and happiness. "Izuku!" And she hugged him tight again.

The sweet moment was cut by a knock on the door. There, Aizawa stood with Inko by his side. Behind him, a man with a brown coat and a familiar face.

"I hate to be the one to ruin your happy reunion but we have some things to discuss. That is, if you're not too tired, Midoriya" Aizawa said in his tired usual way.

Of course. Midoriya was a victim of a serial killer and a dangerous villain, more important, a victim that survived. It was normal that they would want him to answer some questions. But honestly, he wished he could just forget what happened back at that dark and cold room. He wished he could just forget what she did to him. As his hand touched his chest, near where should be a pretty ugly scar now, Izuku wished he could forget she existed at all.

-/-

Three days passed since Midoriya was rescued and the teen was already back to U.A. The students left so Aizawa and Tsukauchi could talk with him. Inko heard the whole thing, though Midoriya protested against it. She wanted to know everything that happened after being left in the dark for so long. It took Midoriya more of his will than he thought to replay the events that happened during these three weeks. Most of it really felt like a nightmare came straight from a dark corner of his mind, and luckily it would turn to be just that as the time passed. Of course, he omitted some parts out of embarrassment, but he told them all he could.

Most of the talks he had with her were random, the type of small talk you could expect from a couple going on a date. As Tsukauchi thought, she showed a new psychological profile. Midoriya had some questions himself, like how they found him and some details of the rescue mission. He felt better knowing that the police and heroes got to arrest some big names of the underground. At least something good happened because of this situation.

Aizawa asked about the dart they found and Midoriya told them she got it from the League of Villains. Apparently, Shigaraki stole it after the fight the Eight Precepts. According to the analysis, the content of the dart became ineffective around one week ago, which made the teen feel a cold sensation run down his spine. He was so lost and hopeless that he stopped trying using his Quirk, but Tsukauchi reassured him saying that at his mental condition, it was normal to not think straight. The detective was in fact impressed with the mental strength Midoriya demonstrated. Though a little detached from reality, Midoriya managed to recognize Uraraka, even though Toga Himiko used her shapeshifting ability as a psychological weapon.

Midoriya was curious about Mirio and Aizawa said he was still being observed. His Quirk didn't return yet, so the teacher concluded that the dart used in Midoriya was a weaker or incomplete version. Just to be sure, Aizawa told Midoriya to try and use his Quirk. Midoriya was able to summon One for All in one of his arms, though it hurt to use more than 2%, probably due to his weak muscles.

After that, All Might and Recovery Girl came to see him. The former number one hero asked a hundred apologies and said he would work even harder on his training as a mentor, while the green head apologized for making them worry and letting himself being captured like that. The two brought a small surprise with them, and it came in the form of a pink haired girl with crosshairs in her eyes, covered in motor oil and soot.

"Izuku! You're fine! Thank goodness, I missed you so much!" Hatsume literally jumped on the bed and hugged Midoriya, making the boy blush as she did this in front of All Might and Recovery Girl.

"It's good to see you too, Mei. Just… don't hug me... so tight…"

The girl got removed from the bed with a pinch in the cheek and a lecture from the short nurse as she hit her head with the cane. Taking the opportunity, Midoriya asked her if he could return to U.A and do his rehab there. We wanted to catch up at his studies as soon as possible.

"I see you're already energetic as usual. Well, as long as you don't exceed yourself, and I'm serious about it, I can talk with the medical staff here"

"We will provide some psychological attendance for you during the next months, Young Midoriya"

"R-really? Why? I don't feel any different?"

"Are you sure about that? The report Uraraka gave us was pretty worrisome"

Midoriya remembered of what happened earlier. Even if just for a moment, he was back at that room. The worst part was that it happened because Ochako looked at him. He had to convince his own mind that he was safe and she wasn't someone in disguise. He looked down, thoughtful. He hated the idea of unconsciously associating Ochako to danger and fear, but himself even more for being so weak. Despite his efforts to resist, she broke at least a part of him. Then, All Might broke him out of his thoughts.

"I know it can be frustrating to know your mind isn't completely sane. I got to know of many heroes who went through similar traumatic experiences just like you. Be it pride, self-confidence or just negligence, most of them ended with serious mental problems and had to retire. There's nothing wrong in looking for help and this definitely isn't a sign of weakness. In fact, recognizing your flaws and accepting them is another type of strength. This way you can work on them, change yourself and overcome. That is going beyond"

There was a moment of silence as Midoriya let the words of his idol sink in his mind. Then, Chiyo let out a small laugh.

"Heh, talked like a real mentor now, All Might"

"Ahem. **I'm a teacher after all"**

And with that, Midoriya was now recovering at the dorms. Nezu gave a special authorization to Inko so she could visit him on the weekends. The boy never had so much attention like this before. Seriously, it was starting to become a little overwhelming. He heard his friends organizing a schedule so each morning someone would wake him up and help him with breakfast. Yaoyorozu and Iida compiled the three weeks of missed lessons and homework in one night. They assured Midoriya that it was made in a way that he could catch up quickly. Tsuyu, Ojiro, and Sato prompted to help him with the rehab, already thinking of what exercises he should do. Midoriya already knew the right ones but appreciated the gesture. Even Bakugo, at his own way, tried to help. Since he came back, the explosive blond didn't shout or swear near him, though sometimes he left the room to command the sky to die.

He had a hard time convincing Kaminari that he didn't need electrotherapy, but having Jiro playing something to him in the afternoons would definitely be welcomed. Koda offered his pet rabbit to the green teen so he could play with it while he stood in bed and Tokoyami started to walk by his side. Apparently, Dark Shadow wanted to help so every time they were in a place with too much sunlight the living shadow acted as a parasol. Everything was going to work well from now on for Midoriya. Or so he thought.

Suddenly, the classes were interrupted by the alarms. Shoji heard what he thought to be explosions somewhere, and everyone unconsciously turned to Bakugo.

"What are you staring at, you fucks?!"

"Calm down everyone! We must stay calm in situations like this!"

"But you're the one shouting, Iida-kun. Ribbit"

"Aah! Another failure!"

"Just stay put, you all. I'm going to check what is happening" Aizawa said, unzipping his sleeping bag and let walking out of the room. Of course, the students didn't do as he said. Everyone piled up in the windows, looking at the gray smoke coming from the entrance. Midoriya asked himself if it was another work-in-progress baby.

"Shoji, can you see something?" Kirishima asked.

The tentacle hero created an eye and looked at the entrance. His eyes widened. "Oi, is that for real?"

"Shoji-san, what's happening?" Hagakure asked. The tall teen looked to his friends with a shocked face. Probably. His eyes looked shocked.

"A villain. There's a villain at the entrance"

Everyone was shocked now.

"A villain? Here at U.A?" Sero was skeptical.

"He must be really bold or really stupid to come here" Kirishima said, already hardening an arm.

"Well, there's more. This villain… is one of those who attacked us at the training camp. The crazy blonde girl" Shoji continued.

"Only her? She seemed crazy but I didn't expect her to be so much" Todoroki sounded surprised.

"What do you think that are her objectives, Todoroki-kun?" Tokoyami, having seen the villain before, was equally surprised and intrigued.

While they discussed, the girls tensed up, specially Tsuyu and Ochako. The latter clenched her fists and glared at the direction of the entrance, emanating a small really-serious aura. Then they heard the sound of a table being pushed and something falling. Looking around, they found Midoriya on the floor, slowly dragging himself away from the general direction of the entrance. He was starting to sweat and breath heavily. His pupils shrunk and he was trembling completely. He kept repeating something to himself.

"She's here… she's here…"

At the entrance, the blonde girl looked at the cloud of smoke rising up. She had bandages in her arms and legs some other band-aids in her face. She was lacking her cardigan.

"Hmmm, did it draw their attention?~"

A bullet hit the floor, missing her leg by millimeters. Suddenly, a lot of coated man with the same black face surrounded her. A man with long black hair and a tired face appeared along with a woman using a quite indecent costume and another guy with a weird yellow mohawk or something like that.

"You have some nerve to show your face here like this… Toga Himiko, make a move now and you'll be taken down" Aizawa said, pulling at his capture bandages.

A wide smile turned into a big fanged grin as Himiko stared at the great building behind these tall walls. She slowly raised her hands.

"Fufufu~ I'm back home, Izuku~"

* * *

In all his life, Nezu never saw something like this. A villain coming alone to a place full of heroes and surrender willingly. He was surprised, and that was also a surprise. This was something he didn't calculate, so he wasn't expecting this type of event. He stared intensely at the monitor showing the girl, locked in one of the cages they used for hero training classes. She didn't have any weapons with her and right now she just walked around, played with her feet or sat fiddling with her hair strands. He heard the door open and the teachers came in, along with Mt. Lady, who was involved in the rescue of Midoriya. Once everyone took a seat, the principal started.

"I think I don't have to say it is a surprise, but given the number of times I got surprised myself, I'm going to say it anyway. The villain who kidnapped Midoriya Izuku appeared and surrendered without fighting in the middle of the day. Who could think of this outcome?"

"Tsukauchi said she might have developed a new psychological profile so maybe she just couldn't way to see Midoriya again?" Aizawa suggested.

"Wait just a minute. Are you telling me this crazy girl has a crush on Midoriya?" Nemuri was disbelieved.

"There's a possibility"

"So you think this is her only intention? It could be a trap" All Might said.

"We just have to ask her, right?" The principal concluded, making everyone look at him with some degree of doubt.

"Do you think she would just answer us?" Ectoplasm was skeptical.

"Mentally unstable or not, she has a reason to be here. If it is the link she thinks she has with one of our students or another thing, we can discover listening to her"

And so, Nezu informed the police if this event. In the same afternoon, Tsukauchi came and the principal asked Aizawa to proceed with the interrogation along with the detective. But before, the teacher stopped by 1-A dorms to check on something. As he expected, his students were quick on the uptake of the events and already knew about Toga being at U.A. His biggest concern was Midoriya, of course. Aizawa found the boy coiled in a small ball in the couch of the common room, holding his head and apparently trying to stay connected to reality. Everyone around looked worried for his state and some were sitting next to him, helping the boy to calm down. Todoroki came to him the moment he entered the room.

"Sensei, is she really here? Toga Himiko appeared here at U.A?"

Aizawa sighed.

"Yes, she's currently locked in a cage" That affirmation prompted a reaction from the green haired teen as he started to shake a little again. Todoroki kept asking questions.

"Did she surrender herself? What does she want by doing that?" He didn't like the idea of a psycho coming here just torment his friend. After all he went through, Midoriya didn't deserve to feel in pain anymore. It hurt him to see the teen at that broken state and Todoroki wanted to do something to help him. He would not allow that crazy girl to cause Midoriya any further harm.

"Yes and that we'll find out. The principal informed the police and right now I'll conduct an interrogation with detective Tsukauchi"

"Then let me-"

"No. Absolutely not. None of you will get involved in this, and I really mean it this time. One step out of the line and it's expelling for the entire class" Everyone swallowed dry. Aizawa wasn't kidding.

From the couch, Tsuyu raised her hand slowly.

"Ribbit. With all due respect sensei, we can't just stand still when the person responsible for… this" Her eyes moved a bit to Midoriya. "is so close to us and tormenting him like that"

"I'm with Tsu, sensei. At least let us watch it" Ashido got up from her seat in the couch. Though she had a demanding tone, she was almost begging him for it.

"I'm aware of your will to make justice, trust me, but look at your friend" Aizawa pointed at Midoriya. "Right now what he needs is your support, not to be avenged. Focus on that while we bring the responsible for this situation to justice"

And with that Aizawa left the dorms. It would hardly work for long but he had to keep his students under control at least for some time. Tsukauchi was waiting for him outside the dorms.

"You have some energetic students, Aizawa-san"

"Maybe too energetic. They don't think twice of breaking the rules if that means they can help someone"

"Hahaha, that sounds problematic"

"No, that's good. They want to be heroes to help others. Fame, money and other things are second priority to them. They'll do great. Problematic is who we're going to deal with"

"Yeah, we have been after this villain for a long time now. To think she was just a girl"

"You didn't know her age yet?"

"No. We had some descriptions but nothing precise. Luckily, she used her real name in the underground so we managed to at least identify the cases she was involved" Tsukauchi looked ahead with a stern face. "We'll make her speak, no matter how long it takes"

"Me? I came for Izuku"

Tsukauchi was baffled, to say the least.

"Just to make sure you understand, my Quirk allows me to know if you're lying. So, again, why did you come here?" Tsukauchi didn't detect a lie, but he had to ask again. This girl answered him on the first try, calm and simple like it was a normal conversation.

"Why am I here? I came to see Izuku again!" Himiko said with a smile on her lips. She wasn't lying.

 _"You have to be kidding me. That easy?!"_ "You know this is an interrogation, right?"

"Yes. I did some of these myself" Himiko said, and the implications made the detective a little angry again.

"Then… what are your objectives?"

"Hmmm… I don't know, I just wanted to see him"

She answered with so much honesty that it infuriated Tsukauchi. Aizawa placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look that told him to keep his head cool. Still, after all this time, all those unconcluded cases… having the answers like this sounded like a terrible joke. Aizawa made the next question.

"You were involved with the League of Villains, correct?"

"Yes! Vanguard Action Squad, Toga Himiko present!" She made a salute.

"Your actions of the last three weeks, the kidnapping and torture of Midoriya Izuku, where orders from your leader?"

"No. I haven't been talking to Shigaraki for some time"

"So you acted on your own?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Do you bring more people to a date with someone you like?"

"A date?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Yes, a date. It would be weird if someone besides me and Izuku was there"

"This 'date'. You planned for it, right?"

"Yes! It took me months to prepare everything. The place we were going to, the chains, following his steps, memorizing his routine, studying the buildings of U.A… did you know I had to ask a lot of devices to Malware-kun?"

"Yes… we heard about 'Malware-kun'. Anyway, why have all this trouble just to capture Midoriya?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Please elucidate"

"I love him, Mr. Detective"

"You… love him? Someone you don't even know?"

"Oh, I know Izuku pretty well. Ahh… I remember the first time I laid my eyes on him~"

"When it happened?" Aizawa asked.

"During that Sports Festival. He came out of the crowd of boring students, blasting himself in the air and hurting his own body while he fought… I couldn't help but wonder how beautiful he would look totally covered in blood~"

Much to their disgust, Himiko was blushing even more as she talked. Tsukauchi decided to move to the more ugly part.

"Well then, what happened during your 'date' with Midoriya?"

"Oh, a lot of things! We ate together, we chatted… I cut his skin until he became completely drenched in blood from head to waist, you know, common date things"

"Your 'date' lasted for three weeks. Three weeks. That's much longer than your normal pattern of two days" Tsukauchi was trying hard to keep himself under control but it was proving to be a hard task.

"Oh, so you follow my works! Good to know I have a fan. Well, I have to admit I usually get bored quickly, but I could never get bored of Izuku. He's so perfect~"

"Bored?! You- Why did he get your attention like this?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Love on the first stab?"

"Back to my other question, what happened during these three weeks? Describe with more details"

"Well, Izuku at first didn't want to admit we were made for each other, so I tried to show him my feelings, but he didn't accept them. Something to do with me being a 'villain'. That's so dumb, right?" She actually quoted with her fingers.

"And when he didn't accept your feelings, you decided to torture him more so he would do so"

"What? Of course not" Himiko sounded and looked offended. "I just did what any girl would do to the person she loves. I turned into the thing he liked most"

"You assumed the form of Uraraka Ochako" Aizawa stated.

"Yes! Ochako is a friend of mine, you know, so I had a good amount of her blood with me from the time we met. After that, Izuku started to talk much more with me, but only when I was Ochako"

As they feared, Midoriya went through psychological torture too.

"How he reacted to you in that form?"

Before answering, Himiko's expression changed to one of anger.

"It pisses me off… Izuku always talked with Ochako, but when Himiko came around, it was 'stop it' and 'let me go' all over the place. Humpf, that round face bitch…"

"Keep talking, what did you do to him then?"

Tsukauchi wasn't liking where this was going. Himiko held a pout.

"You know, it's not very educated to pry into the personal life of a girl, especially two old men like you"

"Just answer the question"

"Maah… why do I have to tell you that…? Izuku only talked to Ochako so I wanted to show him that Himiko loved him more. Ochako made some cuts on him but he kept smiling at her. With me he only cried and looked hurt, can you believe it?"

"What. Else?" The detective was a reasonable and patient person, but these qualities were quickly running empty within him.

"~sigh~ At some point Izuku reacted differently. Then I did something as Ochako. I liked it a lot and he liked it too, so I kept doing it. Izuku showed me something amazing and I liked it so much that I had to feel it as Himiko. By now I forgave him for only talking to Ochako. After that, we did it, again and again~ I learned a lot of new funny things and he began to talk to me! I was going to make him love me but then came these guys Shigaraki sent and interrupted my date. How insensible of them, don't you think? Just because he didn't have a cute girl to call girlfr-"

"Wait, wait, details. What did you do to him? What did Midoriya show you?"

Himiko blushed again and covered her mouth with a hand, acting like a schoolgirl, all shy and embarrassed.

"Detective-san, somethings a lady can't tell to a man, you know~"

It couldn't be. Tsukauchi definitely didn't like what she was implying, but he had to confirm his suspicions.

"Did it involve… getting intimate with Midoriya?"

"Oh yes, veeery intimate, fufufu~"

"And you did this as Uraraka Ochako?"

"Just the first time. As I said, I wanted to feel it myself. And I wanted Izuku to love me for who I am, not who I looked like"

"And… how… for how long you did that with him…?"

"Ahh, this is a secret… perverted Detective-san~"

"I'm not- answer the question already!"

"Okay, okay. Geez, a girl can't keep her sweet love secrets to herself these days… Two days. Happy, perverted Detective-san?"

Two days…

"Two days…? Two days straight…?"

"All night long, in the morning and all afternoon. We needed to make some pauses. Even chained and resisting, Izuku was so intense~ I felt like I was going to break in-"

"Okay, that's is enough details!"

"Oh, but you're a perverted detective. Don't you want to hear how I made him spread my legs and-"

"Stop it before I lock you in a cube and throw away the key"

"Aw~ The detective is embarrassed! And you big eyebags? Are you embarrassed too?"

"That doesn't concern to you. We ask the questions, you answer them, and only what we asked"

"Okay, okay, no more jokes"

"Well then, about the dart we found, where did the League-"

"Stoooop! Time!"

"What is it?"

She had a mischievous smile crossing her lips.

"I want to see Izuku now, please~"

Aizawa and Tsukauchi looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You're under arrest. What makes you think you'll see him, or even leave this cage?"

"If I don't see him, I won't tell you anything else"

"I think you didn't get it. You're not in a position to make demands"

"You really think so? How about this? Shigaraki must be scratching like crazy right now, mad at me because I got to capture Izuku but didn't tell him. More than that, he lost many low-level allies and almost lost one of the elite players, not to mention lil me. He'll try to kill me or rescue me, then kill me"

"So you chose to surrender to us. Do you think we'll protect you? You're not that valuable, you know"

"That's where you're wrong, sensei. I know a lot of things about a lot of people. I could remember some hidden bodies if I was in a good mood… maybe some big names Shigaraki is trying to recruit… who knows?"

"Only if you're in a good mood?"

"You won't torture me. You are a hero, right? Heroes don't torture people, even the stabbers like me"

"Still, we can throw you in a high-security cell at a jail of unknown location with ease"

"Eraser-sensei, do you know what makes me the happiest?"

Aizawa just stared at her.

"It may sound a little childish but… being around the person I like… nothing would make me happier than seeing him, hold his warm hand, hear his sweet voice… even without the screams"

"So these are your conditions?"

Suddenly Nezu came into the scene, surprising the two men and the girl.

"A giant white rat! How cute~"

"I'm more of a mouse, but thank you. So, if I heard you well, you're willing to cooperate with us as long as you are in a 'good mood'. Is that correct?"

"Hmmhmm! I'll tell you whatever you want to know"

"Nezu-san, you're joking, aren't you?"

"On the opposite, Tsukauchi-san. Miss Himiko seems to have a very precise memory, so she could provide us with sensitive information for this and future cases. I'm sure the police would make good use of such knowledge"

"The giant mouse is right! There's a lot of people who would want to kill me now"

"So, miss Himiko, is there something else you would want to request?"

Himiko put a finger in her lips as she thought.

"Hmmm… let's see" She counted the list in her fingers. "I want to be near Izuku, hold his hand, talk with him… but he has to talk to me too!" She looked at the principal.

"I'll see what I can do" She continued.

"Oh, I want a uniform too"

"Why would you need one?" Aizawa asked.

"Well, it's cute" A sly smile crossed her lips "And students need to use uniform… right, sensei?~"

Aizawa glared at her intensely and his hair even raised a bit.

"So you want that too… You're a very demanding person, miss Himiko" Nezu said.

"If it means I'll be near Izuku, I don't mind to watch some boring lessons"

Tsukauchi looked visibly nervous.

"Nezu-san, you can't possibly be considering this!"

"I know it sounds like a bad decision, which is why I'll bring the proposal to all the teachers. I can't give the final word on this specific matter as you'll be in charge of keeping the young lady here in check" Nezu said that looking at Aizawa, then turned to Himiko again. "It that good for you? In case they say no, I wish we can talk again and think of another way of cooperation"

"Well, when you say that so politely, how can I refuse?~"

* * *

"Absolutely not. I'm totally against it! Midnight slammed her hands on the table. "Principal, you can't be serious about this!"

"I am, Kayama-san, which is why I'm exposing the problem to you all. Of course, this won't follow without some safety measures. Maijima-san"

Power Loader put a white rounded ring with a blue line around it on the table.

"This is an inhibitor collar. I upgraded it to accept a huge variety of conditions and it has very accurate sensors. One step out of the conditions and the little brat will have a shocking experience. Quite medieval if you ask me, but it works for most prisoners"

"Still, after what she did to him… What about the damage done to Midoriya's mind? I heard he got a panic attack when he heard she was here" Nemuri would have thrown the crazy blonde in a tiny cell if she had the final word so she was truly distressed that this was even being discussed.

"Her demand is basically to interact with Midoriya Izuku, and I'm aware of his fragile state. This is also why I can't decide this alone. Being totally rational, having her as an informant would be a great strategic advantage. But we can't ignore the damage done. What should we do? Seize an opportunity to be many steps ahead of the villains and crime organizations we battle every day or prioritize the well being of one of our student, knowing she was the cause of his traumatic experience?"

Everyone in the room was silent. No one dared to say a word. That is, no one besides Midnight and Mt. Lady.

"Even with this advantage… I'm still against it!"

"Me too! This girl is too dangerous to walk around like this"

"So I should understand the silence of the others as consent?" Nezu asked the group again. Then, All Might slowly raised his hand. Getting up, he stared intensely at Nezu, after quickly glancing at Midnight.

"Principal, in my humble opinion, this decision cannot be taken by any of us"

"Oi, All Might, are you suggesting we should ask the boy?" Mic was as surprised as everyone.

"He will definitely say no. What is the point in asking?" Cementoss questioned the former number one.

"Are you completely sure about that?"

All Might asked while looking at Midnight. She clenched her fists in the table as if she knew something. All Might had the same feeling. Once they explained the whole situation to him, Midoriya would actually think about it. The skinny man looked to Aizawa and the erasure hero also looked in doubt. Aizawa sighed and voiced his thoughts.

"Honestly, I'm against the idea mostly because I just told my students this afternoon that we adult heroes would bring Toga Himiko to justice. Now, we're discussing whether she can or not walk around the school like a common student, with inhibitor collar an all. And what is best, we're about to put this weight on the shoulders of a kid that just survived a living nightmare. The same kid that is very prone to throw himself in danger to help others. Given the history we have, I would say there's a great chance of Midoriya saying yes if we ask him, so I don't want to ask"

"There are less ethical ways to get information, but she's willing to tell us everything as long as she is near Midoriya" Ectoplasm pointed out.

"Wait up friend, we're talking about a serial killer here. I'm against it. We caused a great loss to the League already" Mic voiced his opinion and position.

"The recent events prove that there are other organizations beyond the League of Villains. We could need this advantage in the future" Snipe said.

"I think that a tool not being used rusts faster. I'm with Snipe" Power Loader stated.

"This girrrrl smart. She will not do- grrrrr- stupid things here. Surrounded by heroes" Hound Dog said/ barked.

"Wait, guys, are you serious?! I may be new at this but even I can see this is not a good idea" Mt. Lady said. "Midnight, you saw his state, didn't you? We can't let her near him!"

Midnight was shaking a little. The others could think it was due to the way she found Midoriya, but Yu knew it was much deeper. She felt the same way about it.

"No… I can't agree with it. You all didn't see what I had, I…"

"Kayama-san, given the nature of the situation at our hands, we cannot let our emotions get in the way of our decisions" Cementoss said.

"Ishiyama… you too?"

"That's why I'm against it. The idea of giving this responsibility to a student doesn't sit well within me. Aren't we being too greedy?"

"I don't like this either but is an opportunity too big to miss" Vlad King took his side.

"Well, I'll stay neutral since I made the proposal. So it leaves the decision to you, All Might" Nezu said.

The Symbol of Peace had to make great decisions many times before, but this one carried a weight totally different. One that he didn't think he could carry, not even at the peak of his power. Once again he would put a huge weight on this kid's small shoulders.

"I trust Young Midoriya's judgment" He glanced to the side again and now both Mt. Lady and Midnight had a different look in their eyes. It was like a silent yet desperate cry for help. "The final word should be his since he is the one most affected by this decision"

The crowd in the common room dispersed a bit after Midoriya calmed down. Right now he was still in the couch but looking less distressed. He looked at the carpet with his hands on his knees, as the girls gathered around him and just sat around him. Sometime after Aizawa left, Hatsume appeared, this time with a shower taken, and she immediately ran to the teen when she saw him coiled like a green hedgehog. It was almost night when Aizawa arrived again, followed by All Might, Nezu, and Tsukauchi. Midnight and Mt. Lady came shortly after.

"Young Midoriya, there's something we want to discuss with you"

Midoriya got up with some help and walked to them. The girls followed him but Nemuri called them to a corner and explained the situation. Meanwhile, Todoroki, Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima, and Sato tried to know what was going on. Aizawa told to give them some space, saying what was being discussed. Needless to say, both groups had their reactions of incredulity.

"Sensei, is this for real?!" Kirishima shouted.

"What?! Nemuri, they'll really do it?!" Mina also shouted.

"The police let the decision to us, given the nature of the demands. In the end, Midoriya has the final word" Aizawa answered.

"It's up to him, Mina. I'm totally against it but… damn it. You know how he is" They all knew, and this was the worst part.

"Sensei, wouldn't this be bad for his recovery?"

"Probably, Todoroki"

"Then why it is an option? Midoriya shouldn't be obliged to do this"

And he isn't. That's why we're asking. It hurts a bit but I hope the damage done is great enough so he feels too scared to accept. But you know him better than me by now"

Todoroki looked at the green haired boy while he listened to All Might and Nezu. His face got pale, probably from hearing the options he had.

"What if he says no?" Mei asked.

"She'll be thrown into the most secret cell there is and probably get some dust there" Yu said.

"Good riddance" Ochako said under her breath.

With the third group, All Might rested a hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

"My young man, this isn't an easy decision and no one likes to that pressure on you so if you say no, we lock her for good and keep doing our work as always. Don't think for a single moment that you have some kind of responsibility to do something"

Midoriya focused all his strength to stop shaking. What should he do? It was indeed a great decision, not because he would save the world or something like that. The main problem was that she would be near him constantly. Could he live with that? He didn't dare to look down at his chest yet. Some ago he went back to that room, back to where she could reach him. The only thing different from now was that he was free, and she was unarmed. If she tried something, she would be surrounded by pro heroes and heroes in training. This was probably the safest place he could ever be. Izuku wanted to get rid of this fear. Scars or not, he wanted to look at his chest without panicking. He wanted to get rid of the chains that he still felt weighting his hands down. He wanted to get out of the dark room he kept returning to.

"I… I decided"

* * *

They put a small futon in the cage so Himiko could at least sleep with some comfort. She wasn't expecting that from the heroes considering she was a serial killer and all. The blonde was staring at the grey ceiling when she heard footsteps coming closer. She sat up and saw the teacher with eyebags coming closer. He tapped a code to unlock the cage and the door opened.

"Hands" He said in a monotone voice. Himiko held her hands forward and Aizawa took off her cuffs.

"I was wondering, why cuffs when I'm in a cage?"

"One can never be too prepared and you'll miss the cuffs, trust me"

Aizawa then took a white rounded ring and put it around her neck. The thing made a small click and beeped. The blue line turned on, showing it was functioning.

"A gift? For me? You shouldn't have bothered~"

"If you want to see it like this"

Himiko tried to poke the collar but Aizawa prevented it by holding her hand.

"Let me explain the rules. If you try to remove the collar, you'll receive an electrical discharge"

"Ooh, I always wanted to see one of those! Maybe not in my own neck, but still, it's so cool~"

"Let me finish… If you leave the perimeter of U.A, you'll receive a discharge. If you disobey a command-"

"Let me guess, zap!"

"... Try to harm someone"

"Zap"

"Get near any potential weapon"

"Another zap"

"You annoy me"

"Zapped again! Sensei, you're making this too hard~"

"I don't care. Step out of the line one time and you will feel a mild tingling over your body. A second time and you'll feel some limbs go numb"

"A third time and?"

"You don't want to know"

"Hehehe, it just gets more interesting! So, when can I see Izuku?"

"Tomorrow. I advise you to rest as much as you can. The day is always full around here" Aizawa said as he left. He stopped at the cage door and picked up a bundle he brought with him, then tossed it to Himiko.

"What is this?"

"Look closer"

She held the thing up and she saw a gray jacket with a red necktie and a green skirt. Her eyes sparkled and she opened a wide smile. Aizawa got a bad taste in his mouth as he walked away, still able to hear her in the distance.

"C-cute!~"

 **And here's the rest of the chapter. Well, what can I say, I just love to write that crazy blonde. So Himiko decided to stick around. How will everyone react to this? More important, will Izuku ever stop attracting girls around him? I don't think so! Thank you everyone for reading, see ya!**


	23. Crazy Next Door

**Helloooo everyone! Thus Guy here comes with another chapter. The longer I work on this, more I feel my sanity points dropping, hehe. Well, to the chapter then.**

 **Crazy Next Door**

The morning came and she woke up as the first beams of sunlight gently warmed her face. The cage was a bit cold so it was a good way to wake up. She sat up, running a hand through her messy blond hair and stirred, opening her arms as wide as she could. Himiko got up and looked around. There was nothing that she could use to brush her teeth. That would not do, she didn't want to show in her first day with bad breath. It was at that moment that she spotted someone coming. It wasn't a random someone.

He stopped a few meters from the cage, staring at her with a burning gaze. Her face lit up with a wide smile.

"Izuku! I missed you so much, dear-"

"Don't come!"

She stopped her rush for Midoriya in the middle of the cage. He looked to be in a mix of fear and anger. Well, she liked his eyes like this too.

"... Aizawa-sensei… told you what happens if you don't behave, right…?"

"Yeah yeah, that pretty collar will do things that I won't like" Himiko temptingly raised her leg to take another step but the thing started to hum, showing it was working and ready to take action, so she just stood still.

"Can I at least walk around my own cage?" Midoriya kept glaring at her. "I'll take the silence as yes" She tried to take a step and she didn't feel any electricity course through her body.

"Izuku, I missed you since the end of our last date. Did you miss me too?" Silence.

"Not very talkative today, huh? Ne, Izuku, do I look good in that uniform?" She spun in her heels and held at the bars, looking at the teen. Her uniform had wrinkles, her necktie was loose, the jacket was unbuttoned, just like the first button of the shirt.

"... Why…?"

"Why? I don't know, I was so eager I decided to try it and ended sleeping with it. A girl likes to be complimented from time to time and-"

"What are you doing here, Himiko?!"

She flinched a little at his outburst, but showed a smile, looking straight at his eyes.

"What other reason could I have? I came for you, sweetie~"

Midoriya gritted his teeth. In a bold move, he stepped forward and held Himiko by her shirt, pulling her on the bars. Their faces were mere inches away.

"You really want to torment me that bad?!"

"Torment you? Izuku, I love you. How could I want to-"

"Stop it! Do you think this is a joke?!"

Now she also had a more serious face, but lacking any signs of anger.

"Do YOU think I'm joking? I'm done playing with you, Izuku. Do you know how much it hurts to be ignored? How much it hurts to turn into another person so I can talk with you?"

"Don't… don't try to play the innocent in this. You… you hurt me to no end, you tricked me… you almost made me fear Ochako!"

"So what? Do you want me to apologize? Well, I'm sorry"

"If apologies resolved the problems… we wouldn't need the police or heroes"

"Then what do you want from me? Why did you come here, Izuku?"

"I… I came here to… to make things clear. I really, really hate you"

"Well, I really, really love you, Izuku~"

"Are… are you listening to what I'm saying?!"

"Every single word that leaves your soft lips. I like to see things positively, you know. Hate is just another kind of love"

"What?"

"If you hate me so much, it means you feel something for me with all your heart. Considering you have a lot of pretty girls around you, having your heart only for me is a great thing already~"

In a surprise move, Himiko leaned forward and planted a quick peck on his forehead, which made Midoriya let go of her and stumble back. She let out a small giggle, watching as he got up, still glaring daggers at her.

"One more thing. Don't tell anyone about… what happened between us. I'm serious"

"Yes yes, I'll keep my mouth sealed. It will be our-se-cret~ Kyaa! I always wanted to say that!"

Midoriya shuddered at this and turned to leave, but Himiko called him.

"Ne, Izuku, I heard the teachers would decide if I could stay here. They said yes but I still don't believe it. What happened?"

He stopped on his tracks.

"The final decision… was given to me"

"Oooh! So why did you say yes?"

"I'm going to get over you. I don't want to feel scared again and the only way I know of dealing with something you fear… is facing it straightforward" With that Midoriya left, while Himiko stared at his backs, holding on the bars.

"Aaah… he's so cool~"

The class never felt so tense before. All the students were shocked by Midoriya's decision and the actions taken by the teachers. But they would support their friend and help him with whatever he needed. Everyone sat in their places as Aizawa entered the room. The teacher looked even more tired than usual.

"Well then, let's get over with this. You must already know about this but… we're going to have a new student joining us. You may come-"

"Hello everyone! My name is Toga Himiko and I'll be studying with you all now! Let's all be good friends!" The girl entered the room shouting and showing a wide fanged grin.

"-in… Oi, fix your uniform" Aizawa looked at the blonde and her uniform was as messed as is could be.

"Huh? But I think I look cute like this"

"I don't care, it annoys me" He stared at her and she took the hint.

"Okay, okay. Geez, threatening this early in the morning…?" She said as she buttoned her jacket and fixed her necktie, still letting it a little loose.

"Get used to it. Now, take your seat"

Himiko playfully stuck her tongue out then scanned the classroom, beaming another wide smile once her eyes found her target. She skipped through the classroom and sat at Midoriya's side, literally. She pushed him aside sat on the same desk he was, brushing on his shoulder and looking at his face.

"Look Izuku, we're going to be desk neighbors~"

"N-not if I can help…"

Midoriya stiffened when she entered the room and now he felt his legs shaking, but he was focusing his willpower to not let himself panic or show any signs of fear. Meanwhile, the entire class glared at the blonde with unfriendly thoughts in mind, one brunette in special really unfriendly.

"Toga, do I have to say it?" Aizawa was already writing on the blackboard.

"Okay, to the end of the classroom then… until lunch, sweetie~" Himiko moved to an isolated desk at the end of the room and there she took a book, opened it and let her head fall on it, quickly dozing off. Not a minute later, she received a chop in the head, waking up with a jolt.

"What?! Where?!" She looked up and Aizawa was glaring at her. "Oh, it's just you…"

"It's sensei for you, now pay attention. I won't allow a student to sleep during my lessons"

"Whaaaat? But school is so boring…"

"You're already annoying me this early in the morning. Do you want to keep doing it?"

"... No…"

"Then pay attention. You have something close to two years to catch up"

"What?! How will I do that?"

"You're creative, right? Think of something" Even if for a second, Himiko could almost see the smile behind the gray scarf.

And so classes proceeded. Needless to say, everyone was having a hard time focusing on the lessons, mainly for two reasons. One, Himiko, a dangerous villain, was sitting with them in the back of the room. And two, she proved to be extremely annoying. She did dozens of random and pointless questions, dozed off many times, and kept whining about the classes being boring or too confusing. Even the less dedicated students like Mina and Kaminari felt annoyed with her presence, but the major concern was Midoriya, off course. Was he holding himself together?"

The blonde constantly tried to get his attention, throwing paper balls and mini letters to him, or simply calling him in a not very discreet whisper. She had the nerve to raise her hand one time and ask if she could hug Midoriya, just because she felt like it. Ectoplasm, who stopped in the middle of a complex math problem, denied immediately. But the worst came during the brief pause between classes. Himiko insisted in getting close to him so the other students had to form a human barrier between them, as Midoriya seemed to enter in ignoring mode every time he heard her voice. And during lunch, a certain brunette decided to confront her.

"Oh, Ochako! Good to see you all fine and healed. Oh, look, we're using the same uniform now! Don't I look cute is this?~"

"Why…?"

"Huh? Well, I came here because of Izuku and-"

"What? No, why are you asking me how do you look?! Where that came from?"

"But he asked… oh, forget it. We're friends, right? I just wanted your opinion. What a girl has to do to get a simple compliment around here?"

"The uniform is cute, but it doesn't help when the person inside it is rotten"

"Ouchie, right in the feels"

"And you know what? Why did you come here, anyway? You admitted you lost to me"

"Yes, I lost and you got out with Izuku, but I never said I would give up on him. That's why I came here and surrendered myself. If the mountain doesn't come to that old man, then you gotta make lemonade"

"Its if the mountain doesn't come- argh, listen up! I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore!" Ochako slammed her hand on the table. Himiko looked at her with a bored face.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore. If nothing, I want him to hurt me, if you know what mean~" A devilish smile appeared in her lips.

Ochako then pulled Himiko by the collar of her shirt.

"Hey, you're going to tear it!"

"Listen, and listen well. Stay. Away. From him"

Himiko lowered her eyelids a little, looking at Ochako's serious face.

"Uuh, scary Ochako is back~ I told you your face would get stuck like this"

The brunette let go of her, then turned to leave.

"One more thing. I think you know it already but… I really hate you"

"No, no, let's be friends"

Ochako turned around again.

"Friends?! Hell no, I just said I hate you"

"No, really, let's be good friends. I want only Izuku to hate me"

"You… what?"

She rested her chin on her hand as she spoke.

"Izuku said he hates me with all his heart~ You and your intimate friends can't say that now, can you? Having his heart all to yourself"

"That… that doesn't even make sense"

"Well, I'm crazy. Sense is disposable for me! At least that's what Twice said"

"W-whatever. As long as you stay away from him"

"Let's be friends, Ochako~"

"Not in a million years"

"I insist~"

"I refuse!"

* * *

At the 1-A dorms, everyone followed with their eyes as Himiko walked around the place, carrying the futon she received and looking around like a kid in the zoo for the first time. Iida, being the class rep, was responsible for showing her the place and her room. Needless to say, he didn't like this a single bit but forced himself to act accordingly, resulting in a robot guiding the blonde around. It would be fun to watch if she didn't have a criminal record long enough to turn Sato into a mummy.

"And this is your room. Aizawa asked me to explain this to you. The room has sensors connected to your collar. You must be at your room before eleven pm or if anyone commands you to. You what happens if you don't follow the orders… right?"

"Yes, zap. Don't worry, robot-kun. I know the drill"

"R-robot-kun?!"

"Yeah. Your Quirk makes you walk all stiff like this, right?" She walked around with her arms straight like the tall teen.

"T-Toga-san! My Quirk allows me to run fast, not being a robot!"

"But you even have those exhausts here…" She crouched and poked his engines, which made Iida step back.

"Don't mock my engines! They are a symbol of pride to my family and the legacy I carry with honor!"

"Okay, okay, sorry! Didn't mean to offend. So, umm, is racer-kun better for you?"

He thought about this for a moment, then loosened his defense a bit.

"Toga-san, may I ask you why do you feel the need to give me a nickname?"

"Huh? Friends do that with each other, don't they?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, friends. We study in the same class now and you showed me the place. Doesn't it make us friends?"

Iida adjusted his glasses.

"I'm only doing my job as the class rep. And you really aim to make friends with everyone?"

"I'll at least try. Just forget this murder thing and you'll see I'm really nice to hang out with!"

"Like I can simply ignore something serious like this!"

"I know that! Hahahaha, Racer-kun, you're too serious about everything. I don't expect anyone to forgive me or even being friendly. I'm just doing what I feel like doing. Beyond that, there's something I want to prove"

"Something… you want to prove?"

"Yes, that I can change. I mean, not only my body. Like, really change"

"I… see…"

Iida turned around and left Himiko alone, unaware of the green mess of hair poking around the corner. Himiko, on the other hand, was very aware of his presence, which was why she decided to joke with Iida and say those things.

"You know, if you keep spying me like that, I'll start to think you're jealous"

She saw the green hair shake a little, then Midoriya showed himself and got a little closer to her, standing some meters away from her.

"You think… you can change what I feel about you?"

"Well, you can't blame me to at least try. What else can I do?"

"What do you win with all this?"

"I don't know yet. Most of the times I just do what I feel like. Live the moment, I guess"

Midoriya took some steps closer.

"I still hate you with all my forces"

"I know sweetie, I'm really happy~"

"Is this a game for you?"

"No. Is this a game for you?"

He took another step forward, being inches away from her face.

"If you keep getting closer, I won't be able to contain myself, I-zu-ku~"

"Get… get used to it. You wanted to be close to me, didn't you? Then you'll have to deal with it, being that close and still not being able to touch me" Midoriya managed to flash a shaky grin.

"Oh really?" She held his hands, entwining their fingers and touching their foreheads. Midoriya backed away like she was a hot iron bar. "Principal White Mouse said I could hold your hand, did you forget?~ And look, we're on the same floor! Too bad I can't go to your room late at night but I'll let my door unlocked, okay?~"

Midoriya just turned around and left with hurried steps. Once inside his room, he locked the door and leaned on it, bringing a hand to his chest. He felt his heart thumping hard as it would explode, and his breathing became labored.

"I did it… ~pant~ I faced her again… I can- ~huff~ I can do this…!"

Morning of the next day came and everyone was already up and ready to class, except one person.

"Oi, she will be late this way" Kirishima said.

"Someone has to wake her up" Kaminari looked at the redhead. Everyone looked to the girls then, making them flinch a little. Jiro was the first to argue.

"Wait up, why us?"

"Well, it wouldn't be very manly to a guy enter a girl's room like this"

"Ribbit, why do we have to put up with this?"

"It can't be helped. At least let's decide with rock, paper, scissors" Yaoyorozu said. Unfortunately, she was too confident of her own skills and lost all the times.

The black haired girl let out a frustrated sigh and headed to the second floor. In front of the door, she knocked and turned the knob, opening the door.

"T-Toga-san, you're going to be late to-"

She froze in place when she looked inside the room and found Himiko sleeping in a weird position, wearing only light pink bear panties.

"How in the world can you sleep like this?!"

"Hah…?" The blonde woke up and sat on the futon, rubbing her eyes. "Oh… good morning, Ponytail-chan ~yawn~ is breakfast ready…?"

"It was ready half an hour ago and- first, what are you even wearing?!"

Himiko looked down and back to the girl at the door.

"I just have the uniform. Sleeping dressed will wrinkle it and Aizawa-sensei will be mad at me"

"Don't you have... any other clothes?"

Himiko casually got up and stretched her arms up.

"Not really. I had a spare cardigan but it was at one of my old hideouts. I can't go there and take it, can I?"

"A-anyway, get changed already. I'll talk with Aizawa-sensei about this later…"

"Really?! Then can I ask you to bring me some cute clothes? Thank you, Ponytail-chan!~"

"I'm not doing this because I want! And where did that nickname came from?! We're not friends or anything like that!"

"Aah, another one thinking too much about the past… Just to make it easier, I only want Izuku to hate me so let's be friends, Ponytail-chan~"

"These are things you can't get by simply asking"

"Asking doesn't offend"

"Get dressed already!"

"Understood, Captain Ponytail!"

During one of the pauses between the classes, Himiko was fiddling with her hair strands when a shadow cast over her. She looked up and found Ashido glaring at her with her hands resting on her waist. A uniform float behind her.

"Sorry, we haven't been presented yet. Toga Himiko"

"... Bitch…"

"Umm, okay. Pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan~"

Ashido slammed a hand on the table, almost making Himiko fall from her chair.

"Mina-chan, stay calm" Hagakure rested a hand on Ashido's shoulder.

"Oh, Mina-chan then. Do you mind if I call you Horny-chan?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Mina held on the collar of her shirt. "You don't have any idea of how much I want to wipe out that stupid blush from your face, you freak"

"No, not freak, it's Himiko. Hi-mi-ko"

"Aaargh!"

"Mina, let her go. We can't let her get on our nerves"

Himiko tilted her head and looked at Tooru's direction.

"Toga Himiko. You are?"

"Eh?! Umm, Hagakure Tooru"

"Umm, Tooru-chan, don't your clothes get in the way of your invisibility?"

"Well, yes. I take them off when I want to completely vanish"

The blonde's face lit up like a beam of sunlight.

"Oh, I get it. Hentai-chan, then!~"

Mina had to prevent Tooru from jumping at Himiko's neck while the blonde laughed her head off. Today she was as annoying as in the previous day and was equally scolded by the teachers. And during lunch, she received yet another visit to the table she sat alone. Hatsume simply walked by, sat at her side and started to poke and look at her collar. Himiko, a little surprised with the straightforward approach, took some time to react.

"Hey, watch out! Are you trying to get me killed?! Oh wait, you probably are…" She said, backing away from the pink haired girl.

"Hmm, so you can't touch it… Don't worry, the sensors will only get triggered if you try to remove it. I can touch it just fine. I have to say, Power Loader-sensei did an awesome job here…"

"And you are…?"

"Hatsume Mei, Support Course, class 1-H. You're the piece of trash that kidnapped Izuku, Toga Himiko"

"I guess my reputation precedes me. So, are you too in the Izuku Sex Squad or-"

"Shhhh! What the hell to think you're saying out loud?" Mei covered her mouth and looked around. Luckily Himiko was isolated and being heavily ignored. The girl slowly removed the hand spoke at whisper level.

"So it's a yes. I could tell, to be honest"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on, with these big boobs of yours, of course he would put you in the group" Himiko said actually grabbing one of Mei's breasts. The young inventor pulled away and covered, tried to cover her chest with her arms.

"H-he didn't- Izuku doesn't care about those things!"

"Really? So why did you two started to f-"

"Shhhh! Can't you shut that mouth?! Just so you know, Izuku and I have a lot of things in common, and we love each other"

"Okay, I get it. Let me guess, you hate me, I better stay away from him, you want to give me a serious beat or all of the above, right?"

"Heh, you're less stupid than I thought"

"Thank you for the compliment, Busty-chan~"

Mei opened her mouth to argue but decided to remain silent and just leave. Himiko stared as she left and before she went too far, the blonde shouted.

"Oh, your butt looks pretty nice even with those pants!"

"Shut up!"

"Well then, my young man and ladies, today's training is a basic Quirk strengthening," All Might said and then a lot of complaining followed. "Young Midoriya, since you're still recovering, Mt. Lady will help you with the proper exercises"

Midoriya nodded and looked to the side where Yu was standing, waving at him with a smile, and he waved back. Then, a hand was raised.

"Yes, Young Toga?"

"All Might-sensei, can I help Izuku with his rehabilitation?" Everyone clenched the fists or gritted their teeth. She had to be joking, right?

"I'm afraid not. In fact, we have to conduct an exam of your physical abilities"

"Eh?! But the short old lady from the infirmary already examined me"

"This is another type of exam. Now, follow me. The rest of you, you may begin the training. I'll join you to give advice when I'm done with Young Toga" All Might moved to another area, having Himiko following him with a pout while the rest of the class glared at her. Meanwhile, Midoriya was already warming up with Mt. Lady.

"So, how are you handling this?"

"Quite well, I guess. I hate to admit but sometimes I feel like I'm going to freak out like when she appeared… but I think I'm making some progress"

"Don't force yourself too much, okay?"

"Okay"

"Seriously… I still don't believe you accepted it. You didn't have any obligation, even if she knows things"

"I didn't accept it because of that"

"Oh, no?"

"Yeah. How can I say… I have to face my fears if I want to get over them, and she's basically the thing I fear the most right now"

"What did the psychologist said about it?"

"That it was a good idea with a poor execution"

"Too soon?"

"Too soon… but I want to get over it as fast as I can. There are the lessons to catch up to, and I have a lot of work at the gym just waiting for me-"

Yu stopped his stretching and held him close to her. She didn't care if someone saw them.

"You can't rush these things, Izuku. I know you want to be strong and get better every day but… just take it easy for some time. You'll make us all worry sick this way"

Izuku felt her hands brush through his hair, soothing him and washing away the feeling of rush he had within him. The boy let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay. Sorry to make you worry so much"

"You say sorry too much" Yu said and lightly flicked his forehead.

"Sorry- I mean…"

"Hahahaha, I missed you so much, honey…"

"I missed you too"

From some distance Sero, currently doing pull-ups with his tape, watched the scene unfolding.

"Man, Midoriya must be having a hard time. Look, Mt. Lady had to comfort him"

"Don't let yourself be fooled, women are dangerous creatures…" Mineta said as he constantly popped purple balls from his head.

Todoroki, being near them, turned his attention to the green haired teen and something crossed his mind while he lit one side in flames and frost the other at the same time.

"Maybe… I should give him a hug too…?"

Kirishima and Ojiro stopped their sparring to look at the icy hot teen while he held a blank expression.

* * *

Kyoka was at the common room tuning her guitar. As she promised to herself before, she would play something to Izuku once he got back from his extra class. Once she was done, she started to pull the strings, playing a random melody that just appeared in her mind. She got a little absorbed in it so she didn't notice a peculiar guest sitting close to her. Only when the messy buns of blond hair came really close to her face she noticed Himiko's presence.

"What the- How long have you been here?!"

"Not much. Keep playing, I liked it!"

"You liked?" Kyoka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you're really good at this. Not that I have any reference, but you seem pretty good. Umm, you are the one with the speakers, the loud one"

Kyoka got a light hue of pink in her cheeks, remembering of a comment Izuku made about her being the loudest one.

"What… what do you mean by that?"

"Your Quirk makes lots of noise, right?"

"Yeah, I can do that too"

"So… Noisy-chan?"

"Noisy-chan…?"

"I'm thinking of a cute nick for you. It's easier than remembering names"

"At least try to show some interest in others… and can't you think of something better?"

"Hmmm, how about… DJ-chan?"

"I'm not a DJ"

"Eternal Flat, then?"

"Who you're calling flat?!"

"Hehehehe, just kidding!~ How about Aux Cord?"

"You better stop right there…"

"Okay, I give up. So how should I call you?"

"I would prefer that you don't talk to me but, my name is Jiro Kyoka"

"Kyoka-chan!~"

"Don't be so intimate"

Tsuyu was going to the laundry take her clothes when she found a scene she could only describe as weird. Himiko was sorting the clothes of everyone in piles by color and fabric, even her own clothes. She carefully approached the blonde and tried to look closer at what she was doing, when suddenly Himiko moved her hand, stopping it inches away from her face. A little bit closer and Tsuyu would have been clawed. She saw for a brief moment a killing intent coming from the blonde's eyes as she turned her head, but it quickly melted into an innocent and surprised look.

"Tsu-chan! Gosh, don't scare me like that!~"

 _"You got scared?!" "Only my friends call me that…"_

"Tsuyu-chan, what brings you here?"

"It's Asui for you, and I came to pick my clothes. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I saw these clothes here and decided to wash them for everyone. I guess the ones at the machine are yours. Well, they weren't clean enough so I'll wash them again. Don't worry your cute head, okay?~"

"Do you even know how to wash clothes?"

"Of course I do" She looked to the sides, checking if anyone was around and gesture to Tsuyu to come closer. The frog girl hesitated but she insisted. Leaning closer, Himiko whispered to her. "You know, I have a secret way to remove blood stains. It never fails. If you want, I can show you how"

"I'll pass"

"Too bad. Umm, Tsuyu-chan"

"... What?"

"I wanted to know if… if you could, like…"

"Ribbit, spit it out already"

"Can you tell me which are Izuku's clothes?"

Tsuyu just stared with a blank expression at the blonde.

"Ribbit… You were trying to find it from the beginning and decided to wash the clothes as an excuse, didn't you?"

"Whaaat? Of course not"

"I hit right in the spot, didn't I?"

"... Yup"

"~sigh~ I don't feel like discussing this now, ribbit… Just… wash the clothes and don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong"

"Okay, you can go do your frog things while I get busy here~ Bye bye, Tsuyu-chan~"

"Call me Asui!"

Surprisingly, her clothes had never been so clean. It looked like they were bought yesterday.

Himiko was in the common room now, upside down in the couch, dangling her legs. With everyone avoiding her and deciding to ignore the homework, she had nothing better to do. Then she heard footsteps entering the room and she quickly got up.

"Izuku, you're- you're not Izuku…"

She went from radiant to gloomy in a second when she laid her eyes on Nemuri.

"Yeah, I'm not happy to see your face either. Here" She tossed Himiko a brown bag.

"What is this? I hope it isn't homework, 'cause I already gave on doing what Aizawa-sensei passed and-"

"Can you please save me from hearing your voice?"

"Sorry I sound like a cute pretty girl, granny"

An intense aura flared from Nemuri. She rested her hands on Himiko's shoulders with some excessive strength.

"Hah? What was that? I can't hear well with that annoying voice of yours. Did you say something about my age? Are you sure?"

Himiko recoiled a bit as Nemuri was emanating dangerous vibes.

"Umm, no, of course not ma'am" _"She can make a scary look just like Ochako. Is this some kind of technique?!"_

The menacing aura diluted and Nemuri let her go, but still glared at the girl.

"You are a student now, do your homework"

"It's boring"

"Like I care! You wanted this, now follow the rules"

"Do I get zapped if I don't do my homework?"

"Wanna find out?"

"Umm, I don't think so. Anyway, this bag you gave me…" She opened and gasped, proceeding to inspect the contents with more interest. "Clothes! A lot of clothes! I hope they are cute!"

"Don't expect much. Yaoyorozu came to Aizawa and said you didn't have any, so he talked with the principal and I ended being the one to pick them for you. You're lucky I have good taste, though I would like to laugh at what Mic had in mind for you"

"Thank you"

"Huh?" Nemuri looked confused. The blonde was still looking at the clothes but she was sure she heard something. "What did you just say?"

The blonde looked up and repeated. "Thank you. You say that when you receive a gift. That's… that's how it works, right?"

The black haired woman took a moment to process that. "Yeah, that's how it works. I just didn't expect that from you"

"I know. Umm, Kayama-sensei, wasn't it? I may have some tiny little problems but I'm trying to change"

"Hmm, tiny little problems, you say. Why trying to change, anyway?"

"Well, Izuku said we couldn't be together because I was a villain, so I'll stop being one"

"Do you really think it is that simple?" Nemuri felt her anger building up again.

"No way. Izuku clearly said he hates me. I won't deny it was fun to see him covered in blood either. But I'm trying to push these things in the past. He said he would get over me. Well, I might get over myself too"

The pro hero looked at the villain or former villain, as she said she was trying to be and found herself slightly amused. Could it be that being near Izuku was enough a motivation to change so drastically? If yes, this crazy blonde might truly love-

 _"No, no, Nemuri. Think straight! There's no way this girl could love him. This is just a game to her, a way of getting what she wants"_

"Well, now you don't have to use the uniform all the time"

"I'll keep sleeping only in my panties, though"

"May I ask why?"

"Fufufu" She had a devilish smile crossing her lips. "You know, Izuku might visit my room in the middle of the night and-"

"Like he would do that!"

Nemuri let out a frustrated sigh. She wanted to beat the life out of that girl but she had to keep this feeling in check. She turned around and left the dorms but stopped when she saw Izuku leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Izuku? You… you were listening?"

"... Sorry, I didn't mean to pry"

"What are you talking about, I was just giving the brat some clothes"

"Yeah, Momo told me what happened earlier"

"... Do you believe in that? In what she said?"

Izuku ran a hand through his hair.

"Trying to change for me, huh? It sounds like an anime plot or something like that. But…"

"But?"

He looked at her with a glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes.

"When I was… at that room, I started to get lost in my thoughts sometimes… and more than once I got to imagine, how would she be if she wasn't, well, a total psycho and an assassin"

"And…?"

"I'm not sure… sometimes it sounded possible"

Nemuri held his hand and brought him into a warm hug, ruffling his green locks.

"Don't think too much about it. I get it that you're trying to overcome your fear. Just don't try too hard to do this all by yourself. I'm here, you know?"

"Yu said the same thing today"

"That means we're right, don't you think?"

"Yeah, probably"

"Surely"

On her way to the gym, Kendo spotted the green haired teen and the teacher from the corner of her eyes. Looking again, she got a surprised expression and stopped in her tracks.

"Kendo-chan? What happened?" Tsunotori Pony asked the orange haired girl.

"Oh, nothing, just… look there. Midoriya must be working really hard to deal with this situation"

"The rumors were right, the villain who kidnapped him is really a student of U.A now, and on the same class as him!"

"Vlad-sensei didn't explain why but he said the final decision was taken by Midoriya himself. I wonder what could make him do it"

"Why not ask him?"

"What? No, we barely know each other and I don't want to touch on sensitive matters. Plus, I think he has a good reason"

"Really? I can't think of any"

"Let's say I have a good view of him" Kendo thought of the way Yaoyorozu described him.

At her side, Tsunotori had a sly grin forming in her mouth.

"Oh, could it be that our class rep is falling for the green boy from 1-A?"

Kendo got a faint blush and stuttered a bit.

"W-what are you s-saying Tsunotori? Who is falling for who here?"

"You are starting to have a crush on Midoriya. I don't blame you, he's cute"

"I don't have a crush. Besides, I have the feeling he already has someone…"

"Yeah, the gravity girl, right?"

"Huh? Her?"

"Yeah, they seem pretty close to me"

 _"Yaoyorozu-san…"_

"So, do you ship him with someone, Kendo-chan? Self-insertion doesn't count~"

"Would you stop this? Umm, I guess… Yaoyorozu?"

"Her? Why?"

"He seems pretty smart. Maybe he likes smart girls"

"I would say he's more like a nerd, so he would like cute girls. Shiozaki-chan ships him with the pink haired one"

"You mean Ashido?"

"No, the other one, from the Support Course"

"Ooh… wait, does everyone ships him?"

"Didn't you know? We even made a chart"

"Uuh…"

"Komori-chan ships him with Ashido, Yanagi-chan likes the green couple, Kodai-chan defends MidoxJiro and Tokage-chan is cheering for Todoroki"

"T-Todoroki?!"

"Yeah. I don't like yaoi that much but I have to say it's a very dangerous ship, you know~"

"Please don't give me weird thoughts"

"Well, from now on I'll be cheering for you too, Kendo-chan" The short blonde said giving a thumbs up and walking ahead of the orange haired girl.

"Who said I need cheering?!"

"Oh, I didn't know you were so confident, Kendo-chan~"

"S-stop talking about it!"

* * *

It was around ten pm and Izuku currently had his face buried in a book, the third one just today. He stretched his arms up and rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times. He was glad Iida and Momo made him this study guide to help him catch up but it was way too long and more complex than Aizawa's lessons at some points. He was used to making his own annotations with his own system so using this proved to be more difficult than he thought. Maybe he should just ask Momo to help him, but he could end overloading her, and there was the risk of getting distracted with… other matters. Giving a little slap on his cheeks, he focused on the book again, following the annotations and tips his friends made.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Waaah!"

Izuku almost jumped out of his skin, and then he froze when he saw the person behind him

"Himiko?! How did you get here?!"

"The door was unlocked" She pointed a finger to the open door.

Izuku mentally facepalmed and quickly got up, taking some distance from the girl.

"Hey, relax. I won't bite. Well, probably~"

"What do you want here?"

"Again that question? I came here for you-"

"In my room"

"Oh. Still, I came here for you. I'm bored, let's play something"

Izuku felt his eye twitching, though his legs were shaking.

"Really. Play?"

"Yeah, no one wants to play with me"

"Maybe because you're a villain and crazy?"

"You got me there. So, what do you want to do?"

"I- Can't you see I'm trying to study?"

"Noo, studying is boring… How many times do I have to tell you guys that?"

"It's not supposed to be fun, anyway"

"Well, since you need you need to study so much…"

Himiko laid on his bed and rested the chin in her hands, dangling her leg back and forth.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you study"

"Can… can you not?"

"Why?"

"It'll distract me"

"I'll be silent as a mouse"

"That would make me even more nervous…"

"You know, the door is open and there's this little thing in my neck…" She pointed to the white collar. "I can't make you any harm like this. Not that I want to, anyway"

"Are you… really trying to change yourself?"

Her eyes lit up when he asked that.

"Yes. What? Do you want me to stab and cut you again? If so I can do that any time and-"

"No! Umm, no. But why do you care? I said I don't like you"

"I thought you hated me" She quirked an eyebrow.

"I hate you. Good thing you know that"

Himiko sighed and sat on his bed.

"Izuku, did you know love is a powerful feeling?"

"Yeah, so what? You're telling me you'll change because you love me?"

"That, and so you can love me too"

"Ha! dream on"

"But the dream is real. We're chatting normally right now, aren't we?"

This shook Izuku more than he expected. She had a point.

"This doesn't change anything. You still… you still made go through a living nightmare"

"What do I have to do so you can forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Are you serious?!"

"Yes. I won't ask you to forget it all happened. I don't want you to forget of my first time…"

"Y-you had to mention that?"

"It's special for me~"

There she was again, acting like a normal girl, tricking him into lower his defenses, but not today. The collar emitted two short beeps and she got up.

"Well, guess it's my time to leave. Don't want to have a shocking surprise" She stopped at the doorway and looked at him, with her hands behind her. "You didn't answer me yet"

"Huh? Answer?"

"What do I have to do so you can forgive me? It doesn't need to be at once. I'm fine doing it bit by little bit"

The answer struck him with confusion. She looked really serious about this, so much that it was like she was another person. Then again, she was used to doing this. This could be a habit or a plan to trick him again. Either way, something inside Izuku told him to at least say something.

"Umm… you could… you could at least try to study, you know. It's not funny but you're a student now, like it or not. Then again, you only do what you want-"

"Study? Okay"

"Wait, really?"

"If that makes you happy… No, if you think I should, I'll do it. Sleep well, Izuku"

She waved to him and left without looking back, leaving Izuku alone with his confusion and a pile of accumulated homework.

"You… too?"

That night, Izuku laid in his bed with his head full of thoughts while Himiko slept with a smile on her face. And only using panties.

And for the rest of the week, and on the days that followed, something that no one expected happened. Repeatedly. Himiko started to pay attention in the classes, even doing her homework. Turns out the girl was pretty smart when it came to math, physics, and not exactly a surprise, biology. History classes were a little difficult as she lost her focus easily but compared to when she arrived you could tell she was really trying.

She asked questions during classes and solved problems, coming out as a pretty participative student. She still got on Aizawa nerves sometimes but he couldn't say much from her performance as she did pretty well in a special test he prepared for her. For someone who skipped years of school, that is. Her personality was still a problem as Himiko never missed an opportunity to say what she thought. Align that with a great lack of common sense and you get a mouthy girl with a twisted innocent nature.

Another big surprise came during the hero classes. No expected the blonde to be so athletic and go so far in her training. Since she couldn't exactly strengthen her Quirk, Himiko mainly focused on training her body running, practicing combat and even lifting some weight. One day in special, everyone had to go through another obstacle course and Himiko ranked pretty high for someone who didn't have a Quirk with mobility advantages, having a score slightly higher than Tsuyu and Mina.

Then, All Might came up with a little tournament, aiming to focus on close combat. The objective here was to teach the young ones that they didn't have to rely completely on their powers and that honing other skills would help them improve their overall capabilities. Of course, just to be a little fair, he chose who would fight with who, resulting in some interesting matches.

Todoroki against Sero, two guys that almost only used their Quirks. Kyoka and Kaminari, both long-range fighters. Kirishima versus Bakugo, skilled fighter versus combat genius. Midoriya against Sato, basically brain versus muscles. But the most interesting fight surely was Uraraka against Himiko. All Might paired them innocently, as both couldn't directly use their Quirks in a fight. He also knew about Uraraka's Internship with Gunhead so he wanted to check out what were the 'ex-villain' skills. The girls watched with attention while the green teen tried to hide his anxiety.

"Hmm, this brings back memories, don't you think?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Ochako took her fight stance.

"Oh come on, it was fun~" Himiko did the same, though her stance looked to have lots of openings.

"I don't understand your sense of fun a single bit"

"Fun is fun, what else is there to understand?" Himiko said as she made the first move, throwing a punch with the right.

And then they started. Different from the last time, this fight remained balanced the entire time, for two reasons. One, Ochako was trying to suppress her anger and don't vent off her frustration on the blonde, though she really wanted to do so. Two, Himiko was being sincere when she said it was fun for her. Even not having any sharp things to cut her friend, she was having fun exchanging punches with Ochako.

Outside the fight, Midoriya followed with his eyes both girls. It felt different from the last time, probably because his current condition was completely different, but he was sensing another vibe coming from them. It was like Himiko was lacking her usual killing intent. Another thing he noticed, Ochako didn't have it either. He shouldn't think this about her but, after what he saw that night, it was clear to him that Ochako had yet another side he didn't know well.

He became so immersed in the fight, which was taking longer than the previous ones, that he naturally took one of his notebooks and started to take notes. He focused mainly on the brunette, making some sketches of the style she adopted and how she used the opponent's strength to her advantage. When Izuku noticed what he was doing, though, he had already filled two new pages with notes on how Himiko fought. When did he even start to look at her?

Well, it was natural, she was fighting Ochako. Taking notes on her would not be a bad thing, right? In the future he could use this as an advantage, in case of the blonde trying to do something against them, so he kept taking notes. She was more agile and didn't have any formal style of fighting, so she moved smoothly, being quite unpredictable and full of surprise moves and counter attacks. Midoriya concluded that she had acrobatic skills close to Mina's level, though much less refined since the pinkette used breakdance moves. Coming to think of it, maybe she shouldn't spend time learning a style at all, as it could make her moves more predictable and…

"Ribbit. Izuku, what are you muttering about?"

The got a little startled as Tsuyu dragged him out of his bubble. Looking at his notebook, there were two more pages completely filled with notes about Himiko.

"Oh, nothing. I was just watching Ochako's style of fight and… somehow I started to notice Himiko too"

"Know your enemy, right?"

"Yeah, something like that"

Weird as he felt, Midoriya found out that watching Himiko was… interesting. He felt a little spark of curiosity as he looked at her, but quickly brushed the feeling when he remembered of what she did to him. His mind had a quick flash of the dark room he was, but then the scene changed to her standing at his doorway last night.

"Man, I hate to say it but she fights pretty well. What do you think, BakuBro?"

"Of course she's a good fighter, idiot. She used to kill people, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but she's not trying to kill anyone now. Like, no assassination techniques or anything"

"Do you think this an anime?! If she tries something, the collar stops her! She's not that stupid!"

"Okay, I get it. What do you think, Midoriya? Midoriya? Bro, are you okay? Midoriya?"

Izuku blinked twice at Kirishima when the redhead waved an arm in front of him. His mind was in another place.

"I… what?"

"Her fighting skills, what do you think? You like to analyze this kind of thing, don't you?"

"I guess… I agree with Kacchan" He overheard something from the explosive teen. "But, it's more like she's not even trying to fight. She's… just playing, maybe?"

All the eyes slowly turned to the blonde. She noticed that but didn't care at all. She was having fun with Ochako. But then she looked at Midoriya and his eyes were focused specifically on her as if he was reading all of her moves. That made her beyond happy so she decided to show off a bit. She did more flashy and acrobatic maneuvers, most of them unnecessary, which made it easier to Ochako to catch her off guard. The brunette managed to hold Himiko in some submissions but she didn't get to finish as the girl was pretty slick. One moment of distraction and Himiko got Ochako in an armlock using her legs. It took the brunette more strength and ability than she expected to get rid of it and reverse the situation, holding Himiko in a headlock.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" Himiko gave quick taps on Ochako's leg, but she took her time to release her hold on the blonde.

Both were short-breathed and sweating. Ochako sat in the floor a minute, then felt a shadow cast over her. Looking up, Himiko offered her a hand while showing a fanged slime. Ochako moved the hand away and got up herself, bumping their shoulders as she walked past her. All Might came to Himiko to try and give her at least a piece of advice.

"I'm impressed with your performance, Young Toga. Maybe you should work to be more precise. Sometimes you made unnecessary moves, which gave opportunities to your opponent"

"Thanks, All Might-sensei!~ Oh, can we keep doing this? I'd love to fight with Fire Head or Kung Fu-kun"

While All Might tried to guess who she was referring too, Kirishima was already getting up in the ring while Ojiro stated that he was closer to a karate fighter. The skull looking man said that they could keep the sparring as long as they didn't exceed themselves, and walked off, looking for Midoriya. The boy was leaning on a wall, apparently reviewing the notes he made.

"You seem to have a lot in your mind, Young Midoriya"

"Ah, All Might. Umm, there's a lot of lessons to catch up. Iida and Yaoyorozu helped me a little but it's still a lot of work"

"I wasn't exactly referring to the classes, but it's good to see you're working hard on your studies. How does your body feel?"

"The rehab is still going but I can use Full Cowl normally already. 8% is still a little far, though" Midoriya looked at his fist while he spoke.

"And… how have you been feeling lately?" The skinny man looked at the direction of the ring, where Kirishima was now fighting with Himiko.

"Ah, that… I… I'm getting over it. I don't panic around her anymore"

"Are you sure this is a good thing?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"There is more than one way to overcome a fear. One of them is facing it. Other is covering it with a stronger feeling, like anger, for example"

"I'm not-"

"I know, it just came to my head that you could feel like that. It's only normal to anger take over you after you went through"

"... Honestly, I hate her. I told her that more than once but…"

"But?"

"She keeps saying the same thing. Not only that, she acts as if she could convince me to change my mind. One week ago she didn't care a single bit about school and now she… she's really trying to change because of me…?"

"This girl, Toga Himiko, didn't grow up like a normal kid. Her common sense is very divergent from ours and she doesn't care much about what others think about her. The fact that your opinion means this much to her is a concerning matter"

"Do you think she really… loves me?"

"Love, huh…? Maybe it's not a word strong enough to describe what she feels for you. Considering her nature, 'obsessed' seems more appropriate than 'in love' with you"

Toshinori didn't want to pry much further at that topic but something had been nagging at the back of his mind for some time now.

"Young Midoriya, if you don't want to answer just say it but, you didn't tell us everything that happened when we asked you, am I correct?"

Izuku tensed up a little.

"Why do you ask…?"

The tall man let out a sigh.

"After capturing her, Chiyo took care of her wounds and made a complete check-up. There was a suspect that she could be hiding something with her body"

"And you found something?"

"No, nothing out of normalcy. She found something else, instead" He made a brief pause as it wasn't an easy topic to address. "According to Chiyo, Toga Himiko had… intimate relations with someone. Her location on these three weeks is known so, well, you can understand where I'm going"

The teen looked down at his feet, clenching his first. He felt a hand rest on his shoulders, which made him look up. All Might had a concerned face that still managed to tranquilize him a little.

"I cannot imagine how you feel about it but I understand why you didn't want to tell, my boy. Don't think you're guilty of something, or that this changes anything in your future. You couldn't do anything about it and all the blame goes to the person that did this to you"

"I… I know that… The problem is, the more I look at her… more I feel in doubt…"

"That's why we seek for help. You don't have to deal with it alone"

"Thanks… All Might"

There was a moment of silence before Toshinori talked again.

"Ahem, Young Midoriya, about that, just one more question. Remember when you came to ask me about One for All and I told of a certain side effect?" There was uneasiness all over the blond's face.

"Y-yeah, that…"

"We… Chiyo took some measures but, just to be sure, did you feel that effect while she…"

Midoriya slowly understood what his mentor was meaning.

"O-oh, I… I… Oh, wait. I can't remember well. Did… did I?"

Midoriya started to panic a bit. He didn't remember of One for All kicking in a single time, yet according to Aizawa, the annulling dart lost its effect during after the second week. So that meant his Quirk should be active by the time Himiko… did it with him. Or maybe the extended time with the thing stuck on him made his Quirk return slowly. He was starting to control this 'technique', if he could call it that, so maybe the fact that he thought he couldn't use his Quirk forced his body to ignore it. Then again, like it or not, he and Himiko went through very long 'sessions' and he didn't feel tired, considering his previous experiences. Okay, she wasn't that good and he wasn't making an effort. Still, it was quite impressive. So the 'training' Nemuri put him on was giving more results than expected.

"Young Midoriya, do you have something in mind?"

Izuku snapped back to reality.

"N-no. I was just worried that… that I could have, you know, get her-"

"Don't worry, you'll not become a father so soon" Very smooth, All Might.

"O-oh, that's awesome. Whew, one less problem to deal with" Je laughed nervously as his mind wandered to his many girlfriends. He should tell them how this worked soon. Curiously, none of them seemed to care that they did it so many times without protection. But Izuku brushed his thoughts aside at least for now as he didn't want to think about it with his idol in front of him.

That night, Midoriya was again with his face buried in a book when he a whisper in his ear, feeling a pair of arms wrapping around his neck.

"For this problem, you have to find the root of the equation"

Midoriya tensed up but didn't shout or jumped like the other times. He just wasn't expecting Himiko or anyone to appear now. She was wearing a pink sleeveless tank top and brown shorts.

"Tsk. What do you think you're doing here?" He said removing her arms from him and turning around to face her.

"Well, I finished my homework so I thought about helping with yours"

"Look at the clock, it's almost eleven"

A coy smile crossed her lips.

"Aw, are you worried that I'll lit up like a Christmas Tree?~"

"Not as much as you think"

"Actually I just wanted to see you. I have been pretty busy"

"Yeah, I noticed…"

"Hmm, is there something else you noticed?~"

He stared at her while she waited for his response with a smile.

"You… you have been studying"

"Yes! Like I said I would. So, are you slightly happier now?~"

"Happier?"

"Yup, you said you wanted me to study, so I'm studying"

"If you think this will make me forgive you, you're very mistaken"

"Then what should I do now?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know, just tell me and I'll do it"

"Oh yeah, then how about jumping from a bridge?"

"What bridge and when?"

"Wait, really?!"

"Yes" She sat on his bed, looking at the carpet. "I definitely prefer something that will allow me to be with you after, but if you want this so much. With some luck, I can just break my bones"

He didn't believe in the words he just heard.

"Are you really going to do whatever I say just so I can forgive you?"

"You still doubt?"

"... Why go so far for me?"

"I love you, Izuku"

"... Don't you think… you are just obsessed with me? What happens when you get bored?"

"I won't ever get bored. That is impossible. Plus, love, obsession, whatever. Aren't the two things the same?"

"T-there's a difference"

"Still, it doesn't change what I feel for you. But that doesn't mean the other girls are also obsessed?"

"No, they're not! I truly love them, and they love me too"

"If you're saying I'll trust you. I just wish you could love me like that too…"

"You know damn well why this won't happen"

"But I'll keep trying. There's nothing left for me to do, anyways" She said as she got up and left, stopping at his doorway again. "Ne, Izuku. One of these days, can you show me what you wrote about me in that notebook? I'm curious~" And with that, she left.

Izuku sat back at his chair, running a hand over his hair. She was serious about changing herself. Not only that, even if just a little, all the girls changed something so they could be with him. Did he really have this effect on others? Anyway, he hated her. Izuku hated Himiko for what she did, but if she was willing to go so far because of him, for how long should he hold that feeling for her? He didn't like that something she said actually was right. He at least held feelings for her.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Would you look at that, she actually became a student. Too predictable? Even if it is, she's going to be a permanent part of the harem, Himiko will make sure of that. Also, I have to say it's funny to write her interacting/pestering the girls. And that's pretty much it, hope you all have liked. Leave a comment if you feel like. Thanks for reading and see you next week, amazing readers!**


	24. Enter Team B

**Hellooo dear readers! Guy is here again! Sorry for not updating last week, I got caught up watching Darling in the Franxx. And Goblin Slayer. And Jojo, and half dozen animes from the last season because I hardly watch season animes but anyway! Here's the new chap, hope it's worth the waiting.**

 **Enter Team B**

The news spread so fast that some teachers wondered what was the point in keeping some things as secrets. It took two days for the entire school to know about Midoriya and his decision to keep the villain who kidnapped him nearby, as a student above all things. After that, the table where Midoriya used to eat during lunch became the center of attention. All the eyes were turned to him but his eyes stared at the crazy blonde from afar. As you would expect, no one wanted to sit near a villain and serial killer, so Himiko just sat alone in a table at the corner. Outside of the classes, she didn't even try to socialize. Her interactions resumed into talking with the librarian whenever she needed a book to study. The old lady had to make a comment that she read more books than the average students at U.A. He knew the reason for such dedication, yet he refused to accept it.

"Deku-kun?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as Kyoka rested her hand on top of his, squeezing it gently and Ochako called his name. She quickly looked at the general direction he was looking and spotted the blonde, which made her quite angry, though she didn't let him see it.

"She's still bothering you, isn't she? You know, I can go there and talk some sense in her if you want and-"

"It's okay, Ochako, really. This is… something I have to do myself. Thank you for your concern, anyway"

"We're all worried about you, ribbit"

"You don't have to carry the world on your shoulders, you know"

"Tsu… Mei… Sorry for making you all worry. I promise I'll be fine"

"We'll look forward on that promise" Momo said in a light tone.

Watching the interactions of this group, two tables away, was the class rep of 1-B, Kendo Itsuka. Since Tsunotori mentioned there was a whole chart for ships involving the guys from 1-A, she started to watch them with more attention, specifically the main topic of her female friends, Midoriya Izuku. For some reason she didn't know, the green haired teen was involved in most of the pairings, be it because of some interaction or just because he looked 'cute' with someone.

Another reason for her little analysis was because of what Yaoyorozu told her the other day, rather how she said it. It was clear to Kendo that she felt something for Midoriya, even if she denied it. Maybe she wasn't even aware that she might have a crush on him. The black haired girl was the one Kendo knew best. After the internship with Uwabami, they kind of made a connection and became friends.

Last but not less important, Midoriya just was recovering from a pretty traumatic experience, so she couldn't help but feel sad for him. Add to that the fact that Toga Himiko was staying as a student at the same class he was and she could start to imagine how tense and on the edge Midoriya might be feeling at this moment. Even if just a little, she wished to help him with something.

Back to the group circling Midoriya, Kendo started to think about her own ship, though it was kinda embarrassing to admit she had a ship. From the place she was looking, she could tell Yaoyorozu and Midoriya had a good friendship, but it didn't go much further than that. It was easier to see if you compared the way he talked with them. The pink haired girl and the one with the round face, Ashido, and Uraraka, seemed to be closer to him, or at least more intimate, since he didn't mind them being so close as they were. Or maybe Yaoyorozu was just shy.

Kendo tried to picture all the ships her friends made, mentally noting if they worked or not, in her opinion. Uraraka and Ashido looked like the best ones, considering how anxious Midoriya was. It was a good match with the bright natures of both girls. After them, probably the girl from Support Course and Asui. They were pretty straight forward and said what they had in mind. She didn't know Hagakure that much but she thought it was okay. Same for the earphone girl. And Yaoyorozu, well, she was very smart and a polite girl. Maybe the gap between them regarding social classes could be a problem, but she knew Yaoyorozu wasn't the type of girl to bother with the status quo of her friends. She heard Midoriya was some kind of genius when it came to forming strategies and analyzing Quirks, so that could be a good start point for her black haired friend.

"Whatcha lookin at Kendo-san- Uuuh, keeping the eyes on the prize, I see~" Tsunotori saw the orange haired girl, resting her chin in one hand and looking like her head was in another planet. The short blonde turned to the direction she was looking and spotted Midoriya eating with his friends, enough to connect the dots in her head. She nudged the class rep, bringing her back to Earth.

"Huh? Prize? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Kendo-chan. You totally spaced out looking at Midoriya boy sitting on the other table"

"I did not space out looking at him, Tsunotori"

"So you were just daydreaming?"

"No. I was thinking and it happened that he came to my mind, it's all"

"Aww, isn't it cute?~"

"... What if I popped out your horns, Tsunotori? They'll grow again anyway" Kendo slowly got closer to Tsunotori in a playful menacing way. The short girl jumped back and held her horns in a defensive way.

"No! I just polished them! You can't pull my horns just because you have a crush and doesn't want to say it"

"You're talking a lot for someone at horn grabbing distance!"

"Oi, oi, what's going on here? Tsunotori, what did you do to make Big Sis angry?" Tokage just joined them, curious about what made Kendo threat to pop off Tsunotori's horns. It was a little joke between the class but everyone was aware of how much the short blonde liked her horns shining.

"Tokage-chan! Kendo-chan wants to take off my horns because she has a crush on Midoriya. I just polished them this morning!" Tsunotori hid behind the green haired girl.

"Really now?! Since when? You have to tell me the details, I love to hear a spicy gossip~"

"She's just saying this to provoke me, Tokage. I don't have a crush on Midoriya" Kendo defended herself but there was a faint blush in her cheeks, almost invisible. Well, almost is the keyword.

"Guys, Kendo has a crush on Midoriya! Look, she's even blushing" Tokage shouted to her friends at the table. Everyone looked at her with surprised eyes, then turned to focus on the orange haired girl with some kind of awe. The faint pink in her face increased a little being under the stares of her classmates, so she did the only reasonable thing at a moment like this. Big hand karate chop at Tokage's head.

"What kind of news you think you're spreading, Tokage?!"

At the table, the other students from 1-B kept eating and chatting normally, if not a little surprised with this news.

"Well, that was really unexpected" Shishida said, munching at a large piece of bread.

"What part? Kendo liking Midoriya?" Awase asked the big teen with glasses.

"No, Kendo actually liking someone"

"Oh, I see"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kendo shouted from across the table.

"Oh, no offense. I just thought that… it's kind of hard picturing you in love with someone" Shishida quickly explained himself. "How to put it…?"

"The leader of the girl's gang isn't supposed to fall in love" Fukidashi said. "Though it would make sense if Midoriya was some a delinquent too…"

"I told you already, I'm not a delinquent just because I like motorcycles… and what's wrong with me having a crush?"

"Nothing, really. You're a girl, after all" Awase said.

"Yeah, and I get why it's Midoriya. The guy might look weak but he's really manly when he's serious!" Tetsutetsu shouted, flexing one arm.

"I suppose you're right… but I don't like him!" Kendo felt her face getting hotter by the minute. She had to clarify this mistake.

"Really? Too bad, I think you two would make a good couple"

Kendo just stared at the boy with sharp teeth in silence. The thought of Midoriya and her as a couple circled her mind briefly. Before she could protest, Tsunotori cut her to it, but not to defend the orange haired girl.

"I know, right? They would look so cute together~" She said placing her hands on her cheeks and waving her head. Tetsutetsu simple nodded with his mouth full.

"Hmm, coming to think of it… maybe Kirishima would be more of her type?" Awase pondered with a hand on his chin.

"I think it would be Todoroki" Shishida added.

"Oh, speaking of the icy hot boy, he's some competition for you too, Kendo, I just know it" Tokage said, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder. "But don't worry. Even though I really want to see this ship sail, I'm fully supporting you and-"

"Can you all drop that topic?!" Kendo suddenly shouted. "Seriously! I don't like Midoriya, for the umpteenth time"

"Oia? What is it that I hear? Kendo-san, don't tell me you're developing feelings for someone from 1-A when you have much better options right here. Class 1-B if fairly superior in matters of good looks! Take me for an exam-" Monoma came out of nowhere, heard only a part of the chat and was already saying things out loud so the guys from 1-A at the nearby tables could hear. Kendo didn't hesitate in hitting the back of his neck.

She didn't know where to hide her face now, something she wanted to do as soon as possible since she felt her cheeks too warm to be comfortable. And thanks to her noisy friends and Monoma, she had a lot of stares focused at her general direction. The ones that made her more anxious were the eyes of a specific table focusing on her, the eyes of the girls sitting with Midoriya. She quickly glanced at Yaoyorozu before leaving the table with the excuse of dropping Monoma somewhere.

Meanwhile, the seven girls looked as Kendo left dragging knocked out Monoma. Worry was the word to describe them.

"Someone else heard what I heard?" Mina asked the others.

"Just what we needed, another girl looking for trouble" Ochako tightened a bit her fists.

"Calm down girls, it's just Kendo-san" Momo was quick to tranquilize her friends.

"Momo-chan" Ochako looked at end of the table where Izuku sat with Kyoka and Hagakure at his sides, then leaned closer and said in a lower voice. "We can't let more girls get near Izuku"

"I'm telling you to not worry about Kendo. She's fine"

"Ribbit, you and her went to the same internship, right?"

"Yes. I know her to some extent and she wouldn't make a move on Izuku"

"Still, I really don't like the idea of girls hanging around him casually. They might fall on his charms eventually" Mina pointed out.

"I have to agree with Mina. I'm kind of an example" Said Mei.

"I know Izuku can be very smooth without noticing but trust me, she's not an enemy. Kendo was truly concerned when she got to know he went missing. She must be worried because Himiko is here, just like us"

Momo tried to convince the others that they didn't need to worry about the orange haired girl. She liked the thought of knowing her enough to feel safe about it. Plus, Kendo showed true concern when Izuku was kidnapped.

"Girls? Did something happen?" Izuku noticed they went a little quiet and then saw them whispering something, so he instantly assumed that something serious was going on. The girls stiffened a bit, hesitating a little to answer, but Tsuyu managed to come up with something.

"Nothing really. We were just talking that it's been some time since we all got, you know, intimate. Ribbit~"

The comment was enough to put a faint blush in everyone's faces. Indeed, since Izuku returned they didn't even mention the topic, something understandable given the traumatic experience he went through. Ochako and Nemuri saw the bad state he was after the rescue and by the way they described it, the girls agreed that Izuku needed some time to recover, physical and mentally.

So far he seemed back in shape, regarding his strength. The green teen recovered his muscles faster than they expected, even considering he always works so hard. About his mental state, he wasn't freaking out around Himiko, though it was obvious he stood on the edge having her near. So, was it safe to say that they could, ahem, have some 'fun' again?

"Oh. Umm… Well, if you want to then-"

"You don't have to force yourself, Deku-kun. We'll wait until you feel ready"

Ochako said that but deep inside Izuku felt a little guilty. After what happened with Himiko, he couldn't shake off the feeling of insecurity that lingered in the back of his mind. What if all of sudden one of them melted and the blonde appeared again? Another reason why he decided Himiko would stay at U.A was to keep an eye on her. As long as he knew where she was, Izuku wouldn't need to worry about her shape-shifting into someone close to him. That was the plan but he still felt uneasy.

And on top of that, the thought that he betrayed his girlfriends again constantly hammered in his head. Yes, he was kidnapped. Yes, it has been done against his will. The problem was that at some point Izuku actually liked it to some extent. Himiko wasn't nearly as skilled as the girls, and she didn't even compare to Nemuri, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy at least some of it. In fact, he had been repeating this to himself lately.

Himiko was a villain, deceiving and she only thought about hurting other people. She was only pulling an act, waiting for the moment to drag him back to the nightmare that was that dark room. He was sure about that one week ago but, bit by bit, she was eroding the wall Izuku built between them.

Seeing Izuku that quiet and thoughtful wasn't a good sign, so Kyoka tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Man, you need to relax"

"R-relax?"

"Yep. It doesn't needs to be… you know what, but you have been kind of on the edge lately. It isn't healthy for you to keep so many problems in your head"

For a brief moment, Kyoka made him remember of what All Might said. He wasn't alone and there was nothing wrong with asking for help. If someone could help him get over this, it was his girlfriends who always stood by his side, right?

"Thank you, Kyoka, everyone. I know I can always count on you"

"Of course you can, silly. By the way, I have something in mind so tell me when you're free. Mei, I'll need your help with this, okay?"

"Sure. Hmmm, I'm curious to know what kind of plan you have, Kyoka-chan~"

"It's nothing too complicated…"

Watching the girls making fun of each other and chatting normally warmed up Izuku's heart. He was surrounded by lovely girls that cared for him. He wasn't going to let Himiko ruin this.

-/-

"Don't you think coming all the way to their dorms just to talk is a bit too much?" Tetsutetsu questioned Kendo as they walked towards the 1-A dorms.

"I already said, you don't have to come with me" Kendo said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I know. I just felt like coming too. Maybe I can take a rematch with Kirishima on that arm wrestle"

"You two are still on it?"

"Yeah! We're going to the eleventh draw since I won the last one. This time I'll beat him for sure!"

"Then he'll win the next one and you'll keep doing rematches"

"A true man never gives up!" He shouted to the sky. Meanwhile, Kendo banned the mental image of the two guys as a couple. Tokage just had to share 'the chart' with her and the girl simply had to show all her yaoi ships.

"Well, I think that everyone should at least show some concern with Midoriya's condition"

"Me too, but isn't the Midoriya Squad a problem?"

"Midoriya… Squad?"

"Yeah. The girls from 1-A form some kind of force shield around this dude. It's more subtle now but it's real"

"That's ridiculous. Why would they even do that?"

"I don't know. To protect him, maybe?"

"From what?"

"Don't know. You ask them"

"You know what? Forget it. I'll just have a quick talk, really"

"So… this isn't a plan to get closer to Midoriya boy?" Tetsutetsu asked with a teasing grin across his mouth.

"Can you drop this? Tsunotori was joking, I don't have a crush on him"

"Okay, okay, but honestly, you deny it way too much, so it makes me wonder…"

The reason why Kendo was so emphatic in denying she felt something for Midoriya was her secret support for Yaoyorozu. She couldn't bring herself to like the same guy the girl liked, even if they weren't exactly close friends. Kendo hoped to also give Midoriya at least a hint, since at her eyes he was the dense clueless type of person. Of course she wouldn't tell this to anyone, so she had to put up with her friends shipping her with the emerald boy, at least for now. She also wouldn't admit that she felt kinda happy that her classmates were so supportive of her finding love in her life. How to put it? She was glad they cared so much about her, even if a little too much.

Arriving at the front of 1-A dorms, Kendo paused for a minute before entering the building. Tetsutetsu mentioned something that sounded ridiculous but she wondered if she would find resistance as she tried to talk with Midoriya. The doors opened and she stepped into the common room, scanning the place and searching for a mess of curly green hair. However, someone else came to her way.

"Hey, if isn't the class rep of 1-B. Kendo-san, isn't it?" The tall muscular teen Sato saw her entering and got up to greet her and her friend with sharp teeth.

"Oh, hey. Sorry to appear out of nowhere. I'm looking for Midoriya. Do you know if I can talk with him?"

Sato scratched his neck before answering.

"Midoriya, huh? I guess he's attending at the psychologist right now. Is it urgent?"

"No, no, I just wanted to talk. Do you know when he'll be back? I can wait"

The tall teen now seemed a little uneasy. Before he could answer, another voice sounded from a corner of the common room. Kirishima just came from the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Tetsutetsu"

"Yo, Kirishima"

The redhead quickly walked to the small group and greeted his counterpart with a strong handshake.

"What brings you here, man? Up to another defeat?"

"Hah! I came here to settle this, from a man to another"

"That we'll see. Oh, hello to you too, 1-B class rep. If you're looking for Iida, he's at the library now" Kirishima waved at Kendo.

"She's looking for Midoriya" Sato said.

"Midoriya? Why would you want to talk to him?"

"Kendo here is worried about him, so she came to see how Midoriya boy is doing" Tetsutetsu rested one arm around her shoulders, giving a light tap and grinning at the two teens with a proud look.

"Tetsutetsu! What are you talking out loud like this?!"

"What? Isn't it why you came?"

"Yes but… you could have said that in a better way"

"Umm, if you don't mind me giving my opinion, honestly you should give up on that idea. It's cool that you feel empathy for Midoriya and all but… it will be better if you just let him be"

Well, she wasn't expecting resistance in that way. Before she could even think of what to say, Tetsutetsu was already talking.

"Oi, man, what's up? She just wants to talk"

"I get it bro, and it's nice that you're concerned. I'm just saying that you should let him sort his problems"

"Kendo is trying to help"

"There's more than one way to help, right?"

"Oi, it's not very manly to reject someone that's being nice to you"

"What was that?! I dare you to repeat that!"

By now the two teens were pushing each other with their foreheads.

"Midoriya isn't even here! Why are you deciding for him?!"

"My bro had a hard time! Give the man some space!"

"What is going on here?"

Todoroki just came from the kitchen and found the scene developing, so he calmly walked to the group, holding a tangerine he just peeled and eating one piece of the fruit.

"Todoroki. Where's Midoriya? Kendo needs to talk to him" Tetsutetsu quickly redirect his attention but Kirishima held him in place.

"Hey, I'm saying to leave him in peace"

"Is it serious? Do you really need to talk with him?" Todoroki said in his normal monotone voice, directly to Kendo, who got a little surprised with the sudden attention.

"Umm, no. I was just worried that he might have something troubling him and I thought if I could help, it's all"

"I see" Todoroki just stared at her, eating his fruit with a serene face, though she felt like he was judging her or something like that. "I don't want to offend but… you should listen to Kirishima. Right now Midoriya is going through some difficult things"

"Are you saying Kendo is not good enough to help him?" Tetsutetsu was starting to get angry.

"That's not it. Addressing the issue straight forward right now could do more damage than help him"

"Listen here, Todoroki-"

"Alright, alright, let's not start a fight" Kendo stepped between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, separating the two. She felt that they were about to harden themselves and this meant a point of no return. "I get it that you're all trying to help him from a way or another, but I'd like to hear from Midoriya if he doesn't want to talk about it" She said looking at Todoroki. He silently ate his tangerine but his eyes told her things wouldn't go as she wanted.

"Well, you can try but don't be surprised if you fail, the girls had been even more clingy on him lately" Sato said.

"Wait up, this Midoriya Squad thing is for real?"

"Kind of... we all hang out with Midoriya but… there's this tiny possessive side of the girls"

Okay. So Kendo wasn't expecting that outcome at all. She planned to have a simple chat with Midoriya and maybe make him more aware of Yaoyorozu, but she didn't think she would find so much resistance. If his classmates were that protective over Midoriya, she wondered how she would deal with the 'Midoriya Squad' while trying to talk with the boy. Was it that hard to understand that she only wanted to help? Now, more than ever, she felt the need to at least ask him if he wanted to talk about his problems, even if he said no. The problem is, she wasn't the only one.

Back at 1-B dorms, Tetsutetsu felt indignant with the way everyone tried to hide Midoriya from Kendo, and he didn't waste time and told everyone that was at the common room once he entered the building.

"Guys, you won't believe what just happened"

And he proceeded to tell his friends how things went when Kendo tried to talk with Midoriya.

"Wow, who would say that? The entire class is being jealous of Midoriya" Tsunotori said, looking at the orange haired girl with a little bit of pity in her eyes.

"Isn't it a little too much, though?" Awase commented, also looking at Kendo with a slightly sad face.

"It is, right? Why are they trying to stop her when Midoriya isn't even there?" Tetsutetsu asked no one in particular.

"Ha! I knew Todoroki was up to something. I wasn't expecting Kirishima to have the hots for Midoriya, though. Hmmm, sounds like an interesting ship…"

Kendo just waved her head and let out a tired breath.

"You guys are taking this way to serious. And Tokage, don't ship people in real life, it's weird"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kendo" Tokage rested both hands on Kendo's shoulders and stared at her with an apologetic look. "It must be hard to have Todoroki as competition"

Kendo deadpanned at the comment and resisted the urge to hit Tokage in the head. And when she thought this situation couldn't get worse, the annoying blonde made his appearance.

"Did I heard this right? Class 1-A said Kendo isn't good enough for Midoriya?" Monoma for once didn't have his usual disdain plastered all over his face while talking about the rival class. He looked… genuinely offended, so much that he went to Kendo and held on her shoulders, looking at her face with what Kendo understood to be determination.

"Don't you worry, Kendo. They won't even know what hit them" And then he turned to his other classmates, starting some kind of speech. "Well, my friends, it seems that we have been underestimated again. Class 1-A can say whatever they want about Quirks and abilities, but stopping Kendo from finding her soulmate is beyond the limits!"

"No, guys, seriously. Stop this" She didn't find the strength within herself to raise her voice level.

"She's not good enough, they said. Let's prove them wrong by showing just how perfect Kendo and Midoriya are as a couple!"

"Monoma, please shut up. This is embarrassing"

"You know what? They can't dismiss Kendo-chan like that" Tsunotori joined Monoma.

"Though I really want to see my ships sail, I'll stick with you, Kendo" Tokage also joined the new team. Kendo got more and more confused as her classmates gathered into a weird taskforce to support her non-existent love for Midoriya.

"Guys, guys. I think you all missed the point. I don't love him, I just-"

"Shhhh, say no more, my dear. Heavenly justice shall be delivered upon the sinful enemies of your righteous feelings" Shiozaki said clasping her hands and closing her eyes like she was doing some kind of prayer.

"Shiozaki, didn't you… ship him with Ashido?"

"It was merely an imaginary scenario. I cannot avert my eyes from the truth"

"Oh, I see- no, wait! I don't like him!"

"Yosh, everyone! I can't call myself a man if I let someone is be so unfair with my friends"

"Team KendoXriya, forward!" Tsunotori shouted with lots of enthusiasm and the rest of the classroom followed her. Meanwhile, Kendo felt incredibly tired. She couldn't believe in the scene developing right in front of her.

 _"This… escalated quickly. How did we get to this point? Ugh… even if I have to face everyone from 1-A, I need to talk with Midoriya before this turns into a huge misunderstanding"_

On the next days Kendo tried to at least get to Midoriya but found even more resistance from class 1-A. There was a barrier around the table he sat during lunch and his free time became completely occupied with something. Whenever she tried a direct approach, one of the girls dragged him somewhere. On their free time, Kendo tried to find him at the Library, but there was always someone helping him the lessons. The gym was also out of question, with so many of his friends making sure no one came across him while he trained. She didn't have the boldness to ask him his phone number so she was running out of options. Not that she could ask him anyways since Midoriya had a personal squad preventing interactions with anyone that wasn't from his class. Then, what she feared started to happen. Her friends put whatever plan they formed to 'give her a chance' with the green haired teen. Needless to say, Kendo couldn't be more embarrassed.

During lunch break, Monoma started to taunt the rival class being even more obnoxious than the usual, which was enough to make some of the students fall for it. In a matter of minutes, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were pushing each other's hardened heads, with persons from both sides trying to separate them. When Monoma made a direct comment about Bakugo, at that moment Kendo thought hell would break loose and half of her class would end paying a visit to principal Nezu's room. Surprisingly, the explosive teen didn't react with much physical violence, resorting to shout very bad language as loud as he could. Not only her but everyone around expected at least a food fight to take place and waited, getting ready in anticipation.

Then, she felt a pair of hands pushing her. Looking back she found Yanagi, ushering her to leave the place. She glanced at the tables where class 1-A was sitting and just like she thought, someone was 'taking care' of Midoriya. A floating limp held on the collar of his jacket, yanking him from his seat without his bodyguards noticing. He fell right on Tsunotori's backs, and the short blonde immediately dashed out of the place. No one seemed to notice his absence at the time with the huge confusion happening. When she noticed, Kendo was already outside the building, under the shadow of a tree, and Tsunotori turned around a corner bringing with her Midoriya, who was holding on her horns trying not to fall since the shorty girl was pretty fast. She made a sudden stop, almost launching him from her backs. He would have hit the tree face first if Kendo didn't help him stop. Tsunotori then winked to Kendo and gave a thumbs up, leaving the scene as fast as she came. So now Kendo was alone with a confused Midoriya, leaning on her arms. He might have noticed the proximity between them because he quickly jumped back, releasing her like she was on fire.

"Whaa! What?! K-K-Kendo-san?! What is going on here? Monoma was being annoying as always, then Kacchan started to swear and then I suddenly got carried by this shorty girl and-"

"Midoriya, calm down. Don't forget to breathe"

He followed her advice and took a moment to recover from his shocked state.

"Do you know what was that at the lunch room, Kendo-san?"

Kendo hesitated a little to answer. She couldn't just tell him that her class formed some kind of plan to turn the two of them into a couple, right?

"Umm, I'm not sure but it must be Monoma again. Sometimes he drags the others with him in this silly rivalry"

"I see…"

"Anyway, sorry about that. I'm aware he can be quite handful, but he's a good person deep inside" She was already used to apologize for Monoma's actions.

"You don't have to apologize. That's just the way he is, right? Besides, I don't see any problem in a friendly rivalry"

"Really? I thought you guys from 1-A were tired of him already"

"Well, I'm sure everyone feels like that to some extent… but, how can I say? It's more fun when there's a challenge"

This caught Kendo off guard. She didn't expect the boy to be so positive about it. By now she understood that 1-A and 1-B were sworn rivals and the only exception was her being friends with Yaoyorozu. Since she was here with him, she might use that to her advantage.

"So, umm, Midoriya, how are you doing lately?"

"Huh? Me? Fine, I guess"

"Oh, good to hear that. I was… I was worried that you might have some… problems going through your head. You know, with all that happened lately, ahaha…" Kendo was very unsure about how to approach the subject. Maybe Todoroki was right and a direct approach could end being a bad choice. Midoriya might not want to talk about it, even less with someone he barely knew.

"Oh, that…"

"Umm, I noticed you looked a little down recently. This is kind of expected but I wondered if… maybe you wanted to talk about it and… you know what, forget it. You don't need to tell me if you don't want and-"

"No, wait- I mean, erm… I'm okay with talking about this"

"Really?"

"Yeah… if you don't bother to listen to me, that is"

"Sure. I don't mind, not a single bit. Is it alright for you, though? We… we barely know each other, I mean"

"I guess… it would be better to talk with someone I'm not so close to"

"Well, then I'm all ears" Kendo leaned on the bark, giving the boy all her attention. "Can I ask why you chose to keep… this girl in U.A? I know just a few details about the deal the principal made, but the final decision was yours, right?"

Midoriya also leaned on the tree, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Yeah, since Himi- Toga knows a lot about the underground criminals and the League of Villains, she is a person of interest and a target to a lot of bad people, so she surrendered to protect herself"

"I get it, but why here at U.A? And couldn't the police get the information by themselves?"

"She… she's a dangerous person. Detective Tsukauchi commented that are… many ways to extract information, but she was willing to tell everything she knew as long as we met all her conditions"

"One of them was becoming a student?"

"Not exactly…"

"So what? Don't tell me she wanted to glue on you or something. That would be…" Kendo looked to the boy and her tone of joke died instantly. "crazy"

"Crazy is a good way to describe her"

"Even knowing she held you captive for so long, principal Nezu agreed with that?"

"Yes, it was necessary"

"But you must be on the edge all the time. No offense but in your place, I would probably have nightmares for weeks"

"Sometimes. It's less frequent than I expected"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, really. After what I went through, it can't be helped. Anyway, it's something I have to deal with"

"What do you mean? Don't you want her to be locked into a cell forever?"

"I suppose. But before that, I want to get over this feeling…"

"Get over? Are you talking about… some kind of phobia or something like that?"

"You could say that" He looked at the distance for as he talked as if his mind was wandering through his memories. "The day she showed herself I… I had a panic attack in front of everyone. Sometimes I still expect my friends to smile at me with a fanged grin. I know she can't use her powers or hurt me, still…"

"You feel insecure deep inside. That's why you accepted this? To get over the fear you feel of her?"

"Yes. I know it sounds stupid but-"

"Stupid? To me, it is the bravest thing someone could do. It takes a lot of courage and strength to face what you fear like this, even more considering you were with her for three weeks. I wonder what she did during all this time…" Kendo was completely honest with him. The last part was more like she asked herself.

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Huh? Tell what?"

Midoriya stopped for a moment as if he was considering something inside his head. This made Kendo equally curious and worried. Something happened and the teachers decided to not talk about it, so it probably was something very serious. Midoriya looked at her again, still a little hesitant.

"During… during these three weeks… Himiko, she tortured me. Both physically and mentally"

To say Kendo was shocked was an understatement. She covered her mouth and she felt some droplets form into the corners of her eyes. Her first instinct was to hug the green haired teen as hard as she could. To think someone of her age went through such a terrifying experience.

"Oh my, Midoriya, I'm so sorry. I didn't have idea, I- I shouldn't have asked and-"

"I-I-It's okay, Kendo-san! Don't feel s-sorry! The teachers kept that a secret so there was no way you could know about it" Midoriya was stiff like a statue. He wasn't expecting this hug. Kendo finally noticed his nervousness and let go of him, faster than she thought she should. She was sure she had a faint blush on her cheeks right now, just like him.

"So… she did this to you for three weeks… I can't even imagine how terrifying it was to you"

"The cutting and stabbing were a constant pain but… honestly, the worst part was that she could change her form. I… lost my head sometimes"

Midoriya looked depleted of his life force and she blamed herself for this. Kendo wanted to help but she was making him replay all these traumatic memories. She had to do something about it, but she couldn't even show a comforting smile because just listening to him made her heart break into tiny bits. She didn't know what to say, yet she had to say something, anything to at least make him feel better.

"She can shapeshift… that's why you're so nervous around everyone. All your friends want to help you but it's hard because deep inside you still fear that they'll transform into her"

"Exactly. ~sigh~ I didn't want to make anyone around me more concerned, so I tried to do this all by myself. But then I ended making them worry because of that, and it is slowly turning into a vicious cycle"

Kendo let that sink in for a moment. Maybe she should just give him some space as Kirishima said.

"That is, until I ended here with you"

"Huh? With me?"

"Yeah. It's not that I don't appreciate all the support everyone is giving me. No offense but, since we're not that close, I kinda feel more at ease with you. I never talked about these things with anyone like this beside the psychologist. And of course, I didn't manage to open up so much. So, what I'm trying to say is… thank you, I guess?"

"O-oh, it's okay! I'm glad I can at least do this for you. It's been some time that I wanted to talk with you, Midoriya"

"Really?"

Kendo froze for a moment.

 _"Aah, shit! I said without thinking"_ "Y-yeah. Since you came back, I noticed that you looked a bit d-down so I wondered if I could do something to help…"

"Oh well, I'm making more people worry about me"

"Don't feel bad about that. It's normal to worry about someone we care" The words came out so naturally that only after Kendo said them, she realized they might have another meaning in this conversation.

"Someone you care about… thank you again, Kendo-san. You seem to be the only one from 1-B that doesn't get all worked up with this competition between the classes"

"They are too serious sometimes, but everyone has some level of admiration for you guys, I included, especially for you Midoriya" She was having serious problems with thinking before speaking. Midoriya scratched the back of his neck.

"Admire… I don't know about that. I feel like I don't deserve so much attention"

"You do deserve it, trust me!" Maybe she was too energetic to answer him as he looked startled. "I mean, since you entered U.A, you have been surprising everyone. Starting with that zero pointer from the entrance exams"

"Heh, it looks so distant now, yet you talk like it was a great deal. Back then I could barely use my Quirk and I ended with both legs and an arm completely useless. If it wasn't for Uraraka, I might not even be here"

"And look how far you've got already. If I'm not mistaken, you only got your Quirk now. I had years to get used and learn about mine and honestly, you made much more progress than me or anyone I know. Isn't that something to admire?"

"Probably, but I fear that this isn't enough. Everyone is giving their best. Doesn't this mean I'm only doing what's expected? Catching up because I'm late?"

"Even if everyone thinks like that, even you, I don't"

"So, what do you think?"

"Hmmm… you took the more challenging way. Like… you're playing on hardcore more"

"Heheheh. Well, I always preferred to play the games on the maximum difficulty, anyway"

"Yay"

Midoriya turned to look at Kendo. She had a warm smile on her face.

"What?"

"I got a laugh from you. The mission is a great success"

This made Midoriya think for a moment. Since he returned, he made sure to enjoy the most of the company of his mother, girlfriends, and friends, but he got so focused on getting over his fear of Himiko that he didn't remember laughing like this. A light laugh completely natural and from the bottom of his heart. Not the slightly forced ones he let out lately. Those carried a feeling of relief from being free from that nightmare, but at the same time the dreaded sensation that he could return to it, wake up in the dark again. He was laughing while he could. But right here, with Kendo, he didn't feel like that. He needed to talk to her and he didn't even know it. Looking at her more closely, Midoriya started to wonder about her, mainly how her Quirk worked and what kind of techniques she used, but he suppressed this side of him, not wanting to ruin the mood. He didn't even have a notebook with him, anyway.

"Umm, Kendo-san, what do you like to do on your free time?"

"Eh? What do I like to do?" _"Where that came from?!"_

Kendo panicked internally as she wasn't expecting him to change the subject so suddenly, even more to herself.

"I-if you don't want t-to s-say it, it's okay. I just… s-since we're talking, and you went all the way here to m-make me feel better, then… I thought that I don't know you so well and…"

Kendo watched a little uneasy as Midoriya entered in a spree of muttering that she could only guess to be apologies or explanations. She wasn't used to it so seeing the boy running his mouth at high speeds was pretty surprising, to say the least. Did it always happen at 1-A?

"Mi-Midoriya, it's okay. You just caught me off guard"

"... I shouldn't be so curious and- really?"

"Yeah, I'm not used to talk about myself. Not so personally, anyway"

"T-then, you don't have to force yourself! You don't need to-"

"No, I want to talk. After all, you opened up for me and I feel like I know you better now"

"If that's okay to you…"

"So, about what I like. It may be a surprise but… I love motorcycles"

"Motorcycles?"

"Y-yeah. It's not very girlishly, I know, but I can't help it"

"What's the problem with it? It's pretty cool"

Kendo looked surprised at him.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Oh, I don't know if you ever heard of him but there's a hero from U.S.A that has an agency with that theme"

"Really?! What hero?"

"The mechanic hero, Motor Head. His Quirk allows him to fuse his body with machines and he rides a really cool motorcycle. It's huge and it has those big exhausts in the back. I think I have a picture"

Midoriya said with enthusiasm as he loomed through his phone, while Kendo got closer to him to see better. Before they noticed, Kendo and Midoriya were sitting with their shoulders brushing, him showing more pictures of heroes that had similar themes and her telling facts about the rides they had. Kendo already heard about some names but Midoriya was like an endless database. And he even said he didn't remember everything he had written on his notebooks. Though he had a lot to speak himself, Midoriya listened to every word she said, giving Kendo his undivided attention. When was the last time she talked with someone about her hobbies like this?

"Hahaha~ Honestly Midoriya, I didn't think you would be so nice to talk with"

"I think most of the people have this first impression"

"But I'm sure glad to be mistaken. I don't get to talk about this with the girls. Tetsutetsu is the only one who hears me, and his only comments are on how manly the bikes look like"

"I hear you. I guess Mei is my only partner on Quirk analysis"

"Mei?"

"O-oh, it's Hatsume, from the Support Course"

"Oh, her. Ne, Midoriya, do you… umm, could it be that you… erm, do you… like someone?" She almost whispered the last part, looking away from him as she said that. On the other side, Midoriya went instantly red on his cheeks. Now he was caught off guard.

"S-someone I like?"

"Yeah… umm, I… I h-heard some rumors but… I prefer to hear it directly from you. If I'm not being too curious, that it!"

Suddenly, they noticed just how close they were and they could only wonder for how long. In a second a gap appeared between them and they were looking at anything but each other.

 _"Way to go, Kendo! He looked so happy and at ease a moment ago. He… he has a cute smile. No, no, no. At least try to get an answer from him. He might like Yaoyorozu. But… what if he likes someone else? Should I tell her? What if… he doesn't_ like _anyone…?"_

"... So, Kendo-san?"

"Y-yes?!"

"If you don't mind me asking, what rumors did you hear?"

"Oh, that. Just some silly gossip. Something about you dating someone outside of school, but since we're at the dorms system, I know it's not true" Okay, this wasn't exactly what she heard but he didn't have to worry about this. Midoriya already had a lot to occupy his mind.

"Ah, just silly gossip" _"Whew, I thought it was something more serious. Still, people are thinking I'm seeing someone. Maybe I should be more discreet with the girls"_

"S-so, about before…"

"Ah, right, if I like someone. Umm, I… guess so"

"R-really?! I mean, it is to be expected, hehehe…"

"P-probably, right?"

"How… how is she like…? It's her, right?" For some reason, Togake's yaoi ships came to her mind.

"Y-yes! It's a girl!" Midoriya nodded his head vigorously.

"I am totally fine with others preferences, really"

"A girl, it's definitely a girl!"

"Okay then. Umm, how is she like?" _"I have to at least get a hint. There aren't many girls in his class"_

 _"Shit… how will I describe everyone? Ugh, this could lead to problems in the future… wait, maybe not. I doubt Kendo-san would spread it but if everyone thinks I just like one person it'll be easier to keep the secret. I'll just need to be more careful. Hmmm, I don't want to pick one but…"_

"She is… very smart. She seems a little crazy but she's a nice person"

"Oh, cool. Is there something specific that you like in her?"

"Her… eyes. And her hair is pretty too"

 _"Smart, pretty eyes and he likes her hair. If he could be just a little more specific… Yaoyorozu-san, I think you might find your prince-"_

"Aaw, thank you Izuku~"

Out of nowhere a head with blonde hair tied into two messy buns poked around the tree, looking down at the two. Kendo felt a chill run through her spine as she looked at Himiko and her brain was screaming at her to enter in battle mode, but another thought delayed it. Her eyes darted to Midoriya, seeing him at the corner of her vision field. He looked frozen for a moment but he quickly recovered, much to her relief. Both of them got up and took some steps away from the tree, watching carefully as the blonde appeared fully and rested on the large trunk.

"My, my, isn't it too much overreacting?" Himiko said with a slightly annoyed look.

"You were-"

"What are you doing here?" Kendo cut Midoriya. Her tone was slightly harsh.

"Huh? I could ask you the same, uh, what is your name, anyway?"

"Itsuka Kendo, hero course, class 1-B"

"Oh, so you're a friend of these guys making a mess at the lunch room. Seriously, Izuku, you should see the war zone this place is going to be. Shouty-kun was about to do something bad to the blond boy who couldn't shit his mouth" Midoriya and Kendo instantly recognized who she was referring to.

"Anyway, I asked you a question"

"And I asked you back"

"You answer me first"

"But you're much more suspicious than me"

"What do you mean by suspicious?"

"Argh, another question… Let's see, your class causes a huge confusion, Izuku goes missing and while everyone is busy at the lunchroom you're here with him, doing whatever you were doing under a tree. All alone. So, isn't it suspicious?"

"We were just talking and-"

"It's okay, Kendo-san. She likes to mess with everyone" Midoriya held an arm up. He wasn't going to let Himiko keep with her little games.

"Izuku, you hurt me that way" Himiko dramatically held on the tree trunk.

"Answer her. Why are you here?"

"Since you asked so nicely… Well, while everyone was distracted, I saw someone take you away. I think it was the short girl with the horns. I decided to follow you"

"And you didn't show up until now. Why?"

"Oh no, the girl was pretty fast. I lost you after she left the building, so I was looking around until now"

Midoriya wasn't sure if he could believe in her words but what other choices he had?

"Anyway, Izuku, you don't have to be so shy talking about me~"

"About you? When did I ever- hey, wait up, I wasn't talking about you!"

"But you said smart, a little crazy but a nice person, and that you liked her eyes and she had a pretty hair. It can only be me, right?~"

"In your dreams, you psycho"

"Ah! My aching heart skips a beat every time you say these lovely words~"

"Leave Midoriya alone. It's more than obvious he doesn't like you" Kendo took a step ahead and stood by Midoriya's side. Himiko stopped her dramatic scene and looked at her with a bored face.

"Hah? What do you know, umm, Kendo, wasn't it? Hmm… Ponytail Two"

"Tsk. I know he doesn't like you and that you're nothing more than problems in his life"

Kendo stared at her with confidence in her eyes until Himiko started to laugh.

"Really now?! Izuku, who is this girl? She doesn't know what she's talking about! Hahahaha! Ne, should I tell her?"

"Don't even think about it" Midoriya had a darker look in his eyes now, which made Kendo worry for him again. What kind of secret could exist between him and this mad girl?

"But if I don't, she'll keep going around talking shit about what she doesn't know. I have to-"

"You have to stay quiet. We agreed on that, remember? Just… keep her out of this" His eyes focused on her figure, so much that Kendo thought he might set her on fire with heat vision or something.

"Okay, as you command, my master" Himiko made a mocking bow and held a devilish smile. "But I'm curious. If it wasn't me, who is this girl you like?"

"W-why do you care? Why should I even tell you?!" He was a bit nervous now, Kendo could sense.

"I'm a curious girl. Oh, I know, should I try to guess? I have a lot of leads so I might point the right one, don't you think? Let's see… is it Och-"

"Hatsume" He didn't shout or whisper. No stuttering or hesitation. He just said it plain and clear, more to Kendo rather then Himiko. The orange haired girl simply looked at him, hiding the small feeling of disappointment she felt behind her eyes. She felt like this for Yaoyorozu, of course. This was the reason she asked him that from the beginning. Surely.

"Oh, Busty-chan. Guess I can't compete with her, if you get me" Himiko patted at her chest with a mocking smile. "Well, if I was you two, I'd return to the lunchroom before people start to suspect of something. The lunch break is almost over, you know. See you in the class, Izuku~" She said before she left the scene, having the nerve to wink at him. This left Kendo and Midoriya alone again.

"So, Hatsume-san. I don't know her much I trust she's a nice person. If you like her…"

"Yeah, she's… awesome"

"I'm sorry you got to tell me in that way"

"Don't be. It's all her fault"

There was a weird silence between them before Kendo thought about something else to say.

"I… if you ever feel you need to talk, I'm always open to hearing you"

"It's okay, I don't want to bother you"

She felt like holding his hand but hesitated when it was millimeters apart from hers, instead of resting it on his shoulder.

"You won't. And you can come to me if you want to train or do anything else"

"Thanks, Kendo-san. I-if you feel like, you can come to me any time too"

"I'll look forward to it. Umm, it pains me to admit but that crazy is right. We should go back now"

Even if it didn't end as she planned, Kendo was happy with herself and for Midoriya. Despite the appearance of the current main problem in his life, he looked more bright and lively, like the Midoriya she was used to seeing, the Midoriya she knew. Well, now Kendo knew him a lot better. There was no way these rumors about the green teen could be true, he was too sweet to do… those things she heard from Tokage, though the green haired girl heard them from some senpai. They didn't have any idea of who he was or how kind he was, or how heartwarming was to be at his side. She understood better now why Yaoyorozu apparently liked him, and Hatsume was lucky that he held her dear to his heart. It was really big luck to be the one Midoriya liked, so she couldn't help but wonder.

 _"Is there… someone like this, just waiting to tell me?"_ Kendo slowly waved her head. _"No, I can't worry about these things now. There are more important matters that I have to focus on"_ Still, her eyes wandered to the green haired boy walking by her side.

The green haired boy that suddenly got pulled aside from her. On the next moment she found a pair of brown eyes looking straight at her soul.

"Deku-kun, are you okay? Where have you been?" Uraraka looked at him with a sweet and caring expression that turned into mild anger when she looked again at the orange haired girl. "Were you with her all this time?"

Did her eyes deceive her or Kendo detected some jealousness coming from the brunette? Not only from her but also from the others slowly walking to them.

"Yes, Kendo-san and I were talking. We met each other outside by coincidence"

"Coincidence…"

"Yes, coincidence. Itsuka Kendo. You are Uraraka, right?" Kendo offered her hand politely, doing her best to look neutral but friendly. She smiled nervously as the brunette took more time than she expected to return the gesture.

"Uraraka Ochako. You're from 1-B, right?"

"Yes. 1-B class rep"

"Then could you do something about that Monoma guy? He's really annoying"

"I know he can be hard to deal with. It's just his way"

Uraraka was about to say something but whatever it was she decided to keep herself, that is after Midoriya gave her a meaningful look.

"Well, it's not like we don't have someone similar at our class. Sorry for Bakugo barely exploding Monoma's face, it's just his way"

Uraraka turned and she was already leaving when Kendo called Midoriya one last time.

"See you another time, Midoriya"

"See you too, Kendo-san"

From the corner of the hallway, some of the students from 1-B cheered for her while in the group of 1-A there were some unspoken curses and bad language.

-/-

"I knew it! We can't trust anyone here"

"Ochako, calm down. It was just a coincidence"

"Coincidence or not, she was alone with him. Who knows what she might have done in that time, Momo?"

Momo pinched the bridge of her nose, then once again tried to reason with Ochako.

"Even if it hurts me to admit it, Kendo isn't nearly as thirsty as any of us"

"But still… she could be trying to confess to him. She might not have the hots for him, but Izuku is still cute and charming"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. But I'm sure he's not her type"

"There is no 'not my type' when it comes to Izuku, there is?" Mina pointed out. None of them disagree.

"Relax, my friends, Izuku is safer than a gold bar in a vault" They group jumped a little when Himiko suddenly made her presence noticed.

"What are you doing here and what are you talking about?" Mei was quick to push her back a little.

"Even if I say I doubt you'll hear me over all this hostility"

The group let out a collective sigh.

"We're listening"

"See, much easier, isn't it? Ponytail Two and Izuku were just chatting, really. She likes motorcycles and they talked a lot about it. You would be impressed with the number of heroes with that theme"

"Anything meaningful?" Ochako ushered her.

"Hmmm, besides Izuku talking about our special date ~sigh~ No, nothing" She said and watched amused as the girls tensed up, glaring daggers at her just b cause she mentioned her 'date' with him, so she decided to add gasoline to the fire. "Oh, just one more tiny thing. Apparently… Izuku doesn't trust any of you to open up his troubled heart~"

"What did you say?!" They shouted in unison and Ochako stepped forward, grabbing the collar of Himiko's uniform.

"You'll tear it apart, I already told you that, Ochako-chan"

"Repeat that! I dare you to repeat that in my face!"

"Ochako, calm down and-"

"She's messing with us, Kyoka" She quickly turned back then faced the blonde again. Himiko had a smug grin plastered on her face. "I won't take any more of your shit. Repeat that and see what happens!"

Her fanged grin widened and her voice remained level.

"Hah? Didn't you listen? Izuku doesn't trust any of you to open his heart. His words, not mine. Something about, how was it again? Oh yeah, the fear of your pretty faces turning into bright yellow eyes and a nice white fanged grin~"

"Tsk. And who's fault it is?! Can you guess?!"

"Well, let's see. Who tortured Izuku please raise your hand" She slowly raised a hand. "So it leaves me and… me!"

Himiko didn't have time to laugh as her backs met with the wall pretty fast.

"You can't leave U.A, right?"

"Yes, that's part of the deal"

"If you float away, you die out of air, cold, or electrocuted?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Why don't you try and tell me after?~"

Ochako brought a fist back but Tsuyu held it with her tongue. Mei and Mina had to force her away from Himiko, who kept laughing all the time.

"Ochako-chan, you're so fun to tease~ You make it really hard for me to leave my old habits" She became more serious now. "But, seriously, take better care of Izuku. I might not be around when Ponytail Two or someone else makes the next move"

"But you said-"

"I said Ponytail Two just chatted with him. What happens after that I don't know. Let's not forget that it all happened while her class was distracting everyone. I can tell from kilometers away when someone is trying to drag my attention. So if I were you, I'd keep my eyes open" Himiko turned around but before leaving she continued. "Unlike me, you can't afford to lock him, can you, O-cha-ko-chan?~" And she waved a hand, skipping through the hallway.

Meanwhile, Ochako shook with anger.

"Ochako-chan…"

She took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm okay Tsu. She's messing with me, trying to say that we're alike or something"

"Humpf! Good riddance!" Tooru said, then turned to her friends. "Girls, do you think she said the truth about Izuku? That he… doesn't trust in us?"

"Ribbit. Considering she can technically take the form of any of us, it is to be expected Izuku would have some difficulty, well, looking at us the same way"

"That's wrong… Deku-kun… Izuku still loves us the same way he always did. That wouldn't change, not a single bit, never" Ochako assured her friends, and maybe herself. "I didn't believe in a single word that Toga said. She just wants to torment us as much as she wants to torment him"

"So you're okay with Kendo?" Momo had to ask.

"That… we'll see. Like it or not, it is a little suspicious. I want to trust you, Momo, because honestly, I can't trust in her"

Meanwhile, at the 'rival' class, Kendo was being swarmed by her classmates and being showered with questions, so much that she had to use her Quirk to get some space.

"Alright, silence everyone or else I'll hit you all like Monoma" And silence is what she got. Tsunotori stepped forward and started to talk despite the threat.

"Kendo-chan, come on, you have to tell us. Well, at least tell me what happened!"

"Oi, Tsunotori, I helped too, I want to know" Tetsutetsu shouted from the back of the crowd.

"Since I created this master plan it's obvious I get to-"

"Shush Monoma, I'll really hit you" Kendo wasn't joking now. "There's nothing to hear, guys. We just talked"

"But what were the topics? Was there any hot topic?~" Tokage asked and joked.

"Did you make any progress with him?" Awase was the next.

"Is Midoriya Izuku as astonishing and charming as you dreamed about, Kendo-san?"

"Who said I dream about him, Shiozaki?!"

"Is it too early for dreaming?" Fukidashi asked Yanagi.

"How should I know?"

"All I know is that my ship is sailing~ Forward, KendoXriya!" Tsunotori beamed and her classmates were about to follow her but then they saw Kendo raising a fist. This was a clear sign to stop.

"For the last time, I don't have a crush on Midoriya. I just wanted to talk to him because he looked like he needed help. And I was right, he's having a hard time. So now the last thing he needs is an entire class making fun of his love life"

"Kendo-chan, we're not making fun of him. I mean, I don't know about the others but I honestly wanted you two to be together"

"Tsunotori… where that came from, anyway?"

"Well… the way you looked at him that day, and looking how much you worried about him… I just thought that you'd be happy with him. Are you sure you don't feel nothing?" There was nothing but the truth and concern for her friend in Tsunotori's eyes. Kendo looked at her other classmates and everyone agreed with the short blonde.

"I admit that I thought it would be fun to watch, but I think you'd be a good couple" Kuroiro said.

"I'm with him. We all want the best for you" Honekuni added.

"Whoever you choose, we'll support you, Kendo-san. Unless the guy is a douche, then we beat him up" Tsuburaba said.

"Wait, what if it's a girl next time?" Bondo inquired the spiky brown haired teen.

"Then one of the girls beat her up?"

"Since you spoke, there's this girl from the third year that-"

"Stop, don't add a single word, please" Before Tokage could implant any more crazy ideas, Kendo interfered. "I appreciate that you care for me so much. Really, thank you guys. But I'm more than capable of dealing with my love life, okay?"

"So you're not giving up on Midoriya?" Tsunotori asked with hope in her eyes.

"For the love of- I swear I'll hit someone. I don't have a-"

"Alright everyone, move to the locker rooms, we have hero training to do!" Vlad-sensei just poked his head in the room and shouted, completely ignoring the fact that he was late. Everyone quickly left the classroom, Kendo being the last one. She was already feeling tired.

 _"Two days without notices from Midoriya… Should I have given him my phone number? Too forward, right? Ugh, Tsunotori was so stubborn that now I can't think about giving my number without being embarrassed. Friends also exchange numbers, right?"_

Kendo fidgeted with the tip of her ponytail, looking through the window. She told him to call her if he wanted to talk but she didn't exactly give him a way to call her. She didn't know when he would call her either. Would he take too long? What if now he felt better and could talk with someone else. So their nice time together was a one-time thing?

"... We could meet today…" She muttered to herself.

"Meet? With who?" She thought she muttered to herself.

"Tokage?!" Kendo got surprised with the green haired girl suddenly invading her bubble.

"Oi, no talking during class" Vlad scolded the two from his place at the blackboard. Tokage then changed to whispering.

"Sorry to scare you, but you seemed really far. This isn't you, you know"

"I was… just thinking"

"Oh, thinking~ I get it"

"You… get it?"

"Yep. Daydreaming is something very common for those lost in love" Tokage put a hand in her chest and raised the other in a dramatic fashion.

"Don't jump to conclusions. We already discussed this"

"Yes, yes. Oh, the denial. You were so distant I can only wonder where your head was, though I have a good idea~"

"Tokage, I thought you dropped this topic already"

"And right when I did you appear with that lovestruck cute face. Can you blame me?"

"Tokage, Kendo, if you're comfortable with chatting during the lesson, then you might find it easy to do an essay about it, right?"

"Y-yes, sensei…" Said both girls.

After class, Kendo tried to find Midoriya, just to see if he was doing fine. If they got to talk a bit she wasn't complaining. She tried the library since he had lessons to catch up. Maybe she could lend him a hand. She entered the quiet place and there was Midoriya, sitting all alone in a table with a couple of books scattered and another one he currently buried his face on. Kendo was on her way to him when a pink hair with horns poking from it came in front of her.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

Judging by the upside-down book that was covering her face, Kendo doubted it.

"It's okay, I was kinda distracted too"

Ashido quickly glanced at the direction Kendo looked and the orange haired girl was sure she saw pink eyebrows furrow a bit.

"So, Kendo-san, isn't it? I'm kinda curious, what brings you here since you're one of the best of your class? I doubt you have to retake tests like me"

"Well, I like to study, which is why I do well at the tests. Studying before the tests also helps with not retaking them" She didn't want to make Ashido angry or anything but it was clear she was forcing this talk to stall her.

"You're probably right. Well, since you're here, can you help me with a question I have been struggling with? It's really quick-"

Kendo stopped Ashido from shoving the book in her face, giving the pinkette a quick look.

"I don't think you need to study for advanced integral calculus. At least not now"

Ashido's frown was a little more visible.

"Oh, silly me, that's why I wasn't getting any of this, ahaha… ~sigh~ You're not here to read a book either, are you?"

"And what if I'm not?"

"Then I have to ask, what do you want here?"

"It's a hard guess but I'd say the same as you"

The simultaneous glance confirmed her theory.

Kendo took a step aside but Ashido came into her way again, showing a waverly smile.

"Excuse me"

"Aaah, sorry about that"

Another step, another block.

"Ahem, I'm trying to get to the tables, so if you could please move-"

"Hahaha… that ain't happening"

Kendo didn't want to make enemies with class 1-A but this girl was asking for a hit. Suddenly, Kendo felt an arm wrapping around her own, dragging her inside the library and making her bump on Ashido. Then she noticed a familiar black hair in a bob cut.

"Kodai?"

"Kendo, good thing I found you here. I need you to help me with some problems" Kodai gave Kendo a look that made her understand what she planned. Kodai was just passing by when she looked the pink skinned girl getting in Kendo's way. A second glance and she spotted Midoriya, more than enough for her to connect the dots.

"Thanks, Kodai" Kendo said in a low tone.

"Thank me later. After you talk with him"

"I-I don't have a crush on him"

"I know. Just go there already"

Kendo wasn't sure about what the smile Kodai showed meant but she was glad for the little help. That is, until she tripped into something. If it wasn't for Kodai, she would hit the floor face first. Looking around they didn't see anything, or anyone nearby. With a double take both girls noticed a set of clothes floating at one of the desks. She might be invisible but the way the jacked floated told them that this person was looking exactly in the opposite direction, a weak and ironic try to act natural. Kendo considered saying something but a small pull on her arm made her turn away. Unfortunately, when they turned around Midoriya was already taken, being dragged somewhere with his books by another pink haired girl.

Her next attempt, the gym. Knowing Midoriya he was going to spend some extra minutes training to compensate the lost time, and she guessed right. She hoped to join him on whatever exercise he was doing and take the opportunity to chat a little. It was nice to train with some company. The problem was that he already had company. The moment she opened the door, her eyes scanned for a green mane and she found it running treadmills. On one side, purple hair with two small bangs and on the other, spiky red hair.

 _"Okay, he will have to stop some time"_

As is she had triggered a trap, from now on, every time she tried to get near Midoriya, someone took the place she was aiming for. If it wasn't Kirishima, it was Jiro. If it wasn't Jiro, it was Sato. If it wasn't Sato, Ojiro appeared, making it impossible to her to get within five meters from Midoriya. After a long time being passively blocked, Kendo decided to just butt in without any excuses, but someone else saw that. Suddenly she felt someone holding on her wrist, and she turned around to see the tailed teen from 1-A.

"Kendo-san, what a surprise seeing you here!"

"Not much, I came to train a lot, actually" Ojiro let go of her but it didn't look like he would let her simply pass.

"It must be because we train at different times. Well, since you're here, why don't we spar a little?"

"Maybe later. I have to go somewhere and-"

"I have to insist" He said already pushing her to the ring. "Being a martial artist, I can't miss a chance to fight someone with the name Battle Fist"

She was about to protest but then something came to her mind.

"If I win, you let me go?"

Ojiro took his fighting stance and held a confident look.

"Sure. But don't be too relaxed. This might be a spar but I don't plan to go ea-"

Kendo made a really quick dash forward and threw her fist forward, making it big right before the impact. Ojiro barely had time to use his tail as a shield and ended falling not too far out of the ring.

"There, attack of opportunity. Good fight, see ya!"

"Wait just a minute! I wasn't well prepared. Best of three!"

She let out a sigh and quickly glanced at where Midoriya was, currently lifting weights.

"Then come on"

This time Ojiro attacked first, chaining his punches with powerful tail whips, enough to make Kendo step back as she used her large hands as shields.

"You won't win if you keep backing away like that, Kendo-san"

"I know" She finally reached the place she wanted. "But I'm planning to make this quick"

Ojiro leaped high and spun, landing a powerful strike with his tail, only to be held by Kendo's big hands. She didn't even wait for him to land and swung the teen over her head, slamming him out of the ring. She didn't even use her strength, she was aiming for the technical win. And with that she ran out of the ring, ignoring whatever Ojiro was saying about another rematch. But she a little late as she spotted her objective being dragged out of the gym by the purple haired girl.

Enough was enough and after taking a shower, Kendo headed to the 1-A dorms. Tsunotori was almost going on all fours to follow her friend's rushed steps.

"Kendo-chan, what will you do now?"

"I don't know, but I have to talk to him"

"Did something happen?"

"No, I just- you know what? I want to see Midoriya and that's it. I was a little worried about him but now it's more because they didn't let me" She sounded mildly annoyed and angered. You didn't get to see Kendo like this a lot.

"They? You mean the girls that hang with him?"

"No, I mean the entire class. I don't care about what they said before, we had a good time and it is obvious that it did some good to Midoriya. He trusts me so there's no problem in we spending some time together again, right?"

"Right… But, Kendo-chan"

"What?"

"The way you're talking… and the way you're acting too. It makes it look as if you really liked him"

Kendo stopped briefly, then turned to her friend.

"Whatever you say. I'm not going to stress over it anymore"

Tsunotori could swear she saw a smile form in her lips before Kendo resumed her quick walk to the building of the rival class. Just this time the blonde decided to watch from afar.

Kendo just arrived in front of the building and someone already appeared to get in her way.

"Good afternoon, Kendo-san. Should I understand that your visits will be more frequent from now on?" Todoroki said in his neutral voice.

"If I say yes, is there a problem, Todoroki-san?"

"I'm not against working with other students. Just try to limit this to hero classes"

"Tsk. I'll be straight then. I want to see Midoriya. Can you call him, please?"

Todoroki rested on the wall beside the door and folded his arms.

"I'm afraid not"

"Come on, can we skip this? It won't do any harm if we just talk"

"I'm not so certain. How can you be so sure?"

"Because we did that already. In fact, Midoriya looked a lot better after. Didn't you notice"

The half hot half cold teen thought about it for a moment. Midoriya did look a little better recently.

"Still, it could be something else. I'm going to ask that you leave if this is your only objective here, Kendo-san"

"I'm going to see him whether you like it or not, Todoroki-san"

"I'd like to see that-"

"Oi, shitty half and half! Where's your fucking trash- hah? Aren't you from the extra class?"

"Who are you calling extra?" Kendo said, even more annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said pointing at her. "What do you want here? Got the wrong way to your own place?"

"She wants to see Midoriya, Bakugo"

"Hah? Deku?! Why in the world would she want to see that shitty nerd?!"

"Hey, don't talk like that about him" Kendo took some steps ahead but froze once Bakugo turned around and shot a flaming glare at her. He walked towards her, stopping about a meter away.

"What was that?"

"Don't… don't say these things about Midoriya. He's a very nice person"

"Tsk. Deku this, Deku that…" He scoffed under his breath. "I don't get why everyone is so worried about Deku, even less you, someone who barely knows him. So I'm going to give you an advice, don't waste your pity with that useless trash" He said lifting the yellow plastic sacks on his hands, and then walked past her.

"He's not an useless trash!" She made Bakugo stop. "Midoriya is an awesome person. He's going through a lot now and I want to help him recover. The only useless thing I see here… is taking the trash out"

"What?!" Now he was mad. A little bit further and the trash bags would be blasted into tiny bits, but that would result in more work for the blonde, so he miraculously controlled his temper, taking a very long and deep breath.

"Listen up, fat hands. You'll only waste your time with that shitty virgin. Not that I care. You all can just drop dead with him that I won't give a fuck! Trash belongs to trash so you can look for him somewhere else! Shitty Deku left with stupid sound girl anyway. And one more thing, when you see that shitty copycat, tell him that" He took a deep breath in. "DIE!"

Kendo watched in a mix of astonishment and intimidation as Bakugo stomped away to take out the trash. She turned to Todoroki, still leaning on the wall with the same serene face. Was he already used to this?

"You heard him. Midoriya is not here. But you should really leave him alone"

"As I said before, I'm going to see him whether you like it or not"

So Kendo walked away, still hearing the blonde shouting profanities to the foundations of the world. Midoriya wasn't here so where could he possibly be. The places she knew he used to go were already out of question. She didn't know him that much, anyway. Where? Where could Midoriya be? Then, out of the blue, rather out of the dark, Kuroiro appeared to her.

"Kendo"

"Kuroiro?! ~sigh~ How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking around?"

"This is who I am, Kendo. I can't deny my twisted nature"

"Can't you make an effort? We're not even training"

"Anyway, you're looking for the Midoriya boy, right? He was around the support course building not long ago"

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"One, you walked off really fast and you looked annoyed. Two, Kodai told me what happened at the library. Three, Tsunotori was running around saying to everyone that you were out to fight for your love or something like that"

Well, Kendo did say she didn't care but this was too much. She would have a little talk with Tsunotori later.

"I see… thanks, Kuroiro"

"Wait a minute. Is this for real? You're… really falling for mister break-my-own-arms?"

She took a moment of hesitation to answer.

"No, that's not it. I guess…"

"If you say so. I'm still going to make fun of you, though"

"It's part of your twisted nature, yeah, yeah, whatever"

And then Kendo headed to the support course classes. Why would he come here was a mystery to her. What could possibly have his interest around here? Oh, right, Midoriya's crush. The girl stopped in her tracks, feeling all her eagerness drain from her body. What was the point? Maybe, after talking with her, Midoriya found the courage he needed and decided to confess to Hatsume. If she said yes, if Hatsume decided to accept Midoriya's feelings… where this left her, exactly?

 _"Wait, wait, Yaoyorozu. How will she deal with it? I… I wanted to help her too, right? So… why do I feel so sad? She's my friend, sure, but it shouldn't be hurting so much"_ Her mind replayed the words Tsunotori said to her, about her being happy. _"I wanted Yaoyorozu to be happy… right? That was the plan. So… why?"_

She shook her head and quickly slapped her cheeks. Whatever was the outcome, whatever waited for her once she found him, she wanted to talk to him again. It was perfectly fine to chat with your friends. They didn't have to be in a relationship to have a good time together. She was okay just being his friend.

Kendo entered the now empty building walked through the hallways. The yellow and orange lights of the ending day shone through the windows, almost matching her hair color. Every step the took ahead was a change in her resolve to see the end of this. Should she really see him? Or should she just give up and let him be? She heard something coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. The last step told her so see him. Kendo hesitated a little, then some more, holding back her own hand before it could press the small panel to open the metallic door. What was she supposed to say now? What should she say if she found Hatsume with him? Would she say yes? Would she deny him? What if she already said no and Midoriya was now heartbroken? It might be just a school crush but these things had a different weight for some people, and he did look to be the sensitive type of guy. Maybe she could use that to make him and Yaoyorozu closer to each other. Maybe… someone else could get closer to him. She pressed the button with sudden boldness.

The door quickly slid open and she found… well, she found Midoriya. As she expected, he had some company and yes, it was Hatsume. The problem started on the third person, the girl with purple hair from his class. What else? Well, how about the three of them being stark naked? Oh wait, there was a very little portion of his lower body that was covered with a red blanket. So, there they stood, wide eyed, frozen probably due to the shock and staring at her, while Kendo stared back at them. What could they possibly be doing at such suspicious positions, lying on a bed in the middle of a white room? Her overloaded brain prevented Kendo from perceiving any further details, and she did the only logical thing.

"S… S-SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING!" Scream and run, the only possible reaction.

A little earlier that afternoon…

"Kyoka, what's up with the rush?" Izuku asked her as she kept pulling him around.

"I'll explain later, just follow me"

"Can I at least know what is this all about?"

"Remember when I said I had an idea to help you out?"

"Oh, you mean to help me relax?"

"Exactly. It took a little for Mei to set everything up but we're all ready now"

"Ready? For what?"

"Hehehe, it's a surprise~"

He couldn't help but feel a little nervous about this. Every time the girls came with a surprise, well, it was a huge surprise indeed. Since he didn't have another option, Izuku just followed Kyoka to wherever she was leading him. It couldn't be anything bad for him, that he was sure of. When he noticed, Kyoka and he walked through the empty hallways of the support course building. This was a known way, and as he expected, they arrived at they 'secret room'. Kyoka pressed the small button on the wall and the door opened, revealing Mei. She was tinkering with something on her lap.

"Mei, didn't you say it was done?"

"Oh, Kyoka! Yes, it is done, I'm just making some adjust"

"It better not explode, really"

"It won't, trust me!"

The two entered and joined the pink haired girl as she finished her adjusts. Izuku sat on the bed and just waited, tapping his foot and looking at the floor. Then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Kyoka gave him a reassuring look, followed by Mei.

"Hey, relax. You'll faint like this"

"Sorry, Kyoka. I'm not used to this"

"It isn't as if we didn't do more 'embarrassing' things" Kyoka flicked a finger at Mei's ear for the comment. Now was not the time.

"Ow! Yosh, it's ready. Now, Izuku, could you stand on the bed, please?"

"Stand? For what?"

"Wait just a little longer, my eager boy~"

Izuku did as she said.

"Kyoka-chan, music please"

"Music?" Izuku looked confused as he followed Kyoka with his eyes. She brought a small speaker with her, plugged a usb on it at pressed to play it. A slow pace and smooth music started to play. He wasn't very wise on the field so he didn't try to guess what style it was. Then, making him even more confused, Mei crawled on the bed and started to undress him.

"M-Mei, I thought we wouldn't be d-doing t-that"

"And we won't, honey" She booped his nose playfully. "It just happens that you need to take your clothes of for what we're going to do. A happy coincidence~"

Kyoka quickly joined her, slowly running her hands through his body, holding him from behind.

"Music can change your mood really fast. With the right ambient sound and stimulus…" They slowly took off his shirt, brushing their fingers at his skin sometimes. "We can take away all that stress that is dragging you down~"

His shorts came out before he could notice and the two girls gently made him lay down in the bed with his belly down. Izuku then felt something slightly warm and slimy on his backs.

"Hold up, what is-"

"It's okay, honey. Kyoka asked me to create this. It's a special gel of quick effect that helps to remove the stiffness of your muscles. The effect is better if you use the correct amount of pressure to apply it, which is why I created this baby here" Izuku noticed that she was wearing the baby of earlier. It was a pair of sleeves that covered her arms from the hands to the shoulders and he could make out some lines across it, so he guessed it was some kind of exo suit. She also had a small visor over one of her eyes. Mei continued, pointing to it. "This other baby here helps me see where your body has more tension. Then, my exo suit guides my hands to give you a massage while the gel acts, all backed up with lots of data about the most varied techniques"

"I just wanted something to pair with the playlist I selected, but Mei decided to do all this. That's why she took so long" Kyoka said, ruffling his green locks. "You seemed so tense that I thought about what I could do to help you release this tension"

Izuku then stopped to listen more carefully at the playlist Kyoka picked for him. It wasn't any music he ever heard before. Instead, it was just tranquil melodies played on bass and a guitar, along with nature sounds. Actually, some of them he was able to recognize, being used to listen to Kyoka's creations. He also focused on the warm feeling of Mei's hands slowly spreading the gel over his backs, rubbing his skin and pressing his tensed body at the exact places. She was taking care of muscles he didn't know were stiff, making his body feel more relaxed. In fact, he felt his mind also slowing its pace, taking more time to appreciate the special treatment the two were giving to him.

"Wow… you two went so far… just to make me feel better~" Izuku said in a lower tone, borderline purring. Sometimes Mei managed to get a small moan from him.

"Of course, honey. You're more than worth the effort~"

Mei then started to focus more on his shoulders and arms, while Kyoka worked on his feet. She didn't have high tech support like Mei but she learned a thing or another on the internet. The two girls were effectively making Izuku float into the clouds as he felt his mind get free of all the troubles that were bothering him lately. Forget about the extra homework, Himiko being at U.A, the subtle lingering anxiety he felt around the girls, specially Ochako. Forget about his own goal to overcome his fear, his duty as the heir of One for All and the immense pressure of being the next Symbol of Peace. Right now, Izuku could only care about two of his lovely girlfriends and the amazing treatment they were giving to him.

"Mmm~ I could get used to this…" He said, feeling his head a little light. He felt the warmth spread around his body and his muscles were so relaxed they felt like jelly.

"Oh, look Kyoka, someone is having a good time~"

"I can see it. I don't, Izuku, we might spoil you too much"

"Can you blame me? This is simply awesome…"

"Do you more relaxed now, honey?"

"Never been more relaxed in my life~"

"Hmmm, so you are in a good mood now?~"

"Yeah… completely"

"Then, let me try something… different"

Izuku was about to ask what she meant but the answer came quickly as he felt a new and familiar source of warmth. This softness and size he knew pretty well. He tilted his head slightly and just as he suspected, Mei got rid of her black sleeveless shirt and bra, deciding to use her ample bosom to continue his treatment. From behind her pink curly hair, Kyoka poked her head.

"Oi, Mei, this is not fair"

"I know Ochako told us to wait but… I just can't help it"

"I'm not talking about this. What it's not fair is you using your body like this. In front of me, above all things…"

"Oh. Well, in that case, why don't you take the opportunity. Since I'm busy with you, honey, why don't you make her feel good too?~"

"Well, after all this, it's the least I can do. I don't guarantee I'll be as good as you, though"

"Don't worry honey, I'm kind of cheating. So, Kyoka, what are you waiting for?"

Kyoka quickly removed her shirt and bra, getting under Izuku while Mei kept pressing her breasts on him. Her hands wandered to his lower regions, getting dangerously close to his private parts, only to move to another place. Meanwhile, Izuku took some of the gel on his hands and tried to replicate to some extent what Mei did to him, tracing Kyoka's slender figure. She moaned lightly as his hands glided from her waist to her sides, up to her chest then down to her belly, and all over again.

"Damn, this feels so good... You're full of talents, Izuku~"

"I do my best"

"Then how about we all jump to the best part, honey?~" Mei was now rubbing her entire body on him, and Kyoka followed her, latching on Izuku as she could.

"I am with Mei. Just a little bit, Izuku. Please?~"

Izuku couldn't help but smile.

"Well, since you two asked so nicely"

In seconds their remaining clothes were gone and Izuku stared down at Kyoka a little before slowly lower himself to kiss her. It has been a long time since they did this, and he thought that after this he should call everyone, as he didn't want to be unfair. Ochako said that they would wait until he felt he was ready, and right now he was more than ready. Kyoka looked at him with expectant eyes. The way she bit her bottom lip while smiling was a clear sign she missed him as much as he missed her and the other girls.

Then, the door opened. They saw Kendo. Kendo saw them. She ran away and the door closed automatically a little while after. They had a major problem now. One more for Izuku to worry about. While he felt his anxiety returning stronger than ever, he had a few words to describe how he felt right now.

"That's it… I'm already dead"

 **End of Chapter**

 **An now, this has turned into a complicated situation. The harem is growing and the girls wont stop comming. Oh well, see you all in the next chapter, thanks for reading!**


	25. B-Side Success

**Heeeey people, I'M HERE! Sorry for the delay, it's kinda hard to update two stories at the same time. And I just hit a creativity dam so I had to rewhite the entire chapter three times. Hopefully this will turn out well. Without further delays, the chapter.**

 **B-Side Success**

She took a deep breath in to not lash out at her friends. It wasn't the time for an attack, even though she had all the right to have one. She told them to wait until he felt ready. At that moment, _everyone_ would get down with him, but no, they had to make things on their own. It was this type of thing that made the devil in her left shoulder sound completely reasonable with the suggestion of getting rid of all those extras. But Ochako had to admit, it was fun to have them around. Plus, she was sure her precious Izuku wouldn't be at the level he is now with only her. It was a pain to admit, but it was the truth. So, instead of shouting like a mad woman, the brunette took many deep breaths to calm down her nerves. Kendo Itsuka from class 1-B saw her Izuku, Mei and Kyoka, butt naked and in a suspicious position, then ran away shouting. She had to think clearly and stay calm. Focus and stay calm. Stay calm, Ochako.

"I knew it! Momo, I fucking knew it!" Forget the deep breathing, Ochako was about to stomp a hole through the floor of Momo's room.

"Ochako, wait a moment, I'm sure it was a mistake. If we talk with her-"

"Talk?! Oh, I'll talk with her, sure. Just let me get my 'talk' bat first"

"I don't get it, the door should open only for us" Mei thought out loud.

"Didn't you say you put a new lock?" Kyoka asked the pinkette.

"And I did. The new system had all our biometrics recorded and should only open for us. It's one of my latest creations"

"One of the latest?"

"Yes!"

"And… did you test it?"

"Oh…oops"

"Oops my ass!Oops is not nearly enough for this! Mei, do you know what this means?! Someone discovered us!" Ochako shook Mei with a considerable amount of strength. Tsuyu forced the brunette to let go.

"Ribbit, technically she could only know of Kyoka-chan and Mei-chan"

"Whatever, Tsu-chan. Just imagine, Kendo spreads the word and all the whores from the other years decide they want a piece of him too"

"I hardly think Kendo-san would do that, Ochako" Once again Momo defended the orange haired girl. "She doesn't look like the type of person who gossips"

"Yeah, that's what you think. You don't know her that much, Momo. I trusted you when you said she was fine and look where we are now"

"Hold up, girl, it could have been anyone" Mina tried to reason a little.

"But what would she be doing at the Support Course building, Mina-chan?" Tooru asked.

Kyoka was the next to speak.

"Should we talk about this with Nemuri?"

Everyone shuddered.

"Let's try to resolve this by ourselves. If we need her help, then we explain everything" Momo said.

"Well, in that case, you're going to solve this" Ochako pointed to the black haired girl.

"Not that I mind but why me?"

"You said she was fine, you know her better"

"Plus, it would be weird if I or Mei came to talk with her"

"Ribbit, you're the closest one to her, Momo-chan"

"~sigh~ Very well. But I still think she won't do any harm"

"Oh, and what about Deku-kun?"

"He was really tense again so I used a previous version of my special gel. It was too strong so right now he's on his bed immobilized" Mei answered the brunette. For a brief moment, the thought of a defenseless Izuku just lying on his bed and waiting to be taken made the group drool a bit.

Meanwhile, at the 1-B dorms, Pony and Tokage worried for her friend as Kendo entered the building at high speeds and locked herself in her room. From the other side of the door, the shudders slowly turned into weak sobs. The girls could imagine what happened to create that outcome, and honestly, it was kind of expected. The problem was that the reaction itself was being too intense. What? Couldn't Midoriya simply say no? Did he have to reject her completely and humiliate her? Those were the thoughts crossing their minds.

"Kendo-chan, please let us come in. We have to talk about this"

"No! Ummm, we don't have to talk. I don't need to. What happened, happened"

"Kendo, come on. It's okay to be sad, but you're too deep into the sad hole. What happened?"

"What happened…?"

"Did you confess to Midoriya and he turned you down? That's what happened?" Tsunotori tried to convince her friend to talk. It was usually very easy.

"No, Tsunotori, I didn't confess"

"Then you called him for a date?"

"No…"

"Then what happened, girl?" Tokage was getting more and more concerned.

When Kendo stopped answering, Tokage decided to act. Using her Quirk, she floated a hand to the other side of the door and unlocked it. Both girls entered Kendo's room and found the redhead on the verge of tears. She always said that tears should be stored for important things, so she usually didn't cry, or hid it from others when she couldn't help it. Now, seeing both friends invading her room because they were worried about her, made her feel like crying out loud. After some good ten minutes, Kendo felt that she had no more tears to shed, becoming more stable and tranquil. Tokage and Tsunotori asked once again.

"Kendo, what happened with Midoriya back there?"

Should she tell them? It was supposed to be a private moment to the trio and she butted in for being too eager and acting on impulse. No, wait, private or not, she doubted the school council would approve something with that level of exposure, let alone a boy with two girls. Who could be his girlfriend? Or maybe the two were. Or maybe none of them was and he was cheating on someone else. Or maybe he didn't have a girlfriend and was doing that just because he felt like it.

"Kendo-chan…"

"Kendo, talk to us, girl. What the heck happened?"

Kendo was unsure. She didn't know what she saw exactly. It was so fast and she didn't have time and look at the details. She could have missed something important that could explain this situation.

Who was she kidding? She saw Midoriya butt naked with two girls on a bed with him. They were going to do a lot of things in there, by the way, she found them.

Now that the sadness subdued, other emotions started to pop in her head. They were already there from the start but only now she thought about it. Yes, she was sad for seeing Midoriya with someone else. Damn, she just realized she might like him, as in really like and then this bomb. She also felt jealous, as there were two girls holding on the boy she liked, something normal. The problem started at this point. For some reason she didn't get yet, she felt envious of the girls, and just for a moment, she wanted to be in their places with Midoriya. She didn't know what they were going to do, though she had a very good idea, some part of her deep inside wanted to do that too. She suppressed the feeling as it didn't seem the right thing to be thinking or doing at that place.

"Tokage, Tsunotori, I saw something I shouldn't have seen…"

"Oi, hold up, it can't be that serious"

"Kendo-chan, what did you see?"

"I…" She couldn't do it, not to him. "Midoriya confessed to Hatsume"

"Yo, the crazy girl from the support course?"

"Yes, her"

"Did she say yes?"

Kendo nodded, prompting Tsunotori to give her a comforting hug.

"Oh, Kendo-chan, I'm so sorry for you. You ended watching it"

"It's okay, Tsunotori. I kind of panicked and ran away. And you know, I don't have a… I don't love him"

The short blonde gave her friend another hug and rushed to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate to Kendo. Meanwhile, Tokage sat by her side.

"Okay, spit it out, what really happened?"

"What do you mean, Tokage?"

"A simple confession wouldn't put that hue of red in your face, even less if you don't love him. Plus, I can sort of telling when you're lying. You're always sincere so I guess it's something huge for you to hide it"

"It's nothing like that, really"

"There's another lie. Come on, Kendo, you can trust me"

"I don't know, I shouldn't…"

"How will I help you then?"

Kendo hesitated but the look in her friend's face ended convincing her.

"~sigh~ I really saw Midoriya with Hatsume, but…"

"But?"

"There was someone else"

"Someone else? Who?"

"Ummm, one of the girls from his class"

"I don't get it, what was the problem? Hey, don't tell me she got in your way again"

"Well, kind of. They were all pretty close and… ummm, I couldn't even talk to him"

The lizard girl took a moment processing what Kendo said until she understood. Tokage frowned in anger and crossed her arms.

"Tsk, then I have to add 'trash' to the list of things Midoriya is. Not only they let the pinkette with him when they blocked you all this time, he's also going out with more than one girl"

Kendo simply nodded.

"Damn, now I'm mad, this is not fair! Wait until the others hear this-"

"Tokage, you can't tell anyone about this"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone after him"

"No, no, it's their fault for being so stubborn, and his fault for being a cheater. I don't know what they have against you but this is not right"

Kendo looked straight in her eyes.

"Tokage, you can't tell anyone"

"Tsk, you can't let them just walk away with this, Kendo"

Before Kendo could say anything else, Tetsutetsu appeared on her door suddenly. He entered the room and quickly hugged Kendo, lifting her from her bed.

"Kendo, I'm so sorry for you, I just heard about it!"

"Huh? Heard what? Tetsutetsu, what are you talking about? And you're- hugging- too tight"

"Oh, my bad" He let go of her. "Kuroiro just told us, Midoriya has someone already, right?"

"Eh?! How did you know that?"

"He said he kept watching the entrance of the support course building and then you came out running. A little after, Midoriya and Jiro came out, holding hands and everything"

"Wait, what did he say, exactly?"

"That Midoriya confessed to Jiro. Kuroiro said it would be the only reason to make you cry like this. Again, I'm sorry for your loss" Tetsutetsu rested a hand on her shoulder, which she politely brushed away.

"Don't jump to conclusions so fast"

"Then why would you look so sad? Did he do something? Did he say something that hurt you? If he disrespected you I swear-" Tetsutetsu was already changing into steel but Kendo stopped him.

"he didn't, Midoriya didn't do anything wrong to me, so just calm down, Tetsutetsu"

The silver haired teen did as she said but still held an upset look on his face.

"Tsk, you know what? He's the one losing" He said. Tokage frowned even more.

"Well, you can add cheater to the list of things Midoriya is"

"Huh?, What do you mean, Tokage?"

"Kendo just said he confessed to Hatsume, from the Support Course. If he came out with Jiro, it confirms everything"

"I… I'm sure there's an explanation to this-"

"What?! Now this?! I'm gonna have a little chat with him-"

"Tetsutetsu, don't do anything stupid" Kendo held on the shirt of the silver haired teen, keeping him in place.

"Are you kidding, Kendo?! They were getting in your way all this time. I'm not going to just sit while you're heartbroken and he's fooling around with a bunch of girls"

"Wh- who is heartbroken here?!"

After that, Tsunotori brought her some hot chocolate to her friend.

"Oh, Kendo-chan… here, hot chocolate to help you get better"

Kendo thanked the gesture but didn't drink much. She had to put her head in the right place. The blonde looked at her other friends with curiosity.

"What were you saying just now, Tetsutetsu-kun?"

"I said I'm going to knock some sense into some hard heads. Did you know 1-A got in her way again?!"

"But why? They had been blocking Kendo all this time! Why Hatsume was okay?"

"And there's more, he's also going out with Jiro"

"~gasp~ How dare he?"

"Guys, guys, please stop. I don't want to be on bad terms with them just because of something silly like this"

"But Kendo-"

"No buts, Tetsutetsu. Just… ignore this, alright?"

The girls we reluctant but for now, they did as Kendo asked them, leaving her alone for the rest of the afternoon. Tetsutetsu, on the other hand, didn't like this a single bit.

On the next day she had difficulty focusing on the lessons, so much that Vlad-sensei even asked if she was feeling ill. She had to force herself to eat during lunch, as she really didn't feel like doing so. The entire time she replayed the scene in her mind, the naked forms of the tree teens carved deep inside her memories. And every time she remembered it, she felt a little sting in her chest, like a constant reminder that Midoriya was with someone else. Not only that, there was the possibility that he wasn't the person she believed he was, after all, he was with two girls at the same time. Speaking of them, could it be that Hatsume and Jiro were okay with it? It didn't look exactly like they were fighting over him, then again she ran away so fast that she didn't have any idea of what sequence of events could lead to that scene.

Kendo yawned while they headed to the dorms. She didn't have much sleep that night because a certain emerald boy constantly appeared in her dreams, lacking his shirt or even worse. She would admit that Midoriya could be very attractive when you looked over his awkwardness. I mean, the boy was hiding a well trained body under those clothes and the contrast with his cute looking face created a very unique charm that Kendo felt less and less able to resist.

"Kendo-san?" Shiozaki snapped her fingers in front of the redhead, bringing her back to Earth.

"Huh? Shiozaki?" Kendo looked at her friend with a surprised face. She simply froze in the middle of the way, looking at the void and lost in thought. "The emerald boy still lingers in your mind?"

"What? I don't… umm, yeah, a little"

"It's okay, Kendo-san, give time to the time. It's normal to shed some tears. Who knows, destiny can smile to you in the future and-"

"Thanks, Shiozaki. You're right, I just need… sometimes, that's all. Well, let's get going"

But before they could take another step, Awase came running in their direction. His face was a sign of bad news.

"Kendo! Finally, I found you. Problems!"

"Hey, easy Awase, breathe. What happened?"

He gasped for air before speaking again.

"Tetsutetsu. He's at the front of 1-A dorms and he's challenging Midoriya to a fight"

"He what?!"

At this moment, in front of the dorms, the silver haired boy was shouting as loud as he could, demanding the green haired teen to show himself.

"MIDORIYAAA! GET OVER HERE IF YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN!"

And from inside the building, the students watched confused. Well, most of them as Kirishima, Todoroki and Iida were coming down to see what was happening, and Bakugo was about to enter in a shouting contest. Midoriya himself observed from afar, having the girls beside him as confused as him.

"Tetsutetsu-kun! There are better ways to communicate with other students!"

"Bro, calm down a bit. What happened?"

"Shut the fuck up, loser! Listening to someone screaming is damn annoying!"

Tetsutetsu looked at them and once he noticed the lack of green he went back at screaming.

"MIDORIYAA! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Todoroki stepped in and calmly faced him.

"I see you have something to talk to Midoriya. That is if you only plan to talk"

"Don't get in my way, Todoroki. I'm going to talk to him, for sure. with my fists!"

"Students should only fight during the training!" Iida shouted, chopping the air with his arm in a robotic manner.

"Whatever, just bring him here. MIDORIYA! GET OVER HERE, YOU COWARD!"

"SCREAM AGAIN AND I'LL BLAST YOU BACK TO YOUR DORM, SHITTY METAL HEAD!"

At that moment Kendo, Shiozaki, Tsunotori and Awase arrived. Awase was quick to hold his friend back once he saw him trying to get past Todoroki and Kirishima. He couldn't imagine

Tetsutetsu was so angry like this.

"Dude, chill! You can't enter their dorm and just drag Midoriya out!"

"Let go, Awase! I'm gonna show him! He can't get away like this!"

Awase struggled to keep Tetsutetsu at bay, but he was fairly stronger. It was only when he received a knock on his head that Tetsutetsu stopped. He didn't have to look at the person to know who it was. This was a unique way of hitting his hard head.

"K-Kendo?"

She looked at him, slightly red in her face. She was… embarrassed? Why? He only wanted to help her. Also, why would she hit him?

"Tetsutetsu… what do you think you're doing?"

"Kendo… I… I couldn't let thing just slip like this. You may fake that you're okay but I know it hurts, and I had to do something"

"I told you… I told everyone to just ignore this"

"... I can't"

"You can't?"

"Yeah, I can't…. I cannot accept this!" He forced his arms free and walked past Todoroki, only to be stopped by a hardened arm. Kirishima looked at him and his eyes told him he would use strength if needed.

"Tsk… you guys… always getting in the way..." Tetsutetsu said under his breath. "I'M WAITING, MIDORIYA!"

Inside the building, everyone gathered at the common room and all the eyes changed from the main door to the green haired teen, still surrounded by the girls. He didn't know what happened, neither why Tetsutetsu seemed so angry at him., but he had to do something. The girls objected about going but he had to see what was going on. He noticed this before but he decided to ignore it, everyone was being super protective over him, not only the girls, everyone. So Midoriya decided to sort this himself. He sensed that the boy wouldn't rest until he said whatever he had to say.

Tetsutetsu grimaced once he spotted the emerald boy coming out. Shoving Kirishima slightly to the side, he stomped his way ahead and grabbed Midoriya by the collar of his even raised a fist but hesitated to deliver the punch. His eyes moved to his back, where he saw Kendo looking at the scene, and ended letting him go. He let his head fall down while his clenched fists twitched as he tried to tone down his anger.

"You… wanted to say something, Tetsutetsu-san?"

"Yeah, there's something I wanted to ask you..."

He raised his head again and glared Midoriya straight in the eyes, eyebrows furrowed and sharp teeth showing behind a frown.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't understand-"

"Cut that out! Do you think you're so above her that she isn't worth your time?!"

"What are you talking about? Her?"

Tetsutetsu took a deep breath in. He had to hold back the urge to harden and punch this guy.

"Yes, her. You know, Kendo was very worried about you. Seeing you at that broken state… it really made her sad, even I felt like that. She only wanted to help..."

"Kendo-san? Yes, she told me about that. We talked a lot and it made me feel much better actually"

"So what? After that, she wasn't useful anymore to you?"

"I never said that! Where that came from?"

"Tsk, so you'll keep playing dumb… I'll tell you then. You hurt her. You didn't have to say yes, but… not even considering it… and going out with two girls at the same time… that's really low of you, Midoriya. You really betrayed her feelings"

Now the pieces started to connect for Midoriya. At that moment, Kendo appeared behind Tetsutetsu and pulled him away. She was doing her best to hide the small droplets at the corners of her eyes.

"Tetsutetsu! stop it this instant"

"Kendo, I-"

"I said stop! Just… please, stop" She dared to look at Midoriya's general direction but she couldn't do so. "He… it's not his fault"

"Kendo, they got in your way a lot of times. I'm furious because you didn't even have a chance"

That hit Midoriya like a truck. He ignored that because he was focusing on other things, but more than one time he noticed this barrier between him and Kendo. After that talk they had, he really hoped they could get closer, but the opportunity never came. She saw him with Jiro and Hatsume in a very complicated situation so he was worried that she would tell everyone about it. Turns out she somehow kept that a secret as Tetsutetsu seemed angry with something else. Even without asking, even not being so close, she decided to keep some part of this a secret. Looking at her now, Kendo looked genuinely sad. He did this? How?

"Tetsutetsu… leave him alone... please"

"But kendo, he… he did this to you-"

"No, he didn't!" She looked at Tetsutetsu and he never saw a look like that in her face. She was begging for him to stop. "Forget it. For me, okay?"

For her? Yes, that was the reason why he was angry. He was doing this for her, and Kendo couldn't imagine how hard it was for him. From the start Tetsutetsu told himself, it is for the best, it is what she wants, so he could deal with it. Not that he blamed her, she wouldn't know if he didn't tell her. He, the guy who always talking about being a manly man, never got the courage to tell her what he really felt. Ironic, right?

And then, out of nowhere, she developed a sudden interest in Midoriya. Given his situation, he completely understood her desire to do something and help the guy recover. Tetsutetsu himself had a similar feeling, but he wasn't sure about how to do so. Anyway, she went all the way to reach him and after that, she looked different, not in a bad sense of the word but she looked more radiant, alive. Being the big sis of the class, she always helped everyone but Kendo herself never had too many problems, practically a genius. Still, she was kind of isolated, not that her classmates excluded her, her tastes were kinda different. Many times he tried to show interest into whatever she liked, and he indeed found motorcycles cool and all, but he never managed to go very deep on the topics.

Then Midoriya came around with a simple talk they bonded in a way he hoped he could be with Kendo. It was just one talk but Tetsutetsu was sure of it, Kendo found someone who could understand her, someone to share what she liked, someone special. The problem is, Tetsutetsu though he could be this special someone, he really wanted to. But it didn't matter, if she was happy, so be it. He would deal with it, the pain in his chest would eventually fade, right? Right… He could endure that for her, as long as Kendo kept her bright smile, which was the main reason why he got so infuriated.

The moment he saw her in her room, with her cheeks wet with tears, he felt his heart sink as if was made of steel and tossed in the ocean. How did he let that happen? No, more important, who did this? He could stand seeing her with someone else, but if someone hurt her like this then he had to do something. He didn't care about Midoriya's condition, not after this. There was no excuse. So why, after all this, Kendo wanted him to stop? Was the emerald boy so important to her that she was willing to give up on herself?

Tetsutetsu, he had hope. Deep down he felt a little happy that Midoriya didn't say yes, because he had a chance at least to tell her how he felt. It was a bit selfish of him, yes, but he really liked her. So much that he couldn't stand seeing Kendo so sad and heartbroken. He wouldn't allow her tears to fall for no reason, or else he couldn't call himself a man. That was how he felt, but she told him to stop. A long sigh followed and he simply looked at the ground. There was no point in fighting Midoriya if that would make Kendo even sadder.

"... Tsk, whatever. You're really a lucky guy, Midoriya, and you should never forget it" Tetsutetsu said and turned around to leave. Kendo reached a hand to him but he completely ignored. He wasn't mad at her but he wasn't sure he could put up a straight face to look at her right now.

The steel teen simply left the scene, with his friends coming after him. Kendo glanced back one last time before joining them. Meanwhile, the students of 1-A looked at the group and at Midoriya, trying to understand what just happened. while Midoriya still watched them walk away, Bakugo came up to him and pulled the collar of his shirt, already baring his teeth.

"Deku! What the fuck was all that about?!"

"H-How should I know?!"

"He said something about you going out with someone, explain that!"

"H-He must have misunderstood s-something! I had a little talk with Kendo but it was just that"

Bakugo glared at Midoriya and his eyes narrowed. Something was off. The ash blond teen let go of him once he felt a slightly cold hand land on his shoulder.

"Whatever. But don't think for a second you're important just because you're the center of attention… Deku" bakugo said and headed back to the dorms cussing under his breath.

Midoriya also headed back with the rest of his friends. There he found the girls looking at him with slightly guilty looks. They already knew what he was going to say. Honestly, he was really surprised this time. He could understand why the girls were so protective, but to think the entire class would join them into this was very unexpected to him. He looked at everyone present in the common room. Just as Kachan said, he was currently the center of attention, so he would use that now.

"~sigh~ So, can someone tell me the reason to create this barrier between me and anyone else?"

Iida, who was by his side, fixed his glasses before speaking.

"After seeing your… condition, we thought it would be better if you took your time to fully recover, even more considering that Toga is close to you now"

"Then you all agreed to isolate me"

"Actually, it was my suggestion..." Uraraka said timidly.

 _"Of course it was her idea..."_ "It's not like I didn't appreciate everything you all did to help me but… that was too far. I feel kinda bad that I didn't notice before"

"We were all afraid of causing you another episode if we touched the topic. Someone too curious could end harming you" Todoroki said in his calm voice. He was honestly concerned about Midoriya's well being.

"Come on, Todoroki-kun, I'm not that fragile"

"I know, but it was a risk"

Midoriya let out a long tired sigh. He made everyone worry about him again, and what was worse, somehow he made Kendo cry. What did Tetsutetsu mean by him betraying her feelings? She did see him in a compromising position with two girls, but why would that make her so sad? Maybe her image of him being a good guy was shattered, which might have happened, but he didn't believe it was the real reason. No matter what was the reason, he had to do something about it. tetsutetsu was right on what he said, he was a really lucky guy for having so many people that cared for him, even if they could go too far sometimes, and Kendo was one of them. So he turned around and exited the dorms again, with Uraraka quickly following him.

"Deku-kun, where are you going?"

"I have to… think, Ochako"

"I… Sorry for doing this again. I just wanted to-"

"Protect me, I know. I'm not angry at you or anyone. Looking back, I really was a wreck" He said scratching the back oh his head. "But I knew from the start that my problem wouldn't be solved by just ignoring it. I have to face this head on. Still..." He turned back to her briefly. "Thanks for always taking care of me"

And then he walked away as the sun cast it's last light beams in the sky.

-/-

He walked aimlessly for a while, wondering where could she be. He really hoped Kendo didn't go back to her dorms or else this would turn into a more complicated task. Then, an idea sparked in his mind. Midoriya made his way to the main building of U.A, specifically to the garden beside it. Talk about a lucky guess, he spotted an orange hair around a tree. He calmly walked there and sat on the other side of the three, looking up and thinking of what he should say.

"It's… a little cold outside"

There was a silent gasp, then some silence before her answer came.

"... I don't mind at all" Her voice was a little shaky. He didn't like it.

"Kendo-san, I-"

"It's okay, I know it wasn't your fault. I don't blame your classmates either, they had the… the best intention, I guess"

"Sure, but it doesn't make things any better… you looked pretty sad" He heard a faint sob coming from the other side. "I'm sorry. I think I wasn't a very good friend to you"

"What are you saying? Of course you were. Who showed me all those cool heroes and understood what I was saying?"

"It was just one time"

"Does it matter? It was… very important to me"

"... I guess… I didn't consider your feelings either"

"Well, honestly I'm kind of lost in that part"

"What do you mean?"

"My… feelings. I don't know exactly what is going on right now"

"When… when you asked me if I liked someone, why did you do that?"

Kendo took some time to answer.

"~sigh~ Yaoyorozu-san, she has a crush on you"

"What?" _"Hold up, how did she know that?"_

"I can tell. The other day we were talking and the way she spoke of you, she definitely has a crush on you"

 _"If only she knew"_ "I see, but why did you ask?"

"I wanted to discover whether you liked her or not. If yes, then I would tell her and help her to confess. And this is where things got complicated..."

"How so?"

"... I got to know you better and… I don't know, somehow I ended developing a crush on you too… Oh my, I said it..."

Sure, why not? Yet another girl developing this type of feelings for him. It made him remember of the times Mom told him how he was a handsome boy and how the ladies would make a line after him. He didn't expect it to turn out true in his life.

"I… I'm sorry you got to… discover it in _that_ way"

"Don't worry, I shouldn't have followed you, neither enter that room like that. I'll be… I'll be fine"

The talk died and the awkward silence fell between them. At least the tree acted as a shield so they wouldn't pass out of embarrassment. But there was something else she wanted to know. Kendo had to ask.

"Ne, Midoriya, what… what were you… you three were doing… at that time?"

Midoriya tensed up. Sooner or later she would ask, he was expecting this. How to approach the subject?

"~sigh~ I must be getting insane..." He said under his breath. "Kendo-san, can you keep that a secret? I know I'm asking a lot but-"

"Yes, sure, I don't mind" She sounded a little nervous.

"Erm, before you entered, the girls were helping me to… ease up and relax a bit. They gave me a massage and it actually worked pretty well. Then we got into the mood and… ~breath in~ yes, we were going to have sex"

He heard a loud gasp from the other side.

"S-s-sex?! Y-you three?! At the same time?!"

"Y-yes… You must think I'm a sick pervert, right?"

"Well, umm…"

"It's okay, it is probably the truth. Can I tell you something else?"

"Something else...?"

"Yes, since I told you this already"

 _"Is there anything else you can say after this?"_ "Sure, shoot it"

"It wouldn't be the first time. In fact, I had been doing this for some time now, except for these last weeks because, you know, kidnapping and all"

"R-really? I, ummm, I would have never guessed"

"I know, right? Ah, and about Yaoyorozu, we did that too"

"You did?!"

"Yes. Every girl from my class, Hatsume, Midnight-sensei and Mt. Lady too"

"..."

"And the best part, they all are my girlfriends"

"..."

"... Kendo-san?"

Midoriya didn't hear any sounds coming from her. Did she just run away? Looking around the three, he saw the orange haired girl with her hands on both sides of her head and the most shocked face he had ever seen.

"... All of them… and he… he had… with all of them… they all… yoo..."

"Umm, Kendo-san?"

"EH?!"

Kendo jumped away from him once she noticed him standing by her side.

 _"Yeah, that is to be expected. She thinks I'm a pervert, if not worse"_ "Don't worry, I won't… do anything, I promise"

"S-sorry about that! I was just… surprised"

"I can imagine"

"So, why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I felt that you should know. I'm not… I'm not so worthy of your care, after all"

"What do you mean?"

"Tetsutetsu said before, that I betrayed your feelings. He's right, I'm not the person you thought I was"

 _"So he came here because of this"_ "Don't take this so seriously, it's just a silly crush"

"I have to take this seriously. I… I have to consider the feelings of every girl around me, every person that cares about me. Otherwise, I won't be able to return these feelings"

 _"Return? What does he mean?"_

"It will probably sound like a terrible excuse but… I really love each of my girlfriends. It started in a weird way but I can't see myself living without them, and they love me in the same way. I ended making you sad so I have to make up for this. I don't know how, though..."

Kendo looked at him, at his green eyes. He was being completely honest here. She told him she would keep the secret but, did he really trust her that much?

"This is… a lot to process. Aren't you afraid I might tell someone else about it?"

"You said you wouldn't, so I believe you won't. We're friends, after all, right?"

Kendo looked down at the grass. After all that happened, he still wanted to be her friend. He came to see her because he was worried for her.

"No… we're not"

"Uh… w-what?" He asked weakly. She looked up at his face again.

"We're not friends. Not close friends at least. We just had one talk. It was fine but… does it instantly make us friends?"

"Well, I mean, s-sure, it makes sense..."

He looked away, then Midoriya felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders.

"Then if we're not friends, there will be no excuses like 'ruining our friendship', right?"

"I-I suppose not"

Kendo was getting closer and closer to him. Midoriya backed up but his backs quickly met the tree trunk.

"I don't think any less of you Midoriya. To me, you're still a wonderful person"

"Oh, thanks, I guess"

"You wanted to make things up for me, right?"

"Yes"

She got closer to his face.

"And you said you loved all of your girlfriends"

"I-I do, I promise"

"Hm hm, it kind of… sounds like something you would do"

"Really?"

"Really. Ne, Midoriya..." She got even closer. He could feel her breath brushing his cheeks. "There's a way to make things up for me"

"... How...?" He already had a very clear idea.

She closed her eyes.

"Can you… kiss me?"

What should he do now? Kendo wasn't forcing him or anything, she wouldn't tell anyone even if he refused, but she really wanted it. What should he do now? How did he feel about Kendo? Did he love her? Maybe love was too soon but, back there when they were chatting, a little spark was lit within him. she was an awesome person, looked pretty, was smart and very fun to hang around with. It was a brief time that they spent together but it was more than enough for him to hold her dear to his heart. She came to him when he needed help, when he felt vulnerable. And she was pretty much where he was before, so he had to help her too. Could he do that? Could he return her feelings?

Honestly, he really wanted to.

Midoriya leaned in, closing the remaining gap between the two of them. Her lips were pretty soft. She probably never kissed someone before as they remained frozen in the same way. Maybe he should guide her into this. So he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers. The gesture surprised her but was enough to allow Midoriya to deepen the kiss a little. He tilted his head slightly and Kendo mirrored him, starting to enjoy it herself. She never thought something so simple could be so amazing, then again, it could be because she was kissing her crush. It only got better as his hand reached the side of her head and the other held at the base of her neck. He was so tender and careful to hold her like she was a fragile flower someone was changing place in the garden. Even knowing he already… had sex with a lot of girls, she felt safe with him. As he pulled her closer, Kendo let her body rest on him, focusing only on the kiss, on his lips that showed her this new world of sensations and feelings, on his strong arms that embraced her in a warm hug. Oh boy, she was loving it. Kendo didn't want this moment to pass. Can someone please stop Time? The world could stop right now and she wouldn't care a single bit. Unfortunately, she had to breathe. Kendo held as much as he could before breaking the kiss and gasp for air.

"Hey, easy there, I'm not going anywhere soon"

"Then… one more time?"

"Sure, why n-"

She didn't was time. Now that she had an idea of how to kiss, Kendo tried to take the lead, deepening it and latching on Midoriya. She got surprised when she felt his tongue but it was a very welcomed one. Once again they broke the kiss and again she asked for another one. She discovered that putting more energy into it made it much more passionate, a proper way of showing him how she really felt. Kendo mimicked him, caressing his green locks, then her hands started to go lower and lower, traveling across his body down to his abs, then going around to his backs. He felt so strong and warm that she believed nothing could reach for her beside him. There was nothing else she wanted, no other place she wanted to be at but in his arms. Well, there was one more thing she wanted too.

Being this close to him, it was bound to happen. She felt a little too warm. Kendo broke the kiss, looking away with shyness and red all over her face.

"Are you okay, Kendo-san?"

"Y-yes, I just feel… hot..." She whispered the last word so low Midoriya didn't listen even being this close to her.

"I didn't get it"

"I'm… I'm feeling hot, okay?"

Kendo kept looking anywhere but at him, also covering her face with one hand. Midoriya couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry about that, it may be my fault. We can stop it here if you want"

"Stop?"

"Yes. We don't need to do anything you don't want to. We are not even sure if, well, this will work" He said pointing to both of them. Kendo then looked back at him.

"I… I don't think so. I really like you, Midoriya. I mean, I don't feel like this is just a temporary crush"

"Then we can keep it like that. A kiss is enough for you?"

"Actually..."

"Huh?"

She hesitated a bit, poking her index fingers together.

"... You know, sometimes… I wondered what it would be if, you know… I saw you with these girls, after all, and… umm, f-forget I said it"

"No, wait" Midoriya said, getting up and taking her with him. He then held her hand. "If you want to, but only if you really want, we can go a little further"

Even in the dark, he could see her face getting redder.

"R-right, l-let's do it"

Still holding her hand, he lead her across the campus to the Support Course building. She knew where they were going. They walked through the corridor and he opened the door at the end. Kendo hesitated a little before entering.

"Are you sure this is a safe place...?"

"Mei said she fixed the lock. This time, no one will… you know"

She followed him inside the white room and the door closed after her. She looked around nervously, avoiding to look at Midoriya directly as he sat on the bed and patted the place next to it, telling her to sit. She did so but her face was red as a pepper.

"So… how do you, umm, do this, normally?"

"It depends on the person. Each one has the own pace and preferences. Umm, let's… get you more at ease first"

"Eh?"

And before she could react, Midoriya moved his hands and cupped her breasts. Kendo felt the urge to hit him but managed to contain herself. She asked for this so she had to deal with it. He was more experienced than her so he should know what he was doing. Still, she felt extremely embarrassed, yet, good. He was very gentle while touching her as if she would break at any moment. Kendo didn't want to admit out loud but it felt really good, especially when he made circles around her nips with his fingers. Even having her shirt and bra in the way, it felt pretty good, so she wondered what it would feel like if…

"Do you want to take them off?"

"W-what?"

"Your clothes"

"O-oh… can you read minds, Midoriya?"

"No, umm, practice...?"

Kendo slowly took off her shirt, putting it by her side. She couldn't look at his face, knowing by the heat in her cheeks that she was blushing madly. Next came her light blue bra, put together with her shirt. Kendo covered her chest instinctively so Midoriya rested a hand on her shoulder, asking for permission to continue. He slid his hands down to her arms, rubbing them in an attempt to make her less nervous. Kendo slowly loosened up, exposing her bare chest to him, and he resumed what he was doing earlier. This time Kendo couldn't help but moan a little, which only made her more embarrassed.

"T-they are not big like… Yaoyorozu-san but- mmm~"

"This is not a problem, I don't have preferences. And it kind of made me sound like a pervert..."

"I don't- ah~ mind at all. It's- mmm~ good to know, actually- oh~"

"Want to go further?"

"Mmm~ yes..."

One of his hands slid down, feeling her sides and abs, then holding at the hem of her skirt and pulling it down. Kendo held his hand by instinct, so he waited for her to say when he could continue.

"Sorry… you must be getting- hah~ impatient"

"Not a single bit, take your time and try to relax a little"

She let go of his hand and leaned her body on his, Midoriya removed her skirt, taking the opportunity to feel her thighs, smooth but with toned muscles under the skin. Kendo shuddered and felt jolts run down her spine as his hands traveled over her body. They barely started and she was already feeling so good that she couldn't think of something else besides him. Then, a new sensation struck her like lighting.

He gently placed his fingers between her legs, rubbing her private parts. Kendo closed her legs but it only made things 'worse'. Midoriya then reached forward and captured her lips, effectively putting her at a more relaxed state. Already short-breathed, Kendo let her body rest completely on him, lost in his bright green eyes. Slowly but steady, Midoriya kept advancing until he stripped Kendo of her panties. Then, he slid one finger inside, moving just enough to test whether she was sensitive or not.

"Aaah~"

Sensitive, very sensitive.

"Mi-Midoryia~ mmm~ just… just a moment- aaah"

"You will feel better soon, I promise"

She felt weird, Kendo never experienced something like that before, so everything he did was new and made her anxious. But she knew she could trust him and with that in mind, she brushed away some of her anxiety. Kendo felt him sliding a second finger in, moving his hands slowly inside her, making her squirm in his arms and moan. Something started to build up inside her, her heart was beating faster by the minute. Suddenly, Midoriya made her lay down on the bed and lowered his head to her waist.

"Midoriya, what are you- hyaa! aaah~ It… it… feel so good~"

Midoriya just stuck his tongue inside her slit, tasting some of her juices. It didn't take him too much to make Kendo completely wet, then again it was her first time, he had to go easy on her. She tried to close her legs but he prevented it by holding on her thighs, caressing them and spreading her legs wide open. She reached for his head to push him back but at that moment he went deeper, making her moan louder. Instead of pushing off, Kendo held his head and brought him closer. She never felt so good in her life. The unknown feeling kept increasing, fogging her mind. She could only think of him and the amazing sensations he was giving her, then Kendo reached her limit. She felt something coming, like a dam about to break.

"Aaaaah~ Midoriya, something- aaah! I'm coming~ Aaaah! Midoriya!"

She arched her back a little, her toes curled, she held on his green locks and bit her lower lip, as she felt her very first orgasm. Midoriya didn't have any problem to lick every drop of her juices. He hovered above her, waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Do you want to stop?"

"I… you did more than that with, right?"

"Well, yes. Way more, to be honest"

"Then I want to do it too"

"Kendo, you don't need to force yourself into this"

Kendo then held at the hem of his shirt and lifted it, taking it off. She took a moment to admire his toned chest and abs before getting rid of his shorts and underwear. Once again, Midoriya surprised her.

"I want to, Midoriya. Just… go easy, okay?" She said looking down and with a hint of nervousness in her face.

Midoriya positioned himself at her entrance.

"I'll start slowly. Tell me to stop if you need some time"

And then he slid his dick inside her pussy, bit by bit, careful to be as gentle as possible. Her body twitched now and then but she was making an effort to keep going. When she felt something stretch inside her she had to stop.

"Umm, it'll hurt a little but it gets better after some time"

"O-okay"

"Ready?"

"R-ready"

Midoriya pushed a little deeper and now Kendo was officially not a virgin. As he expected, she let out a scream.

 _"Fuck! It hurts!"_

Midoriya quickly muffled her screams with a kiss, waiting for her to get used to him. The pain faded away and Kendo finally started to understand why people did this. When Midoriya went completely inside her, she discovered why he had so many girls after him.

"Fuck~ It's so big~ Midoriya… how did you fit in there?~"

"You get used to it… hah, Kendo-san, you feel so good~"

"I-Itsuka- aaah~ You can call me- ooh, fuck~"

"Then, Izuku is fine too- aah. I'm going to start moving"

"Right~"

Itsuka held on him as soon as she felt his cock move inside her. It was so hot and it made her inner walls expand while it went back and forth. Each thrust sent jolts through her body and she couldn't contain her moans anymore. She should feel at least a little ashamed for making these lewd noises but she didn't care, she was loving having sex with Izuku, she was loving feeling his huge dick sliding inside her pussy. Izuku held on her thighs again and pushed them up, opening her legs more and reaching deeper inside her. Itsuka widened her eyes, this was so good that her mind was starting to get all fuzzy.

"Oooh, fuck~ It's so deep! Aaaah, Izuku, your huge cock is going deep inside me~ I never felt- mmmm! something like this! Hyan~"

"Your pussy feels amazing, Itsuka~ Its sucking me in~"

He kept moving slowly but reaching deep inside her, finding her sensitive spots and hitting them over and over again. Itsuka wrapped her legs around his waist and locked him like this, pushing his body even closer to her own.

"Izuku~ Take me completely~ I want more- Aaaah, fuck! Mmmm~ Yes! Fuck me more~ Hyaa! Make me yours, Izuku, forever~ Aaaah~ I'm going to cum~ Again~"

"I'm going to cum too, Itsuka!"

"T-together~ Hyaan~ Let's cum together, Izuku! Aaah! It's coming… it's coming!"

"Itsuka!"

Izuku released his seed inside her, mixing with her own juices that mixed in a hot mess, filling Itsuka to the point of spilling out. She arched her backs again as she orgasmed, and her eyes rolled up a bit. Her mouth opened in a wide smile and her tongue stuck out. Her body shook a bit while she held on the mattress. Breathing heavily, Itsuka looked lost in bliss for a moment, then her eyes focused again on him. Izuku could almost see the heart-shaped pupils. He almost got used to this look, keyword being 'almost'. She reached for him with her arms, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Once they broke it, Izuku laid by her side. Itsuka pulled a blanket up to cover them and nested herself on his chest, tracing circles with her fingers.

"Ne, Izuku"

"Yes, Itsuka?"

"That was amazing. You're the best"

"I don't know, there could be someone else better than me"

"Even if there is, you're the best for me. I wouldn't want anyone else"

"Thanks, I guess"

"... Ne, Izuku"

"What is it?"

"I think I love you. Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Umm, about that..."

"Oh right, your other girlfriends. Do you think they'll mind just one more?"

"I… honestly, I don't know"

"~yawn~ I want to be your girlfriend too, even if I don't get to be the only one… I'll get ~yawn~ used to share, right…?"

"There are other things you should worry about, like, the girls are kinda possessive and maybe a little too jealous, so you will need to convince them. I can kind of help you since, well, I might also like you but anyway you need to… Itsuka? She… she is asleep. How am I supposed to get her back to her room?"

Seeing Itsuka sleeping by his side, hugging him like a plushie, made him give up on waking her up, at least for now. This soft and sweet side of her was new to him, as Itsuka always looked like a strong and very capable girl. Then again, most of his girlfriends had a side quite different from their usual personalities. Just like what Ochako said, it was just a side of Itsuka he didn't know yet.

"Oh… boy, Ochako. She's going to kill me when she finds out about it. Well, probably most of them. ~sigh~ What now, will I make every girl in U.A fall for me...?"

And while Izuku wondered how to explain to his already large harem they got a new member, a pair of floating eyes watched from the corner, as wide as they could be. The eyelids got half closed and the pair of eyes floated through an air vent on the ceiling, coming outside the room and returning to their owner. Said person had long dark green hair that got curly closer to the edges. The dark green eyes, now back on the right place, completed the mischevious look in her face along with a sly toothy grin.

"Well, well, look what we have here~"

She looked at the locked door one last time before leaving the building and heading back to her dorms.

"I think I found something very, very interesting…"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hehehe, the secret is starting to leak. I didn't plan to go this far when I started to write this but since we've reached this point, I'm gonna give Izuku the harem to end all harems. We'll reach a singularity and it will explode straight in the face of King of ExplodoKills. Call me a mad man if you want, it might be true. insert Hououin Kyouma laughing Oh well, see you guys in the next update, thanks for reading!**


	26. The Lizard Breached Containment

**Hellooo, dear readers! It's been some time... I admit that I have been slacking off with the stories lately but I also got stuck with an idea, and it took me more time to write than I thought it would. Anyway, less excuses, more story. On with the chapter!**

 **The Lizard Breached Containment**

A new morning came, the sun rose majestically in the horizon, bathing this land into its golden light, passing through the slit in the curtains and hitting his eyes with laser precision. Midoriya turned away from the pestering light beams, only to hear his alarm and turn it off automatically. He didn't have much quality sleep last night due to a certain orange haired girl wandering his thoughts. Not that it was her fault, he put himself in this whole mess. How to explain to his already large harem they just got a new girl?

"Ugh… should I listen more to Ochako and cease all interaction with other women…? ~yawn~ Maybe it's too early to think about it"

He got up still half asleep and lazily put on his training clothes. He didn't feel like following his morning routine but a short walk after breakfast would be nice to clear his head. So he went to the kitchen and fixed him some coffee, heading outside, where the cold air brushed his face. As the Winter approached the days became colder. Today the sky was clear though, not a single cloud in sight. The green teen walked aimlessly around the campus, paying attention to nothing in particular when his phone rang. He reached for it and saw a message.

 _Last night felt like a dream~_

 _Good morning sweetheart_

He couldn't help but smile at Kendo's text. It might be very soon but he did like her. Plus, there was this tiny bit of pride he felt for leaving such a 'first impression' on her.

" _Okay, I might be gifted or something. But I shouldn't brag much, Nemuri would surely do something to 'put me on my place'. Oh well, how my life has turned out"_

Somewhere a dark haired beautiful lady sneezed. The younger blonde who was making her company wondered if she got a cold.

The day followed normally. Everyone woke up and had breakfast, they headed to the main building and class started. Midoriya had been in this situation many times before, having something going back and forth through his mind while Aizawa lessoned, but this time he wasn't anywhere near as anxious. He actually felt relaxed. Maybe he was worrying too much and the girls wouldn't mind Kendo joining them, maybe he was overthinking. And maybe not.

During lunch, the orange haired girl walked around him to sit and eat together but the Midoriya Squad immediately jumped to action, blocking her completely.

" _Oh well, since I'm going to tell them anyway, they better start getting used to it"_

Midoriya thought as he got up with his food and met with Kendo, who went from a small pout to a huge and bright smile once she saw him coming closer. They sat at another vacant table and simply started to eat and chat, completely ignoring the shocked faces from the 1-A students. Meanwhile, on the 1-B side, some got amused with the scene while others looked in confusion and some minor jealousness, coming from the steel manly boy.

"Eeh, would you look at that, Midoriya is actually eating with Kendo-chan" Tsunotori stated the obvious, yet she wouldn't believe it if she wasn't seeing herself.

"Do you think Tetsutetsu really changed his mind, Tsunotori-chan?" Komori asked the short blondie.

"I don't know, but at least the nuisances are not getting in her way. Just look at their surprised faces"

"Whatever. As long as he doesn't disrespect her" Tetsutetsu suddenly got up to leave the table.

"Uh, are you done? You didn't even eat half of your food?"

"Not feeling hungry"

Tsunotori had a worried look towards the normally heated boy. Since he faced Midoriya, Tetsutetsu was acting differently. No, even before that. It was clear to her that it involved Kendo, but if it was in the way she was thinking…

" _Oh my, Tetsutetsu, you did all this for her, didn't you?"_

Tsunotori decided that she would sheer him up later, even find him a girlfriend if needed, but for now, she wanted to be sure Kendo would be honest with Midoriya and with her own heart. And sitting next to her Setsuna Tokage also watched the duo. She rested her chin in on hand, eyelids lowered and a light curve up in her lips.

"They do make a good couple. Right, Tsunotori?"

"I totally agree, Tokage-chan. But didn't you ship him with Todoroki?"

"Oh, that? It's just my personal preference. Besides, I'm sure Midoriya doesn't play on that team"

"Really? You could be surprised"

"No, no, not this boy. He is… 100% boyfriend material"

"Huh, to think I would hear you say that about a guy"

The shorty girl returned to eat her lunch, oblivious to her friend glancing at Midoriya from time to time, biting her lower lip sometimes.

-/-

That afternoon, Midoriya found himself against the wall. After such a bold move it was to be expected, yet he still felt a little bit intimidated. After all, it wasn't every day that he got prosecuted by a bunch of jealous driven teenagers. He just sat at his chair in the middle of the circle, his face a mix of nervousness and annoyance. Uraraka led the 'trial'.

"Deku-kun, what were you thinking?!"

Hesitating a bit, Midoriya crossed his arms and looked aside.

"W-what? It's not like I can't eat with someone else"

"But it was Kendo! Kendo, of all people!"

"And? I don't see the problem"

"The other way around, the problem is that she saw you"

"... It's cool, she will forget that"

"Ribbit, I find it really hard to forget the image of you naked" All the girls nodded and he gained a faint blush on his cheeks.

"A-anyway, I get it that you are worried but everything is fine. Itsu- Kendo-san wouldn't tell anyone about it"

"So explain why Tetsutetsu made that scene not long ago"

"Ummm… there was a tiny little rumor at class 1-B that Kendo liked me and… somehow they got to know I was dating Hatsume-"

"They what?!"

"Wait, they cannot be sure. In the end, Tetsutetsu thought I did something to her" That was what? Fifty percent true?

The brunette didn't look like she would buy it, which made Midoriya more anxious. He would tell them about Kendo for sure, but he had to think of a better way of delivering the news.

"Okay, if you say so. But I'm still mad that you chose her over us during lunch" The others nodded with pouts in their faces.

"I didn't choose her over you, it was simply lunch. Plus, I should be mad because you went on overprotective mode again. I don't want to live in a bubble, you know…"

There was a minute of silence where everyone looked at the floor, feeling a little guilty.

"Okay, maybe we got a little out of hand again"

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe. I still think she could expose us"

"I have to agree with her on that, Izuku. I didn't imagine Kendo-san would be such a danger" Momo said.

"Girls, chill. My life is not in danger or anything"

"That depends on your point of view" Kyoka added.

Sensing that they wouldn't let that little event slip so soon, Izuku concluded that there was only one thing to do.

"~sigh~ I give up, sorry for leaving you without saying anything"

That put a tiny smile on their faces.

"Huh, that didn't sound very sincere for me. Do you really mean it?~" Mina teased, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"I'm really, really sorry"

"Hehe, okay! I'm convinced" The pinkette said hugging him. The others joined her and shared a group hug around the emerald boy. Then, something crossed his mind.

"Ne, are you all free tonight?"

"I have my homework to do. Why, Cutie?"

"I was just thinking of calling Nemuri and Yu and… you know, have some fun"

"Ooh, I'm totally up to have fun~" Mei said.

"Homework can wait!" Mina and Tooru said together.

And around midnight, two figures headed to the isolated room at the support course building. The door slid open, dragging the attention of Izuku and Tsuyu, who were sharing a hot kiss. Nemuri leaned on the doorway, arms crossed and licking her lips. She had some casual clothes instead of her hero outfit.

"Hmm, so the news is true. Someone got into a better mood~"

Yu appeared behind her, also using normal clothes.

"Look Nemuri, they are already at it~"

Izuku got up from his place with Tsuyu at the couch and walked to the two older women. The moment he reached out to give her a kiss, Nemuri reacted quickly and held him, swiping one of his feet off the floor and locking Izuku into a deep kiss.

"Oi, Nemuri, don't steal him only for you"

Nemuri rolled her eyes broke the kiss, practically tossing him to the blonde.

"Seriously, a woman can't greet her man properly?"

As she said that, Izuku found himself already in Yu's arms. She hugged him tight and also locked him into a passionate kiss. She didn't even let go of him and there was a line to take a turn with him.

"Did you missed me that much?"

"Wanna find out~" Nemuri purred on his ear, dragging him and the others to the bed.

It didn't take them five minutes and the room was filled with loud moans. The girls were letting everything out as they shared their precious boy. The worries for his well being, the frustration, and tiredness of having to deal with Toga at a daily basis, the anxiety of looking out for potential meddlesome girls and, of course, a month worth of pent up sexual tension. Despite the obvious thirst, Izuku noticed, rather felt just how much they missed him and how much they worried for him. They were holding on him as if he would suddenly disappear, something completely understandable given what happened to him.

As usual, they had to do it was in turns, one minor disadvantage of sharing one guy with so many ladies. The king size bed was just big enough for the girls to lay comfortably with him. Tooru, being the last one, was still catching her breath.

"So Cutie ~huff~ ready for round two?~"

"More than ready"

"Oh, someone if pretty confident here. Should I teach you a lesson about being too cocky?~" Nemuri teased.

"Well, that sounds interesting" An unfamiliar voice made everyone freeze in place.

They turned to the source of the sound and to their terror, there was someone standing there. Well, not exactly standing, more like floating. With arms crossed over her chest, none other than Tokage Setsuna, rather the upper half of her torso, stared at their naked bodies with an unamused face.

"Oh, please don't mind me, you can keep fucking all night long"

As the shock started to fade, Nemuri was the first to say something, also pulling up the blankets to cover themselves.

"How… how did you… when did-" She turned to the pink haired girl from the support course. "Hatsume!"

Mei flinched upon hearing her name, snapping out of her shocked state. Usually, this tone meant problems.

"I-It wasn't me, I swear! I triple checked the lock system!"

"So it was you who made this lock" Tokage said, still unamused. "Awesome work, I have to say. Since I couldn't get through the front door it took me almost an hour splitting myself into pieces small enough to pass through the vent opening, and I didn't even form half of my body. Guess you all were too distracted to notice me floating around. Seriously, is him that good or what?" At this moment a sly smile formed in her lips.

"What- what are you doing here, Tokage?!"

"I could ask you the same, _sensei_ , but I think it's really obvious. I came to discover whether or not Midoriya was cheating on Kendo and look what I found"

"Cheating on Kendo? What are talking about?" Momo asked the dark green haired girl, then turned to the boy near her. "What is she talking about?"

Then all the girls turned to him asking the same question.

"Ummm…"

"Wait, didn't he tell you about how he took Kendo's first time yesterday? Wow Midoriya, not cool"

"He what?!" Ochako suddenly went into rage mode and she was an out to chase the lizard girl but Tsuyu prevented her from doing so. As for Izuku, he was panicking.

"If you don't believe me, ask her yourself" And Tokage pressed the panel to unlock the door. It slid open and Kendo almost fell to the floor as she was leaning on it. "Ha! I can actually unlock it from inside"

The girls glared at Mei again, who nervously scratched her head. "Umm… oops?"

Meanwhile, Kendo stood at the doorway, eyes locked into the scene in front of her. The girls from 1-A, Hatsume and even Midnight-sensei and Mt. Lady, all of them naked on the same bed as Midoriya. When he told her about it, she thought it was a joke. She wanted to believe it was a joke, but witnessing this let her completely mind blown and extremely flustered.

"Kendo, say hello to the competition. Actually, it's not a competition since everyone if having a turn with him, but you get me"

"T-Tokage, did… did you know they were… doing _that_?"

"Oh no, I was suspicious of him but I never imagined this. I just saw your boy walking around with some girls during the night and wanted to check. After all, he was your first so I thought he must be special to you. That's why I sent you that message"

"My f-first?! How did you- when did you-"

"I got worried when I heard what happened from Tsunotori so I went after you. Then I saw you going somewhere with Midoriya and found you two, how can I say, knowing each other better"

Kendo got red-faced and didn't know where to look at, while Izuku shrunk under the pressure of the glares from his girls. He flinched a bit when he felt a little hand with pads fall on his shoulder.

"Izuku, dear, is any part of this true?" Ochako had a smile plastered on her face but the aura of murderous intent was almost tangible.

"Ummm, you see… it's… complicated"

In other words, yes. He wanted to vanish in a smoke cloud, but even if he did that, sooner or later he would have to face them.

"We… kind of… love each other, I guess…?"

They rolled their eyes but couldn't say much, given it was pretty much the reason why this harem came to be.

"Listen here Izuku, I know you're a kind person and I want to always see you happy but can you like, not make every girl around fall for you?" Somehow Ochako was keeping cool, at least with him.

"It's not like I do that on purpose… though this time it was probably me"

"Oh, isn't that cute, Kendo?" Tokage never averted her gaze from the naked group under the blankets.

Kendo was still blushing madly and stood next to her friend, who just joined her lower body. Nemuri and Yu grabbed their large shirts and got up to deal with the intruders. Tokage saw that and quickly backed off with her hands up, still having a sly smirk crossing her lips.

"Hey, hey, calm down, everyone. I don't want to end floating in the next river"

"I can't just let you walk away after that" Nemuri half threatened.

"Oh, are you sure about that? What would happen if, let's say, the Principal got to know about your love nest? I wonder how that would affect you and as pro heroes. Let's not forget dear Midoriya is still a minor"

"Tsk… what will it be?"

"So we're already getting a deal? Truly a professional"

"Whatever. Just say what you want to keep your mouth shut"

"Nemuri, are you serious?" Yu looked surprised at her friend. Glancing back at the bed, everyone had the same expression.

"It's not like we have a choice. Silencing her isn't an option" Nemuri said nonchalantly. Tokage didn't show it but she felt a chill run down her spine.

" _I think I got really lucky Midnight is a hero…"_

"So, what are your terms?" Nemuri said again.

Tokage widened her smile.

"I don't want anything. At least from you"

" _I don't like where this is going. If the experience can be of any use, I guess she'll come for him"_ Nemuri glanced at the green haired boy briefly. "~sigh~ So you're after him…"

"You're pretty quick on the uptake. Yes, I feel like having Midoriya here owning me a favor would be a great advantage"

The girls held closer on him while Izuku stared at the dark green haired girl. What could she want from him? He reached for his shorts and got out of the bed, walking towards the intruders. On the doorway, Kendo once again averted her gaze, unable to look at him with that lack of clothes. Tokage, on the other hand, was staring directly at him his body.

"Huh, having a closer look you're pretty handsome. I can totally see why Kendo fell for you~"

"I think she likes me for more than my looks. Right…?" He indirectly asked her and Kendo finally managed to look at him, nodding to confirm his words. She had to focus completely on his face, though. "So, what do you want from me?"

"I don't know, what are you willing to do so I will keep your secret?"

That was a complicated question. Saying anything would open too many options and even though he doubted she would ask for something dangerous or impossible, Izuku still felt nervous about it.

"A-anything, as long as you don't ask for something impossible or potentially wrong…"

"Then we have a deal. Your little secret will be safe with me~" And then Tokage turned to leave. "You coming too kendo? Or are you going to join your boy and his girls here?~"

"I-I…" Kendo looked back and forth between her and Izuku, then followed her friend outside the room.

"Wait" Izuku called for Tokage. "You didn't say what you want from me"

"When the time comes, I'll think of something. Bye bye" She said winking at him.

Izuku just stared with anxiety all over his face, then his attention turned to the orange haired girl almost leaving.

"Ummm, Itsuka"

"Y-yes?!"

"Let's… let's keep in touch"

"Oh, s-sure. I… I'll get your phone number another time. B-bye then!" And she left with hurried steps, leaving Izuku alone with his harem again. He didn't even need to turn around, he could feel them glaring at him.

"S-so… round two, anyone…?" He scratched his head.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood anymore" Ochako said. The others agreed.

" _Thought so…"_

-/-

The next few days were mentally exhaustive for Midoriya. Tokage knew about their secret and it kept hitting inside his head. She decided to keep it like that at the price of having him owning a favor to her, and that was the part worrying him the most. It could be anything and she could ask any time, so Midoriya grew more and warier as the time passed. His eyes kept darting around as if she would pop from somewhere and bite him. The girls were also worried, more with his restless state than with the looming threat.

It didn't take them much time to forgive him, they couldn't bring themselves to be mad at the emerald boy for long. Slowly but steady, Kendo managed to reach a peaceful state between her and Midoriya's lovers. It wasn't like they accepted her at once but since she didn't mean any harm to Midoriya and he also liked her, they had to deal with it, kind of what happened with Hatsume. The interesting part was exactly that there wasn't a consensus about it. While the girls from 1-A didn't like Midoriya adding another girl to the group, the others didn't mind at all. Nemuri herself found it even interesting.

"I'm just saying it's kinda funny. I feel like a big sis, taking care of you all"

"I don't see where is the fun in a bunch of girls clinging on my boyfriend, Nemuri" Ochako said.

"What is the difference between all of us and any other girl? As long as they don't have any selfish interest hidden, I don't see a problem"

"I don't like the idea of him going around with any girl he finds cute either" Momo joined Ochako.

"That's because you are possessive of him"

"What do you mean, Mei-san?"

"Nothing bad, really. It's just that, how can I say, you like to keep him on a short leash. At least when you two are, ahem, doing things" The pink haired girl raised her arms in defense. Momo got a faint blush on her cheeks and looked away a little, pouting at Mei.

"Well, that's how I like it, and he doesn't mind at all…"

"Ribbit, Midoriya has a little problem saying no when it comes to help others, though I wouldn't say Kendo-chan need all that 'help'..."

"Sorry if I didn't handle my first rejection so well" Kendo just joined them at the room, getting the last part of the talk. They all looked at her with slightly surprised faces. "What? He said I should get along better with everyone"

"Yeah yeah, of course Muscles would say that. ~sigh~ I should really be mad at him for adding Kendo but can we even say anything? Considering we are in a harem and all"

"I thought we all agreed in only letting someone in if everyone was okay with it" Kyoka said, already looking at the orange head sitting nervously at the couch.

Kendo shrunk as she felt all the eyes turn to her figure.

"S-so what, you all gonna tell me I'm not good enough for him?"

"That would be kinda mean after all that happened. Plus, if Honey said he liked you, then you can't be that bad of a person" Yu put it simply.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment…?" Kendo didn't manage to read the atmosphere very well.

"Don't mind the way she said it, we all feel the same. Still, I don't want my Cutie to hit every girl that is nice to him" Tooru said.

"What about you, Kendo-san? Did it bother you when you discovered Izuku had more than one girlfriend?" Momo asked her.

"I was more shocked than bothered, honestly. When I accidentally caught him with Hatsume and Jiro, well… I felt sad because he was already taken, and a tiny bit of envy that they got to be so… intimate with him"

"In other words, you wanted to be there too?"

"Y-yeah. Is it… bad?"

"I admit, if I was in your place I would feel the same" Ochako looked at Kendo from head to toe. "~sigh~ This is getting out of control"

"We can't control who falls for Muscles"

"Not without locking him up"

There was a silent minute were they all agreed and rejected the idea right after.

"Anyway… I'm worried about him. Deku-kun has been even more on the edge after Tokage caught us"

"I tried to talk her out of it but she didn't listen"

"Of course she didn't, she has him wrapped around her pinkie" Kyoka pointed out.

"Kendo, what do you think she's going to ask for?" Nemuri also worried about it since Yu and herself were in a much more complicated situation.

"I don't know, sensei. It could really be anything. If I had to guess, I'd say she would ask him to do something just to make fun of him. Like… forcing him on a date with Todoroki"

"Wait, what?" Mina said, the most shocked of the group.

"She ships them. Actually, she has a lot of yaoi ships. I know, it's weird, they even did a chart on my class"

"Muscles and Todoroki-kun…" Mina started to imagine how it would play out, along with the others.

"Ribbit. Let's agree to not think about it again?" She said with a faint blush on her face. All the girls agreed while Nemuri and Yu laughed lightly.

"Oh my, getting laid with Izuku must have been one of my best decisions in life. I love you girls so much! Well, like it or not, you are one of us now. Welcome to the family" The older woman said with a smile and hugged Kendo, who stiffened upon hearing the last word.

"Eh? Family?"

"Yes, that's how serious we are about this. Do anything to hurt him and I'm going to send you into orbit" Ochako warned her. The scariest part wasn't the threat itself, but the fact that she said it normally, with a small smile on her lips.

"Eh hehe, don't worry, she's just joking" Tooru tried to cover the brunette.

"Wanna bet?"

"Ochako-chan!"

Looking at the small discussion taking place, Kendo started to laugh a little herself.

"I think I like you all too"

"I know, right?" Nemuri said, still hugging the orange haired girl.

-/-

Midoriya walked towards the 1-B dorms. There were some clouds covering the sky, the moon at full phase was hidden behind them, making the night even darker. He received a message from Kendo to be outside the building at 12:30 pm. Tokage wanted to see him.

Standing at the side of the building, he kept hidden behind a tree, looking from time to time for when the door leading to the balcony would be open. He heard a faint sound, someone trying to catch his attention. He looked up and saw the dark green mophead, leaning on the balcony and waving at him. Izuku activated Full Cowl and made a jump to the third floor, landing as quiet as possible next to her.

"Oho, pretty useful trick you have there"

"Thanks, I guess"

"Now, don't be shy, come in…"

Tokage lead him into her room, closing the glass door after her. He just stood still in the middle, unsure about what to do next so Midoriya looked around. It was completely dark, except for the faint light coming from the outside. From what he could tell her room was quite normal, maybe a slightly less vibrant version of Mina's room, if he had to compare.

"Found something interesting?~" She whispered at his ear, making Midoriya jump and cover his mouth to hold back the little eep he was about to let out.

She just stared at him, amused with his reaction. The guy was clearly a nerve wreck. Then again, she wanted him to be at such a state. That's why she kept silent for an entire week.

"So… you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I think it's time to ask for that favor" He instinctively clenched his fists. "Hey, relax, I'm not asking you to assault a bank"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

She calmly walked to her bed and sat there, tapping at the place next to her. Izuku slowly followed, taking notice of the clothes she was using, a plain blue shirt large and long enough to go a few centimeters past her waist, so depending on the way she was sitting, he could see everything. That made him even more nervous. Midoriya sat by her side, resting his hands on his knees and looking straight ahead at the wall.

"I noticed that your girlfriends are getting more friendly towards Kendo"

"Yeah… they're already getting along well"

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Just a little bit. I mean, I don't want to force anyone into it but… it's better if we all are on good terms, right?"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"It must be hard for you. Deal with all these girls, I mean. Don't you get tired of having to split your time equally with each one of them?"

"Not really. I actually like it"

"Oho? Tell me more about it" Tokage turned a little to face him directly, crossing her legs and resting her chin in one hand. Midoriya forced his eyes to avoid anywhere below her waistline, just to be safe.

"It may sound weird but… I love them all in the same way. Each of my girlfriends if special for me and… I like to spend time with them and see them happy. I do get tired sometimes, mostly when they all want a- a…"

"Come on, continue"

"When they want a… a third or a fourth go. You… you know what I'm talking about…?"

He felt a chill run down his spine when he saw Tokage curving the corners of her mouth just a bit and cocking an eyebrow. Somehow that subtle, almost irrelevant change triggered the alarms on his head.

"Oh yes, I get it. Hmm, so they're quite needy~"

"P-pretty much. But that's because they care about me. Sometimes they worry too much, even"

"Like when they decided to cock block Kendo?"

"I'm sure that wasn't in Kendo's mind at that point!" He whisper shouted.

"Just kidding. Anyway, about yourself, just how good you are?~"

"At what, exactly…?"

"At doing backflips. Of course in the bed, silly"

"Ummm, I don't like to brag much about it…"

"And you shouldn't. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a secret. At least tell me if they scream a lot or anything like that"

"It depends. Everyone has a personal preference and they react differently"

"And you know by heart how they like it, don't you?"

"I have to, right…?"

"Then tell me"

"What? Why would y-you want to know that?"

"Just tell me already"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Oh well… so ummm, starting from Ochako, she's kind of into anything, as long as it is me, in her own words. Tsuyu lately started to make splits and other positions that require… a lot of flexibility. Then there's Tooru, she likes to go slow and easy, and we have a little game of… guess what hole it is…"

"Uhh, kinky"

"R-really?"

"I don't mind at all, keep going"

"Umm, Kyoka is by far the loudest one and she kinda likes when I lift her"

"When you lift her?"

"Yeah, as in… holding and moving her body"

"Oh, I see, just like a doll"

"Please don't compare her to it"

"Don't stop, keep talking"

How long would he have to endure this?

"Mei is kinda like Ochako, but she likes to try new things now and then. She also seems to like when I… when I play with her breasts"

"I can see why"

"Momo and Nemuri, they like to be in control. Momo really likes to boss around and take the lead, and Nemuri just does whatever she wants with me. Mina likes it hard and… she is into a little spanking too…"

"Oh, so you can do both. Nice~"

"Yu seems to be alluring normally but she's actually very shy on the bed. She just let me guide her. In a way… Itsuka was just like her"

After this exhausting task, Midoriya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Somehow having this weird talk with Tokage made him slightly less anxious. Unfortunately, his mind wandered to a certain psychotic blonde, which put a subtle frown on his face.

"Wow, that's really amazing"

"Just call me a pervert already…"

"No, I mean it. You truly know them and what they like. It's really sweet, though a bit disturbing when you come down to the numbers. Just how many girls will you get laid with before you feel satisfied?"

"I don't- I mean, it never was my intention. It sort of happened…"

"It happened? Dude, you can't say that with nine girls thirsty after you"

"Yeah, you're probably right"

"Good thing we agree on that. Now, about what I want you to do…"

"Wait, I just told you all this"

"And what kind of favor was that?" Tokage them held on his wrist and pulled, making his hand land on her chest. "This is what I want from you~"

Midoriya instantly recoiled.

"T-Tokage-san!" He covered his mouth. "You don't want to…"

"Oh hell yes, I want to"

"But- but why? Why me?"

She started to get closer to him and Midoriya backed away at the same speed, eventually finding the end of the bed and falling on the floor. Tokage then crawled her way up him, locking Midoriya under her hands and knees. She traced his jawline with her index, lightly rising his chin.

"One, I have you at a very compromising position. You won't go around bragging about it. Two, I'm not gonna lie, you are very handsome, and even though I won't brag about it either, by the end of this night I'll have fucked a cute and hot boy. Three and most important, I'm sure I'll love to mess you up~"

"What? Mess me up..."

"You look like a nice boy, Midoriya, which only adds to this wild side of yours. Seeing you going deep and smashing these girls one after another… boy, I had a hard time watching it and holding myself. But now we're all alone and I want… to fuck you"

"A-a-at least let's go to our room at the support course. Someone could hear us and-"

"No way, we're doing it right here and right now. I don't feel comfortable to get laid where you fuck your girls nonstop every night"

"We don't do that every night!"

"Plus" She leaned closer, almost touching their noses and staring deep inside his eyes. "I like the thrill of doing it where someone could see us. Don't you feel a tingling with the danger?~"

"Tokage-san, we should really-"

"Yes, we should cut the talk and jump to action already. Get on the bed"

"Listen, we-

"Get. On the bed"

Midoriya frowned a little but did as she said. Not only she asked to get laid, Tokage wanted to do it in the riskiest way. His past experiences were more than enough to prove this was a bad idea. Oh well, he didn't like it but the sooner they finished this, the better.

" _Ahh, I'm gonna hear from them again…"_

He sat on the bed and she climbed on his lap, lifting her arms up.

"Take my shirt off"

"Huh?"

"You're going to do it all the way from the start. Do as I say or else, well, you know what happens" Her sly smile was making him a little upset. She was being too cocky for someone about to get down on the bed with him.

Midoriya held at the hem of her shirt and pulled it up but she stopped him midway.

"What? I'm taking it off"

"Do it more gently"

"Huh?"

"You're all tender and careful with them. Treat me like one of your girls~"

"Tsk, okay"

He went to remove her shirt again, but this time he reached under the hem instead of holding it. Midoriya then slid his hands up her sides, gently caressing her slim body. He felt under her arms, her shoulders and all the way along her arms, finally taking off her shirt. During that moment, Tokage felt goosebumps wherever he touched her with his hot calloused hands. She put her hands behind her neck, exposing her bosom completely for him to see.

"Like what you see?~"

"Umm, how can I say? Too much see-through kind of takes the charm" He pointed out at her black lace bra.

"Or you have shit taste. Well, do you know how to take off a bra?"

There it was again, that smile. What was she thinking? He lost his virginity a long time ago, and he got laid with Nemuri. Midnight, the 18 rated hero. He could unhook any bra blindfolded and with one hand in a second. And he unhooked hers off that fast. She pressed her breasts together, almost touching his face, and Midoriya remained with an unamused face. Cheeks bright red, but not impressed at all.

"Come on, don't hold back so much, I know you want to touch them~"

"Not much, really"

"You say that but your little friend down there tells me otherwise~"

"It's only a normal reaction. So, want me to get you in the mood?"

"Huh? Umm, sure. Is that how you do with them?"

"Yeah, normally"

Midoriya then cupped her breasts and started to fondle with them, rubbing circles around her nipples and squeezing gently. Tokage just let him do his thing, keeping hands behind her head. She looked at his face with that same smug face, except for a wavering smile.

" _Actually… that feels good. He seems to know what he's doing- no, he's just touching my breasts. This is nothing"_

In that moment of distraction, Tokage didn't see Midoriya moving closer to suck at her right breast. The surprise move made her jump a bit and she got a stronger hue of red on her cheeks.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" She whisper shouted.

"I do that to the girls. They never complain" It was very subtle but there a little sass in his voice.

He resumed to caress and suck her breasts, sometimes flicking his tongue and pinching her nipples. She was starting to have problems to keep her superior stare over him as her expressions slowly melted into pleasure. Tokage wanted to say something about his last words but she had to keep her mouth shut or else a moan was bound to escape. Then she started to feel hotter and she noticed minor dampness between her legs.

" _Oi, wait up, it's too soon to… get like this. He's only- just playing with me like this…?"_

"O-okay, that's enough"

"I have a trick or two left to show"

"Enough is enough. Let go, damn it" She hated how her voice sounded a little desperate. Midoriya backed off and waited for her to decide what happened next.

" _To think I am so neutral about having sex with Tokage-san. Heh, maybe it's the fact that she forced me into this… actually, I think not. It's probably because I don't feel anything for her. At least she doesn't seem to feel anything"_

Tokage simply sat at the bed, looking around a bit anxious. She wasn't expecting him to be so… effective on her. While she thought about her next move, Midoriya got kinda bored with the long pause so he made another suggestion.

"Tokage-san, do you want me to, umm…" And then flexed his index and middle fingers. It took her a little moment to get it.

"A-ah, t-that. Sure, let's see what else you can do" She said, trying her best to not sound shaken with the idea or worse, embarrassed.

Midoriya just ignored it and reached for her panties, taking them off like he did before, careful and slow. And like before Tokage made an effort to keep her superior looks.

" _Okay, she's obviously faking, I can tell she likes it. But didn't she ask for it? What's the point then? Is she mocking me or something?"_ He didn't like where this was going, not because Tokage was having more problems to suppress her moans, but because there was apparently no meaning behind this, except to keep his secret.

Anyway, he traced a beeline down on her abs, getting closer to her privates. Before he could get to his objective, Tokage held on his wrist. Judging by her look it was a reflex out of her control.

"You don't want me to?"

"N-no, I mean, yes. Yes, I do. Just making sure you won't fail completely…"

"I see. Then, can you let go of me?"

She hesitated for a second but released him. Midoriya was starting to get tired of this. Did she make her mind about this or not? Oh well, moving on, his fingers glided over her entrance, touching her gently and rubbing a little. He just did that but Tokage was already shivering.

" _D-damn it, how…? How can he make me so… fuck, put yourself together, Tokage! You can endure this. Yes, this is nothing"_ "Heh, and I thought you knew a lot about- ah!"

Her taunt was cut short when she felt one finger slowly sliding inside her. It didn't even go deep but the sudden movement took her by surprise, so much that she couldn't hold back that little yelp.

"Oi, what do you- mmm- think you're doing- aah~ out of nowhere?"

"You said you wanted it. Can you decide already? This is getting annoying"

She frowned, or at least tried to as Midoriya was doing his magic on her. Who the hell did he think she was? She wasn't going to let him do whatever he wanted, she was on command here.

That was what she thought but Tokage felt the strength in her body melt away as Midoriya kept fingering her. A second finger slid in and he reached deeper, then brought her closer and once again sucked on her breasts. The dark green haired girl felt her body heat up in ways it never did before, especially between her legs. She didn't need to look to know she was getting soaked down there, and that was what infuriated her. It was just foreplay and Midoriya managed to get her like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. Tokage wanted to get _him_ all flustered and lost, he should be the one trembling with nervousness. She found the strength within herself to use her arms and push the emerald boy away, taking the moment to catch her breath a little.

"That's… that's enough. Geez, you really think you're good at-"

"Okay, that's it. I'm leaving" He got up but she held on his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done here"

"Yes, we are. You clearly don't want to do it. That or you don't know how things work"

She looked more embarrassed than before.

"O-of course I know! I just have to keep you on a tight leash since you're so bad at it…" Her voice faded at the end but he heard her pretty well. And boy, he heard that right.

"... Since I'm so bad, huh? Okay, I get it…"

Then, in a sudden move, Tokage found herself staring right into his green ones, those emerald pools glistening with the light of the moon that finally crossed the dark clouds and bathed the room with a bluish white. He held her wrists and his face was mere centimeters away from hers, so she couldn't help but get lost into his fierce yet endearing gaze. Did he always have beautiful eyes like this? Anyway, she didn't have much time to wonder as Midoriya pushed her back into the bed and climbed on it, his body towering over hers in a way that shouldn't be possible since he wasn't that tall. He glared at her for another moment and she shivered. It felt like the eyes of a beast ready to sink its fangs on her. Midoriya let go of her wrists and moved lower, spreading her legs a little.

"Hey, what's the big ide- ah- aaah~ Mmm! Mi-Midoriya~"

He shoved his tongue inside her pussy, tasting some of her juices. No warning, no mercy.

" _Heh, Tokage might be faking this whole time, but down here she's pretty honest. She's already soaking wet"_

Following, he slid two fingers inside her, making her shake a bit under his touch.

"Tokage-san, you might want to cover your mouth or else your moans will wake up everyone" He said calmly but with sass on his tone. She knew he had a smile on that pretty face.

"S-shut up- mmm~ It's your- aaah~ it's your- ooh… fuck~"

"My what? Is there something you want to tell me?" He kept teasing.

"It's- hah~ your fault, idiot- aaah! Mmfm- mmmm~" She covered her mouth and felt small droplets form at the corners of her eyes. His tongue shouldn't go so deep inside. Just what was this boy?

"You know, I'm starting to get really annoyed with you, Tokage-san" He said as he sat and removed his shirt, exposing his body for her to watch.

"What are you… talking about?" She was a little breathless. "I should be the one bored to death-"

"This. This is annoying me. You're not honest, Tokage-san. Not with me, not with yourself"

"Honest? Come on, you really think you're that good?"

"Yes, yes I am. Also, I don't see the point in this" He hovered above her, his hands resting on the sides of her head, creating a much more intimidating situation. Despite that, Tokage was having problems averting her eyes from his bare chest. "What did you want with this? You say you want to mess me up but I don't think you know what you're doing"

"I… I know exactly what I'm doing. Just wait until I-"

"Seriously, stop faking, it's only making you more annoying. You held all that pose until now but you never had sex before, did you?"

"I…"

"And you never did what I just did, right? Lemme guess, you watched some porn and thought you knew everything about it?"

She looked away, surprised and ashamed with how on spot he was.

"Tokage-san, why me? Why would you want to have sex?"

She remained silent, still looking away and blushing madly.

"I… I thought I could do it too…"

"Huh?" She just murmured so he didn't get all of it.

"I thought I could do it too, okay? After seeing Kendo… I don't know, it sounded like a good idea at the time. I was pretty sure I would drive you crazy if I tried but… it's just as you said. I'm still… I'm still a virgin…"

He shook his head a little. At least she was being sincere.

"Look, there's no problem in being a virgin. Just because your friend did it you don't have to do it yourself. This is supposed to be done with someone special for you"

Tokage just looked at his eyes, his beautiful green eyes. He looked so soft and caring under the moonlight, yet he had that powerful and determined look too. It was entrancing to look at him.

"I say that, but I'm still going to take your virginity" He said as he got rid of his shorts and boxers.

"Wait, what?!" She had again to cover her mouth. "This… this is not supposed to happen. Don't say that after that sweet moment"

"I mean, you asked for it. Plus, I'm still bothered that you're not honest, not even with yourself. And you were mocking me like I didn't know what I was doing. I have ten girlfriends, each one with their own likes, and I have to please all of them. Did you really think I was that clueless?"

She actually stopped to consider her previous line of thought.

"Yeah… maybe it wasn't the best thing to do… but, you said yourself. Shouldn't I wait for that special one…?" Tokage never felt so nervous before.

Scratch that, she got terrified once she saw his erection.

"Mi-Mi-Midoriya, hold up"

"What now?"

"Umm…" She looked away with a bright red in her face, poking her fingers together. "It's bigger than I thought. Your size doesn't fit your… size at all"

Midoriya showed a smile that was far too sweet to the current situation.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle"

"I-It won't fit…" Tokage was shaking in fear and anticipation.

"That's what they all said" Midoriya kept smiling and then held on her waist since Tokage was starting to crawl away from him. She flinched at his touch.

" _I shouldn't have done this, I really shouldn't have done this! How can he say that so naturally?! Midoriya… he's scary, absolutely terrifying!"_

" _Guess she's taking me more seriously now. Welp, time to teach her a little lesson. I'll go easy on her, of course. Unless she's an M type and doesn't know it yet"_

Tokage got a little detached from reality, her mind too busy panicking to process what was happening around her. Suddenly, Midoriya caught her attention.

"Tokage-san"

"Huh? Wha-"

He captured her lips, not even letting her speak. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. And in the next moment, he went inside her. She squinted her eyes a little, small droplets forming in the corners. He deepened the kiss, muffling any screams or moans that came from her mouth. She tried to push herself away but he held her firmly in place, the more she squirmed her legs, more of him she felt.

Tokage shivered, feeling every bit of his huge cock slowly going inside, deeper and deeper. His manhood made her walls stretch, then she felt something being pushed inside her. He went a little further and she felt a sharp pain. That was it, she was officially not a virgin. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs but he still held her in that long breathtaking kiss. Just how long could he hold his breath? She slowly gave in, the base of his dick finally matching her crotch. Be it the lack of air or the feeling of this beast deep inside her, Tokage felt light-headed. At that moment he broke the kiss, looking into her mildly unfocused eyes.

"Are you okay, Tokage-san? Tell me when I can move"

It took her some time to process what he said and connect to her current situation.

"... It's… not fair"

"Huh?"

"Being so nice and caring… right after shoving that enormous thing... between my legs"

"Umm, don't worry, you get used to it"

"What…? Hell no. No one would get used to this. Fuck, it's… so big~"

He said he would wait and he waited. But what surprised Tokage was that he was actually right. Soon the pain faded and, though she hated to admit, she felt good. She felt really good.

" _That son of a- I'm actually getting used to the feeling. Maybe… I think I can do this if it is with him…"_

"Midoriya, you can… you can move now" She was hesitant but wanted to keep going.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" He teased, making her more flustered.

"Just- just do it already, damn it…"

Somehow, looking at her uneasy like this felt better than how she was acting before, all superior and quite arrogant. At least she was being herself.

And so Midoriya moved his hips back, then forth. Back and forth, taking care to not hurt her, or at least not too much. Tokage tapped on his shoulders whenever she felt something over her limit so he had to stop a lot of times before they got a steady pace. Midoriya increased his speed with time, much to Tokage's dislike. She wanted to trust him but it was way too scary, so it was up to him to take the lead, despite her asking him to stop. It wasn't like he didn't care about her but he didn't forget all that taunting she did on him so he had to show her he wasn't a guy to joke around so simply.

He went a little bit deeper, slightly faster, each time earning more desperate moans from the dark green haired girl, having to muffle them either with his hand or with his mouth. Tokage, on the other hand, felt completely lost.

" _Fuck, what is… even happening here?~ He's too big and thick… he's going to break me in half… but I don't mind~ I want him to break me~ I shouldn't feel so good… oh fuck, this feeling, I'm getting more used to it... no, I'm getting addicted~ I want more of him, more of that thick and hot dick invading my pussy~ Fuck, I can't focus on anything else~"_

Her cheeks were completely covered in red. Her eyelids, half closed, hid some of her eyes rolling up. Now that he broke the kiss her mouth hung slightly agape, a goofy smile widening while he kept banging her. Her limp body shook with every thrust, her mounds jiggling freely.

"Look at this- hah~ someone is enjoying a lot being fucked by me" He teased again, managing to flash a cocky grin despite the pleasure he was feeling.

"Shu- shut up- hyaa- it's not my fault- oooh~ I can't fight- Mmm! that amazing dick~"

"Oh, so I understand you like me more now, huh?"

"Yes- fuck~ I like it, I fucking- aah! I love it, I love to feel your dick so deep inside- Ooh, fuck!"

"Then let me show you something nice"

He held under her tights and lifted her legs up, almost bending Tokage in half. Good thing she was very flexible. He then went inside her again, going deeper and hitting sweet spots she didn't even know she had. That was more than enough to shake Togake off her entranced state, now grasping on the blankets as he fucked her with more intensity.

"Oh my- mmffmm!"

"Shhh, not so loud, Tokage. Fuck~ you'll get us in trouble"

" _Aaah~ How do you want me- hyaa! To hold my moans- mmmm! when you're fucking me like this?!"_

"... More~ Midoriya, fuck me more~"

"What's that? I didn't hear you~"

"More, fuck me more~ Shove your dick inside my pussy until I faint- hyaa~ then keep fucking me~ I love it, I love you, Midoriya!"

"Damn- hah! that is an extreme thirst. Sorry but- aah~ one time will be more than enough for you"

Upon hearing that Tokage changed her expression from extremely horny to horny and desperate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and latched her legs on his waist, gluing on him as much as she could.

"I don't want it~ Midoriya, gimme more of your cock- aaah~ I want more- mmm! I need more- hyaa~ My body already memorized this dick, I can't let go~" Tokage started to move on her own, smashing her hips against his in a frantic manner.

"Holy- c-calm down, woman- fuck~ you'll wake up the entire building!" He whisper shouted, trying to somehow hold her.

"I don't care! Midoriya~ Midoriya~ Break my little pussy with your delicious cock~ hyaa! I'm going crazy~ crazy for that dick~ Midoriya!"

"Stop shouting my name, for fuck sake"

She wasn't listening to a single word he was saying. Well, apparently she heard anything related to banging her, but that didn't matter. At this rate, Tokage would make the whole B class of both his presence and their current 'activity'.

" _Damn it, this girl will really mess up my life this way"_

In a last attempt to silence Tokage before his school life ended, Midoriya locked her into a deep and quite fierce kiss, pushing her down in the bed, then held on her hips with some strength and banged her faster and stronger, using a small percentage of One for All for a small boost.

" _OOOOH, YES! YES! MIDORIYA! FUCK ME MORE! YOU'LL BREAK ME APART LIKE THIS! AAAH! I CAN FEEL YOU SO DEEP! I CAN FEEL- I-"_

She got away from his kiss for a brief moment. He had to hear that from her mouth.

"Midoriya! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-"

And before she could let out that scream that would certainly be his doom, he managed to capture her lips again.

"MMMMFFFM MMMMM!~"

At that moment Tokage had her first orgasm. She felt a strong wave of pleasure crash down on her, coursing through her body and transforming into a flood of hot juices that mixed with his thick cum inside her. She never felt so good in her life before. She held him tight as her legs moved on their own, spasming and stretching up, her toes curling.

" _I did it! She didn't wake up everybody!"_

Midoriya cheered inside his head, then looked at the girl under him since she suddenly stopped holding him.

" _Oh… wow"_

Remember when Tokage said she would mess him up? Yeah, mess up didn't get anywhere close to describing how she looked now. Arms and legs sprawled, all sweaty and her face, oh, her face. Her cheeks were so red it looked like a skin mutation, just like Mina. Her eyes half covered by her eyelids rolled up, almost invisible. Her mouth hung agape in a wide silly smile, a bit of drool starting to drip from the corner of her mouth.

Midoriya instinctively brought his hands to his head.

"I… I did that? Maybe it was too much for her first time…"

While he looked at her form, Tokage slowly returned from her trip to bliss land and recovered her senses. Her eyes focused on the emerald boy, his toned chest completely exposed for her to see, his cute and endearing face slightly tinged of red, his beautiful and fierce green eyes staring back at her with all the care and worry in the word.

" _He… he loves me… right?"_

Midoriya sighed in relief when she recovered and started to move, but his worry returned when the first thing she did was out her hand between herself and slide her fingers inside, grinning and staring at him as she did that.

"Mmmmm, Midoriya~ You came so much inside me~ My pussy can't hold all this thick cum~" She said, then brought her fingers to her mouth, licking the white stuff. "Delicious, I love it~"

Tokage struggled to get up but had some difficulty.

"My legs… feel like jelly. Midoriya… I want more~"

She held on one of his shoulders but he pushed her back into the bed.

"That was more than enough for you, Tokage-san"

"Setsuna"

"Eh?"

"Setsuna. After fucking me like that, you have to call me by my first name. Right, Izuku?"

"Is that an order or what?"

"But, but, you use Kendo's first name. I want too~" She was raising her voice again.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it"

"Then say it"

"What? No, I don't have to say it now, do I?"

"Say it"

"No"

"Say it~"

"I won't- ~sigh~ S… Setsuna. There, you happy?"

She sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Very much" Midoriya then felt a slender hand wrap around his manhood. "Ne, Izuku, let's do it again. I want to feel your thick delicious dick parting me in two and-"

"Now hold up, Toka- Setsuna, you almost fainted not five minutes ago. You want _another_ round?" He said, gently pushing her away.

"This time I want to be knocked out for good. Izuku, let's have sex again, and again… let's fuck all the night~"

"Again, that is an extreme thirst. I will remember you that this was the favor I owed you. Now, if you excuse me-" He sat on the bed and was getting up to take his clothes and get out, but he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest.

"Don't go"

"Setsuna, our deal was-"

"I know but… don't go. Can't you stay with me a little longer? Can't you stay with me…?"

Midoriya let out a sigh. He knew where this was going.

"Setsuna, I hate to give you the bad news but, this thing you're feeling now isn't love. It's lust, or something similar"

"No, no, I really like you, Izuku"

"Don't say it like that. We barely know each other. And no, what we just did doesn't count"

She held on him tighter.

"Can't you give me some time? I'll learn to love you, I promise"

"That's… that's not how it works. You just want to have sex again, and I'm not this type of guy. Plus, the girls are already mad at me because I came here"

"Wait, you told them?"

"Yes. It would be worse if I tried to hide it and they discovered later. Plus, I kind of expected that to happen, though I wish it didn't"

"Was… was I _that_ bad...?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. It's what I said earlier, faking like that made you very annoying"

There was a minute of silence. He let her hug him as much as she wanted, a last favor for the dark green haired girl.

"Izuku, please… you're so nice. Even though I did… all that I did, you still was so gentle and patient with me. And then… and then, you became so wild and strong and sexy and-" She was starting to drool again at the last part. "I mean, you didn't own me more than a favor. You could have hurt me a lot, but you didn't. From the start, you treated me with all the care in the world. You treated me like one of your girls"

"Well, you literally asked for it. I would never do something to hurt you, even if you didn't know about me and my girlfriends"

She leaned her head on his back.

"That's why I want you to stay. You may be right, what I feel right now must be sheer lust"

"I'm pretty sure of it"

"... But I want this to develop into something else, something beautiful and meaningful and special"

"I can't simply say yes"

"I know. Because you don't love me"

"No, forget those simple things. The girls would kill me if I did that again"

"That's the reason?!" She covered her mouth "And again?"

"Yeah, that's what happened with Itsuka and Mei… and with Nemuri and Yu. It kind of happened. When I noticed I was already falling for them"

"Izuku, that kind of thing doesn't simply 'happens'"

"I heard that before, but isn't this how you feel right now?"

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it as she noticed it was true. She went from shipping him with other guys to shipping him with Kendo to have sex and then fall in love with him. What kind of progression was that?

"I guess… you're just that endearing. And extremely sexy, that's very, very important"

"Y-yeah, thanks, I guess…"

There was another minute of silence.

"Ne, Izuku, if your girls are so jealous of you, how did they not try to kill each other every time you added someone to the harem?"

"A lot of begging forgiveness and talking, then some more begging. In the end, they reached an agreement that as long as they don't detect any bad intent and the person really loves me, it's okay to add that person. What they understand as bad intent is still a mystery for me, though"

Setsuna hummed, then let out a tired sigh, finally releasing him.

"It seems I can't do anything to change your mind about this"

"Sorry but that won't happen"

"It's okay. I just feel a bit hurt by the rejection, but that's easy to ignore after what happened that night~"

"Umm, if you say so…"

"Ne, Izuku, can we fuck like this again another day?~"

"Hell no, they'll lock me in the basement. And we don't even have one"

Setsuna laughed lightly. How could they be talking like that after, well, you get it.

"I think you should get going now, it's pretty late. I'll take the shower I really need now"

Setsuna grabbed two towels, wrapping one around her chest to cover herself and tossing the second over her shoulder. When she opened the door, she found none other than Itsuka, in the middle of sneaking away.

"K-Kendo?!" She had to stop shouting like this. Izuku looked around and saw the orange haired girl.

Kendo, already with a faint blush in her face, got red once she saw him butt naked, still putting his boxers and shorts.

"Uuhh, I- c… congratulations?"

"For what, exactly?" Setsuna didn't know what to say either. Okay, Kendo was part of his harem and she probably knew what she was planning when she called Izuku but still, being caught like this or being observed was really embarrassing.

"For… losing your virginity?"

"Is that… something to celebrate?"

"I don't know… This is getting weird fast"

"Yeah. So, did you hear-"

"Yes. Everything"

"Oh. I'm… kinda noisy, I suppose…"

"It c-could be worse, probably, maybe. H-hi Izuku"

"Oh, hey there, Itsuka. Ummm, I should go now"

"Bye"

"Bye, Izuku"

Izuku just put on his shirt and jumped from the balcony, taking care to not make much noise. That left the two girls staring at the way he went, their minds wandering to the thoughts of his body lacking clothes. It was pretty easy for Setsuna, having a fresh mental image. She would burn that image in her memories.

"So, Kendo, I'm going to take a bath"

"Oh wait for me, I need one too"

"Really? Why would you…" She looked down at Kendo's sleep shorts and found a stain between her legs, in a particular place. Kendo rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

"Oh…"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Tadaa! Tokage made her move and got a night with Midoriya, but will she get to enter the harem? What will MIdoriya think about it? Will this harem get any bigger?!**

 **Yes. Yes, it will... See ya guys!**


	27. Trial of Green

***Door slides open, using an All Might onesie* I'M HERE! Hello there, dear readers. Did you think I forgot to update? Well, kind of, honestly. This chapter took me more time than I though it would but here it is, at last. But to compensate the delay, it is practically twice as long. Boi, the amount of work I had... A curious fact, the last part of the chapter I wrote while listening to** **『Freek'n You』 (Jojo's Vento Aureo ED), so give it a try if you want.** **Anyway, to the story!**

 **Trial of Green**

"So, how did it go?!"

The moment Izuku stepped into the balcony after wall jumping to his room he got dragged inside by many hands and almost tossed on the bed. The girls from his harem that lived under the same roof as he looked at him with inquiring and eager eyes, lead by none other than Ochako. Though he didn't have such a thing as a 'main girl', the brunette was always the first to act, complain and sometimes burst in anger when something happened to him. That said, Izuku felt a little afraid of what her reaction would be once he dropped the news on them. Taking in a deep breath, the emerald boy got ready to be punished or something.

"She won't tell anyone. And, about what she asked… yes, it is what you're thinking"

The dark aura flared up.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch" He wasn't sure about what was creepiest: the normal way Ochako said that, the wide smile she had, or the way the moonlight only lightened one side of her face. Yep, the whole set was really scary.

"Ochako, let's calm down for a moment and think, okay…?" He held her hand as the brunette was already heading to the door.

"It's okay Deku-kun. No one will look for bodies in space" Again, her almost cheerful tone made a chill run across his spine.

"Ah, M-Momo, a little help here…?"

"Sure. Ochako-chan, what size of bag do you want?" Oh boy, not her too.

"Don't worry, Momo-chan. We'll only need a small bucket" Mina said, small drops of acid forming on the tips of her fingers. Her yellow irises glowed in the dark room with killing intention.

"T-that's it, no one leaves the room!" Izuku whisper shouted and dashed to his door, locking it and blocking the way.

"Izuku, you might want to get out of the way, ribbit…"

"No way, you all are crazy! I can't let you go anywhere at this state so sit down and calm down your jealous nerves" He received a collective growl but stood where he was, and the girls eventually sat on the floor, on his bed or on his chair.

Letting out the breath he was holding, Izuku ran his hands through his hair. It shouldn't be that hard to convince these girls that getting rid of Tokage for good was a bad idea.

"Izuku, sit there" Momo said in an authoritarian tone and pointed at the spot in front of her. Here we go again.

"You know what, can we stop with this trial thing? It gets me on the edge" None of them answered. "Okay, fine. Have it your way" He decided to just end this as quick as possible.

"Deku-kun, just to avoid making any mistakes I'll ask bluntly. That green haired cunt wanted to fuck you, didn't she?" Ochako was practically stating it.

"~sigh~ Yes… and she did"

"My point is made, death sentence"

"What? You can't just give her a death sentence"

"Yes we can. Let's kill da ho" He turned to Mina, who was sitting on his bed beside Tsuyu.

"You can't be serious"

"Let's sort this out as a group. Who wants to remove the lizard bitch?" Momo said and raised her hand.

Kyoka, sitting on the floor and leaning on the bed, raised her jacks. Ochako, sitting on the floor, raised her as high as she could. Mina and Tsuyu did the same.

"I'm with my arm raised too, okay?"

"Of course you are, Tooru…" Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose. "Girls, I know you all must be furious and what she did was prey dangerous, but we can't simply remove her like that"

"What do you suggest then? Dispose of the body by incineration?" Kyoka said.

"Nah, my acid is more efficient"

"Girls, seriously, stop"

"Bold of you to assume we're joking, Deku-kun"

Izuku just turned to the brunette and gave her a tired look. Okay, they were possessive but everything had a limit.

"Look, I had to do it. I didn't want to but I did only because I didn't have another option. Our secret is still safe and you won't do shit to Tokage, am I clear?" He stated to the girls around him. Reluctantly, each one of them nodded.

"I nodded too, Cutie…"

"Thank you, Tooru" She sounded really bothered.

"Well, at least did you bang her senseless?" Ochako asked dryly.

"Umm, yes, but actually no"

"How come?"

"I don't want to talk about that"

"Why not?" Mina asked, equally dry to Ochako.

"I just had sex with another girl, I don't want to tell _you_ about that"

"Deku-kun. Spit it out"

"I just said- oh, for the love of… I went easy on her. She was acting up so I was a little rough with her. It was her first time…" Maybe hearing that would make them less angry.

"Hah, and you didn't break her?" Yeah, maybe not.

After a lot of talking Izuku managed to call down his girlfriends. They even called Mei, Yu, and Nemuri to see what they thought about it. Mei said that as long as she had him it was good to her, quickly going back to sleep, Yu was pretty much the same. Nemuri seemed a little angry, but with the fact that a student caught her in that situation. Yes, she was jealous of her favorite green boy, but she didn't think Tokage or even Kendo would do much harm not that he dealt with the lizard girl. Shutting her mouth with a good fuck, that kind of made her proud.

" _My boy~"_

And so, the days went on without problems. Well, mostly without problems. Kendo was slowly making her way into the group of girls, now sitting with them during lunch and chatting. Being near Midoriya was still kind of an issue but the green teen was caring enough to change place if needed and none of the girls would dare to oppose. The problem here had dark green hair and serious trouble with knowing when she was not welcome. After that night Tokage started to come out of nowhere, getting in the middle of their chats and hugging Midoriya, in front of everyone. And if it wasn't enough, she insisted into tease him and ask for, as she called, more 'wild green nights'.

Even Kendo had to admit her friend was getting out of hand. When they weren't close to the emerald teen, Tokage asked to talk with him using her phone, or just call him over so both of them could share him on the bed, and the orange haired girl had to refuse every request.

"Tokage, please stop. You won't get to him by just insisting" Kendo said as they did laps on the running tracks.

"I just have to try harder"

"No, if you try any harder they'll straight kill you and dance on your grave"

"Come on, just how possessive are these girls?"

"A lot. At least most of them. Mei and are kinda chill with him having more girls. It doesn't bother me so much either, but I sometimes worry that he'll end having so many girls that I won't have enough time with him"

"How many girls do you think he could take and still keep going?"

"I don't know..." Kendo slowed down and stopped, with Tokage following suit. "Probably more than we think. Why do you ask?"

A sly smile made its way into Tokage's lips.

"This must be the same amount of times he can fuck me if I get alone with him~"

"Holy shit, just how thirsty are you, Tokage?"

"What? Don't tell me you don't want him to bang you all night long? Oh, just thinking of his huge delicious dick ramming inside me makes me so-" Before Tokage could continue, Kendo covered her mouth with a hand.

"Shhhh, are you crazy or what? You promised you wouldn't tell anyone. Remember to keep your mouth shut"

Tokage removed the hand and rolled her eyes.

"I won't tell anybody, I promised him. But I can't help it, I'm getting all hot and wet night after night, dreaming with him~" Tokage then looked at Kendo with a smirk plastered in her face. "You have been dreaming about him too. We met at the showers three times already~"

That comment made Kendo blush a little. She crossed her arms and looked away from the green-haired girl with a small pout.

"I-I can't help it either, I'm not seeing him as much as I want and the girls didn't fully accept me…"

"Then you should help me, Kendo. If we team up we can convince him to come and-" She looked around, then said in a lower tone, getting closer to Kendo's ears. "and fuck both of us until we black out~"

The idea made Kendo blush more. She looked at the ground while her mind worked some possible scenarios, what she wanted to dress, the things she wanted to try with him… She shook her head quickly.

"F-forget it, Tokage. I'm almost earning their full trust, and dragging you with me will only make them mad"

"Uhg, what's up with that 'council', anyway? Do they think they owe Izuku?"

"No, but if I was one them I'd also be suspicious of any girl that makes a move on him"

"Humpf, you only say that because Izuku said he also likes you"

"... Yeah, you're right, Izuku did say he liked me. What? Gonna cry?" Kendo teased the lizard girl.

Without knowing how to respond to that, Tokage simply said with a nod: "Yes"

And before Kendo could stop her from making a scene, another person came to them.

"Girls, is everything alright? Tokage-san, why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"O-oh, Shiozaki. It's nothing, Tokage is just fooling around" Kendo got so distracted with Tokage she forgot the vine girl was running with them. Shiozaki wasn't exactly the most athletic in the class so she was trying to work on it. Shiozaki was one lap behind them and saw the two stopped so she worried something might have happened.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Kendo is just throwing at my face that she got a boyfriend"

"T-Tokage!" Kendo felt her left eye twitch when she saw her friend sticking out her tongue.

"Boyfriend?" The orange haired girl flinched. Thanks to Togake she would have to explain this. "Did he finally confessed to you…?"

"She's making this up, I swear- eh? Confess? Who?"

Shiozaki jumped. She didn't plan to say that out loud.

"Oh, confess? No, I mean, that guy Bakugo should confess his sins"

Shiozaki was terrible at lying and honestly, she hated it, but her friend Tetsutetsu confided her that he had a crush on Kendo. When she saw the orange head moping after discovering Midoriya was taken, she thought it was the time for the manly teen to be brave and make his move. She didn't have the time to tell him that though. Well, she could at least get to know what Tokage was talking about, maybe help the golden-hearted iron boy.

"Anyway, Kendo-san, did you find your prince in shining armor yet?"

"That's not it! Tokage was just joking and teasing me, _right_?" She glared at the dark green haired girl, who simply shrugged.

"Heh, I might be joking but you looked super serious talking about how strong and charming he was, and how you loved everything about him-"

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Tokage" " _I swear I'll Jumbo Punch you…"_

" _Try me"_

These two were at that level of friendship where they could talk just with looks.

"Come on, Kendo. Right now you were bragging about _Midoriya_ saying he _also_ liked you" If Tokage could widen her grin, she would. Kendo's hands were itching to gently wrap around her neck.

"Oh, so you achieved your goal. You even got a little closer with the Midoriya Squad these days. Congratulations, Kendo-san. I shall pray for all the blesses from heaven being upon your life with him" It saddened her that Tetsutetsu lost this battle, but it was also a victory for Kendo.

"N-no, no, you didn't get it. We're not dating!" Kendo was a little desperate, but Shiozaki wasn't one to misunderstand others.

"I see… you both confessed but you're afraid to make it official"

"Yes! Wait-"

Shiozaki clapped her hands and a bright smile made its way in her lips.

"I see! And I was thinking that you looked much brighter lately. Hm hmm, making friends with 1-A to placate the fury of the Squad, very clever, Kendo-san"

"No… that not it…"

"Ahahaha, as expected from Shiozaki! She couldn't hide it from you for long, right?" Tokage kept playing along, much to Kendo's dismay.

"I am proud of my ability to sense when people are troubled with something. But still, Kendo-san, if you felt insecure about it you should come straight to me. You know I'm more than willing to help you out"

Kendo didn't know what to say, so she just stared with her hand weakly reaching for the vine girl. Shiozaki turned around to leave, waving at her friends. She was set on a mission now.

"Don't worry too much, Kendo-san. Good things come for those who have faith"

" _Yet, we must do what is within the reach of our hands. I must learn with my mistakes, otherwise, she can end heartbroken just like Tetsutetsu. I won't fail again. Kendo-san, you have my prayers and my help from the background"_

As the vine head left them, Tokage kept laughing her head off and Kendo remained frozen for a minute, proceeding to chase the lizard girl around, threatening to strangulate her fragile neck. Tokage was still laughing.

* * *

With her objectives clear, Shiozaki started her mission right away. Luckily for her, today's hero training class was Quirk strengthening and they would use the same place to train. So Shiozaki kept an eye on the green haired teen since they arrived at Gamma Gym, waiting for an opportunity. She wanted her friend Kendo to be happy but she also had to make sure Midoriya was worthy. And once the emerald boy got more isolated the vine girl approached him, taking care to not draw much attention from his guardians.

"Greetings, Midoriya-san"

"Oh, hello there, umm"

"Shiozaki Ibara"

"Yes, Shiozaki-san. I see 1-B is working hard as always" He looked at the self-proclaimed rivals of his class behind the vine girl.

"Indeed, which is why I would like your assistance"

"Me? What for?" She got him curious.

"Well, you as you can see, my Quirk is Vines. Though it is pretty versatile when used in large areas, I feel I still lack precision when using it"

Midoriya put a hand on his chin, ready to enter his mumbling mode.

"I see where you're getting to. If you ever faced a quick opponent he could avoid any traps and overpower you. How does the control works? Do you just move them at will or can you sense them like your arms… no, no, that would probably be a neural overload. But since you could have grown up with them, I don't know, maybe some kind of muscular reflex to activate a trap without thinking, using some kind of trigger to…" As impressive as it can sound, the emerald boy slowed down on his bullet train of thought and looked at the girl in front of him, noticing the uneasy and kinda lost expression she held.

"S-sorry about that! It's an old habit of mine, aha ha…" Midoriya held on his neck and held an embarrassed smile.

" _W-well, I'm sure Kendo-san saw something special on him. Yeah, he seems to be very smart and he did take down a villain on his own… though he broke his arms in the process. Oh heavens, I mustn't let a single detail escape"_

"It's fine, Midoriya-san. I believe you have something in mind to help me, perhaps...?"

"I do have an idea, but to be honest it would work better if I knew more about your Quirk. That and I think Iida would be more helpful in your training than me"

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

He took a moment to breathe in and out. No mumbling this time, he told himself.

"Ahem. Well, Iida-kun has much more speed than me and this is more his style of fighting, making use of the area to run around and quickly cover the gap between him and the opponent. I'm sure he would be more than willing to help you train"

" _This is bad, I have to convince him to train with me. Think, Shiozaki"_ "Umm, I'm sure Iida-san would be glad to help but… I'm looking for a different opinion about how could I use my Quirk along with the training, and you seem to be the most suitable person, Midoriya-san" Hopefully this would work on the green teen.

"You… you really think so?"

"I trust in Kendo's words. She spoke quite well of your abilities" " _Let's see how he reacts when I mention her"_

"K-Kendo?! What d-did she tell you about me?" Midoriya palled a bit. Shiozaki was referring to his fighting skills, right? Kendo wouldn't talk about what he did almost in secret with her… right? Then again, they never really sparred or anything so how could Kendo have something to tell Shiozaki about him?

On the other side, Shiozaki started to sweat a bit. She really hated lying. It always ended creating more problems. What should she say now? Well, time to improvise.

"Your… ability to… read the situation?" That kind of made sense, probably. I mean, he started to spit a lot of information with the brief description she gave him of her Quirk. " _Hope this works, hope this works, hope this works"_

"Ah, that. Yeah, I don't like to brag much about it. It's nothing too special…" " _Oh, thank god, that's what she meant"_ He sighed in relief internally.

" _I did it! It sickens me but I managed to escape with a lie! I feel worthless and proud but this is for Kendo"_ "So, would you kindly help me in this task?"

"Sure. We can make some sort of test run to see what we need to improve. Oh, I know, let's use the obstacles Cementoss-sensei built. I will use Full Cowl to move in three dimensions while you try to capture me"

"Sounds like a good plan to me"

The newly formed duo walked to the center of the gym where tall columns of cement were scattered.

"Oi, what's the name of the girl that kicked your butt at the Sports Festival, Kaminari?" Sero asked the blond electrical teen as he tried to lift a boulder with his tape, eventually snapping it and falling on his back.

"Hey, that wasn't a fair fight! And I guess her name was… Shiori? Iwaza? Umm… ah, Shiozaki!" Currently plugged to a large set of batteries and trying to act as a generator, Kaminari was struggling to keep his brain functional while using greater voltages. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, she just walked by with Midoriya"

"Wait, with Midoriya?!" The blonde even stopped charging the batteries, such was his disbelief.

"Then see for yourself" The slender teen pointed to the pillars and they watched from afar, Midoriya stretching his legs and Shiozaki apparently praying or something. Then their eyes darted around, spotting the girls from their class. This wouldn't end well.

Just as they thought, another person noticed the uncommon partnership, the explosive teen himself.

"What the fuck is that shitty nerd up to?" Bakugo said almost growling.

"Huh? What's up, Bakubro?" Kirishima lowered his guard since the explosions ceased and noticed Bakugo's attention somewhere else. The redhead then realized what he was looking at, widening his eyes a little. "Oh-oh, we might have a problem. Do you think the girls-"

"Forget those dumbasses, why is he training with the enemy?!"

"That's what you're worried about?!"

On another side of the gym, Shoji was sitting in a meditating position, trying to tone down all noises and focus on a single source of sound, when he got this piece of talk between Bakugo and Kirishima.

"Huh, Midoriya training with someone from 1-B... That's unusual"

"He what?!" Kyoka was sitting on his side doing the same exercise with her jacks plugged on the floor, but the mention of Midoriya's name instantly dragged her attention.

The purple haired girl instantly got up and walked around, looking for her boyfriend and whoever was this crazy girl that didn't care much about her own health. That movement got the attention of a certain brunette that was currently sparring with Ojiro. Her moment of distraction cost her a swipe under her feet and an immobilization. Suddenly everything was sideways and she felt some discomfort in her right arm, but the way she fell on the floor made her face the direction where Midoriya was, and of course, she saw him with someone else.

"Sorry, Uraraka-san, but I won't hold back just because you're a girl and… Uraraka-san? Are you okay? Did I use to much strength-"

Ojiro started to sweat nervously as Uraraka started to rise to her feet. With him still holding her arm in a lock!

On the other side of the gym, Kendo felt a light tap on her shoulder so she stopped her fight with Shishida, looking around and finding the lizard girl, holding a fanged slime, squinted eyes and raised eyebrows. This was the face Tokage did whenever she wanted to mess with the orange haired girl.

"Kendo, look at this~ Someone is trying her best to help you~" She pointed to the area with lots of pillars. Once Kendo detected the familiar vines close to her favorite mop of green hair, the colors drained of her face.

"Shit"

Midoriya focused and his body lit up, giving out a tiny arc of energy.

"Ready?"

Shiozaki didn't plan to actually train with him but he sounded so convincing that she decided to give it a try.

"Yes. You may commence" She said as her hair grew rapidly and buried itself on the floor and sprouted all around the area.

Midoriya then made a short run and began to jump around, moving from a column to another in a way to mimic Gran Torino's Jet. Shiozaki followed his movements with her eyes and at first was doing well, reacting quick enough to whip him in mid-air, not using too much strength, of course. But as the training progressed her attacks became less and less effective, with him learning her patterns and evading the vines by twisting his body in the air. When she noticed, Midoriya changed from simply dodging to attack her too, forcing her to take a defensive stance by making shields, but that cut her sight of him and she could only react so fast. The green teen was everywhere, jumping in confusing directions to strike Shiozaki at her blank points, which made the girl more anxious and distracted. He increased the frequency of his attacks until he managed to get past the barrier and tackle her by her waist. Being caught off guard, Shiozaki reacted instinctively and her vines quickly wrapped around Midoriya in some type of cocoon that also trapped her.

"Hey, you did it, Shiozaki-san! I don't know how but your reaction time was much shorter, so if we can replicate it- Shiozaki-san?" At first, Midoriya failed to perceive the situation he was currently into, but once he felt a familiar soft-touch pressing against his chest, worry and bits of panic flowed into his mind. At the same time, Shiozaki froze in place like a statue, struggling to process how did she end here. Well, one thing she was sure of.

" _He… he is… so wild! Kendo-san, did he make such a bold move on you too?!"_ Her thoughts were going haywire.

"Sh-Shiozaki-san, calm down. Your vines are- gah! getting tighter…!" He said trying to get the stammering girl back to focus.

" _It can't be happening, it can't be happening… a boy is hugging me! He'll hold me closer… then he'll look into my eyes and… k-k-ki… no! I can't! I'm doing this for Kendo! Even if he fell for my charms, I have to stay strong. For Kendo"_

"Shiozaki-san! I can't- agh! feel my legs…" Midoriya summoned One for All, but moving too fast could harm her since they were so close. Plus, these vines were quite strong and having her upper body practically glued on his didn't help his concentration a single bit.

Outside the unfolding disaster, Kendo looked distressed. How in the world would she explain that to the other girls that her friend didn't have any interest in him? Leave that to another time, Shiozaki really seemed lost, and nothing good happened when she was like that. She shuddered at the memory of that one time the vine girl went on a weird sleepwalk and dragged half of the class with her as they tried to keep her away from danger. Shishida picked small thorns from his hair and fur for an entire week.

On the other side of this complicated situation, Jiro was fighting two battles at the same time, one against Uraraka, who simply flipped the 'Slayer Mode' switch, and another with herself to prevent her from doing the same.

"Ochako… calm… down…!" The brunette surely was stronger than she looked. She was dragging Kyoka pretty easily, taking heavy steps towards the bundle of vines. Minutes ago she simply flipped Ojiro out by swinging her arm.

" _Seriously! Is she getting this strong with sheer rage?! Though I can't really blame her"_

Back to the problem, Midoriya was reaching a critical level of danger as his face got closer and closer to hers. He knew Shiozaki wasn't doing that on purpose but if she didn't stop, well, let's say he was bound to have a bad time.

"Shio… zaki-san…! Calm down…!" His arms were getting numb and the thorns were starting to pierce through his clothes. Her nose barely touched his.

" _How did we end like this?! I thought he liked Kendo-san! Could it be… that he was attracted by my humble and benevolent personality? Yes, those who sin should seek for redemption but… what if he wants to… no, I must remain pure! Midoriya, you can't!"_ Shiozaki now looked like a tomato, her face reddened and her eyes spinning swirls, while her hair looked like the stalk, except that instead of leaves there were thorns.

"I have to stop her… before it's too late… Sorry, Shiozaki-san!" Midoriya said before doing what he could now, a powerful 0.5% Ohio Smash headbutt.

This managed to bring Shiozaki out of her storm of thoughts and she finally got control of her vines again, but she still remained stiff like a statue, staring at those shiny emerald green eyes right in front of her.

"Uhh, what… happened?" She didn't know what to say.

"M-maybe I went too far into this training. I didn't mean to scare you, sorry"

"It's… it's okay, Midoriya-san. I'm the one who lost control…"

"No, no, it's my fault. It was just a test and I got too serious, you probably weren't ready. But I don't mean you can't deal with it, I just-" His apologie spree was cut short by her soft laugh.

"You're quite interesting, Midoriya-san. Let's settle like this, both of us are to blame"

"Uh, sure. Erm… Shiozaki-san?"

"Yes?"

"Could you, you know, release the vines?"

Oh… Oh, now it dawned on her! She released the vines so quickly that some of them snapped and whipped like a ball of rubber bands, leaving visible dents on the floor around them. Midoriya looked at it with amusement, already thinking of the possibilities. Shiozaki didn't know where to look at so she didn't notice a figure sneaking up behind her. Before she knew, she was kissing the floor and with her arm twisted in a very uncomfortable position. She felt a foot rest in the middle of her backs, pushing her further down and increasing the pain in her left arm. She tried to look up and she saw a shadowy silhouette that blocked the sunlight and towered over her. It had some weird round ears and, wait, actually those were hair buns, messy hair buns.

"You must be very brave or very stupid to harm my Izuku like this. You know what? Forget it, you're 100% stupid… and 200% dead…"

Shiozaki's eyes widened. The crazy blonde had a deadly stare directed to her and she held a malicious fanged grin. Himiko didn't seem to be joking, and Midoriya saw it. The moment he heard her voice he turned around, but she already got Shiozaki in a hold.

"Let her go, Himiko!"

The blonde's assassin looks melted into a soft face as she looked at the green teen.

"Eh? But Izuku, she almost crushed you to death. Not to mention her face got too close. Too. Close…"

"Let her go, now"

Himiko didn't listen, instead turning back to the vine girl under her. Her murderous and unamused face returned. She was used to this kind of thing, killing for necessity. She made countless jobs like this before, and they were completely boring since she couldn't spend time with her targets. Quick deaths were so lame she couldn't help her lack of interest, but these things had to be done, oh well.

She pushed Shiozaki's arm more, feeling that it would disjoint soon, but then she heard a small beep and a humming, and it happened in half a second. Energy coursed through her body, making her muscles spasm and go numb, but she didn't care. She knew what to do. To Himiko, assassination and impairing were second nature, almost like breathing. Even though the pain made her lost focus of practically everything around her, she could hear pretty well the whimpers of the vine girl, which was a clear sign she was doing her job right.

Then, her vision got a glimpse of the sky and suddenly everything was upside down. Also, her vision was blurry. What happened was that Midoriya grabbed her wrists and forced her to let go of Shiozaki, then held at her clothes and tossed Himiko over his shoulder, not caring about the electricity that ran through him or the amount of strength he used. He panted, more because he felt infuriated, as he stared at the blonde that landed in a weird pose, her legs almost bent over her head. He then turned to the vine girl.

"Shiozaki-san! Are you alright? Where does it hurt?!" He kneeled beside her, carefully checking if any damage was done.

On the borderlines, Kendo froze for a moment, then rushed to help her friend. Uraraka and Jiro turned down their kill intent, truly concerned about the girl. And Himiko just stood there in her ridiculous landing pose.

"Aaaa… I messed up…" She would do a facepalm if she could move her arms. Or feel them.

Midoriya helped Shiozaki get up, offering to carry her to the infirmary. At that time Kendo arrived and immediately thanked him for taking care of her. Shiozaki simply smiled at him.

"There's no need, Midoriya-san, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I don't mind and you shouldn't strain yourself after this"

"It's okay, see? Kendo-san is here. But I appreciate the gesture, thank you Midoriya-san" Shiozaki then let go of his shoulder and leaned on the orange girl that just arrived. Kendo looked at him with a half concerned half embarrassed face.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Midoriya"

"It's nothing… take care, okay?" He answered, blushing a little.

And unknown to them, Shiozaki noticed this.

" _They are still uneasy around each other… I believe Midoriya is a good person but I have to know him better"_ "Umm, Midoriya-san, if it doesn't bother you, could we meet again to talk more about our training? I'd like to explain better how my Quirk works"

"Oh, sure. Whenever you want"

And so, Kendo and Shiozaki returned to their classmates. The whole scene got the attention of both classes and some of them exchanged looks. Then, something unexpected started to happen, beginning with Kirishima.

"Oi, where are you going, Kirishima?" Bakugo asked as the redhead walked towards the other side of the gym.

"Well… looking at Midoriya and this girl… I got an idea" He walked to the center of a fight ring and shouted. "Hey! Tetsutetsu! Wanna fight me?!"

The iron covered teen, who was currently enduring the drill attacks of Kaibara, looked at him with a curious look.

"Fight you? What are planning?" He said, approaching the ring.

"I thought that since we have similar Quirks, our weak points must be similar too"

"Resistance, right?"

"Yeah, so if we fight against each other we'll get better at keeping hardened, even being tired"

"Oh, that sounds like an awesome idea! You have a deal!"

"Really?! Cool! Then come at me, bro!" Kirishima hardened his arms and took a fighting stance.

"Hehe, I'm all fired up!" Tetsutetsu clinked his iron fists together and showed a wide sharp toothy grin.

Looking at the two manly boys, others followed suit. Ojiro came to Kaibara, asking if they could also spare, which the drill boy accepted. Kuroiro challenged Tokoyami to a Black Abyss Duel, chuniibyou as only could be, and the bird-headed teen agreed in the same level of edginess. Tsuburaba came to Bakugo and convinced the explosive teen into blasting his solid air barriers, not a difficult task once he mentioned Bakugo would probably fail at it. Tsunotori joined Iida on his laps to increase stamina and Bondo asked Sero what he usually did to trap enemies. In a short period of time, the two classes were practically working together, which left the two homeroom teachers, Eraser Head and Vlad King, surprised to say the least. Meanwhile, All Might buffed up and boomed his trademark laugh, bursting into smoke and coughing blood right after.

And midst of this, Himiko sat up on the floor, her eyes locked on the backs of the green haired teen.

"Umm… are mad at me… Izuku-kun?" She asked shyly, knowing the answer already.

"Mad at you? Oh no, nothing so simple like that…" He turned his head to glare at her, furious green flames burning in his eyes.

Fists clenched, heavy steps towards her, Midoriya towered over Himiko, his burning gaze from above actually making the blonde feel a little worried. He held at the hem of her jacket and pulled her up, leaving only the tip of her feet touching the floor. He didn't look furious but being this close to his face that had an upside-down curve on his lips, it was kind of terrifying for her. Usually, it was Himiko who instilled fear on others.

"Izuku-kun, you have a scary face right now, hehe…"

"Oh yeah? Good"

She swallowed dry.

"So you're really mad at me…"

"You think so? Let me see, you almost broke Shiozaki's arm. I guess we can say that"

"And what will you do about it? Will you punish me for being a bad girl?~" Maybe some flirting would trigger his shy side. She had no such luck.

"Not in the way you're thinking" He squinted his eyes, his glare intensifying.

Her smile wavered a bit.

"Come on, Izuku. It was just an arm lock. I didn't even disjoint her shoulder-"

"Just?! Seriously?!" He shook her a bit. "I don't know what keeps me from beating you senseless right now"

That statement made a chill run up her spine, but as soon as Himiko admitted she actually feared the intimidating emerald boy, something clicked in her mind. Slowly, her fanged smile returned to her face.

"Oho? Really? Why don't we guess what is stopping you? Perhaps… you developed a little attachment to me…?"

"Like I would keep you around if I didn't need you"

"Aha, you said it yourself! You. Need. Me~"

"Just because you have important information. Don't ever forget why you're here"

"I won't. But… you should tell yourself that too~"

"Tsk. It's just a game for you, isn't it?"

"Oh no, Shigaraki likes to play games. I told you Izuku, I love you" His arms shook with the anger building inside him. "And now that I think about it, with each day that passes you get to love me a tiny bit more. I don't care if it'll take long, one day you'll be mine, Izuku~"

"What makes you believe in this nonsense?"

She held a smug grin as she looked deep inside his eyes, taunting him.

"You didn't beat me yet. At least, not with your hands~"

"I- We still have things to do, you still hold information… and I'm not a villain like you"

"Right, but doesn't being a hero gives you permission to punch bad people if they do bad things? I was a bad girl, Izuku~ I'm waiting for my punishment~" She dared to raise a hand trace his jawline, leaning her head closer, almost touching foreheads. Her tone changed to a whisper.

"I still dream about it, our days and nights together… especially when we got, hehe, intimate~ I'm craving for you, Izuku… I can't wait to feel you going deep inside me again… and again… and again~ But I'll wait anyway because that's true, I don't have a choice. I'll wait for you because I know deep down you won't forget me, ever. Neither will I forget you~ That's why I decided to change… and that's what keeps you from beating me. The only reason why you keep me around, Izuku… it's because you care about me, even if you don't want to admit it"

She did it, Himiko actually did it… breaking through the flames of his rage, she hit Midoriya with her words, awakening that feeling he thought was buried for good, fear. It wasn't fear from her exactly, but from the actual truth in her words. She did change her behavior a little, and every day he saw signs that she was making a huge effort to act like a normal person, sometimes almost looking like a hero. It confused him and looking at her like this made her words replay on is mind. She would change herself just for him because she loved him. And if she really changed for good, would the rancor and the painful memories he was trying to get rid off be enough to keep her away from his life? If Himiko wasn't a villain… would he be able to return her feelings? These questions, these doubts that weighed on his shoulders drained his strength, forcing him to put her on the floor.

"Do you love me yet… Izuku?"

"... I don't…"

"Huh? What was that?"

"I. Don't. Love. You" He forced his eyes to look fierce, stopping his hands from shaking with sheer will power.

"Ooo, scary~ your eyes when you're so determined. I love it~"

Midoriya let go of Himiko, slightly pushing her. As he walked away, he caught Aizawa looking at him, his eyes asking if there were any problems. Midoriya gave him a small nod, and the teacher understood that everything was under control, or at least the kid thought so. He would deal with Toga later, as usual. He was surprised that it took her so long to act up like this and he didn't like it. The blondie was also being incredibly useful. When Midoriya left, another person joined Himiko, the brunette with a round face. Himiko didn't need to turn around as she knew that dark aura too well.

"Aren't you late to the show, Ochako-chan?"

"You… I think I don't have to repeat myself but-"

"Stay away from him, I know. But the thing is" She spun on her heels and looked at Uraraka, having her hands back and a wide smile on her face. "I'm willing to do what you want to but won't because you're a good girl"

"What are you saying? That I can't protect him?"

"Oh no, I'm sure you're more than capable. But… if you did so, well, it wouldn't be so good to your image, right? You heroes have to worry about these things, but me? Pffft. Accuse me of murder, see if I care?"

"So what? Will you be some guard dog or something?" Himiko had a point and Uraraka didn't like it.

"I can be if you don't want. I won't harm Izuku and I'll keep him safe and away from any, umm, nuisances. Of course, it can't be helped if he ends falling completely for me~" Himiko held that fanged grin, which infuriated Uraraka.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette prevented herself from jumping at the blonde's neck.

"We don't need your help to protect him, I don't need your help, and Izuku definitely doesn't need you. So keep telling yourself that he feels anything for you besides hate. By the end of this, when you're not useful anymore, I'll get rid of you myself if I have the chance"

Uraraka said then walked off following Midoriya to wherever he went to, leaving Himiko alone smiling and looking up at the clear sky.

"Whatever you say... Ochako-chan~"

Given the delicate situation of the cinnamon roll, most of the students decided to not pay attention to what happened, except for the girls from 1-A, for obvious reasons, and two from 1-B, Kendo and Tokage. But there was another person concerned about the green head, Shiozaki. She watched from afar while she recovered and didn't have any idea of what could they be talking about but one thing she understood, Midoriya was really distressed. That bothered her because if Kendo planned to be his girlfriend, she would need to deal with his problems too. It was common sense that couples relied on each other like this. So she had to know just how deep was the wound that Midoriya had on his afflicted soul, another item in her mental list to check him out.

-/-

On the next day, Midoriya headed to the 1-B dorms. Kendo sent a message saying that Shiozaki wanted to meet after classes ended, so he passed on his room to get one of his notebooks. Since she would tell him about her Quirk he would write everything down and analyze it carefully. He admitted he was a bit nervous. Though he was used to analyzing Quirks and even a little less prone to mumbling, he never did that talking directly with the person. Should he conduct some kind of interview or was it too formal? Also, his classmates were used to him running his mouth to some extent but Shiozaki was another story, plus she was from 1-B. The conjunct training yesterday was nice but the classes were still rivals.

"Well, Kendo said that she doesn't care about this rivals thing too much. Maybe I shouldn't think too much of it"

In fact, just to get here Midoriya already had some problems.

 _-Earlier-_

Try to explain to his demanding harem that he was going out to help a girl from the other class. Alone. With a girl. Kendo told them during lunch that Shiozaki wouldn't cause any problems since she was quite innocent. That didn't convince the girls too much, given the vine girl's little mischief of the previous day. To that, both Kendo and Midoriya defended the absent girl, saying that is was an accident.

"Hhhm, accident or not I would feel better if you weren't alone with her" Uraraka said, holding a pout. She had seen this movie before. "It can be you, Kendo-san. Just keep things under control"

"It's okay, Uraraka-san. I'm not exaggerating when I say Shiozaki is almost a saint. Whenever we go to the pool, she only uses one-piece swimsuits. According to her, we shouldn't reveal 'so much skin' carelessly" She did the quotes with her fingers.

"Ribbit, a swimsuit sometimes looks more appealing than a revealing bikini"

"Yeah, showing off isn't everything" Ashido added, then turned around to the teen that was focused on his katsudon. Convincing them was standing more for telling them his plans since he would meet her anyway. "So Muscles, what do you think?~"

"Eh? Think of what?"

"What's your taste? Do you like revealing and tiny bikinis or you fancy skin-tight swimsuits better?~" Ashido flashed a smug grin as she saw Midoriya getting red by the minute.

"I-I don't know, umm… both are good…?"

"Nah, that's too vague, think about it" Ashido got closer and spoke in a lower voice. "Me and my slim body wrapped in a tight swimsuit, all my curves highlighted by the thin cloth~ or… Kendo, using a blue string bikini, the notches on the top struggling to hold on and the bottom barely covering anything~"

Midoriya choked on his food, while mentally cursing his own image forming capacity.

"W-why did use me as an example?!" Kendo, as red as Midoriya, questioned the pink skinned girl.

"Why not? You have a nice body. I'd put you right below Momo-chan on bust size. Above her only Mei, Yu and Nemuri" She said nonchalantly.

Kendo looked to the other pink haired girl, searching for some support. Hatsume simply looked back with the neutral face of someone who endured a lot already.

"You get used to it..."

"I'd say no clothes at all are the best~"

Once again Midoriya choked, having to drink some juice. Out of nowhere, Tokage voiced her thoughts, and just like that she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on top of his head.

"What the- Tokage, what are doing here?" Kendo was the first to question the lizard girl.

"Oh, come on. You can't leave me out while talking is about bathing suits. Especially if it involves the tastes of this handsome here~" She scratched under his chin and leaned closer, maybe to kiss him, and that's when Kendo noticed.

"Tokage, are you sure that's the best way to use your Quirk...?"

Tokage wasn't completely present, only her arms and head floating around Midoriya.

"Yeah, you're right. I should have brought my chest too and press on his back~"

"Do that, dear, and see what happens" Everyone turned to the floating uniform. It wasn't every day you heard Hagakure threatening.

The rest of Tokage's body walked by and she reassembled, then looked at the table with an annoyed look.

"Come on girls, I thought we were fuck sisters already" At least she was speaking in a low voice.

"I don't recall such thing happening" Yaoyorozu stared back at the green haired girl with equal annoyance in her eyes.

"You don't but I bet Midoriya here remembers pretty well~"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. I told you it was a one-time thing…" He refocused on his food.

Tokage detached her head and hands, floating in front of the boy.

"Please please please, Midoriya. I'll do anything you want, literally. I won't kink-shame, I promise"

The floating head then felt hands held her. The grip was kinda strong.

"Oh my, I must be getting soft or you're really brave to talk shit in front of me" The cheery tone of Uraraka's threats was what made them really scary. The brunette turned the floating head around and looked deep down in her dark green eyes.

"H-hi, Uraraka. Are you the boss or something…?"

"Boss? Do you think we are around just for sex?"

"Well… you're not?"

"No you fucking cunt!" Jiro put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "~sigh~ No, Tokage-san, that's not it. I think Deku-kun told you that we're serious about it, right?"

"Yeah, he said that but I wasn't too convinced. I mean, two or three okay, but all these girls falling in love with the same guy? That's just…" Uraraka did the favor of turning the floating head around so the lizard girl could see all the faces glaring at her. "... absolutely amazing! That's why I want to join you guys so much. You see, I also love this cinnamon roll of sunshine!"

"Says the girl who promised to do literally anything. I sense desperation, and that's just sad to look at" Yaoyorozu was merciless.

"Don't say it like that… wouldn't you also do anything for him? As in anything… on the bed too?"

The black haired girl looked aside, a faint blush coming to her cheeks.

"Let's do it this way, each one of us asks you something and you say if you would do it for him. Depending on your answers, we can think about your case" Uraraka said. "Of course, the final word is from Deku-kun"

Tokage made a determined face.

"Okay, bring on"

"So I'll go first. Between doing your favorite thing in the world and just sitting with Izuku, doing absolutely nothing, what do you choose?" Hatsume said.

"Absolutely nothing…?"

"Yep. Keep in mind that I practically live for inventing things"

"Ummm…" They wouldn't make it easy for her, right? "I would stay with him"

"Next question. If Muscles wanted to go extra rough on you-"

"Ribbit, let's not go there yet" Tsuyu cut Ashido. "He's always training a lot to be a better hero, and I mean a lot. Would you let him alone to train or would you tell him to spend time with you?"

"Uuh… honestly, if that's the case I would just train with him, even if I can't keep up all the time"

"Another one. He's kind of weird sometimes, goes around mumbling and is a huge nerd when it comes to heroes. Would you ignore it or ask him to change?"

" _It was a bit cruel, wasn't it, Kyoka...?"_ Midoriya thought with himself. She looked at him and gave an I'm sorry look. The lizard girl thought about it.

"It's what he likes, isn't it? And I can't really change how he acts, otherwise, it wouldn't be him. I would learn to like these things, even if they look weird"

"Alright, my time. What would you do if Cutie here said he doesn't like the way you look. You change or leave?"

Tokage turned to the invisible girl.

"I don't know him that well but something tells me he wouldn't say something like that. That said, if it was something that could help me improve myself, then I'd do it without thinking twice" She received quick claps out of the void.

"Ahem, let's try again. So you're not the sharpest tool in the shed and you're aware of it. Muscles here is a genius, so imagine he says he won't have a dumb girl around him. What do you do?" Ashido said looking at the frog girl sometimes.

"Again, I doubt he'd say that, but if I'm lacking in brains I have no choice but study more. I'm staying with him no matter what" The pink haired girl gave a quick nod.

"Now, about what I said before-" "Ribbit, next question"

"Despite being young we're heroes in training. In a dangerous situation with people in risk, if you had to leave him behind to save them, would you do it?" Yaoyorozu emanated that powerful aura of authority.

" _Oi oi, aren't we getting too serious here?"_ Midoriya was starting to get worried, but the question made him curious about what would Tokage say.

"It's a tough question… we are all heroes and risking our lives is what we do, but if it came to that… I would probably, no, I would definitely find another way out to save both him and the people in danger" That answer put a genuine look of surprise on Yaoyorozu's face.

"Tokage, if the only way to get with him was to give up on your dream or something like that, would you do it?" The orange haired girl looked into her friend's eyes.

"That's easy. I'm sure he would want me to pursue it and do what I like. That's why you like him, right Kendo? He understands you" She answered with a smile, which Kendo returned.

She then faced Uraraka again. The brunette didn't seem moved by her words so far, having a neutral, if not bored face.

"Okay, last question, and this one is serious. If Izuku got his life at risk, would you take his place to save him?"

"Ochako-" Midoriya started but her eyes made him stop.

"I have to know, Izuku. So, would you do it or not?"

Tokage was shocked. These girls were really serious about it. Now she understood why Midoriya said those things to her and why Kendo was having some problems.

"No, I wouldn't" The others looked shocked, but Ochako kept silent, paying attention to the lizard girl. "I wouldn't because… if he really loved me, he would feel sad and guilty, and I don't want that. So I would find another way to save him, and if I didn't it, I'd make one myself. And that's because I know he would do the same for me"

Tokage didn't look afraid or nervous while she said that, and to her surprise, Uraraka showed a friendly smile, something the lizard girl thought impossible to happen since she was a girl trying to 'get her man'.

"Well, that is if he loves me, right...?" The brunette then turned the detached head to the green haired teen. He flinched when all the eyes on the table focused on him.

"So, what do you say, Deku-kun? She looks honest, at least"

Midoriya locked eyes with Tokage. She was really expectant for his answer.

"Ummm, I don't think I can say I love you right now…"

Lizard girl heard that and her lips curved into a small smile. At least she tried. She could feel some droplets threatening to escape through the corners of her eyes.

"... but after that, I can definitely learn to" Her eyes shone with hope.

"Really…?"

"I did say you looked better when you were honest" He reached out and held her head on his hands. She looked up at him and simply started to giggle, then floated to lean on his chest.

"Yes, you did"

It was a bit weird to hug a floating head but he did it anyway. Luckily, Principal Nezu expanded the lunchroom and they had bigger tables and another room. The place they were was more isolated so they had at least some privacy to talk and do this kind of things. After the cute moment, Tokage got back to normal and Tsuyu gave her seat beside Midoriya for today. The lizard girl instantly grabbed his arm and nuzzled under his chin, smiling like a kid hugging a teddy bear.

"Ahem, that's cute but let's not get too frisky" Uraraka said. "Now, Deku-kun, back to you seeing Shiozaki-san"

"Oh, you're going to see Shiozaki?"

"We're discussing that" Uraraka told Tokage.

"Look, I know you girls are kinda overprotective but you can chill. Shiozaki wouldn't even know where to start"

"You say that as if you weren't a virgin some days ago" Midoriya said, returning to his food.

"Y-y-you don't have to s-say that to everyone!"

"He told us the night you two fucked" Ashido teased the new member of the harem, who looked back at him.

"Really?!"

 _-Present-_

"In the end, I came without them agreeing. Not that I would do any different, I'm not going to fuck with Shiozaki. Umm, yeah, hearing myself saying that is kinda disturbing…"

He shook his head a little before stopping in front of the building. Before he could even text Kendo, the orange haired girl came out along with her green-haired friend.

"Oh my god Kendo, cancel the gym, we're going back to bed"

"Shut up, Tokage. Right on time, Midoriya. I'll call her" Kendo went back inside to call Shiozaki, leaving him alone with Tokage. She quickly got to his side, humming. He didn't know what to say.

"So… umm"

"Izuku"

"Yes…?"

She got closer to his ear.

"Wanna fuck?~"

"N-n-now?!"

"Well, I was thinking of tonight at that secret room of yours, but since you're so eager~"

Tokage reached under his shirt and he took a step back right before Kendo came out again, followed by Shiozaki. Kendo got a glimpse of the scene and pointed an accusing finger at Tokage, who just shrugged.

"So here she is. Let's go Tokage, we have a lot of laps to do" Kendo said, dragging her friend along.

"Thank you again for lending me your help, Midoriya-san"

"Don't mention it. Well, how do you want to do this? I have never done it with someone else before"

"Follow me, please"

Shiozaki lead the way to a part of the forest that circled U.A's complex. There, they sat under the shade of a tree.

"Do you like to be in nature?"

"Yes, I enjoy the tranquility and feeling of peace" She ran a hand through the short soft grass. "What about you?"

"Umm, I think it's nice. Heh, I probably started to notice the landscape more after cleaning the beach…" He thought out loud. At least he wasn't mumbling.

"A beach?"

"Oh, erm, there's a beach near my house and it used to be a huge junkyard. My training for the admission exams was basically cleaning it"

"That is wonderful!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Good deeds help us to alleviate our guilt. Everyone should do it"

"I see… anyway, we can start with your Quirk. I can see you have full control of your vines but what else you can do? Is there some particular trait you find interesting?" He opened his notebook on the page he began for her during the Sports Festival.

"Let's see… I can detach them at will, though my control remains normal. After some time they wither as normal vines would. I don't like to do it much because I get bald and growing them again takes time and a lot of care…" She smiled uneasily that was definitely the trait of her Quirk that she wanted to change the most. Maybe he didn't find that interesting enough to-

"I see, so they are basically plants. Indeed it resembles Arbor from Kamui Woods, being manipulation of plant matter but with some key differences. For starters, I don't think he can control any wood that has been cut out and since vines are more flexible you have a larger range of constructs to work with… if you can control any part of your vines independent of the section that was cut, you could make small traps like that cocoon and avoid losing the roots… but that could be too much multitasking if you have to focus on each trap to keep them holding on… what do you think, Shiozaki-san?"

When Midoriya looked away from his book he found the girl looking at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to mumble all that!"

It took her a moment to register what he just said.

"That's… that's not it, you talked loud and clear. I'm just amused that you can say so much about my Quirk with that short description"

"I guess I have a lot of practice, hehe"

So Shiozaki began to ponder all the information he showered her with.

"It never occurred to me that I could cut my hair in smaller sections…. I think it's worth a try. If you could, Midoriya-san" She held some strands to him and he looked at her a bit worried.

"Are you okay with this? You never tried that before and I don't want to hurt you"

"I am grateful for your concern but it's fine. They are not that strong as Kamui's Arbor so they get to cut a lot, actually. I don't feel any pain when it happens"

"So they don't have neural terminations…" The green teen held the strands and summoned a percentage of One for All, ripping it apart after some time applying tension. "Wow, it's stronger than I thought. Can you still control them?"

Shiozaki just looked at the vines and they wrapped around his arm, getting tighter.

"Wonderful! I barely have to think, just like what I do normally"

As the vines let go of his arm, Midoriya returned to his book, writing some more details, apparently.

"Cool, now we have something different to work out. You can talk with Mei about making a more functional prototype but with a support item like this it will be much easier to cut them"

Midoriya then showed her a sketch of what looked like collapsible scissors attached to some gauntlets.

"You can even wrap some vines on top of it to fit your costume better. Oh, and I have some ideas for things you can build. If you make some tresses with your hair like this you can increase the strength and…"

His voice started to fade away, mixing with the sounds of the background, like he was part of the nature around them. He kept moving his mouth and point out drawings and writing more lines on his note and Shiozaki simply followed, nodding in autopilot from time to time. Time seemed to slow down to the pace of a sleepy turtle, the space around her got blurry and brighter, though they were under a tree. It was like the universe decided to focus all its attention in that single moment. Suddenly every trait about him was easily perceived. Shiozaki looked at each detail of his face, the shape of his nose, the freckles on his cheeks that were an invite to form constellations, the curls of his dark green hair and the way the light played with it, putting highlights here and there. His eyes had an amusing light to them, the light of a powerful flame behind an emerald screen of kindness. He kept talking and talking, and now his lips looked so soft to the touch, that she wondered how would it feel like.

At that moment, it dawned on her. Shiozaki practically heard a choir singing from heavens and bells ringing.

" _It's… he… he is PERFECT! Oh, Kendo-san, I'm so, so happy you found such a wonderful boy! Aaw, I can't wait to see you two together. But first I have to deal with his shyness. Midoriya is too insecure"_

Earlier, at lunchtime, the group of girls and the emerald boy were more isolated from the other students but that didn't stop Shiozaki from keeping an eye on him, even more when she saw Tokage walking to their table. She didn't know what they talked about but it was clear to her Kendo was struggling to be accepted. And now that she knew Midoriya better it all made sense. Being the precious boy he was, of course, his friends would try to protect him.

" _Maybe some of them even like him! Midoriya must be afraid of what his friends would say about him and Kendo together. That won't do, you must stand up and tell them the truth, Midoriya-san. They'll understand, they are your friends"_

Now, to make this boy admit in front of everyone that he loved Kendo...

"It must be really boring for you. I got carried away, sorry"

"Eh?"

Midoriya was saying something that she didn't register completely. Boring? Oh, of course, she zoned out and probably was looking completely uninterested in whatever he was talking about, when in fact it was the opposite. She really liked to hear him talk.

"Oh, by no means, I just zoned out a little. Your ideas are splendid and I'm eager to test them out, so if I'm not asking too much, would you assist me again in this?"

He stared at her for a moment, then shone a bright smile.

"Sure, whenever you want"

Closing his notebook, Midoriya let his body fall on the grass, taking a deep breath and putting his hands behind his head.

"~sigh~ It's good to do something normal for a change"

"Normal?" He got so relaxed Midoriya said without thinking.

"Umm, yeah, between the hero training and regular classes I don't get to work on my notes like this. Back at middle school that occupied most of my time" Actually, he was talking about how his life made a wild twist, having a demanding harem of girls. Not that he didn't like to spend time with them and have sex. It was awesome. But a few times he could relax like that. Last time it happened Kendo caught him with Hatsume and Jiro.

"I see. It is a new experience for me too. I'm aware of the rivalry between our classes but I hope we all can work together like this"

"Heh, that's something I'd like to see too"

Then silence fell between them. A gentle breeze blew by.

"Ne, Midoriya, how are things going with Kendo?"

"Pretty well. Today we had… Sh-Shiozaki-san, what d-did you say…?" Did he hear that right?

"How are things going with Kendo? You two have been hanging out more lately, right?"

" _Calm down, Izuku. Kendo didn't tell anyone. It's normal to ask that, Shiozaki is her friend"_ "Umm, we're doing fine. I was thinking of starting to workout together, maybe some sparring…?"

"That's nice. And when will you two make it official?"

"Eh?"

Shiozaki turned to him.

"You two are dating each other, but that's not official yet, right? I was wondering when will you tell everyone"

He sat up in a flash, eyes widened and sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Where did you g-get that from…?"

"Kendo told me. Well, not exactly her, she was talking with Tokage and I overheard some of it"

His hands started to shake.

" _Oh no, no, no, this is not happening…"_ "... What exactly did you hear, Shiozaki-san…?" Maybe he could convince her she misunderstood something.

"Hmm, apparently Kendo was bragging about getting a boyfriend and Tokage started to joke about it. Then I asked who it was and Tokage said it was you, but honestly, I had my suspicions for some time"

"You don't say…"

"Not to sound too cocky but I'm really good at telling what people are feeling. But that doesn't matter now, we have more important things to discuss"

"We do?

"Yes" She looked at him with a more serious face. "Midoriya-san, you shouldn't be afraid of being in a relationship with Kendo. There's no need to hide it from everyone"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

I saw you with your friends during lunch. I'm glad that you're keeping her by your side as much as you can but you need to be more assertive"

"Eh?!"

"What I'm trying to say is, even if one of your friends end feeling sad, you cannot be afraid of loving Kendo. Love is a beautiful feeling and it deserves to be shown, above all to the person you love"

Okay, maybe she didn't know as much as he thought.

"Umm, Shiozaki-san, I think you misunderstood some things"

"I'm sure I didn't. I understand you care for your friends, one of the girls might even like you, but you have to take action. Kendo-san is more lively these days. I believe both of us agree that she deserves the best, am I correct?"

"Yes, sure-"

Shiozaki sprung to her feet, looking really excited.

"Then go there and confess to her again, this time in front of everyone! I'll be rooting for your happiness as a couple!"

"Confess?! And in front of everyone?! I can't do s-something like-"

"Yes, you can! I believe in you, Midoriya-san! Well then, thank you one more time for helping me with my abilities. I shall put all your ideas to good use. Farewell, Midoriya-san. Let's work hard on our missions"

And then the vine girl left Midoriya alone, under the tree. Still looking at her direction, Midoriya thought that it could have been worse. Shiozaki didn't know about his harem and she wasn't planning to tell what she knew to anyone so, everything under control? Well, since he would meet with Tokage tonight anyway, he would have a little talk with her about how secrets are supposed to work.

"Umm, Kendo?"

"Yes?"

"Shiozaki-san… she's staring at us again…"

Midoriya sweatdropped as he felt the gaze of the vine girl on his back. For the past three days she followed him and watched from afar, but thanks to her unique hair it wasn't so hard to spot her. Right now she was hiding, or trying to, behind a column at the gym. As he said, Midoriya and Kendo were working out together, currently running on the treadmills along with Ashido and Kyoka. He tried not to alert the two girls as it could end pretty bad, given his previous experiences. As for the ginger hair teen, she let out a sigh and slowed down on her run.

"Okay, I'm going to talk with her"

"Wait, wait" Midoriya practically jumped out of the treadmill and went after her. "I don't think this is a good idea"

"Why not? We should explain to her that we're not dating. Umm, supposedly"

"That's the problem. If we tell her that she'll think we're ~sigh~ afraid of our feelings…"

"It… does sound like something she would say"

"Any chance of making her think it was just a crush and we moved on?"

"Not if I keep around you. But I have to admit, the idea makes me very happy. You shouting to the world: I love you, Itsuka! Hehehe"

He then held her hand in the stealthiest way he could.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, but would be easier if everyone knew you are already taken~"

"I see someone is starting to get jealous" He joked.

"That's what I get for being around Uraraka, hahahaha… Don't tell her I said that"

"Ne, did you finish already, Muscles?" Ashido joined the duo, wiping some of the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

"Just making a quick pause and back to action"

"Uuh, speaking of getting back to action, how about we have some fun tonight?~" Once again Tokage came out of nowhere, clinging on the green teen.

"Oi, aren't you asking too much for someone who just arrived?" Jiro looked at the green haired girl with an annoyed face.

"I know he can handle us all so why not?~ Plus, I wasn't presented to everyone, right? There's still Midnight-sensei and Mt. Lady"

"Oho, so you want to be in the same room as Nemuri? You'll have a huge surprise. Don't say I didn't warn you~" Ashido teased the lizard girl.

Meanwhile, looking from her hideout, Shiozaki waved her head. This way he would never get to confess. And she thought her words of encouragement would be enough to bring the shy boy out of his shell.

"Maybe I should try a more direct approach? Hmm, Midoriya is always around one of the girls of his class. During lunchtime Hatsume from the support course always appears and recently Kendo and Tokage joined them. Apparently, Midoriya spends a good amount of time here on the gym or doing homework…"

Shiozaki looked closer at the small group. Now the invisible girl and Yaoyorozu joined them. They seemed to discuss something. If she at least knew the topic.

So the vine girl sneaked around, passing by the many weights and treadmills. Luckily there was a free treadmill near them. Seize the opportunity, she thought. Shiozaki quickly jumped on the machine and turned it on, slowly increasing the speed while she tried to catch some of their talk.

Something, something, something "tonight" yadda yadda "everyone together", more indecipherable muttering and giggles. That seemed interesting. If she did this right, Midoriya could confess in front of all his friends and finally make it official with Kendo.

" _Yosh! Now I just need to know what they are planning and-"_

Shiozaki's line of thought was cut when she noticed the treadmill shifted into maximum speed. You see, since there are Quirks related to speed like Iida's Engine, these types of equipment had a separate set proper to them, and Shiozaki accidentally activated it since she was clicking on the panel without looking. As the track under her revved up, she started to panic and run as fast as she could to reach the stop button, but she was already too far. Almost losing her breath completely, she tripped on her own vines, being ejected from the machine. Shiozaki mentally braced herself for the impact with the hard floor and humiliation, but the former wasn't as hard as she thought. Opening her eyes, she noticed a pair of arms around her, some scars visible on them. Looking up, she found the non-official boyfriend of her friend.

"Shiozaki-san, are you okay?! Did you get hurt?"

"Eh? Midoriya-san?"

It happened so fast that her brain didn't register it properly. In one moment she was launched from the treadmill. On the other, Midoriya held her in his arms.

"Did you hit your head? Are you feeling dizzy? How many fingers do you see?"

"Umm, three…?"

"Shiozaki?" Kendo came to see what was going on.

They were all teasing him about tonight and suddenly he sparked and vanished. Seeing the vine girl safe on his arms and the treadmill speed at 70km/h and counting, she connected the dots and understood what happened.

"Nice catch, Midoriya" Jiro said making some small claps.

Midoriya helped Shiozaki back to her feet and Kendo came to them.

"Shiozaki, you have to be careful with the treadmills. All of them have turbo mode"

"I know it. Forgive me, I got distracted"

Kendo tilted her head. It wasn't common for Shiozaki to get distracted like this, especially when she was training.

"Well, if you're in one piece, then everything is fine. Pay more attention next time, okay?"

"Will do. Umm, than you for the save, Midoriya-san"

"It's nothing. You being well is what matters"

That line caught her off guard. Shiozaki let out another thank you really quick and walked away with hasty steps. There was the fact that her little accident drawn the attention of the gym to her, but the main reason for her hasty leave was this weird feeling she got in her stomach.

" _... weird"_

That night, after finishing her homework, which wasn't much compared to the pile of extra work Aizawa-sensei passed to his 'less academic' students, Shiozaki went full ninja and waited outside in a bush for when Kendo left later. She would definitely discover what they were up to. The time passed. And passed. And no sign of Kendo coming out. Did they cancel whatever they were going to do? It was half past midnight already and-

"Shhh, stay quiet. You'll wake the entire building, Tokage" Shiozaki heard the voice of the ginger head.

"The stairs were completely dark, I almost fell" Now she heard Tokage.

Peeking out of her hiding stop, she saw the two girls leaving the building and going somewhere.

"What could possibly force them all to meet so late in the night?"

Dashing from cover to cover, Shiozaki followed the two girls as they sneaked to another building. If she wasn't mistaken it was the Support Course building. Before getting inside, they met with someone. It was a little dark so Shiozaki wasn't sure of who it was. As they followed inside, Shiozaki got out of the bush she was hiding and went after them, as silent as she could. Her two friends crossed the hallways with the unidentified person until they came to a dead end, heading to the last door. The vine girl poked her head around the corner, then the door slid open and the light from inside illuminated the trio. At that moment she witnessed the most shocking scene so far in her life. The unknown person wasn't so unknown, it was Midoriya, and guess what? He was kissing Tokage! And not a simple peck on the cheek but a deep, soap opera worth kiss. And Kendo was just staring!

Shiozaki was so mind blown that she couldn't help but shout. "W-what is going on here?!" Then she remembered she was supposed to stay hidden.

Both green and ginger heads turned to the source of the sound, shock plastered all over their pale faces. It was more than enough to make Shiozaki's brain kick into desperate mode, resulting in the vine girl leaving the scene as fast as Iida running. After a brief moment processing their current situation, Midoriya, Tokage, and Kendo dashed after the girl.

"Damn it Tokage, I told you to wait until we get inside!" Kendo shouted at the lizard girl.

"How was I supposed to know Shiozaki was there?! What was she doing here, anyway?"

"Oh no, no, no, not again…" Midoriya said under his breath, looking already drained.

The chase went back to 1-B dorms, but before they could get to Shiozaki, she entered the building and locked herself on her room. Midoriya stood outside, of course, then a minute later the two girls came out again, still a little breathless.

"She's in her room. I don't think she'll get out until morning" Kendo told him.

"Umm, what do we do now?" Tokage asked shyly.

"I don't know… I'll have to ask Nemuri and-"

"Wait, wait, anything but that!" The lizard girl suddenly looked desperate.

"What are you talking about, Tokage? It's obvious we need help to solve this problem" The orange haired girl said.

"I know, I know, but look… I messed up. If the girls know I was the responsible-"

"Don't worry, they won't do you any harm" Midoriya assured her.

"How do you know that? I wouldn't be surprised if Uraraka decided to send me into orbit…"

"I'll make sure nothing happens"

Despite the tough situation they were Midoriya still managed to show a warm smile, which made the two girls feel more at ease.

"Still… can we wait to tell them about this? Let me and Kendo try to fix this ourselves"

"Oi, why do I have to help you clean your mess?"

"Come on, Kendo. You can't let me down now"

"~sigh~ Fine. But I really don't like hiding it from the others. If they find out about this, things can get pretty ugly"

"A thousand thanks, Kendo, I know I can count on you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Umm, should we go to the room again?" She asked the emerald boy.

"Well, if we don't appear they'll suspect of something. That and the girls got pretty eager for tonight…"

"True, I'm also very eager~"

"So much that you just got us another problem" Kendo pointed to her friend.

Meanwhile, in the dark of her room, Shiozaki had her face buried into her pillow. Still pretty shaken by what she saw and the run back to the dorms (she never expected them to run after her), her mind raced with dozens of thoughts. Didn't he like Kendo? What in the world was Tokage doing there since she also knew about it? Could it be that she got jealous and tried to steal him from Kendo? If so, why didn't Kendo herself do something since it happened in front of her? And thinking more about it, she still didn't know what they were going to do, or why they went to that room. Would the other girls from 1-A really join them?

Shiozaki groaned. She couldn't get a single clear answer, but what confused her more was this weird feeling she got when she saw them kissing. It was similar to when she realized Midoriya was the perfect guy for Kendo, but it had a different twist to it this time. It wasn't like she didn't want the lizard girl to find happiness in her life too, but seeing her being so intimate with him made her heart sink a bit.

"... would I feel the same thing… if it was Kendo…?"

She shook her head.

"No, I don't have time to waste thinking about how I feel. I don't know what lead to this but there has to be an explanation. Yes, sure! If I confront him, I can definitely get Midoriya to admit he likes Kendo-san. But first I must know that they were going to do"

-/-

The sun rose once again and another morning went normally for the students of 1-A, except for two girls who couldn't stop but glance every five minutes at their vine haired friend. Since Shiozaki greeted them during breakfast as nothing happened, they got more and more anxious. How to address this subject? Honestly, they were counting on Shiozaki's rather innocent nature to pull another trick on her. They didn't like to lie to their friend but the thing going on with the emerald boy had to stay a secret. Ironically, Kendo questioned herself about this being a secret, given the number of persons involved. Anyway, it had to be done some time, so after class Kendo dragged Tokage to find Shiozaki.

"Wait up, umm, do you even have a plan? How are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know, think about something"

"M-me?! Weren't you going to help me, Kendo?!"

"And I am, look, Shiozaki is right there, under the tree. Now go and do what you have to do"

"Oh, come on, you can't leave me alone now, Kendo…"

"It was your idea so deal with it"

Kendo gave an encouraging push to the dark green haired girl, who looked back one more time before letting out a defeated sigh.

"I can't keep my mouth shut…"

Tokage slowly approached Shiozaki, who was leaning against a tree and calmly reading a book. She stopped a few steps from her, still clueless about how to begin.

"Ummm, hey, Shiozaki…"

The girl lifted her eyes from the book and looked at her uneasy friend.

"Greetings, Tokage-san. Can I assist you with something?"

"Well, actually… umm, I have to… there's something I… ~sigh~" Tokage simply gave up and sat beside her. "We have to talk"

"Oh, and what would be the topic?"

"You know it already. You… you saw us… yesterday, didn't you?"

Shiozaki closed the book and put it aside.

"Yes, I have seen it. Since I don't intend to judge based on something without context, could you tell me exactly what lead to that situation?"

"It's… complicated"

"I have time"

"Ugh… you see, I-I have been talking with M-Midoriya lately-"

"It seems to me you're doing more than just talking"

"Yeah, maybe. The thing is… after some time I started to think that I may be developing a small crush on him"

"The small developing type of crush that makes you kiss him right on the lips"

Tokage didn't know where to look.

"Okay, I guess I went too far"

"You guess?"

"C-come on, Shiozaki. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same time if you were in my place"

Shiozaki slowly turned to Tokage with a serious yet tranquil face.

"I wouldn't, Tokage-san, and the reason should be obvious. Kendo has feelings for Midoriya, feelings that surpass those of a simple crush. And since I'm her friend I am ish that she can achieve happiness in her life. I thought you felt the same way, but I might be mistaken"

"No, no, I also want him to be happy and all but…"

"But?"

"But… shouldn't I also be happy…?"

"By stealing Kendo's love? Can you really live with that sin crawling on your back?"

"A sin? I didn't kill anyone, Shiozaki"

"It's not about the severity, but the act itself. You betrayed Kendo's trust"

"What? No, I- it's not what you're thinking, Shiozaki"

"Denying it won't do any good, Tokage-san. The best thing is to admit your mistakes and repent"

She didn't like having this talk at all. Besides the delicate matter, her talks with Shiozaki revolved about these kinds of things more than she liked. She got it, her quirk had some symbolism to it and she liked to be a 'good girl' but damn, that got annoying with the time.

"Okay, I admit I felt a bit jealous of Kendo. I can't help it, what's not to like in him, am I right?" She tried to appeal to Shiozaki's not so righteous side as she was still a girl in high school.

"I'm pretty aware of the many qualities Midoriya-san possess, which is why I'm sure he's nigh perfect"

That was her cue. Time to turn the tables.

"Uuh~ perfect, you say. How can you know that for sure, huh? Have you two been getting intimate lately?~"

"I wouldn't use that word but yes, he assisted me with my Quirk. I had to see for myself why Kendo-san liked him so much and if he was a suitable person for her"

"Aw, isn't that the noblest thing I had ever seen?~ Heh, and you gonna tell me that after knowing him better not a single spark of interest lit in your heart"

"It didn't. I know he likes Kendo-san and she likes him back. That's more than enough reasons for me to stay back"

"That's not what I said. I'm saying that even doing all that, you still feel something for him"

And to her surprise, Shiozaki actually flinched a bit. It was subtle but she had a very faint and pink blush in her cheeks. Her calm and controlled expression got just a little hint of flustering.

"I don't have these kinds of feelings for Midoriya. I simply respect him as a worthy rival and classmate, not to mention his incredible analysis abilities, and his versatility in combat, and his strong physics despite the lean look…"

"Oho, looks like someone else is infatuated with the cinnamon roll~"

"I-I'm not infatuated with him, Tokage"

"Are you sure? Because I'm curious… why did you run when you saw me kissing him?"

Her face turned a little pinker and she looked more confused.

" _That feeling again, just by hearing her mention it… I don't harbor any feelings for him despite respect. He's going to return Kendo's feelings, not… mine?"_

Seeing the vine girl going into an internal monologue, Tokage decided that it would be enough to hide any suspicions Shiozaki could have. In the worst case, Tokage would be the envious one trying to steal Kendo's boy. She could work with that.

"Just to let you know, neither Kendo or Midoriya got mad at me. He just said he didn't feel the same and Kendo complained that I didn't tell her before. They are too nice" She said as she got up to leave.

Deep inside she felt good because she managed to at least crack that wall of nobility Shiozaki always held up. It wasn't like she hated her but it was nice to see a more normal side of the vine girl. Tokage truly worried that Shiozaki would end as a proud virgin or something. But before she could really leave, Shiozaki called her.

"Wait, Tokage-san, I have something to ask you. What were you going to do in that room with the girls from 1-A?"

The green haired girl went stiff like a statue. She wasn't expecting her to ask that so how should she answer? Should she even answer?

"Erm, how did… what makes you think they would be there…?"

"I'm not proud of it but I overheard some of your talk at the gym"

Well, damn.

"About that, you see…"

As the sun hid behind the horizon, the emerald boy finished his extra laps for today. He had to keep his mind occupied or else it would inevitably wander to Shiozaki. Incredible, when he thought things couldn't get any more complicated, that happened. Maybe they should stop doing this kind of things until they graduated. He frowned a little at that thought.

" _Would they still want to be with me if we stopped…"_ He shook his head vigorously. " _Don't even think about it. Of course they would. You're just being ridiculous. Yeah, they all love you, Izuku. Heck, even- even her?"_

Caught up in his thoughts, Midoriya didn't see the incoming object after him. When his mind registered the mass of green plants covered in thorns it was too late and they were already hitting the floor. Midoriya then noticed two things. One, he had vines tangled all over his body, and two, Shiozaki was too close to him. Oh, the irony, now she was doing the tackle. Harnessing every drop of self-control he had, Midoriya tried to stay calm and not burst into a stuttering spree.

"Shiozaki-san? What brings you here? And why such a hurry?" Nice, a normal sentence without stumbling on his words.

Her dark green eyes met with his emerald ones, and he wasn't sure about what he was looking at. She seemed radiant with something and… sad at the same time. Every girl was unique and had her own ways of showing how they felt, but after some time and having so many girls around him, Midoriya discovered that the eyes said a lot about what they felt. Even Tsuyu's blank stare wasn't more so blank to him, and he could see through Mina's always energetic way, knowing when something bothered her. Once again, with Tooru it was something special between them, but she had always been transparent with her feelings. Back to Shiozaki, she didn't answer him but he could tell it was something important, at least to her.

"Shiozaki-san...?"

Another minute went by in silence before she cupped his cheeks with her hands, a big smile appearing in her face.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED?!"

"I'm gonna WHAT?!"

How? How did he end here? What sequence of events could bring him to this exact point in time and space? When All Might said he could be a hero. Yes, at that point he knew his life would never be the same. Midoriya would never imagine himself tangled in the vine hair of a girl while she shouted something about him getting married. She kept smiling and squealing like a crazy fangirl while he remained lost. Where did that come from?

"Tokage told me everything! Aw, Midoriya-san, you should have said before you wanted to propose her. And here I was thinking you were afraid of confessing"

Yeah, they were on completely different pages here.

"Tokage told you? Told you what, exactly? I'm not following…"

"You don't have to fake it, I completely support your decision. At first, when she said that I thought: what?! How? Did they even hold hands already? But Tokage explained everything. Getting all the girls that were vying for your attention, you're really bold, you know it?"

" _Hold up, did she tell Shiozaki about yesterday?!"_ "Shiozaki-san, when you say she told you everything, you mean absolutely everything...?"

Her smile widened, if that was even possible.

"Yes! Everything that happened once your classmates arrived at that room, in great detail. I'm so proud of you, Midoriya-san, I really wanted to see it myself!"

His eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you wanted to s-see it?! Really?!"

"Well, it was a special moment for Kendo-san, and I'm sure the other girls found it special too. I'm sure they'll be happy for you choosing Kendo"

Something was missing here but he couldn't care less right now. Panic took over him and Midoriya sat up, struggling to hold Shiozaki firmly on her arms. She got startled with the sudden reaction, looking at the green haired teen with confusion in her face. He looked back at her with a serious and kinda desperate expression.

"Shiozaki-san, you can't tell anyone about it"

"Eh? What do you mean? This is something to celebrate and-"

"Look, I don't know exactly how you feel about it, I was sure you'd freak out if you ever found out, but no one else can know about me and the girls"

"Me? Freak out? Don't be so dramatic, Midoriya-san. What harm could be done if others got to know?" She asked innocently, prompting a rather energetic response from him. Even being ridiculously obvious, he really had to make her understand the severity of his current situation. His voice waved a bit while he shook her lightly, making sure she got every word right.

"Shiozaki-san, I have a harem. I had sex with eleven girls yesterday. Eleven. One of them is a pro-hero and our teacher. No one else can know about it, absolutely no one"

If he was to tell by her face, he was successful in making it clear just how serious it was. Midoriya never imagined Shiozaki would be so open-minded, even stating that she would like to see him and his girlfriends 'in action'. Maybe she had a thing to watch from the sideways, but he wasn't going to judge since he did anything on the bed to please his lovely ladies.

" _To think Shiozaki would have these preferences, I would never guess. The more you know…"_

It has been some time now and the vine girl still didn't move, her face still stuck in that expression of shock with her eyes widened and her lips pressed into a flat line. Was it that much of a shock to her or-

"S… s… s-sex…?" She apparently resumed her brain functions.

"Yeah, sex"

"As in… what a man and a woman… do when they're alone…?"

"Umm, yes, though I usually have a lot of company…"

"... And you said… ha-harem? That thing with… many women and a single man…?"

"I believe the name applies to the opposite, but yes. Do you get why you have to keep this a secret-"

"You- YOU UNGODLY SINNER! YOU DARE TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE?!"

Excuse me, what?

"Excuse me, what?!"

In a fraction of a second, all the happiness that Shiozaki emanated a few minutes ago turned into anger and scorn. Now she was the one shaking him around with her vines, much more vigorously.

"How could you sink so low?! I thought you were a worthy person! I thought you loved Kendo, and you simply come and tell me that you had- that you had- that you did lewd things to almost a dozen of girls, Kendo included?! You cheater! Betrayer! She trusted in you… I TRUSTED IN YOU, AND THAT'S HOW YOU DO TO ME?!"

The vines wrapped around his arms legs and body started to get tighter. The angrier she looked, the stronger the grasp became.

"Sh-Shiozaki-san- you're holding- me too tight!" He struggled against it but his position didn't favor him much.

"Don't say any word with that dirty mouth, I don't want to hear more lies! By heavens, eleven girls! Don't you have any sense of decency?"

"I do, but-"

"Shut up, I said, not a single word! My goodness, never in my life I have heard of wrongdoing at that scale"

He reached for her shoulder. The vines were slowly wrapping around his neck and it was getting really hard to breathe, but as soon as she felt his touch, Shiozaki recoiled.

"What are you- unhand me, you lust-driven beast!"

" _Oh hell no, I'm not going to die like this!"_

Once again Midoriya had to use the only resource available.

"Ohio Smash!"

The headbutt was pretty effective in disorienting her and the vines stopped suffocating the green haired teen. Midoriya gasped for air and took some distance from Shiozaki in case of her freaking out again.

"Damn it ~gasp~ what the heck was that? Didn't Tokage tell her about-"

Speaking of the angel, the lizard girl appeared in the distance, running at his direction with her orange haired friend by her side. Once they spotted him and the vine girl, they ran even faster to reach him.

"Holy shit, Izuku, are you alright?" Kendo practically slid to his side.

"Somehow. Kendo, what did you two tell her?"

The ginger head glared at the dark green haired girl before saying it.

"She told Shiozaki that you proposed to me in front of all the other girls"

Tokage was quick to defend herself, kneeling beside him.

"It was a good idea at the time! I would never imagine she would chase you for hearing that"

Midoriya facepalmed.

"Oh, for the love of- kill me, please!"

Meanwhile, the dizzy girl recovered from the headbutt, now seeing more people than before. Once her head stopped spinning, she realized who was them.

"Kendo? Tokage? What are you- Tokage, you lied to me!"

The lizard girl held an uneasy look and simply held her hands in an apologetic gesture.

"And Kendo, how could you be so blind? Didn't you see he was such a dirty guy? Or did he trick you two into this?"

Now, Kendo didn't like to hear that.

"Shiozaki, you may want to stop right there. Izuku is anything but a bad person and he didn't trick me"

The vine girl flinched.

"But- he had- you all had- this is not how it should happen! Did you even hold hands before doing those shameful things?!" Shiozaki said pointing an accusing finger.

The ginger-haired girl let out a sigh. She kind of knew how this would play.

"I know, it isn't the relationship progress you'd expect, but that's what happened, and I don't even care. If you're going to call him a sinner or whatever because of that, then the same applies to me and Tokage" She crossed her arms, remaining calm while her friend looked at her in disbelief.

"No… that wasn't supposed to happen… doesn't it hurt you that he is, umm, 'sleeping' with other girls, Kendo?!"

"Not at all. In fact, none of us bother too much about it as long as we have him" Tokage nodded by her side and Midoriya rubbed his neck sheepishly. Shiozaki refused to accept this, shaking her head.

"I don't get it, how can you not be hurt knowing that? Don't tell me you just wanted to… do it with him from the start"

"No Shiozaki, I'm not just aiming to fuck-"

"Though I wouldn't mind anyway. Izuku here is an unmatched beast~" Tokage just had to make that comment, which made everyone present get different tones of red in their faces.

"Ahem, as I was saying, though it is awesome, I'm not just aiming to have sex. I love him from the bottom of my heart, and it's the same with all the girls"

"I can't understand you, Kendo…"

"But you should" Tokage said. "Since you don't like to lie, answer this honestly. The reason why you're so mad at Izuku isn't because of the whole harem thing or because you thought he only loved Kendo. The real reason is that you too love him, isn't it?"

Midoriya had been looking at the ground with great interest until now, as his head shot up to look at the lizard girl, then at Shiozaki. She recoiled a bit once she saw him looking at her. The red hue in her cheeks deepened.

"T-that's ridiculous, why would I feel anything like this for someone like him?" She pouted and looked away with a humpf.

"You say it now but not long ago you were calling him the perfect boy"

"For Kendo, of course. Plus, it's clear to me now that it was just a mask…"

Midoriya stared at her face, bringing back to his memory what he saw earlier.

"Shiozaki-san, when you called me a cheater… and said I betrayed your trust… you didn't say that only for Kendo, did you?"

"... What are you implying? ...That it hurt me more than it would hurt her? That's… impossible…"

"If you say so-"

"No, she loves you, but Shiozaki is surprisingly too dense to realize it herself"

"I-I don't love him, Tokage!" She said that but the way her voice sounded rendered the statement completely unconvincing.

"What's not to like? He even passed through your purity and holiness insanely high standards"

"I keep my ideals…" The vine girl looked away, fiddling with her fingers. "But that doesn't mean I harbor any feelings for him"

"Okay, loving him or not, there's no reason to tag him as evil. It's not like Izuku forced any of us into this, actually, it was the opposite…" Kendo said, helping Midoriya get up. "Look, I know it's hard for you but please don't tell anyone. It sounds weird but this is special for us. I'm asking you this as a friend, Shiozaki"

Shiozaki remained silent, refusing to look at Midoriya's face, though she looked tempted. The trio looked at her one last time before making their leave.

"So, Kendo, what do we do now?"

"Since you failed spectacularly, we have to tell everyone. It's the least we can do"

"It could h-have ended worse, don't you think…? How does 'controlled damage' sounds to you, Izuku?"

"Convinces me. The rest of the girls is another story" Both green heads let out tired sighs. "This is getting out of control…"

"Maybe we make it official already" Kendo suggested, earning a startled reaction from the boy.

"After all the problems we had to keep it a secret?"

"Well, not counting Shiozaki there are more than then persons that know or are involved in your harem, and I'm not including anyone with suspicions. I admit we don't hold back on showing affection in public as we should, so why bother with the public opinion?"

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people would disapprove of what we do late at night…"

"Then we don't talk about it. I agree with Kendo on it, I don't want to keep my guard up whenever I'm near you. Plus, having us around you would keep other girls away"

"I'm almost sure it's the opposite, considering my experiences. And even if we keep the more 'intimate' subject a secret, I still think everyone would look down at us"

"Let them talk and see if I give a single fuck. Like I said before, as long as I have you by my side the World can scream at the top of its lungs and I won't bother in the slightest" Kendo said, wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a peck on his lips.

He was startled at first, afraid of someone watching them, but once her words and actions dawned on his mind, Midoriya returned the gesture.

"Hey, don't let me out of the sweet moment" Tokage reached behind him, also embracing his torso with her arms. Midoriya turned around and did the same to the lizard girl, who then held on the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Let's go already, we have a lot to explain" The ginger head said in a playful tone.

While they resumed their walk and Tokage whined about always having her fun cut short, Shiozaki watched them go, every word said and action taken during the last minutes weighing in her mind. More than ever she felt conflicted about what she should do, mainly how should she feel about all this. Usually, Shiozaki wouldn't hesitate to point out the mistakes of her friends and instruct them to repent of their wrongdoings, but this time? Never in her life, she felt so doubtful, the number of things she took into consideration overwhelming her conscience. After all, was it that bad that Midoriya had more than one girlfriend?

Suppose it was the ideal situation and the emerald boy indeed confessed to her friend Kendo. They would turn into boyfriend and girlfriend and would slow progress in that relationship until marriage, children and lots of love and happiness. It was the perfect path, no problems with cheating or lies. Could they really achieve the same ending by a different route?

Another question, what happened to any other girls who happened to hold feelings for him, or to Tetsutetsu, in Kendo's case? They would move on in their lives and find someone special too, right? Well, how should she know? Shiozaki wouldn't think little of a young developing love since it could mean a lot to the person with such a feeling. In that case, having to watch your beloved one being happy with someone else should leave a huge mark on the heart. Yes, if they truly loved that person, they would want only the best for them, even if the best was a life with someone else. Yeah, easier said than done. At that moment, Tokage's words replayed on her memories, prompting Shiozaki to put herself in the place of a spectator.

If, and it was totally a hypothetical situation, she actually felt something in the lines of love for the emerald boy. How would she feel looking him moving on with, say, Kendo? She was her friend and by her own logic Midoriya would be with someone that was a good person, but where that left her? Sad? Disappointed? Heartbroken seemed fit. Being completely honest, if it was her, Shiozaki imagined that she would feel her heart sinking into an infinite abyss of sorrow and sadness.

Not being able to voice her true feelings for him, or even show them through actions. Being unable to be at his side, enjoying his company, or to share little things about herself and her dreams. Suddenly, a future where she would never see him arriving from work at home, their home, greeting her with a tired but always bright smile looked darks and felt incomplete. She would never feel his caring touch or hear his gentle and loving voice speaking affectionately with her. In that future, there wouldn't be any kids with dark green locks or vines on their heads, running around and filling their love nest with happiness and warmth.

Her body fell back on the bed and her head sunk on the soft pillow. It hurt. Imagining herself as the one being out of his life hurt more than she could have ever imagined. Why, though? It was just a hypothesis, a scenario where anyone could be used as an example, but this was about her and Midoriya. Why did it hurt so much? He was a sinner, a guy that gathered women around him like they were cats. Simply saying he loved them couldn't be enough. There was no reason for the tears that threatened to pour from the corners of her eyes.

What? What could keep all these girls emotionally linked to him? Kendo was right, if they were simply after satisfying their mundane desires, anyone could be used. Used, that was a keyword. She didn't feel like they were just interested in his good looks. Kendo liked him for who he was before his appearance, though she would agree with Tokage that he was indeed attractive. And to top the cake, Midoriya apparently felt the same thing for all of them. What kind of bond could lead to a relationship with so many girls? How could they stand seeing him with someone else? Just because they could also have him?

"... that's it? The final solution for all you crazy girls?"

Since she began to interact with Midoriya, Shiozaki had a lot of shocking experiences in a relatively short period of time. She didn't feel the time around her pass. The boy really turned her life upside-down. Sure, she dreamed of things like meeting a nice person, eventually, fall in love with the said person and form a family, but she never put much effort thinking about it. Maybe she was just too dense, as Tokage said, or perhaps her standards were really too high. Doesn't matter right now because deep down she knew a certain someone passed on all of them. She said before, he was perfect, at least to her eyes.

Staring at the ceiling of the now dark room, her mind began to wander. What kind of things did he do when he was alone with them? Besides having sex, that is. Did they watch films together, or walked near the trees at the campus? Did they always stick together, cuddling and holding hands? How did they get to sleep in a single bed?

"It must be one big pile of girls with him under it" She said to no one in a low voice, surprising herself with a soft laugh that came out.

"... I guess it could be a little cute to see. ~sigh~ What am I saying? I shouldn't find this amusing"

She was supposed to think this whole mess was something utterly disgusting, a shameless display of weakness face mundane desires.

"... I can't. I simply cannot say they are completely wrong… sure, the means are something to argue about but… I would be lying if I said they are not in deep and sincere love"

She laughed lightly, thinking more about this weird relationship.

"It just works, doesn't it? What's not to like on him, she said… then, all the girls around fall to the charms of a boy that loves too much. Doesn't it belong to the realm of novels?"

If he loves them all the girls are okay with it, there was nothing he could do… right?

The vine girl reached with one hand into the air, resting the other close to her chest. Deep and slow breaths, eyes closed, Shiozaki formed an image of the emerald boy and his many lovers. No filters of purity and holiness here, just the emotions flowing from her heart, after all, she didn't like to lie, not even to herself. And not so surprising, the result she got was more endearing than she expected. It wasn't a devilish version of Midoriya, with horns and emanating a heavy dark aura, neither a heavenly being with green hair and golden light coming from him. She simply saw an image of him taking notes on his book, straight from her memories, and more memories like that followed, showing his lively face as he talked about her Quirk, him bravely standing in the tournament of the Sports Festival, his figure embracing her orange haired friend in a world of warmth and caring. The last one slowly stirred a twinge of envy on her, another feeling she wasn't used to.

Sitting on her bed Shiozaki opened her eyes, finally noticing the time. Her room was quiet, dark, and a bit cold from the winds of winter that came closer. It felt… lonely, and it was a nigh perfect representation of her at the present moment. She held each and every one of her friends dear to her heart, but this felt different. There was this void inside her chest that she knew wouldn't be filled with anything. Shiozaki didn't understand at first, and until now denied vehemently, but there wasn't another explanation. It all started when she got to know him better. But things have been said and done, would there still be an opportunity?

The nice girl took slow steps towards the small balcony of her room, resting her elbows on the parapet and directing her gaze to the bright night sky. Was the nocturnal sky always so beautiful, or was it because the stars reminded her of a certain pair of emerald green eyes that she grew fond to without noticing? Another sigh escaped her lips, she had been doing that a lot lately. Not too far away, another building similar to the one she lived on now got her attention. In one of these rooms with lights turned on, stood the cause of her inner turmoil.

* * *

"Waaah~ all done. Now, time to sleep"

Midoriya pushed himself from his desk and stretched his arms and backs. Sleep hours had been turning into a precious resource lately as the number of girls he had to give attention to their 'nocturnal activities' seemed to only increase. Today, in particular, he felt more exhausted, mentally speaking. The whole deal with Shiozaki was more stressful than he thought. Hmm, maybe if he asked Mei and Kyoka for another session…

"But what will it cost me, five more girls in my love life?" He deadpanned, just for a moment he wondered if it would be bad at all.

Anyway, a cold breeze blew by and he shivered a bit. As he went to close the glass door, his mind reminded him of the night that starts it all, the moment when his life made a 900-degree turn. To think something so simple as leaving it open changed his life forever.

"Though I think Ochako would still make her way in…"

Door closed, cold sealed outside, he turned off the lights and got ready to make the most of this night to sleep.

Except that it didn't pass fifteen minutes and he was dragged out of his dreams by the sound of something hitting the glass outside. He was a quick sleeper but Midoriya had great awareness, waking up to any possible threats. Or late visitors. This case didn't seem to fit in either as the girls wouldn't use the balcony. Mei, Itsuka, and Setsuna had their own keys now, not to mention they usually said if they were planning something. Looking outside there wasn't any sign of a villain. His mind wandered to a certain room on the other side of the building, but she would be having a shocking experience if she left it at this time. Speaking of time…

"Huh… it's only 11:30 pm, but I really wanted to ~yawn~ sleep more tonight" He said rubbing his eyes. Maybe he was hearing things.

Again the sound of something hitting the glass, repeating itself with a steady rate. The sleepy boy walked to it and opened the glass door, being welcomed with a cold breeze and a spiky ball to his face. The thorns on it didn't hurt him, and looking down there were at least half a dozen more of the green bundles of…

"Vines?" Leaning on the balcony and looking down, yet another ball hit his head, confirming his suspicion.

"Oh my, sorry, I thought you were sleeping" Said the culprit wearing a white nightgown from the garden next to the dorms. Good thing he was on the second floor, otherwise, she would need to scream.

"I was sleeping, Shiozaki-san…"

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but not much. Umm, can… can we talk?"

"What? Like, now?" He asked groggily.

"Please, it's something of the highest importance"

He took a deep breath in, quickly stepping back into his room to grab his shoes and a jacket. A minute later Shiozaki saw the green boy leaping from the balcony and landing quietly as a cat.

"Wow, I'm impressed"

"Practice. So ~yawn~ what do you want to talk about?" Earlier today they had a discussion about a serious matter but he wasn't awake enough to take that into consideration, plus Midoriya never was one to hold grudges. If nothing, she came to tell him she would keep it a secret, as long as he followed some sort of rule.

" _Maybe she wants me to promise I'll marry Itsuka in the future…"_

The vine girl looked around hesitantly, then seemed to reach forward with her hand, but gave up in the last second.

"Can we go to a more secluded place?"

"Sure, lead the way"

They walked for a bit, then he recognized the place. They sat under the same tree when he helped her with her Quirk.

"This place helps you to get more at peace, doesn't it?"

"How- how did you know?"

"Well, you did say you liked to be in contact with nature"

She stared at him for a moment, which did make Midoriya feel a little uneasy.

"Seriously… and we barely talked…" She said under her breath, but he could hear it.

"Umm, about that important matter-"

"Yes, why I brought you here… Well, you see, after discovering the… peculiar relationship between you and Kendo-san, as you might have noticed, I had some problems to understand it"

"Yeah, let's put it in that way"

"B-but I'm trying to look at it from another point of view. If Kendo is so invested on it, there must be a detail or two that I'm missing"

"So you're saying you're trying to find something positive, even if it is minimal?"

"Yes, so I'm going to start with something that seems obvious. Umm, do you really love each of your… girlfriends equally?"

"More than anything" He answered so fast that she thought it was due to his drowsiness, but looking into his eyes she found nothing but sincerity.

"And… do they love you too? Or they are just after you and your… your… d-do they just want to do lewd things?!"

"Nope. It may have started close to it but I'm sure it is mutual. What can I say, they don't get tired of me" Midoriya said with a shy smile.

"But since you have so many girls around you, how do you even get to spend time with them equally?"

"Actually, that's a good one. When it was just the girls from my class it was easier. Each one had an entire day with me. But after Mei, we started to stay together more and by the time Nemuri and Yu came, we simply formed a single group. Probably it raised more suspicions but I guess it can't be helped"

"And they are fine with just being near you?"

"Well, I didn't hear complaints. Plus, they always make sure to compensate for the lack of intimacy during the day when we, you know what…" That put a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Y-you seem to have found the perfect situation. A lot of girls falling in love with you, and somehow this relationship just works. It must be the dream of every boy at our age"

"I wouldn't say exactly that, and there's a reason why it works"

"Really?"

"Yep. It might sound cheesy but… if they didn't love me so much I'm sure this wouldn't work. You see, normally you would think: I love that person and I want her only for myself. I don't see anything wrong with it but… if I did that and choose just one, the others would feel heartbroken, and I don't want that"

"But… imagine someone developed feelings for you… and that someone didn't get it at all but deep inside she knew she was deeply in love with you… w-what would you do?"

"I don't know. I'd have to know this person better first, see if I like her in the same way"

"Even having other girls already?!"

"D-don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to set a record here. If that person really has these strong feelings for me, then I feel that I have to respond to them properly. Even if my answer is a 'no', I cannot simply ignore them" His words were so strong and lacking doubt that she felt like throwing herself at him right here, but Shiozaki help herself back.

She let everything that he said sink for a minute, then faced him again, her eyes locked on his emerald green ones.

"Say, Midoriya, what if such a person was real?"

"Umm, I guess it is definitely a real person"

"So… if that person said some bad things about you, but because she didn't understand what was so special about your relationship, would you forgive her?"

"Sure"

"Even if she accused you of being a liar… and a cheater…?"

"Yes, even if she called me the devil itself"

Her eyes gained a glint that meant tears were threatening to form.

"Why, though? She didn't do you any good. Why would you forgive her?"

He shone a warm smile before answering.

"Because I'm sure she didn't mean any harm. She's a good person, and I don't hate her"

The vine girl flinched, then leaned her head on his shoulder, holding on the sleeve of his jacket. He heard a small sob.

"What makes you think that? She could be a terrible person, someone that judges the others based on impossible standards. Standards that even she doesn't follow completely. In the end… she's just an annoyance that talks big when it comes to pointing out the mistakes others do. She's so absorbed in her little perfect world and she can't accept that not everyone thinks the same way she does"

Much to her surprise, Shiozaki felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, bringing her closer to the emerald boy.

"It may be true, but that's just one side of her. Do you want to know why I think she's a good person?" Midoriya felt her nodding. "I admire the way she cares about everyone around her. Yes, sometimes she'll go and say you're totally wrong and should repent of your sins, at least from what I heard. But… that's just because she worries about her friends, isn't it?"

Shiozaki looked up at him again, eyes watering and tears on the verge of rolling free.

"She cares about her friends and only wants the best for them. There's some work to do about the way she does it but I would never say I hate her because of it"

He looked at her and upon seeing his warm smile and bright eyes focused on her, and only her, Shiozaki lost the battle against her tears, deciding to hide her face on his chest. She cried softly and silent, while Midoriya considered patting her head.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya-san, I lied. The person I was talking about was me"

"It's okay, it doesn't change what I think"

The cold wind blew by, making the vine haired girl shiver a bit, so Midoriya took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, proceeding to wrap one of his arms around her body. Shiozaki, shocked at first, held the jacket closer, turning a little and snuggling close to his chest. Despite the tears, a smile was slowly making its way into her lips.

"I guess chivalry didn't die yet" She said with a soft laugh.

"My Mom raised a gentleman" He answered her while bringing her closer. "Shiozaki-san, everything you said before was about you?"

She didn't get what she meant.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Even… the part where you said you had feelings for me?"

She flinched again, relaxing after some moments. There was no way to deny it anymore, was it?"

"Yes, I do harbor feelings for you, Midoriya-san. It's really a shame that I took so much time to realize"

"It's fine, you never felt like this before. You asked me what I'd do, right? Well, there's something else I would do, knowing that"

"And what would it be?"

He brought Shiozaki to sit on his lap, then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, while the vine girl panicked. He held her like this until she stopped shaking.

"I would say that… I might feel the same"

Her slightly red eyes widened. Did she hear that right? Wasn't this yet another mistake created by poor wording?

"You mean… you also… l-love…"

"Yeah, I'm still not a specialist at this, everything is always so confusing… but I guess I love you, Shiozaki-san. No, I can feel it here on my chest. Since I got to know you better since I saw you giving up on your feelings because you wanted to see your friend happy… since I saw your bright smile, looking happy for knowing Kendo would marry me and hiding the pain in your own heart that not even you were aware of" He hugged her tighter. "We barely know each other but I already want you to be happy. If you don't mind someone that doesn't match your ideals… I want to be one of the reasons for happiness in your life"

Speechless. She was speechless. Never in her life, someone said such a sweet and caring thing to her. She didn't see his face but she knew each spoken words carried the sum of his feelings for her. It was a bit overwhelming, honestly. Did all of his girls had moments like this? It would completely explain why they were so attached to him, and speaking of attachment, right now there wasn't any other place she wanted to be beside his embrace. Idiot, she told herself. Here he was, opening up to her about making her happy, and she wouldn't stop crying.

" _Heavens, what is this? What is happening to me? After all that I said and did, I was filled with guilty and I simply had to say I'm really sorry. That's what I called him for. And yet… here he is, saying he also loves me"_

"That's ridiculous, Midoriya…"

His head lifted up in surprise. Maybe she didn't feel she could accept him after knowing all the truth. But then she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her eyes were filled with tears but the wide smile crossing her lips relieved him.

"...you just love too much. I hope you still have a lot to give, because I don't intend to take anything I said back"

He returned with a gentle smile of his own.

"That's good to hear. I don't want to take it back either"

They shared a laugh for a moment. After all this mess, this was the final result. Shiozaki didn't see any problem with it. Well, there was one tiny problem.

"Midoriya… thought it's awesome that you feel like this, I don't know if I can simply join your- your harem- right now. The whole concept still makes me shudder…"

"I get it, it must be a radical change to you. Take your time, I'll be always waiting for you"

Once again he managed to make her shed tears, happy that she found such a wonderful person. She knew it. For Kendo, and for herself, he was perfect. Still, one thing that she thought was locked away from her mind surfaced. Maybe it was the proximity with him, which gave her an opportunity to feel his hardened muscles. Maybe it was the night and the ambient around them, the cold wind making her get close and close to the source of heat he was. Damn it, Tokage was completely right.

" _Midoriya-san is… so hot~"_

Her eyes were still glued on his face so he noticed the increasing blush in her face. She pursed her lips subconsciously and took deeper breaths, making her chest rise and fall more apparently. Given his experience, Midoriya knew those signs all too well.

"Umm, Shiozaki-san, do you want… something?"

It broke her out of her trance, and the girls internally scolded herself for having these lewd thoughts. To think herself would sink so low in the pool of desire and fantasize about seeing him shirtless.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to… umm" She hid her face a little by lowering it. Midoriya tried to follow, tilting his head and looking at her face, but she kept getting away.

"For what? Do you have a problem, Shiozaki-san?"

"... I-Ibara…" She practically whispered.

"Eh?"

"... Ibara… my first name…"

"Ah, yes. T-then, umm, Izuku. Do you want something, Ibara?"

He always got this weird feeling and his heart beat faster when he called a girl by her first name for the first times. Ibara hesitated but ended looking at him again. There was a visible hue of red in her face and she looked like she would die out of embarrassment.

"I-I was a little curious and… I'm sorry, Izuku, I just imagined the lewdest thing" She said covering her face with her hands.

"Huh? The lewdest… what exactly…?" Once again she surprised him.

"Well, I… I'm a little curious to know… how do you look like without your shirt…"

Oh boy, how he felt relieved.

"Just that? Come around the gym tomorrow and I promise to give you a full view. Man, and I even got worried…"

She looked astonished at him.

"Don't you think it is something s-shameful to imagine?!"

"Not at all, even more considering what I do on an almost daily basis"

"O-oh, t-that's right, eh hehehe…"

Now that he mentioned it her memory brought back other things she heard about, all thanks to Tokage since she had to say how good looking he was and how he was an unmatched beast on the bed- " _I know I shouldn't rush or even feel this but… ugh, I'm so curious!"_

And as if he had mind reading abilities, Izuku asked her.

"Ibara, do you want to do something with me? Something… special? Yeah, let's say 'special'..."

Tensed up, Ibara looked away from him, pushing her fingers together. Even with the dim light, he could see her bright blush.

"You know we don't have to, right? It's not a requirement to be my girlfriend"

"But… all the others already had… s-sex with you. I don't want t-to be left behind…"

"It ain't competition either"

Ibara slowly faced him again, resting her hands on his chest.

"I… there are a lot of things I never did, things I didn't even think about because they were 'lewd' or 'shameful' to me. I'm curious, Izuku…" It wasn't like she looked any calmer than before but her tone of voice was lower, kinda like a whisper. He understood that it was her attempt to sound… sultry, maybe?

Her hands began to move, feeling and exploring his body. She followed with her eyes, forcing her mind in a never done before task to imagine what could be under these clothes. Her slender hands wandered to his arms, stopping on his hands. She Interlocked their fingers, giggling when he squeezed her hands a little.

"They are so warm…"

Moving all the way back to his shoulders, Ibara moved one hand down, finding his rock hard abs, while she cupped his cheek with her free hand.

"Just how much time do you spend at the gym?"

"Hehe, I hear that quite often"

Now both her hands cupped his cute face. She stared at him for a long time, memorizing every detail she could perceive, the patterns of his freckles, the curls of his green hair, the bright of his emerald eyes, the shape of his nose, the smoothness of his skin… the way his lips looked so soft.

"... S… s-sorry, I don't know how to do this…" She said, hesitantly getting closer to his face.

"It's okay, do it your way"

Before their faces met, her chest touched his. Pressing further to close the gap, she felt his heartbeat, slower and more steady than her own, which gave her a sensation of safety and eagerness at the same time. She could trust him, but it was like he was about to take her into the wildest ride of her life. What hid in the future behind these doors in the form of lips?

" _Well, I'll definitely find out"_

With eyes closed, she felt this hot breath with a tinge of mint brush her face, then tilted her head a little. Her lips trembled in hesitation, a mere millimeter away from her goal, then they became steady as Izuku closed the final gap. At first, she was shocked but in a good way. Ibara felt jolts run down her spine, and it expanded to her whole body when he held her closer, his hands sneaking around the lower of her back. His lips were as soft as they looked and he was oh so gentle to kiss her as if she was the most fragile flower in the garden. A swarm of butterflies app appeared in her belly and her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

" _So this is how it feels to kiss. I can't describe how I feel but… more. I want more. There has to be more. Will you show me, Izuku?"_

As if attending her wishes, Izuku deepened the kiss, being a little more passionate and caressing her body, feeling her curves. It took her a moment to register this new level but Ibara gave in, trying her best to match his actions. Between quick breaks to breathe, they got more into it. Ibara unconsciously pressed herself more against him, eventually making him lay on the grass. Then, something she never imagined to ever happen. His hands found her butt and squeezed a little, earning a moan from the vine girl.

Ibara stopped to register it. She moaned, she let out a sound that means someone if feeling pleasure, normally sexual. She returned to her purity self for a brief moment, freaking out about how lewd and dirty she must have sounded.

"Don't think too much, Ibara. Just… go with the flow. If you feel you have to hold back, then do it. And don't hesitate in telling me when to stop"

"Okay, I-I'll give my b-best!"

He chuckled a bit. This was something odd to say right now, but to her, it was all new and different. His duty now was to make this experience the best she could have.

So he began to make circles with his hands on her cheeks, making his way to her thighs, then up to her waist and the middle of her back. Sometimes Ibara muffled her moans, which didn't stop him from being turned on. In a swift move Izuku rolled them and now he was on top, staring down at Ibara, her vines widespread under her, her face turned slightly to the side and hand brought to her mouth. Seeing her all shy and uneasy like this, it was easy to forget she was actually a strong person, but either way, he wanted to protect her. Izuku couldn't help but feel this way when he thought about the girls he loved so much.

Ibara waited unsurely and eagerly for him to make the next move. Each step further was a surprise, and what a surprise she had when she felt his hands get near her special place. At the same time, his other hand cupped one of her breasts. Ibara thought she would freak out again and even slap him or something, but the way Izuku did this prevented her from it. She didn't feel assaulted, on the opposite, even his touch carried all the gentleness and care he had, a physical expression of his love for her. Realizing this made Ibara want to return in the same way, so she tossed away any restrictions she put in her mind.

Sensing her more relaxed, Izuku tried a bolder move and reached under her nightgown, slowly lifting it and revealing her smooth looking thighs and then her light green underwear. A little further and her matching bra was on full view to him. Lifting her arms, the gown was gone and Ibara was as red as humanly possible.

"Here, to make things even" She looked up and he lifted his arms, waiting for her to take off his shirt. She eagerly did and he let out a small laugh at the bewildered face she had when she saw him without it.

What he didn't expect was Ibara quickly holding his shorts and pulling them down, which gave her an even bigger surprise currently hidden under his black boxers. She even covered her eyes, peeking through her fingers.

Taking from where he stopped, Izuku cupped her breasts again, this time feeling her hot and smooth skin. They fit perfectly on his hands and were quite firm. Ibara pursed her lips to hold back her moans. She thought it was too simple to make such noises, but he was making it a hard task. One of his hands made a beeline to her abs, going further down until they met the hem of her panties. She gasped as his fingers slowly got close to her private parts, her legs naturally closing, but once again he surprised her. The feeling of his fingers rubbing her in that place, threatening to cross some boundaries and slide in, along with his skilled hand and tongue giving so much love to her breasts made Ibara lose herself a little. The more he did this, the hotter she felt. Her body was begging for him to go further, cross the line and enter the realm of forbidden things only intimate couples should do. She didn't know of such a feeling until, and it was powerful, building up inside her and urging him to do something about it.

Carried by the heat and guided by instinct, Ibara reached for his underwear, feeling the quite intimidating bulge, then pulling the damn piece of cloth down. Looking at him completely naked was surely a shocking experience. She made sure to burn that image in her memories, telling herself that it was a very lewd and dirty thing to do. Right now, she didn't care. Izuku then unhooked her bra and slowly removed her panties, tossing them away with the gown and his clothes. When he closed the glass door earlier, he didn't expect to end here, but he didn't regret a single bit doing it.

"Are you ready?"

"No, but… I trust you, Izuku. I know you'll take care of me"

"I promise I'll always protect you, no matter what. Now… it may be a little difficult in the beginning but it gets better, I swear. Also, tell me if it hurts too much"

"I-if it hurts…?"

"I'll be gentle. It's just that, umm…" He scratched his head shyly.

"What is it, Izuku?"

"Well, they always say the same thing"

"Eh? What do they say?"

He didn't answer, instead rubbing his length at her slightly wet entrance. The teasing and waiting put her on the edge, but her patience would be rewarded as she felt the tip of his manhood slowly parting her folds. It was the most strange sensation in her life and yet it felt... good. Yeah, it wasn't the terrifying torture her mother always made it sound like. Then, she felt this tip going inside, and it felt even better, weird but better. Izuku wasn't moving much and she wondered if he was always like that but before she could voice her thoughts, another gasp escaped her lips.

" _Oh wow, he has… quite the size, I think. I don't have anything to compare but- oh, my… it's… Izuku is really something- a-aahh… s-such girth… and he is going slow but..."_ She looked away from his face for a moment and her eyes widened when she looked down her waist. " _H-he's not even on the half?! H-h-how?!"_

Her eyes returned to his face, now understanding why he was so thoughtful minutes ago. She was a little afraid but she didn't want that to show in her face. Of course it wouldn't escape his always attentive eyes.

"Do you need a break?"

"N-n-no, you can k-keep going" She said with her breathing getting short. " _Gosh, I'm feeling so hot. Is this what they call being horny? Heavens, I think it is! If he is making me so horny by just sliding in... "_ Her face would pale with that realization if her arousal didn't keep it bright red.

" _H-he keeps going in, deeper… deeper… Izuku~ your penis is… widening my vagina so much… it's such an alien feeling but… I like it. I really like it. Should… should I tell him?- ahhh~ How do I tell him I love the feeling of his penis going inside me?"_

Ibara had a flash of memory, one time in middle school she caught to boys hiding under some stairs. They had something on their hands and she heard strange noises, but she could make out the voice of a girl that didn't sound good. She rushed to help but found the two watching something on a phone. Since they hid it from her, Ibara got suspicious and used her vines to take it from them. It was at that time that she watched a whole minute of hentai. As you'd expect, she gave them a big of a lecture and handed the cursed phone to her teacher as the crime proof, all that sporting a tinge of red in her face. In the time she didn't understand well but she knew it had something to do with the lewd things her mom warned her about.

Now, it all made sense.

"Mmmm~ I… Izuku~ Ah~ Izuku… it feels good~ your _dick_ , it feels good… hyan~ I said it..."

Her breath was labored, her face completely red and her eyes were lost on his emerald ones. He kept moving slowly, and Ibara widened her eyes with each bit of it going deeper, her mouth opening on a big 'O'. She gasped looking down and seeing that she didn't pass much from the half of his length. She had a long way to go and she would enjoy every minute of this trip, but one thing had to be said. One thing that she would never forget, as her body engraved it in her memory. One thing that every girl before her said.

"~gasp~ Izuku… it's so… so big!~"

Ibara felt her body shaking involuntary, starting from her legs. The tips of her toes curled and she felt the need to hold something. The grass would have to do. She squirmed under him, moving away from him, so he had to put a hand on her shoulder to hold her in place. That action triggered her instincts of fight or flight, and her body decided to flee. Half closed fists pushed weakly against his bare chest and her heart kicked into full speed when she felt something being stretched inside her. Ibara didn't want to react like this, she wanted to see the very end of this, have her first time with him, but it was stronger than her. She was about to scold herself internally for such cowardice, but that wasn't really necessary.

Izuku, having far more experience than Ibara, knew exactly what to, or at least what he always did and worked fine. Leaning forward, he captured her shaky lips into a deep kiss, caressing her face gently while he still slid further inside her. He felt her gasps on his mouth, her hands pushing against his chest, her body squirming under him, but he couldn't stop now. Her arms wrapped around his torso, probably getting ready to what was about to happen. Her eyes closed shut. Quick but carefully, Izuku gave a single thrust with his hips, officially taking away her virginity. Ibara instantly clawed his backs, her scream muffled by his lips. He stood still, still kissing her and caressing her face, until she stopped squirming her legs. The whimpering turned into moaning and they broke the kiss, leaving a thin bridge behind. What his eyes found, though, left Izuku in a state of awe.

Right now Ibara looked like the most alluring being in this side of the universe. Her half-closed eyelids hid a pair of dark green eyes that burned with passion, passion, and desire for him and him only. Her breathing was long and deep as if she was whispering something, her chest going up and down in a hypnotic motion. The red that adorned her face only accentuated her seductive aura. He felt her hips moving, grinding against his, and she bit her lower lip, hissing as she arched her backs a little.

"Izuku~" Oh boy, that voice. Did it always sound so damn sexy? "I want more~"

"Eh…?" Even with all his experience, Ibara got him lost. The divergence between when they met and now was just too much to process.

"More~ Give me… more of your dick~ I can't wait, my v- my pussy is begging for more of your dick~" He wasn't sure if she was doing all that dirty talk on purpose or if she was a closet pervert like Ochako, but right now that didn't matter, nothing else mattered. Only Ibara occupied his mind, and his mission now was to make her wishes come true.

Izuku lifted his hips, admiring that every move he made elicited a response from Ibara, be it a little gasp or a low moan, a quick shudder or a bit on her lips. He went slid inside, again and again, reaching deep and learning where were her sensitive spots. If he had to compare, Ibara would be somewhere between Setsuna and Kyoka, tight and constantly wrapping around his cock. Her temper, sweet like Tooru, but with a lustful look of Nemuri and Yu. Though he briefly thought about it, he knew she was unique, as each of his lovers. Ibara was one of his lovers now, and as always he aimed to please her.

Picking up his pace a bit, Izuku reached under her tights and lifted her hips a bit, getting a better position to move. Ibara slowly got an upturned curve in her lips, relishing the feeling of his cock moving inside her, moaning each time her lower lips met the base of his delicious dick.

"Oooh~ Heavens~ I'm thinking of so many- aaah~ lewd things now, Izuku~ Look at what you're- mmmm~ doing to me"

"We can stop- hah~ whenever you want ~gasp~"

"I want to see… how lewd you can make me~" She was taunting. Shiozaki Ibara was taunting while having sex.

Taking the challenge, Izuku moved a little faster, relatively speaking. He spread her legs some more, holding her tights, and went even deeper inside her pussy. Ibara's smile turned into a lustful grin as she felt him hitting her sweet spots time and time again.

"It's my first time and- Mmmm! you know me so well already~"

"I promised it would- fuck~ get better, didn't I?"

"Y-yes, you did… mmm~ ohhh… f-fuck~"

Seeing her attempts at dirty talk put a smile on his face. She didn't have to but he understood she was trying to show how much she liked it.

They kept like this for a good amount of time, with Izuku slowing down sometimes so she wouldn't reach her limit yet. By now Ibara wasn't holding anything back, moaning and saying whatever crossed her mind, which was obviously how she loved to feel his huge dick moving inside her tight virgin pussy, or something close to it. She had her legs wide open as he held her hips and she even played with her breasts, just to amuse the green haired teen. Once he felt he was near, he went a little faster again.

"Ibara, I'm getting close to my limit"

"Y-yes~ Me too~ Let's- aaah~ how do you say that?- mmmm! Cum! Let's cum together, Izuku!" She held on his neck as he moved her legs to wrap around his waist. Ibara then pulled herself closer and synched her moves with him.

"Holy shit, Ibara~ I think I love your horny side- fuck!"

"J-just my horny side?~ Aaah! Am I that boring n-normally? ...fuck~"

"~gasp~ That's not it. You make me feel like- hah~ the best in the world~"

"Mmmm~ I'm glad to he- hyan~ hear that but I thought it was the same with the others- oohh fuck me!"

"I-it is! ~pant~ I love you all so much~ What I mean is- fuck! something I think I don't deserve all this… and of course I ~gasp~ love you in every way"

"T-that's something too sweet- Mmmm~ to be said right now- hah~ I love it!"

"I love you, Ibara~"

"I love you, Izuku~ Let's cum together~ As lovers do~ Fuck! More~ Fuck me more, Izuku!"

"Then get ready! I'm… c-coming!"

"AaaaH! So deep! Izuku!~"

She held on him with all her strength and he gave a final thrust, releasing his seed as he gave Ibara her first orgasm. Both teens stood still for a moment, then let their bodies rest on the grass and on top of each other. Izuku quickly held himself up on his hands, being used to the feeling and having insane amounts of stamina, while Ibara looked like she was on a trip to bliss land. Once again she looked more seductive than he would expect, her eyes rolling up and hiding under her half-closed eyelids, her cheeks with a red hue to put Momo's leotard in shame, arms and legs slightly bent and widespread, a silly smile crossing her mouth and a bit of drool dripping from the corners. It never ceased to amuse and astonish Izuku that he was the one leading them to this state. Not that it was a bad thing, they actually loved it, but it was impressive. Again, should he feel proud of himself?

his inner thoughts gave Ibara enough time to return to this world. she slowly looked up, her seductive ahegao face now missing, but still with a bright blush. She tried to sit up but her arms and legs just wouldn't cooperate. With some struggle she managed to rest on her elbows, looking down at her waist and letting a soft laugh.

"My legs feel like jelly… Is this a good sign?"

"Well, if my other girlfriends are anything to take in consideration, then yes"

"Good to know you still hold us dear to your heart" Said a very voice known to him. "Though I have to agree with Momo, it would be nice if you didn't think of other girls while you're fucking someone" From around the large tree appeared a slender blonde woman, wearing a white shirt with All Might's silhouette flexing his arms in the middle and tiny gray sleep shorts. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw her.

"Y-Yu?!"

"Not only me, sugar, we stick together now, remember?" As she said that, all around him appeared his girlfriends, wearing their pajamas or sleeping clothes, except for Tooru, she slept stark naked.

While Izuku froze in place, Ibara was quick to recover from her state of zero inhibitors and immediately moved to get out of the huge mess she just got herself into. But her backward scuttle was cut short as she felt a pair of hands landing on her shoulder and her backs hit someone's legs.

"Not so fast, dear"

" _Oh heavens"_ Ibara would recognize that sass anywhere. "T… T-Tokage?"

"And Kendo too. Looks like you found happiness yourself, Shiozaki-san~"

Ibara wasn't used to sass coming from Kendo though. She looked around, finding all the eyes focused on her naked form, so she just shielded her face and looked at the ground with a lot of interest.

"Ooooh my god..."

Izuku finally broke out of his frozen state, looking at the girl he just had sex with and then at his smiling harem. Why were they here and please, why were they smiling?!

" _The slime of someone about to end another someone…?"_ He swallowed dry.

"... Umm, I can explain…?"

"I'd rather you not. Itsuka told us what happened and what to expect" Momo said, apparently containing her true emotions.

Izuku looked at the orange haired girl and she just shrugged. Sure, they were going to tell them but he didn't expect it to be so soon. Something caught his attention, a peculiar object wrapped around Ochako's wrists. He slowly pointed to it and asked.

"Ochako? What is this on your wrists?" It looked like handcuffs. Strong handcuffs. She responded with a humpf and a pout, and the one to explain was Momo.

"Just some precaution"

"And… why does Mina have them too? And you too, Momo?"

"Again, precaution. But enough of chit-chat, are you done?"

"A-ah haha ha… you see, there's a really good explanation for this and-"

"We heard it when you said before" Kyoka said in a monotone voice. He swallowed dry again.

"Since… since when you were listening?"

"Ribbit. Listening AND seeing since the 'If you don't mind someone that doesn't match your ideals'. Seriously, I thought I would fall for you again, mister charm-you-with-my-sweetness" He rubbed his neck at the comment.

"So you saw it all, eh hehe he..."

"... everything… they saw everything… that's it, I'm already dead..." Suddenly he heard Ibara whispering something in a hopeless tone. Despite the sense of danger, he got close to her and took her hands on his.

"It's okay, Ibara. I promised to take care of you, didn't. Everything will be fine" She silently nodded.

"I wouldn't be so sure" That voice that dripped with envy crossed right through his chest like an arrow.

"Ochako, you may want to tone down the assassin aura. It's creeping everyone out..." Mei tried to reason with the enraged brunette.

"Not much, Mei. In fact, I'm tempted to agree with Ochako" Momo also emanated a powerful dark aura, along with Mina.

"Momo-chan… can I melt her…? I mean, her hair?"

"Not yet- no, Mina"

"Alright, cut that out, you three. I'm sure Shiozaki here will have nightmares for weeks, you jealous-fueled crazy heads" Nemuri said, managing to at least make them put on better faces.

"Death threats aside, Izuku, honey, my cinnamon roll of sunshine and source of light in my life" Nemuri practically lifted him off the ground, getting him on face level with her. Speaking of face, the closed eyes and wide smile she held weren't exactly tranquilizing. "When will you get satisfied? When you get to fuck every girl of this school? Of the city? You will never stop?" Neither was her happy sing-song voice.

He raised a hand to finally give the good explanation he mentioned earlier, which was a problem because he didn't have one. Heck, he didn't even have a bad explanation. So he simply closed his eyes and sighed.

"It was my fault. We talked about feelings, Ibara implied she loved me, I said I loved her, then we fucked. Of course, it's simplified"

"That's too much simplified, Izuku…!" Ibara said from her spot.

"Well, would you look at that, Itsuka. Not only she confessed to him, she went straight to fuck and the bigger surprise, Shiozaki is actually a dirty little natural pervert~" The lizard girl said looking at her orange haired friend, a smug grin plastered on her face.

"N-natural pervert?! It that even a thing?!"

"~sigh~ course not, Shiozaki. Setsuna, stop teasing her, she just had sex with Izuku"

"Thank you Kendo-san but can we not mention that last part much…?"

"What? everyone here fucked with him, and you're naked. There's nothing to be ashamed of"

"I have to disagree…!"

The odd silence fell between them for a while. Then the invisible girl decided to make the question everyone had in mind.

"So, Cutie, is Shiozaki-chan with us now?"

The vine girl flinched upon being mentioned and she naturally looked at Izuku, seeking for his answer. Seeing this, the harem agreed that she was the one most interested in it, which lead them to look at the emerald boy. Seriously, it was like everything revolved around him. Then again, they all got attracted to the same guy so it was to be expected.

"So, Deku-kun, what do you say? I don't have to tell you that your decision can lead to some serious consequences, do I?"

"No, Ochako, you don't. But that doesn't depend only on what I think. You already know what my decision is, anyway" He exchanged looks with her and he couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw her rolling her eyes playfully and letting out a sigh.

"Oh my, I must be getting too soft. I wonder who I should put the blame on"

"Nonsense, I had always been soft and sweet. If nothing, you got that more 'energetic' side of yours after your internship with Gunhead. Wait, scratch that, it only intensified what was there..."

"You love it and you know it~"

"Guilty as charged"

"So we just got another sister?" Tooru asked with animosity in her voice. She was also pretty jealous of her Cutie, but after seeing Shiozaki confess she just couldn't help but root for her. That and she finally got a friend more softcore on the bed.

"Sister? Doesn't it make us sound like a cult or something?" Kyoka looked at Tooru's general direction.

"Well, we all have the same boyfriend so, if we all get to marry with Cutie, wouldn't this kind of make us sisters or something?"

"Hmm, is there a term for the relationship between the wives of a harem...?" Mei questioned out loud.

"Normally he is the main wife and concubines, but it doesn't apply here, right?" Itsuka said, and the lack of immediate response made her a little worried. "Right…?" At least now she got lots of 'yeah' and 'sure'.

"I don't care if I'm the family pet, as long as I have this precious boy with me~" Yu said, embracing the naked Izuku from behind and lifting him like a big plushie.

"Now, that sounds interesting. Do you want me to lend one of my chokers? I have one with a cute heart pendant that I think it's perfect for you~" Nemuri teased, licking her lips and already making plans for the future.

"Stop imagining me on a damn leash, Nemuri! And don't even think about trying it on him" Yu said, holding the boy in a protective way.

"Hah? Do you even know if he doesn't like it? Oh, forget it, I'll make him love it~"

"Listen here you fucking ho..."

Ibara, now covering her front with her tossed away gown, approached Izuku carefully. His deadpan face changed from the two women arguing, one still holding him, to the vine girl by his side.

"Are they always like this?"

"Actually no, since Itsuka and Setsuna joined they had been much more talkative. In fact, you're the first one they didn't want to kill on spot. Well, for most of them, I suppose"

"Eeh?!"

"You get used to it..."

Izuku and Ibara suddenly got circled by the remaining girls present. Mina walked up to them, gave a quick kiss on her boy and turned to the vine head.

"Okay, you managed to sneak into his heart but if you really want to keep up with us, there's something you must do first"

"I-I thought it wasn't a competition"

"And it isn't, but I can't have any girl hanging with my man, can I?"

"So you want to… test me?"

"Hmm, look at this more like an evaluation. Let's see what you can do"

"W-what, now?"

"Sure, you're kind of in the mood already"

It took Ibara a moment to understand that last part.

"Hold up, I'm going to be t-tested in the bed?!"

"Technically it's grass but you get it" Ochako added, getting close to Izuku and holding his arm.

"But why? I-I already had s-sex with him. Didn't you just see?!"

"Yes we did, but you didn't know about it. Here's the deal, we can't have anyone taking Muscles here isolated, it's either share with everyone or nothing. You know what it means?~"

"T-that I'll need to d-do it with him… in front of everyone?!"

"Oh, you're faster on the uptake than I expected. A box of surprises, isn't she, Muscles?~" Izuku just shook his head. The things he had to do to please these girls…

"Alright, then I guess there's no delaying it. Yu, if you could?" The blonde gently put him on the ground and resumed her argue with the other pro hero normally, while Izuke scratched his head and let out a yawn.

"Not sleeping much? Ribbit"

"You know how it is. my nights get shorter as this harem grows"

"And who's fault do you think it is?" Momo asked him playfully.

"I don't regret anything" Then he turned to the confused vine haired girl. "Ready for another round?"

"E-eh? Really?!"

"Like I said, just relax and o with the flow, you won't even notice them once we start"

"Come on, Shiozaki-chan, you were doing just fine some minutes ago. Go get 'im!"

Ibara let a small eep as Mina gave her a slap in the ass. She looked around and everyone was looking at her. They were really waiting. Turning back to the emerald boy, she was surprised to see Izuku also a little nervous.

"Aren't you used to this?"

"Not at all, it's the first time they do something like this. Hope it doesn't turn into a rule"

"Of course they would come up with this right when I joined. Sure, why not?" She said, once again turning off any inhibitors she had in her mind and laying on the grass, arms stretched and open. "Fine. Come and get me, Izuku~"

He quirked an eyebrow and smiled at her, then got down on the grass to and captured her lips again, quickly rolling and letting her straddle him. After breaking the kiss, she sat on his lap, hands resting on his chest. Ibara was already on her seductive mode, begging with her eyes to be fucked with passion again. Izuku didn't think twice, holding her hips and lifting her with ease, just to slowly lower her on his already hard dick.

Ibara closed her eyes and relished every inch of his thick member widening her inner walls again. Soon enough she would memorize his form with her body so only he would be able to make her feel like this. Locking eyes again, Ibara began to move her hips, at the slow and steady pace he used before. She thought about moving more vigorously but she liked to go nice and slow, enjoying the sensation of him sliding in and out her wet hole.

" _Oh my, what have I become? I would never think of things like this before… Well, since I'm sinking..."_

Ibara moved her hips in circles, riding Izuku and making sure he heard all her moans. She liked to make sure he was aware of how good she felt because of him. Him and his amazing dick.

"Aaah, yes~ I'm already getting addicted to your dick, Izuku~ I can't imagine myself not having it deep inside my pussy anymore~ You'll have to take responsibility~"

And her answer was a small grunt, followed by Izuku bringing her body closer to his and thrusting his hips up, and then more grunts.

"Then take as much as you like- fuck~ are you getting tighter? ~hah~"

"Hyaa! No, it's your dick that is- hnggh~ getting even bigger~"

During the next five or six minutes, the group of girls surrounding them watched Izuku fucking Ibara, the vine girl constantly praising him and his, ahem, attributes. Needless to say, they all got a familiar and warm feeling down there, but just for today, they would leave Ibara to have him. As Izuku said, once they started, everything surrounding them didn't make sense or wasn't so important anymore. It was only him and her now, feeling the hot touch of their bodies, moving together and getting closer to bliss again.

Ibara let her desires take over her completely, holding him tight and even sucking at the nook of his neck. She drowned on his scent, shivered under his strong arms holding her, and even the way he made circles on her ass felt special to her. She felt that foreign and new sensation building up inside her, she was close. So close.

"Izuku~ I'm going to- aaah~ I'm cumming again… Izuku~"

He kept moving together with her, locking her on a kiss once more, before he felt on his limit too. One last push and she tightened her legs around him, releasing a flush of hot juices that met with his thick seed. The sensation of being filled up again by the love of her life was so exhilarating, she could barely keep her mind focused.

" _T-that's it… I can't live without him… even if there are other girls around him, and honestly I understand them a little better now..."_ "... I want to stay with you forever, Izuku"

Ibara whispered on his ear before letting her body fall on top of his, catching her breath and relishing on the blissful moment. Izuku had a smile on his lips, and returned her short declaration with a warm hug, running a hand through her vine hair.

"Sure, I'll always be there for you, Ibara"

And they stood like this for some time, completely forgetting that they had spectators around them.

"I hope you're planning to do something on the same level with us soon, Deku-kun" Ochako said in her happy menacing voice, making the duo on the floor flinch.

"Umm, s-sure, whenever you want, O-Ochako" Izuku stumbled a little on his words.

The brunette walked to them and kneed next to him. He looked at her expecting to find her 'really serious' aura but what he saw was simply sweet and justifiable jealousness, in the form of a pout.

"I'm serious, Izuku. I know it's asking a lot of you but we haven't spent some quality time together in weeks. Sure, I absolutely love to fuck but we can do other nice things, right?"

Both Izuku and Ibara looked at the brunette. Well, that was unexpected. Ibara in special was completely lost. It was like facing the boss at the end of a level.

"Umm, Uraraka-san… I hope we can all get well together..." She said shyly.

"Hah? What are you talking about? We're almost family already"

"Eh?" The naked couple said together.

"I mean, it's not official since we're Izuku's girlfriends, but I'm sure he's planning to the future… right, Izuku?" She looked at the emerald boy with a menacingly bright smile.

"S-sure!"

Ibara let out a sigh of relief. In the end, she would stay with him. It would take some time until she got used with the idea of being part of a harem, but she was sure she would learn to like it. It couldn't be that bad to have some extra company in her life with him. Getting up, Ibara picked up her clothes, just putting on the nightgown, then turned to her new friends and future sisters? How should she see them, really?

"I think I should be going. I wasn't supposed to be awake so late at night..." She said with a shy smile on her lips.

"None of us should, really. Well, you heard the girl, back to bed you crazy girls" Nemuri said, walking to the boy laying on the floor. "And you, Honey, try not to get every girl you meet falling for you. I want to have you for myself sometimes~"

"I-I not doing that on purpose, you know..."

"We know that, Sweetie. But I have to agree with Nemuri" Yu joined her. The two more mature ladies leaned in and gave a quick peck on his cheeks, then a kiss on his lips, one after another.

"Sleep well, Sweetie~"

"Dream with me naked tonight, Honey~"

"Oh, shut up"

"Okay, okay, dream with Yu naked too~"

"~sigh~ You heard the woman"

The two walked away still bickering. Meanwhile, he felt arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Say, Izuku, how many girls do you want to have in your harem? Is a hundred enough or do you need more?~"

"Don't even joke about that, Setsuna..."

She laughed lightly, then gave him a good night kiss, followed by Itsuka.

"You should really consider that, so we can prepare in advance" Said the orange haired girl. "So, let's go, Ibara?"

"Sure. Have the best dreams, Izuku" And the three girls from the other class left.

"Well, I haven't slept in a few days. Guess I have to take the opportunity" Mei stretched her arms, letting out a yawn.

"Please take more care of your health, Mei..." Izuku sweatdropped.

"That's why I stick around you. Goodnight, Izuku" After her own goodnight kiss, Mei headed to her dorms.

That left him with the girls from his class. They simply walked together back to 1-A dorms, silent as a mouse while sneaking back to their rooms. Izuku gave a goodnight kiss on each of them, then headed back to his room, took a quick shower and let his body hit the bed. Finally, some good amount of sleep as it didn't pass much from 1 am. Before the sleep could reach him, his mind had one last thought.

"Future… huh…"

 **End Of Chapter**

 **And here you go. Funny, without noticing I did something similar to Itsuka in terms of progression, but in a single huge chapter. About the next girls, I guess I'm done with 1-B. I really don't know how to work with Komori, Kodai, Yanagi or Tsunotori, at least in a way that doesn't look generic or repetitive. I'm still struggling to think of something for the next two girls and sometimes I just run out of ideas, so I'm open to suggestions. Who knows, I might be struck with a good piece of plot hearing from you guys. And don't worry, I didn't forget about Himiko. I'm waiting for the right moment to put her on the spotlight again and hopefully, it'll be a blast.**

 **Once again, sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading and for all the follows and favorites. See y'all later!**


	28. Meltdown Part 1: Critical Levels

**Hello dear readers. Fear not, because the new chapter is here! Well, what can I possibly say? After the many reviews(and a lot of thinking), I decided to keep going with this madness. I guess I did say this would be the harem to end all harems, so now I feel challenged to do so. Also, I didn't know who** **Tachibana Omina was, now I know... Ummm, I don't know exactly how to feel about that. Thanks? Yeah, thanks.**

 **And thanks again for the reviews, your ideas are really great and surely will help me to make this crazy fic work out. Well then, fasten the seatbelts and enjoy the wild ride. To the story!**

 **Meltdown [Part 1]: Critical Levels**

Tired.

In every conceivable way, the lean man clad in black felt tired. It was to be expected considering his modus operandi and general lifestyle. Nocturnal stealth missions were his specialty and honestly, he felt much more comfortable in the silence and darkness the night provided. No annoying press asking questions, no dealing with adorable old ladies whose cats were stuck on some tree, no stupid aspirant villains trying to make their name get known. One might think it is unwise to trade the night for the day, even more considering the amount of quality sleep he usually lacked, but so far the man with scruffy black hair got to balance this and his duties as a teacher. Until recently.

Aizawa stopped in front of the slightly darkened glass, staring inside the room. How many times did he come here and performed the same routine? How many loaves of bread? He absently brought a hand up to rub his eyes, a natural reflex that helped him endure whatever bothersome situation he found himself in, but then decided to use the collyrium he always brought inside his pocket. Chiyo always yelled at him because of that bad habit. With a folder full of papers under his arm, he walked to the metallic door of the room, letting out a tired sigh before pressing the open button and going in. He flinched internally in mental pain as the sound of her voice reached his ears.

"Oh, good morning, Aizawa-sensei! Did you sleep well?~" Toga said from her seat across a square table, her grin too wide and bright for some who woke at five in the morning.

The tall man ignored her attitude that was surely her way of safely teasing him and sat on the other chair across the table, lazily throwing the folder he carried. Aizawa ran a hand through his hair before speaking, his voice monotone as always.

"Before we start, Principal wanted me to deliver a small message. So far you have proved yourself quite useful, Toga. Thanks to your intel the pro heroes and police department managed to solve thirteen cases put on hold, though most of them involved you"

"What can I say? My work is that remarkable"

"We raided four hideouts and dismantled six illegal operations in the span of a month. We're tracking twelve Persons Of Interest, an increase of twelve since the Investigative Section began looking for obscure organizations. So to sum it all, you did us a huge favor, except that we're protecting you"

"I'm pleased to be of help" The blonde made a mock bow, to which Aizawa rolled his eyes, another habit of his.

Reaching the papers in front of him, the erasure hero began to flip through the many reports and files, selecting those which he judged more important and tossed them in front of the smiling blonde.

"That's nice and all, but all that you did was prove that you're reliable. I think you were aware of what would happen if you failed to do so"

"Yeah, yeah, I would go to jail"

"... Just so you can have a better grasp at your fragile situation, currently your sentence sums up to seven life imprisonment"

"Wow, I could wrap up a mummy with my criminal record"

"Keep that in mind always. Now it's time to get into the deeper levels, the big organizations that maintain the underworld running" Aizawa squinted his eyes, glared at Toga. "And of course, you'll tell me everything about the League" His tone was slightly lower than usual, though you could only notice after months in the class of the dark-haired teacher.

"... Ha… hahaha… hahahahaha. Sensei, that was fun. I didn't know you could joke"

"If you want to laugh go see Ms. Joke. I'm always dead serious when it comes to my job"

Toga held a defiant smile towards the man, resting her chin in one hand.

"Sensei, what makes you think I know anything about those things?"

"One, you're too smart to join a group or take a job without knowing the risks. You can say whatever you want about following Stain. Two, your photographic memory has more uses than just passing on tests. Three… you're the kind of person that would learn everything possible whenever you can, just to have a possible advantage in the future"

"Oho? Our time together resumes to half an hour per week at this room and you know me that well, Aizawa-sensei? I'm flattered~"

"Don't be, it wasn't a compliment"

"I like to see the bright side of things! And speaking of bright side, wasn't this supposed to be a deal where both parts win? What do I get for this?"

Aizawa leaned in, resting his arms on the table and interlocking his fingers.

"What part of 'keeping your neck safe' you missed?"

"The part where I get something actually worthy of everything that I said" He could read her thoughts behind that cunning smile.

"You're not getting any closer to him"

"Then you can keep going after small fish"

"You're not in a position to ask anything"

"... Are you sure about that, sensei…? Until now they had been quiet. Too quiet, don't you think? Let's imagine you and your hero friends fail to 'keep my neck safe'. What happens next? Back to level one"

By everything most sacred on this earth, Aizawa didn't know how he resisted the urge to give the voice command. She was on Strike One already, this discharge would surely wipe away that smug grin from her permanent blushing face.

…

"... You have one chance. Say something stupid and we'll have a replay of Strike One"

"Hehe, it's actually surprisingly simple…"

* * *

She was aware of her most apparent trait. Her friends knew it, the teachers knew it, it only took a full minute for anyone to get it.

Hado Nejire, eternally curious.

The bubbly girl with knee long periwinkle hair that made twists around her waist was famous for a lot of reasons, her flawless fair skin, her royal blue eyes, her cute looks and surely her prowess as a hero. She wasn't one of the Big Three for nothing. But that all pales in comparison when you get to know her, and it doesn't even need to be for long, her curiosity seemed limitless. Literally, anything mildly different or exotic was enough to make the girl go hype with whatever it was, eager to learn about it and share with her friends, and it increased exponentially when it came to people and their Quirks. As the generations passed, marriages lead to more and more mixing of Quirks, creating a virtual scenario of infinite possibilities, and Hado wanted to see them all. In fact, right now she was dragging her socially awkward friend towards Gamma Gym. They had a free class today and she delayed this long enough.

"Nejire-san, I really don't need to see it myself. You'll tell me and Mirio everything later anyway…" He offered little resistance as the girl kept pulling his arm, forcefully guiding him through the hallway.

"Come on, Tamaki, it'll be fun! How can you not be hyped to see those guys together?"

"How can you be so hyped…? I get it, they have some kind of rivalry, judging by the Sports Festival, but is it that hard to believe they would work together? I mean, we're all trying to be heroes here, teamwork is fundamental"

"I know that, but still-" Hado giggled like a kid ready to stuff her face with cake. "Our kouhai are so pumped up and eager to win! We must keep an eye on them!"

"Sure, they are something else, but do you need to be so energetic…?"

Arguing wasn't as effective as they got to the gym. Hado kicked the doors open and made her way in, eyes darting from left to right, up and down, perceiving all the young heroes in training, currently training. So it was true, classes 1-A and 1-B were working together. Not that she didn't like to see her kouhai getting along but she was intrigued with it actually happening. The impression she had was that both classes would be forever rivals, especially the blond loudmouth from 1-B. Speaking of which, she quickly spotted him hung in a cocoon of tape and some white sticky goo, while the boy with weird looking elbows and the tall guy with many holes for eyes hi-fived.

Hado twirled around and wherever she looked as she saw the students working together, trying to combine or counter their abilities in ways she couldn't wait to learn about. But she still had to find someone, a certain boy that caught her attention more than one time. Not only her attention by the way, as Mirio constantly commented about him, but most of the time it was somehow related to the small kid the blonde helped to rescue, Eri-chan. Hado searched for the dark green mop of hair, and right when she spotted it in the distance, she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Tamaki, even if you don't like to be in places with lots of people it wouldn't hurt to say hi and- A-Aizawa-sensei!"

"Hado, I heard that the third year had a free class today, but it's not an excuse to simply drop by into another class. Also, don't drag others around like this" He said pointing to the black haired teen with pointy ears that looked down and murmured something.

"Sorry for not telling you before sensei, but I simply had to see it myself. The two classes from the first year of Hero Course, working together!"

"Yes, we too were surprised when they asked for joint training regularly" Kan-sensei, Vlad King, stood by Aizawa's side, looking back at the students.

"Since when they came up with the idea?" Amajiki asked, showing some level of interest himself.

"Not long ago. It was after we shared the gym for a day. Probably someone thought it would work well and the other students replicated the idea" Aizawa said nonchalantly.

That made things even more interesting, and Hado couldn't stay put any longer.

"Really?! Sensei, if you don't mind I'll walk around a bit. I promise I won't distract anyone! I might even give them some hints!" She said, waving her hand at the two teachers and friend, not caring to hear his answer.

"...Three years and that side of her didn't change a single bit"

"It wouldn't be her if she wasn't like that, sensei…" Amajiki said to the teacher, who secretly held a small smile under his scarf.

The bluenette walked towards the place she sighted him. If someone could change the rivalry between the classes into a powerful collab, it was him. And to her surprise, the green haired teen wasn't training alone, on the opposite.

Midoriya stood in the middle of a circle formed by five girls, the girl with vines for hair, the dark haired ponytail that created things, the girl with big hands, the gravity brunette with a round face and a floating set of clothes. The girls were attacking him in group and Midoriya did his best to avoid all of them and counter when an opening appeared.

" _Wow… will he be able to stand against all this?"_

She stared intently as Midoriya sidestepped to evade the vine whips from Shiozaki, also dodging matryoshka dolls that exploded on impact. And top it he had to face Uraraka, Kendo, and Hagakure in close combat. Yep, he was really working hard here. For a moment Hado felt entranced, following every move the kid made, focusing on the smallest details, like the sparks that flew by, a result of his Quirk. She also noticed the look on his face, determined eyes and a smile crossing his lips. The girls had similar looks for themselves, which stirred a tinge of awe on the bluenette. Midoriya was someone capable of inspiring those around him.

Hado decided that is was enough staring as the group did a pause to catch their breath. As you would expect, Midoriya was the one more exhausted, sitting on the floor and panting hard. Yaoyorozu passed him a water bottle which he quickly drained, chugging it at once.

"Hah, thanks Momo"

"Don't overdo it, Izuku. You will end with cramped muscles everywhere"

"Okay, I'll be careful, but you know I have to force myself to the limit"

"We all have, silly. That's what she's saying, at least keep on the same level we are" Kendo said as she helped him get on his feet.

"But he sure looks cool when he's giving his all" The group turned to the unexpected voice and found the smiling bluenette coming closer.

"Hado-senpai?" Midoriya was surprised, just as his friends.

"Oh, the girl from the Big Three!" Hagakure shouted.

Hado walked around him for a bit, humming and looking at Midoriya from head to toe, which made the boy a little nervous.

"Hm hm~ You improved a lot since the last time we met, Midoriya"

"T-thank you, but what brings you here, senpai?"

"Oh, glad you asked! You see, there was this rumor that the two rival classes from the first year were training together and when I heard it I was like 'I have to see it myself!'. Today we had a free class so here I am, and it was just as I suspected"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Hado got closer to his face, making Midoriya back off a little.

"Midoriya, it was you wasn't it?"

"Eh?"

"You were the one to unite the classes. It is totally something you would do. Ne, how did it happen? Did you get to train with someone from 1-B and the others did the same? Who was it? What did you do back then? What are you focusing on right now?"

The third-year girl kept shooting questions at the emerald boy with speed to match his mumbling sprees, and he tried his best to answer them but Hado was way too blunt and close, which made him nervous. That proximity didn't pass unnoticed by the brunette round face. Uraraka held a small pout as she watched Hado showering Midoriya with questions. Next to her, Shiozaki hid a faint blush by lowering her head a little, as the mention of her very first interaction with the boy made her flustered. Then, another small group approached them.

"Hey, is it time to change already- oh, Hado-senpai" Ashido joined them, followed by Tokage and Tsuyu.

"Ribbit. Hello, Hado-senpai. What brings you here today? Perhaps we'll face another member of the Big Three?" The frog girl asked with her index in her chin.

"Hi there, and no, I just came to see the two classes together, but… hmmm, it might be a good idea" She turned back to Midoriya. "What do you say, Midoriya? Want to test your progress with me?"

"I-I don't know, shouldn't we ask Aizawa-sensei about that first?"

"Come on, Midoriya, I want to see if you got stronger!" The bluenette held on his arm and shook him lightly, whining like a kid who got denied of something.

And that level of intimacy didn't sit well within most of the bystanders. Uraraka made a huge effort but her fists were shaking and she felt her left eye twitch. Shiozaki flinched when she noticed the brunette next to her letting out a menacing aura. She looked around and some of the other girls were just like her, glaring daggers at the senpai clinging on Midoriya. What should she do? Shiozaki was sure she wasn't capable of generating that level of killing intent so she sought help in her classmates, but Kendo simply shrugged.

" _Are they always like that...?"_ The vine girl thought, slightly worried about what exactly she got herself into.

And such pressure was also noticed by the third year too. She didn't let them see it but Hado watched each girl with curiosity.

" _Hmm, they seem pretty eager to do something. I wonder what could it be… maybe they want to fight Midoriya too"_

"Sorry, Hado-senpai, but Midoriya said earlier that he would help me with my breakdance fighting moves, _right Midoriya?_ " Ashido held on his other arm and pulled him slightly.

"We are still training with Cuti- Midoriya, Mina-chan, so she'll have to wait even longer. Maybe you should come another day, senpai?" Hagakure made her way between the bluenette and Midoriya, dragging him away from her. Suddenly Hado's face lit up with the bright of the Sun.

" _Jealous! These girls are jealous of Midoriya! Oh, that's so cute. Which girl does he like?"_ Hado might look like an airhead most times, but she was no fool.

During these three years, she saw many boys and girls experiencing the famous school crushes. She even got some confessions herself, though she declined all of them politely. It wasn't completely visible but she could see these girls held feelings for him, and that raised so many questions to her. What did they see on Midoriya that they liked? When did they realize they had a crush on him? Who was the closest one to the green teen? Did they try to make a move on him yet? Hado absolutely had to know more about this, not for the gossip but solely because she was curious about how the socially awkward teen would interact with these girls. It was like seeing a different version of Amajiki and his not very known group of fangirls.

But that was for later on as right now her curiosity was focused primarily on the green teen himself.

"Ne, Midoriya, since I'm here I have an idea for all of you…" Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

* * *

"Unbelievable" Tatsuma Ryuko, the pro hero Ryukyu, just couldn't believe in her eyes. "It's not even 9 pm… yet these three are completely drunk already" She sweatdropped, looking worried at the trio of inebriated ladies as they laughed and talked loud.

To celebrate a well-done rescue and prison of five villains, Usagiyama Rumi, also known as the rabbit hero Miruko, was throwing a party at her house. She invited all the female heroes she knew to what she called an only-girls night. She was sure it would reflect positively in her popularity rankings since she did it all by herself, and she simply couldn't stress this enough. Miruko wasn't one to brag a lot but when she did, you better be ready for a long speech. Though her purpose was to throw her feat in the face of the other heroes, it was in a friendly way and no one could say she was a bad hostess since she literally said: "Make yourself at home and drink as much as you want". But perhaps it shouldn't be said when you have , Pixie Bob and in the room.

It took them less than ten minutes to empty three beers each, and it was an hour ago. Right now they were sitting on a large black couch shaped after a crescent moon, laughing their heads off for who knows the reason. Whatever it was, Emi's Outburst was leaking, increasing their laughing fit. The dragon hero, who barely finished her second drink, looked worried at the three drunk heads, them at her blonde companion, Uwabami. The celebrity hero simply replied with a relaxed smile.

"Let them have it, Ryuko-san. It's not every day that we can relax and forget about the job"

"I know, but still… don't you think they are going too far?"

"Heh, it wouldn't be fun if someone didn't pass out! And speaking of it, Ryuko, you're not following us here" Usagiyama, with a small tinge of red crossing her face, came around the two sitting on the barstools. She wrapped an arm around Ryuko's shoulder and gave a bottle of wine in the blonde's hands. "I want this empty in ten minutes!"

"I'm not a heavy drinker, Usagiyama-san…"

"Oh please, just call me Rumi, and it won't do any harm. Look at Nemuri over there" The tan-skinned woman pointed to another couch across the large living room, where three more guests sat. Hearing her name, Nemuri turned to the rabbit hero with an inquiring look.

"Are you implying something, Rumi?"

"Not at all, what I'm saying is that you can hold your cup. Takeyama, on the other hand… but that's the fun part!"

"Oi! I'm not that ~hic~ drunk! Yet, aha hahahaha~" The blonde shouted, raising a bottle with cat Ryuko and Emi.

On the other couch, Tomoko(Ragdoll) laughed while Shino(Mandalay) let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about her, it's hard to stop Ryuko when she finds someone to accompany her" She said to the R rated hero.

"Nah, it's fine. If nothing Yu is the one to blame since she called a contest" Nemuri said, finishing another martini and eating the pea.

Truth be told, they all were under the effect of alcohol but on whole different levels. Plus, Nemuri and Shino had high resistance and could keep straight faces even after a lot of drinking. Tomoko and Rumi were the kind of person that gets more hyped if the green haired woman could ever be more hyped than she naturally was. Uwabami only drinks socially, as she had to keep her celebrity image at all times, and dragon Ryuko just wasn't fond to the booze. And as the time passed and the empty bottles piled up, they chatted about literally anything that came around their inebriated heads, be it the troubles they dealt with being pro heroes or any other aspect of their lives that they found worthy of sharing. At some point cat Ryuko started to cry out loud, well, kind of. The tears were rolling free but she had the biggest grin plastered in her face.

"Hahahawhaa~ Why? Why it has to be so hard?!" She half cried half laughed while Shino patted her head, sweatdropping.

"It's okay, Ryuko. You'll meet a nice guy… eventually"

"But- pffft hihihihi~ I'm getting old! I don't want to end my days as the single aunt with cats"

"Hahahahaha! I get it, cats!" Emi hit her hand repeatedly on the couch.

"Oi, don't give me this shit. I'm still a young woman and so are you. You have plenty of time" Nemuri said after finishing another drink, pointing the cup towards the blonde. They had the same age, after all.

"It's easy to say that when you're the- hehehehe! The R rated hero, hahaha! The guys fall all over you"

"Yeah, they all fall asleep! Ahahahaha, you must be the dream girl of every guy you met, Nemuri!" The green haired woman was holding her sides.

"Shut up, Emi! I can't even- hehe! I can't even cry with you around, hahahawhaa!"

"Oh my god, don't stop! That's too good!" Now Emi was on the floor, trying to breathe normally. As for cat Ryuko, she finished another wine bottle and let out a tired sigh.

"Seriously… even Yu got someone and I'm stuck single"

"Pfft!" The other drunk blonde choked on her drink when she heard that. Panic quickly took over her reddened face. "W-w-where did you get that from?!"

"Hah? Aren't you and Kamui a thing?" Asked cat Ryuko.

"Of course not! No way! Me and Kamui? Yeah, like that would happen. I'm still a solo player, completely single, never heard of boyfriend" Even the amount of booze she drank wasn't enough to slow down her words. Yu then averted her gaze, sipping her drink.

"Come on, you can tell us. Admit it, you formed a team with him because he gives you the hots" Rumi teased the giant hero.

"Rumi-san, I don't that would be the case" Dragon Ryuko said in defense of Yu.

"Well, it's not like it doesn't happen. I was invited one or another time but they only wanted a famous name on the team" Uwabami told the dragon hero.

"That's totally not my case!",

"Really? If I'm not mistaken your debut was during an incident where he showed up. Did you try to impress him, huh?~" Rumi kept teasing Yu.

"Hell no! It was just a coincidence!"

"Uuuh~ a meet with Destiny~"

"It was not!"

"Hahahaha! Oh, I have a good one! Yu and Kamui, under a tree~ but wait! Kamui is the tree! Hahahahaha!" Emi said, still getting back on her feet. With a little help of her Quirk, she managed to get at least a snicker from her friends. Well, Nemuri, Shino, and dragon Ryuko snickered. Rumi was barely suppressing her laughs while cat Ryuko and Tomoko lost it together with the clown of the party. The laughs died when everyone gave a second thought to Emi's choice of words. Oh…

"Umm, yeah. Are you sure you don't have _any_ interest in him?" The rabbit hero said. Did they get a tinge of shyness in her voice?

"Yeah, I don't have any personal interest" Yu said, crossing her arms. What's up with everyone shipping her with the guy? He wasn't a bad person but, come on, they just formed a team, it's not a marriage.

"Well, be careful anyway. You can end stuck like the aunt of cats here" She took the opportunity to mess with cat Ryuko, who was quick to answer.

"I'm not a lost cause, I'm just waiting!"

"Heh, waiting? What now, are you gonna say you're still a… no shit…" Rumi saw the way cat Ryuko looked down and Shino winced. She hit a delicate spot, didn't she?

* * *

"Sensei, are you serious about that?"

"Say one time you saw me joking, Kaminari? If you want to laugh I know the right person, but you get expelled as a bonus"

Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima flinched at the answer. Well, in their defense it was really an atypical situation. Normally after the classes ended Aizawa would practically vanish and only appear to give them some really important information. Yet, here he was at Ground Beta preparing an extra class if they could call it that way. Apparently, Hado-senpai and Amajiki-senpai paid a visit to them during the joint training, and the bluenette came up with the craziest idea.

"Yosh, you can come all at once, like when Mirio did it!"

Hado was jumping in place, warming up before starting. With a dose of persuasion and a bigger dose of whining, she convinced Aizawa to let her fight the students from 1-A and 1-B. And of course, she dragged Amajiki into this. The indigo-haired teen sighed in defeat, also warming up. He had been involved in something troublesome again.

"Should we go all out from the start, Nejire?"

"Go easy on them at first but don't underestimate them. They are full of surprises!"

"Guess you're right. Mirio always talks about how Midoriya constantly comes up with something new" He said, pulling the hood of his costume.

Hado agreed with him, she had a great interest in seeing what development he did until now. Her eyes focused on the end of the street, where the students were getting ready. It was pretty simple, the two first-year classes versus two of the best students from the school. They even had their costumes to use every option possible.

At the end of the street, Midoriya adjusted his gloves, recently calibrated by the young inventor of 1-H, and thought of a plan, or at least he tried. The fight with Mirio showed him clearly the gap between them and the third year, plus he knew just how strong Hado was and Amajiki had an incredible capability to adapt and turn the situation to his favor. But even knowing that he was eager to fight them. His hands shook in anticipation, the thrill of facing the best of U.A was getting to him. Then, a hand held on his own.

"You sure look excited for this, Deku-kun"

"Well, it's the Big Three we're talking about here"

"Man, Togata-senpai completely destroyed us last time. I'm a little worried that we'll face two of them…" Ashido said, getting closer to the duo.

"Ribbit, I'm worried too, but this will be a good chance to see how far we came already"

One by one the girls gathered around the green haired teen. It was natural to them, even more now that they felt anxious. And some people noticed the group forming.

"Ne, Midoriya gets along with a lot of girls, don't you think, Bakugo?" Kirishima said.

"They see him as one of them. That shitty nerd" Bakugo didn't care if they were against the third year or whatever, he would win anyway.

On another side, the midget from 1-A was chewing a purple ball. Why it had to be Midoriya? Just because he had a cute face? He could look cute too.

"Dude, are you sure it's okay to put this in your mouth?" Kaibara said, also looking to Sero, who was next to them.

"Let him be. That's what Mineta gets for being, well, Mineta" The tape hero said.

"It's not only me, Sero! I'm talking about the group here. At this rate, Midoriya won't leave a single girl for us!"

"Do you even think before speaking?" The lean teen shook his head. His friend was a lost cause.

"Is he always like that?" Honekuni pointed to the shorty teen as he glared at Midoriya's general direction and squished the purple ball between his teeth.

"Just ignore him. He's envious because girls prefer to be around a decent guy"

"Honestly I can see why Kendo has a thing for him"

"Kendo? Really?"

"She won't admit it but she has a huge crush on him. Looking closer it makes sense. Midoriya must be a cinnamon roll" Honekuni concluded.

"Yeah yeah, I bet cinnamon roll is their favorite food" Mineta spat, then received a slap from Sero.

But that last comment caught the attention of a short blonde with bright blue eyes.

"Hmm… they have a common taste. That's cute!"

"What is cute?" Yanagi asked her foreign friend.

"Midoriya and Kendo like cinnamon rolls. I find it cute that they share a taste for food, and you, Yanagi-chan?"

"Meh, as long as she's happy, but isn't it weird that they didn't make it official yet?"

"You mean it's weird that Midoriya keeps so many girls around him" Kodai pointed to the small crowd around the emerald boy.

"Not really, Kendo isn't the type to be possessive and jealous just because he has some girl friends"

"I know that, but this is too much, don't you think?"

"I think…" The girls turned to the brunette in a costume of a witch-themed after mushrooms. Komori went silent for a moment with all the eyes focused on her but continued. "I think Midoriya is a nice person to be around. I mean, Kendo saw something on him so the others might have a special reason to be this close to him"

"A special reason, huh?" Kodai thought about it for a moment. "Heh, maybe they are hoping to get into the green valley" She joked, getting a quirked eyebrow from Yanagi and a surprised look from Komori, but the best part was the lost expression Tsunotori had.

"Eh? Valley? Where? Are we going on a trip?"

Kodai flinched. She totally forgot about the language barrier.

"Umm, it's nothing. Just a silly joke, Tsunotori"

"I don't get it, what valley?"

"Explain to her, Kodai. I can't imagine Midoriya getting close to any 'valley', though" Yanagi teased her kuudere friend. It was a little game between them where one would try to embarrass the other just for the fun of it. Despite that, Kodai managed to maintain her serene face.

"If I explain it won't be funny anymore. Just forget I said it" Kodai said, looking at the silver-haired girl, then walked to the starting point. Tsunotori watched her go, still confused.

"Well played" Yanagi went after her. The blonde just looked lost at her friends.

"I don't… think he would do that, but maybe… he doesn't have to go this far so…" Komori followed the two, looking at the ground and fiddling with her water guns nervously, leaving Tsunotori alone, arms raised and a slightly indignant expression.

"Hey, I don't get it. Where's the funny part?" She said, going after the group.

Back the large group of girls surrounding the green cinnamon roll, Midoriya was distracted thinking when he felt a pair of hands wrapping around his waist. The movement was subtle, yet it felt natural to him, so he simply turned his head a little to see the clingy girl.

"Right now isn't a good place or time. Someone can see us, even if you're invisible, Too- Himiko?!" He shouted and jumped to the side once he found golden eyes and a fanged grin where he expected to find nothing at all.

"Good to see you lively as always, Izuku!~" The blonde instantly got all the eyes around focused on her. They didn't have pretty looks. "If you keep doing those ugly faces, you might end stuck with them. Just saying" Despite the killing intent, Himiko kept relatively close to Midoriya.

"What are you doing here? This isn't officially part of the classes… and what are you wearing?!" After recovering from the shock Midoriya noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes either the school's training clothes.

"Oh, I just got these! Do you like it?" Himiko spun on her heels, showing her new outfit to him.

It was basically Midoriya's hero costume. Dark green jumpsuit with black lines on the sides, a red belt with some pockets, a black protection cover on the legs up to the thighs and even red boots that matched his, but lacking the iron soles. Her gloves had the same beige color but only reached her wrist, and her respirator had a different design to it, resembling sharp teeth like the scarf of her old costume. Damn it, even the hood with bunny looking ears was there. Midoriya felt his left eye twitch before taking a long deep breath, releasing it very slowly.

"Explain"

"Eh? Not even a compliment?" His neutral face told her to get over with this. "Okay, okay. Well, since we all agreed that I would stay here I have been helping the heroes and police department, as you already know"

"Go on"

"Just to let you know, thanks to me a lot of cases were solved" She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"And in how many of them you were involved?"

"That… doesn't matter now. The thing is, I proved that I'm a reliable girl and now Aizawa-sensei it thinking bigger. But nothing is completely for free in this world~"

"~sigh~ So to talk about it you asked for a costume? I'm not following"

"Nope, what I asked for was to get closer to you, but in a way that you can choose whether you want me around or not. We know you love me but I can wait for your confession~"

"And here I thought you couldn't be more out of your mind. How will you get closer to me?"

"Simple, I'm officially a student of U.A. I decided some time ago, Izuku. To make you say you love me… I'll be a hero too!"

Well, no one was expecting this.

"A hero? Really?! Have you lost your mind?!" Uraraka, who got beside Midoriya when the blonde made her appearance, stepped forward, facing the girl.

She didn't know what made her angrier, she getting near Deku, the costume she was using, or saying she would be a hero. Probably all of the options above. Himiko held her hands up in defense but had a smug grin plastered on her face.

"I have never been more lucid in my life, I swear. What is it, Ochako-chan? Afraid of the competition?~" She leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Or is it fear that I might steal him from you?~"

Himiko said and instantly stepped back, dodging a punch she knew would come. The brunette was furious and the only thing stopping her from beating Himiko to a pulp right now was that thin thread of self-control, tied only to the presence of the homeroom teacher. But before she could commit a crime, Midoriya put a hand on her shoulder. He told her he would deal with it.

"Look, I don't care about what crazy stuff goes on your head but one thing I know, and you better remember it. You will _never_ mean anything to me more than a problem" He didn't sound as fierce as he wanted. After a moment frozen, Himiko started to giggle.

"Oh my, thank you Izuku~"

"... For what?"

"I just went from 'living nightmare' to 'problem'. That's progress to me!~"

"I-I didn't mean that!"

"I know, but I like to see things this way. Let's be partners, Izukyun~" Himiko gave him a wink and skipped away, leaving behind a group of fuming teens and Midoriya without knowing how to react.

He hated when that happened. She always broke his serious attitude that easily, no matter what he said or did.

Anyway, it was time to begin the match. The students of both classes walked to the main street divided into two groups that surrounded Hado and Amajiki. On the sideways, Eraserhead dropped some eyewash, in case of his students get too caught up in the fight. Since this was such an atypical situation, no one noticed that one of the groups consisted basically of Midoriya and his harem. Add Himiko, Bondo, Todoroki, Komori, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Rin, Tsuburaba, Fukidashi, and Aoyama. A full class for each of the top students from U.A. Seems fair.

The horn sounded, marking the start of this crazy exercise, both groups advancing towards the center where their opponents awaited. Hado and Amajiki gave a quick nod to each other before dashing into opposite directions, the latter choosing to face the team lead by Bakugo, who came flying straight at him.

"LET'S GO, SHITTY SENPAI!"

He didn't waste a second and once he got at close range, Bakugo let out a big blast, quickly redirecting his trajectory with smaller explosions. Just as he expected his attack was easily blocked as a giant tentacle grabbed the air where he was a second ago. The smoke dissipated and Amajiki looked up at him, a giant barnacle shell on his arm acting as a shield.

"The first to attack wins? Good plan if you have the element of surprise, but given your Quirk, I doubt you'll ever have this kind of advantage"

"Tsc, you do the same reading thing like shitty Deku… Time to hand over the crown, senpai. The King just arrived!" Bakugo boasted off into another offensive and Amajiki sighed. He wasn't good dealing with the energetic types like him.

On the other side, before beginning the offensive, Midoriya discussed a plan with Tokage and Todoroki. Considering their team and Hado's Wave Motion, they would have a better chance if they could hit her with range attacks. So Todoroki took the lead, creating an ice column to give Bondo some high ground. Immobilizing her would cut them a lot of trouble. As a second plan, Shiozaki would use her vines to hold her since ice was too weak against her shockwaves. In the last case, a discharge from Kaminari would paralyze her. The rest of the team would enter the fight once Hado was contained. It was a good plan. Except for the fact that it didn't work.

The moment Bondo got in position to shoot his glue, a shockwave broke the ice he was standing and he ended covered by his own attack. The blue haired girl reacted too quick. Seeing this, Shiozaki sent her vines forward underground, but Hado blasted the ground to propel herself up, avoiding the trap. Kaminari started his part on the plan, shooting his pointers at the flying girl, but she was surprisingly good at evading them.

"Damn it, I can't hit her! Hagakure-san, blind her!"

"Got it. Ochako-chan! Aoyama-kun!" The invisible girl dashed to the brunette, who quickly understood her plan and made a step with her hands.

Hagakure took the impulse and Uraraka's Quirk activated.

"Launching!" She tossed her friend up high, enough to get close to Hado.

"Time to shine, mon ami"

Aoyama fired his Navel Laser at Hagakure, who used her Light Refraction to disperse it in a bright flash that blinded Hado temporary. To her, it came out of nowhere since the invisible girl went full invisible. She was gratefully caught by Dark Shadow as the Zero Gravity effect was cut.

"Yosh, now I got you!" Kaminari shot a pointer that stuck on Hado's leg. When she recovered her vision it was too late and the blonde had her on his sights. "Light's out!"

The yellow arc of energy crossed the air and hit the bluenette. Hado grunted in pain as she felt the discharge coursing through her limbs. Losing her focus, she fell to the ground.

On the other side, Monoma saw the light show from the corner of his eyes, then released another blast. He copied Bakugo's Explosion before the ash blonde teen engaged, against Bakugo's will, of course, also having Hardening and Twin Impact for close combat. His explosions didn't have the same strength of the original and his arms were sore with the recoil, but he wouldn't let that stop him. Right now it was time to use one of his other talents, shaking the morale of his opponents.

"Oho? It looks like your friend is in trouble, senpai. Shouldn't you go to her aid?" He got close to Amajiki and punched the tough shell, activating the second impact right after, but he barely made a dent on it. Amajiki countered with a tentacle whip, sending the now hardened blonde back.

"I understand that you all are not very familiar with us but… you must be crazy to think she would go down with only that"

They didn't see it but the elf-looking actually was smiling. He knew she was just testing them. Actually, Mirio was the only one that went all out from the start.

"Okay then, let's get more serious"

As Sun Eater said that more tentacles with barnacle shells manifested on his left arm while his right arm turned into a single thicker tentacle with a crab pincer on the end. A round shape formed under his cape, a turtle shell, and his legs shifted into bird legs with sharp claws.

"Lunch Rush made a seafood buffet today. You guys are going to have a bad time"

At the same time, the other team got close to the crater ready to tie Hado. Once they did it she was officially out. But when Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Kendo, and Tokage got closer, the ground shook and they were sent flying, just to be caught by Midoriya, Dark Shadow and Tsuburaba.

"Thanks, Midori"

"Don't worry, Kyoka. Are you okay? Her shockwaves are really strong"

"No shit? My ears are ringing" She kept her eyes closed for a little bit.

"Midoriya, another plan?" Todoroki shouted as he tried to freeze her in place to no avail.

"Man, how is she still going after getting zapped?" Kaminari said, barely avoiding a shockwave. He was considering another discharge but the first one was already pretty strong. He needed some time or else his brain would short-circuit.

"Hahahaha! That was pretty impressive, but I have a lot of stamina to spend! Did you know my Quirk basically runs on my vital energy?" Hado said in a way too happy tone for someone who just blasted a pink haired girl and a frog girl away. She wasn't afraid of telling them how her Quirk worked, and she was actually eager to learn about these kids. She flew forward, landing in front of Tokage.

"Ne, ne, you can split your body, right? How many parts can you divide into? How do you control them?"

"Eh?! What? I-" Before she could even process the questions, Hado brought back a fist. " _Problem!"_

Togake divided her midsection just in time to avoid a Wave powered punch that hit Aoyama in the background. In what could only be described as fighting instincts, the bluenette quickly turned and countered Kendo's Double Jumbo Fist, charging her own fists with a shockwave.

"Oh, you make your fists bigger on the last second to increase the impact?! That's so cool! And clever too!"

Though it was a counter to Hado, Kendo took some steps back. Once again her experience showed off as Tsuyu, using her camouflage, and Hagakure tried a tackle, only to be repelled by a shockwave directed to the floor, but it wasn't the end. By doing so she prevented Shiozaki's vines from forming another trap.

"Hmm, you're quite troublesome" Hado casually repelled a literal BLAM and Rin's scale shots, flying after the vine girl.

Shiozaki wasn't exactly ready for that after failing twice but she extended her vines in a net to capture the bubbly bluenette. Unfortunately, Hado easily destroyed the floor, breaking the base for the complex structure.

"Have you ever tried tricot or making knots? You could shape your vines is so many ways!"

Shiozaki was at point blank. That punch would surely take her out of the game. That is if green lighting didn't come right on time.

" Smash!"

She didn't have enough time to evade so Hado sent a weak wave through her arms to dissipate the impact. The wave was a little too weak.

"Are you okay, Shiozaki?" Midoriya stood in front of her, guard up and eyes focused on the bluenette.

"Eh? Uh, y-yes. She just surprised me. Thanks for the save"

"Don't mention it. Besides, you'll be important to our next move"

"I will?"

"Remember that thing I showed you today?"

Her eyes widened with understanding, then she took some distance to get ready. Meanwhile, Hado looked with an awed face towards the green teen.

"Wow! That kick was so powerful! I totally underestimated it. Ne, Midoriya, how does your Superpower works? Is it a stockpiling Quirk? Do you have to eat something? Where do the sparks come from?!"

"I… I can't really answer that"

"Eh?! Why not?" She said as she flew after him, trying to hit the emerald boy with shockwaves.

"I, uh, I was a late bloomer. I don't understand how it works completely" This was the best he could think of while jumping around.

"But how do you control it?" She barely missed him, bringing a wall down.

"I… I have a trick. I get an image in my head… and when I feel the power flowing I just- Manchester Smash!" She made a backflip to evade the ax kick that shattered the ground and took the opportunity to send him flying away, hitting a pole.

"An image? What kind of image?"

"An egg… in a microwave- agh! and a Taiyaki too" He said, slowly getting up. Those shockwaves really got your head spinning. When he focused on her again, Hado had the brightest smile.

"An egg and a taiyaki?! Hahahaha, that's awesome!- Ops, more incoming"

A wall of ice almost reached her but was quickly blasted away. Right after that came a jet of acid that she evaded by flying up. Then came a freaking cannonball that missed her by inches, along with glistening laser shots. She could fly but it was only turning this into a shooting game with her being the duckling.

The moment she landed, Mina came sliding and did a dropkick, while Kendo tried to power slam her on the floor. The bluenette barely avoided the attacks but she ended on the claws of Dark Shadow, who threw her into Tsuburaba's Air Prison. Hado was surprised for a moment, but she didn't let that dishearten her. Pressing her hands on the walls of the prison, she sent multiple weak waves in quick succession, making the whole thing vibrate and shatter. She repelled a great jet of glue, as Bondo just freed himself, then took some distance from Rin and Ashido.

On the other team, Amajiki was starting to have some problems. It wasn't too hard to block Bakugo and Monoma trying to blast him, neither the two manly teens, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. In fact, the only melee fighter that got to leave a mark on his shells was Kaibara, but they were getting smarter as the fight extended. He simply couldn't stand still or else Honekuni would transform the ground into quicksand. Awase already welded three of his tentacles, forcing the elf-looking teen to pop them out, and now Shishida and Ojiro got into the synergy with the hardened boys into synchronized attacks.

A few minutes ago Amajiki had the upper hand completely. His improved Chimera Kraken got most of the students surprised and he simply tore the group apart, unleashing a terrifying offensive with the tentacle beast that was his arm. The more clever students were quickly stopped by his octo-crab arm and those who got past this, namely Kamakiri, Iida, and Bakugo, had to deal with a strong turtle shell. It was a balanced form and it made things almost too easy for Amajiki until the explosive teen started to shout things to his teammates.

Bakugo wasn't exactly an example of leader but his calls were always on point and with some tries, the team of mixed classes actually got a good amount of synergy. There were two offensive lines, Bakugo, Monoma, and Iida being a quick hit-and-run unit, while the rest of the melee fighters engaged with attacks one after another. A quick mention to Sato and Shishida, who were insanely strong. A second group kept some distance but their objective was to slow him down or contain his movements. Sero, Mineta, Awase, and Honekuni composed this unit. The rest of the team was basically arranged into a defensive stance, with Tsunotori, Kodai, and Yanagi working together to launch ranged attacks. Whenever Amajiki tried to get close to them, he had to deal with Komori's mushrooms and Kuroiro sneaking up on him traveling through the shadows.

"Seriously, what are those guys? Hado told me to not underestimate them but that's almost ridiculous"

Back to Hado, she evaded flying scales, jets of acid and eventually some flying words, but something was off. They weren't attacking like before. It was coming from one side only and not everyone can as coming at her. Her eyes widened in realization when she looked where she was floating to. Shiozaki used her vines to create huge tendrils that sprouted from the ground in a circle, and Hado was right in the middle. With Midoriya's command, the tendrils started to whip at the center one after another, in a quick succession that forced Hado to us her waves defensively. The bluenette focused for a moment, then released a huge shockwave around her, thrashing the vines. Right after a fireball almost hit her, and more were coming, so she had to fly away again.

Thanks to Yaoyorozu's planning they knew how to prevent Hado's counter-attacks, not giving her an opening to take the offensive. Midoriya wanted to tire her out before dealing the final blow, hence why Shiozaki and Todoroki were so important for the plan. He also gave chase along with Dark Shadow, being the fastest of the team. The knockback of her shockwaves was considerable but not enough to take him out of action. Of course, she was containing her strength.

"~pant~ The kids these days… are so cool! I don't have a difficult fight like this in some time!" The bluenette landed and paused, looking around as the group surrounded everyone ready to strike. "So maybe I can use full power" Hado smirked to herself.

Midoriya got a bad vibe from the bluenette.

"Problem! Everyone stay back! Todoroki"

"Got it"

The icy hot teen cooled the air around him and ignited his left side, ready to recreate the trick he did at the Sports Festival. Shiozaki used her vines to belt everyone she could reach on the ground. Midoriya braced for the impact, ready to jump at the first opening. It was risky but he had to try. At the center, Hado charged her next attack. The ground cracked as smaller waves hit it. " _I've never got to test this with someone. I wonder what will happen~"_

"Yosh, get ready, you all. ORBITAL SHOCKWAVE!"

Hado slammed her charged fists together, making the waves resonate and expand quickly, literally blasting anything and anyone at a five-meter radius.

Todoroki used his flames to expand the cold air, creating an explosion to counter the shockwaves, but her attack was fairly stronger, pushing him against the ice wall he created behind him and sending the others flying if it wasn't for the vines holding them.

Seconds after the shockwave dissipated, a green blur of lightning dived into the crater. Midoriya jumped back before Hado unleashed the wave and took impulse on the wall of a building. He aimed an 8% Detroit Smash at her but she managed to avoid at the last second. Just as he expected. Midoriya spun on his heels and raised his hand, ready to flick a finger.

"Delaware Smash Air Force!"

He managed to hit Hado with the compressed air blast before being knocked back by a shockwave, hitting the broken floor with some force.

"Shit… that really makes your head spin…" He complained while slowly getting up.

"Yeah, that Air Force thing hurts too" Hado held her sides with a hand but seemed overall fine.

"Don't you ever go down?" He got back to his feet and took his fighting stance, green sparks coming from his body.

"I need a lot of energy to keep using my Quirk, so it's really hard to tire me out" She answered with a confident grin.

"Then I'll need to keep trying. Yaoyorozu!"

At his signal, she fired the cannon she just created, but it was loaded with Bondo's glue. At the same time, Rin shot more scales and Todoroki created a firewall to circle the area. The melee fighters joined Midoriya into another attempt to capture her. This fight wasn't the one-sided beating that Togata gave on 1-A, which was a signal of improvement, but seriously, the bluenette deserved her place as the third strongest student of U.A. And the best part of this extra class was that she was having a lot of fun watching her kouhai using all their skills to defeat her. She was having fun but she didn't plan to lose.

" _Maybe if I tone it down a bit they can handle Wring Wave-"_

BOOM!

The loud noise cut halted her thoughts. It didn't come from Amajiki's side and it was much louder. The rest of the group stopped to look at the source of sound too. More explosions were heard and smoke started to rise.

"Oi, who the fuck is blasting the place when I'm here?!" On the other first-year group, everyone looked at Bakugo when they heard the first explosion, but they quickly realized it wasn't him.

On the rooftop of a building, Aizawa looked at the direction of Ground Gamma and had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

The silence fell on the room. Even Emi's nonstop laughs died as Rumi exposed cat Ryuko. Shino looked away sipping her drink while dragon Ryuko pulled the collar of her shirt. Maybe it was the booze but suddenly the room felt warmer. After three long and weird minutes, the rabbit hero scratched her head in frustration and groaned.

"Aw, come on, not a single time?!"

She looked at the blonde who hid her face even more.

"Not even a quick one? During a party or something?!"

She desperately sought for the reddish-brown haired woman, just to get a silent negative. Talk about crashing the mood.

"... I don't think it matters so much" Dragon Ryuko voiced her thoughts with a tinge of shyness. She had one more thing in common with the cat hero besides the name.

"I-I know, right?! There's nothing wrong with waiting for… s-someone special" Cat Ryuko quickly came out of the shell she hid in once she heard someone siding her.

"I guess it doesn't matter much either…" Tomoko didn't try to hide the blush in her face. Let's say that from the four Pussycats, Tora and Shino were more 'mature'.

The three of them looked through the room and their eyes landed on the celebrity present, who looked back at them with an apologetic face.

"Sorry girls, can't team up with you in this, but it's your choice. I don't see any harm"

Now Rumi felt a little bad for making a joke about it, so she tried to get some backup.

"I don't see any problem either b-but let's agree that by know we all should, umm, have experience… right, Nemuri?"

The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow when everyone looked at her with expectant eyes.

"What? Just because I go by the title of R-rated hero it doesn't mean I get on the bed with anyone" She said bluntly. Maybe it was the alcohol finally getting to her head.

"But, umm, you _are_ experienced, ain't you?"

"My personal life doesn't concern to you but yes, Rumi. You can say that" It was getting harder for Rumi to fix this mess.

"~sigh~ I can't make a joke out of this. Actually, only dirty ones, but those are lame..." Now it was Emi's turn to be the center of attention. "Umm, nope. I'm still as virgin as olive oil. I have someone in mind, though"

Now that was interesting.

"Someone in mind? Who is the lucky guy?" Rumi tried to change for a lighter topic.

"Oh, Aizawa" Most of them looked surprised at the green-haired woman.

"Eh?! Eraserhead? Really?!"

Emi nodded, looking happier than a few seconds ago.

"Sure! Since we were young I had this crush on him and it never passed, so I guess it's love. He won't admit he feels the same, though. That silly man~"

"You have, umm, a different liking for it, Emi-san" Dragon Ryuko couldn't see the two pro heroes working together, let alone being in a relationship.

"The word you're looking for is 'weird'. What did you see on him?" Uwabami was skeptical.

"I don't know. Maybe it is his always tired look or his cool 'I don't give a damn' act to hide his soft side. All I know is since the first time I saw him I wanted to make him smile"

This surprised everyone in the room, even Nemuri, who knew about this for some time now. Hearing her reasons made it much simpler to understand her feelings and after some time working with the sleepless man, she had a hunch that Aizawa might be low-key tsundere.

"And you Rumi, do you have someone to call special too?"

"Eh?"

Damn it, she didn't expect to be asked that. Everyone said it one way or another so she couldn't simply ignore now, right?

"... No, I don't have…"

"And you still called me a v-"

"Ryuko, calm down" Shino calmly silenced the blonde.

"It's not like I had never done it! I'm looking for someone nice too… but you all take that too seriously!"

"Not much, Rumi. These kinds of things mean a lot, you know" Nemuri said, getting an incredulous look from the tan-skinned woman, not because she didn't agree but because it was Nemuri who said that.

"It's a little hard to believe when you're the one talking"

"Whatever, as I said before-"

"Oi, Rumi! That wasn't nice at all!"

Nemuri got cut by Yu, who pointed a finger to Rumi.

"Hah? What are you saying, now?"

Yu wanted to show she was angry, but she was far too drunk to do so.

"Nemuri is right… this is something really important…" Her voice was dragging a little.

"I didn't say it wasn't, I meant-"

"No, no, no, listen… she has all the right to be happy, even if she looks like a ho in her costume"

"Yu, as flattered as I am you should let go of that bottle and lie down-"

"I've got this, Nemuri. Everyone… has the right to find someone special, even you, Rumi… I know that one day… you will meet a guy that makes you feel the best woman in the world. Like me and- mmmff!"

"Okay, you're definitely drunk. Sorry for the trouble Rumi, we're leaving" Nemuri quickly muffled the blonde's mouth and got up to leave. Everyone was looking at them but something would end badly if they kept in that room.

"Wait, wait, wait. What was that, now?!" Rumi got up and held the dark-haired woman in place. The others looked as surprised as the tanned woman. Nemuri forced herself to act normally.

"You know Yu has zero resistance and we had been drinking since we got here. She's just speaking nonsense"

"Mmff- Nemuri! I'm completely… fine"

"You can barely walk, now stay quiet, we're leaving"

"Oh no, you won't. We all heard that and she ain't leaving before some explanations" Rumi then turned to the blonde hanging on Nemuri's shoulder. "Spit it out Yu, are you going out with Kamui or not?"

There was a pause after Rumi made the question. Apparently, Yu trying to get her brain to work in the right way. Then she got a somehow upset expression, puffing her chest to answer the other woman.

"For the last time, no!" Rumi even recoiled a bit and Nemuri let out a relieved sigh.

"You heard the drunk lady. Good night everyo-"

"I have my Sweetie!" Nemuri ran one hand over her face, looking at the grinning drunk blonde.

Rumi dragged her back to the couch, with Nemuri following behind.

"Now, Yu. I'm guessing Sweetie isn't the name of your cat?"

"Just ignore what she said, she's making that up-"

"Let the lady speak, Nemuri"

"Eh hehe~ Nope! That's what I call my Sweetie~"

"Yeah, I got that, but who is the guy? ...Is it a guy?" Rumi and the others, even Emi, gave a slight glance to the 18+ hero.

"It's not a guy" They turned to Nemuri. She glared back. "It's the BEST guy~" The group let out a collective groan.

"Now can someone explain why suddenly my sexuality got doubted?" The dark haired lady asked indignantly.

"To be honest you two are stuck together for some time" Shino calmly said.

"We're teachers at the same school!"

"Speaking of which, does she even teach at all?" Tomoko thought out loud.

"She's an assistant at hero training"

"Yes! I can get close to my Sweetie the whole class~" Yu said between giggles.

Nemuri looked at her friend, wanting to knock her out immediately, but that would raise even more questions. " _Please don't say anything stupid beyond what you already said"_

"The whole class? Aren't Aizawa and Sekijiro the homeroom teachers?" Dragon Ryuko asked Nemuri.

"Yeah, so?"

"Then it's one of the two" Uwabami concluded. Emi immediately got up from her seat.

"J-just a second! You can't be talking about Aizawa!" She looked desperate at the blonde.

"Hah? Eraser? Pfft, hell no, he looks like a zombie. Hehe, zombie…"

"So has an affair with Vlad King?~" Rumi taunted.

"Nope~" The simple answer surprised the group.

"Then it leaves…" Shino did the elimination process. The only remaining teacher of the first year that took care of the hero training was… "ALL MIGHT?!" The group of women said in unison.

Yu opened her mouth to say something but Nemuri beat her to it.

"Oh wow, you found out her secret. And I bothered to keep my mouth shut, silly me. Well, we're leaving, bye girls, thanks for the drinks Rumi" And she got up already dragging Yu with her. Luckily the shock from the false revelation would give her enough time to get out.

"But I want to drink more, Nemuri…"

"You had way more than enough for one night" Seriously, the amount of trouble she had because Yu couldn't hold her beer.

"Ne, do you think Izuku is up to late night sex?~"

"You know he's always free to us- ah! S-shut up for a second, you boozy mess!" " _Damn it, I let that slip! I'm a mess to, ain't I?!"_

"Oi, I heard that!" Rumi quickly recovered from her shock, ears perking at that last piece of information. Nemuri froze a few steps from the door. So damn close…

"What do you think you heard…?" The 18+ hero would deny it to the very end. " _Easy now, think before speaking, Nemuri"._

"Yu. She mentioned, ahem, late night sex"

"It must be the booze getting to our heads. She's saying nonsense and you're hearing things" Everyone here was inebriated and Nemuri planned to use that as an excuse. Luckily by the next morning, they would barely remember that discussion even happen.

"Yeah, sure. You're hiding something Nemuri, and I don't know why, but I have one question that you can't escape. Who is 'Izuku'?"

Nemuri thought with cautious about her next words. Too bad she didn't think fast enough.

"Izuku? Isn't him the green haired boy from 1-A, Shino?" Tomoko asked the redhead.

"Oh, that cute boy from the camp! I remember him very well~" Cat Ryuko got up from her lap pillow, almost hitting Shino. "But what does he has to do with you and Nemuri, Yu?"

"Yu, don't say-"

"Izuku is my Sweetie!~"

"... another word…"

Once again the silence fell in the room. All the eyes turned to the giggling blonde, to who didn't seem to care about the situation she just got herself into.

"Okay, stop. Just because you don't want to tell us you don't have to lie about doing it with a kid" Rumi sounded really concerned.

"Who said I'm lying? Ask Nemuri" Yu pointed to her dark-haired friend who was about to break her pretty neck.

"She… she's raving, I swear" Her voice was too shaky to sound convincing.

"Oh… my god…" Were the only words dragon Ryuko could come up with right now.

While Nemuri slowly sat on the couch, considering whether or not put everyone to sleep, the other ladies stared at the duo in silence. There was simply nothing they could say about this. Except maybe for the obvious.

"Holy shit, is that for real? Do… do you two know he's a student? Like, still a kid, _underage_ and all?" The rabbit hero didn't know how to react as the idea of, well, having sex with someone fifteen years younger than you was almost too much for her.

"Umm… well, the age of consent here is 13, against the 18 years of most countries, so if he really wanted…" Shino did her best to say something, anything to cut that awkward silence, but it backfired. Cat Ryuko got closer to Yu, a strong red hue in her face, and it wasn't only for the booze.

"Say Yu, did you really got to, umm… you know, with the Midoriya kid?"

"Hah? What now?" She was too tipsy to follow the line of thought.

"Did you… ~deep breath~ Did you get laid with the boy or not?!"

Everyone turned to Yu again. They wanted to know the answer as much as Ryuko, but probably not for the same reasons. Meanwhile, Nemuri cursed the moment she thought letting Yu drink was an acceptable option. The blonde looked like she was stuck processing the question, then showed a smug grin.

"Girl, you don't know… half of it. We had been fucking… so much for the past week~"

" _That's it. You want to ruin everything? Then you can sink alone"_ Nemuri thought within herself. Leave it to Yu to fix the huge mess once she got sober.

"And Nemuri too! She may look like an old rag but she still has the magic~"

Nemuri suddenly got up, glaring at Yu.

"I'll show you the old rag!"

It took Rumi, Tomoko, and Shino to hold the infuriated woman back, while Yu kept laughing.

"Calm down, Nemuri! Damn it, after getting laid with a kid you're mad because she called you an old rag?" Rumi almost let go when Nemuri glared at her, looking like she wanted to beat the tanned woman too.

Meanwhile, Ryuko kept inquiring Yu as the curious cat she was, all that while Uwabami and dragon Ryuko watched the scene unfolding. In the background, Emi was slowly getting back to her laughing fits, leaking a little to Tomoko.

"For a-a week? And… how it was? With him...?"

"Damn, I can't remember of feeling better in my life… Sweetie is so… delicious~" She bit her lower lip, probably replaying something in her mind.

"I-Is he _that_ good?"

"Oh yes, he's a wild beast~ but he's a nice boy… you should find… someone like him, Ryuko…" That put some ideas in Ryuko's head.

Meanwhile, Nemuri finally calmed down and the others released her arms. She ran a hand through her hair before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Will it be too much if I ask you all to keep that between us?"

"You can't be serious, Nemuri. Are you planning to keep doing _that_?" Dragon Ryuko said.

"So Yu wasn't exaggerating if Nemuri wants so bad to have the boy. Now I'm curious" Rumi said in a provocative way.

"It might not look but this… he's special, okay? Just don't tell anyone, please"

"Yeah yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny. The next thing you're going to say is that you really love him" Nemuri stared back at her and those sky blue eyes spoke the truth. "No way. He's what, fifteen?!"

"Actually sixteen"

"Oh, that's a lot of improvement. I can't even imagine what passed through your mind but this is completely crazy, Nemuri. Unless… well, considering it was you, the kid must be well trained~"

"I-It's not like that between us..."

"Says the hero who uses a whip as her main weapon. Did you turn the kid into an M type yet?"

"I wouldn't do that to him! ...if he didn't want to…"

Shino put a hand her shoulder.

"I won't say I agree but if that's how you feel I can keep a secret. But I have to ask, why him? And how did you get him to agree with this?"

"Umm… let's say I did an offer he couldn't refuse. After that, we got so attached to each other… I don't want anyone else"

"~sigh~ You know these people calling us heroes crazy? They might be right. Anyway, to your happiness or whatever" Uwabami raised the cup in her hand and emptied it right after.

"Ne, Tomoko, maybe if I sweet-talk Midoriya… he seemed a good guy, right?" Cat Ryuko latched on Tomoko as the blushing green head looked away.

"Are we going to ignore that two pro heroes got laid with a first-year student?" Dragon Ryuko didn't want to be one ruining the happiness of her friends, but everyone here seemed to be missing the point.

"Make that three. You can stay as much as you want. Don't wait for me up~" Rumi said as she headed to the door, but someone got a tight hold of her wrist. Once again she flinched internally as Nemuri glared at her.

"Wait a second, where do you think you're going?"

"Where to else? U.A" The tanned woman showed a wide grin. "I gotta see the boy who got Kayama Nemuri on the leash"

"One, what do you take me for? Second, you're not going anywhere close to him"

"Uuh, she's jealous~ Don't worry, I won't steal your 'man', just have some fun now and then. It's a little price to keep my mouth shut"

That made Nemuri hold tighter on her wrist, but then her face gained a defiant look.

"You'll end with a great disappointment if you think he's that kind of guy" Nemuri then showed a smug grin to rival the one in Rumi's face. "But I'm curious to know how long would you last with him? Five minutes, maybe less? I did teach him some things but he has… a natural talent, the type that makes you want to never leave~"

"Hah! Like I would lose to some random kid"

"He's not some random kid and you won't touch on a hair strand of his hair"

"Geez, never heard of 'sharing what is good'?"

All the embarrassment and shame she felt until now turned into anger. She wouldn't simply let that rabbit in the heat have her way with him. Not over her dead body.

Shino and dragon Ryuko moved to hold the two before someone got the other in a headlock, but that wasn't necessary. Nemuri's phone rang and she picked it up, getting startled once she saw who was calling.

"Aizawa? Where's the fire?" He never called except when it was an emergency. Wait…

"Are you kidding me? Where are you and is Takeyama with you?" He sounded a little breathless.

"She's with me and we're at Usagiyama's apartment. What happened?" Worry began to fill her chest.

"Bring her and fast- tsk! the League took action. They are at U.A" Her heart began to beat faster.

"The students? Are they safe?"

"Not all of them. They came in great numbers and brought an army of Noumu- stay back! Vlad!- We need here, and bring whoever is there with you, quick!"

The call ended.

Terror began to pour into her heart. It was happening again. They would take him away from her, hurt him, break him, make him suffer, then finally…

"No… no, that won't happen... That won't happen!"

Her breath became labored and Nemuri felt dizzy, so much that Rumi had to hold her.

"Hey, girl, calm down. What happened? What did Eraser say?"

"The League of Villains… they are attacking U.A"

"Right now?! Are they stupid or crazy? The place is full of pro heroes and students from the Hero Course"

"They brought an army… damn it! Is that why they were so quiet?" Nemuri then walked to the Yu, who looked confused at her since the woman got the call. "We gotta go. Now"

"What…? Where to?" Nemuri held on Yu's shirt and lifted her from the couch, giving a headbutt on the blonde. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"For both of us to wake up. He's in danger. Yu… Izuku is in danger" The mention of that name and danger suddenly made the blonde focus. "They need you at U.A right now, Yu. He needs us"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

With that, they once again headed to the door, Yu doing her best to walk straight. Everyone present did the same, quickly following them. Tipsy or not, they were heroes and the duty called.

* * *

The explosions got louder and closer. The two groups halted the fight to look at whatever was making this mess. In the distance, some figures approached, apparently flying. As they came closer their warped and grayish forms became clearer, and they heard what could be described as anguished screams. Jiro and Shoji could hear it much better and the latter created an extra eye to confirm his worries. They knew that sound and it wasn't a good sign. His eyes widened and he turned to his teammates.

"Noumu! Those things are Noumu and they're flying to here!"

"Oi oi, are you serious?! Isn't it a joke?!" Kirishima really wanted it to be a joke.

"I wish it was. There's a lot of them, more than twenty, but they look much weaker than the black one and those that appeared on Kamino District"

"That's not the problem" Amajiki released the guys he was holding, Shishida, Tetsutetsu, Kaibara, Ojiro, Sato, Koda, and Kamakiri. "If there are Noumu here, then the League of Villains must be present too"

"Hah! They're crazy if they think I'll let them step on my turf and just leave!" Bakugo shouted, his hands crackling with tiny explosions.

"Oho? Interesting" A voice echoed through the air. "Then please show me what exactly you pretend to do… hero"

"That voice…" Midoriya tensed up.

His worries only increased when Jiro said she heard something that sounded like the mindless soldiers, and that there were lots of footsteps heading towards them, but that confirmed his suspicions.

"The League is attacking!"

"Here at U.A? Did they lose their minds?" Todoroki looked between the green haired teen and the smoke clouds in the distance.

"Deku-kun, are you sure about that?" Uraraka ran to his side, followed by Yaoyorozu and Tokage.

"The League? Don't tell me they came for revenge on you guys from 1-A" The lizard girl said, worry growing in her voice.

"I don't have any idea but if it is them, they have a plan and an objective, and it probably involves us"

"Wait up, isn't it good that they appeared here? Think about it, the place is filled with heroes. They must be desperate" Rin and the others reunited with the group.

"Not exactly, Rin-kun. We have a school with many heroes in training, but few of them have the same experience that 1-A or I have. This is a very dangerous situation" Hado looked at the flying objects almost getting to them. These Noumu had large wings resembling bats and some had tails with sharp ends. Amajiki joined her as the second group arrived.

"Big problem, right Nejire?"

"Yes. What could they want to attack us here...?"

"Whatever it is it must be pretty valuable for them. Seriously, these guys are getting too bold. Let's hold these guys until the pros get here"

Both students got ready to fight. The bluenette looked back and gave a command.

"You guys stay back and be careful. They can come up with a surprise attack"

"Wait, we can't let you two fight them alone. These Noumu already are strong alone, but with these numbers-" Midoriya argued but she cut his words.

"Don't worry Midoriya, we can handle some mindless monsters. What you guys need to do is protect each other"

He wanted to insist on helping them but she was right. The priority was to protect his friends. He wouldn't leave anyone behind. He turned to her with determination filling his eyes.

"Understood. Then we'll-"

The voice echoed again in the air like a whisper. It gave chills to most of the students.

"I want to see how well you can protect each other. Shall we play a little game?"

And suddenly a huge circle of dark purple mist appeared above them. Their eyes widened as a crowd began to come from it, landing on the street they were and on the rooftops of the surrounding buildings.

Villains. With Quirks ranging from animal and machine looking Mutants to elemental Emitters, strength amplifiers, muscular bodies, and many more dangerous abilities, all of them aiming to strike the heroes in training. And to make it even better, the flying creatures weren't the only mindless monsters they brought with them. At the end of the street, a crowd of brown colored quadrupedal beings appeared, rushing at their direction. The exposed brains clearly identified them as Noumu.

"You all know the objective. I don't care about hostages so do whatever you want" The voice echoed in the wind again.

To that, the villains responded by opening wide sick grins and laughing. The young heroes were again in the face of great danger. Before the fear could freeze most of them, someone took a step forward and got into a fight stance. He shouted so everyone could hear him.

"Listen, everyone! Cover each other's backs. That's the reason why we're training, to save people. We can't afford to lose anyone here!" Both classes looked at Midoriya, feeling encouraged by his words. Then someone else did the same, in a more aggressive way.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THOSE FUCKS! YOU SHITHEADS COMING OR NOT?!"

Though even the villains questioned the moral alignment of the ash blonde teen, Bakugo also made the others feel braver. Both classes got ready to fight.

Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop, the erasure hero held his capture tape and put his golden goggles on. This guy really did it this time.

"I admit, I wasn't expecting you to be so stupid. Showing your face here… you must be desperate"

"Even when I bring an army you keep being cool" The pale young man with hands all over his limbs and face said, scratching his neck. He then turned to the lean dark blue haired girl with curly horns on his side. "This guy will cut your Quirk if he looks at you. Keep hidden until the time to retreat" She nodded and ran away as more villains got on the rooftop.

" _Tsk, he's learning from his mistakes. Took a long time gathering an army, chose people with tactical Quirks, and his grunts are immune to my Erasure"_ "~sigh~ Did you come to rescue your little friend?"

"Friend? Oh, you must be talking about Toga. Nah, that would be too troublesome. She's too unpredictable to be a valuable pon"

" _And now he isn't openly telling his plans, but he has yet to learn how to lie"_

"But… striking U.A, a great symbol of the heroes society, in their own base? That is something worth the risk. Besides, I have to test my new units, you know"

Eraserhead quickly glanced at the street, seeing the new brownish creatures and his students fighting them and the villains. They got separated into small units but they remained close to each other, probably a plan of Yaoyorozu or Kendo. Perhaps both of them. Despite the situation, it took a small weight from his shoulders, knowing they could defend themselves to some extent. That said, it was time for him to take action.

"Sorry but this is not some testing ground for you to play"

"I agree. Sandboxes get boring quick if they don't have many features"

Ignoring the last sentence, Eraserhead dashed forward, tapes unwrapping as he ran at the thugs blocking the path to Shigaraki. Unfortunately for them, not being able to use his Quirk was an advantage right now, as the mutant type villains weren't particularly strong looking.

First came a muscular guy with rock looking skin. Jumping over him, Eraserhead wrapped his face with the tape and pulled him down on landing, slamming the guy headfirst on the floor. A backflip to evade a woman with sharp claws, rolling the tape on her ankle and he swung her around, hitting two more thugs. The next villain was basically a gorilla, but Eraser easily dodged his strong punches, then wrapped one arm right on time to redirect it to another tough looking guy. He pulled the gorilla's head down and connected a knee to his chin.

One by one Eraserhead took down the villains and Shigaraki only watched nonchalantly, scratching his neck sometimes.

"Yare yare… that's what I get for sending low-rank units against a boss. Well, I don't have to defeat him, really" He got a radio from his pocket. "Are you done getting ready, Kurogiri? Over"

"Yes, Shigaraki Tomura, the 'special unit' is in position"

"Good, it was faster than I expected. Also, sorry for forcing you into this. Over"

"It is a good plan, though I wish you didn't insist on attacking them in their territory"

"That's not it. The overload takes its toll. You're a far too valuable unit. This cooldown will surely be troublesome. Over"

"Then make sure that this attack earn us great results"

"Sure will. Over and out"

Eraserhead didn't like the way that chat went. He got close enough to him to hear it but every time he tried to reach Shigaraki another villain came in. They were just stalling him, which wasn't good. Any time he gave to Shigaraki was a time he would use to his plan. Eraserhead took down a half bull villain by sending him headfirst on a water tank and drop kicked a woman with wasp stings on her wrists. He ignored the next two villains and went straight forward to the leader, erasing his Quirk, wrapping him with his capture tape and pulling him to land a strong right hook. The blow was so strong that it literally tore a hole through Shigaraki's head. The pro hero saw the body turn into a pile of mud while the sound of Shigaraki's voice came from a small earphone.

"Sorry, Eraserhead. I can't let myself be captured at the beginning of the game"

The scruffy man quickly got up. If the leader wasn't here his priorities changed completely. Now there were five more tough looking villains on the way to his students. The capture tape flowed around his neck.

"To all of you, you picked the wrong fight with the wrong school"

Back to the two first-year classes and third-year students, they were handling the situation pretty well. Despite the huge numbers, these villains weren't extremely skillful or strong, but some had dangerous Quirks, and the Noumu were another problem on their own. The most prominent students from both classes lead their teams through the battlefield, doing what they could to keep coordinated and close to each other. Well, most of them, as Bakugo and the BakuSquad were blasting through the enemy's army. Among the students, he was one of the few that could really fight the mutated creatures and bigger villains, along with Todoroki, Amajiki, Hado, Shishida, and Sato, so they were in charge of taking them down. The less offensive students made a bigger group in the center to help everyone as they could.

"Ha ha! We're doing it! I guess we're winning, don't you think?!" Kaminari said as he disabled another villain with a discharge.

"Of course we are winning! Who the fuck do you think I am?!" Bakugo shouted, then blasted a brown Noumu away, knocking two villains in the process.

He then turned around and saw Midoriya dodging punches from a tall dude with tough skin. Bakugo blasted at his direction.

"Get down, shitty Deku!"

The green teen reacted right on time to avoid an explosion. The villain was knocked back but still remained on his feet, arms raised in defense. Before he could even think of boasting, Bakugo got under his defense and released two big explosions at point blank, cracking the hardened skin and taking him down.

"Tsk, it ain't even close to Kirishima… Oi, Deku! Don't get on my area!"

"K-Kachan, you're running around and-"

"Then get out when I'm passing, damn it! Where are the teachers?- AP Shot!"

"The explosions must have set the alarms off. They should be getting here- Delaware Smash Air Force! right now! There!"

Suddenly the street warped and many pillars came from the floor, hitting the villains. Some of the flying Noumu were shot, falling from the skies. Hound Dog entered the fight head-on, tossing people and Noumu around. Ectoplasm and his clones quickly joined the main group of students, getting a quick debrief of the situation from Tokage and Yaoyorozu. On the rooftops, Aizawa managed to pass my the villains, finding Snipe and Vlad King. There were some ranged attackers that had to be dealt with. The heroes in training got even more motivated now that the pros arrived.

"Yosh! You villains are up to a serious beating now! Acid Veil!" Ashido melted some projectiles shot at her team.

"Don't be careless, Ashido-chan, the fight is still going" Hado warned the pink haired girl.

"I know but come on, we're totally winning this. Now with the teachers, it will be a piece of…" Her words slowly died as she felt an updraft. Above them, another cloud of mist formed, but three times the size of the previous one. "...cake"

From the huge portal came a giant mass surrounded by smoke. The students had little to no time to react, getting out of the way as fast as they could. The ones with less mobility had some help like Shiozaki desperately tossing them out of the way with her vines, and Sero doing the same with his tape. Honekuni managed to get the ones on his unit underground by softening the floor and Iida carried seven students with him thanks to Uraraka. The gigantic mass hit the street and crushed the buildings around it, creating a strong wind. Now separated in two large groups, the students watched in astonishment as the object shrouded in hot smoke rose from the crater it created, letting out a low bestial roar. It was a villain. A giant villain.

"Oi oi oi, what the heck is that thing?!" Awase asked no one, eyes wide with the size of the villain that towered over the buildings.

"How is it possible? It must be at least forty meters tall!" Fukidashi shouted.

"That's twice the size of !" Mineta shouted, pointing a shaking finger to it.

Even the villains seemed shocked as they froze in place. One of them began to run away the moment the portal opened and the steaming body fell.

"Holy shit, what did they do to Vulcan?! He never grew more than five meters!"

The villain beside her also ran away.

"It must be the amplifier drug! Let's get out before he burns everyone here!"

That piece of information didn't escape Shoji's ears. He quickly told that to Ectoplasm, who was closer to him.

"Amplifier drug? So the League got their hands on it too… Retreat and regroup, if this works like the other cases we saw before, the effect will pass with time. Judging by the looks this guy must be burning energy at ultra-high speed and-"

"Watch out! He's going to punch!" Todoroki shouted, clearing the way for his classmates by freezing the villains on his path.

The gargantuan villain slowly raised his arms, more smoke coming from his body. The heat around him increased and they could feel it from afar. The skin was pinkish with the temperature and had large red incandescent lines. Whatever this guy's Quirk was, it was definitely dangerous. Then, he brought his hands down, destroying the street and remaining buildings around him. That sent a strong heated wind and tons of debris flying into an indiscriminate attack. The students were closer to the center of the blast so they ended being flung by it. Some hit the floor, other hit walls. Some got trapped under the debris and other ended knocked out. Hanging from the edge of a building, Eraserhead got back up and picked his phone. Where the hell were them?

"Aizawa? Where's the fire?"

"Are you kidding me? Where are you and is Takeyama with you?"

* * *

When they arrived at U.A's main gate, they saw the cloud of smoke in the distance. Nemuri's heart sunk in her chest as her mind once again made her expect for the worse, but she shrugged the feeling. Now wasn't the time to be desperate. They rushed in and headed to the source of chaos, and as they approached Ground Beta their eyes widened in shock with the humongous being destroying the place. They all looked uneasy at Yu, who froze in place for a moment.

"... Izuku… is somewhere in the middle of this mess… Nemuri, help me get there"

"Oi, you're not in shape to fight this thing" Dragon Ryuko said with worry in her voice. They had to practically carry the blonde here.

"Don't worry about it, the alcohol won't affect me in giant size. The relative amount to my body will be practically zero" Yu said with determination in her voice. "I'll save them… definitely"

She took a few wobbly steps, then someone held her arm and put it around the shoulder.

"Here, I'll give you a ride" Rumi said as she carried the blond in her backs.

"Eh? What are you planning? This will be too dangerous for you-"

"Like you would do something by yourself. Look at this monstrosity, you need a little boost to take it down"

Yu seemed to understand what she meant and nodded, then Rumi crouched and leaped forward at high speed, using the walls of the building to gain height. They quickly got to the main street and the situation there was critical. Rumi quickly spotted the teachers and students, but some of the kids looked hurt while others fought villains to protect the wounded. The place was infested with those Noumu things and right at the center was the biggest problem, steaming and slowly making his way towards the hurt heroes in training.

"Get ready Yu"

"I was born ready!"

"Then…" She hit a wall and crouched, putting all the strength in her legs to use, then she jumped, leaving a hole where she took impulse. "go get him, !"

"Canyon CANNON!"

The students and teachers turned quickly when they heard a feminine voice booming in the sky and a second later they saw landing a powerful flying kick right on the chest of the huge villain. She sent him stumbling backward and he fell on the surrounding broken buildings, lifting a great cloud of smoke. The blonde, lacking her mask and purple horns of her costume, quickly landed and got up, clenching her fist.

"I'M HERE!"

At one side of the destroyed street, Eraserhead let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Now it was up to her, which allowed him to focus on other urgent things, namely the large group of villains surrounding his hurt students. Kendo, Tetsutetsu, Tokoyami, and Tsuburaba were trying to hold them back but the villains had greater numbers and weren't protecting anyone. The pro hero slowly walked past the defensive line, getting surprised looks from the teens.

"Kendo, reorganize the students and evacuate"

"But sensei, they-"

"Don't worry. Our biggest problem is already on capable giant hands. Remember the priority"

"... Understood. Tetsutetsu!"

"Lead the way!"

As the students retreated, he heard the villains laughing, taunting him about facing them all alone. They even had the nerve to threaten to kill the teens.

"You villains gather into a large group and think you can simply walk into my school and hurt my students…?" His voice was low and leveled, hiding boiling anger behind it. His hair flowed up with the capture tape. Red eyes shone behind golden goggles.

"You better be ready. You just got the Erasure Hero in a bad mood"

"That bastard… is getting up" didn't want to believe in her eyes, but the steaming giant was getting up again. Compared to her he was not only taller but far large too, practically three times. But that wouldn't stop her, there were people depending on her here.

"I have to take him away from the kids" She said as she crouched like a lineman, then dashed forward, breaking the ground as she sprinted, and hit the villain around his waist to push him back. The moment she came in contact with it, she screamed in pain.

"Gaaaah! It's- hot!"

She managed to push him away for two blocks, breaking the buildings in the way, before he forced her to halt. She quickly let go and evaded a hammer slam to her backs. Looking at herself, her costume was burned where it touched him, and now her arms were slightly uncovered and a little red. Yu got into her fight stance, but then the villain received a flying attack to his head that made him take a side step. It was Ryukyu in her dragon form. She wasn't as tall as , but her strength and durability would surely be handy. She landed on top of a building close to the giant blonde.

"This guy is constantly emitting heat. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I have to. Try to attack at any breach you see"

dashed forward again, jumping to reach the face height of the villain and punch it, but he barely backed off. She shook her hand as not only he had hardened skin, it was too hot to the touch.

On the street, Mandalay and Ragdoll helped the students to locate the wounded and retreat safely while Pixie Bob secured a path to escape. Miruko dived into battle, eventually teaming up with Sun Eater and Bakugo, who got isolated from the rest to delay the villains.

Minutes ago, after the first impact, a pile of debris moved to reveal a green mess of hair. Midoriya coughed as he crawled out of the hole he was. If it wasn't for the ice wall Todoroki created at the last time.

"Todoroki! Sero! Tsuyu!" He called for the ones that were close to him at the time but didn't hear any answer. The place was getting on fire quickly and there were chunks of building everywhere. Then he heard a faint groan. Rushing to it, he found a hand poking out under a piece of wall. He used Full Cowl and carefully moved it, revealing the dizzy form of Kodai Yui.

"Kodai-san. Kodai-san, can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"... Huh…? What… Midoriya…?" She slowly focused on the green teen, making him feel a little relieved. When she tried to get up, Kodai winced. Midoriya looked down at her legs and one of them looked swollen, probably hit by flying debris.

"It doesn't look like you hurt a bone, but you shouldn't move"

"What makes you so sure about it…?" She asked weakly.

"Experience. You would be crying rivers if it was broken. Here, let me help you" She got a little surprised with the answer and right after he was carrying her on his backs.

"We need to find the others. Who was with you before?"

"Uh, Yanagi and Komori, I think. Shiozaki saved us when this huge villain fell and we got separated from our team"

"Okay. Then we're going to look around for-"

"Watch out!"

Midoriya barely avoided a stream of blue flames, thanks to whoever warned him. Looking around, he found a familiar yet different brunette with bobbed hair.

"Komori! Are you okay? Where are the others?" Kodai said as Midoriya jumped to where the girl was.

"Kodai, you're hurt!"

"I'll live, but where is everyone?"

"I don't know, I woke up dazed and the first thing I saw was this guy with the ugly scars. I hid to try and surprise him but then you appeared and… what are we gonna do…?"

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this" She looked up at the green teen carrying Kodai. He was smiling. Even though his eyes were burning with determination, he had a warm smile crossing his lips. How…? How could he keep smiling like that when they were in such a dire situation? "You're Komori, right? I'll get us out of here, trust me"

Komori simply nodded, staring at the boy with bewilderment.

"Oho? Are you sure about that?" Turning around the corner, the villain with blue flames faced the students. Dabi had his usual expression as he held a blue flame ball. "You shouldn't make promises that you can't fulfill… hero"

"Tsk. Komori, can you run?"

"Not so fast! I'm going to let you run away, follow me!" Twice appeared on the other side.

"The kid that Stain respects… should I really kill him…?" Spinner came out of the remainings of a broken building, carrying his cluster sword.

"Trapped? Wait, does it mean…" Midoriya didn't like where his logic lead him to. If they sent the Vanguard to find him specifically…

"You gave us a lot of trouble... Midoriya. Izuku" Shigaraki showed himself, with Compress by his side.

His legs shook. Midoriya wanted to spring into action and fight his way out, but he couldn't do so while carrying Kodai. He was faster than them but he would need to leave Komori behind.

" _Damn it, out of options. Think, Izuku, think!"_ "All that destruction to get me? You're lying" He would try to buy some time for now.

"Good point. In fact, we're not here for you, but it could be a bonus reward. You see, someone you know has been talking non-stop about things that should be a secret, so we came to silence her"

So they were after Himiko. Great, once again she was causing trouble. What worried him most was the size of this operation. Shigaraki assembled an army just to get Himiko? No way, there was something else.

"You're lying again. A stealth mission would be much easier"

"Maybe, but I didn't want to ignore the opportunity of making you heroes look pathetic after losing. And you…" Midoriya felt a chill run down his spine. "You cost me months of grinding levels and gathering decent units. All because of that little stunt Toga did with you. This is what the mission is about. Get rid of Toga, stain the image of the heroes, and most important, make you pay"

Shigaraki gave a signal and Dabi launched a flame attack, but it was blocked by a piece of wall that suddenly floated. Spinner was knocked out cold and Twice started to shout nonsense.

"Ah! Toga-chan! You crazy fucking traitor! I missed you, my love-" The blonde punched him and ran to the green haired teen.

"Ochako-chan!"

From the place where Spinner was, Uraraka jumped and ran to him too, making Kodai weightless to help them escape. Yanagi also appeared, controlling some boulders to block Dabi and his flames.

"Let's get out, Deku-kun!"

"Sure!"

"Slow down kids, lemme show you a magic trick" Compress got in their way but Himiko reacted quickly by tossing rocks on him. "Hah! You should know how skillful I'm, Tog-ghu!" She kicked him between the legs.

"I know, you always use your Quirk so it's easy to get you distracted with it" She said nonchalantly.

"Tsk, after them" Shigaraki ordered, then some brown Noumu appeared and followed the group.

"How did you get here, Uraraka?" Midoriya asked as they ran.

"I was sent flying after the first impact. When this huge villain crushed the street I hid on a nearby building and found Yanagi-san"

"Kodai, are you hurt?" Asked the silver-haired girl.

"My right leg, but nothing too serious. I still can fight"

"No, we need to regroup" Midoriya said convicted.

"But everyone must be fighting, we have to help them"

"Our priority is to keep everyone safe. We know their objectives and the teachers need to know too"

"But-"

"And I can't fight with my all when you're hurt like this. First, we make sure everyone is safe, then we think of a plan to fight them off"

Kodai was perplexed. Midoriya was thinking way far ahead, not to mention he really prioritized making sure she was safe. If that wasn't being a hero, she didn't know what was. I mean, it was the right thing to do and they all knew it, but when it was him saying this, it sounded… different.

"They came after me, didn't they?" Running a little ahead of Midoriya, Himiko said. He simply glared at her backs.

"Yes, they came because you were leaking information"

"Heh, I knew it. They can't be at peace without lil me~" She began to giggle, earning a worried look from the three girls that weren't used to have her around.

"And they want to get rid of me too, just for revenge, though" Her laughter died immediately.

"Why? They only want to get her, don't they?" Uraraka was confused by is words.

"Yes, but remember that the heroes captured a lot of villains when they rescued me. If Himiko didn't kidnap me they would probably have an army twice as large as this one. He's angry at be because of that"

Uraraka glared at the blonde. Always causing trouble, not matter the situation.

"Then we need to get both of you safe. I think I saw Ectoplasm-sensei nearby when I was looking for you"

"Really? Awesome, lead the way, Uraraka"

They made a turn at the next corner and passed through a broken depot, reaching the next street. But then they heard the anguished screams again. Three brown Noumu jumped and cornered them, slowly getting closer, like wolves ready to kill the prey. They backed off in defense, then Midoriya raised one hand and got his four fingers ready to flick.

"Delaware Smash Air Force!" The four compressed air blasts hit two of the creatures but the third evaded and jumped at them. He was ready to punch it, even if he had to use more than 8%, but in the last second, a shockwave hit and sent it flying.

"Hado-senpai!"

"Midoriya! Finally, I found someone. I fought some villains on the way here, we should head the other way"

"That's where we were going to. The League is after Himiko and me, we have to keep moving"

"After you? But why?"

"Long story, let's hurry up and-"

"Get down!" They barely avoided a fire blast from Dabi.

"Aah! Let me go!"

Out of nowhere a flying Noumu appeared and held Uraraka, carrying the brunette with him and he flew up again. Right after Spinner attacked the group by surprise, forcing Midoriya, Kodai, Himiko, and Komori to separate from Hado and Yanagi. More villains appeared around them with more Noumu. Shigaraki looked at him, hands on his pockets as if he had already won.

In the midst of flames, debris, and noise, Midoriya felt the world around him slow down. He was surrounded, with a wounded classmate and greatly outnumbered. He and Himiko were the targets and pretty much the cause of this massive attack. And the worst part… some ugly creature was capturing Ochako. It was… it was taking her away from him.

" _... No… I can't let that happen…"_

Inside his head ran a flashback of when they kidnapped Bakugo. The same feelings bubbled up in his chest, but a thousand times stronger. At that time he wasn't strong enough, he wasn't fast enough. He worked hard to get better at controlling One for All so he wouldn't break his arms every time he saved someone. He came up with the Shoot Style and Hatsume gave him support items to help him even go even further. So why? Why this was happening again? His hand was reaching out to her, but he couldn't save her, neither those around him.

" _I can't let that happen, not again. I'll save everyone… I'll save her… Ochako…"_

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

Something clicked inside him. Something powerful.

A black shadowy mass erupted from his hand, dismantling the Air Force glove. It formed tendrils that rolled around his arm and torso and flayed in the air, then shot forward to wrap on Uraraka and the flying Noumu.

"What the hell?" Shigaraki voiced his confusion.

Everyone was lost, Midoriya included. Where that came from? Was it One for All? The sensation he got was the same, except that it was completely different at the same time. Well, whatever it was, it managed to reach Uraraka and he began to be pulled by the Noumu. Midoriya sunk his heels on the floor and tried to resist, but he didn't have enough support. Hado and Yanagi jumped back to him and held on Midoriya, trying to anchor the teen on the floor, but that creature was stronger that it looked. Himiko and Komori also tried to keep him in the ground but he felt something pulling that wasn't the Noumu. The shadowy tendrils rolled around the girls holding on him and then the group soared in the sky.

The black mass shrunk like a rubber band and they were sling shot at the creature, flying over it and making a full circle. On the floor, the heroes in training and pro heroes watched the scene in confusion. They suddenly heard screams from above and what they found was a flying Noumu carrying Uraraka and Midoriya holding on it with some weird black thing.

"The fuck… Deku?!" Bakugo shouted.

"Oi, isn't that… Nejire?!" Sun Eater detected the bluenette in the bundle of black mass.

Miruko just stared.

On another side of the battle, Midnight was already using her Quirk as Yaoyorozu produced gas masks for everyone. Then she heard shouts from above and saw the scene. Her legs moved on their own and she dashed after them. She didn't know what was that black thing but they needed help. He needed her help.

The black thing tightened around them and he could see the Noumu was having difficult to fly. Also, Uraraka was wincing. If that kept going they would end crushed.

" _Stop… you're hurting her… Stop"_ He fought against the tension on his own arm. " _Please stop, One for All!"_

"Izuku!"

He came out of his own world. Then, a hand cupped his cheeks and turned his head to meet bright golden eyes. She took a deep breath, then looked deeply into his eyes. Her mouth shone a fanged grin.

"I'm home, Izuku~"

That was something Himiko said time and time again when she kept him locked at that cold room. She remembered clearly of the way he shook just by hearing her voice. Saying those words right now when he wasn't exactly mentally stable, looking at him the way she did… she achieved her goal. He was back to the room.

From the top of a building, Snipe locked on the target and shot three times in succession, three headshots. The Noumu didn't even have time to register what happened and plummeted. The black mass let go of it and shrunk back to the source. The tendrils unwrapped and it all went back to Midoriya's hand, vanishing completely. The girls held the catatonic teen as they fell. Hado would try to soften their fall with her waves, but before she could do so a large dark claw caught them and the brunette a little ahead.

"Nice catch, Tokoyami-san!" Hado said to the bird-headed teen, who simply nodded.

Dark Shadow put them on the floor and gave a thumbs up. Uraraka quickly rushed to him and kneaded by his side.

"Deku-kun! Wake up, Deku-kun!" His eyes were wide open but he wasn't responding. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "What happened?" She turned to the girls and they also didn't know.

"He's back at the room, Ochako-chan"

Himiko didn't show any animosity when saying that. You could say she was sad. Uraraka turned to the blonde and glared daggers at her.

"So it was you…"

"Before you beat the life out of me, why not try to bring him back. He will come back if it is you…" She looked away while saying this, hands clenched into tight shaking fists.

The brunette looked at him again, at his frightened expression, then got closer to him, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

"Deku-kun… Izuku… please, wake up. It's fine, you're not in there. You're here with me, remember? … Your Ochako is here with you. Izuku…"

Inside the green teen's mind, everything surrounding him was darkness. It wasn't the dark and cold room, it was another place. Wait, just a moment ago he was at U.A, so how-

"Dude! You messed everything up! Didn't I tell you before?! You're not alone!" A tall bald man pointed a finger to him as he shouted. He used a black leather jacket and pants and looked like one of those badass bikers Kendo showed him the other day.

"Yes, it's time now, yeah, it manifested! But…" The mysterious man poked a finger on Midoriya's chest, or at least where it should be, as his body was a shadowy form. "this power… it isn't something you can use with thoughts like this, right? WORK HARDER, DUDE!"

Midoriya simply stared wide eyes at the man. He wanted to say something, though he didn't have an idea of what to say, he didn't have his mouth. His mouth. The man looked at his expression for a moment, then scratched his head.

"Huh, I guess you can't talk right now. Well, at least you got my power first. My Blackwhip is a top tier Quirk, you know, pretty versatile. It is much stronger than mine, though, probably because of One for All"

Midoriya kept staring at the man. Could it be… one of the predecessors of One for All?!

"When it activated you were thinking 'I have to reach them', right? That's a good thing to have in mind, but if you feel afraid or angry, the power will get out of control. These emotions are natural and in fact, they are a great drive to make you surpass your limits, but you can't let them take over you" The man said in a calmer manner, but then his body began to fade into a shadowy mass just like Midoriya was right now.

"Oh, I'm out of time. Well, that's it, just remember these feelings and you'll be fine. You're doing great kiddo. Whenever you feel in trouble remember that you're not alone, we all are here to help. See ya another time, and take good care of that heart of yours…"

The darkness around him swirled and his eyes slowly recognized sources of light. His vision was foggy but he could see someone in front of him.

"Ocha… ko?"

"Izuku!" She embraced him in a tight hug when he said her name, feeling the weight of her worries being lifted from her shoulders.

But as cute and sweet this scene was, they were still in a dire situation, and Hado was the one to cut their moment.

"Midoriya-san, glad you're fine but what was that?"

Midoriya looked at her, then at his hand, trying to think of an answer to himself.

"I… don't know, maybe some new form of my Quirk… it never happened before"

"We have to talk about this, but later. You know, without villains trying to kill us"

Just as she said that a new group of villains surrounded them. The group quickly got up and ready to fight.

"Deku-kun, are you feeling okay now?"

"I'm not sure if I can use my Quirk safely but I'll do something"

"These guys don't look like much trouble. If I had my knives…" Himiko complained to herself.

"Don't focus on defeating them. Once we open a way out we'll run away. I saw a large group of students and teachers when we were flying" The bluenette said.

But before the villains could make a move, Shigaraki's voice echoed through the wind again.

"To whoever is near the objective. Whoever gets it wins a bonus reward"

The pale young man then grabbed a radio from his pocket.

"Kurogiri. Activate Overdrive Mode. Over"

"Now? We don't know where Toga Himiko is-"

"Doesn't matter, just teleport everyone. I'm calling an Attack of Opportunity. Over"

"... Understood"

The radio went silent and after a few seconds, the wind started to blow. All around the battlefield students, pro heroes and villains noticed the strong updraft. Up in the sky, another cloud of purple mist formed, but this time two golden forms vaguely resembling eyes appeared. The cloud swirled in a vortex, sucking the air and even lifting minor debris.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Miruko shouted after kicking another random thug.

"It's that shitty portal dude, but the fucker just got a huge upgrade!" Bakugo answered, blasting a brown Noumu right after.

"This can't be good, and I have the feeling my Erasure won't work on it…" Eraserhead said while looking up, dozens of unconscious villains scattered around him. Maybe he went too far venting off his anger. Maybe not…

"First a villain three times bigger than me… now a weird purple vortex with eyes?!" said to herself, hands and arms with light burns, her breath short. So far she stopped the humongous villain from harming anyone else, but she was getting exhausted and he didn't even flinch.

On the street, Midnight kept running towards where they went. She went as fast as she could when the dark vortex appeared in the sky. Her heart told her she had to reach them as soon as possible.

"Himiko, do you-"

"Sorry Izuku, never seen Kurogiri doing that either. It's like he's…" Her eyes widened in realization.

"What? What's he doing?"

"... Shit, Shigaraki is definitely crazy. We have to get covered!"

"Why?"

Himiko simply grabbed his hand and pulled him away, but Uraraka stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"We don't have time for this, we have to hide!"

"Leave Izuku alone!"

"I just- damn it, fine! Just follow me before-"

They began to hear screams. Around them, portals appeared and quickly moved to engulf whoever they were close to. Many villains and Noumu were warped away to who knows where. Himiko got desperate and held Midoriya's hand again, but Uraraka didn't let her drag him. They struggled, each one pulling him in one direction. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice screaming.

"Yanagi!" Kodai reached with her hand but the silver-haired girl has already been warped away.

Right after another portal appeared under Komori and Hado. Their screams were cut bluntly as the portal closed.

"Izuku!"

Midoriya and Uraraka got pushed away and fell to the floor. He looked back in time to see a flying portal getting Himiko. She had… tears in her eyes.

She ran through the chaos of flying portals and climbed a pile of debris, finally locating the emerald boy. Midnight jumped down and ran towards them, but she saw a portal open and suck Uraraka away. Midoriya tried to hold her hand but the pull was too strong. He jumped and grabbed Kodai as another purple vortex teleported a pile of rocks where the girl was standing. He skidded on his backs while holding her on his arms. One more vortex opened above them. Their eyes widened. Midnight ran more than her legs allowed her, one hand reaching to him.

Just a few more steps.

…

Gone.

She tripped and fell where he was a second ago.

"~sob~ No… ~sob~ nononono… ~sob~"

Midnight slowly got on her knees and elbows, hitting the floor with a shaky fist. Teardrops fell freely. The feelings in her heart translated into an anguished cry.

"RWAAAAAAAAAHH!"

 **End of Chapter**


	29. Meltdown Part 2: Fusion Point

**I'm alive! Hello everyone, guy back again. Sorry for the delay, my free time has been running short on the last weeks and I feel it'll keep decreasing. Oh well, at least I hope the chapter compensates for the waiting. To the chapter then!**

 **Meltdown [Part 2]: Fusion Point**

"Hgnn! You're finally- Grr! getting tired, ain't you?!"

struggled against the gargantuan villain, stopping his fists with her hands. He stopped emitting a lot of heat but was still incandescent red and steam came out of his mouth and nose. His size decreased faster as time passed, now with thirty meters and he was significantly weaker.

"Too bad for you… I'm just- getting- started!" The giant blonde took a step back, making him stumble forward. She crouched and closed in, connecting a powerful blow to his chin.

With his defense wide open, sprinted and struck a roundhouse kick to his abs, making the giant blow steam from his mouth like a pressure cooker. Its size decreased again and the incandescent marks became less apparent.

"So you're like a balloon and is cooling from outside to inside. In that case-"

She made a sequence of punches to the gut, blowing more steam out of the villain, making him shrink until he was about her size. His large body deflated to a lean figure as if it wasn't meant to be that high. In a swift move got behind the guy and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Mountain Toss!" She slammed his head on another building in an impressive suplex.

The unconscious villain laid unmoving while got on her feet, victorious and tired.

"~gasp~ and stay down ~pant~ Come on! Who else wants a piece of ?!"

She looked around but didn't see any threat that needed her in giant form, so she returned to the main street and shrunk to her normal form. She ran around a little and found Yaoyorozu and her team. She successfully managed to get everyone safe and the unharmed students were helping Hound Dog and Cementoss dealing with the remaining enemy forces. She came to the black-haired girl and noticed her distressed face.

"YaoMomo, good to find you. What is the situation?" She didn't register the question at all. Her hands shook a little and looking closer, she was pale. "Hey, what happened?"

The girl slowly turned to the pro hero, doing her best to keep a straight face.

"T-the warp villain… he launched an indiscriminate attack. Some of the students got caught… I'm making the headcount right now but… Yu, I can't find Tsuyu or Mina anywhere. Sero… Tokoyami... Mineta… Iida… I can't find them… ~sob~"

Momo felt her legs lose the strength and she would fall on her knees if Yu didn't hold her in a hug.

"Hey, shhhh, don't be like that, Momo. You did your best, I'm sure of it"

"But ~sob~ Yu, I failed ~hic~ I failed to protect them. Izuku said that our priority was to ~sob~"

"I know, but by what I can see even the enemy wasn't expecting this. There was nothing you could do to prevent this if you didn't know. It's not your fault"

She let the young lady cry a bit, soothing her and running a hand through her black hair.

"Come on, wipe these tears. We still have a lot of work to do"

"~sob~ You're right"

"Yes, I am! Let's go"

Within half an hour the chaos that took place in minutes was subdued. Most of the villains were either knocked out or captured, a highlight to Eraserhead for taking down almost eighty thugs alone. The Noumu were successfully disabled as Ryukyu took them down and Bondo, Todoroki, Honekuni, and Awase formed a containment unit to keep them in place. Koda, Jiro, Shoji, Hound Dog, and Snipe formed another squad to locate anyone that ran away or hid in another area of the campus. Cementoss lead another team with Pixie Bob to search through the destroyed buildings. Mandalay coordinated the makeshift medical bay while Ragdoll took care of the hurt students, luckily a small number. No great damage was done.

Yu joined the group of pro heroes composed of Ectoplasm, Eraser, Vlad, and Ryukyu.

"Are you alright, ?" The dragon hero asked, looking at her burnt costume and reddened arms.

"I'll live. Anyone can explain yet what the hell was that?"

"I'm not completely sure but I suspect their goal was to take Toga Himiko away or silence her for good, given the last broadcast we heard from Shigaraki" Eraser said.

"An army of this size and a powerful gigantification Quirk, just to get a single person?" Vlad questioned.

"Yes, their leader doesn't seem to know the definition of overkill, but one thing that he said was true. The fact that we suffered such an attack at our own home is very troublesome. Each move that the League does reflects on how society and the underground react. The villains are getting bolder and more organized, and he's learning from his mistakes"

"I'm worried about that new form of Noumu. It's the fourth "model", isn't it?" Ryukyu said.

"There's another new variable. Shoji-san heard some thugs talking about amplifier drugs. That would explain the abnormal size of the giant villain"

"Not only that, Ectoplasm-"

"Put me the fuck down!"

"Bro, chill"

Miruko just landed next to them. In her arms, she carried Bakugo and Kirishima. Kaminari held on her backs.

"~whistle~ Great job there, . Must have been a tough fight"

"Thanks, but what do you mean?"

The tanned woman put the teens on the floor, messing with Bakugo's hair, much to his anger.

"The loud guy here told me about the warp gate villain. What happened seems to be way above his power scale, so I bet he also used the amplifier drugs"

"Warp gate? Yaoyorozu said something about an indiscriminate attack but I thought it was a more localized thing. Do you mean more students can be missing?!" dragged the fight away from the main street, so she didn't know exactly what happened.

"Cementoss is already searching the debris and Snipe is tracking runaways" Eraser told her.

The blonde felt a little agitation in her heart.

"Wait, where's Midnight?"

"She went after that flying Noumu when it passed by us" Tokage said as she joined the group. "Vlad-sensei, we almost finished the list of missing students" She sounded really sad.

"Which way she went?"

"Uh, to the end of the street, but-"

Tokage pointed and Yu was off. Aizawa didn't like the feeling he got. It was the third time he felt it and until now it meant bad news.

The blonde ran through the destroyed street, climbing over a big pile of debris. She spotted the dark-haired woman, on her hands and knees, all by herself.

"Midnight, what are you doing here? Did you see someone in danger or… hey, are you… crying?" Yu slowed down to a walk as she approached the pro hero.

"What happened here? Nemuri… did you see-"

"...gone…"

"Eh? Speak louder, I can't hear you from there-"

"He's gone! Damn it! He's gone again!" She punched the floor with way too much strength.

Yu felt her legs go numb but she struggled to stand on her feet.

"~sob~ He was… he was right here… ~sob~ I couldn't reach for him in time… ~hic~ damn it ~sob~ damn it! If I just... AAAAAH! STUPID!- USELESS-"

Her fists were held back as her hands were red already. Her body was pulled up and wrapped into a tight hug. Yu's voice sounded broken, just like her.

"Stop it. Please, Nemuri, it wasn't ~sob~ it wasn't your fault"

"Yu… ~hic~ he was right here… ~sob~ Izuku was… ~ sob~"

"I-I know, I know, you did what you could ~sob~"

"I… I promised to his Mom I would protect him…"

"It's not too late ~hic~ we can still save him, right? Right, Nemuri…? It's not… ~sob~ it's not over yet right?!"

The two women stood there on their knees, Yu hugging Nemuri to prevent both of falling apart. Nemuri slowly raised her arms that until now hung limply to return the favor to the blonde comforting her. She felt her shoulder getting wet, and she was probably doing the same to her friend.

"~sob~ Yes ~sob~ this is far from over"

Hidden behind the remaining of a wall, Rumi didn't feel like showing up now. Hands balled into fists. It was surely not over.

* * *

He was a little disoriented at first. Going through the warp gate was literally a blink of darkness and a whole new scenario around him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the poorly illuminated place and his analytical mind instantly shifted into overdrive, absorbing every piece of information it could. The warp gates also transported villains so it wasn't exactly under control. He didn't end at the League's hideout, or at least where they were, and this place didn't seem like a prison. It was dark and humid but the square room had two exits, one to each side, and they didn't have bars or reinforced doors. No one was here with him, but he wasn't sure if it was on purpose or-

"... Where… where am I?"

Okay, there was one person with Midoriya and she was currently resting on top of him. He didn't notice until then but he still held her close to him, his arms wrapped around her in a protective way. Kodai looked around quickly and found the eyes of the emerald child. Those shiny orbs seemed to glow with an iridescent green. She felt the boy going stiff like a board as she looked at him.

"K-Kodai-san! Are- ahem, are you alright?"

She stared at him for a moment keeping her cool expression, then answered in her normal calm tone.

"Yes. My leg is still hurting a little but I'm fine"

Midoriya sighed in relief, then noticed she was still staring at him.

"Umm, is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering when you would cut the hug"

"S-s-sorry about that!"

His arms moved away in an instant, allowing Kodai to roll over sit on the floor, wincing when she tried to get up. Maybe the harm was greater than she thought, now that the adrenaline was out of her blood. Seeing this, Midoriya got up and crouched in front of her.

"I can walk on my own, Midoriya. I just have to-"

"With all respect, Kodai-san, I doubt you can if just sitting makes your leg hurt. We're in an unknown location and I'm agile enough to avoid danger while carrying you. It'll be faster and safer, not to mention that forcing your leg could cause further damage" Midoriya said as he looked at her, insisting with words and eyes.

The black haired girl paused for a moment, once again staring at him with her cool face, then let out a sigh and held on his shoulders. He held her legs, taking care to not force the hurt one, then got up adjusting to carrying the girl.

"So, do you have a plan or any idea of where we are?"

"My guess is as good as yours. It is probably a place connected to the League's hideout. I don't see why they would warp us to a random place"

"In other words, we should expect to find enemies around here"

"Yeah, I'd rather not risk a fight. We don't know their numbers or locations. Also, I'm concerned about the others that got warped. Maybe they ended somewhere around here too"

"Basically, we'll sneak around and search for them"

"Mhmm. With everyone together, it'll be easier to get out of here"

"Well, lead the way. I hope we can find them quick"

"Don't worry, I'll get us all out of this place. It's a promise"

And so, the green haired teen decided to take one of the two exits. A short hallway connected the room to a culvert, stretching to both sides as far as the darkness allowed them to see. Midoriya went to the right path.

"We don't even know where we're going, do we?" Kodai said.

"No, but this way will eventually lead us to the exit"

"How do you know that?"

"This looks like a sewer system. The water must be drained to somewhere so…"

"We can get out through the drain system" She concluded his thoughts.

" _He's really as smart as Kendo said"_

They walked at a steady pace, taking care to not make sounds and trying to notice possible traps or ambushes. Midoriya found a piece of scrap metal and Kodai had the idea to mark the walls as they progressed. This way they would have something to keep track of their steps.

So far they didn't have any problems, except for one, maybe two or three little details. The silence between them was absolute, so much that they could clearly hear the rats walking through the pipes. And of course, the proximity between the two teens. For Kodai, the major problem was basically being a nuisance to the emerald boy. She ended hurt and he was forced to carry her like this. But for Midoriya, well, Kodai was a beautiful girl, he was sure of that now. He tried to the max focus on sharpening his vision and hearing, even any hidden precognition abilities, all because his tact was on overdrive.

" _It's pressing on my back… her chest… no no no, focus, Izuku. Now is not the time"_

From time to time he had to adjust his hands pulling her up a bit and every time he felt a warm and soft pressure against his back. If only he could turn his bodily functions at will.

" _Shit… my hands slip as we walk… I can't hold close to her knees because that's where she's hurt and my hands keep slipping closer to her… no no no no no, definitely not the time!"_

It didn't help either that Kodai was so… athletic. It the soft pressure on his backs was distracting, imagine the feeling of her closing her tights around his waist. He knew she was trying to keep latched on his backs but-

" _She simply had to have those smooth tights, didn't she? Ugh, her costume doesn't help either, it's almost as if she wasn't wearing-"_

"Midoriya-"

"I wasn't thinking!"

He stopped dead on his tracks, to verify if he alerted someone and because he wanted to cover his mouth. Too bad he had his hands full.

"Is everything alright?"

"Umm y-yeah, I… sorry, I think I'm a little nervous. We have been walking for some time but I can't tell how much. This whole situation is, well…" He resumed walking.

"It's okay… I'm a little nervous too"

"Really? You don't look so"

"I am. Why wouldn't I be nervous about it?"

"Well, when I look at you, you always look so calm and focused... It's like nothing can phase you"

"I heard that before. I guess it's natural for me. Back at middle school, I was given the title of Ice Queen"

"That sounds cool. Umm, no pun intended. At least it's a nice title…" The way his voice died at the end got her a little curious and worried.

"Did you also have a nickname?"

"I… I had many in my life. Most of them were… let's say I didn't have many qualities to be highlighted"

"I doubt it, considering all that you did so far at U.A"

"Those were other days. I don't have anything special…"

"Come on, it can't be much worse than Ice Queen" He hesitated a bit but it wasn't like he could avoid the answer. He was carrying her, after all.

"Umm, regarding my personality, Crybaby was a popular one, and it was one of the best I got"

The silence fell between them again. She shouldn't have asked.

"Umm, I thought it was part of your Quirk when I saw you at the Sports Festival"

That little joke actually got a light laugh from him.

"Yeah, understandable. I guess it's a family thing"

With that comment, Kodai imagined a house with water pouring from all the windows as Midoriya and his family cried rivers over a sad soap opera or something. Also, she wondered if he was used to crying when he was just a kid. Expressing feelings never was a strong point in her.

The silence came around again and now it was really awkward because they started to chat. Add to the mix Midoriya trying and failing to neglect the sensorial stimuli coming from the black haired girl and you get an escape mission far tenser than it should be. Then something got his mind out of overdrive mode, a slightly stronger grasp on his shoulders.

"Midoriya… I'm sorry… for troubling you like this"

"Eh? What are you saying? You didn't do that on purpose"

"I know, but still… that shouldn't have happened. I have been training and getting better. This is just… silly" Despite her normal tone of voice, Midoriya noticed the sadness she was feeling.

"You feel that your effort wasn't enough, that you should have done better"

"How do you-"

"I feel the same. Once I failed to save someone that was right in front of me, and from that moment on I swore that wouldn't happen again. But… it happened again" He went silent for a moment, then continued. "But I can't let that stop me. I have the chance to try again, which is pretty rare, so I have to do even better next time. This way I'll save everyone. I know to say and doing are two different things, but don't let that feeling bring you down. If you focus on it in the right way, it'll push you even further than you planned to get to"

Kodai was speechless. Was it the voice of experience alone or something else? Normally when you deal with a difficult situation and get over it, the same solution won't work perfectly for someone else in a similar problem. But what he said was beyond 'I was in the same place before'. It was like he really understood how she felt, and that alone surprised Kodai a lot. Again, she wasn't the best at showing how she felt, be it in happy or sad moments. She laughed and joked and felt depressed like anyone normally did, but showing this was the hard part to her. Yet here he was, reading her like an open book, though he couldn't even see her face. Usually, Kendo or Tsunotori were the ones to ask if she was okay and if Kodai said she was okay they would believe in her. Even when it wasn't exactly true.

"Ne, Midoriya. Can I ask you something?"

"Eh? Sure, why not?"

"... Do you think I'm… boring… or something?" Years of practice hiding her emotions naturally and she couldn't help but sound a little uneasy when asking him this.

"Uuh… no, not really"

"I knew it- wait, really?"

"Yeah, like I said before, you seem always focused and kinda unphased. It's really cool"

"But don't you think I… maybe I lack some charm since I don't smile or get flustered? Honestly reacting in that way isn't a strong point of mine" " _Why am I telling him this?"_

"So? This is how you are, right? It could also be your charm, the few times that you grace someone with your smile. Heh, I wonder if I would be worthy of a smile of yours…"

He said that so naturally that neither noticed the possible meanings of his words. Well, Kodai realized first. She didn't know what to say or how to react. Once again her inability to express emotions, or was it because she didn't know how she felt? Surely that answer was so unexpected that it could only be how he truly felt. So how was Kodai supposed to face his true feelings for her?

" _That… that could have a better wording…"_

And while the girl entered into an inner state of denial, Midoriya finally processed what he said, but before he could have another panic attack and shout again, something caught his attention, a source of a noise coming from the dark that was ahead of them. Or did it come from their backs? He wasn't sure so the green teen got into a defensive stance, looking to both sides and forcing his eyes to see through the darkness.

"Midoriya, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think I heard something coming from the way ahead, but the way we came… maybe someone followed us. Hold tight Kodai-san, we might need to make a quick leave" He said already flexing his legs and activating Full Cowl.

The culvert was large and tall enough for him to maneuver around. Considering Gran Torino's fight style it would be a great advantage if he wasn't carrying Kodai on his backs. Kicks would end putting her in danger and he didn't want to risk letting her aside to fight and have her taken away by someone else.

The noise was getting closer but the main problem was that he couldn't get the source of it. It came from the right and from the left, from behind him and even from the water he was facing. Just what the heck was happening here?

"Wait… I know what is happening, Midoriya"

"Really?"

"Yes, we can move forward. It's fine"

"But we-"

"Kodai…? Kodai! Thank god I found you" From the darkness emerged a lean figure, a girl with silver hair covering one of her eyes.

"Yanagi. Glad to see you're safe and sound"

"Well, not so safe. I almost got discovered by a group of villains but I managed to spook them away. The atmosphere helped a lot"

"You spooked them away…?" Midoriya asked a little confused.

"Oh right, good to see you're fine too, Midoriya. Yes, made them think the place was haunted by ghosts. I was lucky they were such wimps"

"Yanagi is a pro when it comes to scaring pranks" Kodai added.

"I have those spheres with holes on them" She said as the spheres floated to her hands. "I use my Quirk to spin them and they make this eerie sound you might have heard. It's not really useful to fight crime but- umm, Midoriya?" She stopped as she noticed his intense gaze on her. He stood motionless for a minute so she got worried, but Midoriya suddenly came back to life.

"Wow, that's so cool! Have you thought about creating other sounds? It might not seem like it but messing with the mental state of the enemy can be a great advantage"

The pale girl was surprised to say the least, not only because she was suddenly being praised but also because the boy looked pretty hyped about something she did as a prank.

"Thanks, I guess… umm, you two wouldn't know where are we, right?"

"Not a clue, but we're heading to the exit. Umm, a possible exit"

"For how long have you been wandering here?"

"Hard to tell, but I'd say half an hour"

"Same here. I came from that direction. Not too far ahead there's a cross-section. We can try the other two paths" Yanagi said, then something popped into her mind.

"Midoriya, have you been carrying Kodai all this time?" She didn't notice but Kodai hid her face a little.

"Yes, her leg is still hurting and I don't want to make it worse. We started to mark our path so keep an eye on the walls. Maybe the others had a similar idea. Did you find some signal of them?"

"Sorry, I… I woke up alone in a dark and humid room. I looked around for some time and I even thought about calling for anyone, but that could alert the enemy..."

"You are right. For now, we still have the element of surprise. We'll find them and get everyone out of here" His voice sounded so convicted that Yanagi simply believed in his words.

So the trio resumed moving through the culverts, taking the right path on the cross section Yanagi mentioned. She came from the left and the water flowed to the path ahead. The awkward silence remained but at least they felt a little relieved for finding someone. Their progress was slow but steady, and so far the worst things here were the stagnant humid air and having to jump over the water channels. Time seemed to stretch as they walked and walked and the long tunnels never ended. Honestly, this dark and gloomy ambient would be really enjoyable for Yanagi in a different situation.

"Umm, Midoriya, I can carry her if you want to rest a little" Yanagi finally broke the silence. Something about being close to Kendo's unofficial boyfriend made her slightly nervous.

"Don't worry, she's not heavy, and I think it's easier to avoid danger if I carry her" He said, focusing on the way ahead for reasons only him knew. From her place, Kodai playfully pinched his ear.

"Hey, I don't mind being called heavy but I have been on a diet lately"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean that" He said nervously.

Yanagi was once again surprised. Kodai wasn't known for her sense of humor, neither for showing her feelings, yet she sounded playfully anger and even made a joke. With Midoriya, someone out of her circle of friends. Not that the silver-haired girl really took part in Monoma's rivalry with 1-A, but it was odd. Normally both of them would taunt each other and sometimes Kendo or Tokage would drag them into a more social activity, but it was hard to see her acting so naturally with someone else. How did he do that in such a short time?

She followed them automatically while her mind worked on a possible reason for it, so she didn't notice the small bubbles emerging on the surface of the water, following them from a distance. They stopped abruptly and Yanagi almost bumped on them.

"What happened?"

Kodai put an index in front of her lips. She and Midoriya were trying to focus.

"I heard something"

Yanagi tried to sharp her senses too. The only things they could hear were the murmur of flowing water and their slow breathing, such was the silence.

"Maybe it was just a rat- gah!" Yanagi's words were cut short as something rolled around her throat. In a second she got pulled away from them, being suspended in the air by a tendril. A blob figure emerged from the water, covered in mud and who knows what else. It began to shake as a low gurgling sound came from it. It was… laughing.

"Who are you calling a rat, young lady? Mhahahaha"

"Let her go!" Kodai shouted. She tried to get off Midoriya but he held her in place.

"Stay calm, Kodai-san, we have to act carefully"

"Mhehehe, listen to your man. He's not an idiot as he looks. Now, should I have some fun with you kids before getting the reward?"

As he said that another tendril came from the water and slammed on the floor where Midoriya and Kodai were a second ago. He didn't exactly see it coming but he heard the noise and reacted on instinct, jumping to the other side of the culvert.

"Meh! Pesky brats"

The more tendrils appeared and started to whip at them while Midoriya evaded with wall jumps, taking care to not hurt the girl on his backs. Not that Kodai was a burden to him but carrying her while jumping was proving to be a real challenge. And to make things worse he could hear Yanagi struggling against the hold on her throat. He had to do something and fast.

"Damn it, Kodai-san, I have a plan"

"Really?! What is it?"

"But it's almost a bet. I'll need you to use your Quirk exactly when I say"

"I don't like the way this is going"

"Me neither, but I can't think of anything else now!" He made a backflip and landed some meters away from the villain, his eyes focused the shadowy form of Yanagi being strangled. "Can I count on you?"

"... Of course you can"

"Yosh… let's do it!"

Midoriya dashed forward and instantly jumped, avoiding the tendrils by inches. He jumped from one wall to another and aimed a vertical kick to the ceiling of the tunnel. Landing again, he quickly spun and flickered two fingers.

"Delaware Smash Air Force!"

The compressed air bullets hit the muddy villain, splashing mud all over the place. He waited for a little, then heard the low laugh again.

"Mhahahaha! That was surprising! But you won't stop me with that, kiddo. My Kelp can be pretty useless on dry places but here it's the best Quirk! The sewage makes my kelp whips hit hard as trucks" The villain boasted. By the sound of the water, lots of kelp tendrils emerged.

"I see. Anyway, thanks for the hint. Kodai-san!"

As Midoriya jumped back Kodai, who held on a pipe when he kicked the ceiling, reached for the broken piece that was hanging. It was extremely had to use her legs to hold on the rusty pipe as one of them hurt a lot, but she could endure it to save her friend. The worst part would be falling on the water, in case of that same rusty pipe break too. The hanging pipe increased in size and fell right on top of the villain, covering it completely. Midoriya tried his best to time his jump and grab Yanagi, reaching her hand as it was too dark to see. He quickly jumped up to pick Kodai now the three of them were together again.

"Okay, what was your bet here?" Kodai asked the emerald child as she sat on the floor, feeling her hurt leg.

"Well, considering the way he attacked it was either a Quirk similar to Shiozaki's or some kind of viscous substance. I have seen someone with this type of mutation before. If it was the second option, the pipe wouldn't work at all"

"And if it didn't work…?"

"I would use Air Force to disperse the villain and delay him while you two ran away"

"Good thing it was the first option. Your backup plan is stupid"

"Eh?! Why?"

"Because in it you sacrifice yourself. Didn't you promise to get everyone out of here? That includes you"

She didn't know why but hearing that made her slightly angry, they all were heroes in training here. But perhaps it was the idea of not seeing him again rather than just leaving someone behind. Such was her confusion that she couldn't help but sound angry when she said that. Her emotions were slowly leaking through her chill personality. At the same time, Midoriya took her words to the heart. She was right, he couldn't simply go down here. There were lots of people counting on him and waiting to see him safe and sound. He had been training to keep save himself too.

But before he could say anything Midoriya was pushed aside. Yanagi moved him out of the way and ended being captured by tendrils and pushed to the water. While Kodai called for her friend, Midoriya moved on instinct and jumped after her.

If it was already hard to see before, now Yanagi was in complete darkness. She could barely keep her eyes open in this dirty water but wouldn't help anyway. She fought against the tendrils holding her wrists and ankles as more rolled tight around other parts of her body. She could feel her body being dragged to the bottom of the channel, her lungs began to ache for air. She knew she couldn't panic but the thought that she would die at the bottom of a sewer completely alone shook her to the core. Forget the haunted houses, creepypastas, urban legends, myths of indescribable horror, this was the real life. And ironically, it was the end of her own life.

Yanagi would cry if she could, and would scream too. It was simply pathetic, she didn't get to accomplish anything really meaningful. Or maybe she did. She saved Midoriya, didn't she? That way he could keep going with Kodai, find the others and get out of here. The pro heroes would rescue them and everything would end well. The boy could turn into a great hero one day and save many, all because she saved him first. It would be pretty cool if that happened, but she wasn't sure. She wanted to believe that would happen because this way she could at least go not feeling useless. Yanagi tried to believe in that idea with all her might, but she just couldn't.

Something else made her heart pound desperately, something kept her away from accepting dying here. He said he would save everyone. Midoriya said he would save everyone and it included her. Her heart believed in his words and she wished he would come to rescue her. Then, she felt a different touch, something else besides the kelps was pushing her up.

Midoriya struggled against the tendrils holding Yanagi. He was lucky to dive at the exact place she was dragged to because he couldn't see a meter ahead of him, not that keeping his eyes open in this muddy water would be productive anyway. He swam down found her, then held on the girl's waist and started to break the tendrils holding her. They were pretty tough for aquatic plants but with Full Cowl, he didn't have much problem. The worst part was getting back to the surface, as he was sure the villain would keep trying to drag them to the bottom. Underwater, 8% wouldn't be enough to take the villain and he was almost on his breath limit, so he decided to take a drastic measure.

Midoriya held tight on Yanagi on he broke the last kelp whips and aimed a hand to the incoming tendrils. This would either work perfectly or end up really bad. He held his middle and ring finger behind the thumb, then let out a 100% Delaware Smash. The powerful flick created a blade of pressurized water that hit the bottom, causing a lot of damage. It also pushed them towards the surface. With Full Cowl increasing his strength and speed, Midoriya swam to the surface like a bullet, even though he was holding Yanagi. On the tunnel, looking desperately at the dark water, Kodai noticed some bubbles coming up and then Midoriya emerged with a huge splash, carrying Yanagi with him, much to her relief.

She helped them get out of the water and Midoriya laid Yanagi on the floor, checking if her heart was beating. The heart was fine but she wasn't breathing, so he removed her mask, pinched her nose and opened her mouth, blowing air into her lungs, then put his hands in the middle of her chest and applied pressure repeatedly. The silver-haired girl started to cough and some water came out. Her breath was erratic but she was safe now. In the dark and disoriented she could barely see the person in front of her, but she knew who it was.

" _He came… he really came to save me"_ Yanagi thought as she tried to sit, but her arms were wobbly.

"Easy there, Yanagi-san, you're safe now" The green haired teen said as he lend her a hand.

She took deep breaths to steady her heartbeat. Once she felt better, she turned to his general direction.

"Thank you, Midoriya. I thought… it was the end for me…"

"Don't mention it. You also saved me back there"

She remained silent for a minute moment. Yanagi was really out of words, and out of the world too. He didn't even think to jump after her. Sure, any of her friends would have come to rescue her but still, Midoriya wasn't someone close to her, they didn't even talk. Yanagi never was a fan of those fairy tales with princes and knights in shiny armor that came to save the damsel in distress, as they were too cliché to her and not interesting at all. Her likings were more to the occult, shadowy conspiracies and the little terrors that haunt people on a daily basis, being alone, the dark, eerie noises and seeing things. Despite that, the silver-haired girl couldn't help but feel like she was a princess and she just got saved by a knight in green armor.

Midoriya was going to out Kodai on his backs again but then seemed to be in thought.

"Yanagi-san, if you still feel dizzy I can carry you too"

"Eh?! Why? I can walk and-"

"I-it's just a suggestion. I wondered if you wouldn't be a little exhausted after drowning… but if you're okay, then, umm, I shouldn't have said it…" He mumbled the last part.

Yanagi got up, or at least she tried. Like it or not her legs were trembling. She might be okay but her body was still shocked since it was the closest she got to death. She shouldn't do this and deep inside she didn't even know why but Yanagi decided to take his offer, denying the faint wish to be carried like Kodai.

"I suppose I'm still not fully recovered… if it ain't asking too much, then…"

"Not at all. I'll feel better knowing both of you are in the best shape possible" He said naturally, crouching so Yanagi could hold on his shoulders and get on his backs.

"I'll just need you to hold on me, my hands will be occupied. Now, excuse me, Kodai-san"

He said, then lifted Kodai in his arms bridal style, which obviously surprised the black haired girl. She wanted to protest, but not really. Good thing it was dark here, otherwise, everyone would notice the blush in her face. She knew she was blushing because her face was hot and her face never felt hot like this. On the back, Yanagi had a small pout. Now she wanted to change places with Kodai, but of course she denied that thought. Heh, Yanagi Reiko wanting to get a ride on the arms of Kendo's cute and handsome boyfriend, what a joke.

" _I… I find him c-cute and handsome? Well, it's not a lie, Kendo has good taste. Y-yeah, there's nothing wrong with thinking he's cute…"_ Her words didn't convince even herself.

As they resumed their mission to get out of this place, Midoriya instantly regretted offering to carry Yanagi. Her costume was basically a kimono so there wasn't much separating his backs from her chest, and there was also the fact that they were drenched, so it was actually worse than carrying Kodai, even if Yanagi's breasts seemed smaller and-

" _Focus on something else!"_ He shook his head quickly.

The water in their clothes made them feel cold. While Midoriya didn't mind it at all, having other things occupying his mind, Yanagi shuddered a bit and instinctively held closer to him, pressing herself further on his backs as it acted as a source of warmth. Of course, the emerald boy noticed that, and some other things.

" _Yanagi-san is bigger than she appears to be, probably because of her posture. So it's like Tsu, if she gets her backs straight you get unexpected big- shit, stop thinking about it, Izuku!"_ This would be a long trip.

* * *

After walking for more half an hour or so they found something interesting. The culvert had a huge opening in one of the walls that lead to what looked like a cave. Deciding to check that up, Midoriya jumped up and began to climb the light acclivity, still firmly holding the two girls. It was a little tricky because there was some water running down the rock but he managed to get to the top. Here they finally got rid of the stagnant air as it flowed here. That was a good sign, there was an exit nearby. Also, the walls of the cave had some luminous blue crystals poking out, so at least they had light, even if dim. The trio followed through the cave, Midoriya's feet making a faint sound as he walked on the tiny stream of water. They reached a wide open area, the ceiling a few meters above them and sustained by large columns. There were even some machines to make the air circulate and lamps to illuminate the place.

"This must be some kind of mine. Look, there are some rails over there" Kodai pointed to the side.

"Then we got warped to a place far from the city" Yanagi concluded.

"That doesn't sound good. The help could take hours to arrive, assuming they even know where to search" Midoriya said. He began to consider that they wouldn't have any help from the pros to get out.

Suddenly Yanagi noticed something oddly familiar.

"Kodai, look. Enoki" She brought their attention to a group of white thin long mushrooms, sprouting from a wooden support column.

"The place is quite humid, of course some mushrooms would sprout" Midoriya said, not quite following her.

"Yeah, but this is an Enokitake. These mushrooms grow on trees in the forest, not in caves" Kodai continued the line of thought.,

"Huh, how do you know that?"

"Well, Yanagi and I know someone who's _the_ expert when it comes to mushrooms"

And like a magic spell, hasty footsteps were heard coming from one of the tunnels connected to the main room they were. Midoriya got ready to fight, though he didn't let go of the two ladies. How did he plan to fight like this was a mystery, but he wouldn't need to worry about it as two known persons came out of the tunnel, one with long blue hair that made curls around the waist, and other that looked like a fungus themed witch.

"Hado-senpai!"

"Komori!" Shouted the two girls as they saw the brunette.

"Guys, good to see you" Came from Hado.

Once she laid eyes on them, Komori didn't stop running. In fact, she ran even faster to meet them and, well, it was a rough meeting. She practically tackled them to the floor, which wasn't really hard when Midoriya had Yanagi on his backs and Kodai on his arms. Now they were all lying on the floor, Komori on top of the pile and holding on him as if her life depended on it.

"I thought- I thought I wouldn't see you again!" The brunette cried as the three teens tried to hug her in any way possible.

"It's okay, Komori, we're fine. But… can you please get up, you're kind of hurting my hurt leg" Kodai said and winced when her friend quickly got up.

"Midoriya… you're not… the featherweight… I thought you were" Yanagi struggled to speak, being the base of the pile.

"S-sorry, Yanagi-san!" He got up in a single move, still holding Kodai on his arms.

"I'll say, you all are pretty cheerful for someone who was teleported to God knows where" Hado said that but she also had a smile crossing her lips. It was definitely good to see the whole situation didn't affect them in a negative way. They had to keep their spirits up.

While the blunette joined them, Komori hid her face under her mushrooms hat. She felt so embarrassed about what just happened, that she couldn't look at their faces right now. " _I can't believe I said that…"_

Now with two more people in the group, they focused on their next steps. Midoriya explained what happened so far and how they got here, including the fight against the sewer villain. On her side, Hado told them she was warped with Komori to a cave. They tried to look around for someone but ended encountering villains too. They weren't particularly strong but the blunette had to contain herself otherwise she could cause the cave to crumble.

"Luckily for me, Komori here is a dangerous opponent in closed spaces. She gave me a mask and told me to stay back, and in minutes the tunnel and the villains were covered in mushrooms! Do you really remember every single scientific name of the mushrooms you grow? How many different types can you make? Do you have some kind of block with a particular species? What's your favorite fungus?!"

The brunette backed off a little with the spree of questions, managing to answer the last out of habit.

"L-Lentinula edodes! Shiitake is a classic, the round cap looks cute and I love the taste!" A response at the hype level of Hado. "But… senpai is making it sound better than what happened. I didn't do much. Some of the villains had fire and acid Quirks so the little ones didn't stand a chance. Poor Yellow Knight and Inky Cap…" It was hard to tell if Komori was depressed about her usefulness or because of the fallen fungi friends.

"I don't think so" She looked up to the green haired teen as he spoke, unconsciously focusing on his emerald shiny eyes. "Even Hado-senpai was impressed. Plus, I believe you two wouldn't get here safe if you weren't capable of helping"

Komori simply stared at him, her mouth slightly open, while she absorbed his words. Was he praising her for something he didn't see? Really, she didn't do anything special, just spread the spores and keep them humid. The caves had streams of water running through the tunnels so it wasn't that hard and as she said some villains could get rid of her shrooms pretty easily. Yes, she made a lot of bad guys scream like kids when they got covered in mushrooms. Yes, she knocked down a large group by making shrooms grow in their lungs. Yes, she threatened to use poisonous mushrooms when they got surrounded when she actually planned to use a simple hallucinogen like Amanita muscaria. But it wasn't anything to be impressive.

"Actually, it does sound really impressive" Midoriya said.

"Eh? Eh?! Did- did you hear that?!"

"Yes, you began to mumble something. I know how it is…" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it then at him again, being caught in his warm smile.

"I-I-I… it wasn't hard at all. I love my Quirk but… I can't do cool things like you do" She said shyly.

"Just because you don't have a flashy Quirk it doesn't mean you can't do cool things. That doesn't make you any less helpful or important"

"I-important?!"

"Yes. I know there are lots of persons counting on you. I'm one of them" He shone his bright smile again and Kinoko swore she was looking at the Sun.

Her heart beat out of rhythm and her stomach twisted in knots. She was pretty familiar with the sensation but she wasn't supposed to feel like that again.

"That's really sweet but we should keep moving, right? At this rate we can find everyone and get out sooner than we thought" Kodai said, feeling a little awkward for being literally in the middle of their little chat. Midoriya simply wouldn't get tired of carrying her.

Breaking out of her trance, only now Komori registered that Kodai was looking quite comfy being on his arms like a bride. She blinked twice, trying to ignore the new feeling that just sprouted in her.

"Mi-Midoriya-san, why are you carrying Kodai like this?"

"Oh. Well, her leg is hurt and I didn't want it to get worse"

"And… for how long have you been walking around like this?"

"Umm, it's hard to tell. We ended in the same room… an hour, maybe"

"Oh… ho ho, an hour. Yeah, that's... a lot of time. Don't you… don't you feel tired or something?" Her voice was betraying her smile. " _Now is not the best time, Kinoko. Keep the happy face"_

"Oh, weren't you giving Yanagi-san piggyback ride when we met you?" Hado asked nonchalantly.

"Ah, that. After the fight with the sewer villain, I got a little… shocked, so Midoriya offered to carry me for a while" Yanagi said, looking slightly away from the green teen.

"You look fine now. That's good" Komori didn't sound as nice as she wanted to.

"Then we should keep moving. Hado-senpai, these tunnels lead to somewhere?" Midoriya asked the blunette.

"I don't know. It seems like a cave system. Some of the tunnels make turns and end on another tunnel or where they started. The cave doesn't seem completely natural"

If it is a mine then there must be an exit"

"Maybe, but I don't know if we can use it. Every path that leads upwards was blocked at some point by huge boulders. I guess we're stuck at this lower level"

"In that case, we can go back to my plan of finding the drain of the sewer system. Do you think someone else could be here?"

"We searched a lot and the only people we found were the bad guys. I made a lot of noise some time ago so it could have alerted more enemy forces"

"Then we should hurry. The problem is that the sewers are too dark"

"We found some old oil lamps at another cave. We can use that" Komori suggested, then rushed to pick the lamps, getting back with two dusty glass lamps with black iron encasing.

"Awesome! This will make things much easier. Well done, Komori-san" Midoriya said to the brunette, who suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"It's not- t-thanks…"

It took them some time to light the lamps but once they did, the group returned to the sewers. Yanagi lead the group, holding one lamp. Midoriya was after her, with Kodai on his backs again. Komori followed them close holding the other lamp and Hado was the last to protect the rearguard.

As they silently walked, Komori glanced some times at the duo in front of her. She looked at the boy and wondered what were the chances of accidentally slipping and twisting her ankle.

" _No, you can't do that, focus Kinoko!"_

She shook her head to forget the feelings that were bubbling up inside her chest. Komori buried them for a good reason and now was definitely not the time to dig them up. But looking at him, being so close yet so far… she couldn't help it.

Almost a year ago she was spending some time at the house of her aunt. Her family just moved to a new house and she was waiting for her things to arrive. Komori had always been a shy girl and she was afraid of talking with other kids when she got to a new place, taking time to get used to the ambient. It wasn't different now, and instead of hanging with other persons she met, the brunette chose to spend her time wandering around the city enjoying one of her hobbies, finding mushrooms. It was a difficult task sometimes but she would get a feeling of satisfaction after finding the tiniest shroom in the most unexpected place. Under a park bench, behind a trash can, even inside a broken washing machine, the possibilities were virtually endless.

The brunette heard from her parents that they could spend a day at the beach but her aunt was quick to deny the idea. Some people started to litter the place and now the beach was like a huge dump. Well, sounded more interesting now to the young girl, and so Komori headed to Dagobah Municipal Beach, eager to begin her Shroomtastic Adventure and find many fungi friends. She searched the place on the internet and it was actually really sad to see it so full of trash, but no one seemed to care as they let the situation get to this point. It wasn't asking much, just don't throw your trash there and maybe clean a little. If everyone helped a bit the problem would vanish in no time, no one was going to do all the work alone.

"I could pick up so recyclable trash after finding some cute friends and…"

Her words slowly died as she arrived at the beach. Amazing, she could actually see the ocean. It didn't make any sense, the pictures she saw on the internet were recent, five months tops. If nothing she expected to find even more trash in that illegal dump, not the opposite. There was still a lot of things littering the place but it was definitely much cleaner than before. Maybe she underestimated the good will of the citizens around here.

Anyway, Komori stepped on the sand and began her Adventure, looking inside rusty fridges and other home appliances, old tires, even an abandoned car, and she was achieving success, though most of the times it was just small Pleurocybella porrigens and Pholiota microspora **(A/N:** Angel Wings and Nameko. Gotta do my research **)**. Then she heard some noise in the distance, noises of metal being bent or dragged. Curiosity took over her and she briefly paused her Shroomtastic Adventure to see what was it.

Komori walked through the dumped trash, following the noise that became slightly louder, now hearing voices and grunts. She reached a more clean section of the beach and found the source of noise, a kid, probably around her age, struggling to drag a heavy looking washing machine. The brunette instinctively hid behind a pile of tires, watching carefully as the boy moved the heavy object. And on top of a car stood a blonde man with a skeletal figure, baggy pants and a large hood. He shouted to encourage the green haired boy.

"Fight, Young Midoriya! You're halfway to the truck!"

Komori noticed the marks in the sand and indeed they lead to nearly the water, so this boy had been dragging that thing for some time now. Or maybe not because she looked again and he was actually making progress fast. The young girl was impressed to see someone that looked so scrawny displaying such strength. Training clothes could be very deceiving.

"You're doing fine young man, but remember our deadline is in five months!"

"Under- stood! Rwaaah!"

She didn't know what was his objective doing this but he seemed determined to achieve it. Komori left the two without being noticed and headed back home, her mind occupied with the green haired boy. Once there, she saw her aunt and decided to ask.

"Ne, aunt, you said the beach turned into an illegal dump earlier, right? Everyone helps to clean it?"

"Hah, clean? Not that I know. The prefecture removed the garbage sometimes but more appeared on the next week so they gave up"

"And no one does anything to stop it?"

"Well, it's a lot to clean up, and I can't think of someone willing to do the hard work. We kind of got used to it…" The woman said scratching her head.

Komori walked off with disbelief in her face. That kid wasn't cleaning the beach alone, there was no way he could be doing it. She felt that she had to learn more about this and about that unknown kid, so during the next week, the brunette searched around for any volunteer groups, corporations or anyone that could be involved, just to find out nothing. Confused, she returned to the illegal dump in a Sunday afternoon and here he was, pilling trash into an old truck. He was panting heavily and his white shirt was drenched with sweat. Looking closer he had some muscles beginning to develop, which was to be expected after all this hard work. The lean man was nowhere to be seen but suddenly a tall man appeared, laughing as saw the young boy barely standing on his feet.

" **Hahahaha! Good job today, Young Midoriya. Now go and have a good rest, tomorrow we'll take care of that abandoned car!"**

"Y-yes…" He didn't have the energy to answer properly.

Hidden behind a fridge, Komori memorized that name.

"Midoriya… I wonder why he's working so hard. Maybe he's getting paid by that scrawny man. But why do this alone? I'm sure that huge guy would be a great help"

She returned to her aunt's house and for the next months, she sporadically would walk by the beach and look at the progress the green teen was doing. With the moving, she had to transfer to another middle school, at least until the Entrance Exams to U.A. The shy brunette didn't exactly try to make new friends and time passed so quickly that she didn't notice until the day of the Exams.

Komori felt nervous. The written test wasn't so difficult, she studied a lot to pass. The terrifying problem was the famous practical exam that UA performed, known for pushing the middle schoolers to the limit and being responsible for a lot of denied enrollments.

Her Quirk wasn't exactly suited for battle and the brunette wasn't in top shape, so she couldn't help but feel that she was fighting a lost battle. Then, during the presentation of the practical exam of this year, a tall boy with glasses called the attention of someone and she simply couldn't believe in her eyes. It was that kid Midoriya! What was he doing here?

Komori suddenly remembered what the skeletal man said months ago. Whatever it was, the deadline for Midoriya's objective was around these days, so she wondered if the kid managed to succeed. For some reason knowing he was here made her feel more at ease and confident. The boy sure left a strong impression in her with his determined look so Komori thought with herself, if he was here then he would give his best to pass the exams, and she would do the same. Unfortunately, she didn't end in the same group Midoriya was but she successfully finished the exams and felt that she passed.

"Did Midoriya pass too? He didn't seem like the type that fights…"

Out of curiosity that day Komori decided to go to the beach, see how much of it Midoriya managed to clean and boy, she was surprised to see the result.

"No way…"

Where once was an ugly illegal dump, now was a completely clean beach. The place was spotless, not a single can to be seen. Her eyes were looking at it but she couldn't believe them. He must have asked for help, there was no way Midoriya would do this all by himself. Then again, he seemed so determined whenever she looked at him that she could kind of see him doing it. Heck, this beautiful sunset in front of her was the proof of his hard work. That night Komori remained awake, for the anxiety of knowing whether she passed or not and because the green haired teen didn't leave her head. She wished they could go to the same school.

Someone must have heard her because on the first days at U.A she spotted the mess of green hair in the crowd. Turns out he was at class 1-A while she was at 1-B, not the perfect situation but still they could talk during lunch and even hang out after school. The only thing stopping Komori was her own shyness and insecurities. She made new friends and they helped her get through her limitations, but whenever she thought she couldn't do something she remembered of Midoriya and the way he was working so hard to achieve his goal. It filled her with the same will to push further and go beyond.

As time passed her admiration only grew. Komori heard that someone at the Entrance Exams destroyed a Zero Pointer and she was completely surprised to know it was Midoriya. So he had a powerful Quirk, and it wasn't the only thing great about him. In fact, all of the guys from 1-A looked awesome. They faced villains and survived on the first days, and the Sports Festival was surely something else. Her brown eyes with sharp crosses went wide when she saw the replay of the obstacle run, the green haired teen literally blasting to the first place. Though his face held a fierce and determined look, he still looked pretty cute, but she wasn't ready for the fight between him and Todoroki Shoto, the son of Endeavor. After his fight against Hitoshi Shinso, she began to root for him without noticing, so she felt a little sad that Midoriya lost the fight. Still, seeing him giving his all once again made her will to persevere stronger.

With each event that involved the emerald boy, Komori's admiration for him only increased, to the point where she really wished they could trade him for Monoma. Not that she hated the blonde but she really wanted to be closer to him. Such a wish made something click inside her head. She might be in love with him. That thought was confirmed when she heard Midoriya was kidnapped. Never in her life, she felt so worried, and her heart skipped a beat when the news of his rescue arrived. That made Komori realize that she couldn't wait any longer. From the start, Midoriya was someone special to her, someone that inspired her without even knowing, and she wanted him to know that. All her efforts to overcome her shyness and be more confident would pay off now as she was decided to confess her feelings for him. There was just a tiny problem now.

"Congratulations, Kendo-chan"

"Eh? For what, Komori?"

"Aren't you dating Midoriya now?"

"D-dating?! N-no, not at all, I mean, we're just friends…" Kendo also loved him and after a little confusion, he seemed to return her feelings.

She was late. Now there was no way Komori could tell him how she felt, and she wanted Kendo to be happy too. But…

" _Damn it Kendo-chan, it had to be him?! … ~sigh~ I can't blame her. Midoriya seems to be an awesome person, and he's so brave and clever and so strong and… c-cute. Like a glowing Panellus stipticus or a Mycena chlorophos"_ _ **(A/N:**_ _glow in the dark shrooms. Search it, they look really cool_ _ **)**_ " _Oh, I could use them to illuminate the way. Would he praise me again…? I shouldn't do this just to impress him, should I?"_

"Komori-san"

"Matsutake!" She was forcefully dragged out of her own world and said the first thing that came to her mind. Looking around, everyone was looking at her with worried faces, which made her confused. "Umm, is everything alright?"

"I could ask you the same. You didn't respond at first" Midoriya said, his caring eyes never leaving her.

"S-sorry, I got distracted"

"I know we're in a difficult situation but try to keep focused. You almost fell on the water"

Only now Komori noticed she was on the edge of the sidewalk. They turned at a corner and she almost went straight to the channel, if it wasn't for Midoriya holding her hand.

" _H-he… h-he's holding… with his hand… my, my… oh my…"_ Komori began to hyperventilate, almost falling backward on the muddy water. Midoriya pulled her close to him and let her lean on himself for support.

" _D-does it counts as a hug?!"_ The brunette slowly wrapped her arms around him, holding the boy as close as she could to her.

"Komori, what's going on? Did you get dizzy or something?" Kodai asked from her place on his backs, worried about her friend.

"Yes… I mean, no, no. I just- umm, I… I-I'm fine now! Completely fine"

"Komori-san, if you want-"

"A-aah, there's no need for you to c-carry me, Midoriya-san! I can walk, I swear!" She held her hands up in defense and was really glad that the light of the lamps didn't let her obvious blush appear. The green teen looked at her a little surprised.

"I would suggest that we could make a pause but you're right, we should keep moving"

She wanted to hit her face right now. He was simply near her and her head was already a mess.

"You're, I mean, I'm right…"

"Umm, do you want me to carry you?"

" _Ugh, it's so tempting! But…"_ "No, I'm fine. Let's keep going"

The group resumed their march in the dark, exploring the long culverts and searching for the last member of their original group. Midoriya tried to not think about it much as he knew it would break his focus, but he really wished to find Uraraka as soon as possible. Almost as much as he wanted to not find Himiko but she was an important element that they couldn't afford to lose. Plus, a tiny part of him felt that a death sentence was too much, at least when it was the League sentencing. Yes, he said he would do things before. Yes, he still hated her for all that she did to him but at the very end Midoriya couldn't think of abandoning the blonde here without second thoughts, and it wasn't because of whatever information she had.

" _Maybe I should be less forgiving"_

"Oh right, I just remembered. Midoriya-san, about what happened back at U.A, was that black thing part of your Quirk? I thought it was a power enhancement" Komori questioned the green teen. As for Midoriya, he tensed up a bit. How to explain this?

"That's true. With all that happened I totally forgot about it" Yanagi said.

"Ne, ne, Midoriya, how do you call that black energy thingy? Why did you hide this until now? Can you make more than one large tendril? Does it have a long-range or-" Hado assaulted the boy with questions but Midoriya cut her spree.

"S-sorry senpai, this is new t-to me too! My Quirk is… umm, a new thing to me so I'm still learning and… I really don't know where that came from…" His past words carried a hint of sadness. By now Midoriya thought he was controlling One for All, making it his own power, but after that incident, he felt even far away from his goal.

"Don't worry too much about it, Midoriya-san. You got your Quirk pretty late so it's normal that you don't understand it completely. In fact, it's impressive that you manage to keep up and surpass most of us having a Quirk for such a short time. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it too, and very soon" Kodai's encouraging words not only surprised Midoriya but Yanagi and Komori too at they knew the kuudere girl for some time. It wasn't like Kodai didn't cheer for her friends but she seemed so close to Midoriya, to the point where the two girls thought she might be opening up for the green haired teen, even if just a bit.

"Hmm, you're just like Mirio, Midoriya" Hado said, clasping her hands together.

"Me? Like Togata-senpai?"

"Yup! No matter what happens you inspire others around you. Tamaki says that Mirio is like the Sun, so that could make you… a lighting"

"A… a lighting?"

"Yes. When everything is dark and looking really bad you shine and light up the skies, like a green lighting! Also, you get covered in sparks when you use your Quirk"

After the blunette's comment, everyone went silent. Hado wasn't afraid of saying what she had in mind and this time wasn't different. The fact was that each of the girls trusted in him and that they would get out of that place together. The girls would do everything they could to help but honestly, they would be questioning the possibilities a lot more if the emerald boy wasn't present. Midoriya took that as another reason to keep pushing forward. More people were counting on him, though he wasn't aware of how much some of them felt dependant.

The silence allowed the group to notice some noise coming from ahead. Proceeding with caution, they reached another cross section. They focused on the source of noise, trying do decide which way it came from and they agreed it was from the path ahead. This lead to the next question, investigate it or not. It could be villains, or it could be Uraraka. Or even worse, both and she was in trouble. The last option was more than enough to convince Midoriya to see what it was, but Hado wasn't sure, neither Kodai. Yanagi agreed with Midoriya on seeing whatever it was. That left to Komori the decisive vote.

"Umm, I think we should… see what it is. We could be caught by surprise in the future if we just ignore it" Komori trusted Midoriya's judgment but she couldn't simply say she would follow him every time.

So the group jumped over the water and followed the sound. As they walked further into that tunnel it got louder and in the distance, they could see a tiny source of light. Hasty footsteps came to their direction and they got ready to a fight but a surprise awaited for them. Running and almost tripping in the dark, Uraraka came out of the darkness.

"More villains- eh?! Deku-kun!"

"Uraraka!"

She rushed to him and hugged the green haired teen tight for a whole minute. Midoriya would do the same if his hands weren't busy. She let go and looked at him in the eyes with a relieved expression.

"I'm so happy to see you, Deku-kun. I was so worried"

"Me too. How are you? Did you get hurt or met the enemy?"

"I'm fine and yes, a group of villains just surrounded us but I managed to escape"

"That's why you were running?"

"Yes. I tried to look around for you but I ended-"

"Hey, wait up. What do you mean by 'us'?" Kodai said. Uraraka seemed to only now acknowledge the presence of the other girls, especially the one clinging on Midoriya's backs.

"Oh, good to see everyone is here. We should move, they will be after us in no time"

"You didn't answer my question. Did you find someone else?" Kodai insisted and the brunette seemed to hesitate a bit.

"Yes. I found Toga while looking around"

"And where is she right now?"

"... Back there, surrounded by villains"

"Let's go then. As soon as we get Himiko we'll head to the exit" Midoriya said as he walked ahead.

"Wait, wait. You want to save her?" Uraraka asked incredulously.

"We can't let her fall on the hands of the League again"

"Deku-kun, she's a villain too. Let her deal with the mess she created"

"They are going to kill her, Uraraka. I'm almost sure of it"

"So?"

Midoriya stopped on his tracks for a moment, then turned around to face the brunette again. Even in the dark, he could see she was bothered with something.

"I can't let that happen"

"Why not? After all that she did to you… you don't have to save her, Deku-kun"

"That's not it-"

"Then what? Why are you going to save her? Give me one good reason to risk ourselves for her"

He stopped to think about an answer but it never came. Kodai was the one who answered.

"With all the information she knows Toga Himiko is an important asset for the pro heroes and police. That should be more than enough of a reason to bring her with us"

"Okay, she knows things, but we could get out and call the pros. They should be more than capable of rescuing her"

"We don't know where we are but it must be somewhere really far from the city. We found a crystal mine so this must be a more isolated region" Yanagi said.

"Plus we don't know for sure if our plan to get out will be successful. It's almost a bet" Hado added.

"So we should be moving already. I don't see why we should bother rescuing _her_ " The brunette said, almost spitting venom when mentioning the blonde girl.

"Uraraka, I know this isn't the ideal situation but we can't let them take Himiko" Midoriya said, his voice failing to sound confident like before.

"Why? Because she's an important asset? Just for that?"

"Yes, she's… an important asset…"

She slowly shook her head.

"Why…?"

"Uraraka, we-"

"Why?! You call her Himiko. Why?"

"Eh?! I-I… why does it matter now how I call her?"

Uraraka walked to him and grabbed one of his arms, dragging the boy away with her.

"U-Uraraka! Let go, we have to-"

"No, we don't have to! We don't own her nothing, you don't own her nothing!"

"It's not about to own her something and you know it"

"Then tell me, and be honest this time. Why do you want to rescue her?!" Uraraka spun around, still holding his arm and staring into his eyes. When he took more than a minute in silence thinking about it, droplets formed at the corners of her eyes. "What? Do you care about here? Is that it?"

"That's not… I don't…"

"Then why, Deku-kun? Why do you want to save her? Why… why did you let her stay here? Why do you call her that way…?"

"I… I had to. It was the only way to-"

"No, it wasn't! If you needed help getting over it then I would be more than willing to help, but no, you had to let that b- that monster get into your life"

"I didn't let her into my life! I hate her!"

"Are you sure? Then why do you keep letting her walk around you? Why do you still train with her? Why didn't you oppose to her getting a costume exactly like yours?" She hesitated but it had to be said. "... Why do I feel you're going to forgive her?"

"I-I… I'm not…" He didn't know how to answer her. Doubt and worry began to fill his heart. He wasn't thinking she really changed, right? The voice of the blonde echoed into his mind, remembering him of every time Himiko said she would make him love her. "I don't… I don't know…" He didn't dare to look at her when he said that.

Uraraka was about to drag him again but she felt a hand rest on top of hers where she was holding him. Kodai, who watched the heated discussion from the front row, looked at her.

"I don't understand exactly why you're so mad but I get it that you left her behind on purpose" Midoriya raised his eyes. Uraraka didn't deny it. "Well then, if you don't want to go, our plan is to follow the water flow. There should be a drain to all this sewage and it can be our way out of here. Go ahead, we'll rescue Toga Himiko and join you later"

"And now you're giving the orders? Sorry but I'm not going anywhere without Deku-kun and-"

"No, I'm sorry Uraraka-san. As the older and most experient here I'm in charge and we'll rescue the blonde, you like it or not. Midoriya is coming with us" Hado said, standing next to the green teen and the girl on his backs.

"Hado-senpai, you can't-"

"Now it's not the time to be carried by our emotions, Uraraka-san. We have to set the priorities" Yanagi joined them.

"I think Midoriya is right. Even if she was a villain, Toga knows how the underworld works, the people who pull the strings. We can't lose that advantage" Komori also joined them, standing on the other side of the emerald boy.

"You all… don't know the shit you're talking about. You didn't see what she did. You didn't see… him… Was a villain? She _is_ a villain and nothing she says can change that" Uraraka felt some tears rolling but she didn't know the reason for them. Sad memories? Perhaps. Anger? Definitely. Jealous? Of whom, exactly?

"She can't fight back" Midoriya said, getting the attention of the girls around him, Uraraka included. He took a deep breath in and released slowly. "Toga… Himiko can't defend herself with the inhibitor collar. Aizawa-sensei reconfigured the parameters and she won't be able to do an arm lock without triggering it"

"You and I know pretty well she can take care of herself, Deku-kun"

"Not in this situation. She's outnumbered and defenseless, and she won't run away forever. You're right, it's not only because of what she knows. I just… ~sigh~ I can't stand seeing someone in danger and not help, even if she did… all that she did"

None of them were expecting him to say this, especially Uraraka. It really wasn't about forgiving the person who kidnapped and tortured you. He was talking about doing the right thing, at least what he thought was right.

"D-don't… get me wrong, I-I still want to see her behind the bars or s-something. I… I said to her I would do it myself but… I can't imagine myself doing this. Hurt badly, maybe, but to kill someone… I don't want to even go this far if I can choose"

In the dark of the tunnel with only two old lamps to see the path, the girls stared at the green haired teen speechless. Empathy only went so far as they couldn't imagine saying the same words if they were in his place. Surprisingly, Komori was the one to break the silence.

"... So cool…" She said in some kind of awe state, realizing after a while that she actually voiced her thoughts. "I-I-I mean- uh…" She simply looked at the ground, getting the attention of the other girls.

"Oh my, and I just said I was the more experienced. You sure sound cool and heroic now, Midoriya-san" Hado said, petting his head like an older sister, to which he looked at the floor in embarrassment, similar to the mushroom girl.

"I-i-it's just what I t-think, Hado-s-senpai"

"You should take the compliments, Midoriya. You did sound really cool" Kodai said, also petting his head, which made Midoriya blush. She was pressing her chest further on his backs without noticing.

"Oi, since we decided let's move on already. I bet the girl won't last much longer" Yanagi said, already taking the lead with a lamp.

"Hey, we didn't decide anything" Uraraka called out. Midoriya turned to her again, his expression as soft as always. His eyes reflected the dim yellow light of the old lamp, even making it brighter.

"Are you coming?"

She looked to the side, to where they came from, to the possible exit, then back to Midoriya. What was the point of getting out without him, anyway?"

"Ugh, fine. But be ready, when I left the thing was already pretty bad" She said, getting the other lamp and leading the way.

"Umm, thank you, Uraraka"

"Don't thank me, Deku-kun. I'll have you returning this later" She said and he got a little afraid, but then she turned to him. "So we have to get back safe, you hear me?"

He couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I promise" All the other eyes and ears were focused on them, many things going through the young ladies' heads.

They approached the exit of the culvert and they could hear noises of explosions and shouting. Never in his life, Midoriya thought he would want to see Bakugo accompanying these two things. The culvert ended in a large concrete pipe that disposed of the muddy water like a waterfall. On the sides were stairs leading to another part of the complex structure of tunnels, except that it was a large octagonal hall with some huge machines and metal platforms on the walls, connected by more stairs that lead to higher levels of the hall in a spiral. Large metal doors lead to other sections of the sewer system and to other rooms. From one of them came the explosions and shouting. Getting there the group found huge chaos, with villains running around and trying really hard to catch a certain blonde girl in a familiar looking green costume.

"And you were worried about her"

"Not now, Uraraka. Komori-san, I'll need you to take care of Kodai for a while. If they see you keep them away. Yanagi-san, we'll need a little distraction, look around for something you can use. Hado-senpai, I'll need you to strike them as hard as you can while Uraraka and I get to Himiko"

The girls were impressed by this as they weren't used to see Midoriya in action like Uraraka. They simply agreed with his plan, feeling that everything would end well if they followed him. So while Yanagi looked around for objects she could throw at the enemy, Hado dashed straight to them and began to send villains flying everywhere with her shockwaves. Meanwhile, Uraraka and Midoriya fought their way to Himiko, who was currently running from a guy with cricket legs and antennae.

"Stay put so I can get my reward, you annoying brat!"

"Hah! Dream on, roach" She said, evading a stomp with a backflip.

"Let's see you call me roach when I put my hands on you!" He said, then jumped at her. The last thing he saw was her quickly looking to the side and smirking, then the world became black.

What happened was that he got struck by a green blur giving off sparks.

"What took you so long dear?~" A wide smile opened in her lips.

"~sigh~ I should let them capture you" Midoriya looked at her, hands balling into fists.

"But you didn't! Aw, my knight in shiny green armor~ You came to save me!" Himiko jumped at him, hugging Midoriya tight. He stood still for a moment, then pushed her back.

"Yeah, let's not forget that I have a good reason for that"

"Oh, do you finally love me?~"

"Hell no. You know a lot, and that's the only good reason to not let the League put their hands on you"

"So you're saying you're not here to save my precious neck?"

"... Not only that. Let's go already"

"Hai hai. Oh, right. I found Ochako-chan a while ago. She was like, super pissed to find me and she left me to die here. Not very heroic but in her defense I may or may not have been a little too annoying and-"

"A little? Yeah, right"

"Ochako! You also came to save me! Huh, from what I can see everyone came to save me" She said looking around and seeing the other students fighting the villains, particularly focusing on the blunette and the serious beating the bad guys were getting.

"So Izuku, does it mean we're going to have fun during the nights now?~ I can't wait to feel your-"

"One more word and I swear I'll break all your teeth" Uraraka said, grabbing Himiko by the arm and dragging her to the exit, with Midoriya right by her side.

"No, not my fangs! They have the best points in cuteness~"

The brunette suddenly stopped and held on Himiko's other arm with more strength.

"Do you think this is a game?"

"I'm dead serious about that, Ochako-chan"

"You will be dead if you don't stop playing around- oof!"

Uraraka got cut when a part of what looked to be gray wood almost got her head if Himiko didn't tackle her to the ground. Midoriya jumped through some pipes and knocked the villain out of the platform with a powerful kick. Himiko got up and even offered a hand but the brunette shoved it away, getting up on her own.

"Don't expect me to thank you"

"I don't. What are friends for, right?"

"I'm not- whatever, let's get out of here"

They made their way through the group of villains without much difficulty, thanks to Hado knocking most of them out and Yanagi attacking them without being seen. Ironically, she met the group she spooked again and they began to run away once they saw the floating barrels and pipes, shouting nonsense about ghosts and haunted tunnels. At the entrance, Komori was doing well protecting Kodai. Most of the villains didn't dare to get near once the first guy started to cough and fainted shortly after but there was this guy with the acid spit, which made him almost immune to Komori's spores. The mushroom girl and her friend got ready to fight but it wasn't necessary as a green lighting knocked him out. After him came Hado, Yanagi, Uraraka, and Himiko.

"We got her, now back to the tunnel" Midoriya said, rushing to pick up Kodai.

But before they could reach the exit to the tunnels, a huge pillar of blue flames blocked their way. He came out of his cover, hands shoved in his pockets and a bored expression.

"Going somewhere?"

"Don't move fuckers! We'll let you go now!" Behind them, three clones of Twice appeared, forming a pyramid.

To their right, Mr. Compress blocked the way to another room and Spinner got to their other side.

"I don't want to fight someone who follows Stain's steps like me… Himiko, just give up and come peacefully" The lizard guy called out, pointing his cluster sword to the students.

"Spinner, how have you been doing? Not exactly good to see you all guys. Hey Dabi, did you miss me that much?" The blonde said nonchalantly.

"~sigh~ Of course not. Turns out that even when you're not around you are a pain in my ass. And don't be fooled Spinner, Shigaraki didn't say we had to bring her with us" Dabi said as he flared his hands in blue flames.

The students tensed up, getting ready to the incoming battle. By far the biggest problem here was Dabi, with a lot of literal firepower, then there was Mr. Compress. One mistake and he could take anyone away. Twice and Spinner didn't look like immediate threats but Midoriya wasn't going to underestimate the enemy now. They couldn't move forward and the way back was full of villains. What should they do?

Suddenly everyone in the room heard a faint noise. It was like the sound of something being hit. It slowly became louder and then came distant screams. The banging and screaming got louder, both villains and heroes in training turned to a large metal door. The screams got clearly audible and voices came from the other side, begging for the door to be open. They hit the door desperately and their voices got muffled by a ferocious roar. The screams ceased and so did the hits on the door. Silence fell in the room.

"... What the fuck was-" BOOM.

Dabi got cut as the heavy-looking metal door got blasted away. The roar of whatever was inside the tunnel sounded, forcing the teens to cover their ears. It was… familiar. They looked at the tunnel again and from the darkness emerged a form, or at least that's what appeared to be happening. The figure was almost pitch black and the shadows around it warped wildly, spreading out of the dark tunnel. Red eyes appeared as the shadowy form expanded, towering over the dark figure.

"~pant~ The call of the Depths echos through the wind ~pant~ the stars die one by one, your black claws reach to the sky and swallow the silvery Moon ~pant~ darker than the Void, the Abyss calls for my soul and it calls back. Angst, terror, and fear, taking everything in Its path, forever shrouded in the Darkness. This is… _Revelry in the Dark_ "

 **"RWAAAAH! I'LL! CONSUME EVERYTHING!",**

Be it the mighty form of Dark Shadow or the speech the bird-headed teen just made, the students took a moment to process what was happening.

"Tokoyami?!" Shouted Midoriya and Uraraka together. His eyes widened once he noticed his friends.

"Midoriya! Uraraka! Stay back!" As he said that Dark Shadow began a frenzied attack, swinging his claws and tearing the machines in parts. The villains, at first surprised by the quite intimidating entrance, got into high alert, avoiding the attacks as they could.

"What's next?" Dabi said to himself, firing flames to repel the huge claws.

 **"YOUR DIM LIGHT WON'T SHAKE MY CURSED BLACK SOUL!"**

Meanwhile, Tokoyami managed to get to his friends, almost falling to his knees. Uraraka helped him stand up by putting one arm over her shoulders.

"Tokoyami-kun, you learned to control Dark Shadow in the dark?!" Midoriya asked.

"Not exactly ~pant~ it's more like giving him an objective ~pant~ I still have to struggle with him most of the time"

"Where did you end after the warping, Tokoyami-kun? Are you okay?" Uraraka asked.

"I'm somewhat fine. The villains I met… I can't say the same. The warp gate brought me to some kind of machine room. This seems to be a huge hydroelectric plant that was abandoned. The structure must have been compromised because during a fight a hole caved under me and I fell on these tunnels"

"Then we can get out of here. I bet we'll find the exit with we climb the tower we are in now" Hado said, pointing to the stairs and platforms on the walls, spiraling up.

"Wait, senpai. I was trying to return to where I was. Sero is in trouble"

"Sero is here too? So we're not the only ones caught in the warp gate…" Midoriya said with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry too much Izuku, I'm almost sure Kurogiri didn't warp a lot of students" They turned to the blonde as she spoke.

"What makes you so sure? He brought a lot of villains"

"That's the point, Kurogiri didn't use his warp so randomly. He aimed at the League's army and at me. You all were nearby so we all ended here. If we got out of his vision field when he was in that huge cloud form, he wouldn't know where to use the warp gate. That's why I tried to get you out of the street" Himiko said the last part looking at Uraraka, who huffed and looked away with arms crossed.

"Anyway, we must get moving. Sero should be in the upper levels, right Tokoyami?"

"Probably"

"Then we find him and look around for an exit. The fast we get out of here, the sooner we can call for help" The green haired teen said and the group headed to the stairs. Uraraka had to help Tokoyami because Dark Shadow was still rampaging. The lights of the room helped to calm him down a little but the shadowy bird spent a long time in the dark of the tunnels. At this rate going up the platforms would be too dangerous, but with some struggle, the symbiotic being obeyed his master's commands and at least stopped attacking aimlessly. Dark Shadow covered Tokoyami in a bigger and rougher version of Black Ankh. The group of teens climbed the stairs in a rush, then suddenly a blue fireball almost hit them, melting the platform they were about to cross. At the other side of the room, also climbing the stairs, Dabi held a hand up, still covered in flames. Spinner, and Twice were coming after them and quickly.

"Damn it. Tokoyami, Uraraka, get everyone to the other side. I'll stall the hot head" Midoriya said, getting ready to use the Air Force Glove that was still intact.

As the two students crossed everyone, Dabi shot more fireballs that Midoriya managed to repel with his Delaware Smash Air Force, but he had to wait for the last moment. He still had to train his aim.

"Deku-kun! Behind you!" Uraraka shouted and Midoriya turned around to see Compress rushing at him.

Reacting on impulse, Midoriya activated Full Cowl and jumped away, barely avoiding the grasp of the masked man. He didn't measure the distance though, but Dark Shadow grabbed him and Kodai, pulling the two to the platform. They began to run again, but now Midoriya had to focus more on blocking Dabi's attacks. Good thing they managed to get out of his range but the path to the upper levels was quite long.

The heroes in training arrived at a large hall. Large turbines could be seen. This was the main floor of the plant. Looking around, Yanagi located some stairs that lead to a higher level and they found another room with windows to watch the turbines. Old looking control panels indicated that it was the monitoring room. They started to look around for anything that could tell where they were and in the process, Komori found out that the plant was indeed structurally compromised as Tokoyami said. An old mine was discovered at the final phase of the construction and the tunnels turned the terrain unstable.

"Good job, Komori-san. This will make it much easier for the pros to find us" Midoriya said to the short mushroom witch, who covered her face a little with her hat and mumbled a thank you.

"We should look for your other friend now. Do you remember where you two were, Tokoyami-san?" Hado asked the bird-headed teen and he nodded, guiding them to the other door of the room.

They headed through a large corridor and found a large hole in the floor, the place Tokoyami fell from, so Sero should be somewhere ahead. The group crossed the large gap and kept running through the hallway, reaching another higher level. It leads to an open area where they could finally see the outside of the large plant. The problem was, once they left the door they got surrounded by villains. And calmly walking through the crowd, the white-haired man with hands all over his body appeared, clapping his hands slowly.

"Well, well, congratulations. You formed a party and managed to escape the dungeon. Too bad the last phase is a horde level. You activated my trap card" Shigaraki snapped his fingers and the door behind them exploded. They couldn't go back now. There was dammed water to one side and a long fall to the other, villains blocking both sides.

"Now, hand over the blonde without resistance, or resist if you want, it doesn't really matter. It's game over for all of you anyway"

The heroes in training backed off as the villains advanced towards them, standing back to back and in fight stances. Worry was plastered all over their faces.

"That's really a tight spot. Any ideas, Midoriya-san?"

"My guess is as good as yours, senpai. Umm, Komori-san, your spores?"

"S-sorry, the place is too wide and the wind isn't helping"

"Tokoyami-kun, it's night time so-"

"I don't think Dark Shadow will cooperate much, I'm barely containing him right now"

 **"Revelry in the dark… revelry in the dark… revelry in the dark…"** The sentient shadow whispered in a kinda sinister way.

"I knew it. Rescuing her would only cause more trouble" Uraraka said, fists up and eyes darting around the many enemies surrounding them.

"I'm sorry Shigaraki put a target on my head, Ochako-chan" Himiko said sarcastically.

"Now is not the best moment to discuss that, Uraraka" Midoriya said.

"But, Deku-kun-"

"Not. Now. We have a much bigger problem to deal with"

"And guess who's fault it is?"

"Tsk, whatever. Izuku-kun, I have an idea, but you won't like it" Himiko said to the green haired teen, catching his attention.

"At this point, it can't be that bad. I'm listening"

"Are you really going to-"

"Not now, Uraraka. Himiko, your plan?"

The blonde hesitated a bit before saying it.

"Ochako-chan can make you all weightless so you can jump from here"

"They'll come after us"

"No, they won't ~sigh~ Shigaraki put a prize on my head, these idiots will ignore you if I run in the opposite direction" Everyone looked surprised at the blonde, especially the green haired teen. He held her arm before she could even think of taking a step.

"That won't happen, we all escape together"

"Oh my, as much as I want to go with you, my love, it's the only way"

"Then find another way. I can't lose you here- we can't let them take you, you know too much"

"Aw, you're faking that you don't care. It tears my heart to tiny bits but this is where we say sayonara, Izuku-kun~"

Himiko took some steps away from them, her eyes focused on his face one last time. He must be hallucinating because Midoriya could swear he saw tears rolling over her cheeks. Yet, she still showed that fanged smile, though this time it lacked the usual malice and sadistic vibe.

"Ne, when you all get safe, tell everyone I don't give a fuck about you guys. I did that… only for you, okay?"

Himiko glanced one more time at Midoriya's emerald eyes before turning to the young man with severed hands on his body.

"Oho? So you surrender? I expected you all stubborn heroes to put a fight"

"Don't get me wrong, Shigaraki-kun, I know how much you like to play on Expert difficulty" The blonde taunted, getting into a fight stance.

Every cell in her body begged for her to turn around and look at him one more time, but she had already said goodbye. It would be too awkward now, though she wanted to see his face when he was flustered. All she got until now was fear, panic, and anger. The army of villains dashed after her, one trying to trip the other, aiming for the huge reward waiting for the one that brought her head to the leader of the League. Well, if they wanted it so much, let them go after her, all while he escaped. As a woman with sharp long claws jumped at her a simple thought crossed her mind.

 _"Heh, what the hell am I doing?"_

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The blonde felt a strong pull at the hood of her green costume and she saw the woman sink her claws on the floor where she stood. A quick glance back and she spotted a green mess of hair and shiny emerald eyes.

"Are you trying to get killed?! You can't fight this army alone. Heck, you can't even fight!"

"I… Izuku?-"

"Uraraka, can you make all of us weightless until we get to the floor?"

"Let's hope I can"

"Wait, I-"

"Tokoyami-kun, I really need Dark Shadow to keep us all together. Can you do it?"

"I'll… tame his rebellious soul"

"But I told you to-"

"Hado-senpai, you and me will be the defensive line, with ranged attacks. Yanagi-san, you carry Kodai until we reach the floor and-"

"Stop! Stop, damn it! I told you to run, Izuku!"

"And why would I listen to the stupid things you say?" He turned to her and for the first time, Himiko saw it directed to her, a bright smile from the emerald boy. "I made a promise and I'll keep it. I'll save everyone"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Tada! So, I'm putting a lot of your ideas into the story as many of them were pretty good. About 1-B girls, what do you think of them here? They didn't show up much in the manga yet so I can only guess their personalities. Sure, that leaves space for some liberty here but I'm trying to not make something repetitive like 1-A girls counterparts or something. Also, I think it's clear who are the next ones but even after that, I can't see how would I add Pony in the mix. I don't know, it's like a blockade. Anyway, this is the second action chapter of three. Let's hope I can finish this little 'arc' in an epic way. Thanks for reading as always and leave a review if you feel like. See ya!**


	30. Meltdown Part 3: Eminent Explosion

***Blasts through the wall* FEAR NOT, FOR I AM HERE!**

 **Hello there, dear readers, it's been a while. Between creativity blockades, lack of free time and sheer laziness(guilty as charged), it took me way more time than I planned to finish this chapter. Anyway, here it is, the last part of that little arc. And if you're missing the fluffs and smut, well... things will get "complicated".**

 **Meltdown [Part 3]: Eminent Explosion**

 _"I swear, he's the greatest person there is"_

Komori kept that thought to herself, but her dumbstruck face remained, not that anyone would notice, considering the situation. Here, at the top of an abandoned hydroelectric plant, surrounded by villains and without means to call for help, the heroes in training found themselves once again in more problems than they should have to deal with. Nonetheless, Midoriya surprised everyone around him with his display of true heroism. I mean, it's not all the time that you see a hero stating that he or she will save everyone, and every one included a villain. Or maybe ex-villain, for this case. Himiko also surprised everyone when she actually put into motion her plan of acting as a distraction to let them escape safely. But no one would be left behind, not on his watch.

"Let's go, everyone!"

Midoriya shouted as he held Himiko's hand, pulling her along with the team. The debris that blocked the way they came here crumbled and blue flames emerged from the hole. Dabi quickly saw the teens running and went after them. He wasn't going to let a bunch of kids escape that easy.

The heroes in training got closer to the edge fast, not showing signals of stopping. Without looking back, they simply jumped from the huge structure. In mid-air, Dark Shadow stretched his wings and held everyone together while Uraraka made them weightless, slowing their fall. Looking over the shoulders of the symbiotic being, Hado and Midoriya watched carefully for pursuers.

Some villains had wing mutations, others could sustain some form of flight, and there were the crazy ones that simply jumped after them. The emerald boy and blunette used their ranged attacks to keep the villains away, but they were slowly getting closer. At this rate, they would all be captured. But suddenly, something wrapped around Dark Shadow and pulled them to the side. Midoriya, already into a high alert state, quickly moved to cut whatever was pulling them but he recognized that white and sticky material.

"Wait, this thing is… Sero's Tape!"

As he said that a figure became more visible in the dark of the night. Standing on top of a smaller building at the base of the plant, the Tape Hero Cellophane was pulling them out of the danger, at least for now.

"Man, today must be my lucky day, I barely saw you guys!"

They landed and Uraraka released her Quirk. Komori helped Tokoyami to stand up while Yanagi floated Kodai with her.

"It's really good to see you here, Sero. You saved us back there"

"It was a big coincidence. I was looking for Tokoyami when I heard some noise and saw something jumping from the dam. When I saw a black thing warping I was sure it was him"

"Just how many of us did this portal guy teleport?" Next to Sero stood the purple haired midget.

"Sero, did you find- ~gasp~" A door nearby them opened and a pink skinned girl came out, followed by another girl with long green hair tied into a bow. "Izuku!"

Ashido ran at his direction and jumped on his arms, making him spin around. Right after Tsuyu also jumped on him, wrapping the two into a tight hug.

"I was so worried, Izuku"

"Ribbit, me too. We saw you flying with that Noumu, and then portals appeared everywhere, and-"

"It's okay, I'm fine. It's good to see you too but we have to go now. There's an army after us"

As he said that a boulder crashed near them, missing Mineta by inches. That was more than enough to put everyone to move.

"So you got teleported with everyone here?" Ashido asked the green haired teen, glancing quickly at the black haired girl on his backs.

"No, just with Kodai here. We met the others while we were trying to find a way out. We ended facing the villains and had to run"

"Ribbit, if I remember well they were after her, right?" Tsuyu pointed to the blonde running with them. Himiko looked away.

"Yes. The leader put a prize on her head, so we have to leave as soon as possible. We can't simply wait for the pros to arrive"

"Oh, speaking of which, we found someone else," Mineta said from the back of the group, trying to keep up with his friends. "Iida left a few hours ago. He said he would get help"

"Really? Then our chances as getting better. We will make it, guys"

Just as things were starting to look brighter something crashed right in their path, something big. A laugh came from the cloud of dust, one that sent shivers down Midoriya's spine. His eyes widened as a known face appeared, with an ugly replacement for one of the eyes. Once his normal eye landed on the green haired boy, a sick grin opened in his mouth.

"Yo, brat. I came for a rematch"

"Villain… Muscular"

* * *

She paced back and forth restlessly, glancing every five seconds at the wide monitors. Satellites, traffic cameras, anything that streamed video was being monitored in the search for the missing students, but that wasn't even close enough to calm Yu down. Across the door, in another room, Nemuri gathered the strength to make the call she knew she had to do. Miss Midoriya had to know and she had to be the one delivering the news. And sitting on the back or the monitoring room, arms crossed and a foot tapping impatiently, Rumi watched the blonde dig a hole in the floor with her pacing, to the point the tanned woman was nervous herself.

"Would you stop for five minutes, Yu. Worry won't bring him back faster"

"I know but… I hate having to sit here doing nothing" The blonde said in an exasperated tone.

"I don't like to sit down for long either but you have to keep it cool. Stay focused"

"I know, I know. It's just that… ~sigh~" Yu ran a hand through her hair for the umpteenth time this night. Rumi held an empathic smile.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"~heavy sigh~ I should really stop drinking"

"It's cool, I ain't telling anyone" She said in a low tone.

"Wait, you serious?" Yu whispered, looking around then getting near the tanned woman. "Why?"

"We might not be that close but you know how to hit hard and I respect that, enough for me to consider you a friend. Go live your happy life with the green boy, even if it's kinda fucked up"

For a moment Yu didn't know what to say.

"Oh, thanks Rumi. I also consider you a friend-"

"Plus, it's awesome to have you and Midnight owning me a favor~"

"Rumi, please"

"Worry about that when we get your boyfriend back. And Nemuri? Did she make the call yet?"

"I don't know. Aizawa said he would notify the parents of the missing kids but she insisted in telling herself to Miss Midoriya"

"She's feeling responsible…"

"Yes"

…

"Okay, one more heartbroken lady I have to knock some sense on. Just watch me work, Yu"

"Where do you think you're going?"

While Yu held the rabbit hero in place, inside the room the dark haired lady finally gathered the courage to press the call button. It rang for some seconds before being answered.

 _"Hello, how can I help?"_

"Hi, Miss Midoriya, it's me, umm, it's Midnight"

 _"Oh, M-Midnight. Good evening. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get my number?"_

"Erm, Izuku, I mean, Midoriya gave it to me, in case of an emergency"

 _"Oh, I see. Speaking of him, how is he doing? Does he need authorization for a trip or something? If so you have my permission already and-"_

"Midoriya-san, you should take a seat"

Nemuri could feel the worry leaking through the phone during that minute of silence.

" _You said he gave my number to you… for emergencies?"_

"Yes… it is an emergency. About three hours ago the League of Villains launched a massive surprise attack to U.A. We managed to stop them but in the process… twelve students got teleported somewhere and ~sigh~ Midoriya is one of them"

The silence was cutting her soul, but not as much as the sobs that came after.

 _"... No… no, why? Why is this ~hic~ why is this happening again? My baby boy... ~sob~ Why it has to be my Izuku all the time?"_

Nemuri didn't know what to say to comfort the woman so she had to listen to the hopeless cry of a mother worried to death. She would hug the short woman right now if she could to at least do something for her.

"Midoriya-san, I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I… he was almost at my reach. If it wasn't for me, then-"

 _"No, no, please don't blame yourself ~sob~ I'm sure he wouldn't want that. You did ~hic~ you did what you could, I know it. It's just… ~sob~ this is part of his life now, the danger and the risk ~sob~ but I know he's going to be alright"_

"How can you be so sure?"

 _"~sob~ Call it my mother instinct. I feel that he's going to return. My fear is that he might break another limb, ah haha ~hic~"_ She had to make a joke and laugh a bit, otherwise, Inko would turn into a sea of tears. Nemuri was once again impressed.

"I- we'll bring him back completely fine, we'll rescue everyone, I pro-"

 _"With all due respect, Midnight-san, we should only make promises that we can accomplish. ~sob~ I know you're doing your best but…"_

"... No, you're right. Once again I must ask you to trust in my word. I will definitely bring him back, we just need to-"

Suddenly the door busted open and the room was invaded by Yu and Rumi. They looked somehow euphoric.

"Nemuri, we found them!" Shouted the blonde. Midnight widened her eyes in surprise and she quickly became filled with determination.

"Did you hear that, Midoriya-san?"

 _"Yes, loud and clear"_

"~deep breath~ I'll bring him back, safe and sound. No matter what it takes"

 _"~sob~ I'll be waiting"_ There was this mix of hope and worry in the mother's voice, completely comprehensible given the circumstances. Her precious child had endured more challenges and death threats than some pro heroes already.

Ending the call, Midnight followed the two to the monitors. In one of the large displays, a satellite image followed an object moving at high speeds on a highway. It appeared only now because of the lights. Another display showed a traffic video feed, revealing that the mysterious object was, in fact, a person, using a very familiar white armor and with exhausts on the calves.

"Iida?" The teacher instantly recognized the hero costume of the Iida family.

"At this pace, he will reach the next city in half an hour. We have to be there to meet him so we can know where they went to"

"Assuming they all ended in the same place that is" Midnight didn't like to be pessimist, even less now, but this was almost a bet.

"Come on you two, we have a lead. Better follow it than sit here and wait for their exact location to fall on our laps" Rumi said as she already pushed the two pro heroes out of the monitoring room. She didn't let it show but she was also eager to find these kids, especially the emerald boy.

* * *

Back to the plant, the group of students got their path blocked by a dangerous obstacle, a villain that Midoriya already faced, Muscular. Honestly, last time didn't exactly end well for the green haired teen, with his victory being almost completely due to luck. The tall man was careless and he didn't know the length of the power Midoriya had within him, but now it was different. He was very aware of Midoriya's strength and he didn't seem to be underestimating him.

"Hahahaha, turns out getting late for the big warp was the best I could do. I was thinking of how many kids I would need to kill before finding you, but you came to me instead. Talk about luck" Muscular said nonchalantly as he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck and knuckles. A wide menacing grin crept into his face.

On the other side, Midoriya took many steps back, telling his friends to do the same. Just when he thought things would get better.

"Stay back, everyone. This villain… he's really dangerous"

"How do we get past him?" Sero asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"We can't. No matter how fast we run he'll quickly catch up and it will be over for us… he has to be stalled here-"

"Stop right there, I know what you're thinking. You can't fight that guy alone, Midoriya" Kodai said, unconsciously hugging him tighter.

"We don't have time to discuss this. The villain army will reach us soon"

"Then you go ahead with them, I can handle this guy" Hado said, already taking a step forward, but she felt a hand holding on hers.

"Senpai, your Quirk is better to fight crowds and Tokoyami is not on the best shape. They'll go after Himiko… it has to be me"

"But Midoriya-san, your fingers…" Komori pointed to one of his hands, the one without the Air Force glove. He didn't complain until now but his fingers must be hurting as he used 100% of One for All.

"I can handle that, Komori-san. You all have to leave now and go as far as you can from here. I'll catch up"

"No, no, no, thousand times no! I won't leave you behind, Deku-kun" Uraraka held tight on his arm.

"We're not leaving either, Izuku"

"Ribbit, don't think for a second we'll let you do this stupidity"

Ashido and Tsuyu also held on him, almost knocking Kodai down. Midoriya gently got free of their hold and put Kodai on Uraraka's hands.

"It's me who he wants. I don't pretend to fight to the death, just buy us enough time. The more we get, the better are our chances of getting help" He said, taking steps towards the obstacle blocking their way out.

"Don't get me wrong kid, Shigaraki put a good bounty on the blonde's head, but crushing the fucker that put me on the prison? That's priceless"

"You can try if you want" Midoriya said, taking his fight stance, lightning crackling from his body as he activated One for All.

"No… no, no, no, Deku-kun-"

"Let's go already, Ochako-chan" Uraraka was cut by Himiko. Everyone looked at the blonde and their eyes widened in shock as she didn't even try to hide the tears flowing from her eyes. "He's buying us time so let's not waste it by not dying or being captured"

Anger immediately filled the brunette.

"If it wasn't for you!-"

"Ochako" Midoriya called her, his eyes not leaving his opponent. "Guys, go already. I promised, didn't I?"

His words made all the girls remember of his promise to save everyone here, including himself and Himiko. Reluctantly, the group began to move, quickly passing by the villain as he kept grinning and glaring at Midoriya.

"Ochako, are really going to-"

"Let's go, Mina, Tsuyu. ~sigh~ Just trust in him"

As they passed by him, Muscular laughed again, flexing his hands open and closed into fists.

"Are you done saying goodbye to your friends, brat?"

"It's just a 'see you soon'"

"Hah! Don't count on that. Dead men don't speak!"

He raised his fists and the muscular fibers of his arms and torso expanded and overlapped, increasing his size. The growth was such that some even snapped but the villain didn't show a single hint of pain.

"I had been waiting for the time I'll beat you into the afterlife!" Muscular shouted as he jumped forward, aiming a fist at Midoriya.

"Then you'll keep waiting!" Midoriya evaded the ground shattering blow with a side roll, quickly jumping at the villain to strike with a punch. He doubted Air Force would do any damage and Muscular didn't know about Shoot Style. Midoriya would seek for a breach to deal a surprise attack. His fist didn't connect as Muscular sidestepped, swinging his arm around to hit Midoriya on the backs and sending him flying. Thanks to his reflexes Midoriya managed to dissipate some of the strength, skidding to a halt a few meters away.

The villain dashed after him again, both arms raised to crush anything that happened to be under them. Midoriya dodged again as another crater was formed by the insanely strong villain. His attacks were wide and had a lot of openings but the sheer force of it turned any counter-attack a high-risk move to Midoriya. He wasn't even sure it 8% would be enough to phase him, then again he was only buying time for his friends. He didn't have to win this fight.

"Come on, brat! Show me that punch again!" Muscular taunted as he constantly slammed his fists on the floor, missing the green teen by inches. "Fight back, you fucker! I'll kill you and then maybe I'll go after your little friends. You know, just for the fun of it!" He faked a punch and predicted where Midoriya would jump to, striking him while in the air. Luckily, Midoriya at least held his guard up but the punch sent him flying again and he crashed into a wall. The air left his lungs for a minute moment but he quickly recovered and began to run around his opponent.

 _"I have to keep moving. Damn it, he won't stop until he sees me dead. Even if I run away, he'll keep coming after me. Guys…"_ "I need to stop him right here"

Midoriya halted and held his fight stance again, arcs of energy leaping from his body.

"Oho? Tired of running, brat?"

"I won't let you hurt anyone!"

Midoriya waited for Muscular to make his move and as he expected it was a straight forward dash to punch him. The guy was ridiculously strong, he didn't feel the need to be very tactical or deceiving. Once he landed a solid hit it was over, simple like that. Midoriya had to use this against him.

 _"Let's hope Kendo's lessons have some effect on him"_

Instead of simply jumping away, this time Midoriya got around Muscular and hit his stretched arm that just shattered the floor. The villain didn't even budge, instead bringing his other arm back to hit the green teen. Midoriya repeated the evasion, this time hitting under Muscular's arm, but he swung it again, almost hitting Midoriya.

"Is that all you got, brat?! What?! Afraid of breaking a bone or thirty?!"

Yes, Midoriya was worried about it, not because of the bone breaking itself, but because that way he wouldn't be able to help his friends so yeah, no overdoing it this time. It didn't help either that one of his hands was practically unable to properly hit the villain. Broken fingers and all, but he didn't have time to think about the pain.

Muscular came after Midoriya swinging his fists like a mad man, not really aiming at the teen. Unlike the normal RPG archetype of a strong and slow enemy, his attacks were as fast as they were strong, which turned things even harder for Midoriya. In order for his plan to work, he had to stay at close range, but being near this villain was almost suicide. Punch after punch, Midoriya evaded his attacks by inches, hitting his arms whenever he could. Midoriya dragged the fight to the edge of the roof they were, then ducked under a fist and jumped back, landing on the rails, then leaping over Muscular to land a kick on the back of his head. That sent the towering villain out of balance and he almost fell to the shallow river bed beneath. The rails bent under his weight and strength. Infuriated, Muscular simply spun on his heels, tearing the rails from the concrete and spinning it around to hit the green teen. He barely missed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Make me fall must be the worst plan ever! Do you really think that little fall will stop me, you shitty brat?!"

Midoriya didn't answer back, he had to stay focused. So far he didn't see any changes but he decided to trust in Kendo. This time Midoriya went to the offensive, ducking under a powerful blow and hitting under the armpit and jumping away. Another dash forward and he jumped over Muscular's attack, landing a kick on his biceps and again taking distance. The tactic seemed to only anger the villain as he didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Weak. Too weak! Are you even trying?!" His muscle fibers expanded again and Muscular dashed forward, much faster than before. Midoriya barely had time to react and jump to the side, getting hit by a body slam and sent flying to the side.

"Where's that punch, huh?! The one that buried me into a rock! Try it again so I can strike harder!"

 _"It that really what he wants?!"_ This was really a rematch for the villain, but Midoriya really didn't have time for this.

He got up and into his fight stance, except that this time his body seemed under great tension. He grit his teeth as the energy coursed through his body up to 20% of One for All. He felt the strain on every muscle of his body and his bones felt like on the verge of shattering. This would be a one-shot and risky move, but he was really short on options.

"Focus… find the opening and…"

Midoriya dashed forward. Muscular brought a fist back, ready to counter the incoming punch. The annoying kid decided to finally us all his power, he could see that in his eyes. It was just like in the forest, to except that this time he would make sure to break every bone within the teen's body. Midoriya approached quickly.

"Detroit…"

"Come on, shitty brat!"

It happened in less than five seconds, but to Midoriya it felt like an hour. Focused and with adrenaline pumping through his veins, the world slowed down around him, almost like time has stopped. He saw Muscular's fist coming to hit him with full force, the weight shift on his legs to further increase the strength of the punch. It was now or never.

Midoriya never planned to measure his strength against the villain. You see, the good and bad point in shouting your attack is that the opponent kinda knows what to expect, or at least he thinks he knows. Midoriya jumped on the last second, leaning his left hand on the huge arm and spinning his body around, connecting a powerful kick on the side of the villain's head.

"St. Louis SMASH!"

The roundhouse kick with One for All at 20% sent the hulking villain backward, not flying, but tripping back uncontrollably. Midoriya watched as Muscular almost fell over the edge but he stabilized himself on the last second, getting straight up and glaring at the green haired teen while spitting some blood to the side. The glare furious glare was joined by a psychotic grin as Muscular laughed maniacally.

"Hahahahaha! That's what I'm talking about! But…" He crouched and aimed at Midoriya, who was still recovering from the strain on his body. "Just only that won't be enough!"

Muscular broke the floor as he dashed after Midoriya, who barely had time to react and avoid the incoming human missile. Muscular crashed into a wall while Midoriya landed with a roll and turned around, only to see the villain already closing up to him. This punch Midoriya didn't manage to evade, barely blocking it with his hands. Unlike Muscular, the teen flew across the rooftop and crashed into the remaining rails, not falling over by sheer luck.

Midoriya felt his whole body aching and his head was spinning. It was hard to focus on the five Musculars fading into each other. The villain slowly approached as he tried to get on his feet, only to have a huge hand grabbing his head like a ball and lifting him. Midoriya tried to pry himself from the painful grasp to no avail.

"That kick was something, but that must be the best you can do. Hah! Call it a lucky shot or whatever, it doesn't matter how I lost the last fight. You are dead, anyway"

The pressure on his skull increased slowly and Midoriya growled in pain. Muscular could easily end this but he was taking his time, laughing like a maniac. It was that typical moment in a fight where the bad guy clearly has the upper hand and the result is a clear loss for the good guy, but something must be said about these moments. Heroes are pretty scary when they fight desperately. Even the greatest villain acknowledged that.

So in a desperate move, Midoriya put one finger behind his thumb and flicked. Delaware Smash at 100%, aimed at the floor where Muscular stood. The wind blow shattered it and the villain fell over the edge of the rooftop, still holding the emerald boy. The moment he felt the grasp on his head loosen a bit, Midoriya activated Full Cowl again and kicked under Muscular's arm with all the strength he had. At last the technique Kendo taught him showed value as he hit a nerve and the villain's arm simply went numb.

"- the fuck?!"

Muscular reached with his other arm but Midoriya was quicker and also unutilized it with a powerful punch. The only problem was that they were still falling, or maybe not. He grabbed the villain and spun him around so Muscular would hit the ground first.

"You said that fall wouldn't hurt you? Let's put that to test!"

On the last second, the green teen jump/kicked from Muscular to slow himself at least a little. While Midoriya managed to step on a wall and land with minor damage, Muscular crashed like a meteor, making a small crater and lifting a cloud of dust. The green haired teen watched the cloud of dust set and after a minute of the guy not getting up, he let his body slide down on the wall, sighing in tiredness and relief.

"I bet it's harder to land without your arms. Luckily he will stay there long enough for us to leave -ouch! Iida-kun, I'm sure you're going as fast as you can but can't you go a little faster?" Midoriya spoke to himself while he got up. He was still feeling the strain on muscles from Full Cowl 20%, but at least he could move and except for the third broken finger, his bones were intact. Apparently, it also pumped some adrenaline into his system so using One for All helped to ignore his aching everything.

"Alright, now I have to reach the others and-"

"Why the hurry, you just fell here"

Midoriya froze when he head that voice. He turned around immediately bringing his fists up.

"Shigaraki Tomura"

The man with many severed hands stood a few meters away from him with his own shoved into his pockets. He scratched his neck before speaking again, sounding slightly amused.

"Well played, I have to say. Your party is taking distance from my army and you got to stop Muscular again. Very impressive, hero. But you won't go any further. Game over"

Midoriya was on high alert. If Shigaraki was so sure of his victory he must have a hidden trick or something. He came by himself against a combat type enemy and giving up on the element of surprise, which made the hero in training more nervous.

 _"Stay calm, Izuku. Fighting is not the only option, I can still outrun him easily. But… coming after me all alone. Something's not right here-"_

"~sigh~ Guess I'll end this quickly" Shigaraki took out a small radio from his pocket. "Kurogiri, summon special unit" And so a warp gate opened and from it came a black Noumu. This one was very lanky, the hands were wide and the fingers awfully long. The creature leaned on its hands for support as his skeletal body didn't seem fit to sustain its own weight, so the backs were arched and the extra long arms helped it stand up. As usual, the brain was exposed, thought this one had a glass-like dome over it. The mouth was apparently sewed closed and it had an iron eyeshield attached to the face. Noumu ugly as always. But something in the creature stirred more nervousness into Midoriya.

 _"This Noumu… it doesn't even look menacing at all, it's barely standing up. Why would he bring something like that against me? They mix powerful combat Quirks to create these things"_

"You must be wondering. Why bring such a pathetic looking unit to the field? Well, this Noumu here is one of those special monsters from my deck that have very special attributes. It might have low stats but it compensates with hax. Now, Noumu, erase that project of a hero" Shigaraki said in a half-bored tone, pointing to the green haired teen who got ready to evade when needed. It couldn't be that hard, right?

Wrong.

Instead of jumping or running after him or any other type of physical attack, the creature started to sniff the air like a dog, moving its head around clearly not seeing a thing, until it picked up something, rather someone. It focused at Midoriya's general direction, then it growled a little and the metal eyeshield opened in the half, revealing metallic eyelids that also slid open. Its eyes focused on his figure in a creepy way before it let out a high pitched screech. Some sparks coursed through the brain and it's eyes began to glow purple.

 _"That won't end well!"_

The black Noumu shot a purple laser beam from its eyes, missing Midoriya by inches. It is left a deep circular hole where the beam hit.

"What was that?!" Midoriya shouted as he looked at the firepower the creature possessed.

"Let's see, heat vision and a disintegration Quirk similar to mine, but with the eyes. Heightened hearing and sense of smell. Two energy accumulators to keep it running. Oh, it also has that Search Quirk to find weaknesses. Once it sets a target there's no running away"

The mutant charged up again and shot another purple beam, leaving a deep line on the ground where Midoriya stood a second ago. Two things worried him the most. One, this beam was completely annihilating any matter it touched. One mistake and it was game over for him. Second…

 _"Search? Don't tell me-"_ "That Search Quirk! It's Ragdoll's Quirk, isn't it?!"

"What are you talking about? It belongs to this Noumu now, and it is one of my units"

"You bastard…" Midoriya felt completely infuriated getting to know what they did with Ragdoll's power but even though he wanted, and he wanted really bad, to turn that black atrocity into a pile of trash, he couldn't risk getting caught, or worse.

 _"Just do the same again. Immobilize and run away, but I swear this won't be over yet"_

Rewinding a little, the rest of the students kept running. They didn't look back because they wanted to trust Midoriya and his promise. He said everyone would get away safely, and he was giving his all to keep his word so they had to at least avoid being captured. They got out of the rooftop and ran through a hallway to what they expected to be the exit.

"Finally! The exit!" Sero pointed to the simple gate separating them from safety, but as if someone had jinxed it, a swirl of dark purple mist appeared and the Vanguard Squad came out of it. Along with them, other warp gates opened around them and the villain army surrounded the teens.

"Damn it, the exit is right there!" Ashido said, getting ready to fight her way out.

"They really won't let us go that easy" Tokoyami said.

"What are we gonna do?! No one here is good enough in combat and they're so many! Aahh, I don't wanna die here-" Mineta was cut by Tsuyu, who slapped him with her tongue.

"Now is not the time to lose it, Mineta"

"Then what is your plan?! Fight them all until we get exhausted?!"

"No, that won't be necessary" The group looked at their senpai. Hado scanned the surroundings with her eyes, guessing the numbers.

"Hado-senpai, you're not thinking of-"

"Komori-san, if anyone gets near, use your spores to slow them down. Ashido-san, you help her with your acid" Hado cut the brunette. "I'll open a way for you and hold them here until Midoriya arrives"

"Senpai, that's crazy! Even you can't fight them alone" Kodai argued.

"We're short on options. That's the reason why Midoriya stayed back and I went ahead"

She didn't show it but Hado was feeling tired. She had been using her Quirk for an extended period since the training with both classes started. Her body felt heavier and slower with each shockwave she sent, but she wasn't going to let this stop her. Hado braced herself to fight. But then a loud noise sounded from the distance, the noise of something cracking. It got the attention of everyone so Himiko took the chance to get near the dry river bed to see what was happening, and she didn't like what she saw.

Back to Midoriya, he was having a bad time avoiding the instant death ray from the black Noumu. For a fragile looking being it was pretty agile to follow his movements, which was a huge problem. Midoriya also couldn't get near Shigaraki since it would double the chances of being disintegrated. The pale young man simply watched as the mutant at his command practiced its aim with the emerald boy as the target. And to make things worse, Midoriya heard some grunting coming from the crater nearby.

 _"Come on, not now!"_

Muscular got up shaking his head and tripping a bit, but as soon as Midoriya entered his vision field, all disorientation was gone.

"You fucking piece of shit…" But before he could say or do anything else he had to avoid the purple beam that almost severed his right leg off, leaving a trench on the ground. "the fuck?! This fight is mine, asshole!" He shouted to the leader of the League.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you were sleeping until now. Why did I even bother to get you out of prison…?"

And while the two villains began to argue, Midoriya evaded more disintegration rays that were getting way to close for his liking.

 _"I have to at least prevent it from looking at me. If I get close fast enough…"_

Midoriya waited for the moment the Noumu would charge and dashed forward, quickly getting close to it. He ducked to evade a shot but still didn't hit the black mutant because Muscular hit him first.

"Out of the way, freak show! This kid is dead and I'm the one making his grave" Muscular shoved the Noumu and cracked his knuckles, ready to beat the life out of Midoriya, but then he felt something hold his shoulder. Looking at it he found a wide hand with long fingers. The Noumu was holding him back.

"You had your chance. Now step aside and let it do the job you can't" Shigaraki said, a hint of smugness on his voice.

Midoriya barely recovered from the punch and he had to jump from the death ray that would hit him if the direction wasn't changed on the last second. Muscular pushed the lean creature when it fired.

"I said OUT OF THE WAY"

And so the villain ran to hit Midoriya again, who now had to dodge extremely powerful punches and disintegration beams at the same time, all that while worrying about the safety of his friends.

 _"Great. Now they're fighting about who gets to kill me"_

This was dragging for too long. At this pace, the army of villains would reach his friends. They didn't know where they were or if there was help on the way. Even if they escaped the plant, it could take days to find a place with communication, all that having the League hot on their heels. Damn it, what if there was someone else here and they didn't meet? Kodai was still hurt, what if they encountered more enemies? And Hado-senpai had been using her Quirk nonstop for a long time, she was probably exhausted by now.

 _"Shit, there's just too much to worry about. I can't spend a single minute more in here. Think, Izuku, think! You can't match them in strength or firepower, not without bones breaking. I'm faster but only enough to avoid the danger. How to counter-attack…? How can I counter a disintegration ray?! Wait, I can't. And neither can he!"_

Okay, new plan. Midoriya began to run around, dragging the attention of the Noumu while evading Muscular's ground shattering punches. The guy was getting angrier by the minute, which was equally good and dangerous for the emerald boy. The entirety of the next move would be extremely risky and he had no margin for errors. No second tries.

 _"Okay, this thing needs to charge before firing the beam, and the eyeshield keeps closed until then. Then maybe it won't charge again if it doesn't close the eyes. I just need to move at the exact time"_

Midoriya ran towards the black Noumu with Muscular right after him. In a straight line and being so close, it would be very difficult to dodge the death ray, but he was counting on it. The green teen ran as fast as Full Cowl allowed him, watching the Noumu charge the beam again. Sparks crossed the exposed brain and the eyeshield opened to show glowing purple eyes.

 _"Damn it, this is going to be a close call!"_

He was right in front of the Noumu, the tall black thing looking down at him ready to erase his body from this plane. Then, Midoriya ducked to get the impulse and made a flip over the creature, holding its head with both hands. Muscular was right after him, one arm drew back to deliver a powerful blow. He didn't react as quick as Midoriya. Muscular punched the black Noumu right in the face a second before it fired the beam. The result was catastrophic for both parts, Muscular losing almost his entire left arm and the Noumu having his skull shattered. Midoriya landed with a roll and immediately took some distance.

"Did it work?" He asked himself.

The answer seemed pretty clear. Muscular was screaming at the top of his lungs, one hand holding at what was left of his arm. The death ray made an incredibly clean cut, cauterizing at the same time it erased the member. The Noumu hit the floor backward and it trashed around, screeching and covering what once was its face with the wide hands. As for the leader of the League, Shigaraki watched it all speechless.

"No way… it must be cheating! My unit clearly had the advantage here!" He scratched his neck furiously. "That stupid ogre fucked up my S rank unit. It was a pain in the ass to get it"

The scratching stopped and Shigaraki let out a very long sigh.

"For fuck's sake, do I have to do everything around here?" The pale man said as he flexed his hands.

Midoriya knew about his Quirk. Once he touched something with his five fingers it would erode and decay, so close combat was the worst scenario.

Shigaraki took a few steps towards Midoriya but suddenly he was sent flying to the side. Muscular simply swatted him away, grunting in pain and breathing heavily. He took heavy footsteps towards the green haired teen, fueled by the sheer power of his anger.

"Kill… kill… I'll… I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

On what could be the very definition of rage attack, Muscular jumped at Midoriya, the muscles fibers of his arm and torso overlapping each other much more than the normal. He didn't hit Midoriya but the crater he left on the ground was absolutely terrifying. The villain jumped again to slam his fist on the ground, once again creating a huge crater and lifting a cloud of dust. Each attack and each move came with a furious roar of anger mixed with shouts of pain, and he didn't show any signs of stopping, which again meant problems for Midoriya. There was absolutely no way he would bring this guy anywhere near his friends, but he couldn't stay here any longer.

While he evaded another dangerous blow from the villain, another anguished scream hit his ears. Midoriya had a few seconds to look at the source of noise and get out of the way of the purple death beam, as it tore the floor. The black Noumu was standing again but looked even more fragile than before. It shielded its face once the death ray faded, but it sniffed the air and turned to Midoriya's direction. Shigaraki did say that it had a heightened sense of smell but Midoriya didn't expect the creature to keep following him after his master going down. More bad news, he probably had a target locked on him and the thing wouldn't stop until he was erased from this world. Repeating the last stunt would be too risky, even more now that Muscular went berserk.

 _"What am I going to do?! I have to get out, but with these two after me-!"_

If it wasn't for his improved reflexes Midoriya would have lost his head. The Noumu dashed forward at surprisingly high speeds for its body and instantly shot a death beam at the green haired teen. This damn thing had even more Quirks implanted on it. Midoriya ducked and immediately jumped away to avoid Muscular, who kept slamming the ground furiously. Then, the green teen heard a loud crack. His eyes quickly looked up and went wide. One more problem, there was a huge trench on the plant's dam and cracks were spreading from it.

"Great. Now what?"

Midoriya was simply lost now. Should he worry about the disintegration ray Noumu first or the guy who wanted to turn him into mush more dangerous? Well, clearly the most dangerous thing here was the chance of the dam breaking but would those two monsters ever let him run away? Apparently not because he had to keep running around to avoid being erased/crushed. And let's not forget the army after his friends and their unknown current position.

 _"Shit! How do I escape this?! … what would All Might do in a situation like this- no, no, I have to think! I can't base myself on All Might. Think, Izuku, what are you not seeing?"_

Something that he didn't notice yet, some small detail that could turn the tide to his favor. A little breach that would lead him to win over this extremely strong guy and the mutant creature and escape the flood that was about to happen.

 _"There's nothing so convenient! Damn it!"_

Multitasking and thinking of many things while doing important activities, like keeping yourself alive, can be very difficult and sometimes we mess up. Well, Midoriya messed up, tripping on his own feet while avoiding another death beam, a common mistake that often happens. Even the way he fell was pretty common. The problem was, in this specific situation there was no room for errors. Midoriya knew about this, which was why he felt it was the end when he looked up. Time slowed down. Muscular jumped and was coming down to end his life, and for a second he thought it would be over for him, but something inside him lit like a flame, increasing in size and power quickly. He couldn't simply die here, he would not. He promised he would see his girls again, he promised he would save everyone, even himself. Funny how sometimes the mind wanders to unexpected places in the most improbable times.

 _"Kodai-san… reminds me a little of Momo…"_

After that second that felt like hours, Midoriya felt the energy of One for All coursing through his body, accumulating on his arm. He would need every drop of power he had within him to survive this, though unscathed wasn't an option anymore. With his life on the line, perhaps he should also call this United States of Smash, single punch with all the power he inherited. Midoriya clenched his fist, arm ready to release all the power, but he never got to use it.

At the very last second, something pulled him from the place he was. The impact of the villain crashing like a meteor sent Midoriya flying a few meters along with debris and dust. He coughed a bit, still confused. One moment he was facing certain death and now he was, well, facing less certain death.

"What the hell was th-"

A hug.

"Izuku!"

A pair of arms wrapped around his torso tightly, making him wince a little due to his aching body. That voice, he knew that voice too well.

"H-Himiko?! What the actual fuck are you doing here?!" He shouted, confused about whether he felt angry, worried or even happy to see the blonde here, hugging him above all things.

"I felt you were in trouble, and I was right. Didn't you say you wouldn't-"

"The situation changed. But why are you here? You're the main target- wait, and the others?!"

"I don't know, I saw the dam damaged and I came here. Did you do that?!"

"Of course I- watch out!" He held her and jumped to the side, just in time to dodge the death beam. "Shigaraki brought a dangerous Noumu"

"How much danger?"

"Disintegration vision"

"Okay, this sounds bad"

"And how do I beat this thing?"

"How should I know?!"

"Didn't he told you guys he had that?!" Midoriya said, pointing to the black creature, charging up again. Meanwhile, Muscular came to attack again, so Midoriya held Himiko on his arms and ran again.

"Look, Shigaraki always kept his 'special units' a secret, and why are not running away?"

"These two are set to kill me. If I simply run away I'll lead them to the others"

"Then why not go for the Noumu. The thing is so lanky it'll break in one punch"

"It already took Muscular's punch to the face, and it is faster than it looks. Besides, it has Ragdoll's Search Quirk. He can track my movements"

"Wait, that's why Muscular lost an arm?!"

"Yes, what else could it be?!"

"... I have a plan!"

"You what?"

"Trust me, it'll work, but we have to be quick"

"Yeah, right. Like I would agree with something coming from your mind-"

"Though I love it, now it's not the time to be a tsundere, Izuku"

"I'm not- ah, damn it all, what's the big idea?"

"First you need to unlock my collar"

"What?! I can't-"

"I can't fight with it locked, can I?"

Midoriya hesitated a little but the raging pile of muscles after them was more than enough to convince him.

"Tsk! Voice command, Midoriya Izuku. Restriction Zero" The inhibitor collar on Himiko's neck blinked twice. "Now what?"

"We have to get close to the Noumu and bring Muscular with us"

"I get where you're going and it didn't do much when I tried"

"Trust me, it will now. One more thing… you have to let me bite you" If it wasn't for the situation Midoriya would have stopped on his tracks.

"No. No, absolutely not"

"Izuku, you have to trust-"

"No! Damn it! Say that again and I'll punch you myself!"

Even in this extreme condition, the blonde somehow got to stir these feelings within him. Anxiety, wariness… fear.

"Just this time, Izuku. Believe in me" She said, golden eyes staring right into his emerald green ones.

During all this time Midoriya avoided things like this. Getting too close or completely alone with Himiko, looking at her in the eyes. It would often cause some flashbacks and he would be back at the room for brief moments. But wasn't this the reason why he let her stay? To overcome this? He had to look at her without freezing, and perhaps believe in what she had been saying. Not about the plan she had, but about changing herself. So it was a double effort, believe that she couldn't hurt him and that she wouldn't. Dire choices made at dire moments.

"~deep breath in~ Okay, what's next?" He didn't sound a single bit enthusiastic with this but Himiko had a wide grin crossing her lips nonetheless.

"Let's get close. You said the Noumu has a Quirk to keep track of you, right? Lucky for us the Support Course gave me some boring but useful toys"

Midoriya then ran close to the Noumu, with Muscular still after them. Just how long was his adrenaline surge? The creature changed up but before it could fire Himiko threw a black ball on the floor, a smokescreen grenade. The white dense smoke completely enveloped them. The black mutant stared at it for a while, then a figured busted out of it in a rush. Midoriya ran around to get behind the thing, all by himself, but again the lanky creature was faster than it should possibly be. The death ray came way too close to him. Did he get too tired?

Though he evaded disintegration with a very lucky roll, Midoriya ended in the grasp of Muscular again. The hulking villain panted heavily and honestly he didn't look fully conscious. Holding the green teen by the neck, it would be like snapping a twig. Near them, the black Noumu was charging up again but Muscular didn't care. This kill was his, even if he died right after.

"You are… dead..." He said between grunts.

"Sorry, protein boy, I really can't die here" Muscular watched in confusion as Midoriya's smug grin gained fangs and his face melted, green looks turning blonde straight strands and emerald eyes becoming cat-like and golden. Himiko reached for the inhibitor collar at her belt and threw it at the villain's neck. The thing closed and blinked two times before it started buzzing. "I bet you pissed off Aizawa-sensei. Zap!"

Twisting her body, Himiko wrapped her legs around his arm and used all the strength she had to bend it and get free of his grasp. Before Muscular could react, the collar released an extremely high voltage discharge. It made his muscles spasm, which allowed Himiko to escape with only a minor shock. As the device electrocuted the villain, the Noumu stood idly looking at Himiko. It didn't understand what it just witnessed, but once she changed her face again the creature reacted and aimed at her.

But before firing it seemed to perk up at something. The mutant tried to turn around as it's heightened hearing picked up footsteps. It got confused. Why there were two targets with the same smell? The answer, the real Midoriya snuck behind the Noumu while Himiko distracted it, aiming at the supposed weak spot this abomination had. The poor victims of the process were lobotomized to make them perfectly obedient soldiers, but doing that also cut most of the brain activity, so if a particular part was damaged, no other cells would assume the tasks, basically an on/off switch. At least that's what Himiko overheard one time, and who knows the reason why Midoriya was actually doing this. He ducked under the Noumu, channeling Full Cowl on his legs and torso.

"New York SMASH!"

The floor cracked as Midoriya shot up, connecting a vertical spin kick with the chin of the black mutant. The second impact of the iron soles increased the damage, causing enough brain trauma on the right spot, near the cerebellum. The creature shot the purple disintegration ray upwards, leaving a straight trench on the ground and on the dam. And just to be sure…

"St. Louis Smash!" The next kick practically broke the glass dome on the Noumu's. Luckily that thing wouldn't recover from severe brain damage any time soon.

Panting and looking around, Midoriya saw that Muscular had finally shut down. He didn't have any idea of how much electricity coursed through his body but it took a solid minute for him to black out. Just what was this guy? Himiko joined him with a sly smile crossing her lips.

"I don't want to say 'I told you', but of course that's a lie. Come on, where's my 'sorry for doubting you, Himiko'?" She taunted playfully.

"Now is NOT the time to joke. But… yeah, you did well"

"That's enough for me, fufufu~"

"Let's get back to the others and-"

Crack! The low sound of concrete breaking cut his words. Midoriya and Himiko turned back and now the biggest of the problems. The dam was about to break. There was some water leaking through the fissures already.

"H-How? It took some damage but it held itself until now"

"Izuku, there!" Himiko pointed to the base of the huge wall and he spotted the leader of the League, his hand planted on the concrete and eroding it. Next to him stood that dark blue haired girl with curly horns. His voice echoed through the wind. It sounded like he was hurt, probably because of the hit he took.

"Well, you sure are a pain in the ass. Taking down my special unit, being alive and even saving Toga Himiko. How selfish can you be? This is to show you, heroes, that you can't win everything"

And after that Midoriya and Himiko watched Shigaraki leave the scene via warp gate while the huge structure eroded. Only one thing to do.

"Run!"

The two teens spun on their heels and darted through the dry river bed. The walls near the plant were too high for Midoriya to climb, and he felt completely drained. The adrenaline surge wasn't effective and his body refused to keep moving at the same pace. He began to fall behind the blonde, who noticed and stopped to go back and help him.

"Come on, Izuku, we have to keep running" She held his arms and dragged him but his legs stopped obeying his brain.

"~gasp~ I can't ~pant~ keep any longer ~pant~" Midoriya felt on his knees and hands. His heart was thumping on his ears and his vision began to scramble. Something within him wasn't right, or at least it was changing. He couldn't feel it at all, the energy of One for All.

Truth be told, he never thought about the consequences of overusing One for All, except for the power output breaking his bones. He didn't think it was even possible. All Might would tell him about such a crucial factor. Then again, it seemed that One for All reacted in a very unique way with him, which would be pretty interesting if it wasn't for the time and place it decided to act up.

Himiko dragged the exhausted green teen as fast as she could. It would be so much easier if it was the other way around. Looked at the margins, trying to find a way out, some ladders, a higher ground, anything to help her get out of here with him. Her eyes turned to the dam at the background every three seconds and she was honestly getting desperate.

"Come on, move. Move, Himiko!"

And the inevitable finally happened. The concrete walls eroded enough so the water pressure broke it, flooding the once dry river bed violently. In a matter of seconds, a huge wave of water and large chunks of the walls were above the teens. Himiko hugged Midoriya as tight as she could and braced for the impact.

The massive influx swallowed them and in the midst of a chaos of water and large debris, Himiko struggled to retain her hold on his body. They were tossed around and hit the floor sometimes, and they couldn't see absolutely anything. The strong flow negated any attempts at swimming to the surface. Their lungs began to ache for air. She held him as close to her as she could. If this was the end she was more than happy to go together with him. But… she really didn't want this. Himiko didn't want to simply die here. She didn't want him to die here too, it was just too silly, not heroic enough for him. But there wasn't much she could do about that, right?

On the verge of consciousness, she felt something wrap around her leg, something sticky. She wasn't sure if Midoriya had blacked out already, but he was just so exhausted.

 _"I don't want to die here… I don't want to… lose…"_

Her vision faded to black for a moment. How much time has passed she didn't know, but suddenly she could breathe and she instinctively tried to sit up, checking if she was still holding a green cinnamon roll of sunshine in her arms. Thank heavens the answer was yes.

"Hey! Guys! Over here!"

Himiko looked to the side and she spotted the boy with the weird elbows at the border of the river, waving his arms.

"Tape-kun?!" Only now Himiko noticed where she was standing, on the palm of a huge rock golem, who stood unshaken by the force of the flood. And on top of the earthy giant stood Pixie Bob, now on her hero costume. She jumped down to the hand and came to the teens she just rescued.

"Can you speak? Did you hit your head or other parts?" Pixie Bob said as she checked Himiko's conditions, the standard procedure. Still a little confused, it took Himiko a moment to react properly, moving the pro hero away.

"I'm fine, check on Izuku. He was completely drained before the flood" Worry filled her voice as she kept holding the green haired teen on her lap.

Pixie Bob then moved the golem and lead them to the border of the river where Sero was, placing them safely on the ground. There, she checked his breathing. Nothing. She began the default procedures, compressing his chest with both hands, checking again, and repeating. Pinch his nose, blow air into his lungs, and repeat. Still nothing.

"Come on, kid. You've made this far, don't give up now" The blonde said as she looked at him, still not getting any response.

The other students came around and once they laid eyes on the scene, panic and fear filled their hearts. Uraraka was the first to try and get to him but Sero held her back.

"Let me go, Sero! He- he's-"

"I know, I know, but we can't panic now! Let her do her job, Uraraka-san"

"Nononono… this ain't happening… not again…" Ashido shrunk into a tiny shaky ball with hands holding her head, whispering to herself that she was seeing things. He wouldn't leave her again. She had to believe it.

Tsu instinctively held on the closest thing, which was Hado's hand. The blunette exchanged a worried look with the frog girl before turning to the scene again. Near them, Yanagi helped Kodai to stand up and both looked shocked, to say the least, Yanagi, in particular, held one hand close to her chest. Komori lost the strength in her legs.

Pixie Bob kept repeating, and repeating, blowing air into his lungs and repeating again the same compressions. Each count to thirty added to her distress, to the point she felt on the verge of crying. Being a pro-hero for some time gave her plenty of experience with this kind of situation but she simply couldn't keep a professional face when kids and young people like him were hurt. And Midoriya in particular, he had such a brilliant future, a whole life ahead of him, so many people that liked him. She couldn't afford to lose him.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"... uh…? Where...? Where am I…? Or where was I?"

There was nothing here, only the pitch black veil of the void, surrounding his body.

"... My body… I can't feel it… why I can't see? I feel my eyes open but… oh no, don't tell I'm blind!"

He looked around, or at least he believed he did. His body moved but it was more like a vague sensation that he was moving.

"That feeling, it is familiar. Where… no, when did I feel this before? It's like my body doesn't belong to me. And this feeling of being a spectator… there's… there's something here. I think I know what it is but-"

"Not something, someone"

Midoriya heard a voice echo from the void. It came from the void and it also came from inside his head, or at least it felt like that.

"Well, you really did it this time, this is the first time someone gets so deep in here"

The void wavered in a way similar to then you throw a pebble on a pond. The pitch black veil lightened up in a point of light that expanded until a defined shape appeared. After a bright flash, his eyes widened up. Good, his vision was completely fine. And in front of him, hands on her hips and a smile crossing her lips, stood the seventh inheritor of One for all, All Might's sensei and predecessor, Shimura Nana. She had her hero costume on, dark sleeveless bodysuit, yellow gloves that reached to her elbows, white knee-high boots, a belt with an angular golden buckle that held a skirt open in the front, and a long white cape buttoned on her shoulders.

She was fairly tall and slender, yet had a voluptuous frame and well-built muscles. Her fair skin contrasted with the dark straight shoulder length hair tied into a spiky bun in the back. A clump of short bangs hung above her forehead while some strands framed her face, adding up to her sharp intelligent gray eyes. The seventh inheritor surely gave off a powerful aura, but also a warm motherly sense of safety. It was very present on her look as she stared at him.

"Seriously, Toshi found an interesting one. It must be pretty confusing to you so I'll present myself, though I guess you already have an idea. I'm Shimura Nana, the seventh inheritor of One for All. Just Nana is fine for me" She said with a warm smile and holding her hand forward.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Oh, right. You didn't manifest a body. Umm, can you imagine a hand or something? And since you're at it try to imagine your own face, I can only see floating eyes"

The pair of emerald green eyes looked confused at her, then got closed. He must be trying to focus. slowly the shadowy mass that shrouded Midoriya wavered and shifted, taking the form of a human body. His head, neck, and shoulders were completely formed, as were his arms, but the rest of his body remained pitch black.

"There we go. Huh, so this is the face of the boy Toshi chose. Mhmm, you're quite handsome, you know? In a cute way"

"Umm, t-thanks, I guess" Midoriya simply didn't know where to look at, mostly because everything around them was the same endless dark. He awkwardly scratched his head, noticing that Nana was still holding her hand forward, so he reached for it and they shook hands.

"Mi-Midoriya Izuku"

"Nice to meet you, Mimidoriya Izuku"

"N-no, I meant-"

"Pfft, I know, hahaha. Relax a little, you're way too tense" Her smile never left her features.

Indeed, Midoriya felt worried about something. He knew it was important but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Umm… Nana-san, are we inside my mind right now?" He said looking around.

"Interesting question. The answer is yes and no, as far as I can tell"

"What does this mean?"

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure but after passing One for All to Toshi I somehow found myself in here. After some time I gained 'consciousness', but I don't know much about how it works"

"I see. So perhaps when One for All is passed down to the next inheritor it creates this medium within the mind of the user and stores all the memories of the previous ones. So this isn't exactly my mind but I can access memories and other things as if they were mine. This would explain the vision from earlier and the shadows I saw at the Sports Festival and-"

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down the info train" Nana said as she looked pretty surprised with his famous mumbling spree.

"Sorry, it's an old habit of mine"

"Yes, I kind of know that"

"You- you do?!"

"Yeah, kind of. I have never seen it but it feels familiar. Guess I can access your memories too, to some degree"

While Nana thought more about it, something came to his mind.

"Ne, Nana-san, do you know why I ended here? I mean, All Might said he never experienced that, so why am I able to have these visions?"

"Hmm, good question. It's just a guess but… perhaps Toshi mastered One for All too fast?"

"Too fast?"

"Yeah. You can call him a genius for controlling One for All completely from the start. It is more than a stockpiling Quirk you can pass to others. One for All is the crystallization of power from all its users. The flame grows as the torch is passed down but it is like an onion, with layers"

"Layers?"

"Yes, layers. Each inheritor adds a new layer to the core. But it seems that we put more than just our strength and power on it. Our resolves, our will, the very essence of who we are is engraved into One for All. In a certain way, it's correct to say we live within One for All. Toshi got to access the full power at once so he didn't have to go through the layers. You, on the other hand, Midoriya, must be the inheritor facing more difficulties to control the power. That means that each time you make progress you go a little further into One for All"

"I see. It can explain why I'm having these visions lately"

"And why you unlocked a Quirk of another inheritor"

"Right! I can access other Quirks too. What is yours, Nana-san?"

"Hehe, I don't want to spoil the surprise~"

"O-oh, okay. Anyway, I never got to 'talk' with someone before. If I remember well I can only see the shadow of All Might, and there was this guy with the cool black jacket"

"You never went so deep within One for All. Mastering the power doesn't only mean using 100%. How you use it is also important"

"You mean Full Cowl?"

"Yes, that. You kind of overdid up there but using it for an extended period allowed you to get closer to the core"

"It does make sense. I forced my limits to- Nana-san, how do I get out?!" Panic filled his voice.

"Get out? It's your head. There's no 'out'"

"Am I sleeping or something?!"

"Perhaps. Let me check something"

"Check? How much of my mind can you access?"

"Until now, nothing. Looks like this development goes for both sides and…" Her words died and worry began to show in her face. She looked around and glanced at Midoriya. She hesitated for a moment.

"Okay, Midoriya, listen to what I'll say but don't. Panic. Okay?" He nodded but she could almost see 'worry' written on his face. "It seems that… you're in a coma. Maybe this is part of the reason why we can interact like this"

"No, no, this is bad. I was… what was I doing before- the girls! We were running from an army of villains, a-and I stayed behind to delay Muscular, then Shigaraki appeared with that black Noumu and-"

"Midoriya, calm down. Panicking won't get you out of this"

"But how do I wake up? I don't know what is happening around me. What if… if they got everyone… because I fell behind, I-"

"Midoriya! Here, focus on me!" Nana cupped his face and made him look in her eyes.

He stood still for a moment, admiring her quite pretty gray eyes. She gave off that crushing aura of power and greatness All Might had and a motherly look that comforted him and made him feel safe. She reminded him a lot of his mother, in many ways.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Did you… did you read my thoughts?"

"Guess our connection is that strong. Now, Midoriya, I need you to focus. Think about the girls that were with you, they are your friends, right?"

"Yes"

"Keep them in mind. Now think about the danger they're exposed to. People are counting on you, remember that responsibility" Midoriya closed his eyes and followed every word Nana said to the heart.

"Focus on what is most important to you. Your mother at home probably worried sick about you. You mentor that trusted you with a heavy burden. Everyone that is counting on you. What reasons do you have to live?"

Her last words sounded like an echo, fading away in the distance. Midoriya thought of everything she said, imagining his friends, his mother, his idol and all of his girlfriends while feeling the warmth of her hands on his face. Her voice was like a whisper in the back of his head, pulling him up and out of the sea of darkness. His body began to feel heavy, or maybe it was his own weight. The dark didn't look so dark now and he could hear voices, voices that he recognized. They sounded… sad. Hurt and sorrowful.

"... don't go… please don't go… I can't- we can't lose you. I didn't even ~sob~ I didn't even get to tell you ~sniff~ how I truly feel… please don't leave me… I… I love you, Izuku..."

He couldn't leave. Not yet. Midoriya remembered his promise to save everyone. Until it was fulfilled he didn't have permission to die. Damn it, he had to take care of his mom, he had to take care of so many lovely ladies, he had a mission to accomplish. How would he save people if he died here?

 _"Not today… I simply can't die today!"_

His eyes opened wide and his organs jerked to expel the water. He coughed and took sharp breaths that he struggled to control, increasing the intake of air into his lungs. All around him the spectators were shocked, by a few different reasons. For starts, Midoriya practically came back from the dead. Pixie Bob repeated the CPR procedure more than thirty times and nothing. All her regret and sadness turned into relief once she saw the kid breathing again, just like Ashido and Tsuyu.

Then there was Kodai, Yanagi, and Hado, who got surprised with the touching confession Komori did. They were relieved to see Midoriya would live another day but yeah, shocking revelation.

And finally Sero, who was terrified with the brunette he thought he knew. Uraraka would have literally snapped Himiko's neck and broke every bone in the blonde's body if he didn't wrap her in a cocoon of tape.

Himiko went from the depiction of despair to relief and thankfulness, as she moved past Pixie Bob and tackled Midoriya on the floor, crying on his shoulder and hugging him tightly.

"~hic~ I thought you were gone! ~sob~"

Meanwhile, Uraraka trashed around in the cocoon with a mix of boiling rage and happiness because the love of her life was alive.

"Stay back, you all! Give him space!" The pro hero had to intervene, forcing Himiko away from Midoriya. Seriously, it was a default procedure and they knew it, what were they thinking? Then again, everyone here seemed to have some level of attachment to the emerald boy, so it was understandable. She knew pretty well how hard it could be to suppress a wave of emotions. Pixie Bob lend him a hand, carefully helping him to sit.

"Easy there. Midoriya, do you feel anything weird? Disorientation, sickness… broken bones?"

"~cof~ All bones intact… except for three fingers. I'll live"

"You sure will. Damn it kid, don't scare us like that" She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Wait up, us?

Midoriya looked around and found his friends, all of them looking at him with eyes that told he was hanging by a very thin thread.

"Guys! What happened? Where's Tokoyami and Mineta, and-"

"Hey, slow down, man. It's almost over now. Iida did it, the pros arrived just in time.

A couple of minutes ago, the group of teens got surrounded by the army of villains, with the Vanguard standing between them and the exit. The damage to the dam drew everyone's attention and Himiko used that to escape and run after Midoriya. Uraraka reacted and went after her but she wasn't fast enough and the villains blocked her path. The enemy engaged and Hado took the front, fending as many of them as she could, but she quickly got overpowered by sheer numbers and due to her already drained stamina. But before the villains had a chance to attack the wind blew and three helicopters flew close to the ground. Some of the bolder thugs were disabled by Snipe while the other heroes dropped and rushed to rescue their students. In the middle of the fight, the dam broke. Sero, who was closer to the river, got a glimpse of the two teens being dragged by the flood and quickly made a tape net to grab them. Sure, the water was too strong for him to hold them alone but he bought enough time for Pixie Bob to arrive at the scene and form a rock golem and rescue them.

While the pro hero took the students to a safe place, the battle was almost over to the villains. One person, in particular, was very caught up in the fight. Midnight wasn't one to engage fully into combat, given the nature of her quirk, but this night she was fighting like she didn't in years. There was a lot of stress and anger she had to vent off, so sorry for the poor souls that came into her way this night. And curiously, another person was pretty active about beating the enemy army, the rabbit hero Miruko, though it was her more competitive side showing up. Seeing Midnight fight with so much energy flared up the tanned woman, and she wanted to see just who were these guys from the League that caused so much trouble. Unfortunately, once the helicopters arrived the Vanguard left and rescuing the students was a priority.

Within an hour the police arrived in great numbers and with many trucks to arrest this huge army. After Cementoss fixed the broken dam the police and heroes formed a group to search down the course of the river, while another group investigated the plant, looking for any leads on the plans or location of the League. And during this time the students that went missing had to report what happened. Hado would answer later as she practically shut down due to exhaustion. It was a long, long night but it was finally over, and just as he promised, Midoriya and everyone would see another sunrise.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Aaand cut! Whew, three battle action chapters, I can't say I don't like to write those, but that's not the main focus of the story. That said and considering this is a fanfic from a shonen anime, I don't want to make it a 100% smut story with pointless meetings and all. The plot is important! Which is why I struggle to think of how to add the girls to the harem. The idea to try three girls at the same time came from the reviews, and so did Komori's past so keep 'em coming! And as always I accept critics with open arms. Thanks for reading, see you all next time. Number23 leaves *breaking another wall***


	31. After Blast

***Calmly walks in* Hello everyone, I'm alive! OK, first, sorry about the huge, huge delay. Truth is, I got stuck with the idea for this chapter, then I got lazy and when I noticed a month passed and I didn't even touch it. If nothing, the size can compensate for the delay. Now, ladies and gentlemen, to the story.**

 **After Blast**

"Waahahaha! ~sobs~ I was so worried, Izuku! ~hic~"

"Mom, I told you, I'm completely fine. Don't worry too much about it" He tried to calm down his mother as she kept crying waterfalls and hugged him tightly.

"But- ~hic~ they said you nearly died! ~sob~ How can I not worry, Izuku?! ~snif~ I thought… I thought that you- waahahaha!~ You scared me to death, you know it?! ~hic~" He scratched the back of his neck uneasily. Of course he knew it.

"Yes, I know" He admitted in defeat.

"And you promised you would take care of yourself ~sob~" He almost winced physically.

"I-I know, I know, but look, no broken arms" He opened his arms. Inko then grabbed one of his hands, the one wrapped up in bandages.

"~sniff~ So what is the meaning of this, mister?"

"Ow, ow, ow, okay! But three broken fingers are way better than an arm, right?" The look in her eyes and the pout told him otherwise. "Maybe less bad…? I'm just saying that it could have been worse and-"

"Of course it could! God, an army of villains?! And you had to fight them, what is happening to the world?!"

"Mom, that's the whole point of our training"

"Training, Izuku, training. You and your friends had been facing far too dangerous situations. Hero killers, Yakuza bosses, and a League of Villains! What's next? Kaijus? An alien invasion? Actually, forget I said that it might happen" The short woman said, rubbing a hand over her face and sighing tiredly.

Inko didn't rest this night obviously because her son was missing, but even after the information that he was safe and sound, and it was around midnight, she didn't have a single minute of rest. She wanted to see her baby the moment he put his feet at UA but the police advised her to stay at home. Not all the villains were captured and they didn't know the extent of their knowledge about the school so they could be targeting the parents of the students. But once the sun appeared on the horizon and the sky began to lighten up, Inko took the first train and headed to UA at full speed. She banged at the heavy reinforced door and once inside she made her way to the dorms, looking around and completely ignoring the staff and whatever they had to say. Luckily for her, she encountered a pretty nice girl with pink hair that pointed the direction to 1-A dorms. She even showed the way as she too headed there.

And to say Midoriya got surprised when he woke up to the voice of his mother was an understatement. He instantly got out of his bed and rushed to the balcony, eyes widening once they laid on the familiar bun of green hair. Forget brushing teeth or even putting a shirt, he rushed down and out of the building to meet her right there in the garden.

"Come on, Mom, this would be too much. But if you stop to think-"

"No, absolutely not! If you tell me there's some project to send you to space the answer is forever no and-"

"Mom, Mom, I'm kidding, I'm not going anywhere" He said, resting his hands on her shoulders. Funny how things changed from when he was a kid. Normally she would be the one comforting him whenever he got hurt, soothing him and helping to make the pain go away. Now it was he who tried to send the tears away while she soaked his chest.

"If that was completely true you would still live with me ~sob~ Mama miss you a lot, you know that?"

"Yes, I miss you too"

"Then… the least you can do is stay safe. Izuku, I don't how much more of it I can handle"

"I promise- I'll do my best, Mom"

Inko showed a warm smile, feeling proud of her son and how much he has grown up already. They hugged again and stood like this until they heard a third voice.

"Oh my god, sorry to interrupt but this is absolutely adorable" Hatsume said looking at mother and son. Inko held a bright smile while Midoriya looked to the sides, completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even ask your name, dear"

"It's fine, I can see why you were in a rush. I was pretty worried too… well, I'm Hatsume Mei" The pinkette said, putting her hand forward.

"Umm, perhaps you're one of Izuku's friends? Your face seems familiar"

"Oh, it must be from the Sports Festival. I'm not from his class, I am on the Support Course"

"Mei is quite the genius, Mom, though she tends to blast her inventions"

"Hey, it doesn't happen all the time!"

While the two argued, Inko let out a soft laugh.

"Fufufu, you two seem to get along pretty well. Thanks for taking care of him, Hatsume-san"

Hatsume felt embarrassed for a moment, but then a smile slowly crept onto her lips. Midoriya didn't like it.

"Oh, sure, I'll take very good care of him, right sweetie?~"

"Y-yeah, sure…"

"Umm, did I miss something?" Inko asked, looking at the two teens with a confused look.

"I-it's nothing really, Mom"

"Oho, I wouldn't say it's nothing. A least to me it was something. Something very-"

"A-ah, why don't we get inside and I will fix some breakfast?" Midoriya quickly covered Hatsume's mouth and instantly pushed her and his mom inside the building, but not before a fourth person joining the chat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! I'll murder the loud fucker if- hah?! Auntie Inko?" Bakugo almost literally blasted from the balcony of his room, not expecting to see the green-haired lady here.

"Bro, you're being loud too and- eh? Midoriya?"

"And Deku's Mom" Bakugo answered.

"No shit. Hold on a sec, I'm coming! Man, I have to talk to Midoriya's mom" The red-haired teen said as he got back to his room.

Meanwhile, Inko looked at her son, who seemed somehow tired.

"Your friends are pretty energetic, Izuku"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Oh, we know some pretty 'energetic' ones, right Midoriya?~" Hatsume taunted, nudging him with her elbow. Once again Inko was lost.

"Not now, Hatsume" He whispered.

"Why not? I think it's time for me to meet my future mother-in-"

And while Midoriya struggled to block Hatsume's mouth again, Inko met Kirishima and some other students that got up with all the noise.

* * *

Heights Alliance, 1-B dorms, a couple of hours earlier. She rolled back and forth on her bed, unable to sleep. This was way too dangerous, she still didn't believe she survived that. Then again her demise could be just around the corner, what should she do? Worry filled her heart as she tried to think of a way to fix things. Oh, the regret. She regretted leaving the bed that day, maybe she should have feigned illness or something. But how could she foresee this sequence of events, it wasn't her fault at all. In the heat of the moment, it happened. Huh, maybe it was a sign like the universe was telling her that it was the right path to go.

"But… no, I can't..."

Why did it have to happen? She just couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she? All this time keeping this a secret because of her shyness and later because of her friend, wasted, thrown away through the window.

"I couldn't help it..."

The moment her eyes laid on him, on his limp and unconscious form, drenched and not breathing, her heart almost stopped. This had to be some kind of really bad taste joke. The pros finally arrived and were taking care of the army of villains. Everyone was here and they would get back together, just like he promised. Then why did it happen, why was Midoriya getting away from her reach, like sand escaping between her fingers? Coming to think of it, it had always been like this to her, Komori never had a chance to talk with him. But this would be an everlasting goodbye, she wouldn't see his smile from afar again, neither overhear his sweet voice while he chatted during lunch. And the saddest part? not being able to let him know… how she really felt. Such was her fear of this ending that the words started to come out the moment she opened her mouth and they didn't stop.

So the brunette confessed her long-time love for the green-haired teen between cries and tears. She didn't know if he even heard her but she said it. She poured all her hidden feelings into this moment. Too bad the regret of not doing this sooner overwhelmed her feeling of pride and accomplishment. What was the point now? He was- Midoriya was...

"Aaaah! That was so, so, SO EMBARRASSING!" Komori shouted as she used her pillow to cover her face and muffle her voice. She rolled around some more and ended with her belly down, hugging the pillow as if her life depended on it. She looked through the glass door of the balcony, gazing at the stars in the sky and silvery moonlight that entered her room.

"~sigh~ maybe he didn't listen at all, but the other girls… seriously, my timing couldn't be worse. What if Kendo gets to know about it? Is she… is she going to be mad at me?"

And while Komori whined some more about this complicated situation, a certain blonde shortie kept her ears glued on the wall next to her friend's room. She wasn't one to pry into others personal matters but she got concerned after the third muffled shout. That and it was three in the morning.

* * *

"Mei, what were you thinking? Mom can be suspicious now" Midoriya asked the pinkette as she tossed parts everywhere.

"It was just a joke, and your mom was worried sick about you, she can't have minded that much" Hatsume said as she got up with a metal plate and some other small parts. "But I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to meet my mother-in-law~"

"O-oh…" The green-haired teen looked away, scratching his neck. This passed by his mind before but not as frequently as he supposed it should.

She saw that and walked to him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, don't be like that. You make it look like it's the end of the world"

"Well, perhaps because I currently have twelve girlfriends and I had sex with all of them so yeah, XK-class end-of-the-world scenario" She couldn't help but giggle at the way he put his hands together in front of his face, looking at the floor and in intense thinking.

"Okay, it's not a common situation, but your mom looks fine. She'll understand"

"Actually that's not what concerns me the most… so, how damaged is it?" He asked as she began to tinker with the broken Air Force glove.

"You, sir, managed to blast a solid plate of lightweight alloy, four times stronger than titanium and with greater impact dampening than Kevlar. All the joints were completely broken and look at this, how do you bend metal like this with a finger flick?" She said pointing at the broken item, showing the huge deformation on the plating.

"It was a desperate situation"

Hatsume let out a long sigh, then looked at him with a warm smile.

"Oh well, it means I have to make it even better. Yosh, now I'm all fired up!" Seeing Hatsume so motivated elicited a light laugh from Midoriya. "Oi, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just… well, experiencing near-death gets you thinking. I… I really like the way my life is now, but I have a lot of things to do, and you're right, sooner or later I'll have to tell Mom about… all this. I have so many things to worry about, but seeing you like this makes it way less heavy on my shoulders"

Hatsume stared at him with wide eyes and her cheeks quickly gained a reddish hue.

"W-what are you saying, o-out of nowhere?!" His words, rather, all the emotion he put on those simple words were more than enough to throw her off balance.

"Eh? It's just the truth"

"Just because you f-feel like that you don't have to say it in t-that way"

"What do you mean? … uh, we're very, very intimate already, isn't it a little late to this kind of embarrassment?" He said with a light tone of joke. The pinkette averted her gaze a little, her voice sounding shy.

"I can't help it, you're too cute for your own good. Besides…"

"Besides?" He said, getting closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Besides… near-death experiences affect the others, okay? I was… when I heard you went missing, I… Izuku, I thought I wouldn't see you again, it was the kidnapping all over again, I- ~sob~ I was so scared…" Just remember the feeling gave Hatsume chills and she held on his arms, getting close to his body, seeking for his warmth. Midoriya took in a deep breath.

"Ah~ I keep causing trouble to everyone… Sorry about making you so worried"

"No, Izuku, it's not your-"

"I know it's not my fault, but I want to say it anyway. Yesterday, while we were trying to escape, I made a promise that I would save everyone and would return alive too. So now I want to do it again. Mei, I promise I'll never leave you, okay?" He said that and hugged her tight. Hatsume felt like crying but she managed to contain her tears of joy.

The weakness and cold she felt when she heard the bad news were like a faint memory now, tossed away in a forgotten corner of her mind. She didn't have to worry, Midoriya kept his promises. But just to ensure he would keep them, Hatsume doubled her resolve to make him the best support items. This way, he would be able to fight with all he got, maybe even past 100%. Hatsume admired just how committed to his goals he was so she couldn't fall behind. If he is going to be the number one hero, he will need equipment worthy of the number one.

"Yare yare, I didn't know I missed you so much, Izuku" Her smile was visible for him even if he couldn't see her face completely.

He let out a small snicker.

"What now? Am I being that silly?"

"No no, I didn't want to… well, we're just hugging. Is it that special?"

"Right now, yes it is. But since you mentioned it..." She then spun around, still wrapped in his arms, and traced lines with her hands from his chest to the back of his neck. "Why don't we change to something more fun?~"

"What, here and now?"

"Don't worry, there's no one in the building because classes got canceled, and the door is locked. Triple checked the system"

"If the classes got canceled, why did you wake up so early and brought me here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to spend some time alone with you. Can you blame me after what happened?"

"No, I can't. In that case, allow me"

Izuku leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips, quickly deepening it and pushing her against the table. His hands lowered a bit, making small circles on her butt, while Mei shivered under his touch and brought him closer. She let her hands wander freely, feeling his body and toned muscles. Gosh, how she missed his warmth, his touch, his scent, generally anything related to the emerald boy.

He moved his lips from hers, trailing kisses down to her neck, holding her tights and making her sit on the workbench. His hands worked fast lifted her black tank top, then undoing her pink bra. He planted more kisses on her chest before cupping one breast and capture the other with his mouth. Mei moaned lowly in happiness and arousal, looking endeared at the green mop of hair she loved so much, gently stroking his locks.

Mei let out a surprised moan when she felt a very well known touch near her privates. She lowered her baggy pants and panties, eager for him to make her feel in heaven. She felt one finger slide in slowly, then two, and Izuku began to work his magic. In matter of minutes Mei was already breathing heavy, her face red and her eyes fogged with lust. She moaned louder when she felt his tongue down there, tasting her juices and cleaning her up completely. Damn, she was already so hot and wet, but she wanted more, she needed more from him.

As if reading her mind, Izuku got up again and looked at her right in the eyes, the grin on his face telling her to help a little. Mei reached for his pants and lowered them, freeing his rock-hard manhood. They kissed again while she stroked him, making slow motions. she even got a few gasps from the green teen, something she adored to no end.

Izuku held on her thighs, opening her legs a little and bringing her closer to the edge of the workbench. He rubbed the tip on her soaked entrance to teasing her, and each time he pushed a little further she would focus on his eyes pleading to him to keep going, only to be denied of what she wanted. Once he decided he teased the pinkette enough, Izuku held her asscheeks and slid his member inside her. Mei closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. She didn't know she missed him so much either.

He began to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed. Each move, each time she felt him going deep inside her, Mei would moan, call his name. She could feel his hard cock sliding inside her, every bit of it, sending waves of pleasure across her body. And if it wasn't enough, he kept sucking her hard nipples and caressing her butt, rubbing her abs and thighs. Her skin was on fire and every touch had some electricity to it that gave her goosebumps. Her head was so light and she felt lost in her own mind. Mei couldn't think of anything else but him and his dick, giving her enormous amounts of pleasure.

" _Aah~ What would I do… if he left?~ I can't even- aah~ imagine… someone else- hyah~ making me feel like this~ Izuku~ you're- ohh~ you're the only one… you're my only one~ I love you- hah~ I love you so much~"_

Izuku sped up a little, choosing to pick up her by her thighs. Mei held on him with her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips in sync with him, thirsty for more of him.

"I-Izuku~ More~ I want more~ I missed you so- ooh~ s-so much~ fuck!~"

"I missed you too- hah~ Mei~"

"Harder~ Your dick is- hyah~ so deep inside me~ Ahh~"

"You're- hah~ getting so t-tight, Mei!~"

"T-that's how much I want you- oooh~ My body is- fuck~ completely honest with you, Izuku~"

Her hips were on fire, she clung on him as her life depended on him, and Izuku kept slamming his cock inside her without slowing down. Her pussy would meet the base of his length and Mei would tighten even more, to the point he felt like her pussy would simply suck him and never let go. Between heavy breaths and moans, he felt Mei tensing a bit. She was close to her climax. Her nails dug in his backs under his shirt, leaving thin reddish marks.

"Izuku~ Izuku!~ I'm going to- fuck!~ I'm going to cum, Izuku~ I'm- aah~ aaah!~ C-c-cumming!~"

She held on him with all her strength, her legs locking around his waist. Mei arched her backs, feeling her orgasm wash over her like a tidal wave. She was breathless and her eyes looked covered in mist. Once they regained some focus, she looked at him with a mix of lust and disappointment.

"N-ne, Izuku… you didn't- hah~ come yet?~"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Is that something to apologize for?"

"No, I mean yes, uuh… this is kinda confusing"

Mei tried her best to show a warm smile through the lots of pleasure she felt.

"~sigh~ Am I not enough for you? Is that it?"

"Mei, you know I don't think that of you!"

"Hehe, I know that, silly. What I mean is that perhaps you're too much for me alone" She said that then flashed a lustful grin. "But that won't stop me from trying. I'll make you cum even if I have to blackout for it~"

"I-it doesn't have to go that far..."

"Come on, you love it when you see us going crazy over your cock, don't you?~"

"I-I don't have to see you like that to love you… but y-yeah, it's… nice"

"Then what are you waiting? Fuck me senseless~" Her eyes were burning with passion, and her folds were even more soaked, after all, he didn't pull out.

Izuku put her on the table again, this time making her lay down on it. He held her legs up and spread them. Mei had a big smile crossing her lips.

"T-that's what I like. Come on, Izuku~ Fuck me until you can't anymore~ I want to give you my best~"

A grin also made its way into his mouth.

"Well then, since you're insisting so much..."

Izuku held her legs up and began to move his hips fast, slamming his cock inside her wet pussy. Mei moaned loud with every pound, feeling waves of pleasure echo through her body. She asked for him that but damn, he never ceased to surprise her. It was never boring or repetitive with Izuku, he always made her see stars.

Izuku looked at Mei, watching her body move with each thrust, her mounds moving freely, going back and forth. He reached for them and caressed them, pinching and making circles around her erect nipples. Mei held the hem of her top with her mouth, barely keeping herself conscious at this point. His huge dick felt so hot she thought she might get burns. It reached so deep inside her, and Izuku already knew Mei enough to hit every single sensitive spot she had. She also loved the feeling of him inside her. She had already engraved into her mind, the shape and feeling of his dick inside her. She wouldn't accept anything else.

"Fuck! I-Izuku! I'm almost th-there~ Are you close to- oooh~ hah~"

"I'm getting- hah~ there!~"

He held on her hips and moved faster, slamming his crotch against her slit. Mei began to lose it, her mind going blank with sheer pleasure. She fought against it, tried to reach her limit together with him but it was nearly impossible, and he didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Hyan~ Izuku! Fuck me! More! Aaah!~ I can't get enough of your huge- aah!~ dick~ I'm cumming again, Izu- ah-aaaah!~"

She reached her second orgasm, as intense as the first. Her hot juices flowed from inside her, but he didn't stop. Izuku kept going, even moving faster and hitting harder, which turned Mei's mind into a blissful mess of pleasure and happiness.

"Yes~ Yes~ More~ Fuck me more… Izuku~ hyaa~ My head is… ooh~ More~ I want your seed, Izu… ku~ Give it to me~ I want your everything... hngn~ Izuku~"

Her hips kept moving in sync with him but the rest of her body went limp. Her arms were above her head, her cheeks were reddened and her eyes were rolling back. Between the moans, she called for his name and kept begging him to keep going, but she was stumbling on words and her tongue stuck out to the side. Seeing her like this, Izuku couldn't deny that she was kinda right, he did like to see them like this. Not because of some sick fetish or something like that, but he learned that whenever the girls looked like this, it meant he was doing it right, and that they felt really good, so if they were happy, he was happy. Speaking of happy, he felt an energy building up.

"M-Mei!~ I'm close to- hah~ I'm near my limit~"

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Izuku! Fill me with- aah!~ your thick seed~ Give it to me, Izuku!~ Let's- ooh, fuck~ let's cum together!~ Izuku~"

"Fuck! Here it comes! Mei~"

"I-Izuku!~ Hyaan!~"

Finally, he reached his limit, releasing his thick cum inside Mei's pussy. She couldn't even breathe as she shouted, feeling it flowing inside her. Her body shook a bit, then went limp. Mei just laid on the table, eyes foggy and unfocused, her breath heavy and irregular. Izuku leaned on his hands, hovering a bit above her, also catching his breath. After a minute he was completely fine, while Mei still tried to come back from her bliss. He slowly pulled out and she moaned, feeling his dick sliding out and making a wet noise.

"~heavy breathing~ You came so much, Izuku~ My pussy is dripping with your hot seed~"

"Hah~ we made quite the mess here..."

"Don't worry, I have some… towels in a locker around here"

"Huh, so you're prepared… Wait, did you plan to do this from the start?"

He saw a smile forming into her lips.

"Well, not exactly, but I thought that it could happen so..."

"~sigh~ Seriously. If you wanted to do it you just had to ask"

"Yeah, but the other girls would want to join. I wanted some time alone with you, remember?" Izuku chuckled at the thought that even in that lewd situation she was, Mei still looked cute when pouting, her cheeks puffed and her eyebrows furrowed while she looked to the sides.

"Yes, I remember. So, do you feel better now?"

She struggled to sit up so he lend her a hand.

"Well, my arms are shaking and I can't feel my legs, I'm more than 'better' now~" She then leaned for a kiss and Izuku closed the gap. "Thanks, Izuku"

"You don't have to thank me for that, Mei"

"Not for that… not ONLY for that, but… for being there for me, for being in my life"

"I didn't do anything. In fact, I made you worry about me"

"I don't care, just having you close to me is enough. So keep your promise, okay?"

"Will do"

* * *

The sun was still getting up in the sky. Eight in the morning wasn't exactly the definition of early to most persons but given the routine of the U.A students, it was almost too late to wake up. Except for today because the classes got canceled, so the great majority of the teens took the opportunity to get some extra hours of sleep. And one of the exceptions was the silver-haired girl of 1-B, Yanagi Reiko. In fact, she didn't get even an hour of quality sleep that night. Her dreams were, ironically, haunted constantly by these visions, these terrifying memories, even though there wasn't much to remember, it was so dark in those tunnels. But the noises, the smell, the overwhelming feeling crushing her soul… the cold of the water and the sensation of burning lungs aching for air.

She woke up sweating from hour to hour. It didn't matter how many times she repeated to herself that she was safe, the nightmare would keep repeating. So Yanagi gave up on trying to sleep. It wasn't like some eyebags or a tired face would add up much to her already ghostly appearance. No, it didn't matter to her. Something else made her restless as if the nightmares weren't enough. She feared for her life, she thought she was going to die. That kind of experience surely left a mark on her, but it didn't compare to how she felt when she saw _him_ going through this.

Why, though? Perhaps it was the sense of owing him for saving her... Not, it wasn't a matter of paying a debt. Did she feel impotent and useless because she couldn't do anything to help him, after all he had done to save her and the others? No, it wasn't guilty either. Regret? Yeah, she felt some regret back then, for not being strong enough or for letting him stay behind and fight that crazy villain alone. Yanagi didn't know what but maybe she should have stood with him and do something, anything to help. What use could she have in that situation? Would her presence change the result? She wasn't sure, but she should at least have tried. Midoriya did that all the time and…

Oh, right, Midoriya.

She dismissed the thought at the time and until now it seemed too silly to even be considered but... maybe, just maybe, she felt like this because it was Midoriya's life in risk. Impossible, right? Then why did she feel so hopeless, why so much sorrow? The loss of a student and future hero surely was sad, but that felt way too personal to her, it hurt too much. And what about the sinking feeling crossing through her heart like a spear when she heard Komori saying those words to his cold, soaked body.

"I love you, huh...?" She repeated the brunette's words, but in a more personal way.

She repeated in her mind, again and again, pondering about the feelings it stirred in her heart. Where did these come from? He saved her and she was grateful but… Love? Wasn't that too much? Maybe she was skipping steps here. Midoriya saved her life, she was bound to feel some degree of attachment, right?

"So I just feel that for him? Attachment?" She asked herself, looking through the curtains and glass door. Outside was already day, the sky was clear this morning, fitting weather after what they went through. It was like Mother Nature was giving them some time to breathe. But… how much would that remain?

Yanagi held herself, embracing her own arms. Outside was cold but it wasn't the source of her shivers. No, it came from inside, from her nightmares, from the core of her heart. What if that happened again? Would she be able to save herself in another situation so dangerous? Would she even be able to save anyone like this?

Faint sobs echoed in the darkroom themed after ghosts and other things that belong to the realm of mystery and occult. She let herself slide down on the wall, coiling up in a small bundle of uncertainty and worry. Would she ever be able to get up again?

Then, something came to her mind, like a shooting star crossing the dark skyes, a glint of hope in the abyss she was. Someone had already been there. Someone could understand her fears and insecurities. Someone would know what she should do to overcome this. After all, he went through hell and survived, rather, came back even stronger. And to make things even better, he saved her life. Suddenly, thinking of Midoriya made Yanagi feel slightly better. If he got out from his abyss, she could get out too, right?

"Maybe… maybe I should ask him… for help"

It would be a little embarrassing. Well, maybe more than a little, after that scene with Komori and since he was Kendo's boyfriend. She… she would understand, right? She just needed help. Wait, why was she even worrying about it? She didn't love him, it was just attachment. Yeah, it made sense, she felt attached to him because he saved her life and he passed through similar experiences. It didn't have anything to do with things like love, she didn't feel jealous a single bit, not even when she saw Midoriya carrying Kodai and taking care of her as if she was a princess. Yanagi was all about the occult and the mysterious, she didn't need a knight in shiny armor, even if he was absolutely cute.

* * *

After knocking on the door, Midoriya waited briefly before it quickly got open and he was dragged inside.

"O-oi, what's the emergen- mmfffm?!"

Jiro pulled him inside her room, closed the door and pushed him against it, locking on his lips in a single motion. Her kiss was intense, passionate, borderline desperate, and lasted a full minute before she let him go. She rested her head on his chest while they took their breath.

"Geez ~pant~ Good morning to you too, Kyoka… ~pant~"

"~gasp~ Shut up ~pant~ I was so ~pant~"

"Worried, I know"

Midoriya pulled her into a tight hug while Jiro clenched her fists on his shirt. They stood there for a couple of minutes before he heard a fake cough. Yaoyorozu and Hagakure were sitting on the bed, looking at him like they were waiting their turn. Still holding Jiro, Midoriya walked to them and sat next to them on the bed. Jiro let go of him and in the next second, he was tackled down by the black-haired girl.

"I-Izuku, I… I-"

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now" While he tried to soothe the whimpering girl, Hagakure forced her way into his embrace, pushing YaoMomo slightly aside and nuzzling under his chin.

"Izuku…"

"Everything's alright. I'm here"

After seeing the reactions of his Mother and Hatsume, Midoriya didn't even need to hear them to know how they felt. The hot tears were more than enough. Jiro climbed on top of them and reached for one of his hands, placing it close to her face. The girls wanted desperately to feel any warmth that came from him, after the terrifying hours they passed not knowing if they would see the emerald boy again. After a few minutes of cuddling, they got up again, allowing him to sit up.

"~sigh~ I can see you had a hard time" He said in an apologetic tone.

"Not as hard as you, I suppose" YaoMomo said, brushing her fingers over his bandaged hand.

"Oh, that? I had it worse before"

"You don't have to act cool all the time Cutie" Hagakure said with a pout, or at least Midoriya imagined she was doing so.

"I'm not acting. Considering the situation, it's pretty awesome that I came back almost in one piece"

"Izuku, this is not something to joke about. You could really have… you could… ~sob~"

Before Kyoka could shed a tear, Midoriya reached and hugged her again, prompting the other two to also wrap their arms around him.

"Okay, you're right, Kyoka. I was just trying to lighten up the mood. Listen up, all of you" He got their attention. "I promise I'll never leave you, okay? No matter what happens I'll always come back to you"

"That's nice to hear. Oh my, when was the last time I got so stressed?" YaoMomo said, letting out a tired sigh. Between worrying about Izuku and ensuring everyone else was safe after the incident with the warp gates, she had been on the edge and only now YaoMomo felt this huge weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"Those crazy villains, attacking us right here… what did they want, anyway?" Kyoka asked the green-haired teen.

"As we suspected they were after Himiko, but maybe there's something else going on. That base and gathering such a huge army just to capture one person… something is not right"

"Ah, let's think about it later, Cutie. What matters is that you're safe!" Hagakure said, hugging him like a plush toy. The others nodded in agreement.

Kyoka, feeling more relieved, began to stretch her arms, with the grace of a cat. She winced as she felt her body somewhat stiff.

"Didn't sleep well?" Midoriya asked a little concerned.

"How could I? Even after getting the news, we didn't see you when you arrived yesterday"

"Umm, sorry for worrying you guys"

"You don't have to, thought"

"I know, but… hmm, Kyoka, lay down a bit" He said, tapping the bed. The purple-haired girl looked at him with a puzzled look but did it anyway, resting on her belly. YaoMomo and Hagakure also watched curiously.

"What's the big idea, Midori?"

"Well, I wanted to do this for some time now. I didn't practice much, though" Midoriya said as he began to apply pressure on Kyoka's backs in small circular motions.

"Oh, a massage?"

"Yeah, think of it as a payback for that time with Mei"

"You don't have to… mmm~ but please don't stop~ You got better at it"

"I did some research"

"Of course you did… mmmm~ god, this is awesome~" Kyoka moaned lowly as Izuku rubbed her backs, going from the lower part to between her shoulders, doing his best to relieve all the tension in her body.

"Umm, Izuku. If you don't mind, can I have one too?" YaoMomo asked with a hint of shyness in her voice.

"Sure"

"Oh oh, then I'm next!" Hagakure said in her usual hype tone.

Izuku kept working on relieving Kyoka, moving to her legs, squeezing her smooth thighs and earning more moans from her. Kyoka shivered and bit her lower lip as she felt his hands sliding over her body. The stiffness was gone, but something else took place as she felt hotter than before. But much to her displeasure, Izuku moved aside and Momo laid down beside her.

"Oh, come on"

"Share the good things, right Kyoka?"

Kyoka rolled her eyes while Momo hummed happily, waiting for Izuku to begin. He did the same thing he did with Kyoka, beginning at her shoulders, then going down to the lower part of her backs, then going up again. He rubbed her shoulders and the base of her neck, then worked his way down to her legs and all the way to her feet. Momo didn't hold back her moans, making it clear to him that he was doing a great job. The black-haired girl also felt her body temperature rising but before she could have Izuku to do something about it Hagakure cut her to it, laying on the bed on the other side of Kyoka.

"Hai hai, it's my turn now!"

Momo pouted a bit but didn't complain while Izuku moved to his next 'customer'. Once again he repeated the process, applying pressure in circular motions and gently squeezing her muscles to relieve the pent up tension. Hagakure proved to be kinda tricky since Izuku couldn't exactly see where he was touching. Good thing he was already very familiar with her body, he thought with himself. Suddenly he stopped and perked up, eyes looking around.

"Something's wrong, Cutie?" Hagakure asked.

"Uhh, no, I guess. I just thought someone… whatever"

"Umm, can you get up a little? This shirt is a little to tight"

He got up to let Hagakure remove the shirt. Meanwhile, Izuku looked around. It was like something was hidden somewhere in the room. Nevermind, back to the girl beneath him. He leaned in again to keep doing the massage but Izuku felt something different.

"Huh? Soft? Are these…?"

"Mmm~ Don't squeeze them so hard, Cutie~" Hagakure moaned from under him. Now Izuku noticed, she seemed to have spun around, laying on her backs. So that meant his hands were on her chest right now. Well, he reached that point in his complex relationship where he can tell which girl is which based on things like the feeling of their breasts.

"Oi, Tooru, this is cheating" Kyoka said with a pout, then hugged Izuku from behind, nibbling on his ear. "I was first~"

"That won't do, Kyoka-chan. It's my turn with Cutie~"

"Okay, let me settle this. How about both?~" Said the emerald boy as he kept making circles around Tooru's soft breasts. "You can join us too, Momo"

"It's okay, I'll wait. There's something I wanted to try for some time" She told him while unbuttoning her loose shirt.

"Well then, where should I start?..."

His hands slowly moved down to Tooru's waist, rubbing her tights and getting near her already wet entrance, while Kyoka kept exploring his body with her hands and sucking on his neck. Tooru shivered and moaned when she felt his thumb making circles over her pussy.

"Stop teasing me, Cutie~"

"Hehe, someone is eager this morning" Izuku provoked the invisible girl a little and kept teasing her, slowly moving his fingers over her entrance, but never sliding in. He didn't need to see her to know she was craving for this. He could feel her squirming her legs together, clamping his hand between her thighs and practically begging for him to go further.

"Izuku, I need some attention too~" Kyoka whispered on his ears seductively.

She then sat next to Tooru, leaning with her hands back and spreading her legs, calling the green teen with the wave of a finger.

The purple-haired teen let out a high pitched moan when she felt his tongue licking the moist of her privates, sticking it inside her slit after that. Izuku reached for her ass, squeezing and caressing her gently while his other hand was busy fingering Tooru. Both girls were already short of breath, moaning and shaking with the pleasure the boy was giving them. When they thought they couldn't get anymore, Izuku stopped, leaving the two with red confused faces. He then sat on the lap on the invisible girl, bringing Kyoka with him and making her "face" Tooru. Without warning, Izuku slowly slid his dick inside Tooru, expanding her inner walls.

"A-ah, it's Tooru's pussy, isn't it?~"

"Hyan~ P-pin pon, you're right, Cutie~"

"Can you two not play 'guess the hole' with me in the middle?"

"Oh, don't be mad, Kyoka. I didn't forget about you~" Izuku said as his hands glided over her skin, wrapping her waist and reaching for her soaked pussy. His fingers slid in, one after another, moving skillfully and earning loud moans from her. He guided one hand up her body to cup her breasts, rubbing them and pinching her nipples, almost as if he was trying to milk her.

"F-fuck!~ This is- aah~ way better than- mmmm~ the massage, hyaa~"

"C-Cutie~ I was so worried- aaah~ I missed you… my naughty pussy missed your cock so much~ oooh~"

Izuku kept moving his hips at a low pace while his fingers slid in and out Kyoka's slit furiously. She rocked her hips back and forth, not wanting to lose the feeling of being filled, even if just a little. He knew her so well, Izuku always got to hit her sensitive spots, making her head get clouded with sheer pleasure. And under her, Tooru grasped the bedsheets as she felt him moving inside her. She liked it that way, nice and slow, so she could feel every inch of his cock parting her in two. Each thrust made her tighten even more, to the point where Izuku felt her pussy sucking him inside.

"I-Izuku!~ I can't take it anymore~ I'm gonna- aaah!~ Fuck!~" Kyoka shouted as she felt on the edge of her orgasm.

"Just let it out, then. I love to hear you calling my name~" He whispered in her ear, his voice more husky and alluring than what she was used to.

As if obeying his command Kyoka came, letting out a flood of juices and moaning his name loud. Her body jerked a bit and she lost her strength, leaning limply on him, eyes a little foggy.

"Wow, look at this, you completely drenched Tooru, Kyoka~" Izuku said as he kept slowly fingering her.

"Sh- shut up and- ~gasp~ fuck me already…"

"Wait just a little longer, I have to make Tooru cum too, okay?~"

She didn't have the focus to answer him, simply letting Izuku keep pleasuring her. As for the invisible girl, Tooru felt him reaching deep inside her. She was so hot Tooru might her burnt. She was near her limit too but he didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Aah~ Aah~ Izuku… more~ Gimme more of your cock- oooh~"

Listening to her wish, he spread her legs more, leaning forward to go even deeper, all that still holding Kyoka.

"Fuck!~ You're… so tight, Tooru~"

"I told you- mmmm~ my pussy missed being fucked by you- aaah~ it's so deep~ hyaa~ Izuku, I'm cumming, Cutie~ I'm gonna- aaaah!~"

One final thrust and Tooru came, also letting out a wave of hot juices that spilled on the bedsheets. She tried to catch her breath while recovering from the short trip to bliss land.

"Hah… hah… okay, time to change" Izuku said as he made Kyoka lie on top of Tooru and flipped the two. Standing on his knees, Izuku pulled Kyoka closer while lifting Tooru's rear up to his face.

"C-Cutie? What are you planning?"

"Oh, I think I get it. Lean on your legs, Tooru" Kyoka said as she wrapped hers around his waist. "You're getting really good at this, ain't you?~"

"I aim to please"

And before Kyoka could say another word, Izuku shoved his cock inside her in a single motion.

"Fuck! Aaah!~ Shit, did it always felt so good?~" Kyoka was lost in pleasure. She honestly didn't think she would feel so good with just one thrust.

"Y-your pussy must miss him a lot too, Kyoka-chan~ yaan~"

While Izuku fucked Kyoka, he also licked Tooru clean, lapping the remaining of her juices from her soaked pussy. It was hard for the invisible girl to keep her legs straight since Izuku was turning them into jelly, so the emerald boy had to hold her up with his arms.

"YES! THAT'S IT!~ Harder! Izuku~" Kyoka kept moaning and shouting his name, begging for more of his dick. Listening to her loud moans, her voice calling his name, really turned him on. She was extremely honest with how she felt.

Izuku picked up speed, slamming the base of his dick at her entrance, making her body shake with each thrust. Kyoka tightened her legs around his waist to never let go of his cock. He felt so big and so hard inside her, she wondered in a brief moment of lucidity if he's gotten bigger than before. The warm and smooth sensation of having Tooru's breasts pressed on her chest also added to the crazy pleasure ride, prompting the purple-haired teen to capture her friend's lips for an instant.

"Ooh! Aah! Aah!~ Hyaa~ Izuku!~ I'm cumming again! Aaah!~ Fuck! Me! Izuku!~ Aa-aaah!~"

Kyoka orgasmed for the second time, being quickly followed by the invisible girl. The two girls stood still, their bodies lying limply on top of each other while Izuku took a moment to watch them.

"You girls are so beautiful… now, what was that Nemuri told me once…? Oh, right"

Izuku aligned the two on top of each other spreading their legs, then leaned forward to slide in.

"Cutie, what are ~huff~ you planning?"

"Nemuri taught me this, but I never got to put that to use. Seeing you two like this made me remember"

And then he slid his dick between them, rubbing it over their wet holes at the same time. It wasn't like actually having it inside them but the girls were already sensitive and Izuku obviously was making it feel even better. They felt the base of his dick hitting on their crotches, sending pleasure waves coursing through their bodies. Kyoka reached for Tooru's breasts, cupping and fondling them, while Tooru returned the favor. Their minds were clouded with lust, they couldn't think of anything else beside Izuku and his huge dick making them feel in the clouds. He increased his speed, getting closer to his limit. Izuku didn't stop until he came, a little after Kyoka and Tooru climaxing for the third time today. Their bodies were covered in sweat and a white pool of cum was on their bellies, which they made sure to wipe clean with their fingers.

"My, my, how can I get so horny just watching you?~" Momo said as she wrapped her arms around his torso, her slender fingers making circles on his chest.

"But you don't want to just watch, do you?" Izuku asked her, rubbing her smooth legs.

"I told you I had something in mind, didn't I?"

"Oho? Now I'm more curious"

"Then come here, my love~"

Momo pushed Izuku over the bed, making his backs lean on the wall. She kissed him intensely while he removed her loose white shirt and navy blue panties. But then he heard something clicking and when he noticed, Izuku had his wrists cuffed to chains that were firmly locked to the legs of the bed.

"Uuh, Momo… don't tell me this is-"

"Surprise~ You see, Izuku, Nemuri also taught me a few things. This kind of peaked my interest lately" She said while a black leather belt sprouted from her arm. He winced a bit when she snapped it.

"M-Momo, why don't we take a moment to discuss that and-"

"Oh, but you look so cute when you obey me~ Here, to remember our first time" Momo put a tight black collar around his neck. It even had a tag with 'Good Boy' written on it. "Now, who's my good boy?~"

"Come on, Momo… this is still kinda embarrassing and-"

"Eh? What's this? Do I hear complaining?" She said that and suddenly Izuku felt a tight grasp on his manhood. Her eyes focused on him filled with lust, the eyes of a hungry huntress.

"O-o-ow! M-Momo, easy t-there!"

"Hmm, I only listen to good boys. If only I had one to play with~"

"Okay, okay, I'm a good boy!"

"Oh, really? So you're my good boy, Izuku?~"

"Yes, yes! I'm your good boy! Ow!"

He sighed in relief once Momo let go of her vice grip. He loved her but damn, that look on her face was kinda terrifying. That and extremely sexy.

 _"Guess I'm scared and aroused now"_ Izuku mused and for a moment he thought he was laughing at himself. Huh.

Momo sat on his lap and traced lines on his chest with her fingers, licking her lips seductively.

"I love it when you do as I say, do you know that?~"

"Yeah, sure. I can't say I don't like it either…"

"Oh, so you like to be ordered?"

"Only if it is you~"

"Oh my, wait until Nemuri hears this…"

"Please don't" She laughed lightly at the sudden anxiety that showed up in his face.

"Let's begin with something easy. Do you know that is this?" Momo said as she held a cylindrical object that seemed made of silicon or something. It was blue and he could see a little through it. There was some space in the center of the thing.

"Uhh, no idea. Why?"

"Fu fu fu~ This, Izuku, is called an onahole. Ever heard of it?~"

"O-oh, yeah… maybe" He looked away, feeling that his cheeks were getting red. Even after all that happened to him, Izuku still got shy from the smallest of things.

"This one is very special. Can you guess why?~" She said, teasing him by bringing it closer to his face.

"I dunno… it is… extremely soft?"

"Well, that too. I made the composition myself. But that's not only it. You see, Izuku, this onahole… is molded after me~"

"Oh, I see- wait, what?"

"That's right. This onahole has the exact shape of my vagina. It took me a while to learn how to do it" She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I'm glad you, uh, accomplished that but… is it okay to use your Quirk for something like this?"

"You tell me, after trying this~"

Before he could protest, Momo shoved the thing down his shaft, enjoying the surprised and slightly panicked expression of her boyfriend. She moved it up and down, squeezing it from time to time, while Izuku tried, and failed, to look at her with a straight face.

"So, how does it feel, Izuku?~ Isn't it close to the real deal?~ Can you feel my fake mussy tightening around you?~" She whispered in his ears, also blowing and nibbling them.

She picked up her pace, jerking him off with stronger strokes. Leaning over him, Momo surprised him again by sucking on his nipples and making circles around them with her tongue. Izuku struggled to contain his moans.

"Do you like that?~ Does my good boy like being teased like this?~"

He didn't answer right away so Momo reached for his backs with her free hand and moved it down all the way to his butt, even giving it a little squeeze. When her fingers got close to a certain place, the alarms on his head went off.

"Yes! I-I like it"

"Oh, really? So you want more of this?~"

"No! I mean, yes, uhh… can… can I please fuck your pussy…?" He still remembered how Momo liked to play this game. Guess he was well trained after all.

"You want to fuck me that bad? Since you're behaving so nice…" She said while her fingers traced his jawline. Her hand cupped his cheek. "Aren't you the cutest and sexy thing?~" He didn't know how but Momo managed to make him both embarrassed and horny.

She adjusted herself on his lap and lowered her hips but she took an eternity to do so, or at least that's what he felt. She rubbed her wet entrance on the tip of his manhood, her eyes meeting his and glinting with lust. Momo undid her ponytail and licked her lips before putting the head in. Every inch took a minute and by the time she reached the base of his cock, Izuku was getting crazy with eagerness. If he tried to move by himself, Momo would slip it out and start over, but not before slapping his butt with a small leather belt. Damn it, did the girls always felt like this when he was the one teasing?

"Now, be a good boy and don't move unless I say. Understood?"

Izuku simply nodded, which prompted the raven-haired girl to squint her eyes a bit, her lips twisting into a smug grin.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough… Do you understand?" Suddenly a pink thing with a suspiciously familiar shape came from her hand. Once again the alarms on his head went off as Izuku didn't want to risk discovering where would Momo stick that rounded rod.

"Yes, mistress!" The smugness in her face only increased. Just how much she liked to be in control?

Momo began to sway her hips, grinding Izuku at a slow pace while her hands trailed lines on his exposed chest. Her eyes never left his face, savoring the cute and sexy expressions he made while she pleasured him. Her lustful grin increased whenever Izuku struggled to hold back his moans, grunting, and hissing now and then. It set her core on fire to see him obeying her every command. It was like her eyes were gleaming with desire.

After some time, she decided to step up the game, moving her hips up and down, but still going as slow as she could. Momo could see in his face the desire, the need to move and fuck her senseless, but Izuku still held back, like the well-trained boyfriend he was.

"Mmmm~ Your dick always feel so good inside me, Izuku~ You like having it inside me too, don't you?~ hyan~"

"Y-yes, I do… hah~"

She leaned in and cupped his cheeks, her nose almost touching his.

"Tell me how much do you like it~"

"I- I love it- ~hiss~ I love being inside your pussy, Momo~"

"It's Mistress Momo, or just Mistress- aah~ Remember?~

"Yes, I love it, Mistress~"

"That's my boy. Now- ooh~ since you're behaving well- mmmm~ I'm going a little faster, but you can't- aaah~ you can't move yet"

And she did as she said, moving her hips faster, slamming her crotch at the base of his cock. Momo bounced up and down, holding her breasts together to give him an awesome display.

"M-Mistress, can I touch your breasts?... Ah~"

"Such a diligent boy~ You know how to please your Mistress- aaah~ Go ahead~"

Izuku reached forward and cupped her breasts, fondling and pushing them together, pinching and pulling her nipples, which earned a few high pitched moans from Momo.

"Can I suck them too, my Mistress?" The lustful smile in her lips didn't stop growing, and her huntress' eyes shone more intensely. Nemuri was right, with that seductive and mild sadistic look Momo had now he could pretty much turn into an M type.

"Aaah~ Yes~ Suck them for your Mistress- oooh~"

Izuku leaned forward and sucked her breasts, flicking her nipples with his tongue and planting kisses all over her bosom. Momo had to cover her mouth as her moans were getting louder and louder. She had to be the one in command here but damn, he was good at what he was doing, and that was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. She entangled her fingers on his green locks, burying his face in her valley while her hips kept moving up and down, making his dick reach deep inside her wet hole. Momo couldn't hold back anymore, but she still wanted to keep her act up so she grabbed a pillow to muffle her loud moan while she came. Izuku felt her climax, her pussy tightening around his cock and her juices flowing out and soaking his lap. Her hands kept his face in her chest but he didn't need sight to know Momo was in bliss land now.

 _"Momo really likes to be in charge… and it's not like I hate it either, but she can get carried away if I let her"_ Izuku thought with himself, a small grin forming into his lips.

The raven-haired teen finally let go of his head as she recomposed herself a bit. Momo did her best to put up a superior look but the strong blush crossing her cheeks and her short breath didn't help it.

"~gasp~ So- hah~ ready for more? ~pant~"

"Whatever you wish, Mistress" Izuku said, still playing the obedient dog role.

Momo then pulled him up and tied a chain to his collar, passing it around the headboard. She pulled it and Izuku got lightly yanked backward, pretty much like a dog tied to the house.

"Umm, did I get demoted to a pet, Mistress?"

"Of course not, dear. I won't need to use it if you do as I say" She told him and then got on all fours, shaking her ass seductively for him. "Now, you fuck my pussy, but you will stop when I tell you to. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress"

He said, placing his hands on her hips. Momo wouldn't be smiling so confident if she saw the look in his face. Or maybe she would. Kyoka and Tooru felt a shiver just by looking at his eyes full of hunger and lust. She was in for a wild ride now, they thought. Izuku poked her wet slit with the tip of his cock before shoving it inside with a single powerful move, which caught Momo completely off guard, not that she didn't like it.

"A-aah!~ Izuku!~ Not so fast" She said and pulled the chain, yanking Izuku back.

"Ack! S-sorry, Mistress. I couldn't contain myself"

"Let's try it again, but more gentle this time"

"Understood… my Mistress~" _"... Yeah, I'm liking this more than I want to admit. Can you blame me? ...Huh?"_

The green teen slowly removed his dick and put it inside again, moving his hips at the same pace. Momo shivered as she felt his cock sliding from the tip, almost out of her pussy, to the base of it, reaching deep inside her, hitting all her sweet spots. Gosh, she loved every bit of it, but she had to keep he act up. Holding back her moans while Izuku stretched her insides with his delicious dick was a nigh impossible trial, though. Momo bit her lower lip and looked back at her good boy, savoring the view of his toned chest and the feeling of his manhood parting her in half.

"Mmmm~ Do you like your Mistress pussy, Izuku?~ Aaah~ Do you like to stick your huge dick inside it?~Hah~"

"Yes- hah~ Mistress, I love it~"

"That's my good boy- ooh~ You can go a little faster, but just a little~ Hyaa~"

"Understood, M-Mistress"

He held her hips more firmly and started to pull her to him, slamming the base of his cock on her crotch. He could see her breasts moving freely with each thrust, begging to be cupped and played with. He was done holding back.

"Mistress, I'm going a little faster now"

"Eh? I didn't say you- aah!~ Aaah!~ F-fuck!~"

Before Momo could protest, Izuku leaned forward wrapping his arms around her, pretty much like a dog, and began to pound her pussy mercilessly. He nibbled her earlobes and sucked the base of her neck, leaving reddened marks.

"How is that- for you, Mistress?- Do you like it- hah~ that way?~"

"Aaah~ it's breaking me~ aaah! Your dick is going to- aa-aaah! M-more…"

"Hah? What was that? My Mistress ~gasp~ wants me to go faster?"

"Y-yes! No, I- aaah! Fuck! My pussy feels- mmmm~ so good!~ More… harder… Izuku~"

"A-as you wish, Mistress!~"

He said, activating Full Cowl and going at full speed. Momo could barely think of anything beside Izuku fucking her. She tried to pull the chain but her arms and legs were losing the strength. Izuku pulled her up, cupping her breasts and fondling them while still slamming his dick inside her.

"Your breasts were begging to be played with, Mistress. Do you like that?~"

"Ha-aaah~ Yes! Fuck! That's so good~"

"I can- fuck~ I can stop whenever you want- hah~ just tell me to!~"

"No!~ Don't stop!~ Fuck me more, Izuku~ I want to cum with you~ Oooh~ My pussy is loving you~ Hyaa!~ Izuku~ Cum with me, Izuku!~"

"Under- stood!~ It's coming!~"

"AAAAH!~"

Momo shouted as she felt both her orgasm and his hot seed exploding inside her, filling her insides completely and pouring out like a thick white waterfall. Oh, how she missed this sensation of being whole, completely filled. Izuku held her limp body and laid her on the bed, ass up while her face covered in a deep blush buried in the bed mattress. He slid his dick out and took a moment to "appreciate" before leaning forward and planting a kiss on her cheek. It was hard to tell if Momo even registered that since her eyes were clouded and she wasn't moving at all, save for some spams here and there. Damn, she was even drooling a bit. Before he could get off the bed, Izuku felt a pair of arms wrapping around him.

"Going already? We could stay here all day~" Kyoka said, teasing him with a little lick on his ear.

"I-it would be suspicious if we did. Besides, there are some things I need to check out today. Umm, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Well then, how about tonight at midnight? We can call everyone and continue this little party~"

"Sounds good to me~"

"Yay! More fucking with Cutie!" Tooru shouted from her spot in a way too happy tone for such a choice of words.

"I… still don't know how to react when you say it like this…"

* * *

From all things that could take away her sleep, he was the last reason she could think of. There was this weird sensation in her chest that made it grow in size and beat faster whenever his green mop of hair crossed her mind. Actually, it wasn't that hard to sleep once Kodai accepted the emerald boy would appear in her dreams, and by the morning she was pretty happy that it happened.

"Happy… huh?"

Yes, happy. Kodai was happy. So much that when she looked at herself in the mirror there was a slight upturned curve at the corners of her lips. A smile, Kodai had a smile in her lips. It was very subtle and even a little shy, but a smile nonetheless. It wasn't like she never smiled or found everything around her boring. This one was special because nothing significant really happened. She just had some dreams with him, simple images and memories of him, and she was happy. So this is how it felt to wake up in a good mood, something Tsunotori seemed to do every day. To the raven-haired girl, waking up was just waking up, simple as that, but not today. Today Kodai woke up smiling.

She wasn't confused at all with the cause of her good mood, she was pretty aware of the impression Midoriya left on her. She never opened so much to anyone besides her parents, who also happened to be quite contained regarding their emotions. Acting cool was in the bloodline. What puzzled Kodai was the exact reason for such development. Midoriya was a nice person, that she knew since Kendo got her eyes on him, and after all, they went through together he is, without doubt, going to turn into a brave and amazing hero. He already is. But many of her friends also are brave and amazing, where's the difference?

Not knowing how to express her feelings was a common thing for Kodai, so much that sometimes she didn't know exactly how she felt herself, like now, but she knew it was a feeling different from the admiration she felt for her fellow classmates. It was different from the feeling of closeness she had with Kendo and Yanagi, though quite similar. She wanted to get closer to him, but to do what exactly?

"Could it be because he protected me?"

Yeah, she already heard about it. When we're in a dangerous situation we tend to cling onto anything that makes us feel safer. Perhaps she got attached after the incident with the League. She was pretty defenseless back then and Midoriya helped her the entire time. Maybe she felt glad for it. But is felt so much stronger than simply gratitude. It kind of bored Kodai, all this mystery and confusion. While clinging on his backs at those dark and humid tunnels, she managed to express herself, to voice her feelings with such ease that she impressed herself. And she knew it was because of him. Maybe if she got near him it would happen again, but she had to figure out these emotions first. How was she supposed to express something if she didn't understand the reasons for this sensation?

"Hmm, perhaps an outside opinion…"

The first person to cross her mind was Kendo. She was into a relationship after all, and with Midoriya of all things. Kodai didn't need to tell her who was the person in her mind, right? And so the raven-haired teen went to the kitchen, where most of the students were having breakfast. It was quite surprising that they didn't lose the appetite after what happened but in a good way. It was her turn to do the dishes this morning so after that, she got to the back of the dorms where the orange-haired girl waited patiently.

"Yo, you wanted to talk about something with me, Kodai?" Kendo greeted her with a bright smile. She made it look so easy for Kendo…

"Yes, there's this thing bugging me and I think you can help. I need an opinion"

"Then shoot it, what could possibly be troubling Kodai Yui?" Kodai normally solved her problems herself so Kendo got a little curious about it.

"Well, lately I have been feeling… different. It's a feeling that I'm not very familiar with and it's hard to explain. I keep thinking over it but it doesn't make me worry. In fact, I feel happy whenever it comes to my mind"

Kendo simply stared at her friend while she tried to understand the heck was going on here. Kodai wasn't one to display her emotions a lot but she was also pretty straight forward when saying what she had in mind, so if she really didn't know how to put it in words the topic could be more serious than she imagined.

"Say Kodai, do you know why you feel like that? I mean, is there any, uhh, source for this feeling?"

"Yes, I guess so"

"And for how long have you been feeling like that?"

"Hmm, probably since yesterday"

This made Kendo a bit worried.

"Does it have to do with the warp gate incident?"

"No, that's not it. But it sure made me think more about it"

Kendo was kind of the unofficial therapist of the class as most of her classmates would come to her when they had these kinds of problems. She wasn't a specialist but Kendo learned some things with time.

"It has something to do with the attack, but not directly… uh, what exactly you feel when you think about it?"

Kodai hesitated a bit but began to speak, describing the sensation the best she could.

"It's like when you're thrilled to go on a trip I guess, your heart beats faster and you want it to happen already. I don't know why but I feel that if I get closer to him I'll get to say how I feel… does that makes sense?"

"Wait, wait, wait, _him?_ As in, a person?" Oh no, that wasn't happening.

"Yes"

"Y-you feel like this thinking about a person?" Kendo couldn't believe it.

"Yes. I don't get it why thought"

"Do you feel like your heart grows twice in size whenever you see him? O-or when you think of you two together, does it makes you feel happy like you're floating in clouds? … Kodai, did you dream with this person?" That was happening, it was totally happening.

"Yes. How did you guess?"

Kodai asked with a neutral face as usual while Kendo started to laugh lightly.

"Hahaha, Kodai" She put a hand on the raven head shoulder. "You are in love"

"Love? Really?"

"Or at least infatuated. Girl, that's so nice to hear"

"Is it? What's the big deal?"

"What? After the whole deal with me and Izu- Midoriya, it surprises me that you didn't get it from start"

"I don't think it is love. Some attachment maybe, but love seems to be a pretty strong word to describe it"

"Trust me, a small crush can grow pretty fast"

"A crush, huh? Yeah, it sounds better this way"

"The name doesn't matter much, what counts is the feeling, and I'm so happy for you, Kodai"

"Thanks, but why?"

"Well, I feel happy when my friends are happy. Plus, you helped me when I needed so count me on if you need help to catch your man. It is a man, right?"

"Yes, it is. Tokage wouldn't shut up"

"You know her, she won't shut up no matter what. Believe me, Kodai, loving someone is the best thing in the world. Everything around you changes"

"If you say so. I want to be closer to him, to know him better. I think this way I'll get to voice my feelings"

"Always straightforward. Go for it then, I'm rooting for you. Umm, just one question, what does it have to do with the fight against the League?"

"Well, it was during the fight that I noticed him. He made me feel safe when I was hurt. Still, it could only be because of that, so I won't jump to conclusions"

"What do you mean?"

"While I get closer to him, I'll see if it is love or not"

"C-come on, Kodai, you don't have to be so serious about it. Just… enjoy the feeling. It's so hard to see you smiling"

Now Kodai noticed she was smiling. For how long? Was it more apparent than when she woke up?

"I… I have to be sure in this case, Kendo, trust me"

"~huff~ Okay, just don't overthink too much. This kind of feeling doesn't make much sense, it's not something you can use logic and analyze. Can I get the name of the lucky one?~"

"It'll be better if you don't know"

"Aw, come on. You knew who it was when it was my turn. You have to tell me"

"No, I don't think I will"

* * *

Later that day, Izuku headed to the 1-B dorms to see how his girls were doing. He felt he needed to say something and show he was fine after what happened, and if they needed another kind of attention… well, he wasn't complaining. The green-haired teen entered the common room and was instantly greeted by a large manga panel with an exclamation point on it.

"Midoriya? How are you doing, dude? What brings you here?"

"Hi, Fukidashi-kun. I'm fine, a little sore but fine. Have you seen Kendo? I wanted to talk to her"

"Oh, I see, of course, you came to see her…" Fukidashi murmured the last part to himself. His eyes would have rolled if he had any. "She just left but I bet she'll be back soon. You can wait on the couch if you want"

"Thanks. Guess I'll wait then"

Midoriya wanted to see Tokage and Shiozaki too but they thought Kendo was his girlfriend so it would be weird if he came looking for them out of the blue. He sat at the couch waiting patiently while his mind wandered off, so he didn't detect the presence that appeared behind him until arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's my lucky day~ Just look at what I found sitting on the couch, an absolute hottie~"

"T-Tokage? Not in here, someone can see us" He whispered, trying to escape her grasp.

"Hmm, but I want to hug you, I was feeling so lonely…" Her tone, though very flirtatious, had a hint of sadness that he detected.

Sure, she wouldn't be the only one to not feel like this after what happened to him. So Midoriya held her arms and quickly flipped her on the couch, resting her head on his lap. Tokage was surprised by the sudden move but just looking at his green eyes made her smile. She quickly got up, sitting next to him and fixing herself while checking if anyone saw that.

"What were you saying? Someone could see us?"

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you. Are you alright?" He asked with concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I felt worried when I heard you were gone but… I knew you would be fine, I…" She looked at the floor, covering some of her face with her long dark green hair. Midoriya heard what could be a muffled sob. Then, her head perked up when she felt something warm on top of her hand.

"I'm sorry, you must have been worried sick"

"What? Psh, no, not at all. I just… I knew you were… ~sob~ I knew you were fine and… I heard Yui, Reiko and Kinoko got caught as well, but I was okay because you were with them and… ~sniff~ damn it, I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Tokage finally gave up and tackled him into a tight hug. Midoriya let her cry a bit on his chest while patting her head, doing his best to soothe her. Damn it, his girlfriends also had to be that cute, right?

After a minute or so they sat up again. This wasn't the right moment neither the right place, but Tokage remained close to him, fighting the urge to lean her head on his shoulder.

"So, you only came to check on us?"

"Well, pretty much. After what happened I thought this was the least I could do" His hand then wandered to her legs, rubbing her tights lightly. "I can stay a little longer if you want, though"

The lizard girl felt shivers up her spine. She looked at him with a sly grin crossing her lips.

"Oh, really?~ I think I want you to stay, but how about the entire day?~"

"Hmm, tempting, but I still have some things to do. How about an hour?~"

"Are we negotiating now? Since there are three of us, three hours"

"But I didn't even see them yet"

"I'll gladly take their places~ What do you say, big boy-"

"Midoriya?!"

Someone shouting his name in surprise interrupted the quite suspicious chat between the two. Midoriya would have a panic attack if he didn't recognize the voice.

"Shiozaki? How are-" Midoriya was cut by a tackle hug as the vine girl simply jumped at him.

"Midoriya! Oh, thank heavens you're safe! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I was so worried, my love!"

"Shhh, Shiozaki! Not in here!" Midoriya whisper shouted, prompting the girl to let go of him and recompose herself.

"Pardon me. I'm so glad to see you're safe. God knows how much I prayed during the night"

"I can imagine"

"No, seriously, Shiozaki here didn't stop until she heard they were coming back with you and the guys" Tokage said.

"Well, I wasn't the only one staying awake through the night, was I?" Shiozaki said to the lizard girl, who got a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I-I was worried. Did you expect me to do what?"

Midoriya sighed as the two girls next to him argued.

"Sorry for causing trouble for you two"

"Eh? What are you saying?"

"I agree, dear. It wasn't your fault"

He took their hands on his, looking at their eyes.

"I know but… while I was there, I started to think about, well, us. I realized again just how important you are to me, and I can see the feeling is mutual. So I decided that I can't let things like this happen so easily, because there are a lot of people who care about me and rely on me. I can't let you down and I promise I won't go anywhere away from you"

The girls took a minute admiring his serious cute face while he spoke these sweet and meaningful words. Just what did they do to deserve such a wonderful person in their lives.

"Oh my, knowing you were surely a gift from heaven" Shiozaki said, giving him a tight hug.

"Huh, all I know is that you can make me see stars whenever you want~" Tokage said, nuzzling under his chin and trailing a hand down his abs. But before she could reach her goal the main door opened, making the two girls sit straight again and get some space from him. Just who was interrupting their moment now?

"Come on, Kodai, say it already"

"Kendo-san, you're whining just like Tokage. Please stop"

"Well, if it makes you say it then- eh? Midoriya? What are you doing here? And with Tokage and Shiozaki?" The orange-haired girl said as she approached the couch.

"Kendo, I was waiting for you. I came to see how you were doing after the attack last night" Midoriya said as he got up from the couch, giving her a wink. She understood the message and played along.

"A-ah, that. I'm just fine, we quickly regrouped and Amajiki-senpai protected us. How about you? I see you didn't escape unscathed" Kendo pointed to his hand wrapped in bandages. Immediately Shiozaki got startled and grabbed his hand, borderline panicking as she looked at his injury.

"By heavens, what happened?! Did you see Recovery Girl already? Your hands are a critical point and-"

"Sh-Shiozaki-san! I'm fine, I'm fine. Please calm down" His look was enough to tell her that she was blowing up their cover.

"Pardon me again, I remembered that you hurt your hands severely before, I…"

"It's okay, the damage wasn't too big, thanks to Hatsume and the Air Force Glove. Ah, that's right, how's your leg, Kodai-san?" The sudden question brought Kodai back to the real world. She wasn't expecting to find Midoriya at their dorms, neither Shiozaki to almost jump on him like this. She also wasn't expecting to feel a little sad that the vine girl seemed closer to him than she was. It was a faint feeling but it was there.

"Kodai-san?"

"!... Ah, yeah, it's better now, no serious damage"

"That's good to hear. Umm, is Yanagi-san around here? And Komori-san too, for that matter"

"I think they didn't come down yet but-"

"Good morning everyone- eh?! Midoriya?!" Kendo got cut by none other than the spirited teen of 1-B, Tetsutetsu. He went straight to the green teen and gave him a bone-crushing hug, lifting Midoriya from the ground. "Man, it's good to see you. You have to tell me everything. How did you guys escape that base filled with villains?! Did you really beat Muscular on your own again?!"

"Tetsutetsu, you're going to hurt him" Kendo said as she tried to release her boyfriend from the steel teen's warm embrace.

"Huh? Midoriya is here?" Shishida said as he came from the stairs, still wearing a large light blue pijamas.

"You're blocking the way, Apocalypse Beast" Kuroiro said as he slid under the tall teen using his Quirk.

And soon the common room became filled with noise and people, much to Tokage's annoyance wince Midoriya avoided any intimacy with her classmates around. The lizard girl didn't let this stop her, though. Midoriya was legitimately embarrassed with her teasing and flirting despite class 1-B being very aware that she did it just for fun. If only they knew…

Before they could notice Midoriya got caught into a strength competition, even with his bandaged hand. He made it to the finals against the powerhouse from 1-B, Shishisa, who had to use his beast form against the green teen. This, of course, let everyone impressed, especially the girls. Sure, Kendo, Tokage, and Shiozaki already knew what to expect. Far in the kitchen, a certain brunette daydreamed as her eyes watched with attention as Midoriya flexed his muscles in a display of absolute beauty and power.

"~sigh~ He is… perfect"

"Eh? Who?"

"Whaaah! Y-Yanagi-chan?!" Komori almost had a heart attack with the ghost girl's sudden appearance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you. Do you know why all the noise?"

"O-oh, well, the guys are making a strength contest… with class 1-A"

"Is it another of Monoma's plans? I'm not in the mood for-"

"Well, not all of class 1-A. In fact… itsjustmidoriya…"

"What? I didn't get it?"

"Its… it's just Midoriya. He… kind of came to see how Kendo was, after… you know, after all that happened" Komori looked down on the floor and to Yanagi, it was like a garden mushroom that got too much water. What? She learned a few things from the fungi enthusiast.

"Komori… are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah! I'm all fine! Why wouldn't I be? I'm completely fine. I'm safe and unharmed after a massive villain attack so I'm totally fine, one hundred percent, never felt better" Komori flashed a bright smile but it was so forced that it almost pained Yanagi to see it.

"Komori, about, umm… those things you said yesterday. Do you… did you really mean them? I mean, it could be the heat of the moment or something, I don't know. If it's not I understand, it's just that… how can I put it? You seem a little…"

"Sad? Desolated? Completely hopeless? ~sigh~ I… I guess it's showing up"

One tiny sob and Yanagi instantly wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her and soothing girl on verge of tears.

"Why don't… why don't we go somewhere to talk about it? I guess we can't rely on Kendo this time"

The brunette lifted her head, showing her already watery eyes.

"What about ~sob~ the cafeteria? I think I need some hot chocolate"

"Sounds good. Let's go then-"

"Ooooooh! Nice job, Shishida!" The shouts came from the common room. Bondo and Fukidashi tapped on the tall teen's backs while Awase helped Midoriya get up.

"It was much harder than I expected, but you can't be the best at everything, right Midoriya?" Shishida said adjusting his glasses while he returned to human form.

"Y-yeah, I suppose. I can't use a greater output in this kind of strength battle"

"Eh? So you're saying that this wasn't your best?"

"N-n-no, that's not what I meant! I'm still learning how to use my Quirk and it's easier to punch things, you know…" Midoriya said with his usual apologetic tone.

"Then we have to settle this in another way. Yosh, let's go, everyone! We'll see who's the strongest in the manliest way!" Tetsutetsu wrapped one arm around his shoulders and shouted as he dragged the green teen outside, leading the rest of the class outside.

"What does that mean Nirengeki asked Kuroiro, who simply shrugged as he ate his cereal.

"Who knows. But I'm curious about how much Midoriya can pull out without breaking an arm"

"Oi, Tetsutetsu, Midoriya should be resting now" Kendo said as she went after the group.

"Don't worry Kendo, we'll borrow your boy and return him in one piece" Tsuburaba joked, earning a faint blush from the orange-haired girl.

Meanwhile, a pair of curious eyes darted from one point to another. Being shorty had some advantages, like most people not noticing when you're staring intensely. She watched how Tokage got close to Midoriya, really close. She also saw just how happy Shiozaki was when she laid her eyes on the emerald boy. Then Kodai didn't move her eyes from him for a second since she arrived with Kendo and Komori was looking like another cute shroom has been yanked from its spot.

 _"Wait up, what's going on here?"_ Tsunotori thought within herself as she followed the group, glancing at the green teen now and then.

* * *

"~sigh~ We don't have classes but today is being more tiresome than normal…" Midoriya said to no one as he walked back to the dorms. After being dragged into a manly contest that extended itself to half of the afternoon he felt quite drained, mentally speaking. And thanks to that he didn't get to check on the girls properly. Considering the history they must be feeling pretty "lonely" right now.

"It's not like that all the time… huh?" For a split second, he felt something gently touching his skin. It was like a phantom touch but it sent shivers down his spine.

"Maybe I'm feeling lonely too… hmm?" Suddenly his phone vibrated. He just got a message from Tsuyu, telling him to meet in her room. He kind of knew what to expect so Midoriya didn't waste time. Once there, two knocks and the door opened. He was quickly pulled inside and embraced into a tight hug. He didn't need to look as the faint croaking gave out the identity of the culprit.

"So, did you miss me?"

"Ribbit. A lot"

Tsuyu didn't let go of him for another minute, so instead of just wait and watch, the other guests decided to join them. Ashido and Uraraka surrounded the green teen in a warm group hug and let themselves drop on the bed next to them, staying like this for a couple more minutes.

"So, did you see everyone?" Uraraka asked Midoriya while she stroked his green locks.

"Not yet, Nemuri must be sinking in paperwork. I heard Yu is recovering well"

"I see. This is good to hear"

"We should spend a whole night at the room once everyone gets together~" Ashido said, tracing circles on his chest.

"Heh, I heard the same suggestion earlier"

"Then it must be a signal, right?" Mina said between giggles. It was good to hear that, they laughing and not screaming and shouting… crying because of him and all. How did… no, he didn't remember all of it but it was like he could see, rather hear it, even though he was blacked out. Yet, it was like this memory had something different…

Anyway, he felt someone tugging at his shirt so he looked down. Mina held on the cloth as her life depended on it and she struggled to get closer to him, even pushing Uraraka and Tsuyu aside a little. Her body shook a bit before he heard some muffled hiccups and sobs.

"~sniff~ Izuku… I thought that… again I… ~sob~"

"Shhh, it's okay. It's all fine now" He tried to soothe the weeping pink-haired girl.

"But- ~sob~ when I saw you, I… there was nothing I could do now, and I couldn't stop thinking that if I was with you then-" Her words were cut by a gentle kiss on her lips. It wasn't deep or passionate like when they were doing it but it still took her breath. Mina might like it rough but she also loved this sweet side of him.

"The reason why I did this was to protect you all. Not that I think you girls can't protect yourselves, but I feel like I have to. I don't want to think about what could have happened if you were there. This event taught me a lesson, I can't protect you or be with you if I'm dead, so I can't be reckless and I have to become a better hero. In other words, you all are part of why I want to be a hero. It is you that gave me the strength to come back. I just want to say that… I can't live without you. So don't worry because I'm never going to leave you, okay?"

Mina stared at his eyes the whole time and by the end, her own eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"Damn it, Izuku. Do you have to be so lovely all the time?" She said sarcastically while wiping her tears.

"Sorry, I just felt that I had to say it"

"Ribbit, can we forget the fucking just this time? I want to cuddle more" Tsuyu said while snuggling on his chest and claiming back the space taken by Mina.

"You know, we don't have to have sex every time we see each other"

"Hmmm, I'd say I disagree but I'm Tsu on this" Ochako said, holding his arm tight and getting as close as possible to his body.

Eventually, they fell asleep, only waking up for dinner. Mina suggested skipping the meal tonight but a loud grumble came from the green teen, giving him red cheeks. Izuku did a lot of training, not counting other quite draining activities, so he needed a lot of energy. After dinner, Izuku headed up to the rooms while pretty much everyone was hanging on the common room, and a certain brunette noticed and followed him. What Ochako found was him standing still in front of a door, but a very specific door. This was Toga's room. He hesitated many times trying to knock, so she quietly walked to him and held his hand, startling the green teen.

"O-Ochako?"

"Deku-kun, what are you doing here?" Since he hesitated to answer and even avoided looking at her in the eyes for a moment, she pulled him down the corridor and into her room. She didn't bother turning the lights on, just sitting next to him on the bed, her hand always holding on his.

"Deku-kun, what are you thinking of now?"

It took him a whole minute to talk. Maybe he was building up the courage to say it.

"Ochako, I… ~sigh~ I think you're right. I might end forgiving her" It pained the brunette to hear that but she ignored it. Her love seemed really troubled by it too.

"But didn't you say you hate her?"

"Yes, I do. But… after what she did… Ochako, she could have died and she still came to help me. Why would she do that if she didn't-" The words died in his mouth as her voice echoed inside his head. She repeated time and time again but never these words sounded so powerful and full of meaning.

"What? What did she do?"

"If… if Himiko really loves me then-"

"Oh no, no, this can't be true. You know she's crazy. This bitch is an assassin, a psycho. Deku-kun, you can't trust her!"

"I know, Ochako! That's exactly why I feel so confused. I shouldn't feel anything towards her besides hate, but even that she managed to change. I'm still… I'm still afraid of her, and I hate myself for not getting over it, but since she came here I…"

"So you're telling me… you are not afraid of her anymore, but something else took the place of that emotion?"

"I don't know, I… When she's not fighting, when she's not being obnoxious and laughing like a maniac… I can almost see her as a normal person. Someone quite likable"

"Maybe, but you can't forget she's a villain. All these good points are fake, this is who she is"

"What if it is not? What if she changed?"

"So just because she apparently changed you'll forget everything she did to you? The hell on earth you went through?"

He stood in silence for a moment before lowering his head, placing his hands over it.

"I want to forget, Ochako. Every single morning that I wake up drenched in sweat… every time I feel a chill if she is near me… every time I look at you and I go back to that dark place… I want to forget it so much, but I can't. I can't erase it completely, just like… that _thing_ on my chest"

Ochako had to cover her mouth to restrain her sobs. She had seen it dozens of times now and it still disturbed her, make her feel sick. The big heart-shaped scar that Toga did on him was too deep to be completely healed, forever a sign of the torment he suffered. She inched closer to him, sliding her hands up his arms and shifting her weight to he fell back on the bed. she straddled his lap, slowly lifting his shirt. In the dark room, the only light source was the moonlight outside, washing his skin with a bluish-white glow. Ochako traced the scars on his chest, her expression stuck between sorrow and endearment. She got closer to his face, hovering above Izuku, her brown eyes locked on his emerald ones. The brunette slowly closed the gap, planting a soft kiss on his lips. It was brief, gentle, almost as if she was testing the waters, then he reached for her, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around her.

Izuku let his mind absorb every piece of information he was getting from Ochako, the warmth, and softness of her body, the taste of her lips, the vanilla scent coming from her hair, everything. For that moment that felt like the world came to a halt and time stopped, he forgot about everything else. No problems, no trials, no duties or missions, just him and the girl he loved, the first girl he loved. Since he accepted his feelings Izuku never thought of who he loved the most, but Ochako had a special and kinda different connection with him. Their eyes lazily opened, staring at each other again as they parted lips.

"Did you forget it?"

"... Yes, I guess so. But that's not forever"

"Then I'll do it again. We can do it again and again to the rest of our lives if it makes you feel better. Izuku I'm here for you, you don't have to bear this weight all by yourself"

"But… I might get you in harm, I might get you all in harm's way" They weren't talking about the same thing but the feeling applied to both.

"Aren't we going to be heroes? We're practically running into danger, silly"

"I know but... ~sigh~ What should I do now?"

"You're always trying so hard at everything you do, Izuku. Honestly, I love this part of you. But… I'm here too, and Mina, and Tsu, and Tooru, Momo, everyone. I know you're strong but you don't have to be all the time. I'll be there for you when you get tired of being strong, so, please… let me be your hero, okay?"

He let her sweet words sink in for a moment. Damn, just how lucky he was to have all these wonderful girls in his life. He sat up with Ochako still on his lap, then planted a quick peck on her lips. She moved and he got up, heading to the door.

"So, are you still doing it?" She asked as her eyes locked on his backs.

"Yes, I have to. At least to come in terms with my own thoughts" He made a brief pause at the doorway. "Ochako, I… I love you"

"Yes, I love you too, Izuku"

So taking a deep breath Izuku headed again to the accursed room. He stood in front of the door for an entire minute before knocking on it. After an unsettling silence, he knocked again, and before he could repeat it, the lock turned and the door opened.

"Uhg, what do you- ~gasp~ Izuku!" Himiko lazily opened the door and rubbed her eyes but once she was the green teen they widened, just like the grin crossing her lips. She opened the door completely and invited him inside with a lot of energy. Izuku didn't imagine she would be sleeping this early, then again fighting an army was pretty draining. He should too get some extra sleep but here he was.

The blonde wearing a white nightgown that reached her knees and had frills at the hem closed the door after her and jumped around her room, giggling like a kid that just got a new toy. She turned to him, flashing her white fanged smile, her cheeks colored with that permanent blush.

"So, what brings you here, Izuku? Did you come to see if I'm doing well too? Are you worried about something? Oh, don't tell me… that you finally gave in to your desire to eat my-"

"No no no, stop that, I'm definitely not doing anything like that with you"

"Aww, really? But I'm not even wearing panties. Want to see?~"

"Hell no!" Izuku cut her as Himiko threatened to lift the gown.

"Hm-hm, Izuku, you're not being funny at all"

"I'm not here to be funny"

"Oho? Then I ask you again. Why are you here, Izuku?~" She said as she sat on her bed, eyes locked on his. She patted the place next to her but Izuku simply walked and stood up in front of her. He breathed in again, now was the time.

"Himi- T-T… Himiko, I'll make it clear again that I hate you and I'll never forgive you"

"I see… more like, you'll convince yourself of that, am I right?~" This caught him off guard but he disguised his surprise. "Don't worry, I thought that moment would come. It was my goal, after all"

"Your… goal?"

"Yes. Make you think so much about it in any way possible that you would eventually start to question yourself. Sure, the League attacking and me getting kidnapped wasn't part of the plan but everything worked out in the end"

"So you're saying that-"

"Yes, I played the good girl all this time on purpose. Did you forget?" Himiko suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled Izuku towards her. He used his hands to stop himself but now he was hovering above the, he noticed her face and his eyes widened in shock."I can be whatever you want~"

What Izuku saw and heard was his own face and his voice, except that his eyes were amber-colored instead of emerald green. He backed off by instinct but Himiko held him in place while her face shifted back to normal.

"I still have some of your blood to play with. Izuku, your blood tastes so good~ Mmmm~ Just remembering it makes me want to sink my fangs on your neck~ Aaah~ I'm getting so wet right now~"

"What?! L-Let me go, Himiko!" He quickly got up as she didn't offer resistance, the collar was back at her neck, after all. Himiko simply lay on the bed, looking at him with hungry eyes while she opened her legs and reached under her gown. She licked her lips seductively, even waving a finger and calling him.

"Get over here, Izuku. I'm craving for some hot and wild fucking~"

"Not in a million years. Do you even hear what I say?"

The blonde stopped her teasing and sat normally again, showing a plain face.

"Of course I do. Every single word that comes out of that pretty mouth"

"Oh yeah? Because you seem to fail to understand that I don't like you"

"Well, are you sure about that?"

"I-"

"Oh wait? Wasn't that the reason for you to come here? To see if it was true?"

"... Yeah, and guess what? Nothing changed, I still hate you"

Himiko looked down, slowly shaking her head.

"Tsc tsc, Izuku, my love. Lying to yourself until it turns into a truth?"

"This IS the truth"

"Then I have to ask, just what was that at the fight against Muscular and the Noumu? Or the fact that you convinced Ochako, of all people. to come and help rescue me? If that isn't loving, I don't know what it is"

"It was a necessity. You're a valuable asset, nothing more than that"

"Oh, but I'm much more already, Izuku~"

"What?"

Himiko started to twirl some strands around her fingers.

"It is normal that don't get it, I worked hard so you wouldn't notice"

"What are you… talking about?"

"An image, rather an idea. Since that talk we had, I began to work hard to change how I looked, specifically to you. Then, bit by bit, you would notice more things about me, observe me. The conflict between finding me interesting and 'hating' me would keep you hooked, always aware. At some point, you would eventually imagine me as a normal scholar girl instead of a serial killer. So, how did I go on this?~"She teased him, and judging by his clenched fists, she hit right on the spot, which put a wider smile on her face.

"It's… not like that"

"Sure, whatever you say. But you did think I changed didn't you? Aww, are you going to tell me to become a hero and help other people with my powers? How cute~"

"No, I know you're a crazy and dangerous assassin. Once you stop being useful, what do you think it's going to happen to you? Did you think about that?"

"Hahahaha, now that was a funny one! Hahahahah ~sigh~ It seems you are the one that didn't get it, Izuku. I'm already too involved in your life. You won't escape me, Izuku. You simply can't, in fact"

"What makes you so sure about it?"

"Well, I told you I could be whatever you wanted, and that was what I did. I became the Himiko that everyone could tolerate, one that was actually pretty smart and capable, a surprise in your life"

"Lies… your entire life is a lie"

"A lie? Please, you know who I am, Izuku. I turn into other people. Changing myself is the easiest of the things" She was provoking him with that grin, with that look of hers, with that permanent blush… Izuku suddenly stepped forward and pulled her closer, holding on her nightgown. Himiko just let him do whatever he wanted.

"Then why? Why do all this? Just to mess with me? To make me feel confused so you can put your hands in me again?"

"Oh, that's a good plan! I have to write that down, hehehe. Now, seriously, you have to accept the fact that I love you, Izuku. And by now, I'd say the feeling is mutual~"

"No, it's not!"

"Then why would you try to save me? It was so much more than simple duty in rescuing me. Admit it, Izuku, you love me"

"NO. I. DON'T"

"~sigh~ How stubborn… Look, Izuku, you said you would never love a villain so I started to change myself. I'm no villain anymore. Oh, I'm still the pretty psycho that you met at that dark room, but now I'm at the good guys' side"

"Just because you helped once?"

"No, silly" Her hands wrapped around his. When Izuku let go of her gown Himiko entwined their fingers together and pulled him again, this time rolling over and resting on his chest. "I changed because I love you. You might think I'm a cold-blooded assassin, which is pretty much true, but I'm also a girl. I can love too, you know"

"No. What you call love is sickening and a crime-"

"I'm not talking about this" She lifted herself a little to look at his eyes, then pointed at her heart. "I feel it in here, Izuku. My love for you pounds inside my chest, runs through my veins, hot and sweet~ The world and common sense can go to hell, I don't care about villains or heroes. what I care about is you"

He took a whole minute to process what she said before pushing her aside and sitting up. Before he could get up, Himiko held his wrist.

"Wait, listen. I really care about you, Izuku. When you drowned yesterday, I thought..."

"That you lost your favorite toy?" He yanked his arm away from her.

"That I would never see you again!" There was a tone of desperation in her voice.

Silence fell between them for a while.

"It doesn't matter what you thought. How you act now doesn't change what you… what you did to me..."

"... Yeah, that's right. It doesn't change anything. You know, if I could go back, yes I would do it all again. Having you all to myself, making you perfect cut after cut~ tasting your sweet hot blood as much as I want~ shoving your delicious dick inside me time and time again~ aah, how I wished we could go on that date again..."

Izuku looked at her in terror as Himiko seemed to almost have an orgasm by remembering those three weeks of a living hell. But her face focused on him again, now lacking the usual crazy look. She seemed… quite normal.

"I proved to you that I can act normally. In fact, it would be so much easier to me if I had a double life, going to some high school and acting like any person at my age, but… that's sooo boring. I like to have fun, and I like pretty things. I had lots of fun with you and you're so pretty, Izuku~ I want to be close to you all the time, and to do that I'm willing to accept a boring normal life"

He still didn't believe in her.

"So you're saying… that you would do all that… just for me?"

"If you asked me, yes. I thought we already discussed that, Izuku~"

This was too much, just too much to accept. One does not simply go from assassin to a normal high schooler with the power of love or something like that. Behind that mask of a normal girl with an eternal blush and a cute fanged smile hid a bloodthirsty, sadistic and psychotic villain. One that committed numerous crimes and had no problems harming others. On the opposite, she enjoyed it to the very end. And now she was telling him this was all past because she loved him?

" _Bullshit, my dick isn't that good… is it?"_

That was beyond the point. Himiko was a villain, a very problematic one, and she caused him immense pain in many ways. she could have killed him. But she didn't… she could have treated him as one of the numerous cases of torture and murder she did before, but she didn't. She could have escaped after he was rescued, but she decided to surrender by herself. Just to be closer to him. She revealed secrets from the underworld of crime and even took classes like a normal student, just to be close to him. Despite everything that he did to keep her away she kept advancing, getting closer, sneaking her way into his life. Sure, Himiko was far from a sane person, but looking back basically, all of his girlfriends did something crazy or at least unusual to be closer to him. They couldn't stand being away from him. Himiko couldn't stay away from him, like the obsessed and stubborn girl she was.

So where did this leave Izuku? He certainly didn't felt the same way towards her, right? Well, he wasn't completely sure, which was the main problem. How to describe this feeling? It was like he was unconsciously afraid of getting anywhere near Himiko while he actively tried to suppress this fear by staying close to her. Somewhere in the way he started to see a more 'normal' side of her but turns out she was doing this on purpose. If Himiko went that far to show she was willing to change just because of him, was it totally a bad thing?

The girl was a walking contradiction. A cute looking girl and a skilled assassin, a sweet voice that threatens to cut your throat open, bright amber eyes that shine with killing intent, and that blush. That everlasting blush…

" _Huh… I wonder… could it be that it is due to her Quirk? Shape-Shifting must involve some level of cellular rearrangement so perhaps the skin at this area is thinner due to constant transformations. The shape of the face influences a lot on a person's appearance and considering what she used to do… yeah, that part might suffer a greater amount of stress. thinner skin and stronger blood vessels are a possible outcome, resulting in that permanent blush. Hmmm, Stain's Quirk relied on blood type, does she feel any difference when she tries to transform depending on that factor?"_

"Actually I have never noticed. Perhaps, I guess? Ne, ne, wanna find out?~"

"Whaaah!"

Izuku almost fell from the bed as Himiko's face suddenly got near his. Did he really let his guard down like this being in the same room as her? I men, the collar was efficient but still…

"I love that creepy and nerdy side of you~"

"C-come again?" What was she talking about?

"You were muttering some nerdy things about my face right now. You're so cute muttering that I want to stab you~" Izuku instantly entered in defense mode. "Not literally, umm, I mean stabbing with the finger"

"You mean 'poking'?"

"Yeah, that. Here" She lightly poked his sides. He moved a little. She poked again and he moved again. Himiko poked a third time, a little harder. Izuku put her hand down with his.

"Stop it" She poked him again and he put her hand down again. "Stop"

"Hehe~" Himiko flashed a devilish smile and Izuku didn't like it.

"Oh no, I'm warning you, stay back Himik- ahaha! Himiko! Stop! Don't- gahahaha! S-stop! hahahaha! Stop p-poking m-ahah sides! hahahahaha- STOP, DAMN IT!"

The outburst made Himiko retreat but she still held that devilish grin. Izuku took a minute to take his breath, then looked at her to complain but the words died at his mouth. The sight he was looking at was weird, almost alien.

She was smiling. Himiko had a smile crossing her lips, but not the usual fanged grin or that mischievous one he just saw. No, it was a simple smile, nothing too special about it, yet it felt different, perhaps because he was used to her psychotic and chaotic personality. It would be a huge clash of opposites if she had her former sailor uniform tainted with red, red lines on blood at the corner of her mouth, and of course, with a knife in one hand. if Izuku saw that smile on the old Himiko he surely wouldn't know what to think of it but right now, with that nightgown and the moonlight invading part of the room in the background, he was certain that Himeko looked pretty. More than just pretty, it was almost endearing. Such a dangerous person with looks like this was practically a trap.

"What's up with that face?" He asked her. She simply shrugged her elbows.

"Who knows? I've never felt like this before"

"Like how?"

"Like stabbing isn't the best thing to do" She looked away, then back to him. "Poking you is way funnier"

"Yeah, yeah, very funny"

"Also, there's something else"

"Something else?"

"Yes… This is the first time you call my name without being angry or completely disgusted. I count this as a big win"

"Well, technically you forced me to laugh so..." For some reason, Izuku felt incapable of arguing against that smile.

"Have we ever talked for this long? That's another win! Oh, and I'm not counting our first date"

"Whatever"

"... Well, you came here to be sure of something and in the end, you still didn't get the answer"

"Yeah, that..." Izuku got up. He felt he needed to leave before something got out of control, but before opening the door, Himiko called for him again.

"Izuku"

"What?"

"I never got to say this after the whole deal with the League. Umm, thanks for saving me"

"Don't thank me, I was literally doing my job" And with that Izuku opened the door and closed it after him, leaving the blonde alone in her room.

He only took a few steps before stopping and rubbing his face, taking a deep breath. If nothing, this talk made things much more complicated between him and Himiko, mostly because now he felt there was something between him and Himiko.

 **End of Chapter**

 **TADAA! Here you go. Well, what can I say, this isn't exactly the coolest chapter I ever wrote, it's more like a transition chapter, though I wish I could make a better setup for the girls from 1-B. Oh, good news, I think I have an idea for Pony so just wait, you beautiful readers (you can't see but I'm wiggling my eyebrows).** **Well then, I'll keep trying to maintain the update basis but I really can't guarantee. As always, leave your review with a suggestion or say what do you think, it always brightens my day and you guys have awesome ideas. Thanks for reading, guy leaves *crashes through window***


	32. Triple Trouble

**Hi everyone, I'M HERE! Took me too long? Probably. After almost two weeks of zero production, I managed to finish the other half of this chapter, in a mere two days! Good days and bad days, right? Well, without further ado, to the story!**

 **Triple Trouble**

The classroom door slid open, signaling the students that the teacher was present. Everyone sat in their places and the noisy classroom went silent. Aizawa looked at them with his tired eyes, then at the watch on the wall.

"Oho, less than four seconds, I'm impressed. Now, I'm going to skip the boring parts. As you all must be thinking, UA won't just keep going after the last attack. Unfortunately for you, this means some things will change around here"

The students of 1-A were somewhat used to these kinds of news, way more than they should, considering their age. Such was the number of events that they already went through.

"Ne, do you think we'll be moved to a secret facility at a hidden island?" Ashido asked Kaminari.

"Can UA really do something like that? I mean, they're the best but-"

"If you two stop interrupting me I can tell you" Both students winced once they felt the tired gaze of their homeroom teacher focused on them. "About that, no, we don't have that many resources. For the same reason, increasing the number of pro heroes to act as guards is out of the question. We may know their objectives in this attack but the League can strike on other schools"

The students tensed up. The League of Villains successfully launched a large scale attack at UA and the persons responsible for that were still out there. It was only a matter of time before they gathered another army and struck again.

"This means basically that we have to use what we have right now, and that means you, the students. You're training to be heroes in the future, but some prefer to say that the future is now. This is the situation we're facing and you'll have to adapt to it quickly. Yesterday the classes were canceled due to an emergency reunion. Each principal of all the schools with the hero course were called and in a conjunct decision with the police department, we're implementing a new system of groups"

"Eh?!" The class said in one confused voice.

"Groups? But don't we already have the dorms?" Tokoyami asked.

"So we'll have to share rooms now?" Sero said to no one in particular.

"S-sharing rooms? It doesn't have to be only boys, right?" Mineta spoke out loud.

"No, considering our situation this will be a means of safety where the villains can't get us isolated" Iida pondered with a hand on his chin.

"Oh, it makes sense. But we have to be in groups all the time?"

"Ne, the groups can be mixed, right?!" The midget said already drooling a bit, which earned him a slap on the back of his head, courtesy of Tsuyu.

"~sigh~ If I had a coin every time they interrupt me… Listen up, I'm going to explain exactly how this will work so be quiet" The students quickly obeyed. Then, the blackboard flipped and a large screen lit up. "Iida is correct. Keeping you in small mobile units will turn things more challenging for anyone who tries kidnapping and considering your history, you're already capable of defending yourselves, perhaps even winning a fight. However, this is not the goal, so don't be stupid and try to play the pro hero. We had to take in count the students that didn't get their Licenses so you can only act with authorization of a pro and that's final" Aizawa's glare directed to a certain group of students, the explosive blonde, the half-hot half-cold, and the mop of green hair.

"Tsc. I'm going to play the babysitter of a bunch of extras" Bakugo said, gritting his teeth.

"I pity the person that's gonna team up with Bakugo" Kaminari whispered to Sero, who nodded in agreement.

"Now, the groups will be selected based on your performances. This way there won't be unbalanced teams" Aizawa said and then five squares popped on the screen, quickly sorting names.

"Oh no. Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?" The electric blonde said as he watched the names appear one after another.

Unit Alpha: Asui, Shoji, Sato, and Yaoyorozu.

"Hey, we're on the unit, Shoji" Sato said, reaching out to fist bump the tall teen.

"It seems we'll stick together from now on" Shoji replied, mimicking the other muscular boy.

"Let's work hard, Tsuyu-chan"

"Ribbit"

Unit Beta: Iida, Kyoka, Tokoyami, and Uraraka.

"I'm counting on you, Iida-kun" Uraraka said.

"Me too, Uraraka-san. Let's work hard together" The tall teen replied energetically.

"This will be interesting" Tokoyami calmly said.

"Yeah, agree" Kyoka replied in a similar manner.

Unit Gamma: Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugo, and Mineta.

"I knew it! I knew that would happen!" Kaminari shouted as some tears ran over his cheeks.

"Yosh! I'm in the same unit as my bro. Isn't that awesome, Bakugo?"

"Tsc, whatever. Just don't stand on my way. That goes to you too, grape head and spark plug!"

"Why am I on a men-only team?! Damn it!" Mineta also cried.

Unit Delta: Todoroki, Koda, Aoyama, and Ojiro.

"L-l-let's do our best, guys" Koda shyly said.

" _Oui, mon ami._ Our time to shine is near"

"Somehow I feel a little better having Todoroki on the same team" Ojiro said to no one.

"Is that so? It's nice to team up with you too" Todoroki said in his normal cool self.

"Wait, really?"

Unit Epsilon: Midoriya, Ashido, Sero, and Hagakure.

"Mina-chan, we got on the same team!"

"Yeah, isn't it great?!" They exchanged glances **(A/N:** well, kind of **)**. Someone else was in their team.

"I think I know how Ojiro felt… Count me to anything, Midoriya"

"Me too, Sero-san"

With the teams selected, Aizawa continued.

"The units were picked up based on your stats and abilities. Keep in mind a set of rules, Attack, Defense, Mobility, and Support. This will be important to improve the teamwork as a unit. From now on you have to stick to your Unit at all times, except during sleep hours. To ensure that, you'll receive a tracking device that you must use at all times. If a member of the unit leaves a thirty-meter radius from the other members, an alarm will be triggered and we'll receive an alert with its current location. So I don't think I need to stress out about false alarms" The whole class shivered under the stare of the teacher with scruffy hair.

At the end of the classes, they received the devices but before Aizawa could leave, Midoriya went after him.

"Sensei, I have a question"

"What is it, Midoriya?"

"Umm..." He hesitated a little, looking to the sides and scratching his head.

"If you're not sure of your doubt, come to the teacher's room later on-"

"No, I… I just don't know how to put it. Umm, what… what about Toga? Do the rules apply to her too? She didn't show to classes today, so I was wondering-"

"You seem strangely worried about her situation, even more considering your history with her" Midoriya tensed up. Aizawa was right. Why bother if Himiko would be alone or not? Yet, he couldn't help but imagine what she was doing during class one or another time.

"I know I shouldn't bother but, I don't know, I just thought that…"

"I didn't say you shouldn't bother. She is a valuable asset to us, after all. We simply didn't consider her like a normal student. Originally we would move her to a different place and keep retrieving info but since you mentioned it I'll speak with Principal Nezu and allocate her on your unit"

"E-Eh?! On my unit?! I don't think this- I mean, I'll do it if needed but I was just-"

"I'm aware this can cause you some discomfort but I can't deny she's a lot more talkative since we let her be around you. I suppose this would put her in… ~sigh~ a 'good mood'" Just how tired Aizawa was? Well, it was he who accompanied Tsukauchi during the interrogations so Midoriya could only wonder. Rather, he probably had a precise idea of what happened to someone after being exposed to Himiko's personality for a long period.

* * *

Earlier that day, a similar thing happened at the next class of the first year.

"EH?! Groups?!"

"Yes. Putting it simply, we want the students divided into small mobile units to reduce the chances of kidnapping. Also, you'll further enhance your capabilities of cooperation. Unlike a certain person, I think it is as important as individual development" Kan said the last part to himself. At the other class, Aizawa sneezed.

Following the same steps, Kan-sensei showed the students the screen and the team selection started.

Unit Zeta: Kaibara, Tsuburaba, Fukidashi, and Kuroiro.

"Heh, doesn't sound bad"

"So we're sticking together now, Kaibara" said Tsuburaba.

"The gears of destiny are shifting..."

"Chuuni as always, Kuroiro" a smile emoticon popped on Fukidashi's balloon.

"Oi"

Unit Eta: Kamakiri, Honekuni, Tsunotori, and Tokage.

"Yay, we're on the same team, Tokage-chan!"

"No need to be so overjoyed" the lizard girl was actually surprised with her short friend's reaction.

"Actually, it's good to have you on the team. Consider yourself the leader" Honekuni said while Kamakiri nodded in agreement, prompting the green-haired girl to scratch her head with a simple smile.

Unit Theta: Shishida, Shiozaki, Yanagi, and Rin.

"Fate hath brought us together again, o beast of the apocalypse"

"You really need to stop calling me that..."

"I like how it sounds. Don't you think, Yanagi?" Rin said as he turned to the pale girl.

"I'm more into the deep nuances of cosmic terror but it has a classical charm to it"

Unit Iota: Kendo, Komori, Bondo, and Monoma.

"Hahahaha! I can't wait to see what second-class team-ups 1-A got and-"

"It's too early for that" Kendo quickly knocked the blonde out, something common even to the teacher by now.

"You okay, Komori? You seem a bit nervous" The tall teen with holes on his head asked the brunette, who apparently snapped out of an inner monologue.

"Oh, n-no, not at all. I'm fine" She did her best to put up a bright smile but deep inside Komori was a nerve wreck. " _I had to end in Kendo's team, didn't I?"_

And finally Unit Kappa: Tetsutetsu, Awase, Shoda, and Kodai.

"Yahoo! Let's train together from now on, bro!" Tetsutetsu said as he wrapped his arm around Awase's neck with a little too much strength.

"I don't know if I can follow you on your training..." Awase said between small winces.

"This will be… interesting" Shoda said to himself, not sounding very enthusiastic with the team up as the metallic teen. He simply was a more quiet person. At least having Kodai on the team would make things more even. Said raven-haired girl simply looked at the screen with the names sorted up in teams and then looked outside through the window. The sunlight showered her as she rested her chin on her hand, eyelids half open and an expressionless face glancing at the green grass of the campus. It was like an alive painting. While Shoda wondered what could she be thinking, Kodai let her mind wander free.

" _I wonder… if we formed a team..."_

* * *

With the squads formed, classes went on as usual. During lunchtime, the students sat with their teams, even if it wasn't really necessary, but everyone was just so hyped about it that they had to stick together and talk about it. The problem was that it stopped a certain group of girls from having lunch with their dearest Izuku, except for Ashido and Hagakure. Just for today, they would let it pass. Meanwhile, the green-haired cinnamon roll was busy chatting with his squad about how pro heroes were forming teams lately and how that affected their status and rankings on the national level. Mina and Tooru listened to their heart's content while Sero… well, he did his best to follow the mumbling train.

The next thing to change was the hero training. In addition to the usual extremely tiresome Quirk training, each team had to dedicate some time training together to know each other's abilities better, discover flaws and weaknesses, and how to compensate them, overall finetune their teamwork. Aizawa even went a step further and asked his students to come up with at least two Special Team Super Moves.

And during the training, All Might walked around giving advice to the heroes in training, while Takeyama helped some of them in a more physical way. She might not be as experienced as the Symbol of Peace but she knew damn well how to fight and exploit the enemy's weak points. In the middle of class, she discreetly sneaked upon Midoriya and pulled him to a hidden spot really quick. The first thing she did was pick him off the ground and plant a deep long kiss on his lips, which he quickly returned after recovering from his surprise. She put him down after breaking the kiss but kept holding him close to her chest, gently stroking his green locks.

"~sigh~ I missed this so much..." Said the blonde.

"Me too. We didn't have any time to catch up since I came back, right?"

"Hah~ I'll tell you, UA takes everything so seriously. I mean, the invasion was a big deal for sure, but do we have to deliver four different reports? Nemuri and I pulled an all-nighter to get it done"

"I imagined you two would be busy. Anyway, I never asked before, what do you think of working here at UA? Sure, it's not as awesome as being full time on hero duty but still..."

She laughed lightly before answering.

"Always taking care of us… well, it's nice. The assistant teacher's payment isn't enormous but I can use some extra income. Also, I don't get into action all the time and being on the same team as Kamui Woods makes my job even easier. But the best part is... " She said looking down at him, lifting his chin so she could stare into his green eyes.

"The best part is…?" He asked back, getting his face closer to hers.

"The best part is being near you, sweetheart~ What else could I ask for?" Their faces were almost touching, both longing for the taste of each other, when suddenly a voice came in, completely breaking the mood.

"Ooooh, what is happening here?~" That voice. Midoriya knew it too well, but it wasn't time to be mad. it was time to slightly panic.

Midoriya and Takeyama let go of each other and he took a large step back, looking shocked at the source of laughs at the end of the hallway they were. Takeyama's face was pale and her eyes were wide as dishes. Meanwhile, Toga kept laughing lightly.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my, Izuku, you smooth-talking naughty boy~"

"H-Himiko?! What are- why are you here? I thought Aizawa-sensei was going to-"

"Yes, he talked with Principal Mouse and he said I could stay with you. Isn't it great?" She said as she jumped and hugged Midoriya like a plushie. Then her amber eyes turned to the taller woman present, who was still kinda lost. "But I have to know. Just what were you two doing here, all alone and hidden?~"

"I, uh… erm… ahem, we were just… practicing. Yes, Midoriya was training with his squad and he… hurt a muscle, so I was helping him with that. Yeah, that's what happened"

Himiko, still holding Midoriya, looked at Yu up and down with a skeptical face that soon turned into a bright fanged smile.

"I see. Izuku, dear, you have to be more cautious. We don't want to-" Himiko gave a long lick across his cheek, giving chills to the green-haired teen. "damage that body of yours now, do we?~"

He quickly pushed her aside, getting near Yu by instinct and adopting a more defensive stance, but he quickly recovered and fixed himself.

"I didn't expect principal Nezu to take this decision so fast… Whatever, we have a lot of training waiting for us. You better behave" Midoriya said, exchanging a reassuring glance to the worried woman next to him. She nodded in agreement and walked the two students back to their squad.

Needless to say, Himiko didn't get exactly a warm welcome. Even after explaining the situation Mina complained and kept mumbling with her arms crossed. The blonde simply pissed her off.

"Oh, hi there Flex Tape! Pervy-chan, Bitch-chan~"

"I swear I'll melt her down!"

"In due time, Mina-chan, in due time..."

"I'm just kidding, geez. It seems someone didn't get her morning fu-"

"You really want to pay a visit to Recovery Girl, don't you?" Midoriya covered Himiko's mouth before she could complete that sentence. Just to prevent, Sero also got his tape ready in case of Mina or Tooru exploding. Himiko pushed his hand down to speak.

"Only if you carry me there~ Okay, okay, enough joking around. What are we going to do today?"

One thought crossed the minds of the rest of the squad. The following days would be very, very long ones. While Unit Epsilon tried to explain the situation to the grinning blonde the second class of the hero course joined them. Ground Gamma and Beta were still under repair so it only left Gamma Gym for them to train for a while. Before he could say a single word, Kan-sensei got his field of vision blocked by a few students of his, all pretty eager to do whatever they had in mind.

"Kan-sensei, may I ask to train together with class 1-A?" Shiozaki asked, pretty straightforward, her hands clasped into a prayer pose and her eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Huh? We are going to work on your team tactics. Focus on knowing better your unit and-"

"Actually sensei, I believe it could benefit us a lot. The guys from 1-A can tell a lot about our abilities, things that even us wouldn't imagine ourselves" Kendo added, joining her vine haired friend. The teacher deadpanned. Sure, they weren't talking about class 1-A in general, but a certain green-haired kid with the impressive analytic powers.

The tall man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Deep down it upset him, mostly because one of Aizawa's students was drawing the attention of his own students, which made things a little more personal, kind of.

" _They'll keep insisting anyway, won't they...?"_ "Umm, sure. But remember the main focus of your training. And I want you to create- they're gone ~heavy sigh~"

The next moment, Units Iota and Theta joined the unique unit of 1-A. Kendo and Shiozaki didn't waste any time and went straight to Midoriya, who got quite surprised to see them here.

"Hey, guys. So you're also working on the Unit system?"

"Yes, and we thought that you could help us, Midoriya-san" Shiozaki said, almost too eager.

"Sure. I guess we can all learn something from each other"

"I totally agree! Let's all be friends!" The blonde said, jumping on Midoriya's back suddenly, which drew the attention of the remaining students that just arrived.

"Umm, Midoriya-san, are you okay with… that?" Rin asked cautiously, looking at the girl clinging to the green teen.

"Well, umm, you see… I'm learning to ignore"

"Hey, don't do that!" Himiko said, releasing him only to quickly get in front of him. "Don't focus on them, focus on me. Teammates are temporary. My love is eternal"

The other units stared confused and unsure about how to react to the scene unfolding while Midoriya slapped a hand on his forehead out of frustration. Indeed, long days awaited him. Meanwhile, Kendo and Shiozaki glared death lasers at the blonde, doing their best to disguise the inner inferno of anger and hatred directed to her.

"Lord, forgive me, for I want to choke her with my vines..." Shiozaki murmured to herself.

"You said something, Shiozaki-san?" Yanagi said, startling her vine haired friend who didn't think she was heard.

"O-oh, no, no, I was… umm, the weather is nice today. My vines are stronger than ever" Well, she didn't lie. Her vines were incredibly strong and flexible due to sunlight and extra hydration.

"I see… but we're inside a closed building"

"Ah… ah hahaha… the truth that is… haha..."

On the other side, Kendo tightened her fists so hard her knuckles were getting white.

"Umm, Kendo-chan, is everything alright?" Komori asked shyly. The orange-haired girl snapped out of her death glare and turned to the shorter brunette, luckily with a softer expression.

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Really? I mean, no offense but… you looked a little scary just now" " _Of course she would be mad! There's a psycho clinging onto her boyfriend!"_

"Oh, did I? It's fine, I'm just not used to the situation yet. You know, training with a villain- I mean, ex-villain. I think I'm feeling tensed up"

" _Tensed up? I'm feeling tense here. I confessed to your man, Kendo. And judging by your death sentence with glares, I might have made a huge mistake"_ Komori glanced to the sides, seeing her white-haired friend, who looked back at her. Yanagi saw her confess to an unconscious Midoriya, yet she didn't say a word about the topic, neither to her or Kendo, which she was pretty glad, to be honest. Yet, she knew about this embarrassing event, which was a problem itself. " _Yeah, mistakes were made"_

As Himiko kept joking around and the students did their best to cope with it, a pair of gray eyes watched the group from afar, specifically the green-haired boy.

"Kodai-san… Kodai-san"

Kodai turned to the rater chubby teen close to her. His expression was one of slight worry, though it was only Shoda's usual timid nature. He looked at the direction of her gaze, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry that you ended being stuck with me on the team., Kodai-san. My Quirk could be an awesome offensive but as you can see I'm not exactly the definition of athletic..."

"What are you talking about? Your Quirk is no problem, neither your physical condition. I was just distracted" She said in her normal tone, walking calmly to the rest of her unit. Shoda followed her closely.

"But you could have better match-ups, don't you think? Maybe if we talk with Vlad-sensei-"

"There's no need, I trust you guys are more than capable to act when the time comes. Isn't that right?" She asked the two other teens, who were doing push-ups, one of them much more energetic than the other. Said teen immediately got up.

"Hell yes! You bet, Kodai! Now, let's start this training already! You done warming up, Awase-bro?"

"~heave~ Warming up?! How can- ~pant~ fifty push-ups be a warm-up?"

"Yeah, I know. I didn't even begin to sweat. Man, since I started training with Kiri-bro it's kinda hard to get into it. You know what I'm saying?"

"I have- ~pant~ no idea" Awase said as he slowly stood up.

"Come on, don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The rush. Your blood pumping hot on your veins, the muscles burning. Your heart pounding hard like it'll explode!"

"Man, you're almost describing a heart attack..."

While Awase tried to raise Tetsutetsu's concern about his health, Kodai pondered about what the silver-haired teen just described. It sounded quite interesting.

" _A rush, huh… and when he's with Kirishima. Hmm, it does seem familiar to what I felt at that time… Did my heart beat faster? Though the situation is different. Perhaps if I..."_ "Say, Tetsutetsu, do you only feel that rush when you're with Kirishima?" The sudden question stopped the two teens.

"Hmmm… I guess not, but my bro sure helps a lot. Heh, you can say we catch on fire when we're fighting each other" He said raising a steel covered fist. "Speaking of which, Awase! Let's begin this training for real now! Wield me if you can!"

"Slow down, Tetsutetsu! Let me at least-"

While Awase and Tetsutetsu engaged a weird game of tag, Kodai let herself think a little further about that feeling.

" _Catch on fire… well, they say things as burning passion, I guess. As I imagined, I'll need to be closer to him to know for sure"_

* * *

After a long and tiring class of training, Yanagi let the warm water wash away her tiredness. Nothing like a bath after a busy day to make her feel refreshed. That and some binge-reading at some of the many horror story blogs she followed. The pale girl could be found most of the time reading when she wasn't studying or training. It had always been like this, little Yanagi sitting at the dinner table with a large tome that definitely wasn't written to children of eight years. At such a young age the mysteries of things that lurk in the shadows fascinated her. The only problem was that the didn't feel so comfortable in the dark veil of her room anymore. It brought back frightening memories, which was another cause of her lack of sleep. But the cosmic horror had to be read in complete darkness. If not, what was the point?

Not feeling in the mood anymore, Yanagi left her room and walked to the common room, where she decided to simply slouch on the couch. Such was her boredom that she failed to notice the person next to her, even though the said person had vines for hair. Shiozaki looked away from whatever weird braids she was doing to her hair and turned to her pale friend.

"Oh, out of your room this evening, Yanagi-san?"

The silver-haired girl turned her head, finally acknowledging the unexpected company.

"Ah, yeah. Not in the mood to read now"

"That's a rare thing to see. Whenever I look at you you are reading some of these weird creepy books. No offense"

"Nah, they're supposed to be creepy and weird. I tell you, you don't know what you're missing. The intricate mysteries of the creatures that lurk in the shadows, beings of unknown age and origins, confined in the realm of thoughts, yet real and very present-"

"I don't want to interact with anything that hides from the light, thank you very much" Shiozaki said somewhat indignant.

"But Shiozaki, the dark… it beacons. It's calling for me. You can't help but look into the abyss, and when you do… the abyss looks back at you"

"Which is one more reason for me to avoid such things. Sometimes I feel really concerned about what occult things you mess with"

"Rest assured, my friend, I would never underestimate the power of the Dark Side" She knew how the girl could take these things too seriously so from time to time Yanagi would provoke Shiozaki a little by pretending to "throw herself into the dark abyss". But instead of a lecture about good deeds and staying in the light, Yanagi found the vine girl with a legit face of worry.

"How have you been doing?" She asked carefully.

"...You know, it's pretty recent, I..." Yanagi hesitated. "... I didn't get much sleep last night. And… I feel like tonight won't be different" She felt a hand land on top of hers.

"It's okay, it'll pass. You're pretty strong, Yanagi-san"

Strong. She was called that sometimes, but the contest was another. Most kids couldn't handle films of terror, even some adults, but Yanagi liked them. Perhaps it was her nature, to be drawn to what usually terrified others. That was what she believed until she found something that really scared her. Coming to think about it again, if it wasn't for Midoriya… If he wasn't there if he didn't act she would be…

This mere supposition was enough to send a powerful chill down her spine, one that robbed all the warmth from her body, and perhaps a little from her soul, so she recoiled into a ball, hugging her legs and looking down. She felt Shiozaki moving by her side, getting closer to her.

"It must have been a terrible experience. But you're safe now, Yanagi-san. There's nothing to fear here"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him saving me… I… I don't think I thanked Midoriya properly for saving me back then"

"Don't worry, there's no need to"

"But he saved my life and-"

"I know, but he wouldn't ask for it. In fact, I bet he would say something like a-ah, t-there's no need to thank me, Yanagi-san! I was just doing what a hero should do!" Shiozaki said, doing her best impression of the cinnamon roll, which earned a chuckle from her pale friend.

"Heh, I guess so. Hmm, you seem to know him well. Coming to think of it, you were the first one to break "the wall" between the two classes. You asked for Midoriya's help, which is why you're making these knots on your hair" Yanagi pointed to the many vines entangled in curious ways.

"If I know him… well, you can say that" Shiozaki said nervously. "Midoriya is a real genius. He came up with many ways to use my vines, but they are all theory until I test them. I'm going to show him the results later" She sounded rather eager with the idea.

"Huh, aren't you afraid? I would be if I was in your position"

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Not what. Of who. It may not be official yet but he's Kendo's boyfriend, and I think she's the jealous type of girl"

"What makes you think that?" Shiozaki contained her laughs and smile.

"I don't know, but I get that vibe from her"

" _If only she knew..."_ "Well, Midoriya and I… we help each other a lot. I mean, he helps me a lot with training and… other stuff"

"Like what?"

"What what?"

"What other stuff does he helps you with?" Yanagi looked at Shiozaki with a mildly suspicious look. The vine girl wasn't really good at lying.

"He, uh… when… sometimes I feel a little down or when something bothers me, he listens to what I have to say. It helps a lot"

"So you do that thing, what's the name again…? That thing with the person inside the box..."

"Oh, a confession?"

"Yes, that. So you confess to him or something?" Yanagi sounded really curious. She was sure Kendo would feel at least a point of jealousness knowing that another girl was this close to him. Then again, there were the girls from 1-A, but this had already been dealt with right? Meanwhile, Shiozaki thought about it.

" _Well, I can't deny I'm completely sincere when we're together, both body and soul. And I do say what's going through my mind… and I do feel lighter and relieved afterward, so..."_ "I guess you can call that a confession, sort of..." Technically, Shiozaki wasn't lying.

"And… does it work?"

"I-if it works? Yeah… yeah! It works wonders"

"I see..." Yanagi returned to look down, making her friend worry about her again.

"Perhaps… you should talk to him one of these days? You will be impressed. Midoriya is an awesome listener"

"You think? I mean, I don't want to bother him, and there's Kendo too, and-"

"He won't mind, I'm sure, and neither will Kendo. It's just a talk, it won't hurt"

Yanagi let the idea wander a little inside her head. She supposed talking with someone would help to vent out these feelings. She should do that before things got worse. Recovery Girl even recommended a few sessions with the psychologist but she refused on the spot for who knows the reason. Maybe she was afraid of fear itself since she wasn't used to this feeling at all. The psychologist seemed too much, but perhaps someone closer to her would be easier to talk to, someone that was there when the thing happened. Someone that had already been there in the same dark place. The boy endured some pretty ugly situations, so she thought he would at least have a good idea of how she felt. Yeah, it could work out.

"It won't hurt to at least try, right…?"

* * *

"Ne, Tokage-chan, did you notice what happened today at training?"

"What? Kendo knocking Monoma out in record time?"

"No, no. We barely started and we already got mixed with 1-A"

"Oh. Yeah, so what?"

Tsunotori turned on her side and looked at the green-haired girl inside a sleeping bag on the floor next to her bed. They didn't have to stick together at all times as the teachers explained, but Tokage insisted that they had to do this at least once to know each other better. The short blondie didn't mind at all since she was quite a fan of sleepovers.

"You know what is more curious about it?"

"What?"

"There was this huge group around Midoriya"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you think it's weird? Or at least surprising?"

"Why? They like him"

"Like him? Why?"

"What's not to like…" Tokage said dreamily as her mind wandered. "I mean, he's pretty smart and really strong too. And after what happened during the attack, that was to be expected right?"

Tsunotori looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow, then turned to look at the ceiling again.

"You are probably right, still it surprises me. Did you see the other day? Suddenly Midoriya was in the middle of a manliness dispute with Tetsutetsu"

"Tetsutetsu didn't give him many options"

"I know, but still… You would think that by now he and Kendo would stick together all the time, but it's not happening. It's like there's nothing going on between them"

"And your point is?"

"I… don't have one"

"Look, maybe they're waiting for the right moment, or they'll focus on the studies and marry when they graduate or something"

"~gasp~ Do you think they'd do that?! Oh, I want to be the bridesmaid" Tsunotori said, already imagining her friend in a white dress with a long tail, entering a church with a big bouquet and- scratch that, an open field in the meadows, or maybe a traditional Japanese house with a large garden. Suddenly the idea of Kendo using her martial arts uniform popped into her mind. " _Hmm, not impossible..."_

"Hey, slow down, girl. I was just saying for the sake of it"

"But doesn't this make you wonder? I mean, Midoriya looks like a timid, nerdy guy but he's actually quite popular. If Kendo doesn't speed things up at least a little, someone else could try to make a move on him"

"I wouldn't worry about that" Tokage rolled her eyes. The naive blondie…

"Oh yeah, do you still ship Midoriya and Todoroki, Tokage-chan?"

"Oh… hmmm, nah, not happening"

"Really? But you liked that one the most"

"I realized it would never work"

"What do you mean?"

"For this ship to sail the way I fantasized, Todoroki-kun had to be the more… aggressive of them, but Midoriya, well, let's say there's more to him than you can see"

"I don't think I get it"

"Relax, it is much easier to imagine KiriBaku sailing. These two do all the work for us. Oh, there's TetsuKiri too"

"Hehehe, this would be fun to watch"

"What? The tsundere explosive blondie or the two hard-headed guys?"

"Both. Try to imagine this..."

"Holy shit, that's a hell of a love triangle, Tsunotori. I like how you think! Very bold, innovating~"

"Hehehehe, okay, let's sleep already. Something tells me the training and homework will increase from now on"

"Okay, good night then"

"Goodnight"

And with her eyes closed, before falling asleep, Tsunotori let her mind wander to her memories of the green teen. If what Tokage said was true, there was more to this boy than the shy and socially awkward person she saw stuttering around and saving others heroically. This made her think, made her feel curious. What could that boy have that made everyone get close to him?

" _Hmm, guess everyone has their own secrets..."_ She thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

Days went on and the next generation of heroes kept working hard both on studies and training. Well, some more than others in the studies part, as right now Mina, Tooru and Shiozaki struggled against the numbers, receiving help from the young genius Hatsume Mei. She didn't have any problems with maths, or physics, or chemistry, or anything related to the field of exact sciences. History, however, was her weak point. The pink-haired teen simply refused to remain focused on the subject as her brain constantly outputted ideas and schemas for new inventions. And trying to fight this attention span was Momo's current mission as she tried for the third time to explain the Edo period.

This small study session came to be by the suggestion of the green teen, who was currently doing his own homework. After finishing everything, Midoriya went out for a walk. Something has been bugging him but he knew what, neither the source of it. He just felt kinda weird, like when you feel you're being watched. Well, he was sure someone had their eyes on him most of the time, considering his current situation. The many problems he and his friends got through gave him some low key awareness, like a feeling that something is not right or something bad will happen. Until now it didn't fail so he learned to trust more on his feelings.

The cold air of the night brushed against his face as he tried to clear his mind. Tuning out of his normal routine would help to detect anything that shouldn't be here, at least in theory.

"~sigh~ A lot of things happened lately, huh..."

Indeed there was a lot to tune out, namely the attack at UA, his kidnapping and the psycho next door, and let's not forget the massive harem he got. If nothing, that storm his life was going through would help him carry the burden of being the next Symbol of Hope. I mean, when you have a life as intense as this, most things felt much less overwhelming. So for a moment, Midoriya wiped his mind clear, taking the cold air into his lungs and letting out slowly. His heartbeat was slow and steady, his pace loose as he wandered with no certain direction. It was only him and the night sky with a few clouds here and there. And this… a nagging sensation of someone watching him, almost invading his personal space.

" _Could this be someone's Quirk-"_

Well, now it was only him, the night sky and whoever he bumped into right now. He shouldn't really wander around looking up, but he honestly didn't expect to find anyone out there. Maybe this person was also trying to clear his/her mind.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was- M-Midoriya?!"

Hearing his name, Midoriya sat up focused on the person he bumped into. The brown bobbed haircut was familiar but the bangs covered the eyes. It kind of resembled him of a mushroom.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention either. Umm, Komori-san, wasn't it?" He said and asked as he got up, offering a hand to the girl still sitting on the floor. She stared at it and at his face for some seconds before holding it. She dusted herself off and stood there for a long awkward and silent minute until he decided to say something.

"So… enjoying the night?"

"... A-ah, uhh, yes. I felt like walking a bit" She seemed to regain her focus after some time. He couldn't see her face entirely but judging by her slightly wavy voice and fiddling with her hands she was at least a bit nervous. "You just… decided to walk this time? Every time I look at you, you're training or something like that… not that I look all the time, or that I- aah… umm..."

" _I should just shut up and leave before I spit out anything more embarrassing, but… aaw, he looks so beautiful under the moonlight. I could drown in there green polls and-"_

"... Komori-san? Are you okay?"

"Hah?" " _Shit! I zoned out again!"_ "W-w-what were you saying?!" She asked, already feeling her cheeks burning. It only got worse when she heard a soft laugh from him. " _Great, he must think I'm an airhead. Well, I do feel in the clouds with him being that near to me and… WE'RE SO CLOSE TO EACH OTHER!"_ There was like half a meter between them but this was much closer than the average distance in her memories, and no, she didn't keep track of this specific data.

"Nothing important. I just said that I do train a lot. I guess it's natural to me now"

"Yeah, you have been training since before the Entrance Exams and- ah!" Komori slapped a hand over her mouth but not before some incriminating words slipped from her lips. Luckily he wouldn't notice.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right. I have been working out like crazy for some time. Heh, when I started this I could barely finish one session, or run three kilometers without stopping to breathe... "

" _Thank heavens, he didn't notice"_

"But I'm a little curious. How did you know that?"

" _Ah, shit! Me and my big mouth!"_ "Umm, well I..."

Komori simply lost the ability to form a sentence. How could she explain that to him in a way that wouldn't embarrass her and probably make him think she was some kind of creepy stalker? Her instincts kicked in and she looked down, holding at the hem of the light blue hoodie she was wearing. Her hands would shake whenever she was in this type of situation and her social awkwardness would show up, making things, even more, embarrassing on a feedback loop that once ended with her fainting. But before she could reach this critical level, our green-haired hero got that feeling that something wasn't right with her, his "hero sense", per say.

"If I'm not bothering, wanna walk a bit?" The offer effectively threw her out of the loop as she suddenly perked up and looked at him with a surprised face. Oh, he could see her face better now. " _Her eyes… kind of remind me of Mei"_

"Walk? You mean, t-together? You and me?"

"If you don't mind. I understand if you prefer to be by yourself, sometimes we need some time alone to-"

"YES! I mean- sure, I would loo… like to, umm, have your company" Komori was using all her willpower to stop her face from opening the biggest of the grins.

If she was nervous before, now she was internally freaking out. Komori looked around from time to time, but her head never once turned towards the green-haired teen next to her. She even tried to walk a bit ahead of him to block some of her peripheral vision. The brunette was currently in an internal fight against herself as one half wanted to hug him right here and there to never let go and the other wanted to run away without looking back. The result was this silent walk across the campus. . Silence…

"So-" Both said almost at the same time.

"You were going to say-"

"No, no, you say it" Komori cut him short, mentally beating herself for being so rough.

"Okay. How are… how are you guys doing? I mean, after the whole deal with the League and the invasion. I heard something from Kendo but I was wondering… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just, umm… a bit worried"

" _Worried! Midoriya is worried about me! It might be because he's just that kind, and he may not be only worried about me, but still… I ain't complaining!"_ "We're fine. You know, carry on and these things. I know it's not every day that you get teleported to a secret hideout full of villains but… all in a day's work, I suppose?"

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Mom would object against it but it's kind of bound to happen when you aim to be a pro hero"

"Your mother must care a lot about you"

"Oh, she sure does. Lately, I have been thinking, and I feel I understand her a little better now. That's why I asked"

Komori, for the first time since they started to walk, looked at him directly, admiring his relaxed expression for a moment before his eyes met hers and she quickly looked ahead again. Maybe opening up a little wouldn't be that bad and dangerous, right? She was just talking to him. Just talking while walking in the night with the boyfriend of her friend whom she totally supported and wished the best in her life.

"Actually, maybe we're a little less than fine"

"Bad night of sleep?"

"How did you- umm, not exactly..."

"It's okay, this is the most common thing to happen" He said as he looked forward. She glanced quickly and his eyes seemed to be focused on somewhere else as if he was distant, then they focused on her, again and again, she looked away.

"I'm not the worst case, I guess. I think I'm handling it pretty well" She wasn't lying. The reason for her lack of sleep was another one, and it was casually walking by her side.

"One of your friends?"

"Yes. Yanagi-chan"

"Yanagi… Yanagi… She's the girl with silver hair and… the telekinetic power"

"That's her, and Poltergeist is the Quirk's name"

"Cool, we didn't talk much. So, about this sleep thing, it varies from person to person but usually talking about it with someone helps a lot"

"You seem to know a lot about it, Midoriya-san"

"Well, I guess I'm always absorbing some information, even during the sessions with the psychologist"

"Oh..." The brunette felt like she hit a delicate spot and she cautiously looked at him, not sure about what to expect. To her surprise, but a welcome one, he seemed pretty fine remembering of it.

"The best thing is to at least let her know she's not alone. Trying to deal with it alone can be pretty hard, trust me. And don't mind if she doesn't respond at once, in time she'll open up" He reassured her with a small smile that was enough to warm Komori up, despite the chills of the breeze.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, Midoriya-san"

"Me? Oh no, I'm no specialist, I'm just reproducing what I heard"

"But you have already been through a lot. To me, if someone could understand how Yanagi-chan feels, that person is you. Besides, you're so kind and gentle that- ah! I mean, not in the way you're thinking! Not that you're not kind- I just wanted to say- hnngh..." Komori covered her face and walked a few steps ahead of him before slowing down so they were together again. Silence fell between them until She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You know, I used to live in another prefecture, all the way to the other side. My parents bought a house in Dagobah since it was closer to UA, so my last year in middle school was basically the weirdest thing. Lots of people I've never met, and that I probably wouldn't see again. Honestly, I've never been very good at meeting people and making friends. I always preferred to look for mushrooms since I learned about my Quirk… pretty weird, right?" She looked at him with an uneasy smile. He returned a small gentle one to her.

"I know what you mean. I too wasn't very good at making friends. I'm still a pile of nerves whenever I get to a new place or see new people. And I don't think it is weird that you like mushrooms"

"Really?"

"It is part of who you are, isn't it? Besides, I know it's hard when you don't quite fit in the group..."

"It's hard to imagine you not being popular, Midoriya-san"

"Heh, I don't believe it either, but it's extra hard to fit without a Quirk..."

"You didn't have a Quirk?" She asked incredulously.

"A-ah, yeah, you probably don't know. I'm a… ahem, I'm kind of a late bloomer"

"I see..." There was so much of him she didn't know yet. "Well, anyway when we moved I discovered something really awesome. I was just minding my own business one day, looking for some fungi friends. I heard about this huge dump and I thought it might be a good place to look at, and you won't believe it, the dump was nothing like in the images I searched. Like, it was an endless mountain of trash, and when I got t the beach it was much, much cleaner"

As she spoke, Midoriya connected the dots. She was around when he was cleaning the beach. This could be a problem so he decided to keep listening with even more attention.

"I asked my aunt and looked around, but I couldn't find out who was behind this. Not a single group of volunteers, or any corporation making some good marketing, still every time I came there the beach was cleaner. Someone is working really hard, I said to myself"

"It seems like that, hehe..." He felt both proud and embarrassed but still managed to contain his emotions.

"Then, the day after the Entrance Exams, I came to the beach and guess what? It was completely clear! Spotless. Then I thought, wow, he did it"

"He? Who is he?" Midoriya faked ignorance.

"Oh, there was this person I found out. At first, I didn't believe he was doing it by himself but every time I saw him, he looked so into it, making the biggest effort to achieve his objective. He must have worked so, so hard every day. I wonder if he felt exhausted the entire time. During the Exams, I wondered if he managed to clean it all..."

"Oh… well, this person seems pretty determined"

"He sure is. Because of him, lots of people can use the beach again and they even began to collect garbage from other places, and no one throws trash on the beach anymore. His effort made a huge difference in many lives. You can say he's kind of a hero, right?"

"I suppose..."

Komori then took a step ahead and started to walk backward in front of him, eventually mustering the courage to look into his face directly.

"He also changed my life"

"R-really?"

"Yes… Before I didn't feel like talking to anyone much. I was so shy, I still am, but now I feel that I can win over it and go talk to others, kinda like we're doing now"

"I-I see… that's pretty nice, Komori-san"

"..."

"..."

"... I..." She stopped, then he stopped right in front of her. She looked down again in silence. " _I want to say it so bad..."_ "I… I _owe_ you a lot, Midoriya. Even if you didn't know, you inspired me to go further, do more than I thought I could. It may sound a bit lame but I have been following your lead for some time now… What I really want to say is… … thank you, Midoriya-san" Komori did a small bow, never cutting her sight from his face, then stood in front of him like she was expecting an answer. Midoriya supposed he should give her one but what to say? She didn't seem to recognize All Might, or if she did, she didn't think much of it to make any connections so… he was safe?

"I, umm… well, that's a little embarrassing, I confess. Anyway… I'm glad I could inspire you in that way. Honestly, I wasn't doing that entirely for the sake of the environment or something. That was my training for the Exams and since I was a late bloomer, I had to learn fast how to use my Quirk. It didn't end pretty well, as you may know, but at least I passed"

"Yeah, I saw the footage and man, that was so cool. But between us..." She hid her face behind her bangs for a moment, then raised her head. He could see her eyes, and it had some kind of gleam to them. "to me, you looked more heroic carrying those tires around the sand"

Midoriya didn't know what to say or where to put his face, but he refused to avert his gaze from her eyes. He let that sink for a moment, then let his body react as an answer, resulting in a shy smile that made her legs feel like jelly. He timidly held on his right arm, rubbing it, but before he could say anything Komori took a step back, hiding her eyes behind the bangs again. Spinning on her heels she started to walk off alone.

"Well, I should go back before my team gets worried. Thanks for walking with me, Midoriya-san"

"O-oh, it was nothing, I liked to walk with you too. I should go back now. So, see you tomorrow… perhaps?"

"Sure, perhaps. And Midoriya-san"

"Yes?" She didn't turn around much, she just spun her head around a bit, but he could swear he saw something glistening.

"You were right. Talking helps a lot"

And just like that she made a light jog back to her dorms, leaving the green teen alone under the moonlight.

She didn't stop on her way back, coming across the common room and greeting whoever she met or called her quickly. She went to her room, closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a minute. A few sobs escaped her lips. Then she took slow steps towards her bed, spinning and letting her body fall on the soft mattress. Her pillow would be soaked the next morning again, but this time it would be for a good cause. These confused tears rolled free over her cheeks, clashing against the smile crossing her lips.

 _I owe you a lot…_ I love you a lot…

 _I have been following your lead for some time now…_ I have these feelings since the start...

 _What I really want to say is… … thank you, Midoriya-san…_ I love you, Midoriya-san...

"Aaah~... I said it"

* * *

Suffocating. That was the sensation she woke up with. Each day, without fail. Another restless night, another wake up with a gasp for air. Good thing she wasn't one to scream while dreaming, otherwise her friends would be even more concerned. Yanagi crawled out of her bed and dragged her tired body to the bathroom where she washed her face to wake up. One week of bad sleep was finally taking its toll on her. Her natural dark marks under her eyes now looked like legit eyebags. Not only that, she was pale but not the usual pale skin of an apparition. It was that pale skin of sickness or extreme fright. She was absolutely terrified by her last dream.

The more she tried to fight it, the worse it got. Not sleeping proved to be the wrong tactic since she would go to the next night even more tired and it would affect her dreams, not to mention the increasing difficulty to focus during the day. The fourth handful of cold water didn't make her feel or look less tired so she decided to use bring out the big guns. Getting as presentable as possible in the moment, which consisted of getting rid of the bed hair, Yanagi made her way down to the first floor and to the kitchen, were she searched into the dispense for a particular item. A brown can with a red lid. The label around the can read concentrated black coffee. Extra strong, extra caffeine. Original from Brazil. She spent a lot of money on this beauty but man, it was worth the price and shipping. One hot mug of this and she could pull an all-nighter doing homework or, preferably, reading.

As the ghost girl waited for the water to boil sitting on a stool next to the balcony, she eventually fell asleep leaning on her hand. She woke up with a jolt when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Huh?! What?!"

"Yanagi, easy. You fell asleep. And sorry but your water evaporated completely" The orange-haired girl said with an empathizing look.

Yanagi looked at the stove and sighed, letting her head hit the balcony softly as Kendo put more water to boil. Then the silver-haired girl got up suddenly again.

"Dang it! We'll be late!"

She got up and almost felt from the stool but Kendo held her before she could rush up to her room.

"Yanagi, wait"

"What?"

"It's Saturday" The pale girl looked at her as if the information didn't quite go through her processors. "No classes today?" Then it hit her. Relief washed over Yanagi.

Now with a considerably large mug of coffee in hands, Yanagi smelled the hot drink before sipping it, already feeling her batteries charging up just from the act of having breakfast. Kendo looked at her friend with a small smile as she poured some milk into her cup and a few spoons of sugar. Looking at her own drink, she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it. How can you drink coffee that strong? And without sugar? I put half a cup of milk and mine still looks dark..."

"I like it that way. My dad used to write to a column in a journal and he would spend nights revising the work. One day I snuck up and took his coffee, then it was love at first sip"

"You're amazing… still, I was wondering why you woke up so early in a weekend"

"Umm, being productive?" She didn't really want to talk about it, mostly because Kendo was well aware of her current problems with sleep.

Kendo sighed, emptied her mug, then stood up and put it on the sink. On her way out she rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"If you need anything..."

"I'll let you know first"

It wasn't like Yanagi didn't trust her friends. On the opposite, it was because she knew they wanted to help that she felt so held back with the idea of talking about it. She didn't want to be a burden to them. For what felt like the umpteenth time, the green-haired teen popped in her mind. Should she talk to him? Shiozaki did say he was a good listener and well, he was Kendo's boyfriend and she wouldn't be with any common person. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone mumbling a good morning. Said person didn't have the same preoccupation in dealing with bed hair since her usual bobbed haircut gave place to a quite funny mess, with many bangs and strands pointing upwards. Being the good friend she was, Yanagi offered Komori a cup of hot coffee, which the drowsy brunette accepted probably on autopilot.

"Blegh! Bitter..." Komori said. Then proceeded to sip more of the black drink. "Blegh… how do you do this?"

"You get used to it. Heh, Kendo just said something like that right now"

Silence fell quickly between the two, but it passed as fast as it came.

"Bad dreams?" Yanagi asked.

"No sleep at all. You?"

"Eyes closed but the same as nothing"

The two sighed. This was getting out of hand too fast.

"Why don't you try… talking to someone about it?" Said the brunette.

"I'll go if you go. But honestly, I don't really wanna talk with someone I don't know"

"Well, it's their job and the school is offering it for free..."

"I know but..."

"I understand the feeling, trust me. But, this time I didn't sleep for a different reason"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It was a good one, and I'm pretty sure it was because I talked with someone"

"I'm glad you're getting better but… I don't know if I'm ready to-"

"You should talk to Midoriya"

"..."

"..."

"Where did that come from?"

"Trust me, it'll help"

Yanagi looked down, slightly recoiling into a smaller form.

"Look, Komori, I didn't tell Kendo about… you know what. Whatever happened there, I know you don't mean any harm but I simply cannot-"

"Yes, you can. Yanagi-chan, I'm not telling you to go there and pour down your heart into it. We both know that can be very, very embarrassing and compromising… it's just talk, simple as that"

"But he has his things to do"

"He can spare a couple of minutes"

"He must have his own problems"

"Who doesn't? Listen, just give it a try. If someone can hear you it's him, and I'm sure he'll gladly do so"

"~sigh~ Why are you so sure?"

"It's Midoriya we're talking about. The guy who punched a giant robot to save someone he met during an exam. He's the definition of kindness"

* * *

So now, with further encouragement from her friends, Yanagi felt more inclined to resort to the cinnamon roll of sunshine. The biggest problem was, how to address the subject? let's take one step back, how should she approach him? Maybe if she asked Kendo to call him, but what would she say to her? Hey, Kendo, can you call your BF so I can talk to him? No big deal, just a one on one, some particular thing, don't worry.

" _Yeah, not gonna happen. How to proceed? It's not like he'll casually walk by the dorm's door and-"_

"Oh, hey there, Midoriya!"

"Good morning, Tokage-san"

" _No shit"_

Yanagi poked her head from the kitchen and there he was, the mop of green hair now talking with the bigger mop of green hair, though he wasn't alone. The lean guy with black hair, pinky, invisible girl, and surprisingly the psycho blondie. Said psycho was clinging to him, which he didn't mind much, or didn't let it show. Judging by the laughs of her and the way Tokage started to snarl, the blondie was messing with her and Midoriya was trying to contain the ex-villain. Yanagi still couldn't wrap her head around it completely, though she saw Toga in action when they were kidnapped and she really tried to help the group to escape, even if her reasons were quite different.

Honestly, her image of Toga was pretty different from what she was seeing. She heard of a psychopath in the form of a schoolgirl, a cold-blooded murderer who relished on seeing others bleed and were dangerously good at doing so. Yet here she was, running around the common room, arms up and laughing like a kid as the lizard girl gave chase, followed by Pinky and invisible girl. Meanwhile, Midoriya sighed and facepalmed while the tape boy offered a sympathetic smile. But forget that, back to her problem: Approaching Midoriya. With the extra company, how should she do that?

"Toga-san, are you up to spare session? I have been waiting for an opportunity" Kendo came out of the blue, already dragging the blondie outside with her.

"Wait, hold up, I can't get away from-"

"Don't sweat yet, the grass outside will suffice"

"I don't have any clothes-"

"Don't worry, I got you. I'll lend you some of mine"

Well, there goes the most problematic one.

"Ashido-san, you won't believe what I just read this morning on Twitter" Tokage said, picking up her phone and pulling the two gossip loving girls to another place.

Two down, one more to go.

"Good morning to y'all guys… oh, Midoriya, Sero. What are you doing around here?" Awase said as he came down the stairs.

"Just passing by. Oh, thanks for the tip on traps yesterday. I was thinking of something, and…"

Just like that Sero joined Awase as the latter went to grab breakfast. That left Midoriya alone in the room.

"Quick, before Tetsutetsu comes down from his morning sit-ups" Yanagi felt little push on her back. Komori was behind her and waved a hand to her, shooing the silver-haired girl. Deciding to take the opportunity, Yanagi moved and got near him.

"Hey there, Yanagi-san. Good morning"

"Good morning to you too, Midoriya-san"

"..."

"..."

"Ummm, do you want something?"

"N-no, no, I… yes. Can… can we..."

"Yes?"

"Can we have a little chat… if it doesn't bother you?"

"Sure"

"It'll be quick, I swear"

"Don't worry, I don't have anything planned for today"

"Really? Oh well, then I'll take my time. I mean!- I'll make it count, as in, ummm… ah haha haha ah..." " _This… could have gone better"_

* * *

So there she was, leaning on the wall under the shadow of the large building, remaining silent and looking at the floor with a lot of interest. Due to the new tracking system, there wasn't really a way to go far from the rest of her team, neither had Midoriya. At least they were out of the hearing range from her friends. Still, the biggest problem was how to start this conversation. Komori might have convinced her into doing this but she didn't have any time at all to think about it or create a plan of action. As the minutes dragged themselves into a slow pace, Yanagi felt more and more like leaving, more precisely by being swallowed at once by the ground. Then again, being trapped into a dark place would probably be counterproductive and…

"Yanagi-san, did you give my suggestion any thought since last time?" His voice came out suddenly, popping out her bubble. She looked confused at him.

"Umm, suggestion…?"

He scratched his arm.

"Yeah, I thought so. We were in a sea of problems, of course, you wouldn't remember..."

Yanagi made an effort to revise her memories. Did they interact at all before the attack at UA? What could be the talking about-

"Oh, that. No, umm, sorry, I didn't even consider it..."

"It's fine. We had other priorities at the time. I was just curious"

"Curious?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a habit. Whenever I see a new Quirk I instantly start thinking about how they work and what you could do to them. It's pretty nerdy, and probably boring to some extent" He said with a hint of shame or shyness in his face.

"If Shiozaki and Kendo are anything to be based on, your habit must be pretty useful. You could say it's almost a Quirk on its own, super analysis or something"

"Heh, you probably never saw me muttering..." Both shared a light laugh. Yanagi was quite used to not being the definition of a "normal person". Her likings for urban legends, mysteries and dark stories always lead her away from the general direction other kids moved to.

"You know, I kind of like nerdy..."

"You what?"

Yanagi let that slip without notice, causing a faint blush to appear in her cheeks once she realized what she just said.

"A-ah, you know, nerdy things like… umm, ever heard of H.P. Lovecraft...?" She asked nervously, hoping to lead the chat somewhere, anywhere else. Wait, she was too nervous about it, wasn't she? That phrase alone couldn't lead to misinterpretation, right? Right?!

"Hmm, the name does ring a bell..." Midoriya pondered with a finger on his chin.

" _Could he be a potential fan? If so, I'm definitely presenting him to grimdark"_

"Oh, now I get it. There is a pro hero. She goes by... umm, Nyaruth...? Nyarla! I was doing some research when I came upon the inspiration for her name"

"You're saying there's a hero named after the Crawling Chaos?" Yanagi's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I guess so. The crawling chaos hero, Nyarla. Her Quirk allows her to mess with the senses of people, making them hallucinate"

"Wow, that's so cool! How did I not hear about her before?"

"Well, probably because she's not very popular. Her hero costume is… not very friendly looking"

"Really? How much?"

"It's some Egyptian themed costume, but with a lot of black, and she's pretty tall and lean"

"That's just perfect. I'm definitely searching it tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I do that a lot. You gotta read cosmic horror during the late hours, with all the lights out and..." Yanagi trailed off as she remembered the whole point if this talk. She sighed tiredly, feeling the energy of the morning coffee slowly draining away.

"I suppose you don't get to sleep much, maybe?" Midoriya asked cautiously.

"You mean the marks under my eyes? It's a family thing, though if I had to be honest… they are quite more evident lately..."

He waited for a little to see if she would keep talking. If not, Midoriya would have to think of another way to approach the subject. Luckily for him, Yanagi seemed more talkative now, even if also slightly sad.

"Have you… have you ever felt afraid of something you always lived with?"

"Like being afraid of heights after growing up?"

"No. Yes… kind of"

Midoriya reflected upon her words a little further. Being afraid of something familiar… yeah, he could relate, thanks to a certain shape-shifting psycho.

"I think I understand. Why? Is that getting in the way of..."

"Yeah, that's right. I barely shut my eyes closed during the last week because… because..." Yanagi hesitated, biting her lower lip. Should she really tell him that? Well, since she came so far… "I am… I'm afraid of the dark… I know it's silly and childish, even more considering that I loved to be in the dark, but- but I..."

Her cheeks were burning hot due to her embarrassment. This was the time where he would laugh at her for such a ridiculous situation. Except she didn't hear any laughter. Instead, she felt a hand leaning on her shoulder. Turning around to face him, her teal blue eyes meeting his emerald green ones. Worry was all over his soft expression.

"It's normal to feel like that. We all went through a hell of an experience and I'm not going to lie, you got really close to death. This kind of thing can mess up a lot with your head so no, that's not silly or childish"

Yanagi stared for what felt like an eternity into his eyes. Did he always have such bright and endearing eyes like that? If so, how did she never notice? Then again, the cinnamon roll was so bright that it probably never passed through her darkness loving mind.

"Well, umm, how was it to you? I-I mean, how did you deal with… this feeling?" She asked with a hint of worry, not wanting to bring back up bad memories.

"~sigh~ At least to me, I'm still dealing with it. These kinds of things never really go away but we can learn to live with them, rather live _despite_ them. But the first nights were rough, I admit. Having someone by my side helped a lot so I definitely recommend that"

"Yeah… I noticed..."

"Huh?"

"I-I… well, you seemed to get much better after you and Kendo, you know..."

"Oh, that… Yeah, Kendo helped a lot, but also my friends were very important. You must keep in mind that you're not alone, even if you have to deal with it by yourself… does it make any sense?"

"Sure… sure, it does. I'm definitely not alone, hehe..."

"What do you mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, nothing much. ~sigh~ It's really embarrassing but… actually, Komori convinced me into talking with you"

"No, really?"

"Yes, and I was like, how am I going to get to him? Then suddenly you appeared here and now we're discussing a very embarrassing part of myself"

"I confess, Kendo sent me a message another day and she asked the same thing to me"

"You kidding, right?"

"Nope"

Yanagi sighed again and rolled her eyes, looking up to the sky. She didn't seem so tired anymore.

"See? Not alone at all. I have so many friends that are looking after me I almost feel bad for coming to you talking about it..."

"Hey, sometimes we just need a new perspective"

Yanagi then looked at him from the corner of her eye. " _Huh, Komori was right. He understands me a lot. I wonder, if he wasn't with Kendo, then maybe..."_ She shook her head, moving away from this terrible idea. She wasn't going to ruin her friend's relationship because of a maybe. What kind of friend would Yanagi be if she did that? Yet, the more she looked at him, the more she got to know him, the more tempting it got to the silver-haired girl.

"Well, thanks for hearing me, Midoriya-san. I didn't know I needed that so much"

"No need to thank me, I'm glad to help. Plus, if you ever need to talk again you know where to find me"

"Okay. Let's hope I don't need to do that a lot- oh, sorry. That… didn't come out well..." " _Really smooth, idiot"_

"Nah, it's fine. But perhaps we could still talk? Like friends?"

"Friends… yeah, friends is cool"

"So as your friend, you can count on me to anything"

Those words get engraved into her mind. Yanagi felt an urge building up inside her, coming from the depths of her heart. Seeing him in front of her, mere centimeters away, caused a need to hug the boy right where he was to grow inside the ghost girl. She fought the feeling with unexpected difficulty but managed to do so. He looked so… huggable and warm. Two things she never gave that much importance, compared to those that crawl in the shadows of the unknown.

"Why don't we go inside? Are you fond of second breakfasts?"

"I shouldn't mess with my diet much but it can't cause that much harm, right?"

"Nice. Oh, I can show you some of the books I got. Ah, do you know anything about the Foundation?"

"Now we're talking"

Yanagi didn't know why, but being near him felt nice. It was like Midoriya was constantly radiating warmth and comfort, which completely negated the chills she had been feeling for the past few days. And she knew he had hard times too, so a big point in common. She usually didn't get to talk in person about the things she liked. Kuroiro was more into a personal vibe, like the chuunibyou he was. Yet here she was, sitting at the balcony, drinking coffee and discussing how an anomalous object behaved. If one looked from outside, he/she/it would probably see them as a couple on a date. Unfortunately, only many hours later that day it would come to Yanagi's mind, causing the girl to have a minor freak out when Tsunotori mentioned it.

* * *

This turned out much worse than they expected. Worse? Well, relativistic speaking, as there wasn't anything bad at watching a bunch of built-up teens in a challenge of who makes more repeats of whatever exercise they can think of. Not bad at all. This all started as every good story, with a fortunate encounter at the gym lead by fate. Midoriya was doing his exercises, as usual, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima came around and with the redhead came Bakugo. Add Rikido, Shishida and Kaminari wanting to show off and you have all you need to a small tournament. Needless to say, the blonde didn't stand a chance, not that he didn't make a recognizable effort, but it simply wasn't for him.

"Don't cry, Kaminari. You did your best to follow them" Jiro said as she patted the poor thing sprawled on the floor, covered in sweat.

"~pant~ That's not it… ~wheeze~ my lungs are burning... ~gasp~ my everything hurts..." The electric teen said between gasps, droplets on the corners of his eyes. He made a mistake, but probably not as big as what Ashido did. At least on a personal level.

The pink-haired girl couldn't remove her eyes from the heavenly display in front of her. Her Dear, precious, ripped boy, flexing his muscles time after time without losing rhythm. The sweat formed beads on his forehead, dropped from his hair each time he did a sit up and rolled over the well-defined muscles. Yes, the other guys had the same energy. Actually Bakugo seemed even more invested into it, dragging the hardening duo along with his "passion", but the green-haired teen had one advantage above the rest. The lack of a shirt.

" _Oh my..."_

Ashido though as she kept watching her green boy go, now changing to pull-ups along with the others. She was the one that asked him to remove the piece of clothing, just this time. The gym was full and he wasn't that comfortable, but she insisted and so he did. A minute later and Kirishima came around with a bet on who could make a hundred push-ups without stopping. One thing lead to another and in a matter of minutes there was a crowd and everyone had their favorite. Most of the girls present were rooting for Midoriya, of course, but for the pink-skinned one, it was a little bit more troublesome. Her gaze never averted from his body and her own body began to react to the hypnotizing view of Midoriya flexing. Legs squirmed together and a hand going further down in between as she held the hem of her shirt.

" _Oh my~ … I've made a mistake~ A delicious mistake~"_ Yes. Mistakes were made.

On another side of the crowd surrounding the teens, the short blondie cheered her friends, though the sight left her quite amazed.

"Wow… they are not stopping. It's like they are not humans. What do you think, Tokage-chan? Fight! Tetsutetsu! Shishida!"

"Uh- eh? Did you ask something?" The lizard girl looked at her with a confused face. Tsunotori looked back at her. She seemed to be focused on something else.

"I said that they don't look like normal humans, don't you think?"

"Well, Shishida can literally turn into a beast, Rikido is already pretty tall and large. We have two guys that can harden their bodies, another guy that blasts houses to dust, and then there's Midoriya. Ah~ Midoriya..."

"Tokage-chan? You good?"

"A-ah, sorry, I spaced out. Where was I?"

"Midoriya-kun"

"Ah, right. Well, none of them can be considered normal humans when it comes to strength and stamina. They have to be like that if they want to be great heroes"

"Yeah, sure, but who do you think will win. Tetsutetsu does train a lot. He should spend more time studying, though..." Tsunotori deadpanned.

"If I had to bet, I would go for MIdoriya"

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You need more than raw strength to win these kinds of challenges. It takes a lot of stamina and resistance"

"So you think he's better than the others"

"Oh, he can last for a long time for sure, hehe..."

"What?"

"N-nothing. Just joking" " _Note to self: not get too carried away in public"_

On another side of the crowd, calm eyes watched the boys now doing squats. Shishida was the next to give up. Out of his beast form, he was just above the average. Rikido also seemed pretty tired. But they were not the focus, neither the hardened duo or explosion boy. No, Kodai looked intensely at the green teen, studying him and thinking in silence. By her side, Kendo also watched with a wide smile on her lips.

"You must be very proud of him right now, Kendo"

"Eh? Proud? I don't know about that..." She replied scratching her head.

"But isn't it good for you that your boyfriend is pretty strong?" Kodai asked keeping her calm tone and her eyes glued on said boy.

"Well, this sure is nice, but it isn't the only reason why I like him"

"I see. He's also really smart and kind… what else?"

"E-eh? What do you mean, what else?" Kendo looked at her raven haired friend slightly shocked.

"Isn't there any other reason why you like him?"

"Well..." Something came to her mind, but it wasn't something she could say out loud. "let's say that once you get to know him better, umm... He's never too tired for you"

"I see..." Kodai then looked at the orange-haired girl. "It must be something personal. Whatever it is, you must really like it" Then she returned to watch the challenge ongoing.

"I-I-I don't like it t-that much!" Kendo said, feeling her cheeks warming up a bit.

Meanwhile, the four teens were finally showing signs of tiredness. Whoever got to clean up the gym today would need extra buckets to dry the huge puddle of sweat on the floor. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were in a personal duel within the challenge, Midoriya simply tried to see how far he could go, and Bakugo focused on surpassing whatever that mark would be. A few more minutes and the hardening duo reached their limit, with a victory for Tetsutetsu this time by three extra pull-ups. That left two competitors remaining. Speaking of which.

"Wow, look at Midoriya!"

"Is he pushing himself by willpower alone?"

"But Bakugo isn't far behind, and his Quirk isn't even a strength enhancer"

"Look at his face, he's keeping up by sheer rage!"

The explosive teen looked to the side as he struggled to push himself up in the bar.

"Deku!... You are not- doing more repeats- than me!"

"Then let's- keep going- Kacchan!" He replied with a large grin as he also struggled against his own weight and exhaustion. Needless to say, it pissed Bakugo off even more.

As the crowd cheered them to go beyond, a pair of brown eyes hidden behind some bangs watched the green teen. Komori was screaming for him. Internally, that is. She contained herself in a small shell because cheering for him would be too embarrassing for her. But seeing the last efforts of her platonic love, the brunette felt like voicing her support. Maybe by hearing her Midoriya would summon new strength to keep going.

" _Like that would happen..."_

"Komori"

"Ah!"

She almost jumped out of her skin when Yanagi placed a hand on her shoulder and called her. The silver-haired girl waited patiently as her friend recomposed herself.

"Sorry for spooking you"

"Nah, no big deal. I was totally distracted"

"I see why. It's quite the show" She said, looking at the two teens.

"Yeah… I mean, yeah! They are all awesome" Komori said in the plural but her focus was pretty obvious, so much that Yanagi couldn't help but notice and look too. She felt that sensation again, that warmth in her chest. This could be quite troublesome if that turned into a persistent feeling.

"Oh, it seems they are at their limit"

Both teens gave every last drop of energy to do one last pull up in the bar, then their hands let go. Once their feet met the floor, in a second their friends git next to them to help these two crazy guys to stand up as they took their breath.

"So ~gasp~ who won? ~pant~" Midoriya asked.

"Well, if we didn't mess up, it is a draw" Sero said.

"WHAT?! ~pant~ No fucking way, shitty tape!" Bakugo would not let that end with a draw.

"Me and Dark Shadow were also counting. It was a draw, Bakugo-kun"

" **But still, you guys are crazy"**

"GOD DAMN IT!" Shouted Bakugo as Kirishima helped him to get some water.

On the other side, the girls already flocked around Midoriya to both congratulate him and help him recover. As the rest of the crowd dispersed, only Komori, Yanagi, Kendo, Tsunotori and Kodai remained.

"Well, won't you say something to him for going so far?" Kodai asked the orange-haired girl.

"Oh, sure. You can go ahead to the showers"

As Kendo went to see "her boyfriend", the others headed to the locker room, but not before Yanagi noticed something different in her friend.

"Kodai-san, you were staring at them a lot. Did you find something interesting?"

"Hmm… I think I'm beginning to understand"

"Eh? Understand what? Kodai-san?"

* * *

Now back at the dorms, the three girls were relaxing a bit in the common room. Tsunotori went to sleep earlier today. She looked like a little kid. Yanagi was just spacing out, not even paying attention to whatever Kodai and Komori were watching on tv when suddenly the raven-haired girl raised one question.

"You girls find Midoriya attractive?" Needless to say, the girls got shocked by the question out of the blue. Yanagi looked with wide eyes at her friend while Komori froze in place, pale as a sheet of paper.

"W-why the sudden question, Kodai-san? And why M-Midoriya, of all people?!"

"Didn't we just see him exhibiting his "good qualities" today? I have been thinking about this" Kodai calmly answered.

"Okay, we may have seen something, umm, impressive, but again why Midoriya? There were other guys there too? Also, I didn't know you had an interest in… these kinds of things"

"It is only natural, I suppose. I'm a woman, after all. But yes, my interest in the green cinnamon roll might come from another source. So, do you find him attractive or not?"

"I, uh, well… when you ask like that… I mean, erm… I guess…?"

"What about you, Komori?"

"E-eh?!" The brunette almost jumped out of her skin. "I-I-I… I ah… yes..." She whispered her answer in almost inaudible frequencies. There was this awkward silence between them and though she was looking intensely at the carpet, Komori could feel her friends staring at her. They were in the front row when she confessed, after all. Right now she wished the floor would open and swallow her just so she could leave this situation.

"Ne, Komori" Yanagi began with some caution in her voice as if considering whether to say or not. She then leaned closer, next to Komori's ears. "Do you still love him?" The question echoed within the brunette's head, as the colors in her face changed to a strong hue of red. She instantly switched to stutter mode.

"L-l-ove? Me? M-Midoriya? Nah, no, t-that was just- I said all these t-things but, you see… It's all in the past now. Yeah, w-we've got to move on" Komori's eyes darted from one side to another as she nervously played with her fingers.

"That much, huh? Well, I suppose you can't simply forget about it"

The pale girl sighed as her shorter friend hid her face. Kodai watched them for a brief moment, then got closer to Komori.

"Say, how did you feel when you noticed you liked him?" Kodai asked bluntly and it took Komori five minutes of inner arguing before she decided to speak. In the end, she thought, what else could happen now?

"W-well, when I realized I felt kind of in the clouds, you know? Like, I imagined us together, doing lots of things couples do… and I really liked the idea of us growing up, graduating, working together, and then, maybe… s-six or seven kids running around a big house… I know this sounds silly! I just thought that… it would be nice…? Oh my god, this is so embarrassing"

"Don't be like that, Komori. It's not silly. Actually, it is quite your thing, if I had to guess" Yanagi said, trying to make the brunette feel less ashamed of her dreams.

"You really… think so?"

"Sure. It's cool to want a family. I am not sure about the six kids' part… but that's up to you, do what you feel you need to"

"Hmmm, I didn't consider having any kids… should I worry about this too?" Kodai said to herself, earning the shocked and worried stares of the other two girls.

"K-Kodai-san, since we're being quite open to each other… what have you been thinking about?" Komori asked, fearing the answer that she could receive. Yanagi also seemed quite nervous about the possible outcome.

"Oh well, since we're being honest. To summarize it, I want to have sex with Midoriya"

They blinked twice, then looked at each other and back to Kodai.

"You what?!" They said in unison, slightly surprising the raven-haired girl.

"You know, sex. We all just agreed he's attractive, right? There's no mystery"

"But didn't you, just maybe, miss the part where he's Kendo's boyfriend?!" The silver-haired girl said/ shouted.

"No, I'm pretty aware"

"Then why?!"

"If you need to know, since he saved me I have been feeling this need to be closer to him, and I can't stop thinking about him. I talked with Kendo and she concluded it had to be love"

"Wait, you talked with her about it?"

"Yes, she had more experience than me in that matter. Anyway, I don't want to ruin things for Kendo. All I'll ask is for him to f-"

"Don't even say it! Kodai, this is by definition ruining her relationship"

"I don't see how, though. He can still love her after it"

"But didn't you say you also loved him? Kodai, this is getting confusing..."

"As I said, yes, I might love him. But until recently it wasn't clear for me. I wanted to get closer to him to be sure, but I ended developing this new desire along the way. I guess I have a thing for cute boys who can be both gentle and rough. What do you think, Komori?"

"M-me?!" Until now she remained silent due to the shocking revelation and because she could totally understand Kodai being attracted to him. Midoriya scored max points in all the key categories for her. He was cute, he was gentle, he was kind, knew how to put up a fight, was incredibly smart, not to mention his good looks. Oh boy, those freckles on his cheeks, and those green eyes… and his curly hair… and his absolutely divine chest and abs. Oh my, just thinking about him back on the gym, flexing all the muscles of his perfect body was making her heart beat faster and she felt something down-

"Komori, you're muttering quite like him" Kodai's voice broke her out of inner monologue. Great, once again she was exposing her deep secrets to the world. She hid her face again.

"Okay, I get it, he's hot, I won't deny it... But it doesn't change the fact that he's Kendo's boyfriend. You can't simply go there and ask him that. We don't ask that to people in that way, Kodai-chan!" Yanagi said while she internally banned images related to the subject

from her mind.

"Then what do you suggest, Yanagi?"

"Anything else! I-If you feel the need… there are other ways to make it go away, you know..."

"You mean mas-"

"A-ah! You don't have to say that out loud. A-and he's not the only guy around… I'm not saying that you should just stick with the first guy that you see, but you don't have to go after Midoriya, right?"

"But it is him whom I'm attracted to. I feel that no one else would do"

"Then… then, at least… let them be, ok? If it doesn't work well for them, you could have a chance, maybe..."

"Hmm, that's true. Do you want a chance too, Yanagi?"

"M-me?! Ah, hell no. I just want them to be happy for the rest of their lives. Like a good friend would do..." Kodai could not be an expert in showing her feelings but reading others was quite a talent of her, and the ghost girl didn't sound convincing.

"What about you, Komori? If you had the chance, would go after Midoriya?"

The shorty brunette pondered a little, timidly voicing her thoughts.

"Honestly? That's all that I wanted. Not that I wish Kendo and Midoriya break up but… I feel that… I just wanted to… have a chance. It sounds really selfish… but that's how I feel" And to her surprise, Komori felt the raven-haired girl wrapping her arms around her in a warm hug.

"I understand, Komori. It can be very confusing, even more, when you're not familiar with the sensation of being in love, or emotions in general. I don't even know how to ask him that, actually"

"I think that being honest is always the best solution, Kodai-san"

"In that case, you should tell him how you really feel, and this time make sure he's conscious"

"C-Confess to him? Again?! I think I would puke out of anxiety..."

"You can do it, I trust you"

"Slow down there, you two. Are you really going there and saying it all to him?" Yanagi was still incredulous.

"Yes. You won't come with us?"

"W-why would I? I don't have anything to say to him. At least, nothing like that..."

"Very well. See you tomorrow then" Kodai said as she got up and headed upstairs.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Take a bath. I want to be perfectly presentable for him" She said, not giving a single thought to all the implications behind this.

"Kodai, what if he says no? I mean, he'll definitely say no. What will you do?"

The raven-haired girl stopped halfway upstairs and pondered shortly, turning to her friend and keeping her calm expression.

"I'll insist"

"And.. and if he still says no?"

"I'll insist further"

"And when he says no again?"

"I'll convince him"

"Convince him? How?!"

Once again Kodai stopped to think about it, then her face slightly lit up with what looked to be an idea. She simply looked down at herself and cupped her chest, pushing them up.

"This should be enough, right?"

And so she left Yanagi and Komori in the room, both blushing like a pair of tomatoes. And on the kitchen, not detected by the persons present, Tsunotori stood against the wall, covering her mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping her. She went down to drink some milk, passed by the girls who were discussing something and didn't notice her, then suddenly she heard about Midoriya being attractive and then Kodai wanted to do… naughty things to him, even though they all knew he was Kendo's boyfriend.

The blondie remained still, hoping the two other girls would soon go upstairs as she didn't want them to think she was eavesdropping. It wasn't her intention, thought the mention of the green-haired teen did get her attention. So, what should she do with that quite troublesome piece of information? Should she tell Kendo about it, or keep the secret? Perhaps they were joking and she misunderstood something. It would not be the first time, Japanese was really confusing to her.

" _Think Pony, how can you make a joke involving f… f-f… that word? Umm..."_

Of course, it wasn't a joke. She wasn't struggling that hard with language. But could Kodai be really serious about… doing what she said she would do? She wasn't one to go back in her word. Once she was set to do something it was as good as done, but they were talking about ruining the relationship of a closer friend here. Or did she plan to keep that a secret? If so, why tell Komori and Yanagi? Was she that sure she would convince Midoriya to…

" _No, no, Yanagi is right. Midoriya-kun won't accept something like that"_ Then something came to her mind, something Tokage said. He wasn't only a good guy if what the lizard girl said was real. Perhaps he already… " _No, no, stop. I can't think the worst from the others. You saw him already, he's a good person, he wouldn't cheat on Kendo. But..."_ The shorty girl looked down, unconsciously checking herself out. " _Kodai-chan… she's really pretty. If it was someone else I suppose she could easily… Mi-Midoriya is a boy. He must want to, umm, he must be interested in things like that too. If he and Kendo are not official yet, t-then- oh my, he could say yes. Yeah, why wouldn't he? I mean, he shouldn't but… aaah, what should I do?"_

The blondie poked her head out to see if she could go already. Lucky for her, there was no one around, so she quickly went back to her room and jumped under the bedsheets. She had a huge problem to deal with now. What were her options? Tell Kendo about what she heard or stop Kodai herself. But then she would think Pony was spying on her, which couldn't be far from the truth. She trusted Midoriya would not betray Kendo, rather she believed that, but the seed of doubt has already been planted. He would need to be really dumb to ignore Kodai.

Once again her mind compared herself to the raven-haired girl. Any guy would agree that Kodai was a stunning beauty. Even she agreed and she was a girl, but Pony? She might be cute, but cute could only carry her so far. Not that she really wanted a lot of attention, mainly because it normally came from creepy anonymous dudes on the internet.

" _I… should really forget it..."_

Her head rested on the fluffy pillow and the blankets warmed her body but she couldn't sleep anymore, knowing that maybe one her friends would try to practically backstab another friend, for reasons uncertain, above all things. Sure, Midoriya was charming and sweet but she was holding herself. Why couldn't Kodai do the same for Kendo's sake- hold up. Did Pony just admit she was holding herself back?

" _Damn it, now I'm definitely not going to sleep"_

It wasn't really impressive, honestly. As the girls said, there was no doubt about the guy being adorable, but she couldn't do that to Kendo. Even if she wanted to… But the question remained. If she could and she had one chance, would she go after the green cinnamon roll?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of a door being closed. The clock showed it was almost midnight, and everyone was supposed to be sleeping by now, except for a certain fan of cosmic horror and mystery that usually stood up till 1 am. Pony got up and rushed to her door, but hesitated on opening it. What would she do when she met her? She retreated, instead wandering to the glass door of the balcony. She opened and leaned on the rails, then she noticed, ducking to hide. Someone just walked out of the dorms, but it was a little dark and she couldn't tell exactly who. But why bother guessing, she already knew who it was.

Shortly after came another person. This one she recognized as the person could easily pass as a giant mushroom. And a little bit later came yet another person, rushing after the two others, probably the ghost girl.

"What should I do…?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hah! The game is set. Now, before someone tosses me in the fire pit, I'm not trying to make Kodai bitch-y. Let's say that she's pretty straightforward and speaks with no filter, like most kuuderes I know. I might also have based her a little on Arin from Trinity Seven, but that's only a guess since I realized it after finishing the chapter. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapters. Now excuse me while I prepare for the next chapter. Oh boy, Izuku better be ready too...**


	33. To Your Heart's Content

**Good evening, everyone! (or good morning/afternoon, timezones. Actually does any of you NOT read during the night? anyways) I'm here again with another chapter and boy, I think you were waiting for this one. It is one of those chaps, those with lots of "funny stuff" going on (Wink wink, nudge nudge) Well, let's hope your waiting can be compensated.**

 **To Your Heart's Content**

In the silence of the night, Midoriya enjoyed the quite rare moment he had to himself. Looking back at his life recently, a full night of sleep was practically nonexistent. Sure, he loved his many girlfriends and also loved to spend time with them, no matter the activity, but it was nice to be alone like this sometimes. Guess a guy needs his own space now and then. So he decided to enjoy it to the fullest, nesting himself better under the blankets and getting ready to fall in a heavy and needed sleep. But his plan got frustrated by the vibrating of his phone.

Of course. What was he thinking, right?

Getting up and reaching for the damn device, he saw one unread message, from a number he didn't know.

"Get down to the common room now? What in the world-" Midoriya then heard something hitting the glass. He quickly went to see what happened, just to find the garden empty, as it should be at such an hour.

He closed the glass door and headed to the door but before that, another message came, from another number. Now it said, "Ignore it, just go to sleep".

"Eh? Is this some kind of prank?"

He laid back on his bed and was about to pull up the blanket when another message popped up.

"Please come down, and hurry. Oh, come on! Just decide already"

Two more messages popped up one after another, "Don't come down" and "Come outside". He just stared at the screen as some gibberish started to appear. Wait, maybe something was wrong? If someone needed help, then-

"Please come, it's really important" That convinced him to at least check out what was happening, even if it was some weird and complex prank from his friends.

Grabbing a shirt before leaving, he left his room and moved silently as a mouse, soon reaching the first floor and crossing the common room in total darkness. His eyes darted around, looking at the shadows as he got that weird feeling again. For a moment he swore he saw a silhouette in a dark corner, but he dismissed the thought, chalking that one to his mind playing tricks on him. Then again, it all could be just that, a prank. Honestly, by now he hoped so.

The green-haired teen finally reached the door and quietly opened it, poking out his head before completely coming out. Here outside was slightly clearer to see as the moonlight poured her grace upon the completely empty garden. Midoriya stepped out even further, looking around and heightening his senses. But before he had the opportunity to adopt a fight stance, the rustling of leaves followed by a voice calling him surprised the boy. He turned around to look at the nearby tree. Hidden by the shadow, the person walked closer to him, revealing her identity as the silver moonlight showered over her fair skin, giving him the illusion of a faint glow surrounding her body.

"Goodnight, Midoriya-san"

"K-Kodai?! What are you-" He stopped when the raven-haired girl put a finger to her lips, remembering him that it was probably past midnight and he didn't want to wake up his friends. In fact, he wondered why she would be awake right now and why on earth she came all the way to 1-A dorms. Also, what with those messages? And did he even gave her his number before? Midoriya had several questions.

But all these good questions slowly moved to the second plan as he felt that weird sensation again, only stronger this time. The girl stood there, a few steps away from him, staring at him with the most expressionless face he could imagine. Her cool act rivaled both Todoroki's Quirk and nature. Yet her eyes focused on him with such intensity, Midoriya couldn't help but feel nervous. Perhaps this was the source of these strange vibes he had been feeling lately, but that raised yet another question. Why? Why was she standing there staring at him like she wanted to see through his soul? Did he do something to her? They didn't talk at all since that time at the tunnels, and by what Kendo and Tokage said, she wasn't very talkative at all.

"Umm, Kodai-san… do you, erm, do you need my help or something?"

No response. She just kept staring at him, from top to bottom, following his every move, immersing into each tiny detail. Not knowing her intentions at all, Midoriya found himself staring back at her, making things even weirder for him. Imagine one of these moments when you randomly meet eyes with some stranger and both of you don't know how to react, but for a much longer time. As some sort of defense mechanism, his brain kicked into analysis mode, focusing on the girl standing in front of him instead of the usual hero or student. Maybe if he calmed down a bit he could actually think of a way to get her to talk.

Oh wow, that was… it was probably the lighting but the contrast between her dark hair and her face was really pretty, and now that he looked better, her "cool" expression actually looked really soft. Not only that, her entire presence looked soft, like a marshmallow, or a snow-white sugar candy, dressed in a light blue spring dress, despite the rather cold night. Coming to think of it, she didn't look like someone ready to go bed. But if someone asked him right now, Midoriya wouldn't dare disagree that she looked beautiful. The more he looked at her, the more he noticed this mysterious aura around her, inviting him to get closer, know her better. Who knew what secrets her tranquil cerulean eyes conceived? What would she be planning? Midoriya was feeling his curiousness rising inside him.

"Yes. There's something that requires your assistance" Kodai suddenly spoke, dragging Midoriya back to earth.

"A-ah, I see. Umm, not wanting to be rude but… couldn't it, you know, wait until tomorrow?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I believe it would be very troublesome"

"Troublesome?"

"Surely. People staring and there's the range of the trackers"

" _Okay, it must be something she doesn't want others to find out. But why come to me? She should probably ask someone from her class… Unless she specifically doesn't want them to find out"_ "Alright, I'll gladly help. What do you need me for, Kodai-san?" He said with a smile on his face. She remained silent for a minute, again staring at him, before answering.

"Midoriya-san. I want to have sex with you"

"Hai?" He thought his brain skipped a frame from reality and he misheard something.

"Midoriya-san, I want to have sex. With you" She repeated in the same calm and monotone voice. He blinked twice.

"Ah hahaha… sorry, Kodai-san, I just thought you said something about having-"

"Sex. Yes, I wish to go through this with you"

He remained still and silent for a minute.

"Chotto mate, what are you talking about, Kodai-san?!" He whisper shouted, instinctively looking around to see if no one was watching them.

"Lately I have been feeling urges, and I was hoping you could be the one to relieve me from them. In fact, you're the only person that came to my mind"

" _Okay, Izuku, focus. You have been there before, you know what to do. But seriously, why do I have to remember everyone about this…?"_ "Ahem. I am, umm, flattered that you think about me in that way but… K-Kodai-san, you should wait to do this with someone you really like. Like… your boyfriend, if you have one" He said, struggling to keep a straight face despite the embarrassment.

"It makes sense" She acknowledged.

"It does, right? Still, why did you think of me at all? I'm kinda, you know, Kendo and I..."

"Why, you ask. Hmmm, I'm not completely sure but..." She stared right into his eyes. "I love you, Midoriya-san" Right after saying this, a gasp cut through the cold air of the night, as both teens fell silent.

"You… love me...?"

"Probably. I love you, Midoriya-san" She made a small bow. "Please have sex with me"

Despite the major shock, Midoriya still noticed the small yelp somewhere close to them. Acting by instinct, he got closer to Kodai, still making a bow, and searched for the source of the noise. The only possible hiding spot was behind the tree so he stood between it and Kodai, raising a hand to shield her.

"Who's there?" He demanded. A few moments later another shadow appeared, stumbling on her feet as she walked into the moonlight, revealing a brown bob hair that covered most of her face. He knew the cut that resembled a mushroom.

"Eh? K-Komori-san?"

Her head perked up upon hearing her name.

"U-u-uh, g-goodnight, Midoriya-san! The weather is nice, isn't it?..." She said, nervously fiddling with her hands.

" _Now this"_ "Komori-san, not wanting to be rude but what are you doing here?" He asked, already formulating a few ideas by himself while the brunette looked to anywhere but him.

"Well, I… I… I kind of… saw Kodai-chan and I ended, you know, f-following her"

"So you knew that she was coming here?"

"Yes"

"And you knew that she wanted to… do _that_?"

"Y-yes..."

He didn't know what to make out of this, but he didn't have much time to think as a pair of arms coiled like a white snake around his midsection.

"Please, Midoriya-san, let's have sex" Kodai asked again, keeping her flat tone. He flinched but the girl didn't let him escape.

"Kodai-san! You c-can't have s- s-s… you can't do _that_ with him!" Komori whisper shouted at the raven-haired teen. Kodai looked at her with her equivalent of a confused face. Only after a good amount of time knowing her one could catch the very subtle details.

"Do what? Hug him? Or have sex?"

"Of course it is having s- The second option!"

"Oho? Why not? He didn't say no"

"He didn't say yes either!"

Kodai turned to the shocked teen she was currently holding.

"So, Midoriya-san, will you have sex with me or not?"

Despite being obvious, Midoriya took a couple of seconds to answer.

"I-I-I can't! I'm dating Kendo, remember?!"

He looked back at her as Kodai stared right into his eyes, contemplating something. Then he felt a familiar feeling of something soft pressing against his backs.

"I'll have to insist" He went stiff like a wood plank.

"W-we really can't, Kodai-san..."

She pressed herself even more onto him, making sure that her tights rubbed against his.

"Please, have sex with me, Midoriya-san. I don't see the problem, despite you dating Kendo. It's not like you two made it official so it shouldn't interfere in your future relationship. Kendo isn't a jealous person, she won't bother"

While he agreed that the orange-haired girl wasn't the jealous type and that she might actually not bother at all, he had other problems. These "problems" were very jealous and possessive about him, but he couldn't use that card.

"It might not be official yet but I really love Kendo, a-and I can't do that with you. You are her friend"

She began to tease him even more, slowly feeling his abs with her hands and rubbing her tights on his legs, also pressing her chest further on his backs.

"If it bothers you then the answer is simple… Kendo doesn't have to know about it"

"But I would know. Besides, remember what I said? We should do _that_ with someone we love and that loves us too"

"So you're basically saying… that you hate me"

"Hate?! No, nothing extreme like that!"

"I don't get it, Kendo and I look really alike in shape. I might be a number smaller than her in the chest area but I can compensate with my hips and tights… Do you prefer larger breasts, Midoriya-san?"

"I-it doesn't have a-anything to do with that?!" He said desperately, then looked at the brunette in front of him, seeking for her help. "It is much more than that, right, Komori-san?"

"He… he's a breasts' man…" Komori voiced out her thoughts, unconsciously measuring herself.

"That's not it!"

"Ne, Midoriya-san? Do you find me attractive?" Kodai asked, speaking in a low tone right next to his ear, which left the green teen red as a tomato.

"Well, I..."

He couldn't lie, Kodai was really pretty, even prettier if he considered the sight of a few minutes ago. It was like she was glowing under the moonlight and her serene face added much to her charms, like an angel distant from the world, pure and immaculate. Coming to think of it, it was pretty much the case regarding her emotions. Kodai herself said that she wasn't used to showing her emotions so any circumstance where it happened was like a rare sight. It made him feel curious about her, wishing to see what would make her laugh, what would make her cry, just how pretty was her face when she was smiling, or how cute she might look when pouting and angry at something. Behind that delicate expressionless face hid many mysteries and secrets that Midoriya wished to discover.

Yes, he wanted, but he really shouldn't.

"I think you're really pretty, Kodai-san, but I can't help you with that. I just can't"

She pondered about it a little, still clinging on him, then let out a small sigh.

"I guess so..."

"S-see? We told you, Kodai-san. There's no way Midoriya-san would agree with that"

"Hold up, we-"

"Then what about you, Komori?"

"Eh?! W-what about me?"

"I came and said what I had to say to him. Why don't you do the same?"

Midoriya looked between the two girls as the mushroom #1 fan in the world got a strong red hue in her cheeks.

"What? What's going on here?"

"Tell him, Komori. It'll make you feel better, and he should know too. It's only fair since he's going to end with Kendo anyways"

More confused than ever, Midoriya tried to understand what was his situation right now? Did Kodai give up on getting down with him? Was Komori hiding something from him? What were the odds that someone else woke up and was listening to each and every word of this awkward and embarrassing talk? His thoughts were interrupted when the brunette started to mumble something, very hesitant.

"I… actually, Midoriya-san, I wasn't completely honest with you"

"Eh? How come? When did you-"

"When we talked the other night, I told you about how met you before you met me. Well, most of it was true, all of it in reality but… there's… there's this small detail that I omitted because, I don't know, I felt that it wasn't my right to tell you that. The truth is... since I saw you at the beach... since I started to follow your steps from afar, I… I really admire you and I want to be like you and you're the reason why I got so far, because… the truth is, I… I love you-" "Wait! Stop!" The last two words from the brunette were overlapped by the voice of a third person, though Midoriya heard it pretty clear and was once again shocked.

The attention of the trio turned to the source of the noise, a silver-haired girl shyly coming out of her hideout behind the tree.

" _Let me guess, she was hiding there all along and heard everything. Great, this night is getting better and better"_ Midoriya thought.

"Umm, hello...?"

"Why did you wait so much to appear, Yanagi?" Kodai asked, always keeping her voice serene.

"I didn't want to spy or something like that. I just came to make sure that you wouldn't do anything stupid" She said to the raven-haired girl. "And why are you holding him like this?" She pointed at them, prompting Midoriya to flinch and gulp.

"I'm convincing him"

"But he already said no"

"Yes, but his body didn't deny yet, otherwise he would have already pushed me away" Kodai said, actually holding the boy tighter.

"A-actually, Kodai-san, I don't want to hurt you, so if you could at least loosen up a little-"

"Fufufu, always caring for the others, aren't you, Midoriya-san? You're a ve-ry cu-te boy~" She said that next to his ears, then gently blew in, earning a yelp from him.

" _I must resist… don't let her get the best of you… you can't fall for her teasing, even if she's a beauty and you could easily make her- no no no, focus!"_

"Kodai, release him" Yanagi demanded.

"Nah, I like to hold him like this. I can feel all his muscles under these thin clothes"

"Kodai!" "M-muscles?!" Yanagi was getting more and more nervous by the minute and Komori reached a new level of red as her brain started to slowly erase Midoriya's shirt from existence for her.

"Don't you want to feel them too, Yanagi?"

"O-Of course not! H-he's dating Kendo a-and she should be the one to feel them! Not that I imagine her doing this, but still-"

"Oh, you're lying. In reality, you want to feel them like I'm doing right now" Kodai monotonously pointed out.

"What makes you think I want to?!"

"Well, you're blushing a lot. I know I'm blushing too because I feel my face getting hotter. This means you're feeling the same way as me. Komori wants too, but that should be obvious by now"

Now the silver-haired girl was stuck between stuttering and looking away, failing to form phrases and to hide her now stronger blush. Komori wasn't any better, resorting to incomprehensible muttering. Yanagi felt her frustration reaching the limit so she acted on a whim and hastily walked to her friend in order to pry the green teen from her grasp, meeting a lot of resistance. From Kodai. Midoriya just stood still.

"Kodai, let him go"

"No"

"Let. Him. Go"

"No"

"You can't have him!"

"It's just sex"

"Just Sex? Just Sex?! You can't just have sex with the boyfriend of your friend!"

"It's not official yet"

"Still-" Yanagi took a firm grip on Kodai's arms. "I don't want you to do that with him!" She finally managed to release Midoriya from her, instantly dragging him away from Kodai with her. She took her breath, then pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I can't believe you really came here and asked him that. and behind Kendo's backs!"

"Okay, I'll ask him in front of Kendo next time. Better?"

"Of course not! What's wrong with you?"

"~sigh~ Listen, Yanagi, I am a girl. I have urges. Urges that I'm sure only Midoriya could help me with"

"You can't- that's not a good excuse at all"

"Then what would be a good excuse? Komori here was the first of us to ever lay eyes on him. So she has a free pass or not?" At that moment Komori felt like fainting as the realization hit her. Oh, the possibilities. Kodai then continued and took a step towards them and Yanagi took one away, still holding Midoriya's arm close to her.

"I have been thinking about these feelings for some time. Since Midoriya saved me, more than once, I have been thinking about him, but in a way completely new to me. In the tunnels, when it was only me and him… I got to open my heart a bit, I got to express how I felt. I was so natural, it felt so good… I wanted to feel that again, and I realized the only way was being closer to him. I tried to get closer and the more I looked, the more I noticed how special he was, how endearing and… how surprisingly seductive he can be..." She said the last part looking into his eyes again, making Midoriya swallow dry. This was sounding too familiar. By now, Yanagi had her backs on the tree and Kodai was right in front of her. The raven-haired girl calmly put her hands on the bark, blocking the escape routes. She inched closer to the duo, her breath brushing their faces.

"It is only natural to fall for someone that saved your life. What about you, Yanagi?"

"Eh?! Me?!"

"Yes, you. Be honest with me, with him. Be honest with yourself. Do you… love him?"

The question made her heart race like it never did before. Actually, the one time she felt like this was when she almost drowned. Her heart pounded inside her chest, threatening to explode. Her lungs ached as she couldn't breathe. All hope was lost and the darkness would swallow her, body, mind and soul. Then he came. Her savior, her knight in shiny green armor, her hero.

Her love.

"I..."

He could understand her. It wasn't about his looks. Well, _only_ about his looks, or how smart and brave Midoriya was. He saved her two times, one when he dived into muddy waters to rescue her from a kelp villain. And the other when he rescued her from her own fear. After talking to him, after venting out her worries, she finally had a proper night of sleep. Sure, now her dreams had a lot more green in them, but that didn't bother her. Yanagi… liked it. She liked the idea of having him as her hero, only hers. The major problem was, you already know what. She wasn't going to ruin a relationship just because she had a thing for the guy. She thought herself above this. But right now, if she had to be completely honest… if she had the chance to say it, then yes...

"I… I guess I… love him… maybe"

The chill breeze of the night blew by, shaking the leaves on the tree as everyone let these pieces of information sink in. A lot has been said and had to be processed. New shades of red and pink were achieved, except for Kodai. She always kept it cool.

"So, do you feel better now?" Kodai asked her friend who refused to look anywhere but the grass.

"Yes… and no. I feel terrible but in a good way. I want to vanish already..." Yanagi said shyly.

"And… what happens now?" Komori asked them, still blushing madly and fiddling with her hands anxiously.

"Well, I was hoping Midoriya-san would help me with my problem" Kodai turned to the green teen, who flinched once he saw all the looks focused on him. That escalated too much.

"Umm, you see… I can't… I mean, it's not like I don't want to… I kinda have this… I'm into, uh..."

How? How would he explain this to these girls without revealing his secret? They wouldn't let him go until they got what they wanted, right? At least Kodai seemed determined to reach her objective. What should he do in a situation like this?

" _Being honest. It sounds stupid, so much that it could work. If I tell them about it, they'll probably give up on me. Yes, it is likely that they'll never see me as a decent person again but at least they won't tell anyone., for Kendo's sake. Or so I hope..."_

Swallowing dry again, Midoriya looked at the girls surrounding him, their eyes demanding an answer from him.

"I, umm, come over here" Then Midoriya held Kodai by her hand and lead the way out of the garden of 1-A dorms. Yanagi was still clinging to his arm and Komori quickly went after them. None of them understood what he was doing so they just followed the boy with confused faces and lots of expectancies.

They headed to the Support Course building, walking through the dark corridors until they stopped at the end, facing a metal door. Midoriya placed his hand on the wall and the door slid open. Without looking back he went inside, bringing the girls with him. The room they entered lit up, white walls, ceiling, and floor contrasting with the large red sofa and even larger red bed. The door closed after them and locked. The green teen nervously walked forward and sat on the bed, now free from Yanagi and not holding Kodai. The three girls stood across him, glancing around, confused and curious about just what was this room and why Midoriya knew about it. Did he set this up by himself? The sound of a heavy sigh brought their attention to him. He looked up and hesitated before speaking.

"Look, I… I'm not the person you think I am. At least not entirely. I have flaws, a lot of them, and I do things that perhaps I shouldn't but… just… try to keep your minds open, alright?"

He made a pause to breathe in, mustering his courage.

"You girls were honest with me about how you felt so… it is only fair that I do the same" At this moment, Komori lit up with a spark of hope, Yanagi felt her heart feeling with worry, and Kodai just expected a long speech that would translate to yes. "The truth is… I'm not exactly dating Kendo. Yes, we're together, and yes I love her but… there's more to it. Much, much more. Actually, Kendo is not my… my only girlfriend"

He heard the gasps of surprise from them as he couldn't admit it with his head up. Looking at them, the most shocked was the brunette, followed by the silver-haired girl. Miss cool kept her calm face, even though he might have captured a tiny hint of surprise.

"I know how it sounds, and I also know this is probably wrong, but you know what? I love it. I love Kendo, from the bottom of my heart, and I love all of my girlfriends equally. I don't know why. Why can't I decide between them, why they all love me… I'm just a guy that breaks his arms if he is reckless with his Quirk. A guy that is really bad interacting with new people, that keeps mumbling around, that makes tons of notes on heroes and Quirks. I'm improving or at least trying but still, I don't know what they saw in me. What did I do to deserve all this attention? What I know, though, is that I can't ignore it, and I'm really happy that I've met so many wonderful girls. Each one is different, special, and I'm really glad to have them by my side. I simply couldn't reject their feelings, so I just accepted it all, and somehow that worked. It might not be a typical relationship but it is what we have and no one would want it to be different"

He looked at the girls in front of him with a more serious yet gentle expression.

"I heard what you had to say, and I'm glad that you found in me someone to admire, to feel safe, to open up. Again, I don't think I deserve this much attention… I will also accept your feelings if you want to. It's just that, well, if you don't mind sharing, then..."

He finished what he had to say and waited. Now that he said it, Midoriya had no idea of how they'd react. Even so, he didn't expect Kodai to suddenly lift her dress, only to be stopped by her silver-haired friend.

"K-Kodai, what are you doing?!"

"Huh? Didn't you hear him? He basically said yes"

"Y-yes, I heard it, b-but you don't have to actually accept, and you really don't have to go straight to _that_ "

"Why not? It's the main reason why I came to him"

"We can't! I-It is his side of the story. What if Kendo doesn't know about it?!"

"Actually, she knows. And Kodai-san was kinda right, she doesn't mind much" Midoriya added shyly.

"See? Can you let me go now? It was pretty cold outside"

"Cold? Well, of course you would feel cold going outside in a dress" Yanagi said, doing a doubletake on Kodai's choice of clothes.

"Ah, that? I figured out it would be easier to convince him that way"

"What… what are you talking about?" Yanagi didn't like where this was going.

"There is just the dress"

"J-just the dress?!"

"Just the dress. Look-"

"Don't show it!" Yanagi once again held Kodai's arms in place before she could lift the hem of her dress. The serene teen turned to a now red-faced Midoriya and calmly spoke.

"Ne, Midoriya-san, do you want to see?"

" _Yes"_ "N-no, I'm fine and- Komori-san?" He noticed the brunette hugging his arm like a teddy bear. He slowly reached with a hand when he heard some sobbing, which felt like an arrow piercing through his heart, but then she perked up looking at him with watery eyes.

"Midoriya ~sob~ will you really do it? ~sob~"

"Do… what, exactly?"

"Will you… ~hic~ will you accept my feelings for you? ~sob~"

"Umm, w-well, after everything you said, there's it is hard to not accept them. After all this time you still felt the same way you felt when you first saw me. If that isn't "love at first sight", I don't know what is. And… if you can accept me the way I-"

"Yes! Yes! Thousand times yes! I can't see myself with anyone else. Midoriya, I…"

Komori held firmly on his shoulders and leaned forward, closing her eyes and finally achieving her great dream. Komori planted a soft kiss on his lips, a kiss that lasted just enough to transmit him all her feelings, all the waiting, and the wishing for that brief moment to happen. At that moment, Komori felt light as a cloud. He had such soft lips, just as she imagined many times in her daydreaming. She pulled back after what felt like an eternity. Wonderful. Time has stopped just so she could enjoy that kiss a little bit more.

"K-Komori!" Yanagi shouted in surprise.

Meanwhile, Kodai simply walked to the bed, gently pushing the short brunette aside, and held Midoriya in place by his shoulders, planting a deep kiss right after. It was long and passionate, and she leaned forward more and more, laying on top of him. She closed her eyes and relished in the sensation, focusing on the taste of his mouth. She didn't know how should she do it, her only references being the two or three romcoms she watched in her entire life. Even if it was wrong, she liked it. Midoriya wasn't fighting back or trying to escape so she figured she might be doing it at least decently. Yanagi just watched the scene unfold until Kodai couldn't hold her breath anymore, breaking the kiss gasping for air. She caressed his green locks gently, staring into his emerald green eyes. Midoriya stared back at her, noticing a small change in her usually serene face. It was subtle, a minimal upturned curve in the corners of her lips. He found himself mesmerized with how such a tiny detail changed absolutely everything.

"Hey… you're smiling, aren't you?" He said, still a little lost admiring her.

"I guess so. You made it"

"I… made it?"

"Yes. Remember what you said when we were in the cave?" Her smile widened just a tiny bit more. "You're worth much more than just my smile" He felt touched that she remembered what he said at that time and that she felt like that.

"This… this is crazy..." Yanagi thought out loud, grabbing Midoriya's attention.

"I know it is crazy. Sometimes I simply can't believe it either. It's okay if you don't want that for you, really. I just ask you not to tell anyone about it. This is weird, I know, but is special to me and everyone"

"S-so you're saying I can go?"

"Yes"

"And I just have to keep it a secret?"

"I know, it's a big secret, but please, Yanagi-san"

"O-okay. What now?"

"We can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah, friends. Being friends is cool" Yanagi said, looking down. "But..." Her voice escaped her lips in a low volume, soft and timid.

"I don't want to stay with "just friends", not at all. I wanted… I wanted you all to myself. My own hero, my knight in shiny green armor. I know it sounds dumb, I never liked these stories, anyway… I don't want to go out alone… I don't want to be in the dark alone" Yanagi held her arms, hugging herself as she sobbed, trying to suppress the incoming tears.

Midoriya immediately got up and rushed to her, embracing the sobbing girl into his warm embrace.

"Shh, it's okay, you don't have to be in the dark alone. I'll be there for you"

"You… you will?"

"I promise"

Well, Midoriya surely kept his promises.

"Plus, the good side of being in a harem is that, well, you're never alone"

"A-ah, so I'm part of a harem now. Umm, talk about changes in life"

"Well, not exactly. I mean, it sure is better than it sounds like, but..." He said, a bit nervous.

"So we're not in yet? What does it take? Is there some kind of trial?" Kodai asked, wrapping her arms around his midsection again and pushing her chest against his backs again.

"N-no, there's no trial at all. What I mean is that… well, you see… it kind of… has to be… mutual...?" Damn it, how should he put this?

"Hmm, so a girl only gets in if she really loves you?" The raven-haired concluded.

"Umm, yeah..."

"But you have to really love her too, right?"

"Y-yes, that too"

She made a long silent pause, then sighed, pulling the green teen and her friend with her back to the large bed.

"K-Kodai-san?!"

She dragged and made them fall on the bed, rolling over and stopping on top of Midoriya, hovering above him. She got closer and closer to his face until she could feel his breath brushing against her face.

"... So, basically, you're saying you don't love me, Midoriya-san" She said in her flat tone.

"Well, I don't hate you, and you're really pretty, but… it was kind of s-sudden, we don't know each other much, and..."

"And you don't have enough reasons to love me, right? You don't have many reasons to feel like that about any of us, do you?"

"I-I-I… you don't have to put it like that..."

Yes, Midoriya was touched by their words and actions. It sure took a lot of courage to go out and tell the boyfriend of your friend that you love him, He recognized that. He also understood how they felt, he meant a lot to them. The problem was, he wasn't sure if he felt the same way about them, or at least on the same level. Sure, they escaped together from death and an army of villains. Talk about forming strong bonds. But he wasn't sure if he felt the same thing he felt for Ochako, or Mei, or Kendo, or Nemuri, or any of his girls. Maybe he should refuse after all and- wait, she's doing something.

"Kodai-san…? What are you-"

"Convincing you" She said normally as she lifted her dress, slowly revealing her silky and smooth tights. He stopped her before she could advance more.

"Y-you don't have to do this-"

"I want to" She said, looking straight into his eyes. "If you don't have enough reasons to love me, I'll give you some. My body must count as one, right?"

"K-Kodai, I don't want your- I mean, I don't take only that in consideration"

"I know, you're too kind for that. But I didn't expect you to go back on your word"

"I… I what?"

"You even brought us to your love nest and all"

"Don't call it that way, please..."

"You said you would accept them. My feelings, all of them. Also, there's Komori and Yanagi too" The two girls now stood next to Kodai, blocking his field of vision completely. All he could see were expectant eyes and small droplets ready to fall from the brunette's eyes.

"So you won't love me, M-Midoriya?" Komori asked him, trying to hold the cry in her voice.

"It's a little more complicated than that..." He tried to reason with her, but she simply hiccuped, on the verge of a crying fit. He turned to the silver-haired girl for support but he ended regreting it. Yanagi didn't say anything but her eyes told him everything. Now that she learned about this possibility, she was really hoping to stay with him.

"I suppose love is complicated" Kodai said. "If not, I probably wouldn't have spent so much time thinking about it. But the weirdest thing is that at some point I gave up because it didn't make much sense. Yes, I had my reasons but thinking clearly I shouldn't feel like this. You had a girlfriend and all. So I decided that it doesn't have to make sense at all. I wanted to give you reasons to love me, I wanted to convince you but in the end, it is all about how do you and I feel about each other"

That got him completely off guard. That, and the different gleam in the girl's eyes. He could see it, Kodai expressing her feelings. And if his guess was correct, this feeling was sadness, with a hint of frustration and defeat.

"You saved us all but that's not the reason why I love you. I guess I approached you wanting something and ended falling in love, but I don't really care about why. Loving you is why I can open up, why I feel safe. I love you… simply 'cause I love you"

He stood there, laying on the bed as her words echoed in his mind. He had never thought about this in that angle. In the end, the reason why he loved so many girls and why they loved him back was just that. Love. Huh, cheeky but it worked. Yes, there were many traits about his girls that he adored, and yes they went through a lot together, but if he didn't love them it would be just a "best friends" thing, perhaps. Did he love Kacchan and All Might? Nope, definitely not. Respect and admiration were far from what he felt for the girls, though it was way easier to understand those. So, about these three beautiful girls on top of him, looking desperate for him to return their purest and honest feelings. If he didn't need a reason at all, he could find out why he loved them, right? How surprising that it was the person with problems to express her emotions who realized this.

"~sigh~ I suppose... I can't deny it, right? So Kodai-san, wanna sort this out together- mmmff"

She responded quickly by capturing his lips into a deep kiss. This time, not only he allowed her to do as she pleased, Midoriya kissed back, starting a small fight of tongues to see who was the leader here. Of course she lost but the girl didn't mind one bit. Breaking the kiss, she kept staring at his eyes for a moment. He could see it clearly now, her smile. It was subtle but he could see it, and that also made him happy. Then, he felt a small tug on his shirt.

Looking to his left, Komori looked at him with watery eyes. He wasn't sure about the reason behind these tears but she quickly clarified by also kissing him. She wasn't as bold as Kodai, letting him do the work while she simply enjoyed the sweet taste of his mouth. He had a second or two to breathe when she broke the kiss as the other needy girl cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer.

Yanagi was definitely something completely different. It was a desperate kiss, longing for him, yet it was like she was afraid of it as she hesitated many times to go further. He tried to make her more at ease by holding behind her neck, running his hand on her silky silver-white hair. That seemed to work as he felt her loosening up and deepening a bit more the kiss.

And so they spent the last ten minutes or so alternating, enjoying the presence of the green teen one at a time. Huh, if this was the sharing Midoriya mentioned, they could actually handle it. It wasn't that bad at all. But there was more to it than confessing and kissing, at least to Kodai. She never forgot about her main goal. Once again her hands moved to the hem of her dress, slowly lifting it up to her waist. she broke her kiss with him and pointed down, guiding Midoriya's eyes to look where she wanted to. He didn't see much at all, given her position, but his mind easily filled in the gaps. And he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Kodai-san, you don't have to, you know, do _that_ right now" Yanagi said with a bright pink blush on her cheeks. Komori nodded in agreement, also blushing hard.

"But I want to. You don't mind, do you, Midoriya...?"

He swallowed dry.

"Well, actually… if you really want to-"

"Yes. I really want to" He detected a trace of need in her calm voice.

"Okay, but you have to understand, this is-"

"Your first time. It is mine too"

"..."

The silence and his eyes looking away told them the truth.

"Wait… it isn't?" Komori asked the nervous boy.

"... I told you there was more to it..."

"How… how much more?" Yanagi said, choosing to look at the corner of the bed instead of at Midoriya.

"Much, much more. I, umm..."

"Well, that's awesome" The others stopped to look at the raven-haired girl. "If you have experience then it is better for me, right?"

"I… guess? Won't you ask me about, well, the others?"

"I think you'll tell me when you feel it is right. Now, I'm not completely clueless in this matter but how do we start? Do you have a kink that turns you on or-"

"No, no, nothing like that. I, uh, lemme try putting you in the mood. How does that sound?"

"I thought we were already in the mood. You know, with all the kissing"

"Yeah, that's pretty nice, but let me do something. Trust me, I've been told I'm pretty good. And… try to relax"

It has been a long time since he felt hesitant about this. These three girls were hovering above him, looking at him, following his every move with expectation and curiosity. This was definitely different from what he had experienced so far, but Midoriya didn't let that stop him for long. He came all the way here, no turning back now.

So he slowly guided his hands to Kodai's waistline, moving her dress up a little more. He then started to caress her exposed asscheeks, making small circles and feeling her silky and smooth skin. His hands traveled down to her tights, reliving the feeling of carrying her on his backs through those dark tunnels. Kodai remained still, looking at his eyes, but he could see her fair skin getting a light hue of pink near her cheeks. His hands moved to her lower back, tracing a line all the way up and turning to find her chest area. Midoriya gently cupped her soft mounds, carefully fondling them. He tested pinching and playing with her nipples, which made her face heat up some more and her breathing became a little ragged. Her expression remained one of serenity.

" _Wow, she really doesn't know how to express how she is feeling. This is… pretty cute"_

His hands moved down, back to her rear. If he got that right, she felt a little sad about it, but Midoriya noticed a change for better when he felt her tights again, this time getting close to her special spot. He made circles, massaging her and getting closer and teasing Kodai each time. When his thumbs brushed near her entranced, she let out (kind of) a contained moan.

"You know, you'll probably enjoy it more if you relax a bit. It'll be better if you let me know what you like"

"So I should, uh, moan for you?" She asked innocently.

"Only if you feel good, no need to fake it. Just… let yourself go with it"

She did as he told, inhaling deep and releasing it slowly as he began to rub his thumbs over her entrance, earning a short but honest moan from her. Okay, time to get a little bolder. His fingers glided over her slit, getting another moan from her. He could feel her getting wetter as he moved his hands and couldn't help but notice that Kodai looked even cuter when she pursed her lips, just a little, trying to keep her cool face.

"Kodai-san, just relax… ah, do you mind if I use your first name?"

"No… not at all. Can I do the same too?"

"Sure. So, Yui, try to enjoy this, okay? No need to hold back"

"What are you- ! … mmm~"

He shook his head a bit. She still had the same expression, even after he slid one finger in. Guess it was just her way, but it didn't take any less from her beauty. It might not be plainly obvious but she was enjoying it. He was starting to notice the signs now. As he moved his fingers inside her now wet pussy, Yui breathed harder, pursed her lips softly, lifted her eyebrows just a tiny bit. Even her blush was faint, compared to the two girls next to her, and they were simply watching. He could spend hours doing this and trying to spot the details. She was simply that much mesmerizing.

Meanwhile, right next to them, the two other girls took a step aside so their friend could, umm, tend to her needs with Midoriya. Neither Komori or Yanagi put much thought on that matter until now but they would be lying if they said this wasn't at least interesting. Interesting as in really, really interesting, enough to make them sit with their legs closed shut. As much as they tried to ignore it, seeing Kodai and Midoriya doing… what they were doing made the two feel much hotter. For her to make these noises, and considering he had experience… he must be really good at what he is doing.

Back to the couple, Izuku sped up a little, slowly but surely melting the cold princess. She didn't show it at all but he was sure Yui was enjoying it by the way she began to move her hips whenever he moved his fingers away and by the way she looked at him as if she was hypnotized or something. Her soft and low moans escaped her pursed lips now and then, and they got slightly intensified when he removed her dress, cupping one of her breasts and sucking the nipple, flicking with his tongue and making circles around it. Her eyelids closed a little and her cheeks now had a light red tinge. each second that he looked at her face made him fall deeper in love with her. She was slowly opening up for him.

She felt amazing. Yui tried once to relieve her urges by herself but she didn't know exactly what to do. This… this was a whole another level. Izuku was amazing, in many ways. she loved every second of this, and she loved him even more. She was right, after all, getting closer to him helped her to open up and show her feelings. she knew it wasn't much, considering that one or two 18+ videos she watched, for research purposes. She couldn't moan loud or cry for his name like these girls, it simply wasn't her, but she didn't mind because Yui was sure Izuku could see through her. He could see she was entering a sea of pleasure, and if this was only the beginning, she couldn't way for the main event. Yui wanted to be closer to him, as much as she could. That way she could show him the full extent of her emotions, so she hugged him and kissed him while he kept fingering her. Yui felt something building up inside her, a new sensation that felt like a volcano about to explode. She let out a long moan that echoed in his mouth through the kiss as she reached her orgasm. Her head felt light but that was amazing. And she wanted more.

"Izuku~ Please, have sex with me~"

"If you insist~" He said, helping her to lower his shorts and align with his shaft. "I'll be as gentle as I can. Tell me to stop whenever you need, though the first time can hurt a little… but it'll feel good, I promise"

She laughed softly at his worrying.

"It's okay, I trust you" Yui said, eagerly moving her hips down to meet the tip of his manhood.

It was hard and felt hot to her skin, though she also felt pretty hot. Looking into his eyes all the time, Yui gave him a nod and slowly lowered herself on him, relishing in the feeling of Izuku entering her bit by bit. He was so big and hard that she doubted it would fit. His manhood felt so hot she thought she would actually melt, but damn, it felt good. Then she met some resistance a little discomfort. So that was what he meant. Oh well, she couldn't go back now. As she held on his shoulders, Izuku held her hips and helped Yui to go all the way down, officially taking her virginity. She remained still for some moments, her serene face barely being disturbed by the pain that transformed into pleasure. Between heavy breaths and low moans, she gave him a signal to go ahead.

Izuku her firm on her ass, helping Yui to move her hips up and down, slowly at first, then picking up the pace a little. she went from the base to the tip, almost taking out the head, just to go down and repeat. She loved the feeling of his dick parting her folds in two, her inner walls squeezed tight to him, not wanting him to ever leave. Gosh, if she knew it felt that goo, Yui would have asked to have sex with him much sooner. Obviously, that didn't come from her heart. It was special and felt so amazing because she loved him, and he loved her back. And she wanted him to know this.

"Mm~ Izuku… your dick feels… mmm~ so good inside me~" She said, but despite her intents, Yui didn't sound as "passionate" as she wanted, barely changing her tranquil voice.

"You feel- hah~ amazing too, Yui~" Then Izuku noticed a tiny pout mixed with her pursed lips. "What is it? ~pant~ You seem- ah~ upset…"

"No, I… mmm~ I'm not. I love what you're doing- mmmah~"

Izuku then slowed to a stop, holding her arms and gently rubbing them.

"Come on, you can tell me. Do you wanna try something else or-"

"No, that's not it. I just…" She looked away from him, but he cupped her chin and slowly brought her to face him again.

"You can trust me, right?"

"~sigh~ I really like what you're doing, but I can't show you this. I'm not like these girls on the internet. I can't scream or moan loud, or swear and-"

"Shhh" He silenced her with a finger, quickly planting a kiss on her lips. "You don't have to scream or swear. You're already telling me how you feel"

"I am? How do you know?"

Izuku then wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her down until she met the base of his cock. Both teens moaned, thought Yui once again concealed hers. She shivered, then looked at him again. He had the cutest smile and also looked extremely sexy. How? Just how did he do this?

"See? Your body is being honest. I can tell you're enjoying it. Don't think much about it, just relax and enjoy it. And do what you feel like"

With that, Izuku resumed to move his hips and Yui joined him, matching his pace. Her hands sneaked under his shirt, lifting it and removing the blocking piece of clothing. Her hands explored his body, his toned abs, his developed chest, and she did her best to ignore the huge mark on him. For a brief second, Yui felt sad for him because Izuku would need to live with such a terrible reminder, but that thought quickly passed as she felt her second orgasm getting closer. She bucked her hips, holding her body as close as she could to his. Yui breathed harder, but her face remained only slightly affected.

"Izuku~ mmm I'm almost there~"

"Yeah, that's- nice!~ ah~"

"Izuku… Izuku~ What should I say now?~"

"F-fuck~ I don't know. Just say- mmm~ whatever you feel like"

"Then… mmm~ Ahh~ Izuku, your dick feels so good~ mmm~ it is so big and hard~ and you're hitting me in a place so good~ aah~ I'm gonna cum… Izuku~"

"Hah~ I forgot… Yui, I'll pull out before-"

"No~ Mmmah~ I want it inside~"

"W-what?"

"I heard it is- aah… fuck~ awesome~ mmm~ please~"

"Ah, here we go again…" He said to himself.

Yui held on him as she reached her limit, feeling her inner walls tightening around his dick. A huge wave of pleasure washed over her, but something was not right. She looked at Izuku and said between heavy breaths.

"Izuku… you didn't cum… did I do… something wrong?"

"No, no" He quickly wrapped his arms behind her and brought her into a kiss. "It's just that, umm, let's say it is a little more difficult for me. But you were awesome, I- hngh~ aah~ Yui?~"

Yui began to move her hips suddenly. Her face remained with a minor change. She bit her inner lip a little, her eyebrows were a little closer, her eyelids half-closed. It was probably her equivalent of a naughty face, and he could sense the lust in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I want to- mmm~ make you cum too- aah~ Izuku~"

She was being honest with her feelings. More than that, her body was also being very honest. Izuku felt like she would suck his cock inside her and never let go. She was a little lost though, probably because she wasn't feeling her legs much, so he held her hips again and helped her to move. She moaned every time his cock went deep inside her pussy, hitting her sensitive spots over and over. She barely came and Yui already felt she was close to her limit again, but she wanted to do it together now, so she held it back as long as she could. All that effort had an effect and on the green teen as he was now close to his limit too. He could literally feel her emotions as she tried to cum with him. She was needy, she was full of lust. She was happy. Izuku noticed again the corners of her lips, those small upturned curves that he was learning to adore.

"Yui… I'm going to- hah~" He said feeling the energy building up inside him.

"Izuku~ Let's cum together- mmm~ with me, Izuku~ aah~ aah~ !..."

In one final thrust, he went as deep as he could, her pussy meeting the base of his dick. Her hands tightened on his shoulders and Yui locked him into a kiss as she had her second orgasm in a row. She mewled as she felt his hot juices mixing with her own inside her, making a huge sloppy mess that flowed down. This boy was… something else. She knew no one else would do. Yui felt her strength leaving her limbs so she rested on top of him, catching her breath and feeling his hands running over her backs and caressing her head.

"So, how was that for you?" He asked the raven-haired girl.

"It was amazing. I've never felt like that before…" She looked up at him with curious eyes. "Did you do it with Kendo too?"

"Oh, umm, yes we did. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking… she must have found a lot of reasons to love you" She said with a tiny smile crossing her lips, which made Izuku even happier.

Yui then rolled to the side, looking at the white ceiling for a moment, then turning to the two girls sitting next to them. They looked like a pair of tomatoes, avoiding to look at the green teen and his exposed member. Well, at least they tried. Komori and Yanagi held their hands between their legs, in a failed attempt to calm down the heat they felt just from watching Kodai and Midoriya doing it.

"So, which one of you goes next? Komori?"

Eh?! M-me? Next? I, aah… I guess I'm going to pass-"

"Komori" Yui said as she leaned on her elbows, staring at the brunette with her equivalent of a serious face.

"Hai!"

"I wouldn't let that pass if I was you" Yui said as her expression softened. Sort of.

"Yui, she doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to-" Midoriya leaned a hand on Yui's shoulder to defend the shorter girl but she cut him to it.

"I want to!" She said in a burst, then coiled back shyly. "I… want to…"

"Then come closer as you like" Yui gave her place to Komori.

The mushroom lover stood still for a while. She rubbed her legs together nervously as her eyes darted from Midoriya's face to his chest and back, then to his abs, going closer to his manhood, and the first thing that crossed her mind when she caught a glimpse of the thing was…

"It… kinda looks like a matsutake..."

Silence fell upon the room and Komori shielded her face with her hands as she blushed in shame.

"S-sorry about that, Midoriya-kun! I just ruined the mood, didn't I...?"

"N-no, not at all. Umm, I… never heard that one before, sure, but there's no problem"

"Really?" She peeked between her fingers.

"Yes. I don't like to brag but… it takes much more to take me down if you get me" His somehow cocky smile managed to put Komori more at ease. He knew what he was doing and she could trust him.

So she inched closer, running a hand over his toned chest. She giggled a little as she felt his muscles.

"Wow, you are so strong, Midoriya-kun. I mean, I already knew it but… actually f-feeling it is, how can I say- yah!" Komori yelped as she got pulled down. She landed on top of him, leaning on her hands and staring with wide eyes at him. She shook from head to toe in anticipation, until she felt his hands cupping her cheeks. His hands were so warm…

"Komori, do you really want to do it?"

"Y-yes!" She nodded frantically.

"Then, try to relax. I can lead the way, if you want to"

"P-please… do it"

Then Midoriya started by removing her loose white shirt and black shorts. Komori instinctively covered her bare chest with an arm but he held it and slowly pushed away. She sat on his lap, looking away from his face.

"S-so… what do you think? I don't have much h-here like Kodai or Kendo, b-but-"

"Hey, it's okay. You're beautiful the way you are, Komori" He said with a gentle smile as his hands made their way from her waist up to her bosom, cupping her breasts and slowly squeezing them in his hands. "Plus you're far from being flat and even so it would not make a difference"

"I told you, Komori, have more confidence in yourself and in your body" Yui gave the brunette a thumbs up, which made her cover her face again.

"K-Kodai-chan! Please don't say something so embarrassing!"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed, Komori. We're already naked" Midoriya said, then focusing on her lower regions. "Hmm, almost naked. Komori, I'm going to do something different and I promise it'll feel good, but I'll only do it if you want me to"

She looked at him puzzled and curious, hesitating before nodding. She let another yelp when she felt his hands on her waist, his fingers sliding under the hem of her dark red panties and moving them all the way down her legs, finally removing the piece of cloth. Now completely exposed, Komori felt her private parts in contact with his skin, forcing her to cover her face again, but not before Midoriya held her wrists to prevent it. He didn't fight back, just kept her in place until she looked at him directly. His gentle smile slowly melted her insecurities away and she rested her hands on his chest, feeling his body again. Then, Midoriya held her and pulled her closer to him. She was sitting on his chest now, and his face was dangerously close to her special place. The brunette fought against the urge to block his vision.

"I'll start now, okay?"

"Okay… but, Midoriya-san, what are you going to doooo- gah!~" She gasped as she felt something brushing against her wet slit, something warm. Looking down, she found out Midoriya was licking her down there, causing the brunette to panic. She tried to hold his head without harming him to push him away, but Midoriya brought her closer. She tried to close her legs but it only made it worse as she felt his tongue making its way inside her folds. Komori shivered in a mix of pleasure and shame. How could he be doing this to her? And why did it feel so good?

"Mi… Midoriya-san~" She said as her voice wavered. Without stopping, he looked up at her face.

"Midoriya-san… it feels weird… but good at the same time… aah~ It is so embarrassing, but… please don't stop~ mmm~"

He simply nodded and kept licking her clean, savoring her juices as Komori shivered in pleasure. She went from being ashamed to loving what he was doing to her. She couldn't believe it how good he made her feel just with his tongue. She couldn't stop looking at him, stroking his green locks.

"Midoriya-san~ Can I call you by your- aahn~ first name too?~" Her answer was a nod and the feeling of his tongue reaching deeper inside her. "T-then~ I-Izuku~ I think I'm going to cum soon~ aah~"

To this, Izuku responded by sliding one finger in, increasing her experience and making Kinoko reach her limit much faster. She squeezed her legs together as she felt a huge wave of pleasure wash over her body. Actually it literally formed a wave as her juices splashed on the face of the teen under her. After a few moments in the clouds and catching her breath, Kinoko looked down at him, only to be in terror as she realized what she had done.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry, Izuku! I-I didn't mean to- a-ah!~" Her apologies were cut short by the sensation of his fingers going inside her again.

"That's not a problem at all, I'm pretty much used to it" Izuku said gently. Then, his eyelids closed a little and he held a sly grin. "You taste wonderful, Ki~ no~ ko~"

The way he looked at her with those hungry green eyes threw her over the edge of her own sanity. She would have never imagined her sweet cinnamon roll could put up such a lustful and sexy face. She loved it. She absolutely loved it.

Her breathing became ragged and she couldn't tell if she was drooling or not, but she wanted more. Oh, she wanted much more. Kinoko felt her core flare up like a star, burning with desire. Her hips started to move on their own as she rocked back and forth on his chest, wishing that his fingers went deeper. She pouted and groaned as he took them out, so the brunette made her way to his waist, feeling his hard member brush against her asscheeks. Her smile widened as she got more and more eager to do exactly what Kodai did in front of her. She could do it, there was nothing to stop her from having her beloved Izuku, reason and common sense long lost in the sea of lust.

"Izuku~ I want to do it~"

"You want what?~" He teased.

"T-take me! I want to have sex with you, Izuku! I love you so much~ please, fuck me~"

"As you wish~"

With that, Izuku held on her hips and aligned her with his shaft. Kinoko felt a tingling sensation just by his hands touching her. She felt the tip of his manhood rubbing against her once again soaked pussy, asking permission to go inside. In a bold move, she held his dick with one hand and put it inside, gasping with the new sensation. He pushed her hips down slowly and Kinoko loved each second he took to penetrate her, even the part that hurt. She was so intoxicated with lust that she didn't mind at all. It was all for him, she was completely his to take. Once she reached the base of his cock, Izuku kissed her while she got used to him, rocking her hips in circles and moaning on his mouth.

"Izuku~ your cock feels so good~ it went all the way in~"

"Are you ready to feel even better?"

"Yes~ Yes!~ Do it, Izuku~"

Following her command, Izuku lifted her hips and moved them down again, quickly matching the motion of his hips. Kinoko shook and moaned with each thrust, each pound echoing through her body. She kept stroking his hair as Izuku fucked her, slowly speeding up, reaching deep inside her pussy. She was a little smaller than Yui but not less amazing to fuck. Kinoko basically let him do all the job, so he tried something different, rolling them around so he was on top now. Her surprised face never averted from his, looking at him with curious and expectant eyes. Izuku lifted her legs a bit and resumed to fuck her, making Kinoko moan louder.

"Aaah~ Izuku~ You're going so deep~ mmmah!~ It's amazing~ I love your dick going inside me~ yaah~"

He leaned in to hold her breasts, sucking on one nipple while he pinched and twisted the other with his fingers. Kinoko did her best to match his tempo, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding on his shoulders. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted to bury his hard cock deep inside her pussy and never let go. Her walls clenched around him, memorizing the feeling, his shape. Oh, how she wished they could stay connected like this forever. But she felt something building up inside her again. She was close to her climax, but Izuku didn't show any signs of being at his limit. If Yui couldn't do it in one try, how could she hope to do so? Still, she wanted to see the end of this. Kinoko wanted everything.

"Izuku! Keep fucking me! Even if I- aah~ Even if I cum sooner… just- yaah~ keep going~ Until you cum, okay?~ Mmm~ I want you to do it- aaah~ inside me too~"

"Alright then- ~huff~ I won't stop, Kinoko~" Izuku said, picking his pace a bit.

Her body shook with his every move. The brunette under him moaned nonstop as Izuku fucked her. He felt her inner walls tightening around his dick as Kinoko got closer to her limit. Her eyes rolled up and she arched her backs as she came, releasing another wave of her juices, but he wasn't done yet. Just as she asked him, Izuku kept thrusting his dick in while Kinoko had her orgasm, which made the brunette see stars. For a brief moment, she felt completely detached from the world, only aware of his presence. she would have hugged him close if her legs worked properly. With the tiny bit of consciousness she had, Kinoko wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as much as she could. She lost herself in his emerald green eyes, focusing on this beautiful gleam, and of course, the sensation of his rod parting her in half. She didn't have a single moment to recover from her climax and she was much more sensitive now. The girl relished on the feeling, burning it deep in her mind and in her heart. He felt so amazing… perhaps because she loved him. Between moans and some incoherent babbling, Kinoko managed to voice her thoughts to him.

"Ishuku~ I luv you- aah!~ so mush~ yaan~ I luv your dick… mmm~ fuck me… cumming~ ooh~ my love is… coming out again!~ Aaaah!"

Izuku went a little faster as the surge of his Quirk kicked in. She shouted as she hit another orgasm, shaking under the green teen as he too came, his hot seed mixing with her love juice and pouring down like a waterfall. Kinoko shivered as Izuku slid his member out. She wanted him to keep it where it was, but her body wasn't responding at all. Her legs refused to do anything more than twitch and her head was spinning in bliss. Kinoko slowly caught her breath as Izuku trailed a line of tender kisses on her body. Finally, he found the way to her lips, capturing them briefly as he caressed her face and ran a hand through her hair.

"So… did you like it, Kinoko?" Izuku asked softly. Her response was a weak nod and a low humming. Maybe this was too much for her first time. She seemed to still be a little distant in the pleasure trip.

Laying her in a more comfy position on the large bed, Izuku sat and looked around to the two other teens in the room.

"Yanagi-san, you next?"

"Eh?!"

The sudden question got her completely off guard. Yes, she just saw two of her close friends having sex with him right in front of her, but it felt so surreal. Maybe Yanagi was dreaming and she would wake up in her bed, soaked with sweat and probably in need of fresh bedsheets. Yui rested a hand on her shoulder and pushed the silver-haired girl in Izuku's way. He held her without problems, but she stiffened once she noticed just how close they were. Also, her brain registered again his lack of clothes. Yanagi looked around anxiously.

"Sorry, Midoriya, I'm a little afraid about… all this"

"It's okay, I'm not forcing you into it. We can just sleep together if you want to. How's that for you?"

"Sleep…? But then… the lights would be..."

"Shhh, don't worry. I told you before, didn't I?" He rubbed her shoulders as he soothed her. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you"

Yanagi felt much better after hearing this from him. He was warm and she felt so safe wrapped in his arms, like nothing in the world could reach her here. There was no need to fear the dark, no need to feel fear at all. Then Yanagi had an idea.

Taking out her gray top, Yanagi wrapped it around her head like a blindfold. Midoriya simply looked curiously at her.

"Yanagi? What are you-"

"I just thought that… well, I basically do what I like most in the dark, reading and stuff. So… why not try doing _this_ too… right?"

"Well, if you feel better this way… then I'll take these away, alright?" He striping her of her light pink shorts and white panties. Curiously, her underwear had a small skull on it. "Huh… cute"

"Huh? What is- oh no" Realization hit her and Yanagi covered her face with her hands as a strong blush made its way to her cheeks. "I'm such an idiot..."

"No, no, I uh, I liked it" He said, trying to find the best words to express himself. "I kind of… suits you"

"Now I'm really glad I can't see a thing..."

"Hey, don't be like that. I meant it"

"~sigh~ Only you could make me feel like this talking about my embarrassing underwear"

"To make it even I have at least five with All Might all over the place" He confessed, looking away shyly. She laughed lightly.

"That is so you… Come here" Yanagi moved her hand around until she found his arm, pulling him closer.

He hovered above her, his face a few inches away from hers. She could feel his hot breath brushing against her face, making her feel even hotter. She couldn't see a thing but she saw enough tonight for her mind to create an image of the green-haired teen. Her hands traveled through his body, feeling his muscles and eventually finding his face. Yanagi tried to imagine what expression he had right now, gently touching his face, running her fingers through his hair, taking in his scent. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something touching her between her legs. She didn't have much time to be surprised as Midoriya worked quickly to give her pleasure, rubbing his fingers over her entrance.

Yanagi squirmed her legs, feeling her core heating up like a furnace. Soft moans escaped her lips as Midoriya worked his magic on her. He slowly slid one finger on, then another, making her shake under his touch. Yanagi sensed that he moved away from her. She got confused for a moment until she felt what she supposed was his tongue licking her womanhood. The silver-haired girl grabbed the bedsheets as he reached inside her, rubbing her clit with his tongue. Midoriya didn't stop until Yanagi came, taking his time to savor her taste. He got back up to kiss her while he cupped her breasts, earning more moans from her.

She felt more confident now so Yanagi spread her legs a little, grabbing his member and rubbing the head against her pussy. Midoriya stopped kissing her, silently asking for permission to go further, and she responded by resuming the kiss and pushing him closer. She gasped as she felt his hard dick sliding inside her, widening her walls, slowly taking her virginity away. It hurt for a while, then it faded away, giving place to a wonderful feeling. Her vision was blocked but still, she could somehow see him rocking his hips, going back and forth, barely pulling out and going all the way in again. Her hands searched for him, trying to hold on something besides the sheets, so he got her hands on his, entwining their fingers.

She couldn't see a thing, just like in that frightful night in the tunnels, but instead of coldness, she felt hot. Yanagi felt his warmth, in many ways. She wasn't being trapped by something that dragged her to the bottom, she was being held by the love of her life. She didn't feel alone, she had him close to her. Despite the darkness that terrified her for the last few nights and the near-death experience she went through, Yanagi never felt more alive.

"Ah~ Izuku… I'm gonna- aaah!~" A huge wave of pleasure washed over her, taking away any negative feelings she had until now. Feeling her head lighter, she searched again for his face, cupping his cheeks and capturing his lips.

"So that's what it feels like… Izuku… I want more~" she said in a low tone, almost a whisper.

He did as she asked, but with a small surprise. Izuku rolled her over, helping her to lift her hips.

"Umm, Izuku?" She couldn't see a thing so she got a little worried about this position.

"Just relax, I'm not trying anything funny. Yet" Her mind imagined the cocky smile he held right now, but she didn't mind it. He was good at this, that was a fact.

Holding her hips, Izuku slid his dick inside her again, just standing like this for some time. Reiko started to grow impatient and anxious, curious about what he had in mind and wanting him to fuck her more. Was he playing a game with her? Almost unconsciously, she started to move her hips, making her crotch meet the base of his dick. Did he want her to beg for him?

"Oho, someone is eager~"

"What can I do? Your dick feels so… mmm~ I can't help it~ Izuku, I want more of it~"

"Okay, I can't ignore when you ask me like that"

He held her hips more firmly and finally began to move, thrusting his hard cock deep inside her pussy. Reiko wasn't sure but she must be grinning like a mad lady. It felt too good, much more than it should be allowed to. This man got Yui to blush and moan and almost made Kinoko faint from pleasure. This same man was fucking her now, and you know what? Reiko wished she had found him sooner. If he really had a lot of girlfriends as he said, and he got to do this with all of them, then she was losing a lot and she didn't even know it. She would love to sleep next to him every night, after two or three fucks like this.

"Izuku~ More… ooh~ fuck! Gimme more- aah~ your dick~ uuh~! Is so good~"

Her hands reached for him again, wanting to be closer to her love. Then, Izuku her wrists, taking care to not hurt her and pulled her arms back while he kept pounding her. He smashed his crotch against hers, making Reiko moan louder, begging for more. She went back and forth with each thrust, eventually making her makeshift blindfold fall. Her silver-haired head turned around to meet his hungry eyes, which turned her on even more. He wanted her, he desired her, and that made her feel incredible. It didn't matter how many girls he had in his life, at least not now. Right now, it was only Izuku and Reiko.

Feeling he was close to his limit, Izuku pulled Reiko up, wrapping his arms around her body and sucking at the base of her neck.

"~huff~ Reiko~ Your pussy feels amazing, you know it?"

"T-thanks- aah~ you're amazing too- mmm~ Izuku!~"

The energy started to build up inside him again.

"I'm going to cum, Reiko~"

"Do it- yaan~ Cum all over me, Izuku~ ooh!~ Give me it all~ Aah!~"

He held her even closer, hugging her tight. Reiko entwined her hand on his again, turning her head around to try and kiss him. One final thrust and she felt his hot seed splashing inside her, filling her up and pouring down together with her own juices. She wouldn't forget this sensation any time soon, Reiko would make sure of it.

She let her body fall limply against him, resting peacefully on his arms as she enjoyed the pleasure wave echo through her body. This definitely shouldn't be so damn good. Izuku then let himself fall back on the huge mattress. Kinoko climbed on top of him and nuzzled under his chin as Reiko hugged his right arm and Yui took his left, resting her head on his shoulder. The blanket floated up and covered them, courtesy of Reiko and her Poltergeist. They remained like this for some time. Meanwhile, Izuku reflected upon what just happened.

" _Ah… here we go again. Ochako, please don't try to choke them this time..."_

Midoriya let out a sigh in advance for the troubles waiting for him. But somehow he felt used to it. The girls might complain but in the end, they always accepted it for his sake. He was aware of it and he also knew he shouldn't abuse their goodwill and comprehensiveness. Where would he end if he kept that way? How many girls did he share a bed with already? Scratch that, counting like this meant he'd need to include Himiko, which he wasn't comfortable with.

" _Stop thinking about it, she doesn't mean anything to me"_ Midoriya frowned with his own thoughts, which didn't pass unnoticed by the raven-haired girl next to him.

"Are you worried about your other girls?"

"Huh? Oh, no, that's not… yeah, kinda"

"Do you think they will be okay with us?"

"Umm, well, it's up to them, I can't say for sure, but I think everything will be alright"

"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want to be anywhere far from you, Izuku" Komori said, rubbing her cheeks against his bare chest in an affectionate way.

"Me neither, but… what do we do now?" Yanagi asked them.

Before he could even think about anything the door slid open and a familiar voice gave them an answer.

"Right now, dear, you all should clean up and go back to your rooms" The lady stood at the door, using a large shirt with vertical lines that showed some of her shoulders, her dark purple hair tied into a ponytail and her sky blue eyes framed by a red domino mask. She had her arms crossed under her chest, emphasizing her bosom even more. As if she needed it…

She calmly walked in, the door closing after her as the teens looked at her with wide shocked eyes, except for Kodai. She looked unamused as usual.

"Kayama-sensei!" Both Yanagi and Komori shouted, quickly covering themselves with the blanket.

"Hey there..." Midoriya said shyly.

"Midoriya Izuku, you are a bold one. Bringing other girls to our secret love nest in the middle of the night, when your trackers aren't actively working" She said with a sly smirk crossing her lips.

"See, love nest" Kodai pointed out.

"Not now, Yui. Umm… so, girls, Nemu- I mean, Kayama-sensei, she is-"

"Part of his harem, just like you are now. Or I would like to say that but we try to please everyone and lemme tell you, you girls are in for a hell of a fight if you want to stick close to this sweet cinnamon roll. So it is like, you're in but we don't recognize you yet" She said, nonchalantly.

"Hold up, you mean that… t-that you and sensei… you two..." Komori said looking at him and at her teacher, each time feeling more shocked. Then she covered her mouth, once again getting a strong tinge of red across her face. "Oh my god… I-Izuku, isn't she, you know... with all due respect sensei, aren't you a little bit-"

"A-a-ah, no one is mentioning cursed numbers here. And if you need to know, dear, I'm still a young woman at the top of my best years" Nemuri didn't let the brunette finish her line. No one would say a thing about these stupid differences, not on her watch.

"N-Nemuri, did you know we were here from the start?" Midoriya asked, nervous and timid like what they usually saw during classes. The taller lady sat on the edge of the bed, playing with her hair.

"Well, after finishing the pile of work Principal Nezu gave me, I was thinking in my dear, sweet, precious boy which I never got to see after the attack and who almost worried me to death" To that last part, Midoriya winced. Indeed, he talked with everyone but her. "I was planning to sneak up on his room, drag him here and spend some "quality time" if you get me~ But guess what? I found three girls opening their hearts and confessing to him, you know, just the usual. And not only that, they left me behind and got naughty with him in my place. ~sigh~ I waited outside all this time, wondering if you girls would do it or not... You, Kodai-chan, you're very straightforward. I like it" Kodai simply nodded, still apparently unamused, when Nemuri pointed at her in the last part.

"I see"

"Really? Just that?! Don't you think you should be a little more shocked, Kodai?" Yanagi asked her friend, trying to hide her red face.

"It kinda makes sense. Kayama-sensei must have experience with men, so it was easy for her to see Midoriya was a top choice" The black-haired girl concluded.

"Ahem. It wasn't exactly like that but yes, I'm sure I would never find someone like my darling, right sweetie?~" She said as her arms wrapped around him and Nemuri hugged him tightly, burying his face in her valley, much to his embarrassment. The movement removed the blanket so the girls got completely exposed. Nemuri had a glimpse of them before they covered their privates in shame, except for the cold princess.

"~sigh~ Izuku, dear. Didn't I say to use protection every time? That's why I got the large packet" She said that then reached under the bed, bringing a large box full of the mentioned objects, much to Midoriya's further embarrassment. The realization hit the girls like a brick wall.

"Oh my… I didn't even stop to think about it. Does that mean… I-I'm… I have his..." Komori started to fall in a mumbling spiral.

"Aaaah… I knew it was a bad idea. What were we thinking? Well, we definitely weren't thinking. I asked him to… aaah, why did I say that…?" Yanagi held her head in her hands, feeling more ashamed than before as she remembered they doing it.

"Huh… whoops"

"Nothing can shake you, Kodai?" Yanagi asked her, incredulous, to which the raven-haired girl answered by pointing at Midoriya. Nemuri laughed lightly as Midoriya hid his face in her bosom again. How did it come to this?

"Ara ara, Izuku, sweetie~ You have to take responsibility now"

"Take responsibility?!" Yanagi, Komori, and Midoriya said at the same time. Once again Nemuri laughed.

"Well, you can't be that lucky. How many times did you have unprotected sex before with the other girls, right? oh, let's not jinx it, shall we? I might have something for you girls but next time you feel the need to… tend to your urges… remember to be prepared. A fine lady is always covered~" She said with a wink, making the three girls blush with what she insinuated. Yes, even Kodai, though it was closer to light pink. As for Midoriya, the supposition was so shocking that he honestly forgot about One for All and its convenient traits. He should tell them about it later, but then again it cold sound like an excuse. Could he actually use it as an excuse- _"No, no, I definitely_ cant!"

"Don't just stand there. The bathroom is at the end. Shoo"

As the girls quickly picked their clothes and headed to the showers, Nemuri kept holding Midoriya, running a hand through his green locks in silence.

"Izuku, sweetie, do you really plan to go beyond with this harem?"

His head shot up, his face holding an uneasy smile.

"I don't do that on purpose!" Nemuri smiled and hugged him tightly for a long time. Oh, how she missed him.

"I'm home" He said softly, hugging her back.

"Welcome home" A small tear rolled down her cheek.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Alright, another chapter done. When I saw the idea to try three girls at the same time, the first thing coming to my mind was escalating this into a competition for the sunshine in person, but I really couldn't think of a way to make it happen. Instead, they followed their own paths and ended converging at the end. Looking that way, Komori was the path I liked to construct the most, Kodai has the best personality (in my humble opinion), and Yanagi kinda got a small tear from me. But what do YOU readers say? Did I get it right or was that too meh?**

 **Also, I think I've been spotted! Hahaha... no seriously, I'm aware of the site rules and this is some explicit smut that I'm doing here so, I don't know, the ADMs can strike me anytime. If that happens, I'll reupload the fic in another place, using the same name. AO3 comes to my mind but I really like . And in case of not all of you knowing, I didn't give up on Her Treasure. I just discovered that I'm terrible at multitasking, but I plan to give it some attention soon. Well, that's it. Thanks for reading!**


	34. Midnight Mischiefs

**Aaaaaand I'm back! How is it going, dear readers? I know, I know, what took you so long guy? Well, this time it was almost completely due to me binge-reading the Goblin Slayer light novel and also getting hyped with Doom Eternal content (it's a bit hard to write cuteness when you have heavy metal blasting through your speakers). Anyway, my lame excuses are given and as always, let's hope this turns out worth the waiting.**

 **Midnight Mischiefs**

"... and that's what happened"

Izuku released a deep breath once he finished telling the story of how three more girls got suddenly added to this ever-growing harem. The said group of women stood in front of him, some with arms crossed and tapping their feet on the floor, others more relaxed and simply listening. Close to his side a few steps behind stood the last three additions to the team, Yui, Reiko, and Kinoko. The raven-haired cold princess stood up to her nickname, keeping her neutral expression while Izuku completely exposed the acts that should be kept confined inside four walls and between a couple. The ghost girl tried to keep her head up despite the hot feeling in her face. She might've been blushing like the expensive red carpet of Momo's room. As for the shorter brunette, Kinoko kept her face hidden behind her bangs, recoiling more into herself each time the love of her life mentioned her and anything related to her feelings for him or, well, sex.

They stood somehow behind him under his instructions. That way it would be a little harder to get to them, in case of things getting out of control. That's what he said but until now this went pretty smoothly. I mean, when the green teen texted to them telling to meet him in front of 1-A dorms, the girls prepared for a lot of trouble. The guy was a pile of worry when he stealthily got them inside the building, and before entering the room he told them to not make any sudden moves. Seriously, it was like entering a den of lions. Lionesses. Lionesses with huge levels of libido, apparently.

They stared at his back, watching Izuku shift uneasy and nervously scratching his neck. Then, the brunette with rosy cheeks spoke, her face opening up a bright smile.

"Oh, is that all? Alright"

"Wait, what?" He asked her back, surprised and incredulous.

"Did you forget to say something?"

"No. Well, there are some details but these ones I- I mean, aren't you, umm, mad or anything…?"

The brunette tilted her head in a playful manner, raising one eyebrow.

"Me? Mad? Why? It is pretty obvious to me. Deku-kun loves these girls. No one doubts it, right?" She said, turning around to the girls, who nodded in agreement.

Huh, an unexpected surprise, but a welcome one. Izuku didn't think they would accept that so easily, especially Ochako and Momo. Yes, Tsu, Kyoka, Mina, and Tooru were also quite possessive but these two, in particular, were on a whole another level. Perhaps they became more comprehensive and he didn't notice. His harem bonded pretty well, after all.

"Eeeh… and here I was worrying myself. I couldn't think of a better way to explain this" He said, relief clear in his voice.

"There's nothing to explain here, Deku-kun loves them and they love Deku-kun" Ochako said, getting closer to the boy, arms still crossed, a wide smile plastered on her face and her eyes closed. She leaned forward and said near his ear.

"Deku-kun…. are you trying to set a record here?"

Her sweet voice, her gentle smile, her cute round face. None of these matched the danger that leaked from her words. It immediately sent a cold shiver down his spine.

" _Oh no"_ Was the only thing that managed to get through his mind.

Before he knew it, Ochako moved with lightning reflexes, trapping her target in a vice grip. The brunette swiftly got behind and performed a perfect headlock, not giving a chance of escaping.

"O-O-O-Ochako! C-calm down" Said Izuku as he struggled to loosen her arm around his neck. Everyone around them got surprised as it happened practically in the blink of an eye.

"I can't believe it happened again! Izuku, are you trying to tell me something?!"

"W-what?! No, what could I p-possibly say doing this?!"

Her hold began to tighten.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps that I'm not enough for you? Or that you don't love me like you used to? What's going on? Got tired of me and all my caring for you?! Is that it?! Or are you so good at fucking me senseless that you simply have to go and have more girls, huh?! Tell me, Izuku. Did you get enough of Ochako's pussy already?!" Her voice rose and became more desperate and enraged as she spoke, slowly crushing the green teen in her arms.

"T-that's not it! I s-swear I love you t-the same… it wasn't… on purpose…!" He struggled to speak as his throat got more and more blocked. " _Where does all this strength comes from?!"_

"Then how, Izuku? How come that every time I'm not looking you get to make another girl fall for you?! And three at once! Three! I'm spending more time on the waiting line than ever… ARE YOU GOING PLUS ULTRA ON THIS HAREM TOO?" Ochako half shouted half cried, a mix of emotions joining the rage of a few seconds ago.

"Ocha- ko… calm… down… I can't… breathe..." Izuku said, or at least tried to, his words barely coming out as his lungs were denied of air. He started to feel light-headed, his vision blurred a bit, the light of the ceiling appeared to shine more, calling him.

"Alright, that's enough. Release him, already, Ochako" Yu said, quickly getting to them and forcing her arms to unwrap from his neck, with a lot of effort. Momo also rushed and supported the boy, now gasping and taking deep desperate breathes.

"Holy… ~gasp~ I think I saw… my granny calling... ~gasp~"

Meanwhile, the tall blonde held the brunette as she ran her mouth with a devoided look about some nonsense, Izuku leaving her for good and a few foul names here and there.

"Okay, now. Easy there, Ochako. Izuku is not going anywhere away from any of us, right Sweetie?" Yu said, looking at the boy, who nodded his head vigorously.

Ochako seemed to focus again, only to snap her head towards the three girls now at close range and without Izuku to shield them.

"You..." She growled in a low tone, actually making Kinoko hide behind Reiko, who flinched once she got in the front line and also hid behind Yui. Yui simply stared. If anything she looked slightly amused.

* * *

"Now that everyone has calmed down" Said Nemuri as she had her back on the ceiling, currently holding Ochako in a leg lock, completely overpowering the brunette. "Are we calm now?" She asked the once enraged gravity girl stopped trying to get free from the older woman.

"... yes" She answered after grumbling something, releasing her quirk and making them descend like a feather.

"Okay, so" Nemuri got up and shoved her ponytail to the side. "Let's have a civilized discussion about this. One wrong move and I'm knocking out everyone here, got it? Good. Now" She cupped Izuku's cheeks with her hands, making him look like a chubby baby. "Izuku, dear, honey, love of my life and future father of my children. Why?"

"Uuh… I… kinda explained already" He said, not sure if he understood her question.

"No, sweetie, you simply told us the story of how you fucked three girls and made them love you-"

"T-that's not it! O-only it, at least..."

"Sure, some development here and there. Really touching, by the way. But why? Why do you have to attract so many women?" She asked again, not to him specifically. Maybe to some superior existence controlling the universe…

Don't ask me, Nemuri, ask the fandom. Actually, ask Horikoshi. Why is Izuku so easy to ship with? Anyway, back to them.

Izuku looked at her, them to the ceiling, then to the girls around him, trying to form an acceptable answer. Which came in the form of his hands being lifted, an uneasy smile on his lips and a face that clearly spoke _Dunno, I'm sorry?_

She sighed, resting her forehead on his.

"I love you so much but I swear, you're too precious to walk around like this… oh well, what happened, happened. We can't change it, these girls also love him, yadda yadda. We never decided a maximum number of members on this harem, did we? Yeah, I thought so, so we can't complain much. You can either be sore about it or welcome the newbies with a warm hug or a kiss, whatever you feel like" Nemuri told the other girls, who got a minute to think about it.

"Well, I'm still mad about it" Ochako said from her place on the carpet, crossing her arms and making a pout that looked more cute than fearsome.

"But you said you weren't mad before-"

"I was being sarcastic! How can I not get mad knowing three girls got on a bed with you?!" She said to the green-haired teen. Her head and shoulders slumped as she let a sigh. Then she turned to look at him again, sadness and worry filling her eyes. "Izuku, I know you don't do this on purpose, but… help me out here"

"What should I do? How do I turn my attractiveness off?" He said, trying to break the mood with a small joke. Much to his relief, he got a small laugh from Ochako.

"Alright, mister _I forgot how to turn off my swag_. I'm just slightly mad" She said as her lips made a small upturned curve.

Shiozaki slowly lifted her hand.

"Yes, Ibara?"

"Nemuri, are we forming a cult of some sort? I'm beginning to see a pattern here" She said, looking around. Basically all of the girls here had a few points in common when it came to how they fell for the cinnamon roll. Nemuri hummed a bit with a finger on her chin.

"Hmm, what do you think, Honey? Wanna be the object of worshiping of a cult devoted to your cuteness _and_ sexiness?~"

"I'd rather not..." He answered shyly.

"Why not? I can think of a few advantages. Come on, it can be fun~" She said, laughing lightly.

"Ribbit, it does make you think, right?"

"Why don't we discuss something else?..." He practically pleaded them, earning a few giggles from his harem. He was just that adorable.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm not surprised at all with my friend Yui here. She has good taste in men just like me" Setsuna bragged as she wrapped one arm around the girl's shoulders. "But I gotta say... Girl! You went straight for the gold! Paint me impressed" She said, sending a wink to her friend.

"Izuku didn't mention it but I fell in love when he saved me back at the night of the attack. I didn't get it in the beginning so I decided to watch him closely and then I realized" The girls looked at Yui with awe as she reached for their hearts. "Also, I noticed how hot he was, so I wanted to have sex with him" She said bluntly. The girls kinda nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Well, and what about Kinoko-chan and her backstory with Cutie? That was so sweet" Tooru said, giving a surprising hug to the mushroom lover who still refused to remove the bangs shielding her face.

"A-ah, that was… w-well, I didn't know him at the time. It was a huge coincidence that we went to the same school but in the end, we got into separate classes and… you know the rest..." Kinoko said, blushing as she spoke, fiddling with her fingers.

"So… doesn't that make Kinoko the first girl to fall for Green?" Kyoka said, turning to face Ochako.

"Hey! I'm the first one, that's final!" She said, pulling Izuku into a bear hug, once again taking the air out of him.

"I-I-I wouldn't even dare take your place, Uraraka-chan! Izuku told me about you… how you were his first love like he is mine… I find it so beautiful-"

" _Are_. I AM his first love, present tense"

"Don't mind her much, you get used to it. She tried to kill me once but now we're like best friends, right?" Mei said with a grin crossing her lips and giving a slap a little too strong in Ochako's butt.

"Yeah, best friends with Busty here" Ochako said, glaring at Mei's developed bosom that looked even bigger with the white tank top she was wearing.

"Oh no, here we go again..." Yu said as she got between the two girls, taking Izuku from Ochako and making him sit on her lap. They would start another argument about breast size and she didn't want to see Kyoka aiming her earphones at them again.

"Well, I'm glad that I have a special place in I-Izuku's heart. The fact that I got to share it with so many girls means that he has a big heart, right?" Everyone looked at her and either voiced or thought "aaw", making Kinoko blush again, though this time they could see her face clearly.

"Ah mah gad, that's too sweet!"Mina said, also hugging Kinoko together with Tooru. "Imagine if you ended in 1-A, Kinoko. I would definitely support you with Muscles"

"Like when we shipped him with Ochako, right Mina-chan?" Tooru said.

"Yeah, I can totally see this working, harem or not. Actually, she kind of reminds you, Ochako"

"Eh?" Said the brunettes.

Then both girls looked at each other, brown eyes meeting also brown eyes, but one had thin crosses on them like a shiitake. Similar hair color and even the hairstyle, a bubbly nature mixed with a hint of shyness for that extra cuteness factor. Even the round faces looked a little alike.

"Are you saying that… for a little margin..." Kinoko started.

"If we had a slightly different result in the entrance exams..." Ochako continued.

They both reached the same conclusion together, shock filling their faces.

"I could be in your place!" They said together, even pointing at each other, which made the girls laugh as even their overreacting was similar, Komori spiraling into a mumbling spree, coiling herself, and Ochako floating with her eyes spinning and steam coming from her head, many possibilities crossing her mind now.

"Is it always like this…?" Reiko asked no one in particular. Not that she didn't like it, it was quite the opposite. Izuku was right, she didn't feel alone in the dark anymore. Here, with them was warm and bright.

"I thought the same when I joined the team" Ibara said, suddenly appearing next to the silver-haired girl, startling Reiko "Oh, I'm sorry, did I spook you?"

Reiko simply looked at the vine girl in silence as Ibara looked back at her, honest concern in her face. Yui, Itsuka, Setsuna, and Kinoko also looked at the vine girl. Soon, everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. Then, Reiko opened a wide smile.

"Yes, you can say it was... too spooky for me" And then she burst into laughter, shortly followed by Ibara, who finally got it.

"Heavens, that wasn't intended" Ibara said, wiping a tear away. Usually, Reiko was the one to prank and scare her.

"Hehe, I think I understand better why you like so much to be around them"

"I also felt like this when it was my turn. Don't worry, you'll feel like it is natural pretty soon" Itsuka said as she got near her friends.

"Yeah. And you know what? It is nice to have someone to talk to about this. Having to keep a secret from you guys makes me sad. Glad you all got to _know Izuku better_ if you get me~ Especially you, Kinoko" Setsuna said, giving a wink to the short brunette.

"Hey, isn't there another girl in your class, Itsuka?" Momo asked the ginger head curiously.

"Yes, Tsunotori. She's the short blondie with the horns"

"Don't even think about it, Izuku" Ochako said, giving him a warning glare.

"I didn't think of anything!" He said in his defense.

"Exactly. Keep it that way"

"Honestly, it could be easier to keep the secret if every girl from each class was involved..." Nemuri thought out loud.

"Hmm, what do you say, Izuku?~ She's from the USA, you know. Are you up to some foreign meal? Huh?~" Setsuna said, teasing the boy, but it was cut short by Ochako suddenly getting up and chasing after her in the crowded room, only to miss her tackles as the lizard girl split her body.

"Stop messing my room, you two! Seriously, you can be so childish sometimes..." Momo said, shaking her head.

"Just ignore them Momo-chan, ribbit" Tsuyu comforted her friend.

"Alright, you loud girls" Kyoka looked at Nemuri by instinct, getting a hue of red in her cheeks once she noticed the woman referred to everyone. "You're lucky that I knocked out the boys before getting everyone here because they would be woke as hell. Back to your rooms, ladies"

"Aaaw..." They said in unison.

"Don't 'aaw' me, especially you, Yu. We have work to do tomorrow, and you all have class"

"Come on, Nemuri" Yu got up, leaving Izuku on the floor and came to the other teacher, putting her best puppy eyes and staring at Nemuri's sky blue ones.

"It's already pretty late"

Yu got really close this time.

"Just a good night fuck?"

Suddenly Izuku felt all the eyes focusing on him.

" _Oh boy, there goes my sleep again..."_

The girls looked at Nemuri, and she looked down at the cinnamon roll as he looked back.

" _So tempting… one or two hours wouldn't harm"_

Then she saw Mina drooling already and Setsuna about to toss shirt and shorts away.

" _Nope, that's not gonna end anytime soon. Hell, I know myself too"_

She took a deep breath, mainly to strengthen her own resolve.

"Not tonight ladies"

If his harem felt a bit of disappointment, Izuku felt relieved like a condemned man getting his sentence shortened. If they insisted he'd do it anyway, but honestly he was enjoying being able to properly focus on the classes. He would form a dent in his desk if his head kept hitting it.

* * *

The next morning came and as the sun rose some dedicated students got up while others, well… took a few more minutes. Breakfast was being done on 1-B's kitchen by the early birds, Kendo, Tsunotori, Kodai and Rin. There was some small talk between them as the others joined them one by one, be it sitting on the table or just grabbing something from the fridge. A little surprising though, Kodai seemed more radiant today. Not that she looked sad before but her serene face felt more bright and lively this morning, and she was even chatting with Kendo using more than ten words per phrase. An unexpected surprise but a very welcome one. Except for one thing that has been bugging the short blondie for some time now.

Tsunotori quickly glanced at them from time to time, trying to divide her attention between mixing the pancake dough and listening to her friends. She never was much into gossip but it seemed that all the girls had a topic in common that she failed to fully understand. Rather, now it was everyone but her as only recently Kodai, Reiko, and Komori started to talk about it too. She felt afraid of directly asking because she could be misinterpreting something. Again. The language barrier was still a work in progress for her, but she was making an effort.

So as she poured some of the dough on the frying pan, what the shorty horned girl could make out of their chat was something to do with going out and getting back late… and something about splitting into teams? Or taking turns? What now? Were they planning some secret training to-

"Oi, Tsunotori! It's burning!"

"Eh?" She fully turned to her ginger-haired friend, focusing on her alarmed face, then she followed the direction Kendo was pointing and noticed what was meant to be a pancake burning to a crisp and releasing a bit of smoke. "Ah! My pancakes!"

After a bit of panicking and quick action, the frying pan got tossed on the sink and cooled with water, filling the kitchen with a smell of burnt sugar.

"Aaw, what a waste..." Tsunotori cried over her ruined breakfast. She was the only one to eat pancakes with syrup on breakfast around here and she liked a good pile of at least five. Kendo got by her side, helping to clean the mess.

"Is everything alright, Tsunotori? What happened there?"

"I, uh… got distracted...?" She answered a bit uneasy.

"Distracted? By what?"

"Well..." " _I don't know either, but if you could tell me what do you mean by_ getting under the green _, it would be nice"_ "dunno, just zoned out, I guess...?" She said, putting up a little smile.

"I see. Just try to be more careful. You know I can make your pancakes but since you insist on using the oven-"

"That's okay, Kendo-chan! I can reach the oven just fine" The shortie said, getting back to the said oven which was higher than the one she had back at her house in the US. Maybe it was her height, or her personality, her overall appearance, probably all of this together, but everyone kind of wanted to keep her safe from harm along with Komori. She didn't mind but she liked to do things herself.

Choosing to focus more on what she was doing, the blondie tried to make sense from the loose phrase she got from them. Usually, a bit of context helped but most times she failed to fully understand these phrases with more than one meaning. She had to apologize more than once because Monoma constantly taught her nasty things to say and she innocently used them around, mainly with the guys from 1-A. Also, some jokes simply flew over her head and she had to stand there with a dumb face and wait until someone explained it to her. She sighed as she flipped a perfectly toasted pancake.

" _It wasn't like this for the foreign new students..."_

* * *

The third class of the day, physics, and so far Midoriya was doing great. Calculating momentum and kinetic energy would be very useful to him during fights and rescues. Not that he liked to brag about it but he already did estimates on many of All Might's greatest feats so, yeah, this class was a breeze for him. Then, the feeling of something vibrating on his pocket interrupted the numbers running through his mind. He quickly picked it up by instinct, checking what it was.

" _Eh, Setsuna just sent a message"_ He noticed the notification on the screen. Being as sneaky as possible he quickly typed an answer.

 _Izuku: we in the middle of class_

 _Setsuna: i know_

 _i missed you~ S2_

He couldn't help but smile.

 _Izk: it hasn't been so long_

 _Stn: i still miss you, dummy_

 _Izk: okay, okay_

 _See you tonight?_

 _Stn: Yes yes YES!_

Midoriya rolled his eyes. But before he could warn her that it wasn't an all-nighter another message came.

 _Stn: hey_

 _check this out~_

And then it came, a blurry image popped on the chat. Midoriya simply clicked on it, instantly regretting doing so. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping it.

 _Izk: … damn it, why now?!_

 _Stn: im bored -_-_

 _and i wanted to make your morning better~_

 _Izk: Setsuna its freakin ten in the morning_

 _and we are in the middle of class_

 _Stn: is there a right time to show you under my skirt?_

His eyes focused again on the photo right above, a close-up from a pair of smooth looking thighs, spreading to reveal hot pink panties and slender fingers slightly pulling them aside, almost showing what the piece of cloth was meant to conceive. He took in a deep breath.

 _Izk: how did you even do that in class?_

But before he could see her answer, something light but hard hit his forehead, making him flinch and let out a surprised yelp.

"I understand that you finish your questions quickly but please refrain from using the phone in class, Midoriya" Said Snipe, the teacher in charge of Physics. For someone like him, tossing chalk bits on the student's heads was not only easy but a really fun way to tease and get their attention.

"Y-yes, sensei. Sorry about that..." Midoriya said as some muffled laughs could be heard.

Five minutes later he got another three notifications from Kendo, Yui, and Yanagi. All of them were pictures similar to the one lizard girl sent.

" _Why…?"_

 _Izk: just… why?_

 _Kendo: setsuna wont stop texting me_

 _Yui: why not?_

 _Yanagi: actually im regretting this…_

And just as he put his phone back in his pocket, another bit of chalk met his forehead with laser precision.

* * *

During hero training, Aizawa gave the young heroes yet another round of Quirk Strengthening, which translated to exhaustive exercising. At least it wasn't a death march like the training camp.

As usual, Toshinori walked around, offering advice for his students, helping as he could. Some of the units were still trying to come up with combined super moves while others were in the ways of refining it so there was a gap to fill in. Suddenly he heard someone call him.

"All Might-san! Do you have a minute?" Takeyama approached the skinny man waving a hand. He offered back a smile.

"Sure, but you don't need to be so formal. We're both teachers, Toshinori is fine"

"Nah, I'm just a temporary assistant. Besides, you'll always be the All Might" She said with a bright smile. "But I was wondering, these kids are working on super moves but have they ever been to an interview? You know, image is everything for heroes nowadays"

The retired hero put a finger under his chin, reflecting upon the subject.

"Hmmm… in fact, they need to learn how to properly present themselves. People already have their eyes on them. That's a very good point, Takeyama-san"

"I know, right? So perhaps you can talk to Eraser and simulate some interviews. I know some journalists that could help"

"Yes, but why don't you go and talk to him yourself?"

"Wait, me?!" Takeyama got surprised by the sudden suggestion.

"Yes, you" Toshinori nodded. "You noticed the problem and came up with an idea. Who better to present it?" He said with confidence. The blonde woman, on the other hand, looked pretty nervous.

"A-ah, I don't know… I'm just a temporary. Do I even get to speak here?"

"Despite the contract, no one sees you as 'just a temporary', teachers and students alike. You have been contributing to the growth of the next generation, Takeyama-san, never doubt this"

Even though he wasn't the same powerhouse that saved countless lives, this man was still All Might. He still inspired those around him. Takeyama felt her heart warm up a little, a familiar sensation she felt whenever a certain green-haired boy crossed her mind. It wasn't the same but it was close. Seriously, this kid was All Might's number one fan without a shadow of a doubt. Feeling more confident, she looked at the skinny man in front of her again.

"Okay, I'll do it" This earned a wide smile from Toshinori. he let out a light laugh. "Huh? What's up?"

"Nothing at all. It's just that… **you are getting really attached to these youths aren't you, -san? Ah hahahaha- ~cough~ ~cof~** hahahaha!"

"Me? Attached to these kids?! I don't-" She started but then turned to the two classes sharing the gym. Her eyes focused on the love of her life. Impressive how she always found him so fast in the crowd, with his green locks and his cute freckles.

"~sigh~ I guess you're right, All Might. Yosh, get ready brats! Let's get these super moves done!" She shouted as she made her way to the heroes in training, leaving behind a satisfied Toshinori.

* * *

"Umm, Tsu?"

"Yes, Izuku?"

"Doesn't it make you wonder?"

"What?"

"Well..." Midoriya moved his hands around, pointing at the large bathtub they were right now. "How did Mei get this huge thing here?"

Tsuyu pondered a bit, looking at the warm water.

"She really is a genius, right?" Midoriya sweatdropped at the response.

"It's not like I'm complaining but we never really asked exactly how she got this large room with this large bathroom and pretty much everything we got here. I mean, someone should have been suspicious by now"

"Didn't Nemuri got the room with the Principal?"

"Uh, I don't know. Does that mean Principal Nezu knows about it?"

Both teens gulped.

"Ribbit, if he knew then something would have already happened, don't you think?"

"Yeah… probably"

They relaxed more into the tub, sinking until their eyes were above the water. Tsuyu and Izuku just stared at each other until he had to breathe again, while the frog girl kept holding her breath just fine. She rose up a whole minute later.

"I win"

He stared at her again, then they started laughing. Tsuyu moved around the large circular bathtub, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. Izuku then brought her closer, holding her waist.

"You know, when you told me earlier that you wanted to meet me here, I thought we were going to do something else"

"Do you want to do something else? Ribbit~"

"That's not it. It's nice to just soak in a hot tub. Even with clothes" He said, looking down at his swimming trunks and Tsuyu's black and green two-piece.

"The weather is getting cold and the pool is too big to be warmed up. Besides, I get lazy when I have to get out, and I can't drag down Alpha like this"

"So you decided to use the tub. Well, you can almost swim in here. We could easily fit three more people here with plenty of space"

"That and… I missed you" She told him, then cupped his cheeks with one hand and brought him closer, slowly closing her eyes. Izuku mimicked and their lips were almost touching…

"Then open up some room, I'm getting in too!"

Before they could react something fell on the tub, splashing water everywhere.

"What the- Setsuna?!" Izuku looked at the sudden new guest as she removed some hair from her face.

"Uh, I see you two are having some fun~ But Izuku, I hope you didn't forget that I wanted to see you tonight" Setsuna said, crawling and straddling his waist.

"How could I? You sent me something pretty dangerous right after..." Izuku said to himself.

"Come on, it was just a panty shot, is it that bad?"

"During class and in public? Pretty bad" To that, Setsuna let out a light laugh.

"Okay, okay, I won't do that anymore"

"You said that last week" He rolled his eyes.

"But it is so fun to tease you, Izuku. You look so cute when you're embarrassed. Am I right, Tsu?" She turned to the frog girl, still hugging Izuku.

"Ribbit, you're right on that but please try not to blow up our cover"

"Relax, if no one found out until now, no one will. What could possibly happen?"

"Can you not jinx us all?" Said the green-haired boy.

"Alright. But seriously, did you two come here just to take a bath?"

"Tsu has cold blood and we're almost in winter"

"Low temperatures make me drowsy, ribbit. I kind of hibernate"

"Oh, that's tough"

"You get used to it"

"But… since we're all here and I'm already naked..." Setsuna slid her hands over his chest, getting lower, reaching his abs and then the next region. "Why don't we have some fun?~ Just us, the green party?~" Her hands were already inside his trunks.

"Well, when you ask like that~ What do you say, Tsu?"

"Ribbit… I admit I was planning doing that too..." Then, while one of her hands went down to help Setsuna, the other cupped his cheeks again and brought Izuku into a kiss. As Izuku deepened the kiss, his hands quickly removed Tsuyu's two-piece. Suddenly he made a pause.

"Wait, if it is a "green party", shouldn't we have Ibara with us?"

"Oh, she's right outside" Then they heard a faint yelp and right after a head full of vines tied into a large bun poked inside the bathroom. Ibara made herself fully visible and stood at the door with a white towel covering her front, making her look like a Venus.

"He-hello there" They stared at her until Izuku spoke.

"What are you waiting for? Get in the tub too" And then she quickly joined them, tossing the towel aside and jumping on the boy's arms.

* * *

During an afternoon some of the students from 1-A decided to make a big studying session. Right now units Alpha and Epsilon were sitting on a table in the common room, burning every neuron in their brains to finish the extra amount of homework Aizawa assigned. Lucky for them, they had some top classmates to give some help. Right now Midoriya was in the middle of explaining the historical context of the second generation of Quirks to Sero, Ashido, Hagakure, and Sato. All of them had some difficulty with History. Meanwhile, Shoji and Tsuyu were checking each other's answers.

"You know Tsuyu, you guys really didn't have to include us. Not I don't appreciate the extra help" Shoji said as he finished his part.

"We don't mind, Shoji-san. You and Sato are part of our unit, so we might study together as well, ribbit" The frog girl replied, also finishing checking his work.

"I see… I just thought you guys would like, uh… some space, perhaps?" He wasn't going to directly address the fact that Midoriya was always present in their study sessions. Shoji tried to not think much of the green-haired boy and his closeness to the girls but sometimes the tall teen couldn't help but notice the gravitational pull Midoriya had towards their female classmates.

"Yeah, we understand if you want some time away from us, with this squad system and all" Sero said, looking up from his notebook.

"What? Why? We're a team, we gotta stick together" Ashido said giving the slender teen a playful punch on the arm.

"I know, I know, but we don't have to do everything together, right? I'd hate to, umm, get in the way of anything" He didn't know how to put it without being too obvious about the matter pretty much everyone was aware of but refused to talk about. Sero himself simply ignored it.

"Study sessions are better with more people, in my opinion. Not all the girls can come so you are more than welcome" Yaoyorozu just arrived, speaking softly and caring a bright smile. As usual, she prepared some snacks for everyone, which always surprised her friends, no matter how many times they saw her bring a cart of fine and probably expensive cookies, and five different types of tea.

"Now, Sero-kun, green tea, black, oolong, cinnamon or ginger?" Asked the raven-haired girl, all radiant and bubbly. Nothing like an afternoon tea with friends to put her in a happy mood.

* * *

The group of four boys sneaked around a corner, being as stealthy as possible. Normally they wouldn't take whatever Monoma said about class 1-A seriously. He would never admit it but Kuroiro also had this protect instinct towards Kendo, mostly because she stood up for her classmates no matter what. Plus, there was no need to jump to conclusions just because Monoma thought Midoriya was two-timing Kendo, but since Shishida commented that he detected a certain scent in the dorms lately, it wouldn't harm to just check it out.

"Are you sure about this, Kuroiro? I don't know if following Midoriya around is a good idea" Fukidashi asked the pitch-black teen as he followed him through the corridors with Tsuburaba and Kaibara right after.

"I'm with him, Kuroiro. We should be doing anything else. Why trust in Monoma's word, anyway?" Kaibara questioned, visibly annoyed by this "secret operation". Kuroiro kept looking ahead but sighed.

"I wouldn't ask you to come if it was possible… I just want to confirm that nothing is going on so Monoma can shut up. Now keep it quiet before they notice us"

The small squad kept carefully following Midoriya and his team to the gym. Looking through the large glass panes, they watched Midoriya start his training routine along with Ashido, Sero, and Hagakure, nothing out of normal or incriminating so far.

"What was it that Shishida said again?" Tsuburaba spoke.

"It was something like, he smelled Midoriya's scent all around the place" Fukidashi said, a loading icon popping on his ballon head as he tried to remember it.

"But doesn't that mean he's just seeing Kendo?"

"Then Monoma and Bondo would also see him and his group. Plus, Shishida said he detected it all around the dorms. What now? Kendo is walking around the entire building?" Kuroiro spoke in a bored tone. "That raises another question. How are they seeing each other then?"

"The tracking system deactivates late at night. Do you think they are… meeting late at night or something?" Fukidashi pondered.

"Then why are we following him during the day?" Kaibara asked, even more annoyed.

"Do you really want to follow a guy during night time?" Kuroiro asked the brunet.

"No. Actually, I don't want to follow anyone at all, no matter what time it is. He's just doing his thing, let's go do anything else already"

"Hey, look. He's going to fight with someone"

Fukidashi pointed and they watched as Midoriya began to spar with Tetsutetsu. After some time the steel teen challenged the hardened boy from 1-A and then Kendo came up to the cinnamon roll. Soon the two were practicing some immobilizations, which would explain why Shishida detected Midoriya's scent in their dorms. And would you look at that, Monoma was sitting in a corner with his arms crossed and visibly bored. It didn't take much for the watching group to realize the blond teen simply refused to train together with the guys from 1-A, and of course, he would omit some facts when accusing the rival class of anything.

"There, Kuroiro. All the pieces are in place, case closed. Can we go now?" Kaibara said, already taking his leave with hands inside his pockets. Half the afternoon wasted to confirm something they already knew. Even 1-B didn't think Midoriya would do such a thing as two-timing Kendo, more because he simply didn't look capable. The guy was just that good of a person.

* * *

"So, what do you think of this cover?" Kyoka asked the green-haired boy as she finished playing.

"Awesome as always, Kyoka. What was the name of the music again?" Izuku asked her.

"Ah, Baby I'm Yours. It's a big hit from an old band called Breakbot"

"Cool. You know, I love to hear you sing" This simple compliment was enough to make her blush a little and fiddle with her earphone jacks. Even though they were so intimate already, this still made her uneasy, but she also liked to sing and play for him. No matter how much she told him she missed a note here or sang out of tone, he would insist that she did great.

"I-I'm still trying to pick a few details from the bass. I had been listening to this music lately"

"Really?"

"Mhmm. My old man used to sing it to Mom when they were young. It kind of made me think about us..." She said in a shy manner.

Izuku let that sink for a moment, reflecting on what he made out of the lyrics. His English wasn't the best but he got the main idea, so he scooted closer to her in the large bed, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Hey, you know I won't go anywhere far from you, right?"

"Yes, I know that. I just couldn't help but think… what if you went away? I really wouldn't know what to do..."

Kyoka simply looked ahead at the white wall, staring at nothing, when she felt her cheeks being cupped and her head turned slightly. Then, a soft sensation on her lips. The quick, gentle peck put yet another red tinge across her face.

"Let's not worry about it. I'll make sure to always stay by your side" Izuku said as he stared at her face, emerald green eyes focused on dark purple ones, filled with resolve to keep the promise and lots, lots of love. She couldn't help but open a wide smile.

"You make me go crazy, you know it?~" Were her words before she leaned forward, returning the kiss. Breaking from it, she looked down at her bass.

"So, wanna hear another one?"

"Sure, but ~yawn~ do we really have to do it this late?"

"You know I still feel a bit embarrassed about playing in public..." Kyoka looked to the side, scratching her cheek with a finger. Izuku then nudged her playfully.

"So I don't count as a meaningful audience?"

"Of course you do, Green. It's just that… come on, we have seen each other naked many times, and we did so much more… I feel at ease with you"

"Well, I can wait until you feel more secure to show everyone just how awesome you are. Until then, I get to have you all to myself" Izuku said giving her a warm hug, and guess what? She got all shy again.

"Okay, enough with the mushy talk. Let's play something that makes you headbang nonstop"

* * *

The sound of a door silently clicking and light footsteps were heard again, coming from outside. She wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't so focused on hearing it, which begged the question, why was Tsunotori still up so late at night? The answer depended entirely on another question, what were these girls up to? It happened a few times since that night the shortie saw three of her friends leaving the dorms in the middle of the night. She never asked them about it and honestly, she was a little afraid of it now. Sometimes it would take them about an hour to come back, and sometimes the blondie would sleep leaning on the door, waiting to see when they would return.

Sometimes only one of the girls left, sometimes they went all together, so Tsunotori could only imagine what in the world they were doing and why her friends weren't telling her about it or including her. They wouldn't exclude her because she was a foreign student, right? Since she arrived in Japan, everyone has been so receptive and friendly to her. Why keep her out of the loop now? Plus, each time they left during the night, the girls would appear radiant like the sun the next morning. Whatever it was that they were doing, it must be something really nice, and it was filling her with curiosity, to the point that she had to make an effort in containing her questions.

And to make things even better, Tsunotori wasn't versed in the art of indirectly asking things. She was a pretty straightforward person so beating around the bush would be hard. None of the guys seemed to notice this so she couldn't simply ask them about it. Plus, why would any of them know about what the girls do during the night? Unless… unless one of the girls had someone close enough that she would talk about those things, like a boyfriend.

" _Hmm, perhaps Midoriya knows about it. But still, how do I ask him without being too straightforward? I don't want to look like a nosy person… well, he will understand if I explain why I'm asking, right? Wait, what if he also doesn't know? Oh, I don't want to be the one planting the seed of distrust..."_ And so the blondie ended dosing off, falling asleep still leaning against the door.

Suddenly, the feeling of something hitting her face. She woke up in a jolt, a bit disoriented. What was she doing again? When did she fall asleep? The girl stood sitting on the floor staring at nothing until someone at the door caught her attention. Looking up, Tsunotori found Kendo at the doorway, looking down at her with a worried expression.

"Is everything alright, Tsunotori?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't wake up yet and I came to check on you. Why were you leaning against the door? Or did I knock you?" The blondie slowly processed what her friend just said, also remembering what she was doing before she blacked out.

"A-ah, I was, umm… sleepwalking...?"

"Really? I didn't know, sorry-"

"It's okay, really! It almost never happens"

"Anyway, are you hurt? I think I hit the door on your head or something" Kendo kneed to examine Tsunotori's head but the girl quickly got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm okay, really. But we must be late for class. I should go and get changed. See you soon" And just like that Tsunotori pushed Kendo out of her room and closed the door, not giving the ginger-haired a second to talk. A little weird but Kendo decided to not make a fuzz out of it. On the other side of the door, Tsunotori thought about last night. When did they return? What was the secret they were keeping and just why couldn't she know about it? All this mystery made her feel anxious and she was reaching a breaking point.

" _That's it, I'm going to ask him"_

So for the next days, Tsunotori tried to get near Midoriya so she could ask him about Kendo doing things late at night. The keyword is tried. No matter how many opportunities she saw, there was always someone near the emerald child, for example, Tokage herself. Since both classes started to get along better the lizard girl got a liking to tease him. Though everyone actually looked forward to conjunct training, except for Monoma, it didn't happen all the time so her chances of talking to him resumed to the time he spent at the gym. Unfortunately for her, during this time he also had a lot of company. It was at that moment that she realized how everyone seemed to have a liking for the boy.

And by everyone, she meant all the girls. Sure, Tetsutetsu was probably the great exception but that's Tetsutetsu for you, with an incredible ability to befriend anyone. It still impressed her how he kept a lot of respect for Midoriya even after Kendo started dating him. The steel teen had a heart of gold. But in general, the guys from her class didn't pay much attention to the green cinnamon roll, not like the girls.

Kendo was his girlfriend, Tokage liked to tease him, Shiozaki was the one who first came to train with him, and recently she found out Yanagi had been sharing some of her dark spooky stuff to him. So Tsunotori was the only one not enjoying the apparently awesome company of the green teen? Anyway, here they were. Most of the classes at the gym either training or watching some of the students on fighting each other.

"Komori-chan, Midoriya is awesome, right?" The short blondie casually asked her brunette friend as both watched the green teen and their class rep sparring yet again. Kendo just tossed him over and finished with a perfect armlock. A big grin crossed her face.

"He is, right?~ eh...? I-I mean- sure, he is, umm, learning really quick with Kendo" Komori stumbled in her words when she realized she wasn't alone in here. Such was her focus on the sparring session.

Tsunotori found it a bit odd. For the last few days, Komori seemed to space out a lot, even escaping to dreamland during some of the classes. And in some mornings she would appear with small dark marks under her eyes, with a tired appearance, as is she didn't have enough sleep hours. Yet the bright smile adorning her joyful expression remained. In fact, it was like everyone was shining more. The blondie swore she heard Yui giggle, as in, a legit giggle of happiness, not from a simple joke or anything. She never saw the girl do anything close to this since she arrived, not that she didn't want her friend to feel happy and all. Honestly, Tsunotori felt that the fact of being class 1-B kinda weighted down her classmates a bit, the burden of being the second class. Nonetheless, the girls kept their spirits high, which she was glad for. If only she could know what they did to solve this minor problem…

"Umm, Tsunotori-chan, what do you think of Midoriya?..." Komori asked her friend in a low tone, even shielding her mouth with one hand and looking around. The sudden question forced the blondie out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Midoriya? I don't know… he's okay, I suppose?" She answered sincerely. Until lately she never paid much attention to the boy so she didn't have any particular opinion about him, except for the obvious. "I mean, he's pretty strong and he is nice to everyone around him, so..." She continued.

"Yeah, he sure is but, umm… what do you think of him, like, as a man?..." The fungi girl said almost in a whisper, her timid voice barely audible amid the noises of the gym.

The question itself didn't phase Tsunotori at all. She and the girls had this kind of chat some times before, a few weekend nights spent talking about ships and discussing "best boy" ranks. No, what surprised the short blondie was the way Komori seemed interested in her opinion this time. She, from all her friends, was the most reserved about her opinions on these topics yet here she was, looking curious about her thoughts on Midoriya. For some reason, she felt like it was almost personal. Well, if the few times Komori said anything about her type were something to take into consideration, The green teen pretty much passed in all the requirements. Tsunotori wouldn't be surprised if the brunette had a crush on him. Tokage teased her about it occasionally but the brunette never assumed it. She never denied it either.

"As a man, you say… Well, he's pretty cute. I'd say handsome, even" Tsunotori said, glancing at the mentioned boy from the corner of her eyes.

"And… would you go out with him? I-if he wasn't d-dating Kendo, that is!"

The blondie pressed one finger against her lips while pondering about it. She ran a list of Midoriya's pros and cons, almost like a character stat chart.

"Umm, sure, why not? I mean, he seems to be a sweet boy and I don't have any reason to doubt Kendo's choices, right?" She joked, smiling and waving her hand.

But when she looked at her friend, Tsunotori found a pair of shiny eyes and cheeks with a tinge of red. Komori looked eager to something. What it was, she didn't know?

"T-then, if you could, you know..."

"Huh?…"

The two exchanged a few glances. Komori fiddled with fingers as her head tilted a little to the side, looking to the duo still sparring. Kendo had Midoriya in another headlock.

"If there was a way to..."

"Umm..." Once again Tsunotori got herself thinking about it. Did Komori really ask her if she would go out with someone, despite the said person being in a relationship?

Before she could answer, the sound of a crowd cheering got the attention of both girls. Looking at the fight ring, Kendo had Midoriya on the floor once again, pressing his face against the floor and twisting his right arm up while pressing one knee on his back. Judging by the comments, Kendo skillfully reversed a hold he did and made this finishing move. While some of her classmates and new friends from 1-A either cheered or whined about their bets, Tsunotori focused on the two love birds on the mat. Kendo had the widest grin crossing her lips and her eyes never left the boy under her. As for Midoriya, despite the visible discomfort from the position of his arm and the weight on his back, he also seemed quite happy. No matter the occasion, his smile adorned by freckles always seemed so bright…

" _... Wow. Did he always look that cute?"_ She shook her head a little. " _No, no, I'm overthinking. I have been focusing on him for some time now. Of course I would notice a few details"_ That was the only explanation. Plus, there was Komori and that weird talk from a minute ago.

Anyway, now it was her opening. The crowd slowly dispersed as the "main event" ended. Kendo released Midoriya and helped him sit up. He twisted and stretched his sore arm, scratching the back of his head as they chatted, probably about the fight. For a brief moment, the short blondie entertained her mind with the thought of her being in the place of the ginger-haired girl. But it dissipated quickly like a cloud in the clear sky. The green-haired teen came towards her general direction, luckily not accompanied by his sparring partner, so in a quick and subtle motion, Tsunotori grabbed his hand and dragged him around some equipment. The boy never expected being yanked around like that so he half stumbled on his feet before looking up and finding the short blondie in front of him.

"Oh, hi there, umm, Tsunotori-san, wasn't it?..."

"Hello~ Good fight you had there with Kendo. She must be teaching you really good" The girl, said keeping her hands behind her back and a friendly smile adorning her features.

"Hmm, I have been improving a lot, thanks to her, but I'm far from being as good as Kendo" Midoriya said feeling his still sore arm. They exchanged warm smiles but after a minute or so he felt a bit awkward. "Umm, do you need something from me?"

"O-oh, right" She might be playing it cool on the outside but internally Tsunotori's mind was racing. She absolutely could not mess this up. "Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you about for some time now..." She said with a hint of shyness in her voice. The blondie turned her head a bit to the side, not looking straight at him, scratching the tip of one hoof on the floor of the gym. Tsunotori remained silent for another hesitant minute until she decided to say it with all the letters.

"Umm, Midoriya-san… do you know what Kendo is doing late at night?"

The question was pretty simple. So much that without a proper context, it could sound too vague. One could do many things late at night, like sleep or study for a difficult text, or anything else. Given how his life was right now, especially his _love life_ , this turned into a complicated situation for Midoriya. Once his brain processed the words, his body went stiff with nervousness and his mind got filled with a torrent of thoughts. The first thing to escape his quivering lips was a quite panicked question.

"H-how did you know ?!-" Be it instinct or simply the second thought on the line, Midoriya covered his mouth, crouching a bit and looking around to see if he had drawn any attention. This, of course, left the short girl a bit surprised. Well, at least that meant he knew something.

"Oh, so you know about it. Gosh, and here I was worried about-"

"It is not what it looks like!" He cut her with a whispered shout. Due to the height difference, even though he bent his back and knees a little, he could easily tower over her, and right now Tsunotori's big and round Prussian blue eyes met his gleaming emerald green ones. She moved her head back a little by instinct as he got closer to her. She never expected such a reaction from the green teen.

"Huh? What is not like what?" She asked with genuine confusion, even raising one eyebrow. However, the boy in front of her, rather his panicked main, read her face as a skeptical one.

"I mean- not exactly. There's this thing, umm… I can explain, I swear" He seemed to be getting more nervous by the minute.

"You can explain?" Great. That was what she wanted, but why did she felt that this was a mistake? What was going on? Tsunotori started to think she already messed up somewhere and was sticking her nose where it didn't belong, but she had to press further.

"Well, I… it's… it's complicated" He averted his gaze from her, apparently troubled with whatever was going through his mind right now.

"Ahn, Midoriya-san, if you don't want to tell me, then..." Tsunotori considered her choices again. Perhaps asking the girls directly would have been the right thing to do? What if it was something he could not talk about? But that possibility only increased her need to know, thus making her feel even more embarrassed about asking them. " _Curse me and my own curiosity"_

Then, another surprise from the boy in front of her. Still towering over her a little, he got even closer, his hands holding on her shoulders. His green eyes focused on hers, piercing thought her very soul for a moment. What on earth could make this person, one of the big stars from 1-A, feel so anxious and borderline desperate? Even if it was a misunderstanding and he didn't know about Kendo at all, now she wanted to find out what it was too. He spoke in a forced flat tone as if he tried to contain his emotions.

"I swear I'll explain everything. Just… please don't tell anyone about it" In these short five minutes, Midoriya managed to surprise her three times in a row. What was this plea for?

Caught in by the turmoil emanating from him, Tsunotori simply nodded in agreement. At least he was willing to tell her. After this scene, she didn't feel very comfortable in pressing further to have her answer, not that she wouldn't keep asking.

So before she could voice any other thoughts, Midoriya let go of her and took a step back, looking around again like he was some international burglar on the run.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything later. Bye"

And just like that, he left, too quick to even notice her weakly reaching out with her hand.

"Umm… did it go well?" She asked herself out loud.

* * *

Feeling more mentally tired than usual, the short blondie let her body fall on the fluffy bed. She looked at the ceiling of her room, letting out a tired sigh. Only after he left the gym, she realized she never got his phone number. How was he supposed to talk to her? And when was "later" supposed to be? Did he plan to appear in her room during the night?

"I think it means this isn't something to address by phone..."

She let out another sigh. Tsunotori hated to be doing this behind her friends' backs but in her own defense, they were also hiding something. They were living together for some time now, what was the need for so much secrecy? The blondie held a cute pout, puffing her cheeks as she thought more about it. Did they not trust her with a secret? She never let a single one escape, yet Tokage apparently knew about it too. Nothing against the lizard girl but letting the gossip-loving teen know about anything you want to keep a secret was pretty counterproductive if you asked her. The pout vanished and her expression softened. They might be under the same roof but everyone was entitled to have their personal space and things they didn't want to share. Tetsutetsu was probably the only exception, being completely honest and open about pretty much every aspect of his life. Tsunotori liked to think that she was pretty open about herself but of course, she also her share of little secrets.

As her mind wandered to that topic in particular, she sat on her bed, looking at the clock. 23:40 pm, and no sign of Midoriya. Should she ask Kendo for his number? No, bad idea, she thought shaking her head. Feeling the need to release some of the tension in her head, she got on her feet and quietly moved to her door, checking to see if it was locked. Then, she happily skipped to her quite large wardrobe, opening two of the four doors. Her eyes scanned the many clothes hanging and focused on a particular place. Her hands reached between the clothes, finding a small lock with practiced ease. One quick turn and she pulled the fake panel open to reveal a new set of clothes, though these ones differed much from the first set in color and shape. Her short tail wagged, truly showing her interest in these clothes.

Tsunotori hummed happily as she shuffled through the clothes, pulling one hanger to look better at it, only to shake her head and put it back until she found one that satisfied her mood. She placed the clothes against her body, looking down and twirling in one hoof. Giggling like a kid who just got a new toy, she moved back to her bed, placing the clothes on it and quickly taking off her light pink shirt and gray sweatpants. Then, she proceeded to dress into the new set of clothes, one by one. Puffy black shorts, white robes over blue garbs that split at the sides at waist height. White boots that reached the middle of her thighs and folded over, revealing a black cover. She looked at herself and ran back to the wardrobe, using her horns to reach a box above the tall furniture. From that, she retrieved a white miter with a blue stripe and golden details in the front. Happy with it, Tsunotori put the thing on her head and stood in front of the full body mirror at the other side of her room, admiring the new attire and fixing her hair.

"~sigh~ If only I had the staff..." She said, adjusting a few places. " _Well, it is one of my best so it doesn't matter much"_ This one gave her a lot of work, from the golden details on the robes to the red gem that rested right above the chest. The boots also proved to be a hard task since it wasn't very common to find shoes for hoofs. It took her one whole week to successfully adapt a pair she got from her uncle. One less option in her wardrobe, but one more piece to use in her works.

She waved her hands around, letting the large long sleeves wave freely, and she spun in place again. It never failed to put her in a better mood, seeing the results of a good job. Good thing she had natural blond and long hair, otherwise it would be a little hard to find a nice wig.

"Well, it isn't as long as Priestess but it looks nice~" She said to herself, giving one last check on her outfit. Except for the horns poking out and the odd shape of the boots, one could actually see her as the character in real life.

"...Wow, it looks so-"

"Eh?...!"

Tsunotori turned to the glass door of the balcony with a neutral expression. Did she just hear someone's voice-

"Oh, wait, I-"

"A-ah!" Her defense instincts instantly kicked in and in split second, horns were launched at the figure hanging on the balcony. She didn't spend a single moment thinking who it was or how it got to the fourth floor, neither why in the world this person thought using the balcony would be a good way to get in. No, the only thing occupying her mind right now was an overwhelming feeling of shame, which boosted her panicked reaction. The result, a green-haired boy almost being tossed away by a pair of pointy horns. Midoriya skillfully let go of the ledge, grasping it again at the last second. The boy remained like that with his arms stretched up for a moment before trying to call the short blondie inside her room.

"Tsunotori-san- it's me, Midoriya" He whispered as loud as he could, trying not to wake anyone up.

After catching her breath, Tsunotori got closer to the edge of the balcony, looking down to find the teen hanging on with an uneasy smile.

"Mi… Midoriya? What are you-"

"I said I would tell you later, didn't I...?" He answered nervously.

"Well yes, but..." " _Did he have to go up to my balcony in the middle of the night?"_ While she questioned the reasons behind this, she heard a fake cough that successfully got her attention.

"Umm, I know it's a bit weird but- hng… can I, you know, get up there?" Midoriya said as his fingers began to feel a little sore. His mom raised him better than barging into someone's balcony without asking first, right?

"E-eh?! Y-you want to g-g-get in here?"

"If possible, yes. It bothers a little to be left hanging, hehe..." He put up the best smile he could, though his hands we slipping a little.

"No..." She muttered. Then his face got a few tones paler.

"No...?"

"No. Not yet, at least… umm, just give me a minute, no, five minutes"

"But I- ah, she's gone..."

Before he could say another word her blondie head came out of his visual field. Well, he could at least pull himself up and keep hanging in a more comfortable position-

"And don't look until I tell, okay?" Said the shorty girl who quickly rushed back to the balcony and vanished again just as fast.

"Okay… ~sigh~ what am I doing…?"

From his position, he could hear some shuffling, hurried steps and at the end, the sound of something being locked. Then, at last, the head with horns appeared again, just when he thought his hands would give up on him.

"Alright, you can come now"

"Hngn, a little help here…?" His forehead was starting to get covered in sweat.

"Oh, right" The blondie then leaned over and grabbed his arms, helping the green teen to get up. He simply let his body roll over the ledge, doing a lazy roll and laying flat on the floor for a minute or two.

"Man, I thought I wouldn't make it..." He said in a tired voice. "My arms are still sore from today's sparring with Kendo" He said absently minded, not paying much attention to the girl that recoiled on the wall and watched him catching his breath.

Once he sat up, he noticed the weird look directed at him.

" _Well, justifiable. I just jumped at her balcony, for heaven's sake"_ "Umm, sorry about the way I got into here. It was a good idea five minutes ago..." Midoriya apologized, scratching the back of his neck shyly.

"... Do you visit everyone you know through the balcony of their houses?" She said after an awkward moment of silence between them.

"No, only if they are on the fourth floor or above" There was another weird silence between them as both let the jokes sink in. No amount of chitchat could compensate for the current levels of awkwardness, so Midoriya decided to be straightforward.

"Well, Tsunotori-san, about that thing you asked me earlier..."

"Yes. Before you say anything, I gotta confess I wasn't expecting you to tell me right away. It seems to be a big deal after all"

There weren't any hints of her intentions in her voice, which made Midoriya even more anxious. He swallowed dry before continuing.

"Can we… can we talk about that inside?..."

"S-sure, please come inside" Tsunotori said, getting up and leading the way.

Once inside the room, shielded from the cold air of the night, Midoriya took some time to build up some courage while thinking of a better way to address the matter that he had a harem. His eyes jumped from the glass door to the ceiling, to the door of the room, to the wall in front of him. Meanwhile, Tsunotori simply sat on the bed next to him, but with almost a meter of distance between them.

"Ahem, if you don't mind me asking, how did you find out about this?" Midoriya didn't know where to start.

"Well, it was an accident, actually. I was up late one night, then I heard something and went out to see what it was. Then I saw the girls going somewhere outside. This happened a few more times so, you got it, right?..." Now she was sounding like a stalker, at least to herself.

"And… you didn't speak to anyone about it?" He had to know if his secret leaked to someone else.

"No, I… I was afraid that… nevermind. I didn't tell anyone"

This made Midoriya sigh in relief unconsciously. Now, to properly explain his situation.

"Okay ~sigh~ well, it's complicated, that thing going on between me and Kendo, you see-"

"Wait, between you two? ~gasp~ Oh no, you two didn't get into an argument, did you?" The blondie cut him. What surprised Midoriya the most was how worried she sounded and looked.

"Umm, no. No, we're fine" Tsunotori released a relieved breath, placing one hand over her chest. "But… we have this… umm, we kind of… aah, listen, you have to keep your mind open, okay?"

There was no way to not address this directly. He couldn't come up with a simple excuse, and he doubted it would help anyway. Tsunotori was already aware that he had been seeing many girls during the night, so why bother trying to hide it. He might as well explain the whole thing and beg for her to not expose him completely. Huh, maybe if he said she could also join then-

" _Hold up. Why would she ask me if she already knew about it? Don't tell me..."_ Inside his mind, Midoriya began to backtrack all his interactions with the short blondie today. She never mentioned a thing about his harem. In fact, now that he thought about it she seemed quite clueless on the topic. Her doubts were on what Kendo and the girls were doing late at night. In the heat of the moment, he completely forgot about that and passed the rest of the afternoon calculating the possible outcomes to this talk. How could he miss that crucial piece of information? " _I'm stupid, ain't I? I almost blew up the cover myself"_ Midoriya thought, mentally facepalming. For some reason, he swore he heard a faint laugh somewhere.

"Midoriya-san?"

"O-oh, yes?" He suddenly got dragged out of his own world by the kinda shy voice calling him.

The blondie next to him also seemed quite shy herself, looking at the floor and poking her fingers together.

"You don't… if it is something that you can't say, then it's okay. Now I'm thinking that I shouldn't bother you asking this. If Kendo and the girls don't want to tell me about it, then I shouldn't pry, right?"

"Huh?" This confused him. She seemed quite eager to know about it when she came to him at the gym. A few moments ago he could still feel her curious eyes on him and now... this. "You don't want to know anymore?"

She hesitated for a second.

"Well, I kinda do, but…" She slowly turned to the green teen, looking at his general direction but not focusing on him. "It's their secret, right? I don't want them to think I'm some nosy annoying girl"

"They wouldn't do it at all" He said, trying to cheer her up.

"But… were all friends, and we live in the same house, and we do lots of things together. Why didn't they tell me already if everyone seems to know about it?" Her voice cracked a little with a hint of incoming tears. "So they don't trust me?..."

"Hey, come on… you know it's not like that, right? Just because the girls have a secret doesn't mean they distrust you" Suddenly the topic of their talk changed but Midoriya felt this was just as complicated. Fortunately, Tsunotori seemed to get it pretty quick.

"I know, I know. I'm being silly for even imagining this. Everyone had always been so nice to me ever since I got transferred to UA..."

"You came from the United States, right? I bet it was hard to adapt, even more considering this is the number one hero course"

"Yeah, hehehe… you guys here in Japan have it rough. I still can't understand a lot of things, but everyone from my class helped to feel a bit more at home in some way ~sigh~ I shouldn't be doubting my friends like this. Even more when I have my own secrets..." The last part was meant to stay inside her mind, come out as a murmur, if nothing. However, Midoriya was a very good listener and when he was talking to someone like this his ears wouldn't miss a single word.

"What secret, if you don't mind me asking?"

"!..."

She visibly tensed up when he asked. He asked out of habit, as he tried to keep the talk going on. He was terrible at this when the topic was something else besides heroes, peculiarities and All Might. Now he regretted eevn opening his mouth. Before he could do the same Tsunotori did earlier and leave her to her privacy, the blondie started to speak, rather mutter.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it from him… he already saw it, anyway..." She then focused on his face. Judging by the blush crossing her eyes and the way her lips quivered in hesitation, it must be something really serious, Midoriya thought.

"Well… I did… before I came to Japan, I… Ididsomecosplay..." The last sentence came out as an unintelligible mumble.

"Sorry, you what?"

"Back at home I..." She took in a deep breath and looked straightforward. "I did some cosplay" Her words now were crystal clear.

"Oh" " _Well, that explains the white clothes from before"_

They sat in silence for a minute or so but for Tsunotori in particular, it felt like an hour. She didn't know where to look and the urge to hide from the emerald child was starting to build up inside her. Why did she even tell him this? Perhaps it was the impression she had of him, considering how Shiozaki trusted him, and how Yanagi opened up to the boy and lets not forget who was his girlfriend. Yes, Midoriya was definitely someone she could confide this little hidden side of her life. Plus, he wasn't from her class so there were even fewer risks from him telling her classmates about it. In the end, Midoriya had to break the silence again.

"So, umm, you never told anyone about it?" She flinched a little at the question, constantly looking down.

"N-no. I never had the… opportunity. Plus, I don't think I should..."

"Really? But it looked so awesome. Well, at least the one I saw, anyway"

"A-ah, you s-saw that one already… wait, really?" It took her a moment to process his compliment.

"Yeah, I can't say I recognize the origin but it looked really nice on you. You were like..." He put a finger over his mouth in thought. "Ah, there's this hero with a fantasy theme. She is the blessing light hero, Heaven Maiden" Midoriya told her as he picked up his phone, searching for a picture of the said pro hero. Tsunotori leaned over to look and it was indeed similar to her outfit. Perhaps the source of inspiration was the same.

"I see… anyway, I never told anyone about it because, well… umm, don't you find it… weird?"

"Weird? How come?"

"I dunno, s-someone dressing like a fictional character and all..."

"Tsunotori-san, one of my classmates can create multiple members and one of your classmates had a dialog balloon for his head. What I find weird is that you never shared this with your friends" He joked with a plain face, which almost elicited a laugh from the blondie. She kept fiddling with a few hair strands, still avoiding direct contact with the boy next to her.

"Well, when you put it like that… bu back at home, things weren't that easy. There were lots of people that also did cosplay but… let's say they weren't very popular outside the internet and cons" She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Really? Did something happen to you?"

"Not to me but… one of my friends that I met on the internet ended getting in trouble because of some of her outfits. A bunch of idiots that thought she was an easy catch… The police arrived right in time, but she still had to hear from the officer that she should dress properly. Can… can you believe it? She was going to the hotel after the second day and… and her Shalltear dress and makeup was nothing but perfect. It is not an excuse to hit on her, those _absolute jerks that can only think with their-_ !..." In the flood of emotions, Tsunotori began to speak in her mother language, but quickly covered her mouth with both hands when she realized that. "Sorry… my English kicked in" She said, scratching the back of her head. Even if hesitant, she glanced at the green teen, only to see him smiling at her. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that he really looked charming that way.

"It's okay, it was quite cute" The compliment caught her off-guard, but soon she saw his expression get more serious. "But I feel sorry about your friend. There's absolutely no excuse to make a move on someone like that"

"I know right? They kept insisting even after she said no" The indignance in her voice was clear. Midoriya nodded in agreement. Then his face changed again to one of worry.

"That didn't happen to you too, did it?" The question made her flinch and shrink a bit.

"No, I didn't have the opportunity to go at many conventions..."

"Why, though? Aren't they just as popular as here in Japan?"

"Not exactly. For starts, only my older sister knew about me doing this. The thing is, back at home being a cosplayer girl kind of attracted bad fame"

"Huh?"

"I… well, when I started to post my works under a separate account, I started to draw a lot of… unwanted attention because of a few outfits that were… a-appealing. The visibility was nice but I kept getting stupid comments and..." The shorty girl recoiled into a tiny ball almost unconsciously. "They started to send me messages, asking to do things and dress up as certain characters… I won't lie, some of the outfits were pretty nice but… what they wanted me to do, these poses and… One time I got a message from a random person. And this guy went on and on about doing… stuff with me, and how we should have a "good time". I answered back telling that I wasn't that type of person, but the messages kept coming. From more than one person"

"And didn't you tell your parents about it? Or the police?"

"I was scared" She answered after a muffled hiccup. "What would my parents think of me if they saw me… dressed like that?"

"And your sister? Couldn't she help you out?"

"She did. She was quite the influent person and managed to expose the jerks. Once the community was against them, the messages stopped, but still… I felt that everyone around me would have that impression… that I'm that type of girl..."

Midoriya remained in silence as it was clear what she meant. Deep inside, he felt something boiling up. A feeling of anger, fueled by sympathy for the short blondie and his basic instinct to protect the others. In that last part, Midoriya started to feel a need to particularly protect this cute girl now coiled into a tiny ball. He reached out with one arm to comfort her, maybe pat her head or something, but hesitated and decided not to. After a moment, she continued.

"When I came to Japan, the motherland of my favorite shows, I thought I would be completely free. Hehe, perhaps I just watched too much anime..."

"What do you mean? Were you expecting something when you got transferred?"

"Yeah, probably. I kind of thought to myself, hey, it's Japan, I'm with my people now. so right after arriving and setting up my new house I went to see neighboorhood and meet a group of girls from my age. They looked at least interested that I was from another country but when I asked what were their favorite anime or if they were watching anything from the season, what I got were the same faces of confusion and weird looks. "You watch those?", one of them said… so there was absolutely no way I could tell them I did cosplay. Like, not in a million years..."

The blondie ball of sadness slowly began to sob. Midoriya didn't need to look to know some tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"~sigh~ So that's why you didn't want anyone to find out"

"Yeah ~sob~ what if they start to think I'm a weirdo?... It's totally different posting a photo and chat with your friends online from doing it in person. On the internet, I know they like this, but… we became so good friends… I was afraid this would end. I still am..."

Tsunotori seemed on the verge of crying rivers, so Midoriya made a decision. In a bold move, he scooted closer to the sobbing bundle of sadness and gently wrapped his arms around her tiny, fragile-looking frame. This, not surprisingly, startled Tsunotori.

"Mi-Midoriya?... What are you-"

"Shhh, it's okay. Crying a little sometimes isn't that bad" He said, being as soothing as possible and warming her small body with his own in this rather cold night.

Tsunotori didn't understand at first where did that come from, but as she began to notice the warm feeling emanating from this boy and the honesty in his words, the unbiased and pure intention of pushing away her fears and worries, she slowly felt the sadness fading away. Bit by bit, following every tear that escaped the corners of her eyes. So she cried a little, then some more, until it turned to sobs and finally stopped. The only things remaining were puffy eyes and a few dry tears over her cheeks. For how long did he embrace her like that? She didn't know, neither cared about.

Now that she seemed to be feeling better, Midoriya let go of her as she slowly uncoiled from the tiny ball, looking at the floor and wiping her face with the sleeve of her many sizes bigger navy blue t-shirt.

"... Thanks. Uhhh… I didn't know I needed that..." She said, clearly embarrassed.

"You're welcome, I guess..." He also felt the awkwardness between them.

The silence between both teens added to the weird feeling of the past minutes so before it could become unbearable, Midoriya tried to restart the conversation.

"Sooo… you didn't tell me about that outfit from earlier. Where is it from?" He wasn't sure if that was the best topic and released a breathe he wasn't holding when the blondie perked up, looking more lively and interested in talking about it.

"Oh, it's from an old anime called Goblin Slayer. Have you heard about it?"

"Umm, doesn't ring any bells. What is it about? Besides the obvious title, that is" He swore her eyes shone like twinkling stars.

"It is a fantasy story based on DnD about a stoic warrior _who is hellbent on killing each and every goblin he encounters because when he was a kid the goblins attacked his village and no one came to help so he decided to do it himself, then he starts to-_ "

"Chotto mate, Tsunotori-san, in Japanese, if possible. My English isn't much above average"

"O-oh, s-sorry. I got carried away..." She said with an apologetic smile. "Anyway, this knight who only kills goblins meets and saves this young lady named Priestess and thn she starts following him on his adventures of goblin extermination"

"Wait, he only hunts goblins?"

"Yes. It's on his name, what else would you expect? Hm-hm, in fact, this is a common joke throughout the story"

"And you said the girl is named… Priestess?"

"Yeah, since it is based on DnD, the characters are named after their roles or classes"

"So if we were in that world I would be Hero in Training or something?"

" _More like Cinnamon Roll, honestly"_ "Perhaps. Maybe Green Hero would do too. Umm, you must think it's a bit dumb..."

"What? No, not at all. I didn't watch much anime or read manga but I definitely find it interesting"

"Really? Then- Umm, then… if I showed you another cosplay I did and the source, would you- I mean, it is just a suggestion, you don't have to, aah..." Suddenly Tsunotori found herself out of words, lost in thought. She never considered the possibility of finding someone to show her works in person, outside of going to conventions. Again, this was totally different from posting online under a fake name. More importantly, she would be showing her works to someone that wasn't an anime fan like her, so this could prove to be quite the experience. But would it be okay to do this with Midoriya? He seemed to be more than a decent person if the embarrassing moments from earlier were anything to be considered.

" _I suppose I can trust him, right...?"_ He wasn't from her class and he didn't seem the type that talks about people behind their backs. Besides, he was keeping Kendo's secret so he probably was a reliable guy. Oh, right.

"Umm, about my question from earlier..."

"Oh, that. Well, I can't tell you everything but, umm, let's say that Kendo and the girls are… working on something together. Something that would, erm, surprise you" Midoriya didn't know half of the words he was saying, but now that would have to do.

"It's okay, I was going to say that you don't have to tell me. To be honest… I'm glad you were so worried about telling me"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah… it shows that you care about Kendo and that she trusts you enough to share a secret with you" The blondie was completely honest with him.

"Well, I myself don't know all the details of it either..." He lied, but the next part was the absolute truth for him. "But one thing I know, they all care about you, they wouldn't think you're weird because you like to cosplay or watch anime. And neither do I" He told her with a warm, gentle smile crossing his mouth. It made her heart skip a beat.

"You are… probably right"

"Yes, I am"

She remained in silence for a brief moment, as if considering something inside her head. Then, she looked again to his face.

"Can I ask you something else instead?..."

"If I can help"

"Would you… if I wanted to show you some of my cosplays or talk about an anime I like… would you do it?"

"Hmm..." He put a finger over lips, closing his eyes and seeming in deep thought, which made the blondie feel even more anxious. She unconsciously brought both hands over her chest, like a little kid waiting for her mom to say yes. Unknown to her, though, the green teen was just teasing her a bit. He made up his mind already. "Yes, I will do it"

"Really? You will do it for me?"

"Yes, for you" He assured her with a nod.

Then her words echoed in her mind. _For her_. She actually said it and he responded in the same way. Did he do that on purpose or he didn't notice?

" _S-stop overthinking, Pony! It was just an accident. Still..."_ Tsunotori turned around but kept glancing at Midoriya from the corners of her eyes. He was such a nice person. No wonder Kendo fell in love with him and all the girls seemed to naturally float around him. Besides her sister, Tsunotori never shared her hobby with anyone in person, so this ended being even nicer of him to do it. Without realizing, the shorty blondie slowly formed a smile on her lips as she entertained her mind with thoughts of what clothes she could show him, or what titles she should use to "introduce" him to her world. Her legs kicked the air lightly and she felt much better already, but the most clear sign of her current emotional state was her wagging small tail.

Suddenly her thoughts were halted when she heard a small fake cough.

"Well, umm, I think I should leave now" Midoriya said getting up and shifting uneasily on his feet. "Uhh, it was… good to talk to you, Tsunotori-san, even if it wasn't the main tops and all..." The green teen said, trying his best to choose the right words. He already got the hang, sort of, of starting a conversation and somehow keep it going, but ending it also proved to be a challenge. Not that he disliked talking with the blondie, he felt that there was more to be said and heard, but he had to go back now. Perhaps in another opportunity…

"O-oh, it's okay. It's quite late already, ah hahaha..." Despite her gentle smile, Tsunotori sounded a little bit disappointed, sad even, with his leave. There was a silent minute between them in which she hesitated voicing the words that came to her mind.

"Soo… I'll go now. I'll use the balcony again because… yeah..." And so the boy moved to the balcony, but as he put one foot over the ledge, Tsunotori called him.

"Midoriya!..." He looked back, finding the girl at the glass door with an uncertain expression on her face. Prussian blue met emerald green, their eyes locked in a weird but nice staring contest for a few seconds that surely felt like minutes.

"Umm… thank you for listening to me, Midoriya… and for keeping my secret too. I hope it won't cause any trouble between you and Kendo..."

"No, it won't. And… you're welcome. I'll be happy to listen to you whenever you want" He told her with a precious smile adorning his face bathed in the silvery moonlight.

"I see… well, see you soon, then. I'll show you my best outfits" She beamed with the eagerness of a small kid.

"Then I'm looking forward to see what you'll dress for me" Midoriya replied, then climbed on the ledge and gave the blondie a final glance and a wave.

There, for two or three seconds, time stopped. The world seemed to enrich her sight of the emerald child. The cold breeze blew by, shaking his green locks. The veil of the night clashed against the moonlight in a play of light and shadows. His eyes shone with an iridescent green that seemed to emit energy of some sort. From her place below and being already under the average height, she stared up at him with a hint of awe in her face. It was like every single detail of him was clear to her, just like the dark night sky full of stars that worked as a beautiful background, and… was the moon always so big and bright?

And so time moved again. The world regained its rotation and the green-haired teen took one step forward, falling to the ground as sparks surged from his body. With a roll to make his landing smoother and quiet, he quickly dashed away into the night, leaving the blondie alone. Tsunotori kept staring at the direction he went for a few minutes before heading back to her room, closing the glass door, turning off the lights and lying on her bed. She pulled up the blankets and made herself comfortable. There was only one problem. Her eyes refused to close. She turned to the left, to the right, faced the ceiling, then turned left again. Why didn't her heart stop beating fast yet?

"What… what was that…?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Aye, chapter done. It is currently five in the morning and I should be sleeping but I have to triple check the text. I wish I had someone else to proofread it but how do you ask that, right? And also I feel the need to update right after I finish, but that's irrelevant.**

 **What do you think of our dear girl Pony in here? Once again I got the idea from the reviews and ended mixing a bit of a closet weeb in her personality (like me!). I also intend to give more time for the other girls in the spotlight before expanding again this ever-growing harem. Now, try to guess what's gonna happen next, give me more ideas if you have any, I'm always open to suggestions and critics. And a quick heads-up, after finishing this "cycle", I'm going to pause Sweet Cute Green Obsession for some time. I feel that my other story, Her Treasure, has been on hold for enough time (gotta give some love for Mama Midoriya). Well then, see you all in the next chapter, thanks for reading!**


	35. Curious Eyes Inside And Out

**Guess who's back? Back again~ Yes, it is I, Guy! I'll leave a few comments at the end if any of you readers feel interested. Now get a load of this 20k words chapter!**

 **Curious Eyes Inside And Out**

Climbing back to his room was far easier since he was on the second floor. Practice leads to perfection so Midoriya moved around in silence almost like a casual stroll. Of course, he always kept his senses keen to make sure no one noticed him, but by now he was starting to get used with all the sneak around, troublesome as it might be. Back to his room, the green teen quietly closed the glass door from the balcony, letting out a relieved sigh. Things turned out better than he expected, so much that he even felt embarrassed of himself when he tossed under his bed the three small packs of "protection" Nemuri forced him to walk around with. He slumped on his bed, shoulders low as another sigh escaped his lips. He did avert another crisis now, didn't he?

" _Maybe I should feel proud of myself this time… just a little..."_

Anyway, it was getting really late. Time to hit the bed and rest.

Midoriya brought the blanket over him and slowly tried to fall asleep, but there was this sensation in the back of his mind, preventing him from effectively shutting his eyes close.

"She looked… really cute..."

Now that the tension was gone, Midoriya went back on his memories and this was his conclusion. Tsunotori looked really cute in that Priestess cosplay, though he didn't know the character at all. How to put it? There was this feeling of a fragile thing that suited her. Not that he thought she was weak or anything, otherwise she wouldn't have made it to U.A, right?

" _Still..."_

When he saw the short blondie looking at herself in the mirror, he couldn't help but stare in awe a bit. The smile adorning her short muzzle, the way her blond hair moved as she twirled around, the soft humming of happiness. In Tooru's words, he felt like he could hug her for an entire week without getting tired of it. The sugar in his blood reached some dangerous levels. Then, there was her reason for calling him and her past.

" _It must be hard for her sometimes"_

She was far from her home, away from the people she knew. Sure, she got many friends here, he included now, but Midoriya didn't think it made things any easier. Plus, there was the whole deal with her secret hobby. He wasn't exactly a huge fan of manga and anime but he could understand perfectly how Tsunotori felt. Not everyone was so into heroes like him so most of the time Midoriya had to tone down this side of him. He heard more than a few times that this side of him was pretty annoying, weird even, but could someone blae him if he wanted to talk about something he liked? It was the same for her, probably.

He didn't know exactly what was the western view of Japan regarding this topic. Maybe she thought there would be much more acceptance here since she was basically at the source. Well, he felt like hitting an invisible wall too when he got to U.A. Somewhere deep inside he expected to find more "active" fans of All Might like him so it was a bummer to him in the first days. Still, after some time he got along with everyone, and Midoriya was pretty aware that he didn't have many social skills.

" _They wouldn't mind at all, her friends… no, I think they would even support you, Tsunotori"_ Midoriya was pretty sure of it. Just look at him, of Kyoka, for a better example. She still didn't feel comfortable enough to play in front of everyone but she already made a lot of progress and he hoped that soon she would show everyone just how amazing she could be. And now he would make sure to encourage the short blondie as much as possible.

" _Heh, I wonder. What will she wear next time?"_ A smile made its way into his mouth. " _Well, I bet it'll look really cute on her"_

Midoriya then tried to entertain the thought a little further in an attempt to fall asleep faster. what was the last anime with a cute girl that he watched? Rather, there were lots of pro hero women with cute costumes. The Pussy Cats when they made their debut came to his mind. He remembered that Ragdoll, Pixie Bob and Mandalay were on the hot topics of many forums for a good amount of time and they were pretty popular with the kids. Naturally, he tried to imagine Tsunotori wearing the blue version of the Pussy Cats Costume, knee-high boots, frilled skirt, big paw gloves and all. The image inadvertently put a big smile on his face.

" _I bet she would look cute even with Thirteen's costume, hehe..."_

Then his mind replayed the moment they parted ways, rather the moment he left her room. He didn't intend to stare for so long. Hold up, how much time actually passed, anyway? All Midoriya knew was that when their eyes met, when he waved to her and looked down… something happened. Be it the talk they had, the nervousness he felt during the entire afternoon, or anything else, for a moment he simply lost himself while admiring her figure. The silvery moonlight bathed her skin and it looked like she had her own glow in the dark night. A gentle breeze blew by, brushing some of her wavy golden strands. He didn't know what in her plain pink shirt or grey sweatpants made her look even more adorable, perhaps the casual vibe. Her short muzzle and her shiny Prussian blue eyes, reflecting the light of the stars as if they had their own sparkle.

Midoriya got surprised with himself as the image of the blondie got so engraved into his mind. He felt something stirring inside his chest, slowly but surely rising up. That sensation he got when she told him about those jerks back at her home. That urge to move and hug her when tears started to roll over her pale cheeks. It was more than simple sympathy or a feeling of relation. He seriously wanted to protect her, that cute and adorable girl. Technically he just met her but the feeling was real, and he would be damned if he didn't help her. Sure, as a hero it was his main goal to protect everyone and on top of that, he had many girls who were special to him. He cared for the well being of his parents and everyone that had a part in his life, small as it could be, but with Tsunotori? It felt… different. How different, he didn't know, but it was like when he started to fall for Uraraka or any of his girlfriends. It was confusing at the start, then things got clear. Whatever this feeling was, Midoriya was sure it would be solved at the right time. What mattered now was that he wanted to protect Tsunotori.

" _What will she wear next…? I bet… she'll look cute… too..."_ And with the image of the blondie in his mind, Midoriya finally gave up to sleep, slowly closing his eyes as he dozed off.

...

...

Sometimes we have dreams when we sleep. Sometimes we relive things that happened, and sometimes we just wake up the next day. Dreams can be nice and sometimes unpleasant or even scary. Those are nightmares. We tend to have good dreams when we see something good before sleeping, and nightmares when seeing something scary, hence why a mother would tell a story to her kids. So he expected to have a nice night of sleep this time, probably a dream or two. Instead, Midoriya found himself in complete darkness. It wasn't the dark of his room neither his eyes closed, he was sure of it. It felt much, much deeper than that, the absence of light in this place. Wherever was this place, anyway. Due to some events, the green teen wasn't very fond of dark places, at least when he was totally alone like this. However, he brought to his mind good memories, things that would certainly brush away this sick feeling deep down his stomach. Something nice, something that made him feel happy. Well, that was easy. The shortie blonde never really left his mind tonight.

Then the feeling of floating hit his body. There wasn't any pressure or resistance when he tried to move around. Weird, it was like he wasn't moving his body at all. something in the dark veil echoed like a clear ring of a bell. It made the veil wave and twist, and before he could notice, something wrapped around him. Something warm.

 _Hahahaha~ She really left a good impression on you, right? Mi-do-ri-ya-kun~_

" _That… voice..."_

 _That's right, it is me, Shimura Nana, but just Nana is fine. Can I call you Izuku then?_

" _Eh? What...? How did I-"_

 _Oho, did you forget already? We already met, didn't we?_

Midoriya was confused. Sure, he remembered the sensei of his mentor, but if he recalled correctly, the last time he talked to her was because he was unconscious.

"N-Nana-san, did something happen to me?! I can't remember… I think I went to sleep and-"

"Well, you're sound asleep now. No need to worry this time" The raven-haired woman said, now materialized in front of him. Only then Midoriya noticed he also had a physical form, complete this time.

"Ooh, impressive. You did it unconsciously" She clapped her hands, then gave him a wink. "But I want to brag a little so it must be because I got the hang of this~"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I finally learned how to separate myself from One for All. Well, separate is not the best word but… look, it just works, okay? Anyway, now I can do a lot of things in here. Like… this~"

Suddenly Nana vanished from his sight, making Midoriya even more confused. Then he felt it again, that warm sensation wrapping around him. Looking down he found a pair of arms, lean but strong, with yellow gloves, coiling just above his waist. Then, something really soft pressed against his back. This was a very familiar sensation indeed. He didn't have to turn his head much to find a pair of gray eyes, staring intently back at his green ones.

"Hi~"

"Eeep!"

Midoriya jumped in surprise while Nana laughed her head off, pointing at the heavy breathing teen.

"Man, your reactions are priceless!~ Hah, I wish I could have met you in real life" She said wiping a tear.

"Good to see you have your mood intact..." Midoriya said back, still a little confused but mostly annoyed and embarrassed. "Umm, Nana-san, how exactly are we talking right now?"

"Hmm, let's see… since our last talk, I got more aware of myself, if that makes any sense. Sometimes I would see what you were seeing, sometimes I would wander through someone's memories. Now that you fell asleep I got to fully manifest"

"So you're saying that after our interaction you managed to detach some of your own self from the collective conscience of One for All… no, it should be only storage of memories, but then why would you manifest in the first place, and why All Might appears in that shadowy form? Perhaps if I can focus more then-"

"Hey, hey, Earth to Midoriya. Slow down, kid" Nana said, shaking the mumbling teen by his elbows. Midoriya snapped out of it and looked up with a small tinge of red in his cheeks.

"S-sorry about that, it's an old habit"

"Yeah, I know. Whenever you do that I get like, this huge load of information going everywhere and I can hardly follow sometimes"

"Wait, you can hear me?"

"More than that, I'm inside your head so I know what you're thinking"

"Really? Anything I think?"

"Wanna test it?" She said with a confident grin.

"Umm, then what number I'm thinking of?"

"Ugh, really? Eleven"

"And now?"

"Thirteen thousand and seven"

"My favorite dish"

"Mom's katsudon"

"My Mom's name"

"Inko, your underwear's color is black, your four years birthday gift was an All Might onesie. And your next line will be 'It can't be…'"

"It can't be… !?"

"See? Totally mind reading"

"T-then… you know everything that goes through my mind...?"

"Yes"

"All the time...?"

"Since our last talk, yes"

"And you said you can… see too?"

"Yep"

"Oh boy..." Midoriya looked down, hands together in front of his nose. That meant that Nana, the mentor of his mentor, watched in the front row while he and the girls… "Ooh boy..."

But then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I don't care at all"

"E-eh?! You don't?"

"Course not. I passed One for All to Toshi, didn't I? Do you think All Might was only popular with the kids like you?" The sly grin she showed him made the teen swallow dry. "Ne, wanna see how Toshi did it on the bed-"

"Oh my- h-hell no!" Midoriya shouted, his eyes widening and his face getting a little pale.

"Whaaat? I thought you were his #1 fan. Aren't you curious?~ Hah?~ Hah?~" Nana got closer to his face, lifting her eyebrows and nudging him.

"T-t-there has to be a l-limit, right...?! Besides, I don't want to pry on A-All Might's personal life a-and-"

"Pffft, hahahaha! I'm telling you, these reactions are the best!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead while the woman kept laughing.

"Geez, at least you're having fun..." He said to himself, still not getting she would hear anyway.

"Well, can you blame me? There isn't much to do here besides reliving my memories. At least now I can visit others, I guess..." She said, resting her chin in one hand and looking away with a small pout.

"Oh…" He realized what she meant. Being a copy of herself inside One for All really turned her options limited. Probably it wouldn't be a problem if she didn't discover how to detach herself. Anyway, now she was stuck with the memories of the past users, her own memories, All Might's memories and his own. "Sorry, I didn't think about it"

Her gray eyes moved to the side, focusing on the green teen with his head low. Maybe she shouldn't tease him so much.

"Well, at least you understand how I feel" The pout then morphed into a smile. "I like to relive the best moments of my life, and seeing what were Toshi's thoughts when I was training is really fun, but you know what? Watching you is always a surprise"

"R-really?" He perked up at the comment.

"Yeah. Looking at your memories, you have done a lot of stunts for someone at your age. Paint me impressed"

Midoriya's eyes widened and a nervous smile slowly formed in his face. The master of his mentor was complimenting him. How cool was that?

"Oh, and let's not forget the… hm hm, lovely moments with your special girls, right?~" As Nana said that, Midoriya turned into a bright tomato. She didn't waste time and quickly stood in front of him, kneeling and raising his chin with one finger. When their eyes met, she held a sultry smile and whispered, almost purring. "You are… a gifted kid, ain't you… I-zu-ku~"

It made his head spin so much. Her half-closed eyes, her breath brushing his face, those moisty and alluring lips oh so close to him. If he simply moved slightly forward, something would happen.

But then she suppressed a laugh or at least tried. Nana began to laugh again, holding on his shoulders for support. Meanwhile, Midoriya was in a state of complete confusion. The shock from the subtle transition of mood was too much for him. Did she really...? Was she really going to…?

"Whew~ Oh my~ I can't take this… ah ahahaha!... I remember laughing like this only a few times… ~sigh~ Sorry kid, I just had to" She said with a big grin crossing her lips, yet her eyes showed that she really meant to apologize. Midoriya took a few more moments to fully process this, then slowly nodded.

Satisfied with that, Nana got on her feet again, hands resting on her hips and staring at the teen.

"So, what will it be? I think we still have plenty of time before the next morning"

"Huh?"

"You know, when you wake up. I'm taking advantage of your sleepy state"

"Oh, I see..." He seemed to understand what Nana implied but he really didn't know what to think of it. Then, she got an idea, rather, the idea was there all along.

"Hmm, why don't you tell me about this blondie you just talked to?" She said, taking a seat on a brown couch and tapping the place next to her.

"Eh?! Where did that come from?"

"It is your mind, kind of. Just imagine it and you can materialize practically anything" Nana said nonchalantly as if it was something he should know from the start.

"Still, what is there to talk about? You saw everything yourself, didn't you?" He said, hesitantly seating next to the taller woman.

"Umm, yes, but don't let that stop you. You were thinking about her until now. Why not have a _closer_ look at the subject" As she spoke, the couch shrunk and she leaned over him, passing one arm behind the teen.

"B-but why talk about it, anyway? Aren't you, like, inside my head already?"

"See me as your conscience or something. Come on, talk to me, Izuku" Nana whined playfully, crossing her toned yet smooth looking legs. Needless to say, the proximity made Midoriya more anxious and Nana was well aware of it. "So, how is it to meet a girl and not have sex on the spot-"

"D-do you have to ask like that...?" He looked at her and she seemed to be in thought.

"Hmmm… yes, I do~" She answered with a bright smile.

"Sure… why not?... A-anyway, it is not like that all the time. I'm not trying to… get laid with every girl I know"

"I know, but she was really an exception here, am I right?~"

"And what about Ibara, o-or Kendo, huh? I didn't, uuh, did it with them right on. That never happened, actually. You're making it sound much worse than it is"

"I'm just messing with you, come on" She said, ruffling his hair. "But be honest, you want the shorty blonde too, don't you?"

"What? No, I… can't a guy and a girl get along without, well, sex being involved?"

"Oh, you sure can, I'm not saying this. What I meant is you _want_ her in that way"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" He looked away from her, arms crossed. Nana leaned in closer to him and Midoriya inched away.

"Oh please, I was there when you were about to fall asleep" She then put one hand over her chest dramatically, saying to the black sky and faking a male voice. "Oh, Tsunotori is so cute. How I want to protect her from everything. I wonder if she'll dress as my sexy R rated teacher~"

"I definitely didn't think that!" He turned back to her, only to find Nana's face really close to his.

"But you could have. Do you think she would do it?~"

"H-how should I know? She is not that… that type of girl" Midoriya averted his gaze but Nana kept invading his space.

"Oho? And what type of girl would she be? Oh, a better one, what type of woman Nemuri is then?"

"I-I didn't mean that! Nemuri, she is… well, she is, umm, she just likes to… it's complicated" Midoriya sighed in defeat while Nana laughed lightly. "But, about Tsunotori… I think she's a kind girl. She does what she likes and she seems talented too"

"Hmm, explain"

"Eh? You… you know, her cosplay looked really nice"

"Oh, I see. Would you say she looked pretty in that cosplay?"

"... Umm, yes. What with it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I get it, she's cute, went through a few things, you want to help. You _always_ want to help"

"If I can do something to help, then I should… right?"

"Agreed. But have you thought about this: what are your girlfriends going to say about it?"

"Aah..." He froze in place, trying to imagine the possible outcomes. Didn't Uraraka tell him specifically to NOT think about getting laid with Tsunotori?

"Yes, she did say something like that"

"... I won't get used to you reading my mind… anyway, I'm not going to get laid with anyone here, I'm just being a good friend"

"Oh sure, good friends keep secrets from other friends/ girlfriends and watch each other dress in suggestive cosplay"

"It doesn't have to be a s-suggestive cosplay!..."

"You don't know yet. What will you do if she comes up with a battle bunny girl, huh? Heck, in your place I would be tempted" Midoriya looked incredulous at the woman.

"You what...?!"

"Hey, I watched some anime. Just imagine a girl like Miruko, carrying a huge broadsword and clad in armor that looked more like a swimsuit… or are you gonna tell me this isn't appealing?" She honestly asked the green teen.

"Well, I guess so..." Midoriya admitted shyly.

"Why don't we confirm that?~" The raven-haired woman proposed.

"Confirm? H-how?"

"Easy. It's your mind, right?" And before he could understand the implications, Nana snapped her fingers. What made him worry was the smug smile she held as she stared at him.

Being distracted by her kinda enticing gaze, Midoriya failed to notice a "new guest" until he felt something slowly hold his chin and turn his head around. The first thing his eyes saw was the bosom of a "healthy" tanned woman, barely contained by a tiny breastplate. Scratch that, it was literally a bikini top made of metal with some covers on the shoulders. And the lower part of the "protection" was equally dubious, basically, a few plates overlapped in the shape of a G-string. The only things that resembled armor were the gauntlets and knee-high boots. Resting on her shoulders was a large sword. Could you even call it a blade or it was more like a heap of raw iron? But the best part was yet to come as the woman got closer and closer to his face. Ruby red eyes stared intently at him, like a huntress focusing on its prey, and she licked her lips before her mouth opened into a wide lust-filled grin.

"Mi-Miruko?!" Midoriya finally reacted, getting away from the tanned woman as much as he could, which wasn't much really since he was already pinned against the couch. He froze in place, not understanding what was going on, which gave an opportunity for the grinning lady to sit on his lap, letting go of the heavy sword and wrapping her arms around his neck. Then a mocking whistle got his attention.

"Oh wow, you sure have a good memory, Izuku. Such details from this beauty… engraved deep inside your mind… are you sure you aren't a closet pervert?~" Nana teased him, running one gloveless finger over the arms of the white-haired hero, and cupping his cheeks at the end. He certainly wasn't, but the way she bit her inner lip and looked at him surely left a dent on the wall of his resolve.

"N-N-Nana-san… how did she… Mi-Miruko, here… how- eep!" His flustered state only increased when Battle Bunny Miruko started to slowly rock her hips and lick his neck seductively. Just how could he be in a situation like that inside his own mind?

"I simply went through your memories and found her. Since you capture so much detail it was really easy to bring her here" Nana said with a hint of pride. "Then, hm hm, I just had to add a few memories from what your girls usually do~ And I put some of myself in there too~"

"I get it, I get it. Can you make her… go, now?" Nana laughed lightly seeing the distressed face Midoriya had. He was really trying to hold himself, wasn't he?

"Oh Izuku, did you forget already? It is _your_ mind" Then realization dawned on him.

"... Ah, yeah" And just like that Battle Bunny Miruko was gone. The teen released a tired sigh, blushing from the experience he just had and because he didn't think of it sooner. "... Why did you do that?" He asked the former hero.

"Well, for one it was pretty fun and I proved my point"

"What point?"

"That you got aroused with the idea of a Battle Bunny Girl" She said with a smile crossing her lips, pointing to the tent on his shorts. Midoriya instantly crossed both arms over his crotch and closed his legs. And look at this, he actually got even redder. "What's the deal? I'm inside your head, I know you're aroused. You may even think that… I'm feeling hot too~" She teased him further.

"S-so what if I'm… any guy at my age would be too, right…?"

"I suppose so, but you're not just any guy, are you? Oh no, you're… special~" He swallowed as the raven-haired woman began to crawl at his direction. "You're a very kind and sweet boy, Izuku. Someone that any girl would be happy to live with. Haven't you wondered that Tsunotori can think the same?" Starting by the other glove, Nana began to take off her clothes, one by one.

"Don't you think that..." She unbuttoned the cape. "as you two get closer..." Off went the red skirt. "she'll begin to..." She kicked off her boots. "develop more… deep feelings for you?~" Her slender fingers held the zipper on her black suit, bringing in down temptingly. She opened the front painfully slow, never letting her eyes from his face, while Midoriya struggled to hold a straight face, but his eyes kept following the motion of the black curtains opening bit by bit, showing a little more of her fair skin. He could already see a little of the valley revealing in front of him.

But then he got saved by the bell, literally.

"Tsk, aaah~ that completely ruined the mood" Suddenly Nana was back to her normal self, or what he considered her normal, at least. Needless to say, Midoriya was beyond confused.

"Wh-what? That's it?!"

"Oh, I'm flattered that you liked it so much, but you have to go now. It's time to wake up~" She said as the noise of his alarm got louder, echoing through the veil of darkness. Before he could even say anything to her, the weight of his body dragged him down. The last thing he saw was the tall woman waving a hand with a bright smile on her face. Then, clarity.

...

...

Light seeped through his eyelids and he woke up, lazily opening his eyes and stirring on the bed. It took a few seconds for him to acknowledge what just happened.

Midoriya quickly sat up, rubbing his face and feeling it get hotter as he remembered everything that happened on his dream. It was so vivid and fresh on his memory that it might as well have actually happened. Hesitantly, he checked under his covers. Yes, there was a morning wood present, much to his embarrassment. In the back of his head, he could almost hear it, a faint sound of bells ringing, but if he focused enough… a light laugh.

"Haha, very funny, Nana-san"

* * *

"Izuku!~"

"Gah! What the- H-Himiko?!"

The green-haired teen shouted in surprise when he turned around and found the blondie clung on his back. She almost made him kiss the floor with his tray of food.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Ashido, who was next to him, immediately put her own food down to pry her boyfriend free from the crazy girl, but one should not underestimate Himiko's strength. "Let... go… of him…!"

"Nooo~ I don't wanna~" Himiko whined, wrapping her arms around his neck like a kid throwing a tantrum. "We have barely seen each other lately"

"And I'll keep it that way!" Ashido was determined.

While Sero shook his head and Hagakure came to help her pink-skinned friend, she watched from the other side of the lunchroom. They didn't have many opportunities to talk or do anything, but that was to be expected. The final exams were coming and it turned into an even more serious matter when you're on the hero course. And to top that there are the expectations everyone had since she was one of the top three students in the entire school. So yeah, Hado didn't have much time to spend with the interesting guys from the first year. Still, something had been occupying her mind for some time now, regarding the green teen she was looking at right now.

"... Huh, did he choose someone already?..."

"What was that, Nejire?" The call of her name and the known voice broke her from her inner thoughts. She looked across the table she was in, finding the never wavering smile of her friend. Togata stared at her for a moment, then turned to the general direction she was looking at. It was easy to spot the small commotion caused by the group.

"~sigh~ Still worried that it might be a bad idea?" He questioned the bluenette.

"Oh… No, I don't think so. After what happened I think Midoriya has things somewhat under control. Of course, there's an ex-villain here with us at U.A but…" A small smile formed in her lips. "This is turning out to be..."

"Interesting?" Togata finished as Hado trailed off and returned to stare at the young ones.

Since the invasion, she had been wondering how Midoriya was dealing with having Toga Himiko around all the time. Sure, there were a lot of safety measures, some of which she could pass off without. Not that she didn't enjoy being near her friends, and they were practically a team already, but it stopped her from doing her own things sometimes, like going there and showering Midoriya with her questions.

She saw the way the girls reacted when he got so dangerously close to the line between life and death. Hado could also tell that the girls from his class felt something for him, be it just infatuation or a serious crush, and honestly? She totally understood why. He had that charm in him, this nice contrast between his shyness and boldness. Sometimes you saw a cute looking sweet boy and others, a handsome young man ready to fight. How did he manage to do both? Did he get lots of gifts on Valentine's Day when he was in middle school? How would he react if he had a fan club like she and Amajiki had? Did the girls from class 1-B also had a crush on him? She would bet all her money on him if there was a boys' beauty contest in the school. Togata would surely be a had contester, and she guessed the son of Endeavor too. Perhaps the explosive guy too? Some had their "unique tastes", after all.

There was so much she wanted to ask him. Midoriya didn't explain to her yet how that black mass sprouting from his arms worked. And there were the gloves he used, though that could be also be addressed by talking to the person who designed and built them. It was that girl from the Support Course, the one with pink hair, crosshair eyes and a tendency to blow up, right?

" _But I suppose it would be funnier to talk to Midoriya~"_ She said to herself.

"You're having ideas, aren't you?..." Once again she got out of her bubble by another familiar voice. By her side, Amajiki was midway through his lamen, shoulders slumped forward, a small shadow cast into his face.

"Hmm, I wonder… Hehe~"

"~sigh~ Just make sure to not bother anyone..." He said nonchalantly. Hado wasn't a person you wouldn't want around, on the opposite. She was cheerful, bubbly, full of energy, practically a ray of sunlight given life. The only problem, if you could call it that, was her eagerness to know something about anything all the time. And she decided to focus on you, well, you better prepare for intense interrogation.

That side of her was what made the elf-looking boy back of when they first met but she insisted and insisted on befriending him. For Amajiki, who always stood on the other sidelines, this was completely new, almost terrifying. But with her, Hado dragged Togata into his life and before he noticed, they were best friends and partners for everything. He could rely on them and they trusted him with anything. It was because of her that he got to crawl out of his shell, slow as the pace may be. Two years ago he wouldn't even manage to enter a classroom full of younger students, looking up to him. The thought made him straighten his back and look up a little. Hado said that the image was an important part of being a hero, so he had to look nice. People would seek him for help and hope after all.

How much had he changed because of his friends? How much did he change himself because of her? She never refused to help him, even when he didn't think he needed it. She always cheered him up, balancing his own pessimistic view. She kept him in the tracks sometimes, when he felt too nervous to act. Togata was like his brother and he was sure the blonde felt the same way, but with her… somewhere in these three years, Amajiki realized it was different. Slightly, but different. It wouldn't change anything to him but perhaps he should face it properly and give some thought. They would be pro heroes soon, he was sure of that. and then life would keep going. If everything went right they could make their debut as a team already and work together. That alone was cool enough and a great feat but… what else after that?

Without noticing, he looked at the blondie across the table stuffing his face with rice. He didn't give that much thought either but what if Togata didn't…

"..." He shook his head lightly. Amajiki had to keep expecting the best. everyone had their battles, Togata knew it better than anyone, probably. " _I don't think that would stop him, though"_. amajiki knew just how strong his friend could be.

But then, if Togata went through another path, wouldn't that leave him and Hado to form the team? Huh, a duo didn't sound so bad, they could still be pretty strong. Then, the thought of him and the bluenette acting as a team, spending most of their day working together and doing things together almost like what they did now, got more and more clear on his mind.

" _Hado and I, huh..."_

Why did this make him feel nervous? She was right next to him, what was the difference?

Well, when he looked to his side, he noticed a small difference. The bluenette was gone. A quick glance around and he spotted her making her way towards the first-year students. He should have expected that. But before she could make it, lunch was over. So he stared at her while she looked at the group of the emerald child, still trying to get the crazy blondie away from him.

* * *

Almost midnight, time to sneak out. The green-haired teen was surprised at himself that moving around the dorms in almost absolute silence was becoming natural. This could come handy if he ever needed to infiltrate in, say, a hideout full of criminals. But that was beyond the point, right now he had to get out and head to the Support court building where a group of lovely women waited for him. Why not go out in a single group? Well, a small crowd is easier to spot, plus if everyone simply left at once the rest of the class would get suspicious. More suspicious, honestly. Midoriya usually was the last one to sneak out in the night as the girls liked to make "surprises" for him. He wasn't complaining.

As usual, Midoriya made it to the common room easily and he headed outside, but the moment he opened the doors and stepped out he met with someone, almost physically. Needless to say, he was surprised and couldn't hold back the yelp that escaped his mouth. The person also seemed somewhat shocked to find him here of all places and time, but a smile soon made its way into her mouth and she brightened up.

"Oh, Midoriya. What a coincidence, I was looking for you"

"H-Hado-senpai?"

The bluenette stood in front of him, casually dressed in a light yellow shirt a few numbers larger than her size and grey sweatpants. She looked at him with her blue curious eyes, humming an unknown tune and shifting from one foot to another while he tried to figure out why his senior was looking for him at midnight.

"Uh, can we go inside? I feel that this night will be cold" She asked, breaking Midoriya out of his inner thoughts.

"O-oh, sure. Please get inside, senpai" He reacted, not sure if he should really do that. He had another place to be right now…

Anyway, Hado made her way in and sat on the couch, the smile in her face never leaving. Midoriya stood still, not knowing what to do until she called him again.

"Are you going to keep planted there? Come'ere~" The bluenette said, tapping the seat next to her. Midoriya awkwardly sat and waited, glancing a few times at the door.

"Umm, senpai, you said you were looking for me but… couldn't it wait until the morning?" He asked as politely as possible.

"Hmm, probably, but then I would have to bother your friends, and I kinda wanted to talk to you in particular" The last part was a small surprise for him. What could Hado want to discuss that she felt the need to talk to him only?

"Well, what is it then?"

"Midoriya, how are you feeling lately?"

"Huh?" Obviously, the vague question made him confused. "How am I feeling? About what exactly?"

"About anything, or everything. Is something bothering you lately? Are you dealing with any troubles?" Despite the weirdness of the sudden questions, he could tell she was serious, even with the never wavering smile she held.

"I… I don't know. I mean, besides the classes and extra homework Aizawa-sensei gives some time or another everything is pretty normal, I guess"

"Hehehe, sensei also made us work like there was no tomorrow~" Hado said with a light laugh. "But, aren't you feeling any other type of pressure on you?"

Well, if he counted being the successor of All Might, having to master One for All and unknown Quirks he didn't even know, and taking care of all the ladies in his life, then yes, there was at least some pressure here.

"No, not at all" Was Midoriya's response, to which Hado replied with a simple "I see". She remained silent for a moment, apparently contemplating something before she faced him again and held his hands on hers. She focused those shiny blue eyes on his green ones, which made Midoriya back up a little.

"S… senpai? What are-"

"~sigh~ You and Mirio are so alike…"

"M-me and Mirio?"

"Yes. You both work hard as if you had this huge goal to reach and you just can't stop for anything at all. I appreciate that you guys have focus and I always admired Mirio for his commitment but come on, learn to rest a little" She said as her smile turned into a cute pout.

"Rest? Sure, I rest well after the training. I learned the hard way what happens if I overdo it and-"

"No, no, it's not only in the training. Listen, you went through a lot lately, and I understand that you're in a very delicate situation, but that's the reason why you should relax a little. Otherwise, you'll collapse one of these days, Midoriya" The lecturing tone of Hado's voice came mixed with concern, but he couldn't tell the reason for such a thing. He was doing perfectly fine.

"Erm, I am glad you're concerned with my well-being, senpai, but I'm totally okay" He tried to assure her but that didn't seem to work.

"Midoriya, you don't have to act strong, at least not with me. Do you want me to believe you're completely fine having that blonde troublemaker around you all the time?"

"Huh? No, Bakugou isn't that bad. Sure, he yells a lot but-"

"What? No, I'm talking about the villain girl"

"Oooh…" Yeah, now it made sense. Of course she would be concerned about it. We are speaking of Toga Himiko, a villain known for countless cruel murders, and let's not forget she kidnapped him. He told his girls he was fine, he told his mom and his mentor he was fine, everyone was told he was fine. Midoriya told himself everything was fine and he was already over it all, but honestly?

"Umm, senpai… I see why you are concerned and I really appreciate it but… I'm fine, so you don't have to worry about me-"

"Of course I have to. I'm on the third year, it's my duty to look after my kouhai" She said with a hint of pride in her face. "Besides… I don't want to see you suffering alone. Mirio does it all the time, avoiding talking about his Quirk, working out at the gym more than usual… I swear I caught him sobbing one time but he insisted that it was nothing, and it makes me even more worried" Hado hung her head down almost as if she was defeated. Her usual bubbly and energetic self gave place to a quiet and saddened version of the bluenette.

"Senpai…"

"... I believe he'll get back his power, which he worked so hard to get better at, I really do. But still, sometimes we can't help but wonder "that would be easy for Mirio" or "Mirio could do that", and I know it hurts him to admit he no longer can do these things. And yet he keeps moving forward. I don't think that shutting down all of your emotions will do any good to him or you, Midoriya"

After that, they both went silent. What she said made complete sense and he should know better than bottle down all his problems until the breakpoint. Yet, how should he put it?

"I understand that you're worried, Hado-senpai, but, umm… I'm still working out this thing with Himiko and… there are other things going on and… it's kinda complicated" He said with a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Well then, one more reason for me to help you out"

"Y-you don't h-have to, really, senpai, I don't want to bother you with my problems! The final exams are getting closer and you must be already full of work and-"

"Midoriya, if I came here at this hour to talk to you, don't you think I really want to help?" Hado quirked an eyebrow. If you got to know her for a while, you would notice the subtle differences between Nejire's happy smile and her mildly annoyed smile. This kid could be so stubborn at times, just like her blond friend.

"Umm, yeah, when you put it like that..."

"Plus, I'm on the top ranks of the school for a reason. I'm sure I can spare some time to look after my troublesome kouhai, right?" She said with a truly happy smile this time, ruffling his hair as if Midoriya was a puppy or something. That prompted a blush to appear on Midoriya's cheeks and he unconsciously lowered his head, adding up to the impression of Hado head patting a small dog. There was a minute or two of silence, in which a simple thought crossed the green teen's mind.

" _This is kinda nice, in its own way..."_

" _Oh, just look at who awakened a new fetish~"_

Instinctively Midoriya tensed up with the voice echoing inside his head.

" _N-Nana-san?!"_

" _In flesh and bone, or should I say memories and synapses?"_

" _How- I thought you used my asleep state to talk like that"_

" _Well, you can say we got_ closer _to each other after our last play time~ But that doesn't matter right now, you're enjoying being treated like a pet by the hot bluenette, aren't you?~"_

" _O-of course not! I just, aah..."_

" _Yes?"_

" _I-I- I appreciate that she's concerned about my well-being, that's all!"_

" _Wow… you are terrible at lying to yourself too"_

" _I'm telling the truth!"_

" _I can feel you're getting aroused, remember? It's okay, she's cute, nice and good looking, there's no reason to feel embarrassed. But still, you look like her little pet. Are you into roleplay or you just do that for Momo and-"_

" _Nana-san!"_

"... the fuck…?"

Suddenly the silence was broken by an unusually calm voice. Both Hado and Midoriya perked up and looked towards the kitchen, where the noise came from. While the bluenette remained slightly amused at best, Midoriya widened his eyes in shock and his mouth hung ajar. From all people that could walk into them at this kinda embarrassing moment, this was the last one he would expect.

"Ka-Kacchan?"

Bakugo stood there for a few seconds, holding a glass of water and staring back at the two figures sitting on the couch in the dark of the common room. He would recognize shitty Deku anywhere and this senpai was strong so he clearly remembered her. The real question was why was she here, with Deku of all people, this late in the night and caressing his head like he was a lost puppy or something?

"Deku… why are you here with Airhead-senpai?" It could be the drowsiness but Bakugo sounded more confused than enraged this time.

"A-ah, you see, Kacchan… we were just… senpai, she… she just wanted to-"

"I'm here to comfort this troubled young man. Do you want to be patted by your senpai too, Bakugou-kun?" Hado cut Midoriya's stuttering and stated her intentions, bright and bubbly as usual. Once again Bakugou seemed half-asleep enough that he took a minute to process the info and react out of character.

"Hah…? Tsk, whatever. Get over this bullshit already, you fucking nerd. You want me to beat your ass so you can have a memory that hurts more?" The blonde said, downing the glass on his hand in one go.

"D-don't worry Kacchan, I'll be fine, really!"

"Shut up, I'm not concerned or anything. I just don't want one more fucking loser dragging me down"

"Aw, don't be like that, Bakugou-kun, you can be honest about your worries with me. I'm always ready to listen" Hado said, beaming a smile that could pretty much light up the room.

"What? No, I don't have any worries, you deaf Airhead… anyway, why the fuck are you here this late?"

"Now that you mentioned it, you usually don't stay up this late, Kacchan"

"What was that, Deku?" His tone raised a bit.

"Oh, I see. Bakugou-kun sleeps early~ Did you have a bad dream?"

"Shut the fuck up already! I just came for a damn glass of water!" And there we go, the usual Bakugou.

"S-senpai, we better not bother him" Midoriya suggested with nervousness plastered on his face. Hado simply looked between both boys with a curious look. Luckily for his, bakugou was really an early sleeper so instead of keeping the discussion the blonde decided to ignore these extras like usual. Plus it was kinda difficult to output his anger with half his brain still sleeping.

"Tsk, whatever. You fucks can do whatever therapy thing you're doing. Just don't fucking make me wake up again"

"But didn't you wake up to get that-"

"Shhh, senpai" Midoriya stopped her before another burst could come from his childhood friend. So much trouble to meet his girlfriends.

" _Speaking of which, shouldn't you be going now?"_

" _I know, but I can't just send Hado-senpai away like this"_

" _Then I suggest you start speaking. If you want to do the naughty things tonight, that is~"_

" _S-shut up"_

" _Oh, you wish you could shut me up, right?~"_

Focusing too much on his internal screaming out of embarrassment, Midoriya failed to notice the hand gently caressing his head again.

"Its okay, Midoriya, you don't have to tense up so much. Sleep well, Bakugou-kun~"

"Fuck off!" And so the hot-headed blonde made his way back to his room grumbling something, probably a series of offenses directed to the green-haired boy.

As for Midoriya, he kept lost at words while Hado stroked his hair, eventually looking at him in the eyes and holding both his hands in her own.

"Now talk to me, Midoriya. How do you feel having Toga Himiko around all the time?" She asked with a kind but serious tone. Deciding that rolling with it was the fast way to end this, Midoriya let out a defeated sigh.

"Well, as you may expect it didn't start well. Far from it. I really want to believe that I'm over everything that happened but Himiko… I mean… she still makes me shudder deep inside" He looked down and away from Hado in what she identified as shame.

"Hey, no need to feel bad about it. Anyone in your position would feel the same. In fact, you already showed you're above average by not having a mental breakdown"

"Yeah, about that… when she arrived here, I freaked out pretty hard. Everyone in the classroom got on the edge and they're still wary of my condition, but they won't show it openly. We all fake that I'm better, I act like this is nothing, and they try to cope with Himiko on a daily basis. But this is not completely fine. It will never be, will it…?" It was a question to himself rather than directed at her, Hado noticed. Just how much weight rested on the shoulders of this hurt boy?

It was as if he blamed himself for making the others around him worried. Pretty likely, knowing Midoriya's personality. That begged another question, how to help him? It was clear to her that it wasn't a matter of "getting over it", even more with the cause of so much pain near him, constantly reminding him of his state. If Midoriya kept bottling down these feelings, sooner or later he would reach his limit and the release would be pretty ugly. She heard of pro heroes that had to retire completely because of issues they never addressed properly.

Some faced it as part of the job, something every hero should expect to face any given time of their lives, but that didn't make things any better or easier to deal with. The image was an important part of their profession and they had to stand proud and strong, so people could look up to them and find hope; so villains would fear them and think thrice before trying act. It was the "ugly" part of their job no one spoke off, for convenience and because they couldn't, in fact, share this. Once again Midoriya found himself in a situation most pros would face much later in their career.

"You know its okay to have some moments of weakness, right?" She tried to appeal for his less "heroic" side. Right now she didn't need him to be strong, she needed him to be Midoriya.

"I'm… ~sigh~ I'm tired of being weak. There are people counting on me, I can't let this delay me if I want to be the next-"

"Midoriya, it's okay to be weak" That simple phrase completely halted any line of thought Midoriya had going through his head.

"What… what do you mean, senpai?" He finally looked up, staring at her face with genuine confusion.

"We are taught here that heroes should be a symbol, a beacon of hope to everyone around us. We should protect those that can't do it by themselves, right?"

"Well, yes. That's why I-"

"But who protects the protectors?" There was a minute of silence. "We're supposed to get any problems we have and bury them as deep inside ourselves as we can because there're lots of people counting on us, just like you said. But ask yourself that, is it really fair?" She watched in amusement and concern as Midoriya stiffened, her words probably hitting him hard.

"I know you fell the need to help others, putting yourself in danger most of the time. And while I really admire your selflessness, I feel like you're not being honest and fair with yourself, Midoriya. Mirio is quite the same and he won't really let me help him, mostly because we're close friends and he doesn't want to look weak near me or Tamaki" As she said that, Hado let go of his hands to completely embrace the teen in a warm and tight hug, to which Midoriya didn't fully respond or react.

"I get it that you don't want to bother anyone with your problems, Midoriya, so you can come to me and vent off, okay? I won't tell anyone, I promise, and it should be fine since I'm not from your class. Just… don't bury these feelings and let them eat you inside out because of something silly as pride and image"

She kept like this for a few more minutes, but she didn't mind, and he didn't notice. Had he been wrong all this time? Since he decided to face his fears and let Himiko stay near him, Midoriya was set into fighting this battle alone. But so far all he managed to do was come up with a good facade, something that helped him keep moving while never really solving his problems. He ignored the fact that perhaps this wasn't something he could fully heal from, like the scar on his chest. He would never be the same Midoriya again, he knew that deep inside, and Himiko knew it too.

This was beyond reasoning, just as much as her reasons to stay here and change her behavior, and probably what drove him to form a harem and being in love with all these girls. Something within changed and for the first time, he felt that it was okay. As in, really okay with that. Hado was right, he could feel weak and that was okay. he loved all of his girlfriends and that was okay. He felt something he couldn't simply label as "love" or "hate" for Himiko, weird as it may be, after all, the blondie was as far from normal as she could, so why apply common sense here? Would he suffer more if he allowed her more into his life, more than she forced herself in already? He hardly thought so. And if he changed so much to the point of no return, perhaps her change was also true, although she would forever remain the psychotic crazy girl she was. Once again Midoriya wondered that ignoring the whole assassination deal, she would be a normal high school girl.

" _Well, that's a lot of things to digest. I would say something myself but the blunette is covered with reason. You don't have to fight everything alone, and you definitely have the right to feel weak, kid"_

" _I… ~sigh~ okay, Nana-san, I get it. I'm not invincible"_

" _Glad you actively understand this. So, will you hook up with the crazy chick?"_

" _I don't know. I don't wanna think about it right now either"_

" _Yeah, I know what you mean. Your senpai's hug is pretty comforting, and don't get me started on that soft pressure around the chest. Oh boy, you're a lucky one~"_

" _N-N-Nana-san!"_

" _Hahahahah! Just kidding. Cheer up, Midoriya. That's enough brooding for one night, don't you think?"_

" _But do you have to break it in that way?"_

" _Hmmm… yes, I do~"_

" _Uhg..."_

At last, Midoriya moved his arms to carefully hug the blunette back.

"Umm, senpai, I..."

"Shhh, no need to talk. I know it feels weird but it is a nice kind of weird, right?"

"Y-yeah, it feels… nice"

There was another awkward minute of silence.

"Midoriya"

"... Yes?"

"Which girl from your class did you choose?"

"Eh?"

"They all like you, don't they? Did you pick one yet, or are you still in doubt? Oh, wait, do you like someone else from another class? Perhaps an old crush from your past? ~gasp~ Maybe a lover thousands of kilometers away? Midoriya, are you gay or-"

"S-Senpai! Where did that come from?!"

"What? The gay part? I'm totally cool with that but would be a shame since you're such an attractive guy and-"

"No no no, all that. What makes you think I… why would you say the girls from my classroom like me?" Midoriya let go of her and gently pushed Hado back. Looking at her face again, she had the brightest smile crossing her features again.

"And why would they not? Why wouldn't any girl feel attracted to you? Midoriya, you don't happen to think you're not special, do you?"

"Umm, well, if I have to be honest, I never stood out much before entering U.A. You may not know but I'm kind of a late bloomer and well..." He said looking away from her again but then felt a pair of warm hands cup his cheeks and make him face her again.

"Listen, Midoriya. If no one has ever said or demonstrated it to you, I'll do it and say that you're a wonderful person, very kind and very attractive. I'm sure you're so much more, and I hope I can discover those things about you that make you so special when we get to know each other better. You're not just "another one" and I want you to never forget it, but if you do, I'll be there to remember you. Not that I necessarily have to, I'm sure any of the girls around you would gladly do so, but I also want to"

"Senpai, I… I don't know what to say" Midoriya didn't find other words as he felt his cheeks getting hotter. It could be her hands but he knew better. Hado beamed another smile at his reaction.

"Aw, it is so sweet of you to blush from a compliment from your senpai. Say, Midoriya, if you really happen to don't develop feelings for your girl friends, would you like to go out with me?"

"E-eh?! Me? G-going out with y-you?!" His eyes went wide in shock at the idea. It didn't really matter all he went through with his girls, never before someone straight out asked him on a date. It was a date, right?

"Yeah, sure. I know it is kind of weird for me, being your senpai and all, but I don't mind what the others might think. I would be happy to know more about you and I'm sure two or three dates could be fun. I have never been to one before, but so many guys and some girls asked me out. It has to be nice, right?~"

"T-then… I would be… s-senpai's first date… a-aah..." His head was starting to spin. Why was he so shaken from this? Midoriya was beyond this level of embarrassment, or at least he should be.

" _I ask you the same. Why are you so awestruck? Just go out with her, have some fun, and then hit the bed with her"_

" _Nana-san! I can't do that to Hado-senpai!"_

" _Why not? I bet she would agree, and she seems to like you a lot"_

" _But not in that way!"_

" _Are you sure about that?~"_

"W-well, senpai, I uuh… I'm sure some of the persons who asked you out had, ahem, other intentions. I'm really flattered that you think of me like this, but..."

"You can't go out with me?"

"... No, I can't..."

"Aw, that's okay. A real shame but okay. Can you tell me why, though? I have never been rejected before"

"I-I-I'm not rejecting you, senpai! I just… can't go out with you… I have… you see, I… it's-"

"Complicated?"

"Yeah, complicated"

"Alright, I understand. I hope we can go out in the future, maybe even work together. Umm, you don't have anything against coworkers going out, do you?"

"N-no, not at all" He shook his head vigorously, trying to keep his uneasy smile steady.

"I see, that's nice"

"Senpai, can I ask… something particular?" The question suddenly popped into his mind.

"Sure, ask anything you want"

"Umm, why did you ask me out? I mean, you said a lot of persons asked you out before, and you seem to be pretty close to Togata-senpai and Amajiki-senpai, so I thought that maybe..."

"Oh, I see where you're getting to" She said with a hint of realization. "Yeah, a lot of girls asked me if I was going out with Mirio before... they probably wanted to be sure before asking him. The answer is no, I don't like him in that way"

"And Amajiki-senpai…?"

"Tamaki-kun may not show it a lot but he's an amazing person, and I try to help him get out of his shell. We actually hang out a lot, but I don't think it qualifies as a date, though"

"So, you don't feel, erm, attracted to them?"

"No, I don't think I feel" She pondered with a finger poking her cheek. "We're certainly good friends and I love them, but not in that way. I've never really thought about dating anyone before so I always turned down any requests. So many boys and girls left heartbroken… I feel a little guilty, but I would feel even worse if I accepted and they ended saddened because I didn't really enjoy it"

"Oh, that makes sense"

"Thank you"

"But… why the interest now?"

"Well..." Until now Hado had been pretty upfront about how she felt and she encouraged Midoriya to do the same, even with personal matters. So he couldn't deny his bewilderment upon seeing the bluenette in front of him look a little to the side, hesitating even if for a brief moment, as if she actually felt embarrassed of voicing whatever she had in her mind. "Since the beginning of the year, I got interested in the new students but, after the Sports Festival… I kind of got especially curious about you"

Silence took place in the dark common room.

" _Ooooh, did you hear that? She has the hots for you too, Midoriya!"_

" _She never said that, Nana-san!"_

"I, uh, I don't know what to say... again"

"I understand, really. I was kinda lost too when someone asked me out the first time. I'm happy that my guess was right. You're really a curious person, Midoriya"

"Ah hahaha… I, ah… thanks...?"

"No need to be nervous. Just give it some thought another time, if you will. I'd love to go out with you anytime, okay?"

"S-sure! I'll think about it!" " _Why did I say that?!"_

" _Don't you want to go out with her?"_

"Yes!"

"Huh?"

" _Then take her on a goddamn date already"_

"You… do want to go out?"

"No! I mean-" " _Please, give me a break, Nana-san..."_

" _Hahahaha, oh my~ hah~ okay, I won't mess with you as long as the blunette is here"_

" _Gee… thanks"_ "S-senpai, I'll definitely give it some thought another time. And… I hope we can work together in the future too" Midoriya did his best to not sound nervous. To that response, Hado let out a sigh and showed yet another smile. She never let things get her down, did she?

"Okay then, I'll be looking forward to it~ Well, now I should be going, I bet I took enough of your time" She said getting up from the couch and heading to the door.

"N-no, not at all, I don't mind-"

"But you seriously looked like you had somewhere else to go earlier" She stopped midway and turned to face him again. "Anyway, it's kinda late so try to get some decent sleep. And if you ever feel the need to share something, don't hesitate on calling me. I'll give you my phone number another time. Bye, Midoriya~"

"Ah… hm. Sleep well, senpai..."

And so the blunette left the building. Well, yet another weird night to his collection. Perhaps Midoriya needed to talk about this, but she was right. He didn't want the people around him to worry more than they already did. So yeah, he kind of looked forward to talking to her again somewhere in the future, not only as some way to vent off his frustrations but also because now that he thought about, it was really nice. Hado-senpai was really nice.

" _I won't comment on that thought only because she just left"_

" _I'd like if you didn't comment at all"_

" _Aw, but that's the funny part. Anyway, shouldn't you be going? I bet there are some thirsty ladies waiting for you~"_

"Ah, fuck"

" _Indeed"_

* * *

Still in the dark of the night, he once again successfully sneaked around the campus without alerting anyone. Into the Support Course building, he went, walking through the hallways until he reached a dead end. The lack of light didn't matter as by now he knew where to press his hand so the door would slide open. Midoriya barely put his feet inside the room and the door closed behind him, a pair of arms wrapped around him and soft lips assaulted his own, taking his breath away both figuratively and literally. It took him about three seconds to identify the lady who greeted him in such a passionate way. He had to put some strength in pushing the brunette away from him so he could catch his breath.

"~huff~ Good to see you too, Ochako"

"Deku-kun, what took you so long? We have been waiting for half an hour"

The brunette complained but the smile in her face betrayed the notion of her being mad at the green teen, and so did the aura of eagerness she irradiated. With his arms wrapped around her waist, he turned around to see the rest of his girlfriends looking at him with similar faces, then he realized and looked back at Ochako with a questioning expression.

"Umm, what's with the lingerie?"

Ochako let go of him and took a step back, spinning around in one foot before making a sexy pose.

"Oh, we decided to match tonight. You like it?~" She asked and gave a wink.

Basically, all the girls were using a variety of black bra and panties, push-up, laced, G-string, you name it. But more than that, they all had a bright red choker with what seemed to be a golden round tag on it. It remembered him of the thing Momo made him use sometimes, except it had a small cat bell on it.

"That's pretty nice but… what about the tag?"

"Oh, why don't you look more closely?~" She teased and leaned forward while putting her arms down to give him a better view of her chest area. Midoriya took the small tag and read it out loud.

"Uraraka Ochako" He then turned the tag around. "If found, return to the owner… Mi-Midoriya Izuku?! O-Ochako… what does it mean…?" He asked the brunette, unsure of how to react.

"It means what it means, Deku-kun. I am completely yours~" She said as she got closer to him. Uraraka then whispered in his ears. "So tonight you can do whatever you want to me~" And then she began dragging him to the bed where the other girls from his harem waited for him. He barely touched the mattress and their hands got busy with taking any clothes Izuku had, then they went to feel and caress his toned body. Not that he didn't like it, but something still bugged him.

"Girls, seriously, why the dog tags?"

Suddenly everyone stopped, there were a few exchanges of looks, then Tooru let out a sigh.

"I told you all Cutie wouldn't buy it"

And there was a collective groan.

"Umm, sorry, did I miss something?"

"Not at all, Green. It is not your fault but you kind of killed the mood"

"Hah? How so? I'm not following" He looked at Kyoka and at the others, looking for a clue.

"Honey, when a woman tells you that you can do whatever you want to her, she means it quite literally," Nemuri said, brushing a hand through her hair.

"So uh, did you all had something planned for tonight or..."

"The plan was to let you take the lead completely. You know, a no kink-shaming night" Setsuna explained as if it was obvious and common sense.

"Oh, I see… b-but I don't have any kinks. I-I mean, I'm into anything you girls are up to but-" Izuku began to blush but he never got to finish his sentence.

"Oh, come on, Muscles. You must have something dirty going thought your mind~" Mina said, taking the place next to his right and hugging his arm.

"Not really. I think I'm in the "normal" area if you can classify a harem as normal, that is"

"You say that but tell me you don't love to fuck a slimy girl like Tsu" The pink-skinned girl kept on her teasing, running a finger in circles over his chest.

"While I would like that Mina doesn't use me as an example, you do get aroused when my skin is moisty, don't you?~ ribbit~" Tsuyu took his other arm, batting her eyelashes seductively.

"Umm, yeah, I do find that attractive in you but-"

"And don't tell me you don't think about sticking that delicious rod between Yui's thighs. Come on, you know you want it~" Setsuna provoked him further by showcasing Yui and the nice pair of black thigh-highs she was wearing.

"You can freely use my legs to masturbate, Izuku" Said the raven-haired girl in a cold tone only she could voice. As for Izuku, he simply stared in awe at the beauty of the contrast between the black clothing squeezing her soft ivory skin.

"I'd rather keep things like usual. It is weird enough already that we share the same partner..." Ibara voiced her thoughts from behind in a shy manner.

"Well, I think a little variety now and then is welcome, don't you think, Sweetie?~" Yu said as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, pressing her chest on his back and licking the tip of his ears, which successfully elicited a small yelp from the teen.

"I, uh… well, if you girls want, then we can-" His line got cut by another collective groan.

"Deku-kun, dear, I think you didn't get the point"

"You can do whatever you want to us. Like, anything you want" Momo stressed that point to him, with all the girls nodding in agreement, but the uneasy look in his face told them it wouldn't be that easy.

"See? That's what Tooru-chan and I said before. Izuku is not that type of guy" Said Kinoko, siding up with the invisible girl and vine head. Right now Nemuri pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh well, I should expect this from an M type"

"I-I-I'm not an M type, Nemuri" Izuku quickly said in his defense.

"I know, I know. Hmmm, hey, what about we do a game instead?"

"A game?" The teens questioned in unison.

"What do you have in mind, you old woman?~" Yu immediately got interested. Despite the insult, a smirk made its way into Nemuri's lips.

"Oh, it's like Russian roulette, but with a small twist. But first, let's get our golden boy in the mood, shall we?~" And just like this, their expressions changed. Izuku was suddenly surrounded by a large group of thirsty women and he was the target of all that lust. It didn't matter how many times they did this, he always felt a little nervous before getting started.

" _I swear one of this days they'll suck me dry"_

" _And I'll be looking forward to this~"_ Izuku mentally flinched as he heard Nana's voice inside his head.

" _N-Nana-san?! Shit, I forgot I can clearly hear you now. Aw, this will be awkward as fuck"_

" _Nah, I'm cool. Don't mind me, I'll just grab some popcorn and enjoy the show from the front row. Have fun~"_

Deciding to follow her advice, Izuku focused on what he was doing now, albeit he couldn't ignore the occasional laughs and later on, the moans…

Anyway, to get him "in the mood" the girls decided that Yui should put her best attributes to good use, so she stood on all fours, slowly tapping her legs while looking back at Izuku.

"Here, you can have as much as you want~" Was her attempt at sounding seductive, although her flat voice didn't help at all. Not that this would stop Izuku, right?

So with a tiny bit of hesitation and under the gazes of his other girlfriends, he slowly slid his half-hard manhood between Yui's soft thighs. The fabric didn't hurt at all but it was a new and kinda alien sensation, enough to make him completely erect. He stood like that for a few seconds before he felt the need to say it out loud.

"It is… kinda nice, in its own way..."

"Oho, someone awakened a new fetish~" Said Setsuna while a few other girls suppressed a small laugh. Izuku, of course, got a bright shade of red across his cheeks.

"Setsuna, stop teasing him. Save it for your turn" Itsuka gave a small chop on the lizard girl's head, but she also had a sly smirk in her lips that the green teen noticed pretty well.

"Izuku, forget them for now. Just focus on me and my thighs, okay?" Yui assured him, even though Izuku wasn't mad at them or anything. So he started moving his hips back and forth and boy, what an experience.

It wasn't like having sex for real but as he said before, the sensation was unique and nice in its own way, not to mention that Yui's thighs were extremely soft and plump, even with the thigh-highs acting as a small barrier. The vision he got from her exposed back and her round ass only added to the experience, so much that he soon moved his hands to grope and caress her buttcheeks, making the raven-haired girl let out a suppressed moan. He slid the fabric down a bit so he could feel her skin directly and Yui closed her legs a little more. Izuku moved his hips a little faster, his crotch now hitting her from time to time. He moved his hands over her buttcheeks in circles, then rubbed her entrance with his thumbs, earning shudders and quiet moans from her. They barely started and Yui was already wet. He moved her underwear aside and temptingly slid one finger inside her slit but quickly stopped, much to her dismay. Before Izuku could relish more into the feeling of this beauty squeezing his cock, he got pulled back and found himself laying on the bed with Tsuyu sitting on his lap.

"I can't let Yui be the only one to tease you, right?~ Ribbit~" Tsuyu then moved to between his legs, wrapping his shaft with her tongue like a snake coiling around a tree. Izuku didn't compare any of his girls but by far Tsu gave the best blowjobs, second only to Nemuri.

She lowered herself even more and took his entire length inside her mouth, sucking his dick with passion and lust while Izuku shuddered from pleasure.

"~gasp~ Fuck, we didn't do that in some time- hah~"

"Don't worry, dear, there's much more waiting for you this night~" Said Uraraka as she proceeded to kiss him and run her hands over his body, while Kyoka sucked and flicked his nipples. And again, before he could lose himself in this sea of pleasure, the girls stopped and he was now sitting on the bed.

This time Momo came to his side holding a familiar cylinder made of a soft semi-transparent material. At the same time, he felt something slimy and warm being applied to his back. Looking around he found Mei with a tube of said gel, currently putting it in the valley of her bosom.

"Oh, you remember this, right?~"

He didn't need to answer, neither he had the time to, as Momo held him in place and slowly slid the onahole she was holding down his shaft.

"You remember this too, right Izuku?~" He simply nodded with his eyes closed as he got a sensorial overload.

And so, while Momo stroked his dick, Mei worked on his shoulders and pressed her ample bosom on his back, up and down at a slow pace. Izuku felt the effect of the gel and Mei's ministrations removing any knots he had in his muscles, relaxing and even ignoring for a moment the faint moans echoing inside his mind. Then, Momo began to stroke him faster, fondling with his balls and squeezing harder, until he reached his limit. izuku stiffened for a moment before releasing his seed, which completely filled and overflowed the toy in the raver-haired girl's hand. While he recovered from the quick climax, the girls made way for Nemuri, who held a small box.

"Okay, now that you're warmed up~ the rules are simple. We fuck, one at a time, and whoever gets to make him cum wins. Pretty simple, right?~"

"You say that as if he wasn't the king of endurance" Reiko said to the older woman.

"That's the tricky part~" Was Nemuri's response, with a wink. She then took a small square packet from the box. "Now, Izuku, honey. This is long-delayed but you know, protection first" She then ripped the shiny packet open while the girls tossed away whatever little clothing they still had. "Oh, watch closely girls, this is a nice trick~"

Nemuri then put the condom in her mouth and went down to put it on Izuku's hard-on, which made the teen gasp and shudder.

"Hey, don't get there yet, the is still young~"

"This is also new to me, Nemuri~ hah~"

"Aaand another fetish added- ow!" Once again Setsuna teased and once again Itsuka intervened. Nemuri slowly sat up and looked down at the blushing teen with a puzzled look plastered in his face.

"Don't worry dear, you won't feel much of a difference. So, you thirsty teenagers... who wants to be the first?~"

And before he knew it, there were three girls fighting to get on top of him, Setsuna, Mina, and Ochako. The pink-skinned girl managed to get on top, literally.

"Yes!" She shouted with fists raised. "Now… I'm going to ride you like there's no tomorrow, Muscles~" And with a confident sultry smile, Mina aligned his manhood with her asshole and shoved it down in one go, gasping for air and squeezing the shoulder she was holding on. "Ah! Yeah~ I can never get tired of that dick~" And so she began to bounce up and down, picking up speed as she leaned her hands on his chest, her eyes never leaving his. with each time she met the base of his cock, Mina became more aggressive, moaning louder and slamming herself harder on his shaft. She felt it reach deep inside her, hitting sweet spots that she was sure only Izuku could. They did it so many times her asshole probably had the shape of his dick by now, but she didn't care, it was always so awesome that it made her crazy.

"Fuck!~ Mina~~ you're so tight tonight~"

"Y-yes~ I have been waiting for this~ Aah!~ Izuku~ harder~ Fuck my ass more~ Mmm~"

Izuku held on her waist and began to thrust his hips up faster and faster, pounding Mina's asshole mercilessly. She moaned more and more, and she begged him to not stop. The pleasure was so much that she forgot the whole point of the game.

"A-a-aaah!~ It's going so deeeep!~ I-Izuku~ Hyaan~ Make me cum~ Hnng~ I'll cum from my ass~ Mmm~ Aaah!~ Izuku!~ Don't stop~ I'm gonna cum! I'm- aaaaah!~"

And so she arched her back, releasing her fluids as she orgasmed. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled up as her nails dug slightly on his shoulders. Panting and with a strong hue of purple on her cheeks, Mina slowly fell back with a silly smile in her face. As for izuku, he was breathing a little harder but he was fine. Needless to say, all the girls around him were completely aroused and eager to have their turn with the green teen, so much that the vague space was quickly occupied by Ochako. Setsuna tried to contest but she backed off when the brunette emitted a sound similar to a snarl.

"You're next, Ochako?" he asked as she quickly exchanged the rubber thing around his manhood.

"Yes, dear. Prepare to the ride of your life~" And without waiting for any longer she slid his dick inside her drenched pussy, slowly taking it in, relishing the feeling of being stretched by his large cock. Once she met the base, Ochako leaned over to capture his lips while she moved her hips up and down. Izuku reached with his hands to hold her round ass, giving it a few gentle squeezes and helping her move around. Her moans echoed inside her mouth and she felt shivers going up to her spine each time he ran his fingers near her asshole. They went like this for a while before Ochako had to break the kiss and catch her breath, moaning louder starting to lose focus. She simply couldn't resist his dick going in and out of her.

"I-Izuku~ Your dick is- aaah~ amazing as always~ oooh, fuck me~ More!~ Aaaah~ It's melting my insides~ Mmm~"

Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist and began to pound her at top speed, making Ochako shake to her hot and wet core. She also seemed to forget what was the objective here as her wall tightened around his shaft, felling the entirety of his length moving inside her.

"Aaah~ Fuck~ I'm not gonna last much- hah~ if you keep tightening me like this, Ochako!~"

"Aaaah!~ Yes!~ I mean, nooo~ C-cum with me, Izuku~ I can't- Oooh, fuck! I can't hold any longer~ I'm cumming!"

As she reached her limit, Ochako planted another passionate kiss on his lips and she stood like that for a whole minute before limply rolling to the side, breathing heavily, with a lost face, and a wide goofy grin. The green teen, on the other hand, barely had time to recover as Setsuna pulled him up and made him hover over her.

"Umm, you want something, Setsuna?"

"Yes! Come and take me, Izuku" She said with eagerness.

"Oho, do you want to be fucked?" He teased her.

"Yes, I want to be fucked~"

"Then you have to beg for it with more passion~"

"Izuku, I want to be fucked!~"

"More, do it like you couldn't hold it inside anymore"

"I can't resist anymore, fuck me in any way you like!~"

"Yosh, get ready then~"

And with that, Izuku went inside her pussy, stretching her walls bit by bit, until she took him entirely.

"Aaah!~ F-finally~ I love this dick so much!~ I love you Izuku~"

Izuku began to move his hips back and forth, making Setsuna moan loud and shout his name. She held on the back of his neck as he spread her legs and pushed them almost over her head, going even deeper inside. The entire time the lizard girl had the biggest grin, filled with lust as she gave herself into pleasure. She didn't plan to win this game, she never even considered it. All that she wanted was to feel Izuku pounding her, shaking her to the core every time he slammed his crotch against hers. She wanted to see stars and Izuku was the only one to give her that rocket ride. But ironically, she ended getting more than she bargained for.

Such was her pleasure, Setsuna got incredibly tight and she started to suck him in. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt her climax near. Izuku went faster, even activating his Full Cowl. He was also at his limit.

"Fuck!~ You're sucking me in~ Setsuna~"

"Yes! Yes, Yes!~ Aaaah!~ Gimme more of that cock~ Aaah~ Izuku! I'm cumming!~"

"I'm- too!~"

Both Izuku and Setsuna came at the same time. She trembled as her juices came out and a wave of pleasure washed over her body like a dam breaking. Panting and feeling awesome, Izuku let his body on top of her, not that she minded at all, still going in her trip through bliss land.

"Look, we have our first winner~" Nemuri said raising one of Setsuna's arms, who could only weakly smile right now.

Izuku ha a minute or two before the next contender came.

"Ready to rock my world, Baby?~" Asked Mei as she hugged him from behind.

"Anytime you want~" Was his response.

They lay on the bed on their sides, Izuku behind her and Mei with one leg raised with his help. Nemuri helped them with another condom, giving a playful slap on his ass as a go sign and they began to fuck right after. Mei moaned and played with her breasts as he slid his dick inside and out, teasing her. Then he began to move faster, lifting her leg more and reaching to hold one of her soft mounds in his hand, much to her delight. The pinkette turned her head around to kiss him while he kept fucking her and played with her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples.

Izuku knew her pretty well and knew exactly how to press her sweet spots. She felt like clay on his hands, feeling his warm touch on her body and his hot dick moving inside her. Just remembering the sensation was enough to make her wet, her memory could never do justice to the real thing, and she enjoyed every second of it. Still, she wanted to make him feel good too, so she did the best she could to endure and reach her limit with him, but there was only so much she could take. Their kissing stopped and Mei started to moan loud.

"Aaah, fuck!~ Mmmm, yes~ Izuku, my- oooh~ my cunt is on fire~ Your dick is reaching my womb~ Don't stop~ I'm gonna- Aaaah!~" She didn't get to finish her words as she came hard, spreading her juices all over his dick. She panted and shivered as Izuku slowly thrust a few times before pulling out.

"~gasp~ you okay, Mei?"

"Hell yeah- ~huff~ I never get tired of it, Baby~"

"I'm next!"

"Gah!"

Izuku barely sat up and he was tackled down again. This eager and energetic person was Kinoko, but once their eyes met, she instantly became shy and hid her face behind her hair.

"S-sorry about that, Izuku. I really wanted to be next" Kinoko said, poking her fingers together.

"It's fine"

"So, uh, I should put this on you and… we can go now, right?" She asked Nemuri, who simply nodded. The brunette then turned to her lover and began to lower herself on his manhood. It was slow and she tried to feel every inch of his cock expanding her inner walls. Once she took his entire length inside her pussy, something changed with Kinoko.

She didn't seem ashamed or shy in the slightest. Instead, her breath a slightly ragged and she stared down at Izuku like a huntress. Her hips began to move up and down and she sped up quickly, moaning and calling his name, rocking her hips in circles and shoving his dick as deep inside as she could. As they kept fucking, her mind began to blur and the only thing she could think of was Izuku and his amazing dick.

"Aaaah~ yesshh~ Fuck my pusshie, Izukuuu~ I luv your dick~ Mmmm~ Hyaa!~ I luv you- oooh!~ sooo mush~ I wanna make you- haan~ cum too~ Aaaah~ Cum with me, my Love~"

Kinoko kept fucking him with passion, and Izuku responded by moving his hips in sync with her, feeling her tightening around his cock. His hands groped her ass as she moved her hips, resting her hands on his bare chest. Soon Kinoko reached her limit and so she came, arching her back and gasping for air as her juices covered his shaft and his lap. She collapsed on top of him, taking in sharp breaths and weakly snuggling under his chin.

However, this time she couldn't simply make herself comfortable on top of her boyfriend as there were other girls he had to give attention to. It honestly bothered her but she accepted it. Then came the next "competitor", croaking in excitement.

Tsuyu pulled him so they were standing up and then she proceeded to lift one leg and lean it over his shoulder, in an impressive display of flexibility.

"You have been practicing, I see..." He said.

"Ribbit, you noticed?~ I thought I could use some of my skills in a more… interesting way~"

"Well then, shall we?~" And with a sly grin crossing his lips, Izuku slowly slid his dick inside Tsuyu's wet pussy, helping her to stand up by wrapping his arms around her waist while she held on his shoulders. Being this close, he could feel a lot of her moisty and slick skin touching his, and while it wasn't a personal preference to him, he couldn't deny he liked it a lot. Still not a fetish, though.

While they moved in sync, slowly picking up the pace, she stretched her tongue out to capture his and pull him into a long kiss. She loved to explore his mouth while he thrust his huge dick inside her cunt, and his hands wandering freely over her butt and lower back only added to her arousal. Being the more flexible of the party had its perks as she could easily try these things that the others kinda struggled to do or could only dream of. Inside her mind, Tsu's only thoughts were about just how awesome it felt, Izuku's hard cock reaching so deep inside her while her wall clamped around it, trying to keep him inside her as much as she could.

"Mmmm~ Izuku~ My legs feel like- aaah~ jelly~ My pussy is so hot~ ribbit~~"

"Hah~ I love it when you- ~gasp~ croak like this~"

"D-don't say it, s-stupid- aaaah!~"

The frog girl didn't know whether to feel more aroused or ashamed, so she ended being both, with a strong hue of red making its way into her face. She held tighter on him, pressing her chest on his, feeling his hot body rub against hers. Deep down her wet hole, she felt like a furnace and she was close to her limit, so Tsuyu kissed him again, twitching as she reached her orgasm. her body slowly went limp, so Izuku had to hold her, gently putting the panting green-haired girl on the bad.

Right after that, Izuku had yet another lovely lady over him. Yu hugged him from behind, making sure to press her breasts against his back.

"Come on, Sweetie, we're going to feel good together now~"

Yu dragged him around the bed, leaning on her knees and hands and inviting him by shaking her but around with a sultry look in her face. Izuku didn't think twice and got behind her, teasing the blonde a little as he tentatively rubbed the tip of his manhood over her soaked entrance. Them, at last, he slid inside her, both of them gasping in pleasure as Yu's pussy welcomed Izuku's hard cock. Perhaps his endurance had been already lowered by now but just this made him feel like he was about to cum. Her cunt was so hot and slick, and it sucked him deeper inside, not letting him go, but he focused a little and began to move his hips. He had to at least please Yu a little before he could let himself go.

yu, on the other hand, relished every second he fucked her, feeling more aroused as his groin met her asscheeks, the lewd and sloppy noises of his member sliding in and out her cunt heating her core even more.

He held her plump ass on his hands, caressing it and making her hips move together with him. yu felt her limbs lose the strength as her arms trembled and soon her face met the mattress. It didn't make her moans any less clear and she kept calling his name Izuku kept pounding her.

"Mmmmm~ fuck yes~ That's the stop- aaah~ Sweetie~ Give Yu more of your dick~ Oooh~ Hyan~"

Her fingers slowly grabbed the bedsheets and Yu tried her best to move her hips, not wanting to have his dick outside of her. Izuku leaned over to reach her breasts, fondling with them and pinching her nipples in the way he knew she loved.

"Yu~ I'm gonna cum soon- hah!~ if you keep sucking me in like that~"

"Aaah~ Come on~ Give me it all, Sweetie~ Let's cum together!~"

One more move and he could no longer hold himself. Izuku felt the energy course through his body in a flash as he released his seed. Meanwhile, the lady under him enjoyed the wave of pleasure she was riding before crashing down back to reality, panting and with her vision slightly blurred. It actually felt quite odd, not sensing his hot and thick cum being spilled all over her walls, flowing outside her pussy along with her juices like a waterfall, but that would do perfectly.

While the blonde recovered from her high splayed on the bed, Izuku tried to catch his breath but as soon as he looked around to see who was next, a pale figure with light gray hair hugged him from behind, wrapping her hand around his cock and slowly jerking it off. Her laugh rang like bells near his ears and he felt a long lick going up his right cheek.

"My emerald boy isn't tired yet, are you?~" Reiko asked him seductively, and her response couldn't be clearer as the member in her hand twitched, never really softening. She didn't need to see his face fully to see the grin crossing his lips.

"Why don't we find out, then?~"

And with that Izuku got up, carrying Reiko in his arms while she held on his neck and shoulders for support, kissing him deeply while he walked around, eventually pressing her against the wall.

"Ooh~ Daring tonight, aren't we?~" She taunted as her nails lightly clawed his skin.

"I thought you wanted me to show you the stars~" He said back, getting into her teasing game by squeezing her but and thighs.

"Then fuck me brainless like a mind flayer~"

"Oh, I'll make you feel- hold up, what was that again?" The two teens exchanged a weird stare before Reiko got a strong hue of red in her cheeks, out of embarrassment, and started to stutter.

"A-a-aaah… you know, t-this is, like… there's this monster a-and… oh my god..." She covered her face with her hands and hit the back of her head on the wall in frustration while Izuku remained with a puzzled face. In the background, the other girls tried to not look completely weirded out.

"Sounding seductive, that's what she did. Or at least there was an attempt..." Said Nemuri, holding a sympathetic smile towards the young gray-haired girl. Izuku couldn't help a slight, nervous laugh from escaping his lips.

"You don't have to try so hard, you know"

"You don't say" Reiko answered sarcastically. "~sigh~ I feel like I a complete turn off now..."

"Hey, don't be like that. How could I possibly get a turn off when I have a beauty like you… right in my arms, between me and a wall?~" The gradual turn from gentle and sweet to sexy and lustful did the job of heating her core once again with ease.

"Oh, I see. So, where were we?~"

"If I remember right, I was about to make you feel in heaven~"

"And what are you waiting for?~ I wanna ride that rocket so bad~"

Reiko let out a high pitched gasp as Izuku slid his rock-hard dick inside her cunt, going as deep as he could, pressing his body against hers. They started to kiss while she moved her hips around, letting her hands wander freely and exploring his body. After a while, he began to move his hips too, sliding in and out of her pussy. She wrapped her legs around his torso, not wanting to have his cock outside of her wet hole, where it belonged.

"Aaah~ Fuck, this is too good~ Mmmm~ I love it, Izuku~ Ooh, my- aaah~ More~"

She panted and moaned more as he sped up, slamming his crotch against hers harder and harder. Reiko arched her back, feeling Izuku hitting deep inside her, reaching her womb. With each thrust, her perception became more blurry, the world around her seemed to vanish. There was only herself and him, fucking passionately, and she loved it.

Feeling near her limit, Reiko brought herself closer to Izuku, hugging him tightly. She even left a few light red lines on his back as her nails scratched his skin. She felt so hot that she might burn.

"I-Izuku~ Aaaah, more~ I'm gonna cum~ Izu- ooooh, fuck!~ I can't hold it anymore!~ I'm- Aaaaah!~"

As she felt a great wave of pleasure wash over her body, Izuku kept thrusting inside her pussy a few times, slowly pumping until the gray-haired girl stopped squirming on his arms. Her eyelids were half open and she gasped for air, but she struggled to capture his lips as he carried her back to the bed.

Taking a deep breath in, the green teen reflected for a second that if it wasn't for his Quirk he wouldn't pull this stunt out as he did. I mean, sure his training helped a lot regarding his stamina but taking care of all these girls surely wasn't an easy task. After that brief pause, he felt a pair of hands wander around his waist and a know soft pressure on his backs.

"Take me next, Cutie. Me next~" He would recognize that voice any time.

"Well, you're already here, right?" As he turned around, Izuku returned the embrace, seemingly grasping the air and laid on the bed with Tooru, hovering above the invisible girl.

"You… you can do whatever you want to me tonight so…" She trailed off but he kind of knew what she was talking about. More than once she questioned him about her "performance" in that matter, compared to the other girls, and while he assured her she was completely fine, Tooru still felt a little guilty for not being "rough" enough or energetic like her friends.

"Why rush things, anyway? We can take our time, right?~" He said, beginning to tease her by running one hand over her abs in circles, each time getting lower and closer to her privates. She squirmed and moaned softly under his touch and he could tell she had a smile forming into her face. At last, she let a light laugh escape.

"Okay, okay. I don't know how to say no to you, Cutie"

"Neither do I~"

He hovered above her again, caressing her face and staring down at where her eyes should be, while his manhood slid inside her pussy soaked with anticipation. Tooru's voice sounded with a high pitched gasped and he felt her hands press against his chest, sliding over to his back and eventually finding their objective over his butt, where the invisible decided to be a little bolder and touchy.

"Hey, what are you up to?~"

"Nothing. Can't I grab my cute boyfriend's hot ass?~"

"Oh well"

Izuku kept thrusting inside and out her at a slow but steady pace, with Tooru moving her hips and following his lead. He knew every nook and crane of her body by heart after all these nights exploring her body, he knew where to tickle to make her laugh, where to press to make her moan, and Izuku totally took advantage of that. After all, he always aimed to please his beloved ones. The invisible girl herself couldn't have it any other way as every time she had sex with him, she had the best experiences of her life. It was amazing how he always made her feel special and noted, no matter how lewd their actions were. Not to mention the amazing feeling of his dick inside her, stretching her walls, reaching deep inside, rubbing her sweet spots in the best way. This boy was the best thing that ever happened in her life or at least a serious contender of the first place.

The longer they took, the more they enjoyed taking their time, feeling each other's bodies, sensing the heat radiating from their skins, the mix of scents, the wet noises, soft moans, the taste of their mouths, every sense was turned up to eleven. You could say this was Izuku's and Tooru's special thing, taking into consideration her lack of "looks", but it wasn't the main reason. They just connected better this way. Tooru's moans became a little louder as she felt her core burning, almost reaching her limit.

"Cutie~ I'm gonna cum~ Mmmmm~ My pussy feels so good now~ Oooh, yes~ Aaaah!~ Izuku!~"

Tooru reached her climax, calling for the green teen while he kept his member inside her for a while. She entwined her fingers with his, her legs twitched and her toes curled as she felt her head a little lighter. Izuku gave a kiss on her forehead before sitting up and turning to the remaining girls waiting patiently, or at least to the best of their ability. Crawling towards him, Yui leaned with her back on his chest, taking his arms and guiding them to her chest area, where he immediately began to play with her soft mounds.

"You took a considerable amount of time with her, you know" Said the raven-haired girl in her flat tone, despite him fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples.

"You know how it is with Tooru. Why? Jealous?~" He joked.

"Sure I am, but I understand" Yui then turned her head a little to see him. "You could make that up to me, though"

"Oh yeah? How so?~"

Yui then shifted her weight to make them both lay back on the bed, she still on top of him.

"By making me cum hard. And I'll do the same to you if I can" He couldn't tell exactly what but something turned Izuku on whenever Yui said anything lewd or seductive in her flat, emotionless voice. Of course, as time passed he was beginning to get better at noticing the little details.

After putting new protection, Yui didn't waste time and guided his dick to her soaked entrance. All this time she had been trying to hold on by using her fingers but there was only so much she could handle. Not that all this thirsty was apparent but he could tell by the way her cunt sucked his cock inside, her wall clenching around his member like her life depended on it. If Yui was kinda difficult to read normally, her body was always honest about how she felt.

"Mmmm~ I never get tired of your dick, Izuku"

"Heh, you know, it's kind of hard to believe when you say it in such a cold way..."

"... Should I moan more then?"

"No, no, I mean, only if you feel like"

"Does hearing me moan turn you on?"

"Well, yes, but it works better if you're not forcing it"

"I see. It is pretty simple then" And so, Yui raised both legs up and dragged his hands to her thighs. "I know you like this about me so have fun with them"

He couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips while his hands ran up and down her smooth legs and his dick in and out her pussy. She took off the stockings so he could touch her ivory skin, from her plump asscheeks, passing through her soft tights, all the way down and back up. She did say she could compensate for the lack in the bust area but it never ceased to impress him just how sexy and alluring she could be. He loved her for more than that but still… he wouldn't mind suffocating between these beauties.

And as this thought crossed his mind a light laugh with a hint of mockery rang inside his head, remembering Izuku that he had a special spectator, which he ignored despite her jokes about him having a couple of new fetishes to work with.

"Izuku~ Faster~ Fuck me harder~ Aa-aaah~" Yui said as she began to play with her breasts, taking in sharp breaths and biting her lower lip in order to hold back any moans. If she was supposed to make these sounds then she would make sure they came at the right moments, when she felt the best and couldn't take it anymore.

He held her a bit tighter and thrust his hips upwards faster, gradually increasing his pace. Izuku nibbled the tip of her ears and sucked the base of her neck, making it even harder for Yui to contain her moans. She felt his hard and hot cock reach deep inside her, poking her womb. She felt hotter and hotter as her walls tried to keep his dick inside her for longer. she waited for a long time and now she wanted her prize, but Yui also wanted Izuku to feel as awesome as he made her feel, so she did her best to hold on. Each thrust, each time their bodies met, each feeling of his hands caressing her milky legs eroded her resistance, getting her closer and closer to her limit. It was like a dam held by some thin twigs, ready to snap and let everything flow down. The same was true for Izuku as he could only take so much from Yui's hot cunt squeezing around his shaft before he reached his climax.

"Mmmm~ Izu~ Izuku~ Aah~ Your dick is- Oooh~ messing me up~ I can't hold any longer~"

"I can't hold either- fuck!~ You're so tight right now, Yui~"

"Cum with me, Izuku~ I wanna- aaaah~ make you cum too~ Hyaah~" She said between moans and hisses.

"I'm coming- aaah!~ Fuck!~"

One more thrust and the dam broke. Izuku shot his thick seed, only to be stopped by the thin latex ballon, but that didn't make things any less amazing. Yui felt wonderful as she released her love juices all over his cock and the bedsheets. It never got old, that amazing high after having sex with him, perhaps because they loved each other. The faint surge of his Quirk died down as fast as it came and izuku slowly lowered her legs, taking some time to breathe with his eyes closed while Yui somehow rocked her hips, still connected to him down there. She didn't feel her legs much at the time. When he opened his eyes a pair of onyx cat-like eyes hovered above him, accompanied by a hungry smile.

"Well, good evening, my mistress. How can I be of help tonight?~" Izuku instantly started the role play with Momo, which made her smile widen and her eyes shine with lust, but she then retreated, apparently containing herself.

"Ahem. As it was said before, tonight you all the power over me. So… you're in charge this time, dear" She said looking to the sides and tugging at the collar around her neck. She wasn't exactly used to this as normally Momo would play the dominant role. Nemuri said it was nice to have a change once in a while but still the sensation was kinda… alien. Sure, she knew all too well what Izuku was capable of but the initial idea was different. what if she couldn't feel as good because of that? Does it mean she had a problem? What if she could only feel aroused being in a position of power? Would that make her a freak-

"Momo? Are you alright?" Asked the green teen as he noticed her increasing anxiety appearing in her expression.

"U-uh, yes, I am. I'm just..."

"I know I'm supposed to, umm, take the lead but… if you want to it's fine, I-"

"Really?! I mean… we all agreed on that, I can't go back now" Momo said in a low tone, almost to herself, but then she felt his hand touch her face, lifting her chin up.

"Hey, uh, let's do it his way. I want you to treat me nice this time, okay? That way you can still be on command but, don't tease me around" Izuku said softly but in a somewhat demanding fashion.

"You really mean it?"

"Sure. A… a good boy needs a master, right?" He said with a small grin and closed eyes, so Izuku didn't see her gentle smile widen into a grin with a sadistic vibe. In the end, he was still her good boy, and she couldn't have it any other way.

"A-alright, so, ah… I want you to b-bend me over, okay?~" Momo's excitement was pretty obvious, not only because of her stuttering but also due to her increasingly ragged breath.

"As you wish, my mistress~" Quickly getting back into the mood, Izuku turned Momo around and gently pushed her shoulders and back down, making her rest on her elbows and knees.

"Okay, now here's what you're gonna do. No teasing this time, b-but… are you seeing this?" Momo then showed him a small glass sphere. "When I turn this on and the light is red, you'll have to stop moving. No movement at all, you hear me?~" Her commanding tone was betrayed by her eagerness showing off.

"I thought this wasn't a punishing game"

"I didn't say you had to take your dick out~" Her lustful gaze intensified.

"Oh, I see where this is going~"

"When the light turns green, you're free to go all out on me. Fuck me senseless, any way you want, but if the light goes red, you have to stop. Think you can take it?~"

"For you, mistress, I'll do anything~" That's what she wanted to her, to the point Momo felt even more hot and wet.

"Come on, you can put it inside- aaah!~ yes~" She barely finished and Izuku slid his hard cock all the way inside her, already earning a few moans from Momo. She held the glass ball where he could see and then a red light came to life. Izuku waited patiently while Momo looked back at him, not being able to contain her sultry smile. She played with her breasts a little, tossed her long black hair around a few times, even dared to rock her hips in circles a few times. Then she said before biting her lower lip. "Get ready~"

As soon as the light turned green, Izuku began to thrust his hips back and forth an insane speed, aided by his Quirk. His hands held tight on her waist, just enough to not hurt her, and pulled her to him to go even faster and reach even deeper. Sparks flew from his body as Full Cowl activated. Just as she asked, Izuku went all out on her pussy. Momo knew pretty damn well it was impossible but it was like her cunt was going to set on fire and honestly, she was loving every second of it. Being fucked so wildly by her good boy but only because she told him to, that was the best thing for her. But she didn't want the fun to end so quickly so she turned the red light back on, making Izuku halt on his tracks.

"Hah~ How was that, Mistress?~ ~huff~"

It took her a moment to catch her breath.

"That was- ~huff~ perfect, as always. Who's my Good Boy?~" She reached one hand to ruffle his hair but Izuke had to lean forward a little. He didn't mind that Momo liked to call him that or that she played the dominant when they were doing in, he learned to love it as something unique about her.

" _No, totally not an M type, sure"_

" _Can you not speak while I'm… you know"_

" _I have been silent all this time. What? Do you want me to leave for another room?"_

" _Can't you?"_

" _I mean, perhaps… but I don't wanna~"_

" _~sigh~ Anyway, you didn't talk but I could hear you alright"_

" _What? My thoughts?"_

" _That and your laughing. And… other sounds..."_

" _Oh, you know. I'm basically watching a huge adult video so I thought: Why not?"_

" _Because you're inside my head?"_

" _Come on, don't be so strict. I'd end watching your memories anyway"_

" _Don't you think that's, you know, invasion of privacy?"_

" _I'm part of you and you could look into mine as far as I know. We're even"_

" _That's not how it works, I-"_

" _Heads up, green light on. Go get her, tiger!~"_

As soon as Nana said, Izuku's focus turned to the outside world and he registered the green light in Momo's fingers, along with her seductively licking her lips. Full Cowl flared again and off he went again, smashing his dick inside her like there was no tomorrow. Momo had to hold the bedsheets so she wouldn't simply be sent flying, albeit he kept holding her waist. her mouth hung slightly agape as her moans escaped her lips as if she was inside a car and going through a bumpy road at high speeds.

"Aa-ah-ah-ah-ah~ f-fuck!~ Izuku, your- ooOh~ Mmm~ Yes! yesyesyes~ aaaah~ More~ Fuck me more, Izuku!~ Aaaahh- Stop!~" He promptly came to a halt when she got to turn on the red light. She forgot for a second she had the thing in her hand.

Once again her core felt like a furnace and Momo could feel her juices starting to drip from her slit out of excitement. This was some new level of control she had here. Good thing Nemuri gave her this idea another day, and she was just so glad she decided to put it to test. As much as she didn't like to admit, having Izuku humping her like a rabbit on a caffeine rush was kinda more than she could handle, barely. Perhaps one more time was what would take for her to reach her limit, so she waited a little longer. She fondled her round breasts and licked her fingers seductively, even catching a few drips of her own juices, all in order to keep him aroused. Not that izuku needed more stimuli as her pussy never stopped twitching around his cock. He simply waited for her signal like the good boy he was.

" _Oh my god, you love this, don't you?"_

" _I- ~sigh~ ...yes..."_

" _Ha! Knew it! I already knew but it's nice to hear you say it"_

" _Whatever..."_

" _Hey, I'm not saying it is bad. It's actually pretty cute"_

" _... … Thanks"_

" _Don't mind it. Oh, get ready, here it comes~"_

"Ready for this, my Good Boy?~" Momo asked with lust flaring up around her.

"For you always, my Mistress~" Izuku answered with equal energy and activated his Quirk in anticipation. This must have really excited her because he felt her cunt clenching around him even more.

Then the green light turned on, apparently for the last time. Izuku restarted his crazy fast pace, pounding Momo's pussy harder and faster until the red light became on again or she came, whatever happened first. He could feel her tightening around his dick and her moans didn't stop, getting louder and even sounding more desperate. Momo tried her best to hold on, make it last longer, stretch this amazing experience to the very last second she could, but his dick was so good, she couldn't resist it. She felt her core melting as his cock slid in and out time and time again, more times than she could count in her current state of mind.

"Aah! Ah!~ A-a-ha-ah-ah!~ Yesh!~ More!~ More!~ Fuck me!~ Izukyuu!~ Thrust your dick more!~ into my pusshy!~ OoOoOh~ YES!~ I'm gonna cum~ Izukuu!~ Aa-aaaaaah!~"

For a brief moment, she thought about turning the red light on, wait for her arousal to die down a little and start again, but her mind went blank before it. Momo had the silliest smile in her face when she came, her eyes rolling up and her tongue sticking out a bit. Her toes curled up and her whole body twitched as a huge wave of her love nectar poured from her already soaked and hot pussy. Her arms lost their strength and she met the pillow with her face. The thing is, the light was never turned off so Izuku still pounded her almost all the way through her orgasm just because.

At last, he slid his rod from inside her, helping the raven-haired girl to lay in a more comfortable position. Momo, still light-headed and high from her ride to the clouds, simply laid there holding a wide smile. With girls all around him, some already recovered while others still had to catch their breath, the green teen found the next in the line, currently looking away shyly and hiding part of her face behind the vines sprouting from her head. They exchanged glances for a bit before Itsuka gave her a small push in the direction of Izuku, startling Ibara and making her fall on his arms.

"Still not used to all the company?" He asked her calmly, to which Ibara looked up in his eyes and simply nodded.

"I think it is too much for me to wholeheartedly accept"

"It's fine. As long as you feel happy, I'm happy too"

"Thanks, Dear. So… do you… do you want to do something with me? Like… something specific. I-I don't know if I can pull out what Momo usually does b-but-"

"Don't worry about it either, whatever you want is okay to me. Hmmm, actually, I think I have an idea…" She sought his gaze once again as Izuku pondered his thoughts. "Ibara, would you mind if I tied you?"

"Sure, whatever you want- t-t-tie me?!" The sudden suggestion left her pretty shocked.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting~" Said Nemuri from the sidelines.

 _"I agree with her. You're definitely awakening your inner sexual beast, Izuku~"_

 _"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that…"_ "If you don't want we can do something else, it just occurred to me that-"

"Yes! I-I mean, I'll do it. It's your night after all" Ibara made an effort to hide behind a smile the nervousness she felt right now.

"Okay, so, umm… turn around a little bit"

She did as he told and guessing what he had in mind, Ibara put her wrists together behind her. Now, naive as Ibara was regarding these types of things, she still had an idea of what to expect, handcuffs or ropes. She had already seen Momo and Nemuri going a little down that road, and she would always feel an internal conflict. It felt so alluring, so tempting, yet kinda wrong too. Then again, that was the same feeling of being part of a harem, and the best/worst part was that she liked it. The duality had its own charm and she understood this feeling as her guilty pleasure. Despite all that, Ibara wasn't nearly ready for what Izuku did next.

As she suspected, he tied her wrists with some kind of rope, yet it felt oddly familiar. The feeling of pointy things poking her skin, not hard enough to pierce it but also not soft enough to be easily ignored. Then she realized, feeling a small tug on the back of her head. Still trying to act cool for his sake, Ibara prevented the panic she felt from completely showing off in her face.

"Izuku, Dear… are you perhaps tying me with… my vines?" She asked him while turning her head around. The small tug in the back of her head again already worked an answer.

"I thought it would be, umm, different. Does it hurt-"

"No, no, ah… let's do it your way. It's your night, remember?~"

"Wait, if you two are doing this then make sure you do this right" Before they could begin, Nemuri got between them, making more complex ties all around Ibara with her vines.

The final result, Ibara on her knees with her wrists and ankles tied, along with nice knots around her neck and in her front. She looked like a gift with the sexiest ribbon on it, and her face had a strong red hue to contrast with her green vines.

"Now, this is what I call quality bondage~" said the woman, stuffing her chest with pride.

"... Where did you even learn to do this, Nemuri?" Asked the green-haired teen with a hint of concern.

"I always liked to adventure, Honey, plus, I have some free time. What? Wanna try it later?~"

"P-please don't"

"Umm, N-Nemuri-san, not that I'm complaining but… it all this really necessary?" Ibara felt like her face would light up like a lamp out of embarrassment. The lady with dark purple hair gently cupped her cheeks and stared at her with seductive eyes.

"Oh, of course it is. Since you're trying this for the first time I want you to have the best experience, Ibara~ Plus, you have something unique like your vines. I wonder what will happen when you two really get into it~" Something about Nemuri kind of intimidated Ibara as if she was too attractive compared to the vine girl. Because of this, Ibara felt a need to step up her game, at least for tonight.

"Izuku, Dear, s-shall we do it?~" The way she tried to sound sultry while still letting slip a bit of her nervousness ended being really sexy for him, so Izuku didn't wait any longer and quickly captured her lips, exploring her tied body with his hands.

She eagerly returned, leaning forward to press her body further on his chest. They barely started and she already felt her core heating up. Then, Izuku turned her around, sucking at the base of her neck and cupping her breasts. She let out low moans as they perfectly fit on his hands, and he skillfully played with them, flicking and pinching her nipples. One of his hands made its way down to her privates, sliding one finger, then another, just to test the waters. She was already soaked. In reality, Izuku was a bit concerned that Ibara might not feel comfortable with this but that was his sign to go ahead. So he gently bent her forward, startling Ibara a little with the new position. Usually, they did it the "traditional" way so having her face half-buried on a pillow was a new thing. He ran his hands in circles over her ass cheeks before slowly sliding his dick inside her wet slit. Ibara felt each inch going in until she met the base, and she relished every second of it. Such was her pleasure that the vines unconsciously got a bit tighter.

He began to move his hips back and forward, caressing her butt and holding her waist, while Ibara let out muffled moans on the pillow. This was pretty new to her and so far it wasn't so bad at all. Still, she felt really embarrassed about being tied like this, but why did it also feel good? Not specifically being tied, but that weird feeling of doing something shameful consciously. She was getting some guilty pleasure from this too, wasn't she?

 _"Mmmm~ Why does it have to feel so good?~ I'm tied like this… and Izuku is making love with me~ we're having sex on this embarrassing position but I kinda like it~ aah~ why do I have to act like this?~ My body won't stop asking for more~ aah~ more~"_

The vine girl started to rock her hips too, moving together with him, not wanting to feel his cock outside of her pussy.

"Izuku~ More~ I need more of your- mmmm~ awesome cock inside me~ Ooh~"

"~huff~ Ibara~ You're so tight around me~ hah~ Are you so into this now?~"

"S-stupid, don't s-say something so shameful- aaah~ I'm not enjoying it that much- Mmmm, yaan~"

"So you don't like it?~"

"I l-like it~" She said without thinking. Not that she could at the moment. "It feels so wrong, b-but- aaah!~ my pussy feels so good~ hyaan~ Your dick is amazing as always, Dear~"

Not only she felt her cunt clamping his cock to keep it inside her, but the vines also began to tighten more. Ibara couldn't control them properly due to the sheer amount of pleasure she felt and Nemuri made the knots in a way so they wouldn't suffocate her. She felt her modest breasts being squeezed by her own vines, the thorns poking her skin. Her head was pulled back, her ankles and wrists were brought closer so she had to arch her back a little. The more the vines sunk softly on her skin, the more she felt the mix of shame and pleasure coursing through her body, making her tighten up more in a feedback loop. As she moaned louder and cried for his name, Izuku went deep inside her. Her inwards were slick, drenched with her juices, and she kept sucking him in, almost too much for him.

"Hah~ Fuck~ Ibara, I want to- ~huff~ cum so hard inside you~"

"Yes!~ Do it, Dear~ Aaah~ Do whatever you want to me~ Ooooh, yeah~ I'm all yours!~"

Then, sparks flew up as his Quirk activated. Izuku moved faster, not like before, but faster. She could feel the head of his dick hitting deep inside her pussy, getting to her sweet spots time and time again. She wouldn't last much longer, Ibara knew, but she also felt his hot rod twitching inside her. Despite not agreeing entirely with this, she still wanted to "win" this game. As in, regardless of the outcome, she was sure Izuku would give her a trip to pleasure land, but she also wanted to make him feel the same, so she worked hard on holding her own climax.

Izuku felt his limit getting closer. He didn't stop hitting her from behind, feeling his groin meet her plump ass time and time again. He leaned forward and went faster, making Ibara moan even louder. Gasping and moaning too, he gave one last thrust before releasing his seed, once again contained by the thin layer of latex. At the same time, Ibara felt a stronger pull on her vines and she arched her back. Her pussy twitched wildly as she felt her orgasm, her juices pouring out of her freely and over his cock. She gasped for air a few times before softly collapsing on the mattress with a bright blush crossing her cheeks. Moaning and shouting like this because of Izuku was also in her list of guilty pleasures.

The green teen only had time to quickly check on Ibara as he was already pulled into another passionate kiss. The lady wrapped her slender arms around his neck, dragging him along with her. Izuku took blind steps, simply following her lead and not wanting to part from her lips. Soon Kyoka had her back against the wall so he quickly pulled her up and she held on his waist with her legs. Breaking the kiss to breathe, she caressed his face with her hands while he rested his forehead on hers.

"Ne, do you want to fuck me in the ass this time?~"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask nicely?~"

"Please fuck my tiny asshole, Green~"

"Say no more~"

With a swift motion, Izuku went all the way inside Kyoka's asshole, and she made it very clear how much she enjoyed it by practically screaming.

"AAAAAH!~ YES!~ Fuck it, this is so good~" Kyoka said with the widest grin across her face.

"Your asshole feels amazing too, Kyoka~" Izuku replied with a smile of his own.

They resumed to kiss and Izuku started to fuck her, holding her waist and pretty much keeping her in place by pressing her against the wall with his body.

Having a smaller frame, Kyoka shook with every pump of his dick inside her, even clawing his back as she tried to hold on to him. She felt her butthole heating up with his huge cock inside it. His own cum helped to ease things a bit but she still felt herself being stretched out with each thrust.

"OOOH, MY- AAAH!~ FUCK!~ Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!~ Izuku!"

Kyoka didn't stop shouting and moaning, holding him as tight as she could, so now he could use one of his hands to go down her and finger her wet pussy. One finger, then two, going inside and out her soaked entrance. He played with her clit, rubbing her folds and reaching deep inside again, which make Kyoka go even wilder.

"Mm! Aah!~ Ooh!~ Yesyesyesyes!~ ~gasp~ AAAAH!~ MY ASS FEELS AMAZING!~ Izuku!~ Oooh, FUCK!~ I'm gonna- CUM!~ I'm gonna cum from my ass!"

He went faster, flaring up his Quirk again and making Kyoka shot her head back. Her mouth hung agape as her loud moans kept coming. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she barely could think straight.

"YES!~ Harder, Izuku!~ AAAAHH, FUCK!~ I'm gonna cum from my ass-pussy~ I love your dick so much, Izuku!~ It's coming~ I'M COMING!~"

And just like that Kyoka had her orgasm, jerking her body while she held on Izuku for dear life. A small puddle of her juices formed under them. They remained there, just hugging each other for a minute or so as Kyoka recovered her breath.

"~gasp~ Oh, fuck~ I feel like I won't be sitting straight so soon..."

"D-did I overdo it?!" Despite the hot sex they just had, concern suddenly appeared on his face.

"No, no, I'm just joking. You were awesome, Green~ Like always" She assured him, stroking his green locks.

Putting the petite lady back on the bed, Izuku met eyes with a certain orange-haired girl who looked pretty eager to get down on the bed with him too. Itsuka pretty much tackled him to the ground. Good thing Nemuri also put a fluffy carpet in this room. Itsuka hovered above Izuku for a while, staring at his eyes with a smile crossing her lips.

"Is something wrong?" He asked playfully.

"Nope, I just wanted to admire my boyfriend a bit. What, I can't?~"

"Of course you can, I just thought that you'd want to go straight to the action"

"Hey, I'm not that, umm, thirsty"

"Are you sure about that?~" Izuku teased with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, maybe not~" And so she leaned closer and began to kiss him deeply.

Izuku returned the kiss and let his hands slide from her sides to her waist, ending on her firm asscheeks and slowly lowering her on his shaft. Itsuka moaned inside his mouth as she felt the tip of his dick entering her soaked pussy, then the rest of his member, until she met the base. Feeling her love being one with her was so satisfying she might have an orgasm right now, but her pride as a warrior and the desire to return the sensation drove her to hold on and keep going.

Itsuka moved her hips around in circular motion, bouncing up and down now and then. She moaned and her breath was irregular. It didn't matter how many times they did it, the sensation was just too good.

"Aaaah~ Fuck~ Izuku, you always feel so- mmmm~ so big inside me~ I barely can- hyaa~ take it~"

"You don't make it- ooh~ easier for me either, do you?~ aah, yeah~"

Still holding her firm ass on his hands, Izuku started to thrust his hips up, building up speed and reaching deep inside her. Her moans got more intense as he constantly hit her sensitive spots. Scratch that, Itsuka was already pretty sensitive so whenever the green teen stepped up his game she pretty much lost her mind. Her legs felt like jelly and her arms lost the strength so Itsuka had to lay on his chest while Izuku kept her behind up.

Each thrust, each small squeeze, and caress he gave her pushed the ginger head closer to her limit. There was only so much of his amazing dick she could take before her brain shut down and her pussy took over the task of thinking. Right now all she could focus on was on the pleasure of having him pumping his hard cock inside her cunt. Her thoughts were blurry and he didn't show any signs of stopping soon. Then the sparks began to fly and his body gained a faint glow. At this moment the orange-haired girl knew she lost the game, but she couldn't care less. Either way, this was a win to her. He went faster and harder, making her whole body shake. Her walls tightened around his dick. Itsuka took a sharp intake and gasped before she reached her climax.

"I-Izuku!~ I'm gonna- Aaaaaaah!~"

Izuku went as deep as he could and held Itsuka close to him like this, while her body twitched a few times and she released a flood from her heated core. Her mind went blank for a few seconds before she could register what actually happened.

"~huff huff~ Did… did I win…?"

"Hah~ not exactly"

"It's okay, though. I feel like a winner~" She said, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's the spirit, girl. Everyone here is a winner, as long as we have our emerald boy around, right ladies?~" Nemuri said, earning nods from some of the girls, the ones that already recovered. The purple-haired lady then helped Itsuka get up and sit on the bed as her legs seemed to not respond properly.

She turned her huntress eyes to the prize on the carpet and Izuku couldn't help but swallow dry in anticipation. Not that he wasn't ready, but Nemuri had this alluring aura around her that always made him feel smaller. She was the adult here, so maybe he felt like she would take good care of him completely, but not in the way it usually is meant to. Again, he wasn't complaining. Nemuri got him up and roughly tossed him on the bed, slowly crawling towards Izuku like a cat about to pounce. Her long purple hair fell over her shoulders strand by strand, making her look like a wild animal.

"Are you ready to reach the stars, Honey?~" She asked him, licking her lips.

"Take me there, then~" He answered her, exuding desire in his voice. That's all she wanted to hear.

Nemuri took his length inside her in one go, letting out a deep moan. She rocked her hips back and forth before bouncing up and down, pressing her breasts together to give him a nice view. Izuku placed his hands on her waist, making small circles and rubbing her toned abs with his thumbs. She shivered under his touch and in return she sped up a bit, leaning her hands on his chest and fucking him harder. With each time she met the base of his dick, Nemuri's grin widened, her eyes burning with lust. Beneath the purple-haired lady, Izuku fought against himself while relishing in the pressure she put over him. Nemuri hardly let him play the dominant part and when she did, he still felt like she was in control. Not that it was a bad thing.

"Mmmmm~ fuck~ Come on, Honey~ Aaah~ Are you gonna let me do all the hard work?~"

"Oh? So you want me to- hah~ screw you till you blackout?~"

"I wanna see you try~"

With that open invite, rather a challenge, Izuku pulled Nemuri closer, wrapped his hands around her waist and began to thrust his hips up to meet her pace. Then it officially turned into a race, with both trying to outmatch each other. Nemuri moaned loudly and she felt her whole body shake with each thrust, while Izuku hissed and tried to hold back his climax.

His body started to emit that faint glow so she took this as her cue to let everything out. Nemuri moved as fast and harsh as she could, feeling her inner walls clamping his dick inside her. She was sure Izuku felt it too. She loved the face he had right now, a mix of cuteness and sexy while he made an effort to not cum just yet. It further aroused the woman, if that was even possible. Izuku slammed himself deep inside her pussy, hitting the sweet spots Nemuri diligently taught him about, but there was only so much of the R-rated hero he could take, and she was well aware of it. In her own words, he was ten years away from making Nemuri blackout.

 _"Okay, maybe he did some progress~"_ Nemuri admitted internally as she still moaned louder and louder. Her eyes never left his and the more they fucked, the more she felt like she could only focus on him and his amazing cock making her a complete mess. Oh, how she loved her emerald boy.

"Fuck!~ I think I'm- aaah~ gonna lose this one~ hah!~"

"Mmmmm~ Come on, Honey~ let's- aaaah, yes!~ let's cum together~ I know you want it~ Oooh, fuck~ Give me all you have~"

"Shit!~ It's coming~ Nemuri!~"

"I'm cumming too~ Aaaaaah!~"

Holding each other tight, they came together. Izuku felt all the built-up tension being released at once while Nemuri got carried by the huge wave of pleasure. It took them a minute or so to feel their bodies responding properly but they remained where they were, Nemuri on top of Izuku, her arms around his neck and his hugging her midsection. Both panted heavily. With a sly smile crossing her lips, Nemuri lifted herself a bit, brushing a few locks from his forehead while caressing his cheeks. She laughed lightly at his slightly drained face.

"What's up, big boy?~ Too much Midnight for you?~" She teased.

"Oh, you know me. Just give me a moment" He answered with a genuine smile. When you have so many girls around you, sharing his time with them was no easy task but it was definitely worth the effort.

"I hope you really mean it because there are some ladies here dying for another try~" Nemuri pointed out and when he looked up, practically the entire harem was back up and looking ready for more.

"Deku-kun, I didn't get to make you cum before but this time I'll do it for sure~"

"I'm gonna try harder too, my Love!" Ochako and Kinoko took the places next to him. Then Setsuna butted in, pushing Nemuri a little to the side.

"Ne, Izu, I want you to mess me up again~"

And one by one they swarmed the green teen, burning with passion and lust. Being under their collective gaze was a bit intimidating if he had to be honest.

 _"Scared and aroused, am I right?~"_

 _"Not now, Nana-san… you know what? By this point, I don't bother that much"_

 _"Aw, but it is funnier when you get flustered. I'll chalk that up to your hormones talking up"_

 _"..."_

Still on top of him, Nemuri gently cupped his cheeks. Eyes half-closed and the sexiest smile crossed her lips.

"So, Honey, ready for round two?~"

 **End of Chapter**

 **And done. Well, first things first, I feel that I need to apologize for taking so long. It was all due to lazy me and a lot of procrastination. Like, I really wanted to work on this but literally anything else completely robed my attention. So again, sorry for the long wait. Second, I don't know if everyone here also follows my second MHA fic, but it has been put on the fridge so I could focus on this one. As you can see, it didn't have the expected result. I really can't make any promises 'cause they're meant to be broken but I'll try to get back to work on Her Treasure and update this fic more frequently like I was doing before.**

 **Almost every day I get a few notifications of people following my works and though I feel embarrassed to admit, this makes me happy. A little ashamed too, but happy nonetheless, and motivated. What I'm trying to say is that I think you all deserve more of my dedication. This might not be a world-known work but hey, someone likes it, and I like to make it so why not put a little more effort? Plus Ultra, haha. Anyway, after all this time without an update, I felt the need to vent this off so here, I said it.**

 **As ALWAYS, thanks for taking some of your time to read, leave a review if you feel like. Ideas and critics are welcome. See y'all later, Guy leaves.**


	36. One to Protect, One to Drive Me Mad

**I'm alive! Hello everyone, missed me? No? Okay then... Anyway, I'm back and bringing another chapter from your favorite (or not) harem fic, starring our dear cinnamon roll of sunshine. Hope you like it~**

 **One to Protect, One to Drive Me Mad**

" _What should I try now?"_

The short blond girl asked herself, humming happily as the clothes and pieces of colored fabric flew over her head. She woke up early this morning by herself just like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before it, and so on. Since that night, since that promise he made, there was one recurring thought in Tsunotori's head: " _What will I dress in for him?"_

She used every extra minute she had to search through her old works, look at the few cosplays she managed to get to the dorms in that chest. The blondie rewatched and reread some of her favorite series, trying to come up with something that would cause a good impression and get the green teen hooked up on watching/ reading it too. It wasn't like she wanted to force her tastes on Midoriya but he did agree to talk to her about it sometime, and Tsunotori looked forward to it.

Finally, someone to share her thoughts, to discuss her likings and opinions. Not that she didn't enjoy or treasure the many friends online she had, they had been with her since the beginning, but something about talking to someone in person felt different. Once again she had Midoriya to thank for it. Not only he promised to keep her not-so-shameful secret, but he also offered to spend some time just so she could be her kinda dumb self, fawning over fictional characters and binging whatever new anime or manga got released. A little part of Tsunotori hoped the emerald child would eventually convert into a weeb like her.

"Well, I think he's the biggest All Might fan I've ever met so… who knows, right?~" She said to no one in particular as she put the fabrics back into the box and her clothes organized on her wardrobe.

Hair combed and horns polished, she headed out of her room and downstairs to make her breakfast, humming a happy tune and with a small smile adorning her face.

Meanwhile, at the 1-A dorms…

She woke up earlier than she expected. The last session of interrogation took a lot longer than expected and she had to stick around while the police guys carried out an operation to dismantle a shady network or whatever. Something related to human traffic, the detective said? Anyway, she wanted to sleep more but that would mean problems. Mainly, she would have less time to admire from afar the object of her adoration, the reason why she lived, in more than one way. Okay, maybe she didn't admire him from afar all the time, but can you blame her? Izuku was just so huggable and adorable and… prone to a stabbing. She also would lose the morning teasing with her friends, that would be a shame. Oh yeah, there's school too. This she could pass any time if it wasn't for her current situation.

Himiko rubbed her eyes groggily, groaning as the alarm clock just started to buzz that loud and obnoxious noise. She missed precious minutes here. Bed sheets tossed over, she flinched as her feet touched the rather cold floor. Should she ask Aizawa-sensei for a carpet? She had been a good girl lately, at least in her opinion. Nevermind what her friends might have to say on that.

The blonde got up and wobbly walked to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror for a moment. She noted the small marks under her tired eyes, signs of her more nocturnal habits. If there was one thing that bothered her about this whole situation was having to sleep through the night. Himiko used to have so much fun at night, wandering around dark alleys and taking out strangers on her dates. The city streets looked so pretty, full of bright lights and with much less noise and boring people. There was eventually a lonely random person coming late from work or some poor drunk soul that lost its way home. There were also other villains and what you could call "bad persons", doing just what she used to.

But no more, Toga Himiko was a new person. She was past her days of stabbing and slitting throats here and there, tying people up and making them bleed beautifully to the last drop. That was the lie she put up to please her love. Splashing some water from the sink in her face, Himiko looked at the mirror intensely, slowly widening a smile that turned into a fanged grin. These shiny white beauties were the last view of many. She heard before that it made her look like a psycho, which was probably true.

"That won't do, then"

The blondie tilted her head slightly, changing her expression to one less intimidating, quite bland, in her opinion. She straightened her bangs and tied up her hair into two messy buns. If you didn't know her at all, you could say she was just some cute looking highschool girl, exactly what she needed. But today she simply felt like not, untying the buns and letting her hair fall free. It went a little past shoulder length and it was a mess, but she never bothered too much with combing it.

"Good morning everyone! … Too happy? Morning guys~ Too friendly...? ~yawn~ Whasup, bitches? Nah, lame. I'm gonna just jump on Izuku as always, then~" She giggled, leaving her room with the practiced smile.

* * *

"You look so radiant this morning, Tsunotori-chan. What a blessed view this early"

The short girl turned around on her heels, hands behind her and a bright smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Shiozaki-chan~"

"Ho, did something interesting happen?" Asked the lizard girl with a mischievous grin.

"Well, you can say that... Hmhm~" Tsunotori walked ahead, humming an unknown tone, leaving her friends puzzled and curious. It wasn't unusual to see the short blond in a happy mood but she looked extra radiant these days and her classmates couldn't help but wonder.

The dark green-haired girl had a guess already, and an opportunity to tease her foreign friend. She got by her side, wrapping a floating arm around Tsunotori's shoulders.

"So, who is it?"

"Eh?" She looked up at her friend.

"The guy. Who is it? It's from our class?"

"I don't get it-"

"Come on, Tsunotori, you had this smile for a while now. Either you got the best scores on History or… someone found a special someone~" This made Tsunotori slow down her pace. "So, is him from our class?~ It's him?~ Hah? Haah?~"

She kept nudging the short girl and Yanagi shook her head slightly, watching from behind.

"You know, Tokage, not everything must be related to boys"

"That's why I asked if it was a guy" She replied with a wink.

"I like to think that each day is a gift to be treasured. Tsunotori-chan's attitude is very inspiring" Added the vine head.

"We are doing fine on the hero training, I see that as a good reason. We even got a working combined move"

"Of course that's your reason, you really love to fight, Kamakiri" Said the lizard girl. "Not everything must be related to fighting"

"Well, if she feels happy, then it is enough" Shishida spoke from behind.

"Yeah, do you really need to have a reason?" Added Rin.

Before they could discuss further, the students reached their classroom. Tsunotori stopped in front of the door for a moment before deciding to speak.

"Actually, Tokage-chan, sorry to disappoint but I'm not dating anyone" There wasn't a single hint of sadness in her voice. "I just feel so happy these days~ There are so many things I want to do that I don't know where to start" At this moment, every teen present swore the short blondie was shining like the sun.

* * *

"Ugh, what an eyesore so early in the morning…" Ashido grumbled with a small frown on her lips as they headed to the classroom.

"Yeah, I also can't get used to it" Sero agreed as he looked forward.

Walking ahead of them were Midoriya, Hagakure and the inconvenience called Toga Himiko. If it wasn't enough having to watch the annoying blondie getting all clingy around him during breakfast and being her insufferable self, now she was trying to walk by his side, hugging his arm. Of course, Midoriya pushed her aside, more than once and sometimes quite harshly, but she was that stubborn. Since the first thing Ashido heard after waking up was that cursed nickname Toga gave her, Hagakure agreed that it would be best if she took care of Midoriya. Not risking an "accident" with corrosive substances. It should be noted, though, that the invisible girl seemed on the verge of assaulting the blondie, while Midoriya somehow pushed through the mild pulling from both sides.

"Don't be so uptight, Hentai-chan. How do they say? Sharing is caring~" Whined the blondie as she hugged his right arm.

"One. I don't care about you. Two. Let go of him, you freak!" She pulled him closer while using one arm to push her face away from Midoriya.

" _You're putting up with this quite well, you know?"_ Nana's voice echoed inside his mind.

" _I'm really trying to ignore her presence as a whole. maybe this way she'll eventually get tired"_ He thought, his tone matching the apathetic expression he had right now.

" _Don't even try this with me, I know you're on the edge. Mindreader, remember?"_

" _Then you know how I wanted to Detroit Smash her unconscious"_

" _I have bad news for you kid, these feelings don't root too deep"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well, how do I explain? it's like I can kinda sense how you're feeling. When you're angry it's like everything is on fire. When you're sad it rains"_

" _Wait, for real?"_

" _No, silly, that's just how I understand it, I guess. Anyway, I can feel the intensity too"_

" _The intensity?"_

" _Hmm… an example, I can tell the difference between you being slightly aroused and extremely horny. Like, the lights go crazy and all I can think of is getting a big juicy-"_

" _A-alright, that's enough detail"_ He let out a tired sigh, finally reaching the classroom. At least with Aizawa-sensei here to enforce good behavior, Midoriya could have some peace of mind for a while.

* * *

For today's hero training, Aizawa told everyone to get their costumes and head to Ground Omega. Everyone got excited because using their hero costumes normally meant a different kind of training, one that does not involve spartan methods of getting stronger. It was like every time something bad happened to them, Aizawa would double the amount of training they had to do. On a daily basis. Yes, the results were clear but they were still teenagers. Plus, it was kinda hard to not compare how much can you lift with your tail and the size of the iceberg you can create.

There was a minor problem, however, and it came in the form of an overly excited blondie in a green and black suit.

"~sigh~ This is ridiculous. Why do we have to put up with this?" Uraraka frowned as she glared daggers at Toga from a distance. Seeing her in a costume that resembled so much of Deku's was an insult. She was either mocking her with this or tormenting her dear Izuku, and the brunette wouldn't have any of these.

Despite the general dislike for her, there wasn't much Uraraka or any of them could do about it. It was Midoriya's decision and like it or not, she proved herself useful. Damn it, she even started to get high grades on the normal classes, and no one could deny her fighting skills. None of this could erase what she did, what she was, Uraraka knew it. She balled her hands into tight fists, eyes burning holes on the skull of that annoyance incarnated. Then, she felt something rest on his shoulder. She looked to the side and saw a small shadowy raven, quietly nested and apparently cleaning its wings.

"When you stare too much into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you" The raven head teen spoke as he stood beside the brunette.

"Huh?" She looked at Tokoyami as he kept looking forward, arms crossed and watching Himiko running around with Ashido hot on her heels.

"The abyss whispers to those who come near. It is your choice to heed the calling or not" There was a minute of silence between them. Meanwhile, Dark Shadow ruffled his feathers.

"Ahem. I think what Tokoyami-kun means is that we should not take hasty actions, Uraraka-san" Iida joined them, the tall teen clad in armor also staring at Unit epsilon like a sentinel. She knew what they were talking about.

"I don't plan to do anything like this. It's just… argh, I can't stand her" She stomped her foot in anger, making the black creature on her shoulder "fly" away and nest itself again on top of her head. Funny how it behaved like a real bird, despite still being attached to Tokoyami. "Umm, sorry"

"It's fine. Dark Shadow thrives the dark. He lurks in the shadows and he'll seek those who had seen into the abyss" Then, the black raven extended one wing and patted her head. "It must be particularly hard for you, Uraraka-san"

"E-eh? For me? No, I mean, we all are upset about it, right?" She said nervously. She didn't let her relationship with Midoriya get too obvious, did she?

"Uraraka-san, we know you had it harsh, considering what happened" Iida added.

She swallowed dry. Did they found out about them? Kyoka looked at her with widened eyes, asking silently what should they do now.

"I-I don't know what you guys are talking about, I-"

" **Sometimes the evil can only be fought with another kind of evil. For the sake of those you vowed to protect, would you give in to the abyss?"**

There was another minute of silence, but it was more because everyone was trying to process what Dark Shadow just said.

"~cough~ In other words, you saw first hand how bad she hurt Midoriya. It is only natural that you would react in a worse manner" Tokoyami said, translating the words of his companion.

" **Revelry in the Dark..."**

Kyoka got by the brunette's side and slowly reached to hold her hand.

"You okay?"

Uraraka took a deep breath and released.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm good. I have to deal with it like everyone else"

On the other side of the entrance, class 1-B arrived, all wearing their costumes too.

"Oi bro, look at who's coming" Kirishima pointed at the groups getting to them.

"Tch, a bunch of extras ready to get their sorry ass kicked again"

"Hahahaha! Defiant as always, Bakugo! Those who look up high… always trip and fall"

Monoma was the first to arrive and he simply had to provoke the eternal rivals of his class. At least on his head.

"Hah?! I can't hear you under all that bullshit, shitty copycat!"

"I'll just let you know beforehand that we're far stronger than last time we fought. This time… our victory shall be absolute!"

"I'm even stronger than all you losers combined!"

"He didn't bother to say we got stronger too..." Kaminari commented, from a safe distance.

"You know how he is..." Kirishima said, in defense of his bro.

"Just wait and behold, 1-A. We shall decide what class is- ouch!" Before he could continue, the class rep of 1-B intervened via karate chop.

"How did you get here so fast...? Oh, sorry for Monoma acting up again. Good to see you all" Kendo said politely, already dragging the unconscious teen with her.

"Tch, whatever. Put on a damn leash on him already, orange head" Bakugo said, turning around and stomping his way back to his team.

While Kendo returned to her own team, she passed by Epsilon, giving a quick wave at them. Well, it was more directed at a certain green-haired teen, but she was on good terms with everyone from 1-A.

"~sigh~ I wish Monoma didn't cause me so much trouble. Bondo-kun, can you carry him while the exercise doesn't start?"

"Uh, sure" Said the tall teen as he picked up his friend.

"Well, it wouldn't be Monoma if he didn't do that" Said the mushroom loving girl, Komori.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I just feel like I have to apologize for him every time we see 1-A"

"Kendo-chan is such a good class rep~" Komori then looked around finding her target nearby. She got closer to the orange-haired girl and began to whisper "By the way, did you see Toga? She's still using that ripoff of Izuku's costume" She said, indignant.

"When you think you saw everything… I still can't believe he goes through the entire day with her around"

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the girls too… maybe if we talked with the Principal, then-"

"No, that wouldn't work. If I got that right, there's some kind of deal and she's doing her part" They sighed in frustration and kept silent for a moment before Komori perked up again.

"Oh yes, I got to know something awesome"

"What?"

"I was kinda thinking about what Setsuna said the other night. About including everyone"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I get that we don't actively add anyone but I couldn't stop thinking about Tsunotori-chan so I went and asked her"

"You what?!-" Kendo looked around and luckily she didn't draw any attention. Returning to whispers, she inquired the short brunette. "You really asked if she wanted to join a harem, Kinoko?!"

"What? NO, I just asked if she would go out with Izuku. As in, if he wasn't dating you and all"

"Oh, thank god. And… what did she say? Out of curiosity"

"Well, yes. She said he looked cute and a pretty decent guy"

"That sounds about right. But we don't know how would she react to this whole harem thing"

"Yeah, I didn't even mention that"

"So let's keep it that way"

"Why? I mean, there's a chance she already has a crush on him"

"Maybe, but we shouldn't interfere. Better let things take their own way. Plus, Ochako would send us into orbit"

"Oh yeah, that too"

The hustle of teenagers died as their homeroom teachers got in front of the gate.

"Alright, quiet down, everyone. The training is about to start, but I have other things to do so, as usual, All Might will be conducting this one, with Vlad accompanying-"

" **I'M HERE TO CARRY OUT THE HERO TRAINING-** ~cough~ Very well, my young men and women... who's ready to go plus ultra?" The former number one hero received a loud cry as the students cheered up, while Aizawa quietly left with his hands on his pockets.

"Ho, All Might looks so energetic today, right?" Fukidashi said, his head in the form of a spiked balloon.

"Yeah, I wonder what we're going to do today" Tsuburaba wondered.

"Hah! No matter what, we'll have the best performance. This is the turning point for 1-A and- ouch!"

"~sigh~ If you're going to make noise, you better keep sleeping, Monoma" The class rep was quick to knock out her blond friend.

"Kendo-chan, won't it be bad if Monoma doesn't listen?" Tsunotori asked with a worried face.

"Nah, we tell him later"

"Ahem, I'll be overseeing today's lesson but another person is going to carry it out and as such, she will explain it. ~whispers~ You can enter now"

Suddenly, from behind the skeletal man exploded a tall cloud of pink smoke, startling everyone. Then a loud and familiar voice boomed.

"I'm here!" The smoke cleared out to reveal none other than Mt. Lady, hands on her hips and with a wide grin plastered in her face. "~whispers~ How was that?"

"~It was good~"

"~Really? Oh, thank heavens~"

"~Now explain the exercise~"

"~Oh, right~ Ahem… Yo. I'm here to, umm, give you guys a lesson!" She shouted with her chest puffed out and a closed fist raised. Be it the shock of the entrance or the phrase she just let out, both classes remained silent for a minute or so.

"... Actually it's not that kind of lesson. I meant training. Yeah, I'm here to give you all the training!" Well, that's odd, they kept in silence and staring at her. Yu was used to being in front of the cameras, why talking to a bunch of kids turned out to be so hard? A dozen different thoughts started to cross her mind at once and she didn't know where to look at, but before panic could install within her, a gloved hand rose in the midst of students staring at her.

"Umm, Mt. Lady-san" Her head snapped at the direction of the voice, one she knew very well.

"You there, with the green costume!" She pointed at the green mop of hair.

"I'm curious about what skill we'll be focusing on today" Midoriya said, showing genuine interest in it, but also focusing to not smile too much.

The blonde young woman sighed in relief inside, thank him for helping her out on this.

"Glad you asked. This training will focus on your ability to cooperate under stressful situations" She said with a tiny hint of pride. She actually practiced a few phrases for cases like this. In her humble opinion, it was flawless.

"Oh, so it's another teamwork exercise" Kirishima commented with Bakugo.

"Tch. Stuck with a bunch of extras again"

"Oh" " _Another exercise? I thought it was a good idea… nevermind, it's okay to repeat a lesson under a new light"_ "Well, good to see you're familiar with it, but just to make things more interesting, we'll be selecting random teams to-"

"Mt. Lady-san, I thought we would be sticking with our teams all the time" Awase cut her, receiving a few nods from his classmates.

"O-oh, I see..." " _Shit, I completely forgot about that! Aah, come on Yu, think of something"_ "Okay, we… we can work with that. The objective is simple, you just have to pick the-"

"Pardon my intromission, Mt. Lady-san, but I believe we're going to use the capture the flag model today, correct?" Iida asked, once again cutting her. Yu flinched a bit and froze. She was holding a small ball that she would use as the flag right behind her.

" _Oh hell no, that too?! Come on, there's gotta be something you didn't do already, you precocious brats!"_

"Aaah haha..." Yu looked around nervously, her eyes jumping from one face to another, more than once focusing on her love for some kind of answer that never came. She turned slightly around, ready to give in and let All Might take the lead. It was his idea after all. But when she looked at him, his face told her one thing: calm down, you can do this. The man simply smiled at her and gave a thumbs up. Well, if the Symbol of Peace said Yu could do this, who was she to deny, right? With a new wind of courage, she breathed out slowly, eyes closed for a brief moment.

"Okay brats, here's what we're going to do, a little game of tag. One team against another" She said, tossing the ball up and down with a smirk crossing her lips.

"For real? Man, when was the last time I played tag?" Sato wondered, with Shoji agreeing by his side.

"Oi, I'm not a fucking kid to play stupid games-"

"Sorry, Mt. Lady-sensei. ~Come on, BakuBro, it can be fun~"

"MMM- Let go! And shut up!"

Despite the comments, Yu didn't lose her composure.

"Yes, I know. That's why there are a few different rules. One, there's gonna be only one person running. The others are pursuers"

"Mt. Lady-sensei, doesn't it makes things too hard?"

"Yeah, and how do we play this with two teams?"

Shiozaki and Rin asked. Internally, Yu started to feel a little giddy with the students calling her sensei. No, she wasn't officially a teacher but it kinda felt cool.

"I never said you would be chasing your teammates. The pursuers of each team have to catch the target player. Quirks are free to use and any tactic is valid. You'll have ten minutes"

Before Yu could discreetly release the breath she was holding, another hand was raised.

"Ribbit. Sensei, what is stopping us from simply run until the time ends?"

"Well, Tsu- Asui-san, at the mark of five minutes a small… surprise event will appear"

"I see… So we have to weigh our options between running and chasing our target, and the time is important too. Depending on the team matches there will be many points to consider, and that will affect the strategies we can use and..."

"Oh, Deku-kun entered the Mumbling Zone again, Kyoka-chan"

"Should we tell him or..."

"Hahaha! Amazingly perfect! This time we'll definitely dethrone these false kings from-"

"Monoma, do you want me to hit you again...?"

"... ~cof~ That won't be necessary"

Yu watched with newfound happiness as the teens huddled into their units to form plans or simply chat, all of them excited with the exercise. The one she made herself, even if it wasn't her original plan. Then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looking to the side, she found the former number one hero smiling at her kindly.

"See? It wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Pfft, are you serious? I was _terrified_ "

"Hahaha, I can imagine. Teaching is quite different from what we do normally, but I sense you have some talent for this"

"You mean it, All Might?"

"Toshinori, please. And yes, I believe you have much to offer to these young heroes. I might be mistaken a little but to me… **the most important is the passion to teach** "

"Hmm… you may be right, after all"

" **I know, right? Nah hahahaha Ah hahaha-** ~cough cough~"

And so the teams got sorted out. Unit Alpha versus Unit Iota, with Monoma and Tsuyu as targets. Next match, Zeta versus Delta, with Aoyama and Tsuburaba being chased. Third match, Units Beta and Theta, with Shishida and Uraraka as targets. The fourth match would be between Gamma and Kappa, Mineta and Shoda being the targets. And the final match would be Eta versus Epsilon. Due to the Epsilon team having one extra person, the other team could pick up anyone they wished to even the numbers.

Yu told the first two teams to enter the tree forest and split, going as far as they wanted or could within five minutes, then the game would begin. Meanwhile, the remaining students and All Might headed to the observatory room. Whenever they had these kinds of competition, they couldn't help but feel excited and anxious to go, albeit it could also be related to the lack of threats from a certain scruffy looking teacher.

"Oi, Tetsubro, we're on the same match!"

"Yosha! I won't lose to you, Kiribro!"

"I won't lose either!"

"Kirishima! Stop getting along with these extras!"

"Bakugo-kun, refrain from shouting with your classmates!"

"Iida-kun, you're kind of screaming too..."

"I'm deeply sorry, Uraraka-san!"

"Uuh..."

"Huh, where is Mt. Lady-sensei?" The sudden question from the pink-skinned girl made everyone look around and realize she was nowhere to be found.

"Honestly I don't know if that's good or bad…?" Mineta said, holding himself as if he was shivering, earning a concerned and weird look from Kaminari.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Takeyama-san will be joining us at the right time. for now, let's watch your classmates" All Might told them, turning the attention to the main monitor. In the forest, both teams were ready and in position. "Very well, the tag game starts… now!"

The horn echoed across the forest, giving the start signal to the first match. Shoji lead the way through the trees, using his senses to find the location of the other team. From the moment the teams were picked, Yaoyorozu started to form a plan, one which would certainly carry them to victory. Beginning with the person chosen to be the target, Tusyu. She was the most agile from the group and she could blend better with her camouflage. That said, It was clear that Shoji would be their eyes and ears and Sato would play the offensive role. That left her with the role of support, something she was pretty good at.

The difficult part was the team they ended against. Since it was a forest, Komori could spread her mushrooms dangerously fast and Kendo had a strong combination of attack and defense. She didn't believe capturing Monoma would be difficult if they launched an attack fast enough, but there was Bondo on their team, which only made things more complicated. She had time to think and all the paths seemed to end in them losing. In that situation, there was only one thing to do.

"Yaoyorozu-san, I found them" Shoji said, stopping and hiding behind a tree. Sato and Yaoyorozu did the same, waiting for his signal as the tall, masked teen looked closer with an eye-limb. He showed three fingers and an OK sign, which meant Monoma was there with two more people. They peeked out and saw him at a clearing, looking at the sky and apparently talking alone. The raven-haired girl could imagine the topic since Kendo hit him on the head, without knocking him out. Bondo stood as a sentinel, scanning the surroundings.

" _Alright, I predicted it could be a possibility"_ Yaoyorozu signaled Sato and Shoji to move around and strike together. They nodded and began to sneak around, trying to not make any noises.

At the clearing, Kendo sighed as Monoma wouldn't stop talking about how they would ultimately surpass class 1-A. She had to act cool and natural, after all, she knew exactly who she was facing. By this time Shoji would have located them and they would be preparing to attack, which she expected to happen as soon as possible, hence why they started at this open place. They already fought like this one time and Kendo was sure she wouldn't resist the bait. She knew Yaoyorozu very… intimately.

because of this, her reaction was nothing less than lightspeed once the bushes rustled and they got attacked by both sides, two tall and muscular teens charging at Monoma. Bondo got in the way of Sato, quickly using his glue to stick the buff teen to the floor, but he really got surprised so the best he could do was a fist covered in glue. At least that softened the punch he got to his sides. Meanwhile, Shoji was practically reaching Monoma when Kendo jumped in between, using her Double Jumbo Fist to knock him back. He skidded to a halt much faster than she expected.

"Tsk, so all that size is not only to show" She said, taking a defensive stance.

"I would like to spare with you, Kendo-san, but you're not the priority" Shoji replied, running back to the forest to chase Monoma, who dashed away.

"Unfortunately for you, you'll have to pass over me first" She said while her large fists locked the way.

"Give me a break..."

Something was off, she thought while trying to land a solid hit on Shoji. She expected a direct attack and it happened, but why didn't she show up? They could have ended it here and there. Of course, Kendo wouldn't simply let them win but still, they had the advantage.

" _Unless..."_ "Komori!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. They didn't want to use it so soon because honestly, it was a bit dangerous, but she understood what Yaoyorozu had in mind.

"That girl- oof!" She received a hard punch to the guts when she looked around for a second.

"Oi, Kendo-san, I would like if you focused on the opponent in front of you" He taunted her, and she could almost see the smile on his face. Never mind, one of the limbs was a grinning mouth.

"To think she would chase Monoma alone and leave you as bait… Yeah, I thought Yaoyorozu could do that. That's why..."

That's why she told Komori to hide deep in the forest and monoma to memorize a certain path. That way she could plant spores around and make traps for when the blonde ran away. Plus, she had Komori to plant a few spores around here too so they only had to hold these two long enough for the mushrooms to sprout. The fungi fan gave them some kind of repellent that killed the spores, much to her dismay. Once Shoji and Sato were neutralized, they simply had to find Tsuyu, which wouldn't be much hard once Monoma got Shoji's Quirk.

"Sorry, Kendo-san, but I really have to pass. I don't want to let Yaoyorozu-san do all the hard work"

"I have all the time in the world"

"Thought so. Which means you want us to stay in here for a while. Sato!"

Both teens pulled out gas masks, right when the spores started to disperse in the clearing.

" _She predicted that move too?! Shit, time for plan B"_ "Bondo-kun- Eeh?!"

Kendo had to duck as Bondo flew above her, hitting the floor and then a tree with a loud oof. She looked across the clearing and saw Sato with half of his body covered in glue.

"Sorry, Bondo! I think I ate one extra bar- hgn!" He shouted another apology while trying to pry from his prison. Apparently Bondo got hit on the guts and a lot of glue shot out when he got launched.

Kendo lost a few seconds in confusion, but that was enough for Shoji to pass around her. With that new surprise, she had to make a decision: follow them or go after Tsuyu. She glanced at the two directions quickly, then shook her head in frustration.

"Aaah, plan B then" And so she darted into the trees, roughly at the direction Shoji and Sato came from.

Back to monoma, he was running through the woods with ease, having memorized each path with perfection. He set his clocks and he had plenty of time to use Mushroom, Big Fist, and Cemedine, so he wasn't really worried about having to fight. Considering what happened and that kendo didn't return yet, she probably went with plan B, which meant he had a new task now.

"Now, class 1-A, let's see how you deal with this"

As he ran through the forest, small mushrooms of many types started to grow right behind him at a fast pace, leaving a fine could of dangerous spores as his trail. he laughed at the ingenuity of the plan, leading the so-called top students into a trap by exposing themselves, then making a run. They would certainly chase him and fall prey to the spores while kendo and Bondo took care of Asui. If he managed to neutralize them, Monoma could make it even easier using Shoji's Dupli-arms.

"Oh, I can already feel the taste of victory… and the shame of them! Hahahaha- what?!" he tripped. Suddenly his legs got stuck on something and he fell facefirst on the dirt. He tried to get up but his let remained stuck. That's when he noticed something rolled around his ankles, some ropes with balls on the ends. "A... bola…?"

"Well, it took me more time than I expected. You're fast, Monoma-kun" He turned around once he heard the voice of a girl. It sounded muffled and he could clearly see why. Yaoyorozu had a gas mask, making the spores useless against her.

"... So you predicted even that move?" Monoma said as he pulled himself up and sat against a tree.

"Don't be so surprised. All things considered, each team is balanced against the other but there's only one way for us to win" She said, ready to touch the blonde on the floor.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed. Yaoyorozu looked to the sky through the canopies. A column of green smoke going up the sky, the flare gun she gave Tsuyu. That meant…

"No, focus" When she turned around, Yaoyorozu could only see a pair of giant fists hitting her and sending her flying through some bushes. Monoma untied the knots on his legs and quickly scrambled away, laughing out loud once he got a safe distance from the raven-haired girl.

"Ha- hahahahaha! Not this time, 1-A!"

Yaoyorozu got up rubbing her head and then looked again at the direction of the smoke. Something was off here, the chances of Kendo finding Tsuyu were too low and she could easily outmaneuver their orange-haired friend. So what could have happened to force Tsuyu to use the-

"No way..." What she was was a very familiar figure. In fact, she was one of the women Yaoyorozu shared her dearest Izuku with. "Why is Yu here too?!"

Back to the frog girl, Tsuyu found a good spot to camouflage and hide once her team left, so she stood quietly. However, after five minutes or so she got bored and decided that keep moving could be a good strategy too. She jumped from branches to bushes, keeping a low profile and attentive to her surroundings. Then, out of the blue, she saw someone she knew.

"Mt. Lady-sensei? Ribbit, shouldn't you be at the observation deck- ribbit?!" She just jumped out of the way since Yu tried to tackle her football-style.

"Guess what, Asui-san? The surprise event is… me"

"What?!"

She didn't have time to think as the woman gave chase, running after her.

"Just to clarify, if I catch any of you it's game over!"

"Are you kidding? Ribbit"

"Get ready Asui, I'm coming for you"

And so the frog girl leaped across the forest, trying to evade the blond woman, but when she thought she made some space between them, a large hand unrooted the tree she hid behind. At that moment she used the flare gun Yaoyorozu gave her at the beginning of the match. It was only for emergencies but last time Tsuyu checked a giant chasing you fell into that category. Unfortunately, her team would not be the only one to see this. Kendo immediately made a sharp turn to the right once she saw the smoke. Turns out she would find Tsuyu if the frog girl didn't move from her initial spot.

Kendo moved through the trees fast, not caring about furtiveness, she was against the clock now. She heard a few loud sounds ahead but she couldn't identify what it was until the trees opened to a larger clearing. There, she saw none other than in her giant form, apparently chasing something within the trees. The bad part was that she also spotted Kendo.

"Oh, you seem easier to catch. Get ready Kendo, this is your game over!"

The teen looked with wide eyes as the giantess moved towards her. Kendo quickly snapped out of it and turned around on her heels, darting back to the forest.

"Oh no, I didn't sign for this!"

On the other side, Tsuyu breathed in relief for a second before hearing the voice of the blonde. "I'll be back soon, Tsuyu. Don't move~" She gulped and instantly ran in the other direction.

With Unit Iota, Monoma just found Komori, who looked at his dirty face and clothes with worry.

"Monoma-kun, what happened? Where's Kendo and-"

"The plan A failed, Kendo and Bondo are probably going with B, but I just saw- ~huff~"

"Hey, breathe first"

"One minute ~deep breath~ Mt. Lady-sensei appeared out of nowhere"

"Wait, why?"

"I don't know but I think I know where our target it. That green smoke is a signal"

"So does it mean their plan failed?"

"I… I d-doubt it..." Komori couldn't help but smile nervously at the struggle of his friend to face the fact that he almost lost to 1-A. Again. "Anyway, we can still turn this to our favor. Let's head to that direction"

"But won't we meet them this way?"

"If we use the surprise element now, it is our advantage. We have to go now"

"R-right!"

Somewhere else in the forest, Yaoyorozu worried while she ran towards the signal. What was happening? She didn't take this into account when she made her plan. Suddenly a shadow moved closer and she was ready to create-draw a staff when she noticed who it was.

"Shoji-kun. You managed to stop Kendo, then?"

"Not really. She must have headed to where Asui-san was. Sorry"

"It's okay. Mt. Lady-sensei got me surprised too"

"What do you think it means?"

"She said there would be an event during the match..."

"So she's the "small" surprise? In any case, I think she's here to get in our way"

"That means we have to take Tsuyu out of there and find Monoma"

"You didn't make it to him?"

"I hate to say it but I let him escape. I got distracted..."

"We'll make it somehow. With all that noise, I bet I can find them in no time" He assured her and she nodded back.

"Then we have no time to lose-"

"Waah! Passing by!"

Kendo just ran by them as if her life depended on it. Shoji heard loud noises coming from the direction she came.

"Are these… footsteps?"

"Oh no..."

"Oho? Two more students for me to catch? Bad news for you, once I get my hands on you it's game over~" Said the giant lady as she kneeled to pick them. Both teens exchanged glances briefly.

"Run?"

"Run!"

They split paths to reduce the chance of being captured by Yu, who decided to follow Yaoyorozu. Seeing this, she almost thought about bad luck but a new idea formed. Yaoyorozu made a turn and sprinted faster. In no time she was running side by side with Kendo, who looked surprised at her and then at the giant lady.

"Hey, that's cheating"

"Not really, she can catch any of us"

"Or one of my teammates since I'm trying to get back to them"

"That's all up to you, Kendo"

"Oh no, we're not doing this, YaoMomo"

Meanwhile, Yu laughed internally while she watched the two girls pulling at each other and running like there was no tomorrow. She could make an effort and capture them now but she was actually having fun doing this, playing the slow giantess.

One minute remaining, Shoji found Tsuyu and they began to run at the general direction Monoma went first. Meanwhile, Monoma and Komori converged to the same spot, following the faded green smoke. Bondo was still out cold and Sato was desperately trying to hide under a tree once he saw the giant woman walking around, towering over the forest. That proved to be quite difficult since he had to drag a pile of dirt and glue along while he only had one free arm and leg. Kendo and Yaoyorozu made a final effort to run faster and hide from Yu while they tried to outsmart each other.

Time was almost over when Shoji and Tsuyu met Monoma and Komori. The tall teen instantly put the gas mask and stood in front of Tsuyu, while Monoma started to spit glue at his direction to block the path. At that moment, both Yaoyorozu and Kendo came from the trees. There was a second where they glanced at each other before running as fast as possible. Towards their respective targets. Yaoyorozu used a wooden pole to vault over the glue while Kendo charged at Shoji, growing her fists quickly to knock him aside. They were mere meters away from Tsuyu and Monoma, one jumping away with bad timing and the other stuck on the glue he laid out. Then, the horn buzzed again, marking the end of the match. Due to momentum, there were two crashes and a blonde woman suppressing her laughs.

In the observation room, everyone looked at the monitors with varying degrees of shock. No one expected that outcome, even less the pro hero suddenly appearing and chasing everyone. So that meant…

"Ne, it was just this time... right?" Mineta asked, his face already pale.

"~cof~ It wouldn't be fair if the first two teams were the only ones" " _Though I wish she had informed me before..."_ "So, did you learn something from your classmates?"

"Hai! Both teams showed great skills in planning ahead and predicting the next steps" Iida said, almost speaking like a machine.

"Hmm, I guess they know how to improvise when the plan blows up" Awase added.

"Haah, how boring..." Everyone turned around and looked at the blondie with messy buns. "Oh, sorry. Umm, I think they, uh, know how to set their priorities...?" All Might stared at her for a moment in silence.

"Can you please elaborate, Young Toga?"

"Yeah, it's like… when Miss Mount Fuji appeared, they stopped trying to tag each other and decided to either run or find their teammates. There was a bigger threat than the opposite team" Everyone stared at her in silence as if she had grown a second head. "What? Did I say something offensive? ~I hope so~"

"No, actually, ahem..."

"That was kinda impressive" Now everyone was looking weird at Midoriya, who just said what was in everyone's mind. The problem was, why did HE say that? Well, Himiko wasn't going to let that opportunity pass.

"Oh, you like it when I'm a smart girl?~" She said, getting closer to him while Midoriya took a step back and moved his head away.

"Just stay away from my personal space"

"Aw, but I want to hug you. You made a compliment about me~" That bright smile made him both anxious and angry.

"No, I… ah, just get off me"

"Okay, okay, we can go on a date later. Let's hear more from All Might-Sensei, then~" And just like that, she turned around, shifting the focus of the classes back to him.

"Hmm, yes, Young Toga made a good observation. Defining the priority list is fundamental for a hero, even more, if you're working with a team. One extra variable and you might need to change your course of action completely"

"Hey, we're back! So, who's next?" Mt. Lady entered the observation room with the two teams behind her. "Oh yeah, Ashido, can you help poor Sato here? I think this glue is not coming off any time soon"

"Oh, okay"

She looked around for a second and found her favorite green-haired boy. However, no amount of eye candy could balance the sore vision that was seeing the little psycho so close to him. It was slightly noticeable in his face, the distress. Yu wanted to do something, and she would later, but what she wanted right now was something to make Izuku feel better, release some of that tension. Then, she watched with curious eyes as the short blondie from 1-B approached him. She said something quickly and he looked surprised, then nodded and she got all happy.

" _Huh, could they… nah"_ "Alright brats, time for the next match. Teams Delta and Zeta, down to the gate. You have five minutes to get ready"

The next matches went as well as she expected. Yu never ceased to be amused at the stunts these kids pulled out at such a young age. Also, she found a new kind of fun in seeing the students running from her. Some were brave or dumb enough to actually try and stop her. Not that didn't happen, they could do amazing things together, but she didn't simply fall without a good fight.

So about the second match, a victory for Unit Zeta. Being a forest, Kuroiro had plenty of shadows to move around and Tsuburaba simply locked himself into a solid air cube when Todoroki and Ojiro tried to capture him. Yu, however, got her feet stuck on ice much longer than she would like. The Half and Half teen apologized for that.

The third match was interesting. Iida and Tokoyami formed a powerful offensive that managed to grab Shishida before Yu could enter the game and Uraraka showed some of the results from her training, keeping afloat since the beginning of the match. Kyoka managed to keep her safe from Yanagi's poltergeist range and Shiozaki's vines via a mild deafening sonic blast.

The fourth match was an all-out battle that the giantess couldn't mess with much. Bakugo, being the hothead he is, went straight for the offensive, dragging his team along with impressive yet questionable leadership skills. He was all over the place, blasting anything that got into his way, Yu included. Eventually, things boiled down to four separate duels. Tetsutetsu won this time against Kirishima, at the cost of being completely exhausted. Awase managed to weld Kaminari with tree branches but after that Kaminari used his pointer to hit the boy, so both were out too. Meanwhile, Kodai slowed Bakugo by forcing him to explode tree after giant tree, leaving to Yu the task of preventing a widespread fire.

Curiously, Mineta and Shota ended bumping on each other. No one said they couldn't chase the other target so they spent most of the time running after each other, actually playing tag like two kids. In the end, Bakugo got really pissed and pulled a Howitzer Impact, effectively destroying a large section of the trees. In Shoda's words, it was like seeing a demon coming from the deepest ring of Hell, emerging from flames to catch him. Both him and Mineta surrendered. As for Kodai, she took a safe distance once she noticed Bakugo was getting angrier than normal, so she was fine.

So, not considering the loss for the environment, the exercise was doing extremely well. To think she would come up with such an awesome idea.

" _I bet Nemuri will feel jealous, I can't wait to see her face~"_

Now it was time for the last match, delayed while Todoroki helped to extinguish the fire. While he didn't show it, Midoriya felt nervous about it. Not because the exercise was different or because there was something at risk here. His chest felt a little heavy every time he heard her voice, every time she got near him, every time she made a smart comment or joked around as if she was part of the class. Himiko openly told him this was her mask, a declared ruse to confuse his thoughts. She didn't change anything, except perhaps for the fact that she actually loved him, in her own twisted way.

" _Hey, don't think too much of this. You can't torture yourself over something that's her fault"_ Nana's voice echoed inside his mind. Despite being the first time she spoke to him since the hero training started, Midoriya could feel her somehow calming him down, putting his mind at ease. If he focused enough he could almost sense her caressing his head while he rested it on her lap.

" _Don't get too comfy, you have to focus~"_

" _Y-yeah, you're right. Focus"_

Focus on the matter at hand, pass on this exercise, completely ignoring the obnoxious blonde with a permanent blush if possible. He cleared his mind as teams Epsilon and Eta headed to the main gate. On the 1-B side, Tokage chose Shishida to even the teams.

"Oi, Midoriya! Don't expect me to go on easy on you just because you're dating Kendo~" She shouted from her side, making the green-haired teen get a red hue on his face.

"W-what are you t-talking about?!" He stammered but quickly recovered. "Well, we won't hold back eider"

They exchanged a quick knowing glance. She just loved to tease him.

"So who's going to be the one running?" Hagakure asked.

"Oh, oh, I have a plan! I have a plan!" Himiko jumped in place with her hand up, earning a few weird looks from the other members.

"And… what is it?" Midoriya asked hesitantly.

"Let's put you as the runner"

"Huh? Really? Wouldn't it be better to have someone fast chasing them?" Sero questioned her.

"Yes, but here's the catch" She started, hugging his arm suddenly and whispering. "I'm going to transform and they'll go after me. In the worst case, they have two targets to chase, and the path will be open for you. So, isn't it brilliant?~" Himiko seemed really proud pf her plan, so much that she didn't notice the murderous looks of Ashido and Hagakure.

"Umm, don't you need, well, blood to use your Quirk?" The tape boy wouldn't admit that it was clever, but what made him feel more nervous about that course of action was the implications of letting Himiko user her peculiarity. His eyes wandered slightly to the boy she was currently holding.

"Well..." Her face got an inch closer to his, all the while Midoriya kept a neutral expression. "It can't be helped, right, Izuku?~" If it wasn't clear already, the smile crossing her face showed exactly what was her intentions behind this plan. But the only response she got was Midoriya lightly pushing her away and releasing his arm.

"No, we need another plan"

"Eh? Why? My plan is awesome. They will never expect and-"

"We need another plan" She didn't expect his voice to sound so cold right now. It was like even the anger or usual tiredness vanished completely. The slightest of the smiles formed on the corners of her mouth.

"Umm, what if I'm the target, Midoriya-kun?" The invisible girl suggested.

"That's right! Tooru-chan will be practically impossible to find" Ashido added.

"Sounds good but we have to be careful with Shishida, he has powerful senses. Also, we still need to think about how to deal with them. Judging by the formation, Tokage-san will be the target and she can blend in pretty well"

"About that, just bring me to where she is and I can solve this" Sero said with confidence.

Unit epsilon cheered as they began to form a more solid plan. The details Midoriya would explain later but now they had five minutes to find a starting point. And while they moved, a certain blonde couldn't help but feel left out. From the observing room, a pair of brown eyes focused on her figure with intent to kill.

"The fifth match starts… **now!"**

The horn sounded and both teams started to run. Midoriya lead the way through the trees, using Full Cowl to jump from branch to branch. A little behind him, Sero and Ashido watched and tried to follow his pace.

"He's… fast..."

A little further behind, Himiko simply ran at an easy pace, not bothering much to follow them, simply keeping the team in her field of vision. Be it the exercise itself or her plan not being the one picked up, she looked bothered. After all the hard she put into making a plan that didn't involve a killing spree, they simply put her aside like she didn't exist.

"Well, I just need to show off myself again" She sighed, but then suddenly halted, looking around. Her eyes darted left and right quickly before she shouted to the three ahead of her. "Hey! From the left!"

Sero and Ashido reacted a bit sooner, spotting a shadow moving through some bushes. Midoriya was mid-air and he just turned his attention to the blonde. Then he caught a glimpse of something flying towards him. Unfortunately, he moved a second too late. A pair of horns hit him and pinned Midoriya to a tree, immobilizing his arms. At the same time, Kamariki jumped at Sero and Ashido, blades ready to strike. A few seconds later and the blonde wouldn't have made it.

"Yare yare… aren't you guys eager to end this game?~" Himiko said as she held Kamakiri's blades back, using a combat knife. She shifted her weight and spun around to hit him, but he managed to dodge by jumping back.

"What?! I thought you couldn't use any weapons" Kamakiri adopted a defensive stance, arms crossed and blades ready.

"Oh, this? Relax, it ain't sharp, sadly. It's just a very durable piece of steel carbon, really" She said, spinning the thing that resembled a knife skillfully. "I just wanted something to remind me of the real deal. Don't want to lose the feeling, right?~" Himiko grinned as she watched the teen facing her struggle to not look nervous.

She quickly glanced at Sero and Ashido behind her. Oh, how she wanted to have a picture of their faces right now, shocked and kinda angry. More important, izuku was pinned on the wall but without a scratch. Awesome, her time to show off her skills to him.

"I'll hold this one here. Tape-kun and Bitch-chan, get Izuku and keep going. They cant be far from here with that reaction time"

"What was that?!-"

"Not now, Ashido. But what do you mean, reaction-" Sero couldn't complete the phrase as his left feet suddenly sunk on the dirt like it was water, or mud, specifically.

"Tsk, so annoying" Himiko didn't have to look around again. She knew who was coming, so she decided to charge at Kamakiri, striking quickly and forcing the teen to back off. "Just follow the plan!"

Sero and Ashido panicked slightly before the tape hero reacted, holding her hand and wrapping tape around a tall branch, lifting them from the mud trap.

"Well, I didn't expect her to notice me so fast. Like it or not, this Toga Himiko is no joke" THe floor of the forest wavered like a pond and Honekuni slowly rose. The trees nearby tilted left and right as the soil became like mud.

"Damn it. That girl really saved us there" Ashido said reluctantly. "Sero-kun, let's get Midoriya and go ahead"

Sero jumped from a tree another tree, making it topple as he landed. Honekuni swam on the floor after him but Ashido blocked the way using her acid. They reached the tree Midoriya got stuck and pulled out the horns.

"Thanks, guys. We have to move quickly now"

"Well, it's not easy with Honekuni down there" Sero pointed out, also noticing that the extra weight was making the tree sink.

"Just don't touch the ground and we'll be fine. Ashido-san, I'll carry you" He said as Ashido climbed on his back.

"OI, I'm still here listening" Honekuni touched the bark, making the whole tree soft like mud, but not before they could jump to the next branch, quickly gaining distance from him.

"Not that I care much, Midoriya, but what about Toga?" Sero asked as he swung around using his tape.

"~sigh~ Like it or not, she knows how to take care of her. We have to focus on finding Tokage before-"

"YOSH! Five minutes have passed. Mt. Lady is joining the game!" The pro hero's voice echoed through the forest. She appeared already in giant form, looking down and searching for any movement.

"That's bad. We don't even know where that lizard girl is hiding" The tape boy groaned.

"Actually, I think we do. Himiko did say their reaction time was quick. If they got to us so fast, then Tokage-san must be nearby and judging by the direction of those horns… there!"

Midoriya made a sharp turn with Sero right after him. They landed on a small dirt path with trees making an ark above it. And right ahead of them was the lizard girl or at least eighty percent of her. Tokage was missing an eye, an ear, and her right arm.

"Oh, you found me pretty quick. Well, can't say Ii didn't expect that" She said with a sly grin plastered in her face.

"We got you, sis. There's no way you're running away from us" Ashido said as she let go of Midoriya and prepared to run after her.

"Oh, really?" Tokage then snapped her fingers.

"Thunder Horn!" Suddenly a pair of flying horns passed by them, taking Ashido away into the air as she screamed. None other than Tsunotori came from a bush, flying on another pair of horns.

"Ashido! Tsk, Midoriya, let's get her"

"Oh, are you sure you have time to worry about me?" The green-haired girl taunted them.

"Huh?"

"Tsunotori and I are here, and Honekuni can't be far. Do you know where everyone is…?"

Midoriya stopped to think a moment.

"Kamakiri is fighting Himiko, so… Shishida!"

"Pin pon, you're right~ Now, where do you think he is right now?"

The realization hit Midoriya and Sero. Hagakure might be invisible but the guy was pretty much her weakness.

"Now, before you go to the rescue, do you think you can pass by Mt. Lady-sensei that easily?"

"I got it, Tsunotori is drawing attention" He concluded, looking up and seeing the blonde and the pink-skinned girl in the air. It seems that Yu also noticed them and was coming to capture them. His attention turned back to Tokage as she laughed lightly. Now she had her right arm back.

"One more thing… how are you going to decide which part of me chase?" And as she sid that, Tokage split into many parts that scattered around.

"Damn it, that's bad. Sero-san, can you go after her?"

"Leave it to me, I have the perfect play ready for her" He said, giving Midoriya a thumbs up and dashing after the lizard girl. "Get back here!"

And for the emerald child, Midoriya looked up and took aim and fired. "Delaware Smash: Air Force!"

The compressed air flew up fast, passing close enough to Tsunotori so she lost her balance and her concentration. The horns that were carrying Ashido fell and she couldn't help but scream again as the trees got closer and closer. Then, Midoriya burst through the canopies, having jumped as high as he could to pick her. He landed and quickly checked if she was alright.

"Whew~ That was kinda scary"

"Ashido-san, I have to go back to Hagakure. Sero went after Tokage"

"Okay, I'll hold the blondie here"

"And be careful, is in the game already"

And so he dashed away, trying to make the way around Yu's path. Ashido barely recovered, she had to duck as another pair of horns flew above her head. She quickly spotted Tsunotori and went after the blondie using her acid to slide through the forest.

A few minutes before, Hagakure simply walked around, trying to be as aware as possible of her surroundings. She heard the rustling of leaves and quickly hid behind a tree, covering her mouth and nose. Not a second later, Shishida revealed himself in his beast form, scanning the dense region of the forest.

"Hmmm... Being invisible won't help much, Hagakure-san. I can sense your smell around here"

" _Hmpf! Is it something you say to a girl?"_ Albeit a little offended, Hagakure started to move around stealthily, being careful not to make any noises. The teen seemed like a beast from where she could see, almost like a giant dog as Shishida seemed to patrol the perimeter. She was almost at her goal, a small dirt road that would give her time sufficient to run from him when Hagakure stepped on a twig.

"There!" She ducked and a second later Shishida flew above her, landing on the dirt road and looking at her general direction. He sniffed repeatedly, looking at the bushes and trees.

"I would give up if I were you, Hagakure-san. You can't really outrun me" The tall and furry teen said, menacingly walking towards her.

"Lucky for me, I'm not you! Light Refraction!" He reacted to the voice but his eyes got blinded by the sudden flash. Shishida covered his eyes by instinct while Hagakure took her cue to run.

"He's not wrong, I can't hope to be faster, but I can win some time on my own. Aw, I wish Cutie was here..." At that moment, Hagakure heard a loud boom and then she saw Yu right in front of her.

"Oh, come on!"

Between the giant woman and the hound after her, she would rather risk being stepped on. After all, no one would dare to keep near Yu, so that was actually the perfect spot to hide. Meanwhile, blades crossed in another part of the forest.

"Tch, you're tougher than you look" Kamakiri said with a grunt. He wouldn't admit that for any foe he faced, but Toga really put him against the wall. Besides, even lacking an edge, her naturality using a knife made the teen even warier. Be it a real-life situation, Kamakiri wasn't completely sure he could win. And to make things even worse, he had help.

"Aah, this mud thingy is not funny. Not a single bit!" Himiko shouted as she leaped to another tree, the one she was sinking into the ground. Bellow her, Honekuni made his way through the floor, aiming for another surprise attack, but getting this girl off guard proved to be a hard task.

" _Damn it, damn it all! I can't believe I'm still stuck here"_ Himiko complained internally as she landed another sequence of attacks on Kamakiri, being forced to retreat because of his partner. " _I'm wasting time here while Izuku is somewhere else. And I didn't even get to show myself to him!"_

"Kamakiri, can you still go on?"

"What are you talking about? I just warmed up"

Both teens exchanged a quick glance and nodded, going after the ex-villain. Honekuni dived while Kamakiri went straight to the offensive. He slashed time and time again, and Himiko didn't have any difficulty on either dodge or parry, to the point that her grin made him even angrier.

"Don't think you can take me down easily!" Her grin only widened.

"Ha! Even if I had a real knife, I wouldn't use it on you! Your bleeding must be boring too"

"I see you don't take me seriously"

"What makes you think that?~"

Kamakiri kept advancing with his flurry of attacks, not giving a single breach for a counter-attack. He hated to admit it but Toga Himiko really was on another league when it came to combat.

"You really seem to know how to take care of yourself alone"

"Yes, I do. At another time… you would be dead by now, alone and helpless" She jumped back, flashing a sadic grin at the teen as he recovered his breath.

"Yeah… probably… but that's your problem… you're alone" Before Himiko could even say her next snarky comment her feet sunk on the floor, rather they were dragged down by a pair of hands. Honekuni dived deep enough that she wouldn't notice while Kamakiri drove her to the exact spot to trap her.

The fanged teen grinned as he drew his blades. Of course, the edges were dull but it would still hurt when he hit her.

"Tsk tsk, and you were saying some shit about me being dead by now? Villain or ex-villain, I don't care. I won't lose to kinds like you-"

"Aah… this lost the fun already..."

It happened in a flash, so fast that they barely registered. In one moment, Honekuni had her knees deep into the mud-like soil. The other, he was out of it and Himiko landed a powerful kick to his head, strong enough to disorient him and deactivate his Quirk. She had her back to a tree, so Himiko bent back, sinking her fake blade on the bark and lifting her legs from the mud along with Honekuni, a feat of strength for someone her size.

"It's not funny, it's not funny at all..."

Her voice sounded flat and monotone as if she couldn't be more bored. When she looked up again, her eyes lacked that psychotic glee of hers. She seemed much sober and menacing now. Without noticing, Kamakiri took a step back. It was like she could really kill him right here and there with that dull knife.

"My Izuku is out there being cool and I can't even watch him… all because I have to hold you two here, that's not fair, that's not funny..." She mumbled to herself.

"Oi oi, are you serious…? Honekuni, are you okay?" Kamakiri shouted when he saw his friend getting up.

"Shit… that's gonna leave a mark" They surrounded her and prepared to attack. But it was different this time.

"I don't like it..." She kept mumbling.

Unlike the other times, Himiko didn't even try a defensive stance. She just kept there, stopped and with her head a little low. Did she surrender, or was she planning to run? It passed almost four minutes since Mt. Lady-sensei appeared. They could still make a run for it and help Shishida to find Hagakure. Plus, the giant teacher seemed to have focused on Tsunotori and Ashido since she went after them. Speaking of which.

"You won't escape!"

"Why am I being chased?!" Ashido skidded with Tsunotori hot on her heels. No matter what sharp turns and vaults over fallen trees she did, the pony girl kept coming after her and shooting those flying horns. It was honestly unnerving being chased like that by a girl running on all fours.

"I can't let you get to Tokage-chan!" The blondie said as she launched yet another horn at the pink-skinned girl, missing by a few centimeters and getting stuck on a tree.

The plan was to let Shishida find Hagakure and if they happened to find team epsilon, they had to keep them busy as long as they could. If they managed to defeat or incapacitate them somehow, they could help to find the invisible girl. Tokage was completely confident that the beast teen could do the job, and she trusted everyone else to protect her. Tsunotori had to do her part.

However, it was considerably harder with Mt. Lady-sensei also after them. the lizard girl was right in using her as bait since Tsunotori could run faster, but having a giant after you didn't add any pressure, right? As for the huge blonde, Yu simply chased them for the fun and because she honestly didn't find anyone else. Midoriya appeared for a moment and then vanished. What a shame.

"That's bad, Yu is after me and this girl is making me waste time. I have to do something" Ashido tried to think of a plan. So far their strategy was working, Sero was after Tokage. The main problem was that they got scattered, and so she couldn't help but imagine where Midoriya was. Then, a giant hand landed on the floor right in front of her. She skidded to a halt and rolled before it could grab her.

"Oh, I missed" Yu said faking a whine.

Tsunotori jumped over a bush and also stopped dead on her tracks once she saw the pro hero, now looking down at her.

"Oh, no no no no" She immediately turned around to leave the scene but then Shishida came out of nowhere, crashing next to her. She heard a high pitched cry and something moving through the dust the bestial teen raised.

"Tooru?!"

"Hagakure-chan?!"

Both she and Ashido said.

"Mina-chan! Where's everyone?" The invisible girl asked as she ran to her friend.

"We got separated. Sero is after Tokage, and we have to move, now!" But before they could take another step, Mt. Lady blocked their path.

"Oh, going somewhere?~"

They turned around and found Shishida and Tsunotori blocking their way out. They were trapped. It was either being captured by Yu or them catching Tooru. What should Ashido do now?

"Hagakure-san! Flashbang!" They heard someone shout, someone they knew.

"Light Refraction!" The invisible girl used her signature move again, making the area much brighter.

"Ashido-san, cover her!"

"Hai!" Ashido, with her eyes closed, held Hagakure's hand and dashed forward. "Out of the way! Acid Veil!"

"That trick won't work on me twice- oof!" Shishida shielded his eyes in time and he told Tsunotori to do the same, but before he could try and capture the ghost of 1-A, he received a strong kick that sent him flying. Midoriya just arrived, joining the girls as they ran away.

"Well, why am I not surprised?~" Yu looked at the teens running as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Midoriya-kun, you came at the best time!" Hagakure said as he carried her on his back, Ashido skidding right after him.

"My bad, I didn't consider that they could use someone as bait to get the sensei's attention. That way they only had to stall us and let Shishida find you"

"I'm going to tell ya, this dude has an awesome nose. It's kinda scary..."

"Midoriya, what do we do now?" Ashido asked, and right after a horn passed by them at high speed.

"We keep Hagakure away from them. We must have a minute or so"

"But what about Tokage, Midoriya-kun?"

"Don't worry, Hagakure-san, Sero got this"

"Really?"

"He said so" Midoriya replied with a confident smile.

So let's see our tape hero. Sero moved through the trees with speed, using his tape to swing around. His target wasn't particularly fast but her ability to split made things a lot harder for him. Whenever he was close to catching her, Tokage divided her body at the last second.

"Hahahaha, sorry Sero-kun, but I can't let you catch me. My team is almost winning!"

"You're following them with one of your eyes, right? That's how you knew Shishida was after Hagakure" He said as he passed straight through her yet again.

"Yeah. not that I like to brag but I made a plan specifically to stop you guys" She taunted him, wagging one finger and running away again.

"Oho, is that so? Then I have to do my best!"

Sero then shot two strips of tape on the nearby trees, walking back while slowly reeling in the tape, increasing the tension. He chased her around and he even thought about leading her to a trap, but she could split into parts small enough to avoid it. The answer was to move faster than she could react, but it was like she knew exactly where he was. She probably used her Quirk to locate him while she ran away. Lucky for the tape hero, this area here was much less dense and he had a straight line, albeit narrow.

While studying with Midoriya, they watched a few videos of Kamui Woods and Best Jeanist, under the green-haired teen's recommendation. They were pro heroes highly specialized in capturing their enemies, and he thought that Sero could incorporate a few techniques on his arsenal.

"Well, it's now or never… Adhesive Slingshot!" Sero quickly reeled in the tape back to his elbows, launching him like a bullet forward. He held the tip of tape coming from one of his elbows and prepared.

"The secret to capturing someone..."

He pulled a long strip with his hand while shooting tape with his free arm, gluing it on a branch. The small pull from it made him spin fast in the air.

"... is being the fastest to react! Cellophane Whip Snare!" He let go of the tape, causing it to spin around him like a whip. Tokage found it weird that he stopped chasing her all of a sudden, then in a matter of seconds, the guy came flying in her direction.

The lizard girl got surprised and split in as many parts as she could. No way he could aim correctly at her from that distance and with that speed, a precise shoot would be nigh impossible. However, she didn't count with the guy spinning his tape around, effectively sweeping the entire area. She didn't have enough time to react and there was a limit to how precisely she could control her split body around. Too many individual movements to do at the same time.

"Like I would give up!" Tokage, still split, made all the parts disperse, getting out of Sero's range. The dude kept flying with the huge amount of momentum he had, eventually crashing on a tree. Good thing he hit the canopy, which kind of cushioned the impact. She reassembled and quickly walked to where he landed. It didn't matter that he was chasing her, she had to check if he was okay. Fortunately, Sero was still in one piece, scratching his head as he slowly got to his feet.

"Man, I gotta say, that was quite the stunt you did"

"Yeah, I never tested it so it still needs some work" He said in a relaxed way.

"As cool as it was, I have to say that you missed me again. Good try, nonetheless" She said with a smug grin crossing her lips.

"Well, about that..." He rolled his shoulders, a smile forming on his face. "I have to disagree" Then he lifted his hand, showing a small round thing, like a thick slice of meat. Tokage looked at it, then at her right arm. There was a small section of it missing. Everything happened so fast she didn't even notice.

"No way..."

"That's right… tag, you're it!" Sero shouted with the widest grin on his mouth, pointing at the sky in a victory pose.

The horn sounded again and All Might's voice echoed through the speakers.

"End of game, victory of Unit Epsilon!"

"Eeh?! It can't be" Tsunotori skidded to a halt when she heard the announcement. Shishida a little ahead of her also stopped, albeit via tripping on a root. Yu simply stopped chasing the teens and returned to her normal size, quickly joining them. Ashido, Midoriya, and Hagakure sighed in relief, not having to run around anymore.

In no time they gathered at the gate, team Eta with defeated expressions while Epsilon cheered for the victory. Of course, one could almost see Sero shining as he walked with a proud look. The only ones left were Kamakiri, Honekuni and…

"O-oi, what is this?!" Shishida pointed at the gate, where Himiko emerged from the trees dragging both teens with her. She held a completely neutral face until she laid her eyes on Midoriya, letting go of the boys and sprinting towards him.

"Izuku! The plan worked, we won!~ Oh, silly me, of course it worked, you made it, after all~" She got shoved away from him as fast as she grabbed his arm.

"Himiko, what did you do to them?" Midoriya didn't hesitate into showing his displeasure with her presence.

"Oh, that? Relax, they're still alive. Maybe a little unconscious but their hearts are beating. Anyway, I was thinking if we could-"

"Are you joking or what?!" Suddenly Tokage spun Himiko around, holding her by the collar.

"Hey! Let go, you're going to mess up my costume"

"Grrrr..." Tokage was about to land a punch but Midoriya got in her way, separating the two.

"Izu- Midoriya?"

"I know, Tokage-san. Himiko, this went too far"

"Oh? but wasn't that the objective?" She asked, sounding almost clueless. If it wasn't for his self-control, Midoriya would send her flying with a single kick.

"You can't hurt them like this! We're training"

"Heh, then they have a looong way ahead of them. It was so boring that I had to end this quick-"

"Listen here, it may be a game for you but we take this seriously" He took a step ahead, looking at her right in the eyes. His emerald eyes seemed to burn like a furnace, his anger reaching boiling point inside him. It always amazed her when he showed his emotions like this. A sly smile formed on her lips as Himiko stared back at Midoriya.

"Please, if I really wanted them dead they would be, even with this joke here" She said, spinning the dull knife in her hand. That clearly made Midoriya even more pissed off. "I also take this seriously, Izuku. I wanted to show you everything I can do, but they got in the way. I had to remove them. Plus, I didn't break any rules"

"And what if I trigger the collar on your neck, huh?" He threatened in a low voice.

" _Wow, wow, slow down, Izuku"_ Nana's voice echoed inside his mind.

Himiko leaned closer, enough that their noses were centimeters apart.

"Oh Izuku, I'm not a masochist but I'd love to see you try~ I didn't kill anyone, didn't cause permanent damage, didn't break a single bone of them. I just knocked them unconscious with basic combat skills. Do you still want to punish me for playing fair?~ Or… do you just want to make me suffer?~ Either way, I don't care. I just want to see you like this… flooding with emotions~ it makes me feel… so hot~"

Midoriya had his fists clenched until now, but he took a step back. She was provoking him, playing with his emotions again. So that was her game now. She knew he wouldn't harm her without a reason. This was basically against everything a hero should do. She knew that and she practically threw that at his face.

" _Izuku, don't let her trick you into her game. Calm down and think through this"_

" _I know, Nana-san. I just- argh, she's so annoying all the time! She acts like a normal person but I know deep down she's still bad. And the worst part is that sometimes I..."_

" _You forget about it?"_

" _... ~sigh~ yes"_

" _Look, this girl is an expert on manipulating others, but she can't fool you because you know what she's capable of"_

" _That's the problem, Nana-san. Every time I think I understood her, she does something that completely throws me off"_

" _And why is there a need to understand her?"_

" _I don't know either. Maybe… I'm trying to find a reason for her to like me so much"_

" _Do you actually believe in her when she says she loves you?"_

" _No, I don't. But… after everything she did, I can't help but feel that something changed within her. Even if a tiny amount"_

" _Look, I know you feel that everyone has something good inside them, but some people are incorrigible. This girl, Toga Himiko, is broken beyond repair"_

Nana was right, there was no way Himiko would turn into a normal and decent person, let alone a hero. It was like fighting her own twisted and dark nature. So why did she try so much? She even told it was a mask so why bother to keep faking she was changing for him? He told her so many times that he hated her and would never forgive her for what she did, it was getting tiring already. Yet, she kept coming closer and adapting more to this new situation. Bit by bit, Himiko was turning into a normal highschool girl, even as a fake. Midoriya simply couldn't wrap his head around it. Why?

That situation aside, Kamakiri and Honekuni were okay and everyone returned to the observation room. Needless to say, everyone kept a certain distance from Toga. They saw how she alone defeated the two students, at a speed that even scared some. Uraraka felt her heart beat faster, as she saw on first hand just how dangerous the girl could be when she got serious.

And as everyone avoided Himiko, the students from 1-A and 1-B gathered around the stars or the fifth match. Sero failed to hide his pride and confidence while Tokage accepted the compliments with a happy expression. However, Midoriya didn't expect a certain short blondie to come to him out of a sudden.

"Midoriya, congrats for the match. That entrance at the last minute was so cool!"

"Oh, umm, thanks Tsunotori-san. It wasn't that much, though" He said sheepishly.

"Don't say that. You were so awesome, like, I'm here to save you! Monoma would be mad if he heard me saying this but… I think you all from 1-A are incredible… but you, well, you're j-just a tiny bit more awesome..."

"T-thanks again, I guess..."

There was a minute of awkward silence between them before Tsunotori spoke again.

"Umm, Midoriya-san" She got a little closer and spoke lower. "Can you come tonight to my room? There's something I want you to see"

"Ah… sure. Is it one of your cosplays?" He asked back, also in a whisper. Her face instantly lit with happiness.

"Yes! I mean… yeah, I think you'll like it"

"I'm sure I will. See you later, then" He told her with a gentle smile.

* * *

The dark veil of the night concealed his figure as he moved across the campus. Sneaking around really became a habit to him. Midoriya hid behind a bush, looking at the windows from the 1-B dorms. No lights on, apparently meaning no one was awake, excepts for the person who called him here. He simply took some impulse and jumped up to the balcony using his Quirk, landing with the stealth of a ninja. Three knocks at the glass door were the code they decided to use. The lights came on and the door quickly opened. He was greeted by a short blondie holding the brightest of the smiles.

"Midoriya, you came!" She said in excited whispers.

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?" He said back with a gentle smile crossing his lips.

"I know, it's just… I kinda… thought that you could have given up or..." Tsunotori shook her head, making the signs of worry that briefly showed in her face disappear. "Anyway, come in. I have to change, so wait for just a little, okay?" She headed to the bathroom, leaving Midoriya alone.

He sat on the bed, looking around aimlessly. At another time, he would be absolutely terrified and anxious about being in a girl's room but that obviously wasn't a problem anymore. However, aside from Setsuna, he never saw a room from 1-B and even then it was a quick glance since he had more "pressing matters" to deal with at the time. Midoriya didn't exactly know Tsunotori through and through, despite the secret she confided to him, so it was amusing seeing what kind of girl she was.

The room itself looked rather simple, nothing to draw a lot of attention, but it had some charm to it. There was a big mirror there across the bed, which he supposed she would use to check on her outfits, and a few empty shelves. Her closet seemed larger than the average, probably meant to keep all the clothes she made. Being from the United States, he kind of expected a flag, maybe a team sign or something, but it was probably him overthinking. Curiously, Midoriya didn't spot a single thing related to anime. Given what Tsunotori told him, he supposed she liked anime a lot, but there wasn't a single thing related around.

" _Just because a person likes something, doesn't mean she has to decorate her room after it, right mister #1 fan?~"_ Midoriya stiffened a bit as Nana laughed at his reaction.

" _W-well, I suppose not, but it would be a shame to keep all that quality merch in a box on my closet, right?"_

" _Hahahahaha, yeah, probably. Anyway, you're handling it pretty well, Izuku"_

" _Huh? Handling what?"_

" _You know, being alone with a girl in her room… in the middle of the night~"_

" _I-I don't know what you're talking about, I'm here just to see Tsunotori cosplay"_ He replied in a shy manner.

" _You know I can sense your embarrassment, right?"_

" _Yeah, that's quite annoying, honestly"_ He admitted in defeat.

" _Hehe, don't be like that, Izuku, it's not funny if I tease you and you get sad. But doesn't this situation makes you wonder?~ What if?~"_

" _What if what...?"_

" _What if..."_ He could feel Nana getting closer to him, whispering close to his ears. " _things got a little steamy?~"_

" _H-how would t-that even happen?"_

" _I don't know, how about this? She comes up with some really good looking outfit, a battle bunny, for example~"_

" _Oh no..."_ Just the memory of what happened inside his mind was enough to make Midoriya blush.

" _Imagine it. She's standing there right in front of you, showing off that amazing cosplay and you can't focus on anything else. She starts acting shy and embarrassed because you keep staring but at the same time she wants you to look at her. You two slowly get near each other, just so you can "see" it better. She keeps looking at your eyes and you know she wants something from you. The room gets hot, or is it you two?~ Then she brings you closer and you feel her softness against you~ She looks so beautiful that you can't hold back anymore and pulls out your hard-"_

" _Okay, t-that's enough fanfiction from you, Nana-san!"_ Midoriya cut her, his heart beating faster than he was comfortable with.

" _Aw, but I was getting to the best part~"_

" _We're just friends, Nana-san. Besides, I don't have to… get laid with every girl I know"_

" _Even if reality contradicts your statement, no you don't. Actually that makes me wonder if I can get technically get laid with you"_

" _Wait, what?!"_

" _Yeah, you know that common question about having sex with your clone? In our case, would it be masturbation or nah?"_

" _How is that a common question?"_

" _I'm literally the living memories of someone contained in your mind. What do you expect?"_

" _But why would you want to have, umm, sex, anyway?"_

" _Hey, I might be a bunch of synapses but I still remember the feeling, okay? Even more, now that I'm aware of myself. What do you think I do all day while you go around?"_

" _Please don't tell me you do what I think you're implying in the back of my head"_

" _No, Izuku, I don't. As funny as it might sound, fingering yourself for hours straight is not my definition of pleasure- aw, you're getting so flustered right now. How cute~"_

Being caught up in the soft laughs and teasing echoing inside his mind, Midoriya didn't notice the owner of the room poking her head from the bathroom. Tsunotori watched with a hint of curiosity as the green-haired teen looked down, his legs pressed together and his arms between. He mumbled something but it was like he felt agitated or something.

"Umm, Midoriya, is everything okay?" He kept looking down, saying something under his breath from time to time, almost like he was talking to someone. "Midoriya?"

" _Heads up, she's back"_

" _What?!"_ "A-ah, Tsunotori-san" He turned around to look at her, struggling to hide his embarrassment.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm completely fine"

"... I understand if you have to go, we can do this another night, I think…" Before her face could show any more traits of sadness, Midoriya immediately reacted.

"No no, it's fine, really" He assured her.

"Oh" Relief filled her heart upon hearing this.

"Besides… you looked so excited today, I would hate to miss it" He said, scratching his cheek with a finger. The thing is, Tsunotori didn't expect it at all.

"O-oh, yeah, umm..." She felt her face heat up a little. Did she really look so happy when she invited him earlier? It wasn't her intention. What if he just came here so she wouldn't feel sad? She didn't want Midoriya to stick around simply out of pity.

" _No no, you're overthinking it, Pony. Midiriya is an awesome guy, he would never do something like this"_ "So… are… are you ready?" Midoriya nodded, then closed his eyes and waited.

It took Tsunotori more of her will than she initially thought. Showing off her work for a real person really felt different. It was like that uneasiness when you get to present something in front of a crowd, but different at the same time. There was this small weird feeling at the pit of her stomach, a constant thought worrying about whether he would like it or not. Pushing these things aside, Tsunotori stepped out of the bathroom, standing in front of Midoriya and putting up the best smile she could while pretending to not be nervous.

"H-here it is"

Midoriya slowly opened his eyes and stood still for a moment as he had his first glance at Tsunotori. Then his eyes widened in awe as he looked at her outfit more and more. She was using a light pink kimono with a pattern of lines that vaguely resembled stars. There was a checkered red and white obi around her waist, with a green band under it and tied by an orange thread. She also wore a dark brown haori over it and her lower legs were wrapped in black cloth. What got his attention more were the long black wig with vermilion tips past the elbows and the small bamboo piece she had in her mouth, secured in place by a red strip of cloth.

Tsunotori removed the bamboo gag and asked him, avoiding looking at him directly. "So? What do you think?"

"Wow..." Was his response, followed by a minute or so of silence.

" _Yeah, that's totally the answer she was expecting, big boy"_ Nana's voice sounded inside his head.

"I-I mean, it looks… you're so..."

"It's… weird?"

"No no, what I meant is, you look really… cute"

The lack of response made her nervous before, and now Tsunotori felt even more with that answer.

"You… you mean it? It doesn't look odd at all?"

"I really mean it, it's kinda hard to put in words, actually"

If they stopped to look at each other directly, they would notice a faint blush making its way on their faces.

"Here, let me show the original so you can compare" The blondie then crouched near her bed and pulled a large box from underneath it. Midoriya looked in amazement as she searched through lots and lots of mangas and picked up one in specific to show him.

"This one. Her name is Nezuko, and she is from this manga called Kimetsu no Yaiba. The anime adaptation was so well done that it _practically owned all the awards when it came out. Like all of them, and everyone kept talking about it, Demon Slayer this, Demon Slayer that. Everyone liked it, and I won't even mention the tons of fanart we got and…_ s-sorry, Midoriya-san, my English slipped again!"

"No problem. I can see it was pretty famous when it aired, right?"

"Yes! My sis told me to watch it when I started to get into anime and it is simply one of the best to me" She talked excitedly.

Midoriya then looked at the character and at her, scanning Tsunotori from head to toe. She put so much effort into this, he noticed. The outfit was practically the same as in the manga, down to the smallest details, and it was pretty well made. He dared to compare it to the pro hero costumes. However, as he kept admiring her cosplay, Midoriya lost track of time, spending a good amount of it staring intently at her. While Tsunotori didn't mind at all in the beginning, by the three minutes mark she felt really anxious.

"Well, Mi… Midoriya-san..."

"Yes?" He said absently.

"Can you… don't… ah, I think you're… s-staring too much..." Not only she said that in the shyest and cutest way possible, realizing he didn't move his eyes from her for a long time triggered the usual bashful nature of Midoriya, and he instantly apologized.

"S-s-sorry, Tsunotori-san! I didn't mean to embarrass you"

"It's fine! I just… I'm not used to it yet, I think..."

Both teens looked away after this tiny panic attack, not knowing what to say next.

"I, uh, I guess we have to do this more often then, hehe" " _What the hell did I just say?!"_ The words escaped his lips before Midoriya could process the meaning behind them.

"O-oh, I… I can't wait for the next time, then" Tsunotori replied with a smile but she was internally screaming. " _Why did I have to say it like this?!"_

" _Izuku?~ Are you seeing this? I think I'm seeing a trend here~~"_ Nana teased him, making the boy even more flustered.

" _Not now, Nana-san"_ He said, almost in a pleading.

" _If not now, then when? Fufufu~"_

The silence between them became overwhelming, but both found it hard to say anything right now. Then, Midoriya decided to risk and change the topic a bit.

"Ne, Tsunotori-san, why do you keep all your manga under your bed?" he made an effort to ask this in a neutral voice, but for some reason, she flinched upon mentioning her collection.

"Well, you see, I thought that it would be better if no one knew I liked anime and manga. I even have some figurines on my closet and a few blu-rays, but I kept them hidden since we moved to the dorms system" She told him shyly.

"You think they would find it weird?"

"Yeah, that too. Back at home, my sis was the only one who really talked to me about this and… I don't know, I thought no one would be interested so why to bother showing, right?"

"I think you should show it"

"Seriously? Why?"

at this moment they managed to look at each other's faces.

"Well, it is what you like, it's a part of you. I kind of relate, being a huge fan of All Might myself"

"Really? So you have figurines of All Might in your room?"

"Not only figurines. Posters, toys, rare collectibles, all that stuff. I couldn't bring everything I have so most of it is back at home" He admitted with an uneasy smile.

"Wow… I wish I could be so open about it like you..."

"It's kinda hard to me sometimes, honestly, but I know you can do it too. It's part of who you are, something you like. there's no reason to feel ashamed of it. Plus, I'm sure everyone here wouldn't mind at all"

"You think?"

"If not, you could even get a few of them into anime too"

Hearing this put Tsunotori much more at ease. She could really count on Midoriya to help her take these steps. He was right, she was being silly for hiding her true likes from everyone.

" _Well, I probably shouldn't show absolutely everything but..."_

Then, Midoriya got up and picked the large box, carrying it across the room and putting it on a desk.

"Why don't we start small and just fill in these shelves?" He offered, showing a warm smile.

Tsunotori looked in awe for a moment before agreeing with enthusiasm. She pulled another box from under her bed and so they started sorting the many volumes she had into the shelves, talking about this or that series. It didn't take them more than fifteen minutes since Tsunotori kept everything well organized, but it felt like hours passed while they talked to each other in a low voice.

They sat on the bed, looking at the now full shelves. She had many more stored in her closet, and now she couldn't way to put them on the wall and bring back to light her treasured collection. Doing this made her feel much better, and she hoped Midoriya could help out with this too.

Ah yes, Midoriya. Her eyes trailed to the mirror in front of them, looking at the reflection. They sat a few centimeters apart, and he had the purest of the smiles crossing his lips as if he was really satisfied with their work. He didn't exactly like anime or manga, yet he didn't hesitate to partake in this with her, even agreeing to watch anything she recommended so they could talk about it. That only made Tsunotori feel silly for hiding it from her friends. But while she felt more confident about it and truly wished to share it with everyone, for now, the blondie felt that keeping this between Midoriya and her was better. A tiny part of her felt this thrill of sharing a secret with one person and no one else. Or was it because of Midoriya?

Well, she could only discover when she finally revealed her secret to all her friends. However, that raised a question. What would she do if that feeling didn't pass?

" _Hmmm, whatever. It's not like this is a big deal, right? But I kinda like that Midoriya was the first person I got to talk about this~"_

 **End of Chapter**

 **There we go, another chapter done. Boy, it does feel good when I finish them. I know, I know, it took me forever to update and I said many times I wouldn't take long. I got no excuses aside from my lazy self and maybe being a little depressed lately (though I hate to admit). My ability to output a few thousand words in one sit has been hindered lately and whether it is the famous block or my sanity and regret catching up to me, I can't tell.**

 **I do intent to finish this, with consistent quality if possible. I just finished the lastest chapter from Her Treasure and began working on this here but then I simply couldn't type four sentences straight. I don't know, maybe I need a small break. I have a few smaller and more simple ideas in mind for some time, maybe I'll execute them, but I digress.**

 **As always, thanks for reading. If you have been following this for a while, your support is really appreciated. It's nice to see how much it grew up. See y'all in the next update, guy leaves.**


End file.
